Traición a la sangre
by kaoryciel94
Summary: En medio de guerras entre clanes, Naruto y Sasuke deberán unirse en matrimonio como acuerdo de paz entre la alianza y el clan Uchiha. Sin embargo, Sasuke tiene una misión dentro de este matrimonio; mientras Naruto siente que le arrebatan su libertad con este lazo. Sin embargo sentimientos y deseos sexuales producto de su nexo alfa-omega serán incontrolables mpreg, omegaverse.
1. Chapter 1

Notas de autor: Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo estoy escribiendo de ellos por puro placer. Pero esta creación sí es mía.

Este es mi nuevo fanfic narusasu omegaverse . Si aun no sabes que es el omegaverse aqui tienes información: comunidadmpreg/posts/748356265216586:0?hc_location=ufi

El resumen de la historia: Se encuentran en la época sengoku, es decir de los reinos combatientes, donde los clanes se pelean por la supremacía de todo el territorio de Fuego. Una de las principales alianzas es la Namikaze-Uzumaki-Hyuga, quienes tienen por meta final formar una nación sobre el territorio de Fuego; estos han decidido conquistar los territorios del clan Uchiha, pero Minato Namikaze no desea destruir estos territorios ya que tiene una cultura muy grande y es un punto estratégico, así que llega a un acuerdo de paz con los Uchiha a cambio de un matrimonio entre su primogénito, Naruto quien ya tiene una esposa y Sasuke segundo hijo de Fugaku.

Sin embargo, los Uchiha guardan un misterio y parecen saber más de lo que aparentan y sus intenciones no son tan simples . Sasuke tiene una misión dentro de ese matrimonio, la cual ha aceptado. ¿Cual sera su misión?

Naruto y Sasuke deberán enfrentar esta unión "forzada" pero también los sentimientos que empezaran a nacer entre ellos así como el lazo sexual que despiertan en sus animales internos.. Naruto esta harto de sacrificar su libertad por el bien del clan; mientras Sasuke esta decidido a llevar su plan hasta las últimas consecuencias sin importarle tener que casarse y ocupar el deshonroso lugar de segundo esposo de Naruto

Explicando sobre este mundo: Las costumbres cambian entre cada clan. Sin embargo los Uchiha mantiene un nexo especial con sus yo animales por los que tienen sus parejas y colas ( me encantan los Uchiha así)

Parejas principales: narusasu, shisuita, minaita, jiraoro, memmaxchara ( aparecerán más adelante)

Parejas secundarias: naruhina( no desarrollada pero parte del problema de la trama) naruneji (más adelante pero tampoco sera muy desarrollada) obikaka, minakushi (mención)

Para cualquier duda consultármelo!

* * *

El traidor a la sangre

Era una reunión especial. Hoy decidirían como enfrentar el nuevo enemigo que había acabado con las aldeas y clanes aledaños. En definitiva no dejarían que destruyeran su cultura, su clan, sus costumbres como había sucedido con sus vecinos…

Al frente de todos, estaba la familia que lideraba los destinos de todos los alfas y omega pantera del clan Uchiha. El gran alfa líder estaba acompañado de su esposa omega, una distinguida y bella dama; además de sus dos hermosos hijos omega, el mayor acompañado de su prometido alfa.

Todos estaban tensos por lo que sus orejas y colas no podían ser ocultadas. Por muchos años, el clan Uchiha se había mantenido aislado de los cambios a su alrededor, pues no querían ser contaminados con los vicios de los alfas y omegas que ya no podían conectarse con sus yo espirituales animales, aquellos seres que se habían aliado desde hace ya varias generaciones para el progreso: Después de todo, el clan de los Uchiha representaba a las panteras negras, ese animal era su dios protector y el animal del que ellos habían sacado ciertas características. Sin embargo la mayoría de clanes a su alrededor, con el paso de las innovaciones y el cambio de ideales, ya no podían conectarse a ese yo animal que todo alfa u omega tiene. Al menos no de la misma manera especial que tenían los Uchiha. Tenían varios de sus intentos pero los Uchiha tenían ciertas peculiaridades que muchos otros ya no poseían.

Hacía unos 30 años, el clan Uchiha hubiese podido enfrentar cualquier clan enemigo sin problemas, como de hecho uno de sus más grandes líderes lo había hecho, Madara Uchiha. Pero desde hace unos veinte años, los temores que por años habían sido solo pesadillas se hicieron realidad, una descendiente del clan Uzumaki, el antiguo clan de los sabios y veteranos zorros, se había desposado con un Namikaze que hoy era el líder alfa de los Senju Namikaze y Uzumaki… los Uchiha podrán ser orgullosos y fiarse de lo que como raza tenían, pero por sobre todo eran inteligentes. Quizás ni los propios Uzumaki a estas alturas supieran que tan peligrosos eran ni cuanto poder tenían, pero los Uchiha sí que estaban informados.

El líder observó el rostro de su esposa, tomó su mano para luego ver a sus dos hijos, sus jóvenes omegas, dedicó otra mirada a la pareja de su hijo mayor y aceptó que debía hacerlo.

El líder declaró lo que todos debían de hacer y la decisión que él junto al consejo habían tomado por el bien de todos los habitantes del clan. Para ello necesitaría la colaboración de todos: omegas y alfas, niños, jóvenes y adultos, inclusive los betas que tenían en su poder, los cuales eran abundantes. Era un clan orgulloso, después de todo eran felinos, pero además tenían fuerte lealtad para consigo mismos.

Todos escucharon, ante la imperiosa orden de su alfa líder solo pudieron dar las tres gracias usando tres reverencias con la frente apegada al suelo de tatami del templo Nakama.

Toda la familia noble se mostraba impasible, como si la decisión que se había tomado no les involucrara. Ellos eran el ejemplo y la fuerza de su pueblo, no podían simplemente derrumbarse, debían demostrar la fuerza, inteligencia y dignidad como los únicos panteras negras que eran en todo el amplio territorio de tierra de fuego.

El más joven de los hijos del líder paseó su mirada por todos los presentes: Había niños ahí, pues todos debían estar enterados del plan. Estos le miraban con admiración, así que solo pudo sonreír de lado mostrando una confianza que no sabía si tenía. En algún punto de su corazón desearía poder ser tan pequeño como esos cachorros y solo confiar en que los adultos tenían la razón.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco nostálgico al recordarse de la misma edad que esos niños, mucho antes de tener que meterse en los problemas de ser alfa u omega. Y no es que ahora importara demasiado, pero como omega había cosas que en sus manos estaban. Había recibido instrucción como omega desde hace dos años y era el momento de mostrar su lado omega felino.

…Aunque eso no se le diera especialmente bien…

Aun así, pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor, su madre y su padre eran recuerdos que aquellos barbaros jamás podrían arrebatarle. Sucediera, lo que sucediera.

Sonrió esta vez sinceramente y sin darse cuenta su cola negra comenzó a moverse a un ritmo suave como el que recordaba haber tocado junto a su madre y su hermano con sus _chamizen_ respectivamente. Cerró los ojos y pudo recordar con claridad aquel día en que su madre y hermano le enseñaron por primera vez a producir sonidos que alegrarían a todos en el clan. Los felinos eran seres dados a los placeres y la música era uno de ellos: Tenían oídos muy finos por lo que las canciones bien tocadas eran respetadas y adoradas por todos. Su madre y hermano eran unos genios con el chamizen y ese día le mostraron sus secretos.

Pero lo mejor de todo fue que su padre harto de solo verlos se sentó, cogió el tambor combinó la sinfonía única que su madre y hermano empezaron a tocar dándole una contraparte que hizo que todos alrededor se acercaran con sus orejas y colas al descubierto moviéndolas al compás dulce.

Era una lástima que aquellos días hubiesen terminado….

…

— ¿Qué tendré que hacer qué? ´tebayo

Minato por última vez suspiró cansado de aquello, realmente lamentó no tener a su hermosa difunta esposa omega para controlar a su crío. Naruto era ya todo un alfa desposado y con una omega de compañera pero parecía que aún no maduraba del todo. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de cumplir silenciosamente un deber. Sus generales le decían que era porque ya estaba en la edad de ser el líder alfa y no de obedecer a otros alfa aunque este fuera su propio padre. El instinto de respetar superiores era de los omegas y betas. La necesidad del alfa en el interior de su hijo era el de marcar su territorio como propio y el de no compartir con otro alfa líder.

—Ya te lo han mencionado muchas veces. Tienes un idiota por ahijado, Jiraiya.

Minato se sobo el puente de la nariz. Orochimaru, el amante de su padrino y el único general omega, no ayudaba mucho a calmar al rubio alfa menor. Más bien lograba siempre sacarle lo peor de él.

— ¡No llames idiota a mi ahijado!

Era todo un misterio por qué eran amantes si no se llevaban nada bien. Pero aun más extraño era que no se hubieran casado ni que Jiraiya le haya dado la mordedura definitiva si a pesar de todo era evidente lo mucho que lo deseaba y amaba. Había cosas en las que Minato prefería abstenerse de saber.

El alfa líder finalmente se alzó por sobre todas las discusiones (la de su hijo, y los tres generales dos alfa y un omega) para hacer oír su voz de alfa líder y al fin todos callaran y escucharan. Todos obedecieron a sus naturalezas al sentir el peso de la voz del líder así como su aura peligrosa; volvieron a sus asientos sobre sus rodillas, incluso Naruto que aún tenía mucho de que protestar.

—No lo mencionaré nuevamente, Naruto. No quiero regar sangre de clanes, menos de los Uchiha que son un clan con una rica cultura y tradición. Los panteras negros Uchiha han estado sobre estas tierras mucho antes que nuestro clan siquiera pensases en nacer.

El alfa rubio rodó los ojos. Obviamente no gustaba de derramar sangre inocente, pero tampoco quería tener que soportar otro compromiso arreglado, menos con un orgulloso felino.

—Ya tengo esposa, padre. No deseo engañarla.

—Ahijado, ella seguirá siendo tu esposa. Y como alfa tienes derecho a tomar otro esposo. Además no vas a marcarlo solo a anudarlo a ti. La única que merece ser marcada es ya tu esposa, la que te dará hijos pronto.

—Es una traición. —emitió un gritillo indignado.

—Yo lo he hablado con Hinata, ella está de acuerdo. Nuestro linaje crecerá y evitaremos una guerra. Es evidente que el líder quiere estar emparentado con nosotros para estar seguro que no destruiremos su aldea.

El rubio rodó los ojos harto de que intentasen controlarle.

— ¿Y porque tienes que conquistarla también?

—Es porque un punto estratégico. Esta llena de recursos naturales, servirá de lugar de descanso para nuestros alfas y betas que pelean por nuestro clan.

—De igual manera estas utilizándolos. —

El sentido de justicia del menor difería bastante de los intereses de su clan.

— ¡Naruto!

Sin escuchar más de la palabrería de su padre, Naruto se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó hacia la salida.

—Voy a hablar yo mismo con Hinata.

Antes que alguno pudiera detenerle, el alfa rubio salió sin decir más, rumbó a los aposentos de su compañera omega.

…..

Estaba ahí, sentado al lado de su esposa y compañera omega. Una distinguida dama del clan Hyuga, un clan aliado desde hace muchas generaciones al clan Namikaze y Uzumaki, el clan al que perteneció su madre. Sabía bien que dos personas que se casan por alianza familiar podían llegar a tener un buen matrimonio. Ese era su caso: Hinata y él habían estado comprometidos desde antes de nacer incluso. Cuando llegó el primer celo de Hinata se decidió la fecha de su matrimonio. Y con 15 años cada uno contrajeron matrimonio en la ceremonia tradicional que se hacía; después de la ceremonia se dio una pequeña celebración, y ante todos mordió a su compañera de vida. No fue fácil hacerlo; después de todo a los 15 años era un alfa aun joven. Traicionó muchas veces a Hinata con otros omegas pero no pudo evitarlo... ella no era su pareja destino así que al principio la repudiaba por haber sido impuesta, pero después de verla sufrir y de que perdiera a su hijo, cambió su vida por completo.

Desde ese momento le prometió a ella nunca más traicionarla. Y hasta ese había cumplido su promesa, pero ella no había vuelto a quedar preñada.

Cada seis meses, durante su celo, la tomaba, se anudaba ella y la mordía, pero al igual que su corazón, el vientre de ella no daba frutos.

Aun así, a pesar que los del consejo le habían autorizado comprometerse con otro omega de alcurnia, lo había rechazado.

Aun en su memoria estaba el recuerdo de ella doblándose de dolor después de descubrirle con uno de sus amantes. Un omega que se siente rechazado por su alfa sufre, más si esta preñado. Prácticamente un omega se vuelve dependiente del alfa cuando esta preñado, necesita sentir que sus crías son deseadas por este, sino la naturaleza actúa. Hinata había sido fuerte en soportarlo por 5 meses pero verlo en vivo y en directo había sido demasiado para ella y para el bebe.

Y a pesar de todo ello, ella le sonreía en ese momento. ¿Acaso era estúpida? ¿Cómo podía alentar que se enamorara o gustase de otro omega? Y no solo eso... no sería solo un amante sería su segundo esposo.

— ¿Cuándo piensa aparecer?

Todos estaban vestidos con trajes ceremoniales, bastante incomodos al parecer de Naruto. Sin embargo, su padre, el alfa líder y su padrino el general de los Namikaze y los tres sannin le habían dicho que era necesario pues los Uchiha eran unos felinos que amaban la formalidad y que todo esté en orden.

Así que ahí estaban con hakamas oscuras, anudadas en la cintura con obis delgados y negros, junto al camisón oscuro sobre el cual tenían haori con el nombre del clan Namikaze así como su símbolo. A diferencia de ellos, Hinata tenía un kimono sencillo blanco con detalles en azul, su cabello lo tenía suelto con una flor de crisantemo al lado. Mientras tanto el único otro omega presente, Orochimaru, llevaba un traje bastante ostentoso, era típico en él pero hoy traía puesto un pesado haori sobre su kimono de varias piezas, el obi lo traía amarrado hacia delante, el cual formaba un vistoso amarre; a pesar de ello le quedaba bastante bien a juego con sus ojos rasgados y las dos esponjosas orejas que sobresalían entre sus cabellos.

Eso era algo que también les causaba curiosidad: ¿Por qué había clanes que aun conservaban sus orejas y cola? Eran los rezagos de la presencia del dios animal que les dio su naturaleza doble. Sin embargo, entre clanes más civilizados no llevaban más sus orejas o cola. Como era el caso de los Namikaze o Hyuga, los cuales se decía descendían de dioses Inu.

La ola de sus pensamientos terminó cuando la puerta corrediza fue abierta por dos doncellas beta que aun recostadas sobre sus rodillas las deslizaron.

Por ella pasó un hombre mayor de tez canela, cabellos castaños oscuros y dos orejas que se asemejaban a las de un gato, de su brazo una mujer hermosa, omega, pareja del alfa (ciertamente olía como omega emparejado y con crías) caminaba con una elegancia increíble. Detrás de ellos ingreso vistiendo un ostentoso traje un bello omega masculino: tenía sus orejas bien levantadas, su cola se movía pacientemente, traía sobre su rostro una máscara de felino blanca, su cabello era largo pero lo traía amarrado en una coleta al lado. Sus pies se deslizaban con parsimonia pero firmes y seguros, sin ningún tropiezo arrastraba la cola de su kimono y pesado haori. Su obi estaba atado hacia atrás dejando también una cola, aquello indicaba que era un omega soltero. Y pudo comprobarlo pues su oler era dulce... gritaba a todas luces que era un omega sin pareja y virgen. Algo bastante deseable.

La familia se posicionó al lado izquierdo de Minato después de unas palabras. Toda la familia se sentó.

¿Era entonces el último omega con quien se casaría?

—Naruto, esta es la familia de tu prometido… Y tu prometido te tiene una sorpresa.

Las puertas corredizas frente a ellos se cerraron, para volver abrirse nuevamente segundos después. Al estar abiertas solo pudo apreciar dos sombrillas que giraban cubriendo algo...un omega.

Y no cualquier omega, era el omega que más dulcemente olía... se sentía su juventud en su olor. Cuando las sombrillas fueron levantadas, un joven chico se dejó ver, el cual estaba con el cuerpo totalmente apoyado en el suelo.

Por los lados varios chicos pasaron y la música empezó a sonar así como la voz de uno de los omegas resonó.

Y pudo notarlo...ese aroma dulce se mezclaba con uno floral… jazmines….

Pero no pudo buscar más pues pronto el chico se levantó de su posición con una inusitada ligereza.

Sus pasos parecían flotar a centímetros del suelo. A pesar de la máscara de felino que traía así como un pesado kimono dorado con detalles rojizos, sus manos se movían con gracia mientras hacía bailar su abanico. Al mismo tiempo sus manos se movían, se alzaban luego con un movimiento firme apuntaban hacia un lado con el abanico.

Había algo en aquellos movimientos que no solo eran hermosos...sino eróticos.

La forma en que apoyaba su rostro en una de sus manos para luego girar con pasos suaves al ritmo de la música... todo era algo que abría un mundo entero en el camino de Naruto.

Nunca pensó que su prometido se le presentaría de esa manera.

Un calor que desde su adolescencia no sentía se presentó.

Sin darse cuenta había soltado la mano de su esposa.

Podía ver dos perlas negras brillando detrás de aquella mascara... una mirada penetrante, felina, le había hipnotizado.

Cuando el pequeño baile finalizó después de un quiebre hacia atrás con las rodillas al suelo, el heredero del clan Namikaze se encontraba quemando desde el interior de su entrañas.

Había presenciado bailes de omegas, de hecho su esposa le había bailado innumerables de veces, pero sus movimientos cuando eran adolescentes eran torpes, luego se volvieron finos y elegantes pero nunca con esa marcada sensualidad que hoy había presenciado. Y es que esa sensualidad en el omega que hoy presencio no parecía actuada sino natural.

Moría de ganas porque el omega dejase al descubierto su rostro, quería ver sin ninguna interferencia el rostro del omega que acaba de robarle el aliento como si fuera un alfa sin experiencia.

No era solo el bello juego que hacía el kimono largo con la caída del obi hacia atrás como si fuera una cola dorada en contraste con la pálida piel que se dejaba entrever en las manos, muñecas y cuello. Era todo ese conjunto de particularidades que llevo a todos los alfas presentes a quedarse con la boca abierta, incluso los que se habían apareado. El omega y su delicadeza, combinado con gracia y fuerza así como una flexibilidad que no había visto ni a los bailarines tan experimentados todo ello le hacía querer a ese omega de orejas negras felpudas para sí. Tenía unas enormes ganas de retirarle capa por capa de ese pesado atuendo… lo quería ya para sí.

Los aplausos despertaron a Naruto de su trance y se unión al coro de estos.

El omega que sería suyo simplemente dio una leve venia, se levantó y con sus betas custodiándole se acercó a paso suave hacia el lado de su hermano mayor.

Minato se percató de la mirada ansiosa de Naruto así que sonrió para luego hacerle un pedido al líder de los Uchiha.

—Si no es mucho pedir... ¿podría el joven Uchiha regalarnos la vista de su rostro?

Fugaku sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa tan imperceptible que solo su propia gente podía notarlo.

—Lo siento, pero la tradición manda que un omega comprometido o soltero no debe dejarse ver.

—Entonces su hijo mayor también es un omega soltero.

El alfa de las panteras asintió.

—Quisiera, entonces, pedirle permiso para cortejar a su hijo mayor. Una unión doble sería mucho más beneficiosa para ambos.

Una tensión evidente lleno a los miembros del clan Uchiha.

—Lo siento, Minato, pero mi hijo mayor no es negociable. Acepte que mi segundo hijo se casara con el tuyo como segundo esposo porque en nuestro clan se acepta la poligamia. Siempre y cuando no sea el líder o el heredero este. Itachi es mi heredero a pesar de ser un omega. Además está comprometido- aclaro

Minato se sorprendió bastante pues en ningún clan que él había conocido se permitía que un omega fuese el líder; después de todo, estos necesitaban comprometerse y aparearse, sino no podían defenderse solos y luego de ello probablemente serían fáciles de manipular por un alfa, es decir no eran seres que podrían ser independientes.

—Vaya, pensé que aceptaste como medida de desespero. Sabrás que en mi clan también se acepta la poligamia para los alfas y solo para ellos.

— ¿Estás diciendo que este crío puede ponerme el cuerno cuando quiera´tebayo?—interrumpió el hijo del alfa rubio.

La llamada de crío hacia el hijo menor de Fugaku no perturbo a nadie de los presentes, menos los dos omegas solteros, estos parecían muñecas tamaño real de porcelana pues estaban totalmente quietos, en posición perfecta sobre sus rodillas.

— ¡Naruto!

—Pero es la verdad…. ¿Cómo que puede aparearse con cualquiera?

Minato resoplo pero asintió: Su hijo tenía razón, nunca permitiría que otro alfa ejerciera poder sobre el omega que pertenecería a su hijo: Los omega, a su parecer, no deberían tener esa libertad.

—Es cierto, Fugaku, no puedo permitir que mi hijo se case con un omega que no va a serle fiel y que podría traicionarlo en favor de un alfa Uchiha.

—Por eso mismo, les estoy explicando que este es un sacrificio que como padre voy a hacer. Mi hijo será solo omega del joven Namikaze, a cambio quiero un nieto para los Uchiha. Vera que nuestros omegas dan buenos guerreros y aunque el linaje por el lado de mi hijo menor no sea el de heredero quiero un nieto para mí de Sasuke. Estoy seguro que mi hijo dará fuertes guerreros o en todo caso buenos omegas para seguir con el linaje.

—Entiendo ello. Y entiendo el sacrificio que hace al renunciar a un hijo sea omega o no.

—Ya que mi hijo será el segundo esposo no lleva la mayor carga de los deberes como esposo ¿no es así?

Fugaku en ningún momento dejaba la postura firme y digna. Ello sorprendía en gran medida a Minato y a sus generales. Normalmente un líder que sabe que si no se llega a un acuerdo podría ser aniquilado, está arrastrándose por los suelos.

—Es cierto, en tu carta mencionaste que querías que tu hijo tuviera sus aposentos propios para él y todo su sequito además de guerreros. ¿Le designaras una guardia? ¿Quién la dirigirá? ¿Peleara esa guardia para nosotros en caso de ser necesario? Sabes que como esposo de mi hijo se le asignara protección a él y sus cachorros, si eso te preocupa.

—No, es solo que nos sentiremos más seguros, solo serán pocos alfas apareados fieles a Sasuke y más que nada betas. Y por supuesto como omega de alcurnia que es mi hijo, tendrá sus propios siervos omegas y betas.

—Si no sobrepasa el número de alfas que considero seguro para mi clan está bien

—No te preocupes, como podrás contabilizar en nuestros registros la mayoría son omegas, luego siervos betas y hay muy pocos alfas, es por ello que se permite la poligamia en omegas.

El rubio líder tomo los pergaminos con los registros de nacimientos de los Uchiha así como el registro que sus propios hombres habían hecho hace un par de horas en las casas del clan de las panteras. Todo parecía conforme a lo dicho. Al parecer en una familia de 5 personas uno o dos como máximo eran alfas, mientras los demás eran omegas y tenían siervos betas. Al parecer un omega daba más crías omegas que alfas en toda su vida reproductiva.

Entonces el rubio entendió porque el hijo mayor de Fugaku, a pesar de ser omega sería líder. La esposa de la pantera no tenía posibilidad de tener hijos alfa. Había escuchado mitos de que el clan de las panteras negras había tenido varias veces líderes omegas, y de hecho que uno de ellos había sido un gran guerrero, pero aun no entendía cómo. Por lo que sus hombres habían podido investigar era que el clan se dedicaba mayormente a las artes, placeres y ceremonias, y entre sus actividades estaba la pesca, la exportación de medicinas naturales. Entonces, tenía sentido que los omegas tuvieran tanta importancia ya que eran proveedores de artes y placer. Sin duda serían un gran lugar para que sus soldados acampen y tengan un refugio placentero. Estaba decidido a no a destruir tantos siglos de arte, tradiciones por los caprichos de su hijo.

—Todo parece ser conforme. No te preocupes, Fugaku, no pienso tocar ni uno de vuestros templos. De hecho apreciaría que nos introdujeras a tus tradiciones y artes. Todas parecen interesantes. Y solo con el aroma siento que todos tus omegas serán más que complacientes con mis hombres

Fugaku le dio una mirada de advertencia. Podría ser que estuviera en una situación desfavorable pero el rostro del líder de las panteras era amenazante, así como el rostro de su esposa no mostraba miedo ni temor, se notaba la fe ciega que tenía en la protección de su alfa.

—Por supuesto, no estoy hablando de obligar a nadie. Mis hombres tienen prohibido el atacar o someter a la fuerza a cualquier omega o beta. Ni buscar pelea con los pocos alfas que tienes. Solo que tus tierras me parecen como un paraíso en medio de tanta guerra.

Ambos líderes se dieron un asentimiento.

—Por cierto ¿el prometido de Itachi? Es un alfa supongo ¿acaso él o representa un peligro para mí? De hecho me parece conveniente que sea tu hijo omega el próximo líder. ¿Pero qué pasa con el prometido?

—No tiene que preocuparse, Minato-sama — hablo el hijo mayor de Fugaku con una voz bastante atractiva y ronca. —Mi prometido falleció hace unas semanas pero como es la tradición conservo mis ropajes cuando aún estábamos prometidos como si aún estuviera vivo. Luego de ello le seguirán semanas de luto... y luego seré un omega libre de nuevo.

—Entonces ¿podrás aceptar mi cortejo después de ese tiempo?

La voz de Minato se volvió seductora. El alfa de su interior sentía muchas ganas de apreciar por completo a aquel joven omega.

— ¡Papa!

Padre e hijo rubio se miraron frente a frente, pero una mirada que nadie comprendió bien hizo resoplar a Naruto y que este retirase la mirada a la de su padre. Sin duda era una etapa complicada para Naruto frente al aun liderazgo y fuerza de su padre.

—Minato, prefiero dejar el tema de mi hijo mayor para una discusión posterior. Hoy estamos decidiendo el futuro de mi hijo menor y tu primogénito. Y la unión de nuestros clanes, prometiste respetar nuestras tradiciones, y nosotros algunas de tus demandas. Aceptamos que nuestros soldados alfas y beta pelearían por tu causa, que en nuestras tierras toda tu población encontraría refugio. Pero te pido respeto para los soldados que van servirte, que los trates con el mismo respeto que a los tuyos.

—Por supuesto.

La tarde se pasó en medio de acuerdos, desacuerdo, tratos, que eran lentamente registrados por los escribanos de cada líder. Luego de ello, ambos escribanos compararon sus pergaminos para ver la igualdad de cada palabra. Mientras sucedía ello, omegas Uchiha servían copas de sake y bocadillos a los alfas del clan Namikaze-Uzumaki-Hyuga.

Todos los alfas quedaban conformes en que eran los omegas más bellos que habían visto. Tenían una belleza única, todos ellos poseían cabellos oscuros, ojos rasgados, piel clara, labios rosados. A veces incluso era difícil separar un omega masculino de uno femenino.

Sin duda creían que los omegas hijos del líder serían tan bellos como la dama que era su esposa. Ambos se veían de buena contextura por lo que con seguridad darían buenas crías.

Se sorprendieron en silencio de que ninguno de los dos omegas se movieran de su sitio y que no probaran bocadillo alguno. Por lo que temieron que fuera una trampa, pero antes de ellos los comieran, siervos betas propios probaron que cada bocadillo y trago estuviera libre de algún veneno.

— ¿Por qué no comen?- pregunto Hinata preocupada, al lado de su marido.

—Disciplina- murmuro el padre de ella.

Hiashi era el líder del clan Hyuga y había estado en acuerdo que se formara una alianza con los Uchiha, pero ahora no estaba tan de acuerdo pues sentía que había algo engañoso en esos felinos. Además que temía por el lugar que su hija tenía. Ella era la esposa principal del heredero de la alianza pero no quedaba preñada ¿Qué pasaría si ese muchacho le ganaba a su hija? Debía inmediatamente, después de que acabe, hablar con las matronas de su clan. No podía permitir que su hija siguiera siendo un nido estéril. Además no le era ajeno que al joven Namikaze había sentido atracción por el joven omega. Incluso en ese momento se mantenía extrañamente callado, mientras sus ojos delineaban cada facción del omega.

Cuando todo finalizó. Hinata tuvo que tomar tímidamente la mano de su esposo para que este volviera a prestarle atención pues aún seguía intentando descubrir como sería el rostro de su prometido tras esa mascara.

La elite del clan Uchiha se retiró a sus nuevos aposentos sin dedicar una mirada a nadie más. Caminaban tan dignos como si no estuvieran a punto de someterse a otro clan mucho más fuerte.

—Padre ¿Por qué no puedo ver su rostro antes de casarme? No es justo. —su queja no parecía al de un alfa adulto sino al de un niño caprichoso.

Minato le señalo con la mirada su mano entrelazada con la de Hinata, por lo que Naruto recién notó que estaba tomado de la mano con su esposa. De pronto, se sintió mal por haberle prestado tanta atención a aquel omega que al parecer hace todo lo que su clan quería.

—Lo siento, Hinata—se disculpó con sinceridad.

—No se disculpe, Naruto-sama

Naruto hizo un puchero de disconformidad. Así que tomo el rostro de su esposa y lo levantó.

—Hinata, nunca voy a amarlo ni siquiera a desearlo de verdad. Tú siempre vas a ser mi esposa principal, mi señora, mi verdadera pareja. Así que pórtate tan digna como tu clan es. Ellos son solo prostitutos que hacen lo que sea por el no exterminio.

Con aquellas palabras la joven dama se sintió conmovida y más segura de sí misma. Hiashi Hyuga se sintió del mismo modo, pero aun así debía hacer algo al respecto de la poca fecundidad de su hija.

—Espero mantenga su palabra, Naruto-san—Intervino Hiashi.

—Hiashi-san, yo nunca incumplo mi palabra. Nunca daré la mordida a aquel chico. Su hija siempre será lo más importante por sobre el otro... si entre los dos ambos están en riesgo no durare en primero socorrerla a ella y los hijos que me dé. Y el lecho que más visitare será siempre el de mi verdadera esposa.

Hiashi estuvo conforme por el momento con aquellas palabras, pero debía de asegurar la posición de su hija y de su clan. La seguridad del clan de las panteras negras le intimidó.

Minato así como su sequito escucharon las promesas de su hijo para con su esposa, y estaban conformes con ello a excepción de Orochimaru que solo podía sonreír internamente, sus ojos brillaban expectantes por saber cómo se desarrollaría todo.

—Orochimaru ¿Por qué tan emocionado?- pregunto Jiraiya preocupado.

— ¿No puedo estarlo?- contestó con simpleza.

Así pues Orochiamru se levantó de su sitio con ligereza aun con el pesado traje que portaba. Saludo a su líder alfa y toda la corte, así como a Naruto y a su esposa que en esos momentos se encontraba refugiada en sus brazos llorando.

Para Orochimaru era claro que esa mujer era muy débil. Y según sus propios saberes bastante incapaz de cumplir las mínimas atenciones como omega, menos de deberes más allá de los de un omega común. Sin embargo los Uchiha le parecían enigmáticos. Quería pronto conocer a los dos omegas solteros de aquel clan. Porque si sus investigaciones e instintos de felino no le engañaban estos ocultaban algo muy interesante.

…

— ¡Sasuke!

El joven felino sintió la enorme necesidad de quitarse todas las pesadas prendas que llevaba encima. Su hermano omega mayor hizo lo propio en sus aposentos.

El clan Uchiha era tratado como lo esperado, así que por ahora ninguno corría riesgo.

—Hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Las palabras de su padre siempre calaban muy fuerte dentro de sí. Sin poder evitarlo abrazo suavemente a su padre aun con el pesado kimono que cargaba. Ninguno era demasiado afectuoso dada su misma naturaleza. Pero una caricia detrás de sus orejas siempre era bien recibida. Su padre le amaba, estaba seguro de ello. Un hijo y un padre siempre sentían que tan fuerte era su lazo. Sasuke sentía el lazo de su familia estable. Su padre amaba plenamente a su madre, la calidez de eso sentimientos le llegaba. Saber que había sido un cachorro deseado por parte de su padre alfa era una sensación particular que aumentaba su autoestima.

—Hermanito, tu baile salió precioso

Itachi ya estaba con ropas más ligeras, una yukata de seda con un haori sostenido, dejando al descubierto los hombros. Su hermano era el omega más deseado de su clan, y también el más fuerte pero ese detalle era algo que ninguno de los Uzumaki Namikaze debía de saber.

—Debemos de tener cuidado con los Hyuga

Itachi asintió en acuerdo con su padre. Muchas veces ambos tenían sus diferencias, pero cualquier diferencia había quedado relegado a un lado en pos del beneficio colectivo.

Sasuke dejó que sus ayas le desvistieran. Ingresó a la tina y se dejó lavar, el agua estaba en su punto, perfecto para un felino como él. Su aya mayor tenía dos cachorros de diez años… si hubiesen ingresado a una guerra este par tendría que afilar sus pequeñas garras por defender al clan. Sasuke se convenció de que su misión era la correcta. Después de todo era un príncipe Uchiha, un heredero del líder y como familia noble que eran debían de proteger al clan por sobre todo. Incluso por sobre sí mismos.

* * *

Notas finales: A tomar en cuenta que dentro de una poligamia, el primero esposo es quien domina a los demás, peor en este caso dentro de los parametros Sasuke simplemente no tendrá muchos deberes como tal; sin embargo siempre el que tiene el favor del esposo, favorece a todo su clan. Y un hijo siempre atrae el favor del esposo o del suegro, muy importante. He ahí la preocupación de Hiashi. Su hija lleva años casada y aun no le ha dado un heredero y Sasuke aqui es mas joven que ella.

He escrito a Itachi de seme pero hace mucho que quería escribirlo de uke y de omega, así que aquí tendrá una relación con Shisui y Minato ¿por qué ocultan a Shisui? Lo veremos..

Minato es el alfa líder de lso tres clanes, Uzumaki heredó de Kushina, Namikaze es su clan y Hyuga por el matrimonio arreglado de su hijo con la hija mayor de Hiashi, Tiene tres generales llamado los sanin Jiraiya (alfa) Tsunade(alfa) Orochimaru (omega) (Vamos acepten que Orochimaru se veía lindo en el último dibujo de Kishimoto, además es la mami de Misuki, lo único que me interesó del gaiden., en mi mente sera hijo de Jiraiya y suyo) Orochimaru es el único omega con un cargo importante dentro de la alianza, más adelante contaré su historia. Cada clan tienes sus costumbres diferentes, pero como vemos en el clan Namikaze tiene unas rigurosas pautas con respecto a los omegas, para ellos son seres totalmente dependientes y complacientes como Hinata. Sin embargo vemos que ya se evidencias las diferencias culturales con los Uchiha donde muchas veces ha habido un omega de líder del clan. Bueno, queridos lectores, espero leer sus comentarios sino me aboco a subirlo en otros lares.. Ya bueno díganme que les parece y si tiene dudas no se las guarden háganme las preguntas que deseen. Nos leemos

Fecha de actualización: 3 o 4 de abril. este domingo apra quienes leen hijo de shinobi habrá actualización.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de autora: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, peor sí esta historia.

Hola a todos! gracias por sus comentarios y por leer, me agrade que les guste esta historia como a mí el leerla! El omegaverse en el fandome de naruto necesita más atención! Mas escritores también escriban así que este es mi aporte.

En este capitulo, Naruto va a conocer a alguien especial, ¿pero quien será realmente esta persona? Las intrigas siguen y cada uno lucha por llevar su metas a termino. EL clan uchiha debe afrontar un problema a su plan. Nuevas revelaciones! Que relación tiene Jiraiya y Orochimaru?

A leer! respuesta review sin cuenta abajito!

* * *

Las razones de mis acciones

Un alfa llega a su madurez más o menos a los quince años, pero cuando realmente se reafirma como adulto es cuando tiene una familia que proteger. Es decir, cuando comparte el celo de un omega. Cada nueva acción sexual o reproductiva despierta por completo al alfa, al animal dominante que tiene dentro. Así, poco a poco, el instinto de supremacía, de querer imponerse a todos los omegas y betas a su alrededor, comienza a crecer; más aún los omegas y betas a su alrededor van sintiendo este cambio. Según el aroma y el aura del alfa y su impacto es que van sometiéndose a su sola presencia. Sin embargo, en cada alfa era distinto: no todos tenían la misma presencia ni fuerza, por lo que buscar la supremacía sobre otros alfas era natural. Cada alfa, mientras más pura sea su sangre, tenía ese innato reflejo por querer imponerse y ser reconocido.

Naruto se encontraba en esa situación.

Por su sangre corría la herencia de grandes linajes, de grades bestias, era un alfa puro. En su línea de sangre no había ni un solo beta; más aún, los alfas que habían sido sus antecesores eran de los más fuertes, al igual que los omegas. Su madre le heredó la larga vida y fuerza bruta de los Uzumaki; su padre, la astucia de los Namikaze. En el clan Namikaze, al cual pertenecía, no se manifestaba características físicas del animal, pero se decía que eran un clan de lobos; así como los Uzumaki eran zorros.

Por todo ello, las ganas de retar a su padre, de no reconocerle como autoridad se marcaba cada vez más. Se decía que el omega correcto podía sacar por completo al alfa dentro de su pareja, pero Hinata no le producía ganas de protegerla más de lo normal. Por supuesto, nunca toleraría que alguien intentara dañarla o propasarse con ella; así como tampoco aceptaría una ofensa de ella o un engaño. Ella era suya a pesar de que él rompió sus promesas desde el día dos, después de su boda. Sin embargo, algo o alguien dentro de sí le indicaban que aún no manifestaba todo su potencial.

No se lo había contado a nadie pero la imagen del omega que se volvería su segundo esposo le asechaba en las noches. Hace casi tres semanas que lo había conocido, pero despertaba algo que siempre había permanecido dormido dentro de él. Aun así no iba a permitirse perder el control. Quizás era por la curiosidad de no saber cómo era su rostro que cada vez parecía obsesionarse con su recuerdo. Su compromiso había sido acordado para el primer día del próximo celo del omega, en unos aproximados tres meses que era su ciclo habitual. Tendría que cumplir con él los días de su celo, cinco días se habían acordado(a pesar de que Sasuke tenía un celo de una semana), cada tres meses; siempre y cuando su esposa no se encontrara en el mismo estado.

Todos aquellos acuerdos estaban prácticamente en manos de su padre y los consejeros de este, así que solo le quedó hacerse a la idea, lo cual incluso le inició un dolor de cabeza inapropiado para alguien de su linaje; por lo cual se puso a vagabundear por las inmediaciones del campamento del clan Namikaze-Uzumaki-Hyuga.

Además del tema matrimonial también se había debatido acerca de qué medida tomar ante la expansión de los clanes Yamanaka-Nara- Akimichi. Al parecer, la idea de formar alianzas se estaba expandiendo entre los demás clanes. Este trío pensó en atacar el clan Uchiha, que era uno de los pocos que tenía construcciones, un pueblo concreto. Pero a la noticia de su futura unión con el clan Namikaze había desatado olas de preocupación. Si mal no recordaba, lo mismo sucedió cuando se unió a Hinata.

El clan Namikaze poco a poco se hacía de aliados poderosos. Naruto temía por la cordura de su padre. Sabía que todo tenía que ver con la muerte de su madre, pero aun así, le parecía demasiado el ataque que su padre junto a los generales planeaba para la destrucción de los aliados Yamanaka-Nara- Akimichi. Dio su opinión, su padre desmerito esta, la pelea inicio así que antes de que sacaran sus armas prefirió salir de ahí. No era bueno que ante los Hyuga, los Uzumaki desafiara la autoridad de su padre quien se suponía estaba por encima de todos los clanes que había absorbido. Muy pronto en esa mesa se sentaría Fugaku Uchiha, representando al Uchiha. Lo cual requería que ellos como alianza y como familia se vieran más unidos, algo cada vez más difícil para el alfa rubio.

Ante ese pensamiento notó que sus pies le habían llevado cerca de las tierras Uchiha. La corte de los Uchiha estaba en los aposentos designados a ellos dentro del enorme campamento que su padre había armado en la tierra de los Uchiha. Las tierras de los Uchiha estaban aledañas a las de la alianza; por tal motivo, su padre había iniciado a construir un castillo para las cortes de todos los clanes aliados, como buen estratega que era quería tener a toda esa familia extendida en un solo lugar, previniendo así cualquier traición. Minato Namikaze no dejaba nada a la suerte. Estaba decidido a establecer una nación con los clanes importantes que ya tenía en sus manos, para así destruir a las alianzas externas.

Lo demás miembros del clan de las panteras permanecían en sus casas propias. Los veía, y estos les devolvían la mirada fría pero respetuosa. Aun recordaba como los Hyuga les trataban con extremo respeto. Los Uchiha no parecían tener intenciones de hacerlo.

Observó las casitas construidas por estos mismos y le dio la razón a su padre: sería un desperdicio no protegerles. Todas ellas eran con tejados a dos aguas, seguro por lluvias, pero tenían decoraciones de dioses tallados en la madera de las casas, volviendo imponentes esas sencillas construcciones.

Su escrutinio a la distancia fue interrumpido por un suave aroma, muy ligero casi imperceptible, era dulce, mucho. Su boca se llenó de saliva, su corazón se agitó, sus músculos se tensaron, se sintió como un animal listo para cazar.

Y fue eso lo que hizo, corrió rápidamente hacia la zona de los árboles, donde trepo uno rápidamente, con una facilidad que ni el mismo pensó tener. El aroma se hizo débil, sintió que comenzaba a desaparecer, se dio prisa, no podía dejar que se fuera, deseó enterrarse en ese aroma. Cuando llegó a una de las ramas más altas, donde estas ya eran gruesas, casi del tamaño de una persona, encontró un beta que tenía los ojos cerrados. Todos sus intentos pararon ¿Cómo era posible que fuera un beta el que estuviera frente suyo? Estaba seguro que ese aroma dulce que le pareció olfatear era el de un delicioso omega. Sin embargo, tenía entendido que los omegas y alfas del clan Uchiha tenían sus orejas y colas animales: el jovencito que estaba frente suyo no portaba ni el uno ni el otro. Se acercó y no olfateó nada más que la simpleza de un beta. Aun así dentro del clan Namikaze sería confundido a la distancia con un omega por su apariencia. Era bastante hermoso, de hecho se le hacía parecido a alguien, aunque no identificó a quien.

— ¿Te vas a quedar viéndome como retrasado mental o qué?

Definitivamente no era un omega. Después de todo, la presencia de un alfa siempre intimidaba a los omega. Naruto olía claramente, a alfa, un poderoso alfa… Sin embargo el joven beta pelinegro siguió viendo hacía los ojos de Naruto sin un ápice de temor o emoción.

—Aunque seas un beta me debes respeto, teme grosero y maleducado. ¿Qué tus superiores no te han informado que ustedes, los Uchiha, se volverán parte de nuestro clan?

El rubio alfa se sintió ansioso. La belleza del beta que tenía enfrente era poco común. Normalmente un alfa no encontraba bello a un beta, pero ahí estaba, no pudiendo despegar la mirada de las facciones delicadas, de la piel tersa del beta que tenía un frente, su rostro era particularmente hermoso. Y cuando el beta se puso de pie, no pudo evitar admirar las finas y elegantes curvas que poseía. Casi aparecía en la edad perfecta para la procreación ¿Por qué un beta tenía las curvas propias de un omega listo para tener crías?... las caderas anchas, los muslos fuertes, piernas largas, cintura…

— Puesto que no se ha casado con mi amo así que no tengo porque rendir pleitesía a un... dobe-san

El último juego de palabras le irritó de sobre manera. No importaba el bonito rostro que tuviera, iba enseñarle un par de cosas acerca de respetar a los que están por encima de él gracias a la naturaleza; sin embargo cuando quiso estamparle un puño en su blanco rostro, este se movió con una agilidad inusitada. El beta ya se encontraba detrás de él, apuntándole con un kunai.

—Vaya. Quizás debería decirle a Sasuke-sama que su futuro esposo es un mediocre. —Se burló.

Gruño, su animal interno buscó venganza. No iba a dejar que un beta se burlase de él. Volteo velozmente con una pierna alzada logro golpear a la altura de la cintura al beta quien cayó por los árboles, pero para su sorpresa antes de impactar contra el suelo giro en el aire y cayó sobre sus pies con gracia. A pesar de ser un beta era un digno miembro de un clan felino.

Bajó y cayó a su lado con fuerza, muy diferente a la elegancia del otro.

—Teme… dime tu nombre- lo ordenó con su voz de alfa.

El beta se sonrojo levemente por la vergüenza. Naruto sonrió, a esa voz no podían negarse.

Estaba muy confiado hasta que observó en sus labios una sonrisilla burlona.

—…. No puedo creer que no sepas ello. ¿El general Namikaze no ha entrenado a su cachorro sobre etiqueta y la escala de clases?

El rubio hizo memoria, quien le iba a enseñar eso era Orochimaru, así que nunca fue a alguna de sus clases. No se llevaba bien con el omega de su padrino.

—Parece que no. No puedes hacerme hablar. Soy un beta al servicio de los Uchiha. De hecho al servicio de Sasuke Uchiha, así que solo podrás darme órdenes cuando te hayas apareado con él. Mientras tanto no puedes.

En ello tenía razón. Los betas por instinto sentían cariño por los omegas, por todos; pero solo servían a los alfas a los que les juraban lealtad, al clan al que pertenecían. Y era un siervo del clan Uchiha así que simplemente no podía darle órdenes. Aunque podría obligarle a la fuerza.

De nuevo escucho esa ligera risa burlona. Tenía ganas de agarrarle a golpes, tumbarlo en el suelo y… Se sonrojo de solo pensarlo. Hubo una imagen mental fugaz que no correspondía con el instinto de un alfa de hacerse respetar por sobre un beta sino con un omega. Se suponía que solos los omegas eran capaces de encender la libido de un alfa. Pero a pesar de ser un siervo al servicio Uchiha, era demasiado engreído para su raza sexual.

—Voy a hacer que Sasuke te corra cuando lo marque.

No supo porque, pero al parecer había tocado fibra sensible en el beta, pues saco dos kunai de entre sus ropas, se puso en posición de pelea.

—Quizás sea mejor si te asesino aquí, así librare a mi amo de un alfa inútil como tú.

—Óyeme…

De pronto, Naruto recordó los datos que ese joven beta le había dado, la curiosidad supero a la furia que cargaba. Ni siquiera se puso a pensar como era posible que permitiese que un beta le amenazara con esas armas o que llanamente estuviera desobedeciendo a la orden de su padre de que ningún poblador del clan Uchiha podía portar armas hasta que el clan Namikaze le ordenara hacerlo.

— ¿Sasuke? El nombre del hijo menor de Fugaku es Sasuke, mi prometido. ¿Cómo es?

Esa pregunta desestabilizó al beta frente suyo. Quien suspiró y guardó sus armas.

—No te importa—contestó seco.

—Claro que si ´tebayo. Qué tal si debajo de esa mascara hay un gatito feo.

— ¿Gatito feo?

La ceja delineada del beta tembló visiblemente, aquello le dio gracia a Naruto. Casi sintió ternura ante el gesto, solo quisiera ver ese hermoso rostro con dos orejas esponjosas sobre su cabeza y sería perfecto.

—Bueno todos los alfa y omega Uchiha son como gatitos ¿no? Caminan todos orgullosos... Deben ser muy sensibles también- se puso en pose pensativa.

Un kunai voló hacia su costado haciéndole una herida en la mejilla, precisamente en las marcas como bigotes que portaba.

El beta parecía sumamente ofendido, casi Naruto podía sentir que dos felpudas orejas se posarían sobre su cabeza con los pelitos erizados por la furia. Quizás era que incluso los beta tenía ciertas características gatunas.

— ¡No somos gatos imbécil! ¡Somos panteras!- grito bastante ofendido.

Naruto solo pudo reír a carcajadas por la voz del otro. No debería darle gracia la rabieta del beta; al contrario debió atacarlo, derrumbarlo hasta hacerlo comer el polvo. Pero su instinto no le mandó aquello. Algo sumamente inusual. Un alfa debe buscar el respeto de un beta cueste lo que cueste, pero en cambio era ternura lo que invadía su cuerpo.

Se acercó con rapidez hasta el beta, le tomo del mentón y lo acercó a él. No entendía porque lo hacía, pero tenía ganas de tenerlo entre sus brazos aun en contra de las protestas del beta. Su instinto en vez de mandar a golpearlo quería buscar su sumisión de otra manera.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿No se supone que tienes esposa?—preguntó incómodo.

Ante el recuerdo de Hinata, soltó al beta. Su calor mermó, pero unos segundos antes sintió que ardería si no tocaba al beta. Se supone que eso no sucede con betas.

El beta pelinegro parecía confundido, así que le regalo una sonrisa.

—Ven... ¿Por qué no practicas conmigo?

El rostro del beta al principio fue de sorpresa pero luego una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Aunque antes de acercársele pareció dudar unos instantes como si un recuerdo le impidiera seguir; sin embargo, finalmente se acercó a él. La adrenalina les envolvió por completo.

No pararon de repartirse golpes, patadas, de esquivarse hasta que la tarde cayo por completo.

Ambos terminaron en el suelo recostados. Naruto estaba sorprendido con la enorme flexibilidad, rapidez y astucia del beta. No había utilizado toda su fuerza por supuesto, pero sospechó que el beta tampoco lo había hecho. Aunque finalmente terminó venciéndolo, lo cual era natural entre un alfa y un beta; aun así su destreza para el combate era muy inusual ¿así de fuertes serian todos los betas Uchiha? Realmente había sido buena idea unirlos al clan.

— ¿Y me dirás cuál es tu nombre, teme?

El beta, simplemente se quedó extendido sobre la hojas secas que servían de colchón por sobre el suelo de tierra.

Naruto se rindió de pedir una respuesta así que dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, un cielo que no veía pues los arboles eran verdaderamente frondosos. Cerró sus ojos y el olor a tierra le inundó, era el olor de la naturaleza con lo cual se sintió pleno en ese instante. Extendió sus manos, se estiro como si estuviera sobre un cómodo lecho y sus dedos acariciaron los dedos del beta con el que había entrenado. Una ligera chispa le recorrió, pero no separo sus dedos, eso lo mostraría como un cachorro asustado y no como el alfa que se supone era.

El beta a su lado también vislumbraba con una sonrisilla de satisfacción hacia el cielo. Al parecer disfrutaba también del lugar en el que se encontraba.

—Sabes... ahora comprendo lo importante que es preservar una cultura´tebayo. No debes preocuparte por tu amo, lo tratare con cordialidad.

El alfa escuchó un resoplido que era una clara burla.

—Sí, claro…si se nota que te han enseñado modales… …

Pero ya no se molestó, solo río francamente ante el comentario. Se encontraba realmente relajado como para dejar que la furia de su alfa saliese a flote.

—Bueno, a Sasuke no lo conozco pero es una palabra hacia ti´tebayo. —dijo con firmeza.

— ¿En verdad le das tu palabra a un beta?—preguntó con marcada curiosidad.

—Por supuesto ¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres un alfa. Tu padre, parece muy diferente a ti…por lo que mi amo me ha contado.

Naruto recordó el hermoso baile que le fue regalado, sin duda el omega seria bello. Seguro que todo ello le tenía asustado. De alguna manera empezó a agradarle.

—No siempre fue así. Cuando mi madre vivía, él era diferente y considerado. Ahora... en verdad creo que es de temer. Voy a sucederlo en un par de años pero no sé qué demonios me dejara como clan…que clase de imperio me dejara… Aunque, esta vez me sorprendió que buscara una alianza con el clan Uchiha, supongo que tu cultura debe valer mucho. Mi padre es alguien que siempre busca la ventaja.

Se dio cuenta que todo ello no debería estar contándoselo a un beta desconocido, pero extrañamente al beta no parecía importarle, sino que parecía que simplemente le escuchaba como un compañero, un amigo. Eso le alegró. Hace mucho tiempo que no contaba con verdaderos amigos.

— ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no nos reunimos siempre en las tardes para practicar?- preguntó animado el rubio.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo que yo, un beta, te ayude a entrenar a ti un alfa heredero pura sangre? Estas demente.

El rubio dibujó un puchero, se dejó caer sobre la tierra nuevamente y rio maliciosamente.

—Por supuesto, me tienes miedo. No te preocupes. Lo entiendo, con esa cara de omega...—se burló.

— ¿Qué has dicho, inútil?

—Que tienes miedooooo…—alargó de manera exagerado la última letra con tono jocoso.

Sabía que sonaba como un niño pero el beta a su lado no le parecía precisamente alguien maduro así que se lo permitió.

—No te tengo miedo ¡estúpido!- grito el beta pelinegro.

Naruto se apoyó sobre su brazo izquierdo, aun recostado en el suelo como si fuera cómodo (la verdad era que en ese momento lo sentía cómodo) para ver como los mechones del beta caían juguetonamente sobre su rostro. Una imagen tierna, atractiva que no dejó que sus ojos se liberaran de su hechizo.

— ¿No lo tienes? ¿Entonces no será que te gusto y por eso me respetas?—preguntó con picardía

—No me gustas— dijo con una clara cara de asco.

— ¡Oye! tampoco tienes que hacer ese rostro. —Esbozó un puchero.

—Solo un omega en estado de celo diría "¡Me gusta, Naruto-sama!"

—Oye… oye te recuerdo que tengo una preciosa esposa que me adora—respondió muy seguro de sí mismo el rubio.

—Pobre de ella y pobre de mí amo.

Ante tales palabras hirientes en su orgullo, Naruto se sentó, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se mordió el labio inferior. Aquello francamente le molesto pues si por él fuera no volvería a ver la cara de los Uchiha.

—No es como si yo quisiera casarme con tu amo, sabes… de hecho...— se acercó al beta—Pídele a tu amo que haga un acuerdo conmigo. Será, por el momento, solo entre nosotros tres o más bien cuatro...

Lo que pensaba pedir iba en contra de las reglas de su padre, pero poco le importó. No quería hacer sufrir a su esposa; además que su futuro esposo causaba estragos en su ser.

— ¿Cuatro?

—Bueno... mi esposa, tu amo, tú y yo. Por el momento al menos.

El azabache esbozo un rostro totalmente serio, sus brazos se apoyaron sobre su pecho también. Su pose seria guardaba algo de una elegancia perteneciente a la nobleza ¿acaso los amo Uchiha eran tan estrictos como para que incluso sus siervos tuvieran esa elegancia tan felina?

—Te escucho—habló.

—Bueno... yo no quiero serle infiel a Hinata, mi esposa, ella es todo para mí. Sabes, le debo algo que jamás podré pagárselo ´tebayo. Sé que aunque ella no lo diga ella esta asustada y se siente traicionada por este matrimonio.

—Si te refieres a romper el matrimonio…—Respondió el beta, aparentando no importarle los problemas del rubio.

—No, claro que no. Comprendo que debe hacerse. Pero no quiero tomar a un omega que ni conozco, que seguro me desprecia´tebayo.

Aquello pensó que relajaría al beta frente suyo, pero por el contrario su rostro se endureció más, sus ojos rasgados se afilaron.

— ¿Entonces?

—Voy a cambiar la cláusula del matrimonio— dijo animado— Además de compartir los celos con tu amo me piden compartir un día a la semana con él. Lo creo estúpido si solo es un matrimonio político. Umm… no quiero obligar a nadie mi compañía, podría utilizar ese tiempo en otros asuntos. Además sobre los celos, reducir a tres días la duración que debo pasar con él. Sé que incluso será más fácil para él.

En medio de tanto palabreo, el rubio no se dio cuenta como el beta apretaba sus puños, y mordía su labio inferior de forma furiosa.

— ¿Esto...que opinas´tebayo?—preguntó como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera un tema trivial.

—De hecho creo que va a aceptar tener el menor contacto físico contigo así que aceptara con la condición de que tus visitas sean las menos posibles y que su familia pueda vivir cerca de sus aposentos. Y que bajo ninguna circunstancia rompas esas palabras que has dicho.

—Entiendo…´tebayo. ¿Cómo sabes tanto de Sasuke?—preguntó curioso.

—Simplemente porque he crecido a su lado sirviéndole.

Naruto asintió, lo pensó. Era cierto... nunca había obligado a ningún omega estar con él. Siempre que había tomado a un omega era con la voluntad de este así este a en celo. Y realmente aceptaba que el omega que sería su esposo, era atrayente por lo que sería mejor si evitaba la tentación. No tenía permitido morderle, pues se formaría un lazo especial entre ellos, el cual no era correcto pues su unión solo era política y de mutua conveniencia.

En cinco años ya sería líder del clan Namikaze y él harías las cosas diferentes definitivamente. Toda esta política tan ofensiva para otros clanes no le parecía justa. Prácticamente su padre deseaba que le llenara de herederos. Según este, por instinto debería desearlo. Y así era, pero no con un desconocido… Cuando al fin se había encariñado con Hinata. Ella era paz, no le traía sensaciones extrañas; mientras Sasuke, aun sin verle de verdad, le hizo sentir como si un ser dentro de sí se removiera.

—Dile que no se preocupe, en cinco años ya seré líder del clan; Hinata-chan me habrá dado un heredero o muchos…. Y dejaré libre a Sasuke, a su hermano, sin necesidad de romper el acuerdo de unión que tenemos; además buscare un buen esposo para Sasuke que lo acepte sin ser virgen. Y si tenemos cachorros que acepte a nuestro cachorro como legítimo.

Había pensado en cada detalle y lo había soltado sin medir sus palabras. No creyendo que el otro podría ofenderse. Para Naruto era seguramente algo deseado para el omega. Ya que al ser un segundo esposo no contaba con ciertos beneficios, entre ellos era que sus cachorros no podían entrar a la línea de sucesión a menos que la primera esposa no le diera crías. Por lo cual asegurarle que encontraría un esposo o esposa alfa para el cual si tendría hijos legítimos debería ser felicidad para este.

—Ahh... así que no piensa reconocer a los cachorros que Sasuke-sama tenga de usted—susurró.

—Eso ya es sabido ¿no? Mi padre quiere nietos de Sasuke, pero sus herederos van a ser los que me de Hinata. Me avergüenza decirlo, pero mi padre solo quiere más guerreros y mostrar que su clan esta lleno de gente poderosa.

—Por supuesto.

El joven beta se puso de pie, se sacudió sus ropas que eran claras de entrenamiento. Peino con sus dedos los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, así como el resto de su cabello que se mostraba sedoso y brillante.

—Le informaré ello a Sasuke-sama y luego te daré su respuesta. Umm…Naruto… si quieres podemos practicar, pero creo que ambos no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo... tengo deberes como aya de Sasuke-sama e Itachi-sama; mientras tú como heredero y guerrero del clan.

El rubio sintió un vacío al saber que el beta se marchaba. Deseó extender su brazo hasta tomar la mano del otro y así mantenerle cerca de él.

—Oh… sí, claro tengo muchos deberes pero a partir de las seis los últimos dos días de la semana me desocupo... ¿Tu?

El azabache asintió

—Entonces nos vemos pasado mañana ¿te parece ´tebayo?

—Está bien. Traeré la respuesta de Sasuke-sama. Supongo que debes ir plateándole ello a tu padrino y a tu padre así como a los Hyuga.

—Nos vemos…pero moh, dime tu nombre.

El otro sonrió ante el gestillo poco varonil que a veces hacía Naruto.

—Me llamo Ranmaru

—Genial… nos vemos, Ranmaru.

…...

Le veía desde unos metros atrás. A pesar de los años, Orochimaru tenía una manera bastante desconocida por el resto de cómo se mantenía tan fresco y con la piel limpia y tersa. Nadie, ni siquiera él sabían a qué clan perteneció, de qué lugar exactamente provenía. Un día de invierno simplemente apareció vestido con lujosos ropajes pero sin símbolo alguno en estos. Jiraiya recordaba perfectamente ello, aunque era solo un niño. Esa tarde practicaba dentro del dojo junto a Tsunade, su mejor amiga, alfa también y quien heredaría el clan Senju que poco a poco se hacía más pequeño. Ambos solo tenían diez años, pero como alfas ya debían de entrenar sin parar.

Él era hijo de uno de los generales del padre de Tsunade. Así que cuando se volviesen adultos sería el segundo al mando de Tsunade. Esa inesperada tarde, fría y llena de nieve, Orochimaru fue encontrado en el camino principal hacia la mansión.

Sus ropas eran complejas propias de un omega infante. Por ello mismo se tomó cuidado en su protección; se pensó que pronto vendría algún mensajero de algún clan buscándolo, pero ese mensajero nunca llegó. Entonces se pensó en por medio del niño encontrar su hogar, pero aparentemente Orochimaru no recordaba nada antes de caer desmayado, solo vestigios de caminos, árboles y nada más. Se rastreó una mansión lujosa que no era más que cenizas. No se sabía quienes vivieron una vez ahí, quienes eran los enemigos que habían quemado todo. Mucho menos porque Orochimaru tenía orejas y cola de felino. Así que gracias al estudio de las parteras y sanadoras del clan Senju se determinó que Orochimaru era un omega valioso y de alto linaje, no se sabía con exactitud cuál pero así era. Después de todo solo los clanes más antiguos podían tener su cola y orejas sobre su cabeza.

Por ello Orochimaru fue comprometido desde ese momento con Tsunade. La madre de Tsunade creía que criar a la futura pareja de su hija alfa sería lo mejor.

¿Cómo acabo siendo otro más de los generales y amante de Jiraiya? Era una historia bastante larga…

— ¿Qué quieres, Jiraiya? Estoy ocupado así que di lo que tengas que decir pronto.

Escuchar la palabra "amantes" podría hacer pensar a todos que tenía una relación bastante apasionada, dulce y demás artículos apelados al deseo y el amor; pero desafortunadamente para el peliblanco no era nada así. Orochimaru y Jiraiya se llevaban bastante fríamente. De los labios de Jiraiya ya no salían palabras dulces o intentos de cortejo, eran más que nada, palabras duras buscando lo deseado, tan directamente como se pide prestado un lápiz. Y no era algo que le complaciese. Como alfa tenía el instinto de imponerse pero también quisiera poder ser dulce con su omega, arroparlo en sus brazos, deseaba como alfa que su omega busqué su protección y su amor.

—Sabes lo que quiero—habló con su segunda voz. Esa que todos los amantes que tenía volvía locos, pero que no conseguía lo mismo en Orochimaru.

—Los alfas no entran en celo—respondió, dejando en evidencia que entendió el doble sentido, pero que no le importo en lo más mínimo.

Ni siquiera se dignó a verlo, Jiraiya solo podía observar como la larga cola felina se movía con elegancia. Le era gracioso verle, pero también era como un vicio, su imagen era tan deseable.

— ¿Por qué no?—Preguntó, apoyándose en una de las paredes sin perderle de vista. Quisiera notar alguna especie de sonrojo, quizás escuchar algún ronroneo.

—Porque no tengo ganas. —respondió con simpleza.

—Solo tienes ganas cuando estas en celo...si lo veo de algún modo me estás usando. —recriminó con el orgullo de general y alfa que tenía. Tenía todos los omega solteros detrás de sí, un poco más restregándose ante él. La mayoría respetaba el luto autoimpuesto de Minato por lo que de la generación de Minato buscaba en él un partido. Pero Orochimaru no. Era un general, poderoso, con amplios recursos económicos, reconocido, aun en buena edad para la procreación por lo cual era un excelente partido como pareja para un omega.

—Sí, así es... ¿tienes algo en contra? No te estoy obligando a follarme durante el celo, sabes. —Respondió sin darle la importancia debida al asunto mientras seguía leyendo unos documentos que al parecer eran mucho más importantes que lo que Jiraiya le contaba.

—Soy tu alfa— espeto con más rudeza con esa segunda voz que le gustaría utilizar más fuerte hasta doblegarlo.

—No lo eres. Así como tu utilizas a otros omegas o betas de clase menor para calmar tus instintos los demás días del año, yo te utilizo los días de celo. Si no quieres, te lo repito, puedo buscar otro alfa que quiera... No tengo ningún problema.

La forma maliciosa en la que lo decía desató nuevamente el alfa en el interior de Jiraya, quien en respuesta tomó a Orochimaru y lo empujo contra su mesa de trabajo, haciendo que varios papeles cayeran al suelo.

— ¿Por qué me desprecias?—Se acercó a su nuca, aun sujetándolo fuertemente contra la mesa. Sabía que en fuerza física vencería a Orochimaru, la naturaleza era juez y la fuerza bruta era para los alfa.

—No lo hago... suéltame.

Jiraiya observó el cuello pálido del otro, lamió su piel sedosa; como quería plantar sus colmillos ahí mientras lo tomaba y le llenaba. A veces sentía que el instinto no podría ser controlado; técnicamente tenía más fuerza que Orochimaru, pero este no era un omega convencional. Para nada. Aquel niñito omega abandonado con los ojos rasgados y la mirada triste no estaba más. El omega que tenía entre sus brazos no era un ser nada indefenso, como se suponía la naturaleza le había mandado a ser.

Una de sus manos las levantó y vio ahí en las garras del omega una sustancia pegajosa negra, veneno con seguridad. He ahí una de las tantas causas del porque Orochimaru era general: su inteligencia para crear venenos.

— ¿Quieres que pruebe uno de mis experimentos contigo?

Los ojos de Orochimaru brillaban con repulsión. Esa mirada fue suficiente para que el alfa le soltase. No era capaz de someter a Orochimaru contra su voluntad, menos con esa mirada de asco. No lo quería de esa forma. Como alfa no cabía en su orgullo el tomar a un omega mientras le mira con desprecio, no con la usual entrega de estos. Se conformaría nuevamente con poder tomarlo durante el celo que era el único momento en que Orochimaru se dejaba hacer aunque claro no plenamente. El omega ni siquiera en el celo estaba indefenso. Después de todo era un astuto felino.

Se separó ligeramente del cuerpo cubierto en seda y se agachó a tomar los papeles que por su culpa se habían caído. Les echo una mirada...

— ¿Por qué investigas sobre infertilidad y fertilidad?

Una pequeña luz dentro de él se iluminó. Hacia tanto que su alfa interno le exigía cachorros. El problema era que se encontró atrapado en solo desearlo por medio de Orochimaru. Podría tomar a muchos otros y seguramente estarían más que felices con ser las madres de sus crías, pero deseaba que su primogénito fuera de este. A pesar de que se venía dentro de Orochimaru mientras intimaban durante el celo, este nunca había quedado preñado.

—Hyuga…—susurró mientras le arrancó los papeles de la mano.

Todo dentro de Jiraiya se apagó. Nuevamente esa desazón. Su mente estaba embotado del aroma del otro, tan sublime que quisiera enterrar su nariz en sus cabellos hasta encontrar paz.

—Hiashi Hyuga le pidió a las parteras de su clan que investiguen porque Hinata Hyuga no puede embarazarse. Obviamente son unas incompetentes así que me lo pidió a mí por una buena cantidad de dinero.

—Entiendo…Es necesario un heredero después de todo. —Intentó prestar atención a las palabras de su omega, pero su atención se iba nuevamente por la fuerte sensación de deseo que existía hacia el otro. ¿Cómo era posible que esa quemazón solo este de su lado?

—Si bueno... ¿tu crees que este bien que la mocosa Hyuga se embarace?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Jiraiya no pudo evitar detallar lo bien que le quedaba aquella cola alta con dos mechones sueltos al rostro. Se moría de ganas porque el celo de Orochimaru llegase y así poder tenerlo en sus brazos por una semana entera. No solo por poder enterrarse en su entrañas sino porque cuando se anudaban era imposible para el otro separarse de él, por lo que por unas horas estaban unidos al completo y él podía tocar cuanto quisiera del cuerpo del otro; además de que tenía la oportunidad de escuchar sus ronroneos.

—Si no puedes verlo no tiene caso. Te dejo esa tarea... piénsalo. Vete.

El alfa apretó sus puños. Su alfa interno le gritaba que no se dejara mangonear así por un omega y lo peor...su omega. Porque todos en ese clan sabían que Orochimaru era su omega destino. Y aun así, tener que dejarle, tener que limitarse a no poder acariciarle, olfatear su olor dulce. Todo ello era casi una tortura que tomaba demasiado de su autocontrol.

Aun así y aun lo doloroso que era, se marchó. Dejando al omega perdido entre sus papeles e investigaciones.

…...

— ¡¿Cómo permitiste que te conociera?!

El grito se escuchó en toda la estancia. Habían regresado a su mansión propia. Cuando el matrimonio se diera, deberían de mudarse a la mansión que se construía para todos los líderes de la alianza.

— ¡Te di órdenes precisas de no dejarte conocer por Namikaze! ¡¿Y ahora me dices que por un estúpido capricho te ha visto y conoce algunas de tus habilidades de combate?! ¡¿Cuántas vidas crees que has puesto en peligro?!— la voz de Fugaku subió de tono a cada nueva oración.

Fugaku se acercó a un Sasuke totalmente sumiso: su espalda estaba inclinada hacia delante en gesto de reverencia, su cabeza casi rozaba el suelo de tatami, mientras sus rodillas muy juntas estaban dispuestas a soportar el peso de cualquier golpe de su padre.

—Es suficiente, padre. Examinemos la situación con la cabeza fría.

Nuevamente Itachi teniendo que defenderlo. Siempre era de ese modo. Sasuke cometía algún error y quien siempre saltaba a defenderlo de su propio error era su hermano mayor. Sasuke sintió su orgullo herido. Lo entendería si su hermano fuera un alfa, pero era un omega al igual que él; aún así parecía que nunca lograría su perfección. El error que había cometido fue imperdonable. No había calculado la probabilidad de que Naruto, precisamente él, le encontrara mientras estiraba los músculos e intentaba encontrar un poco de paz en medio del bosque Uchiha.

—No, Itachi. No permitiré que Sasuke se libre de esta. Lo hemos consentido toda la vida, pero es su deber como mi hijo.

Su hermano suspiró. Sasuke agachó más la cabeza, intentando no soltar sus lágrimas. Sentía el claro peso de su padre, su alfa, el alfa de todos. Su padre, cuando se enojaba, tenía un tono de voz tan frío y duro, su aura animal parecía devorar a todos a su alrededor.

El aroma de Itachi se sintió pronto. Este sabía bien cuando debía de usar sus propias feromonas para calmar a su padre o a su prometido Shisui. Era un omega que sabía utilizar su naturaleza a su favor.

—Por favor, padre. Sasuke es un niño aún...

El pequeño minino se puso de pie y aun con la cabeza gacha interrumpió a su hermano.

—Padre tiene razón, Itachi. Cometí un grave error. Pero, padre, tome en cuenta que estoy en mi periodo de estío, ningún alfa debería poder olfatearme pero Naruto Namikaze lo hizo.

Aquello pareció interesar a su padre, quien se giró hacia él aún con la mirada fría.

—Le dije, padre, que pensáramos con la cabeza fría. Sasuke nunca ha salido en sus periodos normales o cercanos al celo. Salió porque está en el periodo de estío, en el cual tiene cero posibilidades de preñarse y casi huele como un beta. Solo usted o un alfa de la familia debería poder olfatearlo. Namikaze no. —explico el omega mayor.

Fugaku asintió pensativo. Se sentó y sus hijos hicieron lo mismo en frente de él. Itachi tomo la mano de su hermano y este no la soltó por unos minutos hasta que su padre volvió a hablar.

— ¿Él te vio sin tus orejas?

Sasuke asintió lentamente, sin saber si sus actos agradarían a su padre o no.

Su periodo de estío, era común entre todos los omegas pero solo evidente en los omega Uchiha y otros de clanes antiquísimos.

El ciclo rotativo de un omega se dividía por periodos de una semana cada tres meses de celo, en el cual sus feromonas disparan cantidad de su perfume natural, el cual la naturaleza les había dotado para que atrajeran a su alfa, este los tomara y preñara, era una época de altos índices de fecundidad si no era evitado por métodos alternos. Luego del celo le seguían periodos normales en los cuales sus aromas eran naturales, evidentes para los alfas en general y en los que los omega Uchiha tenían sus características felinas como sus orejas y cola entre otros. Los periodos de estío eran intervalos muy cortos de apenas cinco días, una sola vez al año, tiempo en el cual su aroma era reducido al mínimo, solo apreciable para su familia sanguínea o enlazada. Este periodo inducía una perdida temporal de esas características felinas. Y es que sus cuerpos se autorregulan durante esa época, como un descanso.

Todos los omegas tienen esos periodos; pero sus aromas solo disminuyen poco, no se hacen casi nulos como en los Uchiha. Muy pocos saben acerca de esta enorme diferencia. Sin embargo, los miembros del clan de las panteras sí, desde hace muchas generaciones esta información ha sido transmitido de padres a hijos. Los Uchiha al estudiar sobre estas diferencias con los de otros clanes concluyeron que era porque ellos mismo estaban más enlazados con sus yo animales que la de otros clanes de su conocimiento.

—Pero sabe que eres tu ¿Sasuke?

El pelinegro negó rápidamente, nuevamente sintiendo esa presión incómoda en su cuerpo. Incluso tuvo miedo de subir su mirada a la de su padre. Su omega interno, aunque débil, le obligaba inclinar la cabeza ante su autoridad.

—Realmente no sé si fue buena idea que no se lo dijeras. Pero ya que piensa que fuiste un beta déjalo pensar así hasta la noche de bodas. Debemos hacer que ese matrimonio se dé y cualquier impedimento dejarlo de lado. —Habló tan duro como era la realidad.

Sasuke asintió con firmeza. Por supuesto, era parte del plan el que se debiera de casar y consumar su matrimonio. Sin embargo de alguna manera temió. Sabía que cuando Naruto viera su rostro iba a molestarse. Le había engañado y eso no es algo que un alfa perdone fácilmente. Pero su padre le dio una orden e iba a cumplirla. No solo porque su naturaleza sumisa le obligaba a servir a su padre sino porque realmente creía en el plan de su padre, hermano y de su primo Shisui.

—Permítame retribuir este error, padre. Por unos días podré desaparecer mi cola y orejas así que seguiré obteniendo información de él. ¿No me ha dicho usted que es bueno conocer al enemigo?—Se aventuró a levantar un poco la mirada y suavizar su voz.

Fugaku por fin sonrió, lo cual calmó al cachorro pantera.

—Así es, hijo mío. —suspiró—Realmente quisiera ser más fuerte para no tener que hacerles esto.

Ambos hijos sintieron el aura de su padre, a través de su lazo entendía que era cierto. Como alfa, su padre se sentía humillado de no poder proteger a su familia, tener que exponerla; pero no era solo el alfa de su familia sino de un clan completo. Aunque el plan le doliese, era su deber como la guía de todos los miembros del clan, era para lo que fueron criados sin importar sus propios corazones.

—Somos tus hijos y por eso debemos proteger el clan también—comentó Sasuke inclinando su cabeza.

El alfa Uchiha se acercó a su hijo y puso su mano sobre su cabeza, acarició sus cabellos con cuidado. Tomo unos mechones y los detalló con ese cariño que a veces no podía controlar.

—No agaches tu cabeza ante nadie aparte de tu familia ¿me entiendes?

El joven omega levantó su cabeza y asintió con una sonrisa que solo habían conocido su familia más cercana. Recostó su cabeza en la enorme mano de su padre, dejándose embriagar por el aroma poderoso de su padre, además por el dulce y tranquilizador de su hermano mayor. Realmente aún deseaba permanecer al cuidado de ambos, pero era tiempo ya de comportarse como un Uchiha adulto y demostrar que su crianza había surtido efecto, que también era capaz de poner de su parte por el bien del clan. Por amor a sus seres queridos haría todo lo que tuviera en sus manos para lograr sus objetivos así sea mentir y negarse a cualquier afecto.

Esa tarde, Naruto le había tomado por sorpresa, cuando abrió sus ojos y vio su rostro sufrió de un sobresalto. Casi se cae de las rama del árbol, pero todas esa innumerables preguntas y miedos se escondieron bajo du mascara de egocentrismo. Recordó el nombre de uno de sus vasallos y se lo dio. Sin embargo en algunos momentos no pudo controlarse. Naruto era más de lo que pensó, era interesante, tenía secretos y temores como todos los demás. E incluso en algún momento había sonreído sin tener que fingir. Cuando le reto para entrenar, simplemente no pudo evitar aceptar, se dijo mentalmente que fue solo para aprender del otro, estudiarlo, pero se había divertido. Sin embargo esas palabras hacia "Ranmaru" sobre el supuesto trato que le confió hirieron un poco su orgullo pero al mismo tiempo le tranquilizaron.

—Entonces, tomemos ventaja de este error. Cuéntame todo lo que aprendiste de tu enemigo.

Itachi también escuchó atentamente. Le ponía nervioso acercar tanto peligro a su hermano. Sin embargo, aun necesitaban tiempo. A su mente acudió el recuero de su prometido; sin embargo intentó no distraerse y también aprender del sujeto que iba a desposar a su hermano. Si quería librarlo de todo, debía de saber todas las debilidades de sus enemigos. A pesar de lo fuerte que era, Itachi no pudo evitar desear los brazos de Shisui a alrededor suyo. Aquella necesidad era más que la básica de todo omega de sentirse protegido por su alfa, era la necesidad de tener cerca a la persona que conocía cada pequeño aspecto de él. Pero no podía verlo aún, ni a él ni a su tío Obito.

—Así que Namikaze desea tener el menor contacto contigo—Fugaku murmuró analizando las expresiones de su hijo. — ¿Qué opinas, Sasuke?

Este se ruborizó levemente y desvío la mirada.

—Creo que es una falta de respeto hacia mí y el clan. Me está despreciando como omega. —admitió.

—Lo hace. —concedió su padre sin dejar de analizarlo.

—Pero, si me disculpa, padre. Quisiera aceptar. Creo que ello podría hacer que confié en nosotros. Y...

El omega mayor se acercó a su hermano y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Sintió el ligero temblor de este. Era su niño, el bebe que su madre le encomendó cuidar. Itachi deseo poder tomar su lugar y protegerlo de todo.

—Padre...—Pidió Itachi con esa mirada que tanto enorgullece a su padre.

—Es cierto que es una ofensa a ti como omega. Pero creo que nos beneficiara. Aceptaremos. Has que "Ranmaru" se gane más su confianza, que le cuente todo lo que siente, sus debilidades, sus miedos, sus temores, a quienes quiere, a quien desea proteger. Lo más que puedas. Una vez que descubra que las has mentido...

—Estaré en celo cuando eso suceda, padre. No habrá mucho que pueda hacer—Sasuke desvío la mirada cohibido de solo pensarse en ese estado.

—Nunca subestimes el orgullo de un alfa, hijo.

Fugaku era una persona fría y calculadora cuando deseaba algo, pero por sus hijos omegas sentía una sincera debilidad. Después de todo eran deseados; su preciosa y perfecta esposa se los había dado y él no pudo estar más agradecido con cada uno de sus nacimientos. Y ahora le demostraban cuanto eran capaces de hacer por el clan.

—Sabes que no estoy del todo de acuerdo con esto, padre. Debió haber dejado que tomara el lugar de Sasuke.

—Sabes que tú tienes otra misión, Itachi.

Antes de todo el problema, ambos discutían mucho sobre el futuro del clan. Itachi había pensado abrirlo hacia otros, pero luego se topó con la dura verdad de que no podría lograrlo de forma pacífica. Itachi se seguía preguntando porque era que peleaban todas esas personas. El solo quería proteger a su hermano y su gente. Su padre también aunque tenía más ambiciones de por medio.

—Estoy bien, hermano.

A pesar de lo que decía, Sasuke se acurrucó en su pecho como buscando su instinto maternal. Como era usual, no pudo evitarlo, descargo al ambiente endorfinas que hicieron sonreír al menor.

A unos metros se podía distinguir el brillo de las aguas del riachuelo que se escurría entre las grietas del suelo. Sentado sobre unas piedras, con un ropaje sencillo, pero que le quedaba bien a su tomo de piel, Naruto distinguió al beta con quien hace dos días quedó para verse.

Era irónico, pues desde la aparición de este beta no había vuelto a pensar en Sasuke y su misterioso ser durante sus desvelos. Quien le quitaba el sueño con solo haberlo conocido unas horas era aquel pelinegro.

No odiaba a Sasuke, pero simplemente no había sentimiento que pudiese albergar por él. Sin embargo, con un simple siervo pudo hablar con naturalidad, franqueza; una franqueza que ya ni siquiera tenía con su padre ni su padrino. Su padre estaba metido en la idea de hacer crecer el clan, mientras su abuelo en apoyar a Minato y por otro lado en una relación compleja con el general Orochimaru.

Ranmaru llegó a su vida como un amigo, un compañero que podía escucharle, regañarle y otras cosas más que su esposa no podía hacer ni aunque quisieran ambos, pues la etiqueta no se los permitía. Lo mismo sucedía con Sasuke a quien no había vuelto a ver. Ya que no era necesario en lo absoluto.

—Sí que te demoras, inútil.

El beta portaba unos pantalones que eran estrechos, apretados a sus piernas, mientras que en la parte superior llevaba una camisa-yukata de tono lila, debajo de ella dejaba entrever que estaba cubierto con una malla. Un obi marcaba su cintura. Hasta parecía vestimenta de omega, pero nuevamente la falta de un olor dulcete le recordaba que Ranmaru no era más que un simple beta. "Si tan solo Ranmaru fuera su prometido todo sería diferente" Fue lo que pensó.

Se sentó a su lado sin delicadeza, tomo un poco del agua del riachuelo y se la tiró encima de los cabellos, desenredándoselos un poco. Se sentía fresco y libre ahí a su lado, protegidos por los arbustos y el sonido de las aguas que atravesaban la tierra. Ranmaru se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos hacia atrás. Tenía un vientre plano; Naruto no pudo dejar de notarlo. Era cierto que existían betas que eran hermosos tanto como un omegas, pero Ranmaru le comenzó a parecer deseable desde el comienzo; al mismo tiempo, tuvo claro que no iba a malograr el único lazo amistoso que había podido formar desde que oficialmente se había convertido en el heredero del clan.

— ¿Y? ¿Vamos a entrenar?— preguntó el azabache.

Naruto rio sin quitarle la mirada. No sentía peligro a su lado. Algo dentro de sí le indicaba que todo estaría bien al lado del azabache, era como instintivo. Naruto no podía entender aquello. Nunca se había sentido tan en confianza con un beta, ni siquiera con sus cuidadores de pequeño.

—Nah... hoy solo quiero descansar ´tebayo

Se dejó caer por completo sin importarle que sus cabellos rubios se llenasen de tierra y lodo. Para su sorpresa el hermoso beta, tampoco le importó y se dejó caer junto a él.

La tarde paso en medio de conversaciones sin sentido. Hablando de los animales, intentando descifrar que aves eran las que cantaban a que distancia estarían.

Cuando el ave se dejaba ver, ambos reían pues muchas veces se equivocaban.

— ¿Por qué quieres estar así de perezoso? Si eres el hijo del general Minato… vaya seguro de vida que Sasuke-sama nos consiguió- se burló.

—No te quejes… créeme que no hay mejor clan al que pudieron unirse que al Namikaze. Y...

— ¿Y?

Naruto se sentó, se acomodó un poco. Ranmaru se sentó a su lado y le observó con agudeza, intentando descifrar que es lo que quiere decirle Naruto.

—Yo... así como me vez, nunca dejaría que algo te sucediese ´tebayo

La forma en la que se lo dijo era más parecida a un beta vergonzoso que a un poderoso alfa por lo que el azabache no pudo evitar reír con burla.

—Oye... teme no seas así, no te burles de mis sentimientos… maldito insensible.

—Naruto… no digas tonterías, solo soy un beta… mi vida está al servicio del clan Uchiha— dijo con un suspiro.

El alfa estaba seguro que era cierto, que el beta que tenía a su lado entregaría hasta su último cabello por la supervivencia del clan. Y equivocado no estaba aunque no tuviera idea alguna que con quien hablaba era su prometido.

— ¿Por qué siendo que eres fuerte no peleas en vez de ser la aya de Sasuke?

Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que debería intentar arreglar el error anterior, así que aparentando estar relajado habló:

—Heh… te equivocas. Es cierto que se algunas cosas pero solo es para proteger a Sasuke e Itachi-sama si les sucediese algo. Yo nunca he peleado de verdad. Yo serviría como el último escudo para ellos si sucediera lo peor. Pero ahora no será necesario ¿no?

Intento parecer casual, que su voz no le temblase. Realmente fingir se le daba bien pero la mirada azul de Naruto le incomodaba, pues era tan diferente a la que le dirigió cuando se conocieron: Ahora era cálida y no despectiva o llena de malsano deseo como aquella.

—Entiendo, supongo que los Uchiha temían una invasión ¿he? —Sonrió agradablemente— Pero no te preocupes ¡Yo, Naruto Namikaze, voy a protegerlos, voy a protegerte´tebayo!

Un sentimiento de culpa lleno el ser de Sasuke. Sus ojos se abrieron, su cuerpo se quedó helado. Parecía hablar con tanta franqueza. ¿Por qué a un supuesto beta? ¿Sería por estar libre de ataduras? Intentó creer eso y apuntó mentalmente. Pues todas esas expresiones y sonrisas deberían ser clasificadas para contárselas a su padre y a su hermano como si solo fueran datos.

—Pero supongo que no por sobre tú esposa, Hinata.

La sonrisa del otro se debilitó rápidamente, asintiendo suavemente.

—Si...bueno... Hinata es mi esposa. Ella va a ser la madre de mis hijos. Sé que será una buena madre. La quiero, por supuesto. —comentó con un tono más apagado.

— ¿Ustedes llevan mucho tiempo juntos?

El rubio asintió bastante decaído.

—Mucho. Nos casamos cuando teníamos quince cada uno. Ahora estamos en los veinticinco. ¿Increíble no?

El azabache pudo notar la tristeza con la que hablaba. Se negó a sí mismo a empatizar e intentar comprender su pena.

— ¿Por qué no han tenido cachorros?

— ¡Es mi culpa ´tebayo!—Golpeó con fuerza el suelo, haciendo que motas de polvo se elevaran. —Por mi culpa perdió a mi hijo. Y no ha podido embarazarse desde entonces. Hemos tratado todo, su clan y el mío, pero no funciona.

Su desesperación era palpable. Sin duda aquella omega era un punto débil para Naruto pero no por amor sino por un lazo de culpa. Fríamente, Sasuke anoto con letras rojas el nombre de Hinata. Ella constituiría un daño grave para el rubio si algo le sucediese. El azache era perfecto para procesar mucha información en su mente, haciendo parecer que en realidad solo observaba.

—Comprendo—dio su apoyo, apoyando su mano en el hombro del otro.

Intempestivamente, Naruto tomo su mano y se la estrechó.

—Esta vez, Orochimaru va a intentar ayudarla.

— ¿Orochimaru?

—Hah... es un general de mi padre. Sabes…no vayas a cuchichearlo por allí´teba.

—No soy un chismoso como parece que tú si eres— se defendió, dándole una mirada afilada.

—Oye no seas cruel. De algo debo entretenerme.

Parecía que el cambio de tema distrajo lo suficiente al alfa para que su pena disminuya.

—Mi padrino es el general Jiraiya, yo lo admiro mucho. Hace muchos años está detrás del general Orochimaru que es un omega ´tebayo

— ¿Tu padre permitió a un general omega?—preguntó con incredulidad. Por supuesto, él y su familia lo notaron en las juntas, pero nunca tuvieron claro cómo es que el omega era un general ni sus lazos con los otros miembros de la elite de la alianza.

—Sí, pero Orochimaru da mucho miedo. Se nota que es omega, pero rechaza casarse con mi padrino. Y bueno es el mejor en venenos. También es quien cura a los otros. Y ahora, como te dije está intentando ver cómo ayudar a mi esposa a embarazarse. Espero lo logre. Hinata está en la edad de al menos tener tres cachorros, quiero dárselos—dijo con orgullo y una sonrisa.

Por supuesto, un alfa desea dejar su descendencia. Un omega también pero porque es su aspiración natural, es como una necesidad a cierta edad. El azabache ya tenía muchos nombres interesantes. Todos claros, con anotaciones de como los mencionó Naruto, teniendo claro cuál era el grado de amor con el rubio.

—Por cierto, mi amo, Sasuke-sama, ha aceptado tus términos, al igual que su padre, Fugaku-dono.

Naruto abrió los ojos y sonrió.

— ¡Gracias! Eso alegrará a Hinata

Sasuke asintió. Tampoco quería pasar más tiempo con alguien que solo lo vería como una carga, un deber que cumplir. Nunca soñó que su primer apareamiento fuera especial, pero tampoco tuvo la pesadilla que sería con alguien que lo iba a despreciar y que solo sería dejarse llevar por el animal interno. Sin embargo no había otra manera, ya se había preparado mentalmente para ello.

—Bien, ahora déjame descansar. Sabes vamos a tener que ir a una misión pronto. La alianza Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi está mandando a su ninjas mensajeros a espiarnos. Debemos detener cualquier fuga de información ´tebayo.

No hablaron más acerca del clan, de la esposa de Naruto o del compromiso inminente; volvieron a su rutina de clasificar los sonidos de las aves hasta que la noche les llegó.

—Pero como hemos desperdiciado la tarde, dobe.

—No importa... yo no creo que sea así.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa agradable. "Ranmaru" se despidió y se marchó hacia las tierras del clan Uchiha. Naruto quiso seguirlo, estuvo muy tentado a hacerlo, pero no quería meterle en problemas y luego no poder verse. Había decidido que una vez se uniese a Sasuke le exigiría que Ranmaru pasase a su poder. Como esposo alfa en el que se convertiría, el omega no podría oponerse. El poder tener a Ranmaru entre sus manos le sacó una sonrisa y un nuevo deseo por que el matrimonio llegase pronto nació en su interior.

* * *

Respuestas a review: Wolf, muchas gracias pro seguir mis historias. Pues espero que este capitulo te siga manteniendo las intrigas.. hay muchas.. cada quien va a revelar como es en realidad poco a leemos!

Guest. Hola espero que tambien leas este capitulo,. Me hace muy feliz que no hablando español leas esta historia. Espero este nuevo capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Si tu idioma es el ingles puedes dejarme review normal, pues lo entiendo. En este capitulo tuvimos un viztazo de esa necesidad que siente Itachi por Shisui es natural en los omega, para Itachi, Shisui es su pareja. Sin embargo ambos tiene un papel que cumplir. Para el próximo capitulo veremos más de ellos.

anon: Hi! I´m very happy for your review. Yeah write about Itachi is hard but i love that. Shisui wasn´t dead but is a mistery his ubication. You know, alfa are very teritorial, so if Shisui had been ther, Minato had distruted. But don´t worry Shisui will appear in the next shapter. I relly love shisuita too. I wait for your new review. See you!

Notas finales: Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios. En este capitulo hemos visto un poco de Shisuita, muy poco lo sé. Pero espera grandes momentos de esta pareja, en el próximo capitulo veremos un poco de ellos cuando la guerra aun no llegaba, junto con un vistazo de la dinámica familiar Uchiha. Y bueno la boda y la correspondiente noche de bodas.. como creen que Naruto reaccionara al reconocer a ese amigo que ha hecho? Aunque seamos sinceros esa atracción hacia "Ranmaru" no la hubiera sentido pro ningún beta. Nos leemos en dos semanas!


	3. Chapter 3

Notas de autora: Hola! Disculpen los días de retraso. Realmente el capitulo estaba listo pero tenía que darle su revisión y tuve que hacer un papeleo en la universidad que me llevó días. Al fin quede libre de ello. Bueno en compensación es un capitulo muy largo. Por cierto sí mi twitter no esta actualizado, por sí mi facebook y mi tumblr. Estuve pensando en crear un fanpage en facebook o un grupo como para mantener reunida la info de mis fanfics, para que sepan en donde va el capitulo y algunas cosas que me inspiran capitulo a capitulo. No se cuales más facil de manejar y cual permite la subida de archivos? Me gustaría saber su opinión.

Bueno, se van a llevar una sorpresa con este capitulo creo yo. Y más personajes hacen su aparición. Naruto pierde el control en más de una forma. Cada quien va mostrando sus motivos personales que los llevan a incluso dañarse a sí mismos. Y el celo de Sasuke finalmente llega y con él el matrimonio entre ambos príncipes.

Advertencia (me sugirieron que las hiciera para evitar problemas futuros): lemon violento..?

* * *

El sonido agudo del sakuhashi se escuchó en toda la estancia. A los segundos, el sonido del tambor de axila tocado por un omega de cabellos largos resonó, dándole contraste. La dulce voz del omega femenino que tocaba el shamizen se escuchó sedosa, acariciadora y disfrutable; después de todo la música solo era un acompañamiento, el verdadero protagonista era la comida que los Uchiha ofrecían en sus aposentos.

Se suponía que era una reunión destinada a que los prometidos hicieran mayor contacto, pero como todo en su mundo, era necesario un ritual y respetar las normas: Naruto seguía sin conocer el rostro que su prometido le escondía por las normas de su clan. Y no sabía si el que se limitase a hablarle estrictamente lo que la cortesía indicaba era por esa impersonalidad, por norma del clan Uchiha o porque simplemente el omega no sentía deseo verdadero por enlazarse a él.

Quiso hablarle de su propuesta de ser amigos, de confirmar lo que había pactado a través de Ranmaru, pero Sasuke no le respondía. Intentó saber más de él pero tampoco obtuvo demasiado. Solo le respondió con un "solo he recibido la crianza de cualquier omega" Naruto se sintió hastiado con sus respuestas vacías; el asunto de no poder ver su rostro por alguna razón incomprensible para su yo racional le harto.

No negaba que su prometido se veía hermoso, era igual a una muñeca de alto precio, un magnífico adorno y trofeo que coleccionar. Pero no había calidez alguna en su costosa manera de vestir, en sus pocos movimientos entrenados ni en su voz grave pero sedosa. No existía nada en él que realmente le indicase que podría haber algo entre ellos ¿era mejor así verdad? Después de todo, un sentimiento cálido entre ellos estaba vetado. Un matrimonio simbólico para unir ambos clanes, solo eso significaba su unión con Sasuke.

—Sasuke... dime, estás de acuerdo con lo que le propuse a tu criado, Ranmaru. — insistió.

Necesitaba calmar su conciencia, escuchando de los labios de quien sería su esposo la confirmación.

Ranmaru había desaparecido, simplemente le enviaba cartas diciéndole lo que le pasaba y que ya no contaba con tiempo para verse. Al parecer el castigo que había recibido se volvió severo. El alfa rubio se cegó en creer ello, no pensó en la posibilidad de que simplemente el beta no deseara volver a verlo; y que después de todo seguía escribiéndole de vez en cuando.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Ya le envíe mi respuesta con Ranmaru. —Respondió con voz serena el felino.

El nombre del beta le sobresaltó, no pudo negárselo. Deseó preguntarle por él, pero no creyó propio mostrar su interés en un beta. Peor aún si su esposa también estaba presente. Sin embargo, sentía la boca escocerle por preguntar, confirmar que Ranmaru realmente había sido castigado y que por ello se negaba a verle. Una desesperación extraña por el rechazo le llenó. Nunca había sentido eso, nunca se había interesado lo suficiente como para ser rechazado. Después de todo, muy pocas veces se habían acercado a él sin verlo como el heredero del líder.

—Pero dime... ¿No te sentirías ofendido?—Su padrino le había hecho esa pregunta, recalcándole que podría sentirse así, pero que quizás ya que era un matrimonio impersonal, solo un deber más, al omega podría no importarle. Aun así, le aconsejó preguntárselo.

Su padre, su esposa, su suegro veían a la distancia su desenvolvimiento con el omega, cada quien con diferentes expresiones. Y por supuesto cada uno sintiendo sus intereses tambalearse de diferentes motivos. Para Minato un acercamiento entre ellos podría significar al fin formar una línea de sangre; para Hiashi, por supuesto, que sus planes tuvieran problemas; para Hinata, obtener menos atención de su esposo.

—Por supuesto que no. Creo que es adecuado y conveniente para ambos—respondió con el exacto mismo tono de voz. Hasta parecía inverosímil.

Naruto pensó entonces que sus acciones eran las correctas; sin embargo era sumamente incómodo hablar a alguien a quien no puedes ver su rostro. ¿De verdad el omega estaría conforme? El alfa era el tipo de persona que le gusta ver la expresión del otro para saber la sinceridad de la otra persona, y si no, el tono de voz también ayudaba. Pero Sasuke era un completo misterio que le desesperaba. No existía algo en todo su cuerpo que le indicase un sentimiento o emoción, ni sus ojos, ni su tono de voz ni siquiera su postura corporal.

¿Qué sentido tenía que compartieron un almuerzo si no hablaban? Por supuesto que no deseaba estrechar lazos más allá de los amicales, pero iban a compartir intimidad. ¿Era que Sasuke era tan obediente de acostarse con alguien solo por orden? Hinata al menos había demostrado dolor y sufrimiento, una forma sumisa de disconformidad, pero al menos supo que era humana.

Ni siquiera podían compartir una comida como se debía. El omega no había comido nada, tan siquiera se le había servido algo.

— ¿Por qué debes llevarla siempre? Digo, si quieres, podría cerrar los ojos para que comas'tebayo. —Agregó intentando sonar preocupado, pero era simplemente que le enfermaba la forma en que a su padre parecía no importarle enlazarlo con alguien inhumano. Tan frío y distante. Llegó a la conclusión que realmente para los viejos, no existía importancia más que en los beneficios para los clanes. Y a Sasuke parecía no importarle ser solo un medio.

—No es mi momento de comer— contesto sin rastro de emociones en su voz. —Pero usted puede servirse.

— ¡¿Pero quién dice eso?! Soy tu prometido y digo que debes de comer— gritó con voz autoritaria.

Para aquello, Naruto ya se había levantado de su sitio sin importarle el protocolo. Sasuke le exasperaba, su presencia le perturbaba. Su frialdad y obediencia le asqueaban de algún modo. Pero también el que no le obedeciera inflamaba aún más su orgullo. Sasuke siempre obedecería a su padre y a su clan y estos estaban por sobre él mismo. Sus simples acciones sumisas y desesperantes, para el rubio, le indicaban ello. Su futuro segundo esposo era el tipo de persona que no toleraba. Hinata había suscitado la misma desesperación cuando se casaron, pero su dulzura y su sufrimiento habían apelado a su piedad y conciencia.

No hubo respuesta, Sasuke se mantuvo en la exacta posición en la que se sentó sobre sus rodillas al ingresar. Le parecía casi inhumano ese omega, todo el clan en general.

— ¡Padre! No puedo con esto— grito sin poder contenerse. —El clan con el que piensas unirnos es anormal, sus leyes son opresivas. No voy a permitir que sigan así…—Sus palabras se atoraban en su boca por la violencia con la que salían.

La música se detuvo abruptamente, el ambiente de igual manera. Todos tenían expresiones diferentes, el único que no había cambiado su apariencia era el que sería su omega... Eso le harto más aún si era posible. Se sentía irascible, quería tomar al omega del brazo y arrastrarlo, apartarlo de aquel lugar, quizás así podrían entenderse. Sin embargo toda esta ira hacía que su alfa interior saliera. No soportaba oír las murmuraciones de los generales de su padre. Y una idea llegó a su mente: Todos ellos a su alrededor eran gente que obedecía a su padre y solo le tenían respeto por ser el hijo de su padre. Incluso Hinata, estaba a su lado porque se le había encomendado; Sasuke iba a casarse ahí por ser el hijo del líder de la alianza. A quien todos buscaban complacer era realmente a su padre.

— ¡Naruto! Cállate, siéntate y disfruta de la amabilidad de nuestro anfitriones. — Grito con poderosa voz el rubio mayor; su aura también se había desplegado y un gruñido salía de su pecho.

— ¡Ya no tengo cinco años, padre, estoy harto de toda esta hipocresía! Quiero retarte a un duelo por el liderazgo ahora mismo. — respondió a gritos sin poder contenerse. La indiferencia absoluta de su prometido le había hecho ver una realidad de la que había estado escapando: Solo era visto como un hijo de papa.

Minato se paró con pesadez pero firmeza. Sasuke se retiró hacia el lado de su padre y hermano, Fugaku se puso delante de sus hijos y su sobrino, Sai, en protección. La misma acción se tornó en los otros clanes: los alfa y beta delante de los omega. Una pelea entre dos alfa de aquella clase podría desatar en violencia para los omega sino se les protegía debidamente.

Naruto alzó el mentón con suficiencia frente a su padre, retándolo con la mirada. Minato se tomó ello como un insulto. Así pues desde su pecho resonó un gruñido mucho más fuerte, totalmente animal que buscaba intimidar y obligar al otro a pedir perdón solo con su aura. La presión en el ambiente comenzó a producir calor y temor en el cuerpo de todos los omegas; los pobres siervos omegas débiles estaban ya de rodillas como pidiendo clemencia. Por su parte los otros alfa comenzaron a gruñir apoyando a Minato, su líder.

El rubio menor se lanzó encima de su padre de manera descuidada, Minato fue capaz de bloquearlo, darle un sonoro golpe en el estómago e incluso con una de sus cuchillas amenazarlo hasta hacerlo retroceder. Naruto no tenía ningún arma. Iba a reclamar lo injusto, pero su padre lanzó su arma lejos; en la distracción de su mirada, Minato le lanzó una cachetada lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo caer, se puso encima de él y con las garras y colmillos al descubierto, le dio la vuelta, dejándolo con la nuca descubierta. Los gruñidos desesperado provenientes de Naruto se escucharon en toda la sala.

La presión el ambiente disminuyo, pero el éxtasis de presenciar una pelea aun minaba en los cuerpos de los alfas y omegas. Los betas solo se mantenían en pie a orden de sus amos. Sin embargo, en medio del mutismo que se mantuvo luego de unos minutos de que Minato aun mantuviera a su hijo en el suelo, todos se preguntaron si el líder sería capaz de morder a su hijo como humillación o de ocasionarle una herida mayor. El haber retado a su padre sin ninguna consideración pertinente, era sin duda muestra de su inmadurez pero era una falta grave que seguramente sería imperdonable si no fuera el heredero.

Humillarlo, en todo caso, sería una lección pero originaría que el rubio menor perdiera cualquier autoridad frente a su familia. La autoridad que aún conservaba ante sus omegas.

—Escúchame bien, solo cederé mi lugar como líder cuando vea que eres lo suficientemente maduro como para no hacer estas rabietas.— Habló por fin el líder aun agitado, en su mente se habían barajeado todas las opciones posibles. Su alfa quería hacerle pagar por su afrenta, pero el rubio menor seguía siendo su hijo— ¡Por los dioses, compórtate como un adulto! Tu esposa y tu prometido está viéndolo ¿es así como quieres que te vean?

Evidentemente el rostro de Sasuke no podía ser visto, y su posición corporal no había cambiado ni un ápice a pesar de que su prometido, Naruto, había sido estrellado contra el suelo a unos centímetros de él y que su padre y hermano tenían un brazo delante de él como protegiéndolo. Sin embargo, Hinata, quien también tenía a dos de su guardias betas protegiéndole, tenía un rostro triste y preocupado que le conmovió, así que ladeó la cabeza, mostrando el cuello aun en contra de su animal interno en señal de respeto a su padre, este le dejó libre.

Naruto inclino la cabeza ante todos y pidió disculpas mientras su labio inferior era mordido con insistencia. La humillación a la que se había sometido no tenía nombre. A pesar de tener la cabeza gacha, su mirada se encontraba con cada una de los generales. Mientras Jiraiya y Tsunade le veían con una mezcla nociva de lastima y decepción, Orochimaru le veía con burla; los miembros del clan Namikaze con soberbia, los del Uzumaki, en especial hermano de su madre, con decepción y preocupación; los del clan Hyuga con vergüenza y miedo (su lugar en la alianza dependía de él) los Uchiha con aparente indiferencia. Pero Naruto pudo llegar a ver en las panteras una pizca de vergüenza: Su perfecto omega pantera, hijo del líder del clan, con una belleza y talento inigualable iba a tener que desposarse con un alfa débil como él. Naruto estuvo seguro que Sasuke pensaba de la misma manera. Y lo vio, un ligero suspiro salió de los labios del azabache. Sasuke estaba resignado aun con la vergüenza encima.

Observar a Sasuke desviando el rostro como si no pudiera verlo más, inflamó algo dentro de sí. Necesitaba urgentemente demostrarle cuan fuerte era, que podía ordenarle, quería el respeto de este. Después de todo, los omega son seres que aman a los alfas que tienen poder, más si estos mismos son de buen linaje. Intentando tranquilizarse, se prometió que lograría que aquel omega debajo de esa máscara se rindiera ante él.

Todos comenzaron a dispersarse. En el salón solo quedó el clan Uchiha, los sannin y Minato. El rubio mayor se disculpó con estos por los daños coaccionados. Fugaku aceptó sus disculpas con ceremonia. Pero luego Minato ordenó a Naruto pedir perdón nuevamente al líder Uchiha. Cuando Naruto alzó su mirada pudo notar el desprecio que Fugaku sentía por él. Seguramente le asqueaba entregar a su hijo menor a alguien como él.

—Tengo entendido que le hizo una propuesta a mi hijo a través a de su criado. —Hablo Fugaku con voz seca.

Sasuke se acercó a ellos y se sentó al lado de su padre, unos ligeros centímetros más atrás, dándole la autoridad merecida como su alfa. En la mirada que el pelinegro le dirigió a su padre pudo ver seguridad y respeto. A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba (a punto de ser entregado por seguridad) Sasuke confiaba en la decisión de su padre. Naruto renegó internamente. Una pregunto hizo eco en su mente "¿Algún día Sasuke me mirará de esa manera?" negó para sí mismo. No era correcto preocuparse por ello.

Minato frunció el ceño por no estar enterado de ello. Naruto se encargó de explicárselo a él y a su padrino. Después de aquella reunión todos quedaron conformes ante las ideas expuestas.

Luego de firmar los acuerdos prenupciales actualizados, de leerlos en voz alto, se despidieron y se marcharon de los aposentos de los Uchiha. Un poco antes de salir detrás de su padre, Naruto giró su mirada hacia Sasuke este no le observaba, sintió nuevamente que la ira le llenaba. Alguien dentro de él, deseó que solo le mirase a él.

…...

—Ototo, ¿pero no es un ofensa para ti esa propuesta?— Itachi se refirió a los nuevos acuerdos firmados y leídos en los cuales el tiempo de compartir celo se reducía a solo tres días. Y el tiempo de calidad obligatorio se veía drásticamente reducido, además de eventos formales. Los términos de unión y participación en caso de guerra para ambos clanes eran los mismos.

Sasuke negó rápidamente y siguió enfocado en libro que leía al lado de su hermano. Aun no habían mudado todas sus pertenencias de su antiguo hogar y tampoco lo harían pero el libro que tenía en sus manos era un regalo de sus tíos, se trataba de un compendio mitológico, la génesis de sus tierras.

—Al contrario, por qué querría pasar más tiempo con un inútil como él.

El pelinegro mayor rio, se acercó a su hermano y le jaló una oreja de su cabeza, a lo cual el otro al fin se dignó a verlo al rostro.

—A veces creo que te he malcriado demasiado. — Le miro con reprensión—Sasuke va a ser tu esposo.

—Aunque Hinata Hyuga no sea una omega de mi devoción, creo que ni siquiera merece su mano. Naruto no puede proteger a nadie, ni siquiera sí mismo. Patético con la crianza que ha recibido.

Itachi exhaló pesadamente. Su hermano cada vez ganaba más resentimiento contra el sujeto que desposaría. Sabía que era mejor pues la separación sería menos dolorosa, pero su instinto protector deseaba a la vez que ese matrimonio no fuera un completo martirio para su hermano.

—Sé que fue imprudente y hasta...

—Estúpido...—Interrumpió Sasuke—Admite que fue estúpido retar al líder. E irrespetuoso ¿Cómo pudo retar a su propio padre?

Para Sasuke era inimaginable desear hacerle daño a su padre o madre. Simplemente no cuadraba con su naturaleza.

—Recuerda que somos omegas. Si bien he querido enfrentarme a papa muchas veces. Nunca podría sentir el impulso de hacerle un daño real y sin sentido. Pero los alfa son diferentes.

—Shisui-san nunca habría retado a papa de esa manera. —Acotó Sasuke

El omega mayor sonrió suavemente. Para Sasuke Shisui era como otro hermano mayor, un protector más y una figura la que tenerle respeto.

—Una vez lo hizo...—Recalcó.

—Pero fue justificado. — Sasuke sonrió rememorando aquello.

Entre el clan había enfrentamientos de alfa, pero nunca de una manera tan poco propia y ceremonial como la que habían visto hace un par de horas.

— ¿Lo extrañas?— preguntó Sasuke mientras se acercaba a su hermano mayor. El rostro de este había palidecido. El pequeño felino había sido testigo de los lazos que ambos tenían, cuando estaba con ambos se sentía tan protegido como cuando su padre y madre estaban a su lado.

—Por supuesto— susurró Itachi con una sonrisa triste, seguramente recordando los buenos momentos a su lado. Se perdió en sus memorias y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

De lo triste que se sentía Sasuke, cuando vio el leve sonrojo de su hermano los celos crecieron en él. Oh claro, adoraba Shisui y le tenía casi el mismo respeto que a su padre, pero también recordaba cómo es que ambos solían perderse del mundo con tan solo una mirada o desaparecían de su vista para besarse y más. En aquellos momentos era cuando, el felino egocéntrico de Sasuke salía. También sucedía entre su padre y madre que parecían entrar en una burbuja propia. Sasuke no lo comprendía, siempre había sido como el cachorro de ambas parejas. Bueno, él y su primo Sai, pero con más frecuencia él. Así que para no perder la costumbre, le dio una mordida rápida en su mano.

—Eres un gatito malcriado, ototo. — le reclamó Itachi luego de lamerse la herida. Los ojos de ambos se estrecharon, sus sentidos se habían afilado.

Parecía que el juego había iniciado y normalmente solo acaba con un Sasuke-neko bastante erizado y con menos pelos en su hermoso cabello. Mientras que Itachi tendría un par de arañazos en sus brazos

—Me alegra que a pesar de todos mis niños conserven la energía.

Mikoto ingresó a los aposentos de Itachi con su hermoso caminar. Ambos hijos fueron a su encuentro y le dieron el abrazo que ella siempre exigía. Mikoto olfateó las cabezas de sus hijos y sonrió, estos aun guardaban cierto olor a sus cachorros el cual acabaría cuando se enlacen y tengan sus propios cachorros. Se sentía conmovida y nerviosa por ello. No le agradaba nada como se desarrollaban pero tenía fe en el futuro a pesar de todo. Todos ellos guardaban la esperanza de regresar a sus días tranquilos y placenteros dentro del utópico clan Uchiha. Porque ese deseo y esperanza era el único motivo al cual se aferraban para seguir adelante con el plan por más duro que fuera para sus naturalezas felinas.

…...

Un mes y medio después, Naruto recibió la noticia de su padre que Sasuke entraría en celo en tan solo dos semanas. Y fue cuando recibió también una carta de Ranmaru, anunciándole que muy pronto volverían a verse.

Sus plegarias secretas habían sido escuchadas, su matrimonio con Sasuke se daría pronto. La felicidad, por supuesto, no fue porque realmente le interesase esa unión, sino porque quería tener el poder de liberar a Ranmaru del yugo Uchiha, quería que fuera suyo. El joven alfa no notó que su comportamiento se volvía cada vez más posesivo en pensamiento para con el siervo. Totalmente incorrecto.

Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que pensaba en que pronto podría ver a Ranmaru. Con entusiasmo recibió cada carta que le contaba que todos en el clan Uchiha estaban evocados en el perfecto ajuar de Sasuke. No podía importarle menos aquello.

Sus sonrisas disimuladas y su buen humor fueron malinterpretados por Hiashi, quien se percató de su distracción en las reuniones de clan. Su padre, Minato, pensó que finalmente su hijo maduraba. Y que el penoso incidente anterior quedaría en el recuerdo. Su padrino creyó que al fin se dejaría de niñerías y tomaría a otro omega como debía de ser. Hinata también pensó que su esposo se entusiasmaba por el otro omega, lo cual le angustió. El único que pensó que era extraño fue Orochimaru. Un dato más para su tesis.

Por el lado de la alianza también se preparaba toda la documentación de la unión.

En estas últimas semanas se había finalizado la construcción del nuevo palacio en las tierras colindantes: Hyuga, Namikaze, Uzumaki y Senju. Y ahora Uchiha. Cada quien, por su lado era pequeño pero juntos eran de un tamaño nada despreciable. Minato soñaba en alguna vez unirlas de verdad como una nación. Para ello, el primer paso sería tener un heredero entre su hijo y Sasuke, así como entre su hijo y Hinata. Luego vencer a las otras alianzas que amenazaban sus tierras constantemente.

La división en la mansión estaba hecha: El ala principal era para su hijo y el clan Namikaze, anexo a esto estaba a su derecha, las salas del clan Hyuga y Hinata, pues ella era su esposa principal por lo cual la familia de ella debía vivir junto a su padre. A unos metros y separados viviría Sasuke junto a su hermano (mientras era soltero), sus sirvientes y por supuesto los hijos que tuviera. Más a la izquierda serían territorio del clan Uchiha de elite, que no tenía permitido abandonar regularmente la vigilancia de los Namikaze para ir hacia sus propias tierras. Cada visita sería controlada por alguno de los sannin que acompañaría a Fugaku cuando quisiera volver a su antiguo palacio dentro de las tierras Uchiha.

Una tercera ala estaría detrás y separado de las otras, era para los siervos importantes y para los concubinos tanto de Naruto, Minato y de los dos sannin alfa. Minato tenía confianza en sus dos generales así que les había instado a tomar otros esposos entre los Uchiha o Hyuga para hacer crecer la elite y forzar una colonización. Por supuesto, si hubiese un tercer esposo de su hijo sería donde viviría. Aun cuando Hinata y Sasuke dieran hijos, Minato no descartaba esa idea. Por supuesto él no había dado el ejemplo: no tomo otro omega además de su esposa, y es que la amaba demasiado; pero luego de muchos años lo lamento. Por esa causa, su hijo Naruto había sido atacado numerosas veces y también por ello su esposa fue asesinada por un país vecino. La integridad de la familia se protege con alianzas matrimoniales fue lo que comprendió; además esa es una forma de demostrar a los clanes vecinos y territorios lejanos que se está estable. Así que había decidido también tomar un esposo, su lobo interno parecía que finalmente aceptaría otra pareja, Naruto necesitaba hermanos y se los daría. Para esa tarea, Itachi Uchiha era el mejor candidato.

…

El día del matrimonio llegó, con ello Naruto se sintió muy animado. Después de todo, según sus cláusulas solo tendría que dormir con Sasuke por tres días. Otro alfa estaría encantado con el sexo con un joven omega; y seguramente su animal interno lo estaba, pero como Naruto quería faltar el mínimo a Hinata. Sin embargo, con la consumación tendría el poder para ordenarle y su primera orden seria que le dé a Ranmaru. Pensó en nombrarlo un capitán, pero luego temió por su vida. Así pues sería su siervo, lo tendría junto a él siempre. Eso era lo que deseaba. Lo único beneficioso que como persona y no como parte del clan Namikaze obtendría.

Terminaron de arreglarlo. Era Hinata quien se había encargado de alistar su traje y de vestirlo. Lo cual era cruel, pero era la tradición ya que como su esposa se encargaba de esos detalles y eso no cambiaría pues Sasuke Uchiha sería su segundo esposo, al cual solo tomaría en sus celos y con el cual solo pasaría el tiempo que el protocolo mandaba. Así que alejando a Ranmaru de sus pensamientos, tomó las manos de Hinata y las entrelazó. Ella había sufrido demasiado cuando perdió al hijo de ambos.

—Ya te he dicho, Hinata-chan, que esto es solo por el clan. Por el bien de todos´tebayo.

La mujer solo asintió. Estaba vestida de manera formal con un kimono rosado con el obi atado hacia delante en muestra de ser una esposa; sin embargo iba elegante pero sencilla. Ese no podía opacar al nuevo integrante de la "familia". Por esos tres días, Naruto pertenecía a Sasuke; ella como esposa y como mayor de Sasuke debía de aceptarlo. El detalle de la edad también era algo que la asustaba ya que el omega era tan joven de solo diecisiete años. Mientras ella era ya de veinticinco al igual que Naruto. Si su instinto no le fallaba era un esposo joven y hermoso, en mejor época de reproducción que ella.

Naruto fue junto a su esposa a las puertas del templo Namikaze, sería allí donde se uniría con su nuevo esposo. Quedó parado y soltó a su esposa, quien se puso al lado de su padre, su primo omega Neji y su hermana menor alfa Hanabi. La elite del clan Hyuga estaba a la derecha de las puertas del templo, a su lado estaban los Namikaze-Uzumaki. Los tres sannin estaban parados al izquierdo, vestidos de forma ceremonial sin sus armaduras. Como era usual, Orochimaru vestía un kimono costosísimo y elegante con el obi hacia adelante, denotando que era un omega con un vínculo sexual con un alfa. Para los Hyuga era algo denigrante e indecente. Pero simplemente no tenía potestad para decir algo al respecto.

Hacia las puertas del templo se avistó a los Uchiha. Toda la elite de aquel clan estaba presente, siguiendo al novio. Como era tradición para un matrimonio, adelante de todo su clan iba Sasuke, apoyado con una de sus manos en un siervo beta, ya que en sus pies llevaba unas getas de tacón alto de madera, denotando su estatus de hijo del líder.

Su kimono era impresionante pero de acuerdo al estatus de segundo esposo: Blanco inmaculado con flores escarchadas en la falda baja; debajo de la capa superior se mostraba un kimono celeste, por el lado del cuello era plateado. Su obi tenía dos capas: la capa de abajo era celeste, permitiendo un pequeño vistazo del obi plateado que enmarcaba su cintura, sus mangas eran largas, llegando a rozar el suelo de madera; en sus hombros llevaba un haori blanco, pesado y escarchado en plateado. Su cabello negro estaba bien atado en un moño con en grueso lazo plateado. Su cuello estaba pintado con el maquillaje blanco de polvo de arroz. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la tradicional mascara felina de los Uchiha omega solteros. Su imagen era perfecta, su caminar digno y elegante, pausado pero no lento.

Su hermano mayor iba con su madre un poco más atrás. Otro omega, primo de Sasuke, Sai, muy joven, desconocido por los Namikaze, era custodiado por betas, seguramente familiar de la elite Uchiha. Todo el sequito avanzó con seguridad y elegancia hasta la puerta. Fugaku tomó el brazo de su hijo, para luego entregárselo a Naruto, quien lo tomo con frialdad pero con intentó de ser cortés. En todo este tiempo no había logrado empatizar con el joven omega. A Naruto le parecía que jamás lograría hacerlo.

Después de aquella fatídica reunión en la cual se había atrevido a desafiar a su padre, se habían visto lo suficiente, siempre rodeados de otras personas, en ceremonias. Esa noche, el omega tendría su celo y ambos tendrían que aparearse para dar por cumplida la unión. No habría problema, pues el celo del azabache le ayudaría a cumplir con su deber aunque no lo desease. Dejarse llevar por su animal interior era todo lo que quedaba para él.

Cuando la ceremonia dio su fin, las personas más importantes de los clanes de la alianza se trasladaron a la sala principal del nuevo castillo, el cual estaba finalizado. La fiesta y comida había sido organizada por los miembros del clan Uchiha. Y realmente no habían medido gasto alguno en el acontecimiento que sellaba la paz entre todos. Después de aquella noche en que ambos príncipes se unieran, se convertirían en la alianza más fuerte de toda la Tierra de Fuego, capaz de rivalizar incluso con otras naciones.

Sasuke iba del brazo de su ahora esposo; sin embargo Naruto solo podía buscar con la mirada a Ranmaru entre la horda de siervos que llevaba las sombrillas de sus amos, o levantaban la cola de los kimonos de los perfectos omegas que parecían flotar por sobre el piso. De alguna manera pensar en su "amigo" humillarse de esa manera le molestó. Nunca había pensado en el trato que se le daba los betas, después de todo era parte de naturaleza. Pero no quería ver a Ranmaru atender a nadie más que él.

— ¿Pasa algo? Esposo.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz de su esposo. Muy pocas veces había sido Sasuke quien había iniciado una conversación. El alfa rubio negó rápidamente. No estaba bien que sus ojos se desviaran tanto por un beta, un simple siervo.

— ¿Busca a Ranmaru?—preguntó con aquella voz plana que no permitía a Naruto comprender los sentimientos del otro.

Sin importar nada, escuchar aquel nombre ganó la completa atención de Naruto, quien giro su rostro para observar los ojos negros de su esposo. Un extraño presentimiento le atacó, pero no comentó nada. El viento que entraba por las ventanas del palacio le causó una sensación extraña, como un aviso intentando alertarlo de algo, pero que su mente se negaba a comprender.

—Realmente no. Quería ver como se encuentra mi esposa, Hinata.

—Entiendo.

La voz de Sasuke no denotó sentimiento alguno nuevamente. Naruto se preguntó qué tan riguroso había sido su crianza. Si el omega debajo de todas esas capas de tela tenía una personalidad propia. Si se había negado a su matrimonio y había recibido una reprimenda por eso. Si al menos había tenido una ilusión, un sueño, aspiraciones, deseos ocultos, todo aquello que tiene las personas vivas. Era el perfecto omega que acata a todo, que simplemente esta para cumplir con el deber impuesto. Tan perfecto físicamente pero sin emociones por dentro.

Llegaron a la sala. El espacio construido de manera tradicional constaba de un piso de madera plano, con una parte elevada, como una tarima donde se sentaba usualmente quien presidía la reunión.

Minato era el líder supremo de todos ellos, así que ocupó el lugar central; a su derecha se sentó su hijo junto a su nuevo esposo. A su izquierda, sus generales. Abajo de la tarima se congregaron en grupos las diferentes personalidades de cada clan. Por ese día, Hinata se sentaría junto a su padre, en respeto al nuevo esposo de su marido. Cuando los tres días terminaran y en adelante ella volvería a ocupar su lugar al lado de Naruto.

La música se hizo presente desde una de las esquinas del salón. Los sirvientes iban y venían con bebidas y comida. Una hermosa omega de cabello largos negros empezó a cantar, acompañada con la música. Todos encontraron fascinante los artistas que los Uchiha tenían. Sin pensarlo, iniciaron a beber sin cuidado alguno y a platicar amenamente. Los Uchiha fueron interesantes, tenían tantos conocimientos de los cuales platicar.

El líder supremo quedo complacido; sin embargo no pudo despegar su mirada del hijo mayor de Fugaku, quien se conservaba quieto, solo respondiendo con cortesía y una voz agradable a algunas preguntas de miembros de otros clanes. Para todos era el siguiente omega soltero más codiciado, a la par que el sobrino de Hiashi Hyuga, Neji.

El alfa líder pensó alguna vez en la posibilidad de desposar a aquel joven príncipe Hyuga, pero Itachi escondía un misterio que le atraía enormemente. No conocía su rostro pero olfatear su suave aroma tranquilizador le resultó fascinante. Se preguntó como sería poder tomarlo entre sus brazos y enterrar su nariz en sus cabellos y luego en su cuello. Había decidido no entregarlo a nadie más.

Pasadas unas horas, la madre de Sasuke se inclinó ante la pareja de su hijo, algunos siervos estaban detrás de ellos. Sasuke reverenció al líder supremo y a su marido antes de retirarse. Naruto no entendió, pero no le detuvo. Se le hizo sumamente incómodo intentar hablar y que el chico solo le respondiera con evasivas. Sin embargo le dio curiosidad por qué se retiraba tan temprano.

—Padre, usted…

—Te dije claramente que asistieras a clases con Orochimaru para que te explicara las costumbres de tu nueva familia. Sasuke va a prepararse para ti. Hoy es su primer día del ciclo de celo.

El alfa menor se sonrojó. Recordó entonces que siempre en los matrimonios aromatizaban la sala de la celebración con el aroma del omega. Por supuesto en esa ocasión el salón estaba inundado con el agradable aroma dulcete del jazmín. Se sintió más avergonzado pero a la vez su cuerpo inició a calentarse. Esa era justamente la razón por la cual se tenía la costumbre.

A diferencia de con Hinata, a quien tuvo que morder ante todos los miembros importantes de la alianza. No tenía permitido morder a Sasuke solo anudarse a él. Nuevamente se sintió pesado. ¿Realmente sería tan fácil aparearse con alguien a quien no había visto ni su rostro? ¿O lo despreciaría como lo hizo al comienzo con Hinata?

Una hora después, un mensajero de los Uchiha llegó y le dijo algo a su padre, este sonrió ampliamente conforme.

—Hijo, es hora de que consumes el matrimonio.

Naruto apretó sus puños. ¿Dónde había quedado su padre comprensivo? Por supuesto era bochornoso que un alfa se negara a copular con un joven omega. No importaba los sentimientos. Y él estaba siendo demasiado emocional. Si se lo comentaba su padre, su padrino o Tsunade, solo se burlarían de él; para luego mirarle, esperando que les anunciara que solo era una broma. Cualquier alfa de esa sala estaría más que dispuesto a tener el placer que él podía.

Pero no era solo eso, el recuerdo del beta no le dejaba portarse fríamente como cuando tomo a su primera esposa. Con ella, simplemente se dejó llevar por el aroma y sin dedicarle un solo beso o caricia la tomó.

Antes de que las puertas del salón de la celebración se cerraran detrás de él, verificó que no se encuentre Ranmaru. Deseó verlo con un fervor tan poderoso que estuvo a punto de ir hasta el señor Uchiha y preguntarle por este. Se tranquilizó con el pensamiento de que una vez que tomara a Sasuke podría pedir la presencia del siervo.

…...

En la sala donde se daba la celebración, un mutismo se extendió entre los miembros del clan Hyuga. El nerviosismo de que el joven omega podría quedar preñado con tan solo tres días de apareamiento no podía ser controlado. Hinata, por su cuenta se sintió triste y ansiosa. En su mente desfilaban diferentes preguntas "¿Y si le gusta más el chico que ella?

Así pues con la dignidad que le caracterizaba al clan, todo los omega del clan Hyuga se pusieron de pie, rindieron pleitesía al líder supremo y a todos los alfa presentes para seguir a Hinata, quien caminaba al lado de su primo omega, Neji.

—No este triste, Hinata-sama. Naruto-sama la respeta y la quiere. Usted ha conseguido su afecto en todos estos años. Ya verá que Orochimaru-sama encontrara la manera en que pronto usted pueda darle hermosos cachorros.

La pelinegra asintió pero en su corazón la ansiedad no hizo más que crecer. No quería llorar, se sentía débil. A pesar de ser una omega, no tenía toda la justificación para ser tan débil. No había cumplido con su deber. Los nietos que debía otorgarle a Minato Namikaze no existían, los herederos que asegurarían el linaje Hyuga parecía que no llegarían nunca.

Hanabi, su hermana menor, era alfa. El matrimonio fue dado porque ella era demasiado joven para dirigir a los Hyuga. Por lo cual vencidos y humillados solo pudieron obtener la paz luego de la guerra mediante un matrimonio importante. Esa fue la única manera de cuidar de su futuro; es decir, de la en ese entonces pequeña Hanabi, la única alfa con el linaje suficiente para ser la heredera.

Su padre siempre había maldecido que su primera hija fuera omega, que su hermano le dejara un sobrino omega. Así pues hizo uso de su hija mayor para proteger al clan como le fue posible: mediante un matrimonio. Hinata había estado aterrada pero no tenía el carácter para oponerse a su padre; aun así creyó firmemente en que no importaba pues su hermana estaría bien y no sería asesinada.

No habían ganado la guerra contra los Namikaze así que la única solución fue someterse a ellos. Pero no estarían totalmente seguros mientras no tuviera cachorros de Naruto, en especial su hermana menor. Después de todo, un alfa siempre tiene precaución de otro alfa y su hermana cada vez más destacaba en las artes de la guerra. Si Hinata tuviera hijos, sería favorable otra alfa guerrera para Minato. Pero mientras no los tuviera, la unión y su posición que años tras año Hiashi había luchado por mantener, se vería comprometida.

Cada vez se sentían acorralados, Los Uchiha solo habían llegado para que su desesperación se hiciera más honda. Hinata aún era muy joven, le quedaba dos décadas más de oportunidad de procreación según su raza, pero el no haber podido concebir en tantos años, cada vez le quitaba fe de que pudiera hacerlo algún día.

Y todo su clan estaba seguro que Minato era consciente de ello. Mientras tanto en otra sala, el joven nuevo esposo de su marido estaba en celo, como gritándole la ventaja que tenía. Tres días podían ser más que suficientes para concebir. Hinata y su primo se internaron en el templo a orar para que el chiquillo no quedara preñado en esos tres días.

….

En el salón, cada vez más omegas se ponían de pie para marcharse. Sobre todo los que aún no estaban emparejados y eran vírgenes. Si mantenían en el salón, serían un blanco fácil de alfas solteros que perderían el control ante tanto alcohol. Ya se podía sentir el aura de estos hacerse cada vez más pesada.

Luego los consortes de los generales y miembros de la elite se fueron marchado uno a uno con sus siervos escoltándolos. Dan, el consorte omega, de Tsunade luego de darle un beso en la mejilla hizo lo propio. Incluso para un consorte ya marcado la situación podría ser desagradable. Los alfas lo sabían así que permitieron que sus parejas se marcharan para ellos seguir con la celebración.

Itachi se marchó también junto a todos los omega de su clan, por supuesto brindando las venias correspondientes. Minato le extraño desde el momento en que este se marchó de la sala. La presencia del joven llenaba, para él, la estancia completa. Deseaba con fervor ver su rostro, saborear su aroma largamente y poder pasar sus dedos por esas orejas tan esponjosas y ese cabello sedoso. Minato cada vez se veía atrapado en el embrujo de las panteras.

El único omega que quedó en la estancia fue Orochimaru. Sin embargo, luego de sus observaciones personales decidió que todo ya era demasiado aburrido: A su lado tenía a Jiraiya intentando propasarse con él, lamiendo suavemente su cuello, llevando sus cabellos a su nariz para olfatearlos. Mientras Tsunade golpeaba a Jiraiya por ser un pervertido, para luego ambos reír ruidosamente. Realmente ninguno de ellos tenía control sobre el alcohol.

—Orochimaru ¿te dije que te ves hermoso con ese kimono?—Le dijo con una voz estruendosa.

—Más de cinco veces, de hecho. — Contestó con voz aburrida.

Nuevamente sintió el brazo del alfa a su alrededor como queriendo acapararlo. Su aroma era de un omega sin marcar algo que desataba la posesividad del alfa de Jiraiya, este quería restregar su aroma por sobre el cuerpo de quien consideraba suyo.

—Jiraiya, si sigues haciendo esto solo vas a lograr que los otros se lancen encima de ti.

Orochimaru ya podía ver que se volvía el objeto de deseo de varios alfas sin pareja. E incluso de algunos que lo tenían. Era el único omega en aquella sala. Sobre todo, olía como alguien sin dueño, y aún en tiempo para procrear; simplemente era algo embriagador para cualquier alfa. Podía rápidamente detectar las feromonas territoriales de todos los alfa. Cada vez aquellos golpes amistosos se volvían más agresivos. Era así como siempre terminaba una fiesta: con los omega teniendo que marcharse y los alfas golpeándose los unos a los otros en una forma de calmar su tensión sexual y territorial.

—Nunca dejaría que te hagan daño. —siguió con sus mimos por sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Aquellas palabras captaron la atención del omega pelinegro; solo una aceleración en su corazón fue lo que se permitió por aquellas; así pues, luego, simplemente sonrió malicioso.

— ¿Acaso quieres que entre en celo frente a todos eh?—le susurró en el odio, lo que causo un largo gruñido en el alfa.

No era tan difícil para Orochimaru el controlar los instintos de un alfa. Sobre todo a Jiraiya, a quien conocía de muchos años.

—Orochimaru tiene razón. —intervino Tsunade— Si se queda más tiempo, ni yo misma se lo que podría suceder. Deja que se vaya a su habitación.

Jiraiya observo a Orochimaru con sus ojos brillosos, su alfa interno era incontrolable ya. Sentía tanto deseo en su cuerpo que estaba a punto de tumbar al otro, abrirle las piernas y enterrarse en su cuerpo sin importar que haya tantos alfas presentes. Podría con todos ellos, pero expondría a su amante. Así que soltó a este, quien se puso de pie. Y cumpliendo con la cortesía, él y sus ayas se inclinaron ante Minato antes de marcharse.

Mientras era escoltado por sus betas a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sonreír de emoción. Fue un momento muy interesante: había esperado que sucediera algo extraordinario, pero ante los ojos de cualquiera había sido una celebración normal. Sin embargo, hubo detalles que no se le escaparon como el hecho de que Fugaku y todo los alfa de su clan fingieron beber y muchos de estos fingieron estar ebrios. Podrían engañar a cualquiera pero no a sus ojos. Mientras tanto los miembros de los Uzumaki bebieron sin control al igual que los Namikaze. Minato era el único que bebió moderadamente y tenía el dominio sobre sí mismo. Por otro lado, los Hyuga también parecieron alertas a todo a su alrededor; aún así correspondieron con cortesía pero moderación a la bebida y comida de los Uchiha. ¿Habían esperado que sucediera algo los Uchiha también?

Orochimaru llego a sus aposentos y se dispuso a cambiar de ropa; para luego iniciar con su investigación sobre los Uchiha. Había logrado el permiso de Minato de tener todos los registros que los Uchiha habían otorgado al clan Namikaze.

…...

Naruto caminó por los corredores de los aposentos de su esposo. Puerta a puerta le era abierta por siervos pelinegros, todos betas. Poco a poco un aroma familiar se hizo más fuerte. Su garganta se tornó seca, sus pasos, sin notarlo, se hicieron más firmes, su postura se encorvó, sus dientes parecieron crecer, sus garras salir. Su saliva se hizo abundante y espesa, su cuerpo se calentaba más y más a cada paso. Cuando finalmente una sola puerta le separaba del aposento donde lo tomaría por primera vez, no pudo esperar y terminó corriendo la puerta por sí mismo.

Inhaló fuerte cuando finamente se hayo dentro. Detrás de él, los criados cerraron la puerta, parándose para custodiarla. Por supuesto, toda la estancia estaba sellada, casi sin luz, solo las velas daban algo de iluminación. Era por la privacidad y seguridad del omega. Al ser una clase tan pura, su aroma era simplemente irresistible para un alfa.

Caminó tomando más de ese delicioso aroma, relamió sus labios. Ya no pudo recordar a nadie más. Sus oídos se afinaron y pudo escuchar los ronroneos necesitados del omega, de su omega.

—Namikaze-san...—escuchó como le llamaban desde el centro de la sala.

Su pecho se infló de orgullo. Su rostro formó una sonrisa de superioridad. Sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros.

En medio de la sala, encontró a su esposo tendido con las piernas entre abiertas retorciéndose de placer y dolor, como si aquella delgada y trasparente seda fuera suficiente para asfixiarlo. Su rostro aún permanecía cubierto, pero a través de él podía escuchar su llamado. Se quitó la ropa, sintiéndose sofocado. Se acercó al omega, sentándose encima del futon sobre sus rodillas, procedió a abrir las piernas blancas de este.

Las acarició y se relamió de gusto pues eran muy suaves a su contacto y muy bien formadas. Le atrajo con fuerza hacía él, en medio de sus piernas pudo notar el líquido transparente que todo omega producía cuando entraba en celo. Esta salía del interior de su esposo sin control.

Gemidos ahogados como si el felino mordiera sus labios para acallarlos, además de que la cola de este a un lado se removía inquieta y sus orejas se levantaban y echaban consecutivamente. Era una delicia a la vista.

Tomo una de sus piernas y olfateó el aroma pesado pero embriagador, lamió su muslo interno, subió sus manos y apretó sus caderas hasta marcarlo.

Rápidamente abrió la yukata que tenía, dejando al descubierto sus pezones rosados y erectos. El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba más que listo, desesperado, por tener a un alfa dentro de él.

—Ahh… Namikaze-san

El omega había perdido la cordura ya. Solo podía pensar en la necesidad que su cuerpo le mandaba en verse más apetecible para que su alfa le llene por completo. Solo debía de provocar al otro para que este le diese ese placer inimaginable, además de marcarlo. Solo eso necesitaba su omega.

—Por fin podré ver tu cara, pequeño gatito—se relamió mientras se acercaba más al omega. ¿Cómo sería? Seguramente su rostro tendría una expresión muy erótica en ese instante, fue lo que pensó Naruto en su afiebrada mente.

Los puños del omega se apretaron. Pero en vez de lanzarse hacia Naruto en busca de placer, se dio la vuelta quedando en cuatro. Se acomodó sobre el futon, apoyando su pecho en el futon, mientras levantaba sus caderas lo más que podía.

—No es necesario—susurró el azabache con una voz que nunca había escuchado el alfa.

Naruto se sonrojó aún más, pero no pudo evitar que su alfa se impusiera. Tomo a Sasuke de los cabellos con fuerza, logrando un quejido entre el dolor y el placer en Sasuke. Le dio nuevamente la vuelta, poniéndose entre sus piernas, sujetándolo de los muslos para que no escapara.

— ¡He dicho que quiero ver tu rostro, gatito! Y vas a obedecerme ´tebayo.

De pronto olió el aroma ponzoñoso del miedo ¿Por qué? Nuevamente ese desagradable presentimiento le llenó. A su mente llegó el rostro de Ranmaru. Su mano se acercó a la máscara, el felino intento removerse; así que exhalando, arrancó con fuerza del rostro de Sasuke su máscara. Su calor corporal pareció apagarse, un frío le invadió, en contraste, su corazón latió apresurado.

Sasuke se dejó caer hacia atrás. Sí, por supuesto, era Ranmaru solo que con orejas y cola, con una mirada oscura y brillante, digna de un omega que necesita que lo embistan toda la noche. El felino mismo no podía controlar esa necesidad mucho más. Era la primera vez que su celo lo pasaba con un alfa y su cuerpo se alteraba más pues olía el poderoso aroma de Naruto. No podía evitar retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, removerse para hacer que sus pezones se vieran más apetecibles o rozar las caderas del otro con sus muslos.

Sin embargo el rostro de sorpresa de Naruto, pronto se contrajo. De la pasividad en la que quedó, su cuerpo se llenó de calor y furia ¡Había sido burlado por un omega! No había nada más en su mente que esa realidad.

— ¡Voy a enseñarte a no mentirme nunca más!

El omega pudo sentir que un miedo se apoderaba de su parte racional. Sin embargo su naturaleza de omega no le permitía alzar la voz u oponerse: Un omega estaba hecho para obedecer a su alfa y si este deseaba castigarlo simplemente debía aceptarlo e intentar seducirlo para hacerlo feliz, para tener su perdón. Itachi sabía cómo hacerlo, pero Sasuke no.

—No me toques así. —Soltó un poco asustado.

Naruto le había dado la vuelta, forzándolo a quedar en cuatro patas, con su cola moviéndose temerosa. Él se había subido encima del omega, aplicando toda la fuerza que su cuerpo poseía. Con una de su mano aplastó su cabeza contra el futon. Sasuke intentó levantarse pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente: Su orgullo estaba haciéndose pedazos, pero en vez de seguir rezongando, su omega tomó el control y solo pudo quebrarse de placer ansioso y ronronear muy alto.

— ¿Así que al gatito le gusta duro?

Una parte de Sasuke temió pero otra parte le encanto ese tono de voz fuera de juegos. El poder que irradiaba su alfa era impresionante, su omega no podía estar más que complacido de saber que macho lo inseminaría.

Pronto sintió el miembro del otro restregarse entre sus nalgas, frotándose insistente; además del aliento de Naruto en su oído. No podía ni girar un poco su cabeza. Sin embargo, impropio de sí, removió sus caderas buscando contacto con el miembro del otro, gimió ansioso.

—Ahh si eres muy lindo…. Naruto es un idiota. —gruño una voz mucho más grave que la de su esposo.

Un poco de la conciencia de Sasuke despertó. Logro girar un poco como para ver a Naruto. Su cuerpo parecía tener más fuerza de la usual, mayor masa muscular cubierta de un brillo rojizo; los ojos con los que se encontró le dejaron paralizado: eran rojos como la sangre y terriblemente perturbadores.

— ¿Qué?—jadeó asustado.

— ¿Sorprendido, gatito? Tú acabas de casarte no solo con Naruto.

El omega sintió terror pero su cuerpo era lo contrario, este parecía sentir más placer que nunca. Su cuerpo empezó a restregarse contra el otro; eso lo obligo a temblar de ansiedad y que de su boca salieran ronroneos de placer. Su columna se encorvó, levantando su cola, para luego moverla para acariciar con esta el mentón de Naruto.

—Eres perfecto para mí. —susurró el alfa.

El azabache le dedicó una mirada de ojos llorosos. Su parte racional volvía a sumirse en lo profundo, su lado omega emergía fascinado del espécimen que tenía encima. Lo único importante para el omega era que se aparearía con un alfa fuerte que le daría una hermosa camada.

—Tócame...—pidió con voz urgida.

—Es lo que más deseo. Quiero ver cuánto puede aguantar tu cuerpo. Si no eres fuerte vas a llorar de dolor, pero si eres el indicado nunca probaras algo igual.

Se agito aún más, su corazón latió desboscado. La seguridad del peligro le llevó al descontrol y a alejar sus miedos, tabúes y restricciones. Mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, consiguió que aquel ser en el que se había convertido Naruto perdiera el control y se abalanzara sobre sus labios. Dentro de la boca de Naruto sintió un calor sobrehumano, tan sofocante que creyó quemarse, cerró sus ojos pues solo podía sentir ya no razonar. Gimió extasiado dentro del beso. Sintió como una mano del otro le tomaba con violencia de los cabellos. Le separo de él y enterró su nariz en su cuello, olfateando con fuerza

— ¡Maldita sea! Tienes un olor incomparable, gatito. —jadeó el alfa mientras aun le controlaba tomándole de los cabellos.

—Pruébame—ronroneo en el oído del otro.

Nuevamente su mente ordeno a su cuerpo provocar más al alfa, también llevarlo a la locura.

Sus propias garras crecieron y las enterró en el brazo de Naruto; quien no se quejó sino que jadeó con fuerza. El felino interno de Sasuke acabó de verificar que no tenía que contenerse tampoco.

—Así que quieres que sea más duro…mi gatito.

Le gusto la posesividad. Quedo atrapado ante su mirada. Naruto volvió a ponerlo en cuatro, acomodarlo sobre sus rodillas y sus manos, aplasto la mitad de su cuerpo contra el futon, de manera que solo su trasero estaba elevado y a libre disposición del otro. El alfa apretó sus nalgas, las marcó con sus garras, las abrió y lamió entre ellas. Sasuke nunca había sentido una sensación tan fuerte como esa. Una corriente entera corrió por su cuerpo ante aquella acción. Su espiración se sobresaltó. Soltó un gemido alto, agudo y largo. Sus parpados vibraron, su cola se quedó quieta ante la sensación.

—Házmelo…—ordenó el omega.

Un golpe en su nalga le hizo gritar, para luego ronronear e iniciar a mover su cola nuevamente.

—Ya te he dicho que quien manda soy yo. —Le gritó con voz autoritaria.

Giró levemente su rostro y pudo observar que además de los ojos rojos, Naruto tenía unas orejas de zorro y tres colas removiéndose sin parar. Se sorprendió tanto que no vio venir, que el otro nuevamente le empujara contra el futon mientras se enterraba dentro de él. Grito muy alto al sentir como se abrió paso en su interior sin cuidado alguno, pero también sin dolor. Su gemido fue de placer puro. Por fin tenía lo que deseaba: sentirse completo y lleno. Todos los celos en solitario se oscurecían ante aquel acto. Tan perfecto como si siempre estuviera destinado a ser así.

Sasuke solo pudo enterrar sus garras en el futon. Ya no podía pensar en nada más que el deseo de que el otro iniciara a moverse dentro de sí, rozando todas sus paredes, llegando hasta el fondo de sus entrañas; llevándolo en cada embiste a una nube en donde no escuchaba nada más que el jadeo de su alfa, su corazón acelerado, en donde solo su nariz respiraba el olor de Naruto a madera. El único sabor en su boca era el de su propia saliva cayendo sin poder controlarla. Le removían una y otra vez, su cuerpo solo buscaba el placer, a la vez de complacer su alfa, eso era todo para un omega, darle placer al alfa. En aquellos minutos ese pensamiento tenía certeza absoluta. No había manera de negar mientras gemía de gusto, ronroneando; mientras el gran miembro del otro se hinchaba más dentro suyo. Todos los deberes quedaron de lado. Gritó una y otra vez, dejó todo en manos de Naruto pues estaba seguro que no le decepcionaría. Arrancó las mantas del futon pues sus garras estaban totalmente afuera. Su espalda se quebró hacia atrás. Su cola negra se había entrelazado con una de las colas de Naruto.

El otro siguió moviéndose sin control o ritmo dentro de él jadeando cada vez más fuerte. Con ambas manos tomaba con fuerza las caderas de su pareja, importándole poco como se sintiera, solo concentrándose en obtener más de ese cuerpo. Bajó el ritmo proporcionándose el placer de sentir detalladamente como el otro le succionaba con desespero. Una de sus manos bajo hasta el vientre de este, tan cálido. Luego subió hasta sus pezones y los pellizcó, logrando escuchar más de eso sonidos tan poco elegantes. Araño la espalda de Sasuke y se acercó, poniéndose totalmente encima de este, cubriendo su cuerpo a totalidad. Tomó con una mano la cola de este, la apretó; el felino grito y enterró más sus garras. Mientras tanto el alfa se entretenía besando su espalda, saboreando el aroma y el sabor de su piel.

Pronto, Sasuke, sin siquiera haber sido estimulado directamente llegó al orgasmo mientras gritaba el nombre de su marido. Naruto por su parte siguió removiéndose encima de Sasuke hasta que alcanzó el orgasmo. Se corrió bastante más de lo normal dentro, llenando las entrañas de su omega. El nudo se formó y ambos quedaron unidos por medio de este. Una sensación de pertenencia llenó al azabache.

El rubio aun con sus ojos rojos y esas extraña colas de zorro removiéndose, disfrutó del rostro ladeado de su omega con ese gesto sonrojado pero de satisfacción suprema.

Dejándose llevar por su placer le dijo:

—Eres mío. Solo mío ¿lo entiendes?

Sasuke recupero un poco de conciencia aunque su omega interior quería obligarlo a dejarse mimar como era lo que la naturaleza mandaba. Naruto inició a besar su cuello, a repartir besos suaves y pequeñas lamidas. Mientras su mejilla la restregaba contra sus orejas, abrazó protectoramente a Sasuke, haciéndole sentir confortado como si el celo que habían compartido hubiese sido especial.

—Mi gatito—susurró el alfa con una voz extremadamente cariñosa y satisfecha.

— ¿Naruto?—Se agitó por la forma en que el otro se frotaba contra él.

—Nadie más puede tocarte. Nunca más nadie va a tocarte. — Anunció con certeza.

Podía sentir una calidez singular proveniente de Naruto. No era la pasión con la que se habían entregado a sus naturalezas, era diferente pero especial.

—Tú eres quien va a tener mis cachorros. —Susurró mientras acariciaba el vientre cálido de Sasuke.

— ¿Naruto?—preguntó en duda, ahora que un poco de su conciencia se hacía camino en medio de esa lujuria.

—Deja de llamarme Naruto—Le riñó el alfa.

— ¿No eres?—preguntó, intentando no sobresaltarlo.

—Soy Naruto pero también soy Kurama. Naruto es un incompetente que aún no se da cuenta que somos uno.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sin embargo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el beso que el otro le robo en sus labios. Se sentía bien y magnifico, solo quiso dejarse acurrucar por el otro mientras sentía como su cuerpo succionaba la esencia derramada. Sentirse pertenecido a alguien era una sensación singularmente placentera. Su cola empezó a removerse gustosa. Unos pequeños ronroneos dejó ir, sus ojos se sintieron pesados. Su omega le decía que estaba seguro ahí, como nunca más estaría. Si el alfa quería mimarlo era porque como omega le había gustado.

Sin embargo despertó de su letargo cuando sintió como el otro mordía su cabello, como jugaba con este. Una tensión evidente le invadió

—No te asustes, gatito. Solo voy a dejar en claro a todos los demás a quien perteneces.

Ante tremendas palabras su conciencia despertó e intentó liberarse del otro. Le arañó el rostro nervioso. Sin embargo le dolió hacerlo. El otro le observó con furia pero mezclado con tristeza.

—No voy a permitir que rechaces mi marca. —gruñó

Quiso separarse pero intentarlo fue doloroso. El nudo les mantenía totalmente pegados como un solo ser. Si intentara liberarse nuevamente se lastimaría a sí mismo. Era como intentar separar un brazo de su propio cuerpo.

—Deja de moverte y acéptalo. —ordenó el alfa.

El rubio nuevamente se impuso sobre él, le dejo recostado debajo de su cuerpo. Naruto lamió en donde planeaba morder al omega. Sentía claramente su cuerpo unido al otro. Sasuke le había encantado esa noche. Planeaba pasar unos buenos días junto a él. Abrió su boca y sus colmillos se mostraron. Sasuke estaba nervioso, si le mordía iba a ser irreparable.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Piensa en Hinata!—grito— ¡¿No le habías prometido no morderme?!

Naruto se tocó la cabeza, gritó de dolor. Sus colas desaparecieron así como sus orejas; mientras sus ojos volvieron a ser azules, cayó sobre Sasuke. Despertó poco a poco y observo el cuerpo de este debajo de él. Quiso quitarse encima, pero el dolor que sintió en su miembro como si se lo arrancasen le evidenció que estaban anudados.

—No te muevas—pidió el omega también adolorido.

El rubio se asustó pues no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, solo que estuvo a punto de morderlo en el cuello. Darle esa marca que enorgullecía a todos los alfas, que era como una medalla, mostrarle a todo el mundo que el omega tenía un dueño. Pero también le daba obligaciones para con el omega, por eso solo se acostumbra dárselo al esposo principal.

—No sé qué…

Luego recordó que la locura inició al ver el rostro de su esposo. Aun sin creérselo giro el rostro de este. Una amarga sensación le llenó, repudió estar unido a Sasuke.

—Me mentiste... ¿Fue divertido jugar, Sasuke?

El aludido no respondió. Se sintió de repente solitario, por un momento quiso que nuevamente los brazos del otro lo envolvieran. No era agradable tener a un alfa detrás de él, pegado a él, quien lo había tomado hasta el cansancio para luego ver que en sus ojos se vislumbraba la decepción y el asco.

A pesar de la unión, Naruto se mantuvo lo mas separado posible. Cuando el nudo se deshizo. Naruto se separó rápidamente del cuerpo del omega como si no tolerara su contacto. Se puso de pie, tomo su ropa rota y se las puso como pudo. Abrió las puertas custodiadas; y aun con la sorpresa en los ojos de los betas se marchó sin importarle nada más. A pesar de que odiaba a Sasuke, sabía que de alguna extraña manera este podía hacerle perder el control.

Sasuke quedó aún caliente. Su cuerpo no dejaría de reclamarle por no haber podido mantener al alfa a su lado por lo cual su celo sería ciertamente más insoportable que todos los que había soportado cuando era virgen. Su cuerpo conocía la pasión de un alfa y le exigiría nuevamente uno, achacando a que no se veía lo suficientemente deseable para atraer uno.

Sin embargo su hermano acudió a él y le inyecto algo en su brazo. No volvió a abrir los ojos por una semana exactamente.

…...

Era una mañana soleada sobre el clan Uchiha, en la época cuando aún todo el clan permanecía escondido de las guerras externas. Aunque ya con la sensación de su líder de que estaban cerca de un posible final, pues a su alrededor las alianzas que se formaban les dejaban sin muchas opciones. Para ese entonces el heredero del clan Namikaze junto al Uzumaki ya era todo un adulto y estaba enlazado a la princesa Hyuga.

Por años, no los vieron como una amenaza. Antiguamente, el clan Uchiha había sido un clan guerrero, pero las perdidas constantes que le originaron, llevaron a su primer líder omega, Madara, a encerrarse, construir una aldea, mantenerse aislados y neutros de todo el País del Fuego. Por supuesto, sin descuidar el entrenamiento para la defensa y misiones que hacían para algunos señores de la guerra o naciones extranjeras a cambio de favores para su aldea y que respeten su neutralidad.

Un joven Sasuke de trece años se despertaba de su sueño felino. No podía negar que le agradaba mucho dormir cómodamente. Se estiró en su cama y se sobo los ojos. Sin embargo, algo le pareció extraño, ya que había sentido la necesidad de mover su cola, pero no sintió su movimiento.

Ya despierto por la sorpresa, se aproximó al espejo dentro de su armario. Abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido pues sus orejas y su cola que le habían acompañado durante toda su vida no se encontraban donde deberían.

"Soy un beta", fue lo que pensó. Sin poder evitarlo, el miedo se expandió por su cuerpo ¿Cómo era posible?

Avergonzado de sí mismo, corrió la puerta de su habitación y escapó por los jardines traseros, encaminándose al bosque para ocultarse en los altos arboles donde siempre le gustaba tomar el descanso de media tarde.

Su celo había comenzado hace tan solo un año. La primera vez tuvo que sufrir todo ese dolor, pero las otras las había pasado dormido con un somnífero natural de la curandera del clan. Pero no estaba preparado para verse como un beta.

Trepó a un árbol y ahí se refugió, recogiendo sus piernas hacia su pecho.

….

Fugaku, Shisui, Obito, hermano alfa menor de Fugaku, y Kakashi, pareja enlazada a Obito, se encontraban hablando sobre la negativa de otros clanes alrededor de darles esas misiones especiales que antes habían estado acostumbrados a darles. Con las cuales habían mantenido fuera de conflicto a su aldea. Sin embargo parecía que el tiempo corría y que ellos serían llevados por la corriente. Examinaban posibilidades y ninguna les parecía favorable. Por años habían ayudado y habían hecho trueque con el clan que ahora era líder el País de la Arena, nación aledaña al País del Fuego, pero esta había cambiado de líder y se negaba a seguir haciendo tratos a no ser que los Uchiha se sometieran a ellos. Aún tenían algunos acuerdos de aldeas que les protegían por misiones que les habían hecho. Pero la gran alianza formada por Namikaze-Uzumaki-Senju-Hyuga aplastaba a todos esos pequeños clanes aliados. A pesar de ser vecinos, estos no habían virado su atención hasta ellos, pero las panteras sentían que esa hambre de más no los detendría hasta también devorarlos a ellos.

—El clan Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi se han unido para pelear contra la gran alianza, nos invitan a unirnos también. —Habló Kakashi con el pergamino que le había sido otorgado por la joven alfa líder del clan Yamanaka.

El líder de las panteras se mantuvo callado. Observó a su futuro yerno y casi hijo pues él mismo lo había entrenado, Shisui en busca de una respuesta.

—Fugaku-san no creo que sea conveniente una alianza de guerra. La Gran alianza, lo he visto personalmente, tiene guerreros incomparables. Una confrontación de frente derramaría mucha sangre nuestra y no creo posible el vencerlos. Y aún si lo hiciéramos, siempre estarían amenazándonos.

El alfa mayor se mordió el labio inferior. Lo sabía, su gente estaba entrenaba, pero a ellos se les daba mejor las misiones secretas y silenciosas, no los combate frente a frente brutales y sin táctica que era como peleaban los Yamanaka-Akimichi-Nara.

—Hermano, creo que deberíamos pensar en cómo enfrentarlos a nuestra manera. Somos panteras ¿verdad? Entonces debemos ganarles como tales. Además, desde hace mucho hemos tenido este temor. Nuestro padre temió desde que Kushina Uzumaki nació, pero fue aun peor cuando ella creció y se desposó con Minato Namikaze. Su sangre se hizo más fuerte. Tenemos información de que los Uzumaki poseían un espíritu zorro, el verdadero, del que provienen todos los miembros de su clan, llamado kyubi. Que solo su sangre era capaz de contenerla dentro de un ser humano. Pero no controlarla, así pues se planeaba hace mucho utilizarla para la guerra, pero los Uzumaki estuvieron a punto de extinguirse. Fue ahí cuando fue sellado en Kushina. Sin embargo, recordemos la profecía.

Todos se sumieron en silencio.

—Bien, en la luna llena bajaremos al templo Nakama a leer los pergaminos de nuestros ancestros así como la tabla del génesis.

Obito y Kakashi se pusieron de pie para marcharse a sus aposentos. Poder estar tan unidos, para ambos había sido casi un milagro del destino.

El alfa extendió su mano y Kakashi, su omega, se la estrechó. Sus bocas sonrieron cada uno a su propia manera.

—Obito-san, creo que ya deberías llevar a tu omega a tu habitación—Comentó Shisui con una sonrisa.

El ambiente de tensión de la reunión finalizó. Obito giró hacia Shisui y su hermano quien solo mantenía los ojos cerrados, exhalando en paz. El alfa no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

De pronto ingresó Mikoto, abrió la puerta sin propiedad alguna.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede, Mikoto?

Ella frunció su ceño, sorprendiendo a todos pues normalmente ella era muy cariñosa y un ejemplo de amabilidad.

—Sasuke, no se encuentra en su habitación—anunció alarmada.

Fugaku soltó una gran bocanada de aire. Su esposa era muy sobreprotectora con sus cachorros. Podía oler el aroma de la preocupación provenir de ella. No le agradaba sentirla así.

—Seguramente está en el bosque. Ya no es un cachorro.

—Es mi cachorro, Fugaku. — hizo un mohín muy parecido al que hacen sus hijos en la intimidad de su hogar. Ya sabía de quien lo habían aprendido.

—Sasuke-kun es niño muy educado. Si siempre avisa a su hermano o a Mikoto-san algo debió haberle sucedido— habló Kakashi.

El alfa mayor tomó en consideración las palabras de su cuñado.

—Itachi ya debe haber ido por él con seguridad—pronunció Obito.

Mikoto asintió. Fugaku olfateó el aire, sintiendo a todas las personas a su alrededor, siéndole familiar el aroma de cada uno. Pero debido a su lazos con sus cachorros y que estos aún no estaban enlazados pudo alcanzar un débil aroma en el bosque cercano.

—No se preocupen yo iré por ambos. Itachi debe estar aún cerca. —Shisui se puso de pie de inmediato con postura gallarda y decidida.

—Por supuesto, aparenta ser el buen alfa frente a mi hermano. — Se burló Obito— La verdad es que desde que regresaste quieres meterle mano a mi adorable sobrino mayor.

Shisui se tensó y se sonrojó evidentemente. Fugaku gruño por lo bajo.

—Solo ve, shisui, antes de que preste atención a las palabras de mi estúpido hermano.

El joven alfa de inmediato partió, encontrando fácilmente el aroma de su prometido, deleitándose con él mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado sin hacer el menor ruido. Itachi y su aroma pacificador le hacía olvidar de la guerra y las masacres que había visto hacer al clan Namikaze. No iba a permitir que el hogar de su amor se volviera escombros.

Cuando sus ojos al fin encontraron a Itachi sonrió, sintiendo la alegría desde el fondo de su ser. Solo con verlo la calidez le envolvió. Saltó del tejado y cayó al lado de su prometido, lo atrapó en sus brazos haciéndole girar.

— ¡Shisui!— grito sorprendido el omega.

Su corazón se aceleró con solo verlo. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, su narices encontraron el aroma del otro por lo que terminaron acercando su narices hasta el cuello del otro, entregándose a un abrazo intimo que les brindaba seguridad. Aspiraron el aroma del otro con suavidad. Se alejaron tan solo para juntar sus labios en un contacto de tanteo. Shisui le tomo de las mejillas y apegó más sus labios. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil el tener que detenerse, quería a Itachi para sí mismo. A pesar de haber estado comprometidos desde el nacimiento de Itachi y de que todos supieran que estaban destinados, no había sido tan fácil sincerarse. Habían pasado por todas las etapas: hermanos, amigos y la del enamoramiento. Pero de lo que siempre habían estado seguros era que querían ver al otro feliz y que juntos protegerían su hogar.

Sintieron las presencias de otros miembros del clan observándoles por lo que se pararon y pegaron sus frentes, aun queriendo sentir el aliento del otro sobre sus rostros.

—Creo que deberíamos de buscar a mi ototo. Tengo el presentimiento de que sé porque se escoden en el bosque.

Shisui asintió aun agitado por sentir a Itachi en sus brazos. Antes de que el otro se separara juntó sus labios en un contacto fugaz.

Itachi le jalo de una de sus orejas felinas, logrando al fin separarse. Probablemente si no lo hubiera hecho, Shisui aún querría seguir sintiendo el aroma de su omega.

Cada uno empezó su camino hacia el bosque, en la entrada de este se dividieron para buscarlo.

Por su parte, Sasuke quería controlar sus lágrimas acumuladas. No podía creer que su espíritu pantera lo abandonara y se volviese un beta. Pero ello no era posible. Los linajes intactos de alfa y omega no podían tener cachorros beta.

Perdido, como estaba, en sus pensamientos, no pudo sentir como un alfa se encontraba subiendo por el enorme árbol donde se encontraba. De hecho, ni siquiera el viento que traía su aroma a alfa le hizo temer.

—Sasuke-chan. Tienes a todo el clan buscándote. Itachi casi me corta una oreja por eso. ¿Puedes creerlo? — habló con su tono juguetón que utilizaba cuando eran miembros de su familia.

— ¡Shisui-san!

Shisui tenía un aroma muy familiar, le hacía sentir protegido y es que este tenía el suave aroma de su hermano mayor también pues permanecían mucho tiempo juntos. Sí, se había puesto un poco celoso ya que a cada año que su hermano crecía, tanto Shisui como Itachi parecían tener solo ojos entre ellos. Lo cual le enfurecía y le daba ganas de morder las orejas de cada uno, pues antes ambos chicos se encargaban de entrenarlo y hacerle jugar.

El alfa se acercó, y posó una de sus manos fuertes sobre su cabeza, con una sonrisa. Logró hacerle sentir que definitivamente todo estaría bien. Ni siquiera el viento logró hacerle sentir frío. Shisui era realmente paternal con él. Casi sentía en Shisui como otro padre y a su hermano Itachi como otra madre.

—Dime, Sasuke-chan ¿por qué estas llorando?

Sasuke hizo un puchero. Normalmente le reclamaba cuando le llamaba "Sasuke-chan" pero escucharlo en ese momento hizo que de alguna manera se sienta mejor.

— ¡¿No lo ve, Shisui-san?! No tengo ni mis orejas ni mi cola ¡Soy un beta! ¡Mi papa va a rechazarme!

Shisui sonrió suavemente enternecido por la inocencia del hermano menor de su amor. Ciertamente, había ayudado a Itachi a cuidar de Sasuke, hasta que su cuidado fue casi innato. No había manera de sentir algún otro tipo de sentimiento hacia Sasuke, solo podía verlo como un hermanito o un cachorro. Después de todo era el cachorro de su omega. Porque a cada año que pasaba estaba más que conforme con su compromiso con Itachi. Sin duda era ese omega el destinado por la naturaleza para él.

—Sasuke-chan, siempre vas a ser mi hermanito. Así como de Itachi también. Además pase lo que pase tu padre y madre van a amarte. Siempre vas a ser el cachorro malagradecido que me muerde cuando me acercó mucho a su hermano—diciendo aquello apretó muy fuerte la cabeza de Sasuke quien se quejó y sacó sus garritas listo para devolverle el ataque.

El alfa rio cálidamente. Ante sus ojos, Sasuke nunca crecería, siempre sería el cachorrito que Mikoto les enseñó a Itachi y a él al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Lo ves? Ahí están tus garras. Eres un omega. Este es un periodo natural en los omega. Itachi también pasa por ello, pero normalmente no sale de su habitación—le guiño un ojo como si contara un gran secreto, que para el cachorro así era.

— ¿Y mama también?— preguntó suavecito como para que siquiera el viento escuchase.

—Ah ella también pero le dura pocos días, porque es madre. —Nuevamente susurró con mucho secretismo, como si lo ocultara incluso de los mismos arboles a su alrededor.

El menor ya se veía calmado, seguro de sí mismo y hasta listo para darle batalla. Shisui volvió a reír enternecido por el omega. Así pues sacudió sus cabellos con cariño.

—Pero, regresemos a casa. Estoy seguro que Mikoto-san e Itachi...—se cortó sonriendo ampliamente, sintiendo esa quemazón que cada día se hacía más fuerte cuando detectaba el aroma de su pareja. — Olvídalo, el hermano sobreprotector ya está aquí.

Justo cuando finalizó sus palabras, Itachi lograba subir a la alta rama donde se ubicaban.

— ¡Ni-san!

Sasuke fue a brazos de su hermano. Su calor y aroma le tranquilizaron por completo.

Sin embargo notó poco movimiento en su hermano. Subió la mirada y nuevamente, ambos no paraban de enviarse miradas tan indescifrables para el menor. Parecía que si se quitaban la vista de encima dejarían de respirar. Especialmente, Shisui parecía querer acercarse a su hermano y tocarlo. Aquella necesidad que comparte una pareja alfa y omega de sentirse juntos aun no comprendía el menor. Así que como siempre:

—Shisui-san, deja de mirar a mi hermano como si te lo fueras a comer. — Chilló con un puchero en su boca.

El aludido río nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Ah pero, Sasuke-chan, tu hermano esta tan lindo que no puedo evitarlo—hablo burlonamente el alfa.

Itachi rio en un tono bajo. Se disculpó con Sasuke y acariciando su cabeza le contó sobre su periodo de estío. Así también le prometió que sus orejas y cola regresarían en unos días con seguridad. Y que su mama no se lo había contado pues no quería abrumarlo con tanta novedad sobre su cuerpo, ya que el felino menor había tenido suficiente con su primer año pasando por celos. El omega menor se sintió tranquilo nuevamente. Volviendo a tener su ánimo restablecido:

—Entonces entrenemos— pidió— Shisui-san, prometiste que me enseñarías nuevos movimientos—pidió.

—Sasuke…— reprendió Itachi.

Itachi sabía que su hermanito gustaba mucho de Shisui como mentor y le consideraba otro hermano mayor. Pero no estaba bien que se aprovechara del lazo que él mantenía con este.

—No te preocupes. — Intervino Shisui— Ya sabes que Sasuke es mi cachorro favorito. Y es nuestro primer cachorro.

Itachi no pudo evitar desviar la mirada un poco avergonzado aun con sus manos en los hombros de su hermanito. Shuisui había estado ahí desde siempre, casi como si esperase su nacimiento para juntos andar por la vida.

—Pero primero debes de comer algo, Sasuke. — Se dirigió Itachi a su hermanito— Mama y papá están preocupados.

El menor dibujó un puchero pero asintió. Por haber huido de su casa, no había tomado ni siquiera el desayuno. Juntos, los tres bajaron con elegancia del árbol para luego encaminarse a la casona principal. Como era usual, Shisui sería recibido como otro miembro de la familia. Después de todo, era protegido de Fugaku y dentro de poco el esposo del próximo líder.

Mientras tanto, en la sala principal, Mikoto y Fugaku sentían las presencias de los jóvenes acercarse.

—Gracias por ambos, Mikoto.

Ella sonrió y sin poder evitarlo se refugió en su pecho. Él simplemente acarició sus cabellos. Se mantuvieron atentos a los aromas de sus dos hijos y del alfa que les custodiaba.

Fugaku estaba complacido con el alfa que tendría su hijo. No pudo haber pedido alguien mejor. Deseó pronto que algún alfa de la generación de Sasuke demostrase el mismo valor y entrega que Shisui para comprometerlo con su hijo menor.

Pero lamentablemente la guerra terminó por llegar a ellos…

…...

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos nuevamente, todo a su alrededor era un caos; Los Hyuga al enterarse de que Sasuke se había hecho pasar por alguien más y que habían escondido un secreto biológico, pusieron el grito en el cielo, exhortaron al líder supremo a que releyera las cláusulas del contrato. Mientras tanto, los Uchiha se quejaban del incumplimiento del contrato matrimonial en el cual Naruto debía de permanecer al lado de Sasuke por tres días, y soportar su celo junto a él. El muchacho solo pasó unas horas antes de retirarse a sus aposentos para luego despotricar contra Sasuke ante su padre y los sannin.

—Hijo, al fin despiertas.

Su dulce madre le acariciaba sus orejas con ternura. Un agradable calor proveniente de la mano de su madre llenó su cuerpo de felicidad. A pesar de haber sido poseído, aún conservaba el lazo con su madre. Este se debilitaría cuando quedara preñado.

Pronto su olfato detecto dos nuevos olores: eran de su padre y de su hermano mayor. Podía detectar en sus aromas el quemante olor del enojo pero no hacia él, aparentemente, pues su omega no deseaba encogerse.

— ¡Maldito, mocoso! Debería comportarse como un alfa y haberlo hablado conmigo, pero tiene que ir a quejarse como un niño con su padre—renegó Fugaku.

Por supuesto que el líder Uchiha se lo esperaba pero no una actitud tan infantil, tan escandalosa que provocó que los Hyuga intervinieran y que Minato por tanto tuviera que tomar acciones. Fugaku no había deseado nunca unir a su Sasuke con un alfa así. Siempre soñó con que sus hijos tuvieran buenos guerreros, maduros a su lado. Pero el destino no lo permitió.

—Yo también espere un poco más de madurez de Naruto-kun. — habló Itachi con un claro tono de decepción.

—Lo lamento padre, hermano.

Itachi aun vestido con ropa de casa se acercó a él, arrodillándose al lado izquierdo de su futon. Estaba realmente acobijado. Era mejor pasar los celos dormidos que sufrir los dolores y esa inquietante necesidad de ser poseído.

—Aun estás débil, pero Minato y Naruto demandan entrevistarte y que te examine su sanador, el general Orochimaru. —habló su padre con claro enojo en su voz.

—Les explicamos que es parte de nuestra naturaleza los periodos de estío, pero quieren escuchar de tu boca exactamente porque le mentiste. Y por supuesto si escondemos algún secreto más de nuestra anatomía, ototo

La voz de su hermano era suave y sedosa; sin embargo a través de su lazo de hermanos engrandecido por todo los momentos compartidos pudo notar cuan ansioso estaba por su bienestar. El azabache pudo olvidar sus miedos y tomar todo el valor que tenía.

—No se preocupe, padre. Diré lo que usted me diga. —Habló con firmeza propia de su linaje.

El alfa líder asintió, sentándose también. Sasuke pudo notar que su seguridad fue transmitida a su padre, logrando calmarlo. Su madre, mientras tanto seguía liberando aquel exquisito aroma que siempre adoro desde que tuvo memoria: era el usual que un omega libera para su familia para traerles paz y llenarles de ese sentimiento cálido llamado amor.

* * *

Respuesta review:

Lavirgenderojo: Espero que hayas llegado hasta este capitulo! Y me digas que tal te pareció cuales son sus teorías!

Anon: Hi! I´m so glad of your words... yeah when I cacht a good story I lose everything and only read. So is perfect if I create a story that produce that in yourself. Well you read, this chapter had shisuita in the past, but in the next Shisui will appear in the present and Obito too.. what are they do at the same time?

Guest: awwww your words are really beatifull, and I really espect you keep your promise. Iwill strive in each chapter. The next chaptar had more intrigues and answers...how to deal this Sasuke? See you in your review!

Wolf:Hola.. ohh kami no lo había notado, pero al parecer sí..ahh bueno más que nada me gustan las festividades japonesas y sus ceremonias...son tan hermosas que quede fascinada! Y tiene tanto compromiso, no solo las bodas sino las promesas de lealtad ... Me alegra que te haya gustado. Nos leemos!

Notas finales: Bueno, me dejó con la mente en blanco este capitulo Cuando lo releí para editarlo, me dije como puedes ser tan pervertida. Aunque creo que no lo fue tanto, oh sí? No se ya me darán su opinión al respecto.

Por otro lado, la pelea de Minato y Naruto, pues creo que Naruto podría llegar a ser más fuerte, pero tomó un momento equivocado y Minato tiene la experiencia consigo. Bien, me di una idea de que con el orgullo que se carga Naruto y más siendo un alfa se sentiría un mediano complejo por ser el hijo del líder, ya que el respeto que le tienen es solo pro su padre e incluso sus matrimonios son por el mismo hecho, así pues tecnicamente Hinata y Sasuke estan con él por este mismo.

La situación entre padre e hijo se complejizará aún más. Los omegas son los que mantiene el hogar unido, dada su naturaleza, pero en su familia no existe un omega que medie entre ellos. Y como en los animales uno que rete el alfa líder tiene que pagar las consecuencias así sea su cachorro. Itachi y Sasuke tiene otra naturaleza, por lo cual pese a las diferencias, atacar o retar a su padre de esa manera no esta en su naturaleza.

Ohhhhh Shisui lo adoro! espero diganme sus opiniones. Me imagine si fueran familia, Shisui se la pasaría intentando avergonzar a Obito y viceversa.. que como kakashi acabó allí? ohh ya lo veran, no, no es un Uchiha.

Me encanta el papel paternal de Shisui con Sasuke, en las pocas escenas del anime hemos visto que se llevaban muy bien, aunque tanto tiempo entre Shisui e Itachi sí ponía celoso al hermanito celoso. Sasuke era una cosita adorable con ambos, y que Shisui adoraba el lazo de hermanos de Sasuke e Itachi y deseaba protegerlo... este hombre es perfecto...

Seguiremos contando la historia de ambos más adelante y sabremos donde estan Shisui y Obito...

Tambien hizo su aparición Sai, sis sis va a tener su propio rol

El celo... secretos! Kurama quedo desvelado wish! Por eso dije que tenemos categoría fantasía tambien! chequeen cada detalle.

Digname sus opiniones, en el transcurso del día constestaré sus anteriores review y son libres de acosarme, en realidad me halaga mucho. Estoy contenta de que me expresen sus teorías, algunas acertaron mucho!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, estoy muy contenta por su apoyo asi pues me estoy esforzando por darles un buen capitulo.

En este nuevo capitulo nuestros protagonistas se veran en la disyuintiva de que estarían dispuestos a ahcer por una causa correcta? Es posible todo?

Por otro lado al fin veremos a Shisui en el presente.

La siguiente actualización será en dos semanas aproximadamente, así que disfruntenlo. Quería anunciarles también que he creado una pagina de facebook y un grupo, si gustan mantenerse atentos de como va el nuevo capitulo de este y otros fanfics, denle like y agréguense al grupo . El nombre de ambos es Kaory-Madness Aquí los link: kaorymadness/

groups/1723743841205431/

A disfrutar de la lectura!

* * *

Capitulo cuatro: Por una buena causa

En el salón principal de la nueva mansión, nombrada "El castillo de la Gran Alianza", en el ala central, se encontraban los miembros principales de la alianza, disfrutando del desayuno preparado por sus siervos. Sin embargo, lo que usualmente era una reunión donde las bromas llenas de picardía, las burlas a sus enemigos iban y venían; en esta ocasión una presente tensión gobernaba a todos los alfa. Los beta que debían de atender las necesidades de sus amos, debían soportar el peso de las presencias de los alfas a los que no servían y las demandas silenciosas de sus alfas. El sentimiento familiar del preceder a una batalla les llenó. Sin embargo el tema que discutían no era sobre la cercana batalla que parecía aproximarse en la frontera de los Uzumaki, sino un tema que para Minato debería ser privado.

Cada uno permanecía en su lugar, con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de tatami y su respectiva mesita de madera con su fuente de comida. Uno por uno había manifestado su opinión al respecto de los Uchiha y la omisión de su naturaleza. A cada palabra, el espíritu alfa dentro de cada persona se manifestaba con ligeros gruñidos perceptible para los oídos desarrollados de los otros. En especial de Naruto, quien fue quien exigió una explicación de parte del clan de las panteras. Un tema tan importante como la omisión de datos de un clan que intentaba unirse a la alianza era sumamente importante, que debía ser tratado entre todas las figuras importantes. O al menos ese era el pensamiento que compartían Naruto y los otros generales.

—Naruto, cálmate. Seguramente todo tiene una explicación.― Minato exigió con tono cansino.

—Minato, entiende que mintieron a tu hijo. No solo eso, te han ocultado también a ti—intervino Jiraiya en favor de su sobrino.

Orochimaru río ante el comentario de Jiraiya, realmente no era nadie para comentar de tal manera pero se lo guardo para sí mismo. Era, por supuesto, el único omega en toda la sala. Pues no era un desayuno donde los consortes tenían permitido acompañar sino que era netamente de líderes y generales. Debido a su cargo siempre debía estar presente en esa clase de reuniones que detestaba pues la mitad de la palabrería dicha era acerca de los omegas y cachorros que cada alfa tenía, pero al fin trataban un tema importante. A pesar de ser un omega, gracias a su propia sabiduría no se veía totalmente afectado por las potentes auras de todos ellos.

—Creo que debemos ser razonables y escuchar lo que tengan que decirnos— otorgó su opinión al fin.

—Orochimaru-sama ¿cree que puede verificar todo lo que nos digan si revisa al esposo de mi hijo?― preguntó el líder.

—Por supuesto—aseguró, el general omega.

El rubio sonrió complacido. Minato se había esperado otra actitud de su hijo. No disculpaba a los Uchiha, pero realmente su hijo en vez de comentárselo solo a él, había gritado el engaño frente a todos. Nuevamente su hijo le demostraba que no era apto para sucederlo. Un alfa resuelve sus problemas por sí mismo. Pero su hijo se vio tan afectado, tan escandalizado que le dejó boquiabierto.

Si bien los Uchiha merecían una reprimenda por aquella omisión, quería evitar entrar en tensión con ellos, pues planeaba un matrimonio con el hijo mayor. Para Minato todo el asunto era una simple rebeldía juvenil que entre Fugaku, Naruto, Sasuke y él pudo haberse resuelto. Sin embargo, ya que los Hyuga también exigieron una explicación y un resarcimiento, poniéndose del lado de Naruto, tuvo que tomar aquella medida. No le agradaba exponer a un omega casado así, sobre todo siendo esposo de su hijo, pero no hubo otra solución.

Mientras meditaba su proceder silenciosamente, un mensajero beta del clan Uchiha fue anunciado. Cuando dio el permiso para que ingrese, este se puso al frente de todos, con sus rodillas al suelo, para luego dedicarles con elegancia absoluta. Podía ser solo un beta, pero todos los años que el siervo había sido entrenado se reflejaba en sus disciplinados movimientos.

—Habla, muchacho—concedió Minato amablemente.

―Gracias por recibirme, Namikaze-dono. —Habló sin mirar directamente a los ojos, como era costumbre entre los siervos a alfas superiores—El amo Fugaku-sama me mandó a informarles que el amo Sasuke está listo para declarar. Sin embargo…

— ¡Ustedes no tienen derecho a exigir algo!—Interrumpió Hiashi Hyuga casi levantándose de su lugar. Su voz demostraba tanta indignación que pareció como si la afrenta hubiera sido echa directamente a su casa.

Minato mandó una mirada amenazante al Hyuga para que guardara silencio. Este, girando su rostro ofendido, lo hizo. A pesar de que la mayoría de generales exigía un castigo ejemplar para el joven omega, Minato no lo veía de esa manera.

—Continua, por favor. — habló con gentileza al siervo.

—El amo Itachi suplica estar presente con su hermano en su intervención. Además, apela a su benevolencia para pedir si es posible que solo estén presentes usted, su hijo y el general Orochimaru.

El joven beta pronunciaba cada palabra con un respeto frío pero que dejaba humillado a muchos sirvientes presentes. Los Uchiha realmente debían de entrenarlos desde muy pequeños. Un siervo mensajero era la muestra de la disciplina dentro de un clan.

— ¡Por supuesto que no´tebayo!— intervino Naruto. A quien no le había agradado cómo su padre se entusiasmaba casi imperceptiblemente por el nombre de Itachi.

—Aceptamos—Dijo el líder sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hijo— Pero con la condición de que Itachi-kun vaya con el rostro descubierto. Siendo que Naruto es su hermano político, yo también soy su pariente político y Orochimaru es un omega no creo que haya inconveniente ¿verdad?

El joven beta inclino más la cabeza, casi logrando que su frente rozara el tatami. .

—Sí, señor. El amo Itachi está preparado para ello. Gracias por su generosidad.—La frente del siervo llegó al suelo en muestra de su gratitud.

Minato dio el permiso de levantarse al joven, y así lo hizo. Se puso de pie, despidiéndose con una inclinación antes de salir del recinto. Una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en el rostro del líder, la cual no pasó desapercibida para sus generales y su hijo.

Cuando las puertas fueron cerradas, varios murmullos de los miembros más importantes del clan Namikaze, Uzumaki y Hyuga se escucharon. No se atrevían a alzar la voz, pero les había quedado claro cuánto le importaba al líder supremo la opinión de los otros. Es decir...absolutamente nada. Todos habían estado de acuerdo en una audiencia pública para el joven esposo desobediente. ¡Un omega engañando a su marido! Era una barbaridad para todos; pero el rubio líder parecía solo importarle poder ver al fin el rostro de su interés.

— ¿Estas demente, Minato?—intervino Jiraiya, quien de todos los generales era el más cercano, por lo cual no temía llamarle la atención—No puedes dejarte llevar por una calentura.

—Jiraiya, no eres quien para decir eso—Intervino Tsunade, la segunda general más cercana al líder—Pero, Minato, realmente no espere que hicieras una concesión así ¿Tanto deseas a aquel joven? Entiendo que muchas veces perdamos al cabeza por un omega, pero esta es una situación grave.

Todos secundaron con la mirada las opiniones de los generales. Minato había sido el único hijo alfa del anterior líder, cachorro del primer esposo, por lo cual fue criado junto a su padre y con las mejores enseñanzas. Demostró potencial desde muy pequeño, por lo cual el respeto y temor de los miembros de su clan tenía un cimiento fuerte. Había muy pocos alfas dentro del clan Namikaze y Uzumaki capaz de hacerle frente. Quizás, solo su primo Yahiko podría equiparársele en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero este normalmente secundaba sus opiniones y era quien le representaba en la tierras Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju. Por otro lado estaba el hermano de su difunta esposa, Makoto Uzumaki, pero este era muy reservado. Mientras no se metieran con los intereses de su clan se mantenía al margen y en silencio, simplemente observando detenidamente a cada uno de los protagonistas de la discusión.

—Lo quiero como mi esposo—declaró el gran líder sin problemas ni vergüenza, con esa voz autoritaria que hace algunos años aprendió a utilizar sin reparo, dejando a su naturaleza encargarse de todo.

Todos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa no agradable. Pensaron que la proposición de cortejo anterior había quedado en el olvido. Todos apoyaban que Minato tomara al menos dos esposos; pero los Uzumaki pensaron que volverían a escoger entre miembros de su clan por respeto a Kushina; mientras los Namikaze esperaron que al fin le diera esa dignidad a un omega de su propio clan. Por otro lado, los Hyuga habían esperado que el príncipe Neji sea tomado en consideración al menos como segundo esposo, siempre y cuando el primero no sea un Uchiha.

— ¡No puedo creer que olvides a mama!— Naruto se puso de pie como si estuviera a punto de hacer un berrinche y marcharse corriendo de la habitación como cuando lo hacía de pequeño. Ciertamente escuchar sus suposiciones hechas verdad le había afectado. Su madre era perfecta en su memoria, No podía entender como su padre podía desechar su recuerdo de aquella manera.

—Naruto, siéntate. —Demandó con voz grave, Minato— Si quieres sucederme algún día te aconsejo que no te portes como un niño frente a todos los generales. —finiquitó sin alguna turbación en su voz o mirada.

El alfa menor se sorprendió de la dureza de las palabras de su padre. Nunca se había portado de esa manera con él. Cuando era pequeño era su mama quien le corregía y su papa quien le dejaba hacer y deshacer. Aunque frente a todos era su padre quien ponía autoridad, era su madre quien en la intimidad de sus aposentos le jalaba las orejas. Al menos esos eran los recuerdos vagos de su infancia. Pero, ahí estaba, mirándole con una mirada que exigía su sumisión, como si le viera como un rival. Y es que quizás lo era. Sin el calor de un omega ligado a ellos, no había quien los uniera. Naruto era un alfa adulto y el alfa de Minato lo sentía así, ya no más como su cachorro sino como otro alfa que podría enfrentarlo.

— ¿Acaso me desheredarías ´tebayo?—su voz tembló ligeramente, pero su padre pudo percibirla.

—Aún tengo la fuerza para continuar por unos veinte años más hasta que los hijos que Itachi me dé puedan sucederme. —Declaró con el peso de una sentencia final.

Todos enmudecieron ante tal desplante. La frialdad y dureza de las palabras del rubio dejaron sin saber a dónde mirar a todos los miembros de elite. Si así de insensible era con su propio hijo alfa, no querían imaginar que tanto sería con alguien ajeno a su nucleó familiar que le hiciese daño.

Mientras tanto Hiashi Hyuga sintió su mundo tambalear, estuvo a punto de desplomarse en su sitio. Su poder en el consejo de la alianza solo dependía de si los nietos que su hija diera a Naruto cumplían con los estándares de Minato, pero esos nietos no existían; su otra salvación era precisamente Naruto. Si el rubio menor caía en desgracia ante su padre, ellos también. Maldijo que su yerno fuera tan débil que incluso su padre lo despreciase. No quería imaginarse si había dejado al chiquillo Uchiha preñado; peor aún si Minato desposa al otro omega Uchiha, y este le da un hijo alfa; sería la perdición para ellos. Todo dependía del próximo celo de su hija. Ella debía de quedar preñada y debía de nacer un alfa, y este crío debía de ganarse el aprecio de su abuelo por sobre su propio padre de ser necesario. Cada uno debía de pelear por sus propios intereses.

—No tengo apetito, le espero en la sala de reuniones, padre.

Naruto dio una leve inclinación ante todos y se retiró del lugar sintiendo que una rabia le consumía por dentro. Antes de ir a la sala de reuniones se permitió desviarse a los aposentos de su esposa. Los siervos de ella le trataron con infinita cortesía, dándole la bienvenida. Ella la recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Naruto se refugió en sus brazos por unos minutos. Hinata, como siempre, no le pregunto nada, solo se mantuvo quieta, con firmeza sobre sus rodillas, encima de cojines; mientras el rubio se apoyaba en su regazo, sintiendo la suave contextura de la seda de sus ropajes. El alfa solo quería olvidar, cerrar los ojos e intentar imaginar que era el regazo de su madre.

Mientras tanto aun en la sala principal, el apetito de todos los alfas había desaparecido. Sentían como si Minato pudiera atravesarlos solo con la mirada. Era cierto que en un hogar de solo alfas la tensión y agresividad están a la orden del día, pero desheredar a un primogénito concebido con deseo era para pensárselo mucho. Para todos era una situación grave que dos omega Uchiha ocuparan un lugar tan importante. Sasuke ya era segundo esposo y seguramente pronto concibiera un nieto del agrado de Minato; mientras Itachi podría ser quien dé el heredero. Lo cual garantizaría voz y voto para Fugaku y su clan. E incluso más que ello: ¡los sucesores de la gran alianza serían Uchiha!

Ni Tsunade o Jiraiya comentaron algo, solo el callado líder de los Uzumaki, hermano mayor de Kushina, Makoto, fue quien abrió la boca pues sintió que los intereses de su clan se veían comprometidos.

— ¿Realmente piensas dejarle sin derechos al cachorro que mi hermana te dio? Creímos que los Uchiha eran herramientas para la alianza; no que les otorgarías tal honor. Esperábamos que escogieras a un omega Uzumaki. ¿No crees que es peligroso que le otorgues más poder a los Uchiha? Son un clan que se ha mantenido al margen durante mucho tiempo.

Minato dirigió su mirada a su cuñado con frialdad y seguridad, con su alfa totalmente despierto. Desplegó sus feromonas territoriales, las cuales eran amargas y hasta asfixiantes para los alfas a su alrededor. Quería dejar en claro que sus palabras no debían de ser cuestionadas.

—Los Uzumaki ocupan un lugar importante en la alianza por respeto a mi difunta esposa a quien siempre amare; pero solo yo decido a quien voy a desposar y a quien otorgo dignidades. Que quede claro a todos los presentes ello.

Después de aquellas palabras todos se sumieron en silencio sepulcral, solo el sonido del masticar se escuchó en todo el tiempo que duro el eterno desayuno.

…...

Murmullos escuchaban aquí y allá. Tanto Sasuke como Itachi intentaban aparentar que no daban importancia a ninguno. Caminaban solemnemente, acompañados de su séquito de betas. Ambos movían su cola al compás de su caminar, consiguiendo un par de suspiros de los alfas que los divisaban. Nadie podía evitar observarlos, ya sea con curiosidad, otros con burla, otros fascinados por su belleza. Los omegas Uchiha estaban en boca de todos: Tan jóvenes y ya con la oportunidad de elevar a su clan a lo más alto. Había omegas que ni siquiera eran tomados en cuenta por alguien de la nobleza de su propio clan, y solo le quedaba la deshonra de que su padre pague por su matrimonio.

Las puertas de la sala de reuniones fueron abiertas. Esta sala era más pequeña que la sala principal, un poco más acogedora, pero menos decorada. Su pulcritud estaba decorada con pinturas Ukyo-e, aquellos dibujos hechos con tinta aguada, recreando formas abstractas que llevaban a mil caminos la imaginación.

—Por favor—señalo Minato desde su posición privilegiada.

Itachi y Sasuke se sentaron sobre los dos cojines dispuestos para ellos. Ambos dieron una reverencia pronunciada al líder de la alianza. Luego, el omega mayor procedió a retirarse la máscara de su rostro, para luego enfrentar su mirada al escrutinio de Minato.

Cuando Minato observó a Sasuke, pensó que sin duda había escogido el esposo correcto para su hijo. No comprendía que tanto se lamentó Naruto, si tenía una belleza como omega. Por otro lado, al conocer al fin el rostro de Itachi su decisión de casarse con él, se hizo más fuerte: El chico que tenía al frente guardaba facciones de aun ser muy joven, pero tenía un aura de madurez y maternal que le traía paz. Seguramente como era tradición, siendo el hijo omega mayor había cuidado de su hermanito; por lo cual su experiencia cuidando niños había acentuado su ser, dejándole esa expresión y esa mirada cálida. Era sensual, tenía unas ojeras que en vez de dañar su rostro le hacían tener un toque de misterio, diferente al de su hermano menor, también tenía los ojos delineados, pero aquello solo le hacía más cautivante ¿Cómo podría ser posible que fuera sensual, misterio, cálido y maternal al mismo tiempo? Sin duda era perfecto para ser la madre de sus crías.

—Muchas gracias, Namikaze-dono, por aceptar nuestro pedido—Itachi inclinó su cabeza nuevamente.

Sus modales eran impecables. El joven omega tenía una naturalidad inminente a la hora de usar el protocolo. Aquello agradó aún más al alfa mayor. Apreciaba que Fugaku haya criado de tan buena manera a sus dos hijos, haciéndoles conocedores de sus lugares y de cómo comportarse. Veía al que era esposo de su hijo, a unos tres centímetros al lado y detrás de su hermano mayor, tan milimetrado que hasta resultaba sorprendente. El joven chico parecía un cachorrito sintiéndose seguro detrás de su madre. Sasuke solo causaba una simpatía y ternura en él; pero Itachi era otra historia, a pesar de ser tan joven, le resultaba ya como un deseable omega adulto.

—Minato-dono, hemos venido a mostrar nuestras disculpas hacia su familia por la afrenta de mi hermano menor.

Naruto se sentó al lado de su padre descuidando completamente el protocolo, el cual debería mandarle a sentarse no tan cerca y un poco hacia atrás. Minato seguía lamentando no haber tenido quien se encargara de poner en su sitio a su hijo. Por sus deberes, no había podido dedicarle el tiempo correspondiente. Era su esposa quien le corregía, la implacable quien además como toda omega era dulce al mismo tiempo, esas contradicciones que solo podían poseer los omegas por naturaleza cuando se vuelven madres.

—Oto-san, justamente fue una afrenta. — Intervino Naruto— Itachi-san, su hermano me mintió descaradamente—acusó el rubio menor.

El esposo de su hijo no levantaba su mirada, aceptando de manera silenciosa cualquier castigo en nombre de su familia. Admirable a vista del líder. Era así como un omega demostraba valentía, asumiendo todos los insultos para sí, alejando de la desgracia a su clan.

—Itachi-kun, es un gusto recibirte. Y más aún que me hayas concedido el honor de ver tu rostro. Sin duda vuestra belleza es de familia, seguramente de su distinguida madre.

—Muchas gracias por el cumplido, señor—Ambos omegas inclinaron la cabeza.

—Permíteme escuchar a tu pequeño hermano, ahora es parte de mi familia también. Su vos será escuchada.

El alfa menor parecía querer interrumpir a su padre, pero este le dedicó una mirada fría de advertencia. Si de alguna manera debía de hacer que Naruto se comportara, aunque sea con frialdad lo haría, fue lo que pensó Minato. Lo dicho a su hijo sobre desheredarlo no era completamente cierto, pero tampoco estaba negado. Es decir, si tenía más cachorros se debía seguir con el protocolo de ver quién era el más apto para la alianza. A veces dudaba que su hijo llegara a ser capaz algún día. A la edad de Naruto, él ya llevaba años como líder y tenía a Naruto pequeño.

Un sutil aroma llegó a la nariz de Minato, supo de quien se trataba, era el aroma de Itachi, era perfecto para él. Podía oler al hermano menor quien olía a jazmines pero por su edad y seguramente inexperiencia lo dejaba escapar de forma irregular, era dulce y afrodisiaco, hecho para un joven alfa al igual que su hijo. Pero Minato, quien aún era joven siendo un alfa, había vivido tantas batallas que el aroma de un niño como Sasuke no estaba hecho para él, sino el de alguien frutal, acariciador y suave como el de Itachi.

Itachi se hizo a un lado, dando vía libre a su hermano menor, también, de cierta manera, quitando la protección que con su cuerpo le daba. Sasuke aún con la mirada agachada dio otra reverencia a su suegro y su esposo.

Naruto en su interior se sorprendió, su esposo parecía maduro, frágil, elegante pero desprotegido. Esa no era la imagen de Ranmaru, del chico que conoció en el bosque. Iba a decir algo al respecto pero la mirada de Itachi le llegó, este le observaba con cierta advertencia. El joven alfa nunca había sido callado por la mirada de un omega, excepto la de su madre, pero ello fue cuando apenas y podía sostenerse en sus dos pies. Giro su mirada hacia su padre y observó que sus ojos azules se enfocaban en la silueta del omega mayor. Entonces supo de inmediato como acabaría aquella reunión. Le molestó demasiado que su padre ya no recordara a su madre y que realmente tuviera un interés sobre Itachi Uchiha.

—Muchas gracias por concederme esta audiencia, Minato-sama— empezó Sasuke con voz solemne. — Lo que sucedió fue un descuido de mi parte, una estupidez de mi nerviosismo y una falta de respeto a usted y a mi padre. Le explicaré, todos los omegas sufren un ciclo de estío pero en los Uchiha es más evidente.

Ante aquellas palabras Minato abrió los ojos sorprendido. Aquellos datos no los tenía su clan, lo cual sería sumamente beneficioso para todos. Quizás sería favorable a mejorar la procreación.

— ¿Estás seguro, Sasuke-kun?—preguntó el alfa mayor.

—Señor, no lo digo yo, lo dicen nuestros sanadores. Como verá, somos un clan dónde abundan los omegas, por lo cual el estudio de nuestros cuerpos lleva muchos años. El ciclo de estío es un periodo en el cual nuestra conexión con nuestro animal interno se debilita, por lo cual nuestro aroma y otras características se pierden en apariencia. Es un momento donde todo dentro de nosotros se regulariza. Para iniciar un nuevo periodo.

Sasuke procedió a darles la explicación completa sobre su anatomía, los momentos en los que tenía altos índices de procrear y en cuales fechas era muy difícil como en la época de estío. Le explicó que no teniendo su aroma había decidido descansar de sus actividades diarias pero que no contaba con el permiso de su padre o hermano.

Minato quedó sorprendido con lo detallado de los conocimientos sobre los cuerpos de los omegas y su reproducción; le fascinó, pues podría aplicarlo en los omegas de la alianza para ayudar a la procreación. Su decisión de aliarse con los Uchiha le pareció incluso más útil.

Mientras tanto, Naruto permaneció silencioso, lo cual sorprendió a su padre. Observó a su hijo, intentando leerlo, pero este estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y probablemente en sus memorias. Entonces lo supo y entendió el porqué del berrinche de su hijo, se sintió tan mal de no haber podido entenderlo de inmediato. Sin duda ese tipo de detalles eran más perceptibles para un omega. Su hijo se sentía atraído por su esposo, incluso más de lo que debería. Seguramente cuando lo conoció y este se hizo pasar por otro, su hijo se había mentalizado en obtenerlo para sí, natural en los alfa.

Naruto no solo deseaba a Sasuke, lo codiciaba. Un sentimiento que podía llegar a ser destructivo sino se obtiene aquello que con egocentrismo se ansía.

—Mi padre me tenía prohibido salir al igual que mi madre y hermano. Pero… —Minato tragó seco, si bien Sasuke le parecía hermoso pero no tenía una intención mayor que convertirlo en esposo de su hijo, aceptó que sus ojos tristes le conmovieron— Estaba asustado— continuó Sasuke — Así que sin el permiso de ellos, salí y me encontré con Naruto-sama. Me asuste de que se enterase quien era y mi padre se molestara, cometí la imprudencia de darle el nombre de uno de mis siervos solo para no meterme por el momento en problemas.

El alfa mayor sonrió suavemente. Le divirtió el hecho. Después de todo el omega enfrente de él solo tenía diecisiete años. Comprendía por qué lo hizo. Por muy aplicado que fuera seguía siendo un niño que tenía que madurar rápidamente. Sin embargo valoraba su sumisión y sentido del deber. Era un omega que sabía llevar una falta con dignidad; definitivamente demostraba su linaje con sus acciones.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué seguiste mintiendo a mi hijo? ¿Por qué no te negaste a seguir viéndolo?—Pregunto modulando su voz para no asustarlo. Y es que ese rostro compungido le enternecía.

El joven omega apartó la mirada, como si el pudor le atacara. Y con ello, se mantuvo firme ante ellos.

—Por supuesto, tenía curiosidad por mi esposo. Así que falte a la prohibición de mi padre para verlo. — respondió con aparente timidez pero sinceridad.

El líder dirigió una rápida mirada a su hijo, vio un sutil sonrojo en este. Se sintió un tanto conmovido por su hijo. La esperanza volvía, quizás muy pronto por fin podría ser abuelo. Quizás si su hijo se convertía en padre maduraría lo suficiente para llevar en sus manos el liderazgo de la alianza. El jovencito en frente de él se veía hermoso, fuerte, educado y que sabía exactamente cuál era su lugar. Estaba seguro que criaría auténticos alfa disciplinados.

El joven omega tenía sus orejas caídas, su cola no se movía, todo en su expresión corporal mostraban la vergüenza que enfrentaba. Su fragilidad quedaba evidenciada, pero también su entrega, como si dejara al descubierto su cuello para aceptar incluso una sentencia mortal.

Minato se concentró en encontrar aquel aroma frutal, cuando lo logro, aspiró el suave aroma de Itachi; con lo cual, los latidos de su corazón se desaceleraron aún más. La tranquilidad era algo poco común e incompatible con sus deberes, sobre todo desde que no tenía un omega a su lado. Poder aspirar el aroma de un joven omega como Itachi le dejaba divisar un buen futuro a su lado.

Sonrió suavemente con amabilidad; como supuso, el incidente no tenía una escala mayor a la de una pelea de dos niños.

Al parecer del gran líder, Sasuke sería buen compañero para su hijo. Por lo cual, lamentó un poco los acuerdos que se firmaron y la testarudez de su hijo. Aún no era seguro, pero Sasuke no parecía estar preñado, Orochimaru se los aclararía, pero si su hijo se hubiera quedado a su lado, seguramente ya sería abuelo. Una real lastima. Tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente celo; porque los miedos del clan Hyuga eran muy ciertos, cada vez se convencía que Hinata no era la indicada para darle un cachorro a su sangre. En su momento, creyó que era la unión ideal, pero comenzaba dudar de ello. Además, la heredera del clan, Hanabi era una joven alfa, algo que le disgustaba pues no parecía agachar la cabeza con facilidad. Sin embargo, los Uchiha le parecían sinceros, dignos pero que respetaban su lugar. Itachi y Sasuke olían como omegas fuertes que podrían traer al mundo muchos cachorros.

—Minato-sama, disculpe la interrupción. —La voz de Itachi llamó la atención del rubio mayor, quien con agrado le prestó atención— El comportamiento de mi hermano es mi culpa también. Debería haberlo mantenido vigilado pero confié en que nos obedecería. Es una falta inaceptable para mí también. Pero también le pido comprensión, hemos sido severos en su crianza y aún era un niño. Sin embargo, lo aplicaremos mejor para que cumpla con su rol de esposo.

Minato estudió sus palabras; estas estaban llenas de decepción, amenaza y rectitud. Sin embargo, sus ojos mostraban un amor infinito por su hermanito. Itachi era como la madre perfecta: disciplinado y amoroso.

Suspiró pesadamente, se puso en pie y bajó de su estrado. Caminó seguido por la mirada atenta de su hijo hasta los omega. Observó a Itachi y enlazó su mirada con la de este, pudo observar un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas, solo observable para alguien tan observador como él. Le pareció aún más encantador, ese gesto inocente le mostraba la pureza del chico. Iba a mandarle un obsequio a Fugaku y su esposa por criar a tan bellos y obedientes omegas.

—Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, no deben de temer ahora son nuestra familia. —Uso toda su caballerosidad al mismo tiempo que su potente presencia se expandía protectoramente— Comprendo, realmente vuestro comportamiento es impecable. La falla de Sasuke-kun es entendible, pero espero no vuelva a repetirse—Sus últimas palabras lo mencionó con un tono de advertencia.

Mientras decía ello, la mirada nunca se desvió del rostro de Itachi, alzó su mano y toco el mentón del joven. Este se dejó y bajó la mirada.

—Sasuke-kun, espero entiendas que lo dejaré pasar solo por esta vez. Entiendo que de ser un cachorro tuviste que volverte un omega adulto rápidamente. Además también mi hijo cometió imprudencias y a pesar de que comprendí tu época de estío sigue siendo inaceptable que mi hijo no te haya reconocido. Es él quien tiene que entrenar sus habilidades. Como alfa es inaceptable. —criticó con rigurosidad, sin siquiera dedicarle una mriada su hijo.

Naruto quiso gritar pero se mordió los labios. Su padre se estaba atreviendo a avergonzarlo enfrente de omegas, quienes deberían de mirarle con absoluto respeto. Y sobre todo, frente de Sasuke estaba quedando como un perfecto bueno para nada, que solo estaba ahí por ser el hijo de papa.

No había mencionado las habilidades de combate de Sasuke y no iba hacerlo. Él mismo se dedicaría a dejarle en descubierto. El papel de omega sumiso en su esposo le parecía totalmente falso; debía descubrir si había algo más que solo aparentar ser un niño o sí algo oscuro había detrás de ello. Lo que sí entendió fue el porqué de Itachi presente: no era solo para darle soporte a su hermano, era para encandilar más a su padre. Quien se estaba dejando llevar por una pasión.

Él había vivido lo rectitud de su padre; y a pesar de que aun así le había desobedecido muchas veces, siempre se había ganado un castigo por ello: En ese momento estaba tratando de quedar como un alfa paternal frente a Itachi, solo para lucirse pues sabía del cariño de este hacia su hermanito. Naruto abrió aún más los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que su padre le estaba ridiculizando solo para quedar mejor él mismo. ¿Hasta ese punto podía llegar hacerlos hacer su alfas internos? Se estaban volviendo rivales por sus naturalezas.

Simplemente gruño internamente, se aferró a su propios brazos, clavándose a sí mismo sus garras, Naruto estaba punto de gritar pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo. A pesar de todo, era su padre, conservaba buenos recuerdos de él, pero parecía que Itachi Uchiha iba a destruir ello. Se guardó todo lo que tenía que decir pues lo iba a comprobar por sí mismo, por el bien de todos, quién era Sasuke. ¿Cuál de todas las facetas que había visto en él sería la verdadera?

—Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, deben de ir con Orochimaru-sama. Él clasificara toda la nueva información que nos han brindado; además de que partir de ahora se encargará de vuestra salud. Ya que vivirán en el palacio del ala izquierda, solo ustedes, pues así se acordó. Por supuesto, sus padres podrán visitarlos cuanto gusten.

Ambos hermanos dirigieron su mirada hacia Orochimaru, ambos se sorprendieron pues habían estado tan concentrados que no lo habían notado. Este había permanecido en silencio, observando cada detalle corporal de todos los presentes, divirtiéndose con el conflicto, y con el futuro desarrollo que parecía tomar. Sin duda su vida no volvería ser aburrida. Además de ello, tenía un interés personal en los Uchiha, no solo cómo científico. Con todo lo observado, ellos le parecían, en más de un sentido, una solución a su eterno problema.

—Estaré encantado de atenderlos, jóvenes Uchiha. —manifestó el general omega.

—Ya que es un omega, supongo no habrá problemas alguno. —manifestó Minato.

Itachi asintió con una suave sonrisa.

—Claro que no. —La mirada de Itachi cambió a una más suave hasta podría decirse que tímida—Minato-sama, si no fuera mucho pedir, quisiera pedirle permiso para que nuestro primo Sai, quien es un omega, que esta también bajo nuestro cuidado viva con nosotros también. Mi madre y yo nos ocupamos de su crianza y educación; puesto que mi madre pasará más tiempo con nosotros que en sus propios aposentos, desearía que mi primo nos acompañara.

—Comprendo. Fugaku ¿no tendrá problema separándose de su esposa?—cuestionó curioso.

—Lo tiene, pero el instinto maternal de mi madre es muy alto. —Respondió el omega parpadeando ligeramente como si tener a un alfa tan fuerte lo intimidara.

—Por supuesto, los alfas somos débiles ante el instinto materno de nuestros omegas. Después de todo, nuestros cachorros son el fruto de nuestra unión.

Minato se atrevió a tomar uno de los mechones sueltos de Itachi y llevarlo a sus labios. Aquel gesto sorprendió a todos los presentes menos a Orochimaru quien ya tenía claro por donde llevaría el asunto su líder, incluso tenía mentalizado las palabras siguientes.

—No quiero presionarte, Itachi-kun, pero me gustaría que aceptara mis visitas los fines de semana.

El joven omega sonrió suavemente aparentando una naturalidad que no sentía. Sin embargo ante los ojos de Minato, Itachi era un omega sumiso ante los alfa, pero recto con sus deberes y su hermano, al mismo tiempo poseedor de un amor incalculable para el menor.

—Por supuesto estaría encantado. Muchas gracias por su amabilidad.

Nuevamente otra reverencia de parte de ambos jóvenes.

—Minato, me gustaría llevar a los jóvenes a hacerles el estudio correspondiente—Interrumpió Orochimaru. Sentía que si no intervenía Minato retendría el mayor tiempo posible a Itachi. Aparentemente la capacidad de su líder se veía nublada. Sin embargo a pesar del perfecto acto de sumisión del omega, Orochimaru y solo él pudo notar la incomodidad natural del omega Itachi. Algo que sucedía en los omegas que son cortejados por alguien que no desean, pero que deben de actuar con simpatía y gracia. A pesar de su desconocido origen para los Senju, ellos habían criado a Orochimaru en todas las artes de la nobleza omega; de esta manera conocía todos los aspectos de ser un omega cordial y digno. Por alguna extraña simpatía deseó intervenir y así evitarle un momento mayor de incomodidad al joven omega Uchiha.

—Por supuesto, Orochimaru-sama, pueden retirarse. —Minato finalmente se apartó y dejó de atosigar al joven soltero con su presencia de alfa pura sangre.

Los omegas agradecieron con dos reverencias a Minato y a Naruto que continuó enmudecido, incluso su mirada estaba desviada y perdida, como si estuviera concentrado en asuntos más importantes. Este ya no se encontraba de pie, sino en una extraña postura de loto. Sasuke lo observó y se sintió insatisfecho, torció su boca dibujando un puchero que no pasó desapercibido por su hermano y Orochimaru.

—Síganme—pido cortes, Orochimaru.

Los jóvenes siguieron al omega mayor sin alegar nada; con su porte elegante los felinos dejaron a padre e hijo solos.

—Y bien padre ¿vas a explicarme que sucedió´tebayo?

Minato sonrió altivamente. Estaba seguro que su hijo finalmente se daría cuenta de la realidad entre ellos. Ambos se miraron como rivales, sus animales internos se aproximaban a través de sus ojos. Unos ligeros gruñidos salieron del fondo de sus pechos.

—Supongo, hijo, que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para notarlo. —Respondió Minato, expresando a través de sus ojos una amenaza silenciosa. De esa manera quedó perfectamente claro que la amenaza en la sala de reuniones estaba fundamentada: Si Minato lo desea, no otorgaría el mandato a su hijo sino a quien considere digno.

—Sí, lo he hecho, pero quiero una explicación por la que seguramente mi esposo piensa que soy un hijo de papa y un bueno para nada´tebayo

Naruto no pudo evitar que su voz saliera más grave y un tono más amargo y alto. .

—La imagen que tu omega tenga de ti vas a tener que ganártela con el poco tiempo que tienes permitido verlo. —Su tono guardaba un poco de burla incluso, lo cual irritó de sobremanera al alfa de Naruto—Claro, puedes intentar cortejarlo y frecuentarlo más de lo acordado, pero él no está obligado a verte más que cumplir con el protocolo.—Terminó firme.

El menor no dijo nada al respecto. En eso momentos se sentía capaz de lanzarse al cuello de su padre. Sus colmillos habían salido, rompiendo sus encías; sus uñas habían crecido volviendo garras; pero se controló, cerrando su mano en puño, lastimándose a sí mismo. Obligándose al fin a no ser imprudente, sonrió con malicia.

—Como tú mismo me dijiste… solo el que lo merece se convierte en líder, el que puede cuidar del clan. Pero, comienzo a pensar que estás perdiendo tu capacidad, padre. Y estoy seguro que no soy el único ´tebayo.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al líder. Estaba seguro que en parte su hijo tenía razón. Nunca se está exento de sufrir una traición. Cada clan era un mundo aún impenetrable. Era por ello que se impulsaba las alianzas y los matrimonios, pero de alguna manera los clanes habían mantenido su unidad por la fuerza. A pesar de las reuniones y de detentar un poder abismal, cada uno de los clanes antepondría su propio beneficio. Silenciosamente, muchos de los que alaba con seguridad apoyarían un golpe de estado si preveían que este tendría éxito.

El hijo del líder no dejó tiempo a que su padre le respondiera, aquella batalla verbal la había ganado; se retiró de la estancia con el ácido sabor de la victoria. No podía ser dulce el vencer, pues aquel alfa al que se enfrentó era su padre después de todo.

En su mente creyó con firmeza que un escarmiento a su padre serviría, pero tampoco negaba que tomar el poder para sí no fuera beneficioso para todos. Su padre realmente estaba perdiendo la cordura por el clan Uchiha. Lo comprendía, pues él mismo a veces sentía lo mismo. Esa manera en que sus ojos negros te enfrentaban o parecían someterse, eran misteriosos y atrapantes, pero él no se permitiría perder la compostura. Sentía el peligro venir de ellos e iba a dejarlos en descubierto. Por su padre y por todos los inocentes que les servían se juró para sí mismo ello. Así tuviera que retirar a su padre del poder.

No sería fácil semejante acción. Su padre tenía el apoyo de muchos, pero las creencias de estos cada vez pasaban del respeto real al solo miedo. Y con regularidad el miedo obliga a las personas a enfrentar a su opresor llegado el momento adecuado y dirigido por la persona adecuada. Hiashi Hyuga, estaba seguro que este sería uno de sus primeros aliados. No era estúpido, tenía claro perfectamente que este era uno de los que no le convenía que su padre se despose con Itachi. Los Uchiha habían llegado recientemente; así pues eran envidiados y hasta odiados por los otros clanes. Y aún con ello, curiosamente, automáticamente habían ganado más poder del que debían por su padre.

Le elegancia de los Uchiha había despertado la envidia de todos, pero también la fascinación del líder. Naruto iba a aprovechar ambos. El misterioso Sasuke era una clave detrás de todo. No podía permitir que siguiera haciéndose del favor de su padre; pero sobre todo no podía permitirse desearlo más.

…...

Mientras caminaban los tres omegas hacia los aposentos del general, Sasuke e Itachi alternaban miradas disimuladas, en ellas se decían mucho, las dudas e inquietudes que aquel omega despertaba en ellos.

La alianza era sin duda un clan ultraconservador, no consideraba a los omegas más que como medios de enlace con deberes muy definidos. Pero el omega general era la rara excepción. Además de ello, era el único que portaba sus orejas y cola, significativamente también era un felino. Los porqués iban y venían en las mentes de ambos Uchiha. Si alguien se salió de sus cálculos era aquel omega y aquello no les agradaba; pues no estaban arriesgando su libertad, orgullo e integridad por nada.

Llegaron a las estancias del general. Unos betas resguardaban las puertas; estos ante la señal de mano del general abrieron las puertas y se arrodillaron ante ellos. Orochimaru pasó primero, seguido de los jóvenes.

Los hermanos giraron sus miradas por todo el lugar: era sin duda un lugar bastante peculiar. Ninguno de sus sanadores, con certeza, tenía tantos almacenes ni armarnos con rollos de pergaminos que parecían sumamente importantes y antiguos por los deteriorados sellos. Itachi pudo olfatear el aroma del papel viejo, ese dulcete y adormecedor aroma, pero también pudo oler el rastro de distintas sustancias desconocidas para su olfato. Probablemente debería ser el lugar con sustancias nocivas y antídotos más completos del País. Y no solo eso, el general tenía además estancias cerradas por que dentro Itachi podía oler al papel enmohecido, mucho más viejo del que tenía a vista. Esas cámaras secretas encerraban mucho más. Un olor en particular provenir de dos cestas le llamó mucho más la atención. Si no recordaba mal, era el de las serpientes.

Sus ojos se enfrentaron a los afilados del otro. En una sola y única mirada se descubrieron muchos secretos. Ambos entendieron que enfrentaban a otro omega igual de feroz que él. Sasuke sintió la tensión, su olfato era desarrollado pero no tanto como el de su hermano; sin embargo sus orejas de felino captaron el latir apresurado de ambos, muestra de nerviosismo y excitación. Ambos se estudiaban silenciosamente, al menos de apariencia.

—Parece que tendré el placer de atender a dos omegas muy poco comunes. Normalmente un omega que viene a mis aposentos o se siente sorprendido o intimidado, no investiga con una sola mirada de manera tan profunda.

Itachi supo que ante aquel omega sería muy difícil engañar o tratar de aparentar. El otro era mayor, inteligente y aquello había sido la primera prueba. Sin embargo había fallado en ser un omega normal, y es que su sentido de autodefensa había hundido a su careta.

—Y nosotros tendremos el gusto de ser atendidos por un omega que guarda muchos secretos.

Orochimaru paseó su mirada de hermano en hermano: Ambos habían dejado esa mirada inocente atrás; le enfrentaban con unos ojos analíticos y fríos, propios de personas entrenadas y no de dos omegas sumisos como Minato creía. Como general de este debería correr a contar sus suposiciones, pero Orochimaru no se sentía especialmente atado a ninguno de los clanes de la alianza. Su sangre no estaba enlazada a ninguna, pues no había sido marcado por alfa alguno por lo cual no estaba sometido a nadie, era plenamente libre. A pesar de haber sido criado por el clan Senju, lo habían intentado usar como medio de cambio, ahí se había perdido cualquier oportunidad de tener algún afecto a estos. Su posición actual se la había ganado por sí mismo así que no debía nada a nadie.

—Realmente no tienes que estar tenso. No eres el omega que Minato o su sequito de ciegos e idiotas cree, pero eso lo hace para mí, interesante. Y que algo sea interesante no es fácil de conseguir.

Orochimaru sonrió, les dio la espalda en muestra de confianza y avanzó hacia la camilla. Sus betas estaban silenciosos, seleccionó a dos de estos y los demás se marcharon apresuradamente. Los betas eran muy leales por lo que cualquier palabra no saldría del lugar.

Los pelinegros menores entendieron que estaban ante alguien "flexible" que podría volverse un gran oponente o un espléndido aliado si se le motivaba lo suficiente.

El sanador les señaló donde debería se sentarse el menor de los omegas presentes. Sasuke lo hizo ante la cuidadosa mirada de su hermano mayor. Cada paso que uno daba el otro estudiaba. Para Orochimaru quedó claro que Sasuke era la debilidad del otro, pero Itachi no pudo capar la debilidad del general en medio de aquel lugar, a no ser que fuera...

—Tiene un lugar interesante, Orochimaru-san.

El general se ató el cabello, se desinfecto las manos y comenzó a examinar el cuerpo de Sasuke.

—Es el privilegio que tengo como general y sanador. —respondió cortante.

—Un cargo muy honroso para un omega. ¿Está ligado a su relación con el general Jiraiya?

Un pequeño, casi imperceptible reflejo y titubeo en la mano del general al oír el nombre del otro general hizo sonreír internamente a la pantera mayor. Itachi hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía a prueba, que no utilizaba toda su habilidad de análisis para desenmascarar a alguien. Debía de hacerlo, eso le indicaba su pantera como depredador que era. Orochimaru ya había aprendido muchos de ellos, debían empatarse.

—Las habladurías corren por este lugar. Ahora que Minato nos ha traído a vivir a aquí todos juntos, no me imagino que no podremos enterarnos de la vida del otro. No trato de ocultarlo, niño, sí soy su amante. —Respondió con una sonrisa altanera.

El general bajó la manga del kimono de Sasuke para hincarle el hombro con una aguja, sacándole unas gotas de sangre. El omega había visto a otros sanadores hacerles ese tipo de exámenes, pero era sorprendente que alguien tuviera ese tipo de conocimientos. Orochimaru no parecía ser solo un sanador ni tampoco que esa sea la causa, por más prodigioso que sea, para permitirle hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera con su vida. Aún con su talento, debió haber sido comprometido y enlazado a un alfa.

—Sin embargo, el aroma del general no está presente en usted. —Comentó Itachi como si solo fuera un sin importancia— Es decir es muy vago. Casi dejando claro que su título de amante es solo honorario. Así que esa no es la razón de la porque está donde está. Sin embargo, que hable del líder sin ningún honorífico indica que usted les conoce o es tan atrevido que no le importa. Esta seguro que Jiraiya-san va a protegerle, pero no tiene una real relación de amantes.

Mientras Itachi hablaba, su hermano se preguntaba que buscaba finalmente con ello. A ambos les sorprendió que Orochimaru no se incomodara. Si bien había alzado un poco la voz al hablar de Jiraiya, no parecía haberse ofendido como cualquier otro omega al que se le pregunta por sus relaciones íntimas con un alfa.

Tampoco había mencionado su relación con Jiraiya con especial orgullo, así que no era el tipo de omega que se cuelga de su posición con un alfa para sobresalir.

—Orochimaru-san, usted es un felino ¿no es así?

El sanador asintió, mientras apuntaba algunos datos que había tomado de las medidas de Sasuke, y sus tanteos en su vientre y caderas. Aquella última pregunta, Orochimaru supo que no era solo para comprobar lo evidente, había algo oculto. Pensar que Itachi o los Uchiha sabían algo más sobre su pasado le perturbó. Aun así se limitó a pedirle a Sasuke muestras del pelaje en sus orejas. Además de pedirle que le explique como era su ciclo sexual.

—No soy de la misma especie que ustedes—susurró finalmente.

—Los Namikaze no saben mucho sobre otros clanes—Respondió Itachi, tentando al sanador a continuar.

—No saben casi nada sobre sí mismos. —resopló el mayor.

Sasuke vio en las pupilas del sanador que ocultaba un saber propio sobre el clan Namikaze. Se preguntó si era el mismo secreto que ellos sabían y que él había confirmado en su noche de bodas. Aún no había tenido oportunidad de contarle a su padre y hermano debido a todo el revuelo que hubo al despertar.

El pelinegro le pidió que se recostara y examino su intimidad, fue incomodo, pero los movimientos metódicos de Orochimaru le calmaron.

—Eres joven pero ya estás listo para procrear. Cada especie es diferente, pero eso es algo que no comprenden aquí. Si bien los omega entran en celo desde muy jóvenes eso no significa que ya puedan o deban de preñarse. Mientras hay otros que tienen celos hasta muy mayores.

Esas palabras parecieron una confesión como una especie de cuerda tendida hacia ellos para saber si la tomarían

—Entiendo a qué se refiere. Los omegas pueden preñarse hasta los sesenta e incluso un poco más, ya que se mantienen jóvenes al igual que los alfa. Muy diferente a los betas que solo pueden gestar por unos pocos años. —Contrarrestó Itachi con una sutil sonrisa.

—Muy inteligente la naturaleza ¿No? Eso solo indica que omegas y alfas estamos para gobernar sobre ellos, pero en iguales condiciones. Ambos vivimos el mismo tiempo y se necesita de ambos para procrear. Sin embargo…

—Un omega puede mantenerse solo con su cría…—cortó Itachi— Un omega necesita de su alfa y se vuelve muy apegado cuando esta preñado, pero una vez que el cachorro nace, su vida se avoca a este. Los alfa tiene cierta necesidad de preñar a sus omegas más que nada por vanidad personal y por posesión. Si el omega llega a fallecer el nexo que unió a cachorro y padre, si el cachorro es alfa, se empieza a debilitar hasta poder romperse…Muy diferente entre cachorro y omega que se mantiene firme por siempre.

—Y si la muerte fue culpa del cachorro, se genera un resentimiento mutuo. Para el alfa antes que el cachorro esta su amante. Mientras que para el omega, es su cachorro. Un cachorro le asegura al cuerpo del omega no tener que tener un aroma atractivo para un alfa. La naturaleza es brillante, asegura la supervivencia del más fuerte pero también que un cachorro llegué a adulto cuidado por su madre.

La cuerda había sido tomada, Itachi había enlazado de manera metafórica su mano con la de Orochimaru como iguales habían confirmado una suposición que ambos habían tenido al observar el giro de los acontecimientos.

Sasuke no fue ajeno a que hablaban, el mismo también había llegado a esa conclusión, de hecho habían tenido aquella hipótesis: Era una época ideal, aunque no muchos lo notaron con anticipación, el nido central se estaba resquebrajando. Minato quería a su cachorro, pero el resentimiento que sentía por él y el natural miedo de un alfa joven amenazándolo se marcaba día con día.

Sería totalmente indetenible: Un alfa adulto y fuerte siempre e inevitablemente se siente agresivo e intimidado por un joven alfa igual de fuerte, sin importar que este fuera su hijo; si este no se sometía por voluntad, debía de hacerlo por la fuerza.

La agresividad entre ellos solo hubiera sido detenido por el omega que los unía, es decir Kushina pero ella había dejado de existir hace mucho. Si Minato se enlazaba a otro omega, ese lazo se destruiría aún más rápido. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto tenía su propia familia, si tenía un hijo y lo quería este iba a terminar por tener esa necesidad que su sangre fuerte le mandaba a proteger a su pareja y tomar el poder para sí. Esta agresión era quizás único, que hacía necesario la presencia de un omega para calmar a ambos.

Entre madre y cachorro alfa no era así; sino lo contrario, el cachorro crecería protegiendo a su madre, incluso cuando se enlazara. De similar manera entre padre y cachorro omega; el padre siempre buscaría proteger a su cachorro omega, incluso cuando este se enlace. Entre madre y cachorro omega podría haber un poco de celos por el cariño del padre, pero no mortal pues ambos eran seres apaciguadores.

— ¿Cuánto cree que dure?— preguntó Sasuke con esos ojos fríos al sanador.

Orochimaru quedó maravillado con su mirada.

—No podría saberlo. Y tu tarea, Sasuke-kun es: ¿Quiénes crees que se pondrán de cada lado? Jiraiya es un idiota sentimental, pero tiene mucho poder como general. ¿Apoyaría a su alumno, Minato o a su ahijado, Naruto?

Había un brillo especial en la mirada de Orochimaru. Sasuke pudo ver algo a través de ellos, como si de esa manera se cobrara una venganza silenciosa del pasado. Realmente lo que sucediera al clan Namikaze no le importaba, es más, esperaba ansioso a ver que sucedería.

— ¿Y tú?

Sasuke vio innecesario seguir usando honoríficos a quienes no conocía. Usualmente solo lo usaba con Shisui en el clan, a su padre y madre. A nadie más, ya que Itachi le daba confianza de llamarle de muchas maneras. Así que tener que utilizarlos con Naruto y Minato había sido una tortura para su orgullo, pero debía aparentar ser un buen omega, educado para ser sumiso y agradable.

El general solo sonrió. Se dirigió a una mesa donde sus asistentes le trajeron algunas sustancias, tomo la botellita con la sangre de Sasuke y la observó cuidadosamente.

—Le pedí a uno de mis asistentes que a la muestra de sangre de Sasuke-kun le echara un reactivo. Una sustancia que puedo sintetizar.—su rostro cambió como el de un animal que a acorralado a su presa— Tomar frutos o hierbas que eviten quedar preñado está totalmente prohibido en el clan Namikaze y eso se aplica a todos los líderes. Estoy seguro que dentro de los acuerdos quedó escrito.

Ambos hermanos quedaron sorprendidos pero era una diferente forma de sorpresa. Itachi giró rápidamente hacia su hermano buscando una respuesta. Este sin embargo agachó su cabeza. Orochimaru pudo darse cuenta entonces que era lo que en verdad avergonzaba a Sasuke: defraudar a su hermano.

—Itachi…yo... en verdad no pensé que…—intentaba disculparse.

—Así que lo hizo sin permiso de sus padres. —Concluyó el sanador—Dudo mucho que Minato tenga la misma piedad que con el jueguito anterior. —Explicó— Minato quiere nietos a kilos, además de hijos. Ustedes están dentro de esos planes. Aunque debo admitir que no es una planta conocida y es difícil de detectar. Si lo hubiera examinado cualquier otro sonador, seguramente no se hubiera dado cuenta y hubiera quedado en que los Dioses aun no los bendicen con hijos. — Se burló el mayor.

Itachi comprendió que su hermano había tenido miedo de quedar preñado. Cuando el plan era totalmente lo contrario, pero este no había querido mostrarse débil, no iba decírselo a nadie ni siquiera a él. Entendía, pero aquello les demoraba mucho puesto que tendrían que esperar hasta el siguiente celo. Así pues, tendría que arriesgarse a sí mismo para tapar esa falla. Y no es que quisiera forzar a su hermano a tener crías. Antes de envolverse en todo el plan, lo habían platicado y Sasuke había estado decidido a que sin importar que, él iba a hacerlo, iba aquedar preñado. Pero como Itachi supuso, su hermano era tan joven que el miedo le cegó. Si realmente no estuvieran tan desesperados no lo obligaría a hacer esto. De hecho, su padre fue quien se lo propuso junto con su tío Obito. Entendía que favorecería su posición enormemente, pero luego de ver sus ojos con miedo entendió que iba a tener que demorar más el asunto. Era muy diferente acostarse con alguien que odias, a tener un hijo de esta persona.

—Lo siento, hermano. Es solo que…. —Intentó explicarse el felino menor—Pero en verdad voy a solucionarlo. Además...

Sasuke sintió las manos de su hermano sobre sus orejas dándole esa usual caricia tranquilizadora.

—Sabes que no me importa. Vas a solucionarlo de otro modo. No voy a decírselo a padre. —le respondió Itachi con ternura.

El hermano menor se sintió miserable de su propio miedo. Su hermano le había dado la oportunidad de negarse a esa parte del plan, pero si lo analizaba correctamente y con frialdad era necesario, así que sin consultarlo mas con su hermano aceptó, aun en contra de que su hermano y primo se opusieran. Pero cobardemente le había pedido en secreto a su sanadora más discreta si podía conseguir una sustancia que nadie note. No era seguro pero al parecer había funcionado. Sin embargo, sus acciones imprudentes nuevamente habían puesto en riesgo toda la misión, incluso la de su hermano. No quería que su hermano se acercara demasiado al líder. Veía en los ojos azules de este el deseo por su hermano. Y era claro que Itachi odiaba el contacto de cualquier otro alfa que no fuera Shisui. De hecho a este le costó que este le aceptase como alfa. Aunque, en realidad a todos los alfa Uchiha les debe de costar que un omega Uchiha les acepte como pareja. Pero en el caso de su hermano quien era tan fuerte, fue mucho mayor el reto para el otro. Ellos le habían protegido en todo el sentido de la palabra no quería que su amor se viera en riesgo.

—Oh es tan conmovedor. Pero no tienen que hacer mayor drama.

Orochimaru captó la atención de los hermanos. Y vio claro a través de sus rostros. El uno era la debilidad y fortaleza del otro. De alguna manera les envidió, pero a la vez les cautivó ese amor incondicional que tenían. Eran como luz y oscuridad en ese clan, arriesgándose unos por otros, realizando actos impíos por el bien de ellos. Así que por el momento no iba a ponerles en evidencia.

—No eres ni serás el único omega que toma hierbas para evitar quedar preñado en su primer celo de un alfa comprometido a la fuerza. La mayoría lo hace. E incluso lo sigue haciendo. Hay muchos que ocultan cosas peores. —respondió con simpleza.

Los jóvenes omegas sintieron que sus cuerpos se relajaban notablemente. Ambos empezaron a ver la situación de otro modo. Aun les quedaba a cada uno tiempo. Por el lado de Sasuke, había encontrado información importante que aceleraría algunos comandos. Por el lado de Itachi, había encontrado que realmente parecía que el líder tenía interés en él, además de que la persona al frente suyo realmente podía ser un aliado del cual tenía que tener mucho cuidado.

Había ciertas características que a Itachi le decían que Orochimaru era alguien de temer, que el líder actual no había tomado el cuidado necesario, pero él lo haría. Necesitaba confirmar algunos datos sobre este para estar a mano. El general omega quizás no solo estuviera divertido con la situación actual sino que quizás había esperado tener aliados para librarse de los Namikaze.

—Es duro ser prisionero y que tu carcelero seas tú mismo ¿No lo cree Orochimaru-san?

Este sonrió complacido puesto que Itachi había visto a través de sus indirectas. .

—He esperado mucho por esto Itachi-kun. Lo peor es que yo mismo le he entregado una copia de las llaves de mi cárcel a un perro que desea encerrarme para siempre a su lado.

-—Por supuesto.

Itachi tendió su mano, Orochimaru se la estrechó. Ambos sabían que no podían confiarse del otro, y que la información que compartieran debía de ser la justa hasta que tuvieran mayor información del otro. Se estudiarían secretamente a la par que colaborarían sin ser descubiertos y si uno caía el otro no lo acompañaría.

Se despidieron con frialdad. Itachi guardaba silencio, caminando tan firme y elegante como siempre.

—Oni-san, sonríe-le indicó Sasuke.

Itachi se relajó y esbozó una sonrisa suave mientras caminaban. Era un omega, no se suponía que no fuera medianamente amable con los demás.

—Itachi, debo de contarle algo a padre y a ti. Creo que es hora de que Sai se movilice ¿Por eso pediste que viviera con nosotros no?

El mayor asintió. Ambos se apresuraron a llegar a sus estancias, pensando y analizando toda la información que habían obtenido de Orochimaru. Podría decirse que había sido un intercambio productivo.

…-

Shisui había crecido protegido por la familia del líder. Gracias a Fugaku, su madre (un omega masculino) Kagami Uchiha, no había tenido que criar a su cachorro solo, algo sumamente inusual en el clan. De hecho hubiera sido juzgado y quizás forzado a tomar esposo para salvar el honor; pues si bien la poligamia consentida estaba permitida solo si el alfa del omega no cumplía las expectativas del omega luego de la unión o si otro alfa le ganaba la potestad por este. Era muy raro el caso de Kagami: un omega que de un día para otro había aparecido preñado sin que quiera decir el nombre del que se atrevió a tocarlo. Kagami pertenecía a una de las ramas principales por lo que su fuerza era basta, así pues se esperaba un alfa esplendido como pareja.

Todas las características físicas de Shisui dictaban "Uchiha", sin embargo había algo en su aroma que a algunos les parecía diferente al usual aroma Uchiha; aun así era una pantera, las preciadas orejas y cola de pantera estuvieron presentes desde su nacimiento.

Fugaku protegió a Kagami por motivos desconocidos sin que Mikoto, su esposa protestara por ello. Debido a que Fugaku era un buen líder nadie más dijo algo en contra. El consejo protesto, pero Kagami tenía un hermano alfa que también salto a defenderlo, quien era parte del consejo. Así pues Shisui nació y fue criado en los amorosos brazos de su madre, educado por el mismísimo líder, consentido por la esposa de este y regañado por su tío y la pareja de este. Visitar la casona principal por ello, nunca había sido raro para este.

Desde pequeño demostró tener muchas habilidades cognitivas así como físicas. Ya a sus cinco años era reconocido como un prodigio en muchas materias. Tal vez se debiera a su entrenamiento con el propio líder, pero todos asumían que era innato. Sin embargo aquel día no iba a entrenar a la mansión de su padrino y protector, Fugaku.

Todo el clan estaba de celebración por el nacimiento del primer hijo, sin importar si era alfa u omega, significaba un miembro más que haría crecer al clan. Y no solo eso, de la sangre del líder se esperaba solo grandeza en sus descendientes. Por lo cual se podía vislumbrar en los templos, personas orando por el bienestar del bebe; así como también que siguieran las bendiciones en el linaje del líder. Mientras tanto, comida a montones se preparaba en las casitas; como también, numerosos artistas iban danzando por todas las calles. El ánimo general era de absoluta felicidad. Todos estaban invitados a la mansión principal para conocer al heredero del clan.

Para ese entonces aún era muy lejano el día en que se vieran entre la espada y la pared. Guardaban relaciones de intercambio comercial con el país de la arena, Sunagakure, pero no las suficientemente fuertes como para apresurarse. Se decía que el líder que había unificado a Sunagakure buscaba alianzas con clanes del de Fuego para llegar conquistar el país. Pero los Uchiha, a pesar de cumplir algunas misiones para estos solo para tener algunos bienes más, no deseaban involucrarse en una guerra. Shisui pensaba para esa época que era riesgoso y sentía que tarde a temprano iban a tener que hacer frente al enemigo que crecía al otro lado.

Los Uchiha era un clan antiguo, poseían muchos secretos y unas tradiciones muy arraigadas, eran diferentes en muchos sentidos a toros clanes. El clan Senju que había sido su enemigo hace muchos años, para ese entonces era tan pequeño que se había fusionado por la paz con el clan Namikaze. El famoso líder Minato, se había unido a Kushina Uzumaki con quien ya tenían a su primer hijo, Naruto. Sus nombres eran conocidos a lo largo de todos los clanes del País del Fuego. A la vez que se sabía que la primogénita de los Hyuga, llamada Hinata había sido comprometida con este con tan solo unos meses de nacida

Ese día, Shisui, se sentía extrañamente nervioso, como si un suceso que no pudiera darle nombre fuera a suceder. Había una vocecilla como si viniera del viento que le decía que descubriría su destino aquel día.

Durante su niñez, cuando a veces los adultos no lo veían, había sufrido un par de malos tratos y miradas, pero no les dio importancia. Si bien no tenía padre alfa, Fugaku y su tío habían suplido bien el lugar; además no sentía curiosidad mayor por su padre. Todo lo que pensaba era en ser fuerte para proteger a su madre y a todo el clan. A sus cinco años había callado a muchos con su talento natural para la batalla especialmente cuerpo a cuerpo, su capacidad de analizar al enemigo en segundos. Su madre y sus tíos estaban muy orgullosos. Y aquello era suficiente para Shisui. No necesitaba más. Y a pesar de los comentarios de algunos, la mayoría del clan era amable con él y su madre, demostrándole que un futuro esperanzador podría lograrse con aquella cándida gente.

Estaban sentados sobre sus rodillas en la parte delantera de todos los miembros más importantes del clan, en aquella enorme sala de reuniones. Todo esperaba con sus regalos en manos que la pareja líder saliera.

Una música suave anunció el advenimiento de ellos. Fugaku salió, nunca lo había visto con ese brillo tan inusual en su rostro. Mientras tanto, su tía Mikoto salió acompañada de dos omegas mujeres, que parecían ayudarla a sentarse. La pareja finalmente se había hecho presente, todos dieron tres venias a estos, un sacerdote hablo bendiciendo el nacimiento del primogénito. Se anunció que era un omega. La felicidad no disminuyó. Todos tenía en mente lo buen líderes que habían sido algunos omegas de su historia, pero por sobre todo Madara Uchiha, quien les había otorgado esa paz.

Uno por uno, los generales y sus consortes se acercaron, les felicitaron y entregaron sus regalos costosos.

Cuando le tocó su turno, dijo las palabras del protocolo, mientras su madre pedía que aceptaran su regalo.

—Shisui-kun, acércate. Será tu amigo, así que por favor cuida de él cuando sea más grande. —Pidió Mikoto.

Shisui sonrió. Por supuesto que lo haría, era lo que debía como protegido del líder. Obedeció sintiendo un peculiar sentimiento de advertencia, como si su vida nunca más fuera a ser la misma.

Había visto a muchos bebes y le parecían adorables en general. Sin embargo a cada paso hacia su tía, sentía un frío escarapelarsele el cuerpo como un anticipo. Luego ese extraño susurro del viento le acompaño en todos sus pasos que de pronto se sentían pesados, su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido. Se puso al lado de su tía y ella descubrió la manta de su bebe. Parecía que este estaba a punto de llorar, pero cuando se acercó, los ojos de este conectaron con los de él. Sintió que un mundo en su interior se destruía y que otro nuevo mundo se construía. Era una sensación tan inquietante pero a la vez perfecta. Como si un milagro acabará de suceder sin darse cuenta. El bebe era muy hermoso. Sus características eran las de otros bebés Uchiha, pero tenía cierta particularidad que a los ojos de Shisui lo hacía único.

El alfa era muy pequeño como para darse cuenta de toda la magnitud de aquella sensación esclava, solo pudo catalogar que sentía que se ahogaba y que aquel bebe era mucho más importante de lo que pensó. Su juramente hacia sus tíos de cuidarlo se hizo real y dentro de su ser fue el pilar de esa nueva construcción. Sintió que esa sería la razón de su vida en el futuro. Con ese sentimiento atorado en su pecho, toco una mejilla del bebe jugando y rio animado. "Nunca más estaría solo", fue lo que el viento le susurró. A pesar de que nunca se había sentido realmente solo, esa sensación tan magnifica le llenó.

Los adultos se sorprendieron de ver como el niño pareció envolverse en un mundo aparte. Estos rieron un tanto incómodos. Si bien Fugaku pensó que si tenía un hijo omega, le gustaría un alfa como Shisui puesto que él mismo lo había entrenado. Nunca se imaginó que sus ruegos al dios de la luna se hicieran realidad tan pronto.

Todos alrededor murmuraron, no era usual ver un encuentro del destino así. A pesar de que mayormente encontraban su pareja de vida dentro del clan, que un alfa conozca a quien será su omega cuando este recién nace parecía una bendición del cielo y de su Dios. Con seguridad era una señal divina.

Sasuke e Itachi se sentaron sobre sus piernas con elegancia, ante su padre, quien tenía un rostro de satisfacción

—Estoy complacido de que ustedes hayan podido librase de ese problema. Sin embargo, Sasuke, creí que quedarías preñado en el primer celo con ese sujeto. —El alfa mostró su desagrado en sus labios— Desearía que tuvieras que tener el mínimo contacto con él. Preñándote ya no hay necesidad de que te vuelva a tocar, hijo.

Sasuke desvío su mirada. Su hermano había acordado no decir nada sobre el problema descubierto por Orochimaru, pero la mirada de su padre y alfa hacían presión sobre él. Fugaku era su autoridad natural por ser su padre y aunque se había unido a Naruto no reconocía la autoridad de este sobre él.

—Aún nos queda tiempo, Sasuke— resopló su padre.

Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron, entendieron que este había visto a través de ellos, y el pelinegro había sido disculpado. Después de todo era su padre y sus lazos con él eran demasiado poderosos como para poder mentirle.

—Ahora, cuéntenme exactamente que averiguaron...

Sasuke se acercó a su padre para tener que bajar la voz

—Naruto tiene a Kyubi. Se hace llamar Kurama. Pude hablar con este ser, quiere que sea yo quien engendre a sus cachorros.

Fugaku sonrió ampliamente. Si bien el que Sasuke no hubiera concebido retrasaba sus planes; lo había previsto debido a la juventud de este. Sin embargo, como siempre, su pequeño cachorro sabía cómo reparar sus errores con información de primer nivel.

—Naruto me desprecia. Eso es seguro. Su lazo más fuerte es su refugio con Hinata. Estuvo a punto de morderme pero cuando le mencione su nombre despertó. Por lo que, el Kyubi quedó recluido nuevamente. Pero creo que podría hacer que vuelva.

El líder de los Uchiha se puso de pie, poniéndose a pensar con seriedad sobre el asunto. Los tres sabían que Kurama existía desde hace mucho tiempo, su líder Madara Uchiha les había dejado de testimonio aquello. En sus escritos aseguraba que Mito Uzumaki había sido la primera contendora de Kurama, perteneciente a aquel clan, hija del líder de aquella época, quien luego se desposó con Hashirama; siendo el clan Senju de esta manera durante años, sus protectores.

Uzumaki Kushina era heredera de la línea de sangre de Mito, por lo cual era muy posible que ella contuviera al Kurama. No solo eso, tenían información de primera mano del incidente misterioso que acabó con la madre de Kushina. Después de ello la princesa pelirroja había sido totalmente resguardada por su familia hasta el día de su matrimonio con Minato Namikaze.

No sabían exactamente cómo pero Madara Uchiha, el primer omega líder de los Uchiha, había estado presentes en la vida de Uzumaki Mito y Hashirama Senju por lo cual sabía que se había decidido que cada nuevo contenedor fuera un omega que durmiera en su interior a la bestia de nueve colas.

El incidente de la madre de Kushina solo les confirmó que aquello era cierto. Solo la sangre de Mito y su descendiente omega podría contener, durmiendo a la bestia. Sin embargo, al no ser exactamente Mito, sino una sangre mezclado era más seguro que se sellara a la bestia dentro de niños. Así había quedado dicho en acuerdo entre Mito, Hashirama y Madara. Sin embargo, por otros motivos desconocidos aún para Fugaku y su elite era que Madara tenía más información que los otros dos.

Además, los únicos que transmitieron sus memorias fueron Mito y Madara, no así Hashirama. Lo único que podían deducir es que se acordó confidencialidad, solo respetaba por Hashirama, a medias por Mito y totalmente no respetada por Madara, para así darle una ventaja a su clan en el futuro.

Ya que el único heredero de la sangre de Mito en la actualidad era Naruto, dedujeron que muy probablemente Kurama fue sellado en él cuando su madre falleció en aquel ataque de los Yamanaka.

Sus teorías habían sido confirmadas. Naruto era el contendor de Kurama, pero al no ser un omega, muy probablemente habían usado un sello diferente para controlar a Kurama ya que este no podía permanecer dormido dentro de Naruto al ser este un alfa.

—Padre, pienso que Kurama quiere encontrar su libertad con nosotros o con el cachorro que engendre Sasuke y Naruto.—Intervino luego de meditar, Itachi— Un cachorro engendrado por el propio Kurama, como dice el mito, podría ser su contenedor ideal, alfa u omega no necesitaría ser sellado ni controlado, serian como uno mismo. Naruto y Kurama no se han conocido y son dos entes que piensan por su cuenta debido al sello. Así que ha escogido a Sasuke para hacer un trato. —Concluyó su deducción.

El padre volvió a sentarse frente a sus hijos, les dirigió una mirada orgullosa. Todo resultó ser mejor de lo esperado.

—Así es, hijos míos. Y aquello nos va a beneficiar. No vamos a necesitar obligar a Kurama a salir, sino que el mismo se entregara nosotros. Con él de nuestro lado nadie se atreverá a siquiera pararse al frente nuestro. Nadie pondrá en peligro nuestra libertad ni nuestro orgullo.

—Pero la libertad del cachorro de Sasuke ¿padre?—Cuestionó nuevamente Itachi, quien desde que se le avisó de esa parte del clan estuvo en desacuerdo.

Sasuke se había sentido mezquino al pensar en el pobre cachorro utilizado como herramienta. Y aun en contra de su moral había aceptado. Pues si lograban sus cometidos, los Uzumaki eran capaces de liberar a Kurama contra ellos aun si la vida de Naruto peligraba, ya lo habían hecho una vez de hecho. Evito pensar que lo mismo hacían ellos en nombre de los suyos, pero ahora lo veía más claro. Aun así, no importaba, viviría con la culpa por el bien de los demás.

—Hijo, lamento mucho que tengas que cargar con esto. —Se acercó Fugaku a su hijo menor— Pero piénsalo, hijo, tú has sido seleccionado por el destino según la profecía para esto—Comentó con orgullo contenido— Según nuestro ancestro, nuestra sangre le dará estabilidad al cachorro que herede a Kurama. Y no solo eso, el mismo demonio te ha seleccionado para dárselo. —Su voz pareció llena de júbilo—Es por algo, ahora ya no debes de sentirte culpable, tu cachorro va a ser feliz. Si tu no llegas a amarlo, te prometo que como padre lo hare por ti y tu madre también.

El joven omega se dejó acariciar por su padre. En brazos de este dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran, de esa manera su alma se sentiría menos pesada y su conciencia mejor. Era cierto, aquel cachorro sería intocable, sería más libre que cualquiera pues tendría mucho poder, así mismo amor no le faltaría. Su madre Mikoto, tenía demasiado amor para dar, amaría a este crío como suyo. No era el primero ni el último que concebía solo por seguridad de su familia; pero seguramente era uno de los pocos que se mortificaba tanto.

Después de todo, sacrificarse en nombre del clan y utilizar a otros, era el significado de vivir en la época de guerras. No había espacio para la culpa o el remordimiento. Incluso los omega debían de hacer cosas más horribles que los alfa cuando asesinaban. Y definitivamente lo que Sasuke planeó junto a su padre, no era lo peor que un omega haya hecho en favor de su clan, sino de cierta manera común. Cada uno debía de pelear con las armas que tenía. Si la sociedad no les permitía usar armas, crearían las propias.

Al consuelo que su padre le brindaba, su hermano se unió a ellos, abrazándole por detrás, llenándole de ese aroma que siempre le otorgó un sueño lleno de felicidad.

…...

—Itachi— susurró un joven alfa de una portentosa estatura.

Sus ojos brillaban con el fulgor de su dios, Tsukuyomi (Luna). Dios en quien todos los Uchiha se encomendaban pues era en la noche cuando sus misiones se llevaban a cabo sin problemas. Era con su venia y el manto de la oscuridad ocultándolos cuando se movilizaban. Sus ojos felinos estaban hechos para abrirles caminos justamente entre las sombras cuando todos sus enemigos dormían y se abandonaban a los sueños o a sus pasiones. La Luna había bendecido a la pantera negra con sus cualidades y este espíritu era el que se anidaba dentro de cada Uchiha. Incluso los betas rezaban y se encomendaban a estos, pues a pesar de ser un linaje aparte y no poseer las mismas cualidades que alfas y omegas, sin duda sus habilidades eran obra de la guía de aquel Dios.

—Shisui, sé que lo extrañas, pero debemos iniciar a movilizarnos. Según el último mensaje de Sai no podemos demorarnos más. Sasuke ha confirmado la existencia de Kyubi, quien responde al nombre de Kurama.

Shisui giró sus ojos a su pariente, Obito, quien lo consideraba como un tío más. La mirada del más joven era fiera pero guardaba ese brillo de tristeza producido por la separación de quien estaba destinado a ser suyo.

Obito se acercó al muchacho y puso su mano en su hombro como un intento de reconfortarlo. Estaban en medio del bosque prohibido donde nadie se atrevía a ingresar, pero que para ellos era como el jardín de su hogar. Debido a sus lazos fuertes con su yo animal podían sentirse tranquilos con la naturaleza, conociendo cada sonido de los animales, insectos, aves, plantas y del viento a detalle. No había sonido alguno que los asuste. Para los beta que no habían nacido con esa características innatas, era lo mismo, pues su fe y entrenamiento en los alfa les proporcionaba todo ello, a un nivel inferior, pero el suficiente para seguir a sus líderes por naturaleza.

—No puedo entenderte a completo, pero puedo imaginarme lo doloroso que es separarte de Itachi. Pero van a estar bien. Son fuertes y están decididos.

—No me agrada lo que tiene que hacer Sasuke. Y si tan solo fallan un poco no quiero imaginar lo que podría sucederles.

El mayor suspiro y apartó la mirada. Él y Fugaku habían sido quienes le propusieron aquello a Sasuke, quizás era quien tenía la peor parte y lo más riesgoso para su felicidad personal. Pero sí la profecía era plenamente completa quizás no lo fuera tanto, además confiaban en la naturaleza de amor maternal inquebrantable de un omega.

—Todo va salir bien, Shisui, confía en los chicos. —intentó calmarlo.

—Ese es el problema, sé que tanto Itachi como Sasuke harían lo que fuera por el clan.—Respondió con cierto matiz de tristeza y ansiedad.

—Todos —aseguró Obito— Pero nuestro papel aún falta. Y tenemos otros asuntos que tratar para que nunca estemos en riesgo de nuevo.

Kakashi apareció entre las sombras, uno de sus ojos brillaba, detrás de él, un numeroso grupo de alfas y otro pequeño de betas y uno muchísimo menor de omegas les observaban con los ojos brillantes iluminados por la luz de la luna mientras su figuras fantasmagóricas se perdían entre las sombras.

—Ahora eres el líder, Shisui, —habló con voz grave su tío.

Dio un vistazo a la Luna, intentando recordar el último abrazo que le dio a su pareja, suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior. Por supuesto que confiaba en sus chicos. Sin embargo, silenciosamente le pedía al dios de la luna que protegiera a todos los que habían dejado para que se hicieran pasar por el único pueblo Uchiha, para hacer creer que la mayoría eran inofensivos omegas. Y así Namikaze creyera que los tenía en sus manos cuando Shisui lideraba el verdadero ejército del clan compuesto por la mayoría de alfas, que ahora se embarcaban a un viaje, una misión, cronometrada con lo que debían de lograr Itachi y los demás en el mismo hogar del enemigo.

—Nuestro pueblo espera, Shisui.

Este se paró firme, sus ojos brillaban igual a los de su gente, afilados y enrojecidos; su olfato reconoció a todos sus vecinos, hermanos, guerreros, alfas que habían desaparecido de los datos del clan antes de entregárselo a los enemigos. Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Shisui, que resonó en el bosque asustando a todas las fieras, rindiéndose ante él. Los alfas, omegas y betas se pusieron de rodillas ante su líder.

—Pónganse de pie, hermanos. Aquí nadie es superior o inferior. Solo estamos preparándonos para liberar a nuestra gente. Confiemos en que sabrán actuar y parecer inofensivos, mientras destruyen lentamente al enemigo por dentro.

Él sabía que no era el único que había dejado a su pareja atrás. Muchos de los alfas presentes estaba incluso enlazados con los omegas que se habían quedado junto al líder del clan y su familia. Era un sacrificio que a todos les dolía, que cada vez que se alejaban más de sus tierras, sentían más hondo el vacío, pero que tenía un fin común: erradicar a quienes creían haberlos sometido. Un enfrentamiento frontal les hubiera dejado un saldo mayor de muertos. De la manera en que actuaban: sangrándoles desde el corazón para luego ser atacados desde afuera, les libraría de las bajas y de un ciclo de guerra sin fin, al menos por muchos años.

Con un susurro felino Shisui inició a correr por el bosque con sigilo, como si sus pies no tocaran realmente el suelo, su cuerpo nunca chocaba siquiera con alguna rama de los frondosos árboles. Cuantas veces se había deslizado por esa zona. Sus instintos felinos estaban al máximo, su rapidez le hacía invisible en medio de la niebla, junto a él todos sus compañeros se perdieron entre las sombras.

…...

Estaba en el jardín designado a sus aposentos. Tenía siervos a su disposición en demasía. Minato los había enviado para agradarles, pero a Sasuke solo le causó dolor de cabeza. Y es que estos parecían querer ser excesivamente amables. Además de ello, eran oídos ajenos que secretamente vigilaban sus movimientos. Sin embargo, logró poner un orden entre estos, designando, por supuesto, una mayor jerarquía a los siervos de su clan. Minato no intervendría en un asunto menor, por lo cual estaba más tranquilo.

Itachi ese día había ido a los aposentos de sus padres, para ayudar a la mudanza de Sai. Quien viviría con ellos dos porque era ya necesario para la continuidad del plan.

Se disponía a practicar tiro al blanco con sus kunai, pero un ruido en el tejado de su habitación le hizo guardar sus armas. Sabiendo que era casi imposible que un enemigo penetrara hasta esas instancias, supo de inmediato que aquellos pasos solo podían pertenecerle a su esposo. Su aroma se lo confirmó al poco rato. Para su suerte, le dio tiempo suficiente para sentarse sobre sus rodillas como si solo estuviera observando el pequeño lago que habían construido para él y sus cachorros.

— ¿Quién le permitió ingresar de esta manera?—preguntó intentando ser frío pero cortes.

Sin embargo, sus orejas le advirtieron del sonido que hizo la mano de Naruto al elevarse, para luego buscar estrellarse contra su cabeza. Reacciono por instinto dándose la vuelta, esquivándolo hacia la derecha con agilidad. Naruto no parecía estar sumido en su yo animal. Sino que parecía estar en sus sentidos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!—grito poniéndose en guardia.

Naruto no le respondió. Solo soltó un rugido desde su interior, su mirada parecía realmente ir en serio con sus actos. Sus ojos azules se veían fríos pero decididos a dañarle.

— ¡Voy a acabar con esto de una vez'tebayo!

De entre su yukata, Naruto saco una espada corta. Con esta en sus dos manos intentó asestarle un golpe definitivo a Sasuke, que estaba sobre sus piernas agazapado. Así pues, dejándose llevar por su entrenamiento de años, saco sus kunai y detuvo el golpe final cruzando ambos, frente a su ser. Cuando las armas de ambos chocaron, se dio cuenta que Naruto había usado el lado no afilado de la espada. Se tranquilizó pero también se dio cuenta del motivo de las acciones de Naruto.

Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de su esposo este le miraba ya no con frialdad sino como si se hubiera divertido con su descubrimiento.

— ¿Dónde está tu Naruto-sama? ¿Teme?—preguntó con sorna el alfa.

El felino gruñó, usando su fuerza se libró de la espada de Naruto, se puso sobre él, poniendo sus piernas a cada lado, acercó su kunai al cuello de este, respirando agitado.

—Ah... así que tengo razón, no eres para nada un omega sumiso, sino un felino con las garras bien puestas. Mi padre está ciego pero yo no, Sasuke.

Ahora la mirada de Naruto era de advertencia, amenazante, sin embargo había un brillo especial en este como si hubiera descubierto algo fascinante. Por algún motivo, Sasuke se sintió incómodo de estar tan cerca y de que este le dirigiera una mirada tan abrazadora.

—Eres muy diferente a lo que mi padre piensa ¿qué planeas, Sasuke?

Sasuke lanzó su kunai lejos. Por qué sentía que iba clavárselo solo por hacerlo sentir incómodo y burlado.

—Tu eres el que está demente… ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?—Intentó sonar amenazante, pero su respiración agitada y sus pelitos erizados en sus orejas no se lo permitió.

—Ahh yo no pensaba golpearte de verdad... bueno, no, hasta que vi que realmente no eres un omega normal. ¿Cuál de todos eres?—Preguntó con una mirada analítica que nunca le había visto— Pensé en mí mismo. Un guerrero no puede dejar sus impulsos de autodefensa. —Concluyó con una mano en su mentón para reforzar el proceso de "pensar". Naruto podría ser alguien no perspicaz, pero las soluciones simples parecían dársele de maravilla.

El omega aun sobre Naruto sonrió con cinismo.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Contarle todo a tu papi como un niño?—comentó burlón.

—No, claro que no ´tebayo—su sonrisa se torció— Podría hacer esto.

Naruto le tomo de las muñecas y sin mayor cuidado dio la vuelta, estampándolo contra el suelo, levantando una leve capa de polvo. Las respiraciones entre ambos eran agitadas. A pesar de la violencia, sus cuerpos se habían calentado. No entendían si era solo por la pequeña batalla que habían librado o si había algo más.

—Realmente con esa cara y que sepas manejar un kunai...eres una cajita de sorpresas'tebayo.

El alfa sentía la adrenalina crecer en su interior y descargarse sobre su entrepierna. Nunca se había sentido tan bien por someter a un omega; quizás era porque no necesitaba demasiado para someter a uno a diferencia de Sasuke que no estaba a su disposición ni por asomo. El felino seguía observándole como un enemigo. Naruto comprendió que eso era lo que de verdad eran. No eran esposos más que de nombre; la verdad era que solo "enemigos" era como podían llamarse. Si Sasuke escondía algo así, que más podrían esconder los otros. Y aun con ello le fascinaba, su alfa sentía el reto de sodomizarlo y hacerlo suyo sin piedad.

Un doble dolor en sus manos le hizo soltar las manos de Sasuke: El felino le había clavado sus garras silenciosamente mientras con sus ojos le hechizaba sin piedad.

— ¡Quítate de encima! —Le gritó sin cuidar modular su voz— Según tus palabras y el acuerdo, no tengo porque verte la cara hasta el próximo celo.

Naruto frunció su ceño. La rebeldía del otro le entusiasmaba pero también golpeaba su orgullo. Rugió, en un movimiento rápido, atrajo el rostro del otro, por los cabellos hasta hacer que sus bocas chocaran. Intento ingresar a su boca, pero Sasuke le clavó las garras en su pecho, mientras con sus colmillos le mordió la lengua. Se apartó brusco al sentir la sangre llenarle su boca.

— ¡Esto…. Me… la vas a pa…gar!—murmuró entrecortado porque el líquido vital salía sin control.

El omega pelinegro se asustó de haberle hecho un daño irreparable. Algo así podría causarle la muerte. Estaba seguro que Minato no pasaría de lado ante un daño real a su cachorro. Al menos por orgullo, no lo haría.

—Naruto… déjame curarte. —Intentó reparar su error—

—No te me acerques…

Naruto relamió su herida una y otra vez. Mientras contenía las lágrimas e intentaba no chillar demasiado, caminaba de aquí a allá. Nunca había sufrido un beso tan doloroso ¿pero todo con Sasuke debía de ser así no? Extrañamente la pequeña herida comenzó a curarse. Aun así sentía el sabor alcalino de la sangre. Un regusto desagradable llenó su boca.

Cuando giró para encarar al omega que le había dañado este parecía un poco avergonzado.

—Ahh así que el gatito tiene sus momentos—Intentó burlarse aun cubriendo parcialmente su boca.

— ¡Joder que no soy un gato!

Sasuke se tapó la boca después de lo dicho. Si a Naruto le había quedado alguna duda de cómo era en realidad, había terminado por destruirla. Sin embargo ver a Naruto con la sangre manchando su cuello y pecho le sentó extrañamente mal. De alguna manera quería apalear su dolor.

Se acercó a Naruto e intentó ver la herida.

—Déjame ver la herida. Quizás deba llamar a un sanador.

— ¡No, ni te atrevas a llamar a Orochimaru! que me inyectará alguno de sus líquidos raros ´tebayo. —grito realmente escandalizado.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de reír por el rostro de espanto que puso Naruto. Seguramente había sufrido algún trauma de pequeño. Debía de tranquilizarse, las sonrisas eran solo para la familia. A pesar de que la contuvo lo mejor posible, Naruto se dio cuenta que su gesto estúpido de pavor le había hecho gracia al omega. Todos aquellos sentimientos agresivos disminuyeron casi como magia. ¿Era esto a lo que se referían que un omega podía simbolizar la paz y la felicidad para un alfa?

— ¡No tienes idea de lo espantoso que es que Orochimaru te cure!—dijo como una confesión—Así que no se te ocurra dejar que te medique. Harías bien en tener tus propios sanadores.

—Solo es que eres un cobarde. Ya he ido a que me revise y no pasa nada malo. Sigues siendo un cachorro, dobe-san.

El rubio río fuertemente, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera sin poder controlarse. La tensión había disminuido de forma rápida con aquellos simples comentarios. Se sintieron nuevamente como si estuvieran en el bosque.

—Ah ¿pero porque has ido con Orochimaru? ¿Estas enfermo?—preguntó preocupado el alfa sin razonar.

Y es que no debería haberse preocupado, no por Sasuke, quien era su objetivo, de quien había descubierto que realmente no era un omega sumiso ni indefenso.

—No, solo es rutinario. Quería verificar que estuviera preñado. —respondió sin darle importancia.

El silencio se instauró después de ello pues la vergüenza les estalló en la cara al recordar la intimidad que habían compartido. Naruto tosió, intentando cambiar el ambiente. Tenía que recordarse que había ido ahí solo para desenmascarar a Sasuke. No a reír con él ni sentirse a gusto a su lado. Había más de un océano de distancia entre ellos y así era como debía de ser.

—Déjame ver tu herida, no seas terco, dobe. —Insistió Sasuke para cambiar el tema.

Naruto no impidió que Sasuke se acercara, saco su lengua para que la observara.

—Realmente no es una herida grave y la sangre ya está cicatrizando.

Por alguna razón, el perfume de Sasuke se hizo más fuerte, llevando a Naruto a aspirarlo con fuerza. Lo tenía tan cerca…

—Los felinos se curan las heridas lamiéndoselas ¿o no?

Sasuke asintió inocentemente.

—La saliva de los felinos tiene propiedades curativas y desinfectantes. —acotó el felino.

— ¿Y ustedes han heredado aquella cualidad?—preguntó sonrojado Naruto.

El omega recién en ese momento captó el mensaje subliminal con ello. La mirada de Naruto se había oscurecido nuevamente. Sentía que le desnudaba y le pedía silenciosamente algo.

—Si…

— ¿No crees que deberías ayudarme a que no se infecte´tebayo?

—Como se te ocurre... que yo…

— ¿Y por qué no? Soy tu esposo y no creo que quieras que alguien se entere.

Una venita en la frente de Sasuke tembló pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron visiblemente. El rubio quedó entretenido por el espectáculo. Acerco a Sasuke por sus brazos, sus ojos se encontraron. Sacó su lengua afuera, mostrando que aun había sangre en ella. El azabache, alzó su cabeza saco su lengua y dio una tímida lamida desde la barbilla hasta los labios del otro quien cerró los ojos.

Sasuke agarrando confianza lamio la lengua del otro unas tres veces. Sus cuerpos iniciaron a calentarse con ese tipo de calor adormecedor y placentero. Sus sentidos se opacaban, perdió la firmeza de sus decisiones. Toda su atención se dispuso en lamer la lengua herida del otro. La lengua de Naruto inicio a moverse con la suya. Pronto Naruto le retenía por la cintura, sintió sus manos bajando por su cadera. Sus bocas se acercaron y en el prohibido juego se sumaron sus labios y dientes. La pelea ya no se libró afuera de sus bocas sino cambiaba de boca en boca, buscando el predominio.

Naruto sintió la saliva de Sasuke quemarle la herida, pero en vez de apartarse lo atrajo más pues aquel ardor lo sintió glorioso. Gimió dentro del beso y su pecho inició a rugir. Sasuke absorbió su lengua con sutileza; así pues se animó a hacer lo mismo con la lengua de Sasuke: succionándola y entrelazándola dentro de su boca. Estaba seguro que un poco de saliva caía entre sus mentones pero carecía de importancia. Lamió con su lengua los labios del otro mientras acariciaba los colmillos de Sasuke. Este repitió el mismo juego. Sus bocas se apartaron un poco pero sus alientos se mesclaban, incitándoles a dejarse llevar nuevamente.

El alfa subió una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Sasuke, tocándole una mejilla, sintiéndola tersa. Era increíble como alguien tan suave y de piel sedosa, con un rostro adornado por dos esponjosas orejas podía ser alguien tan toxico y dañino, quizás era esa maldición parte de su encanto que le devoraba como una presa.

Pero Naruto también podía ser el cazador: Subió su beso por toda la mejilla de Sasuke, lo sintió temblar en sus brazos, subió hasta su oreja peluda y le dio un pequeño mordisco que causó que el omega gimiera agudamente. Quería besarlo nuevamente, seguir con aquel juego de perdición, pero Naruto supo que si no liberaba a Sasuke de sus brazos, él mismo caería en el hechizo que su padre había sufrido. Y no podía, más que nunca, debía de estar alerta. Sasuke era peligroso, no sabía cuánto; seguramente los demás miembros de su clan también lo eran.

Apartó a Sasuke con brusquedad. Dejando a este parpadeando sin entender. Sin embargo cuando el felino recuperó la compostura le dedicó de nuevo esa mirada fría. A Naruto le causó dolor pues le había fascinado aquellos ojos de felino necesitado de pasión.

—Parece que es cierto. Ya no me duele la herida´tebayo. —Comentó sin darle la importancia debida.

—Pues que bueno, así no iras a llorarle a papa.

Naruto se giró molesto. Detestaba que Sasuke hablara de su padre.

—Estas en la mira, Sasuke. Debes de saberlo´tebayo.

—Si fuera cierto lo que tu imaginación cree, sinceramente eres el peor estratega de la historia. No te comparas en nada a tu padre.

El alfa gruñó, saco sus garras y estampo un golpe en la pared. Unos pasos se escucharon provenir desde la puerta de la habitación. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, para luego de un salto subir hacia el tejado con fuerza. Deslizándose por este con velocidad.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?

Eran su padre, hermano y Sai. Sasuke solo suspiró,

—Si así es. Fue solo Naruto, padre, sospecha de mí.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Iba a ser difícil entonces que Sasuke se preñara antes del celo, pero debían de estar seguros de que sucediera en el próximo celo sí o sí.

—No te preocupes, hijo. Todo va a salir de acuerdo a nuestro plan.

…...

Los días había pasado, convirtiéndose en semanas. La noticia de que el joven Sasuke no había quedado preñado se expandió en todo el palacio como el polvo. Los Hyuga celebraron secretamente ello; mientras que el clan Namikaze y Uzumaki comentaba si en todo caso el infértil nunca había sido Hinata sino que era Naruto. Minato se sintió indignado de aquellas murmuraciones e incluso mandó a encerrar a los siervos que lo platicaran; pero el vivir todos reunidos, todos los clanes que se negaban a mezclarse unos con otros sino era en las celebraciones generales, simplemente no pudo seguir conteniendo aquel dicho.

Le sorprendía que Sasuke no haya quedado preñado. Si lo hubiera hecho aquello hubiera condenado a Hinata de infértil. Sin embargo ya que el azabache tampoco había quedado preñado y no había tomado ninguna sustancia, según la perfecta revisión de Orochimaru, entonces la duda había quedado abierta.

Incluso el propio Minato comenzaba a preguntarse si no debería hacer que revisaran a su hijo. Pero este era joven ¿Cómo podía no haber engendrado un cachorro aún? El próximo celo cercano era de Hinata. La expectativa era grande, pues Orochimaru había estado vigilando el ciclo completo de la omega.

Aparentemente la chica tenía problemas de debilidad y su matriz no podía sostener un cachorro del Namikaze. Quizás la sangre de Naruto era muy fuerte para la muchacha. Minato pensó al respecto, su esposa, Kushina había sido una omega muy fuerte, su embarazo había sido muy relajado y sin complicaciones. De hecho parecía más hiperactiva que nunca. Si ella no hubiera fallecido, seguro tendría muchos hijos para esos años.

Para el próximo celo de la Hyuga, su clan entero se había entregado a las oraciones de los dioses, además de ello se preparaba una ceremonia especial. Orochimaru le había estado dando medicina que la ayudara a ser más fuerte y además parecía que iba a tomar algo que la hiciera más fértil.

Sin embargo, antes de que sucediera Naruto, Minato y los demás generales iban a embarcarse en una misión para proteger las fronteras de las tierras Uzumaki, por lo cual iban a ser evacuados la clase más pudiente, a resguardarlos en el palacio que había construido símbolo de la unión de los clanes conquistados.

Si no resultaba un embarazo en la muchacha, con toda la deshonra del mundo Minato iba a tener que dejar que Orochimaru revise a su hijo. Aquello le quitaba el sueño pues que un alfa no pueda concebir cachorros era una vergüenza tan grande como no saber tomar un arma. Imperdonable, la virilidad de un alfa se muestra en su descendencia.

De por sí toda la elite estaba siempre en habladurías: él por no tomar a un omega; Naruto por no dar herederos; Jiraiya por tampoco tener cachorros. La única que los había tenido era la general Tsunade, quien tenía dos pequeños con su omega Dan.

Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto pronto. Al regreso de la expedición en la frontera de los Uzumaki iba a pedir la mano de Itachi para cortejarlo debidamente. Y nadie iba a evitar que se diera un matrimonio entre ellos.

Mientras aquellos pensamientos corrían por la mente del líder, en las estancias privadas de Sasuke y su hermano, ellos tomaban un aperitivo mientras charlaban. Hablaban de su pasado. Uno de sus sirvientes desde detrás de la puerta pidió permiso para ingresar. Se lo otorgaron.

—Un siervo de Hinata-sama nos ha traído este recado para usted, Sasuke-sama.

El felino mayor tomo el sobre de las manos del siervo y se lo entrego a su hermano menor quien frunció su ceño.

—Puedes retirarte—dijo Itachi

Pero el siervo luego de una reverencia exclamó:

—De hecho el siervo de los Hyuga dijo que espera una respuesta.

El omega menor frunció su ceño aún más, pero abrió el sobre y lo leyó. Sin duda era una escritura de omega femenino bastante llena de curvas y delicada, incluso estaba perfumada.

—Dile al siervo que iré con su señora mañana a la hora indicada.

El beta Uchiha se inclinó ante sus amos y se retiró del lugar para darle el mensaje al siervo de los Hyuga.

— ¿Qué dice?—preguntó con seriedad Itachi

—Solo que quiere invitarme a tomar el té ¿Puedes creerlo?—comentó con ironía.

Sasuke parecía un poco divertido con la propuesta. Itachi no río.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste?

—Solo creo que sería bueno conocer al punto débil de Namikaze.

Itachi rio, su hermanito tenía una expresión entre arrogante y enojada que le causaba gracia. Iba a ser una reunión bastante curiosa.

—Creo que a Sai le gustaría tomar el té en los aposentos Hyuga—comentó finalmente el menor de los felinos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Respuestas a review:

Guest: Hello is a pleasure read your coment.. Well is thuth. Naruto has demostrated that he didn´t act like a alpha. But in opinions of ohter, his father doesn´t act like alpha too, because his interesting for Itachi is like a obsesive. What do you think about Minato? But yes, naruto hurts Sasuke an his omega pride... so what do you thin about this new chapter? I love your review

Wolf: Holaa, de alguna manera es Naruto tambien, aunque lo niegue desea a Sasuke, pero sí ese dolor por la mentira hizo que Kurama provechara en salir.. por así decirlo. Pues bueno, luego de aquello, vemos que su relación va en dos aprtes, con un enfrentamiento y con mentiras de por medio. cada uno buscando sus propios fines. Gracias por comentar y espero tu review para este capi! Nos leemos!

Lavirgenderojo: XD bueno me alegra que si hayas llegado y espero que este nuevo capi haya sido de tu placer.. Pues me dio risa lo de la fabrica de bebes pero sí, tan alejada no estas. Aun no se explican del todo porque la muchacha no ha quedado preñada pero veremos que más hay.

Ohh bueno el futuro del shita lo veremos poco a a poco, pero mira ya hemos visto que es de Shisui en estos momentos..crees que haya algún enfrentamiento entre Minato y Shisui? O Minato descubrirá todo a tiempo? Aun no hay mini narus dentro de sasuke, pero no es tan lejano el asunto, ahora en que circunstancias lo concebirán y como lo tomará Naruto es otro tema. Gracias por tu comentario!

Bueno espero leernos pronto!

...

Bien mis queridos lectores, pueden pegarles a todos o pegarme.. solo recuerden que aun debo terminar el fic.. Bien.. por un lado, pues sí parte del plan era arrebatar a Kurama de Naruto, quien no sabe aparentemente de su existencia debido a la forma en que fue sellado cuando su madre murió. El suceso a detalle será contado en el siguiente capítulo. Por otro lado hemos visto que los uchiha se han dividido en dos partes, una compuesta por la familia central del líder junto a los omegas del clan y parte de los betas para destruir a los namikaze desde adentro.. como? Bueno creo que se van dando una idea. Mientras que otro, Shisui esta llevando a su gente para otro lado? a donde bueno espero sus teorías.

Nunca hay que subestimar el poder del engaño y la mentira de los Uchiha a veces creo que es tan fuerte que se engañan sí mismo...eso estará sucediendo con Sasuke? Y naruto esta descubriendo su verdadero ser.. aquello detendrá sus planes?

Y ahora hay misterios en el nacimiento de Shisui.. bueno todo está relacionado... o algo así.. Y también con Mito Hashirama y madara.. que piensan?

La cuestión va mas o menos así: ya que los omegas son criaturas maternales y de cierto modo apaciguadoras, para Kurama estar dentro de un omega era como dormir dentro de un vientre materno, pero Naruto es un alfa asi que poco a poco a pesar del sello puesto no puede contenerlo ni hacer de cuenta que no existe. Kurama hará un trato con los uchiha?

Me gusto escribir el encuentro entre Shisui e Itachi cuando era un bebe mi Itachi... cositas bonitas aww

Minato cada vez está más enajenado con Itachi, pero aún va a tener que esperar porque el deber llama. EL celo de Hinata se acerca, lo cual podría limpiar el nombre de Naruto que ya lo creen estéril.

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo, pero digamos que tuvo miedo vergüenza y lastima por tener un hijo de esa manera; sin embargo esta decidido de que no importa nada, sobre todo porque Kurama también lo desea..

Orochimaru... se entendió la frase? Bueno significa más o menos que el mismo se ha recluido y usa alguien para su cuidado pero que también esta persona lo vigila que no sea totalmente libre. Ya sabemos que orochi lleva años al servicio de los namikaze y antes de los Senju. Ya lo comprenderemos mejor en el siguiente capi.

Ahora.. Hinata quedará preñada? Sasuke lograra seducir a Naruto para sus fines? naruto derrocara su padre y descubrirá a Sasuke? Orochimaru está de parte de los uchiha al cien por ciento? Minato lo descubrirá todo?

Bueno, no juzguen demasiado a Sasuke tener hijos por conveniencia era algo muy común en aquella época. De alguna manera Hinata también desea uno por eso motivos ya que el aseguraría estatus y protección a su hermana. ya ven que Minato comienza ver a Hanabi quien es una alfa como una posible rival en el futuro.

Bueno, me encantaría me dijeran sus opiniones y cualquier duda, adelante pueden decirla. Conforme va creciendo creo que haré un árbol genealógico.. Definitivamente. Y lo subiré en el grupo o en la página.


	5. Chapter 5

Notas de autora: Hola, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Quise subir un capitulo que tuviera el menor número de fallas. Ante cualquier duda o si quieren estar más pendientes les invito a unirse al grupo de face o a la pagina de face. Por cierto que quizás y es recomendable que vean este arbol genealógico del clan Uzumaki. Pocoa a poc iré haciendo de los otros clanes.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

kaorymadness/photos/a.264843803860248.1073741828.255728624771766/282155948795700/?type=3&theater

* * *

Capitulo cinco

El clan de los zorros: Destino escrito

Se dice que hace muchísimos años, el mundo estuvo poblado por seres humanos comunes, divididos entre "hombres" y "mujeres" muy parecidos a los betas. Pero de esta manera, injustas divisiones sociales trajeron conflictos dentro de estos grupos. Además el mundo agreste lleno de criaturas mágicas era demasiado para estas débiles criaturas. Al transcurrir los años, gracias a sus rezos y suplicas a los Dioses más antiguos de la naturaleza, los seres mágicos de la Naturaleza se apiadaron de su débil constitución y de la anarquía que entre sus grupos llevaban a guerras interminables; así fue como se formó una alianza con los dioses y criaturas mágicas, de la cual nació la división en clanes animales, cada animal protector dotó a su grupo humano de habilidades que combinados con su ser animal los volvía criaturas mucho más fuertes.

Sin embargo, dentro de cada grupo humano no todos obtuvieron las características animales que necesitaban para su sobrevivencia. Cada grupo de seres humanos fue dividido de manera justa por la madre naturaleza, para que así no hubiera peleas; de esta manera cada grupo se complementaría una a otro.

Los antiguos seres humanos especializados en la lucha, con aptitudes a la agresividad y la pelea, cambiaron a alfas, grupo poderoso con la bendición de poder controlar y proteger a los demás. El siguiente grupo eran fuertes pero no al nivel del alfa, mantuvieron casi las mismas aptitudes que los humanos antiguos, eran como el recuerdo de un pasado oscuro; sin embargo su lealtad natural era para los alfas del clan al que pertenecían, evitando así deslealtades; así como de protectores naturales del tercer grupo humano. Este grupo llamado beta servía como un comodín entre el primer y tercer grupo. El tercer grupo poseía instintos animales desarrollados como el alfa, pero no su misma fuerza, ellos eran el complemento del alfa, quienes controlaban el carácter agresivo de ellos y con quienes procreaban; estos seres nacieron de los humanos con caracteres apacibles, pacifistas, especializados a otras labores y no a la pelea brutal. Se convertirían en los compañeros del alfa, por quienes vivía para servir y amar cuando se enlazaban permanentemente. Y eran quienes cuidaban de la unión dentro del clan pues si fuera formado solo por alfas, sus caracteres agresivos no permitirían una unión duradera.

Donde antes habían existido hombres y mujeres con tareas diferenciadas, la naturaleza decidió dejar en desuso esta arcaica división para dar una nueva: alfa, beta y omega. La anarquía había finalizado, pues cada nivel sexual tenía sus propios deberes forzados por su naturaleza y animal interino.

Con el paso de los siglos, esta división marcó la nueva historia; tanto así que la antigua división de hombre-mujer quedó casi olvidada. Físicamente se podría diferenciar a alfa y omega por algunas características con las que cada nueva generación iba naciendo, pero por sobre todo su aroma dulcete era la marca inconfundible en los omegas. Y si bien en apariencia una mujer y hombre tenían ciertas características diferentes, internamente y en términos de derechos naturales no era el caso. Un alfa fuera "femenino" o "masculino" tenía las pautas de su vida escritos en su interior: la misma agresividad uno con otros, la misma posibilidad de desarrollar fuerza física y los mismos instintos de posesividad con su pareja, y miembros de familia. Por esas razones, socialmente poseían los mismos derechos. Así mismos los omegas fueran masculinos o femeninos podían procrear con la misma facilidad si eran inseminados por un alfa, respondían al estímulo y a la protección de sus alfa con naturalidad, así como el lazo con sus cachorros era indestructible.

Cada grupo de clan formado por alfa, beta y omega, respondiendo a sus particularidades animales, se especializó en diferentes tipos de combate, actividades y habilidades. Enfrentando a su entorno, cada grupo desarrolló habilidades únicas. Algunos decidieron asentarse formando residencias, otros acapararon tierras de cultivo volviéndose señores feudales o daimio, pero cada señor necesitaba controlar mediante ejércitos sus tierras. Otros clanes seguían viviendo de manera errante en disputa constante y sin pare contra otros clanes.

A pesar de sus bastas diferencias entre cada clan, todos se llamaban pertenecientes a la Tierra de Fuego. Esto debido a que a pesar de sus diferenciadas costumbres de clan a clan, respondían al mismo grupo de deidades, particularidades físicas y de vestimenta; así como al nombre de señores feudales y el emperador que era más una figura mítica que real.

El emperador del País de Fuego nadie lo conocía ni tampoco importaba, él era solo el lazo entre el cielo y la Tierra, era intocable y un ser mítico igual que su sequito, sus tierras eran respetadas y sus súbditos directos permanecían dentro del palacio. Nunca un daimio o señor de la guerra siquiera pensó en arrebatar el título de emperador. El mismo emperador nunca ejerció un poder político sobre el país. Así pues la supremacía de las tierras totales del País quedaba a beneplácito del más fuerte.

Sin embargo, se decía que algunos hijos segundones y tercerones de la nobleza imperial habían escapado del palacio imperial para llevar orden a la Tierra de Fuego formando sus propios clanes. Estos pertenecían a animales, cuyas características eran únicas, habilidades nunca antes visto y capacidades míticas. Así pues los miembros de estos clanes tenían un nexo aún más fuerte con el Cielo y La Diosa creadora Amaterasu o su hermano y contraparte Tskuyomi o el peligroso Susano.

Los nombres entre clan se iban nombrando por los propios grupos humanos. Así pues era de conocimiento extendido que los clanes Senju, Uchiha, Hyuga y Uzumaki eran los que guardaban un nexo a través del tiempo con esos hijos segundones que escaparon del palacio imperial.

El clan Uzumaki, el cual tenía como animal espiritual a los zorros de pelaje rojo, portadores de sacerdotes capaces de prever tormentas meteorológicas, tomo como propio los territorios de las lomas bañadas por los efluentes del río principal del País de Fuego. Donde instauraron los campos de arroz más ricos de toda la nación. Su economía se basó en la producción y comercio del arroz, alimento principal de todo el País. Por respeto al emperador, siempre llevaban parte de su producción para seguir recibiendo la bendición del Cielo.

Los betas inferiores y omegas del clan estaban evocados a la agricultura del arroz. Mientras los alfa de todos los niveles debían de servir al ejército; pues el poseer estos ricos campos los rodeaba de enemigos. Así pues debían de defender sus territorios constantemente.

Los omegas y algunos alfa de nivel superior, se volvían sacerdotes o onmyouji capaces de convocar fuerzas espirituales que los respaldaran en batallas. Se decía que su medicina era una de las más desarrolladas solo superada por otros dos clanes. Su vida era más larga que la de otras criaturas. El inconfundible color rojo de sus cabellos marcaba esa vitalidad y fuerza agresiva en sus alfa y de sabiduría en hechicería de sus omegas.

Sus templos eran los más grandes y esplendorosos del Norte de la Tierra de Fuego, siempre podía observarse los salones iluminados, muestra que sus sabios estaban estudiando con perseverancia en descubrir los secretos de su mundo y de las bestias demoniacas y otros espíritus.

Su situación, por supuesto, tan favorable traía los celos de su vecino del Norte, el clan Yamanaka. Con quienes comerciaban a cambio de los perfumes que estos creaban para la nobleza de cada clan. Aun así las peleas en los límites estaban a la orden del día por generaciones enteras. Se decía que el resentimiento inacabable con el clan Yamanaka era porque de las Tierras Uzumaki, una gran parte de ellas pertenecieron al clan Yamanaka alguna vez, pero estos los desplazaron con la ayuda de Senju, quienes eran sus vecinos al Oeste.

Pues con los Senju, quienes eran poseedores de una fuerza bruta abismal, una rápida empatía creció. Volviéndose aliados en la mayoría de batallas que debían de librarse. A cambio del casi invencible ejército Senju, este clan siempre estaba beneficiado con el alimento seguro para sus habitantes.

Pero, sobre todo un secreto y un matrimonio sellaron su hermandad, el matrimonio entre Hashirama Senju y Mito Uzumaki. Esta unión marcó para siempre su camino unido. Los Senju nunca dejarían aun por sobre sí mismo de protegerlos. El comercio entre ambos clanes era regular y los matrimonios iban y venían entre estos con mayor facilidad que entre cualquier clan. Después de todo, los animales dentro de estos seres eran recelosos de mezclar sus sangres. Sin embargo, la elite Uzumaki siempre evitaba mezclarse directamente y aun haciéndolo, sus secretos estaban seguros en las memorias de los ancianos y sacerdotes, los cuales, por decreto de Mito, debían de casarse solo con un miembro de su propio clan y círculo cercano. Es decir solo entre sacerdotes.

La unión entre Mito y Hashirama se dio en un contexto extraño e inexplicable, pues antes de ello hubo un ataque en la frontera de los clanes Senju, Uzumaki y Uchiha. En tierras inexploradas y sin colonizar, que un día serian el hogar del clan Namikaze. Este evento fue tan aterrador que palabras de las bocas de los ancianos sobre el hecho no salieron con claridad. Era como si quisieran olvidar el hecho. Después de aquel misterioso incidente, los Senju y Uchiha firmaron una paz duradera. Mientras tanto, el clan Uzumaki y Senju se unían por medio del matrimonio. El mismo día del matrimonio de Mito y Hashirama, Madara Uchiha ordenó el encierre definitivo y la neutralidad total del clan Uchiha, inaugurando una era de paz duradera y de verdadero crecimiento. Muchos creyeron que aquel incidente fue tan horroroso como para impulsar ante tal idea al líder omega; otros creyeron que era porque justamente el joven omega había quedado preñado, dando a luz gemelos ocho meses después.

La línea de los Senju siguió con los cachorros entre Hashirama y Mito. Su matrimonio fue acertado, pero ella vivió la mayor parte de su vida en el palacio Uzumaki junto con sus hijos. Los que nacieron pelirrojos se quedaron en la casa materna; mientras los que nacieron con el cabello rubio o pelinegro se marcharon a la casa Senju a proseguir con el linaje paterno.

El clan Namikaze provino de una miembro de cabellos rubios de los Senju. Así como en los tiempos místicos, en el cual algunos nobles habían escapado del recinto imperial, una hija alfa segundona del líder Senju no vio posibilidad de gloria dentro de su casa, por lo que se fue a la aventura con su pareja y sus amigos a las indómitos territorios del Sur, frontera con los Uchiha. Decidió buscar su propio rumbo en el mundo, marcar una historia, en vez de solo ser una herramienta de sus hermanos mayores. Su nacimiento estaba destinado para solo servir, pues era la segunda hija alfa de un tercer esposo, por lo cual sin temer a nada se lanzó a la conquista Así pues, cambió su nombre y fundó el clan Namikaze. Orgullosa y exitosa de lograr colonizar nuevas tierras obtuvo el perdón de su padre Senju y el respeto de sus hermanos.

Tres generaciones después, con Minato a la cabeza, el joven clan era fuerte y reconocido como uno de los más importantes dentro de la Tierra de Fuego, sobrepasando a los antiguos clanes míticos. Así pues se unió el clan Senju al Namikaze; debido que el Senju, tras un fallido golpe de estado al padre de Tsunade, había mermado drásticamente. El Clan de Tsunade era más pequeño que el Namikaze que había crecido exponencialmente. Para fortalecer aquella unión, se formalizaría y se renovaría los votos de hermandad con el clan Uzumaki nuevamente a través de dos uniones importantes: Yahiko Namikaze, importante general, mano derecha de Minato, hijo del hermano del padre de Minato se unió a Nagato Uzumaki, perteneciente a línea principal del clan. Mientras el heredero de los Namikaze, Minato, se unió a Kushina, princesa de los Uzumaki.

Minato siempre supo cuál era su destino y estaba dispuesto a tratar a su esposa con integridad y respeto así no la quisiera de verdad. Además haciendo honor a su clan, iba a proteger a ella y sus cachorros. Por otro lado, Kushina no había sido tan fácil de llevar hasta el templo para desposarse con Minato. Ella había pataleado mil y una veces en contra del matrimonio. Pero su hermano había sido quien le había jurado que definitivamente Minato era el esposo ideal para ella. Pero a ella no le agradó su papel. Sus cuidadoras siempre habían sufrido con ella. Era una muchacha muy extrovertida, consentida por su padre y hermano. Incluso, la muchacha daba su opinión en los asuntos importantes, claro en la intimidad de su hogar, pero eso no era lo que se esperaba de una omega de su clase. Por otro lado, aprender todas las artes que como omega debía, le había tomado mucho tiempo. Haciendo total contraste con su primo Nagato, que también sería desposado por un Namikaze.

Debido a que tanto Namikaze como Uzumaki habían luchado arduamente contra sus enemigos del Norte, Kushina no había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con su prometido.

Cuando Kushina y Minato se conocieron en las puertas del Templo donde sellarían su unión sintieron un peso encima tan abismal como mágico. Supieron que su unión no era una condena ni un deber, sino una bendición del destino. En silencio se observaron, detallaron el rostro del otro. Habían visto la imagen del otro en pintura, habían escuchado hablarles del otro, pero a partir de ese instante supieron que querían saber del otro. El calor en sus cuerpos se hizo presente también; el aroma de ella se manifestó cautivando todos los sentidos de Minato. El joven prodigio se sintió intimidado por los cabellos de ella, pero no de una mala manera sino como si presenciara a una diosa venida a humana. Sometido a su fuerza y a su belleza, a esos ojos vivaces, supo que era parte de su vida desde siempre.

Al tomar su mano una sensación embriagante les mareo. No hacía falta de ninguna palabra, tendrían la eternidad para conocerse e incluso más allá. Pues en la muerte iban a esperarse cuando uno partiera antes que el otro.

Sintiendo a su alfa rugir calmadamente supo con ello que su alfa la reconocía a ella como la persona con quien tendría un verdadero hogar. Minato tuvo el valor de tomar su mano y besarla suavemente. Aunque ella, llevada por la vergüenza y por ese placer extraño, quiso alejar su mano, Minato no la soltó. La atrajo hacia sí y cubrió su brazo con la manga de su propio kimono gris de matrimonio. Una señal protectora, que indicaba que a partir de ese momento la protegería y sería su compañera.

El mismo día que el matrimonio entre Kushina y Minato se dio, también se realizó el de Yahiko y Nagato. Yahiko era un destacado guerrero, miembro de la elite Namikaze, por lo que su unión con un Uzumaki casi estaba predicha. Sin embargo, un segundo matrimonio con un omega de su propio clan también le esperaba. Así como Minato, tomó con dignidad aquella decisión necesaria. Era un poco mayor que Minato, pero demoró en madurar más que este. Sin embargo a la edad de diecisiete años ya era reconocido en toda la Tierra de Fuego, no solo por su fuerza sino por cuidar la espalda de su primo rubio, quien sería el líder. Se convertiría oficialmente en su segundo al mando después de su matrimonio. Después de todo, ningún alfa puede ser reconocido como líder y ocupar un cargo verdadero sin un omega de buen linaje a su lado.

Así como Minato, Yahiko solo conocía a Nagato por pinturas. A diferencia de Minato era más dado a los placeres de la carne desde muy joven, por lo cual se sintió entusiasmado de que su futuro esposo fuera tan hermoso. Secretamente deseó pronto la noche de bodas.

Todas esas palabras que había mentalizado en su afiebrada mente para conquistar a su esposo y que llevarlo a la cama fuera más placentero, murieron cuando lo observó frente a frente. Por supuesto supuso que un deseo sexual crecería por él puesto que el joven omega con el que se uniría era virgen y estaría cerca de su celo. Sin embargo no creyó que el magnetismo y ternura que despertaría por este fuera tan intenso. Los sentimientos que crecieron en su ser le sobrepasaron, tembló y se sonrojo. Cuando tomo su mano no supo que hacer. Solo la sonrisa suave y elegante de su prometido le tranquilizó. Agradeció que este no se burlara sino que le mirase con tanto respeto y cariño, consagrándose, silenciosamente, a su cuidado como su omega. La confianza que en sus ojos vio, le hizo prometerse que lo protegería por sobre todo. La seguridad que se fundó en aquel pequeño roce le significó que verdaderamente era su pareja destino.

La química que entre ellos se desató fue notada por todos los miembros del clan. Incluso percibida por lo betas. Supieron con certeza que sus sangres habían nacido para unirse desde siempre y para siempre. Además que ambos matrimonios contaran con la bendición de ser predestinados les auguraba un gran linaje.

De hecho, fue así, en la misma noche de bodas, Minato y Kushina concibieron a Naruto. No siendo así entre Nagato y Yahiko. Sin embargo, no se preocuparon, todo sucedía por algo. Y sin dudar Yahiko y Nagato eran almas gemelas. El clan se llenó de alegría por la concepción del heredero de forma tan pronta. Kushina se sentía emocionada y asustada a partes iguales. No tardó en enamorarse de su esposo, quien era mu dedicado a ella. Además, ella pudo notar el valor que tenía en batalla así como su piedad con los enemigos, y esa forma de poder formar alianzas sin recurrir a la violencia. Ella se sintió bendecida de que ese tipo de alfa fuera suyo. Minato por el profundo amor hacia Kushina nunca giró la vista hacia otro omega y rechazó una segunda unión.

La misma suerte no tuvo Nagato, pues una novia Namikaze para Yahiko era necesaria para no levantar heridas entre los Namikaze. Desde el nacimiento, Konan, una peli azul de deslumbrante belleza había sido destinada para esposa de Yahiko, pero se decidió que ella fuera una segunda esposa.

Aun así, ella no tenía permitido conocer a su esposo hasta su compromiso. Fue en la fiesta de compromiso en la que los tres se encontraron: Extrañamente los dos omegas y el alfa empatizaron rápidamente. Nagato no fue capaz de hacer crecer el miedo y antipatía que pensó sentir ante una segunda pareja para su alfa destino, de quien había recibido la marca definitiva que lo condenaba a solo ser suyo. Cuando Nagato conoció a Konan se sintió atraído por su belleza, no de una forma vil ni de envidia, tampoco de una manera sexual pues ambos eran omegas; pero lo suficiente para querer estará su lado y protegerla. Lo mismo sintió ella; una extraña sensación germinó en Yahiko quien sintió a su alfa rugir de placer al vislumbrar a dos bellezas en su futuro.

Yahiko tuvo la certeza de que al fin estaba completo, su familia era la correcta y verdadera. Cuando se oficializó que debía casarse de nuevo, sintió temor de amarla más a ella al conocerla, de sentir todo lo que sintió por Nagato pero más fuerte. O de no poder amarla por sus sentimientos hacia Nagato, pero no fue así. La unidad e incluso complicidad entre ellos rebasó las expectativas y protocolos. Los tres ansiaron el momento en que ella se uniera oficialmente a Yahiko, recibiera la mordida y formara parte de su familia.

Nagato alistó a su marido con total dedicación para el matrimonio de él con su nueva esposa. Ambos en el tiempo que llevaban siendo pareja habían encontrado una manera de comunicarse solo con la mirada. Yahiko había temido que aquello afectara a su esposo amado, pero este le aclaró que no era así. Incluso, Yahiko le propuso que pasara con ellos el celo de Konan. Pero el pelirrojo se negó, aduciendo que era el momento de que ella pasara tiempo con el peli naranja a solas. No sería justo arrebatarle su primera vez.

La semana de celo de Konan pasó, ella recibió la marca de pertenencia en su cuello para asombro de muchos; ya que no se acostumbraba morder al segundo esposo. Sin embargo, así lo habían acordado los tres durante la fiesta de compromiso. El lazo entre Nagato y Yahiko no disminuyó, incluso pareció volverse más fuerte. Normalmente cuando sucede que un alfa muerde a otro, el lazo con el primero se debilita si no es reafirmado, pero en el caso de ellos, pareció como si los tres se conectaran.

No hubo deberes repartidos paran con su familia: Konan y Nagato realizaron sus labores como esposos juntos, aprendieron el uno del otro sin sobresaltos, como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre. Ambos amaban y dedicaban sus esfuerzos a su alfa sin envidias y sin pretender robar el afecto de este para sí mismos. Mucho se habló de la intimidad de los tres, pues muchas veces Yahiko llamaba a ambos durante las noches e incluso se decía que el celo de Konan era compartido por los tres, así como el de Nagato.

Ambas uniones, Namikaze-Uzumaki, desataron pánico dentro de muchos clanes desde los más jóvenes hasta lo más antiguos. Entre estos últimos, uno de los más antiguos, Hyuga, se sintió sumamente amenazado pues casi se encontraba rodeado por los tres clanes unidos.

La estabilidad se vio aún más afectada cuando el primogénito del ya líder de los Namikaze nació, Naruto, un alfa: lo que todos deseaban como primogénito. Mientras el líder de los Hyuga tuvo una omega y su hermano gemelo tuvo otro omega. Desastroso para la línea familiar. Si las dos ramas principales no habían producido alfa solo podía deberse a que los dioses no les favorecían. Sin un heredero alfa no había futuro para el clan. Y es que no cualquier alfa puede liderar a todos, sino uno del linaje ancestral, es decir de la rama principal o secundaria.

Ante tales desastrosos nacimientos, Hiashi Hyuga junto a su hermano pidieron una audiencia para su familia con los Namikaze. Minato los recibió con gusto. Fue cuando los hermanos Hyuga se dieron cuenta que su época de gloria había pasado. Que ahora este nuevo clan iba a desplazarlos todos. Llegaría el momento en que Minato no sonriera de la manera amable que hacía en ese momento; por lo cual los hermanos fueron con un único propósito: ganarse su favor. Debían aprovechar esa bondad y amabilidad en los ojos de Minato, que solo un alfa conoce cuando lo tiene todo. Para esa época, efectivamente, el joven líder de tan solo diecisiete años parecía ser amado por los dioses: poder, riqueza, una omega joven y fuerte, un cachorro alfa de buena salud heredero de su clan, familia confiable, no existía algo que pudiese opacar su felicidad.

Ambos pidieron que tomase en consideración a sus recién nacidos omegas como futuros prospectos de esposo. El joven líder se sorprendió del pedido, aunque él había sido comprometido desde pequeño con Kushina, no pensó en aquel tema para su hijo; aun así, les respondió que lo consultaría con el consejo y su esposa.

Los hermanos Hyuga y su sequito fueron alojados y atendidos como príncipes dentro del castillo Namikaze. Ambos hermanos quedaron estupefactos ante la riqueza que las paredes y pisos exhalaban. Cada parte del castillo parecía esculpido por los mejores artistas. Incluso, cuando recién habían llegado, el hermoso castillo se vislumbra fuerte por sus murallas de piedra, seguro e imponente. La parte frontal tenía decorados dorados, de paredes blancas, cinco pisos eran los que lo constituían, elevado sobre una loma, resguardado por dos riachuelos por debajo, con ostentosos jardines a ambos lados podía vislumbrarse desde el camino lejano. Por los caminos exteriores del castillo, funcionarios alfa ataviados en lujoso kimonos caminaban, llevando pergaminos; generales con sus brillantes armaduras llegaban en corceles; los que permanecían dentro de las murallas en la zona de prácticas portaban sus hakama grises con haori de colores, mientras adiestraban a sus pupilos. Los omegas caminaban de aquí a allá escoltados por sequitos interminables de betas. Incluso los siervos se veían bien alimentados, grupos de cuatro betas llevaban a sus amos en sus palanquines con sonrisas en los rostros, reflejando lo agradecidos de pertenecer al clan Namikaze. Las acuarelas y pinturas firmados por los mejores artistas extranjeros exhibidos en algunos salones del castillo solo eran una pequeña muestra de tal poderío. Sin duda alguna, en tan solo tres generaciones, el clan Namikaze había superado en riqueza al clan Hyuga.

El líder alfa, Minato, lo consultó con su segundo al mando, Yahiko, los ancianos de los tres clanes unidos, sus generales y su amada esposa. Kushina no estuvo de acuerdo en que su cachorro contara con un prometido desde tan joven; pero, por supuesto el hermano de ella, Makoto, los ancianos y los generales estuvieron de acuerdo. El clan Namikaze era respetado y temido, era la cabeza de clanes antiguos como Senju y Uzumaki, además de que cada vez absorbía pequeños clanes por la vía más pacifica posible. Un matrimonio del heredero en un futuro con un clan tan antiguo como Hyuga les daría respetabilidad sagrada. Minato, compensando sus pensamientos y su realidad, quiso creer que sucedería lo mismo que él y su esposa, o Yahiko y sus esposos. Quizás era el destino que había llevado a ambos hermanos a tal pedido. Quizás alguno de los cachorros Hyuga sería el omega destino de su pequeño.

Con tales pensamientos positivos, ganándose un buen gritón de su esposa, aceptó el trato, siempre y cuando los Hyuga mantuvieran neutralidad frente a los enfrentamientos de los Namikaze con otros clanes, además de un pacto de no agresión.

Lo cierto fue que Hyuga solo quiso ganar tiempo y a la misma vez asegurarse de que si no obtenían la bendición de tener un cachorro alfa, estuvieran asegurados con una de las familias más ricas y poderosas del territorio de Fuego.

La alianza Namikaze-Senju-Uzumaki no amenazaba bélicamente a clanes pequeños, proponían tratos beneficiosos para ambos. Así, estos pequeños clanes juramentaban servirlos a cambio de protección con un trato equitativo. Ya que siendo clanes tan pequeños siempre estarían a la intemperie de otros clanes más fuertes. Así mismo, había clanes que pedían unirse al clan Namikaze. Minato acogía y daba su lugar a los líderes de cada uno. Y es que su palabra dada era como un juramento de sangre.

Ante ello, sus generales, sobre todo Orochimaru, le tacharon de idealista e infantil. Los ancianos le aconsejaron ser más cuidadoso y malicioso. Pero Minato se sentía en la cima de su vida. Era joven, fuerte, tenía su ser amado a su lado apoyándole, cuidando y criando con amor y disciplina a su cachorro y ella nuevamente estaba de encargo. Estaba embriagado de felicidad y poder. Yahiko intentaba ponerle en su lugar, pero el mismo, joven y soñador, creyó que por estas vías podrían unificar el territorio de Fuego. Incluso previa que su primo se convertiría en una especie de shogun absoluto. Eran alfas y aún eran tan jóvenes y fuertes; no había nada que temer.

Cuando el príncipe Namikaze Naruto tenía tan solo seis años, Kushina quedó preñada por segunda vez. Este cachorro aparentemente sería otro alfa. Orochimaru había corroborado ello mes a mes. Debido a la forma y al tamaño de su vientre, así como su sangre reaccionaba ciertas sustancias que solo él sintetizaba fue casi concluyente que Minato tendría un segundo alfa heredero. El clan estaba extasiado con tal bendición. Siempre supieron que Kushina y Minato estaban destinados, pero dos cachorros alfa seguidos era más de lo que pidieron.

Además de ello, Nagato finalmente había recibido la bendición de quedar preñado cinco meses después de que Kushina anunciase su segundo encargo. Finalmente el joven clan tendría una asegurada descendencia por las dos líneas principales. Cuando los cachorros nacieran y crecieran se verificaría a que clan pertenecerían. Naruto tenía las características de un Namikaze por lo cual fue reafirmado como el heredero del clan. Se debía esperar al nacimiento del segundo cachorro para saber si Kushina o Nagato al fin darían un heredero al clan Uzumaki, ganando así a Makoto, hermano mayor de Kushina y líder. Prescindiendo de ello, lo importante era que cachorros venían al mundo, por lo cual fiestas interminables se extendieron por días en los tres clanes aliados.

Sin embargo, su felicidad fue motivo de miedo y descontento en el exterior, pero también dentro de los jóvenes clanes que habían absorbido. Por supuesto, eran tratados con equidad, pero siempre la última palabra la tendría el consejo de los tres grandes clanes, lo cual poco a poco desataba envidia y furia interna dentro de estas personas. Solo uno de estos clanes que la historia borraría de sus pergaminos se alió silenciosamente a un clan poderoso, el eterno rival de Uzumaki, Yamanaka. Este clan había enfrentado a los Uzumaki por siglos, pero esta vez no estaba solo, sino que tenía a su lado a los clanes Akimichi y Nara.

Los miembros más importantes de la alianza habían recibido un pitazo de aviso de que uno de los pequeños clanes que habían absorbido y trabajaban sus tierras en la frontera Uzumaki-Yamanaka estaba siendo atacado por el clan Yamanaka. Este tipo de sucesos era algo sumamente usual, nada que se previera peligroso. Siempre había pequeñas escaramuzas contra el clan Yamanaka en la frontera. Era solo cuestión de enfrentarlos y hacerlos retroceder. Minato no sentía al ansia de destruirlos, quería asentarse correctamente, formar un pueblo unido con los clanes aliados y a los que había absorbido para luego dar un enfrentamiento frontal al rival del clan de su esposa. Aunque esperaba poder resolverlo de la vía más pacifica posible.

Tanto Minato como Yahiko, así como los generales más fuertes habían peleado en aquellas pequeñas escaramuzas desde hace muchos años. De hecho, Minato lo había hecho desde los doce años. Muchos generales llevaban a estas incursiones a sus pupilos para su debut o para practicar; era como un estiramiento de piernas para los más experimentados.

Por lo cual, pensaron que luego del enfrentamiento podrían celebrarlo en el hermoso castillo Uzumaki. Así pues dentro del castillo toda la familia ocupó su lugar. Los omegas despidieron a sus alfas, quedándose junto a los betas para preparar la celebración posterior.

Cuando Minato y Yahiko acudieron al llamado junto a sus hombres se toparon con ninguna cabellera rubia, tradicional en los Yamanaka, sino con alfas y betas de cabellos espesos negros rizados, alborotados en picos conocidos como el clan Nara, en su defensa otros alfas robustos altos, grandes como murallas de carne humana, llamados clan Akimichi. Cada uno levantando su estandarte. La sorpresa golpeó a todos como flechas en medio del corazón. Un pánico se extendió al comprender que habían sido envueltos en una maliciosa treta por parte del clan al que se suponía fueron a defender. Sus corazones fueron aguijoneados de temor por sus omegas, así como sus pechos rugieron de ira.

No tuvieron oportunidad de huir. De hecho no podían hacerlo. Así pues Minato y Yahiko tuvieron que enfrentarse a estos como líderes de la alianza que eran; mientras Makoto y un grupo de alfas Uzumaki elite cabalgaron lo más rápido que sus bestias pudieron hacia el castillo Uzumaki. Makoto y su sequito, mejor que nadie comprendió el porqué de la trampa. Minato era el líder absoluto; no podía dejar a sus soldados abandonados y correr por su familia. Confió en que aun estuvieran a tiempo y que Makoto rescataría a los omegas que habían quedado en el castillo.

Yahiko y Minato temieron por la vida de sus omegas, pero solo pudieron dejar que la rabia los consumiera, que sus animales internos lloraran por sus parejas para golpear con fuerza a sus enemigos y asestar sus espadas en los pechos de los otros, desgarrándolos sin una pisca de piedad.

El líder del clan traidor abrió las puertas del castillo, hizo que los guardias que quedaran fueron desmayados de antemano. La elite del clan Yamanaka ingresó por la puerta principal con soltura. Los omegas corrían de un lado para otro en un completo caos, sus betas siervos omegas los protegían con sus vidas. El líder del clan traidor acompañó al líder del clan Yamanaka hacia los aposentos más profundos, donde se resguardaban a los omegas más importantes de la alianza.

No había quedado ningún general, ni siquiera Orochimaru. Todos ellos habían seguido a sus líderes, creyendo lo suficientemente fuerte al castillo y a sus guardias. No esperaron que el clan traidor tomara la precaución de incluso envenenar a los guardias que habían quedado.

Los omegas de más alto linaje se resguardaban en sus habitaciones. Al líder del clan Yamanaka no podía interesarles menos, ordenó a sus hombres no violar a ninguno de los omegas ni secuestrar a nadie. Solo había un par de omegas que necesitaba. Pero parecía que el líder del clan traidor le importó poco pues quería un ajuste de cuentas de manera tan vergonzosa como era el violentar a jóvenes y jovencitas.

El líder del clan Yamanaka desprecio al otro, pensó con seguridad en asesinarlo con sus propias manos cuando llegue a su destino. Lo que necesitaba su clan era acabar con la vida del heredero y tomar posesión de los dos omegas más importantes: Yahiko y Kushina. Sus sacerdotes habían predicho que un niño del linaje Uzumaki principal sería un guerrero formidable. Además quería comprobar con sus ojos si la omega Uzumaki contenía a una bestia mítica. No se tenía seguridad, pero desde sus padres que se comentaba que algo había sucedido con aquella muchacha cuando era una niña, cuando su padre omega falleció. Algo similar siempre había sucedido con los omegas descendientes de la famosa Mito Uzumaki. Estas sospechas lo habían llevado a tomar una decisión por el bien de su futuro y el de su hija: Debían arrancar el peligro de un tajo.

Cuando llegaron a los aposentos sagrados de los omegas, ordenó capturar al pelirrojo que claramente olía a preñado y a la peli azul, ambos se veían marcados por el mismo alfa, supo que eran los esposos de Yahiko. En un principio solo pensó en capturar a Nagato, pero quizás podría obtener una buena recompensa por ella. Ambos omegas de Yahiko no dejaban de moverse, por lo cual fueron desmayados y cargados por dos de sus guardias. El líder del clan traidor siseaba exclamándole que detrás de la última puerta estaría Kushina con el heredero. Las puertas eran protegidas por dos siervos omegas que temblaban, pues no había nada que pudieran hacer, solo entregar su vida por su señora.

Les dio el honor de morir por ella, clavándoles la espada en sus pechos. Sus dos guardias abrieron la puerta a patadas. Cuando quedó abierta pudo ver una mata de cabello pelirrojo desapareciendo por la ventana.

Kushina había aprendido a pelear de la mano de su hermano, pero su vientre abultado de cinco meses le hizo aceptar a esconderse en la última habitación, mientras abrazaba a su pequeño cachorro rubio entre su brazos intentado calmarlo.

Escucho los gritos de sus compañeros, Nagato y Konan. Supo que habían sido asesinados o silenciados. Sus lágrimas quisieron salir pero se contuvo. Tomó a su hijo aun en contra de su dolor en el vientre por el miedo y corrió hacia la ventana. Sus siervos omegas solo le darían unos segundos a pesar de dar sus vidas, estos eran siervos de compañía que jamás habían tocado un arma, por lo que no podrían hacer nada. Así pues se deslizo por la ventana y empezó a correr por el jardín. Unos pasos pesados alcanzó a oír: habían llegado a su habitación.

Escondió a Naruto entre arbustos y dio cara a los tres alfas que la habían logrado alcanzar. Se lanzó hacia el que pensó era el líder por su porte. Su fuerza de omega preñado no podía hacer frente contra los tres. Sin embargo logró esquivar la espada del líder unas tres veces, pero cuando tuvo que detener el arma del tercer al mando, el segundo le asestó un golpe al costado de su vientre. Gritó pues un dolor incalculable fue lo que sintió. Cayó de rodillas. Naruto salió llorando hacia su madre. Ella murmuró que corriese, pero el niño quedó paralizado. Cuando iban a darle una estocada más, los tres alfas fueron arrasados por un grupo de pelirrojos. Era su hermano Makoto, así como la elite que siempre le acompañaba, su guardia personal.

Cuando Makoto olio la sangre de su hermana soltó su espada para sacar sus garras y colmillos al aire; se abalanzó arrancando la cabeza de cada uno de los culpables. Kushina, mientras tanto inició a ser atendida por su primo Nagato que había sido rescatado hacía solo un momento. Nagato arrancó las mangas de su kimono e intentó formar un tapón para la sangre. El embarazo de ella estaba perdido pero su vida quizás aun podría ser salvada.

Cuando el hermano de ella terminó con todos levantó a su hermana sin problemas y la llevo hasta sus aposentos. Naruto fue cargado por su tío Nagato, quien intentaba que su feromonas salieran dulces y no acidas por el miedo a perder a su prima.

Los Uzumaki guardaban un secreto: Dentro de Kushina había sido guardado a la muerte del padre omega de ella el dios zorro o demonio de nueve colas, una criatura que los Uzumaki nunca habían podido controlar y que esperaban que al combinar su sangre con la de los poderosos Namikaze-Senju pudieran obtener un cachorro digno de manejar a Kurama, esa era la profecía o la parte de la profecía que ellos tenían.

Casi como una maldición, Kurama siempre había sido pasado a su sucesor a la muerte del padre de este. Como si así asegurara una fatídica relación entre el demonio y su contenedor. Naruto no había sido el indicado para contener a Kurama, eso habían pensado cuando nació, pues si bien era un cachorro de Kushina tenía el cabello rubio como los Namikaze, todo en el dictaba Namikaze. Se decía en los pergaminos de Mito que debía de ser una mezcla exacta entre una y otra característica, un ser que mostrase el equilibrio perfecto entre dos razas, que prácticamente desde el nacimiento resonara con la energía del demonio. Eso no había sucedido en su nacimiento. Esperaron que el nuevo cachorro que esperaba Kushina fuese el indicado.

Sin embargo, la vida de ella estaba apagándose. Si ella moría la criatura sería liberada y nadie sobreviviría ello. No existía nadie en ese tiempo que pudiera enfrentarlo. Habían sido siglos de opresión, no deseaban experimentar cuánto odio sentía el demonio por ellos.

Los Uzumaki solo conocían como contener al zorro demoniaco, más no mandar sobre esta o manipularlo como se decía existía otra sangre sí podía. A pesar de que sus sabios pasaban mucho tiempo intentando descifrar pergaminos antiguos, deseando hallar mensajes subliminales de Mito, no habían hallado una manera de controlarlo. Cuando pensaron que lo lograron con el padre omega de Kushina, intentaron despertar al zorro: el resultado fue la muerte de este, y que Kushina se volviera la nueva contenedora.

Así pues, tomaron a Naruto, lo durmieron, oraron porque el pequeño resistiera a pesar de no ser un Uzumaki puro. No había tiempo de buscar otro, el cachorro de Nagato aún no nacía, pero por sobre todo, Naruto se volvió el único descendiente directo de la línea de sangre omega de Mito. Nagato y el hermano de Kushina junto con el selecto grupo de sacerdotes Uzumaki iniciaron el ritual de transferencia. Con su último aliento la madre miro a su hijo deseando que este y Minato alcanzaran la felicidad.

Makoto mandó a sus emisarios a que corrieran la voz de que el líder del clan Yamanaka había perecido en sus manos; además que el traidor había sido capturado. Por lo cual la batalla había sido ganada por ellos. Makoto lloró por la muerte de su hermana, pero no pudo invertir en nada más que en la transferencia los últimos minutos de su hermana. Ordenó a todos los presentes callar al respecto. Nadie debería de saber que habían encerrado al zorro dentro de Naruto, ni siquiera Minato. El sello que habían usado era uno de los más nuevos creados por los sacerdotes y Nagato, era diferente al que Mito había usado, el cual luego fue copiado en todos los omegas que cargaron con Kyubi. Aun no era seguro si resultaría, pero parecía que por el momento Naruto estaría bien.

Cuando por fin los invasores escaparon, el presentimiento de que algo fatal había sucedido llegó al cuerpo de Minato. Él subió a su caballo y lo arrió para que fuera lo más rápido posible.

Minato solo llegó para ver como el hermano de su esposa cerraba los ojos a ella. Su cachorro estaba dormido en brazos de Nagato, pacifico como si su madre no hubiera fallecido a su lado.

—No pudimos salvarla a tiempo.

Fue como si le atravesaran con un puñal el pecho.

El alfa en su interior aulló de dolor, una parte de él murió para siempre en ese instante. Se acercó a su esposa y cayó encima de ella, deseando que sus manos toquen sus cabellos y que se lo lleve junto a ella.

Suplico a su cuñado que lo asesinara, pero este se negó. Minato no podía cometer suicidio porque a pesar que su lobo se quebraba de dolor también había una pulsación que le mantenía con vida: Naruto, el cachorro que su hermosa esposa le había dado. Su hijo era pequeño, por lo cual la naturaleza lo mandaba seguir con vida aunque el dolor fuera insoportable. Gritó hasta lastimarse la garganta, no le importó verse débil pues lloro hasta que el vacío se extendió en su cuerpo. Abrazó a su esposa y se aferró a ella hasta que cayó desmayado sobre su cuerpo.

Minato nunca se enteró que guardaba su esposa en su interior y que ese poder había sido pasado a su hijo.

Después de la cremación de Kushina Uzumaki y los posteriores ritos funerarios, Minato nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Su sonrisa fue un lujo que casi nadie tuvo oportunidad de ver. Encargó la crianza de Naruto a Nagato y Konan mientras él se mantenía en la búsqueda de absorber por la fuerza a todos los clanes menores con la idea de un día cobrar venganza, porque a pesar que el líder Yamanaka había fallecido no era suficiente para él.

Entendió que debía ser mucho más grande y poderoso para que su descendencia estuviera segura. Mando a decapitar al traidor, a toda su familia y sus aliados. Primero fueron decapitados sus hijos, luego su omega, sus amigos y cuando el hombre había perdido la luz en sus ojos fue que recién recibió su castigo. No era un castigo poco común, pero la forma en que Minato observó todo el acto fue lo que más desasosiego produjo en todos. Todos creyeron que nunca más habría una celebración en el clan.

Naruto permaneció muy poco tiempo al lado de su padre. Las fronteras fueron reforzadas, se formó una guardia especial que permaneciera en aquella zona. Por un tiempo Nagato y Konan fueron trasladados al castillo Namikaze, lejos de la frontera. Yahiko también temía un ataque pronto, por lo cual accedió a pesar de tener que mantenerse en las Tierras Uzumaki vigilándolas. Su primo ya no confiaba en nadie ni siquiera en quienes considero su familia. Podría decirse que solo confiaba en Yahiko, Jiraiya y Tsunade.

A los siete meses en que Kushina murió, Nagato dio a luz a su primogénita en el castillo Namikaze sin su alfa a su lado, solo con Konan tomándole de la mano, entregándole su fuerza. Minato fue el primer alfa en conocer a su sobrina. Sorprendentemente mandó a celebrar su nacimiento pues ver a la bebe le prometió que encontrarían un nuevo camino. Minato se convirtió en su padrino otorgándole el nombre de Karin. Debido a su color de cabello rojizo, se concedió que sería una princesa Uzumaki, por ser la primera. Makoto la aceptó en su clan y le concedió tal designio, sus años siguientes entrenaría con los sacerdotes omegas las tradiciones del clan de los zorros. Mientras Naruto recibía entrenamiento de su padrino Jiraiya que se mantenía en el clan Namikaze por largas épocas.

…..

Su cuerpo hervía, se removía inquieto sobre su lecho. El joven alfa Naruto dormía sobre su lecho o al menos así había sido hasta que en medio de sus nebulosos sueños la imagen de Sasuke fue a su mente confundiéndolo. Su mente parecía querer hacerle recordar el celo que compartieron, esas benditas horas que finalmente no habían dado fruto en el vientre de su omega.

Había recibido una amenaza de su padre, su padrino le pidió que le tomará como un aviso. Y es que su padre parecía muy riguroso en aquellos de que debían de tener herederos.

Pero en vez de sentirse animado por que pronto Hinata estaría disponible para él, no podía detener a su inconsciente de transmitirle imágenes del rostro de placer de Sasuke, de cómo se sentía tenerlo entre sus brazos mientras lo hacía suyo.

Una voz grave y casi animal le hablaba en ecos. "Sabes que lo deseas ¿Por qué no vas por él y lo marcas como tuyo de una vez?"

Un cosquilleo le transmitió por todo su cuerpo. Se levantó presuroso. No se detuvo a solo sentarse sino que se puso completamente de pie. Su cuerpo estaba sumamente caliente y de hecho su propio miembro había formado un nudo. Doloroso sin un omega ahí para calmarlo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar solo en Sasuke como solución.

El escozor en todo su cuerpo aumentó. Esa noche su sueño no había sido tranquilo sino que los vagos recuerdos de cuando tomó a Sasuke le habían acompañado haciéndolo desear casi incontrolablemente. Además de ello una voz oscura, grave pero extrañamente familiar le repetía constantemente el nombre de Sasuke. Era una voz que había escuchado cuando era pequeño, pero que con el tiempo había dejado de escuchar.

A través de las ventanas de sus aposentos pudo vislumbrar la luz lunar, la cual era destellante. No pudo evitar relacionarla con su segundo esposo. De alguna manera la luna y la noche le recordaba a él: bello y misterioso. Inalcanzable y tentador, dañino y peligroso.

Felizmente aquella noche no había mandado a llamar a su esposa. Cerró los ojos buscando concentrarse: Fuera de sus aposentos privados, podía escuchar el dormir de sus guerreros y de sus sirvientes. Como heredero tenía sus propios aposentos, amplios, juntos a los de su padre, los de su esposa y el clan Hyuga. Sasuke se encontraba muy lejos así que no podría oler su rastro ni oír algo de él.

Tampoco era como si pudiera mandarlo a llamar para que le ayudase. No era su deber. Se arriesgaría a ser rechazado y Naruto tenía muy por lo alto su orgullo. Sin embargo, pensar en despertar a su esposa para que le sirva, no le pareció adecuado. Hubiera sido demasiado bochornoso mandarla a llamar. Y aunque no quisiese admitirlo sabía que solo la presencia de su segundo esposo lograría satisfacerle. ¿Qué tan bueno había sido acostarse con él? Seguramente mucho, pues su cuerpo lo recordaba, su alfa quería sentir las caricias del felino y verlo retorcerse de placer. Aquello no le había sucedido con Hinata nunca.

Se concentró en tocarse a sí mismo. Algo en su interior retumbó. Una voz le llamaba "cobarde" y etendióel porqué: Un alfa casi nunca se calma a sí mismo la necesidad carnal sino que siempre folla su frustración en su pareja. Es a través de los omegas que un alfa puede disipar todo mal trago o enojo. Pero esa violencia nunca ha podido desfogarla en Hinata pues siente que la rompería.

Nuevamente el recuerdo del cuerpo de Sasuke acudió a su mente. Su alfa le decía claramente que era un omega saludable y fuerte, que podría resistir toda su pasión. Y sin poder retenerse más terminó tocándose con esos vagos recuerdos y ambiguas sensaciones. A su mente acudió también el recuerdo de su aroma y sabor de su boca, de su lengua rasposa curándole la herida, su saliva mezclándose con la suya, sus orejas removiéndose en sus manos, su cola moviéndose de un lado al otro. Cuando finalmente se corrió, se avergüenzó por completo. ¿Un alfa dándose placer con su mano? Era sumamente patético, más cuando tiene dos esposos que no le han dado cachorros.

Aunque no lo admitía, de alguna manera esperó que Sasuke hubiera quedado preñado. "¿Cómo se vería preñado?" se preguntó sin poder evitarlo. Pero de otro lado, agradeció que no haya sido así. Seguramente el golpe para Hinata hubiera sido fatal. Aunque gracias a ello su valía como alfa estaba en entredicho.

Cuando finalmente pudo limpiarse, se puso de pie de nuevo. Había rasguñado con sus garras su lecho, dejando evidentes marcas. Se acercó a la ventana y las corrió, dejó que el viento seque su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, su pecho canela brilló a través de la luna. Llamó a su madre omega, pidiéndole que a través de alguna señal le diga que hacer. Se sintió confundido. Sabía que su palabra es ley, pero en ese momento sintió querer romper todo acuerdo e ir por Sasuke.

No le amaba, le despreciaba pues le engaño, pero ese dolor por el engaño también apoyaba la idea de que definitivamente no le es indiferente y que este felino tiene cierto control sobre él. Su orgullo seguía lastimado, como una herida sangrante. Se había encariñado con el beta que Sasuke fingió ser, lo había deseado aun de esa manera. Enterarse que aquella persona que pensó seria su compañero secreto fue una máscara quebró sus esperanzas. Pero saber que es Sasuke le confunde, no quería que esos sentimientos que sintió por Sasuke como beta pasasen al verdadero Sasuke.

No era seguro, como alfa debía de estar libre de ese tipo de ataduras y más porque al parecer después de la batalla en el frente Uzumaki iba a intentar que Hinata vuelva a quedar preñada y no solo eso: volvería a marcarla, pues sintió que con los años esa mordedura que le daba en cada celo se hacía débil.

Agradeció entonces la batalla, al menos en medio de esta podría evitar su problema con sus esposos.

No deseaba vovler a dormir pues no quería soñar con Sasuke ni escuchar aquella voz. Hace mucho que no soñaba con nada. Cuando su madre falleció recordaba que muchas pesadillas de un ser con garras le atormentaba. Su madre había sido asesinada en sus ojos, pero algo había bloqueado aquellos recuerdos, supuso que para no dañarlo más, como una auto protección.

Pero parecía que alguien dentro de él despertaba. Quiso pensar que era su alfa, pero sentía que había algo más ahí, haciendo su presencia manifestarse. No le temía, sentía que no le causaría daño. Lo que sí temía era que este tomaran el control de su cuerpo e hiciera algo de lo que él tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Si no hubiese despertado, hubiera mordido a Sasuke y solo los hubiera condenado a ambos a un lazo forzado y doloroso.

Decidió finalmente intentar recostarse en su lecho. Pero su mente no parecía querer sumirlo en el mundo de los sueños, estaba demasiado despierto, alerta, sus sentidos estaban muy afilados como si estuviera acampando en territorio enemigo. Quizás era ello: Los Uchiha, se había propuesto descubrirlos, pero a la vez no quería acercarse a ellos. Debía de esforzarse por hacerlo pues sentía que debía de mantenerse alerta. Con ellos a su alrededor, se sentía como si fuera estudiado, en especial por Fugaku Uchiha, pero Sasuke no se quedaba atrás, el misterio que el felino omega guardaba iba a descubrirlo por el bien de su clan. ¿Acaso serían como todos los demás clanes queriendo tomar el favor de su padre? ¿O había algo mucho más ambicioso? Naruto pensaba que posiblemente era lo segundo, pero no entendía en qué magnitud.

….

Sasuke se quedó observando su imagen y sonrió. Sus orejas se removieron mientras su cola se enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo. Su nana le regañó por ese acto de vanidad, pero aun así le siguió vistiendo. Le sujeto el obi alrededor de su costoso kimono, le puso el broche y luego le cubrió con su haori amarrándose hacia delante. Era un traje costoso pero no demasiado ostentoso, ideal para que un omega fuera a presumir de lo que su padre alfa le mimaba ante otros omegas. Por qué los omegas también amaban a los alfa que podían proveerle bien. Sasuke muchas veces tenía una manera de vestir sencilla pero bien acicalada, pero había momentos en los que su vanidad felina hacía mella en él. Más si el nombre de su clan estaba en sus hombros.

—Ototo, realmente te pareces a mamá— comentó Itachi desde su lado, mientras también era arreglado con un traje más sobrio que el de su hermano menor. Sus siervos sonrieron al observar la belleza de sus amos. Para ellos, estos eran perfectos, una real dignidad poder servirles.

—Solo que más engreído

Sai había interrumpido la conversación de los hermanos mientras se deslizaba con sigilo a la estancia privada de Sasuke.

—Vaya, primo, tener esposo tiene sus ventajas. Tienes todo esto para ti solo—Comentó mordaz el más joven de los tres.

Sai era primo de ambos, se habían criado juntos pues pertenecía a la tercera línea principal de los Uchiha. Además dentro del clan casi todos se conocían. Prácticamente Mikoto lo había adoptado en su hogar a la muerte de la madre omega de Sai. Era un chico pálido con el cabello liso totalmente, siempre llevándolo atado, que sabía manipular su presencia y su aroma el cual no era muy fuerte; su piel era incluso más pálida que la de los hermanos, y ahora estaba vestido formalmente con kimono para acompañarlos.

—Realmente quieren impresionar a los Hyuga. — Siguió Sai también vestido con pulcritud.

—Tú no te quedaste atrás Sai—comentó Sasuke por fin libre de las manos de sus siervos.

—Bueno, no quiero desbaratar la imagen que tenemos. Además será entretenido. —Sonrió enigmáticamente el joven.

Las verdaderas intenciones de Sai muchas veces eran un misterio, pero a pesar de sus momentos de rebeldía, estaba con ellos en la lucha. A su manera les daría un enorme apoyo.

—Ya les envíe el mensaje a los nuestros. —Comentó en un murmuro.

Sasuke e Itachi asintieron mientras sus siervos guardaron silencio. No había peligro, sus siervos sabían que los mismos príncipes estaban arriesgando su piel. Ninguno temía entregar su vida, pues sus amos hacían lo mismo: O ganaban todos o todos se hundían era la mentalidad del clan.

Sai había recibido un entrenamiento diferente a Sasuke e Itachi, uno más especializado. Vestido como uno más de la nobleza, resaltando su fría belleza no podría identificársele con su aspecto misterioso cuando era cubierto por la sombras, con aquella figura delicada flexible e irreconocible vestida de negro. Si bien era aprendiz de Itachi en algunos aspectos, también lo era de Obito en otros, así como sucesor de Mikoto…

Los tres príncipes salieron del aposento de Sasuke, el cual era el más grande de las estancias Uchiha por ser el segundo esposo de Naruto. Avanzaron por el pasillo, sus siervos de compañía estaban arrodillados con la cabeza hacia abajo. Uno a uno se fueron levantando para seguirles el paso cuando los nobles pasaron por su lado. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, tres palanquines les esperaban. Las estancias Hyuga estaban al otro lado y para una visita debían ser llevados en palanquines y no a pie, pues estropearían los trajes que llevaban.

Cada uno se subió al propio y sus siervos betas les llevaron por los hombros. Mientras sus acompañantes eran llevados, los tres de mejor rango, en palanquines menos ostentosos y los otros a pie.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido por las personas que iban y venían por la calzada del castillo. Fueron identificados de inmediato pues los palanquines llevaban el escudo de los Uchiha. Suscitaron murmuraciones y comentarios, venias y otros saludos de respeto. No era algo poco común, pues muchos funcionarios y nobles se movían de un lado al otro del castillo de la misma manera. Sobre todo cuando eran reuniones especiales y no paseos por lo cual no tenían la vestimenta adecuada. Lo que suscitaba curiosidad era el verlos y el destino de ellos.

Llegaron al recibidor de las estancias Hyuga que estaban conectadas a las de los otros clanes, era esplendorosa. Una corte ya los esperaba para guiarlos a las estancias de la primera esposa. Prácticamente fue un recorrido en el que le mostraban todo lo alcanzado por los Hyuga en esos años de alianza con los Namikaze. Sasuke no tenía permitido ingresar a esa ala sin el permiso de Hinata o de alguno de mayor grado, por lo que observó con cierta atención los detalles del lugar.

Sasuke no llevaba mascara puesta pero sí su hermano y primo pues eran solteros, por los que su desviaciones de mirada eran vistos con orgullo por la corte que los guiaba.

Hinata Hyuga les esperaba con su propia guardia detrás, acompañada de su primo Neji. Los Uchiha se inclinaron casi a ángulo de noventa grados ante la primera esposa. Ella ocupaba un rango mayor que Sasuke por lo cual deberían de ser los que se inclinaran más. Los Hyuga respondieron con una reverencia menor por protocolo.

—Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun—saludo ella con una mirada seria, como Sasuke nunca la había visto. Supo que ella era diferente a la Hinata al lado de Naruto.

—Muchas gracias por su cordialidad. —Fue su respuesta con una sonrisa sencilla—Y abusando de esta, invité a mi hermano y mi primo, Sai. Espero no haberla ofendido. —Pidió otorgándole una leve venia.

Ella negó con una sonrisa que Sasuke supo era tensa. Sin embargo, ella siendo cordial, le invitó a seguirla. Caminaron por el corredor hasta que una puerta le fue abierta por donde ingresaron. Todos los omega al servicio de Hinata estaban arrodillados a dos filas a cada lado de la estancia, con la frente al suelo. Uno a uno les dedicó reverencias mientras caminaban en medio. Llegaron a la sala. Y dentro se encontraron con omegas de clase alta, seguramente consortes e hijos omega de los generales y nobles Hyuga.

—Todos los aquí presente son omegas. —Inició Hinata con voz firme pero con un matiz agudo— Incluso los siervo que nos atenderán lo son. Así que invito a su hermano, Itachi-kun y su primo a que nos muestren su rostro. —Su voz siguió siendo dulce, pero guardaba cierta autoridad que su título de primera esposa le otorgaba.

No pudiendo evitarlo, no podían interponer una excusa pues aquellas palabras eran ciertas. Además que la joven y los omegas alrededor iban a hacer valer su autoridad como superiores. Itachi fue el primero en retirarse la máscara. Algunos murmullo bajos se escucharon. Si Hinata se había sentido nerviosa por la belleza de su competencia, con la vista del rostro del hermano de este, se sintió peor. Luego, el rostro de Sai quedó también al descubierto, por lo cual la tensión de los otros omegas se hizo evidente.

El Uchiha menor, Sai, era también una belleza a tomar en cuenta a pesar de que aún no estaba en edad de ser cortejado. Cuando llegase el momento, seguramente sería uno de los más acosados. Aquello no convenía a los solteros Hyuga quienes necesitaban emparentar más con los Namikaze en el mejor de los casos o con la casa Uzumaki. Muchos de estos solteros estaban presentes y tenían la edad de Sai, quisieron gruñir internamente.

Sasuke tenía la mirada curiosa pero altanera mientras enfrentaba su mirada con Hinata. Ella le había parecido muy tímida y lo era; pero parecía que había algo que le impulsaba a mantenerse firme ante su mirada. Sasuke sonrió internamente, supo que aquello sería muy interesante. Hinata no era tan simple como lo pensó de antemano.

—Por favor, siéntense

Los tres dieron una leve inclinación para luego acomodarse sobre los cojines preparados para ellos. Sus siervos se colocaron a sus lados, también eran omegas. La elite Hyuga vestida elegantemente en tonos plateados y blancos se acomodó a su alrededor.

—Realmente son muy hermosos, los tres—comentó una de las más mayores mientras se abanicaba a sí misma. —Realmente deberían de contarnos sus secretos. —Sonrió peor fue evidente que la sonrisa no era verdadera.

La música se dejó escuchar de manos de una de las siervas principales de Hinata. La anfitriona seguía detallando que características posiblemente atraerían a su marido de Sasuke. Un miedo se expandió pues lo veía tan seguro de sí mismo y sobre todo tan perfecto. Ella había accedido a invitarlos pues quería tener la oportunidad de conocerlo más cercanamente. Sabía que en otras familias, el primer y segundo esposo se llevaba bien, pero en el caso de ellos era prácticamente imposible. Ambos eran clanes aliados por matrimonio sin ninguna opción. Cada uno debía de luchar por su lugar en el corazón de Naruto o en el de Minato. Su padre le había mandado a ella y Neji intentar estudiarlos ya que eran omegas y tenían una excusa para verlos. No así él mismo siendo un alfa. Sus tías habían estado de acuerdo pues necesitaban saber que competencia tenían su príncipe Neji y los solteros del clan.

La plática se desvío por palabrería cotidiana, sobre temas genéricos que mayormente los omega solo saben por chismosearía. Sin embargo, los Uchiha pudieron enterarse y confirmar cuantos más conformaban la elite del consejo y de los Namikaze.

—Así que Yahiko-dono, primo de Minato-sama, tiene dos esposos omegas.

—Sí, se dice que es muy pervertido y no sigue las reglas. Imagínate, muchacho, mordió a sus dos esposos. —Habló con sorpresa una de las omegas que parecia estar mejor enterada del asunto.

Una sensación incómoda fue la que sintieron Hinata y Sasuke. ¿Naruto mordiéndolo a ambos? Aquello era imposible. Hinata intentó observar cómo se tomaba aquella posibilidad Sasuke. Quería saber si el joven estaba interesado en su marido de forma sentimental, si había caído como ella en el encanto del rubio. No pudo ver demasiado.

Bocadillos habían sido repartidos entre todos mientras la música les acompañaba suavemente. No era poco común que los siervos probaran primero la comida de sus amos así pues los tres Uchiha siguieron el protocolo. No es como si creyeran que los iban a envenenar pero algo que pudiera enfermarles o estar indispuestos sí podría suceder.

—Hinata-chan, esto es el dulce de arroz que preparas tu misma ¿verdad?—preguntó una de las más jóvenes emocionada.

La mucha que había permanecido callada asintió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Por supuesto, este es el que siempre das de comer a Naruto-sama cuando viene a verte. He escuchado que últimamente viene mucho por ti—Comento una de las más ancianas con picardía.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa destellante, dirigió rápidamente a Sasuke, quien simplemente siguió comiendo en silencio. ¿Aquello podría decirle algo? ¿Podría lastimarlo de esa manera?

Sai que observaba todo se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía la mala costumbre de decir lo que pensaba mucho peor que Sasuke. Y es que Sasuke había sido entrenado para aparentar amabilidad que no sentía, pero él había recibido entrenamiento para meterse en lugares y no ser rastreado. Por lo cual la habilidad social no era lo suyo. Claramente aquellos omegas habían mandado a llamar a su primo para asustarlo de la forma en la que los omega lo hacían: intentando humillarlos, hacerles ver que estaba perdiendo terreno en el favor del marido. A Sasuke no debía importarle, pero era un golpe a su orgullo como omega. No solo indicaban que Naruto iba ver a Hinata sino que obviamente la deseaba más a ella.

—Vino a visitarme ayer mismo. —Inició Hinata como si fuera una charla casual, mientras Neji observaba la tensión en los hombros de Sasuke— Desea que lo acompañe a la campaña en la frontera Uzumaki. —Finalizó animada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Fue ahí donde los tres felinos prestaron atención, sus orejas felinas se levantaron como deseando escuchar mejor.

—Siempre tememos que algo malo suceda, pero con seguridad va a necesitarle, Hinata-sama—Comentó Neji, tomando de la mano a su prima y señora.

Los omegas se sonrojaron inmediatamente. Los felinos fruncieron el ceño levemente al no entender aquellas reacciones.

—Es cierto, el clan Uchiha no ha estado metido en batallas, sino escondiéndose detrás de sus fronteras.

—Mi padre así lo creyó conveniente y como sus omegas le apoyamos—Respondió rápidamente Sasuke.

Unas risitas generales se extendieron en el recinto. Sasuke se sintió ofendido, quiso responderles de una manera poco agradable hasta que se dio cuenta que eso buscaban aquellos omegas.

—Así que aun consideras como tu alfa a tu padre.—Comentó una omega de mediana edad, esta inclinó su cuello dejando ver una cicatriz, la marca de su alfa— Por supuesto, no es de extrañarse ya que eres un no marcado, un segundo esposo.

— ¡Tía!— exclamo Hinata.

Realmente Sasuke le causaba nerviosismo y repudio, pero había sido criada para fingir amabilidad a sus invitados como buena omega. Todo aquello que su tía decía era lo que ella misma hubiera querido decirle sino sintiera un extraño miedo del omega. Sasuke pese a ser joven tenía una presencia inusual, que solo había notado cuando se encontraba frente al general Orochimaru. Sus tías y su padre habían querido conocer más de cerca al omega que era su rival, así como los otros dos omegas que pertenecían a Fugaku. Pues podrían significar problemas en el futuro.

— ¡Podrá ser un no marcado, pero mi primo le dará el alfa que tanto necesita el clan Namikaze!

Sai simplemente no pudo contenerse. Sabía cuál era el verdadero plan pero ver la cara de la primera esposa descompuesto, ver el ceño fruncido de los omega de elite Hyuga había valido la pena absolutamente. Había golpeado en un punto sensible. Como Uchiha que era no iba a permitir una humillación grupal a su primo.

—Sai— le resondró Itachi

El joven omega dio una leve inclinación con gesto mordaz.

—Hinata-sama, disculpe a mi primo—se disculpó Itachi aunque realmente no deseara hacerlo.

—No hay problema porque esta vez mi celo está en camino. —Habló segura de sí misma por primera vez en toda la noche. Ver a Sasuke morderse el labio inferior cuando su tía le insulto le había dado valor—Acompañaré a Naruto a las tierras Uzumaki, quizás ahí mismo, en la tierras de mi esposo quede preñada. Y si no es el caso cuando regresemos del frente Uzumaki entrare en celo y Naruto-kun me dará mi primer cachorro. Orochimaru-sama me ha prometido que así será y presiento que tiene razón.

Los hermanos Uchiha se vieron entre ellos. Habría que hablar con el general lo más pronto de lo esperado. Permitir que Hinata se embarace antes que Sasuke les retrasaría en sus planes. Ya que la muchacha podría pedir la total atención del alfa para con ella. El estado de preñez de un omega era el único momento donde el omega tenía un significativo poder que nunca se repetía en su vida.

— ¡Es cierto, en menos de dos meses, la gran alianza tendrá un heredero dado por su primera y principal esposa! — Hablo Neji en apoyo de su prima.

La tensión se sintió. Sasuke e Itachi sentían a sus felinos erizarse y querer gruñirles a los otros omegas. Una situación de enfrentamiento entre omegas era poco común pues no solían encontrarse enfrentados sino más bien resignados; pero esta era una situación en la cual el nacimiento de un hijo de cualquiera de los dos omegas esposos decidiría el futuro de su clan.

Todos los omegas presentes lo sabían y como simplemente no podían irse a la batalla en contra del otro pues esa era la labor de los alfa y betas, ellos se enfrentarían a los peligros de su clan a su mismo nivel. Podría parecer que un alfa es más importante que un omega en un clan, pero en su caso, un omega podría significar mayor poder para el alfa al que sirven.

Hinata podría asegurar la estabilidad de su clan, el perdón completo de la traición Hyuga, el bienestar de su hermana y un futuro prometedor para ella. Cada omega Hyuga ahí presente necesitaba para sí mismo un matrimonio exitoso con un alfa del clan Namikaze o Uzumaki. Pero aquellos otros dos, Itachi y Sai podrían significar una intervención. Si antes Neji había podido participar como candidato a esposo de Minato, ahora parecía estar descartado. Quizás hubiera podido con otro noble importante, pero teniendo a Sai la cercanía con la edad necesaria podría terminar arrebatándole esa oportunidad. Cada uno lucharía por el bien de los suyos costara lo que costara. Si una humillación y palabras hirientes podría dañar el autoestima del otro también lo harían. Los alfas del clan dejaban esos asuntos en sus manos. Mucho daño un omega también podría hacer en una inocente reunión de té. Eran especialistas en el combate cobarde. Un alfa no podría insultar a un omega sin dañar su imagen, pero un omega contra otro podría hacerlo y de esa manera averiguar las debilidades del otro y en el mejor de los casos las intenciones del otro clan.

— ¿Hace cuánto que Naruto-sama no visita tu lecho, jovencito?—preguntó un de las tías de Hinata con malicia— Creo que mi sobrina tuvo que recibirlo un día después de que escapo de tu celo. ¿Qué tan desastroso debiste de verte en tu celo para ello?

Neji alzó su mano, deteniendo un comentario posterior. Observó a detalle como el rostro de Sasuke se descomponía comprobando que realmente le afectaba. No solo porque no había quedado preñado y eso dotaría de honor a su clan, sino por un motivo más personal. ,

—Realmente creo que mucho de que se da por hecho son solo mitos como la elegancia de los Hyuga— comentó Itachi mientras se ponía de pie con el mentón levemente elevado.

Con la mirada llamó a su primo y a su hermano menor. Ambos Uchiha se pusieron de pie con gracia, acomodaron sus ropajes y dieron la respectiva reverencia solo para demostrar que ellos no romperían con el protocolo. Cuando estaban por retirarse siendo seguidos por sus siervos quienes también estaban alterados, inesperadamente la puerta de la estancia fue abierta anunciando la llegada de alguien

— ¡Naruto-sama desea ver a su esposa con urgencia!— anunció el siervo que resguardaba la puerta.

Naruto abrió sus ojos asombrado de ver a tantos omegas reunidos, pero sobre todo de ver a sus dos esposos en la misma estancia. Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio el rostro de Sasuke. No pudo evitar recordar su último encuentro en sus estancias, sus labios y lengua contra los suyos.

De inmediato los omega Hyuga se lanzaron al piso en reverencia. Hinata y Neji también dieron una marcada reverencia; Itachi, Sasuke y Sai hicieron lo propio. Era el heredero, el respeto para él era mayor.

— ¿Por qué están todos juntos´tebayo?—Como siempre, Naruto no sabía cómo comportarse ante tal muestra de respeto.

Los cuchicheos en una estancia cerrada son difíciles de hacer a un lado. Naruto había escuchado que una comitiva Uchiha iba hacia la que pertenecía los Hyuga. Simplemente la curiosidad pudo más que él. Observó nuevamente a sus dos esposos, pudo oír que su respiraciones eran algo inusuales ¿habrían discutido? Si ese era el caso tendría que convocar un castigo para ellos. Si se comentaba que sus omegas se comportaban indignamente, él cargaría con una mancha en su reputación.

—Naruto-kun…

La muchacha parecía no saber qué decir, Sasuke se percató de ello, resopló con cierto desánimo. No le hacía gracia intervenir en su favor, pero tampoco iba a armar un escándalo, lanzándose a los pies de Naruto por perdón.

—Solo respondíamos a una invitación de cortesía. —Inició acercándose al rubio íntimamente como si fuera muy usual entre ellos— Ya que tú no nos has presentado directamente después del matrimonio, debíamos reunirnos en algún momento.

Sasuke cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho como si estuviera regañando al otro. Para nadie pasó desapercibido el tono directo con el que habló lo cual era descortés. Sin embargo Naruto no pareció incomodarse sino que parecía responder al regaño con gracia y soltura, perdiendo en su cuerpo lo incomodo que le resulto la reverencia de todos. No le gustaba cuando le presentaban respetos porque le hacían sentir alejado, además que sabía que el respeto que le profesaban era por su padre. Tener a Sasuke hablándole como regaño de alguna manera le gusto, le hizo sentirse más relajado sin poder evitarlo.

—Es cierto. Supongo que debí de hacerlo. —Se rascó la nuca como pidiendo disculpas.

— ¡Por supuesto que debiste hacerlo, dobe!—Sasuke tampoco pudo evitar corresponder a la mueca graciosa que Naruto hacía con sus labios como un niño regañado, podía ser mayor que él pero de alguna manera aquello le resulto tierno.

Una marea de sensaciones rodearon a Naruto al oír a Sasuke hablarle sin temor, con ese mismo tono de voz de cuando se hizo pasar por un beta. Aquel beta que interpretó le había gustado. Sasuke y su perfecta imagen de príncipe omega había sido un compromiso impuesto. Aquel omega que tuvo en sus brazos fue ambos a la vez: fue lo que supo a pesar de que sus recuerdos de esa noche extrañamente eran una bruma, supuso que por haber perdido totalmente el control con su alfa interno.

Todos decían que su alfa interno debía de ser un lobo como se decía que eran de los Namikaze pero él creía que no era así. Cuando veía el cuadro de su madre con un zorro detrás de ella creía que algo así debía de ser su alfa.

Tan perdido en su pensamientos estuvo que no escuchó los murmullos sorprendidos y espantados de los omegas Hyuga. Recién se dio cuenta que había permitido que Sasuke le llame "dobe", aquel mote que lejos de molestarle de alguna manera lo sentía como una cercanía agradable.

Los omegas pelinegros dieron otra reverencia, anunciando una despedida.

—Nos retiramos—dijeron con respeto.

Pero cuando Sasuke estuvo a punto de abandonar el lugar, Naruto le retuvo con una de sus manos por puro instinto. Sentir la piel de su muñeca le acaloró de inmediato, trayéndole a su mente las fantasías de la noche anterior. Quisiera probar sus labios nuevamente, retenerlo entre sus brazos, pero aquello sería una falta de respeto a su esposa presente. No sabía que decir, solo necesitaba mantenerlo a su lado durante más tiempo, solo quería encontrar una excusa para poder olfatear su aroma.

A su mente acudió algo en lo que había meditado. No necesitaba excusas para presentarlo ante el consejo o a su padre, solo la aceptación de Sasuke. En lo más racional se decía que debía seguir estudiándolo, pero sus bajos instintos tenían otra intención.

—Voy a pedir que también vayas a la campaña en la frontera— Dijo luego de un momento de silencio. Sasuke podría acompañarlo a la campaña Uzumaki. No sería una batalla feroz, estaría seguro en el castillo Uzumaki como todos los omegas que usualmente acompañan a sus maridos para servirles luego de la batalla, ya que estos de esta manera desfogarían sus frustraciones en ellos.

Luego de decir ello soltó la mano de Sasuke, aunque su propia mano escocía por sostenerlo más tiempo. El pelinegro parpadeó sin saber qué hacer. Aquello no había pasado por su cabeza, pero escuchar la propuesta le agradó. Cuando vio la mirada de Hinata preocupada y de los demás omegas supo que hacer: Se acercó a Naruto y apoyo su mentón en el hombro de este, sintió una vibración de ansiedad del otro.

—Yo voy a apoyar tu pedido. —Susurró Sasuke con una voz entre dulce y provocativa que logró erizar los vellos de la piel canela del alfa.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera girar hacia Sasuke para volver a retenerlo, este ya había avanzado siendo seguido por su familia y sus siervos.

El pelinegro había hecho aquel pequeño gesto que los omegas hacen para provocar a sus alfas solo como venganza hacia Hinata por la humillación a la que le expusieron en sus recintos; pero cuando se acercó al cuerpo musculoso de su esposo se sintió un poco perdido y con la garganta seca. Su celo era muy lejano pero el aroma del otro había caldeado su cuerpo.

Por unos momentos el alfa se había quedado observando el pasillo por donde se había marchado el omega pelinegro, su segundo esposo, a quien no había visto desde que lo enfrentó en la propia estancia Uchiha. Había comentado con su padrino Jiraiya sobre su padre y sobre Sasuke. Este no pudo darle una respuesta de apoyarlo; pero sobre el tema de su omega le aconsejó que le demostrara cuan fuerte era para ganarse su respeto. Los omegas responden por naturaleza a los seres fuertes.

Además pedir que lleven a su segundo omega no era algo poco común. Hinata de hecho iría, pues como la mayoría de consortes estaría esperándole para que su esposo desfogue su sed de más batalla por medio de sexo.

Solo era deseo y vigilancia. Solo ello, fue lo que trato de convencerse.

Y a pesar de ello, Naruto pensaba demostrarle que su nombre y reconocimiento no era solo por su padre. Deseaba, en el fondo, equivocarse y que la ambición de Sasuke y su clan sea lo que todos los clanes que se alían quieren: un espacio en el consejo y respeto por medio de cachorros. Así podría desear sin remordimientos a Sasuke (al menos solo ello) Por lo cual debía de obtener respeto de su omega porque a pesar de todo Sasuke ya era suyo.

Los omegas que se habían reunido abandonaron la estancia, pues debían de dar privacidad a la pareja. Cuando se marcharon dejando solos a Hinata y Naruto ella se acercó a la ropa de este y apoyo su cuerpo en la espalda de su marido.

— ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para usted, Naruto-kun?—Pidió conteniendo sus lágrimas, pero haciendo notar a su marido que estaba punto de llorar.

Naruto tomó las manos de ella y las separó de su cuerpo. Verla llorar siempre le recordaba a aquel día en que ella se doblaba de dolor cuando perdió su cachorro. Así que tomo de su mano y se la beso. Mintió:

—Mi padrino me lo recomendó porque necesitamos tenerlos a la vista luego de sus mentiras. —Sonrió débilmente.

Hinata sabía que sus lágrimas siempre lograban hacerle recordar aquel fatídico día en que perdió a su cachorro. Si debía de usarlo para retener a Naruto hasta que le dé un cachorro, lo haría. Sus lágrimas serían sus armas le había dicho su padre. Sabiendo que el rubio ya no iría detrás de Sasuke, se deslizó a sus pies, para luego abrazarlos con premura.

Naruto se sintió sobrecogido así pues también se dejó caer y la abrazo. Pero en el fondo, deseó que quien estuviera en sus brazos no fuera Hinata.

….

Orochimaru se encontraba a unas semanas de su propio celo. Su ciclo a diferencia de los otros era cada cinco meses y es que debido al uso de ciertas sustancias lograba distanciar con el tiempo un ciclo del otro, además de ciertas hierbas le ayudaban a mantener cierta cordura durante este. Así evitar que Jiraiya pierda el control total. Jiraiya tenía consideración por él, lo sabía. Otro alfa no podría resistirse de esa manera. Pero existían razones de por medio. Unas que atormentaban a Jiraiya.

Todos en la gran mansión se preparaban para partir hacia la frontera de los Uzumaki. Sus exploradores les habían informado que los miembros del clan Yamanaka iban a intentar invadir algunas tierras de cultivo de estos. Era una misión fácil pero que debía resultar aplastante como advertencia. Ya que, Minato deseaba que su hijo engendrara un alfa antes de dar el golpe decisivo contra la alianza Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi. Orochimaru presentía que esta historia era algo que ya había sucedido. Por esa razón dejó a sus vigías en las tierras de los Uzumaki para que les mantuvieran informados si algo inesperado sucedía.

Se había acordado en la última reunión que Orochimaru viaje junto a Jiraiya, pues siempre hacían dúo en sus combates, los cuales resultaban extrañamente beneficiosos. Tsunade iba a quedarse en representación de Minato, protegiendo cualquier altercado y por supuesto si quisieran tomarlos por sorpresa. La general alfa era en la única en que Minato confiaba además de Jiraiya y Yahiko para quedarse a cargo de la alianza.

Minato aún estaba barajando a quienes nombraría protector de cada región, gente por supuesto de su confianza. Si la nación se formaba y crecía, debía necesitar más personas dentro de su seno familiar por lo cual los herederos eran necesarios. Yahiko poseía cuatro cachorros, pero tres de estos eran niños aún, mientras que la única con 20 años era Karin, pero era omega. Minato, por supuesto, no la tomaba en cuenta para suceder a Yahiko. Pero, por supuesto, a Orochimaru no le importó cuando la chica le agradó.

Ante ellos, Naruto debía ser quien dé más herederos para el futuro, por esa razón Orochimaru había recibido una gran cantidad de oro a cambio del tratamiento de Hinata de parte del propio Minato y por supuesto una cantidad casi sugerente del clan Hyuga.

La muchacha no era de su agrado y había repetido una y otra vez a Minato que ella carecía de cualidades para ser la madre del heredero. Al igual lo había hecho ante Jiraiya, pero ninguno entendía su punto. Simplemente veían en ella a una omega que debía de quedar preñada. No entendían el punto de que había omegas para cada tipo de alfa; no todos son adecuados para todos.

Ante su insistencia en el tema, Minato había tomado cierto punto en consideración, pero lo dejó en manos de Hiashi, quien junto a Hinata habían asegurado que recibiendo un tratamiento adecuado, ella gestaría. Por supuesto ante el oro y su reputación puesta en duda había iniciado el tratamiento. Había hablado lo suficiente ante el consejo como para que no le juzguen si algo no resultaba como lo requerido.

Hiashi le había pagado adicionalmente para que le prepare un afrodisiaco para Naruto y para la muchacha, para que les sea más fácil enlazarse. La vida de la muchacha y el destino del clan no podían importarle menos, pero dado los posibles resultados, le había advertido a Hiashi que podía poner en riesgo a su hija si desataban la fuerza de Naruto para que engendrara un alfa.

Orochimaru se complacía de ver a Hiashi tan desesperado. Para su sorpresa y la de todos, Naruto había pedido que Sasuke también fuera con ellos. Fugaku aceptó. Minato tuvo ciertos reparos antes de aceptar. Sin embargo, Orochimaru se ofreció a protegerlos y vigilarlos, aconsejándole en secreto que era mejor tenerlos a la vista y que si engendraba dos cachorros al mismo tiempo sería lo mejor. Ante aquello al líder rubio le brillaron los ojos.

El omega conocía bien a Minato, lo había visto cambiar a través de los años. De alguien soñador a alguien que tuvo que golpearse con la realidad. Sin embargo, sabía que este iba a intentar controlarlo tarde a temprano. Con su ambición desmedida, si se enteraba de su verdad iba a querer usarlo.

Los Uchiha, tanto Sasuke como Itachi le pidieron explicaciones sobre el tratamiento que había emprendido con la muchacha. Les aclaró que era verdad. Dejando en claro que a su manera les ayudaría pero que era su negocio, si le pagaban por algo debía de acceder. Sin embargo les brindó la información del afrodisiaco. No podía evitar que los Hyuga lo intentaran en el celo y que posiblemente funcione (aunque puede traer muchas consecuencias fatales para Hinata), pero quizás pudiera hacer algo para estropear un poco los planes en las Tierras Uzumaki por el bien de Sasuke y a la larga del suyo propio.

Pudo escuchar a lo lejano los tambores de los diferentes clanes, los rugidos de alfas, los "viva" de los betas, los pesados trajes siendo envueltos, las armaduras siendo desempolvadas. Salir a misión era todo un espectáculo. Orochimaru le gustaba pues podía poner en práctica sus experimentos. Tenía para esta misión dos nuevos venenos y había perfeccionado su técnica con sus amigas serpientes, iba a utilizarlas en lugares cerrados, Jiraiya iba a ayudarle en ello. O al menos eso planeó y entrenaron. A pesar de los reparos de Jiraiya, este nunca se negaba a sus técnicas extrañas.

Cuando Orochimaru empezó en el ejército había iniciado como arquero, también era experto en aquella arma, pero esta vez se iba a enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo en un sitio cerrado donde iba a intentar atraerlos.

Su sirviente Kabuto ingresó, trayendo su armadura. Sus siervas omegas iniciaron a peinar sus largos cabellos, lo alisaron y luego enrollaron en un moño sobre su cabeza, con palillos quedo bien sostenido, se puso los colgantes de su clan (aunque nadie sabía sobre estos) luego se maquillo el rostro con polvo de arroz dándole un aspecto más fantasmagórico.

Seria una cabalgata sin pare hasta las tierras Namikaze, donde descansarían en el anochecer y luego hasta Uzumaki, hacia el castillo que quedaba casi a la frontera.

Kabuto se acercó con su armadura, el faldón de esta. Al ponérselo su cuerpo adquieró mayor presencia, le calzo las getas, se las amarró con cuidado. Mientras tanto Orochimaru se perdía en su propia imagen. Una de sus manos viajo hasta su vientre donde se detuvo por unos segundos hasta que la voz de su mano derecha le despertó de sus planes a futuro.

—Mi señor, el gran líder le pide si puede ir a buscar al general Jiraiya a sus aposentos. Este no se ha presentado. Todos los lideres ya están a punto de subir a sus caballos; incluso los omegas que nos van a acompañar están listos.

Orochimaru resopló cansino. Jiraiya siempre daba problemas; sin embargo le era útil a sus propósitos. Lo necesitaba como salvaguarda. Había maldecido ser un omega en su momento pues sabía que iba a necesitar de alguien en algún momento. Sin embargo, unirse a un alfa significaba serle obediente, no poder resistir al impulso de contentarle y complacerle. Jiraya era quien con su aroma poderoso mantenía a otros alfa lejos de él; pero de quien también podía mantener distancia prudencial para prevenir su libertad y seguridad. Aunque Jiraiya no lo supiera, al no comprometerse realmente a él, también le protegía de manera silenciosa. Jiraiya quería retenerlo a su lado, le había otorgado el permiso de retenerlo, aunque eso le esté costando su libertad. Y es que pertenecerle sin ser permanente le aseguraba seguridad pero también recortaba su libertad. Jiraiya era el carcelero a quien le había otorgado la copia de la llave de su celda, quien lo quería retener a su lado, pero quien no debía ni podía hacerlo.

Sus siervos se quedaron de rodillas a su alrededor. Estaba listo, sus venenos y armas estaban empacados sobre el caballo de Kabuto. El suyo estaba ensillado esperándolo. Salió de sus aposentos, seguido de su segundo, Kabuto, un muchacho beta que se había vuelto su aprendiz. Sonrió al recordar que Karin Uzumaki también era un aprendiz muy particular. Según prevenía, abogaría por ella para que pudiera viajar de regreso con ellos. Ella iba a jugar un buen papel en la ayuda que iban prestarle a los Uchiha, en especial a Sasuke.

Finalmente llegó a los aposentos de Jiraiya, sus betas y alfas estaba desparramados por todos lados.

— ¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?!—Llamo la atención de todos con amargura.

Los betas de inmediato se pusieron de pie y le dedicaron una venia. Mas los alfa seguían mirándole sin respeto alguno. Orochimaru como general era solo respetado dentro de la alianza por Minato, Tsunade, algunos generales, los beta y por supuesto sus propios soldados; pero los alfa de Jiraiya parecían reflejar el resentimiento de su líder. Para muchos de estos, Orochimaru era solo la puta de su señor.

—Minato convoca a que se presenten de inmediato—Hablo con la voz más grave que pudo.

Al utilizar el nombre del líder todos se pusieron de pie, le dedicaron la venia respectiva y por fin comenzaron a prepararse. Caminó en medio de los alfa con gallardía. No pudo evitar que algunas de las miradas de los soldados fueran a su cola y a sus orejas, se mantuvo con el rostro serio.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Jiraya, dos betas le detuvieron tocándole el pecho imprudentemente.

— ¿Me estas tocando?—Pregunto burlón pero amenazador.

El beta de inmediato apartó la mano de su pecho. Se inclinó, intentando demostrar algo de cortesía que evidentemente no sentía.

—Lo lamentamos, señor, pero nadie tiene permiso de ingresar. —Hablo sin mirarle a los ojos.

—A mí no me vas a impedir la entrada. —Respondió el general serio. Alzó la mano y Kabuto apareció a su lado.

Kabuto se encargó de ambos, mientras Orochimaru corría las puertas. El aroma fuerte del sexo le llegó a la nariz. Era el de Jiraiya mezclado con el de dos omegas. No era algo que no sucediese comúnmente.

Ingresó sin perturbarse. Encontró a Jiraiya retozando cómodamente con dos omegas en sus brazos, bastante jóvenes. Por el cabello anaranjado y el aroma de uno supo que era un Namikaze de linaje medio; luego encontró a otro pelinegro, el cual abrió los ojos e intentó apartarse del cuerpo del alfa, pero este se lo impidió con el agarre en su cintura, sus ojos eran blancos, era sin duda un Hyuga.

—Al parecer están buscando seducirle para ser su esposo—Inició con altanería— Sus padres me juzgan pero no les importa dar a sus hijos para que los prueben. —Se burló.

El omega de ojos blancos agachó su cabeza sumisamente. Orochimaru pudo olfatear su miedo, así pues su barbilla se elevó. Pero algo dentro de él se sentía desplazado y dolido. El omega Hyuga sacudió al otro omega, esta se desperezo sin cuidado. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Orochimaru le dedicó una mirada de superioridad. Seguramente para aquel omega el que allá sido tomada por el alfa general significaba que se convertiría en un segundo esposo en el peor de los casos.

— ¡Jiraiya!—Llamó con voz autoritaria.

El general alfa se removió, producto de un impulso quedó sentado y observó a su amante "oficial". El omega mayor esperó que como siempre, Jiraiya pida disculpas a los otros omegas y vaya sus pies a rogar su perdón. Era algo repetitivo incluso. Orochimaru sabía que Jiraiya como alfa tenía necesidades que él no iba a cumplir, pero que ninguno de estos era tomado en serio, al final siempre rogaba por su amor, aquello le hacía sentir seguro.

Sin embargo, esta vez lo que recibió de su alfa fue una sonrisa de superioridad y una mirada despectiva; mientras sus brazos atraían a los otros dos omegas a su pecho. Se sintió incómodo, como si estuviera interfiriendo en algo. Sin embargo no dejó que ese sentimiento amargo demostrara que le afectaba.

— ¿Qué demonios haces con dos omegas de la nobleza menor?—preguntó frío.

Aquello también era nuevo. Por muy por debajo que estuvieran en la escala de la nobleza, eran omegas de buen linaje, Jiraiya siempre se acostaba con siervos o prostitutos, con quien no tenía mayor deber.

—Pensé que hasta tú tenías límites. —Continúo ante el silencio del alfa.

Jiraiya se río, los omegas lo siguieron. Orochimaru se mordió la mejilla por dentro para no empezar a gruñir. Quería enfrentarse como un animal a aquellos omegas: su animal interno sentía su territorio violado, como si realmente tuviera un lazo con Jiraiya. ¡Realmente deseó destrozar la cara de ambos omegas a arañazos!

—Parece que el general Orochimaru-sama no se ha enterado—comentó la omega peli naranja, la atrevida que paseaba su mano por el pecho del general alfa.

— ¿Enterarme?—Preguntó con voz temblorosa por la indignación.

Orochimaru había pasado los últimos días absorbido por el tratamiento para Hinata, en conversaciones con los Uchiha, en crear la estrategia posible para cualquier eventualidad en la misión y en dar los últimos entrenamientos a sus soldados.

—El general Jiraiya esta buscando dos esposos y omegas nobles para su harem personal. —Anunció como si fuera una feliz noticia.

Ante aquellas palabras, el general omega simplemente no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de sus ojos. Sus labios no dijeron nada pero su mirada dolida fue de inmediato hacia los ojos de Jiraiya, la mirada de este guardaba culpa pero pronto una frialdad se instauró.

Aquello significaba que oficialmente renunciaba a él, que lo dejaba a la deriva y sin protección, que nunca más lo tocaría.

—Lo siento, Orochimaru, pensaba decírtelo antes…Pero el anuncio oficial se dio ayer. Hable con Tsunade y Minato…tienen razón, ya es hora de que tenga mi propia familia. Y tú…—dijo con cierta duda, como si esperara algo de Orochimaru.

—A mí no me importa. —Hablo alto y claro el omega— Bien por ti, así habrá alguien que se encargue de levantarte a la hora adecuada. —Comentó mientras cruzaba sus brazos, intentando ocultar sus garras que se habían manifestado, sentía algo en sus ojos queriendo caer. No quiso pensar en que era. —Solo estoy aquí porque Minato manda llamar a todos. Tus soldados están desorganizados. —Continuó usando su fuerza de voluntad para que no se le quebrara la voz. — Idiota, prepárate, la misión va a empezar.

Sin decir más y sin dedicarle una mirada, salió de la habitación. Sintió las miradas de deseo de algunos alfa. A pesar de ser mayor, su cuerpo ni su rostro lo demostraban. Nuevamente volvería a ser un blanco disponible, algo de lo que huyo en refugio de Jiraiya por años. Minato iba a incordiarlo con que tomara esposo, pero no iba a permitir que lo utilizaran de herramienta nuevamente. Esta vez iba a asegurar su libertad. Aunque iba a necesitar una vez más a Jiraiya, sabía que podía hacerlo. Sus pensamientos eran fríos y sin sentimentalismos, pero no podía evitar sentirse enfermo. Lo cual le recordó que podía ser un general pero seguía siendo un omega, uno que se sentía abandonado.

Por su lado Jiraiya se quedó observando la puerta por la que su ex amante había salido. Los omegas en sus brazos se refugiaron ociosamente en ellos. Le habían gustado ambos, pero realmente no había podido sentir ni mínimamente de cuando tomaba a Orochimaru en los celos de este. Supuso que aquello mejoraría con el tiempo. Siempre había deseado tener su primogénito con Orochimaru, pero este le dejaba cada vez muy en claro que no sucedería. Minato había hablado con él, al igual que Tsunade: ellos debían ser los que dieran el ejemplo casándose y teniendo una familia. Debía continuar su linaje. Minato había sido muy claro en ello.

Aun con todo, infantilmente había esperado, cualquier reacción de Orochimaru que le indicara que iba a cambiar, pero este más allá de mostrarse ofendido en su orgullo no había dado muestra de más. Si Orochimaru hubiese mostrado algún signo positivo, Jiraiya lo hubiera dejado todo. Si su omega le hubiera correspondido, no hubiera necesitado de nadie más, nunca le engañaría, sería un esposo fiel y dedicado solo a él.

Entendía porque Orochimaru rechazaba el compromiso, para él era someterse a la voluntad de alguien y debido a que muchas veces estuvo a punto de tener que hacer cosas por voluntad de otro había creado un rechazo total a ello. No quería ser mordido pues sabía que ello sería otorgarle el control de su vida a Jiraiya. Pero aun así ya había pasado demasiado tiempo esperándolo. Era suficiente.

Cada soldado estaba listo, los generales sobre sus caballos, sus segundos al mando y asistentes cargando sus armas, algunas pertenencias y alimentos. Todos los omegas consortes iban sobre caballos, y es que solo los que no han tenido cachorros irían.

Sasuke iría al lado de su padre, quien ya estaba sobre su caballo, detrás de él iban algunos alfas y sus betas. Una buena parte de sus soldados se quedaría a custodiar el castillo bajo el mando de Tsunade, quien protegería el lugar de cualquier eventualidad. El omega agradeció aquello, no quería ver morir a su gente por una causa que no era la suya. Iba vestido con un hakama ( pantalón plisado ancho) de color lila pálido, mientras la camisa de mangas anchas era del mismo color, anudado a un obi color blanco, su haori tenía un decorado de pétalos de lilas, con un color más fuerte, su cabello estaba atado. A vista de Naruto se veía impresionante: Era hermoso, elegante, pero de alguno manera, fiero, como si también estuviera listo para combatir.

Del clan Hyuga iría Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi, que haría su debut como guerrera en un campo de batalla real. Hinata también estaba presente, hermosamente vestida con elegancia. Pero ella no iría con la gente de su clan sino que iría al lado de Naruto, como su esposa.

Los miembros del clan Uzumaki irían bajo el mando directo de Minato, pues el hermano de Kushina se quedaría dando apoyo a Tsunade, mientras la mitad de la guardia de Namikaze se quedaría también protegiendo el castillo. La otra mitad lucharía con su líder en la frontera.

Cuando Jiraiya al fin llegó con sus innumerables soldados fieles, fue que todos se pusieron en formación. Orochimaru no le dirigió la mirada, se posiciono al lado izquierdo de Minato, su propia gente le siguió también. Ninguno hizo algún comentario directo. Minato supo que el general omega se había enterado de la decisión de su maestro. No se preocupó, ambos eran buenos guerreros y no dejarían que sus problemas personales interfirieran en la batalla.

Todos listos, los tambores resonaron, y los caballos se alzaron para luego empezar a trotar a paso ligero. Los golpes contra la tierra resonaron, mientras los caballos cada vez avanzaban hasta perderse de la vista de los que los despedían con algarabía. Todos los que quedaban rogaron a los dioses que les brinden su compañía y bendición; la campaña en la frontera Uzumaki había iniciado. Y con ella grandes cambios traerían al regreso.

Las tierras Uzumaki estaban al Norte de las Tierras Namikaze, por lo cual el ejército que había partido para dar apoyo a los Uzumaki, tuvo que atravesar las tierras Namikaze. Como era sabido el castillo de la Alianza había sido construido en la frontera simbólica de todos los clanes, pero realmente estaba situada en donde antes los grandes clanes habían batallado, como muestra de su unión, ocupaba geográficamente tierras Hyuga, Uchiha Senju y Namikaze. Por lo cual para llegar las tierras Uzumaki de forma más rápida no fueron al castillo Namikaze, sino que siguiendo el curso del río, atravesaron la tierra natal de Minato y Naruto sin parar. Eran amplias, pero la velocidad a la que iban y la concentración llegaron a mitad de estas casi al anochecer. Cuando la luna salió dando protección de las tinieblas a todos los jinetes, las fogatas fueron encendidas.

Para Sasuke era nuevo el conocer otros territorios, había leído descripciones y visto dibujos de los viajeros, pero nunca había visto con sus propios ojos la vegetación de otras tierras. En las pocas misiones a las que asistió no había tenido el tiempo para poder detenerse. Las tierras Namikaze eran parecidas a las suyas, pero había notado que el bambú abundaba, los grandes árboles se elevaban no dejando ver el fin. Además de ellos las casitas de algunos pobladores se veían construidas del bambú que tanto abundaba. Se preguntó si en un terriotorio tan extenso como el de los Namikaze todo sería igual. Entendió que probablemente no. Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a una explanada, fue ahí donde pararon.

Rodearon una casona, donde estaban algunos hombres de confianza de Namikaze, era un punto de control y vigilancia sobre los Hyuga, con los cuales compartían rio y frontera. Fue justamente en ese lugar donde tiempo atrás se firmó la paz entre ambos.

El castillo Hyuga estaba todavía a unos metros de la frontera, por lo cual hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo cruzar el río para utilizarlo.

Aparentemente las tierras Hyuga no eran tan grandes como las de sus conquistadores y es que tiempo atrás el clan Inuzuka le había arrebatado parte de sus tierras, por ello mismo después del nacimiento de Hinata se había firmado un acuerdo de futuro matrimonio con los Namikaze.

Los dos sannin, Minato, Naruto, Hiashi, Hinata, Sasuke y su padre se hospedarían en la casona de los generales que controlaban a los Hyuga. Las habitaciones habían sido preparadas con antelación, pues se había enviado emisarios que hicieran llegar el mensaje de la llegada de Minato y su ejército.

Sasuke no pudo evitar que la curiosidad le dominara, se alejó de los miembros de su clan y se acercó a las laderas a su lado. Caminó y subió por esta, quedándose anonadado pues el campo al frente tenía un detallado dibujo de un castillo, que iluminado por la luz cansina del sol casi escondido en el horizonte matizaba de forma sin igual. Impresionante, no encontró palabras para describirlo ¿Cómo alguien pudo haber trazado un dibujo tan perfecto sobre el campo verde? No era un dibujo de un solo color, sino que incluso tenía matices. El omega trataba de encontrar una explicación para tal hazaña pero simplemente no lo encontraba.

—Ese es el castillo de mis ancestros ´tebayo.

La pantera dio un respingo al darse cuenta que Naruto se había acercado a él en silencio. Se había prometido que seduciría al rubio, pero teniéndolo tan cerca no sabía cómo comportarse.

— ¿Y hoy a quien me mostrarás, Sasuke?

El azabache se mordió el labio inferior. Iba a tener que aprovechar el momento de euforia del rubio después de la batalla. Sabiendo de antemano que debía de embarazarse antes que Hinata, por la información de Orochimaru, realmente no se sentía capaz de seducirlo, de alguna manera la vergüenza le sobrepasaba.

—Es impresionante. Pensé que el clan Namikaze no sabía de arte. —Comentó, intentando no ser desagradable con él.

—No hay buenos en ello. Esto fue hecho por artistas Uzumaki. Uno de ellos fue mi madre. —Comentó el rubio con extremo orgullo.

El azabache se quedó sin habla; su curiosidad y sus intentos por querer saber más se hicieron presentes.

— ¿Cómo lo hacen? Mezclan tinturas o...— Preguntó, pues esa era una de sus teorías. Para gracia de Naruto mientras preguntaba su cola iba moviéndose bastante más hiperactiva de lo usual.

—No... Solo son variedades distintas de arroz´tebayo— Respondió con buen ánimo. Realmente poder compartir aquel pequeño orgullo por su madre con alguien era satisfactorio. — De hecho cuando lleguemos a las tierras de mi madre veras mucho de estos. Te los mostraré—Se señaló así mismo, guiñándole un ojo sin percatarse de ello. Logró que la cola de Sasuke se moviera de una forma más lenta, como si demostrara que su dueño se había encandilado por un momento. — Solo se hizo esto debido al matrimonio de mis padres, aquí en la tierra Namikaze. Es un símbolo de su unión—Finalizó con una sonrisa. Le alegraba saber que alguna vez sus padres se amaron.

Naruto parecía muy emocionado al contar ello, Sasuke pensó que seguramente la madre de él había sido una gran omega, una gran madre; la culpa hizo mella en él. Él pensaba traer un hijo al mundo solo por fines políticos. Intentó guardarse ese sentimiento. En este viaje debía de conseguir que Naruto lo tomara y fecundara. De solo pensar en ello se avergonzó, por lo que desvío la mirada, su cola demostró su nuevo estado de humor cayéndose y doblándose hacia un lado. Naruto se dio cuenta de aquello, malinterpretándolo.

—Seguramente te estoy aburriendo con esto´tebayo

El rostro de Sasuke que aunque poco cambiaba, parecía haber mostrado real interés, pero de repente este cambio. Naruto se sintió decepcionado pero también molesto consigo mismo. Había deseado encontrar en Sasuke alguien que gustase escucharlo de verdad. Que le prestara real atención. No había tenido aquello con Hinata. Ella, sí, por supuesto, siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharle, pero no era real, ella no opinaba solo se mantenía quieta, cumpliendo con lo que debía.

—Nada de ello. —Le interrumpió Sasuke con firmeza. Tomándole del brazo, enfocando sus penetrantes ojos negros contra los suyos, logrando que alejara cualquier persona de su pensamiento— Seguramente tu madre fue alguien incomparable. — Y la voz con la que lo manifestó a Naruto solo pudo sonarle a verdad ¿es que también había caído en su juego?

Sasuke se sorprendió siendo sincero, pero fue exactamente lo que pensó. Alguien que pudiera tener la paciencia de cuidar las plantas de arroz, darles aquella forma para que representaran algo, agruparlas y hacerlas crecer en diferentes colores, seguramente era una persona grandiosa.

—Mi madre no era alguien especialmente paciente la verdad— Respondió recordando vagamente los ataques de enojo de su madre, como sus cabellos parecían alzarse mechón por mechón cuando se enojaba.

El omega supo que era un momento de vulnerabilidad del otro. Era el momento propicio de atraerlo. "Solo será una vez, es por el bien de mi clan" se dijo. Se acercó dejando ir su aroma de omega, aquel fascinante coctel dulce. Naruto sintió que su garganta se secó. Sus ojos se conectaron con los brillantes de Sasuke; los cuales, por alguna razón, parecían reflejar el brillo lunar de una manera tan perfecta. A través de ellos se sintió como si fuera analizado. En vez de dar un paso hacia Sasuke dio uno hacia atrás. La mirada de la pantera omega era demasiado intensa.

—Bien, creo que debemos regresar.

Naruto se dio la vuelta, pero la manga de su haori fue retenida por las manos del azabache, quien tenía la mirada hacia un lado. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas, Naruto pudo notarlas. El corazón del alfa se aceleró, sintiendo que su cuerpo se había caído en una trampa.

—Quiero quedarme un tiempo más…—Habló el omega con una voz inusualmente suave.

—Realmente te criaron como un príncipe, gatito—Bromeó espontaneo

El alfa rio cuando Sasuke le respondió frunciendo sus labios, moviendo sus orejas y su cola. Aquella imagen le sedujo. Su cuerpo sufrió un choque electrizante.

—Pues bien eres un gatito ¿no?—Continuó sabiendo que aquello le irritaría aún más. De alguna manera sabía que esas expresiones eran muy reales. Deseó saber más de Sasuke, conocerlo realmente.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que soy una pantera! Y quiero quedarme un rato más— Terminó por gritar como orden, Sasuke. Sabía que así no iba a seducirlo como había planeado. Pero le había exasperado. Solo debería de cumplir sus papel, su actuación como había sido entrenado, sin embargo, realmente le costaba mantener su apariencia con Naruto.

—Óyeme, crío malcriado y caprichoso. Soy tu alfa sabes—También levantó la voz.

—Entonces, compórtate como uno, idiota. — Le retó la joven pantera, acercándosele provocativamente.

—¡Pues si tanto quieres que me comporte como uno ´tebayo!

Sin pensárselo demasiado tomó a Sasuke de la cintura y lo apegó a su cuerpo. Le sujeto de los cabellos y presiono sus labios torpemente contra los de Sasuke, ambos se quedaron quietos, sintiendo la tibieza y el nerviosismo en sus cuerpos. Naruto pudo ver como la cola de Sasuke comenzó a removerse hipnóticamente. El omega en vez de rechazarle, había puesto sus manos en medio de ellos coemenzando un ascenso tortuoso y excitante por su pecho y brazos. Abandonó los labios de Sasuke, arqueó la cabeza del omega, dejando expuesto su cuello, se quedó ahí olfateando su aroma, cerró los ojos y lo apretó más contra sí. "Más, sabes que necesitas más" Naruto exhaló. Sabía que aquella voz en su cabeza tenía razón. De Sasuke necesitaba absolutamente todo.

Sintiéndose reconfortado por el aroma dulce y floral de su omega, comprendió: su madre y Sasuke tenían aromas muy diferentes. El de Sasuke tenían carga sexual fuerte, que le invitaba a poseerla; el de su madre era dulce, agradable, le hizo sentirse cuidado, al menos así lo recordaba en sus memorias de cachorro. Pero sí había algo perturbadoramente parecido era que ambos le invitaban a sentirse en casa. Y aquello no era plausible.

— ¡Naruto-sama!

Como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo algo indecoroso, Naruto se separó de su fuente de droga personal, Sasuke le dedicó una mirada molesta. Había herido su orgullo de felino nuevamente. Ninguno dijo nada. Sasuke comenzó a subir la cuesta solo. Quiso prestarle su ayuda, envolver su mano con la manga de su kimono, pero Neji, le recordó cuál era su lugar nuevamente.

—Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama le espera para descansar.

Sasuke había girado su cabeza ligeramente, pero luego siguió su camino sin detenrse.

Se habían dividido las habitaciones, por lo cual esa noche Naruto compartiría habitación con Hinata. Su lecho estaba preparado con un futon doble, habían tendido mantas para que se arropen. No habían traído demasiadas pertenencias y el castillo no era acogedor pues era más una base militar que un hogar, pero los siervos de Hinata habían hecho lo posible porque su ama se vea agradable a la vista de cualquiera. Una lástima que Naruto no prestara demasiada atención al cabello recién lavado de ella o esa yukata que dejaba ver sus curvas, bordada con hilos finos plateados. Sus pensamientos estaban aun con Sasuke, con su manera engreída de ser, en como en sus pelitos sus orejas felpudas se erizaban por el enojo, o cunado parecía interesarle algo su larga cola negra se removía inquieta.

Hinata al percatarse de lo distraído que su marido estaba, se acercó a él. Tímidamente se arrodilló ante él y le abrazó, posando su cabeza en sus piernas sumisamente.

—Permítame ayudarle a ponerse cómodo.

La voz de Hinata le despertó de su pensamiento, simplemente asintió distraído, dándole la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Hinata había sido criada para ser una buena esposa, que sabe ponerse de rodillas ante su esposo y levantarse solo cuando se le indique. Antes, Naruto hubiera pensado que Sasuke también haría lo mismo si dictaba su deber, pero ya no estaba seguro. El felino realmente parecía cargar con un enorme orgullo, seguía siendo un misterio sin descubrir ¿Quién de todas las caretas mostradas era el verdadero? Cada una le gustaba a su manera y aquello era escalofriante.

Su armadura fue quitada, quedo vestido con su hakama negro y su camisón de mangas anchas banco. Las cintas de su obi también fueron deslizados por su esposa, quedando casi desnudo. No habían traído ropa, pero al parecer su esposa se había encargado de traer una yukata para él. Fue ella quien se lo paso por los brazos y se lo ato. Sin embargo, toco con sus manos frías su pecho, acariciándolo, intentando provocarle de forma discreta.

—Siempre me da miedo que algo le sucede, Naruto-sama. —Inició con tono doloroso.

A veces ella volvía a llamarle con ese usual respeto. Naruto tomo su rostro atrayéndolo hacia él, pensó en darle un beso, pero se abstuvo pues de alguna manera lo sintió falso. Se separó de ella y tomándola de la mano la llevo al lecho compartido. Hinata espero que él la tocara y la hiciera suya esa noche; pero cuando él le dio la espalda, supo que tendría que recurrir a la sustancia que Orochimaru le había dado.

Le había dicho que era riesgoso pues desataría el instinto de alfa de Naruto, uno totalmente agresivo y sexual, que no lo pensaría dos veces antes abalanzarse sobre ella. Esta sustancia demoraba unas horas en hacer efecto, por lo que lo mejor sería dárselo antes de partir ya que la misión demoraría muy poco.

Estaba decidida a dárselo como una bebida al amanecer, sin embargo también tuvo miedo, pues no se sentía capaz de controlar su agresividad plena. Los alfas de por sí después de una batalla buscan desfogar la frustración y la agresividad en sus omegas, ella había pasado por ello en la juventud de Naruto, fue de hecho por una batalla especial en la que casi pierden que Naruto no duro en tomarla y ella quedo preñada. Realmente después del apareamiento quedo muy débil y adolorida. No entendía el porqué, ella era un omega de buen linaje debería ser más fuerte para soportar a un alfa, pero al parecer era débil por completo, sus entrañas también, por eso no podía sostener a un cachorro de Naruto mucho tiempo.

Ponerlo más agresivo podría hacer que ella prácticamente termine destrozada, pero su padre le había hecho ver que era una gran oportunidad. En ninguno de sus celos había quedado preñada, aprovechar esta oportunidad era lo mejor. Además, había tomado remedios para hacer que su matriz fuera más fuerte, estaba segura que podría mantener un cachorro de su marido. O al menos iba a empeñarse en ello.

Con esas ideas en mente se dejó ir al mundo de los sueños al lado de su marido.

Todos sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando unas horas más tarde el cuerno del general Orochimaru resonó a lo lejano. Naruto se puso de pie de inmediato. Por la puerta ingresó Jiraiya llamando a su ahijado. Los betas Hyuga rodearon a Hinata casi por instinto una vez estuvieron en su habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede, padrino?—Preguntó Naruto mientras se ponía sus hakama en sus piernas.

—Debemos partir pronto. Los Yamanaka van a invadir el castillo Uzumaki, parece que planean saquearlo como aves de rapiña y asesinar a todos los que puedan. Tu tío y tus primos están adentro.

Naruto no lo dudo más y con la ayuda de sus siervos se terminó de vestir con su armadura. Mientras Hinata fue ayudada por sus siervos a alistarse lo más rápido posible. Pero cuando salió de la casona no encontró a casi nadie. Naruto se había marchado con sus soldados, su padre, los sanin y todos los alfas y betas de los clanes aliados. Solo los omegas se habían quedado ahí con un grupo de soldados protegiéndolos.

—Neji-ni-san ¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó asustada.

El joven muchacho también estaba poco arreglado.

—Hinata-sama, todos partieron de inmediato. Decidieron dejar a los omega atrás por seguridad. Seremos avisados cuando la batalla termine.

Ella resopló un poco más tranquila. Podía ver a los pelinegros omegas del clan de las panteras también, siendo vigilados por algunos siervos beta. Habáin dejado una guardia que los protegiera, al igual que los demás clanes. Ese era un lugar bastante seguro. Podrían mandar un mensaje rápido al clan Hyuga o Senju por ayuda si era necesario; además que el castillo mismo contaba con soldados que también se habían quedado.

—Sasuke-kun también está aquí entonces…—Buscó su porte entre los omegas, no hallándolo. Por lo que giró su mirada nerviosa hacia su primo.

El rostro de Neji se desfiguró un poco, dándole una respuesta anticipada.

—De hecho, no. Fugaku-sama se negó a dejarlo solo y sin su protección. O eso alegó. —El joven omega se mordió el labio inferior por la frustración—No hubo tiempo para nada, todos tomaron los caballos disponibles, de los omegas y siervos también. Sasuke fue en el mismo caballo que su padre. El general Jiraiya Y Naruto-sama no estuvieron de acuerdo pero Orochimaru dijo que en todo caso también él se hacía responsable. No hubo tiempo para más y marcharon.

Hinata sintió su mundo temblar. Intento calmarse así misma puesto que no significaba nada más que un capricho de un padre sobreprotector. Pero dentro de su pecho no pudo evitar sentirse derrotada, como un presentimiento de un suceso inevitable. Se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas.

—Calma, Hinata-sama. Naruto-sama no tiene nada que ver. Además usted será llamada cuando todo se tranquilice.

Ella asintió, pero aferro sus manos al kimono de su primo, refugiando su rostro en el pecho de este.

— ¿Hanabi fue?

—Si—dijo él en un lamento.

Ambos rezaron porque su hermana estuviera con bien, que saliera victoriosa y trajera honor a la familia. Sin embargo, también sabían que mientras Sasuke tuviera tanto a su favor, Hanabi estaría en riesgo. Más que nunca necesitaban darle un heredero a Naruto, aquello debería de suceder lo más pronto posible o no habría futuro para la muchacha alfa.

* * *

Respuesta reviews:

Alita: Hola, es porque debo de editarlos correctamente o al menos, lo mejor que peuda. Espero leerte!

Guest: HOla, me agrda saber tu punto. Creo que lo he manifestado ya pero sí los Uchiha son mis favoritos y me encanta escribir de ellos proque son muy complejos. Tengo mi resentimiento con naruto proque al final no fue anda de lo que siempre dijo ser, pero tampoco lo odio.. a Jiraiya no lo odi si me dolió su muerte.. el pobre debe estar triste por la vida de su ahijado. Pero bueno aqui apareceran todos los personajes, asi que ya veremos, cada uno tendra su manera de actuar adecuada al mundo en el que viven, aqui el concepto de malo y bueno no es usable. Nos leemos! Y claro me gustaría seguir leyendo tu opinión.

Becky: XD si que sea manoseado pero no la preña.. en fin Hinata tiene sus propios planes respaldados por su padre opero veremos si les sale bien o al contrario les perjudica. Gracias por tus palabras, trato de cuidarme de las fallitas pero a veces los ojos no son capaces de leer y notarlos. Pero siempre trato de notarlos. Nos estaremos leyendo!

Guest Pues sí al ser largos demoro en editar y corregir, pero la historia debe avanzar así. Es duro ser el lector, peor como autores no nos queda de otra para dar un buen trabajo. Sobre el omegaverse hay mucho... en el primer capitulo deje un link con las reglas genrales. Mira ahora hasta hacen mangas en Japon, uno de ellos se llama Tadaima, pero a pesar que me gusto, la autora cambió el genero a que los alfa si pueden aparearse entre ellos y son de un nivel superior mientras los omegas no pueden reproducirse por sí mismos y lso alfas los desprecian a pesar de que sus feromonas son atractivas. No se, me pareció interesante pero ala vez no em cuadro ya que en general el oemgaverse salido de las americanas es que el alfa no se embaraza es técnicamente y animalmente el que fecunda y solo el omega es el fecundado. Si sigues esa regla sí alfas femeninos o masculinos son los que embarazan a su omega sea este femenino o masculino. Por ejemplo, en mis historia Tsuna de es la alfa y Dan es su omega, quien cargo con los bebes fue Dan, quien entra en celo es él. No importa si el alfa es mujer u hombre ellos no entran en celo, no tien periodo no pueden preñarse. Lo cual hace al omegaverse un genero bastante controverisal ¿no crees? por un lado unos creen que es la reafirmación del cliche mpreg binario hembra-macho: peor por otro no te parece que es mas equitativo ya que "hombres" y "mujeres" pueden ser los amos mientras que hombres y mujeres pueden ser los preñados y los sumisos sexualmente. Asi que sí vulgarmente quien el da duro es tsunade a Dan (XD) Aqui podemos hacer volar nuestra imaginación de como lo preña. (pervertidas somos) Que clase de tema vas abordar en tu fic? Vas a darle un origen o solo lo ubicaras como una realidad ya predicha? Cualqueira es valida.Me gustaría saber tu opinión. si tienes más dudas no dudes en preguntármelas. Nos leemos!

Wolf: Hola a mi tambien me encanta el verdadero Sasu.. es simplemente especial y unico. Aunque de alguna amnera es tierno a su especial forma. Es el complemento de naruto aunque ellos quieran engarselo. Espero que este capi tambien sea de tu agrado!

Notas finales:

Hola a todos de nuevo. Que tal les pareció? La historia del clan uzumaki tien mucha preponderancia futura, pero cuando me di cuenta ya había armado todo el génesis de este mundo. Recuerden que es parte mitológico, porque todos los territorios del mundo tienen parte historico y mitologico tanto que aveces es dificil separarlos.

Sobre el emperador, me base en el mismo emperador del japon. Durante la era de los estados combatientes el emperador era una figura considerada, respetada pero que no intervenía en la política del país, pro eso mismo podría ser que la misma casa dinástica se ha mantenido hasta la actualidad, lo cual es la unica en el mundo que ha sucedido. Tenno era como se le llamaba al emperador que más que un rey su traducción adecuada era "soberano del cielo" a diferencia de China que era hijo o escogido del cielo, elk cual podía ser revocado por el pueblo, igual que todos los demás reyes de la tierra, este no era el caso. El emperador siempre ha sido un símbolo un lazo con el cielo, como un sacerdote superior casi una divinidad terrestre. Es por ello que el que realmente gobernaba y unificaba el país era el shogun el cual salía de entre los daimyo o grandes señores. El emperador no se involucraba en asuntos terrenales de esa indole. Pero sí sucedió que muchas casas o clanes se formaron de nobles hijos segundones que salieron del palacio imperial.

Así que el emperador aquí pues será eso mismo, un símbolo más que un actor. Como en la época de estados combatientes los protagonistas son los señores de la guerra y los clanes que luchan por la supremacía.

Pero este es el país de Fuego o Tierra de Fuego, hay otros país se adyacentes como en Naruto.

Volviendo al fic, una vez leí en el libro de crónicas vampirícas de Anne Rice que las lagrimas y la cara de tristeza pueden ser armas y joyas, creo que a Hinata le queda ese tipo de arma. Y ella por su hermana las utilizará. Además aqui tiene algo de malicia ya que vive en una situación de desesperación y a pesar que no es santa de mi devoción creo que haría lo que fuera pro su hermana. Es un a omega y debe hacer lo que pueda por su padre y hermana. Además que en el manga a veces le veía un poco de carácter y actitud cuando no estaba al lado de Naruto..

En el siguiente capitulo se revelará lo de Sai.. que habilidades exactamente tiene aunque creo que ya nos esteramos un poco sobre ello.

Ohh escribiría Orochimaru enfrentándose con Jiraiya me dolió mucho, pero sí... veremos que sucede con ese par. A lo que se refería orochi es que Jiraiya ha tenido muchos amantes de una noche, pero eran personas que no tenía un titulo, es decir no había responsabilidad de por medio. En cambio con los que se ha acostado a pesar de ser un rango menor existe cierta responsabilidad. Lo cual ratifica que Jiraiay realmente desea formar un hogar. Y ya que es un general, puede encontrar un buen esposo de clase alta pero tendrá que renunciar a Orochimaru como su amante.

Sin Jiraya, Orochimaru ya no tiene un alfa y por lo tanto los otros alfa por instinto dejaran de oler el aroma de Jiraya en su cuerpo, asi consideran que este omega esta disponible para el cortejo.

Mis dos, dobe y teme cada vez no pueden detenerse por lo que empiezan a sentir y en este capitulo quería enfocar más por el lado sentimental, aunque claro lo carnal no puede ser olvidado tampoco. Y bueno al parecer Kurama quiera asegurarse de tener sus cachorros.. lo lograran entre él y Orochimaru?

Que sucederá en la batalla?

Y oh sí forme trío entre Konan Yahiko y Nagato, amo su trío y no podía separarlos... y Nagato de jovene ra tan bonito..cuando lo resucitaron y recobró su fuerza completo wowo tan fuerte y hermoso! Konan es una de las feminas que mejor me cae también.. ellos tres tiene una buena relación. Y Karin es otro de las que me gusta.. había pensado en hacerle alfa, pero luego se me ocurrió una mejor idea. XD ya veran.. Nos leemos!

Gracias a todos por leer y espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios! Y no se olviden darse una vuelta por la pagina o el grupo. Hasta dos semanas y media!


	6. Chapter 6

Notas de autora: perdonen por la demora, pero editar un capitulo larguito cuesta trabajo y estaba en finales en la universidad. Sin embargo, ya estoy de vacaciones así que intentaré compensarlo!. Bueno, este capitulo literalmente la vida de todos da un giro muy amplio, además que se descubre ciertos misterios de un personaje, y Naruto y Sasuke comienzan a conocerse mejor. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo el escribirlo, nos leemos en sus comentarios!

* * *

Capitulo seis: Época de mentiras, engaños y verdades.

La tensión evidente en la sala habría podido ser cortada por cualquiera de las espadas de los dos generales. Sin embargo, como Minato supuso, ambos actuaban como los guerreros experimentados que eran, sin mezclar sus sentimientos o peleas de amantes en los planes de la próxima batalla a librarse. Orochimaru había extendido el plan de su guarnición para ultimar los detalles y que su plan no interfiriera con el del general alfa. Minato había pasado a reposar pues sería la cabeza de todo el asalto, por lo cual sus energía debían de estar renovadas al completo. Por tal motivo, Orochimaru y Jiraiya eran los que se debían mantener vigilantes mientras repasaban los últimos detalles del plan. Y es que después de Minato, ambos tenían los destacamentos más grandes especializados. Eran, junto con Tsunade, el gran respaldo del gran líder rubio.

Aun así, con todo el profesionalismo y frialdad que habían aprendido durante los largos años de entrenamientos y batallas, Jiraiya no podía evitar distraerse de cuando en cuando, haciéndose preguntas innecesarias sobre su compañero: ¿Esas ojeras tan marcadas debajo de sus ojos, eran producto de un sobresfuerzo? Probablemente. Jiraiya había sido testigo de la dedicación del omega con la causa. Era un estudioso nato, un genio que tuvo la mala estrella de nacer omega. Si hubiera nacido como alfa quizás le hubiera arrebatado el territorio a alguien. Quizás hubiera sido más feliz. Sin embargo, Jiraiya daba gracias a que había nacido como omega, ya que por ello, él había podido ser suyo aunque fuera por unos años de autoengaño. Largos años que se habían pasado como un suspiro para Jiraiya.

Ambos tenían puestas sus ropas de batalla, previstos para que al amanecer pudieran partir lo más pronto posible. Las armaduras habían sido dejadas de lado para poder movilizarse con mejor soltura. Para Jiraiya había significado poder detallar la piel del cuello y de las clavículas de su ex amante. Por un momento su mirada no se retiró de la zona donde podría haberlo marcado hace muchos años. Y es que sabía que esa había sido su única oportunidad en su vida. La había desperdiciado por que la culpa lo venció. Muchas veces se había regañado a sí mismo por haber sido considerado y haberse arrepentido a último momento. Si lo hubiera mordido en aquel momento, Orochimaru le habría pertenecido.

—Jiraiya... ¡maldición, presta atención!—Refunfuñó el pelinegro.

El alfa tomo nota que el omega estaba más susceptible de lo usual ¿Podría ser que le hubiera afectado su futuro compromiso? Quisiera pensar que sí. A pesar de lo tenso e incómodo de la situación, el alfa no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por como los pelitos de las orejas gatunas de su ex amante se habían encrespado: Orochimaru odiaba que no se le preste atención.

—Solo estaba pensando que deberías ir a dormir. Es evidente que no lo has hecho. —Comentó intentando no demostrar lo preocupado que se encontraba. Hace muchos años había decidido intentar no demostrarle demasiado afecto o preocupación, pues a pesar que Orochimaru no le amara, este adoraba saberse deseado y que lo tenía en sus manos.

El omega se estiró felinamente, se soltó el cabello que lo traía en un alto moño, dejándolo caer grácilmente sobre sus hombros y espalda. Si había algo que físicamente amara Jiraiya del otro era su cabello lacio y negro. De alguna manera era muy erótico pues su cabeza permanecía decorado con aquellas dos misteriosas orejas felinas de color negro a juego con su sedoso cabello que normalmente olía a una fragancia fresca.

Jiraiya sintió deseó de hundir sus dedos en los cabellos de este y cepillarlos. Cuando permanecían unidos luego del apareamiento, durante el celo de Orochimaru, siempre se tomaba la atribución de hacerlo. Orochimaru se encontraba prácticamente a su disposición por lo cual se lo permitía. Y es que después del celo, ambos culparían a sus yo animales de los mimos que se producían en aquel momento. Ninguno se cuestionaba los besos, caricias dulces o muestras de ternura del uno para con el otro si se daba en el celo y solo en este. Ninguno tendría que dejar su orgullo herido.

De alguna manera podría decirse que era tonto, pero eran soldados, demostrar debilidad había sido dejado en sus años de niñez. Jiraiya no quería ser manipulado más de lo que ya era. Sin embargo, de alguna manera sabía que Orochimaru creía que tenía cierto control sobre él. Algunas veces no había podido evitar manifestar con palabras sus sentimientos. Si Orochimaru se hubiera convertido en su pareja estable, por supuesto, lo hubiera cubierto de mimos sin importarle lo vergonzoso que fuera.

Aunque, a pesar del enorme amor al omega, tenía sus sospechas sobre Orochimaru; pero nunca había intentado descubrir más allá de lo que Orochimaru había dejado ver. De alguna manera sabía que enterarse de los secretos del felino no le agradaría y lo pondría en una disyuntiva. Sin embargo, luego de tantos años de no hacerse con el control de Orochimaru, Minato había decidido desentrañar los secretos del general: Un omega sin enlazar era peligroso; más si tenía un carácter como el de Orochimaru, un ejército fiel y un misterioso pasado.

—Entonces comprendiste ¿verdad?

Orochimaru se masajeó su sien, realmente lucía cansado. No se volvió a amarrar los cabellos, y es que el cansancio era menor teniéndolos sueltos. Jiraiya quiso soltar un suspiro pero lo contuvo.

—Perfectamente. No vas a rendir si no duermes. —Respondió tosco.

El omega pareció recordar algo por lo que su rostro adquirió un tinte enfermizo. Lo cual le causó mayor preocupación, tanto que estuvo a punto de estirar su mano hasta tocar la frente del omega.

—Por supuesto te has dedicado a dormir, embriagarte y fornicar durante estos días ¿porque no estarías descansado?—Comentó desdeñosamente el omega, sorprendiendo al otro general que sacara a colación aquel tema.

—No es mi culpa que tú no quieras acompañarme a todo eso y retozar conmigo—Le pico Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

—Pues espero que dividas el trabajo en tus dos esposos, uno para que se la pase puteando contigo y otro para que se encargue de levantarte durante las campañas. Realmente siento lastima por el pobre omega que se enlace contigo—Se burló maliciosamente.

— ¿No serás que envidias su destino? —Respondió el alfa sin inmutarse por lo anterior. Conocía el juego de Orochimaru, ese que buscaba dañarle, molestarle, pero que si sabías llevar bien podría rebotárselo a Orochimaru—Yo te sentía muy dispuesto durante los celos. —Sonrió también con malicia, mientras le desnudaba con la mirada. — Y te satisfacía alistarme para cada nueva campaña aunque intentaras verlo como un deber—Sonrió victorioso el alfa al notar un leve sonrojo en la mejilla de su ex amante. Aquellas pequeñas acciones que Orochimaru hacía para "contentarlo" eran quizás ese ligero instinto omega que no podía evitar dejar ir. En el fondo el omega de Orochimaru le aceptaba como alfa o buscaba hacerlo, por lo cual le pagaba ayudándole a vestir con esmero. Jiraiya supo que extrañaría sentir las largas manos de Orochimaru vistiéndole.

— ¿Eso crees? Yo realmente odiaba tener que encargarme de ti, pero era mi pago por el favor que me hacías durante los celos. Pero gracias por la experiencia

Jiraiya no se enfadó, su enojo paro con ese "gracias por la experiencia" Por supuesto sabía que no le estaba agradeciendo nada en absoluto, sin embargo la expresión en su rostro le avisó algo futuro.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

El omega se fue hacia delante, apoyándose sobre sus palmas, quedando como un felino. Jiraiya sintió su garganta secarse. Si con un movimiento de cabellos Orochimaru le hacía acalorar, verlo posicionarse así, solo podía hacerle olvidar de todo. Por si fuera poco, el omega comenzó a gatear hacia él lentamente, hasta que apoyó sus manos en sus hombros, abrazándole por el cuello posteriormente. Apegó su pecho al suyo, sintió el latir del corazón del otro, contrastando con el alocado del suyo. Solo pudo soltar palabras incoherentes ante el espectáculo. Orochimaru no realizaba ese tipo de acciones sin un fin, pero aunque supiera ello no podía controlar el deseo que quemaba en sus venas.

Su ex omega sonrió complacido al evidenciarse que aún podía ponerlo nervioso.

—Me…estaba refiriendo, por supuesto a que quizás le haga caso a nuestro sabio líder y deje que un alfa me muerda. —Le soltó, inclinando levemente su cuello para dar realce a sus palabras.

El calor que el cuerpo de Jiraiya había expandido se detuvo, originándose una rabia sin igual. Sin cuidado alguno, giró estampando a Orochimaru contra el suelo, golpeando su espalda contra este. No se preocupó, Orochimaru había sufrido peores golpes en batalla.

El omega nunca había visto unos ojos tan rabiosos en su ex alfa. Este le mantenía retenido con uno de sus brazos, aplastándole desde el pecho. Orochimaru intentó separarse del suelo, impulsándose con sus manos pero no logró moverse ni un ápice. La verdadera fuerza de Jiraiya era demasiada para él. Era consiente que la fuerza de un alfa era difícil de contener con fuerza bruta para un omega, pero Jiraiya desde hace muchos años no había utilizado esa fuerza contra él.

— ¡Quítate!—Ordenó con un poco de recelo al darse cuenta cuan fácil podía someterlo el alfa— De todas maneras no es de tu incumbencia—Ordenó firmemente.

— ¿Y qué?—Soltó con rabia. — Aun no eres de nadie, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo nuevamente hasta casarme con alguien adecuado—Soltó dolido.

Jiraiya lo había amado y había estado a sus pies, literalmente, por muchos años; pero su orgullo como alfa había vencido esta vez. Debía de vencer.

—No necesito ser de alguien. ¿Acaso te molestaron mis palabras?—Le picó aún más como si escarbara en aquella sangrante herida.

—No lo harás. Has renunciado a mí. Te he ofrecido todo, desde que no necesites mover ni un solo dedo hasta no morderte con tal de que seas mío—Gritó con evidente resentimiento sin importarle que sus hombres les escuchen— ¿Pero qué has hecho? Me has ignorado, insultado y burlado ¿Por qué no tomo lo que me pertenece de una vez? Después de todo nadie va reclamar nada. No tienes a nadie. Ante los alfas no vales nada. —Presionó con más fuerza el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Orochimaru abrió los ojos al sentir el aroma a alfa de Jiraiya, el peso que depositó sobre su cuerpo se hizo más pesado, quitándole el aliento de sus pulmones. Su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse en reconocimiento al alfa que significaba Jiraiya: un alfa fuerte y dominante, capaz de brindarle seguridad, cachorros, y una vida llena de comodidades. Al omega interior no parecía molestarle los insultos. Le entristecía sí, pero como omega lo único que deseaba ese animal interior era demostrarle al otro que le pedía perdón, que se sometería a él hasta serle de su agrado.

¿Cómo es que podía razonar tanto como si fuera alguien aparte de su omega? ...Quizás era el entrenamiento o quizás la herencia de su clan: El clan de las serpientes blancas.

En un rápido movimiento, Jiraiya le soltó solo para abrirle la yukata con violencia, dejando expuesto su pecho. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas que su omega interno no reaccione al poderoso aroma del general. A pesar de su rostro amargó, su piel comenzó a erizarse de expectación.

— ¡¿Porqué?! ¡¿Por qué dejarías que alguien más te tocara?! —Reclamó dolido el alfa— ¿Acaso no es justo que pueda tomarte alguna vez fuera de tus celos?

—No te atrevas a tocar más, Jiraiya. —Le advirtió, aunque también con ello intentaba concentrarse en evitar que su piel quemase por más contacto.

—Tú me provocaste ¿o no? Quizás esto es lo que estás buscando…—Susurró agitado el mayor. —Talvez es así como quieres ser tratado. No como un esposo sino como un prostituto más.

Los ojos de Jiraiya brillaron de deseo, bajó su cabeza sin dejar de enfrentar sus ojos con los de Orochimaru para deslizar su lengua por todo su pecho. Inevitablemente el cuerpo de Orochimaru se arqueó por el novedoso contacto. Cuando estaba en celo lo disfrutaba, pero no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Era muy diferente sentir las manos deseosas de su ex amante sobre su cuerpo ya enfebrecido y ebrio de necesidad de placer; que su cuerpo en estado normal. Una contradicción enorme peleaba en su mente: por un lado la ofensa, por otro, el calor que iniciaba a asfixiarle.

Jiraiya aferró a su omega por los hombros. Estaba seguro que con un poco más de fuerza podría quebrarle los huesos. Su boca nuevamente bajó hasta su pecho, y delineó la línea de en medio. Para después arrastrar su lengua por la clavícula, subiéndola por el cuello.

El pelinegro se mordió el labio inferior ante las cosquillas que sintió por el recorrido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no era de disgusto sino todo lo contrario. Sus caderas quisieron moverse pero puso todo su autocontrol para no permitirse una humillación. Si Jiraiya iba a tomarle, al menos quería dejarle en claro que no lo iba a disfrutar. Aunque aquello fuese una evidente mentira. Su omega interno reconocía a Jiraiya como un buen alfa, como el indicado, después de todo era su parte animal e irracional que solo se dedicaba a buscar un alfa adecuado para procrear.

Sintió los dientes de Jiraiya pasearse por la piel de su clavícula, arrastrando suavemente un colmillo dejando un marca rojiza sin llegar a perforar la piel en contacto.

— ¿Qué pasaría si te muerdo ahora mismo?—Preguntó Jiraiya más para sí mismo, como auto cuestionándose de si verdad lo haría.

—Te castraría primero y luego te mataría de la forma más dolorosa—Respondió de inmediato el omega.

— ¿En verdad? Yo creo que ronronearías de gusto. ¿Eso es lo que deseas en el fondo o no?

La actitud prepotente de Jiraiya de alguna manera caldeaba su cuerpo. ¿Qué clase de masoquista era? Orochimaru se burlaría de sí mismo cuando estuviera solas. Esa noche Jiraiya le había insultado, estaba diciendo todo lo que realmente sentía, pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo siguiese excitándose. Aunque reconocía que cuando usara su razón nuevamente, sentiría como si algo le quebrase: La mirada del alfa era como se mira solo a un objeto de deseo y desfogue; por supuesto no a quien también se ama.

—No te atrevas...—Pidió intentando que sonase a ruego.

—No es una marca firme. —Alegó Jiraiya alejándose poco a poco. — Solo la mordida en el celo es la marca definitiva pero… ¿No crees que Minato estaría conforme con ella?

Lentamente la mirada encendida y molesta de Jiraiya fue apagándose. Su mirada de tristeza infinita tomo su lugar. Su tacto brusco cambió, acarició lentamente las muñecas enrojecidas de Orochimaru

—No lo hagas, Orochimaru. —La voz del alfa le dio tanta lastima a Orochimaru. Y es que Jiraiya era uno de los alfas más orgulloso de su escala sexual. Desde joven se había vanagloriado por ello. Y solo por él había dejado de lado aquel tonto orgullo— No te entregues a nadie más. ¿Acaso no crees que soy el indicado para protegerte?

El general omega se dio cuenta que había desequilibrado totalmente a Jiraiya. Este pasaba de la tristeza a la ira rápidamente. De las caricias más tiernas a los toques bruscos y sin compasión en instantes. Nuevamente le había azotado contra el suelo, para dedicarle una mirada de deseos sucios contenidos. El omega estuvo seguro que Jiraiya por él guardaba los mejores sentimientos pero también los deseos más profanos.

— ¿Acaso podrás soportar que alguien más te bese?—Reclamó.

Sus labios se estrellaron contra los suyos. Orochimaru abrió su boca para morder los labios contrarios, pero la vigorosidad del movimiento del otro le aturdió. Su fuerza de autocontrol se derritió en medio de los roces entre ambos cuerpos. Sutilmente un movimiento felino de sus caderas incitó a Jiraiya a continuar. Ingresó más al fondo su lengua, encontrándose y enredándose con la de Orochimaru; al mismo tiempo su cuerpo empezó menearse contra el de su omega.

— ¿Acaso podrás permitir que alguien más te vea desnudo?—Le susurró a ínfima distancia de sus labios.

Abrió más la yukata de Orochimaru hasta dejarla debajo de los hombros, dejando todo su torso expuesto a su mirada y posteriormente a su boca sedienta.

Las muñecas de Orochimaru fueron soltadas pues las manos de Jiraiya; estas bajaron por sus costados deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel. Orochimaru abrazó su espalda luego de destrozar la yukata de Jiraiya con sus garras felinas. Sintió sus propias orejas gatunas removerse al igual que su cola que había quedado atrapada debajo de su cuerpo.

— ¿Soportaras que alguien más te haga el amor? ¿Te llene con su esencia? ¿Y te haga parir muchos cachorros?—Susurró en su oído con la voz más grave que jamás le había oído. — ¡Nadie va a ser tan paciente como yo! Y lo sabes.

La voz grave de Jiraiya, demandante y segura le hizo temblar. Su omega interior salió de su cuerpo. Estaba incendiándose y desesperándose por sentir más a Jiraiya sobre él. Sin responder, ronroneo suavemente cautivando a Jiraiya, que saltó sobre él para abrazarlo, envolviéndolo con sus fuertes brazos, mientras sus bocas se devoraban. Jiraiya bajó una de sus manos por la curva de su espalda hasta sus glúteos, amasándolos sin cuidado.

Orochimaru deseó ser tocado más. Su razón se había hundido en la nubosidad del placer que siempre evitó sentir en brazos de Jiraiya.

Para que mentirse, Orochimaru estaba seguro que no podría tolerar a alguien más tocándolo de esa manera. Cerró sus ojos perdiéndose en el abrazo de amor de su alfa.

Sintió el gruñido en el pecho de Jiraiya, respondió con un ronroneo, reconociéndole. Cuando se separaron ligeramente, se abrazó al cuello del otro y lamió su mejilla, para lograr hacerle olvidar de todo y se dedicara a amarlo. Había bajado la guardia, solo había iniciado como un juego, para saber si Jiraiya lo deseaba aún; sin embargo no había prevenido que él mismo lo extrañaba, que sus celos habían llegado a niveles inusuales.

La muestra de aceptación del omega, su reciprocidad le dio valor a Jiraiya para hacerle aquella pregunta. Había envuelto a Orochimaru en aquella nube de placer buscando que fuera sincero sin saber lo que podría causar.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas protegerte? —Le susurró con cariño, acunándolo afectuosamente entre sus brazos.

—No necesito que lo hagas— Respondió aun un poco turbado por la necesidad de placer.

—Solo déjame morderte. Sé mi pareja y vas a tenerlo todo. Minato ni nadie te tocara. Puedo defenderte de cualquiera a quien tengas miedo. Sé que ocultas algo y no me importa. —Declaró sincero Jiraiya, pensando que aquellas palabras llevarían a Orochimaru aceptar que el sentimiento era correspondido.

La nubla en que el omega se había sumido desapareció. Orochimaru se alejó rápidamente de Jiraiya. Sonrió amargamente, dándose cuenta de su propia estupidez. Había demostrado ser menos que un omega en celo en sus brazos. Se asqueó de sí mismo. ¿Cómo se había permitido tamaña debilidad por posesividad y celos de aquellos omegas? Aunque prefería ocultarle en su orgullo herido en vez de aceptar que Jiraiya realmente conmovía su corazón.

Se acercó a Jiraiya, sorprendiéndole por el gesto casi maternal de poner una mano en la mejilla del alfa. Si aquel gesto dejó hecho piedra a Jiraiya, los ojos brillantes y amarillos del otro le dejaron pasmado. Nunca había visto una mirada tan peligrosa. Como si te condenase a los mil infiernos con solo estos. Hubo algo anormal en ellos, casi hipnótico. Exactamente como los de una serpiente a punto de liquidar a su presa.

— ¿Arrancarías el corazón de Minato y Tsunade para ofrendarlo a mí?—Le susurró con un tono cariñoso, descoordinado con el significado aparentemente real de sus palabras.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó el alfa sin evitar un corto tartamudeo.

—Te estoy preguntando. ¿Lo harías? ¿No dijiste que me darías todo? ¿Si te pidiera matarlos por mí? ¿Lo harías?

Orochimaru no apartó su mano de la mejilla de Jiraiya, incluso esta vez junto sus frentes dándole más intimidad al pedido, jugando con el nexo que había compartido como si fueran dos amantes secreteándose palabras de amor.

—Si eres capaz de afirmarlo con convicción. —Inició Orochimaru cambiando su voz a una suave y seductora— Esta misma noche me entregaré a ti, dejaré que me marques y me llenes con tu semilla hasta quedar preñado de ti. —El omega inclinó su cuello para darle suporte a su palabras.

Inesperadamente, de un fuerte palmazo Jiraiya alejó a Orochimaru dejándole tumbado en el suelo.

—Veo que sigues tomando mis sentimientos como un juego. ¿Así que solo me preguntaste para presumir que me tienes en tus manos? Mi ofrecimiento fue sincero. —Dijo agresivamente el alfa sintiendo aquel ya familiar dolor en el pecho—Pero si quieres buscarlo en alguien más, adelante. Deseo verte pronto arrastrándote por alfas. Nunca nadie va a olvidar que has sido mi amante por años. Y a diferencia de mí, aquello te va condenar a no ser tomado en serio. —La barbilla de Jiraiya se alzó aún más desde su posición, dedicándole una mirada igual a la que se le da a un inferior.

El omega aún tenía su mano en su mejilla golpeada, rio maliciosamente.

—Eso mismo pensé. —Susurró más para sí mismo—No eres capaz de darme todo lo que quiero. Quizá haya un alfa que si pueda dármelo. —Terminó en voz alta.

Sus ojos se enfrentaron a los de Jiraiya con fuerza, como si estuviera preparado para asestarse un golpe mortal. Incluso cada uno tomo la cuchilla que siempre cargaban entre sus ropas por si caían en manos enemigas y debían morir con dignidad.

Fue Jiraiya quien rompió el espacio, se acercó al omega hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron confundiéndose. Antes de que Orochimaru pudiera responder, Jiraiya había puesto su cuchilla en su yugular, amenazante. El omega en respuesta solo pudo tomar la suya y ponerlo en el costado de Jiraiya, preparado para ser más rápido y lograr dañarlo.

—Sin embargo, si te refieres a traicionar a mi alumno, mi ahijado, mi mejor amiga…estás equivocado. No hay nada, ni por nadie por lo cual los traicionaría. —Declaró, mientras sus ojos chispeaban enfado— Si estás buscando un alfa que vaya a traicionarlos, estaré atento a ti y los detendré. Espero que realmente haya sido un murmullo presuntuoso y no una verdad.

Orochimaru tenía en sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas de rabia, aunque estás no eran para Jiraiya, sino para sí mismo: Se había dejado llevar y ahora merecía la humillación…

—Por supuesto que lo es. —Se defendió el omega— Quería ver hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar por mí.

Se alejó intentando calmar sus emociones y no delatarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Temblaba levemente, pero para su fortuna no era evidente. Sin embargo un vacío se anidó en su pecho. Vio verdad en los ojos del alfa, este nunca traicionaría a su alumno, puesto que Minato más que un alumno había sido como un hijo, el que nunca tuvo. Por un momento quiso creer que le antepondría a Minato, pero era claro que no hasta la muerte, que era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

—Si te muerde un alfa vas a responder a este. Pero espero que tu lealtad a mi alumno sea más fuerte por tu propio bien. —Continuó Jiraiya con un tono sumamente amenazante, mientras seguía con su mirada cada pequeña vibración en el cuerpo del pelinegro— Minato sabe más que yo de ti, pero estoy seguro que no sabe que tú recuerdas perfectamente tu vida antes de ser recogido. —

Después de sus palabras, sus ojos no se despegaron de Orochimaru. Podía no ser tan buen observador como su ex omega, pero no por nada era también un general, un guerrero entrenado.

Orochimaru no le enfrentó pero su cuerpo tembló levemente ¿Desde cuándo Jiraiya era consiente que les ocultaba toda una vida? En aquel momento no estaba en un estado ideal para envolverlo en sus palabras. Necesitaba distraerlo de lo reciente intercambiado. Si seguía por ese camino, el alfa terminaría descubriendo mucho más.

—Minato es un crío. Solo sabe algunos trucos que puedo utilizar. Mi vida con mi familia no es algo que les incumba ni importe. —Carraspeó, intentando cambiar su tono de voz—No hay nada interesante, solo los detesto por intentar utilizarme hasta que nuestros enemigos acabaron con ellos.

Dicen que la mejor manera de mentir y engañar es decir mentiras y verdades combinadas, ese era el mejor truco por el momento. Cuando finalmente su cuerpo se tranquilizó giró hacia Jiraiya, este le estudiaba tan minuciosamente como podía. Orochimaru le consideraba alguien peligroso, precisamente antes lo había seducido por ello. Pero no pensó que este llegara a albergar sentimientos más fuertes ni que él mismo se sintiera de aquella confusa manera.

Intentando parecer inofensivo sonrió suavemente como en juego.

—Vamos, Jiraiya, solo estábamos jugando.

El otro bajó su estado de alerta pero aun así parecía expectante a cualquier tipo de ataque.

Orochimaru se acercó, levantó una de sus manos en dirección al rostro de su ex alfa; sin embargo, Jiraiya lo rechazó alejándose.

— ¡Oh vaya! Ahora los alfa deben hacerse los dignos. — Intentó parecer un juego de seducción como a veces compartían— Estoy probándote…intentando demostrar que nunca te va a gustar follar tanto a ningún omega como a mí. Y ahora que lo he comprobado estoy satisfecho.

Jiraiya lo creyó posible. Las pocas veces que Orochimaru se aceró para regalarle algunos momentos de besos o caricias era cuando buscaba probarle que lo tenía a sus pies. Solo el orgullo era lo que impulsaba al otro. De igual manera, esta vez se mantuvo serio no cayendo en la seducción del otro. Guardo su arma y volvió a sentarse. El omega suspiró cansino. Se acercó a Jiraiya y acarició su brazo con sensualidad.

— ¿Es así o no? ¿Aun sigues queriendo que te diga que estoy celoso de los otros?

—Deja de jugar… ¿No decías que teníamos mucho que discutir sobre la batalla?—Argumentó Jiraiya queriendo mantenerse firme.

Orochimaru sonrió, sus hombros y su pecho aún estaban descubiertos, solo tuvo que hacer un ligero movimiento para que su yukata se deslizara por sus brazos y fuera solo detenido por su obi. Tomo la mano de Jiraiya y la deslizo por su cuerpo. Jiraiya soltó un gruñido exasperado. Orochimaru fue quien poseía el control.

— ¿Realmente vas a buscar otro alfa?—Le dijo Jiraiya mientras le tomaba de los cabellos hacia él.

—Ya te dije que dejó de ser de tu importancia cuando te revolcaste con dos omegas nobles. Y decidiste que quieres una familia. —Orochimaru se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios— Disfrútala lo que puedas y consuélate con ello.

Nuevamente el objetivo del pelinegro había sido el de dejar con ansias a Jiraiya, pero cuando este le atrajo por los cabellos hasta que sus labios volvieron a unirse, solo pudo aferrarse a su cuello. Estaba a punto de dejarse caer hacia atrás cuando la voz de alguien familiar los interrumpió.

— ¡Orochimaru-sama!

El joven beta llamado Kabuto, servidor de Orochimaru, ingresó sin llamar antes con prudencia desde detrás de la puerta como era la costumbre y los buenos modales.

Ambos ex amantes se separaron rápidamente sabiéndose expuestos. Kabuto abrió la boca sorprendido, un enojo repentino e impropio le llegó. Era usual que algunos betas quieran demasiado a un omega; pero era totalmente inaceptable que pensasen en poseerlos. Ya que los omegas habían sido creados para ser poseídos por los alfa, o al menos eso dictaba la tradición y los instintos.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede? —Cuestionó Orochimaru evidentemente molesto, intentando cubrirse con sus ropas. Tuvo que aceptar para su vergüenza y molestia de Kabuto el haori que Jiraiya le ofreció.

—Mis disculpas por la interrupción—Se inclinó rápidamente el beta ante ellos. —Pero nos informa uno de nuestros mensajeros que se ve movimiento en la frontera. Los Yamanaka parecen intentar invadir el palacio principal de los Uzumaki. Ya han invadido los campos de arroz.

La calentura en los cuerpos de ambos generales desapareció por completo. Ya no eran dos ex amantes con el resentimiento a flor de piel, sino dos compañeros de batalla, servidores de la gran alianza. Guardaron sus sentimientos, sus deseos y sus reproches, para esbozar sus rostros con frialdad y seguridad. Necesitaban la cabeza fría y no de sus sentimientos para enfrentar un peligro mayor.

—Ve por Minato y Naruto, Jiraiya— ordenó Orochimaru poniéndose de pie.

El general alfa, sujetó las piezas de su armadura para luego desaparecer de la habitación. En el camino despertó a sus siervos para que le ayudaran a ponerse la armadura dorada oscura perteneciente al clan Senju. Aun sin el casco, impartió órdenes precisas a todos sus hombres de alistarse inmediatamente y ensillar los caballos necesarios para que todos montaran uno. Apoyado de dos de sus guardias más cercanos subió hasta las estancias de Minato.

Cuando corrió la puerta de la habitación del alfa rubio, este ya se encontraba poniéndose el casco anaranjado oscuro del clan Namikaze.

—Mis soldados escucharon tus gritos y ordenes, supe que debíamos de salir de inmediato. — El rostro serio de Minato dejaba en claro la objetividad que deseaba de la información—Infórmame, sensei, en pocas palabras.

Jiraiya infló su pecho orgulloso. Orochimaru no le había dado cachorros, pero Minato y Yahiko habían sido sus alumnos y los quería como propios. Cada nuevo éxito del rubio y el pelinaranja extasiaba al peligris. Ellos eran su orgullo, sus alumnos genios.

—Están a punto de atacar el castillo. Ya han ingresado a los campos de arroz según los ninja de Orochimaru.

Jiraiya era consciente de cuanto quería Minato a Yahiko y sobre todo cuanto valoraba a los descendientes de este. Aun con ello no vio más que una mirada fría y segura en su alumno. Se sintió sumamente orgulloso, como un padre alfa de su hijo alfa, de haber entrenado a tan perfecto guerrero.

—Por favor, sensei, despierta a Naruto. Seguramente sigue durmiendo—Suspiró.

El sonido del cuerno de Orochimaru se escuchó en todo el lugar. Al instante el movimiento de todos los alfas, betas y omegas resonó en el fuerte. Todos conocían aquel sonido, era la advertencia para todos sean guerreros o no, que algo malo había sucedido; por tanto, debían de alistarse y bajar para partir.

El alfa mayor corrió hacia los aposentos de Naruto para explicárselo todo. Como Minato había supuesto, este recién había abiertos los ojos con el sonido del cuerno. Jiraiya no se había limitado en ingresar a la habitación de su alumno a pesar de que su omega este a su lado, puesto que los omegas de un guerrero debían de saber que su privacidad e intimidad podía ser invadida en cualquier momento si su alfa era necesitado

...

Orochimaru se mordió el labio, se sintió imbécil, pues como los demás, se había confiado en que la gran alianza y su nombre asustaran a los otros clanes alrededor, pero parecía que para la nueva líder de los Yamanaka el nombre o historia de los clanes eran poco importantes. Según le habían informado, solo los Yamanaka estaban invadiendo, pero aquello era sorprendente, por no decir irreal. Puesto que normalmente se aliaba con el clan Akimichi, Nara o ambos para atacar. Seguramente estos estaban en la retaguardia protegiendo.

El general omega pensó en que no era un ataque corriente como en los últimos veinte años, sino que solo buscaban, como tantos años atrás, matar a los herederos del clan, los hijos y esposos de Yahiko. Supo entonces que debían de darse prisa, pues seguramente como hace mucho habían plantado alguna distracción en la que Yahiko se viera obligado a hacer frente, dejando a su familia en el castillo principal. Dentro del castillo estaba su aprendiz, Karin, omega, pero confiaba en los entrenamientos que le había dado cuando ella se acercó a pedir su entrenamiento para defender a los suyos luego de leer sobre la historia de su clan y la muerte de Kushina.

—Estas muy pensativo, Orochimaru—le gritó desde su caballo Jiraiya, quien no había podido evitar observarlo. — ¿Es por tu aprendiz, Karin?—El alfa sabía que Orochimaru sentía afecto por aquella aprendiz, en general por todos sus aprendices, pero de manera especial por ella.

Orochimaru asintió, intentando armar rápidamente un plan de contingencia ante las circunstancias inesperadas.

—Además de ello… ¡Minato!— Obtuvo la atención del líder— Creo conveniente que nos separemos. Estoy casi seguro que Yahiko está combatiendo en los campos de arroz y que han tenido que dejar el castillo con pocos guerreros; seguramente el clan Nara o Akimichi está apoyando para que los Yamanaka logren infiltrarse en el castillo Uzumaki.

Minato apretó los dientes. Ese fue casi el mismo plan en el cual él cayó y que por tanto terminó por asesinar a su esposa y casi hacer lo mismo con su hijo, justamente en el mismo castillo. El castillo Uzumaki estaba construido cerca los campos de arroz para poder vigilarlos en los tiempos de guerras constantes, pero también era imprudente y riesgoso. Nuevamente, luego de casi veinte años, se habían confiado en ello. Y es que existían circunstancias en las que simplemente no se podía evitar dejar a tu familia por defender a tu pueblo. No podían permitir la muerte de los hijos de su primo, pues ellos serían el soporte futuro para Naruto y quienes liderarán el clan Uzumaki.

Su primo Yahiko tenía dos esposos; Nagato, su primer esposo con quien tenía a la princesa Karin, omega, y el príncipe Tomohisa, alfa, herederos del clan Uzumaki; Konan, su segunda esposa, quien le había dado hace poco unas gemelas alfa, Kaede y Yoko. De los cuatro, solo Karin tenía edad suficiente, los gemelos de Konan eran bebes casi de dos años; mientras Tomohisa tenía tan solo cuatro años. Si estos fallecían, no quería imaginar en la depresión que su primo, su brazo derecho, se sumiría; sin contar que la falta de herederos sería grave.

Al ver las expresión seria y escuchar el rugido del alfa líder, todos apresuraron el paso. Naruto también sintió una rabia interna en pensar que alguien tocara nuevamente a su familia. Eran ese tipo de circunstancias en las que concedía algo de razón a su padre. Aunque, esta situación también demostraba su punto: la intimidación por alianzas no lo eran todo. La violencia radical solo lograba una respuesta similar: Los Yamanaka se sentían amenazados por las alianzas de Minato y por qué el futuro nuevamente le sonreía a través de Yahiko con numerosos herederos; por ello mismo, la solución más fácil era asesinarlos y luego probablemente aprovechar el desánimo de toda la alianza para atacar y conseguir los territorios perdidos hace incontables años. Y es que la pérdida de los omegas oficiales y cachorros de un alfa importante producían desconfianza en todos. ¿Cómo un alfa que no es capaz de proteger a su familia podría proteger a los demás? Naruto lo sabía y en parte, por ello, entendía la radicalización de su padre, pero, por supuesto no la aprobaba. Él quería encontrar una solución que de verdad lograra la paz para todos y no solo una falsa opulencia. Aun así, en ese momento solo se concentró en usar su fuerza para proteger y rescatar a sus tíos y primos.

A su lado pudo olfatear a Sasuke, su aroma lejos de tranquilizarlo le hostigaba a que su parte animal surgiera con más fuerza. Sabiéndose aún más fuerte y capaz de lograr todo lo imposible, tuvo lástima de sus próximos enemigos. El aroma de Sasuke iba a descontrolar sus sentidos. Dentro de sí, aquel ser que últimamente se manifestaba seguido, le susurraba las mil y un maneras en la que podría partir en dos a sus rivales en la batalla. Rugió ampliamente. Nuevamente echo una mirada rápida a Sasuke, quien abrazaba su padre, su alfa, para sostenerse. Los omegas servían para darle paz a los alfas; pero también para ayudar a descontrolarlos cuando era necesario. No podía sentirse tranquilo cuando veía tan lejos de sí a Sasuke ¿Fugaku protegería adecuadamente a este? Su lado racional iba quedando atrás a cada trote de su caballo al igual que de los otros alfas. Por lo cual quiso detener al caballo de Fugaku y robar a Sasuke para sí. Fugaku era su padre, por supuesto que daría la vida por proteger a su cachorro; pero el lado animal de Naruto no le permitía llegar a ese simple pensamiento; para el alfa de Naruto, nadie podía protegerlo como él. Y destetaba que Sasuke evidenciara su obediencia a otro alfa, aunque este fuera su padre.

El paisaje cambió: los altos bambúes quedaron atrás para darle camino a un río mucho más amplio que se dividía en dos afluentes, una que alimentaba los Uzumaki y otra a los Senju: siguieron el rio por las tierras Uzumaki. Nadie pudo disfrutar del paisaje de campos de arroz aquí y allá. Menos cuando los gruñidos propios de una batalla cercana se hicieron cada vez más audibles.

Orochimaru había partido al ejercito: El suyo, los Uchiha, Naruto con la mitad de los Namikaze-Senju-Uzumaki partirían hacia la mansión. Mientras Minato, el ejército restante, los Hyuga y Jiraiya partirían hacia los campos de arroz para dar soporte a Yahiko.

Cuando el grupo dirigido por Orochimaru llegó, en el exterior se libraba una pelea infernal entre unos alfas de cabellera en diferentes matices de rubio y anaranjado, custodiados por unos guerreros de contextura gruesa, cabellos castaños y armaduras grises. Como el general omega había supuesto, los Yamanaka tenían el apoyo en la invasión del castillo de los Akimichi. Derrotar a un guerrero Akimichi era difícil pues tenían una fuerza bruta descomunal. Mientras los Yamanaka usaban su perspicacia e instinto que parecía adelantarles al ataque de sus oponentes.

Ante tal escenario, Orochimaru con una señal indicó a Naruto el siguiente movimiento. El rubio con una ligera señal hacia atrás hizo que los soldados a su mando y los Uchiha comenzaran a retroceder y prepararan sus escudos. Al mismo tiempo, el general omega dirigió a sus arqueros, quienes tenían el veneno preparado por este listo en las puntas de sus flechas. Dispararon, aun cabalgando a una menor velocidad, específicamente a quienes cargaban con el estandarte de los Yamanaka, guiados por su olfato para no cometer error alguno. Este grupo selecto de arqueros estaba conformado exclusivamente por alfas y omegas a quienes Orochimaru había entrenado en el uso de su olfato. Entrenar omegas era un tabú solo permitido para autoprotección, pero Minato dejaba a Orochimaru hacer y deshacer porque muchas veces les había salvado sus planes.

—Naruto, Fugaku-san, creo que ahora que les he despejado el camino pueden hacerle frente sin problemas.

Todos calbalgaron a una menor velocidad, acercándose a los cuerpos que se retorcían botando espuma blanca por su boca; mientras el punzante veneno recorría sus sistemas. Estos soldados habían tenido el deber de custodiar la puerta principal de la invasión al castillo. Nunca esperaron que un ejército elite de arqueros les disparan flechas con unos venenos tan poderosos.

— ¿Adónde vas Orochimaru´tebayo?—preguntó agitado el rubio alfa.

El general entornó sus ojos ante lo que él parecía evidente.

—Tus primos están adentro. Estos inútiles no me parecen la elite del clan. Iré por detrás. Es probable que la líder del clan Yamanaka ya este adentro, podríamos incluso capturarla.

El rubio olfateo el aire: ninguna presencia que delatara a un alfa líder se hizo presente

—Podría estar peleando contra Yahiko.

—Los Yamanaka nunca dejan el encargo importante a cualquiera, les gusta hacerlo ellos mismos. Además tienen a los Nara para enfrentar a tu padre y tío. Akimichi, Nara y Yamanaka nunca se abandonan.

El joven rubio asintió, intentando comprender. Le era difícil pensar en que tres clanes fueran tan inseparables de la manera en que Orochimaru lo describía, pero probablemente lo fuera. A pesar de no confiar en Orochimaru y tener sus reparos con los omegas, sabía lo útil que este era. Yendo contra su orgullo aceptó el plan.

—Ve, sabes que no eres de mi agrado, pero acepto que sabes lo que haces. Me quedaré con mis soldados a hacerles frente mientras te escabulles como sabes hacerlo—Soltó con valentía y compromiso. Orochimaru vio reflejado al antiguo Minato y a Jiraiya— Solo encárgate bien de salvar a mis primos y mis tíos. Llegaré por este lado en menos tiempo del que piensas.

—A veces eres más inteligente que tu padrino—Bromeó el omega— Así los acabaremos en dos frentes. —Orochimaru giró su vista hacia los Uchiha liderados por Fugaku. Mientras Naruto sin fijar su vista hacia atrás cabalgó seguido de su gente.

—Fugaku-san, creo que no es conveniente que lleve a Sasuke-kun ahí podrían herirlo. Yo iré por detrás con un grupo pequeño y selecto para rescatar a la familia de Yahiko. Permítame a mí cuidar de Sasuke-kun

Un rápida mirada entre padre e hijo fue todo, Sasuke bajó del caballo con agilidad y subió al del omega general. Fugaku arrió su caballo hasta dar alcance a Naruto, poniéndose a su lado. El joven alfa no giró, pero dio un asentimiento de reconocimiento, mientras su nariz olfateaba el aroma de Sasuke alejarse más de él. La furia en su pecho se infló más. Se mordió la mejilla por dentro. Si Fugaku había dejado ir a su hijo con Orochimaru era porque de esa manera estaría mejor protegido.

Ellos, a campo abierto, se toparían con innumerables enemigos. Aun sabiendo ello sintió pesar y temor. Quiso alejar todo aquello de su concentración, por lo cual fijó sus ojos y nariz en tratar de contabilizar a sus enemigos detrás de las puertas violentadas del castillo de su familia materna. Era su deber.

Su actitud había sorprendido a Fugaku y Sasuke. Ambos con diferentes sentimientos. El joven omega nunca había pensado en que Naruto realmente podía ponerse tan serio y maduro ante una situación. Este ni siquiera lo había mirado pero sentía su poderosa presencia acompañarle. De alguna manera esta le aseguraba que todo terminaría a su favor. Mientras en Fugaku había producido una pizca de orgullo, pero también de temor. Naruto no era tan débil como había pensado. No solo era un alfa que se pavoneaba detrás del brillo de su padre sino que tenía un brillo propio. Aquello era peligroso para su causa, pero quizás también podían usarla a su favor.

...

Naruto con su caballo derrumbó lo que había quedado de las puertas del castillo. Con él al frente, la pelea encarnizada se desató. El rubio pudo darse cuenta que el grupo al que enfrentaban estaba ahí exclusivamente para detenerlos, estos no intentaban ya ingresar al castillo. Por lo cual era evidente que ya había un grupo que había logrado ingresar a los aposentos principales. Gruñó más fuerte. Aun sobre su caballo clavó su pesada espada en los cuellos de quienes intentaban cortar a su caballo. La sangre saltó hacia él, pero aquello solo hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara con más violencia. Sus colmillos aparecieron, gruño más fuerte confrontando a los gruñidos de los alfas a los que enfrentaba. Mientras detenía las espadas de sus enemigos con su katana, lanzó su lanza hacia quienes se acercaban. Terminó finalmente por bajarse del caballo para iniciar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Con una mirada vigiló que su suegro estuviera aún con vida. Por unos segundos se dejó llevar por la maestría en que este usaba su caballo para golpear a sus enemigos mientras que con sus flechas disparaba a zonas cruciales dejando rápidamente a sus enemigos de rodillas, solo para que con una katana mediana les cortara las gargantas. Naruto sintió el pesado golpe de una katana que fue impedida de dañarle por su armadura. Soltó su katana y con los puños de hierro de sus guantes golpeó a quienes venía tras él. Aclamó a sus hombres y estos encendidos por su llamado sujetaron sus armas, sus espadas, hachas, lanzas y flechas para seguir acabando con sus enemigos. Naruto pensó en Sasuke y su aliento se hizo más pesado. Sabía que estaría bien. Confió en ello, pero aun con aquella confianza se impuso a acabar más rápido, a usar toda su fuerza en destruir a sus enemigos lo más rápido y llegar a este antes de que alguien siguiera rasguñara su rostro.

….

—Sasuke-kun, estoy casi seguro que has recibido entrenamiento, así que me harás el favor de dejar de comportarte como omega en peligro y ayudarme.

Escuchó una risa del omega menor que confirmó sus sospechas. Con solo sentir el cuerpo del omega detrás de él supo que este cuerpo con músculos definidos no pertenecía a un omega sin entrenamiento. Era una suerte que Naruto no lo haya notado aún.

—Eres muy observador.

Sasuke aceptó la espada que Orochimaru le tendió, tenía sus propias armas entre sus ropas, pero una ligera katana le ayudaría demasiado. Era especialmente bueno en estas, pero en estos meses no había podido usar la suya.

Con el caballo llegaron rápidamente hacia atrás del castillo. Al lado del caballo que compartían Orochimaru y Sasuke, cabalgaban Kabuto y otro omega peli blanco. Mientras dos alfas estaban detrás de ellos. Por el patio y los jardines traseros sin cuidar de las hermosas plantas de este, ingresaron a trote ligero. Orochimaru aun montado en caballo, derrumbó a sus enemigos silenciosamente antes de que estos siquiera procesaron cómo es que una guarnición había penetrado hasta esa zona que creyeron controlada. Con sus acertadas flechas en la garganta de cada soldado estos quedaron inmóviles, desmayados o convulsionando. Mientras tanto, los soldados del general se bajaron del caballo para rematarlos.

Finalmente con aquel grupo disipado, llegaron a la puerta trasera del castillo que daba a las habitaciones. Mientras los soldados de Orochimaru se encargaban de los que aún no habían caído con las flechas del general, este y Sasuke bajaron del caballo. Kabuto hizo lo mismo, pero luego de bajar los cestos que cargaba en sus caballos, sacó a dos pesadas serpientes blancas, largas, de escamas brillantes. El omega más joven se sorprendió sintiéndose un poco perdido. El general se acercó a las serpientes y, cuando las tocó, estas parecieron despertar. Se deslizaron con una inusual familiaridad por los brazos de Orochimaru como si le presentaran sus respetos a su manera.

—¿Cómo?—Sasuke se calló al ver como luego de recorrer el cuerpo de Orochimaru, esta las tomó y les susurró algo inteligible para Sasuke. Las serpientes se deslizaron hasta subir al suelo del palacio, perdiéndose entre las habitaciones.

El omega Uchiha no supo cómo describir aquello. De alguna manera parecía tener una carga erótica y repulsiva al mismo tiempo.

—No te distraigas, Sasuke-kun. Esas serpientes tienen su propia misión. Nosotros tenemos la nuestra.

Sasuke asintió con seriedad. No debía de perder la compostura. Definitivamente si Orochimaru había escalado hasta esa posición seguramente guardaba más de un As debajo de su manga. Como prueba de ello, Orochimaru levantó la manga de su kimono dejando entrever un curioso pictograma aparentemente tatuado. Luego puso una de sus manos en una posición como de rezo, la acercó a unos centímetros de su rostro, dejando levantado los tres primeros dedos, desde el dedo gordo hasta el del medio. Sasuke abrió los ojos entendiendo mejor que tipo de dones tenía Orochimaru. Aquella posición de manos la había visto en alguien más: Su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, la miko del clan.

—Kabuto, he encontrado a Karin y estoy seguro que está al lado de los demás. Sin embargo, también he hallado, gracias a mis amigas, a tres peces gordos. —Declaró con una sonrisa. —Sasuke-kun, te adelantarás a mí. Kabuto y yo iremos por estos tres generales. —Orochimaru señaló al suelo— Mientras ella te indica por dónde ir.

El joven omega dio un respingo cuando otra serpiente se deslizó por sus piernas como si buscara su atención para luego seguir por la puerta del castillo. A lo lejos escucharon soldados ir hacia ellos. Debían de apresurarse.

—Kimmimaro, Juugo, Suigetsu se encargarán de los indeseables que vengan. Luego nos seguirán el rastro. Ya saben cómo—Ordenó firmemente.

— ¡Sí, señor!

El trío de chicos entró corriendo a la mansión a enfrentarse a aquellos alfas y betas que intentaran seguir al general o a Sasuke.

—No pierdas tiempo. Ellos impedirán que nos sigan a cualquiera, pero deberás enfrentarte a quien encuentres en el camino ¿Crees poder hacerlo?— Preguntó dubitativo el general, aunque en verdad buscó retarlo.

El joven felino se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió con arrogancia.

—Por supuesto. —Declaró seguro de sí mismo.

Sasuke ingresó a la mansión e intento usar todo lo aprendido. Había tenido solo un par de misiones de infiltración seria, por lo cual en esos momentos su corazón retumbaba nervioso. Tener una serpiente blanca no ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, por surrealista que pareciera esta permanecía deslizándose silenciosa pasillo por pasillo. Había visto a su madre controlar animales pequeños para usarlos de espías. Al igual de convocar espíritus y compañeros. Lo mismo con Sai, pero nunca nada tan impresionante como lo visto con Orochimaru. ¿Realmente había podido detectar a una persona con sus poderes espirituales? ¿Realmente estaba perfectamente conectado con estas serpientes?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando escuchó que la serpiente blanca siseó más fuerte de lo usual. Usando sus orejas felinas, escuchó los pasos de dos alfas. Sus ojos cambiaron, aquel suave destello rojizo les otorgó peligrosidad. Se apegó lo más que pudo a la pared; mientras la serpiente repto hasta enrollarse en su cuerpo. Por un momento pensó que esta le mordería pero todo lo contrario, parecía conocer su plan y apoyarlo. Intentó calmar su respiración. Entrecerró sus ojos solo concentrándose en su sentido auditivo. Cuando escuchó el latir del corazón de los alfas más cercanos desenvainó su katana y de un solo tajo partió a uno dejando paralizado al otro. Cuando este quiso enfrentarlo, la serpiente que se había enrollado en su torso le mordió en la yugular. A los pocos instantes lo tuvo convulsionando en el tatami.

De alguna manera sintió simpatía por la serpiente. Quizás comprendía porque Orochimaru los tenía de compañeros. Realmente si podía controlarlas eran muy útiles. Con más confianza siguió su camino. Por un momento la sangre que le había salpicado en su ropa le distrajo, pero el nuevo siseó de la serpiente alejó la culpa de su mente. Era también un guerrero, no había espacio para sentirse humano.

Siguió su camino sin demasiados problemas. Con la ayuda de la serpiente había acabado incluso con dos alfas bastantes grandes. Finalmente se vio frente a una puerta rojiza, la corrió sigilosamente. Su nariz y oídos le confirmaron que la serpiente realmente sabía dónde encontrar a quienes debían de proteger.

Ingresó sigiloso, mientras escuchó los gritos de una omega femenina. Abrió la puerta, sus ojos se encontraron con una omega que estaba delante de una puerta, protegiéndola, mientras era acosada por tres alfas: dos masculinos y una femenina. Sabía que la líder estaba ahí, su presencia era abrumadora pero no de la misma manera que Minato sino de un aroma encandilador pero poderoso. Sin detenerse lanzó un kunai directo al cuello de la líder, pero la alfa lo detuvo con su espada mientras los otros alfas se lanzaban sobre la pelirroja omega.

La omega se defendió como pudo. En su costoso kimono había evidencias de que no se había esperado el ataque pero que había protegido esa puerta desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Sus ojos parecían cansados; aun así seguían insistentes los movimientos e incluso respiraciones de los que la enfrentaban. Sasuke agudizó su oído, percibió claramente el latir apresurado de varios corazones. Ella no era una sierva, estos habían perecido hace un buen tiempo, pudo notar al ver los cuerpos de varios betas y omegas alrededor. Solo quedaba la opción de que era la actual princesa de los Uzumaki.

—Pero que lindo omega tengo aquí… creo que podría secuestrarte. — Una sonrisilla amplia de dientes blancos se dejó ver en los labios de la alfa líder—Yamanaka Ino, la líder del clan Yamanaka a tu servicio.—Le regaló una reverencia, su mirada le detallaba con más profundidad, como si estuviera hambrienta— Y tú, precioso,… eres un omega sin marcar. —Le dijo descaradamente aún con esa sonrisa seductora en los labios.

Sasuke se lanzó al ataque herido en el orgullo. Aquella mujer le producía escalofríos por toda la piel. Ni siquiera su actual marido le había desnudado con la mirada de tal manera en como ella lo hacía. Realmente la incomodidad le abrumó. La estocada no llegó a la alfa: la mujer parecía leer sus pensamientos, le detuvo con su propia espada. Su cuerpo no era mucho más grande que el suyo, aunque sí un poco más alta, voluptuosa y de músculos firmes, con un cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta. Su armadura era delgada y podría decirse que incluso atrevida (¿Realmente confiaba tanto en su habilidades como para no protegerse por completo?); sin embargo la fuerza en su cuerpo elegante era poderosa, además que parecía muy perspicaz.

— ¡Oww! —Chilló como si realmente sintiera una especie de ternura malsana— Esas orejitas me indican que eres un Uchiha…—El rostro de la alfa se ensombreció notablemente—Así que esas gatas traidoras se vendieron a los Namikaze…

— ¡Cállate!

El felino se abalanzó nuevamente sobre Ino, sorprendiéndola, por el movimiento de su piernas.

Sasuke combinó su ataque de espada con el movimiento de manos, logrando darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a la alfa, pero aquello no fue suficiente para derrumbarla. La mujer orgullosa con sus ojos celestes oscurecidos, revelo sus garras finas. Fue ella quien esta vez atacó. Sin necesidad de espadas, con sus largas y finas garras lograba enfrentar la katana de Sasuke. El joven omega no quiso imaginar lo afiladas que aquellas garras estaban.

— ¡Chouji!—grito la alfa de improviso, sorprendiendo al omega

No lo había notado, pero un hombre pesado y grande de cabellos castaños cortados de manera irregular había permanecido a una distancia prudencial a la izquierda de la líder. Este se apreciaba demasiado pesado como para que Sasuke pensara en vencerlo cuerpo a cuerpo.

El grito de la muchacha omega pelirroja se escuchó. Sasuke giro su mirada, ella había sido vencida por el alfa llamado Chouji y otro enorme bloque de carne a su lado. Y ahora era tomada por los cabellos sin cuidado por uno de los alfas mientras el otro le detenía los brazos. Por la puerta dos betas rubios, una hembra y otro macho, ingresaron con las espadas desenvainadas.

—Sueltamente maldito, soy la…

La alfa, se acercó hasta Karin y la abofeteó.

—Tú no eres nada más que una omega que ahora serás nuestro rehén, pequeña zorra.

Ino volvió su mirada descarada a Sasuke. El omega nunca se había sentido tan desnudado. Normalmente se decía que las alfa eran menos terribles que los alfa, pero Sasuke acaba de desmentir aquello. Quizás ella no fuera tan fuerte como Chouji, el tipo grande, pero parecía mucho más sádica e inteligente que este.

—Y, tú, mi príncipe, vas a ser un hermoso juguete y quizás parte de mi harem. Luego quizás te preste a Sakura.

Sasuke se puso en posición de defensa con su katana hacia delante, esperando cualquier movimiento. La alfa río sádicamente, con una mirada mandó órdenes a los betas rubios, quienes se abalanzaron contra Sasuke. El felino pudo defenderse, giraba intentando calcular el siguiente golpe; pero Chouji se sumó al juego y con su enorme maso le derrumbó al suelo. Adolorido subió la mirada, se mordió el labio inferior de impotencia.

La puerta que la omega pelirroja había protegido fue abierta a punta de patadas de los Chouji y el otro alfa enorme. Dentro de ella, Sasuke vio a un omega pelirrojo y a una peliazul. Ambos estaban delante de un niño y dos bebes. Sasuke pudo sentirlo a través de su aroma tan láctico y dulcete. La impotencia subió aún más a su cuerpo. Giró su vista hacia los gruñidos que Karin emitía. Ella parecía desesperada.

El omega pelirrojo de forma veloz lanzó dos flechas al mismo tiempo hacia Ino, pero ella con su katana las desvió. Sasuke debió darle crédito, la mujer realmente era digna de ser la líder de un clan, una digna alfa.

Ino se fue acercando más a los omegas. El Uchiha escupió la sangre acumulada en su boca, para luego intentar levantarse, pero unas grandes manos le levantaron por sus muñecas. Era el tal Chouji, que si no se equivocaba era el líder del clan Akimichi. Intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero su cuerpo estaba sumamente adolorido.

Chouji sostuvo a Sasuke, presionado con una de sus manos sus muñecas. Estaba seguro que iba a noquearlo para facilitarle el secuestro. Antes de que el alfa pudiera darle el golpe final, la serpiente, a la que incluso Sasuke había olvidado, reptó por el cuerpo de Chouji hasta su cuello, clavando sus colmillos en él, inyectando en su sangre una sustancia negruzca. El líder del clan Akimichi se tocó donde había sido mordido, para luego chillar despavorido.

Un grito que resonó en la habitación hizo girar a Sasuke. Ino había vencido a los otros dos omegas y se dirigía hacia los niños que habían estado protegiendo. El grito de Chouji la había hecho parar a mitad de camino. Sasuke corrió hacia ella pero cayo por sus heridas; sin embargo en el suelo encontró un kunai y lo lanzó hacia la pantorrilla de ella. La rubia cayó sobre una de sus rodillas. Su rostro mostraba el dolor, la rabia y la preocupación por su compañero.

Los soldados de su clan habían permanecido inmóviles por la sorpresa de ver a una serpiente blanca. Fue muy tarde cuando intentaron socorrer a sus líderes puesto que Orochimaru y Kabuto ingresaron a la habitación rápidamente. Ambos tenían parte de sus ropas desgarradas y algunos cortes; así como sus armaduras estaban bañadas en sangre de sus enemigos. Rápidamente, Kabuto los inmovilizó con unas varillas metálicas cubiertas de una sustancia extraña. Orochimaru se puso detrás de Chouji. Sacó una jeringa de entre sus ropas. Dos serpientes más reptaron por la puerta alzándose a sendos lados del general. Su imagen era abrumadora. Sasuke se sintió impresionado y de alguna manera quiso ser como él. Tan poderoso, pudiendo ser arrogante porque realmente era invencible.

Despertando de la extraña emoción al ver a Orochimaru se puso de pie y ayudó a Karin a sostenerse.

—Karin, Sasuke, pónganse a mi lado.

Ambos omegas obedecieron.

—Los soldados Namikaze no tardan en llegar. Te recomiendo, querida Ino, que te marches.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior frustrada.

— ¡Maldito traidor! Pagamos mucho dinero por aquella vez y tú sigues de parte de estos. —Gruñó la mujer.

—Si me conoces, querida, te recomiendo que te lleves a tus perros. Claro sin aún siguen vivos. — Se burló él. —El general Chouji está a punto de caer definitivamente ¿crees que es conveniente?

Ino se removido inquieta. Su compañero comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, saliva caía de su boca. Ella se desesperó, quiso acercarse con su espada. Había perdido su uso de razón.

—Esta jeringa tiene el antídoto, pero… vas a tener que dejarlo aquí—se relamió los labios Orochimaru

La muchacha pareció venirse abajo

—Me niego totalmente ¿Cómo voy a estar segura de que le estas dando el antídoto?—Preguntó intentando ser desafiante.

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por una nueva convulsión del pesado hombre. Soltó su arma, se quitó todas las que tenía evidenciando su rendición. Tomo su cuerno y lo tocó. Era el llamado a la retirada.

—Inyéctale de una vez —Pidió exasperada al ver como la vida se escapaba de su amigo.

Orochimaru sonrió arrogante y sádico solo como él podía serlo, parecía realmente disfrutar del rostro de pánico de la muchacha y de tener la vida del alfa en sus manos. Sin embargo viendo a Ino derrotada, inyectó el antídoto en el cuello de Chouji el cual al poco tiempo dejó de contraerse, cayendo desmayado. Ino gracias a su sentido auditivo pudo oír el latir del corazón de su amigo cada vez más normalizado.

—Te mandaremos los términos para devolver al príncipe Chouji. —Anunció Orochimaru con una amplia sonrisa.

La muchacha salió por el lado de Orochimaru sin sus armas, solo con sus garras al aire. Luego se escuchó sus gritos llamando a quienes quedaban de su gente. Tocó nuevamente su cuerno, su sonido resonó por todo el palacio. Su plan había fracasado y más que ello había perdido temporalmente a un amigo importante. Recuperarlo seguramente iba a dejarlos en una situación desventajosa ante todo el País de Fuego.

— ¿Por qué la dejaste ir?—peguntó Sasuke

—Ino es muy ágil para caer. —Explicó dejando caer el cuerpo del líder Akimichi— Además, necesito alguien importante que le lleve el comunicado al clan Nara. Y por supuesto, que controle al clan Yamanaka. El clan Akimichi es prácticamente controlado por ambos; así que obedecerán sin desorganizarse. El clan Yamanaka y Nara solo obedecen a su líder o heredero de sangre. Aun así, el príncipe Chouji es importante para su alianza, para Ino y Shikamaru. Sus sentimientos fraternos les harán agachar la cabeza y aceptar lo que sea. —Sonrió maliciosamente.

A Sasuke le quedó plenamente claro por qué Orochimaru era un general. Aquella mañana todas las dudas acerca de las habilidades del general quedaron de lado. Lo necesitaban de su lado a como diera lugar. Si en algún momento les daba la espalda o iba en contra de ellos, con seguridad caerían.

— ¿Cómo puedes controlar serpientes?—Preguntó sin poder detenerse.

—Ese es un detalle que algún día sabrás. —Respondió Orochimaru con una pizca de orgullo por el joven. Le había mandado solo pues gracias a ello habían capturado a dos generales Akimichi, que Ino aún no sabía. A los cuales podrían sacarles mucha información. Pero también había enviado a Sasuke solo para medir sus habilidades y hasta donde era capaz de llegar por sus objetivos.

—El maestro es impresionante. —Susurró Karin. — ¡Muchas gracias, maestro!

Sasuke se giró hacia ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron intentando analizarse. Ella le dio una leve venia a la cual respondió adolorido.

—Soy Karin, princesa Uzumaki. – Se presentó con una voz neutral y una mirada analítica.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha, segundo esposo de Naruto.

—Ah, así que eres tú. —Ella elevó su barbilla aun estudiándolo, pareciera como si decidiera qué acción tomar– Lo suponía, mucho se ha dicho…Y…—Parecía dudosa, como si auto controlara. El omega Uchiha pensó que quizás la muchacha le detestaba, pero estaba intentando ser cortes como su título lo requería… Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Inesperadamente ella se lanzó a abrazarlo muy apretujadamente, sobó su mejilla con la de Sasuke, logrando avergonzarlo. Podría decirse que fue de alguna manera peligroso aquel abrazo ya que el cuerpo del omega felino aún estaba adolorido.

— ¡Oh Por Kami-sama tan suertudo mi primo idiota! ¡Eres tan lindo, fuerte y adorable!—Ella se separó ligeramente, solo para lanzarse con más fuerza sobre este, enrojeciéndole aún más— Y me salvaste…. —Susurró finalmente con otro tipo de voz que Sasuke no pudo evitar intentar analizar. Aquella chica era muy extraña. Aún no le quedaba claro si le había caído bien o no. No que realmente le interesase, pero tenía que llevar su papel de buen esposo. Caerle mal a la princesa del clan materno de Naruto no les beneficiaría.

Después de un largo abrazo en que no pudo soltarse pues aparentemente la muchacha tenía una reserva adicional de fuerza, ella le soltó: la mirada analítica volvió.

—Eres interesante. —Sentenció finalmente ella, confrontando su mirada a la de Sasuke.

El tiempo se detuvo brevemente cuando sus miradas se encontraron. El Uchiha se hizo muchas preguntas: Si Karin era alumna de Orochimaru ¿Qué tanto sabría de este? ¿Qué tanta consideración le tendría el propio Orochimaru? ¿Cuánto ella sabría de los templos Uzumaki y sus sellos? Otra persona más a tomar en cuenta para el desenvolvimiento de sus planes.

—Karin, ayúdame con tus madres. —

El general interrumpió el escrutinio al que ambos se habían sometido. Karin a pesar de las heridas que tenía rápidamente se movilizó a donde se encontraban sus hermanos y sus madres. Ya que la princesa consideraba a Yahiko y a Konan como sus madres por igual.

—La razón por la que supongo decidieron atacarlos es porque ambos están preñados ¿no es así?—Preguntó Orochimaru luego de amarrarse los cabellos que habían quedado sueltos. Debía primero curar sus heridas para poder iniciar a atender a los heridos de su bando. Principalmente a Karin, los esposo, los alfa herederos, sus soldados, etc. Una larga jornada le esperaba al general.

Karin asintió, dejando sorprendido a Sasuke. El general lo había deducido desde el comienzo fue lo que dedujo Sasuke.

—Huélelos, Sasuke-kun, es diferente a otros omega.

La joven pantera los olió a lo lejos sin hacer demasiado ademán y sin moverse pues también estaba herido: No parecían haber sido dañados, tenía unas matrices muy fuertes. Pero a través de su olfato también olió el aroma de un alfa mezclado en las esencias de ambos omegas; además de ello un dulce olor irradiaba de sus vientres. Ambos estaban preñados del mismo alfa y tenía el mismo tiempo. Sasuke sintió vergüenza ajena al respecto, pero no comento nada.

Los omegas estaban despertando a tres cachorros que habían estado dormitando todo el momento de la invasión, ajenos a que sus vidas habían corrido peligro.

—Les hice dormir—Murmuró Karin como una confesión. —Mi primo Naruto vio la muerte de Kushina-san, quedó traumatizado. Aún ahora no recuerda demasiado, pero yo no quería que si sucedía lo peor ellos lo notaran.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera responder, la muchacha se acercó a ayudar a sus madres con sus hermanos. Orochimaru también se acercó luego de haber sido vendado por Kabuto quien también tenía algunas heridas menores. Ordenó a su gente que se dividiera en busca de soldados que estuvieran heridos, para que los atendieran. Una vez que Yahiko y Minato llegaran iban a acordar el salón donde trasladarían a los heridos para poderlos atender.

El sonido de soldados acercándose les alertó, pero luego sus olfatos les anunciaron la llegada de aliados y familiares esperados. El primero en traspasar sin cuidado ni prudencia el salón fue Yahiko. Con su cabello anaranjado al descubierto, su rostro y armadura anaranjada ensangrentada, lanzó su caso a un lado y corrió hasta su familia: Envolvió a sus esposos y su hija mayor en un abrazo poderoso, para luego con su nariz olfatearlos a conciencia para detectar sus heridas y el estado de sus crías dentro de Nagato y Konan. A Karin le regaló un beso en la frente y una mirada preocupada; luego su vista se dirigió al pequeño Tomohisa, su heredero y las gemelas alfa que le había dado Konan.

La tensión en el salón se había disipado. Sasuke pudo ver como la magia de un alfa reuniéndose con sus omegas y cachorros cambiaba todo. La nostalgia le envolvió, pero aguantó.

—Están bien, Yahiko. Solo tienen heridas que yo mismo curare. —Intentó tranquilizarlos Orochimaru.

—El general Orochimaru nos salvó, Yahiko—Dijo Nagato. —Si no hubiera llegado... no sé qué habría sucedido con nosotros. Nuestra hija nos protegió todo lo que pudo.

—Karin es una omega muy valiente, Yahiko—Apoyó Konan con una mirada dulce hacia la joven y su esposo.

Yahiko nuevamente abrazó a su hija y le sonrió orgulloso.

—Gracias, cariño.

—Padre, fue gracias a las enseñanzas de Orochimaru-sensei.

Minato ya había ingresado a pasos lentos para no interrumpir a la familia, asegurándose con su olfato que todas las personas que consideraba importantes estuvieran bien. Jiraiya también lo hizo poniéndose a su lado; con una mirada delineó la figura de su amante, quiso acercarse y comprobar el estado de este. Sin embargo, se abstuvo. A Orochimaru nunca le había gustado su preocupación. De repente una sensación de fastidio le inundó cuando Yahiko se hincó ante Orochimaru.

—Muchas gracias por salvarlos.

—Solo cumplí con mi deber—Sus humildes palabras no concordaban con su mirada orgullosa ni mucho menos con su sonrisa vanidosa. Con ellos había demostrado su independencia y su fuerza.

Yahiko era muy emocional cuando se refería su familia. Jiraiya lo sabe, pero aun así siempre tiene sensaciones extrañas cuando alguien toca a Orochimaru.

—Sasuke-kun ¿te encuentras bien?—Preguntó Minato, notando que sangre que no era del omega estaba sobre las ropas del esposo de su hijo. Ante ello, Sasuke noto que se veía muy normal. Se supone que era un omega que nunca había visto tanta muerte. Ante aquel dilema se sintió preocupado.

—Tuve que enviarlo a esta zona porque nos acorralaron—Interrumpió Orochimaru—Lo lamento, Minato, no pude evitar que le hicieran algunas heridas. ¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun?

La mirada que Orochimaru le dirigió a Sasuke le dijo claramente que era momento de la actuación.

—Mi padre... quiero ver a mi padre—Pidió con tono de urgencia.

— ¿Y Fugaku-san?—Interrumpió Orochimaru—Este chico está en un estado catatónico. Afortunadamente solo tiene heridas en su espalda por el golpe del líder Akimichi. La seriedad que vez en su rostro es muestra que aún está procesando lo sucedido.

Todos oyeron y creyeron la explicación del general. A excepción de Jiraiya y Karin, pero ellos guardaron silencio.

—No te preocupes, muchacho—Minato bajo sus defensas y soltó una voz amigable. Se acercó a Sasuke y con una de sus manos pensó en acariciar sus cabellos paternalmente. Sasuke cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza y orejas.

— ¡No lo toques´tebayo!

Todos giraron sus cabezas ante el chirrido del correr de la puerta, incluso Sasuke quien tenía una mirada sorprendida: la imagen de Naruto era brutal, su rostro tenía rasguños, sus manos estaban ensangrentadas, su armadura destrozada, sus cabellos revueltos, pero sus ojos estaban inyectados de una ferocidad inigualable. Las feromonas de Minato, Jiraiya y Yahiko habían inundado el lugar buscando calmar a los omegas presentes, intentando transmitirles su fuerza para hacerlos sentir protegidos. Pero estos aromas fueron eclipsados por la violencia del aura de Naruto.

Naruto caminó con pasos pesados y sonoros hasta Sasuke. Todo sucedió tan rápido: Sasuke solo pudo ver fugazmente que detrás de Naruto venía su padre. Sin embargo cuando tuvo conciencia de lo que sucedía tenía a Naruto resoplando en su cuello con violencia. Los brazos de este le tenían totalmente apegado a su cuerpo. Quiso separase, pero solo consiguió que la agitación del rubio fuera mayor. Este, sin importarle los presentes, acunó el rostro de su esposo y estrelló sus labios con violencia. Se abrió paso en la boca de su omega e inició a remover su lengua dentro de este buscando calmar de aquella manera los latidos de su corazón.

Lo único en lo que había podido pensar en toda la batalla había sido en Sasuke. Cuando el cuerno de rendición de los invasores resonó deseó encaminarse sin detenerse hacia el castillo. Sin embargo, tuvo que esperar a que su padre llegara, a revisar a sus propios soldados, declarar la victoria junto con ellos. Su padre y Yahiko se habían terminado adelantando por la prisa de Yahiko. Cuando sus soldados al fin se reorganizaban para ayudar, buscar heridos inocentes en el castillo y verificar que ningún enemigo permaneciera en este, fue que junto con Fugaku se dirigieron hacia los aposentos. Había sido un tormento total haber tenido que esperar.

Tener a Sasuke en sus brazos le trajo una especie de paz mesclado con violencia. Era cierto, la batalla pone más agresivos y de alguna manera excitados a los alfas. Y son los omegas quienes logran calmar aquella agresión con su atenciones, buscando la protección de los alfas. Pero Sasuke solo se mantenía quieto, sin entregarse al beso que él requería, sin corresponderle y sin comportase como se supone un omega debe hacerlo después de una batalla.

Se sintió humillado frente a todo los presentes, en un arrebato tomó con violencia de los cabellos a Sasuke y con su otra mano lo apegó hacía sí, empujándole de su espalda. Pero en vez de conseguir la respuesta que deseaba, Sasuke quebró su máscara de sorpresa por un rostro de dolor.

El joven omega terminó arrodillado con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos. Aun mordiéndose el labio para no gritar, audibles gemidos salían de su boca.

Orochimaru y el padre del omega se acercaron de inmediato.

El general sin detenerse quito la armadura de Sasuke y le abrió la yukata, dejando que el omega se apoye en su padre para cubrir su cuerpo lo mejor posible. Ante la vista de todos quedó descubierta la espalda moreteaba y con algunos cortes del joven omega.

—El golpe de Akimichi Chouji fue más fuerte de lo que pensé—Anunció Orochimaru

Fugaku pidió preocupado por su hijo.

—Pero no es nada que un ungüento no pueda calmar. —Respondió el sanador ante la mirada del padre del omega menor.

Un golpe en la pared resonó en la habitación, acompañado de un fuerte gruñido. Naruto había tomado su espada y se dirigía hacia el desmayado Chouji con la evidente intención de asesinarlo. Sin embargo Jiraiya lo detuvo.

—Naruto, entiendo tu amargura, pero necesitamos al líder Akmichi vivo—Ordenó Minato.

Naruto empujó con más violencia para librarse de los brazos de su padrino. Minato estaba listo para enfrentar a su hijo. Pero Yahiko fue quien interrumpió la disputa con un golpe a cada uno en sus cabezas.

—Cálmense. —Les dijo a ambos—Naruto, entiendo que te sientas herido por no haber protegido a tu omega. Así nos sentimos todos. Creéme que por los cortes que han recibido mi hija y mis esposos quiero desmembrar a cada uno de los prisioneros. Pero nos cobraremos en una batalla en limpio. No hay honor en vencer a alguien que ya ha caído.

El alfa menor soltó su arma, se liberó de los brazos de su padrino y fue hacia Orochimaru. Arrebato de los brazos de Fugaku a Sasuke para cargarlo él mismo. En medio del dolor, Sasuke solo se mordió la lengua para no protestar. Había aguantado lo punzante que era, pero con el empuje de Naruto las heridas se habían abierto, produciéndole un dolor que parecía inacabable.

El general omega preguntó a Yahiko y Minato sobre que salón se usaría para los heridos. Ambos primos le dieron carta blanca a ordenar como lo desease. Y por supuesto que tomara una de las habitaciones más confortables para el joven Uchiha.

Naruto seguido de Fugaku quien miraba con desconfianza a Naruto solo se enfocó en olfatear el aroma de Sasuke, en intentar saber a través del aroma de su sangre que tanto dolor, miedo sentía.

...

Las campañas habían sido un éxito, pero la reconstrucción tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Las bajas habían sido mínimas. Se aseguraron que los Yamanaka regresaran a sus tierras. Una guarnición grande había rodeado la frontera. Miembros de las tierras Senju habían llegado para darles soporte. Los siervos que se habían salvado iban y venían por el castillo, acomodando las habitaciones que serían dadas a la elite, a los generales y a los esposos que ya habían sido llamados desde el fuerte Namikaze para que los alfas que habían luchado fueran recompensados en sus lechos por sus parejas y amantes.

Las feromonas pesadas de los alfas podían ser olfateados por todo el castillo y en el exterior de este. Era claro que la excitación no podía ser contenida mucho más. Las bestias dentro de los seres humanos se habían desatado gracias a la batalla y ahora buscaban ser contenidos con las atenciones placenteras de sus omegas. El momento de los reencuentros sentimentales había pasado.

La mejor bebida de arroz había sido sacada de sus toneles para ser repartido. Era el momento de las recompensas soñadas. Comida y bebida sería repartida por toda la zona para acompañar al disfrute sexual. Esa noche no era de descanso más que para los heridos. Dormir, reposar solo sería posible cuando los remanes de energía fueran aplacados luego de jornada interminables de sexo. Era ahí cuando sus verdaderas naturalezas quedaban en evidencia. Seres sexuales, sedientes de amor y placer.

Por la puerta principal, ya limpios y bien vestidos Yahiko se hizo presente junto a sus hijos y esposos. A su lado Minato observaba vestido y limpio el espectáculo que estaba a punto de desatarse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseó poder desatar su animal interior sobre el cuerpo de un omega. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía la necesidad tan poderosa de tomar a un omega. Esa noche quizás oyera a las recomendaciones de su padrino para un compañero sexual, aunque a quien quisiera realmente a su lado a era a Itachi. Así como su primo, quien se saciaría con sus dos esposos, también deseó saciarse de los placeres que brinda el cuerpo de un joven omega.

—Gracias a todos por proteger a nuestra familia. —Empezó Yahiko—Y les prometo, en nombre de los caídos, que esta afrenta no va a quedarse así.

Un rugido unísono resonó en el castillo y en las afueras de este. Nadie ya podía contener a su animal interno. La promesa de una revancha les ponía en mayor éxtasis.

—Queremos rendir especial homenaje y expresar mi gratitud al general Orochimaru pues ha capturado al líder Akimichi y generales de este.

Aplauso y nuevos "viva" se escucharon. Orochimaru no estaba ahí recibiendo los halagos y es que estaba dedicándose a la recuperación y curación de los que sobrevivieron, pero especialmente de los soldado de elite, los generales, los omegas y sobre todo Sasuke.

Los barriles de sake fueron repartidos, cada alfa se abandonó a sus instintos primarios sacados por el furor de la batalla. La elite del clan regresó a los interiores del palacio donde se reunirían a celebrar con los otros generales y los omegas que recién habían llegado, entre ellos, Hinata.

...

Orochimaru finalizó de curar a Sasuke. Sus heridas no eran realmente graves, solo los moretones eran dolorosos en su espalda. Por eso mismo las cubrió con una pomada para el dolor y le dio de beber un relajante. El joven omega se quedó dormido boca abajo en el futon que había preparado para él. Debido a las curaciones no había podido tomar un baño adecuado, solo había sido acicalado por su padre para amargura de Naruto.

A pesar de que Fugaku era el padre de su esposo, no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo y celoso. Su posesividad sobre Sasuke no hacía más que crecer. Aquella sensación podía explicarse como un mecanismo de defensa ya que si Sasuke tuviera su marca permanente no sentiría tal sensación. Pero lo inexplicable era ese irracional sentir. Es decir, Sasuke no estaba marcado, pero él ya tenía una esposa a la que sí había marcado, no era un alfa libre.

—Joven Namikaze, gracias por preocuparse por mi hijo, pero creo que ya puede retirarse a sus aposentos y ponerse presentable para su esposa. —Inquirió Fugaku, intentando aplacar su desagrado por la mirada insistente del joven sobre su cachorro.

Como respuesta, Naruto solo se acomodó mejor al otro lado de Sasuke. No podía dejar de saborearse ante la imagen: Se veía tan perfecto durmiendo, con su esbelto cuerpo, su cabello negro algo revuelto, sus respirar apacible, sus orejas de felino removiéndose de cuando en cuando y su cola larga moviéndose involuntariamente.

Sabía que permanecer ahí no era prudente. Lo más racional seria ir por Hinata y descargar su frustración con ella. Pero sentía una pesadez tremenda de solo ir hasta ella. Estaba agitado, caliente y con las manos inquietas por tocar al pelinegro. Necesitaba hundirse en su aroma y en su cuerpo como si fuera algo vital. A cada instante sentía que pronto le importaría muy poco que Fugaku este presente. El pensamiento de que Sasuke era suyo, su esposo y su omega se hacía fuerte.

—Naruto—Le llamó Jiraiya.

Jiraiya pudo notar que su ahijado se encontraba en su misma circunstancia, conteniéndose para no ir sobre su pareja o la que su animal interno dictaba era su pareja.

—¿Qué pasa, ero-sennin?—Respondió sin despegar su mirada de Sasuke.

—Hinata ha llegado y te está esperando en el gran salón. Se va a iniciar la celebración.

Naruto se puso de pie, junto con Jiraiya se partieron hacia afuera de la habitación destinada a Sasuke.

—No puedo dejar a Sasuke´tebayo.

—Pero estas a punto de montarlo sin importarte que este herido.

Naruto desvió la mirada avergonzado. Jiraiya quiso reír al respecto, pero lo comprendía.

—Es tu deber estar esta noche con Hinata, para eso ella ha sido traída.

El alfa rubio apretó sus manos ansioso. El aroma de Sasuke parecía perseguirlo, no dejaba que su mente y sus sentidos descansen.

—Discúlpame con ellos, viejo. No puedo.

El general alfa entreabrió la boca, sorprendido.

—A pesar de que estoy a punto de explotar no creo que pueda estar con Hinata esta noche. Solo deseó a Sasuke.

Ante aquellas palabras Jiraiya sonrió. Su ahijado no había notado lo para él ya resultaba evidente.

—Vas a tener que controlarte entonces…Te doy un consejo, ahijado, —Jiraiya bajo su voz—A los gatitos les gusta acicalarse antes de tener sexo, así que al menos ten esa consideración.

— ¡Viejo pervertido!

—No soy yo quien quiere tomar su omega aun cuando esta malherido, ahijado.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior avergonzado y abrumado por las sensaciones en su cuerpo. No era racional, lo sabía pero tampoco podía separarse de él. Su alfa interno quería estar al lado de Sasuke esa noche, lo gritaba y rasguñaba dentro suyo para que se dejase llevar.

—Sin embargo, ahijado. Debo de decirte que la naturaleza es sabia. Si tu alfa realmente te pide algo, no creo que este pensando en hacerle daño a Sasuke.

El más joven realmente espero que esas palabras fueran ciertas. El joven pelinegro seguía atormentándole con su dulce aroma.

—Para tu suerte. Mis ungüentos trabajan bastante rápido. Sasuke ha descansado toda la tarde, debe estar más repuesto a estas horas.

Por primera vez Naruto quiso abrazar a Orochimaru, pero se contuvo pues su padrino estaba a su lado. Y aunque oficialmente ambos no eran pareja, podía sentir la pesada aura de su padrino intentando cubrir al de Orochimaru de forma posesiva y protectora por igual.

—Fugaku-san debe de descansar. Además será solicitado a brindar con el consejo. Le diré que yo me encargaré de Sasuke- Sonrió complica Orochimaru

Antes de que alguno de los alfas pudiera alegar algo, Orochimaru ingresó a la habitación nuevamente. Al poco tiempo de ello, Fugaku salía con una mirada llena de tristeza. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Naruto eran tan mortales que por unos segundos, el rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. Sin embargo el alfa no dijo nada, siguió su camino hacia sus aposentos.

Fugaku sabía bien lo que sucedería con su hijo y el esposo de este. A pesar que su orgullo de padre y alfa quería impedir que alguien tocara a su hijo, sobretodo alguien a quien consideraba indigno, no podía evitarlo. Tal como lo dijo Orochimaru, esta podría ser su mejor oportunidad. Si Hinata quedaba embarazada antes del celo de Sasuke, Naruto o ella podían pedir que Sasuke lo pase solo ya que ella tendría un gran poder mientras estuviera embarazada. Por nueve meses Naruto no tocaría a Sasuke. Y si él bebe era un alfa, Naruto estaría tan orgulloso que nuevamente pasaría un largo tiempo alejado de su segundo esposo a capricho de ella y del bebe.

Pero dolía, solo los Dioses sabían cuánto le dolía a Fugaku hacerle eso a su hijo: dejarlo a merced de una bestia enfebrecida y excitada. Sentía tantas ganas de arrancarle el cuello a Naruto. Pero se reservaría aquello para cuando la parte de Sasuke hubiera finalizado. Se daría el gusto en su momento de destruir a aquel mocoso.

…

Orochimaru salió de los aposentos de Sasuke con una leve pero maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Que le has dicho a mi ahijado?—Preguntó Jiraiya bastante serio

—Lo que va pasar: Hiashi y Hinata van a pedir su presencia hasta que este aparezca.

Finalmente, Jiraiya sonrió. No hacía falta tener que ver para saber lo que ocurriría. Naruto iba a llevarse al joven omega para pasar la noche con él, probablemente el bosque sería su refugio improvisado.

—Esta donde debe de estar. Donde el destino quiere que este. —Comentó inesperadamente el general omega con una solemnidad poco convencional.

Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos, soltó un suspiro y sonrió por su ahijado.

—Al parecer, Hinata dormirá sola hoy.

—Créeme que es lo mejor. Con la fuerza bruta que debe de tener Naruto ahora ella no podría controlarlo.

El omega dio dos pasos para retirarse a sus propios aposentos, pues sus pacientes se encontraban bastante bien, Sasuke estaría cuidado por Naruto y para que engañarse, estaba sumamente cansado. Antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando, el alfa le tomó del brazo para detenerlo. Cuando quiso confrontar la mirada de Jiraiya se topó con una llena de lamentaciones y ansiedad.

Era evidente en las facciones turbadas de Jiraiya que por su mente pasaban diferentes sensaciones mezcladas con emociones. Orochimaru no le había servido después de una batalla, pero quizás la frustración de su candente encuentro anterior había despertado más al animal interno del alfa.

—No aquí—dijo Orochimaru, sabiendo que no podría evitar dejar muchos temas en claro con su ex amante; aun así, no quería que los recién heridos que se hospedaban en las habitaciones contiguas los escucharan ya que siendo ellos dos, aquello podría terminar en una pelea casi con seguridad.

El otro general asintió. Orochimaru caminó suavemente por el pasillo hasta uno de los jardines, usualmente en los patios y jardines las parejas se reunían, pero esa noche en especial no. Las parejas tenían otras prioridades. Además que aquel jardín estaba restringido solo para nobles.

—Que quieres Jiraiya. —Preguntó dejando en evidencia su cansancio a través de su voz y rostro.

—Quiero saber… ¿qué significo nuestra relación para ti?—Jiraiya pidió sinceridad con sus ojos. Los de Orochimaru se apartaron suavemente. No podía confrontarlo de esa manera. —Dime… ¿fue de alguna manera especial?—Jiraiya se acercó y tomo del mentón al otro para encontrarse con sus ojos.

El omega alejó la mano del otro con suavidad. Sonrió suavemente.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Fue tan dura la batalla que estás necesitado de amor?—Bromeó pero no obtuvo la respuesta que esperó del otro. —Oh vamos… hace mucho que no me preguntas sobre ello. Hace años. ¿Qué caso tiene ahora?—Bajó su voz, su larga cola dejó de moverse para enrollarse a un lado, demostrando la incomodidad que sentía. Hace muchos años que Jiraiya dejó de darle esas miradas llenas de necesidad y afecto. Lo cual le hizo más fácil su trato frío.

—Tiene todo el caso… ¡Voy a casarme!—Gritó como si el otro no lo supiera— ¿En verdad no te importa? ¿Tan remplazable era nuestra relación?—reclamó ofendido.

—Solo éramos amantes. Tú me usabas y yo a ti. Que fueras tú el elegido fue tu culpa. Y lo sabes.

Sabía que aquellas palabras reabrían una vieja herida y culpa en el alma del alfa. Este se mortificaba por mil acciones que hizo y no hizo de esa época, creyendo que si hubiera tomado otras decisiones Orochimaru lo hubiera aceptado, pero el omega sabía que hubiera pasado lo que sea el futuro sería el mismo.

—Lo fue…—río amargamente—Así que entonces es todo. Simplemente vas a reemplazarme por otro alfa y ya.

—Así como tú vas a reemplazarme por un joven omega que quiera darte hijos. Ten tu familia, Jiraiya. Yo no te necesito cómo pudiste darte cuenta hoy—Respondió con frialdad, sin ninguna detonación en su voz o algún gesto que delatara el caos interno.

Las miradas de ambos solo expresaba cierta tristeza pero más que nada amenaza, era muy parecida la mirada que tenía en batalla. O la mirada que usaba al cerrar un trato con algún clan menor.

—Orochimaru... tienes razón. —El alfa alzó su cabeza, intentando demostrar cuan grandioso era— Cuando regresemos al castillo de la alianza voy a tomar esposo. Y tendré hijos, todos los que pueda darme. Y apoyaré la idea de Minato de que te encuentren un esposo. Minato está convencido de que necesitas uno. Un omega sin un alfa es un omega peligroso. Minato te admira y te deja deshacer lo que quieras, pero siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que te sometieras a mí. Ya que estas reacio a hacerlo se te buscara alguien adecuado.

La manera en la que hablaba de conseguirle un marido le sorprendió a Orochimaru pero no se delató. En las venas enrojecidas de sus ojos, Orochimaru noto cuan enfurecido estaba Jiraiya por el rechazo. De alguna manera aquello le conmovió, pero no podía dar una marcha atrás. Esa noche, Sasuke y Naruto estaban jugando un papel muy importante para su libertad.

—Vamos a tener que pagar mucho porque alguien te acepte como su omega ya que has sido mío por años…—Se burló Jiraiya.

Orochimaru rio audiblemente.

—Oh... no tienes que preocuparse por mí. Conseguiré alguien adecuado. —Respondió el omega con una sonrisa altiva.

— ¿Adecuado? Es cierto que muchos alfas te desean y que en tu próximo celo van a ir encima de ti incluso tus propios soldados. Pero quererte como esposo es muy diferente. No tiene nadie quien te proteja…ansío ver cuando pidas mi protección.

El general omega se sorprendió del odio que Jiraiya empezaba sentir por él. Entendió que de un gran sentimiento como el que le tuvo solo podría engendrar otro de igual magnitud. No sabía cómo manejar sentimientos como el amor, pero vaya que estaba familiarizado con el resentimiento, odio y engaño.

—Para ser un tema del que no te compete, hablas mucho. —Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, elevó su mentón para no verse sobrepasado por las palabras de Jiraiya.

—Me compete aún.

—No—Orochimaru le dio la espalda, su voz era clara, sin dubitaciones—No te compete. Ya no, nunca más. Yo me las arreglaré con Minato, con los alfas y mi celo. —Dicho aquello inció a caminar rápidamente sin voltear a ver a su ex alfa.

Jiraiya quiso seguirle pero se abstuvo. Debía de hacerlo por el bien de su futura familia. Si se casaba, su esposa o esposo no merecía un engaño, ni un marido a medias. Debía de ver a Orochimaru solo como un general más. ¿Pero cómo podría?

Durante el enfrentamiento contra los Yamanaka solo pudo pensar en Orochimaru como siempre. En cada batalla desde el comienzo siempre había tratado que les tocara luchar juntos para poder vigilarlo. De primera mano sabía cuan capaz era su ex amante. Y sobre todo, ese "algo" que escondía parecía hacerlo de alguna manera inacabable para sus enemigos. Sabía que Orochimaru tenía habilidades asociadas al chamanismo o hechicería, no muy especiales, pero sí útiles. Su ex amante nunca había recibido la educación de un sacerdote, onmuyji o miko, pero un aura parecida a la de estos seres que normalmente permanecían en templos, estaba asociado a él. Nunca le presto mucha importancia. Pero quizás en poco tiempo lo descubra. Cuando le confirmara a Minato que no había esperanza de que ellos se convirtieran en esposos (como todos habían esperado que sucediera tarde a temprano) este mandaría a investigar a Orochimaru y seguramente pondría de marido a un alfa de confianza, un Namikaze o Uzumaki. Y él como ex amante tendría que pagar una dote. Le esperaba una gran prueba de fuerza de voluntad en adelante.

...

Orochimaru le había advertido que muy probablemente Hiashi y Hinata insistirían en que baje a la fiesta y por consiguiente se sirva de Hinata para satisfacerse. Sin embargo, no podría. Vergonzosamente aunque supiera que ella estaría muy colaborativa, no sintió deseó alguno de poseerla. Así que cuando el general omega abandonó la habitación, se permitió unos instantes para observar a Sasuke. Sus manos picaron de ansiedad por tocarlo, ver su piel desnuda sin ninguna interferencia. Se deleitó con verlo dormitar apaciblemente sobre su pecho, con las manos debajo de su cabeza, la seda arropando su cuerpo con delicadeza, mientras que respiraba muy tranquilamente. Ese ceño fruncido con que a veces le observaba había desaparecido por completo, dándole una imagen bastante tierna. Por un momento creyó poder conformarse con solo verlo dormir, quizás acariciarle aquellas dos curiosas orejitas que se removían al ritmo de su respiración. Pero la subida de voz de su padrino y su amante, le despertaron a la realidad: No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que Hiashi le exigiera su padre que cumpliera con su hija, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó a Sasuke entre sus brazos, arropándolo contra su pecho con la seda que lo había abrigado.

Sasuke no era una pluma, pero tampoco pesaba con exagero. Aunque daba igual, porque su fuerza como alfa le otorgaba poder cargar con su pareja y al mismo tiempo deslizarse por la ventana sin problemas.

Corrió como si alguien lo siguiera aunque sabía gracias a su olfato que no era así. No se detuvo hasta estar cerca de una de las cuencas de un río, era un lago uno de los afluentes del río Yamanaka. Muy cerca de ahí estaban los campos decorativos que los artistas como su madre diseñaban. Recordó lo que su padrino le había dicho acerca de los felinos, así que lo depositó con cuidado cerca del lago sobre un lecho de hojas secas. Los altos arboles construían un techo verdoso natural que aquella noche era custodiado por una luna llena con un brillo casi místico, guardaba cierto rojizo casi antinatural.

Lo observó extasiado a la luz de la luna, esta daba a su piel un brillo inigualable. Sasuke lucía mágico. Solo pudo exhalar sumamente acalorado. Era consiente, aquello era lo peor. No podía culpar a aquello misterioso que tenía dentro o a su alfa a totalidad. Claro, su alfa estaba necesitado por la reciente batalla, pero aun así, simplemente necesitaba del calor corporal de Sasuke. Si fuera solo la necesidad de sexo, podría hacerlo con Hinata ¿Qué hacía a Sasuke tan especial?

Sin poder detenerse abrió la yukata sin cuidado, paseo su mano por su pecho, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Estaba sudoroso por la ligera fiebre por sus heridas, su cuerpo tenía algunas magulladuras que ya estaban curadas gracias a la medicina casi mágica de Orochimaru. Además tintes rojizos de la sangre de algunos enemigos manchaban un poco su piel. Al igual que él, Sasuke no había podido tomar un baño decente, pero no le importó. Verlo tranquilo, con la muestra de la sangre del enemigo manchando algunas pedazos de su piel solo lo excitó más. Él mismo estaba mugriento de barro y sangre, solo se había limpiado la cara y el cuello, se había quitado parte de la armadura pero nada más.

Sus recuerdos sobre Sasuke y su primera noche juntos eran borrosos y de alguna manera dolorosos. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo veía quería volver a sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke solo para él. Y, en ese mismo momento, con toda esa frustración encima y calor incontrolable, solo deseó devorarlo. Después de aquel gesto terminó por desnudarlo y enterró su nariz en su cuello iniciando luego a lamerlo largamente, mientras sus manos se dedicaron a pasearse sobre el otro.

Sasuke había dormido plenamente. Sentía que con aquella medicina que le había dado Orochimaru para el dolor había podido olvidarse del mundo. Sin embargo, perdido en sus sueños sintió el frescor de un cambio de ambiente; también había sentido el cuerpo cálido de alguien más, el aroma de este cuerpo le había sumido más en los sueños, como si pudiera confiar en que nada iba a sucederle. Después, la medicina dejó de hacer efecto. No sintió demasiado dolor, pero el sonido del agua correr, golpeando las rocas le sorprendió. Por si fuera poco, cuando entre abrió los ojos pudo notar el cuerpo de Naruto sobre el suyo. Finalmente se dio cuenta que este se encontraba lamiendo su cuello. Aún más vergonzoso: ¡Estaba desnudo debajo de Naruto!

Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Naruto se separó del cuerpo de su omega. Sonrió ladinamente al ver a Sasuke tan avergonzado. El felino rápidamente se cubrió con su cola su entrepierna. Mirándolo con furia y las garras al aire.

— ¡Es cierto´tebayo!—Se río Naruto—El viejo dijo que los gatitos como tú deben acicalarse para sentirse cómodos para que les hagan el amor.

La joven pantera gruñó molesta, siseando a través de sus dientes descubiertos, sin embargo el leve rosa en sus mejillas le quitaba mucha seriedad a la amenaza. Tanto que Naruto solo pudo comenzar reír audiblemente.

Sasuke entonces sintió aún más vergüenza de verse desnudo, rápidamente intentó buscar algo con que cubrirse hasta que noto que su yukata la tenía Naruto en sus manos.

—Dame mi yukata ahora mismo—Le ordenó a su marido.

Naruto rompió la seda de la yukata en dos pedazos, para luego volver a romperla dejándola inservible ante los ojos de su esposo.

—Voy a ser claro, Sasuke—Dijo con la voz más grave que tenía—Quiero ser considerado y permitirte sentirte cómodo. Así que ve y acicálate o voy a tomarte como estas, por mí no hay problema.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de ponerse en pie y comenzar a correr por el bosque. Pero luego recordó que su padre había estado a su lado. Naruto había estado excitado desde que volvió de su batalla, así que su padre como alfa debió saber que era lo que tramaba. Si su padre había permitido estas acciones era una señal. Esa noche debía de completar su misión. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y sin darse cuenta sus orejas se cayeron. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el lago, arrastrando los pies por el barro.

Se sumergió hasta que el agua cubrió sus partes íntimas, dejando al descubierto su pecho blanco, que brillaba a la luz de la luna. Miró hacia el cielo y suspiró, Tomó un poco de agua y comenzó a limpiarse de la sangre reseca que tenía de la batalla. Su cuerpo dolía un poco pero sus heridas habían cicatrizado así como los moretones ya habían tomado un tono verde. No sabía que era lo que le había dado Orochimaru pero le hacía sentir más fuerte. Quizás le debió de pedir un afrodisiaco para perder la conciencia. Tenía miedo de lo que venía. Estar con Naruto consciente era muy diferente. ¿Quizás solo debería recostarse en el suelo, abrirle las piernas y así acabar rápido?

Cuando giró su mirada hacia Naruto, observó los ojos oscurecidos de este. Le deseaba, estuvo seguro de ello. Sonrió suavemente, sintiéndose más confiado. No debería de gustarle, debería de buscar que el acto fuera desagradable, pero se sintió de alguna manera orgulloso de hacer que el alfa Naruto le desease tanto. De pronto sus orejas se levantaron y su cola se enrolló suavemente en su muslo. Salió un poco del lago dejando al descubierto los huesos de su cadera. Los ojos de su marido se llenaron de más deseo. Mordió su labio inferior con sensualidad.

— ¿No crees que también necesitas un baño? Dobe...—Le llamó con voz gruesa más ansiosa de lo que espero.

El alfa hipnotizado y también sonriendo, se quitó lo que quedaba de su armadura. Aun con el hakama puesto ingreso al lago hasta quedar frente a Sasuke. Inocencia, ansiedad, deseo fue lo que encontraron en los ojos del otro.

Sus corazones bombearon más fuerte, sus gargantas se secaron. Sintieron sed, así que bajo la bendición de la luna sus bocas se encontrón, mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando. Naruto, sin pensarlo, al sentir el corazón intranquilo de su omega contra su pecho, tomó las manos de Sasuke con cariño. El acto les sorprendió a ambos pero continuaron moviendo sus labios contra el otro.

Se separaron. Sasuke tomó un poco de agua y empezó pasarla por el pecho canela de Naruto, atreviéndose a mover sus manos por este, mientras que una garrita delineaba la línea intermedia,

—Eres un gatito malo…´tebayo

Antes de que su esposo respondiera, lo tomó de la nuca para besarlo nuevamente. Con su otra mano lo sujetó de la cintura con fuerza. Sus cuerpos húmedos se pegaron, resbalando piel contra piel. Sus miembros se encontraron y ambos gruñeron excitados por el contacto en aquella zona. Sasuke inconscientemente clavó sus garras en los hombros de Naruto para sostenerse pues su esposo empezó a removerse contra su cuerpo.

En venganza a ello, Naruto tomó su cola desde la base con fuerza.

— ¡Eso duele, idiota!—Gritó Sasuke clavándole más fuerte las garras en los hombros, dibujando un ligero puchero.

Naruto se quedó observándole por largo tiempo sin decir nada. Le pareció tan tierno. Quizás para otro alfa no le pareciera nada tierno que su omega le clave las garras pero para Naruto lo fue. Su miembro se levantó más por la excitación ¿Qué clase de sádico era? Se preguntó, pero solo río.

— ¿De qué te ríes como tonto? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Nada... es solo que realmente te gusta estar limpio—Observó como Sasuke se sonrojaba más—Pero, me pregunto si esto también te gustara.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera pensar sobre ello. Lo sumergió en el agua para luego sacarlo cargándolo por las piernas y espalda.

Rio escandalosamente al ver como Sasuke temblaba entre asustado y molesto. Era claro que a los gatitos les gustaba el agua pero no de sorpresa.

— ¡Bájame, retrasado mental! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Voy a castrarte!

El joven felino realmente dio pelea, le arañó tanto la clavícula que terminó por soltarlo. Sin embargo, no sintió enojo real solo diversión. Sasuke había perdido la vergüenza de mostrarle su cuerpo desnudo; mejor aún, esa tristeza ya no se encontraba en sus ojos. Se sorprendió tanto al darse cuenta que realmente quería disfrutar de Sasuke, pero también deseaba hacerle disfrutar.

— ¡Ven aquí!

Nuevamente intento cargarlo, pero la pantera se removió hasta que tuvo que soltarlo. Este parecía aún más molesto cuando se dio cuenta que su marido estaba más excitado, incluso el nudo de su miembro parecía comenzar a hincharse.

— ¡Pervertido!

—Bueno... eres mi esposo... Mi omega'tebayo—Caminó a paso pesado hacia su pelinegro— ¿Qué esporas para hacerte cargo?—Señaló su miembro despierto e hinchado.

Sasuke gruño nuevamente, se acercó, Naruto esperó otro arañazo pero lo que obtuvo fue un beso apasionado. Sin pensarlo tumbó a Sasuke, iniciaron a revolcarse en la tierras sin importarles ensuciarse nuevamente. La hierba seca crujió bajo sus cuerpos. Sus piernas se enredaron unas con otras, buscando mayor comodidad.

Sus lenguas se enrollaron unas a otras para luego succionarse, dejando escapar saliva entre sus mentones, sus colmillos también aparecieron comenzando a darse mordiscos en los labios. Las manos del alfa se afianzaron en la cadera del omega, mientras el otro repasaba sus manos una y otra vez en la espalda del alfa, entretenido en sentir los músculos contraídos de Naruto.

Terminaron de rodar, cuando Naruto impuso su fuerza. Tomó una de las piernas de Sasuke y la puso sobre su espalda, para mantenerlas abiertas para él. Se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar del delicioso espectáculo que era Sasuke.

—Realmente tienes estas orejas solo para verte más provocativo ¿o no?

El omega rio, su cuerpo se llenaba de adrenalina. Se sintió cómodo en el suelo con Naruto encima. Su pantera ronroneaba y uno de aquello ronroneos salió de sus labios. De inmediato obtuvo un respuesta el miembro de Naruto se froto contra el suyo. La frotación era lenta y torturante. Naruto parecía disfrutar verlo retorcerse placer.

—Sigues… pareciendo tímido como un beta, dobe— Provocó Sasuke agitado por la sensación de frotación. Un vacío electrificante se abrió dentro de su cuerpo. La necesidad de más, un hambre muy diferente al normal se instaló en su cuerpo.

Naruto tomo el mentón de su esposo para estrellar sus labios contra los de Sasuke; luego los movió insistentes, abrió la boca del otro con su lengua e ingreso violentamente. Sus colmillos chocaron contra los de Sasuke sacándoles quejidos de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Sus lenguas juguetearon mientras ahogaban sus gemidos por los roces de sus intimidades.

Se movió más fuerte contra Sasuke. Sus labios rompieron el beso para jadear audiblemente. Sus cuerpos se fueron hacia atrás, pero Sasuke no soportó el placer que se centraba cada vez más en su miembro por lo que le clavó las uñas en la espalda para luego empezar a rasgar la espalda del otro.

—Eres un gatito malcriado´tebayo—Dijo sonriente mientras observaba la mirada desafiante de su pantera— acabas de limar tus garras en mi espada. —Se relamió gustoso.

—No te quejes—Respondió Sasuke dejándose caer hacia tras, dejando que sus cabellos se removieran con el ligero viento que empezó a correr— Se supone que eres un alfa… ¿O mis garras son demasiado para ti?—Le preguntó provocativo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Naruto negó riendo. Se levantó un poco, solo para con fuerza presionar su gran miembro contra el de Sasuke sacándole un quejido de placer al otro. Le encantaba ver como todo el ser de Sasuke parecía descomponerse por el placer.

—Vamos a ver si mis dientes son mucho para ti´tebayo

El rubio bajo por el pecho de Sasuke lamiendo y succionado con fuerza, asegurándose que Sasuke tuviera sus marcas. El omega de inmediato gimió y ronroneo, encorvando su cuerpo en respuesta, sus orejas se movieron inquietas mientras su cola a un lado se movía agitada. Sintió una mordida en cada pezón. Bajo la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron contra los azules de Naruto. Ambos suspiraron agitados. Sin embargo, Naruto de inmediato siguió bajando entre mordidas y lamidas.

—Vas a volverme loco, teme. Realmente vas a hacerlo…

En respuesta, Sasuke le tomó de los cabellos y lo atrajo a sus labios nuevamente. Un nuevo juego se inició.

Naruto rompió el juego de lenguas para iniciar a bajar por su cuello, seguir hasta su ombligo donde hundió su lengua y succiono dejando rojiza la zona. Tomó a Sasuke de los muslos levantando estos para iniciar a lamer entre ellos, mordisqueó un poco sacando pequeños quejidos y ronroneos. La cola de su esposo oscilaba a un lado. Con saña la sujeto, brindándole masajes, logrando que los ojos del menor lagrimearan del placer. Luego, aprovechando el estado casi catatónico del otro, ingresó su lengua dentro de Sasuke. El felino dio un largo alarido de placer. Rasguño como pudo la tierra y las hojas.

El rubio succionó más fuerte, ingresando y sacando su lengua. Saco esta solo para ingresar sus dedos. Sasuke era un omega, no en estado de celo, pero su cuerpo estaba bastante preparado para el sexo una vez que iniciaba su vida sexual activa. Pero Naruto se divirtió viendo como el gatito quebraba su columna cada vez que sacaba y metía sus dedos.

Su cuerpo ya estaba totalmente listo para recibirlo. Naruto no se detuvo más tiempo, el juego de meter y sacar su dedos haciendo que el menor ronroneara y emitiera sonidos candentes, no era ya suficiente. Tomándolo de los muslos se adentró en él sin cuidado, la unión de ambos se escuchó en un choque húmedo. El omega emitió un largo ronroneo de conformidad. Naruto perdió su cordura en ese instante, ver y sentir cuanto deseaba Sasuke su contacto era más que increíble. Se apoyó en sus manos, para penetrarlo con más fuerza, cerró sus dedos, arañando también la tierra. El menor quebrada su columna y golpeaba con su cola las hierbas secas cada vez que recibía una embestida. La vista a ojos de Naruto era surreal.

Apretó fuertemente las caderas de Sasuke, con una fuerza que hubiera roto un hueso en alguien. Clavándole las garras que habían iniciado a salir. Se movió más fuerte pues ya era insuficiente, el interior de Sasuke le succionaba con fuerza. Los gemidos de ambos se hicieron más ruidosos: mezclas de sonidos entre quejidos, ronroneos y gruñidos se escuchó en el bosque gracias a ellos.

Sasuke se abrazó a Naruto buscando que rozara su miembro, cuando estuvo tan apretado a su alfa, se sintió completo. Naruto siguió clavando sus garras en las caderas de Sasuke, mientras el omega las clavaba en su espalda nuevamente. Beso el cuello de su omega. Nuevamente el impulso de morderlo fue fuerte; por lo cual, buscó la boca de Sasuke. Sus lenguas se enredaron sin parar al ritmo de las embestidas que el alfa daba. Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, sintiendo que sus ojos perdían la luz, se mordieron mutuamente en los labios para luego separarse y gruñir al aire.

El nudo se formó entre ellos. Aunque no estaba en celo, cada vez que intimaran un nudo se formaría en el miembro de Naruto, dentro de Sasuke, el cual los mantendría pegados por un buen tiempo, aunque en el celo este tiempo era mayor. Naruto se mantuvo quieto, se aproximó hacia Sasuke, haciendo que el nudo fuera más apretado. Olfateo su aroma, paseo su nariz por todo su cuerpo deteniéndose en su vientre. Apoyó una mejilla en este. Se sentía cálido. Un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo.

Una idea llego a la mente de Naruto. Sabía que si intentaba separarse del cuerpo de Sasuke, a ambos les dolería, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si era lo contrario?

— ¡Ahh! ¿Qué haces?—reclamó Sasuke agitado, despeinado con una capa de sudor en todos su cuerpo.

Naruto solo sonrió para luego volver a embestir a Sasuke. Un golpe de placer le llegó desde su miembro hasta recorrer todo su cuerpo. Dentro de Sasuke su miembro estaba apretado y era succionado por las entrañas de su amante, por lo cual seguir embistiendo era producir una exquisita fricción innecesaria.

El pelinegro no pudo quejarse más, sino que apretó sus piernas alrededor de Naruto al sentir como todo su cuerpo era recorrido por un escalofría cálido. Finalmente el nudo se deshizo, asegurando el semen del rubio en el interior del omega.

—Esto aún no ha terminado…'tebayo—susurro Naruto

Su cuerpo aun pedía más, mucho más del omega que tenía debajo. Sentía que no podría simplemente descansar. Su miembro volvía alzarse con tan solo observar como algunos hilos blanquecinos escapaban de entre las piernas de Sasuke, quien aún las mantenía entreabiertas.

—Si fuera de otra manera serias aún más decepcionante como alfa. —Se burló Sasuke con esa imagen de felino satisfecho.

—Vas a pagar caro ese comentario, teme.

Sasuke se rio aún más burlándose de su alfa. Lo cierto era que el omega sentía una satisfacción y embriagues muy diferentes a las de su celo.

—Ponte en cuatro, Sasuke—Ordenó Naruto con una mirada que no admitía negación, pero siendo Sasuke como era, se acomodó más en el suelo sobre su espalda. Naruto se río por el acto. Su alfa sabía diferenciar entre el rechazo verdadero del jueguito de seducción de su omega.

El pelinegro fue girado, puesto en cuatro por el alfa. De inmediato sintió a Naruto en su interior. Una extraña energía proveniente de Naruto parecía filtrarse por sus poros también. Sintió una corriente especial en su vientre. Pero el placer que sentía al ser tomado fuertemente le distrajo de todo. Olvidoó por completo su pudor y vergüenza. En su mente ya no existía aquello, su alfa inundaba sus sentidos así como su cuerpo fuertemente, no le deja pensar en esas pequeñeces. No existía el miedo ni la vergüenza de ser tomado en medio del bosque. Sabía que ello era porque su omega cada vez tomaba el control, se sentía bien en brazos de Naruto, deseado y protegido.

Cuando ambos nuevamente cayeron en el orgasmo, Sasuke se sintió tan cómodo en brazos de Naruto que se acurruco sobre la hierba quedándose dormido.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, supo que habían pasado varias horas ahí, pues el cielo tenía ya un matiz diferente a la oscuridad absoluta, era de un azul marino, muy oscura. La luna que había sido el testigo de su unión se veía cada vez más pálida, parecía que pronto se marcharía a su hogar y el sol tomaría su lugar en aquel perseguir imparable de los astros.

—Al fin despertaste, gatito.

Aquella voz no era de Naruto. Lo verificó cuando el hombre rubio que estaba parado viendo hacia el castillo Uzumaki tenía aquellos ojos rojos, al igual que nueve colas balanceándose detrás de él, así como orejas de zorro muy esponjosas. Su porte de aquella manera era imponente, sin pudor demostraba su virilidad, y su cuerpo tonificado por las batallas, sus ojos no dejaban de escanearlo. El demonio alzó su mano, llamándolo a ir hacia él.

— ¿Kurama?

—Me llamaste ¿no es así? En tu mente…—Sonrió maliciosamente— Pero quise que Naruto disfrutara de ti. A ver si al fin se da cuenta de sus tonterías.

Sasuke dejándose llevar por la sensación post coital de su omega de necesitar sentirse envuelto en los brazos de su alfa se acercó. De inmediato fue atraído hacia el cuerpo del otro, envuelto en sus brazos y su aroma. Las colas de Naruto se removían sin orden, pero una de estas buscó a la suya para entrelazarse. Sintió deseo de cerrar sus ojos, pero se mantuvo cuerdo.

—Realmente eres un gatito que no sabe obedecer: te dije que quería que fueras la madre de mis cachorros—Empezó con voz grave, aun envolviéndolo con sus brazos y colas, resguardándolo del frío. — Pero estaba tan cegado por tu aroma que no noté que habéis tomado una de esas hierbas de mierda que no te han dejado concebir. Pero hoy hueles limpio

Kurama olfateó sobre sus orejas peludas, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke. El omega estaba seguro que si aplicara un poco más de fuerza aquel demonio podría romperle algunos huesos. Sin embargo, la fuerza que transmitía el cuerpo del demonio le otorgaba una sensación de protección.

—Hoy has quedado preñado—Le susurró solemnemente.

El omega abrió los ojos sorprendido y medianamente asustado. Había buscado ello esa noche, pero saberlo era muy diferente. Su vista siguió a la de Kurama, es decir hacia abajo, hacia su vientre y ahí había una marca extraña parecida al símbolo de los Uzumaki como el de un remolino

— ¿Acaso no era lo que querías? —Kurama olfateó con más fuerza en su omega— ¿Porque hueles a miedo?—Le pregunto olfateando sus cabellos.

—Como...—Empezó dudoso el pelinegro.

—A pesar de todo eres la perfecta madre, aunque hayas pensado en usar a nuestro cachorro para robar la energía de Naruto ósea la mía. —Su voz no parecía querer amenazarle, sino brindarle seguridad, por lo cual el pelinegro se mantuvo quieto—No será necesario porque es lo que quiero. Mi energía después de todo puede multiplicarse o dividirse

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Cuestionó Sasuke avergonzado de sentirse tan cómodo.

—Yo soy un dios, o demonio según como quieras verlo, soy un espíritu alfa. Cuando fui encerrado en omegas era como dormir en el vientre materno. No sentía nada. Pero, ya he dormido demasiado. —Se estiró el alfa— Cuando me pusieron en un alfa como Naruto, mis instintos se desataron pero el sello con el que fui sellado es doloroso, lo hicieron con el fin de que Naruto no se percatara de mi presencia. Pero aun así no puede evitarse lo destinado. Los Uzumaki creyeron que un hijo de Minato y Kushina sería el elegido pero se equivocaron de sangres. El cachorro que esperas es el elegido para ser mi contenedor.

El pelinegro se quedó sin habla. El también conocía esa profecía, y a ella habían apelado para robar al Kyubi de los Namikaze, pues si estos se enteraban de ello podrían querer utilizarlo contra otro clan. No podían permitirlo. Pero escucharlo de Kurama era muy diferente.

—Cada cachorro mío tendrá una parte de mi energía, pero el que esperas ahora será el que pueda contenerme sin sellos. Podre ver el mundo y comunicarme con él sin problemas. A cambio de su seguridad también quiero mi libertad. Gracias a su propia energía podre salir de él sin problemas. Y ver el mundo de una manera en la que no sea cazado.

Sasuke se tocó su vientre, sin duda era más cálido de lo normal, prueba de que efectivamente estaba preñado. Tembló nuevamente. A pesar de que era lo tenían planeado sentía miedo de todo lo que le provenía.

— ¿Entonces este cachorro es tuyo y no de Naruto?—Pregunto un poco incómodo.

—Es de ambos—Respondió seguro de sus palabras— No tienes que temer. Nada va a hacerles daño. Además yo sé porque lo planeaste.

— ¿Cómo?—Preguntó sintiéndose aún más descubierto.

—Cuando estoy conectado a ti puedo leer tus pensamientos, pero Naruto no. Naruto no sabrá nada de esta conversación.

Aquello lo tranquilizó pero también le hizo sentir un poco inseguro. Había una sensación extraña recorriéndole el cuerpo. Seguramente era porque ahora estaba más conectado con Naruto e iba mentirle. Iba a traicionarle a pesar de que ese lazo les conectaba.

—No voy morderte por ello.

Kurama había leído su inseguridad nuevamente.

—Quiero que mi cachorro nazca con bien. Y Naruto no está en su mejor condición. Por eso voy a alimentarte con mi energía. El bebe nacerá acostumbrado a ella. Y esta te protegerá durante todo momento de enfermedades, heridas e incluso del mismo Naruto.

Una energía anaranjada rojiza salió del cuerpo de Naruto, filtrándose en la piel de Sasuke a través de sus poros. Toda esta energía parecía acumularse en la zona donde se formaría y crecería el cachorro de Kurama. Sasuke no sintió dolor, solo unos escalofríos y una calidez entremezcladas. Suspiró pues el abrazo de Kurama se estrechó alrededor de su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de este. Sintió mucho sueño, pero intentó mantenerse consciente. Finalmente la transferencia de energía finalizó. Abrió sus ojos, Kurama le atrajo hacia su boca. Sus labios se rozaron suavemente, Kurama lo estrechó más contra su cuerpo. Sus labios se envolvieron el uno con el otro hasta que Kurama finalizó con una mordida.

Lentamente el abrazó se hizo menos fuerte. Sasuke quedó libre de los brazos de Kurama. La energía alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto cambió haciéndose tenue, El alfa de rodillas grito de dolor. Todo ese poder estaba regresando dentro de él. Naruto finalmente había vuelto a ser él mismo.

Las orejas de Naruto así como sus colas volvieron a ser energía y esta comenzó a disiparse. Naruto volvió a tener sus ojos azules y a recobrar la conciencia. Lo último que recordaba era estar recostado al lado de Sasuke, observándolo dormir. Después de ahí un dolor poderoso lo había tumbado. ¿Por qué estaba al lado de un árbol? No recordaba absolutamente nada de ver despertar a Sasuke o de él caminando hasta esa zona. Tenía una sensación de embriagues a pesar de no haber tomado nada de alcohol.

— ¡No me toques…!—Rugió Naruto, rechazando de una palmada el intento de acercamiento de la mano de Sasuke.

El pelinegro sintió una punzada en su corazón y en su vientre pero se contuvo. Recordó las palabras de Kurama. No importaba que, el cachorro que llevaba era hijo de un demonio, no podía pasarle nada malo.

—Me he dejado llevar, solo eso´tebayo—Rezongó el rubio, sintiéndose culpable y resentido consigo mismo. — No creas que significa que no voy a seguir investigándote a ti y a todo tu clan

La calentura en Naruto había terminado. El pelinegro lo supo: No había sido más que el desfogue sexual de Naruto, era así como el clan Namikaze veía a los omegas: No como sus contraparte sino como sus esclavos. Eran los bellos adornos que cubrían de riquezas para mostrar su poder, así como los cuerpos donde desfogaban sus frustraciones. Habían eliminado el rol que la naturaleza les había dado, aprovechándose de este. Sasuke se sintió más orgulloso de su plan de exterminarlos a todos. No se lo tomaría personal. Acotarse con Naruto había sido solo parte de su plan y su misión estaba hecha.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda que has sido tú el que me trajo y huyo de su esposita. —Se burló sonriente, desvergonzado, sin cubrir su cuerpo sucio y marcado.

—Y, tú, muy campantemente te dejaste tomar…—Se burló el alfa— ¿Acaso esperas conseguir algo con ello ´tebayo?—De repente un punzante dolor en su cabeza le hizo rasguñar el suelo— ¿Por qué demonios parece que hay partes que no recuerdo?

Sasuke se mantuvo callado, pero desvío levemente la mirada.

— ¡Tú sabes algo! ¿Hay algo dentro de mí no es así?

Parecía mortificado, Sasuke sintió piedad y ganas de decirle la verdad pero se controló y mostró indiferencia. Que Naruto no supiera que contenía a Kurama les daba una gran ventaja y eso era lo importante.

—Averígualo tú. —Le respondió altanero sin mostrarle algún tipo de conmoción o emoción por él.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua y golpeo la tierra. Tomo su hakama y comenzó a vestirse. Sin embargo le tendió su yukata a Sasuke, quien se la puso amarándose la cintura el obi de su yukata rota.

—Te llevaré a tus aposentos.

El azabache hubiera querido negarse pero se mordió la lengua. No era oportuno hacerse el digno e ir solo semidesnudo. Aunque Kurama protegiera al cachorro que llevaba con su poder, no iba a arriesgarlo. Además, antes de que alguien se enterará, su padre debía de conocer que su parte de misión estaba completa: Por fin tenía al próximo contenedor de Kurama.

Se subió en la espalda de Naruto, aferrándose a él por su cuello. Naruto tomó sus piernas haciendo que lo rodeé y cruzándolas por adelante. Llegaron a la puerta trasera de sus aposentos. Casi amanecía, el castillo permanecía totalmente silencioso, todos dormían. Naruto lo dejo en el lugar de donde lo había secuestrado y no volteó a mirarle. Siguió su camino hacia sus propios aposentos. El alfa iba a intentar descansar un poco antes de que su padre y Hiashi lo manden a llamar.

Sasuke caminó hacía la puerta, como supuso había un beta Uchiha cuidando la puerta. Le pidió que le preparara un baño y busque a su padre. Tenían que planear los siguientes pasos. Y acordar cuando darían a conocer que tenían al heredero del clan en espera.

...

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la alianza, específicamente en los aposentos de Minato Namikaze una sombra se deslizaba en medio de la noche. Camuflado por la sombras, solo sus ojos brillaban como los de un felino adaptados perfectamente a la oscuridad.

* * *

Respuestas a reviews:

Becky:Holi! me alegra leer tu comentario. Bueno no es dependiente de papa peor sí el rubio irá madurando y cambiando. Supongo que te llevaste una buena sorpresa con sasuke que ya tiene a su bebe dentro. Te confieso que sí Gaara va aparecer a su tiempo peor hará. Por el lado de Orchimaru me has brindado una magnifica idea XD.. nos estamos leyendo!

kuroo: Hola pues el clan Hyuga tiene su cosas, veremos que más acciones toman por su propio bien. Toda la situación va ir a un punto sin retorno. Orochimaru y Jiraiya ,ellos tiene un pasado duro, pero Orochimaru más allá de ellos carga con verdades que quizás no le pertenecen o sí al mismo tiempo. Ya lo verán. Gracias por comentar Nos leemos!

Wolf Hola! Pues se hizo realidad lo que sospechabas, Sasuke quedó preñado, pero esto es porque el plan debe de proseguir. Los demás paso se iran dando poco a poco. Ahora, en el siguiente capitulo veremos lo que sucede con Hinata y sus planes. Nos leemos!

Notas de autora: Bueno, nuestra pantera ha quedado preñado, como afrontara esta nueva etapa? Y en que consistirán los siguientes planes de los Uchiha? Pronto los veremos en acción! Como siempre si tiene dudas pueden preguntármelas. Y los invito a darle like a mi pagina de face para enterarse de las actualizaciones y datos sobre el contexto de este y otros fanfics, así como el grupo de face. Nos leemos y espero ansiosa sus comentarios!


	7. Chapter 7

Notas de autora: Hola, creo que me he demorado ligeramente menos que el anterior capitulo. Bueno, quienes me siguen en facebook habrán seguido el sufrimiento de saber pasó a paso como va el nuevo capitulo. Demoré en la edición de este debido a su importancia, creo que contiene mucho de la esencia de la época en la que está ambientada. Por ahí me preguntaron si he necesitado mucha investigación.. Oh sí créanme que sí, sin embargo es un placer hacerlo, además como mencione tuve clases sobre cultura oriental y quedé fascinada con la historia japonesa (mas que la de mi país cof cof que mal)

Bueno espero los disfruten y si bien los personajes de Naruto no son míos la historia y la interacción de los personajes sí. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, espero seguir teniéndolos así de cooperativos. Disfruten y prepárense para el sufrimiento, tranquilos nadie muere... aún...

* * *

Capitulo siete: El demonio ha elegido a su heredero.

Podía llevar su aroma casi a desaparecer, sus pies descalzos no hacían ruido alguno, su cola le otorgaba balance perfecto para no caer en ninguno de sus ágiles saltos. Su figura entera había sido cubierta por su traje habitual de misión: hakama menos abombada de lo usual, de un negro tan puro como el pelaje de su cola y orejas, una camiseta pegada hasta el cuello del mismo color y un trozo de tela negra que cubría su rostro y cabello, además que incluso su piel había sido entintada de negro, con lo cual no dejaba ver nada de sí mismo. Su respiración era calmada, ni siquiera su corazón se había acelerado lo suficiente; a pesar de sus saltos largos, sus pies no hacían ruido al caer de un tejado al otro.

Todo en él era un arma lista para desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad, sus ropas habían sido empapadas con un almizcle especial que su tía Mikoto había preparado para que nadie sospechara que alguien siquiera había estado presente. Dentro de sus ropas contenía armas simples pero eficaces como sorbetes con veneno adormecedor, sus pergaminos con los sellos de contrato de sus _shikigami_ ratones (compañero espiritual) y un par de kunais; mientras que en su espalda llevaba su fiel _ninjato_ (espada corta) mucho más ligera y practica que la katana de los guerreros.

Había llegado, deslizándose por los tejados, escondiéndose con sumo sigilo en las esculturas de madera decorativas de los techos. Luego había atravesado por los corredores internos desde los aposentos de la primera esposa, otorgados a los Hyuga. De no haber sido por que fue invitado a aquella reunión de té no habría sido tan fácil descubrir el camino correcto para infiltrarse.

Había utilizado a sus _shikigami (compañero espiritual)_ para que se escurrieran en su forma de ratones de tinta por los corredores y así le mantuvieran exactamente informado si alguno de los pocos guardias de Tsunade que no habían sido noqueados se acercaba; o sí, por algún motivo, los guardias que permanecían dormidos despertaban.

Estaban confiados en que Sasuke lograse quedar preñado en aquel viaje. Era su deber, Sai estaba seguro que Sasuke lo consiguiera. Él no encontraba dilema moral alguno, pero sabía que su primo sí las tenía. Sin embargo, creía firmemente en que su primo era consciente que no podían alargar más el tiempo para que naciera el próximo contenedor.

Por tal motivo, Sai, Mikoto e Itachi debían de avanzar con el siguiente parte del plan. Para ello debían de descubrir que escondía y planeaba cada clan aliado, los personajes principales.

De esta manera, podría plantar información en los aliados de Minato creando una discordia y caos entre los clanes aliados. Para lograrlo, primero debían de conocer a cada enemigo cercanamente. Por lo cual debía de abrir los pergaminos que Minato recibía de los clanes informando los registro de personas, alimentos, tributos, etc. Como no era tan bueno memorizando tanta información, usaría a su compañero shikigami para copiarlos, mediante un pacto.

Había utilizado el mismo método en algunas cartas que Hiashi había recibido del castillo principal de los Hyuga. Ingresar a las habitaciones de este había resultado mucho más fácil que a las de Minato. Sin embargo, de igual manera había necesitado dormir a los guardias de estos, aunque realmente no eran muchos. Los Hyuga utilizaban su elegancia y sumisión como arma, para así pasar por personas inofensivas. Después de todo no contaba con soldados suficientes para acompañar a Minato a sus guerras y protegerse a sí mismos.

Los Uchiha que permanecían en el Castillo de la Alianza, habían previsto que ingresar a los recintos del contador de Minato y a los de Minato había requerido dormir a la guardia nocturna.

De ello se había encargado Mikoto, la gran sacerdotisa del clan Uchiha. Y es que era típico que incluso la mejor guarnición, al menos algunos, los más jóvenes que aún no ingresaban al gran código de honor tomaran un poco de sake para calentarse en aquellas noches frías; para los que eran veteranos y respetaban, de igual manera no rechazarían comida o un mate caliente. La dulce Mikoto solo había tenido que enviar su preparado adormecedor a uno de sus betas que iba a las cocinas de los guardias y mezclar aquella sustancia incolora. Era un recinto en la que los siervos de todos los clanes ingresaban para apoyar en las labores de la alianza ya que se buscaba la comunión. Ni siquiera el mismo beta había llevado la comida a los guardias, solo había aprovechado unos instantes de descuido del beta que llevaba la comida a ellos.

La sustancia que su tía había creado era incolora, inodora y sin sabor alguno. Además producía una especie de sueño paulatino, hacía que las funciones del cuerpo se desequilibren hasta que el mismo sujeto creyera que simplemente había sido vencido por el cansancio. Por tal motivo no duraría demasiado tiempo. Sai debía de apresurarse.

Como habían supuesto, Minato era una persona tan controladora y desconfiada que los registros de sus soldados y la cuota que recibía de cada clan las tenía en sus propios aposentos, custodiados día y noche por guardias de su confianza.

Una vez entre los pasadizos, Sai caminó con extremo cuidado. Vio ahí a un grupo de cinco betas dormidos en la puerta de los aposentos de Minato. Su contador dormía al lado. Esa noche, el contador había viajado a visitar a su familia en las tierras de los Namikaze, así que tenía la libertad de moverse. Removió con algo de esfuerzo a los betas de su lugar, lo suficiente para poder deslizar la puerta con sus manos enguantadas.

Al ingresar primero a las habitaciones del contador vio un armario de puertas deslizables pero este se encontraba cerrado. No fue un problema para él: con facilidad la abrió con unos alfileres que tenía. Dentro tenía un baúl perfectamente lacado de color negro con el escudo de los Namkiaze. Lo abrió demorándose un poco más. Al abrirlo se topó con innumerables documentos perfectamente ordenados en carpetas con los sellos de los clanes. Incluso vio la carpeta menos deteriorada por el tiempo, las de su clan. La ignoró y se concentró en la Hyuga. Rebuscó rápidamente y descubrió el tratado original de estos. Así mismo vio los documentos más recientes que eran de una buena cantidad con los sellos de ambos clanes. También vislumbró otras cartas que contenían la firma de Minato. Las tomó, las ordeno en el suelo. Saco su largo pergamino y lo extendió. Se hinco con un alfiler su dedo y con una gota de sangre en las letras de su pergamino, los ratones que le había custodiado se disolvieron en tinta dando forma a letras y números que contenían las otras cartas abiertas y documentos. Cerró el pergamino y lo guardó entre sus ropas. Ordenó tal cual lo había encontrado sin dejar ningún detalle al azar.

Con sus oídos felinos escuchó removerse a los guardias que debía de estar custodiando los aposentos del líder máximo. El efecto pasaba. Se puso de pie luego de verificar con un vistazo que todo quedó perfecto en la habitación del contador. Por la puerta que conectaba a la de Minato, ingresó a los aposentos del líder. Eran amplios, más de los que cualquiera, contenía diversas habitaciones. Ingresó directamente donde el líder dormía. En el ropero lacado empotrado a la pared rebusco con manos de seda sin remover demasiado. Encontró un par de cartas abiertas con el sello de Hiashi y del Castillo principal de los ojiperla. Las tomó con cuidado, las leyó cuidadoso. Creyéndolas importantes, las copió utilizando su magia de onmyouji.

Sai, gracias a que su aroma era bastante ligero, tenía facilidad para el robo de información. Esa había sido una de sus funciones junto a Sasuke que hacía a clanes pequeños para otros clanes más grandes a cambio de protección, oro y de que respeten su neutralidad. Era sumamente secreto; ningún clan los delataba porque sabían que podrían terminar muertos al cerrar los ojos. Inmiscuirse entre las sombras era su naturaleza. Pero los principales clanes para los que trabajaron eran grandes, sí, pero no tanto como el Namikaze, Uzumaki, Senju o Hyuga; así que ambos terminaron siendo absorbidos por Minato, destruidos y quitándoles sus nombres. También habían hecho algunos trabajos para el País de la Arena. No eran los únicos en este tipo de negocios. En el medio, estos grupos humanos eran conocidos como clanes mercenarios o clanes shinobi, la antítesis total de los clanes guerreros o bushi como los Namikaze.

Su salida fue igual de rápida que su ingreso. Se inmiscuyó por la ventana, dejándola cerrada como la encontró. Trepó por el tejado, sin que sus pies hagan ruido, se deslizó cubierto por la noche. A lo lejos escuchó a los guardias despertarse, aunque abrieran las puertas de los aposentos de Minato no encontrarían nada, ni tampoco el rastro de su aroma.

Fue así como sucedió, los guerreros se desperezaron, sonrojándose de inmediato por haberse quedado dormidos en pleno trabajo. Sin embargo, los alfa líderes que olfatearon el aire notaron que no había ningún rastro de otro ser invasor, se tranquilizaron y decidieron guardar en secreto su imprudencia.

...

Sai llegó a los aposentos de su primo mayor con una sonrisa de victoria. En ella se encontraban Mikoto e Itachi con dos miembros más de su clan. Cuando los vieron se relajaron. Mikoto pidió que distribuyeran la información de que la misión de Sai había sido un éxito. Los otros dos miembros Uchiha asintieron, se retiraron luego de dedicarles una venia adecuada.

—Eres increíble, Sai. —Le felicitó Mikoto mientras que con una mano acarició su cabeza, en especial sus dos orejas. Sin poder contenerse, el joven espía ronroneó de gusto.

Quería mucho a su tía, después de todo ella había sido su madre adoptiva después de que su madre biológica muriera. Por lo cual había recibido su formación de Miko y onmuyji por lo cual era capaz de usar magia en contrato con espíritus pequeños pero nobles. Por el lado de su tío Obito e Itachi había recibido la formación para infiltrarse, aunque por supuesto todos siempre recibían la "bendición" de Mikoto antes de cualquier misión que les permitía cambiar su aroma, hacerlo menos perceptible.

—Bien, ahora esperemos que el bastardito de mi primo al fin conciba al próximo contenedor de Kurama. —Comentó sin tacto Sai aún contento de la caricia. Sacó de entre sus ropas los pergaminos y se los entregóa su tía.

Itachi desvío su mirada evidentemente preocupado por su hermanito.

—No me agrada eso—Murmuró Itachi apesumbrado.

—Pero al parecer Kurama desea eso ¿no? Sino porque nombraría Sasuke como quien tenga sus crías. —Respondió Sai con simpleza, mientras se quitaba sus armas y las envolvía en una manta que su tía le tendió. Ella recogió las armas y las guardo en sus aposentos.

Tenían preparado una tina con agua para que él se aseara. Sin pensarlo se dejó desnudar por Mikoto e ingresó a la estrecha tina, quitándose la tintura de su cuerpo.

—Aun así… —Itachi realmente sufría por tener que usar a su hermano y a su próximo sobrino.

—Vamos, hijo, sé que Sasu-chan será una buena madre. Y en todo caso yo me haré cargo del bebe. Todos estaremos ahí para él

Mikoto era siempre tan suave como la pluma más fina, iluminaba el corazón tibiamente como los rayos del sol naciente. Pero, cuando sabía que debía de sacrificarse por el bien común lo hacía con frialdad. Acallaba su sufrimiento e interponía el de los demás. Sufría por sus hijos, pero ella siempre supo qué lugar tenían desde que se apareó con Fugaku. Él era el líder y ella la miko principal del clan. Su responsabilidad no quedaría en ellos sino también pasaría a sus hijos y a todas las líneas principales. Aunque muchos pensasen que un líder es el que goza de mayor libertad, para los Uchiha era lo contrario, pues son los que mayor deben de sacrificar, solo son herramientas del destino y de su pueblo.

Itachi aceptó el cariño de su madre y asintió. Nuevamente esbozó una mirada seria y fiera con la resolución de no desperdiciar lo que estaba sufriendo su hermano.

—Revisemos de una vez los datos. —Resolvió.

Sai fue envuelto entre una yukata y encima de esta con una manta. Se secó los cabellos y se sentó al lado de su primo. Mikoto llamó a sus confiables siervos y les ordenó que se deshicieran del agua ennegrecida de la manera más cautelosa posible.

Cuando compararon cada carta que habían mandado Minato a los Hyuga solicitando su cuota de soldados, leyeron la respuesta de Hiashi el cual pedía que se le disminuya pues el número total no estaba listo aún. Aquello era una irregularidad, pero se lo habían dejado pasar. Quizás por consideración. Y es que los Hyuga eran los que estaban obligados a entregar mayor cantidad de alfas y betas guerreros para la alianza, en una marcada diferencia de los Uzumaki, Senju.

Lo que llamó más su atención fue que una carta para Hanabi Hyuga había llegado del castillo Hyuga. En aquella carta pedían su asistencia al castillo programada para dentro de algunas semanas. Hanabi aún no era la líder por lo que ella iba y venía del castillo cada cierto tiempo. Su ascenso como líder solo sería posible con la venia de Minato, era lo que decía el acuerdo que firmaron los Hyuga y los Namikaze. Inclusive, Minato podría decidir pasar de largo por Hanabi y nombrar a otro. Quizás el propio líder estaba planeado un matrimonio con alguien de su clan o el Uzumaki para Neji y sea este quien se convierta en el próximo líder.

Al leer tal acuerdo, los Uchiha entendieron la desesperación de los Hyuga porque Hinata dé un heredero. Quizás con un nieto alfa, Minato se volvería más considerado con ellos. El tratado que habían firmado con la cuota fijada en tributo de oro, víveres y soldados era excesivamente superior. A los Uchiha no le cabía duda que eran solo los nobles que estaban al lado de Hinata, en la corte principal, quienes gozaban de una vida tan disipada.

Dentro del mismo acuerdo quedaba explicito que Hiashi, así mismo, como líder vencido y alfa de su clan debía de ir junto a su corte hacia donde Minato vaya. No podía abandonar la residencia de la Alianza sino era por mandato de Minato y en compañía de un sequito ordenado por el gran líder. La presión sobre ellos era abrumadora. El vencido simplemente no tiene elección.

Los Uchiha no conocían del todo la historia, pero se enteraron que Hiashi en el momento que Minato decidió hacer valer el trato de unión por medio del matrimonio se negó. Lo cual los llevo a una guerra, en la cual los Hyuga perdieron y aceptaron cualquier trato que les dieran. Todo ello con el fin de proteger a la pequeña Hanabi. Seguramente el Castillo de la Garza Blanca como era conocido por toda la Tierra de Fuego, castillo de los Hyuga, sería solo una sombra del pasado. Pues en las cartas que Hiashi recibía de quien había quedado a cargo del Castillo pedía innumerables de veces consideraciones que Hiashi no podía ofrecer. Además, Hanabi había recibido un par de cartas pidiendo su presencia en tal castillo.

—Aquí hay algo muy extraño. —Admitió Itachi— ¿Qué crees, madre?

—Creo que debemos de conocer mejor a Hanabi Hyuga. —Sonrió de una manera exageradamente dulce. Ese tipo de dulzura que nunca traía algo bueno a sus cachorros. — Las dudas de Minato sobre Hanabi podrían no estar tan infundadas. Itachi, Sai, un alfa de linaje nunca está feliz de agachar la cabeza; menos que sus omegas sean humillados una y otra vez.

Itachi meditó las palabras de su madre: Hanabi era muy joven cuando entregaron a su hermana a Naruto; quizás incluso tenía un repudio por su padre por ello. Pero ahora, estaba en la mejor edad para un alfa. Y no solo ello, su gente la apreciaba y la veían como su esperanza. No está en la sangre y el corazón de un alfa el decepcionar a su gente. A la manera de ver de cualquier alfa, Hiashi era un cobarde por aceptar las humillaciones de Minato; pero seguramente lo hizo con el fin de salvar a su hija menor. Sacrificar en un matrimonio a su hija mayor omega era algo mucho más fácil que soportar ver morir a su hija alfa.

— ¿No has pensado que invitar a los omegas jóvenes de otros clanes y a sus madres y padres omegas sería productivo?—Comentó Mikoto con una adorable sonrisa—

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—Preguntó Itachi aún perdido en sus deducciones.

—Hay dos maneras que tenemos de conocer a Hanabi. Los murmullos y chismes Y por supuesto a través de una cita concertada.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra, tía!—Grito Sai suponiendo que estaba pensando ella.

—Solo una vez, Sai. No voy a comprometerte. Solo lo comentaré vagamente para saber más de ella.

— ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo…—Argumentó Sai sintiéndose nervioso. Él no era para nada bueno en las reuniones sociales.

— ¿Sasu-chan? Está casado. Ita-chan tiene a Minato detrás de él. Si concertara algo así, Minato repudiaría a Itachi. Los alfas son posesivos con lo que desean aunque este no haya aceptado—Hablo sabiamente la mujer—Hijos, Minato ya cree que Itachi le pertenece aunque ni siquiera lo haya cortejado adecuadamente. Así es la naturaleza de los alfa. —Agregó.

El aludido desvío la mira incómodo, subió sus manos hasta sus brazos, dándose animo a sí mismo. Entendía ello, el instinto de un alfa sobre quien le atrae era inevitable. Incluso para Shisui fue difícil dejarle ir a esta misión. Él había sido su compañero de misión desde que tuvo edad para serlo; y llegado el momento incluso alguien tan sensato y considerado como Shisui no pudo evitar manifestar su posesividad sobre Itachi cando este llegó a la edad ideal.

—Hijo, no te preocupes—Le habló su madre con real dulzura —Muy pronto estaremos todos juntos de nuevo. Junto a Shisui. Y tú, Sai, te reunirás con quien amas.

El más joven se sintió descubierto y un poco nervioso, removió sus orejas y cola sin poder evitarlo.

—Tía…

La mujer sonrió y acarició las cabezas de ambos, luego paso a sus orejas, ambos omegas agacharon la cabeza ronroneando suavemente por las caricias maternales de la omega que los había protegido desde siempre.

—Está bien, tía Mikoto. Pero sabes que no soy muy dado a las relaciones sociales.

—No te preocupes, primero invitare a un grupo de omegas Uzumaki, Namikaze y Senju . Con los que he conectado en las últimas fiestas y reuniones. Será algo discreto y solo para algunos. A lo mucho sumaran diez omegas. Pero será suficiente. El tema principal será, por supuesto, que mi Sai va a llegar a la edad casadera y que no tengo un buen prospecto de prometido dentro del clan.

Si Sasuke e Itachi sabían comportarse en frente de muchas personas. Mikoto había sido su maestra. Ella era tan encantadora como peligrosa. Y es que nadie podría creer que dentro de una dama tan agradable podría esconderse una miko tan peligrosa y astuta. Su belleza era también su arma. Y solo Fugaku podía dar testimonio de ello. Durante su soltería había sido la omega más asechada, pero también una de las más respetadas.

Como Naruto había supuesto, su padre lo mandó a llamar. Ni siquiera habría pasado el tiempo suficiente para reponerse, pero de igual manera debía de ir. Sabía que había una reunión general, pero seguramente su padre quería dedicarle algunas palabras y regaños antes de este.

Con ayuda de sus siervos estuvo presentable en poco tiempo. Caminó como si estuviera ebrio por todos los pasillos. Se notaba que el castillo aun estaba en proceso de reparación pues había mucho movimiento de parte de los betas de todo los clanes presentes.

Llegó a los aposentos de su padre, fue anunciado. Cuando se le otorgó el permiso, ingresó con soberbia. Intentando que el cansancio no le desmayara. Su padre estaba acompañado de su tío y su padrino. Resopló, al menos no sería tan fastidioso. Para fortuna adicional, al parecer sería una comida familiar, por lo cual no estaba presente ni Hiashi ni Fugaku ni su tío Makoto. Se sentó al frente de ellos, pues también desayunaban y recibió una fuente con su propio desayuno.

—Hijo, hoy decidiremos el destino del príncipe Chouji

Naruto gruñó sin poder evitarlo. Iba contra el orgullo de cualquier alfa que su omega sea maltratado y no poder tomar venganza sobre ello. Podía considerar a Sasuke como un miembro que debía de vigilarse, pero seguía siendo su esposo y su omega.

—Por mi puedes matarlo´tebayo. —Soltó con comida en la boca— De hecho, si quieres que yo le corte la cabeza lo haré sin ningún problema.

Minato dejó de comer, centró sus ojos en su hijo, lo observó con una sonrisa que puso nervioso a Naruto como si hubiera descubierto algo importante de él.

—Vaya… eso explica porque ayer abandonaste a tu primera esposa por Sasuke-kun. Entiendo...—Susurro con un tonillo misterioso, casi cómplice.

El alfa menor había esperado gritos, insultos, jaladas de cabello, más de sus "te voy a desheredar" pero no estuvieron ahí. Más bien parecía divertido y de perfecto humor. Aquello era sumamente extraño. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su padre tan relajado y comprensible ¿sería por qué se trataba de Sasuke, hermano de Itachi? Naruto notaba que claramente su padre era bastante complaciente con todo lo relacionado a Itachi.

— ¿Padre, te encuentras bien?—No pudo evitar preguntar.

—Mejor que nunca. —Minato nuevamente sonrió relajado y cómplice.

Yahiko río escandalosamente de pronto y Jiraiya sonreía también. Parecía que guardaban los tres un secreto gracioso, uno que el rubio menor no alcanzó a entender. Lo cual le hizo gruñir molesto y por ende masticar con fuerza sus alimentos.

—Vamos, sobrino, todo el castillo sabe que te fugaste con tu segundo esposo al bosque y que nunca los vieron regresar. —Comentó entre risas Yahiko—Tu padre estaba echando fuego pues Hiashi estaba gritando que no cumplías con su hija. Hasta que Jiraiya-sensei nos dijo que te habías ido a poner al día a tu lindo gatito.

Naruto tosió avergonzado. Antes había tenido la confianza de hablar de sus intimidades con su tío y su padrino. Ahora se daba cuenta que fue bastante desconsiderado con los omegas y betas con los que se acostaba pues ninguno era importante. Pero de alguna manera sentía como si violaran la intimidad de Sasuke al hablar de esa manera. Estaba decidido a no revelar nada de su intimidad con él.

—Tu padre comprendió que estabas frustrado porque Akimichi había golpeado a tu omega. Es instintivo, por ello deseaste hacer tuyo a tu omega. A veces simplemente no podemos controlarlo. —Explicó Yahiko sin dejar de sonreír. —Lo comprendo, somos alfa después de todo.

Naruto intentó tomárselo por el mejor sentido, aunque la incomodidad de pensar que su padre, tío y maestro imaginaban a Sasuke en posiciones no decentes le fastidiaba un poco. Estaba extrañamente mudo sin saber que decir cuando normalmente era muy expresivo. Su tío quizás tenía razón, seguramente por eso había tenido que ser Sasuke con quien compartiera la pasada noche.

— ¿Entonces no te molestaste, padre?—Preguntó finalmente a Minato.

Minato dejó nuevamente sus palillos a un lado, y fijo sus ojos azules en los de su hijo. Quería ser comprensivo, que sus lazos con Naruto fueran más que de líder a heredero. Le costaba demasiado, pero en temas como este quizás debería ser más flexible. Había pensado en ello la noche pasada, su hijo no tenía la culpa de no poder detener sus instintos primarios.

—Estuve molesto. Pero he sido joven también. Entiendo por qué te gusta tanto Sasuke-kun.

Naruto vio en sus ojos el verdadero entendimiento al que se refería. No le comprendía por recuerdos del pasado, sino por un sentir presente. Era un "te entiendo porque yo siento lo mismo". Su padre deseaba tener a Itachi a su lado, eso era claro.

—Los Uchiha son exóticos. Una clase omegas que no habíamos visto a excepción de Orochimaru-sama. — Agregó el líder.

—Pero él estuvo vetado por orden de nuestro maestro—Bromeó Yahiko.

Jiraiya gruñó audiblemente, mandando señales claras que podían ser sus queridos alumnos y casi cachorros pero no iba a soportar que explotaran el tema de su ex amante. Siempre, desde que Naruto tenía memoria, Jiraiya evitó hablar de su intimidad con Orochimaru, a menos que este muy ebrio, e inclusive así no contaba detalles, era como si sus encuentros con este fueran tesoros celosamente guardados.

—Sin embargo, Naruto, el celo de tu esposa se acerca y debes de cumplir con ella. —Mencionó con seriedad el rubio mayor— Hinata es la primera esposa, tenemos un acuerdo, no lo olvides. Mientras los Hyuga cumplan con su parte, nosotros debemos hacerlo, ella te otorgará los herederos. Aunque claro, seré yo o tú, si me sucedes, quien decida finalmente cual de tus hijos heredará la alianza.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior. No pudo evitar pensar ¿Cómo sería si tuviera hermanos? ¿Qué sucedería cuando Hinata y Sasuke tuvieran hijos? ¿Esos hermanos se llevarían bien? Desearía no ver pelea entre sus hijos, aunque aquello podría ser inevitable.

Quisiera contarle y preguntarle a su padre sobre estos miedos, aunque probablemente no lo comprendiera. Para fortuna de Minato, él solo había tenido hermanos omegas, los cuales vivían tranquilamente en las tierras de los Namikaze. No eran muy cercanos puesto que eran de diferentes madres. Su única "competencia" real había sido Yahiko, pero este siempre le había respaldado nunca había intentado darle un golpe por la espalda, ambos habían sido aprendices de Jiraiya cuando eran jóvenes príncipes. Y es que ambos provenían del mismo ancestro, del cual se dividió las dos líneas principales del clan. La línea de Minato provenía de la primera esposa, mientras que el segundo esposo originó la línea a la que pertenecía Yahiko. Además, el padre de Minato había tenido dos esposas, un omega femenino y uno masculino. La madre de Minato fue, por supuesto el primer esposo, pero este murió dándole a luz por lo que más hermanos por ese lado no tuvo. El segundo esposo del padre de Minato solo dio omegas.

—Entonces, sobrino ¿tendremos cachorritos de parte de tu gatito?—Interrumpió sus pensamientos su tío Yahiko.

—Tío, no llames gatito a Sasuke. —Gruñó sin poder evitarlo.

Yahiko río con más ganas. Naruto deseó que sus hijos fueran tan unidos como su padre y su tío. Él no había contado con la suerte de tener hermanos con los cuales ser cómplices y amigos, compañeros por una misma causa.

—Entiendo, sobrino. Lo lamento, seguramente solo tú puedes llamarle gatito ¿no es así?—Le guiñó un ojo.

Naruto asintió con firmeza. Apartó los palillos con los que pensaba comer y asintió nuevamente. Apartó los pensamientos sobre el futuro incierto.

—Sí, solo yo. —Les reafirmó a los dos alfas.

Minato sonrió orgulloso. Naruto se soprendió por la mriada orgullosa de su padre, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una.

—Y bien, hijo ¿Crees que Sasuke haya quedado preñado?—Cuestionó con verdadero interés el gran líder.

—No lo sé, padre. —Confesó con sinceridad.

El rubio menor no había pensado en esa posibilidad después de acostarse con Sasuke. Era cierto que los omega quedaban más fácilmente preñados durante el celo, pero eso no quería decir que fuera de este no pudieran preñarse.

—Los alfas podemos saberlo antes que nadie, hijo. Deberías estar atento a ello. —Le regañó Minato.

Naruto se guardó sus respuestas e inicio a comer. Sentía escalofríos de solo pensar en un cachorro con Sasuke. Sería su hijo y debería amarlo, pero de alguna manera se sentía culpable y temeroso de dañar a Hinata si sucediera y ella no llegara a concebir. Además que sería otro bebe traído al mundo para ser herramienta de su padre. Y por si fuera poco, pensar sobre ello despertaban los miedos que había dejado atrás hace solo unos instantes. Si tenía cachorros con ambos, dos alfas, no quería pensar sobre ello. ¿A quién escogería su padre? ¿Respetaría el acuerdo con los Hyuga?

—Es necesario que averigües si tu segundo esposo está preñado. Si es así, debemos estar atentos. Estoy seguro que los Uchiha lo manifestarían, pero sería mejor saberlo de antemano, Sasuke es un omega joven que puede tener muchos cachorros en el futuro. Así que si no lo averiguas tú, lo haré yo. —Comentó finalmente Minato.

Naruto solo asintió. El celo de Hinata se acercaba. No sabía si contaba con el tiempo necesario para ello ya que tenía deberes que cumplir en cuanto arribara al Castillo de la Alianza.

Mientras Naruto martillaba su cabeza con preguntas, todo brillaba para Minato. Nuevamente el futuro de todos estaba en sus manos. Consolidaría el poder de su familia y llegarían a tomar por completo la Tierra de Fuego. No habría nadie que los detuviera. Al momento solo la alianza Nara-Akimichi-Yamanaka eran rivales de cuidado; además del clan Inozuka, esos salvajes que vivían fuera de toda tradición de la Tierra de Fuego. Sin embargo aún con su imperiosa voluntad, ellos no eran rival para el intelecto del gran líder. Caerían tarde o temprano, de ello estaba convencido Minato.

….

* * *

Los líderes de cada clan se reunieron, desde los más reconocidos hasta los más pequeños así como numerosos generales. Como siempre el consejo era el que decidía, pero la voz de los líderes de clanes más pequeños podía ser escuchada si se pedía un consejo extra. El consejo hasta el momento estaba conformado por los tres sanin que eran los generales más importantes dentro de la gran alianza, Tsunade fungía como sanin y líder de los Senju, además de Hiashi, Makoto, Yahiko y el propio gran líder, Minato, Naruto también podía aportar opiniones libremente. Fugaku aún no tenía ninguna potestad así que permanecía abajo sentado con su esposa e hijo menor.

El consejo barajeó muchas opciones de qué hacer con el líder capturado, Chouji Akimichi. Finalmente se decidió pedir a cambio de retornarlo, una cuantiosa cantidad de oro, las tierras de labranza cercanas sin población. Se había pensado en pedir más tierras y siervos, pero los Yamanaka eran muy unidos por lo cual podría ser contraproducente. Con el oro que se obtuviera se costearía construir una muralla para las fronteras, y así construir estaciones vigiladas para evitar un riesgo mayor. Con lo cual seguidamente, se podría gestar un golpe decisivo que no involucre el riesgo de sus familias.

La reunión finalizó, las despedidas se hicieron. Se envió varios emisarios a las tierras Yamanaka. Yahiko recibiría las respuestas y se las consultaría con Minato. Mientras tanto el supremo líder regresaría a castillo de la alianza por seguridad. Aun su unión con los Uchiha y Hyuga no era completa a su mirar por lo cual quería mantenerlos constantemente vigilados.

Sin dejar pasar un día más, todos se embarcaron en un largo viaje. Los esposos de Yahiko por su estado y sus cachorros irían con Minato pues el castillo de la Alianza era el más alejado a la frontera con los Yamanaka. Por tanto, era más seguro por el momento. Al menos hasta que obtuvieran la respuesta de los Yamanaka y de los Nara.

Por lo cual Karin iba montada en un caballo al lado de Sasuke a quien buscaba conversación. Aunque Sasuke no respondiera todas las veces, Karin parecía no querer rendirse. Sin embargo, ella no solo buscaba conversación sino que observaba detalladamente a su nuevo "amigo" y a su primo, quien curiosamente le devolvía a ella una mirada furibunda. Karin levantó su antebrazo cubriendo su boca con la manga larga de su kimono, para reírse de Naruto. Podría ser una princesa pero aquello no quitaba que le eran enternecedores pero graciosos los celos de su primo. A ella le agradaba Sasuke a pesar de su carita de póker. Y cómo no, si había intentado salvarla y de no ser por él, quizás no hubieran resistido ese vital tiempo en que Orochimaru por fin llegó dándole fin al asunto. La princesa pelirroja amaba a su familia, por lo cual sin Sasuke saberlo, tenía su lealtad.

Por su lado, Naruto cabalgaba al lado de su padre, a su lado tenía a Hinata, quien no le dirigía la mirada desde que se encontraron. Hiashi era otro que no le había dirigido la palabra. Naruto no cedió ante ello, se comportó firme. Hinata era su esposa y ella no debía de cuestionarle sin importar sus decisiones.

No había podido comprobar el estado de Sasuke. Debido a que recién había sucedido hace poco, no podía ser olfateado ni siquiera por él desde esa distancia. Tendría que acercarse para hacerlo. No había tenido tiempo, pues debía de ocuparse de sus soldados, y de su primera esposa. No estaba bien visto que a la primera esposa se le dejara a un lado por el segundo consorte.

En todo el camino se mantuvo alejado de Sasuke. Mientras tanto, Fugaku parecía envolver con fuerza a su hijo, no permitiendo que ni siquiera el aroma natural de Sasuke escapara. Durante la noche, cuando nuevamente estuvieron en el fuerte Namikaze, Naruto no tuvo oportunidad de acercarse. Cada grupo recibió sus habitaciones y todos se marcharon a dormir. Fugaku no se separaba ni dos metros de su hijo y Sasuke no hizo ademán de alejarse de su padre y su gente. Naruto sabía que podría separarse de Hinata e ir por él pidiendo permiso a Fugaku e incluso pensó en hacerlo; pero Minato le mandó un mensaje en el cual le ordenaba permanecer con su esposa como compensación al desplante de la noche pasada.

Minato tenía razón, Naruto se dio cuenta que había deshonrado a su esposa y a su clan con aquel desplante. Los Hyuga dependían de cuánto afecto le tuviera a Hinata. Es decir, si otros clanes veían como Hinata era dejado de lado cada vez más, perderían el respeto a su posición, una que había ganado con años de tributos y gente muerta en los campos de batalla. Así pues en contra de sus impulsos se mantuvo a su lado y durmió junto a ella.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al castillo de la Alianza, todos fueran recibidos grandiosamente. El ejército de Tsunade les dio la bienvenida. Los omegas del castillo junto a los betas repartieron pétalos de flores de cerezo al recibirlos. Los generales y su líder saludaron a todos los que se habían dispuesto a sendos lados del portón principal del castillo para saludarlos. Los alfa, betas y omegas a su alrededor eran una gama de cabelleras de distintos colores, trajes sobrios y coloridos, con los escudos de sus familias. Naruto sonrió. Las bienvenidas siempre le alegraban pues veía en los rostros de los pequeños cachorros como le veían con ojos brillantes. No fue diferente, pequeños niños se encargaron de darle la bienvenida a él y a su esposa.

—Naruto-ni, eres realmente popular.

Konohamaru era uno de sus soldados alfa de mayor confianza, pertenecía a una familia noble de rango medio, era un clan pequeño pero leal. El chico de pequeño había sido todo un rebelde, pero el propio Naruto lo había entrenado, demostrándole la importancia real de ser un guerrero. Poco a poco el chiquillo había escalado en el rango de su ejército. Naruto estaba seguro que se volvería su mano derecha, su mejor general, en poco tiempo.

El rubio bajó de su caballo rápidamente y saludó a Konohamaru con un abrazo. Más que un alumno, el chico había sido como su hermano menor o incluso como un hijo. Después se giró hacia el caballo de su esposa y la ayudó a bajar. Numerosos niños fueron hacia Naruto, pequeños que pedían que los cargue. Naruto sostuvo a tres de estos con sus brazos riendo con ellos.

Eran de siervos y trabajadores del campo podía notarlo, pero a Naruto no le importo. Tampoco a Konohamaru que cargó a los otros dos. Cuando el ejército llegaba al castillo, el pueblo siempre rodeaba para ver saludar a sus protectores. Ciertamente el pueblo que se construía a los alrededores aún era pequeño, pero Minato seguía seguro de que era lo mejor.

— ¿Cómo va la instalación de tu casa?

Konohamaru bajó a los niños y saludó formalmente a Hinata que le saludó y se puso al lado de Naruto también acariciando a los cachorros que su esposo cargaba.

—Va todo bien, Naruto-ni. Aunque sabes que no viviré en ella, sino aquí en el castillo con los demás.

Naruto asintió aun bien cargado de los pequeños. Saludó amenamente a sus madres que estaban avergonzadas del comportamiento de sus hijos. El rubio les sonrió para tranquilizarlas.

—Sí, pero el viejo Hiruzen, tu tía y tío si lo harán´tebayo.

—Así es, Naruto-ni. Estoy feliz porque ya llegarán pronto de las Tierras Namikaze. Quieren que el cachorro de mi tía nazca aquí. —Le confió.

—Debes avisarme cuando pase para ir con Hinata ¿verdad?—Preguntó Naruto a su esposa.

—Por supuesto, Naruto-kun.

A ella le dolía verlo tan feliz con cachorros. En el fondo sabía que Naruto, sin darse cuenta, empezaba a desear tener hijos como cualquier alfa. No lo decía claramente, pero su isntinto le llevaba ponerse a jugar con los cachorros.

—Naruto-ni ¿nos enseñará a usar la katana verdad?—Le preguntó una de las pequeñas alfa que sostenía.

El joven rubio río.

—Sí pero primero deben prometerme que serán buenos cachorros y ayudarán a sus mamas. Todos los niños hicieron la promesa. Naruto bajó a los niños pues debía de ponerse al lado de su padre nuevamente.

—Konohamaru, ve a verme después. Necesito ponerte al corriente de todo y tú de los entrenamientos de los novatos. —Se acercó al oído de su compañero y susurró—Dale algunos dulces del castillo a los niños y telas a sus madres.

Konohamaru asintió llevándose a los niños, Naruto subió en su cabllo a Hinata con cuidado y se montó en el suyo propio para seguir su camino hasta sus aposentos. A lo lejos pudo notar como las familias y clanes se reunían. Fue para el lado de los Hyuga a dejar a su esposa con sus siervos. Sin embargo, el rubio sintió el instinto de voltear, se encontró con la mirada negra de Sasuke. Su rostro no decía nada, pero se sintió abrumado de repente. Recordó que su padre le había ordenado averiguar en cuanto fuera posible si el felino estaba preñado. No pudo evitar sentirse ansioso.

— ¿Naruto-kun dejó preñado a Sasuke-san?

La voz de su compañera a su lado le despertó. La observó y se sintió culpable. Él no podía evitar jugar con los pequeños cachorros que le admiraban, menos consentirlos. Estaba seguro que Hinata había notado que se había girado a ver a Sasuke. No quería que lo malinterprete.

—No lo sé. No lo creo, Hinata.

— ¿También quieres un cachorro?—Pregunto tomando su mano.

Naruto se la acarició.

—Lamento que perdieramos al anterior, Hinata. Pero no volverá a suceder. Sí, quiero un cachorro, pero sé que me los darás esta vez.

Llegaron a los aposentos de los Hyuga. El rubio bajó de su caballo y ayudó a su esposa a hacerlo, tomándole de la mano la entregó a sus siervos, prometiéndole que la visitaría más tarde.

Sabiendo que debería ir hacia sus aposentos a tomar un baño, descansar y comer, pues tenía que presentarse ante sus soldados y conocer a los novatos que les habían llegado, subió a su caballo. Pero en vez de ser responsable como dictaba su rango, se dirigió hacia los aposentos Uchiha.

...

El joven omega desvío su mirada sintiendo su pecho doler. Nuevamente conocía una faceta que no debería de importarle de Naruto. Este parecía tan feliz en medio de los niños. Era el tipo de alfa que le gusta ser el héroe de los cachorros. Por un instante sintió un calorcito especial en su pecho ¿Naruto querría ser el héroe del cachorro que esperaba? ¿Sonreiría tan feliz cuando lo cargara? Pronto se dio cuenta que era una pregunta estúpida. Su cachorro ni siquiera conocería a Naruto. Y este moriría bajos sus propias manos.

A pesar de intentar decirse ello, no pudo evitar volver a ver como Naruto consentía a los pequeños. Nunca Sasuke se había sentido pegado a los cachorros de su clan. Claro, hablaba con ellos, pero no de una manera maternal. Y es que, Sasuke hasta hace poco era el "bebe" consentido de su casa. La imagen que Naruto proyecto con Hinata a su lado y en medio de niños le dolió pero también sintió lástima por ellos. Por un momento una amarga pena le inundó, sabiéndose que sería el causante de las lágrimas de Naruto y Hinata. Hubiera sido mejor para ambos que nunca le hubieran conocido, que nunca se hubieran metido con los Uchiha, porque ellos iban a destruirlos. Fue en ese momento en que Naruto giró su rostro hacia él. De inmediato desvío su mirada nuevamente, concentrándose en avanzar junto a su gente hacia sus aposentos.

Cuando finalmente habían llegado a sus aposentos intentó bajar pero un mareo le hizo perder el control y casi caer del caballo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo nunca tocó el suelo sino que fue recibido en brazos por alguien.

Alzó su mirada, era uno de los alfa que trabajaban para Orochimaru. Su rostro era fuerte, de mandíbula ancha y tenía cabellos blancos. En medio de la turbación solo pudo sostenerse de sus brazos pues sentía que iba a caer en cualquier momento.

—Tranquilízate, princesa.

Aquel apelativo le hizo sonrojarse de vergüenza y furia, golpeó la cabeza de este. Sin darse cuenta sus garras habían salido, el aroma a alfa de este era fuerte, le recordaba al mar embravecido. Su cuerpo se agitó. Y es que, Sasuke era un omega sin marcar con una cada vez más grande dependencia a alfas por su estado tan voluble.

—Suigetsu, ya andas de pervertido con mi lindo cuñado—Le jaló de una oreja Karin.

Suigetsu sonrió aun sostenido a Sasuke en sus brazos, Le dejó en el suelo e imperceptiblemente dejó una nota dentro del kimono de Sasuke, quien hizo como si no la hubiera visto, pensando que era un mensaje de Orochimaru.

No había notado que Karin había cabalgado hacia ellos junto a Suigetsu. Sasuke se dijo que necesitaba dejar de prestarle demasiada atención a Naruto. Con el rubio solo tenía una última misión que finiquitar, la cual se llevaría a cabo dentro de algunos meses, cuando el nuevo contenedor naciera.

Nuevamente perdido en sus pensamientos, no vio venir que Karin se le abalanzara la abalanzó para abrazarlo. "Gracias por todo. Cuida de mi sobrinito."

Karin se separó rápidamente antes de que pudiera responderle. Ella subió a su caballo y se marchó a velocidad. Suigetsu le rindió una reverencia y se subió a su caballo para marcharse.

Sasuke no notó como Naruto había llegado precisamente al momento en que Suigetsu lo tenía en sus brazos. Que de no haber sido por la intervención de Karin, Naruto hubiera resuelto ir a cortarle la cabeza al soldado de Orochimaru. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos encendidos, se asustó, terminando por retirarse hacia sus aposentos. Quiso creer que era solo porque su territorio había sido atacado por otro alfa. Sin embargo, también se dio cuenta de lo evidente: para un alfa no había impedimento legal que le retuviera de poseer a un omega. En términos animales, Sasuke era un omega que tenía un alfa cercano, pero no una pareja enlazada, por lo cual otro alfa podría verse atraído a este y luchar por él.

Los Uchiha fueron recibidos por el resto de su clan entre reverencias. Fugaku y su hijo menor ingresaron a los aposentos del segundo donde los esperaban Sai, Itachi, Mikoto y dos omegas más. Mikoto e Itachi no dudaron en abrazar a Fugaku y Sasuke. Fue Mikoto quien a través de su nexo y el aroma de su hijo lo notó. Sin poder evitarlo, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Nunca había deseado que fuera de esa manera pero debía de ser fuerte y darle valor.

Sasuke confirmó las sospechas de su madre, Itachi y Sai. Las otras dos omegas prepararon todo lo necesario para que Mikoto lo revisara. Sin dilatar más el tiempo, la matriarca del clan revisó a su hijo a conciencia, usando un gel preparado con hierbas especiales. Descubrió el vientre de su hijo, observó la marca que tenía. No se detuvo, puso el gel preparado sobre el vientre de su hijo, concentrándose, abrió sus ojos sorprendida cuando un gran reflujo de energía le llegó.

—Hijo, realmente estás siendo protegido por esa bestia. Hay una gran concentración de energía en tu vientre. — Exclamó sorprendida pero sonriente. — Pero, sí, puedo sentir la vida brotando ahí. Tú aroma y esencia con la de Naruto-kun mezclándose haciéndose nacer una nueva esencia.

Para anunciar que la misión había sido cumplida anunciaron al resto del clan en una reunión con un grupo selecto el cual divulgaría la información al resto, pues no querían llamar la atención congregando una gran cantidad de personas.

Fugaku decidió guardarse el estado de Sasuke para un momento propicio, el cual era después del celo de Hinata. Por lo cual, Sasuke no asistió a la fiesta de la noche. Sin embargo sí lo hizo Itachi, acompañado de su padre.

Mientras era ayudado a desvestirse por sus siervos, Sasuke encontró el pequeño pedazo de pergamino que Suigetsu había introducido en su kimono. Era una letra bastante elegante la escrita. Seguramente era Orochimaru, en esta le indicaba que iba a visitarlo mientras en el gran salón celebraban las victorias del ejército. Por lo cual el felino pidió que prepararan una yukata sencilla pero adecuada para recibir vistas. Hubiera querido recostarse peor al parecer eso sería para más tarde. Orochimaru no tardaría en llegar.

Después de quedar vestido se sentó al lado de su escritorio revisando los datos que Sai había recolectado. El siguiente paso en su misión era sin duda averiguar cómo liberar a Kurama de Naruto. Resopló incómodo.

—Es extraño verte pensativo.

Subió su mirada, como su olfato le había indicado, Orochimaru había arribado. Les había indicado a sus siervos que en cuanto llegara lo dejaran ingresar. Sasuke dobló el pergamino y se lo entregó a su siervo más leal.

—Oh vaya cuanta desconfianza.

— ¿Por qué no estás recibiendo lo halagos?

—Le indiqué a Minato que estaba cansado. He trabajado el doble en esa misión por si no lo notaste, Sasuke-kun.

Orochimaru se sentó al frente suyo. Este olfateó suavemente el aire.

—Así que realmente estás preñado—Sonrío victorioso.

—Por qué te alegras tanto ¿acaso es la dicha por un nuevo cachorro para La Alianza?

El general solamente sonrió ante la forma impertinente de hablarle del azabache menor.

—Porque ese crío puede ser la llave de mi libertad también. El Kiuby está dentro de Naruto ¿no es así?

El joven azabache abrió los ojos imperceptiblemente, pero Orochimaru lo notó perfectamente.

—Así que es cierto.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Se ha tenido rumores por mucho tiempo. Pero solo los tiene clanes antiguos como los Senju. Aun así la primera información que tuve fue de mi propio clan.

— ¿Tu clan?

El general sacó un abanico y empezó a sacudirlo; sin embargo a Sasuke le pareció que aquel abanico ocultaba parte del ser de Orochimaru, servía como un distractor para que no observara aquel ligero reflejo apagado en su mirada.

—Tu clan es ciertamente diferente de donde provengo, pero se parecen en algo…

— ¿En qué somos felinos?—

—En que ambos son clanes de mercenarios o shinobi, como quieras decirlo ¿no es así, Sasuke-kun?

El Uchiha se puso de pie rápidamente, acercándose amenazante al general. Nadie siquiera había tenido esa ligera sospecha. Sasuke tembló y buscó algo con su mirada para usar de arma. Sin embargo, Orochimaru solo se levantó un poco, lo arrastro hacia él y enredó sus brazos en él. Desde afuera podría parecer un abrazo pero con un movimiento más Orochimaru podría asfixiar al Uchiha sin que nadie los escuchara.

— ¿Cómo? ¿A qué clan perteneces?

—Pertenecía…ya no pertenezco más.

Sasuke sintió que lo que afirmaba el general era verdad. Su sentido felino le indicaba que aquel sobresaltó en el corazón de Orochimaru le indicaba que guardaba un secreto oscuro y profundo, pero que no le mentía.

— ¿Cómo supiste de nosotros?—Preguntó exaltado el Uchiha, intentando liberarse de los brazos de Orochimaru. El omega bajó sus manos suavemente, le abrió la yukata y coló su mano en su vientre. Sasuke se removió aún más asustado, terminado por morderle el brazo a Orochimaru.

—Así que es cierto que los omega son recelosos con sus cachorros. —Resopló Orochimaru sintiendo aún esa calidez en el vientre de Sasuke. En aquel corto tiempo había sentido una gran fuerza resonar desde adentro.

— ¡Tú también eres un omega!—Se defendió Sasuke, envolviendo su cuerpo con sus ropas aún agitado. Había sentido un pánico recorrerle cuando el general toco su vientre. Fue algo sumamente instintivo, suponía que era por el cachorro que llevaba. Aun sin ser consciente iba a defenderlo por instinto.

—Lo soy, peor defectivamente no cómo tú. —Respondió serio. —Sin embargo, voya a seguir ayudándoles. ¿No piensan decirle nada a nadie de tu estado verdad?

Sasuke asintió aun encrespado.

—Lo comprendo. — Orochimaru parecía pensativo. —Bien, probablemente Hinata quede preñada. Debo cumplir con lo que me han encargado. En mi estado, no puedo permitirme una falla, ni un error. Si he acordado que Hinata quedará preñada lo hará.

El joven omega recordó las murmuraciones sobre que el general Jiraiya había abandonado a Orochimaru. Supuso que aquello estaba relacionado a que debía ser aún más perfecto. No podía evitar sentir un poco de admiración por este pues realmente debía ser perfecto si debía de mantener su posición aún sin la protección de un alfa.

—Sin embargo...—Agregó Orochimaru—Una vez que ella quede preñada, cualquier accidente que pueda cumplir no será mi culpa. —Sonrío con malicia sorprendiendo a Sasuke por la sugerencia.

El general se puso de pie, se arregló sus ropas luego de una leve venia hizo ademán de marcharse por la puerta trasera.

— ¿Cómo supiste de nosotros?—Insistió Orochimaru—Nunca hemos mostrado nuestros rostro ni dado nuestro origen…

—Porque ustedes eran uno de los clanes más temidos entre los clanes mercenarios. Al principio caí en su juego. Luego pensé que el mejor clan shinobi era el único en poder embarcarse en una misión de espionaje tan larga y que abarcara tantas personas.

El felino meneó su larga cola y sonrió altivo pero desconfiado.

— ¿Por qué nos alabas como el mejor clan?—Preguntó con la mirada fija.

—Porque ustedes sobreviven, pero nosotros fuimos casi diezmados.

Aquellas frías palabras no pudo replicarlas Sasuke. Aquello era cierto: En un clan ninja solo existía al victoria o la derrota, uno significaba la vida y el otro la muerte. Ellos habían sido alguna vez un clan bushi como los Namikaze, pero desde Madara aquello cambió, por la paz que desearon debieron defenderse de maneras menos honorables.

...

Mientras la celebración proseguía en el salón principal, Minato era custodiado por Fugaku y su esposa hacia los aposentos Uchiha donde le habían indicado a líder que Itachi le tenía preparada una sorpresa por la victoria. Minato, por supuesto, aceptó halagado por el detalle, su pecho se hinchó de orgullo.

Sasuke ayudó a su hermano en silencio a vestirse. Al menor no le agradaba que su hermano mayor usara sus dotes para distraer al líder, pero finalmente habían creído necesario usar todo lo que estuviera de su lado. Sasuke le contó sobre las palabras de Orochimaru. Acordaron discutirlo posteriormente. Esa noche, Minato debía de quedar aún más prendado de Itachi.

Itachi era un maestro de la infiltración y el espionaje. Sin embargo, además de las dotes en combate, la belleza y el encanto eran dones valorados dentro de cualquier clan shinobi; pues lo básico era saber hacerse pasar por cualquier persona. Por tal motivo, Itachi podía aparentar ser el perfecto omega.

Completamente arreglado, el hermano mayor salió vestido con un kimono morado brillante con flores de un anaranjado oscuro, casi marrones grandes, bordados por toda la seda, mientras su obi era dorado pálido, otorgándole majestuosidad Su figura acompañaba con gracia con su fino rostro, enmarcado de sus cabellos sueltos, cepillados prolijamente.

Minato había quedado sin palabras ante la imagen que representaba el Uchiha. Dentro de su ser algo inició a rugir. Su cuerpo se quedó estático, sus manos no pudieron moverse ante la belleza que tenía ante sus ojos.

La sorpresa fue más grande cuando Itachi empezó a cantar. La música al fondo le acompañaba suavemente. Su voz era firme, grave, pero encandiladora, con matices agudos cuando era necesario. El omega movía su abanico para darle impulso a su canto y a su entonación. El toque sensual lo ponía aquella preciosa larga cola felina que se movía al ritmo de la música. No era una canción himno, era propio de su clan natal con seguridad, el cual daba la bienvenida al inverno cercano, despidiendo a las flores. Las tonada del chamizen eran aceleradas, cada vez más, para luego volverse lenta y suave al ritmo de su sedosa voz.

El alfa líder sentía que la emoción se le escapaba de los poros de su piel. Aplaudió sin poder expresar lo que sentía. El joven omega, ayudado por su siervos se acercó a Minato, a una distancia prudencial le reverenció, quedando con la cabeza gacha.

—Espero que haya sido de su gusto, Namikaze-dono.

El gran líder se sintió sobrepasado por la belleza del omega que deseaba. Era tan perfecto que creía irreal. Sin embargo, lo tenía enfrente de él. Las ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos se hicieron más fuertes.

—Llámame Minato, Itachi. Te doy permiso para hacerlo. Quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

Itachi sonrió dulcemente.

—Por supuesto, Minato-dono.

El gran líder tuvo que contener sus deseos más profundos. Itachi aún estaba obligado por su luto a no aceptar su cortejo oficialmente, pero el rubio sentía que perdía la paciencia por la espera. Sin embargo, aquella noche se comportó con gallardía frente a Itachi y su familia.

Las semanas sucedieron rápidamente dentro del castillo de la Gran Alianza. Cada uno cumplía sus respectivas labores por su cuenta. Cada general y alto mando entrenaba a su gente a su propia manera en las artes principales de la guerra: Lanzas, katana, hachas y arco y flecha, además de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Los mensajeros mandados al clan Yamanaka habían retomado, dando buenas nuevas a Yahiko quien de inmediato informó a su primo.

La colonización prosiguió en los alrededores de las tierras del castillo. Los pobladores Uchiha se veían obligados a interactuar con otros clanes, quienes inciaban la construcción de sus viviendias y mansiones de la nobleza menor que no vivía dentro del castillo de Minato.

Dentro del castillo, todos interrumpían sus labores diarias para los rezos y banquetes que se otorgaban a la Diosa Amaterasu por que la esposa del heredero quedase preñada en su próximo celo.

Finalmente el día de su celo llegó, Hinata fue arreglada con esmero por su séquito de omegas siervos, peinada con recelo por sus siervos más allegados y por su propio primo. Ataviada con su yukata de seda roja caminó escoltada hasta la habitación especial que había sido aromatizada con incienso. Antes de ingresar tomó la botellita que Orochimaru le había con un afrodisiaco. ¿Por qué tomarlo si estaba en celo? La respuesta era que a pesar de estarlo, sabía que le dolería estar con Naruto, era mejor estar totalmente perdida en el calor.

Los cinco días del celo habían dado inicio. Ambos cuerpo se unieron. Naruto siempre trato de controlarse, pudo lograrlo bastante bien, lo cual le asombró. Ella era su omega y estaba marcada en el cuello, no debería poder mantenerse cuerdo durante su celo, pero así era. En algún momento se volvió metódico inclusive, como si cumpliera con lo que un manual le dictara.

Los siervos les dejaron comida, Naruto se encargaba de alimentarla preocupado por su estado. Ella no se veía satisfecha, reluciente como otros omegas con los que había copulado. Menos como Sasuke después de quedar dormido en sus brazos. El color rosado de sus mejillas se perdió, se veía con ojeras. Más que un omega en celo, ella se veía como una omega violentada. La frustración en el alfa se acrecentó. Naruto se dio cuenta que su vínculo con ella se hacía más débil.

Al tercer día, ella permanecía dormida a su lado, agotada y respirando cansinamente. El aroma de ella había cambiado, su celo se había detenido: la fórmula de Orochimaru había funcionado, ella había quedado preñada… Sin embargo, Naruto se sentía culpable por el estado en el que ella se encontraba.

Si bien siempre el sexo con ella era metódico, esta vez ella parecía incluso más cansada, más débil. Naruto supuso que era por todas las sustancias que tomó para poder concebir. Se mordió el labio inferior furioso consigo mismo. Quería darle un hijo, lo deseaba por ella. Porque le había faltado, porque él arrebató el cachorro que ella había soportado por largos meses. Fue su culpa, lo sabía, pero ahora que al fin ella había quedado preñada se sentía inseguro, ella se veía excesivamente frágil.

...

Una reunión fue convocada ante todos los miembros por los Hyuga, a la que Fugaku asistió ya como parte del consejo con solo voz. Para sorpresa de todos, sus hijos estaban presentes. Hiashi creyó que aquello era mejor.

—Quiero anunciar que los dioses finalmente nos han bendecido brindándonos un heredero. Mi hija Hinata se encuentra preñada. Su celo ha dado frutos.

La muchacha estaba pálida pero con lágrimas en los ojos, emocionada, bendiciendo internamente a Orochimaru que había hecho posible aquella concepción.

Todos alabaron a los dioses y se inclinaron sobre sus rodillas ante la futura madre. Minato sonrió complacido; sin embargo aún no daba su total confianza y es que aunque no era el alfa de la muchacha podía percibir en ella un aura enfermiza. Sí, se veía feliz como todo omega cuándo esta preñado, pero ese color vivo y brillo en los ojos que su Kushina tenía cuando esperaba a Naruto no se encontraba. Giró sus ojos y se topó con una figura que le recordó mucho a Kushina: Sasuke, el segundo esposo de su hijo, tenía un brillo singular en su rostro así como un rosado tan vivo en sus mejillas, se veía más fuerte y poderoso que nunca, hermoso indescriptiblemente. Minato se quedó boquiabierto. Una alegría le invadió al tener esa vaga suposición.

Inesperadamente el líder del clan Uchiha se puso de pie, llamando la atención de todos, logrando que el salón quede en silencio.

—De parte de todo mi clan felicito a Hinata-san—anunció Fugaku, cortando el ambiente festivo—Aunque no hemos contado con el tiempo suficiente para informarlo pues queríamos estar seguros. —Continuó con solemnidad — Debo anunciar que realmente hemos sido bendecidos. No solo ganamos a los Yamanaka, capturamos a un líder importante, sino que la primera esposa ha sido bendecido con un cachorro; además de ello mi hijo, segundo esposo de Naruto-kun, va a darle también un cachorro.

Todos enmudecieron sorprendidos, se miraron entre ellos. Orochimaru quería reír estruendosamente pero solo sonrió complacido dirigiendo su mirada a la joven pantera que sería madre. Todo la alharaca y buenaventuras que habían estado destinadas a los Hyuga intempestivamente fueron también destinadas a los Uchiha. El brillo había sido opacado por las panteras. Habían esperado que la muchacha quedara preñada, por lo cual se habían reservado la noticia, especialmente para arruinarles su momento de gloria.

— ¿Es en serio, Fugaku-san?—Preguntó emocionado Minato. Su tono había tenido más emoción que la felicitación a Hinata. Y es que tenía un presentimiento singular. Hinata había perdido a su cachorro antes y sus intentos de embarazo no habían durado ni días. Esta vez parecía que duraría más, pero no tenían la certeza. Sin embargo, la joven pantera que removía su cola elegantemente se veía tan lleno de vida, con el rostro serio sin la usual sonrisa en los omega preñados, pero la energía en su cuerpo era casi abrumadora.

Hiashi se percató de ello, se puso de pie de inmediato…

—Eso es imposible ¡¿Por qué lo anunciaron hasta ahora?!—Subió fuertemente el tono de su voz con la indignación marcada— Ese crío no es de...

— ¡No se atreva a insultar a mi hijo!—Amenazó con un fuerte gruñido Fugaku.

—Pero se suponía que Naruto solo pasaría tiempo en sus celos con Sasuke-kun—Comentó Tsunade sin saber la historia completa.

—Mi hijo atendió la necesidad de su esposo durante la celebración en Uzumaki.—Respondió con seriedad el líder Uchiha.

—Eso no—interrumpió Hiashi, giro hacia Naruto— ¿Cómo se atrevió a tocar a este…?

Naruto se puso de pie callando a todos. Se paró en medio, caminó hasta Hiashi con el rostro y el mentón bien elevado.

—Si Sasuke me ha dado un cachorro entonces solo puedo estar agradecido. Usted debería también estar feliz por la alianza, Hiashi-san.

El alfa rubio enfrentó al clan Hyuga con la mirada en alto. Sin embargo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su primera esposa quiso desviarlos, pero no lo hizo. Ella era omega, y él debía de demostrar que estaba por encima a pesar de todas sus consideraciones; finalmente fue la muchacha quien bajó la mirada ante su esposo.

—Mi hija no puede decir nada ¿Como te atreviste?—Reclamó agresivamente Hiashi.

Naruto le plantó cara, inflando su pecho y gruñendo contra el otro. Hiashi tampoco se encontraba en su estado civilizado por lo que no pudo evitar contestar el gruñido.

— ¡¿Acaso tengo que consultártelo?!—Gruñó aún más fuerte el alfa rubio—Yo puedo cogerme a mi esposo cuando lo desee y usted no tiene nada que decir al respecto.

Sus palabras avergonzaron a Sasuke, quien simplemente se mantuvo quieto, en su lugar, a un metro detrás de su padre, lo cual agradecía porque no quería que nadie viera lo avergonzado de sí mismo que estaba. Nunca había pensado ser reducido de aquella manera. Sin embargo, era solo la verdad y debía de enfrentarlo: para los Namikaze, un omega era solo un objeto en el cual desfogaban su frustración. Y aquello era lo que motivó a Naruto a tomarlo. Solo una "cogida", nada más, que podría haber sido a otro si no estuviera influenciado por el Kyubi.

Hinata y Neji sintiendo que las feromonas de su líder se disparaban, se lanzaron a las piernas de cada alfa, suplicando por calma. Minato, alzó la voz sobre los gruñidos de los otros, logrando que Hiashi agachara la cabeza y pidiera disculpas.

—Siendo así. Entonces, hijo mío, solo puedo felicitarte. Vas a ser padre de dos cachorros.—Comentó Minato mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su hijo— Así pues desde el día de hoy Fugaku-san tiene voto dentro del consejo, ya que su hijo va a darme un nieto. Todos deben bendecir a ambos consortes para que sus crías nazcan con bien.

Para nadie quedó en misterio que toda la algarabía de los Hyuga se había marchitado, quedando una desazón inimaginable. Hiashi era el que por dentro temblaba por ira. Aquel muchachito que seguramente solo pensaba en sí mismo, no sabía todo lo que había destruido.

Hinata alzó la mirada dignamente, respetando su posición, pero cuando se topó con la de Sasuke este le sonrió altivamente. La profunda y arrogante mirada de Sasuke hizo rabiar a Hiashi y Neji, pero logró que la pobre omega ojiblanca desviara la mirada y pusiera sus brazos sobre su vientre como si quisiera protegerlo de un posible ataque. Sasuke le intimidaba. A pesar de que Sasuke se había concentrado en intimidar visualmente a Hinata, no notó que todo aquel despliegue había sido observado por Naruto.

Las dos madres fueron alabadas por todos los presentes incluso el gran líder y Naruto. Era uno de los pocos días en que un omega era colmado de respeto y buenos deseos, cuando al fin cumple su rol en la naturaleza. El segundo día en el cual recibiría grandes obsequios y bendiciones así como todos se inclinarían ante él era cuando se daba a luz. El ciclo se ponía fin, el único motivo por el cual un alfa inclinaría la cabeza ante su omega.

Minato se sentía feliz. Pronto los Yamanaka pagarían su deuda, iniciarían con aquel oro la construcción de la muralla; de esa manera tendrían resguardada a su familia. Hinata y Sasuke le darían nietos finalmente. Su hijo parecía al fin iniciaría usar su poder como alfa, defendiendo sus acciones con autoridad. Le daría un poco de tiempo a Itachi para pedir oficialmente el cortejo al joven omega que tanto le fascinaba. Toda aquella felicidad, Minato no notaba comenzaba a enceguecerle, lo cual era exactamente lo que los Uchiha deseaban.

Las semanas habían seguido su curso conviertiéndose en un mes, todo iba de acuerdo al plan por lo cual Sasuke se sentía aliviado. Sin embargo, era muy extraño pensarse como futura madre. La realidad de que no era solo llevar al próximo contenedor de Kurama se hacía presente. Podría soportar el malestar físico que significaba estar preñado, aunque ya con dos meses, no había sentido los síntomas usuales. De por sí, un omega lleva un periodo de preñez bastante menos complicado que un beta por lo cual hacía fácil su reproducción. El linaje y la fuerza del alfa también colaboraban a que sea más fácil, pero aún así había síntomas desagradables al inicio que era cuando el cuerpo del omega iba cambiando para dar cabida al cachorro. Pero en él habían sido mucho más ligeros. Quizás era por la energía de Kurama. La sentía irradiando su cuerpo constantemente durante las noches.

"Contenedor" Era así como había visto su misión cuando la tomó. Sus palabras antes de involucrarse habían sido "Solo debo casarme, acostarme con el actual contenedor, procrear uno nuevo, mantenerlo con vida por nueve meses y luego dar la parte final, robándole la energía al antiguo contender e introducirle en el nuevo. Y como detalle final quitarle la vida al antiguo contenedor". Sus palabras dichas con frialdad y lógica no tenían en el mismo efecto que en el Sasuke pasado.

No podía llamar al "futuro contenedor" como su hijo. No quería hacer conexiones emocionales Pero había una verdad innegable: ese contenedor iba ser un ser vivo con necesidades. No solo iba ser el arma del clan Uchiha, iba a ser también un cachorro, su hijo que iba a depender de él, el cual crecería y tendría una personalidad propia.

Pensar en ese futuro seguro le aterraba. Y era ahí cuando se decía a sí mismo ¿Acaso no ayudarías a un miembro del clan Uchiha así no sea de tu familia? Por supuesto si estaba en sus manos salvaría la vida de un compañero Uchiha; así que pensaba en su situación actual como tal: Como un compañero al que estaba protegiendo por nueve meses y al cual debía apoyar en su propia misión.

Se intentaba calmar: si no lo quería cuando lo viera, lo toleraría, lo entrenaría como hacía con los más jóvenes; del amor y esas conexiones sentimentales se encargaría su madre; Mikoto tenía una facilidad inimaginable para conectar con niños y bebes. Se había echo cargo de ellos dos, Sasuke e Itachi, pero también acepto en su seno materno a Sai; además atendía Shisui como otro hijo más y cada vez que podía ayudaba con los cachorros de otros omegas o betas del clan.

El joven omega, sin darse cuenta, bajó su mano por su vientre, ligeramente abultado, sumamente cálido, con la energía de Kurama irradiando. Cerró sus ojos y susurró "Estarás bien, lo prometo. Si yo no te amo, me aseguraré de que alguien más lo haga".

No pensaba en Naruto. Normalmente su naturaleza animal le haría desear estar a su lado y de cierta manera lo hacía; pero gracias a Kurama esa necesidad era menor. La energía de Kurama no solo le protegía de las heridas, enfermedades o malestares, sino que también lo hacía de la soledad.

Los Uchiha serían los que se quedarían con aquel demonio. Sabían de la profecía, ningún enlace había sido azar, todo había estado destinado. Sasuke no deseaba pensar más allá de aquel nombre; "sangre definitiva", por supuesto indicaba más que solo un plan para vencer. No quería que por su momento siquiera pasase que Naruto y él eran pareja destino, ni mucho menos. No esperaba mucho para sí mismo. Siempre le había gustado ir de aquí a allá, conocer lugares, aprender más, pero por sobre todo proteger su orgullo y su nombre. Todo aquello, la felicidad de su familia valdría cualquier cosa. Incluso renunciar a quien supuestamente nació para unirse a él. Quizás solo se refería a que estaban destinados a concebir un cachorro y no más, esperaba que fuera solo ello, se aferraría con sus garras y colmillos a esa idea.

Su vida no le pertenecía, su corazón tampoco, quien merecía ser feliz e iba serlo era su hermano mayor junto a Shisui, el sería feliz viéndoles felices. Después de todo a ambos también les debía la vida. Solo quería verlos juntos, felices, ese sería suficiente pago y claro quizás poder ser más fuerte y útil a su familia.

Naruto había estado observándolo desde hace un buen tiempo. Sasuke tenía unos instintos muy agudos por lo que permaneció una prudente distancia. Aun así supuso que terminaría descubriéndolo; sin embargo el omega parecía realmente perdido, con su mirada hacia el Sur. El rubio pensó en acercarse pero en ese momento vio como la mano de Sasuke bajó hasta su vientre. Sus mejillas se colorearon al recordar que era cierto, el clan Uchiha había anunciado el embarazo de este hace unas semanas. Sin embargo también recordó como Sasuke había intimidado a Hinata.

Debido al embarazo de ella no había podido realizarle una visita de protocolo. Practicamente no había podido abandonarla sino era para organizar a sus soldados. Ella debido al titulo que poseía como primera esposa tenía prioridad de su atención por acuerdo y por palabra. Sin embargo, esa tarde había salido de las murallas del castillo para visitar a la familia de Konohamaru. Pues el cachorro de los tíos de él había nacido. Naruto deseaba conocerlo y felicitar a la madre. Normalmente ese tipo de visitas se realizaba con la primera esposa, pero ella se encontraba en reposo total.

El alfa sintió tristeza de la mirada de Sasuke hacia el lejano Castillo de los Uchiha, se veía tan añorante, como perdido en memorias felices que sabe nunca regresaran. De alguna manera aquello le dolió en el orgullo. Sasuke estaba sacrificándose para que su clan tuviera lo mejor. De igual manera hacían todos los omegas de la alianza. Se sintió ofendido, triste y humillado. Con Hinata era lo mismo por eso la odió en su momento. Pero verla sufrir por la pérdida de su cachorro le hizo ver que a pesar de todo, los omega amaban a sus hijos, ellos eran su consuelo de un matrimonio sin verdadero lazos; así que al menos con ello deseó hacerla feliz, respetarla en nombre del cachorro perdido. Maduró a partir de entonces, acepto que ella sería su compañera.

— ¿Naruto?

— ¿Qué haces aquí ´tebayo?

El omega dentro de Sasuke se removió. Por supuesto, durante los meses que llevara a su cachorro dentro, su lazo se volvería un poco más cercano a Naruto, después de todo tenía una parte de él dentro de sí. A pesar de no extrañarlo como un normal omega haría, Sasuke sintió remover su mundo cuando este le dedicó una mirada molesta. De inmediato se preguntó ¿Cómo lo había ofendido? Eso no era algo que Sasuke normalmente se preguntara, aquello era una pregunta de su omega.

— ¿Quieres regresar a tu tierra no es así?—Naruto arrastró las palabras sintiendo un enojo crecer dentro de sí. Una desesperación surgió dentro de él. Sasuke debía de ser solo suyo. Gruño sin poder evitarlo.

El azabache sonrió cansinamente.

— ¿Qué me dirás? Renovarás tu voto de que dentro de cinco años vas a dejarme ir y me conseguirás un marido respetable. Yo te veo muy lejos de ser el líder. Estamos condenados, Naruto. —Finalizó sabiendo que de verdad estaban condenados, aunque no como el alfa lo imaginaba.

Las palabras tan secas pero con la fuerza de la realidad golpearon el pecho de Naruto como si rasparan una vieja herida sin curar. Era una persona orgullosa, era un alfa después de todo. No podía evitar no quedarse callado, menos ante Sasuke, su omega, pero uno demasiado rebelde para su propio bien. Sasuke no era como los demás omegas. Hinata estaba enferma, pero no le importaba con tal de que su cachorro estuviera bien; sin embargo, Sasuke tenía aquella mirada de sentirse forzado de tener aquel cachorro adentro. Él era diferente al resto, lo sabía, pero no entendía en cuanto.

—Vas a tener un hijo mío y aun así me faltas al respeto, deberías de aprender de Hinata, mocoso. —Declaró con los brazos cruzados, su furia se dejaba escapar por sus poros. Con su olfato podía captar el aroma de Sasuke, le confirmaba su estado; sin embargo, no podía captar su propia esencia en él como sí en la de Hinata.

Sasuke apretó sus puños sin poder contenerse. Quiso gritarle miles de cosas pero lo que vino a su mente quizás no fue lo mejor.

—Aprender ¿qué? Que no puede contener a un cachorro, que es un fracaso como omega. Aún si esa criatura vive con seguridad será un perdedor como ustedes. Mi hijo va a ser mejor que él, será el elegido por Minato-dono.

Por un instante Naruto no se quedó estático sorprendido por las palabras frías sobre Hinata y sobe él hijo que cargaba. Para Sasuke el cachorro que tenía era una herramienta. Lo comprendió, una que usarían los Uchiha. En sus sentimientos no había amor maternal, solo ambición. Recordó nuevamente el gesto intimidante que le hizo a su primera esposa y se acercó a una velocidad insólita a él, lo tomó del brazo con fuerza. Levantó otra de sus manos con ademán de estrellar su mano contra su mejilla. Los gruñidos provenientes de su pecho resonaron con claridad. Sasuke sintió la presión que ejercía Naruto sobre él, pero aún así se río burlonamente.

— ¿Vas a golpearme, dobe? ¿A mí? Quien te va dar un cachorro porque tu inútil esposa no puede. Ahora está preñada pero falta tanto para que nazca…sería una verdadera lástima que pronto lo perdiera…—Susurró con malicia.

El omega supo que debió quedarse callado. No importaba que él también estuviera preñado, Naruto debía de defender por deber el honor de su primera esposa. No podía permitir que alguien la amenace de esa manera. Peor aún, el azabache se dio cuenta que lo dijo por celos y resentimiento a la pelinegra. Sin embargo, sabía que prácticamente había revelado lo que su familia y Orochimaru planeaban: Hacer que Hinata pierda al cachorro. ¿Había sentido culpa? Al principio lo sintió, pero se dio cuenta que en el fondo lo había deseado. Y aún así, era un acto de buena voluntad el no permitir que aquel cachorro viera la luz del día, pues de todas maneras debería de morir cuando den el golpe final. Nadie del linaje de Minato debía de quedar con vida al final del juego.

—Este ser despreciable es quien eres. —Le soltó con brusquedad, observándole con desprecio— Me avergüenza haberte embarazado. Aún sigo observándote. Voy a averiguar quiénes son ustedes. —Intempestivamente le tomó del cuello con una mano, Sasuke sintió de repente que el aire fue cortado a su sistema, utilizó sus manos para intentar librarse pero Naruto le mantuvo quieto con su soberbia mirada—No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Hinata y mi hijo. Voy a proteger a mi familia de ustedes'tebayo. Estoy seguro que están planeando dañar el embarazo de Hinata. No voy a permitirlo, su hijo va ser mi heredero por sobre el tuyo. Si te descubren intentando dañar al futuro heredero solo la muerte te espera. —Le soltó con brusquedad nuevamente.

El pelinegro se guardó las demás palabras. Tosió repetidamente. Se lo merecía para acallar todos aquellos sentimientos que Naruto había hecho nacer en él. No había un futuro para ellos. Sin embargo, parte de su misión era no parecer más peligroso y estaba fallando. Naruto estaba viendo en él todo lo planeado, se acercaba peligrosamente a descubrirlos. El asesinato de nonatos era una práctica silenciosa común en las casas nobles que se disputaban al siguiente heredero. Quizás era por ello que Naruto sospechaba.

Maldijo internamente... No había sabido interpretar bien su papel y aquello podría causarle problemas.

Se quiso levantar de inmediato pues odió ser visto desde arriba por Naruto. No iba a permitirlo, pero cuando intentó hacerlo sintió un pequeño dolor en su vientre. Una acción como la de Naruto podría haberle provocado un aborto espontáneo, sobre todo porque él aún no sentía una conexión especial con el cachorro; pronto sintió la energía de Kurama rodear al cachorro. Se tranquilizó.

—Acabo de ver sobre tus acciones´tebayo—Acotó sonriendo amargamente— ¿Por qué eso es lo único que los omegas pueden hacer no? Has asegurado la posición de tu padre en el consejo. Tu hermano se ha ganado a mi padre. Y tú te acostaste conmigo para quedarte preñado. Pero nuestro clan no va a quedar a merced del de ustedes.

Un chispazo de verdad, un revoloteo de párpados en el felino le aclaró ciertas cosas a Naruto. Sin embargo no calculó que Sasuke se pondría de pie rápidamente para darle un golpe en la mejilla. Uno muy fuerte con una extraña energía proveniente de su cuerpo. Fue ahí que sintió claramente de donde provenía aquello. Era del vientre de Sasuke. Pudo oler al cachorro que crecía dentro, pero era extraño, inusual. La presencia de un cachorro no debería ser tan fuerte así sea un alfa.

Tomó nuevamente del brazo a Sasuke, le acercó aun en contra de sus movimientos para soltarse. Inclusive Sasuke le mordió el brazo para que lo libere pero aguantó el dolor y acercó la palma de su mano a su vientre. Sintió una conexión de energía que le aterró. Se separó de inmediato de Sasuke sintiendo una especie de repulsión, curiosidad, ansiedad, su corazón revoloteó rápidamente ¿Por qué ese cachorro se sentía tan fuerte? Solo tenía dos meses y un poco más. Naruto no se explicaba las sensaciones que le producía, su rastro en Sasuke en ese momento era casi mínimo. Su alfa interno encendió sus alarmas de precaución. ¿Acaso era porque aquel cachorro sería quien lo venciera? A veces aquello sucedía.

—Me queda claro que este cachorro no es bienvenido por ti, Naruto. Pero mi padre, mi alfa, lo espera y desea. Al igual que tu padre. Aquello es suficiente para mí. Si Minato está feliz nosotros lo estaremos. —Intentó parecer calmado ante la mirada aterrada de Naruto cuando lo toco. Sintió nuevamente esa presión sobre su vientre. No era algo usual el rechazo a cachorro entre los alfa, pero sucedía incluso entre los omega. Cuando no era deseado por ninguno el producto fácilmente se desprendía de la matriz y se producía un aborto casi indoloro, como si este ser nunca se hubiera formado. Sin embargo, el azabache sabía que ese cachorro nacería porque aunque Naruto no lo quisiera e inclusive él solo lo vieran como un compañero y no hijo, quien lo amaba, deseba y pelearía por mantenerlo con bien sería el mismísimo Kurama. Y nada pueden hacer la voluntad de los seres humanos contra la de un dios-demonio.

—Así que es eso — Después de todo es solo vuestra ambición—Sonrió intentando calmarse. Sasuke se veía fuerte a pesar de todo. Su porte se veía bien. ¿Por qué el cachorro era tan fuerte? ¿Por qué Sasuke se veía tan saludable aun cuando era evidente que el chico no deseaba al cachorro?

—Es lo que hacemos los omegas...obedecemos a los alfa que reconocemos. Mi padre es mi alfa Y cuando tu padre se case con mi hermano y lo muerda seré el omega de Minato también. Y este cachorro—dijo tocando su vientre— será de él también.

Los omega como Sasuke eran diferentes a todos los demás, Naruto lo tenía claro. Vivió años observando la relación de tira y afloja sin resultado de su padrino con Orochimaru. Quien tenía su propio poder, un riesgoso independiente poder. Los omega como Orochimaru y Sasuke nunca eran predecibles. Sasuke era un peligro, no podía parar de pensar en ello. Lo comprobó viendo el brillo de malicia en ellos. Sasuke había buscado herirlo en el orgullo con aquellas palabras. A pesar de saberlo y a pesar de sentir un rechazo natural al cachorro de Sasuke, le dolió y enfado que Sasuke se nombre omega de Minato. No pudo evitar gruñir audiblemente. En parte era cierto, Sasuke pertenecía al círculo paterno, a los Uchiha y ahí viviría por el resto de su vida como un segundo esposo. Criaría a los hijos en común que tuvieran y ayudaría a su hermano mayor si este se vuelve un primer esposo de alguien importante. De cierta manera todo omega necesita servir a un alfa, por el momento Sasuke sirve a su padre; pero cuando su hermano que ha sido como una madre y que es el heredero del clan sea mordido por un alfa fuerte, Sasuke también recibirá una conexión con tal alfa, de servirlo.

Sus celos y confusión fueron notados por un regocijante Sasuke. El joven omega se sintió bastante orgulloso de sí mismo por haberle dañado. Su saña pudo más con él. Necesitaba desquitarse y Naruto había aparecido en el mejor momento. No podía revelarle sus planes ni la muerte que les esperaba pero podía crearle falsas pesadillas del futuro. Sasuke veía claro el resentimiento acumulado de Naruto hacia su padre, como esa relación se tambaleaba ¿No era mejor si la destruía? Aquello facilitaría sus planes.

—Ohh. Naruto, parece que no eres tan estúpido. —Susurró acercándose sin tener miedo alguno, viendo como el rostro bronceado del otro se turbaba más— O quizás sí. ¿Acaso crees que Hinata va tener un hijo tuyo porque sí? Por supuesto que no. Ella al igual que yo solo estamos casados contigo, nos acostamos contigo y vamos parir hijos tuyos por tu padre. Cada uno de nosotros solo quiere hacer feliz a tu padre. Nadie te ama realmente.

En su voz, el omega había mostrado cuanto se regocijó con la estocada final. Casi como cuando acabas con tu presa en medio de una casi perdida batalla. Incluso su cola se balanceó. Naruto era su enemigo, debía de tenerlo claro; así que infló su pecho, alzó su barbilla y sonrió con malicia. Sin embargo aquel regocijó se esfumó cuando vio la mirada destruida de Naruto. Fue impactante, se había sobrepasado. ¿Realmente Naruto sentía eso? Pensó que se molestaría y luego le respondería con otros insultos más fuertes. Y es que Naruto podría decir lo que desee, Sasuke se sabía amado por su familia, sabía que su padre, su hermano, su madre, Shisui e incluso Sai darían su vida por él. Y él la daría por ellos. Pero en Naruto vio esa estocada final como un golpe a la realidad.

El omega sintió peligro. A pesar de tener la energía de Kurama protegiendo a su cachorro y a él mismo, sintió que debía de marcharse de la presencia de Naruto. Quiso correr, tuvo miedo, la presencia de Naruto se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Esa desolación absoluta fue cambiando en la mirada de Naruto, sus venas se veían hinchadas y rojizas, sus colmillos estaban afuera. Dio dos pasos hacia tras, preparó sus pies para correr sin parar.

Pero antes de que pudiera escapar sintió un movimiento de aire en su espalda. Naruto ya lo tenía sujeto con los brazos hacia atrás. Lo tumbó boca abajo sin ninguna consideración. Le había ofendido, más que ello, le había destruido. Kurama podía estar de su lado, pero Naruto todavía era un alfa sin Kurama de su lado. Se merecía un castigo, sabía ello, golpes con seguridad. Pero se sorprendió de que su nuca se sintiera mojada. ¿Acaso eran lágrimas? Su corazón se encogió, su vientre punzó, su omega se sintió aplastado. La presencia de Naruto era muy pesada, poderosa, abrumante y casi le producía sofoco pero contrastaba perfectamente con el líquido que corría de sus ojos azules. Y sentir sus lágrimas le hicieron someterse más fácilmente.

—Lo sé. ¿Crees que no lo sé?—Gritó con desespero—Además de mi madre y mi padrino no hay nadie en este maldito lugar que de verdad quiera estar a mi lado. Y tú eres uno más de esos. Nada más que eso. Gracias por dejármelo en claro. Ese crío que esperas solo es una herramienta más.

Pensó que después de ello le soltaría, pero no fue así. Con una mano le mantuvo quieto, aplasto con su codo su cabeza contra el pasto, su boca se llenó de hierba y tierra. Sus garras salieron pero al hincarse en el brazo de Naruto no consiguieron nada. Este inició a subirle la falda del kimono. Iba a humillarlo ahí mismo. Como omega seguramente se lo merecía, pero aun sabiéndolo se removió para intentar quitárselo de encima. No podía creer que Naruto realmente pensara eso de sí mismo. Supo que la relación de padre-hijo no tenía que ser destruida, está ya lo estaba, solo haría falta exponer lo rota que estaba, terminar de sacudir los pedazos para que no existiera nada.

—Si no te doy tu merecido es porque estás preñado, pero te mereces unas lección'tebayo.

Aquello era algo que Sasuke había considerado curioso en algunos alfa: su capacidad de encontrar placer en la violencia, de poderse excitar al ver a su presa rendida. Algo impensable en un omega.

Sus piernas quedaron descubiertas. Una de las manos de Naruto se paseaba rasguñando sus muslos. Chillo, quiso morderle. Esta vez ni siquiera su omega podía ayudarle a seducirlo para que fuera placentero. Su omega se sentía humillado, quieto esperando el castigo así fuera aquello una violación.

— ¿Qué vas hacer, gatito? ¿Acaso crees que tu padre va salvarte? Me perteneces, aunque no lo quieras. Aunque para ti sea solo venderte por tu clan, pues con todo ello me fuiste regalado por mi padre a mí. Y no puedes hacer nada más que soportarlo.

La mano de Naruto aplasto sus nalgas, pronto sus dedos se encontraron entre estas paseándose por su entrada para luego penetrar sin más. Sasuke sintió sus lágrimas de impotencia acumularse.

Sin embargo antes de poder sentir a Naruto ingresando, alguien se lo quitó de encima con fuerza descomunal. Avergonzado se replegó cubriéndose sus partes íntimas que había quedado expuestas.

—Vete de aquí ahora, muchacho.

Era el general Jiraiya seguido por el general Orochimaru. Le debía una más a este porque estaba seguro que fue quien llamó a Jiraiya. Orochimaru le había estado siguiendo los pasos desde el día en que Minato ordenó que fuera este quien siguiera su embarazo.

—Sasuke-kun, vámonos, verificaré que tu cría este bien.

Por primera vez se sintió agradecido a Orochimaru. Se acercó a él y dejó que este le tomará del brazo. Mientras tanto, Jiraiya contenía a Naruto para que no le persiguiera. El rostro de este era salvaje. Si algo había quedado claro era que Naruto también podía tomar robados los poderes de Kurama ya que de por sí era un alfa fuerte, respondía también a su propio animal. Como a pesar de ser hijo de Kushina, esta había tenido dormido al Kyubi durante su embarazo Naruto alfa y Kurama eran dos entes en pelea constante. Seguramente Kurama estaba peleando desde adentro para calmarlo, pero era un tira y afloja constante.

— ¡Él es mío!—Gritó Naruto a su padrino cuando el felino desapareció de su campo visual. Se sentía exasperado y totalmente dispuesto a enfrentarse a su padrino.

—Cálmate, no es como si yo fuera detrás de tu omega. Claro que es tuyo. Pero esta preñado, esa no es la manera en que debes de tratarlo. No importa lo que te diga o haga; cuando un omega esta preñado no puedes tocarlo. ¿Acaso quieres que aborte como Hinata?

Naruto abrió los ojos, sintiéndose pésimo consigo mismo. Se dejó caer al pasto, su padrino se sentó a su lado.

—Simplemente no puedo controlarme con él, padrino. Lo desteto, padrino. Lo odio y odio más haberlo embarazado. Me arrepiento de ello. Es un ser vil y malicioso.

Jiraiya se separó de él como si apestara. De inmediato recibió un golpe en su mejilla tumbándolo al suelo. Su padrino seguía teniendo más fuerza física que él.

— ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a tocarle un pelo o abrir tu boca para decir esas estupideces? ¡¿Sabes cuánto he deseado que mi omega me dé un cachorro?!—Grito exasperado. El tema de cachorro era algo que para Jiraiya era muy delicado y casi sagrado.

El alfa desvió su mirada, se mordió la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar.

—Sasuke piensa utilizar a ese cachorro a robarle el derecho del hijo de Hinata. Incluso mencionó que planeaba hacerle daño. No puedo permitirlo, Ero-sennin.

El general resoplo aún más exasperado.

—Naruto...—Cruzó sus brazos, enfrentando su mirada seria—La guerra entre omegas es de omegas… Hinata y Sasuke... Hyuga y Uchiha se van a odiar, se deben de odiar, es así como crecen los clanes y se forman herederos bajo la competencia. No que para mí sea lo correcto, por así es. El caso de Yahiko es algo poco común. Normalmente esa paz solo se consigue cuando son del mismo clan o de clanes muy amigos. Pero Sasuke y Hinata son de clanes enemigos, cada uno lucha por su supervivencia ante los ojos de tu padre. No puedes juzgar a uno y no al otro. Lo único que puedes hacer es amar a tus cachorros, porque serán de diferente madre pero son tuyos. Deja que ellos sigan con sus peleas de omegas. No es de tu incumbencia

El alfa menor se mordió el labio intentando entender las palabras de su padrino.

—Padrino. Sospecho que los Uchiha tienen más intenciones que solo ganarse a mi padre. Veo en los ojos de Sasuke ambición, una falta de resignación de dejar su hogar. Él es diferente…Además quiere hacerle daño al cachorro de Hinata.

—Ahijado, todos los omegas se muestran sumisos ante los alfa que deben. Pero su lealtad no es para contigo sino para su padre y al tuyo. Sobre lo de Hinata, entiendo, debes de protegerla, pero ten en cuenta que esas intenciones de los Uchiha con el cachorro de ella, pueden ser las mismas de los Hyuga para con Sasuke.

Naruto río amargamente.

—Lo sé. ¡Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar en que debo de hacer! Siento que ellos son un peligro para el clan, pero mi padre no hace más que cubrirlos de honores. Sasuke solo hace que crea que es aún más peligroso pero está esperando un hijo mío. ¿Qué debo de hacer?

Su padrino se dejó caer sobre la hierba. Naruto hizo lo mismo. Ambos parecían como si hubieran entrenado un día completo.

—Lamentablemente esta es nuestra vida, Naruto. Ambos clanes van a querer ver eliminado al otro cachorro. Los Hyuga van a intentar secretamente que Sasuke aborte. Lo mismo, los Uchiha. No sé qué tan peligroso estos puedan ser. Sin embargo, abiertamente se muestran más leales que otros clanes a tu padre. No vas a convencerlo de lo contrario. Pero como su hijo y futuro líder debes de mantener abierto los ojos por el bien del clan, es tu deber.

Padrino y ahijado se recostaron en el pasto, con su mirada al cielo. Naruto siempre se sentía mejor después de hablar con su padrino. Era la única persona en la que pondría su vida en sus manos.

—Y si resulta que los Uchiha solo quieren apoderarse del clan mediante el cachorro de Sasuke… ¿Qué haré con ambos cachorros de la misma edad? Si nacen alfa ambos…

—Vas a tener al hijo de Hinata cerca, vas a poder formarlo a tu manera. Pero sí, el hijo de Sasuke va a ser criado en los aposentos Uchiha. Aunque si Itachi se casa con tu padre, seguramente llevará a su hermano y sobrino consigo; por lo que, sí, tu padre podría preferirlo para sucesor mientras los hijos que le de Itachi crecen.

Naruto giró su vista al cielo intranquilo. No quería ver que sus hijos se apunten con la espada el uno al otro.

—Es lo que temo. ¿No ves que los Uchiha nos están acorralando?, padrino. Mi padre está ciego. Si sus herederos son Uchiha van a ser influenciados por Fugaku sí o sí. Podrían terminar dañando al hijo que me de Hinata.

El mayor entendió la preocupación de su ahijado. Era cierto, la gran corte era un mundo donde hermanos, hijos y padre se apuñalaban la espalda. Quien podía saber si el hijo de Sasuke resultaba más talentoso, más carismático. Si Fugaku no usa a sus nietos para robar el liderazgo a futuro para los Uchiha. Era lo más probable.

—Entiendo que temas que los otros clanes están siendo excluidos. Pero, el cachorro de Sasuke también será tu hijo.

— ¿Mi hijo?—Gruño—Será otro hijo de mi padre. Si hubieras visto en su mirada, padrino. No había ningún rastro de amor por su cachorro. Y, además…sentía una sensación extraña cuando toque su vientre…no lo sé, sentí pánico…amenaza.

—Va ser un alfa entonces…—Susurró Jiraiya para luego suspirar—Un alfa muy fuerte, más que tú. Es por eso que tu alfa interno actúa con precaución.

— ¿Es como una predicción?—Preguntó Naruto levantándose.

—Aunque sea así. No importa, es tu hijo. —Dijo con firmeza Jiraiya—Yo amaría a mi cachorro aunque sintiera que será una amenaza para mí más adelante. Solo debes estar pendiente de él, darle amor. Y ese cachorro no va a traicionarte en el futuro.

— ¿A qué te refieres 'tebayo?

—Bien, si los Uchiha resultan siendo traidores, es simple: acabamos con ellos y te quedas con tu cachorro. Sino, si solo quieren tomar el poder a través de los hijos de Sasuke e Itachi, también es simple; no lo permitas—Dijo fríamente—Enseña a tus hijos a amarse y amarte aunque sus madres se odien. No son importantes. Enséñales que antes que Hyuga o Uchiha son Namikaze— concluyó firmemente su padrino.

Naruto lo analizó: Su padrino tenía razón, sus hijos eran suyos sin importar Hinata o Sasuke. No le iba a importar lo que su padre dictara, ambos se iban a criar con él. Les iba a enseñar los valores Namikaze e iba ser hasta lo imposible por que sus hijos no fueran herramientas de sus abuelos. Se iba a volver más fuerte para ser el sucesor de Minato y cuando tomara el liderazgo iba a reformar aquellas leyes que alejaban a los hermanos, que producía pelea entre ellos por las ambiciones de sus madres y sus abuelos maternos.

—Tienes razón, padrino. Ni Sasuke ni Hinata van a hacerles daño a mis cachorros—dijo con firmeza.

* * *

Los compromisos arreglados dentro del clan Uchiha no eran extraños; sin embargo no eran tampoco irrompibles. Se buscaba armonía entre las parejas, para que así la descendencia sea próspera. Debía evitarse que un omega débil se aparee con un alfa demasiado fuerte para su propia contextura, y es que aquella unión no llevaría a una fructífera camada.

Un alfa Uchiha debía ganarse la bendición del dios pantera y del dios de la Luna. Un alfa y omega Uchiha debían de superar ciertas pruebas antes de que su unión sea bendecida. Una de las más importantes era que el alfa debía de vencer al alfa padre (masculino o femenino) De esa manera la pantera omega que cortejaba sabría que podría cuidarlo igual o mejor que su padre o madre alfa. Pero sobre todo, un alfa debía de vencer a su propio omega en un rito. No era una humillación, la pelea mostraba que tan fuerte eran ambos y en medio de esta, su complementariedad; incluso se decía que el espíritu pantera aparecía. Y es que en muchas de las parejas más fuertes sus peleas parecían más un espectáculo erótico y sensual que una pelea y es que la agresividad física y sexual a veces tendía a diluir sus límites.

Pues quien no siente esa necesidad de someter a un igual. Y aun así el alfa debía de vencer por su cuenta, no necesariamente por el físico sino porque el omega iba a terminar escogiendo libremente si encontraba aquel alfa lo suficientemente bueno como para seguirlo. Si un omega era vencido muy fácilmente, entonces significaba que sería muy débil para aquel alfa, por lo cual su unión no era correcta.

Esta costumbre junto a la preparación shinobi era para la que se preparaban todos los novicios desde su más tierna edad. Shisui con ocho años practicaba con su padrino, Fugaku, el líder o con su tío Obito cuando Fugaku debía de atener asuntos urgentes. Y es que el tener un compañero, una pareja de por vida o parejas era sinónimo de unidad. El clan Uchiha basaba su poder en los lazos de sangre y afecto. El encontrar a su pareja destino era tan o más importante como ser un espía, como estar preparados para las misiones. Aunque mayoritariamente de las misiones se encargaban las líneas principales.

Itachi y Shisui habían quedado comprometidos desde el nacimiento del menor, pero este compromiso podría ser roto si Shisui no se volvía el alfa adecuado para Itachi. O si Itachi no era lo suficientemente fuerte para Shisui.

A pesar de ser un prodigio, Shisui aún no entendía totalmente porque otros niños alfa le veían con una pisca de envidia por estar comprometido con su primo menor. Y es que era un cachorro que aun dormía en los brazos de su madre. Un pequeño que aceptaba aun los dulces de su tío o los mimos de Mikoto. Sin embargo, este pequeño niño parecía despertar una sabiduría y madurez extraña cuando Itachi aparecía en su campo de visión. Aquella madurez le llevó a ser admitido en las reuniones de consejo, y es que Fugaku veía en Shisui un sucesor como alfa de la aldea entera y porque no decirlo, como un hijo adoptivo y yerno futuro.

Shisui había permanecido al pendiente de Itachi desde su nacimiento. Apoyando a su tía en el cuidado del menor. Le hacía gracia pasar sus ratos libres enseñando a Itachi a hablar o más recientemente a hacer garabatos en los pergaminos. Para él, el compromiso no tenía un peso para obligarlo, simplemente lo hacía porque sentía que le gustaba permanecer al lado de Itachi y verlo crecer. De hecho había sido quién se esmeró en que Itachi aprendiera a caminar pronto. El omega lo había logrado antes que otros cachorros de su generación lo cual llenó de orgullo a Shisui.

Como parte del entrenamiento que recibiría por ser de alto linaje, Itachi también aprendía la diferencia en las armas que usualmente usaban. El clan Uchiha como Shisui ya comprendía, ellos debían de completar misiones de espionaje, de robo de información y más; que aún su padre omega no quería confiarle. Pero que Obito y su pareja ya completaban. El joven alfa no veía problema en las misiones que sus tíos realizaban, él también quería realizarlas si aquello mantendría a su familia con bien.

Itachi ya jugaba con sus muñecos de madera, al igual que kunai de madera, alzándolos, siendo felicitado por Shisui. Mikoto casi no tenía demasiado qué hacer con su niño, pues Shisui siempre estaba muy dispuesto a ayudarle.

El niño terminaba su entrenamiento con su padrino, después de tomar un baño regresaba a la casona principal para jugar con Itachi.

Y es que Shisui vivía dentro del castillo principal del clan Uchiha. Este imponente y misterioso castillo era conocido en el extranjero como "Castillo de plumas de cuervo" por su llamativo color negro casi por completo. Se decía que era el único de tal color del País de Fuego. El Castillo Uchiha estaba cerca de la frontera con los Namikaze, y desde ahí partían las grandes murallas negras que encerraban a las tierras Uchiha. Por tal motivo los datos que se tenía de este castillo eran por avistamientos lejanos o por leyendas y cuentos del pasado. Sin embargo, para Shisui el Castillo de las Plumas de Cuervo era simplemente su hogar y el hogar de su pequeño Itachi.

A veces, Shisui escuchaba las conversaciones de los adultos, de lo preocupados que estaban porque sus aliados, y sus misiones se veían recortadas o porque el príncipe Naruto crecía fuerte. No entendía ninguno de esos nombres, pero al observar sonreír a Itachi a jugar con él era suficiente. Quería proteger aquella sonrisa. Entonces creía que sus tíos, los adultos, se preocupaban por ello mismo, porque las sonrisas estén en todos los miembros del clan.

Cuando Shisui finalmente cumplió los diez años, un suceso inesperado ocurrió en el clan. Eran normalmente pacíficos, pero cuando alguna novedad aparecía, esta recorría el clan entero rápidamente. A pesar de que las Tierras del clan Uchiha eran bastas para la cantidad de población que tenían. Y es que al Sur no tenían vecinos más que tierras despobladas y más allá el océano. Al Norte ya tenían de vecinos a los Namikaze, al oeste el llamado bosque de la Muerte, aunque ellos lo usaban para bastantes prácticas y para iniciar las misiones. Más allá del bosque se encontraba la Tierra de la Arena, un país extranjero.

Ya que siempre las puertas del castillo Negro permanecían abiertas para que pobladores, miembros menores, soldados nobles de menor rango ingresasen sin mayor problema, ello también ayudaba a que chismes, murmuraciones y novedades salieran y entraran al Castillo con facilidad.

En aquella ocasión ocurrió algo sin precedentes, una novedad que no ocurría desde que Kagami regresó de una misión preñado. Para aquel tiempo, Shisui y Kagami ya no eran mal vistos por nadie. Shisui era tratado con el debido respeto y calidez como el resto de la familia principal.

Sucedió que su tío Obito con 23 años, quien ya contaba con edad para casarse, y tenía una omega de muchos años, se rehusó a casarse con su novia que había permanecido a su lado por años. Pues el joven alegó que había encontrado a su "omega destino"

Unos meses después del escándalo, en cual Fugaku tuvo que indemnizar a la familia de la omega que Obito rechazó, él regresó del exterior con un omega de cabellos blancos en los brazos, el cual estaba malherido. Era de una singular belleza, muy exótico para los Uchiha pues tenía una cabellera rebelde blanca, sedosa, piel pálida y una contextura firme, muy joven, más que el alfa, por unos cinco años aproximadamente; increíblemente contaba con orejas de lobo sobre su cabeza, así como cola. Los Uchiha sabían que aparte de ellos eran muy poco los clanes que mantenían aquel rasgo animal por lo cual despertó extrema curiosidad y conflicto.

En el Castillo Negro el escándalo se acrecentó. Todos los pobladores ingresaron al castillo queriéndose enterar de tremenda notica. Fugaku había sido el heredero del líder anterior, ocupó su lugar con dignidad pues ya tenía una compañera enlazada, la heredera de los templos, hija del sacerdote del templo Nakama, ella era la miko del clan, muy poderosa quien bendecía a cada shinobi antes de salir a una misión.

Por el contrario, Obito siempre había sido un rebelde; aun así, era confiable a su manera, completaba sus misiones, entrenaba a su sobrino Shisui con dedicación y había iniciado a entrenar a su sobrino Itachi también. Fue hace tres años que finalmente acepto una pareja, pues ningún omega del clan había llamado especialmente su atención, a quien acepto era lo suficientemente leal y bella a sus ojos. Sin embargo en una misión al exterior encontró a su otra mitad, a quién el destino preparó para él. Lo cual era sumamente poco común.

En el salón de reuniones principal del castillo se convocó a la mayoría de parejas que representaban a cada familia o cabezas de familia, para aportar su opinión y escuchar el veredicto de la familia líder sobre Obito. Shisui escuchó que la discusión se extendía, los pobladores comentaban mientras Fugaku gritaba a su hermano una y otra vez, Mikoto también preguntaba indiscriminadamente. Kagami también intervenía. Por lo cual Shisui quedó a cuidado de Itachi, así pues, lo alejó de la discusión y lo llevó a los jardines donde no había nadie.

—Shisui-san, me sacaste para que no viera la discusión ¿verdad? —Preguntó el pequeño omega.

—Realmente no te puedo engañar, Itachi.

El alfa sonrío al ver el ligero mohín que hizo el menor. Había escuchado hablar que Itachi y él estaba destinados. Sabía que tenían un compromiso importante. Pero no deseaba sentirse forzado a ello. Había pedido que en lo posible no se le informara a Itachi, tampoco quería hacerlo sentir forzado a sentir algún sentimiento hacia él. A su edad entendía finalmente que era el amor, no con la grandeza de alfa y omega, pero sí el amor que se tiene a sus padres y familiares; por lo cual entendía que amaba a Itachi. Le gustaba verlo sonreír e inevitablemente terminaba consintiéndolo. No sentía que hubiera malgastado su infancia haciéndolo, sino que se sentía pleno a verlo ser caprichoso con él. Aunque, como todos, se sorprendía de esa extraña madurez que el menor poseía. Y, así como Fugaku, estaba orgulloso de las habilidades que Itachi alcanzaba en diferentes rubros.

—Vamos, Itachi. No pongas ese rostro. Ven.

Itachi se acercó, borró su puchero de disconformidad cuando Shisui le entregó dulces. No pudo evitar antojarse así que los acepto. Sin embargo, un pensamiento nada agradable llegó a la mente del omega.

—Me estás comprando para que no te fastidie ¿verdad?

Su rostro entristecido junto con sus orejas y cola caída derritieron el corazón del alfa... Sintió la inmediata sensación de necesitar calmarlo. Con una sonrisa bajó su mano hasta los cabellos del menor aplastándoselos suavemente. Le gusto la sensación combinada de cabellos y pelaje de sus orejas, estaba completamente seguro que él no tenía un pelaje tan suave.

—Por supuesto que no. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Itachi—Confesó con sinceridad. A un niño con el intelecto de Itachi solo podía decírsele la verdad.

Las mejillas del omega se sonrojaron levemente; aunque sus orejas se levantaron un poco ante las caricias recibidas, su cola seguía caída.

— ¿Por qué?—Preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Se sorprendió de la pregunta que le hizo. Y de la forma de su mirada, tan directa y profunda. Tan pequeño, un cachorro a esa edad debería ocuparse de otros asuntos.

— ¿Por qué estás siempre conmigo?

—Ohh ¿no te agrada mi compañía?—Preguntó, sintiéndose un poco dolido aunque se mostrara curioso.

— ¡No es eso!—Rápidamente negó el menor. —Es solo que…

— ¿Qué sucede Itachi? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Nuevamente ese puchero con su boca que había visto en su tía Mikoto se dibujó en los labios del menor. Repentinamente un rubor cubrió su rostro. De alguna manera algo se removió dentro de sí, una especie de desesperación por saber que incomodaba a Itachi.

—Bien...—Dijo decidido finamente el omega removiendo sus orejas y manteniendo quieta su cola felina.

Shisui paro sus orejas felinas, queriendo también prestar merecida atención. Por alguna razón también sintió incomodidad. Lo cual era extraña ya que estaba frente a un niño de seis años recién cumplidos. A pesar de ser omegas y alfas, no eran tan prematuros. Aunque Shisui reconocía que en los últimos meses llamaba la atención de lo omegas y que los juegos entre alfas se hacían bruscos. Aunque realmente no jugaba demasiado con otras personas. Se llevaba bien y era amable con todos, ganándose popularidad y entre otros, envidia. Mayormente tenía una mejor relación con los adultos, escuchando sus planes, su sabiduría, o también leyendo. De hecho le había leído muchos cuentos y fábulas a Itachi desde que este nació.

—Escuche de una niña, hija de mi sierva, en mi último cumpleaños cuando me vestían que… tú y yo…somos prometidos... ósea que no vamos a casar como mi papa y mama ¿Es cierto?—Preguntó el niño abochornado, queriendo ocultar su mirada.

El alfa sintió que algo había atravesado su garganta, definitivamente se había atorado con su propia saliva. Su cola se removió indiscriminadamente. Su piel se erizó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron también.

—Eso... Itachi... se suponía que era un secreto—Tosió nuevamente—Pero…

— ¿Entonces vamos a casarnos?—Preguntó el menor aún más sonrojado viendo el nerviosismos del niño mayor.

Los ojos negros de ambos se encontraron, unos instantes se vieron reflejados en el otro. Al darse cuenta y sentir una corriente extraña por sus cuerpos, ambos desviaron la mirada nerviosos. Shisui intentó controlarse pues se suponía que era el mayor por cinco enormes años. Él era un niño de diez años en camino a despertar como alfa mientras Itachi era solo un cachorrito de seis años, muy maduro y directo sí, pero un cachorro aún.

Así pues, el alfa puso en cuclillas, posó su mano en la cabeza de Itachi despeinando sus suaves cabellos que olían a lavanda. Su aroma aún tenía presente el de Mikoto. Pero le gusto olfatearlo, lo cual le sonrojó aún más. Había notado en sí mismo aquello, conforme crecía sus instintos se hacían más claros, podía olfatear a sus cercanos, diferenciándolos. Intentando no desviarse en sus pensamientos, posó su mano en el hombro de Itachi.

— ¿No te agrada la idea verdad?—Preguntó amable y con una sonrisa bonachona.

—No... bueno sí... en realidad no.—Respondió desviando la mirada el pelinegro de larga cabellera.

Shisui río ante la ternura del niño. Itachi era maduro pero él podía muchas veces avergonzarlo de aquella manera.

—Mírame. Itachi—Le pidió con voz suave. Sin saberlo, el alfa lo observaba de manera tierna y cálida.

El menor subió su mirada encontrándose con la de Shisui. Sus ojos no pudieron desviarse, parecieron atrapados en concordancia con los del mayor.

—No tienes de que preocuparte. Yo nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras. Pero yo te quiero mucho. Eres mi pequeño hermanito así que sí quieres nos quedaremos así.

Itachi sonrió suavemente asintiendo. Una enorme carga se libró de sus hombros, nuevamente la comodidad usual que Shisui le otorgaba reinó en él. El alfa le abrazó e Itachi solo pudo aferrase a aquel abrazo. Se sentía bien con su primo a su lado, era como estar al lado de su padre. Su madre le dijo que era el poder de los alfas confiables como su padre u Obito, seguramente Shisui también sería uno de esos alfas. Estaba seguro que Shisui se convertiría en alguien en quien podría confiarle su propia vida.

* * *

Llegó la semana en que Hanabi Hyuga partió hacia el castillo principal de su familia, llamado el Castillo de la Garza Blanca, famoso por ser de un blanco puro e imponente, uno de los castillos más grandes que se habían construido en toda la Tierra de Fuego. Lo que no muchos de los extranjeros y artistas conmemoraban en su obras era que este se caía a pedazos.

Exactamente desde hace diez años que no había recibido el mantenimiento adecuado. Y es que la mayoría de nobles y siervos del clan vivían junto a su líder, Hiashi Hyuga, el cual estaba obligado a seguir dondequiera que Minato fuera.

Hanabi contaba con dieciséis años ya. Edad suficiente para tomar el liderazgo del clan. Si su clan fuera independiente seguramente ya habría recibido tal honor. Ella era una alfa y desde hace diez años había estado consciente de las esperanzas de su pueblo para con ella.

Había observado en la mirada de cada siervo el brillo de orgullo esconderse y la admiración perpetúa sobre sus habilidades de combate. ¿Pero que esperaban? Hanabi constantemente se había preguntado que esperaba su hermana, su primo, su padre y todo su pueblo. Cada uno hacía lo que pudiera para sobrevivir, pero ella era consciente que lo soportaban porque esperaban algo mejor que ser siervos de los Namikaze toda su vida.

Su hermana era mayor por nueve años, fue por esa diferencia que tuvo que afrontar la responsabilidad de proteger al clan como hija del líder a la única manera en que un omega puede hacerlo, con un matrimonio. Pero esa responsabilidad no acabó con el matrimonio sino que atormentaba a su hermana por años

La joven alfa que cabalgaba por los bosques a punto de cruzar el río, seguida de su escolta personal, conocía toda la historia precedente a su clan: Los Hyuga se habían quedado sumergidos en su gloria pasada, en sus aventuras y batallas en las cuales libraron como iguales con los Uchiha y Senju. Quizás no habían sido solo los Hyuga sino que todos se habían dormido sobre sus coronas; pero los pueblos deben de luchar constantemente por su supervivencia, nunca se está totalmente preparado para el enemigo. Cuando menos lo pensaron, una familia poderosa había surgido: Los Namikaze.

Hanabi sabía que su padre llevado por la desesperación de no tener un heredero alfa ni por su línea ni la de su gemelo, asechados por los Inuzuka en el sureste, acordó un acuerdo matrimonial cuando su hermana aún era una cachorra. Y que cuando Minato llevado ya por la locura de conquistar a todos los clanes a su alrededor, quiso formalizar, Hiashi creído en su propia gloria de que al fin tenía una hija alfa y que a su pensamiento estaba bien armado, negó la petición y se enfrentó a los Namikaze.

La alfa recuerda perfectamente aquel día a pesar de haber sido solo una cachorra. Ella permanecía abrazada al kimono de su hermana, escuchando los gruñidos, gritos y caballos afuera del castillo blanco. También oyeron cuando los siervos gritaron que habían ingresado al castillo. En ese momento estuvo asustada. Su hermana mayor había sido su madre junto a su primo Neji, ellos la habían criado ya que la madre de ambas había fallecido dándola a luz. Mientras la madre de Neji falleció dándolo a luz a él. Para Hanabi, Hinata había sido su sustituto de madre, quien atendió cada necesidad vital y quien finalmente defendió su vida.

Aun su piel se eriza cuando recuerda el miedo que tenía, las lágrimas en sus ojos estancadas, las lágrimas de Hinata resbalando por su mejilla, su cuerpo tambaleando y aun así la firmeza de su abrazo. Al igual que el abrazo de su primo Neji envolviéndolas a ambas, protegiéndoles con el deber en su frente.

Tanto Neji como Hinata eran omegas; por lo cual no se les había enseñado ni a tomar una katana, sino a ser cultos, radiantes, refinados ¿En qué les había servido en ese momento aquel aprendizaje? En absolutamente nada.

Escucharon gritos de alfas, betas y omegas en todas direcciones. Espadas cortando el aire hasta cortar carne. Llantos agonizantes, maldiciones, pasos pesados corriendo, gente siendo arrastrada, el olor metálico de la sangre derramaba también llegó a sus fosas nasales, mezclado con el aroma del perfume de su hermana.

Las puertas de sus aposentos fueron abiertas. Cerró los ojos inmediatamente refugiándose en el pecho de su hermana quien trago pesadamente y lloro aún más pero sin soltarla, sin quitarle aquel refugio cálido que era su pecho, donde desde pequeña se sintió protegida.

"Todo va estar bien, Hanabi" le dijo ella una y otra vez. En ese momento pensó que su hermana no sabía de qué hablaba luego se dio cuenta de que sí, de que no tenía un plan espectacular, solo la voluntad de entregar su vida si era necesario.

Por la puerta ingresaron seres temibles: un alfa grande y firme de cabellera rubia, seguido de otro menor del mismo tono de cabello; detrás de él ingresó un alfa peliblanco sosteniendo a su padre herido. Mientras luego ingresó una alfa rubia sosteniendo al padre de Neji. Detrás de ellos les siguió un omega pelinegro que los observaba con ojos fríos y sin clemencia. Aquello impactó a Hanabi, pues nunca había conocido a un omega de ojos tan fríos y analíticos. Luego regresó a su realidad y sintió pánico cuando su padre fue dejado en el suelo, siendo apuntado con una katana.

—Bajen sus armas—Gritó el alfa rubio mayor

Recién ahí noto que sus siervos betas habían sacado sus armas para defenderlos. Estos temblando arrojaron su armas temiendo más por la vida a sus espaldas y la de su alfas en frente.

—Padre, son solo omegas. —Oyó intervenir al alfa menor.

—Son los descendientes de los traidores, ahijado—Cortó el peliblanco

Algo de calidez vio en los ojos azules del rubio menor. Pero, en el más importante, el absoluto líder, no vio ningún sentimiento de piedad.

—Entréguenos a la alfa. —Ordenó el rubio mayor.

— ¡Padre, es una niña!—Intervino el rubio menor.

—Una niña que un día querrá cortarnos la cabeza, Naruto—Replicó el líder.

En aquel tiempo, la alfa no entendía a que se referían ¿Por qué ella era importante? Ella solo quería seguir entrenando con su tío, que su hermana la consintiera y que su primo le leyera historias del glorioso pasado de los Hyuga. Sin embargo, los brazos de su hermana se hicieron muy firmes, le abrazó tan fuerte que le quito la respiración. Si alguna vez su hermana ha sido valiente fue en aquel momento. Ella era temerosa, lo sabía, había sido criada para serlo. Neji no lo era; pero su obediencia era absoluta, no cuestionaba nada de lo que se le enseñaba o se le ordenaba.

"Todo va estar bien" le repitió nuevamente. Hanabi vio la sonrisa triste de su hermana y sus lágrimas en sus ojos. Hinata se levantó del refugio de mantas y sedas que habían hecho sobre su lecho. Le indicó a Neji que la protegiera, él pareció querer detenerla pero ella caminó temblando hasta el líder rubio. Minato de inmediato gruño, haciendo que tanto Tsunade como Jiraiya apresaran a los líderes Hyuga de cuello con sus espadas.

De improviso para todos los presentes Hinata se arrodilló, apegó su frente al suelo. Sus cabellos quedaron esparcidos por el tatami, sus manos al frente.

—Grandioso líder, tenga piedad, por favor, de nosotros. Le juraremos lo que usted desee, Me casare con su hijo como prueba de ello. Pero no permita que mi hermana muera, yo misma la criaré para que sea una alfa leal a ustedes. Ella es una niña, se lo ruego.

La estupefacción en todos fue palpable. Tanto que Tsunade y Jiraiya soltaron a los líderes, pero estos se sumaron al ruego de la princesa. De inmediato los siervos se arrodillaron pegando sus frentes al suelo en lágrimas pidiendo por la vida de sus amos. Neji soltó a Hanabi, le dio un beso en le frente y también se arrodilló.

Minato entreabrió la boca. Jiraiya y Tsunade se veían incomodos Mientras aquel omega pelinegro alzó aún más la barbilla y dibujó una sonrisa divertida. Hanabi temblaba y lloraba queriendo sentir el calor de su hermana nuevamente. No pudo soportar demasiado, por lo que terminó desmayándose. Para cuando abrió los ojos estaba en su lecho abrigada, arropada y sus siervas estaban a su lado cuidándola.

Desde aquel momento todo era extraño: Lo Namikaze, al parecer aceptaron la opción del matrimonio. Sin embargo perdieron a alguien, la vida del padre de Neji fue sacrificada, debió cometer seppuku para salvar al clan, al líder y a su heredera por orden de Minato. Al mismo tiempo que la princesa debió de desposarse, ser tomada frente a todos y mordida ahí mismo, una humillación total.

Hanabi nunca volvió a ser la misma: sus sonrisas fueron contadas, se dedicó día tras día a entrenar. Le importaba poco la vida social que casi todo el clan se dedicó a hacer para salvaguardarse. Nadie creía en que Hiashi pudiera protegerlos, por lo cual su seguridad comenzaron a conseguirla por medio de matrimonio y concubinatos. Lo que causó que casi toda la nobleza viviera con su líder junto a la nobleza Uzumaki-Senju-Namiakze.

Mientras Hanabi fue creciendo, ella se sintió asqueada de toda esa gente que abandonó a su pueblo en las Tierras del clan Hyuga. Pobladores que vivieron en abandono hasta que ella se hizo lo suficientemente grande para viajar de un lado a otro.

Y aun así, su situación no era igual al de Senju y Uzumaki que vivían en casi igualdad de condiciones con los Namikaze, sino que los Hyuga vivían teniendo que pagar tributo, el cual había disminuido con los años por sus ayudas a conquistar otros territorios, pero sabía que nunca tendrían igual trato. Su hermana estaba embarazada nuevamente, pero aquello en vez de tranquilizarla la alteraba más. Temía por su vida, porque antes de tener que marcharse vio a su hermana demasiado débil, como si el cachorro la matara desde adentro.

El rencor acumulado por años la impulsaba. Pues si de algo tuvo razón Minato fue que "Esa niña crecerá y nos cortara la cabeza a todos" Hanabi Hyuga juró por su vida que iba a rescatar a su herma y su primo de ello, que iba a conseguir la independencia de su clan y su pueblo. Ella se encargaría que aquel comentario de Minato se hiciera realidad.

Sin embargo, la joven tan ensimismada como se hallaba en sus pensamientos no sintió que una sombra la seguía por los árboles, un omega de casi su misma edad.

...

Mientras tanto en el castillo de La Alianza, Hinata se encontraba recostada en su lecho, con lágrimas contenidas de dolor. Su cuerpo había perdido totalmente su fuerza, no podía soportar el dolor que hincaba desde su vientre. Solo las drogas que Orochimaru le había dado beber parecía mantenían al cachorro dentro de ella a costa de su dolor. Las primeras semanas habían sido medianamente tranquilas. Sin embargo, poco a poco el dolor apareció y se hizo agudo. Naruto había dejado inclusive sus deberes por ella, cuidándola, pero ni siquiera su presencia había podido mantenerla con salud. No comprendía el porqué.

— ¡¿Por qué esta así mi hija?! Es una omega, está preñada, debería verse bien—gritaba Hiashi preocupado.

Jiraiya se interpuso en el camino antes de que este se acercara a Orochimaru. Pues sus ojos llameaban odio hacia el sanador, que intentaba fallidamente aplacar el dolor de la omega.

De repente, por la puerta principal ingresó Minato. Aun en aquella situación los asistentes de Orochimaru y los siervos Hyuga se inclinaron para recibirlo hasta que él dio la orden de que podían ponerse de pie. Hiashi le saludó con propiedad, pero no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de gruñirle: Su hija estaba con aquel aspecto enfermizo, mientras Minato conservaba su mirada indiferente. Agradecía que Naruto se mantuviera al otro lado del lecho de su hija, ayudando a Orochimaru a cuidarla.

—Orochimaru-sama…—Gimió Hinata.

Orochimaru le dio la orden a Naruto de inclinarla. En un cuenco vertió una sustancia liquida marrón. Acercó el cuenco a la boca de la muchacha y ella bebió débilmente. En poco tiempo, su respiración se hizo tranquila, su conciencia la llevó al mundo de los sueños.

— ¿Por qué se ve tan mal?—Preguntó Naruto sintiéndose culpable e impotente por no poder hacer nada por ella. — ¿Acaso ha sido envenenada?—Preguntó sintiendo la rabia nacer en su interior.

—No—Respondió con convicción el general omega—Se lo mencioné a tu padre y a Hiashi-sama…

Naruto alzó la mirada expectante, todos enmudecieron a la espera.

—Es posible que tu sangre y la de ella no sea compatible…—Soltó con seriedad.

El alfa menor abrió los ojos con terror, girando su mirada a su esposa que se veía gris, sin color en los labios, con el cabello sin brillo, revuelto y enredado.

—Pero….pero ella quedó embarazada la primera vez… llegó a los cinco meses…

Orochimaru suspiró cansado, observó a la joven madre y entrecerró sus ojos como si le costara decir lo siguiente.

—Lo sé, pero he revisado a Hinata por años. Si bien ustedes no son pareja destino deberían de estar en la posibilidad de procrear. Muchos lo logran aun con su vida, pero Hinata no puede. Tu sangre es muy fuerte para ella. No solo es cuestión de linaje. Así como hay personas destinadas a estar juntas hay otras que no deberían de mezclar sus sangres.

El silencio reinó entre todos, nadie se movió. Naruto no pudo más y se sentó en el suelo, se tocho la cabeza con ambas manos, despeinándose los cabellos, sintió un fuerte punzón en su pecho.

—Hay casos, muy pocos, en los un alfa y un omega simplemente no pueden procrear. Es como si sus sangres se repelieran. Además, ella quedó aún más débil de su primer aborto. El bebe era ya grande y cuando lo abortó fue…terrible para su matriz. Quizás todos los embarazos fallidos son una medida de protección del cuerpo de Hinata.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó susurrante el alfa rubio menor.

De sus ojos lagrima imparables caían, el dolor le llegó aún más profundo. Temía saber más, pero debía hacerse responsable de sus errores, aunque lamentablemente aquellos también se llevaron la vida de su primer hijo y de la posibilidad de que Hinata le dé más.

—El cuerpo de Hinata rechaza a este cachorro. Y me temo que va rechazar a cualquier cachorro que sea tuyo. Si seguimos con el embarazo…

— ¡¿Por qué?!—Gritó Hiashi— ¡Es mentira! ¡Mi hija es de buen linaje!— Se acercó a pasos rápidos con la mano alzada hacia Orochimaru — ¡Es imposible! ¡Eres una puta mentirosa!

Jiraiya sujetó la mano de Hiashi, se interpuso nuevamente, empujándolo hacia atrás, le gruño logrando que finalmente el otro alfa cese en su intento de lastimar al general omega.

—Yo te lo advertí, Hiashi. A ti y a tu hija. —Respondió Orochimaru sin mostrarse degustado por la protección de Jiraiya.

—Minato, yo soy testigo que Orochimaru le dio esta advertencia a Hiashi e incluso a ti de que ella podría enfermar al forzar el embarazo. —Jiraiya enfrentó con su mirad a su ex alumno.

El líder asintió suspirando, sus ojos fríos no mostraron tristeza por la posible pérdida de su nieto. Se sentó en los cojines cercanos junto con su sequito que lo seguía fielmente. A pesar de que llevaba puesta una yukata blanca con hakama gris sencilla, sus cabellos rubios le daban una imagen de majestuosidad exaltante a pesar de la situación.

— ¿Qué se debe de hacer, Orochimaru?—Preguntó Minato como si estuviera hastiado.

El omega alzó su mirada confrontando al de Hiashi y fríamente dijo.

—Provocar un aborto si queremos que ella siga viviendo—Soltó calculadoramente.

Naruto apresó la mano de ella, sabiendo que cuando despertara ella estaría destrozada. Había visto en sus ojos la alegría de poder concebir nuevamente. De alguna manera, si lo que decía Orochimaru era cierto, ¿Aquella fuerza misteriosa que vivía dentro había permitido la concepción de aquel cachorro que nunca vio la luz? ¿Por qué no le ayudaba ahora? ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan incompatible a nivel de no poder procrear aunque sea una vez con Hinata? Aunque Naruto conocía al respuesta, solo que aquella le hacía hundirse en la miseria. Era aquella fuerza extraña de su interior la que seguramente era muy fuerte para Hinata. Nuevamente era el culpable de no poder hacerla feliz con algo que todos los omegas desean, un hijo.

Hiashi se derrumbó en el salón, soltando gruñidos.

—No hay nada que hacer, Naruto—Dijo Orochimaru posando una mano en el hombro del rubio—Va a sufrir mas si la dejamos seguir. Y de todas maneras dudo de si el cachorro llegue a nacer, tarde o temprano su cuerpo va desechar al cachorro y podría llevarse su vida con la de ella.

Naruto se mordió su labio inferior, se retiró para dejar al sanador solo con sus asistentes. Todos le acompañaron. Esperaron fuera de las habitaciones de la primera esposa. Orochimaru inició a preparar una sustancia que lograría que el cuerpo de ella aborte con mayor facilidad causándole el menor daño posible. Desde un comienzo él sabía que aquello no era posible, se los advirtió a todos pero no le habían escuchado.

Ella era débil como omega, pero quizás de otro alfa hubiera podido concebir. Naruto contenía a Kurama y quiera o no esa energía se traspasaba a sus cachorros aun sin voluntad de Kurama, por lo cual era esa energía la que le estaba matando.

Quizás era esa misma energía la que impidió que ella concibiera, pero que el general omega forzó para que pudieran concebir pues había sido pagado para ello.

El poder de Kurama había estado más contenido cuando la muchacha se embarazó la primera vez. Junto con la maduración de Naruto, Kurama también se había hecho más poderoso y cada vez su poder era incontrolable. Hinata no había sido escogida para poder llevar un cachorro de Kurama. Si Kurama no existiera quizás hubiera podido tener un cachorro de Naruto como en aquella época, pero aquello ya no era posible.

Se acercó a su rostro, se lo acarició con cautela y sonrío. Había pensado en que si ella pasaba los cinco meses habrían tenido que impedir un mayor avance, pero con esa situación, Orochimaru había confirmado el poder de Kurama. Fue el hecho de que ella no pudiera concebir y los innumerables abortos instantáneos de la muchacha lo que le habían dado más señales de la presencia de Kurama.

Finalmente cuando tuvo listo el veneno que matar al cachorro se lo inyecto. Él y sus asistentes esperaron, preparados para cuando las contracciones iniciaran.

...

Cuando la muchacha abrió los ojos lo primero que encontró fue los ojos de su esposo, sonrió suavemente. Su cuerpo finalmente se sentía liviano, sentía como las energía volvían a ella. Quizás Orochimaru le había dado una medicina milagrosa como la que le hizo quedar preñada; sonrió aún más. Pero luego se dio cuenta que las venas de los ojos de su esposo estaban enrojecidas, sus parpados hinchados y su mirada reflejaba culpa.

—Lo siento, Hinata. —Susurró él sin poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Ella no quiso escuchar más, bajo sus manos a su vientre y lo sintió a temperatura normal. Y entonces lo supo, su cuerpo se sentía tan bien porque finalmente se habían deshecho de lo que le dañaba: el cachorro de Naruto.

Un grito agonizante se escuchó en toda la estancia Hyuga.

* * *

Respuestas a review:

Himemiko: Sip, Gaara aparecerá pero aún falta para que suceda. ¿De qué manera se relacionará con Sasuke y los Uchiha? Bueno, ya veremos. Orochi y Jiraiya tiene un doloroso pasado por asi decirlo, pero es Orochi quien oculta unos grandes secretas, en el proximo capitulo vamos a conocer parte de su vida. Hashimada lo adoro! De todas maneras veremos el pasado de esos tres pero todavía falta para ello. Gracias por tus palbras! Espero seguir contando con tus review! bye

Luna: Me pregunto si Sasuke tendrá a Naruto comiendo de su mano? bueno en un sentido puede que sí, pero Naruto tiene muchos deberes, debe proteger a los suyos también ¿que podrá más? Sip cachorros de jiraoro serían bonitos ahí tenemos a Mitsuki que para mi es hijo de Jiraiya también XD. Bueno con respecto a HInata como pudiste leer este fue su último intento y lo perdió. Ya no debe de intentarlo más pues quedo claro que nunca podrá lograrlo. Gracias por tus comentarios y nos leemos pronto!

Becky; XD sip Sasuke tiene dos esposos en realidad y va tener que satisfacer a ambos... ok eso suena mal. Tomo en consideración muchismo todo lo que siempre me comentan por eso me gusta que lo hagan. Te agradezco que sigas leyendo y comentando! Y bueno intentaré que este más pronto, peor los capitulos largos creo que lo compensan! Gaara-sama ya aparecerá, cada vez está más cerca. Ya veremos en que plan. Nos leemos!

kitsukiss: Hola debo admitir que el primer comentario me tomo por sorpresa, peor me alegra que a pesar de que no te guste el narusasu, esta historia allá logrado llegar a ti. Trato todo lo posible de que mantenga su personalidad. Y en este capitulo intenté demostrar esa malicia propia de Sasuke cuando quiere dañar a alguien, sobretodo a Naruto con sus palabras. Pues a mi también me pasa que a veces me frustra cuando hay un yaoi lleno de lemon peor sin historia, no puedo disfrutarlo. Así que me alegra que te guste. Gracias, espero leerte pronto!

Sexyperitaverde: aww muchas gracias por tus palabras, estoy conmovida! Me hace dar ganas de escribir sin parar.! Por alguna razón a mi me gustó el jiraoro desde hace mucho. Y cuando leía en fics narusasu a jiraiya con Tsunade no me cuadraba, así que hizo fics con las parejas que yo creo corresponden. No que odie a tsunade; al contrario, pero para mi Dan es su alma gemela, por eso aquí aunque no lo desarrolle él es su omega, porque veo a Tsunade una digna alfa. Y en el caso de Orochimaru y Jiraiya pude ver a un Naruto mayor y dolido por Orochimaru, de alguna manera Jiraiya era como un Naruto resignado y dolido que persiguió a Orochimaru por años enteros y que se dedicó a a bebida por ese motivo tambien. Sasuke y naruto estan en una situación sumamente complicada, el peso de pertenecer a un clan en ese tiempo era absoluto, el clan era más que tu propia vida. Y más si pertenecías a la elite. Si pertenecías ala familia del líder solo peudes proteger al resto. Gracias pro tus hermosas palbras, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios! Nos leemos!

Wolf : XD tarde o temprano Naruto se va dar cuenta, de hecho ya sospecha que hay algo adentro, solo que no tiene una explicación segura de quien es. Aunque como viste en este capitulo, la misión final de Sasuke es arrebatarle a Kurama y asesinarlo. Podrá impedirlo Naruto? o como lo impedirá? Gracias por tus comentarios y nos leemos!

Notas de autora: Hola, muchas gracias por sus ánimos y como saben pueden seguirme también para algunas explicaciones extra por facebook en karoy-madness. Por cierto quiero que tomen nota de la diferencia entre un clan bushi o guerrero o mejor conocido como samurai que son los Hyuga Senju Uzumaki y Namikaze que los clanes de shinobi mercenarios o ninja. Ahora.. que es el clan Uchiha? Alguna vez fue conocido como otro clan guerrero. Hay una gran diferencia entre uno y el otro. Por cierto, los nombres de los castillos de Hyuga y Uchiha existen en la realidad, y son como los describí el Hyuga es uno completamente blanco grande e imponente. Mientras el castillo uchiha es uno castillo real que es casi negro a totalidad muy misterioso. Me parecieron adecuados.

Pues bien, este capitulo fue duro escribirlo y editarlo pues requerían muchas explicaciones y detalles, espero les haya gustado y me comenten que les pareció o como creen que seguirá la historia.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero la historia de este fic sí.

Notas de autora: Hola, mis queridos lectores. Lamento la demora pero el clima húmedo de mi ciudad me tuvo enferma. Sin embargo debo resaltar que he podido avanzar con los borradores de esta historia y otras.

Este capítulo tiene finalmente parte del pasado de uno de los personajes más esperados, creo que podrán ir sacando sus conclusiones pronto.

Además, el pland e los Uchiha va avanzando, sin embargo sentimiento dentro de Sasuke empiezan a a nacer.

El inicio de una nueva pareja. Y por supuesto vale recordar que aquí no existen ni malos ni buenos. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. A leer!

* * *

Capítulo 8: La caída de los grandes señores.

El tiempo era uno de los mayores rivales para los Uchiha. Debían de cumplir con los tiempos planeados o no lograrían sus cometidos: Para esta parte del plan, el clan Uchiha debía de conseguir que Minato y el clan Namikaze quedaran completamente aislados. Debían de generar desconfianza entre los miembros de la alianza, resquebrajarla hasta que sus pedazos no pudieran volver a unirse. Para su fortuna, lo que no habían previsto era que fuera tan sencillo. No tenían por qué plantar información falsa, pruebas de traición, sino simplemente exponerlas. Habían planeado crear pruebas falsas de una traición para que se ataquen entre ellos, pero su primer objetivo no lo necesitaba.

Sai no podía evitar sonreír levemente, producto de la emoción, a pesar de estar en plena misión, algo contrario a todas sus enseñanzas: La preciada y prometedora heredera del clan Hyuga estaba cometiendo alta traición a la Alianza, a Minato justo en frente de sus ojos. Se sorprendía de que nadie lo haya descubierto pues a ellos solo les había tomado tan poco tiempo averiguar ciertas irregularidades entre las cartas de Hiashi y Minato.

Durante ese momento en los que él cumplía su misión, Itachi y sus tíos se encargaban de entretener a Minato y su corte en sus aposentos, para que el joven omega pudiera escapar del castillo. Burlar a los guardias no fue difícil, era algo que se le daba bien, bastante común en sus misiones.

El joven Sai por ser aún soltero podía desaparecer de la vista de los invitados con miles de excusas. Además el gran líder estaba lo suficientemente consumido en sus ansias por Itachi, que seguramente ni siquiera notaría la no presencia del omega menor de los Uchiha, lo cual les convenía. Debía de confirmar con sus ojos qué planeaba Hanabi.

Ya en el bosque cercano al río esperó a Hanabi. Y tal como habían supuesto ella iba tomando regulares paradas para que sus caballos descansen. La alfa había partido al amanecer del Castillo de la Alianza, luego se detuvo cuando la noche llegó, logrando darle oportunidad a Sai para alcanzarlos, los había seguido saltando silenciosamente por las ramas más altas de árboles, mientras que sus shikigamis en forma de escurridizos ratones les seguían la pista.

Finalmente llegaron a territorio Hyuga, Sai les siguió, antes de llegar al Castillo de la Garza Blanca, ella se desvío del camino regular, pues Sai había estudiado en los mapas oficiales de la Alianza y aquel no era el camino hacia el Castillo como tenía el deber de ir.

Aquello le brindó la primera señal de que la joven y su cortejo no iban precisamente a cumplir sus labores de supervisión para el tributo que debía de ser entregado a Minato. La sangre se calentó en el pecho del omega. Todo salía perfecto, muy de acuerdo a sus planes.

Ya a un paso más lento, le fue fácil a Sai seguirlos. La joven Hyuga continuó su camino, llegando finalmente hasta una pequeña villa alejada del castillo. El joven espía se dio cuenta que aquella villa había sido construida recientemente pues no aparecía en los mapas que Minato había hecho de todo su territorio. Por lo cual era fácil deducir que funcionaba fuera de la autoridad del gran líder.

Hanabi bajó del caballo, y fue recibida con reverencias por un considerable número de soldados. También fue saludada por algunos generales que parecían estar entrenando a los jóvenes. Ninguno de los generales presentes vivía en la corte de los Hyuga en el Castillo de la Alianza. Por sus peinados y ropas pudo deducir que se trataba de nobles de menor rango que se habían quedado en los territorios Hyuga después de que su alfa líder se marchara a seguir eternamente a Minato como parte de su castigo.

Gracias a su buen olfato pudo darse cuenta que en su mayoría se trataba de betas, luego alfas y muy pocos omegas con un pequeño grupo de cachorros. Desde los más viejos a los más jóvenes, alfas, betas y omegas por igual veían a Hanabi con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Ella era su salvadora, o al menos en ello creían todos los Hyuga presentes.

El espía lo observó todo desde una de las ramas más altas de un árbol frondoso el cual le cubría perfectamente. Sintió pena y culpa por lo que iba a tener que orquestar: Aquellos soldados correspondían al número no entregado en las listas que había entregado al gran líder. Claramente ellos habían decidido entrenar a aquellos soldados para sus propios fines a espaldas de Minato. Solo aquello ya representaba traición, pero por los comentarios de los generales y las respuestas que ello brindó, era más que suficiente para saber que planeaba un ataque a Minato. El joven omega tuvo claro que aquellas personas seguirían a Hanabi hasta el final y que la alfa correspondía de la misma manera a su gente. Ella era su esperanza de que su lamentable situación cambiase, y Sai junto a su clan debían de aplastarla.

Sai se preguntó si estas acciones eran solo propias de Hanabi y aquellos nobles menores que habían sobrevivido a punta de esfuerzo o si Hiashi también lo sabría. Analizándolo objetivamente creía que Hiashi no estaba totalmente enterado. Sin embargo, como líder de su clan debía de cargar con la responsabilidad. Hanabi y Hiashi hace mucho dejaron de pensar de la misma manera. Hiashi veía el camino a la supervivencia alienándose a los pedidos de Minato, pero Hanabi que era una joven alfa orgullosa no veía otro camino más que pelear por su independencia. Su tía había tenido razón: Un alfa de verdad nunca busca decepcionar las expectativas de los demás, sino que busca cumplirlas lo mejor posible. Esa gente había pasado por más penurias que los que vivían al lado de su líder, por ello no veían futuro en que su señora Hinata quede preñada o no; para ellos solo existía la victoria en recuperar su orgullo vencido por la fuerza a través de su joven líder.

No necesitando arriesgarse más, Sai emprendió su camino por los árboles de regreso a alianza. Saltó a salto, balaceándose con su larga cola, llegaría pronto sin hacer ningún aspaviento que llamara la atención.

De cierto modo simpatizaba con Hanabi y sus decisiones. Él haría lo mismo, de hecho estaban atacando a Minato también de manera silenciosa, solo que menos honorable. Pero aun sintiendo admiración por la alfa Hyuga, no podían permitir una revuelta de esa manera. Primero, porque dudaban de que los Hyuga ganaran, Hanabi podría tener el valor de una guerrera pero le faltaba malicia y saña que los Uchiha poseían con amplitud. Segundo: Serían ellos los que vencieran a Minato y para ello, lamentablemente, iba a tener que dejarla expuesta. Tercero: los Hyuga poseían un orgullo y honor que no les permitiría ser aliados. Todo estaba orquestado, encaminado, no había vuelta atrás. Así tuvieran que deshacerse de personas tan admirables como Hanabi y sus aliados, tendrían que hacerlo sin piedad.

.

* * *

Dentro de la inmensa Tierra de Fuego existía diferencias entre los grupos humanos. Era imposible confundir a un clan de la guerra, un clan que seguía los preceptos bushi que comandaba la vida de cada guerrero siguiendo un camino de moral y orgullo, con otros grupos que actuaban para sus propios fines.

Estos grupos que los clanes guerreros consideraban inferiores eran conocidos como los clanes de ninjas. Los clanes ninja, shinobi o mercenarios eran pequeños grupos que una vez pobres y explotados por los clanes samurái o guerreros tuvieron que tomar las armas para sí mismos. Para ello hicieron uso de técnicas de sigilo, robo de información e incluso asesinato a traición. No existía un "orgullo u honor" que defender, solo la supervivencia sobre cualquiera y de cualquier medio.

Con los años, cada vez más clanes ninjas se fueron formando; y es que algunos clanes samurái venidos abajo tomaron las armas de esta manera también dejando atrás toda su moral. Los ninja o shinobi dominaban al igual que los samurái o guerreros técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero también técnicas ocultas que los guerreros, por su honor, estaban impedidos de aprender.

Este tipo de clanes despertaba fascinación, miedo y repulsión por igual, pero nunca simpatía. Había clanes de guerreros que para trabajos especiales contrataban a estos grupos que trabajaban en las sombras y no compartían sus preceptos. Sin embargo, había clanes bushi que creían que simplemente veía en estos grupos como un atentado contra las buenas costumbres y el honor de un guerrero; que por tanto era una amenaza que debía de ser reprimida.

Uno de los clanes que en su momento fue de lo más importante entre los shinobi fue un clan felino, el cual portaba sus orejas y colas al aire, rememorando su naturaleza. Lograban mantenerse ocultos por periodos de tiempo. Sin embargo, el líder de los Senju de aquel momento siempre los llegaba a encontrar para tratar de exterminarlos. Lo que se transformaría en una caza de felinos por años.

Este clan felino no era muy grande, su fama se debía a otras razones. Como todo clan ninja se movilizaba constantemente, pero poseían tierras que eran propias por generaciones, a las cuales siempre intentaban volver, donde se guarecían los ancianos, cachorros, omegas preñados y shinobi heridos.

Irónicamente, este clan felino había cumplido muchos encargos del clan Senju desde la época de Hashirama y Tobirama; pero el nuevo líder Senju deseó desaparecerlos pues consideraba el usar a un clan ninja arriesgarse a sí mismos y a sus planes de unión con sus vecinos, en especial con los Namikaze. Para dejar los servicios de un clan Ninja se debía de estar seguro que este no contaba con información que podría venderle al enemigo, ese no era el caso. El líder Senju no podía arriesgar al robo de información por parte del clan que les había servido. Y es que no importa lo mucho que un clan ninja promete no develar los secretos de sus antiguos amos, si se les pagaba el precio adecuado con seguridad lo harían, ellos no contaban con ese tipo de honor, eran mercenarios a tiempo completo.

Este clan felino, curiosamente, era llamado como el "Clan de la serpiente blanca" entre sus compañeros mercenarios a pesar de que poseían orejas y cola de felino. Era reconocido entre estos por la fuerza y frialdad en cada una de sus misiones, así como su prodigiosa venta de medicinas y venenos.

En su larga historia habían sido acosados y atacados. Muchos líderes de clan habían buscado destruirlos; mientras otros tanto les habían pagado cantidades exorbitantes por contrato y misiones. Ser odiados y necesitados, era esa la vida de un shinobi.

Sin embargo, muchas de las incursiones en contra del Clan de las Serpientes Blancas habían tenido resultados. Luego de una guerra en la que sus enemigos se unieron, el clan quedó diezmado. Tuvieron que recluirse en sus tierras, intentando sobrevivir con las ganancias del pasado.

Su sacerdote, en ese momento, tomó una decisión. Habían escuchado los mitos sobre las criaturas místicas que azotaban cada cierto tiempo el mundo. Conocían los mitos sobre que el clan Uzumaki poseía cierto poder de su antepasado zorro. Así mismo sacerdotes y mikos utilizaban su conexión con la naturaleza para convocar entidades espirituales para que les ayuden. Sin embargo el sacerdote deseó más que eso. Fue ahí cuando aún con el cuerpo temeroso pero con voluntad férrea decidió convocar a Orochi, la serpiente de ocho cabezas y ocho colas. Una poderosa criatura que normalmente era incontrolable, que se decía capaz de enfrentarse a semidioses, a ella se le había otorgado la culpa de la destrucción de pueblos enteros por ser cruel y destructiva. Era tal como ellos, quienes no necesitaban la simpatía de nadie, sino que se les temiera.

El sacerdote sabía cuál era la debilidad de Orochi: su vanidad. Orochi era una criatura caprichosa a la cual no le agradaba saber que otras deidades eran veneradas por sobre él. Así que decidió aprovecharse de aquello.

Cuando Yamata no Orochi despertó al llamado de aquel sacerdote se vio sobrepasado por su propio orgullo al tener a todo un pueblo rendido a sus pies, implorando sus poderes para derrotar a sus enemigos, asegurándole que consagrarían a todos sus enemigos a él.

Orochi accedió a cambio de que le otorgaran a alguien en un futuro, y que no le debían de negar aquel pedido o todo lo que obtendrían de su poder, sería revocado. Todos los miembros del clan dolidos por sus pérdidas, aceptaron con gusto.

A partir de ese momento, dentro de las casas y calles de la pequeña Villa que establecieron se podía apreciar a las serpientes blancas reptar con tranquilidad entre los felinos. Así mismo, aprendieron a controlarlas, ser sus amigas y hermanas de lucha. Sus misiones se hicieron más fáciles, su sigilo era inaudito. Aprendieron a extraer el veneno de estas serpientes y sus cuerpos se hicieron totalmente inmunes a sus venenos y resistentes a venenos que otros clanes utilizaban. Un rasgo llamativo de este clan era que a todos se les cayó el cabello, para luego aparecerle uno blanco; así mismo, sus descendientes puros empezaron a nacer con el cabello blanco, siendo así llamados por sus enemigos "El clan de la Serpiente Blanca"

Un día, Orochi anunció que era lo que deseaba. Su pedido sorprendió a todos: Quería permanecer en la Tierra. Para ello exigió que le fuera entregado un descendiente del sacerdote que lo había convocado hace años. Explicó que una vez instalado en el cuerpo del contenedor este se fusionaría consigo mismo, por lo cual a partir de ese momento, el descendiente de este heredaría al mismo Orochi.

Le explicaron que el descendiente de aquel sacerdote era su actual líder, el cual tenía un hijo alfa ya en edad adulta. Orochi negó querer ser parte de tal alfa. Quería empezar en un niño. Así que decidió esperar a que el hijo tuviera un cachorro.

A partir de ese momento, todos los omegas solteros del clan desfilaron ante los ojos del heredero para ser las madres del futuro contenedor de Orochi. Pues este era su deidad, no habría más honor que ser la madre de su deidad. Sin embargo, el alfa no mostró interés sincero en alguna. La ansiedad creció entre todos los miembros del clan. El sacerdote que convocó por primera vez a Orochi ya había fallecido, solo quedaba viva su esposa con igual cualidades místicas. Orochi hacía presión en querer que pronto naciera el cachorro.

Inesperadamente, un día, el hijo del líder anuncio que se casaría. Todos creyeron que sería una bendición pues Yamata no orochi, la deidad serpiente, exigía y amenazaba con quitarles sus dones si no se le entregaba el cachorro prometido.

Cuando finalmente el joven alfa presentó a su prometida ante el clan, todos estos sintieron sus cuerpos congelarse. Si bien era hermosa, ella no era parte del clan, era una extranjera de cabellos negros y ojos dorados. El joven la había conocida en una misión, ella era una de las siervas omegas de la princesa del castillo al que él debía de destruir.

Aun así la anciana convocó a Orochi para que diera su venia o negara la elección. Sorprendentemente, la gran serpiente estaba complacida con la futura madre escogida.

El matrimonio fue una celebración pomposa pues contaba con la venia de la deidad. Sin embargo, por dentro la mayoría de los miembros del clan guardaba cierto resentimiento y no creían justos que la madre del futuro contenedor fuera una extranjera. Aún peor, que el gran Yamata no Orochi fuera contenido por un cachorro producto de una unión así.

La pareja siendo jóvenes apasionados concibieron un cachorro pronto: un bebe con orejas felinas al aire y cola negra esponjosa de cabellos negros tan oscuros como la noche misma, sus ojos eran amarillos brillantes, casi como si hubiera recibido la bendición anticipada de Yamata no Orochi. La deidad dio su reconocimiento en la pequeña criatura la cual fue bautizada por este mismo como Orochimaru por ser el próximo contendedor de Yamata no Orochi.

* * *

—Aparentemente no tuve que intervenir. —Comentó relajado Orochimaru alzando su copa de sake hacia los Uchiha presentes.

En el salón de los aposentos de Sasuke se habían reunido sus padres, Itachi y Sai junto a él. Orochimaru parecía leer sus propios planes, por lo cual era hora de dejar clara su posición a totalidad. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin hablar claramente. Para ese momento, los Uchiha necesitaban saber si estaba de su lado o no.

— ¿Pensabas envenenar al cachorro de Hinata de igual forma verdad?—Intervino Itachi observando analíticamente al general.

Era evidente para todos los presentes que Itachi no se sentía conforme con una idea tan baja. Estaba de acuerdo que su misión requería de muchos sacrificios, incluso algunos injustos; pero el asesinar premeditadamente a un cachorro le era demasiado pesado de cargar.

—Solo si ello intervenía con vuestros planes—Se excusó con simpleza Orochimaru.

Fugaku simplemente desvío la mirada un poco avergonzado y abrumada por la frialdad del general omega sobre un tema complejo de definir. No se hacía el inocente, pero no era fácil planear la muerte de una criatura deseada no nacida. Por otro lado, los ojos amarillos del general le causaban escalofríos como ningún otro omega o alfa lo había hecho. Quizás era porque daban la sensación de poder acceder a los pensamientos más profundos y oscuros.

— ¿No me digan que no lo pensaron? —Continuó Orochimaru en un murmuro mientras alzaba más su copa. —Te creo muy capaz de todo, Fugaku.

—Lo meditamos…sí, lo creímos posible—Suspiró finalmente derrotado ante la mirada del general.

—De igual forma... ¿vas acabar con todos ellos, verdad?—Preguntó el general como si quisiera cerciorarse de que tenían la voluntad de cumplir con ello.

Esta vez Fugaku alzó la mirada y enfrentó a la del omega sin ninguna duda en sus ojos.

—Lo haremos.

El general omega sonrío ampliamente complacido. En todo su rostro tenía dibujado el placer que les inspiraba saber que los Uchiha tenían el objetivo de acabar con la Alianza.

—Aunque lo que dije fue verdad. —Comentó con un tono más conciliador. —Hinata con o sin mi ayuda iba a perder a ese cachorro. Como todos aquí sabemos, Naruto-kun posee a la bestia de nueve colas. Una omega cualquiera no podría concebir tan fácilmente, menos cuando Naruto no puede controlar su poder en estos momentos.

Los Uchiha se miraron entre sí, discutiendo silenciosamente algunas cuestiones. A Orochimaru no le causaba molestia. Si iban a ser aliados, de ambos lados tendrían que estar de acuerdo. Ya no podía haber medias tintas o avanzaban como completos aliados o no.

— ¿Por qué estás tan dispuesto a ayudarnos? El clan Namikaze ha sido tu familia. —Intervino Fugaku.

Los Uchiha sabían que Orochimaru realmente quería ayudarlos, pero no entendía el porqué de tanto odio hacia quienes le habían protegido. ¿En verdad no sentía nada al buscar su destrucción? Aunque tuvieran al certeza de las metas de Orochimaru, conocer por qué quizás les haría entender al general, pero sobre todo anticiparse de su las razones eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que al final Orochimaru no se arrepienta e intervenga en su contra.

Ante la pregunta, el general comprendió que debía de decir parte de la verdad. Fugaku era sumamente observador, pero Itachi lo era aún más, casi podía sentir que su poder de análisis se comparaba al suyo propio o incluso que llegaría a sobrepasarlo.

Apuró una copa de sake, sintió el trago descender por su garganta sin causarle daño alguno. Pero cuando cerró los ojos, la rabia de sus recuerdos pasados le aceleró el corazón y quemó el estómago, hizo que el licor fungiera como un azote a todo su sistema.

—No es esencialmente odio, Fugaku, aunque hay parte de eso. Es más bien una protección. Ser previsor…El padre de Minato se aleó al padre de Tsunade, y arrasaron con mi clan. — Soltó las palabras con seriedad— Y no es esencialmente por ello... sino porque si se enteran que cometí algo después de ello… créeme, no existirá piedad para mí.

Aquella vaga respuesta sorprendió a los presentes, pero no les dejó satisfechos. Necesitaban mucho más que ello para estar tranquilos.

—Requieres protección. —Intervino Itachi, enfocando su mirada a los ojos del general, quien desvío la mirada levemente—No parece que realmente te duela la muerte de tu clan a totalidad… es por personas específicas. — El omega no dejó de observarlo detenidamente—Hay algo más, Orochimaru, algo que es importante. Tú eres de un clan shinobi, un clan de mercenarios, uno antiguo e importante.

El rostro de Orochimaru se tensó, su mirada pareció endurecerse y tornarse más oscura. Se sintió descubierto e incómodo al tener que recordar por todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que había huido; sin embargo, poco a poco, dibujó una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Al igual que ustedes ¿no?—Inquirió sabiéndose superior. —Tienen toda la forma de actuar que un clan shinobi y no un clan guerrero. A nosotros…—Comentó señalando a los Uchiha para luego señalarse a sí mismo—…no nos importan los códigos éticos, no respetamos las leyes de los orgullosos y opulentos clanes como el Namikaze, nosotros actuamos por nuestro propio bien.

—Asociamos a que nuestra causa es pura, pero en realidad solo protegemos a los nuestros. Tú te estas protegiendo a ti mismo. O quizás estas protegiendo a alguien más. ¿Cuántos enemigos tienes, Orochimaru?—Le cuestionó Itachi.

Orochimaru desvío la mirada, sintiéndose descubierto. Se sintió rodeado por la mirada de los Uchiha, estas eran realmente como la de una pantera cerca de su presa. Le intimidaba y fascinaba al mismo tiempo. Debía de aceptar que le gustaban los ojos de los pelinegros panteras.

—No se imaginan cuantos. —Respondió intentando mantenerse calmado—Yo no tengo un hogar que defender.

Itachi supo que era momento de develar lo que habían descubierto sobre el origen del general omega. Durante estos meses no se habían quedado quietos, dejándose descubrir por Orochimaru sin que ellos también lo analizasen.

—Tu clan es el famoso clan de la serpiente blanca. Todos los datos que hemos obtenidos de ti lo dicen. Pero has pasado desapercibido porque no tienes el cabello blanco de ellos. Si bien es un clan que fue masacrado por la alianza Namikaze-Senju hace muchos años. Se dice que aún hay miembros vivos. ¿Por qué no regresar con ellos?

La mirada de Orochimaru pasó a cada miembro del clan. Si quería la mutua cooperación tenía que quedar como iguales. Para nadie pasó desapercibido la forma en que sus puños se cerraron con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo han obtenido tanta información? —Preguntó evitando responder aquella pregunta dolorosa.

Fue Mikoto quien sonrío de una manera dulcemente peligrosa lo cual causó un estremecimiento en la piel del general.

—Soy una Miko—Respondió con su amable voz la omega— Mi clan ha sido espías por años desde Madara-sama. Los ninja no somos especialmente gregarios. Desde que Madara-sama instaló este nuevo sistema de vida, hemos tenido que estar atentos a que ninguno se dé cuenta de nosotros: el caído clan guerrero y pacífico Uchiha era un clan mercenario. Tu clan existió por muchos años antes que nosotros, inclusive. Nunca nos cruzamos ni intervinimos en vuestras misiones pues teníamos dato que eran protegidos por una deidad. Sin embargo, un día simplemente desaparecieron. Se murmuró mucho. Pero luego obtuvimos datos de que habían regresado. Tus conocimientos y habilidades te delatan.

El mutismo en general era sorprendente. Nadie podía creer que alguien como Mikoto podría terminar callándolo.

—Un shinobi siempre reconoce las mañas de otro ¿eh?—Respondió en un susurró Orochimaru satisfecho y golpeado en el orgullo a partes iguales.

— ¿No fue así como sospechaste de nosotros? —Le devolvió Mikoto.

El general finalmente sonrió complacido por encontrar a un grupo tan parecido a sí mismo. Se sentía cómodo con ellos, a pesar de que estaban analizándose constantemente, buscando sus puntos débiles, pero era algo que como ninjas no podían dejar de hacer.

—Exactamente, querida. Desde el principio me parecieron muy interesantes. Pero revisando vuestros registros, comparándolos con las noticias que teníamos sobre un clan felino de mercenarios. Uno que pocas veces se había dejado ver en misiones, que se decía provenía de un clan de la guerra por sus habilidades, fue que mis sospechas se hicieron más grandes. Y ahora las confirmo ¿Estamos a mano no?

Los otros felinos alzaron sus copas en respuesta. Ambos estaban atados por los secretos que tenían del otro. Sin embargo sabían que crecía una empatía en los afines. Si uno era descubierto, ahora el otro caería también. Y ninguno quería saber cuánto odio sentía Minato por la traición. Estaban enredados, incluso podía decirse que finalmente sus futuros se habían entrelazado. Solo quedaba la unión por la sobrevivencia mutua.

—Entonces, Orochimaru, dime ¿Qué deseas de nosotros? ¿Quieres un lugar en nuestro clan?—Preguntó Fugaku alzándose, intentando demostrar inconscientemente protección sobre sus omegas. Normalmente no sentiría esa sensación frente a otro omega, pero Orochimaru era inusual.

—Quiero su protección cuando salgamos de aquí. Mi clan me está buscando, se los admito. Pero no precisamente para darme una bienvenida. No puedo usar a Minato o Jiraiya para protegerme o mantener aquí porque cuando descubran de dónde vengo y mis pecados, con seguridad no le temblará la mano para ejecutarme. A cambio obtienen toda mi sabiduría y mis habilidades.

—Entonces…tenemos un acuerdo—Habló Fugaku a nombre de su familia y de todo su clan. Las habilidades de Orochimaru eran valiosas. Y aunque no se lo hubieran confirmado, Fugaku estaba seguro que dentro de Orochimaru aún existían secretos, los cuales eran la razón del porque antiguos miembros de su clan lo buscaban y por qué Orochimaru no quería que ni Minato ni Jiraiya se enterasen.

Había aún muchos silencios entre ambos. Los Uchiha sabían que había más razones del odio de Orochimaru hacia la alianza y de su simpatía a ellos, pero no dijeron nada. Su instinto les dictaba que a pesar de lo misterioso del otro, este estaba de su parte por ahora. Itachi podía notar incluso un poco de desesperación en él. Quizás ligadas a que era un omega, un omega completamente solo.

Por conversaciones que había sostenido con Minato, este estaba buscando entre todos sus generales al esposo ideal para el único general omega. Alguien como Orochimaru debía de tener un alfa conveniente para Minato y la Alianza.

Aun siendo un general, Orochimaru debía de acatar lo que Minato dijera, y si lo obligaban a ser mordido y no aceptaba podría ser acusado de traición Y si lo mordían a la fuerza podía olvidarse de su libertad en su total sentido. No solo porque sería un esposo sino porque podría ser capturado por su clan para el cual era un traidor aparentemente. ¿Qué tipo de sufrimientos Orochimaru había pasado?

El tiempo corría para este. Su último celo, el cual había finalizado hace tan solo unos días, había sido casi un desastre. Se había aplicado un somnífero. Había tomado un menjunje que le había hecho disminuir su aroma. E incluso se había recluido en el sótano, en las cárceles del castillo, encerrándose sin permitir que alguien ingresase. Su segundo al mando y el más confiable de sus soldados, el beta Kabuto, había sido su guardián. Este había desplegado todo un séquito de soldados betas que lo protegieran. Así mismo por las afueras de la cárcel habían estado vigilando los alfas que había recogido, Juugo y Suigetsu con quienes compartía un lazo de maestro-alumno y que no podían verlo como una presa sexual.

Aún con todo ello, no se había podido evitar enfrentamientos. Algunos alfas mayores que no estaban emparejados o eran viudos habían querido aprovechar el momento. La presencia de dos alfas jóvenes como Juugo y Suigetsu no espantaba a viejos alfa desesperados por el aroma tan penetrante y exquisito de un omega en celo sin morder y sin un alfa a su lado. Ni Kabuto ni los soldados de este podían lograr espantarlos sin antes enfrentarse.

Los alfas nunca se habían atrevido a intentar tomar a Orochimaru pues la poderosa presencia de Jiraiya siempre les había alejado durante los celos de este. Todos tenían al certeza de que algún día Orochimaru le pertenecería al general alfa, pero luego del rompimiento, todos estaban al asecho de todo lo que el general omega representaba.

La pelea se dio, Juugo y Suigetsu se enfrentaron con fervor para defender a su maestro; sin embargo habían sido tres capitanes experimentados y fuertes, quienes tramposamente ordenaron a sus betas se abrieran paso contra los de Orochimaru.

Había sido todo un escándalo sin precedentes. Orochimaru no contaba con un alfa poderoso que lo protegiera con su aroma, aquello casi nunca sucedía en los estratos más altos. Los omegas siempre contaban con padres, alfas o hermanos o hermanas alfa fuertes que los protegieran. Pero Orochimaru no contaba con una familia de sangre o enlazada. Si al menos contase con un cachorro, su aroma no sería tan atractivo.

Tanto fue el desorden que se armó que solo con la llegada del propio Minato quedó saldado. El líder molesto ordenó con su poderosa voz a los alfas ajenos a que sintieran vergüenza de querer aprovechar de una situación desventajosa. Ante todos los curiosos ordenó que si deseaban a Orochimaru debían de pasar sobre él y por supuesto tener su venia.

Los viejos capitanes gruñeron fastidiados, pero al notar como el celeste de los ojos de Minato se oscurecía, tragaron seco, retirándose con una venia. "Esta orden es para todos. Orochimaru es mi general y ya que no cuenta con un alfa, me pertenece, yo le designaré uno apropiado. Si están interesados deben de tener mi permiso".

Cuando Orochimaru despertó, Kabuto tuvo que informarle de todo. Aquello causó una vergüenza terrible en Orochimaru. Acudió a Minato para disculparse y agradecer su intervención. Sin embargo este le insinuó claramente que era su culpa por no aceptar los afectos de su padrino, instándole nuevamente a recapacitar y aceptar a Jiraiya. Cuando nuevamente se negó, Minato se puso de pie furioso, salió gritando que entonces debía de aceptar a quien él le designara.

—Orochimaru-sama—Intervino Itachi recordando los problemas que tenía el general—Creo que deberíamos encontrarle un prometido para que Minato-san se calme.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?—Preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa cómplice.

* * *

Había pasado algunos días desde la reunión entre Orochimaru y los Uchiha. Ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo entre las pruebas que tenían, los futuros planes y todo lo que necesitaban. Se entendían, y para ambos era importante no perder más tiempo.

Mientras ellos maquinaban como proceder, los Hyuga, muy aparte de Hanabi, quien meditaba como sería su ataque contra Minato, la corte del clan Hyuga se mantenía silenciosa. Que Hinata perdiera a su cachorro había significado una perdida para todo el clan, un retroceso y una inseguridad por su futuro.

Era tal el silencio que una respiración profunda era fácilmente escuchada de un salón a otro. Todos, por respeto, no se atrevían a celebrar cumpleaños o cualquier festejo. Cuando antes las fiestas de té, los entrenamientos, los omegas orgullos se paseaban con sus kimonos de seda por todos los recintos, desde aquel funesto suceso todos guardaban penitencia en sus propias habitaciones, dedicándose a artes más prudentes. Incluso los guerreros más avezados no se atrevían a presentarse ante Hiashi, quien tenía el rostro tatuado de amargura y decepción.

Por otro lado, los omegas más cercanos a Hinata lloraban; otros más egoístas se preocupaban por sus futuros. No deseaban ser tachados de infértiles como su señora. Y es que no importaba que el general Orochimaru haya exculpado la debilidad de Hinata. Ante los alfas, siempre sería culpa del omega y solo de este el no poder quedar preñado.

Lo único que mantenía cierta esperanza en el corazón de los Hyuga y principalmente de Hiashi era que Naruto se había mantenido al lado de la omega por estas oscuras semanas. No se había separado de ella, atendiéndola cuando otro alfa no lo haría. Naruto se había vuelto el rayo de luz de todos los Hyuga de la corte.

El rubio solo se marchaba cuando tenía deberes muy urgentes, ya ni siquiera asistía a las reuniones de su padre o el consejo, pero tampoco cumplía con su deber de visitar a su segundo esposo preñado lo cual le trajo de consecuencia que su padre mandase amonestaciones. Se había abandonado a la tristeza la que ella le arrastraba. Culpas y remordimientos que solo podía calmar estando a su lado.

Sin embargo había alguien que estaba mucho más furioso que el propio Minato por la debilidad de su hijo y ese era Kurama, quien internamente se desesperaba contando el tiempo humano que corría sin parar. Él sabía que su "hembra" era fuerte, que era el indicado para tener a sus cachorros; pero también sabía que este iba a necesitar tenerlo cerca, que le brindara su energía para que el cachorro no empiece a absorber la del gestante.

Esa noche en que nuevamente. Naruto lo arrastraba a oír los llantos de aquella omega, estaba decidido a que poseería al alfa para poder ir a ver a Sasuke.

…...

Estaba calmado, el cachorro que llevaba adentro crecía adecuadamente según su madre y Orochimaru. Sin embargo, Sasuke sentía que este comenzaba a absorber su energía pues se sentía más cansado, deteniendo sus entrenamientos y entretenimientos, condenándolo tomar siestas en su lecho por las tardes y a echarse a dormir más temprano que los demás.

No sintió gana alguna de aportar en la tensa discusión entre Orochimaru y su familia, pero presto atención así como Sai lo hizo. Se sentía de alguna manera inútil. Solo podía darles soporte hasta que el cachorro naciera, no podían ponerle en riesgo bajo ningún motivo. El cachorrito que llevaba era importante. Si lo perdía, no tenía la certeza de poder volver a quedar preñado y aunque lo hiciera, sería demasiado tarde en muchos aspectos. Y aunque lo negase, internamente había comenzado a desear que sea el cachorro que en ese momento llevaba el que naciera.

Ya contaba con cuatro meses. La espera de alguna manera empezaba a impacientarlo. Una curiosidad dentro de él se encendía poco a poco. La clásica pregunta de ¿Cómo sería? ¿Se parecería más a Naruto o a él? ¿O quizás sacaría de alguno de sus padres o abuelos?

Así también había comenzado a sentir algo diferente. No solo era el conocimiento de que había alguien ahí, o que su pantera le transmitiera esa sensación, sino que sentía una especie de burbujeo dentro. Y vergonzosamente comenzaba tener favoritismo entre las comidas. Era como si ese pequeño ser le manifestara que le gustaba y que no. Se hacía presente ante él de aquella singular manera.

Cosas tan comunes como comer un poco de Castella le producía una sensación de placer sin igual. A él no le gustaban los dulces antes de quedar preñado, a quien le habían gustado siempre había sido a Itachi. Este, al ver que su hermanito lo pedía a sus cocineros, no pudo sino burlarse del pequeño felino, quien casi quiso arrancarle una oreja por tal ofensa.

Sin embargo fue el mismo Itachi, quien se acercó, le abrazó por la cintura y beso su vientre ya algo elevado. "Come mucha Castella y crece fuerte, sobrinito" le había dicho con un tono maternal que hizo que Sasuke se sonrojara de vergüenza. Quiso separarse pero se dio cuenta que su pantera interior había querido ello. Un abrazo cariñoso, que alguien más tratara al cachorro en su interior como parte de su familia.

Sasuke bajó su mano por debajo de su kimono, tanteando la piel que empezaba a tensarse ligeramente por el crecimiento del cachorro. Sintió un enorme alivio cuando se dio cuenta que todo se encontraba bien dentro. Pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño molesto por aquel acto cursi. Alejó su mano y se impidió tocarse en aquella zona nuevamente.

—No deberías de torturarte con eso ¿Por qué simplemente no te permites amarlo?

Aquella voz ronca que le erizaba los bellos de la piel era sin duda de Kurama. Y tal como lo supuso, aquel ser se coló en sus aposentos, en su habitación. No sintió miedo, sino un gran alivio le sobrecogió instintivamente. Su pantera se sintió protegida, como si hubiera estado alerta todo este tiempo pero que ahora podría dejarle la pesada carga protectora a su alfa, al padre del cachorro.

—Kurama ¿Cómo?

Kurama en el cuerpo de Naruto tenía puesto solo una yukata de dormir, por debajo de esta se veía como las colas de zorro se arrastraban. Sus dos largas orejas se movían de forma tan atrayente. Su rostro macizo se veía relajado. Pero sin duda eran sus increíbles ojos rojos los que lograban estremecerlo.

—Tome posesión del mocoso cuando dormía.

Sasuke se removió, sin poder evitarlo movió su cola como si invitara silenciosamente a Kurama a recostarse a su lado. Por supuesto, el zorro de nueve colas no rechazó la oferta. Se apresuró hasta su lado y se sentó a su lado. La mirada profunda le carcomió de calor. Pero nada se comparó cuando su mano con largas garras tocó con suavidad su vientre.

Kurama envolvió con su brazo libre la cintura de Sasuke, quien sin poder evitarlo se encogió sobre sí mismo. No pudo evitar que su pantera ronroneara complacida por la atención. De pronto la energía de Kurama comenzaba a trasladarse hacia donde el cachorro crecía. El felino dentro del azabache hizo que Sasuke nuevamente ronroneara sintiéndose fuerte de nuevo. Sin poder evitarlo rozó con sus orejas el mentón de Kurama como si de esa manera agradeciera el gesto, le fascinaba sentirse tan envuelto del poder del zorro de nueve colas.

—Naruto es un idiota por perderse esto.

El omega se dejó recostar de lado mientras Naruto-Kurama acariciaba su vientre, apoyado sobre sus rodillas en un costado de su lecho.

— ¿Estaba con Hinata, verdad?—Preguntó pudiendo notar el suave aroma de ella en la piel de Naruto.

Kurama gruñó, comprobándole su suposición.

—Naruto está de luto por su cachorro. —Aclaró Kurama—Pero yo no voy a quedarme sin visitar al mío por ese. —Respondió dándole una leve caricia en la cadera con su mano libre.

Sasuke podía sentir que parte de él se sentía dolida por la respuesta y a la vez un poco de culpa por Hinata también broto.

—No necesitas sentirte culpable. Mi poder es demasiado para ella. Y no la deseo como madre de mi cachorro. Me prometieron un Uchiha y es lo que tendré. —Respondió apresándolo con sus brazos, recostados lado a lado

— ¿Te prometieron?—Preguntó intrigado Sasuke.

—Olvídalo. No es importante. Vamos a tener a nuestro cachorro. Y ni siquiera Naruto lo va a impedir. Sin embargo, es su sangre también. Lo vas a necesitar y se me haría más fácil cuidarte, así que voy a esconder la energía del cachorro que proviene de mí; para que Naruto solo pueda sentir su esencia en ti. De esa manera su instinto de alfa actuará.

Sasuke se dejó arropar desde atrás por Kurama. Era orgulloso y normalmente rechazaría un trato así, pero también era un felino al cual le gustaban los mimos y sentirse confortado. No podía dejar de soltar soniditos guturales de complacencia.

— ¿Fue porque te sintió que rechazó a mi cachorro?—Pregunto sin darse cuenta que lo había nombrado como suyo.

Kurama sonrío ante tal gesto, puso su mentó nuevamente sobre las orejas de Sasuke.

—Fue por ello. Su alfa interno le advirtió el poder que este cachorro va a tener. Pero si escondo mi esencia, no sentirá ese repelús natural.

El nueve colas terminó de darle su energía, Sasuke suspiró con deleite. Se removió sobre su lecho; pero Kurama tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, guiándolo hasta su vientre hinchado. Sasuke abrió los ojos, había sentido una pequeño ola en este.

—Ves. Ya se mueve, ya te reconoce como su padre omega. Solo falta que tú lo hagas. Te lo juro, Sasuke, nadie va a arrebatártelo, va a ser fuerte, va a protegerte...

—No…yo lo protegeré—Dijo finalmente cerrando sus ojos, abandonándose ante aquella sensación de movimiento de su cachorro, sonrío débilmente antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

El zorro se deleitó observando sus facciones tranquilas. Lo deseaba, quisiera poseerlo, satisfacer su lujuria con su cuerpo, pero debía dejarlo descansar. Se agachó hasta que su lengua pudo saborear la piel del cuello de Sasuke. Y luego enterró su nariz en medio de aquellas dos orejitas felinas, aspiró con gusto el aroma a jazmín y láctico de su omega. Después de ello, cuidando de no despertarlo abandonó la habitación. No quería que Naruto se diera cuenta que lo había poseído y menos que se había encontrado con Sasuke.

* * *

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con los Hyuga?—Preguntó Makoto observando fijamente a su ex yerno.

Tsunade, Orochimaru y Jiraiya, también estaban presentes alrededor de ellos. Cuando tenían ese tipo de almuerzos era un momento muy tenso. Cada general preferiría comer por su cuenta, con su familia, amigos o compañeros. La comida no sabía de la misma manera cuando era compartida por la élite más alta de la alianza.

Y aunque el general omega también sentía lo mismo (preferiría almorzar en soledad o con su gente) sabía que era necesario, no solo por su deber, sino para sus planes junto a los Uchiha. Eran un buen momento para sacar el tema a relucir. Aunque Makoto, el líder de los Uzumaki, no fuera de su agrado, puesto que la animadversión era mutua, era el indicado para los siguientes pasos, después de todo este aún seguía resentido porque su sobrino, Naruto, no haya sido casado con un omega de su clan.

Hace años, Makoto y Nagato habían manifestado su descontento con el matrimonio de Naruto y Hinata; sobre todo para ser una primera esposa. Antes había pensado que ellos solo hicieron esas declaraciones porque no les favorecía como clan, pero ahora el general omega lo entendía: Makoto era el líder del clan y aunque Minato no consideraba las opiniones de Nagato por ser omega, este era parte de la élite sacerdotal de los Uzumaki; con seguridad ambos habían estado involucrados en sellar a Kurama. Ellos habían sabido que aquel matrimonio sería un total fracaso.

Además, seguramente eran quienes sabían cómo liberar el sello. Por ello contaba con poder sacarle esa información a Karin en un tiempo cercano. Y es que aunque Kurama quisiera ir hacia el cachorro de Sasuke, el sello lo mantenía atado a Naruto.

—No lo sé, Makoto. —Respondió con brusquedad el gran líder.

A Minato le desagradaba ser cuestionado; mucho más por Makoto.

—Siempre te dije que esa omega no era para Naruto. Un clan derrotado, que tontería nombrarla primera esposa. —Siseó mostrando su ceño fruncido, de su garganta brotaba graves gruñidos— La hubieras dejado como concubina o tercera esposa de tu hijo.

— ¡No tienes que repetírmelo! ¿Cómo iba suponer que no podría tener un cachorro? Es una omega es su función básica—Se defendió Minato, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con Orochimaru—Mis disculpas, Orochimaru-sama. Pero usted comprende.

—No te preocupes, Minato. —Respondió sereno, acostumbrado a presenciar ofensas hacia los omegas. Su vida se había dado con alfas alrededor. Ser un general omega no había agradado a ningún general alfa al principio. Y a pesar de ofenderlo como general, las propuestas de ser amante, consorte o de compartir el lecho nunca le habían faltado, aun con Jiraiya a su lado.

—Eres deplorable como alfa líder si te disculpas con un omega—Fue al ataque Makoto, observando a Orochimaru con una mirada llena de ira. A su lado Jiraiya suspiro pesado. Tsunade detuvo a Jiraiya de abrir la boca. Ya no le correspondía defender a Orochimaru. Para el mundo, Orochimaru era nuevamente un omega libre, un blanco al cual podían insultar sin ofender a ningún alfa, que eran quienes contaban, quienes tenían honra y orgullo.

Pero Orochimaru era calmado y no perdía los estribos, incluso aquellos comentarios se los tomaba con gracia. Lo irascible de Makoto, él lo aprovecharía para los fines de los Uchiha y en consecuencia los suyos.

—Makoto, puede que tengas razón, pero los omegas, a veces en sus inútiles conversaciones, sueltan información interesante ¿No es así Tsunade?

La alfa parecía insegura. Ella le había consultado una información, más bien un chisme que Orochimaru planeaba utilizar para sacar el tema a colación. Daba gracias a qué los alfas normalmente menosprecian lo que provenga de los omegas o que estos puedan resultar útiles aparte de parir y ser cuerpos de deseo.

—Se lo comenté a Orochimaru, lo creí importante y al parecer mi sentido era verdadero—Inició enfrentando su mirada al del omega, mientras alzaba su voz firmemente como toda una alfa. —Dan…

— ¡Otro alfa que se deja manipular por omegas!—Cortó Makoto golpeando el suelo de tatami.

Sin embargo Tsunade hizo gala de su abrumadora fuerza golpeando el suelo, sus ojos brillantes intimidaron a Makoto quien guardo prudente silencio. El aura portentosa de Tsunade trasmitía una vigorosidad física inigualable, después de todo, era una de las más fuertes en el campo de batalla. Además, no iba a permitir que alguien insultase a su omega.

—Mi Dan no me hubiera comentado tonterías. Pero esto fue importante, se le escapó a un omega Hyuga bastante tomado. Se quejó de que su esposo se marchaba muy seguido de sus aposentos.

—Eso no dice nada—Nuevamente Makoto cortó.

—No es solo eso. Se quejó de que muchas veces era convocado por Hanabi Hyuga. Exactamente dijo: "Mi esposo seguramente ya no me quiere. Cada semana se marcha de mis aposentos con la excusa de que Hanabi-sama lo convoca. Voy a quejarme con ella, no pueden quitármelo en mis celos.

—Podría ser mentira—Respondió Minato sintiendo su corazón presionado por un sentimiento particular pero familiar: él conocía bien el sabor de una mentira y del cercano traidor, estos eran era iguales a la sensación que tenía en su boca. Sin embargo quería tener mayor certeza. No podía concluir nada con solo aquellos comentarios.

—Lo sé, por eso le pedí a Dan que reuniera a los omegas de los generales Hyuga mas importantes. Y tres de ellos se quejaron de lo mismo.

El general omega saboreaba los rostros sorprendidos y confusos de todos. Tsunade le había consultado antes de que los Uchiha le dieran las pruebas, había decidido tomarlo con cuidado pues tenía sus propios problemas. Pero los Uchiha habían recolectado tantas pruebas que le evitaron todo el trabajo. Solo tuvo que enviar a Kabuto a confirmarlo. Por suerte, su nombre aún tenía la autoridad para que sus soldados y espías salieran según como él quisiera del castillo. Lo que supuestamente no podían Hanabi ni sus hombres.

—Yo autorice solo una salida hace poco—Intervino Minato.

—Justamente, Minato, fueron cuatro alfas que se reportaron enfermos cuando se les requirió. Y además, son los mismos que tienen numerosos retrasos cuando deben de regresar del astillo Hyuga.

El líder sintió un presentimiento susurrarle al oído. Su cuerpo se estremeció, casi lo tenía enfrente ¿Si generales importantes habían escapado de su mirada? ¿Cuántos soldados que no tenían nombre podrían haber hecho lo mismo? La ira quemándole hasta los huesos le llenó.

—Pero en la puerta tiene dicho que está prohibido que cualquier miembro del clan Hyuga o Uchiha salga sin mi sello. —Gruñó el rubio.

—Entonces lo están falsificando, Minato—Finalizó Jiraiya con recelo. Ver a su alumno temblar ante una traición inminente le era amargo. Después de todo, los enemigos de Minato, eran los suyos, no importaba de quien se tratase.

—Minato…—Intervino Orochimaru con voz calmada —Mandé a mis espías al castillo Hyuga. Y está casi vacío. Casi no hay alfa entrenando ni betas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir...?—Minato se obligó a calmarse a pesar de que su animal interno gruñía de ira.

Orochimaru se aceró al menor y le tendió numerosos pergaminos salidos del castillo Hyuga para estos hombres. En los cuales les pedían ir a una zona en especificado. Además en otras podía transmitirse las informaciones sobre los tributos en alimentos y oro que le eran anunciado a Hiashi. Así mismo, cartas de Hiashi exigiendo que manden lo pedido. Y otras solicitando la presencia de Hanabi

—Hiashi lo sabe…—susurró Minato.

—No está totalmente enterado, quizás lo presienta; es su padre, después de todo. —Continuó con singular tranquilidad el general omega. — Supongo que quiso solucionarlo por él mismo.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!—exclamó Makoto —Los trataste como si fueran nuestros iguales y así te la han pagado. ¿No es evidente que esos generales están confabulando en nuestra contra? Nunca debiste tratarlos con cordialidad, menos casar a esa inútil con el heredero.

El líder sorprendió a los presentes, poniéndose de pie; sus cabellos rubios cubrían parte de sus ojos, pero su errático respirar era audible. La furia estaba sobrepasándole, lo cual era natural en un alfa de su linaje y posición.

—Después de lo dicho por el omega de Tsunade y por estas cartas, mandé a Kabuto a infiltrarse en territorio Hyuga. Y… hay una pequeña villa donde se reúnen estos generales.

— ¿Hanabi Hyuga también?—Preguntó Minato con su voz mucha más gruesa de lo usual, incluso guardaba un matiz bastante animal.

Orochimaru saboreó anticipadamente. Aunque en apariencia se veía tan serio como profesional, abocado a ser un fiel servidor de Minato.

—Sí

Minato pateó su fuente de comida. Era normalmente estable, pero sentirse traicionado era algo doloroso. Miles de agujas quemantes presionaron su cabeza queriéndole arrastrar a la ceguera de furia de un alfa. Era un líder, debía de ser inteligente y frío, pero en aquellos casos el animal interno buscaba encargarse por sus propios medios de los problemas.

— ¡Lo sabía! Siempre supe que esa cría cuando despertara como alfa iba a querer vengarse. —Refunfuñó Minato, intentando controlarse, sintió como sus encías reventaban para dejar salir sus colmillos, así como sus uñas se hicieron más largas y filosas.

— ¿Vengarse de qué? Tratamos a su hermana como una princesa, respetamos su linaje, Hanabi recibió entrenamiento de noble. Ellos ya nos habían traicionado y aun así admitiste sus pautas. —Exclamó nada feliz Makoto.

Orochimaru veía venir el final previsto. Le era difícil contener su sonrisa, pero se mostró tan impasible como podía. Sin embargo, Jiraiya notó ese brillo singular en los ojos de Orochimaru. El general Jiraiya había pasado muchos años observando a su ex amante, por lo cual esos pequeños gestos que no significaban nada para todos los demás, para él eran perceptibles.

—Cálmate, Minato—Hizo su presencia más fuerte, Tsunade—A mí también me llenó de ira cuando tuve mis sospechas. Más cuando según tu contador nos ha comentado, los Hyuga han estado pidiendo que les disminuyan su cuota.

El alfa líder se sentó nuevamente sobre sus piernas, apoyó sus manos en sus muslos, enderezando su traje dorado.

—Orochimaru-sama…—Llamó con firmeza. — Estoy seguro que tiene un plan—Pidió ansioso con los ojos brillantes.

El pelinegro sonrió suavemente. El brillo fiero en los ojos de Minato era sin duda atemorizante para muchos, incluso alfas. Pero Orochimaru aceptaba que haberlo conocido tan joven tenía sus ventajas.

—Escuche que Naruto no ha asistido a ninguna reunión desde hace semanas por acompañar a su esposa.

—No me lo recuerde—Chasqueó Minato decepcionado de su hijo.

—Tu hijo es demasiado débil. Mi hermana te entrego un cachorro fuerte, pero no lo criaste como debió—Rezongó Makoto, a quien habían mantenido bastante lejos del niño. Si Minato había permitido que Nagato y Konan se ocuparan de su hijo fue porque eran omegas de su primo. Pero a Makoto siempre lo había mantenido lejos de su hijo.

—Creo que Naruto solo necesita decepcionarse del clan de su esposa.—Comentó Orochimaru.

— ¿A qué te refieres Orochimaru?—preguntó agresivo Jiraiya.

El omega general supo que su ex amante le analizaba constantemente lo cual le puso un poco nervioso..

—Minato, quiero que si tengo éxito en atrapar a los Hyuga justamente en el momento de traición, me concedas escoger a mi esposo.

Minato giro levemente su mirada hacia su padrino y suspiró. Era extraño ver a Orochimaru con la cabeza gacha. Desde muy joven lo había visto como un omega bastante inusual así que de alguna manera le llegó la ansiedad del cuerpo de este. A pesar de que Orochimaru era un gran general, Minato entendió que el encontrar pareja seguramente le causaba estrés. Su padrino le había pedido ser quien escoja al marido de Orochimaru, Minato siendo un alfa entendió el porqué: aunque el general omega no haya recibido su marca, a Jiraiya le costaba asimilar que no sería suyo, ese sentido de posesividad seguramente le llevaría escogerle un marido que pueda manipular.

— ¿Tiene algún candidato?—Preguntó rápidamente.

—Si—Se limitó a contestar Orochimaru.

El gran líder abrió sus ojos sorprendidos al igual que Jiraiya. ¿Habría rechazado a Jiraiya porque ya había caído en el cortejo de otro alfa?, fue lo que se preguntaron Jiraiya y Minato.

— ¿De quién se trata? Sabe que estuve decepcionado de tu último celo. Debe ser alguien que yo crea, este a su altura. —Indicó el gran líder.

—No va a decepcionarte, Minato. Por supuesto deberá ser aprobado por ti.

Minato resopló. Su nuca empezaba a quemar por todo el estrés que acumulaba. El tema del esposo de Orochimaru era importante, pero si al menos podía desligarse de ello, le resultaría menos estresante.

Jiraiya golpeó el tatami con su puño, e incluso le pareció a Minato, que este iba a levantarse. Por ello, el líder alzó su mano y le dirigió una mirada amenazante: No iba a soportar más intervenciones.

—Habla, Orochimaru ¿Cómo los atraparemos de tal manera que no quede duda?

Todos los alfa presentes se mantuvieron callados, esperando su plan. Cada uno con diferentes miradas. Jiraiya tan ansioso y teniendo que morderse la lengua para no hacer mil pregunta sobre aquel alfa que quería cortejar a quien fue suyo. Makoto frunciendo el ceño pero supremamente atento. Tsunade con una pisca de orgullo pero también enfurecida por la traición y finalmente Minato ansioso pero confiado en Orochimaru.

—Voy a necesitar de los Uchiha, Minato...

…...

Makoto caminaba lentamente hacia sus aposentos. Tenía mucho que hacer desde aquel momento en adelante. Su situación sabía no era la mejor. Él era el líder de clan Uzumaki por derecho, pero, Minato se había tomado la atribución de nombrar a a Yahiko "protector de los Uzumaki". No desconfiaba que Yahiko protegiera a Nagato y sus descendientes de cualquier peligro, eran alfa y omega destino. Sin embargo, sabía que los intereses de los Namikaze estaban por sobre los Uzumaki. Sin dudarlo, Yahiko defendería a su clan por encima del clan de su omega.

Por otro lado, agradecía que Nagato no le haya confesado a Yahiko la verdad sobre Naruto. El omega pelirrojo pertenecía a la casta sacerdotal y fue quien dirigió el sellado del nueve colas en Naruto. Por ello se opuso también al matrimonio de este con Hinata. Sin embargo, gracias al lazo de pertenencia con Yahiko, Makoto no se sentía seguro de que llegado el momento, Nagato prefiera su marido, su alfa enlazado por sobre el clan. Aquello era una preocupación compartida por los sacerdotes y los ancianos del clan Uzumaki. Makoto debía de hallar un nuevo contenedor y preguntar a Nagato en su opinión sobre cuánto tiempo más Naruto duraría como recipiente del nueve colas. Proteger al mundo del Kyubi era la misión de todo miembro del clan de los zorros rojos.

El líder Uzumaki conocía la historia de su clan, fueron sus padres quienes intentaron liberar a Kurama para sus propios fines lo que terminó con la muerte de su madre y que su hermana Kushina se convirtiera en la contenedor. Los ancianos del clan, los sacerdotes aún tenían la esperanza de encontrar a aquel quien los dirija a conquistar el País del Fuego con la ayuda de Kurama, el contenedor ideal. Por su lado, Makoto solo quería mantener a su gente con bien, además de encontrar al cachorro que heredaría la misión de guardar a Kurama.

No había a quien confiarle la misión de ser sacerdote, de que herede las técnicas de sellado. Hace poco, había permitido que su sobrina Karin iniciase su entrenamiento puesto que su físico dictaba Uzumaki por todos lados, pero temía pues era un omega mestiza. No podía confiar totalmente en todo aquel que mantuviera lazos tan profundos por los Namikaze. Por ahora, no quedaba otra opción.

Para Makoto lo omegas eran seres que podían ser manipulados fácilmente, por ello no confiaba en otorgarles poder, pues el poder que obtienen termina perteneciendo al alfa al que están subordinados, tal como su hermana o Nagato. Minato se volvió muy cerrado desde la muerte de Kushina, tanto que no le permitían cruzar palabras demasiado tiempo con Nagato a pesar de pertenecer al mismo clan.

Por el momento, con Yahiko como "Protector del clan Uzumaki" y él como líder era como si el clan Uzumaki tuviera dos cabezas. Makoto estaba convencido que dos cabezas siempre intentan vencer la una a la otra. Su población respetaba a Nagato por ser hijo de uno de los sacerdotes más importantes, pero desde su matrimonio con Yahiko, este pareció alejarlo de sus obligaciones, reemplazándolas por deberes maritales de omega. Lo cual ciertamente no alegró a nadie dentro del clan de los zorros.

Makoto no había prevenido que al entregar a su hermana y a su primo, ambos omegas, de alguna manera había entregado a su clan y sus secretos.

Dentro del clan Uzumaki el descontento era largo por la falta de evidente respeto a su líder natural. Por lo cual no obedecían directamente a Yahiko. Esa era la razón por la que Minato aún mantenía a Makoto como líder. Él lo sabía, pero aquello terminaría cuando uno de los hijos alfas de Yahiko y Nagato creciera y se pudiese convertir en el líder de los Uzumaki. Teniendo la sangre de Nagato no iría en contra de la tradición. Para ello no faltaba tanto, por lo que sus secretos quedarían expuestos a las ambiciones de Minato.

Ellos eran un clan antiguo, que no gustaba ciertas prácticas deshonrosas las que Minato recurría como tener un omega como general militar. Y aquello no solo era por ser un omega, era más porque se trataba de una figura singular. No solo era físicamente adiestrado como guerrero, sino que cuando lo había observado entrenar, su postura no era la propia de una familia guerrera sino de otras artes. Dominaba muy bien las armas tradicionales de un Bushi, pero Makoto sentía que ese aprendizaje no le implicaba un compromiso, sino que veía la katana como un arma más. No como ellos, para quienes su espada era una parte importante de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, Makoto sabía que Minato también tenía sus sospechas, pero los resultados eficaces de Orochimaru le nublaban el juicio, lo había hecho por años. Nadie podía negar que los métodos no honrosos ni propios de un guerrero que utilizaba Orochimaru habían dado resultados. Sin embargo, Makoto dudaba de que siempre fuera así. Si sus sospechas estaban fundadas, Orochimaru les iba a traicionar cuando le conviniera.

Aun así, no le era desconocido el poder que este omega tenía. Sus habilidades y sus numerosos soldados eran parte de su riqueza. Orochimaru hace muchos años pidió permiso para formar su propio grupo de "ninjas". Al principio no fue escuchado, pero con el tiempo, Minato le concedióel permiso, pues a palabras de Orochimaru no suponían ningún riesgo si los criaba él mismo. Su grupo de espías, pues era lo que mayormente realizaban a lo largo de los años, había dado resultado en cada misión que se le había impuesto.

El omega los había recogido desde infantes. Por ese lazo tan fuerte, estos jóvenes respetaban y adoraban con su vida al general. Ellos representaban una fuerza a tomar en cuenta como aliados o enemigos. Por eso, quien poseyera a Orochimaru como suyo, obtendría el poder sobre todos sus soldados, espías y habilidades para utilizarlas en sus propios fines.

Makoto gruñó internamente. Había conversado con los ancianos del clan y estos le habían aconsejado pedir la mano de Orochimaru en matrimonio. Este era un poco mayor a él, pero aunque personalmente desconfiara de este, no era ciego, el general era atractivo, estaba en buena forma y no representaría ningún reto acostarse con él y engendrar. Incluido él, muchos fantaseaban con someterlo, soñaban como sería tenerlo en su lecho necesitado y sonrojado debido al celo. Como líder quería tener cachorros propios, si pudiera tenerlos con Orochimaru, estos serían validados por Minato y de esa manera cachorros de su crianza serían los próximos líderes de su clan, además que al marcar a Orochimaru este no podría ocultarle nada ni podría hacerle daño.

Todos sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando Minato accedió a dejar que Orochimaru decida. Aún no se daba por vencido con aquel tema. Cuando creyera que era el momento ideal, plantearía su pedido ante Minato. De alguna forma conseguiría que el general se convirtiera en su esposo.

Sus preocupaciones fueron cortadas de tajo cuando su segundo al mano, un beta de cabellos cobrizos le cortó el paso con una reverencia larga. Los betas eran criaturas tan leales y juiciosas, Makoto se asombraba de su lealtad y su esfuerzo. Aquel beta que tenía de segundo era más leal que muchos alfas ya que a veces entre alfas el instinto vence.

—Señor, le pido disculpas por interrumpir sus pensamientos—Inclinó más la cabeza.

—Debe ser algo importante ¿no es así?—Cuestionó paciente, confiado en que no se le había interrumpido por alguna trivialidad.

—Bueno... yo lo creí importante ya que usted dijo que cuando veamos al segundo esposo de su sobrino lo vigilemos...

Aquello era cierto: No podía acceder a las cámaras de ninguno de los esposos o amantes de Naruto o Minato, estas eran intocables para clanes fuera de los propios o visitas de omegas. Por lo cual les había ordenado a sus hombres permanecer atentos cuando este abandone sus estancias. Aquel chiquillo al que él también reconocía su belleza misteriosa junto a su hermano iba a elevar a su clan a donde nadie había esperado. Siendo todo lo que un alfa sueña de un omega habían alcanzado lo más grande. Les tenía simpatía pues eran jóvenes pero fuertes en la manera que un omega debía serlo. Makoto creía que realmente eran buenos omegas obedientes a su padre, lo que siempre le agradaba de los omegas.

Además, aquella criatura de ojos negros llevaba quizás al próximo contenedor. Al líder Uzumaki no se le escapaba ello. Aquel niño que estaba preñado podía ser su salvación, quien resuelva sus problemas, su deber como líder del clan Uzumaki. No había esperado mucho al principio, pero el jovencito se veía fuerte por lo que tuvo esperanzas. Siempre había mandado a vigilar con cuanto omega su sobrino se acostaba para saber si alguno había logrado preñarse, pero ninguno había terminado su embarazo. El líder pensó que quizás un Uchiha, por ser de uno de los clanes antiguos y aún conservar su naturaleza animal, podría engendrar satisfactoriamente. Hasta ahora el chiquillo parecía mostrar la fortaleza para ello.

– ¿Qué sucedió con él?—Preguntó interesado.

—El joven está dormido sobre un árbol. —Respondió nervioso su segundo aun hincado en el suelo.

El líder abrió los ojos francamente sorprendido. Se había esperado cualquier situación, menos aquella.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que el crío que lleva al cachorro de mi sobrino ha escalado un maldito árbol y ustedes no han hecho nada por detenerlo?

El beta agachó más su cabeza pidiendo perdón.

—La verdad es que esta en lo más alto. No podemos subir. —Chocó su frente contra el suelo de tatami.

— ¿En verdad esta cómodamente dormido sobre una rama?—Pregunto realmente confundido.

No sabía si debía de preocuparse porque el cachorro que aquel chiquillo llevaba pudiera salir dañado por una aparente rabieta juvenil. O si debería de asombrarse porque el omega pudiera hacerlo. Sabía que aquellos omega tenían más instintos animales por ello sus orejas y cola, pero trepar a lo alto de un árbol no es algo tan fácil de hacer. Además el chico estaba preñado; no importaba cuanta habilidad tuviera, él como líder de los Uzumaki no iba a permitir que aquel niño mimado pusiera en peligro a quien podría convertirse en el contenedor del nueve colas.

— ¡Llama a mi inútil sobrino a que vaya a bajar a su esposo!—Ordenó furioso.

—Ya lo hice, señor. Le anuncie que necesitábamos su presencia porque su esposo lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, los Hyuga no me dejaron pasar así que lo hice lo que pude desde las puertas... al parecer aún sigue acompañando en el duelo a su primera esposa.

Makoto chasqueó los dientes molesto. Para él, los Hyuga habían sido una lacra que debían de arrastrar, simplemente si una omega no servía debían de desecharla. Desde el comienzo la supuso muy débil para para cumplir con su deber. No iba a permitir que por capricho de ella, su sobrino descuide a su segundo esposo, el cual le estaba dando un heredero.

—Ponte de pie, iré yo mismo.

Borrando sus intenciones de irse a sus aposentos a tomar un buen baño y reposar, caminó firme a los aposentos de la primera esposa. Al llegar a las puertas se paró con pose altiva frente a los alfas y betas que custodiaban la primera puerta.

— ¡Abran!—Ordenó, pero los custodios permanecieron inamovibles así que desplegó su poderosa aura. Estos agacharon un poco la cabeza por instinto. Sin medirse golpeó a uno y luego a los otros dos betas. Su segundo al mando se encargó de contenerlos. Ingreso, empujando la segunda guardia dispuesta.

Cuando finalmente alcanzó el recibidor de los aposentos de Hinata descubrió a Naruto, quien tenía en sus muslos, recostada a su primera esposa. Ambos parecían consumirse en el dolor, arrastrándose a ese abismo del que parecían no querer salir.

Makoto chasqueó los dientes. Si en algo coincidía con Minato era en que estaban hartos que Naruto siguiera consolando a Hinata. En sus mentes de alfa, estaba bien que ella se consumiera en el dolor pues había fallado; pero Naruto tenía deberes como alfa, con su ejército y por supuesto con el esposo que iba a darle un cachorro.

—Naruto, me importa poco que no te importe tu segundo esposo. Es tu deber ir por él ya que esta preñado.

Naruto alzó su mirada, de su boca salía gruñidos. Mientras tanto, la mujer se abrazó a su cintura con fuerza. Él parecía protegerla, mantenerla en calma con su poder de alfa. Makoto respondió con otro gruñido más sonoro.

—Hinata perdió a mi heredero´tebayo

En su voz quebrada se podía entender cuanto había sufrido con la pérdida. Makoto no entendió, pues hasta ese momento solo tenía bastardos, no hijos dados por un esposo pues no había tomado ninguno. Aun así no iba a darse por vencido. Aquel chiquillo Uchiha necesitaba de su marido a su lado para que su cachorro naciera lo suficientemente fuerte.

— ¡Vas a perder al único heredero si no sales de este maldito círculo!— Gritó con una voz que resonó más allá de aquellas habitaciones— Deja esa omega ahí y ven conmigo. Si se lo anunció a Minato...

— ¡No me importa mi padre o lo que tu tengas que decir!—Replicó amenazante el alfa menor.

Makoto estaba listo para contraatacar. Si fuera por él, iría por aquel niño Uchiha y lo bajaría del árbol con sus propias manos. Pero no le correspondía, podía ser malinterpretado. Ningún otro alfa podía hacer eso a no ser que sea familiar del omega. Y Makoto sabía que si Naruto seguía eludiendo sus deberes como alfa, no importaba si el omega era fuerte, podría terminar perdiendo al cachorro. Él no iba a permitirlo.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí, Makoto, Naruto?

El Uzumaki no tuvo que girar su cabeza para saber que se trataba de Jiraiya.

—Tu estúpido ahijado no quiere cumplir con su labor de esposo y de alfa e ir bajar su omega de un puto árbol del que el señorito Uchiha no quiere bajar por sí mismo.

Jiraiya esbozó una media sonrisa divertida al escuchar las travesuras del Uchiha. Pero al ver la mirada firme de Makoto se contuvo. Observó con lástima y tristeza el denigrante cuadro que era para un alfa del nivel de su ahijado. Le causó dolor ver a su ahijado tan deprimido.

—No te preocupes, Makoto, yo me encargo.

El pelirrojo asintió, apoyó su mano en el mango de su katana y salió de la estancia a paso firme. Los betas y alfas que habían estado custodiando el lugar simplemente dieron un paso hacia atrás temblando con evidente miedo. Makoto estaba seguro que esos betas y alfas estarían en problemas con su líder cuando este se entere, pero poco le importó él. Y seguramente a Jiraiya quien también había invadido aquellas estancias, poco le importaría.

—Naruto—Habló serio Jiraiya—Makoto tiene razón. Aunque el cachorro que lleva Sasuke no te importe tanto como el heredero que llevaba Hinata, es tu deber velar por él y su madre hasta el parto. No importa lo muy caprichosos que se vuelven los omegas durante este tiempo, debes de cuidar y evitar que se hagan daño. Incluso puedo creer que es porque quiere llamar tu atención.

El rubio alzó su mirada hacia su padrino pero luego bajó su mirada hacia su esposa que sollozaba suavemente aferrándose más a su cintura. Ella le necesitaba, sentía que si la abandonaba ella se quebraría aún más.

—Hinata-hime, usted como primera esposa tiene el deber de apoyar a su esposo con sus demás hijos también. —Le habló Jiraiya con suavidad.

La mujer poco a poco aflojó el agarre al que había tenido a Naruto, alejándose para luego cubrir su rostro con la manga de su kimono. Naruto tuvo el ademán de sujetar su brazo. La herida en su pecho se hacía menor cuando estaba cerca de ella.

—Naruto, ve ahora. —Le detuvo su padrino—Tu esposo está en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol. Si más gente lo ve, tu nombre como alfa estará en entredicho. Así que compórtate, ahijado.

El rubio con seriedad en su rostro y mirada ausente caminó al lado de su padrino sin decir nada. Conforme se alejaba más de las estancias de Hinata su corazón se hacía más pesado y su cabeza parecía querer partirse. Había llorado demasiado en esos días. El llanto de ella lo había hecho sentirse peor, simplemente no pudo alejarse al verla tan débil. La culpa le recordaba a cada instante que él merecía llorar más que ella.

Salió del castillo, hacia el bosque que había detrás de este, muy cerca de las tierras Uchiha. Un sentimiento nuevo fue creciendo dentro de sí. Recordaba exactamente aquel lugar, los árboles, el viento, el olor de la tierra humedecida. Era el lugar donde conoció al verdadero Sasuke cuando se hizo pasar por un siervo beta llamado Ranmaru. Casi sin tener que seguir el rastro de Sasuke, solo guiado por la hierba llegó al árbol donde otros pobladores veían con cierto recelo y curiosidad al joven omega que dormitaba tranquilamente sobre una de sus ramas más altas y anchas. Naruto sin darse cuenta curveó uno de los bordes de sus labios, encontrando divertida la escena. Un pequeño calor envolvió aquel punzón en el pecho que se había instalado desde que Hinata perdió al cachorro.

El viento que le azotó fue como una caricia, sus ojos que se habían quedado secos de tanto caudal de lágrimas propias y de su esposa se sintieron frescos. Todo su cuerpo se sintió mejor, como si hubiera tomado un buen baño.

Aspiró con fuerza el aire, a él llego un suave aroma familiar pero con matices diferentes: era un almizcle entre flores, sabores refinados pero con un dulce especial. Se trataba del aroma natural de omega de Sasuke, tan misterioso y seductor, pero ahora tenía un matiz más tranquilizador y dulce, casi como la leche. Su alfa interno pareció estirarse y manifestarse nuevamente, sintió como si el cuerpo de su animal interno hubiera estado replegado sobre sí mismo y que al fin lograba sacudirse y estirarse, las fuerzas ingresaban a raudales en su sistema, preparando su cuerpo para algo que aún no comprendía...

Emitió un gruñido.

Sin que Jiraiya tuviera que decirle algo, inició a escalar el árbol. Llevado por ese especial aroma no sintió cansancio ni dolor. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cada vez más. Sin proponérselo el dolor anterior se fue marchando. Se sentía renovado, listo para enfrentarse a cualquiera.

Finalmente llegó hasta la rama en la que su omega se encontraba. Sosteniéndose del tronco lo observó a detalle, dándose el lujo de devorarle lentamente. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de placer, no pudo resistirse a inflar su pecho de orgullo: Había dejado preñado de su linaje a un precioso omega saludable. Sasuke era la imagen perfecta de un omega en cinta: sus cabellos lucían desparramados por la rama, negros, lacios y brillantes con sus orejas felinas de pelaje esponjoso y sedoso, además de aquella colita larga que removía con paciencia a un costado; sus mejillas se encontraban levemente sonrosadas, otorgándole vitalidad a su rostro; su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una cómoda yukata con un hakama y haori de trazos elegantes. Se apreciaba perfectamente relajado, como si en ese árbol encontrase más paz que en su propio lecho.

A través del haori abierto pudo ver que su obi estaba atado por encima de su cintura, un poco debajo de su pecho, seguramente para no hacer presión en su vientre, pues una pequeña pancita se elevaba curveada y perfecta. Acogiendo aquella zona con suavidad, dejando la libertad necesaria para que el cachorro creciera cuanto pudiera.

Naruto no tenía palabras para explicar toda esa gama de sentimientos. Se sintió un insensato y se quiso pegar contra el árbol por haberle intentado hacer daño, por haberlo acusado de un complot tan siniestro. Su alfa interno le dijo que Sasuke no necesitaba nada de ello, pues con el aroma y esa imagen perfecta, Naruto lo supo: el cachorro dentro de su segundo esposo nacería, no había más opciones, ese bebe iba a ser suyo. Sasuke realmente iba a otorgarle la bendición de ser padre, al fin sabría lo que era serlo.

Sin embargo cuando intentó acercarse, no pudo evitar comparar a ese bello omega que resplandecía con Hinata que en el poco tiempo que pudo sostener su embarazo había parecido que una enfermedad la atacaba. La culpa melló en sí. Se dio cuenta que no había sentido real aprecio por el cachorro que Hinata llevaba, pues siempre sintió que el cachorro probablemente no nacería. Se había resignado desde antes, pero había querido creer en la posibilidad y que de esa manera se expiaría sus culpas de aquella vez.

Cuando nuevamente Hinata lo perdió, toda la culpa, ese inaguantable peso, cayó sobre sus hombros como una realidad: Nunca podría enmendar el error de haber dañado a su primera esposa. Además de ello, todo entre ambos fue tan oscuro, los únicos sentimientos positivos habían nadado entre la misericordia, la culpa de ser del clan ganador al clan perdedor, y la lástima.

De sentimientos como ese, el amor no podía nacer, solo una tregua, un compañerismo lastimoso y deplorable.

— ¿Naruto?

Su segundo esposo había despertado, se levantaba de su postura cómoda, se peinó sus cabellos revueltos con sus dedos y le observó desafiante; su rostro nuevamente le mostró ese ceño fruncido y sus ojos destilaron peligro. El gatito parecía estar listo para lanzarse por él árbol si era necesario.

— ¡No voy a hacerte daño! ¡Lo prometo´tebayo!

Sasuke pareció ver algo en sus ojos azules por lo cual se sentó sobre sus rodillas, evidenciando más ese pequeño volumen en su vientre. No pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara. De pronto necesitaba sentir más cercanamente la vida dentro de Sasuke, un producto de ambos. Quería saber que esta vez en realidad sí tendría a su cachorro en unos meses. A la distancia podía oler al cachorro, lo fuerte que este era. Además que la lujuria lentamente reptaba por sus venas al observarle preñado de él.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Le preguntó huraño.

Naruto resopló, Sasuke podía verse singularmente bello y enternecedor pero seguía siendo agresivo.

—Entiendo que tengas miedo… pero realmente me arrepiento de lo que te hice´tebayo—Se disculpó con sinceridad. Aún no entendía porque no pudo oler a su cachorro como propio dentro de Sasuke ¿Realmente fue porque se olía tan poderoso?

— ¿No te arrepientes de lo que insinuaste?–Preguntó el omega con cierto recelo.

El alfa pensó al respecto. La imagen de Sasuke lograba enceguecerlo por completo. El instinto que le advertía sobre lo peligroso que podía resultar Sasuke casi había desaparecido. Más bien, el instinto de proteger a Sasuke y su cachorro se hacía fuerte a cada instante lo veía y olfateaba su aroma a leche.

— ¿Por qué? Era mi responsabilidad de cuidar de Hinata. Y ahora es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti'tebayo.

La mirada de Sasuke se desvío llenándose de cierta tristeza. Naruto creyó equivocadamente que se había entristecido por llamar "deber" al protegerle. Sin embargo, el azabache sintió cierta culpa al escucharle, sabiéndose poco merecedor de su sincera protección.

Por primera vez Naruto bajo sus defensas totalmente. Le dolía como alfa no haber podido proteger a Hinata, la culpa le pesaba. Pero con el cachorro de Sasuke no iba a suceder, el pequeño iba a nacer. Agradeció las palabras de su padrino y su tío, ambos tenían razón, ahora Sasuke y su bebe necesitaban de él. Y aquello estaba más allá de si los Uchiha eran peligrosos o no, la realidad era que pronto tendría un cachorrito de Sasuke.

Sin pensar dos veces en lo que hacía giró sobre su sitió con Sasuke en su brazos, estampándolo contra el tronco del árbol. Pero no hubo real violencia, Sasuke lo supo, pues su omega no sentía miedo sino excitación pura. Había olvidado que estar preñado le hacía más receptivo al padre de su cachorro.

Naruto abrazó a su esposo firmemente por su pecho enredando sus brazos en la espalda de este. Puso su rostro de lado sobre el pecho de Sasuke, para luego deslizar su mejilla y oído hasta el vientre de Sasuke. La calidez que envolvía ese lugar en especial relajó a Naruto. El dulce aroma de aquel lugar le deleitaba, era magnifico olfatear como su propia esencia estaba mezclándose con la de Sasuke en sincronía. No sentía miedo ni repulsión, sino que la maravillosa idea de que pronto sería padre le inundó, haciendo que sus miedos hacia Sasuke disminuyeran.

Se concentró en seguir abrazando a Sasuke, queriendo olvidar todo a través de su familia. Sus lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. "Su familia" eso era Sasuke en ese momento. Había cumplido su función básica como omega para con su alfa: Darle una familia, representar la calidez de un hogar en persona.

— ¿Por qué desconfié de ti, Sasuke?—Preguntó dolorosamente. —Hay algo que me dice que no debo. Pero ahora estas preñado de mí y no puedo sentir más que alegría ¿Esta bien´tebayo? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, no teniendo el valor para mentirle en aquel momento. Tendría que usar mucha de su voluntad para hacerlo, pues su omega pantera estaba encantada de que Naruto finalmente se digne a hacerse cargo de su cachorro.

"Precioso, fuerte y frágil al mismo tiempo" pensó el rubio de su omega, pero no lo manifestó. Sasuke era como cualquier omega preñado, incluso sus ojos se veían más cálidos que antes. Se alegró ¿pero por qué el felino no le respondía?

Sin esperar más a que respondiera, Naruto levantó su rostro, sus miradas se encontraron. Pero el Namikaze no se conformó con ello. Besó donde debería estar el ombligo de su esposo, luego intentó desatar el obi que traía. Sintió la necesidad de sentir su piel directamente.

— ¿Qué haces?—se exaltó Sasuke, su pelaje se erizó al instante.

—Quiero tocar el lugar donde está mi cachorro'tebayo.—Respondió con simpleza el Namikaze, intentando abrir la yukata nuevamente.

El pelinegro hizo un mohín con su boca disconforme, alejó las manos de su marido y se cubrió a sí mismo para que el otro no intentara tocar su vientre.

—No... no puedes. Tú lo despreciaste ¿no es así?

—Aun así. Es mi cachorro—Insistió terco el rubio con más ganas de sentir la piel de Sasuke.

La pantera se apartó del tacto de Naruto. Su cuerpo le traicionaba, quería sobar sus orejas en el pecho de Naruto, buscar sus palabras y calor, sentirse reconfortado través de su cuerpo. Aquello eran debilidades que sabía que adquiría como omega preñado. Se había preparado mentalmente para ello. Pero el estar realmente preñado sobrepasaba mucho de sus expectativas. Nada le había preparado para la necesidad instintiva que sentía de estar al lado de Naruto, la desesperación porque este le toque y apruebe a su cachorro.

Al darse cuenta lo incómodo que el azabache parecía sentirse ante la idea de ser tocado, Naruto desistió, solo porque no deseaba que el estrés dañara a su hijo. Nuevamente la idea de "hijo" caló dentro de sí. No pudo sentir más que agradecimiento por el omega preñado.

—Vamos. Has llamado demasiado la atención. Van a pensar que soy un pésimo alfa.´tebayo.

Sasuke se acomodó su yukata. Hizo ademán de clavar sus garras en el árbol para bajarse. Al parecer ya no podría usar ese lugar para relajarse sin que estuviera siendo observado por alguien. Lo cual era una real lástima pues el árbol le parecía lo suficientemente frondoso para que la luz no le fastidie, sería ideal traer a su cachorro cuando naciera.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!—Grito el felino cuando Naruto lo levantó en brazos sin pedirle autorización alguna. — ¡Bájame! Tonto...—Exclamó sonrojado.

— ¿Por qué? Sera mejor si ven que soy yo quien te baja. —Río ante el evidente sonrojo de su omega.

El pelinegro le clavó sus garras en los hombros para que le bajara. Pero Naruto resistió el dolor, en cambio le mordió levemente una de sus orejas. El omega resentido, con sus orejitas caídas sacó sus garras y arañó con fuerza los brazos de Naruto

— ¡Yo se trepar estos árboles mejor que tú… idiota!

—Aun así Sasuke ¿Qué pensabas subiendo aquí? ¿Acaso no te importa el bebe?—Pregunto con seriedad.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!—Respondió muy alterado Sasuke sorprendiendo a ambos.

—¿Quieres a nuestro cachorro, Sasuke?

El azabache notó la ansiedad en la voz del otro.

—Es mi cachorro. —Respondió con las mejillas un poco arreboladas.

Naruto sonrío sintiendo como una tranquilidad y orgullo le sobrepasaba, deseó besarlo, pero se controló.

—Aun así, no subas si no hay alguien contigo.

El alfa lo acomodó en su pecho, haciendo que Sasuke se aprenda a él con sus muslos por las caderas y con ayuda de sus brazos por la espalda. Mientras el alfa, soportando el peso del azabache preñado, bajó de rama en rama, con cuidado.

Una vez abajo, no dejó libre a Sasuke sino que le abrazó con fuerza, queriendo expresar lo que sentía sin necesidad de ponerlo en palabras comprometedoras. Aun cargándolo, Naruto rozó con su nariz la mejilla del azabache, logrando captar su atención. Sus bocas se acercaron lentamente hasta casi rozarse.

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que estaban muy cerca a besarse, se alejó de él, cayendo con sus pies al suelo. No era conveniente estar muy cerca de él, debía irse lo más rápido que pudiera, refugiarse en sus aposentos y no sentir más la confusión que Naruto representaba.

—Con respecto a lo que me preguntaste, Naruto…—Sasuke era un shinobi, se sentía tan capaz como Itachi, al menos intentaba serlo; pero no tenía la frialdad de este. Sin embargo se concentró para no desviar la mirada y lograr ganarse la confianza del rubio. Debía aprovechar que el rubio se encontraba aturdido por reconocer a su cachorro. —Puedes confiar en nosotros. Le somos leales a tu padre. Si él no nos estuviera protegiendo, otros clanes querrían invadirnos ¿por qué le haríamos daño a nuestro salvador? No seas tan idiota.

Naruto no pudo leer nada en los ojos del azabache ni verdad ni mentira, eran dos puertas que le negaban el acceso a su verdad y a sus sentimientos. Aquello no le agradó, pero tampoco le causaba desconfianza. Lo que decía Sasuke tenía lógica y aun peor, el tenerlo tan cerca y preñado aturdía su sentidos e instintos, estos solo se concentraban en verificar que su omega este sano junto al cachorro.

El azabache hizo ademán de marcharse, pero el rubio le atrajo hacia sí, le tomo del mentón y le plantó un beso. Cuando quiso abrir la boca del menor para ingresar su lengua, este le empujó, dedicándole una mirada fastidiada.

—Estoy cansado. El cachorro consume mucha energía, Naruto. Puede que ahora quieras a mi cachorro, pero eso no indica nada. Si quieres coger, tienes a tu primera esposa. Yo ya no tengo deberes contigo pues he cumplido con mi deber—Señalo su vientre—Ni siquiera te tienes que molestar por visitarme hasta que mi cachorro nazca.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera replicarle, Sasuke avanzó rápidamente sin detenerse. Se cruzó con el general alfa, pero este no le detuvo, solo resopló cansado. Finalmente logró reunirse con su séquito que lo escoltaba a todos lados, quienes le guiaron hasta sus aposentos.

Por otro lado, Naruto quedó observando los árboles con mirada ausente. Sin poder evitarlo golpeó el árbol donde Sasuke había descansado antes. Se sintió frustrado ante las palabras certeras de Sasuke. Quizás fuera cierto y los Uchiha no tenían ningún plan siniestro, pero aquello no quitaba que Sasuke le despreciaba y Naruto no sabía que sentir al respecto. Sabía que el repentino deseó de protegerle y el cariño era solo su instinto de alfa, algo que obligaba a alfas y omegas a estar juntos aunque no se amen de verdad, solo con el fin de que el cachorro nazca con bien. Era parte del plan reproductivo de sus naturalezas.

— ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?—Le preguntó su padrino al rubio.

—Porque tiene razón'tebayo.

—Aun así…

—Lo sé, padrino. Lo sé. No te preocupes, aun en contra del propio gatito me voy a mantener alerta de sus necesidades y las del cachorro.

Jiraiya estuvo conforme con ello por el momento. Pero, sobretodo, le alegraba ver repuesto al menor y ya no sombrío. De alguna manera le causó simpatía que la razón fuera el pelinegro.

—Ahijado, también tienes deberes con tu gente.

—Lo sé. Debo asegurarme que mis soldados entrenen, pero primero me encargaré que Hinata salga de ese círculo de tristeza. No importa que, ella sigue siendo mi esposa.

El general no tuvo valor para contarle todo lo que se planeaba en contra de los Hyuga. Deseó que su ahijado no sufriera demasiado. Aunque sabía que aquello era inevitable. Decidió preparase para aconsejar a su ahijado cuando lo necesitase.

* * *

Minato esperaba ansioso la llegada de Itachi en los recintos del joven omega. Por supuesto no lo vería a solas pues sería mal visto y no quería empañar el honor del clan Uchiha, quienes hasta ahora le habían demostrado ser juiciosos siervos.

Su ansiedad por ver al joven creció. Al día siguiente tenía la misión en la cual descubriría con sus propios ojos si los Hyuga le habían traicionado o no. Aunque todo era ya casi claro. Fugaku sería parte del plan a sugerencia de Orochimaru, por lo que ya había marchado con el general omega y su gente detrás de los Hyuga. Minato visitaba a Itachi con la excusa de consolar a su joven hijo y prometerle que a su padre no le sucedería ningún mal. Sin embargo, dentro de sí mismo, sabía que solo buscaba deleitarse con la imagen del joven que pronto sería su prometido oficial.

Dos sirvientes ingresaron, mostrándole sus respetos; luego se pusieron a cada lado de la puerta sobre sus rodillas, le dedicaron una venia para luego abrir sendas puertas dejando ver a su precioso omega: Tenía su cabello semi atado en un moño, mientras el resto de sus esplendorosos cabellos los llevaba sueltos, tan largos como eran, tocando finamente los pliegues de su kimono lujoso. Itachi ingresó deslizando sus pies cubiertos por medias blancas con maestría, sin dudar, siempre con su magistral elegancia y porte, pero al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de demostrar su sumisión y respeto al alfa frente de sí. Cumpliendo con el protocolo, cuando estuvo cerca se arrodilló y le dedicó una reverencia.

—Mi señor…—Se manifestó con seriedad y respeto.

El alfa rubio sonrió suavemente. Quería olvidarse por un momento de la guerra. La traición era una cuestión dolorosa y a la vez vergonzosa. Así pues, buscando refugiarse en ese momento de belleza y paz, tomó a Itachi del mentón, levantó su cara y la acaricio con cuidado, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran. Para alguien tan leal seguramente enterrar a su prometido debió ser difícil. Pero Minato no deseaba esperar más para poseerlo. Quería que cada noche luego de una larga jornada con sus generales, poder llegar a sus aposentos y encontrar a su familia en estos, un omega y pequeños cachorros que le otorguen calidez y amor. Era lo más natural en un alfa aún joven.

—Itachi, sé mío. —Pidió con un susurro. Sabía que era una falta de respeto al joven, pero sus deseos parecían no poder contentarse con solo apreciarlo a la distancia. Sus manos picaban por tocar al omega.

—Mi señor… eso aún no es posible. —Le respondió sin alejarse pero desviando su mirada.

Minato gruñó audiblemente, el cuerpo del omega tembló. Era el gran líder de la Alianza, no tenía en sus instintos el aceptar que algo o alguien se le niegue.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo soportarlo más. Te quiero para mí, Itachi. —Sentenció con voz grave.

El joven omega agachó la mirada como si sintiera vergüenza. El líder pensó que nuevamente le rechazaría con cordialidad, pero para su sorpresa. El omega subió sus manos hacia el pecho del rubio. De una forma lenta pero seductora las mangas anchas de su kimono dejaron ver la piel pálida de sus brazos. Sin que Minato pudiera prevenirlo, el omega se balanceó hacia adelante, acercando su boca a la mejilla del alfa, terminando por depositar un beso casto en su mejilla.

—Yo también quiero ser suyo, mi señor—Susurró como una pecaminosa confesión con una voz grave pero cariñosa.

El gran líder levantó el rostro de Itachi; su omega tenía una sonrisa pequeña pero atractiva. Minato no pudo resistirse más: No le importó el protocolo ni que debía de esperar a que la madre de Itachi estuviera presente siquiera para acercarse a este. En ese momento su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos posesivos sobre el joven. Tomó al felino de la nuca y lo atrajo. Sus labios chocaron. Se sintió hambriento y sediento. Los labios del omega le resultaron sublimes. Había pasado muchos años, casi veinte desde que besó a alguien. Cuando se acostaba con un omega o beta nunca lo besaba pues le parecía repulsivo. Itachi era la segunda persona a la que besaba, la segunda al que deseaba tratar con amor y a quien consideraba merecedor de tales tratos.

El cuerpo inexperto de su omega tembló, su delicioso aroma le sucumbió, supo que estaba totalmente desarmado ante el omega. Incluso si sus dos espadas reglamentarias estaban en su cinto no importaba. Lo único que quería era retener el mayor tiempo posible a ese omega.

A pesar de todos eso años, sus labios supieron perfectamente como tocar los de Itachi, quien al principio tímido y vergonzoso no le respondió, delatando su falta de experiencia. El pecho del rubio se hinchó orgulloso de ser el primero en siquiera tocar su boca. ¿Acaso ni siquiera un beso había sido otorgado al desdichado prometido de su Itachi? Sintió lastima por aquel. Se permitió solo tocarlo con sus labios aunque la necesidad de tomar su boca con su lengua, ingresar y saborearla como era debido le tentó. No pretendía asustarlo, por lo cual siguió moviendo sus labios contra los otros, apenas tanteando con su lengua la forma perfecta de los labios rosados de su omega.

Escucharon los paso de alguien acercarse era el aroma de un omega, la madre de Itachi. El joven vergonzoso se separó ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos. Las manos del pelinegro temblaron. Minato se sintió conmovido.

—No te preocupes, Itachi, será nuestro secreto. —Le acarició sutilmente una de sus orejas felinas.

Vio una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Su pecho se hinchó de confianza. Itachi también le deseaba. Su alfa le grito que era así como debía de ser. Sabiendo ello, le otorgaría el tiempo que indicaba el protocolo. Nadie apartaría al joven de su lado, estaba confiado en ello.

Cuando la madre ingresó pareció no sospechar nada, ya que le saludo con cortesía y sumisión como la perfecta dama que era. La tarde transcurrió entre una interesante conversación con Itachi y Mikoto.

Como era natural en un par de omegas, ambos le expresaron su preocupación tierna sobre Fugaku y la misión en la que este participaba. Una misión realmente dura pues se trataba de detener a un grupo de traidores. Sin embargo, era necesario por el honor y seguridad de toda la alianza.

Minato les dedicó una mirada segura y posó su mano con respeto sobre el hombro de cada uno, les aseguró que todo saldría bien. Las sonrisas en los rostros de Itachi y su madre le sentaron magnifico. Eran los dulces omegas que sabían confiar en sus alfas. Que se comportaban con dignidad pero que también Minato había comprobado con el arrebato de Itachi eran apasionados con quienes eran su pareja. Al ver la mirada maternal, tierna y preocupada por Fugaku, supo que Mikoto había sido un ejemplo a seguir para sus dos hijos omegas. No temía por su futuro con Itachi. Deseó haber hecho aquel trato con los Uchiha desde hace mucho.

— ¿Me permitirán ver a Sasuke-kun?—Ordenó con cortesía.

Mikoto asintió con una sonrisa sin parecer ofendida. Con total naturalidad, pidió a su siervo que lo mandaran a llamar.

—Tardara un poco en alistarse. —Le comunicó la noble dama.

—Mi ex yerno, Makoto, me indicó que mi hijo tuvo que ir por él porque estaba descansando en un árbol—inquirió el rubio con tono severo.

Pero las risitas de los omegas le dislocó.

—Ohh… Minato-sama—Rió dulcemente Mikoto—No debe de preocuparse, somos felinos. Los omegas pantera somos muy inquietos y nunca caeríamos de un árbol. Especialmente los preñados necesitamos relajarnos con la brisa que solo se consigue en los árboles. Yo misma cuando esperaba a Itachi, luego a Sasuke siempre estaba en la cima de un árbol. Seguramente mi hijo— Acarició una de las orejas de Itachi— cuando lleve a sus cachorros también le gustará estar reposando en los árboles y le recomiendo que lo deje—Le guiño un ojo de complicidad.

Minato por primera vez se sintió avergonzado. Su futuro omega también lo estaba. Imaginarse a Itachi desnudo en su lecho era tan excitante pero imaginarlo preñado a su lado le parecía una imagen adorable y añorante. Quería una familia de nuevo pronto. Una que Itachi iba a otorgarle.

—Entiendo. —Rió—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Finalmente Sasuke ingresó vestido con elegancia, se sentó al lado de su madre, saludó a Minato con propiedad. Minato obtuvo una magnifica vista de los tres omegas. Sasuke había cobrado una imagen similar a la de su madre, aquella aura excitante alrededor suyo se había calmado para cobrar una esencia maternal y dulce. Sin embargo, también transmitía vitalidad y fuerza inigualable. Podía oler en Sasuke la esencia de su hijo, de sí mismo como líder del clan Namikaze. Se sintió orgulloso del joven y de su próxima camada.

—Luces perfecto, Sasuke-kun. Gracias por otorgarnos esta oportunidad. Por darme un heredero.

El omega abrió sus ojos suavemente, visiblemente sorprendido por el elogio. Eran criaturas que sabían comportarse, tomarse un halago con humildad.

Sin embargo, pronto el líder cambio su mirada. Esta se tornó más dura perdiendo parte de su brillo y calidez, aun así intentó no atemorizar a los omegas. Le agradaban mucho, tanto la madre como sus dos preciosos hijos eran omegas bien cuidados y protegidos; seguramente Fugaku los había mantenido fuera de toda vergüenza y suciedad. De alguna manera aquello le hizo sentir mayor orgullo por tener a Fugaku de aliado, los omegas siempre eran portadores del honor del alfa que los poseía. Si un omega se veía saludable y bien educado, solo podía tratarse de que tenía un buen alfa sea este esposo, hermano mayor o padre.

—Si los Hyuga de verdad resultan culpables. Nadie podrá detener su caída. Y no deseo que mi hijo este emparentado, mucho menos tenga de primera esposa a alguien infértil y que tiene sangre de traidores. —Habló el gran líder, observando con orgullo a Sasuke. Sin poder limitarse, acercó su mano hasta el vientre de este. La calidez del vientre del menor le aseguraba que el cachorro crecía fuerte y que su nacimiento era un hecho— Tú serás la madre de mis herederos, Sasuke-kun. Junto a tu hermano me darán los nietos e hijos que deseo.

Sus palabras eran gentiles, sus caricias sobre el vientre del menor eran suaves, pero su mirada azul como una piedra congelada les daba una advertencia silenciosa. Minato era quien elevaba o destruía a quien su voluntad dictaba. Los Hyuga habían terminado por decepcionarle, mientras ellos solo lograban halagarlo. Pero si esa situación se torcía, los felinos podían jurar que no tendría piedad de ellos, así como no lo tendría con los Hyuga.

—Makoto tiene razón. Tú deberías ser el primer esposo. —Dictaminó aun acariciando lentamente donde crecía su primer nieto.

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al grupo de omegas, quienes solo sonrieron agradecidos, guardando su nerviosismo muy en su interior. Minato debía de creer que ellos le obedecerían hasta el final. Sin embargo, que Sasuke se convirtiera en el primer esposo no era solo un título, sino que implicaba ser mordido por Naruto, lo que definitivamente no debían de permitir.

…...

La madrugada era fría, Hanabi Hyuga se abrigaba sí misma alrededor de un parco fuego, esperando el amanecer para continuar con su camino y destino. Habían formado a suficientes hombres para dar un golpe al líder de la alianza. Por supuesto no se comparaba con la amplitud de los ejércitos de la Alianza, pero eran suficientes si solo querían acabar con Minato y sus generales.

No podían perder más tiempo, puesto que les descubrirían; por lo que se había planeado invitar a Minato a la Tierra de los Hyuga, al castillo y ahí mismo darle muerte con la ayuda del elemento sorpresa. No era honorable vencer de ese modo. Se sentía miserable por ordenar una misión que humillaría a sus generales y guerreros, pero era inevitable si quería rescatar lo que quedaba del clan y a su población de la hambruna y muerte.

Ese viaje significaba dar la última revisión a los soldados unidos a su causa. Por ello, a pesar de que su segundo al mando hacía guardia ella se mantenía despierta debido a la ansiedad. Odiaba a Minato, después del fallido embarazo de su hermana lo odio más, pues trato a Hinata como una herramienta desechable.

Sumergida en aquellos pensamientos y emociones, ni ella ni su segundo al mando notaron que eran vigilados por un grupo desde las sombras a la altura de los árboles. Estas figuras oscuras, cubiertas perfectamente por las ramas de los frondosos árboles se mantenían quietas apenas moviendo el pecho cuando respiraban, especialistas en pasar desapercibidos.

Minato había accedido dejarle a Orochimaru la misión de ir detrás de los Hyuga, arrinconarlos y dejarlos en evidencia para cuando él llegase. El general omega había perseguido a estos desde que partieron del castillo en un grupo pequeño al amanecer.

Para el general era evidente que los Hyuga no eran expertos en viajes nocturnos pues cuando el cielo fue tiñéndose de purpura, los ojiperlas comenzaron a ralentizar el paso. Cuando finalmente la noche llegó, los Hyuga simplemente establecieron una pequeña fogata para mantenerse cálidos durante la madrugada.

Pero el general omega no iba solo; tenía a su lado a cinco de sus mejores aliados, entre ellos Suigetsu y Juugo, dos de sus servidores más fieles, Kabuto no le había acompañado pues debía de vigilar a sus soldados y sus pertenecías. Además, Orochimaru contaba con el apoyo que había pedido: Los Uchiha. Fugaku junto a otros cinco betas masculinos y femeninos le acompañaban en silencio desde los otros árboles.

El grupo de espías vigiló sin descansar, sus cuerpos no dieron muestra de cansancio alguno. Comprobaron por el sonido de sus respiraciones que finalmente todos habían quedado dormidos. Sin embargo la joven líder y su mano derecha no lo hacían. Orochimaru desde las sombras envío a una de sus serpientes, quien silenciosa como su naturaleza misma se deslizó por la hierba del camino. La joven líder ni siquiera sintió el piquete en su mano. Simplemente sintió como el sopor la invadía. Lo mismo sucedió con su mano derecha. Ambos cayeron dormidos sobre el césped, acompañando en sueños a camaradas.

—Veo que usted y sus chicos dominan muy bien el arte del ninjustsu.—Comentó Fugaku al haber comprobado lo perfectos que fueron en mantenerse silenciosos los espías de Orochimaru y la manera tan perfecta de hacer dormir a los Hyuga.

El omega sonrió orgulloso.

—Creo que puedo dejarles la vigilancia a ustedes— Comentó el general.

Orochimaru y sus servidores bajaron de los árboles en completo silencio. De la misma manera emprendieron el camino que se habían grabado en su memoria hacia la pequeña villa donde se guarecían los traidores del clan Hyuga. Mientras los miembros del clan Uchiha vigilaban a los Hyuga.

Aún le desconcertaba a Fugaku que Orochimaru junto a sus fieles serían los únicos que lograrían hacer caer a esa villa. Pero no comentó nada cuando se expuso el plan. Minato confiaba en los planes de Orochimaru ciegamente pues siempre habían funcionado por más irreales que aparecieran. Sabía que no era honorable atacar de esa manera a un grupo de guerreros, pero el rubio había perdido cualquier respeto. Además su nombre no quedaba ensuciado pues era Orochimaru, un omega, quien lo llevaba a cabo. Solo quedó registrado de que él dio la orden de ir por los traidores. El rubio tampoco desconfió de que pidieran a los Uchiha ya que Orochimaru le expuso que estos solo se asegurarían de que no les sucediera nada a los Hyuga mientras dormitaban.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a matizar los colores entre un morado y un azul oscuro, Orochimaru finalmente llegó a aquella villa. Sonrío ampliamente. Con una señal de su mano, Suigetsu y Juugo se dividieron, comenzando a ingresar en cada una de las pequeñas viviendas. Sus otros tres espías hicieron lo propio. Orochimaru camino a firme paso hasta la casa más grande donde seguramente se hospedaba el que lideraba aquella villa. Tenía órdenes de capturarlos vivos, por lo cual no sería tan difícil. Escuchó a lo lejos el grito de una omega y su sonrisa se amplió mucho más.

Los Hyuga se dieron cuenta que todos se habían quedado dormidos. Se alertaron pero no había nadie y sus pertenencias estaban intactas. Temieron por su gente, pero también por caer en una trampa. Montaron en sus caballos sin saber qué hacer. La decisión recaería en la joven alfa: Fugaku atendió a cada detalle de la joven líder; por un momento algo de piedad sintió por ella. A pesar de que su generales le indicaron que lo mejor era regresar ella se negó, encabezó la marcha con valor hacia la villa, hacia su fin.

La habían estudiado, Sai lo había hecho. Además que habían oído cuanto la estimaba su clan por lo que sabían que de verse en una situación, ella seguiría a socorrer a su gente. Fugaku sintiéndose incómodo pero sin demostrarlo mandó a dos betas a seguirlos. Mientras él esperaba por Minato.

...

Minato, ni bien la luna comenzó a desaparecer del cielo emprendió su camino hacia los Hyuga por el camino que Orochimaru le había indicado. Junto a sus soldados uniformados, llevando con orgullo la bandera del clan de los Namikaze, trotó sin parar, satisfecho por su encuentro con Itachi la noche anterior y porque ese día se libraría de un gran problema.

Jiraiya y Tsunade le acompañaban al igual que Hiashi quien solo había sido avisado que iban a completar una misión sin indicarle de que tipo se trataba. Estando en la situación en la que estaba no se negó, sino que apresuradamente se alistó para acompañar a quien servía.

Naruto había reclamado por ir, pero Minato sabiendo que quizás sus sentimientos se interpondrían le indicó que preparara todo para una sentencia pública. Que convocara a todos los líderes de clan, desde de los clanes más grandes y números hasta las pequeñas familias subordinadas, a todos los generales y sus consortes. Iba a ser un evento que todos tenían la obligación de ver.

El alfa menor pensó que aquello iba ser realmente desagradable. Los castigos ejemplares de su padre eran sin duda inolvidables. Aún recordaba cuando el tío de Hinata tuvo que cometer suicidio frente a todos. La mirada de Hanabi y Neji fue lo que más le impresionó. Sabía que ese hecho jamás se borraría de la memoria de todos los Hyuga.

Minato alcanzó a Fugaku. Este los esperaba con sus hombres vestidos de negro con una armadura muy fina que el líder de la Alianza no había visto antes en ellos. Su mirada delató su sorpresa.

—El general Orochimaru lo creyó conveniente. Nos lo entregó para usarlo en esta misión—Indicó Fugaku sin vacilación en su voz.

El gran líder no replicó, creyendo en sus palabras, pues si Orochimaru lo había creído conveniente tendría sus razones para ello; el rubio solo quería ver los resultados pronto. Mientras tanto, los Hyuga se removían nerviosos, pues aquel camino les era familiar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Minato?—Se atrevió a preguntar Hiashi al líder.

El Namikaze no respondió **.** Fugaku y sus hombres subieron a los caballos libres que habían traído. Sin hablar más, todos se embaucaron lo más rápido posible hacia a las Tierras Hyuga. Hiashi había notado que Tsunade y Jiraiya cabalgaban a cada lado suyo. Además sus soldados también estaban siendo rodeados por los Uchiha. Se removió aún más nervioso, prediciendo que iba a encontrar más allá.

Él no sabía con exactitud que planeaba su hija alfa, pero sabía que era algo en contra de Minato. No pudo sonsacarle la verdad. Ni logro con sus cartas que el castillo Hyuga respondiera. Era un líder de imagen para su pueblo, lo entendía. Nadie le respetaba de corazón ¿Quién podría respetar a un alfa que vive sometido y en vergüenza de otro? Que entregó a su hija omega en tan humillantes condiciones, quien no podía controlar a su hija alfa, quien permitió que su hermano se sacrificara por ellos. El respeto de alfa no es solo nacer con ello sino hacer que los demás lo reconozcan, no solo el título de herencia sino porque en verdad los demás se sentían protegidos con este siendo el líder.

En silencio, alzando la cabeza cabalgó al ritmo de los otros. Sabía bien lo que tendría que hacer. Daría su vida por salvar la de su hija. Lo había resuelto de esa manera.

Después de un largo trote a toda velocidad que le tomo buena parte del día, Fugaku les guío hacia la división que no se encontraba en los mapas oficiales. Casi al anochecer una villa de la que salía un humo blanco se dejó entrever. Todos los que sabían para que iban, habían cabalgado sin parar, esperando encontrar al general omega soportando una pelea sin cuartel con los Hyuga. Nadie pensó que Orochimaru tuviera tan bien controlada la situación. Incluso Minato se sorprendió.

Para los traidores todo sucedió rápidamente. Cuando Hanabi llegó con sus soldados cansados y preocupados, fueron rodeados entre Orochimaru por delante y los soldados Uchiha por detrás inmediatamente. No había podido ponerse ni siquiera en posición de pelea. Se sintió tan estúpida por ni siquiera sentir que alguien los seguía. Pero los Uchiha habían sido tan silenciosos. Además, no pudo pelear más pues a sus ojos, la villa que habían construido con esfuerzo había caído hace mucho. Temió por su gente.

La joven fue amarrada por los fieles del general. Los soldados de ella fueron dispuestos de la misma manera. A su lado trajeron grupos de gente dormida, al otro lado de los pobres infelices que habían batallado y habían tenido que ser asesinados. Esa Villa era tan pequeña y escondida que nunca necesitó de vigilancia especial. Los tres vigilantes que siempre permanecían durante las madrugadas habían sido asesinados con bastante facilidad por Juugo y Suigetsu. Luego Orochimaru había dejado incapacitados a las cabezas de la villa. Teniéndolos en sus manos gracias a sus serpientes, hizo que los demás miembros de la Villa se rindieran en poco tiempo. Era una villa creada para formar soldados y aun así nunca se habrían esperado un ataque tan siniestro y desleal. Después de todo, los soldados y sus familias de la villa eran considerados orgullo por los demás pobladores, incluso por los nobles del castillo que se caía a pedazos.

—Orochimaru-sama, usted siempre me sorprende. —Elogió Minato satisfecho. Pensó que quizá encontraría a Orochimaru resistiendo contra el grupo Hyuga, pero este había sabido atacar de la forma correcta para hacerlos caer. En aquellos momentos, al gran Líder no podía importarle menos los métodos.

—No fue demasiado, Minato. Quizás no debimos asustarnos por este grupo tan incompetente. —Respondió con burla mientras miraba de reojo a Hanabi, quien le gruñía en respuesta.

— ¡Mi hija!—Exclamó Hiashi interrumpiendo las burlas del general.

—Padrino, aprésalo. —Ordenó el rubio sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a Hiashi.

Jiraiya bajó del caballo al mismo tiempo que Hiashi, lo desarmó por competo golpeándolo contra el suelo. Su segundo al mando le registró hasta quitarle todo lo que pudiera considerarse arma. Tsunade ordenó a su gente que terminara de rodear a los Hyuga que los habían acompañado. Estos bajaron de sus caballos y se quitaron todas sus armas, poniéndose de rodillas ante los líderes.

—Hanabi Hyuga, escribe una orden a tu castillo de que no salgan de ahí. Un regimiento de mi confianza guiado por Makoto y el viejo Hiruzen irán a tomar el control—Ordenó con firmeza Minato, lanzándole un pergamino—Sé que si ven tu firma y verifican tu letra responderán a tu llamado. Ya que al parecer tu padre no tiene idea de lo que sucedía con su familia. No deseo que gente inocente se involucre.

—Mi padre no sabía nada. Todo lo hice por el honor de nuestro clan—Escupió ella.

Sin embargo aun con los ojos llenos de frustración y rabia, cuando le fueron desatadas las manos, abrió el pergamino y comenzó a escribir. No quería que hubiera más heridos. En ese castillo había omegas y niños… Además de siervos inocentes que solo siguen órdenes. Por el momento era lo único que podía hacer para protegerlos.

…...

El clan Sarutobi no era un clan grande, era muy pequeño pero contaban con una gran historia. Hiruzen era su líder abdicado, su sobrino era su sucesor. Contaba con un destacamento pequeño pero muy voluntarioso. Había como ese clan muchos otros clanes que se habían integrado al clan Namikaze por voluntad propia; por lo cual podían mantener sus costumbres e insignias pero jurando lealtad absoluta a Minato. Por no ser un clan principal, no vivían en el castillo de la alianza. Hasta hace poco vivían en las tierras Namikaze, pero se habían mudado bajo orden de Minato a las tierras cercanas de la Alianza, las tierras mixtas, en el anhelo de colonización de Minato.

El rubio tenía confianza en Hiruzen pues había sido uno de sus maestros de kendo. Para premiar aquello, Minato iba a confiarle la protección del castillo Hyuga. También nombraría Makoto para poder librarse de él. Ellos venían en camino para tomar el control.

Cuando al líder de los traidores firmó, uno de los siervos de Minato tomó el pergamino, para luego tendérselo a su amo. Minato lo leyó rápidamente. Sonrió complacido. Lo enrolló y se lo entregó a sus mensajeros.

—Tsunade-sama, por favor acompañe a uno de los betas de Hanabi-san para entregarlo. Usted quedará en posesión del castillo hasta que llegue Makoto y los Sarutobi.

Tsunade dejó a la mitad de su destacamento aun vigilante al lado de Minato, mientras con la otra mitad partía con uno de los alfa líderes de la Hyuga.

— ¿Sabes que lo que acabas de hacer fue una pérdida de tiempo verdad?—Inquirió sombrío Minato a la muchacha.

—Creo que fue lo correcto. —Dijo ella—Quería liberar a mi hermana y a mi primo, a mi gente de un tirano como usted.

— ¿Tirano? ¿Eso crees?—Preguntó ofendido— Bien… vas a conocer qué clase de tirano va a enjuiciarte.

Minato ordenó levantar a los que no habían caído, bien atados fueron puestos en los caballos de los alfas más fuertes, tendidos vergonzosamente sobre sus estómagos. Lo mismo para Hiashi y Hanabi.

De esta manera tensa cabalgaron de regreso hacia las tierras mixtas, al Castillo de la Alianza sin importar que estuviera anocheciendo. Donde Naruto había logrado que Hinata se levanté para que le ayudase a organizar el evento que su padre le había requerido.

En el camino se encontraron con Makoto y Hiruzen. Con un simple asentimiento ellos fueron por caminos opuestos. Cabalgaron solo alimentados por el amargo sabor de la traición pero contrarrestado con el dulce de la victoriosa justicia. Orochimaru fue orgullosamente al lado de Minato, flanqueado por Fugaku quien solo tenía un rostro inexpresivo. Fugaku de reojo observó a Hanabi llevada tan humillantemente y se juró que nada de aquello les pasaría a su familia o a alguno de sus fieles…

Minato no confiaba en Makoto, pero sí en su desprecio contra los perdedores. Envío a Hiruzen porque su sabiduría era adecuada pero también su capacidad para hacerse el desentendido cuando la situación lo ameritaba, era oportuna si se sabía usar.

Cuando el anochecer hizo imposible su avance, tomaron turnos para vigilar a los traidores que se encontraban amarrados. Al amanecer partieron nuevamente, a trote rápido lograron llegar en poco tiempo. Naruto los recibió junto a Hinata y Neji. Ambos omegas cayeron sobre sus rodillas, al igual que todo los Hyuga que habían corrido para saludar a los recién llegados. Ninguno podía creer que sus amados líderes llegaron amarrados, recostados en los caballos de los otros sobre sus estómagos, clara muestra de humillación.

Desde la distancia Sasuke observaba indiferente mientras su mano paseaba por su vientre. Su hermano a su lado puso su mano en su hombro.

—La segunda parte salió como lo esperábamos. —Comentó Sasuke.

—Perfectamente. Hanabi es como lo pensábamos, una buena alfa que jamás abandonaría a su gente. —Murmuró Itachi con seriedad—Sin embargo…

— ¿Qué?

—Si no fueran tan orgullosos hubieran resultado buenos aliados ¿no lo crees?

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior intentando que la imagen de Naruto consolando a los hermanos no le perturbe.

—Ya no importa. Ya no nos sirven. —Respondió Sasuke.

—Debemos seguir logrando que padre e hijo se enfrenten y que sus demás aliados abandonen a Minato o que el los quite de su lado. Él debe de creer que solo nosotros somos de confianza.

El omega menor observó a su hermano mayor. Le sorprendía la facilidad con la que este podía fingir amabilidad, fingir deseo y amor. A él no se le estaba dando tan bien el no sentir nada por Naruto. Si Minato observara la mirada que en ese momento tenía Itachi se sorprendería al compararla con la mirada amable y dulce que siempre le otorgaba.

A diferencia de Sasuke, Itachi sin duda era un mejor ninja en ese aspecto. Capaz de disfrazar hasta sus propios sentimientos, de hacerse pasar por completo por otra persona sin involucrarse a sí mismo. El felino menor deseó ser como su hermano, pero al dirigir su mirada hacia Naruto, nuevamente sintió una agitación en todo su ser. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ocultar que Naruto le hacía estremecer. Debía de cerrar su corazón a él por completo y enfocarse en su misión tal y como lo había logrado toda su familia.

* * *

Muy lejos del territorio de la alianza, existía una guarida subterránea, construida solo como precaución por Madara Uchiha. Era en aquel lugar secreto, húmedo más allá del bosque que rodeaba a las Tierras Uchiha, el único camino para escapar del clan sin que las fuerzas de Minato pudiesen seguirlos, un bosque sombrío, donde la luz solo llegaba a raudales durante el día.

Había sido el lugar favorito de los primeros ninja para dar emboscadas a los ricos clanes de guerreros, por ello los extranjeros le otorgaron el nombre de "Bosque de la Muerte".

Antes de llevar a cabo el plan, habían llenado el lugar con provisiones en lugares llamados Tambo, donde se conservaba por un tiempo los perecibles. Más allá de ello, era bastante fácil cazar para el clan felino.

En aquel momento, de noche, el clan no descansaba sino que esperaba las siguientes órdenes, aunque sabían que para ello debía de confirmarse algo. Unas personas estaban por llegar, importantísimas para la sucesión de sus objetivos. Mientras esperaban, los felinos practicaban todas las técnicas de combate que sabían, tanto alfas como betas y los poco omegas que con ellos habían marchado.

La ansiedad tocaba cada fibra en los felinos y antes de traicionar a sus compañeros omegas que lejos se encontraban, los alfas desfogaban su irritación en prácticas. Shisui lo sabía, él mismo sentía una terrible ansiedad. Conocía perfectamente por lo que pasaban los alfas de su clan. Él no era ajeno, pero como líder debía mostrarse firme y sereno. Aunque su alfa interno llore la lejanía de Itachi, él solo debía de mostrar paciencia y disciplina para que sus congéneres no se desconcentren. Debía permanecer alerta, vigilando que los golpes que se daban en el entrenamiento fueran solo ello y que la agresividad innecesaria no se desatara. Tantos alfas juntos sin omegas requería de un alfa mucho más fuerte a ellos para poder mantenerlos en orden, un alfa que no solo fuera fuerte sino como Shisui, respetado.

El joven alfa no podía quebrarse. Esa noche era importante, porque del trato que cerrarían asegurarían el éxito de sus planes y de la misión de Itachi junto a los demás. Inconscientemente, Shisui tocó sus propios labios con sus labios, entrecerrando los ojos recordando los suaves de su pareja. A pesar de su perfecto control, el pensar en que alguien más compartiera los labios de Itachi hizo que gruñera.

Había muchas posibilidades de que se presentaran inconvenientes en los que los que estaban en la Alianza debieran de resolverlo como pudieran. Sasuke era quien compartiría el lecho del primogénito del gran líder. Pero Shisui temió, el aclamado Minato Namikaze era un alfa joven, viudo y astuto. ¿Acaso no desearía a su Itachi?

—Shisui-sama, están llegando.

Fue suficiente para que Shisui volviera a su realidad y a sus obligaciones.

— ¿Dónde está Obito-san?—Preguntó Shisui, dándose cuenta que había desaparecido de su campo visual.

El alfa que había ido a comunicarle la llegada de sus "aliados" gruñó y frunció el ceño.

—Está encerrado con su omega.

El joven alfa líder resopló, tocó el hombro de su compañero y le pidió que lo dejara en sus manos. A pesar de que muchos de los alfas que estaban con ellos estaban enlazados y por tanto a pesar de sufrir frustración sexual no traicionarían a su pareja, había otros que eran solteros por lo cual el hostigar a otros omegas era inevitable. Sin embargo a esos alfas ya enlazados, les fastidiaba que Obito tuviese la oportunidad de disfrutar de su omega cuando ellos no.

Aunque en el caso de Obito y kakashi, Shisui pensó que quizás no estaban del todo "disfrutando". Aunque no lo desease debía de intervenir, aquello alteraba el ánimo de los alfas del clan. Además de demostrar poca disciplina. Casi podía predecir por qué Obito se había encerrado con Kakashi, era conocido por todo el clan.

…...

En una de las habitaciones de la guarida, Obito Uchiha acorralaba a su esposo, su omega, Kakashi, un omega peliblanco de la raza de los lobos, quien portaba un par de orejas de aquel animal junto a una cola peluda.

El pelinegro pegó sus labios a los de su pareja mientras aún lo mantenía retenido contra la pared sin darle alguna oportunidad de escape. Mordió su labio inferior y con su lengua se abrió paso con violencia, enredó su lengua con la otra succionándola fuertemente. Cuando sintió las manos de Kakashi intentando apartarlo, no se lo permitió sino que agitó la lengua del otro con sus labios. Escuchó los quejidos provenientes del otro, pero aquello solo logró excitarlo aún más.

El omega peliblanco sintió que prácticamente le iban a arrancar la lengua. A pesar de que quería detenerlo, su cuerpo de omega poco a poco iba cayendo presa del calor sofocante que Obito le transmitía por sus besos. Como omega "enlazado" instintivamente siempre trataba de complacer a su alfa, incluso si era en el plano sexual. Si Obito tenía necesidad de hacer el amor, como omega se calentaba rápidamente de forma instintiva. Sin embargo no deseaba hacerlo en aquel momento aunque su cuerpo comenzara a excitarse.

Los omegas eran el hogar el del alfa, representaban absolutamente esa palabra, pues era quienes les proveerían de una familia, de personas que cuidar, de tranquilidad y donde los alfas podrían marcar su territorio para su satisfacción instintiva.

Si hubiera sucedido en otras circunstancias, Kakashi se dejaría llevar, pero aquella noche no. El peliblanco sospechaba el porqué de la rudeza de Obito. No solo estaba caliente y deseoso de intimar, sino que estaba intentando marcar su territorio sobre él, de afianzar su supremacía como alfa a través del sexo.

¿Qué podría hacer para calmarlo? Casi sabía cuál era la solución a ello…

Obito bajó sus labios por su cuello lamiendo repetidas veces, haciendo que su piel se erizara y que involuntariamente empezara gemir agudamente para provocarle placer.

Para el alfa no fue suficiente, sus garras se enterraron en las caderas de su omega, queriendo demostrarle que le pertenecía. El omega abrió los ojos acuosos, demostrándole el dolor y placer que le causaba. El pelinegro solo le rasgó su yukata hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto sus blancos hombros. Comenzó a repartir mordiscos por toda la zona, dejando rojiza la piel de su omega.

—Quiero que me des cachorros, Kakashi. Los quiero ahora. —Hablo con voz grave, mirando directamente a los ojos de su omega. Era una orden de alfa a omega.

Kakashi desvío la mirada intentando no perderse en la orden. Al estar enlazados los deseos del alfa se hacían más pesados sobre él, aplastando su voluntad, haciendo nacer un deseo irracional por complacerlo. Su alfa no esperó respuesta, sino que metió su mano entre el hakama de Kakashi, apretó sus nalgas, marcándolas con sus garras. Sin tardarse, metió sus dedos entre estos, penetrándolo con dos de sus dedos, Kakashi gimió y se quebró hacia atrás. Como era evidente ante el deseo de su alfa, él ya se encontraba medianamente dilatado y húmedo, listo para recibir a su alfa.

—Obito... no es… un buen momento… no…—Intentó hacer entrar en razón a Obito.

Pero aparentemente a Obito no le importaba sus palabras, pues presionó más fuerte sus dedos en la entrada de Kakashi, comenzando a moverlos con rapidez e impaciencia. Gruño, subió sus labios a las orejas de Kakashi, sus orejas de lobo blanco, le fascinaban, las mordió un poco provocando más estallidos de placer en Kakashi.

A pesar de gemir ante cada movimiento de los dedos del pelinegro y que tanto su cola como sus orejas se removían expectantes de más, Kakashi puso más fuerza en sus manos, intentando alejarlo de su cuerpo.

Abrió sus ojos enfrentando a los rojos de Obito. Esos ojos le habían fascinado desde que lo conoció, sin embargo también le llenaban de ansiedad y le daba una sensación de peligro. Eran tan rojos como la sangre y solo se manifestaban en misiones para ayudarles a ver en la oscuridad, él tenía la habilidad de ver en las sombras también pero no con la misma capacidad que los Uchiha. Y así como le encantaban, aquellos le decían la verdad detrás del pedido, le aclaraban sus dudas del comportamiento de Obito. El por qué inesperadamente lo arrastró hasta aquella habitación.

— ¿Estas molesto verdad?—Comentó Kakashi agitado, intentando dejar de gemir ante la estimulación de su entrada.

Obito desvío su mira, chasqueó sus dientes y simplemente, liberó a Kakashi de sus toques, como si de repente tocarlo le ensuciara.

— ¡Estoy harto Kakashi! … quiero que seas mío por completo. Lo quiero ahora...—Exigió.

Nuevamente tomó a Kakashi con sus fuertes manos, le dio la vuelta y lo empotró contra la pared, logrando que le dé la espalda y que su rostro quedase pegado a la pared. Quizás no era la mejor manera de tratar a su pareja, su esposo, pero el alfa estaba cegado por sus instintos en aquel momento. El lobo intentó liberarse, lo cual enardeció más la furia en Obito.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Acaso piensas que puedes librarte de mí?! ¡No! ¡Eres mío! Voy a hacerte un cachorro de una vez. —Ordenó apresando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba bajarse el hakama.

Kakashi sentía el aire caliente saliendo de la boca de su pareja, chocándole contra la nuca, estuvo a punto de mostrarle el cuello para que le muerda, rindiéndose a sus deseos; pero se concentró en mantener la cordura para poder exigir respuestas.

—Obito, sabes que este no es un buen momento. ¿Qué vamos a hacer conmigo preñado?—Intentó razonar usando su voz más grave posible, no queriendo iniciar a gemir como si estuviera en celo.

—Yo te cuidaré. —Le susurró con cierta dulzura, la cual casi lo desarma por completo. Por supuesto, sabía que tenía la razón. No hacía falta que se encontrase preñado, Obito siempre lo protegía.

La fuerza en Obito bajó, lo cual fue aprovechado por Kakashi para liberarse. Se dio la vuelta y aunque una punzada en su pecho lo atravesó reunió toda su fuerza para brindarle a su alfa una cachetada. Sintió el dolor, decepción e ira en su marca presionado en su cuello, el alfa le exigía una disculpa, y el omega interno deseaba pedirla. Pero debía hacer que Obito se dé cuenta de los deberes que tenían.

— ¡Sasuke e Itachi están ahí arriesgando sus vidas!—Gritó logrando que la voz no se le quebrase— ¿Y tú quieres aparearte? ¡¿Acaso has pensado en Shisui que tiene que estar separado de su omega?!

Obito era un alfa normalmente tierno, juguetón de buen humor, sumamente protector, pero también era demandante como alfa, quizás más que otros Uchiha. O quizás lo era porque eran de especies diferentes. Los felinos eran posesivos, pasionales y engreídos. Kakashi sabía todo ello cuando lo aceptó, pero las circunstancias lo empujaron a hacerlo. No se arrepentía, pero a veces su relación era difícil de sobrellevar. Aunque no negaba que el pelinegro tenía sus razones para ser especialmente posesivo con él, no creía que cumplirle el capricho de dejar que le preñe cambiara su relación.

—Lo vi…—Declaró el alfa bastante ofendido— ¡Te vi coqueteando con tu ex amante!

Kakashi dio dos pasos hacia atrás sorprendido sin saber que responder.

—No estaba… solo estaba dándole ánimos—Respondió nervioso.

— ¡¿Tan de cerca?!—Respondió sarcástico. — ¡No juegues conmigo! Sé que te acostaste con otros mientras me rechazabas.

— ¡Eso fue antes, idiota! No pensé que te importara tanto que haya sido de otro…. Estoy enlazado a ti ¡¿Qué más quieres?!

El alfa no se tomó a bien la confesión. Los recuerdos de los días en que su cortejo a Kakashi no dab frutos llegaron desatando toda la ira de su alfa.

—Cierto… te he mordido pero no es suficiente. —Dijo Obito— No te he mordido en tu celo. Ni me has dado cachorros. —Declaró solemne y serio, con sus ojos rojos mirando fijamente a Kakashi logrando que este sintiera la necesidad de someterse a él.

—Estamos en una mala situación. —Murmuró como respuesta.

— ¿En verdad? ¿O simplemente es que no quieres atarte más a mí?

La falta de respuesta de Kakashi dañó más a Obito quien se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, frunció su ceño, y se preparó para tomar a Kakashi así fuera a la fuerza. Los celos que sentía le quemaban, necesitaba reconfirmar su marca sobre Kakashi, estaba desesperado por poseerlo. A pesar de los años, no todos en el clan respetaban a Kakashi como su pareja. Aún muchas de las ex parejas de su esposo creían que este estaba disponible para ser cortejado. Nadie se tomaba en serio la bendición del templo o los papeles firmados sin una verdadera marca en el cuello. Para los otros alfa, ante la ley Kakashi podía ser pareja oficial del hermano del líder; pero sus instintos les dictaban que el exótico omega aún estaba disponible para los alfas más fuertes y que se atrevieran a desafiar la autoridad de Obito.

— ¡Obito-ojisan!—llamó Shisui ingresando al recinto

El joven alfa se dio cuenta de la situación entre ellos. De hecho había escuchado parte de la discusión, pero debía de intervenir pues debían de seguir su camino. Finalmente sus aliados habían llegado a la guarida subterránea de los Uchiha. Estaban esperando junto con su gente para cerrar el trato. Obito debía de estar presente.

El alfa gruñó fastidiado; sin embargo despeinándose los cabellos se calmó, se acomodó las ropas e indicó a Shisui con la mirada que lo seguiría. No le gustaba sacar en cara el pasado, pero Obito perdía la paciencia. Era joven, pero su instinto ya le exigía tomar completamente a su pareja de vida y dejarle preñado de sus cachorros.

Shisui soltó un suspiro ante la imagen de Kakashi. Era un omega muy hermoso, pero ciertamente no podría verlo sexualmente. Sintió lástima por ambos, pero lo mejor era no meterse en ese momento pues ambos estaban alterados.

Cuando el peliblanco quedó solo se dejó caer al suelo. Le pesaba saber que Obito tendría dudas de su amor por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, este tenía parte de razón en lo que había dicho: Realmente no quería atarse más a Obito. No mientras su relación no funcionara como debía para poder tener un hogar estable.

* * *

Respuesta a review:

Shain: Lamento mucho la demora, como indiqué el clima húmedo de mi ciudad, Lima, me mantuvo enferma por buen tiempo. Como siempre, no deseaba publicar sin que estuviera correctamente editado. Me tomo un largo tiempo y trabajo editarlo y que no se me escape fechas, lugares, personajes y mitologías. Gracias por tu apoyo, espero leerte nuevamente.

shisui-fan: Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Yo también adoro a ese par, su historia realmente me conmovió. Bien no desesperes porque aparezca que hay avances minaita. Todo es parte de la trama. Como va la situación, una pelea entre Minato y Shisui parece muy posible XD. Estoy segura que por muy buen líder que Shisui sea, no debe ser agradable pensar o suponer que tu pareja tiene que seducir a otro. Exacto a mi Hinata me va y viene en el manga y anime, peor aquí ya que la estoy escribiendo quise que tuviera más profundidad, que no fuera tan plana como personaje y simplona. Asi que de alguna manera alguito de simpatía he agarrado por ella. Por supuesto nunca llegará a un puesto alto en mi corazón. Espero leer un comentario tuyo en el nuevo capitulo!

Wolf : Muchas gracias por comentar.. realmente sería algo interesante. MInato enterándose que todo este tiempo ha tenido cerca el poder que necesita para someter a todos...uyuyuyy. Peor vale, vemos que La ALianza comienza a tener quiebres, todo puede suceder. Nos leemos!

Sexyperitaverde: HOla me da gusto leer tu comentario, espero continúes brindandomelos. Verdad que sí? Jiraiya llegó a un punto en que simplemente tuvo que resignarse a perder a "su mejor amigo" especial. Por eso se veía reflejado en Naruto y le aconsejaba que se rindiera owww doloroso. Bueno en este nuevo capitulo, Sasuke comienza a tener sentimientos positivos por su cachorro, al igual que Naruto. COmo les irá a estos dos padres primerizos? En medio de toda este cúmulo de traiciones podrán encontrar un lazo más profundo?. Yo también te adoro por dejarme tu comentario! Espero que hayas disfrutado este nuevo capítulo!

Nana : Hola y gracias por comentar.. pues todo puede suceder., en esta épocas un aliado puede volverse enemigo y un enemigo, aliado, todo depende de la situación y las decisiones. Como puedes ver, Sasuke no es incapaz de amar pero todo ha ido e una manera no común. ël ama su familia pero le ha costado trabajo ver a su cachorro como suyo, ya que de alguna manera fue una imposición. Poco a poco amará más a su cachorro, sobretodo cuando este va haciéndose presente. La verdad no recordaba a Shion, pero si aparece no creo que tenga un papel muy relevante o quien sabe. Sin embargo, Gaara sí tendrá un papel importante y aparecerá muy pronto. Nos leemos!

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, no saben cuantas fuerzas me dan para seguir escribiendo. Esta es una historia ala que le tengo mucho cariño asi que debo de tomarle su tiempo el poder escribirla editarla y por supuesto hacer sus averiguaciones.

PAra este capitulo averigüe la mitología de Yamata no Orochi. En verdad es una deidad del folklore japones que poseía ocho cabezas y ocho colas, era enorme y se le adjudicaba la destrucción de aldeas completas. Hay diferentes versiones, una en la que un Dios emborachandolo llega a vencerlo. y otra en la que Kishimoto se basó para crear a los tres sannin: Orochimaru era aprendiz de Jiraiya un noble guerrero a quien Orochimaru traiciona para convertirse en un seguidor de Orochi y aprender su magia. Tsunade era una miko con la magia de las babosas se casa con Jiraiya y juntos se enfrentan a Orochi y Orochimaru, aunque no esta totalmente completo... Sin embargo, en la época feudal japonesa e incluso antes, maestro y aprendiz eran mas que eso...jojojojo..

Bueno creo que comienza quedar claro las grandes diferencias ideológicas entre clanes. Tal y como lo conté un clan de samurai o guerreros no se parecía en nada a uno shinobi, ya que estos eran más o menos mercenarios. A pesar de ser odiados y perseguidos por los samurai, estos muchas veces los contrataban para servicios a los que no podían ordenar a un sudbito sin dañar su honor..los ninjas no poseían esa clase de honor por lo cual valiéndose de cualquier artimaña podía lograr un cambio en una guerra. Aunque no se llevaban mal con todos los clanes de samurai, nunca eran considerados iguales por estos, por supuesto. Ya que un samurai regularmente provenía de un linaje noble, al menos los altos cargos. Pero los shinobi muchas veces provenía del pueblo o clanes venidos a menos..

En fin, gracias por leer. Les recuerdo que pueden acosarme a mi página Kaory-madness donde comparto canciones imágenes, y las novedades de este y otros fanfic!Así como algunos arts que algunas lindas lectoras han hecho para mi fic..no saben como motiva!1 No leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

Notas de autora. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Kishimoto-sensei, a quien amo-odio con toda mi alma. Pero la creación de esta historia es mía.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, primero quiero indicar que agradezco muchísimo a quienes me leen, ponen en sus favoritos o en seguir pero sobretodos a quienes me dejan comentarios. Como que se ha hecho costumbre publicar una vez al mes, pero esta historia es larga y es que hay mucho que contar. En este capítulo, las sorpresas no dejan de ocurrir, vamos a conocer un poco más de los pasados de Orochimaru y Kakashi y sus relaciones con sus respectivos alfas; pero en el presente la traición de los Hyuga cambiara los planes de los Uchiha. Nos leemos abajos con las respuestas de los review sin usuario y algunas explicaciones.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Pecados del pasado, consecuencias en el presente.

Para su corta edad, el omega heredero del clan de las serpientes, Orochimaru, había aprendido todo tipo de combates. Mucho más que los que los niños hijos de señores feudales podrían siquiera imaginar en aprender. Y es que como shinobi, ellos debían aprender todas las artes de los guerreros, pero también sus propios métodos de lucha. Toda nueva arte le ayudaría en un futuro a poder camuflarse, poder cubrir su cuerpo con cualquier tipo de disfraz.

Siendo él un omega debía aprender a comportarse como uno tradicional, como los de la más alta nobleza y en un futuro en las artes sexuales para poder seducir a quien tuviera en frente para hacerlo caer a sus pies. El precio por obtener un arma, una información o la oportunidad de asesinar a su presa debía ser logrado bajo cualquier medio, incluso si aquello implicaba ceder su cuerpo a alguien a cambio.

Su abuela le había explicado que ellos debían de poder actuar naturalmente. Si en una misión tendría que hacer pasar por un inocente omega de clase alta, tendría que saber las artes comunes de estos como cantar, bailar, escribir poesía, recitarla, saber cuidar de niños, servir, etc. Nunca se sabía qué tipo de misión asumiría en un futuro. A veces, las misiones más difíciles podían durar meses.

Además, como todo shinobi, debería lograr hacerse pasar por un beta. Para ello era esencial aprender una de las ciencias básicas de su clan: crear sus propios ungüentos que escondieran su aroma de omega. Así como el crear venenos y antídotos que usaría de armas para sus rivales, presas y enemigos. Los shinobi no tenían amigos ni camaradas más que las personas de su mismo clan. Ellos no creían en los tratados ni alianzas, solo en ellos mismos, en quienes compartían su sangre.

Justamente aquella tarde, Orochimaru iba a practicar como sacar veneno de las serpientes blancas. Su abuela iba a ser su instructora en esta ciencia. Ella era su persona más querida, al nivel de sus propios padres. De ellos también había aprendido mucho, pero su abuela era especial. Esa omega les protegía a todos ellos como buena esposa de un sacerdote.

A pesar de que el pequeño Orochimaru solo tenía siete años no era tan inocente como su abuela creía, él sabía que su madre y él no eran bien vistos ni despertaban simpatía alguna entre los de su clan. Y que a pesar de que contaban con la bendición del dios Orochi, había una facción dentro de su clan que los veían como foráneos. Cabe resaltar que él y su madre poseían los cabellos negros, mientras que los demás del clan de las serpientes poseían sus cabellos blancos, representativo de Yamata no Orochi.

Ya que sería a partir de su linaje que Orochi se fusionaría con un humano, aquella situación alteraba a todo el clan ¿Por qué justamente cuando la sangre extranjera se mezclaba con ellos? No les cabía en la cabeza la idea de próximamente tener que seguir a un mestizo.

Si los bushi son recelosos, los shinobi lo son más con las mezclas de sangres. Fueron sus técnicas, maniobras y el anonimato lo que les había dado trabajo y por tanto de comer durante décadas, pasadas de generación a generación por lazos de sangre. Cedérselo a un miembro hijo fe una omega cualquiera que nunca recibió el entrenamiento que ellos mismos les parecía injusto y peligroso.

A pesar de ser consciente de todo ese recelo hacia él y su madre, Orochimaru había crecido feliz hasta ese momento al lado de su familia, pero principalmente bajo la tutoría de su abuela. Una omega que representando a su marido era la matriarca y sanadora del clan, una mezcla de dulzura y disciplina única.

Orochimaru aquel día se encontraba ansioso, sentado sobre sus rodillas en medio del inmenso taller de su abuela. Al ser la sanadora principal y creadora de venenos, poseía una amplia sala para sus investigaciones. Por la puerta de aquel taller ingresó su abuela, una omega entraba en años, de porte fuerte, cabellos blancos llenos de vida. Su rostro era serio pero guardaba una mirada dulce hacia su nieto. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el niño se inclinó levemente. La omega sonrío y acarició sus cabellos suavemente.

—Bien, Orochimaru. Hoy vas a aprender algo muy importante de nuestras amigas. Seguramente cuando tengas el poder de Orochi se te será más fácil. Pero de todas maneras, es importante que sepas cómo destilar el veneno y los grados de este para su uso. Ya que según su grado puedes usarlo como adormecedor, somnífero o veneno letal.

El pequeño pelinegro escuchó con atención la explicación de su abuela y maestra. Ella tenía un grupo de seguidores que aprendían de ella, casi la mayoría omegas y betas. Sin embargo cuando entrenaba a Orochimru se ocupaba solo de él. El menor lo agradecía pues odiaba compartir y desperdiciar el tiempo al lado de personas que le desagradaban, y es que era tan evidente que los otros niños le odiaban.

— ¿Por qué yo?—No pudo evitar preguntar.

La abuela sonrió apaciblemente. No era una anciana, sino que se veía en una edad madura y adecuada. De hecho aún podría procrear dentro de sí, pero dado que su alfa había fallecido no aceptaba ninguno de los que habían pretendido casarse con ella. Su lazo con su alfa era para más allá de la muerte.

Su hijo, quien un día había traído a una omega extranjera, alguien a quien quizás debió asesinar junto a todos los de su castillo, era el líder. Pero la omega sabía que su hijo tenía un buen sector que no le creía capacitado. Solo obedecían porque ella representaba el poder y respeto del anterior líder.

—Porque eres especial—Respondió finalmente la sanadora.

— ¿En que soy especial?—Cuestionó enfocando su mirada dorada a los ojos negros de su abuela.

La omega acarició su cabeza dulcemente, se entretuvo en sus orejas otorgándole un delicioso estremecimiento a su nieto (vivir entre tantas serpientes a veces les hacía olvidar que también eran felinos).

— ¿No te consideras especial?—Le replicó la omega mayor.

—No lo sé. Especial es alguien único, que quizá puede hacer algo que otros no, que es algo que otros no pueden. Yo… asisto a tus clases pero solo me das clases especiales porque soy tu nieto no por mérito.

La abuela de Orochimaru no pudo contener una pequeña risita, nuevamente mimó a su nieto, pero esta vez con una dulce caricia en su nuca sacando un ronroneo involuntario de su nieto.

—Tienes una mente especial. Todas esas palabras que has dicho y el cuestionarte ya te hace especial. Los niños de tu edad solo sonríen cuando alguien les dice que es especial.

— ¿Debería sentirme halagado entonces?—Preguntó como si tuviera que aprenderlo para alguna misión futura.

—Al parecer no lo sientes…—La mujer se arrodillo para quedar a su altura—Pero déjame darte un consejo para tus misiones futuras—Dijo viendo la seria mirada que expresaba Orochimaru— Cuando un alfa, sea cual sea, te halague debes demostrarle que te sientes honrado. Eso les gusta y es como se sienten los omegas que no son ninjas.

El niño asintió repetidas veces, anotándolo mentalmente para su futuro como shinobi. Nunca olvidaba los consejos de su abuela. La veía muy sabia, casi inalcanzable, pero de alguna manera aquello le impulsaba a superar a los otros niños de su clan.

—Y sobre lo especial, lo eres porque Orochi te escogió y te dio tu nombre. Pero si aún no te sientes especial, entonces busca llenar esa palabra. —Le indicó su abuela al menor con un tono calmo pero severo.

Orochimaru asintió firmemente, se comprometió a sí mismo a que no descansaría hasta lograr ser incluso mejor que su abuela. Para convertirse en lo que el Dios de las serpientes había previsto para él, de esa manera protegería su familia y borraría la idea en las mentes de los otros de que su madre y él eran inferiores.

— ¿No sería mejor para Orochi-sama un alfa?—Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Supongo que es porque en un alfa se termina la descendencia; en cambio el Dios Orochi pasará de generación en generación a través de ti y tus crías. —Respondió sonriente la mujer.

El menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse débilmente. El tema de la sexualidad no era aún un tema en el que había recibido educación, aunque dentro de poco se le otorgaría la debida instrucción pues sería crucial en un futuro; aún así tenía muy claro que necesitaría una pareja para tener crías en el futuro.

—Pero no me agrada ningún alfa de mi generación—Refunfuñó pareciéndose finalmente a un niño de su edad. La abuela nuevamente río entretenida con su nieto.

—No te preocupes, aparecerá. Si no es aquí será fuera del clan. Tú lo sabrás cuando lo veas y convivas con esa persona.

Orochimaru no prestó demasiada atención a aquel tema. En su joven mente la idea de enamorarse era muy problemático. Si su padre hubiera desposado a una omega de su clan no tendría problema. No comprendía cuán grande debía ser el amor que ambos se profesaban como para retar a todos en nombre de este.

La plática terminó y su abuela con un silbido cortante llamó a una de las serpientes más famosas del clan: Manda, era la serpiente que su abuela utilizó en sus misiones. Desde que firmaron el pacto con el dios Orochi. Manda había sido la compañera de su abuela, quien había facilitado muchas misiones a la omega cuando era joven.

La serpiente blanca, pesada y silenciosa se deslizó por el kimono de su abuela. Ella no parecía incomodarse o temerle, sino que incluso parecía sentir cosquillas y una confianza poco real. Sinuosamente, la serpiente siguió su camino sin parar hasta la garganta de la omega, donde lamió delicadamente antes de presionar sus colmillos en ella. Orochimaru se asustó pues sabía que las serpientes eran venenosas.

—Tranquilízate, Orochimaru. —Le indicó su abuela con un apacible tono de voz.

El veneno de manda era uno de los más fuertes, acababa con su presa en un instante sin siquiera darle tiempo a su víctima de buscar ayuda o un antídoto. Sin embargo, su abuela no presentaba ni siquiera sudor sobre su frente.

— ¿Lo ves?—Amplió sus sonrisa la omega—Somos inmunes de nacimiento a los venenos de estas serpientes. Eso nos da mucha ventaja. —Le explicó con calma.

Manda se deslizó del cuerpo de la sanadora hasta llegar al del menor, reptó por el cuerpo de Orchimaru envolviendo, haciendo una presión alrededor de su cuerpo pero sin llegar a intentar romperle los huesos con su fuerza. El niño ladeó el cuello dejando al descubierto su vena yugular. No sentía miedo, pues desde que la piel húmeda de Manda tocó su cuerpo se sintió protegido. Sonrió, nunca temblaría ante un veneno, Manda le protegería fue la certeza que tuvo. Pronto sintió un piquete sensual en su vena, así como un líquido pegajoso deslizarse a su sistema. Solo la sensación del veneno de Manda recorrerle en un segundo fue lo que sintió. Después de ello su cuerpo no sufrió ni un poco.

La omega mayor se acercó a un cesto de donde saco una serpiente más pequeña, esta se enroscó fácilmente en su brazo sin dañarla. Convivir con serpientes era algo común dentro del clan de Orochimaru. Cada familia tenía como mascota una serpiente blanca, pero también un criadero de serpientes de diferentes tamaños. Ellos obtenían de ellas sus venenos somníferos y demás, con ello preparaban diversas variedades de venenos y antídotos. Los más sencillos los comercializaban con algunas aldeas ninjas. Saber cómo obtenerlo era un deber que todo alfa u omega debía de conocer.

—Acércate y tómala.

Orochimaru tomó a la serpiente, sintió como esta se enrosco en sus brazos con confianza. Sonrió sin alterarse. Aún tenía a Manda a su alrededor quien también parecía guiarle en conocer a sus demás compañeras. La pequeña serpiente abrió su hocico mostrándole unos dientes finos, pero nuevamente el roce de Manda le mantuvo tranquilo.

—Muy bien. Debes estar seguro. La serpiente debe saber que tu mandas pero también que eres su amiga y no le harás daño. —Le susurró su abuela mientras le acariciaba sus orejas de gato.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su abuela, tomó con delicadeza de la cabeza a la serpiente pequeña. Su abuela tomo un recipiente junto con un filtro de red. Abrieron suavemente la cabeza de la serpiente para hacer que esta mordiera el filtro. A través de este penetró el veneno negruzco, quedando sobre el filtro la saliva del animal.

Después de obtener el frasco, Orochimaru acarició al animal suavemente con las yemas de su mano como recompensa y para afianzar sus lazos con ella. La serpiente se enredó en su brazo como agradecimiento. El pequeño río entretenido con sus nuevas amigas.

Al finalizar la labor de obtener numerosos frascos de nueves serpientes de la misma clase y tamaño. A cada una la puso en su cesto junto con su comida, unos pequeños ratones que a las serpientes gustaban.

Hubo cierta fascinación con aquella labor. En pocos días estudiarlas y tratar con ellas se convirtió en su labor favorita. Por lo cual, cada tarde después de sus entrenamientos físicos, de chamizen y tomar un baño adecuado, se acercaba al taller de su abuela a obtener la sustancia prima de los venenos de su clan. A partir de ahí su abuela le cedió su libro de apuntes de sus investigación como sanadora. Orochimaru no dudo en aplicar las recomendaciones de su abuela en sus experimentos. En un par de meses fue capaz de dominar todas las técnicas de extracción de todas las serpientes, incluso las más grandes. Parecía que a los reptiles les agradaba pues se comportaban mansamente con él.

Después de ello se avocó a estudiar los compuestos, originando nuevos venenos, muchos más letales siempre acompañado de las serpientes blancas. Su clan inició a usar las creaciones de Orochimaru, sorprendiéndose de que un niño de ocho años recién cumplidos haya aprendido tanto.

Era quizás uno de los pocos niños en la aldea que le encantaba pasar todo el día en un laboratorio.

Y aún con ello era bastante hábil empleando su fuerza en cuerpo a cuerpo. Su flexibilidad le ayudó demasiado. Pero aun así sentía las miradas pesadas de sus entrenadores y compañeros. Había fieles a su padre y abuela pero entendía que también existía quienes creían que Orochi debía encarnar en un alfa y no en un omega de sangre mixta a pesar de su talento con las serpientes.

...

Orochimaru se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación después de otro largo día de entrenamiento, aquel día había iniciado con el combate montado a caballo. No había tiempo para los descansos, ni bien aprendió a sostenerse sobre aquellos intrépidos animales, habían iniciado a entrenarle para el combate sobre uno.

Su habitación era sencilla, de piso de tatami, con un futon sencillo mediano y muchas mantas. Eran un pueblo sencillo. A pesar de que eran la familia reinante del clan de las serpientes no poseían un castillo ostentoso como los de los señores de la guerra. Ellos eran ninjas, no necesitaban ello. Sino lo contrario, pasar desapercibidos lo mejor que pudieran.

Dentro de su habitación tenía acomodados sus instrumentos musicales que había aprendido a tocar por deber, así como a sus serpientes custodiándole, las que su padre, madre y abuela le habían regalado. Algunos libros se encontraban perfectamente ordenados en un armario de puerta corrediza. Todo perfectamente organizado y limpio, pues él mismo se ocupaba de ello cada mañana antes de empezar con sus deberes.

— ¡Lo siento, madre!—Aquel grito de su padre logró despertarle.

Con sigilo se acomodó su yukata de dormir, se arropo en un haori y se deslizó sigiloso como Manda por los pasillos. Llegó hasta la pared que separaba el pasillo del salón principal. Pudo observar a través de la puerta que su padre y madre estaban con la frente al suelo pidiendo clemencia a su abuela. No comprendía el porqué.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste no contarme la verdad?!—Escuchó a su abuela con la voz quebrada.

—Madre, ella era mi omega destino. No podía dejarla morir, no podía tener su odio.

—Me dijiste que era una sierva, un omega esclava, no la princesa del castillo ¿Te das cuenta en que nos has metido? ¡Yo te apoye en que te volvieras el sucesor de tu padre! ¡Estás arriesgando a todo el clan!

El omega menor se sorprendió, quiso alejarse. Intentó seguir siendo sigiloso pero tropezó llevado por la confusión. Su familia abrió la puerta y cuando lo vieron ahí resoplaron.

—Fuka, llévalo a su habitación y encárgate de que se duerma. —Ordenó su padre alfa con voz quebrada.

Su madre de mirada tierna y noble le tendió la mano. Ella no dijo nada, se evidenciaba en su rostro la incomodidad que sentía de causarle problemas a su alfa. Orochimaru entendió desde pequeño a través de su padre el liderazgo natural del alfa sobre el omega. Ella era el mejor ejemplo de una omega abnegada en amor a su familia. Quizás porque a pesar de que su padre la amaba, el clan seguía repudiándola.

¿Su madre había sido una princesa? No podía creerlo. Muchas veces pensó en que su madre era la omega más hermosa después de su abuela, pero nunca creyó que a ese nivel. ¿Su madre habría dejado una vida de lujos y comodidades por su padre? Los quería a ambos, pero nuevamente no podía comprender la fuerza del sacrificio por amor.

No pudo pensar más, pues su madre después de acurrucarle en su lecho, abrazarle con cariño dejó que su aroma y sus feromonas maternales, así como esa manera tan dulce de acariciarle la cabeza le llevaran por el mundo de los sueños, dejándole sin poder enterarse que decisiones tomaría su familia.

* * *

Tal y como Minato había ordenado, Naruto había reunido a todos los generales en el patio central, por donde todos los guerreros llegaban en sus caballos siempre, por donde sirvientes y señores cruzaban sus caminos. Cuando Minato, su gente y sus prisioneros llegaron, los generales, capitanes, soldados de todos los rangos junto a sus consortes principales se habían reunido formando un círculo alrededor de los generales Hyuga, Hiashi y su hija alfa, Hanabi.

Haciendo contraste con el Sol en lo más alto, los rostros de todos los presentes se encontraban ensombrecidos, sus ojos abiertos no podían manifestar el frío que les calaba. No podían comprender por qué la orgullosa hija alfa de Hiashi, criada y entrenada por los mejores maestros de La Alianza se encontraba amarrada junto a su séquito y a su propio padre, el líder del clan Hyuga.

Las miradas pronto se dirigieron a la dama que poco tiempo atrás había estado ayudando a su marido a ordenar a todos los que se habían agrupado. Ella se encontraba en el suelo arrodillada, parecía estar en un estado catatónico. Naruto gruñó hacia los alfas que observaban a su esposa, dejándoles en claro que no permitiría que la humillaran con la mirada.

Con su fuerza de alfa, Naruto logró poner en pie a Hinata y a Neji. No entendía la situación. ¿Por qué su padre no le había informado siquiera? Se sintió furioso.

Minato con ayuda de sus generales logró que la población se ordenara en categorías como demandaba el protocolo. El líder ocupó su lugar junto a su séquito en la tarima superior que Naruto había ordenado levantar. Normalmente las reuniones se hacían en un salón cerrado solo donde la corte ingresaba. Los castigos se hacían en público para que nadie se perdiera el espectáculo. Los alfas cubrían en abrazos o con su espaldas a su omegas, sintiéndose frustrados por no poder impedir que sus parejas, hijos o hermanos tuvieran que ver tan degradante función. Nadie comprendía exactamente porqué hasta los omegas solteros debían de estar presentes.

—Agradezco a todos por estar presentes. —Inició Minato dirigiéndose con su potente voz, grave pero calmada, sabiéndose escuchado por todos. —Lamento que sus omegas deban presenciar el acto. Pero justamente es un mensaje para ellos. Muchas veces los omegas crían a sus cachorros con mano muy blanda pues su naturaleza no les permite ser más firmes, pero esto debe de cambiar. Debido a que son ellos quienes se encargan de la crianza de nuestros cachorros, son quienes deben de enseñar el primer valor que es la lealtad. Sin lealtad no construimos nada. —Sentenció mirando fijamente a todos los que se habían reunido.

A pesar que por naturaleza los alfas lograban traer tranquilidad en los cuerpos de sus omegas tan solo con transmitirles su calor corporal y que estos olfatearan sus aromas, esta vez no funcionó. La amenaza en la voz de Minato caló profundamente en cada omega, quienes de inmediato sintieron la necesidad de agachar sus cabezas y mostrar el cuello hacia Minato.

—Hoy quiero brindarles un ejemplo de lo que trae como consecuencia no saber enseñarle a nuestros hijos el valor de la lealtad. —Prosiguió Minato mientras mantenía sus ojos firme frente a cada súbdito—Hinata Hyuga me prometió que criaría a su hermana como una omega leal, pero falló—Sentenció con una voz que no admitía replicas.

Su gran poder y presencia podía sentirse en cada cuerpo de alfa, omega y beta presente. Cada uno sintió el peso de la autoridad de Minato, terminando por inclinar la mirada respetuosamente. Por consiguiente el fastidio de los alfas se trasladó hacia la causante de tener que estar presentes. Los ojos de los presentes buscaron herir a la omega Hyuga.

—Hoy les presento a Hanbi Hyuga a quien educamos para que cumpla como una alfa. Tuvo el privilegio que muchos no tienen respondiendo a su categoría, pues teníamos la esperanza que en un futuro ella protegiera a nuestras familias como se espera de una alfa. Pero lamentablemente confirmé con mis ojos que preparaba un ataque a traición.

El enojó y frustración más la presión en sus cuerpos por proteger de los alfas y por ser protegidos de los omegas causó que un creciente odio se impulsara con velocidad en las entrañas de cada presente. ¿Existía algo más bajo que un ataque a traición para un clan de la guerra? Probablemente muy poco.

— ¡La muchacha es una total deshonra!—Habló un capitán de en medio de la muchedumbre, pronto muchos miembros de diferentes clanes le apoyaron.

Los miembros de otros clanes habían envidiado a los Hyuga por años, pues a pesar de haber sido un clan rebelde había contado con ciertos privilegios que Uzumaki y Namikaze habían ido perdiendo desde la muerte de Kushina. Esa envidia más la tensión del ambiente era suficiente para que desembocara en deseos funestos contra los miembros de este altivo clan. Muchos de los presentes había soñado con verlos caer, finalmente sus ruegos habían sido cumplidos sin tener que hacer algo al respecto.

— ¡Justicia!—

Los murmullos se hicieron cada vez más sonoros. Minato los calmó a todos con una señal de mano.

—Estoy igual de afectado que todos ustedes. Por eso mismo considero que Hinata Hyuga al no haber cumplido como primera esposa ni como madre sustituta de su hermana, merece un castigo.

Jiraiya se removió incómodo, estaba listo para lanzarse a defender a Naruto o a Minato. Estaba seguro que aquello acabaría en un enfrentamiento entre padre e hijo. Pues a pesar de las palabras verdaderas del mayor, Naruto no soltó a Hinata ni a Neji en ningún momento.

— ¡Se merece el mismo castigo que su padre y hermana!—Agregó otro alfa de la muchedumbre.

Aquel pedido hizo eco en toda la estancia quienes no paraban de insultar a la omega y a todo el clan.

— ¡Cállense!—Rugió Naruto, enardecido por todos los rostros hipócritas. Se separó levemente de los primos y se puso frente a ellos protegiéndolos con su cuerpo.

Le enojaba la mirada de todos ellos así como sus palabras, pues muchos de ellos habían visitado y alabado a su esposa, persiguiéndola en busca de su amistad cuando ella quedó embarazada por primera vez. Cuando los Hyuga habían estado en la cima muchos de los alfas presentes habían intentado buscar matrimonios adecuados para sus hijos. La injusticia con que se comportaban le exacerbaba.

Cuando los murmullos se callaron, giró hacia donde su padre se encontraba. Con sus ojos agudizados y sus colmillos afuera se paró firme ante el estrado mayor. No titubeó al enfrentarse al potente aroma de su padre ni ante su autoridad de superior.

—No voy a permitirte, padre, que toques un cabello de mi esposa—Anunció Naruto.

Los presentes murmuraron ante la capacidad de Naruto de poder mantenerse firme cuando todos los alfas sentían la presión de la autoridad de Minato. Ante aquella situación Jiraiya supo que debía de intervenir en nombre de su alumno. En ese caso, debía de darle apoyo a Minato pues una traición no podía ser perdonada aunque involucrara sentimientos y lazos afectivos.

—Hinata-hime es tu esposa, pero también es un miembro del clan Hyuga, un clan que nos ha traicionado—Intervino Jiraiya implacable.

El rubio menor apretó los puños sintiéndose traicionado por su padrino. Jiraiya no apartó la mirada de la de su ahijado, debía imponerse a él, pero le resultaba difícil. Naruto cada vez se hacía más fuerte y su autoridad de alfa de alto linaje se manifestaba cada vez más fuertemente.

— ¿Acaso hubieras estado de acuerdo en que nos hagan daño? ¿En qué asesinen a tu padre, tíos, primos o a mí?—Insistió Jiraiya sin dejar de enfrentar a su ahijado. —No seas sentimental, ahijado, yo mismo vi con mis ojos como crearon toda una villa para apuñalarnos por la espalda.

Finalmente la fuerza de Naruto vaciló hasta que finalmente desvío la mirada. Apretó los ojos y se le secó la garganta. Sentía el dolor de Hinata, a pesar de que ella no era su pareja destino la marca que le había dado los enlazaba en una mínima medida.

Ella era su esposa, le debía tanto. Observó a lo lejos a Hanabi amarrada junto al padre de su esposa. De alguna manera la lástima por ellos llegó. Los comprendía, aunque no los justificaba. Si su padrino lo decía, era verdad: ellos habían planeado a asesinar a su padre y a pesar de sus problemas con este no podría perdonar a nadie que intente hacerle daño, menos a su padrino, tíos y primos que ahora se refugiaban en aquel Castillo.

Tomo a Hinata de los hombros, la alzó hasta que su rostro se enfrentó al suyo.

— ¡Hinata!—Le llamó desesperado— ¿Sabías algo de esto?—Le pidió prestando atención en su mirada.

Ella abrió los ojos, tembló confundida, observó a su hermana lo lejos y negó para después agachar su cabeza.

El rubio pudo darse cuenta que ella decía la verdad. Ella no podía ocultarle una verdad de esa magnitud.

— ¡Ella y Neji no sabían nada del plan! ¡Ni mi padre tampoco!—Gritó histérica Hanabi desde su posición.

El rubio menor tomó con delicadeza a su esposa y la depositó en los brazos de Neji, quien la abrazó. Ambos habían sufrido demasiado siendo herramientas de sus familias, minimizados por ser omegas, sin saber algo sobre los que sus alfas decidían, solo enfrentando a todos de la manera en la que les era permitido.

—No, padrino. No puedo perdonar que hayan querido asesinar a mi padre.

Naruto observó a su padrino y luego a Minato, quien entendió la confusión en su hijo. Resopló un poco más tranquilo.

—Pero Hinata ni Neji tienen la culpa, así que voy a exigir que los respeten. Hyuga o no, Hinata es mi esposa, no voy a permitir que asuman la culpa de sus alfas´tebayo.

Minato conversó en voz inaudible con Jiraiya y Orochimaru. Junto a otros generales de rango menor pidiendo su consejo. Todos se removían intranquilos en sus lugares. Mientras tanto, el restante grupo de los Hyuga no se levantaba del suelo. Naruto no sabía sí podría hacer algo por ellos. Su padre y padrino tenían razón, pero su lazo con Hinata le hacía querer ayudarlos.

—Tienes razón, hijo, para bien o para mal esta muchacha es tu esposa. —Habló Minato con calma— Esta fuera de mi derecho castigarla de la misma manera que a sus parientes. Neji tampoco ha estado involucrado y tiene menos culpa que su prima. —Un ligero cambió en su rostro le indicó a su hijo que lo siguiente no sería agradable— Sin embargo merece un castigo. Alguien que pertenece a un clan traidor no puede llevar el título de primera esposa del heredero. Mucho menos si me sucedes podrías presentarla ante todos. La primera esposa es prácticamente la madre de todos, quien tiene un comportamiento intachable y llena de dignidad a todo el clan y los clanes que tenemos subordinados. Además, no ha cumplido con su labor de otorgarte un heredero.

Naruto no supo cómo responder ante las palabras de su padre. Su alfa interno no estaba feliz al lado de Hinata pues ella le había hecho sentir que fallaba como alfa, mientras su segundo esposo le traía la felicidad de ser padre. Se removió confundido, intentando que su defensa por ella no se quebrante.

—Hemos conversado entre el consejo y yo; hemos tomado una decisión con respecto al castigo que recibirán cada uno…

Minato otorgó el pase a su maestro, a quien no le agradaba ser quien dicte la sentencia, pero era necesario pues Tsunade no se encontraba y él debía de darle su significativo apoyo.

—El consejo y Minato ha decidido que el clan Hyuga va a pasar a la administración directa del clan Namikaze bajo la supervisión del Castillo de la Garza Blanca por Makoto Uzumaki, yerno de Minato y hermano de batalla junto a Sarutobi Hiruzen, un veterano que ha servido intachablemente a La Alianza. Ellos supervisaran al pueblo y la corte restante de los Hyuga quienes deberán abandonar el Castillo de la Alianza a no ser que ya se encuentren casados o en compromiso con algún miembro de otro clan. Hanabi Hyuga queda sentenciada a muerte, se le concede la gloria del seppuku. Mientras Hiashi Hyuga quedará exiliado de las Tierras pertenecientes a La Alianza. Todos los generales y capitanes que acompañaron a Hanabi serán sentenciados a muerte por decapitación. Mientras sus esposas e hijos abandonarán sus títulos nobiliarios. El ejército de los Hyuga será desarticulado y sus miembros serán distribuidos entre los ejércitos de los demás clanes. Hinata Hyuga abandonará su título de primera esposa de Naruto Namikaze, desde ahora en adelante recibirá el trato de una concubina. Mientras Neji Hyuga deberá abandonar el castillo junto a sus demás miembros.

— ¡Esto no puede suceder! ¡No pueden desarticular mi clan! ¡No pueden echar a mi padre, él es nuestro legítimo líder! Por favor…. —Rogó Hanabi.

Aun con las manos y pies atados se arrastró ante todos para pedir por la honra de sus generales, su hermana y su primo. No quería ni imaginar que sería de su hermana sin la protección de Naruto y su primo Neji. Si se consolidaba tal castigo, su clan no duraría ni una generación más, desaparecería por completo en dos generaciones.

—Lo admito, Minato-sama...—Gruño la alfa intentando calmar el orgullo natural de su animal interno. —Fui inmadura, estúpida, injusta….yo soy la absoluta culpable y nadie más merece ser castigado.

Aquella demostración de autohumillación asombró a los presentes. Incluidos alfas y betas que estaban acostumbrados a presenciar ejecuciones.

Fugaku no manifestaba nada en su rostro, cuando le preguntaron una sugerencia de castigo había pedido guardar silencio. La destitución de Hinata como esposa solo le dejaba un camino a Minato con respecto a Sasuke. Y no deseaba aquello. Por otro lado, como shinobi debía de ser indiferente ante todo la demostración de sentimientos, pero aquella muchacha había ganado su simpatía. Cuando insistieron en que sugiera una pena, terminó aconsejando que fuera encerrada, pues sabía que un exilio podría traerle problemas a Minato en el futuro.

Itachi se encontraba junto a su madre y Sai, Sasuke había sido liberado de aquel deber por su estado, pero ellos no. No pudieron evitar desviar la mirada ante el acto de Hanabi. Habían sido entrenados toda su vida, pero no deseaban seguir viendo las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque finalmente no fuera su culpa pues ella realmente había cometido traición.

El rubio mayor fue consciente de aquel gesto de Itachi y sus parientes. Pero él lo tomó como el gesto de cualquier omega de sentirse atemorizado por lo que sus ojos veían. Minato creía que tanto Itachi como sus familiares omegas seguramente nunca habían observado un acto tan decadente como aquel. Según los datos, los Uchiha eran un clan pequeño y pacífico, por lo cual las traiciones de ese tipo no eran comunes. No quería mostrarle más de ese yo a su futuro consorte.

Para empeorar la situación desde detrás de Naruto se arrastró Neji hasta su prima alfa, la abrazó y se inclinó con ella ante el gran líder.

—Sé que soy un omega, ni siquiera tan valioso como Hinata-hime—Empezó Neji temblando, intentando controlarse y mostrar determinación en sus palabras—Pero llevó el orgullo de ser un Hyuga a pesar de todo. No apañó los actos de Hanabi-sama, pero es mi deber ofrecer mi vida a cambio de la suya y la de mi tío que me ha cuidado desde pequeño. Mi padre se sacrificó una vez por ellos, yo haré lo mismo con gusto.

Naruto gruñó internamente frustrado. No sabía a quién defender. No podía sentir odio por ellos, pero tampoco podía estar de su parte. Se limitó a sobar la espalda de quien hasta el momento era su esposa.

Minato observó por silenciosos minutos a Neji como si pensara que hacer al respecto. De improviso, sorprendentemente Fugaku Uchiha pidió respetuosamente hablar con el gran líder. Minato se lo concedió con agrado: El consejo se concentró en un nuevo debate.

Todos guardaban silencio solo se escuchaba el llanto de los omegas Hyuga y la respiración agitada de Hanabi. Cada miembro del clan se humillaba así mismo buscando el perdón para sus líderes.

Después de un larguísimo tiempo, cada miembro del consejo volvió a su lugar. Minato enfrentó a todos los presentes.

—Después de un acto tan valiente como el demostrado por Neji Hyuga, un alfa tan misericordioso como Fugaku no podía quedarse callado. Nos conmovió a todos, joven Hyuga. Creo que de hecho vales más que toda tu familia.

Neji levantó la cabeza levemente, pero no se puso de pie, permaneció de rodillas con el cabello suelto ensuciándose con el polvo del suelo.

—Sin embargo, la sugerencia de Fugaku-san es demasiado para lo que se merecen es lo que el consejo y yo hemos concluido. Aun así parte de aquello habrá. Como he expresado, mi amado hermano de batalla Makoto junto a mi buen amigo y maestro Hiruzen se encargarán de la administración y protección de las Tierras Hyuga. Pero entendemos que su gente necesita alguien de su sangre que los dirija. Si tú, Neji Hyuga estás dispuesto a cumplir con la labor que tu prima no pudo, tu hijo será quien herede tu clan.

El joven Hyuga alzó la cabeza, confundido giró su mirada hacia su tío quien le rogaba con la mirada que aceptara. No tuvo valor para mirar a su prima quien permanecía al lado de Naruto. Se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta con quién debía procrear a ese heredero. Solo Minato pudo notarlo por lo cual sonrío levemente.

— ¿Entonces, Neji-kun? Si aceptas, tu prima omega permanecerá a tu lado y le perdonaremos la vida a Hanabi. Aceptaremos la propuesta de Fugaku-san de encerrarla de por vida.

Neji respiró intranquilo, cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Sin embargo, esta vez no voy a imponerle un esposo a mi hijo. Ya que a pesar de tu valentía perteneces a un clan traidor, no puedes ocupar la posición de primer esposo. Ocuparás la de segundo esposo. Pero tus cachorros serán criados por mí. Mientras maduran, Makoto Uzumaki y Hiruzen se harán cargo del clan Hyuga. —Minató giró su mirada a su hijo, enfrentándolo—Bien, hijo, está en tus manos. ¿Aceptas a Neji como tu segundo esposo? Entenderemos si lo rechazas, por lo cual se procedería con el castigo antes impuesto.

Naruto soltó la mano de Hinata. ¿Cómo podría tomar al primo de ella? No había manera en que lo hiciera. De todas maneras estaría traicionando a su esposa. Sin embargo el no aceptar y tomar a Neji como suyo, traería consecuencias más nefastas para ella. Respiró profundo y se aclaró la garganta. Ellos no tenían la culpa, si estaba en sus manos el protegerlos lo iba a hacer. Que Hanabi fuera encerrada era apropiado para su traición. Solo asumiría su responsabilidad como esposo de Hinata y la protegería de esa manera. Él le había fallado antes, esta sería una manera de retribuirle algo que nunca podría pagarle.

—Acepto, padre. Pero quiero que Hinata conserve su título de esposa. Y no entiendo...Sasuke Uchiha es actualmente mi segundo esposo… ¿será degradado'tebayo?

Jiraiya tomó la palabra, manteniéndose firme.

—Será ascendido. Ya que va otorgarte muy pronto un heredero, pues según el general Orochimaru su embarazo va perfectamente, ocupará la posición de primer esposo del heredero, ahijado.

El rubio menor tembló levemente. Intentó recuperarse de la sorpresa, pero fue evidente su nerviosismo. No pudo evitar sentir una calor especial cuando se imaginó que podría morderlo, podría marcarlo y hacerlo suyo para siempre sin ninguna distancia de por medio. Todos aquellos privilegios serían obtenidos si Sasuke se convertía en su primer esposo.

—En conclusión…—Jiraiya interrumpió los pensamientos de Naruto— Neji Hyuga ocupará el lugar de segundo esposo, y deberá otorgar un heredero que será criado dentro del clan Namikaze, cuando tenga la mayoría de edad asumirá el liderazgo de los Hyuga si es aprobado por nuestro líder. Hinata a pedido de Naruto Namikaze será degradada a tercera esposa y ayudará a su primo en la crianza del nuevo heredero del clan Hyuga. Hanabi Hyuga queda condenada a ser encarcelada por toda su vida. Mientras que Hiashi, se ha reconsiderado que se mantendrá en sus aposentos siendo continuamente vigilado. Los generales y capitanes que acompañaron a Hanabi en su intento golpista serán sentenciados a muerte sin el honor del seppuku. Su ejército será desarticulado hasta que el nuevo heredero crezca. Se dejará que Neji Hyuga decida a quienes de la elite de su clan desea mantener en el Castillo de la Alianza para su servicio como esposo, será un número limitado, el resto debe de marcharse a sus tierras natales. Las familias de los traidores abandonaran todos sus títulos y mercedes.

Después de la lectura de la nueva sentencia, todos obtuvieron el permiso de retirarse. Sin embargo se ordenó que al día siguiente estuvieran presentes en la ejecución de los generales y capitanes de Hanabi al amanecer.

Conmocionados y murmurando, alfas, betas y omegas debieron volver a sus deberes y aposentos a esparcir rumores y teorías sobre lo acontecido e intentar pronosticar el curso de la vida de sus señores.

...

Después de la reunión los miembros de la familia principal Uchiha se reunieron nuevamente en los aposentos de Sasuke para contarle al joven de lo acontecido y por supuesto de cómo ellos responderían.

— ¡Sasuke no puede ser mordido por Naruto! ¡No voy a permitirlo!—se exasperó Itachi dedicándole una mirada preocupada a su hermano menor que tenía los ojos levemente abiertos mientras frotaba su vientre.

—Padre, ¿qué fue lo aconsejaste a Minato?—Preguntó Sasuke.

—Por supuesto, cuando me di cuenta qué camino tomaba la esposa de Naruto, debí tomar cartas en el asunto. Cuando Neji-san se manifestó, le sugerí a Minato que él se convirtiera en el primer esposo de su hijo. De esa manera, tú estarías a salvo.

—Pero no lo consideró así—Susurró con orejas caídas el hijo menor de Fugaku.

Saber de la posibilidad de ser mordido por Naruto le aterraba. Pero no por lo que su familia pensaba, si sus sentimientos por el rubio eran los que tenía preñado, no quería imaginar cuan incontrolables serían si se unía de esa manera a este.

—Tranquilícense—Pidió Mikoto con voz firme.

—Sasu-chan esta preñado y aun cuando dé a luz pasará unos meses en que pueda entrar en celo. La mordida final solo puede darse en medio de un celo. —Mikoto dedicó una mirada a cada miembro de su familia, intentando calmarlos—Antes de que suceda un celo de Sasu-chan terminaremos con la misión ¿no es así Fugaku?—Expresó amenazante y suplicante a su alfa en cantidades similares. Como madre se sentía preocupada por sus hijos, pero como omega confiaba en que Fugaku lo lograría.

El alfa sintió la presión de su esposa a través de su lazo, se sentó firme y tomó la mano de sus dos hijos, luego observó con firmeza a Mikoto y Sai, dándoles ánimos y confianza. Todos sintieron la fuerza protectora de su alfa, logrando que sus cuerpos no perdieran la calma.

—No voy a permitir que ninguno sacrifique su libertad. Ni que ninguno sea mordido. Debemos apresurar los planes. Estoy seguro que Shisui y el inútil de mi hermano lograrán su parte a tiempo.

Mikoto sintiéndose más seguro atrajo a Sai, Sasuke e Itachi a sus brazos, acunándolos contra el cuerpo de Fugaku. Cuando todos sintieron el contacto corporal unos contra otros así como sus aromas, sus corazones dejaran de latir tan apresuradamente así como sus mentes volvieron a ser claras y calmas.

...

El rubio había acompañado a su esposa y su prometido hacia sus aposentos. Ninguno había hablado durante el trayecto. Naruto debía de permanecer más tiempo con ellos si no quería que los siervos y soldados de los otros clanes dejaran de respetarlos. El respeto que estos inspiraban solo era proporcional a la atención que Naruto les dé.

En las próximas semanas se iniciaría el proceso de migración de los Hyuga. Así como habilitarían lo que serían los aposentos de Hinata y Neji, siendo segundo y tercera, además de familiares, compartirían sus aposentos sirvientes y su guardia. Naruto debería de supervisar que todo se llevara a cabo con el respeto necesario. Después, las estancias que habían ocupado los Hyuga debían de ser limpiadas y reorganizadas para sus nuevos ocupantes, los hermanos Uchiha junto con todo su séquito.

Nunca esperó encontrarse en una situación como aquella. El rubio no hubiera querido tener que desposar a Neji contra la real voluntad de este, pero no le había quedado de otra, pues no podía permitir que les hicieran daño siendo inocentes. Pero cuando se encontraron los tres solos en la habitación de Hinata tuvo que reventar o sintió que se ahogaría.

— ¡Esto es una locura'tebayo!—Gritó Naruto con el cuerpo temblándole de frustración.

Los omega Hyuga se acercaron a él, intentando calmarlo, pero el rubio se libró de los brazos de ambos primos. Sentía la vergüenza quemarle el rostro.

—Hinata, Neji, no quiero hacerles esto… ambos son primos…

Giró con los ojos ardiéndole, intentando no dejar que sus lágrimas de frustración siguieran su curso. Se acercó a Hinata y le tomó de las muñecas con suavidad, sus ojos perdieron fuerza.

–Perdóname, Hinata. No quisiera hacerte esto con tu primo…

Luego tomó la mano de Neji también con suavidad y respeto.

—Seguramente debes aborrecer la idea de que te vayas a convertir en mi esposo.'tebayo. —Agachó la cabeza dejando que sus rebeldes mechones rubios se desordenaran aún más.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa un suave toque le acarició sus cabellos con cuidado. Elevó su cabeza: Neji estiraba su mano para acariciarle, su mirada no era de repudio sino era amable. Sin poder evitarlo entrecerró sus ojos prestando mayor atención al toque de su prometido, era reconfortante, cuidadoso y un experto, con aquella caricia había logrado que su frustración retrocediera.

—Naruto-dono. —El alfa abrió sus ojos, enfrentando su mirada a los ojos color perlas de su próximo omega. Pudo darse cuenta que los ojos de este eran un poco diferentes a los de Hinata, eran más redondeados y estaban enmarcados por unas suaves pestañas castañas. Nunca se había puesto a detallarlo de aquella manera. — Para mí va a ser un honor entregarme a usted en matrimonio—Le susurró Neji con su voz amable y servicial, era más firme que la de su prima, no le temía, le guardaba respeto, pero podía sentir que las distancias serían menores que con Hinata.

El joven de cabellera castaña retiró su mano de los cabellos rubios para dedicarle una venia que solo lo hacía un omega a su alfa. Sin embargo, la de Neji no guardaba ninguna imperfección a diferencia de la de Hinata. Además, no se veía falsa ni premeditada como las de Sasuke, era un gesto de absoluto respeto y entrega. Cuando nuevamente alzó su mirada con delicadeza un cosquilleo estremeció al alfa. Había hecho un gesto casi imperceptible con sus parpados que a Naruto le pareció sugerente e inocente al mismo tiempo.

Sin pensarlo levanto su mano, dejó su palma al aire, invitándole a Neji a depositar su mano sobre su palma. El omega lo hizo con cuidado pero sin timidez, con una suave sonrisa agradecida dibujaba perfectamente en ese rostro de mentón delicado. Cuando ambas palmas se tocaron, Naruto pudo sentir el contraste de sus pieles. Neji nunca había tocado un arma o había trabajado como para dañar su suavidad. Al rubio le agradó el contacto.

Nunca se había detenido a observar la belleza de Neji. Sus ojos siempre habían estado puestos en Hinata. Hasta ese día, Neji solo había sido el hermano, asistente, amigo y familia de ella. Cerró sus dedos con cierta fuerza alrededor de la mano de Neji. Se dio cuenta que necesitaría menos cuidado que con su esposa. Un recorrido placentero cruzó su espina dorsal y su bajo vientre. Su nuevo omega era fuerte.

El alfa atrajo a Neji a su cuerpo, logrando que el pecho de este se apoyara en el suyo, aspiró el aroma de los cabellos de Neji. Su pasión se encendió, una pizca de lujuria recorrió su ser. Su prometido era virgen, un omega libre, sin marca, sin pretendientes, pero con un aroma tan afrodisiaco. Le recordaba al chocolate: provocativo y cálido al mismo tiempo.

—Neji… Te prometo que te haré feliz—Le prometió y se lo prometió a sí mismo.

—Yo también deseo una familia, y seré feliz de que usted me la de—Le susurró el omega aun refugiado en su amplio pecho.

Nuevamente el rubio sintió un escalofrío placentero recorrerle. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que se había olvidado de Hinata por completo. Se separó con cuidado de su prometido y dirigió una mirada avergonzada a Hinata. Pero ella solo sonrío suavemente. Se acercó a él y tímidamente tomó la manga de su kimono.

—Naruto-kun…—Susurró Hinata con su cabeza levemente agachada—Soy feliz que usted vaya a casarse con mi primo Neji. —Le expresó con sinceridad impregnado en sus ojos— Si yo no puedo darle hijos, quiero que Neji se los de. Sasuke-kun nunca dejaría que yo me encargue de su cachorro; además tiene hermano, primos y mucha familia. Neji y yo lo hemos perdido todo... solo lo tenemos a usted. Y si mi primo tiene hijos de usted, yo será afortunada pues podré cuidarlos como si fueran míos junto a mi primo.

El prometido se separó lentamente de su futuro alfa, giró hacia su prima y la invitó a unirse al abrazo hacia Naruto. Hinata acudió refugiándose al lado de su primo en la calidez que los brazos del alfa ofrecían. El rubio solo pudo acurrucarlos contra él, emitiéndoles su aura protectora para darles seguridad. Él mismo se sintió mejor de aquella manera. De alguna manera sintió que finalmente cumplía con su papel de alfa para ambos. Ellos eran también parte de su manada, de sus protegidos y de su familia.

—Hinata-sama, usted será la segunda madre de mis cachorros. Se lo prometo.

Le enterneció las palabras de su futuro omega. Saber que le pertenecería dejó de causarle ansiedad. Saber que ambos se amaban y que cooperarían para brindarle un hogar le alegró internamente, sobre todo a su alfa. Deseando tomar más del aroma de Neji enterró su nariz en sus cabellos sedosos y lacios, los mordisqueó un poco intentado controlar el deseo por poseer al joven virgen que nació en su cuerpo.

—Muy pronto, Neji y Hinata, seremos juntos una familia. No necesitarán ser Hyuga, simplemente serán míos.

...

La expectativa de lo que sucederá a veces puede ser inquietante. Muchos aquella noche no podían conciliar el sueño. Algunos por el miedo que les suscitaba saber que presentarían una ejecución, otros temor hacia cometer la falla y terminar de la misma manera. Otros con una mente más analítica y fría, planeando sus siguientes acciones y planes para agradar al gran líder.

Jiraiya era uno de aquellos que no podía quedarse dormido, perderse entre sueños y descansar. No era por saber que presenciaría la muerte de varias personas, pues había visto tantas y algunas habían sido más injustas que la de un grupo de traidores.

Sus ojos miraban la luz de la luna colarse parcamente a través de su ventana. Sentía un poco de frío recorrerle. Incómodo intentó buscar una mejor postura para al menos su cuerpo descanse. Pues a pesar de que su mente estaba cansada por tanto en qué pensar, sus ojos no se cerraban.

Cuando quedó mirando hacia el techo se sintió incompleto. Le recordó que cuando intimaba con Orochimaru este se recostaba encima de su pecho al caer dormido por haber finalizado su etapa de celo. Le gustaba mucho tenerlo de aquella manera, tan indefenso, su orgullo crecía durante aquellos momento pues inconscientemente su omega dejaba su cuidado a él.

Eran aquellos momentos que no volverían los que siempre le habían dado esperanza. Orochimaru había cambiado con los años cuando lo conoció le pareció un omega bastante dulce, aunque luego tuvo la leve sospecha que esa dulzura había sido actuada brillantemente como un actor kabuki. Pues de un momento a otro, este simplemente se volvió arisco e independiente, seductor y manipulador.

Ahora le quedaba claro que su relación había sido un método efectivo y fácil para Orochimaru de poder cumplir sus objetivos. Aunque el ser amantes inició por culpa de Jiraiya, el general omega había usado esa "desventaja" como ventaja.

Si escándalos como su último celo se hubiera producido hace muchos años, Orochimaru no hubiera tenido oportunidad de escalar hasta donde se encontraba. Ser amante de Jiraiya le había dado una significativa ventaja para no causar problemas a Minato y a su padre antes que él.

Jiraiya ni siquiera se había acercado a sus estancias durante el celo. Por un lado sabía que oler su aroma le enloquecería como para terminar tomándolo aun en su contra.

Supo de las medidas que su ex amante había tomado para protegerse, se burló de estas, pensando que si quería podría burlarlas y hacerse con su omega. Su propio cuerpo parecía entrar en un frenesí, este sabía qué fecha era, que en algún lugar cercano estaba su omega llamándolo para protegerlo y marcarlo.

Estuvo caminando en sus estancias, intentando reprimir el calor que iniciaba recorrerle, trayendo a su memoria las imágenes del rostro de su omega en celo, como sus ojos deberían estar llorosos, como sus mejillas estarían rojizas, como aquel aroma debería ser exquisito y estimulante.

Cuando uno de sus betas le trajo la información de que otros capitanes estaban intentando atravesar la seguridad de la gente de Orochimaru para violarlo, gruñó alto. No era su deber intervenir, si lo hacía sería mal visto, ningún alfa querría entregar a su hijo o hija a él. Sin embargo, la mirada de su beta era preocupada, este volvió a salir para en poco tiempo regresar corriendo a advertirle que los soldados de Orochimaru estaban siendo acorralados por los de aquellos capitanes, quienes pensaban usar cualquier artimaña para poder tomar al general.

No pudo controlarse salió rápidamente seguido de sus soldados, peor en el camino se cruzó con su ex alumno, Minato.

Este le reprochaba con la mirada su conducta, pero solo apoyó su mano en su hombro, dándole apoyo.

—Déjamelo a mí.

Sabiendo que Minato tenía la autoridad y fuerza necesaria para ello, lo dejó en sus manos pero mandó a su beta seguirlo para cerciorarse de que nadie hiciera daño a Orochimaru. Regresó a sus aposentos, intranquilo. Los alfas no entran en celo pero tienen periodos más agresivos y territoriales, normalmente por la convivencia estos se producen cuando su omega se acerca al celo, o durante este.

Su cuerpo, su alfa animal le recriminaba por qué en aquel momento no estaba tomando lo que era suyo.

Se enteró que para Orochimaru aquello había significado una gran vergüenza. Lo entendía y compadecía. Se preguntaba por qué Orochimaru no le aceptaba, se cuestionaba una y otra vez el porqué. ¿Acaso no era suficientemente fuerte para él? ¿No le había demostrado que lo amaba? El ser posesivo no podía evitarlo pues era su naturaleza y crianza. ¿Qué clase de alfa no lo era? ¿Acaso Orochimaru esperaba encontrar un alfa que no lo fuera? No podía ser posible. Hasta el alfa más calmado, sereno e intelectual termina sucumbiendo a sus instintos cuando se trata de su pareja de vida.

Minato le había hecho el favor de insistirle por última vez a Orochimaru el que acepte sus sentimientos y se una a él. Como lo esperó, ni siquiera con la vergüenza y peligro pasado aceptó. No habría nada que hiciera torcer la voluntad de aquel omega.

Su ex alumno le había permitido escoger al prometido de Orochimaru luego de que este le rechazara. Sin pensarlo había decidido dárselo a algún alfa que fuera débil. Incluso le había plateado dárselo a un beta. Su alumno desechó la idea, pues casar a la fuerza a un omega con un beta era uno de los peores castigos para los omegas ya que un beta jamás podía complacer a un omega. Justamente aquel había sido el pensamiento de Jiraiya, que Orochimaru siguiera necesitándolo.

Ya no importaría, pues Minato había aceptado que Orochimaru escogiera a su propio esposo. Lo cual le hacía hervir la sangre. ¿Por qué ese? ¿Quién podía ser aquel alfa que había cautivado de alguna manera a Orochimaru? ¿Por qué voluntariosamente Orochimaru estaba interesado en desposarse con él?

Se había planteado mandar su honor muy lejos y pedirle a su alumno que le ordene a Orochimaru casarse con él. De hecho lo había comentado en una discusión con Minato, pero este negó aquel pedido. Jiraiya era un respetable general, no podía desposar a un omega que abiertamente le había rechazado miles de veces.

¿Qué era lo que Orochimaru sentía por él? Nunca le había dicho un "te amo" ni siquiera un "me gustas". Solo le había entregado su cuerpo, le había besado con pasión y otras con asco y amargura. ¿Por qué un desconocido sí había llegado al corazón de su ex amante más que él?

Amargado, rechinado los dientes recordó la fecha en que conoció a Orochimaru. Aquel día este se veía tan solitario, tierno y desprotegido que estaba seguro que le había empezado a gustar desde ese momento.

El omega había llegado a sus vidas con tan solo nueve años aproximadamente. Jiraiya ya contaba trece años, era un guerrero, su debut se había hecho al lado de las filas Senju que apoyaban a los Namikaze en sus incursiones contra grupos rebeldes y mercenarios de baja calaña.

Tsunade, sin embargo, aún no lo había hecho, pero se preparaba para cuando cumpliera los once años. Ella era la heredera del clan Senju, clan que se preparaba para unirse inminentemente al clan Namikaze en cualquier momento. Pues el clan descendiente de los Senju se vislumbraba a convertirse en uno más fuerte que el Senju y otros clanes antiguos.

Tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade poseían apellidos dignos y personas a las cuales enorgullecer. Por lo cual los juegos infantiles y de niñez siempre se habían tratado de peleas, competencias, prácticas y entrenamientos en diversos aspectos. Normalmente en el clan Senju se hace la disgregación por sexo alfa- omega desde los tres años para que cada uno desarrollara las habilidades que les corresponde. Por tales motivos solo veían a los omegas de su clase social por las reuniones y clases de historia en las cuales compartían tutor.

Más allá de ello no tenían permitido verlos. Sus diversos tutores les enseñaban acerca de la naturaleza de los omegas: los omega solo representaban aquellos con los que tendrían una familia, quienes los complacerían en todos los sentidos. Para su edad, Jiraiya ya entendía en qué sentido su tutor hacía referencia, mientras Tsunade aún no lo comprendía ni le importaba.

Teniendo en cuenta ello, era entendible que cuando se armó tremendo barullo porque un regimiento que hacía sus rondas halló a un omega desmayado en el sendero del castillo, ambos perdieran la concentración de su encuentro con la katana por un momento.

De inmediato, su instructor les ordenó volver a concentrarse en la práctica, por lo cual siguieron entrenando sin cesar. No fue hasta bien entrada la noche, después de que cada uno tomara su baño y se encaminaran para el salón a cenar que el padre alfa y el padre omega de Tsunade, Kazuo y Hotaru, que ambos se enteraron más sobre el omega que había sido encontrado.

Ingresaron al salón con la dignidad que los caracterizaba. Jiraya admiraba mucho al padre de Tsunade, Kazuo, era un buen líder que siempre vigilaba de cerca sus soldados, preocupándose más que solo por su rendimiento. La madre de Tsunade (o padre omega) era un omega masculino exquisito, de cabellera rubia larga hasta más debajo de su cintura, lustrosa y suave, en ese momento la mitad de este lo llevaba suelto y la otra atado en un moño. El padre de Jiraiya era un general del líder, su mano derecha, por lo cual siempre tenían un lugar especial en toda ceremonia.

Se esperaba de Jiraiya que ocupara el mismo lugar de su padre cuando Tsunade ascendiera a líder de Senju.

Jiraiya sabía que tanto Kazuo como Hotaru tenían buen corazón. Así pues cuando les dijeron que habían rescatado a un omega del camino que permanecía convaleciente en una de las recámaras no se sorprendió. No podrían dejar morir a un precioso niño que vestía como el hijo de algún importante general.

—Es realmente peculiar. Portaba finas ropas, seguramente es un omega de buena clase. Quizás sus padres han sufrido un asalto. Aunque no hemos encontrado nada cercano. Suponemos que pronto alguien mandará a buscarlo. —Les informó Kazuo

Jiraiya aparentó prestar atención a ello a pesar que no le importaba. No era de su incumbencia, solo deseaba terminar de comer y dormir.

—Ha despertado pero no habla, quizás si alguno de ustedes le habla...—Comentó Hotaru con esa sonrisa amable que todos los omegas tienen.

—Madre...—Pidió un poco exasperada Tsunade, haciendo un ligero puchero. Ella era una alfa pero recién había iniciado a despegarse de su madre. Aún faltaba tiempo para que el lazo de madre con su cachorro alfa empezara a desprenderse.

A Jiraiya no le había resultado tan difícil, después de todo, su madre había fallecido dos años antes. Su naturaleza alfa se restableció más fuerte, con la mente de enorgullecer con sus actos la memoria de su madre.

—Sería más conveniente que otros omegas lo intenten, madre. —De nuevo comentó exasperada la alfa menor.

—Lo hemos intentado pero no funciona. Por favor, hija. —Pidió Hotaru.

Jiraiya pudo sentir que el agradable aroma del padre omega de Tsunade salía para endulzar a la niña y a él. Y lo logró: Los omegas eran caprichosos por crianza, sobre todo los de aquella clase social. Estos eran criados para ser dependientes pero exigentes con sus alfa, deseosos de ser llenados de lujos así como de ser consentidos.

Después de comer, ambos caminaron hacia la recámara en la que habían hospedado al chico. Había dos guardias betas en las puertas, custodiándolo. Ingresaron luego de que un sirviente les abriera la puerta. Al lado del lecho se encontraba una de las sanadoras del clan, platicándole dulcemente como solo los omegas pueden hacer.

—Ehh… mira aquí vienen más amigos. —Comentó sonriente la omega mayor. —Ella es la hija del líder del clan, Tsunade-sama y él es el hijo de la mano derecha del líder.

Tanto Tsunade como Jiraiya no pudieron evitar que sus bocas se abrieran de sorpresa e incredulidad. Ni siquiera habían reparado en el rostro del chico, sus ojos se enfocaron en las orejitas peludas que tenía sobre su cabeza; encima de ello, para confirmar su veracidad, estas se removían inquietas.

Tsunade dio dos paso hacia atrás, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse de pánico.

— ¡¿Por qué tiene dos orejas encima?!—Gritó fuera de sí.

Jiraiya también se había sorprendido: nunca había visto un humano con orejas de animal sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo en vez de parecerle aterrador, le pareció fascinante. Esas palabras con las que los omegas llamaban a los bebes recorrió su cabeza" tierno" "adorable". Su corazón también se aceleró, pero se dio cuenta que con otra connotación. Algo en su cuerpo se electrificó y calentó, quería verlo de más cerca, pero gracias al escándalo que Tsunade hizo, aquel omega de orejas felinas se cubrió por completo con su manta. Jiraiya chasqueó la lengua desanimado. Sin embargo aquel gesto tímido le pareció más encantador.

Después de que Tsunade fuera resondrada por su madre y de paso a él solo por no haberla tapado la boca, le explicaron que una vez alfa y omegas habían tenido orejas de los animales que contenían, pero de eso hace mucho no existían. Sin embargo, había clanes pequeños que se mantenían puros y eran más cercanos a los Dioses que aún conservaban, pero estos clanes estaban casi extintos.

Tsunade aún era más niña que alfa por lo cual no se le pudo convencer de que volviera. La tarea recayó en Jiraiya, quien aceptó con cierto gusto. Aunque si no quisiera, de igual manera debería de hacerlo si era un orden.

Cuando ingresó a la recámara del pequeño omega llamado Orochimaru, por la cadena que encontraron en su cuello con su nombre, se encontró con que él estaba leyendo un libro, sentado en su lecho, acomodado entre muchas mantas, como si se refugiara entre estas. Nuevamente se sintió acalorado. El joven omega levantó su mirada y luego la bajó avergonzado. "Sublime", pensó el alfa.

Se sorprendió un poco por sus propias reacciones. Aunque no se escandalizó pues sabía que a su edad cada vez sería más común el reaccionar a los omegas. Su curiosidad sexual por ellos había iniciado cuando, sin proponérselo, había visto a su padre cogerse a uno. Sus chillidos le habían acalorado lo suficiente como para descubrir lo que era masturbarse.

Sin embargo se recordó que a quien tenía enfrente era un niño aún. Pero por las características físicas que poseía como aquel rostro delicado, seguramente se volvería un omega muy hermoso.

—Hola—Le saludó animado.

— Eres el hijo de la mano derecha de Kazuo-sama. —Comentó como afirmación.

— ¡Así es! Pero solo llámame Jiraiya, pronto mi nombre va resonar por todo lo largo de la Tierra de Fuego. —Se presentó emocionado de sus futuros planes.

El pequeño omega río con gracia, bastante divertido, incluso con una pizca de burla.

—Óyeme ¿de qué te ríes?—Le peguntó entre avergonzado y enojado.

—Todos los alfas que han traído tienen el rostro de querer decir lo mismo. Y algunos niños que han venido también gritaban lo mismo. —Respondió ocultando la mitad de su rostro con el libro que le habían prestado los señores de aquel palacio.

—Humm… no importa quien, esos son niños. Yo ya no lo soy. Ya hice mi debut. —Se señaló muy orgulloso.

— ¿Debut?—Preguntó el menor con sincera curiosidad.

— ¡Yo ya he participado en una batalla de verdad!

Para su sorpresa, el omega no le dedicó una mirada de admiración sino que bajó su cabeza evidentemente entristecido.

— ¿Por qué te pones triste?—Preguntó nervioso de que el omega se pusiera a llorar y le metiera en problemas. Hacer llorar a un omega era un golpe a su dignidad de alfa.

—Porque vas a morir...

— ¿EH?

—Al final todos los guerreros mueren en batalla ¿verdad?

—Ahh…pero es una muerte con gloria. —El alfa peliblanco resopló, sintiéndose un poco incómodo. Nunca había escuchado a un omega hablar de manera tan profunda—No lo entenderías porque eres un omega. Está bien que le temas a la muerte, porque los alfa estamos para protegerlos. —Le dedicó una sonrisa amplia para brindarle seguridad, su padre le había indicado que aquello siempre calmaba a los omegas.

Orochimaru sonrió nuevamente, sin embargo su mirada tenía un toque apagado aunque demostraba una inocencia, dulzura propia de la mayoría de omegas.

—Pero ¿Qué tiene de bueno una batalla? —Nuevamente preguntó curioso el menor.

Jiraya se caminó hacia Orochimaru; cuando estuvo a poca distancia, acercó su mano con curiosidad y un deseo acallado en su pecho. Sintió en su interior a su alfa rugir de gusto cuando finalmente pudo tocar las orejas del otro. Eran muy esponjosas, le provocaba ganas de seguir acariciándolas por toda la noche.

—Eso tampoco lo entenderías porque eres un omega, Orochimaru. Pero no tienes que temer, las batallas no van a llegar ti. Yo voy a protegerte—Se golpeó el pecho con una sonrisa destellante.

Orochimaru entrecerró sus ojos y dejo caer el peso de su cabeza sobre la mano del otro. Jiraiya se sorprendió pero sonrió acariciando más aquellas orejas con suavidad. Le gustaban y le provocaban de manera difícil de explicar.

...

\- Entre el sueño y la vigilia, Jiraiya notó que el amanecer estaba llegando. El sol se abría camino débilmente entre las nubes azules oscuras. Se quitó las mantas que lo cubrían, sintiendo la soledad embargarle nuevamente. A su edad añoraba compartir su lecho con alguien más, poder despertar para darse cuenta que un omega estaba a su lado o quizás ya levantado sonriéndole. Se animó pensando que aquel sueño se cumpliría pronto. Tendría a un compañero para todo lo que le quedaba de vida, quizás cachorros, alfas y omegas que crezcan a la manera que él los críe.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, se puso en camino hacia las puertas de sus aposentos. Como general que era, se subió en un palanquín, cumpliendo con el protocolo de ser llevado gloriosamente a la ejecución de sus enemigos.

Al igual que él, otros miembros de la alta nobleza llegaron con sus consortes e hijos mayores. Mientras que parte del pueblo que se iba formando alrededor del Castillo se formó alrededor en media luna para estar presente ante el castigo ejemplar de su líder.

Naruto ya se encontraba ahí. Tenía en su brazo derecho a Hinata, mientras que al izquierdo traía consigo a Neji. Ambos parecían refugiarse en la protección de este. Sintió lastima por ambos, pues seguramente aquellos jóvenes habían conocido desde pequeños a los generales y capitanes que serían ejecutados.

Apresuró su paso, sus generales betas y alfas le siguieron. Subió al estrado, ocupando su lugar al lado de Minato. Tsunade finalmente había regresado de las Tierras de los Hyuga, por lo que se encontraba al otro lado de Minato, llevaba de su brazo a su esposo. Era evidente que la alfa estaba disgustada por tener que hacer presenciar a su omega aquel castigo sangriento. Como muchos otros alfas, mantenía su aroma expandiéndose a cada instante como buscando darle seguridad a su pareja.

Se sorprendió de no ver a Orochimaru, pues era también un general y normalmente era muy puntual. Un mal presentimiento le embargó.

Aquel presentimiento creció cuando los palanquines del clan Uchiha arribaron cerca. Vio a Fugaku bajar de uno. Se paró al lado de uno de los palanquines, tendió su mano y de esta bajó su esposa Mikoto, luego su hermoso hijo Itachi y finalmente Sai, el sobrino de Fugaku. Sin embargo había un palanquín más. No pertenecía a los generales de Fugaku pues estos y habían bajado, tampoco podía pertenecerle a Sasuke pues este había sido exonerado de ir a aquel evento por su estado. Para su no grata sorpresa de aquel palanquín bajó Orochimaru, quien luego de rendirle una muestra de respeto a Fugaku caminó al lado de los hijos de este.

Un rancio sabor amargo llenó su boca. Sus ganas de gruñir le instaron a chasquear la lengua, intentando por todos los medios controlarse.

— ¿Por qué Orochimaru viene en los palanquines de los Uchiha?—Terminó por preguntar exasperado a su ex alumno.

—Padrino, Orochimaru está vigilando de cerca el embarazo de Sasuke-kun. No quiero que tenga ningún problema. —Explicó como si fuera muy evidente. Pero aquello no tranquilizó al alfa mayor.

—Aun así…—Le respondió furibundo—Orochimaru no tiene un alfa…puede malinterpretarse.

—Padrino, cálmate. Yo me ocuparé de ese asunto. Tú ya no debes de meterte o te será difícil que un padre te entregue a su hijo o hija.

El general omega subió hasta ocupar su lugar. Como al lado de Tsunade se sentaba Dan, no le quedó alternativa que sentarse al lado de su ex amante. Tanto para Jiraiya como Orochimaru aquello fue agónico.

—Parece que te llevas bien con los Uchiha. —Empezó Jiraiya sin poder contenerse. — ¿Acaso piensas que un alfa Uchiha se conformará con un omega como tú?—Terminó burlón.

El omega frunció su ceño ofendido por las palabras de este, pero luego creyó que simplemente el alfa hablaba por despecho, así pues se relajó y se concentró en el contraataque.

— ¿Por qué no? Parece que no le desagrado a ninguno de los Uchiha—Giro levemente su cabeza solo para observar de reojo a su ex amante, alzó su barbilla y sonrío pícaro. —Me parece que especialmente a su líder no le desagrado.

El alfa se mordió el labio molesto por la respuesta. ¿En verdad Fugaku Uchiha estaba interesado en Orochimaru? Nunca le vio mirar a este de manera especial. Además se veía que amaba a su esposa. Sin embargo, se recordó que el amor no tenía importancia, podría ser una jugada política importante, Orochimaru representaba mucho poder; además que seguramente Fugaku deseaba un hijo alfa que su esposa no le había dado. Todos aquellos pensamientos le atormentaron. Se dio cuenta que sea la razón que fuera, no le agradaba la idea de que alguien tan poderoso tuviera sus manos en Orochimaru.

—Vamos a ver si lo consigues porque tengo el perfecto alfa para ti. —Alzó la cabeza con orgullo— Y ceo que a Minato le agradará la idea.

Finalmente, consiguió que el semblante de Orochimaru cambiara a uno preocupado, con su mirada le exigía saber de quién se trataba. El alfa pudo apreciar como los puños del omega se cerraban por el enojo.

—No creas que no veo lo que intentas…quieres que me case con uno de tus lame botas, así te permitirá visitarme cuando desees.

Jiraiya no se ofendió ni sorprendió que Orochimaru se diera cuenta de sus deseos. Pues eran claros, deseaba casarse y por ello no debía dar sus brazos a torcer ni meterse en las peleas que Orochimaru organizaba, pero eso no le impedía mover sus hilos para quizá poder hacerlo suyo más adelante aunque fuera por pocos momentos.

— ¿Y por qué no? Ya que no quieres ser mi esposo, como amante no estas mal. Tendré un perfecto esposo que me dará muchos cachorros y te tendré a mi disposición cuando lo desee.

Para gracia y fanfarronería de Jiraiya, su ex omega no pudo replicarle aquello sino que un suave rubor cubrió sus blancas mejillas, sus dientes mordían insistentes sus propios labios, mientras sus puños cerrados temblaban de impotencia. Muy rápidamente la gracia se le pasó, siendo sustituida por la ternura. No deseaba verlo preocupado ni atormentado, pero era su manera desesperada de poder tenerlo algunas veces, de negarse a perderlo por completo.

Alzó su mano lista para tocar sus pómulos e intentar calmarlo, pero cuando estuvo muy cerca de sentir su piel, alguien le sujetó el brazo fuertemente. Alejó su brazo de las manos del atrevido. Cuando alzó su mirada se topó con uno de los mocosos que Orochimaru había recogido y criado para ser parte de su guardia: Kabuto, la mano derecha de su ex amante.

—Usted ya no tiene derecho a tocarlo—Fue un susurro, pero dicho con una voz muy grave y amenazante como nunca la había escuchado provenir de un simple beta.

No iba a quedarse callado, pues un beta no tenía el derecho de dar tremendo insulto a un alfa como él. Pero se abstuvo pues Minato les ordenó callar ya que la ejecución iba a iniciar.

Los generales y capitanes traidores fueron dispuestos al frente de ellos, sentados sobre sus piernas. Todos tenían puesto una yukata blanca, con los cabellos amarrados, libres de lujos y títulos, representando el orgullo perdido.

Los ejecutores alzaron sus katanas a su lado. Los castigados alzaron su cabeza luego de rendir una venia al gran líder. En menos de un instante, con la filosa hoja, los ejecutores decapitaron a los generales y capitanes. Sus cabezas rodaron por el suelo. Cada ejecutor, tomó la cabeza sangrante para ponerla en una cesta. La alzaron y se la enseñaron hincados en el suelo al gran líder, restregando a todos los presentes que se había hecho justicia.

* * *

Los días trascurrieron pesadamente. Había acuerdos que tomar, amenazas a la distancia. Las noticias de que el clan Hyuga había sido prácticamente dividido, que era controlado por extranjeros y que el alfa del clan era prisionero de Minato se habían extendido por toda la Tierra de Fuego, especialmente entre sus vecinos cercanos, los Inuzuka. Por esa razón, Minato había decidido acelerar el proceso de cercado los territorios de la Alianza. Si bien su lugar natal era las Tierras de su clan, había decidido fijar su residencia en los nuevos territorios fundados que limitaban con los Uchiha por el Sur y al Norte con los Namikaze. Si bien estaba casi seguro que ningún enemigo llegaría desde la alianza Yamanaka-Akimichi-Nara pues tendrían que superar los territorios Uzumaki y Namikaze, además que aún tenía en sus manos al príncipe Akimichi, quería asegurar aquellos territorios para que sean la capital de todo su gobierno. Soñaba con que sea un territorio mixto, donde personas de sus otros clanes también se animaran a vivir. El pueblo alrededor crecía con el paso de las semanas, lo cual le alegraba. Ese lugar sería su hogar y el de su futura familia junto a Itachi.

Dentro de unos meses finalmente regresarían a su prisionero de Guerra, Akimichi Chouji. Pero primero la Alianza esperaba que la muralla Norte que protegía a los Uzumaki terminara de construirse.

Mientras las construcciones, la ampliación del Castillo, los jardines y el pueblo avanzaban dentro del Castillo cada líder, general, capitán y comandante se aseguraba de que sus soldados permanecieran en forma. Si bien los soldados contaban con tiempo libre para dedicarlo a las artes y a la lectura, el entrenar era necesario y un orgullo. Cada líder tenía su propia manera de entrenar a sus soldados, seleccionarlos para qué arte de la guerra estaban destinados. Desde los más jóvenes hasta los mayores, novatos y experimentados, los líderes debían no solo de cuidar de ellos sino también de las familias de estos.

Ese era el caso de Naruto, quien sabía debía recuperar el respeto perdido de sus soldados pues había permanecido sin entrenarlos debidamente durante algunas semanas. Si quería demostrar el verdadero camino para la paz que él pensaba, solo lo lograría llegando primero a ser un líder respetado. Para ello debía de demostrar que tan bueno era y conseguir el respeto de sus soldados por sí mismo. Por ello entrenaba a su lado, codo a codo. Así como a él le había costado mucho ser el guerrero, había otros que como él se les hacía difícil. Por tal motivo se tomaba personal su entrenamiento.

Aprender a ser responsable y disciplinado le había llevado varios años y dolores de cabeza para Jiraiya. A pesar de que al principio parecía carecer del talento natural que su padre desbordaba a su edad, logró conseguir su propia manera de entrenar y pelear. Entendió la importancia del constante entrenamiento, de nunca rendirse. Aunque según su padrino, su caso más que disciplina había sido terquedad. Quería mucho a su padrino, sobretodo porque nunca se rindió en entrenarlo. Jiraiya se había tomado personal el convertirlo en un buen guerrero como tiempo atrás lo había hecho con Minato.

Minato solo entrenaba con él cuando su tiempo se lo permitía pues sus deberes como líder nunca le dejaron estar pendiente de él. Como era pequeño, no se le permitió viajar al lado de su padre hasta que fue lo suficiente mayor para que fuera vergonzoso el no hacerlo. Siendo el único heredero de sangre, su vida valía demasiado. Aquello le impidió ser tomado en serio por el primer escuadrón que se le designó a pesar de que ya había demostrado sus habilidades en su debut.

Con los años, su gente comenzó a respetarlo, pues sus planes por más atrevidos, daban resultados. Además, era hablador, amigable, amable y comprensivo, inclusive las familias de sus soldados le invitaban a comer y a sus fiestas. Naruto se sentía bien de esa manera. Había logrado simpatizar con esas personas. Siempre estaba pendiente de las necesidades de las familias de los alfas y betas que le servían, si sus hijos, consortes o padres se encontraban saludables, etc.

Aun así, sabía que no solo debía de tener el respeto de su gente sino de todo el clan. No era un general o comandante más, era el heredero del actual líder. Conseguir el respeto de la elite hipócrita que rodeaba a su padre le era desagradable. Algo que a Naruto no le había importado hasta hace poco. Sabía que con un puñado de gente no llegaría muy lejos. Sin embargo, relacionarse de forma hipócrita no se le daba bien. Tenía la mala costumbre de demostrar cuando alguien no le agradaba, cuando le parecía que esa persona se mentía así misma, encima de ello, muchas veces no podía contener su boca de manifestar lo que pensaba aunque no fuera conveniente. Toda la política de la corte realmente le fastidiaba. Prefería estar ahí en medio del campo con su gente.

Mientras observaba a cada grupo que calentaba para las batallas de uno vs uno, vio a lo lejos a uno de sus soldados alfa ser atendido por su pareja omega. Una imagen común dentro de un ejército. Desagradablemente, debía de interrumpirlos, pues el alfa estaba en entrenamiento. Sin embargo les dejó sonreírse, que intercambiaran algunas palabras afectuosas y un beso fugas de labios. Eran jóvenes, recién se habían casado. Como eran de clase inferior, a nadie le había importado su unión. Aun así, Naruto fue a su pequeña ceremonia junto a su padrino. Se había divertido mucho aquel día, comió y bebió hasta que olvidó su nombre. Le gustaba las fiestas que sus soldados junto a sus familias armaban.

Suspiró pensando en su propia particular familia. No importaba los planes de sus padres o las obligaciones y títulos. Su padre haría su vida, tendría una nueva familia, y él debía de cuidar a la suya. Sasuke iba a darle un cachorro, se volvería su primer esposo; pero a la vez Hinata continuaba siendo su esposa y Neji pronto tomaría el título de Sasuke. Todos ellos eran suyos y no podía ni deseaba alejarlos. Durante aquellos días, comenzaba a familiarizarse con la idea de que ellos le pertenecían, por lo cual los protegería aún sobre las decisiones de su padre y el consejo. Era su deber y le traía tranquilidad saber que los tenía.

Si bien, le ponía nervioso la idea de morder a Sasuke, pues una separación en el futuro sería dolorosa, también le agradaba saber que luego de aquello, Sasuke sería completamente suyo, ya no obedecería más a su padre, tendría la autoridad completa sobre él. A su alfa, aquella perspectiva le satisfacía.

Esa noche tenía una visita diplomática al clan Uchiha junto a su padre y el consejo para concertar los detalles de su nueva unión. A partir de esa noche, cuando terminaran los acuerdos, Sasuke debería ir aprendiendo los deberes como su futuro esposo. Próximamente iniciaría a acompañarlo, sentarse a su lado durante las ceremonias, marcando distancia con su padre y su clan.

Con el ánimo creciendo en su cuerpo, llamó a sus soldados para que se dividieran en grupos. Con ayuda de su segundo al mando y Konohamaru, logró que formaran un círculo. Probaría cuanto habían mejorado sus soldados, aceptando los retos de todos los que quisieran, mientras los corregía.

Los experimentados le dieron un buen espectáculo, sus músculos se sintieron destensados. Cuando finalizo con los que se atrevieron por sí mismos a retarlo, decidió que los novatos desfilaran uno a uno, intentando atacarle. Se concentró bloquear los golpes de los jóvenes de doce años, algunos eran buenos otros no tantos. Sin embargo nunca los subestimaba pues quería que estos realmente se esforzaran en seguir creciendo.

Después de finalizar el entrenamiento, darle algunas recomendaciones a cada uno, los chiquillos de doce años le observaban maravillados, idolatrándolo internamente. Naruto se sonrojó levemente y se carcajeó. Le gustaba ser admirado, pero sobre todo el poder usar aquella admiración para ayudarlos a ser mejores, quería infundirles el valor que necesitasen.

Al finalizar sus indicaciones para el día siguiente, ordenando que obedecieran a su segundo y a konohamaru, les dejó en libertad para que marcharan a descansar. Konohamaru le siguió, caminando a su lado.

—Naruto-ni, todos comentan que tomarás un tercer esposo ¿es verdad?—Le preguntó con confianza.

—Así es. Neji Hyuga, pero ocupará el cargo de segundo esposo.

Konohamaru acomodó sus brazos y manos detrás de su cabeza, sin dejar de caminar al lado de su maestro.

—Naruto-ni, creo que los omegas te están haciendo más viejo y aburrido. —Esbozó un puchero infantil.

Naruto paró de caminar, giró y abrió los ojos para luego reír con ganas.

—Puede que sí 'tebayo—Suspiró pesadamente, pensando en sus tres parejas—Ahh Konohamaru, realmente los omegas son un problema, pero también te dan felicidad.

Su pupilo parecía que no se creía esas palabras.

—Pronto tendrás un cachorro ¿verdad? Naruto-ni ¿Estas emocionado?

— ¡Por supuesto! Aunque...no me llevo muy bien con su madre.

— ¿El omega Uchiha? Se dice que va a ocupar el lugar de Hyuga-hime

—Así es...—Suspiró nuevamente, cansándose emocionalmente—Es todo muy complicado.

—Umm. Me da pena por Hyuga-hime. No estuve en la ejecución porque estaba en las Tierras Namikaze ayudando con la mudanza de nuestra gente, pero debe ser triste lo que le sucede.

El rubio no comentó nada.

— ¿Por qué estás tan curioso, Konohamaru?

El joven se sonrojo violentamente, tartamudeando repentinamente.

—Naruto-ni...quería pedirte un favor…

Ambos pararon de caminar. El rubio asintió bastante preocupado por el rostro de su alumno.

— ¿Podrías ser mi padrino de boda?

— ¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Vas a casarte?!—Preguntó sorprendido.

—Lo haré. Ya llegó el momento. Voy a casarme con Moegui.

—Ohh vaya, felicitaciones

Intempestivamente, Naruto abrazó a Konohamaru.

—No me felicites, viéndote a ti me da pánico el casarme.

Naruto se separó de su pupilo, para luego darle unos pequeños golpes en su espalda.

—No te preocupes. Lo tuyo con Moegui va a funcionar. Ella es una buena omega y se conocen desde niños.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?—Preguntó aun sonrojado y nervioso.

—Por supuesto'tebayo. Ahh… debes dejarme ser el padrino de tu primogénito.

Konohamaru solo se sonrojó aún más seguramente imaginándose como es que se procrean esos cachorros.

—Entonces estarás presente. —Dijo un poco más animado el alfa menor. —Puedes llevar al esposo que gustes. —Añadió sonrriente y un poco burlón.

Naruto simplemente río, pensando a cuál de los tres llevaría. No era un matrimonio relevante para la Alianza. Es decir era un clan estratégicamente importante y leal, pero sus relaciones y uniones no. Su padre seguramente solo enviaría un presente adecuado para los novios y la casa, pero no estaría presente. Él tenía el deber de estar presente, pero más que por ello, deseaba estar en un momento tan importante para su alumno. Ya que no era un evento protocolar, podría llevar a quien quisiera. ¿A quién llevaría?

El manto de las tinieblas finalmente cubrió el cielo, era el turno de la Luna de reinar sobre los mortales e inmortales. Los pobladores que colonizaban las tierras del gran líder se preparaban para refugiarse en la comodidad de sus hogares junto a sus familias. Sin embargo, dentro del Castillo de La Alianza los siervos de los señores trabajaban sin cesar principalmente dentro de los aposentos del clan Uchiha, Namikaze y de los tres sannin.

Se acercaba la hora pactaba de reunión en los aposentos Uchiha. Aquella noche se releerían los contratos establecidos para ser cambiados a conveniencia de la situación presente. Además se conversaría sobre el itinerario cercano aprovechando que los personajes más relevantes de la Alianza estarían presentes.

Mientras los Uchiha terminaban de alistar lo necesario para recibir a sus invitados como era debido, Tsunade terminaba de alistarse ayudada por su omega. Era una conversación calmada, por lo que podría llevar a su esposo. Ella es feliz al lado de Dan, él era un omega muy tranquilo desde que lo conoció, valiente y digno, que siempre la había apoyado en todas sus decisiones, metas y planes. Además le había dado preciosos hijos. Esa misma calma y felicidad la deseaba para sus dos amigos y compañeros. Si bien no comenzó con el pie derecho su relación con Orochimaru, menos cuando los comprometieron, le había ganado cariño fraternal. Aun así, no llegaba a comprenderlo, sabía que era mucho más complejo que cualquier otro omega, incluso que otro alfa.

Estaba en medio constantemente de sus dos amigos, aquello no era fácil. Como alfa comprendía perfectamente los deseos de Jiraiya, habían peleado juntos lado a lado desde que nacieron prácticamente. Pero de alguna manera entendía una de las razones del porque Orochimaru no había aceptado a su amigo.

Quizás era mejor que cada uno hiciera su camino a su manera. Tal vez sus diferencias eran insalvables. Ella no podía hacer mucho para juntarlos. Pero al menos podría aconsejar a Jiraiya. Aunque el mundo estuviera a los pies de los alfas, ella tenía la percepción de que eran seres bastante fáciles de hacer felices. Por lo menos, ella y su amigo se consideraban de esa manera. Jiraiya simplemente necesitaba tener una familia, aquello le otorgaría la felicidad. Sin embargo, por experiencia sabía que su pobre amigo nunca conocería la auténtica felicidad si no era al lado de su verdadero omega.

Muchos alfas toman a un omega con el cual son compatibles y llegan a ser felices. Sin embargo, Tsunade que conoce lo que es tener a su verdadero omega, su complemento natural, a su lado, le entristecía que esa inmensa sensación de euforia no pudiera ser sentida por su amigo.

¿Sería mejor alimentar las esperanzas de Jiraiya? ¿De alentarlo a seguir detrás de Orochimaru para que algún día como ella puede ser pleno? ¿O permitirle y apoyarle a tomar nuevas parejas?

Salió de su pensamientos cuando Dan la llamo. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, así como se sonrojó levemente pues quedó maravillada por la belleza de su esposo. Junto a él se dirigió a la habitación donde sus cachorros dormían. Tenía hasta el momento tres cachorros, un alfa que era el mayor y dos gemelas omegas. Adoraba a sus hijos con profundidad. Ojala sus dos amigos escogiendo cualquiera de los caminos pudiese sentir la plenitud que ella sentía tomando la mano de Dan mientras observaba dormir a sus cachorros.

...

Jiraiya había estado listo desde muy temprano. Pues antes de asistir a la reunión de Minato, había tenido que visitar por primera vez a su prometida. Había sido escogida por el gran líder, justamente el padre alfa de ella y su ex alumno había arreglado aquel encuentro para que la futura pareja se conozca y para que Jiraiya de su consentimiento a seguir con el compromiso.

Al llegar a una hora no prudente, salió de los recintos de ella bastante conforme con la elección de su casi hijo. Era una omega pequeña de estatura, pero de buena contextura, contaba con unas caderas anchas, ideal para tener muchas crías, sus cabellos eran de un anaranjado oscuro, era hija de un general Namikaze. La familia de la omega estaba compuesta por tres alfas hermanos y dos omegas más hermanos menores. Su reputación era intachable, callada, no hablaba cuando no era solicitada, sabía guardar respeto a su alfa y ser prudente para sus intervenciones. Su dulzura fue palpable desde su primer saludo con aquel tono de voz tan suave y sus ademanes tan delicados. Además, preparaba los postres más exquisitos que había probado.

Se sintió bien a su lado, admirado, su orgullo de alfa por primera vez se había sentido elevado pues con Orochimaru era una pelea por el dominio constante. La visita, por supuesto, había sido cumpliendo todos los protocolos para que ella no se viera mancillada o su reputación quedara en entredicho: las siervas de ella siempre permanecieron a su lado, asistiéndolos mientras la música era tocado por algunos betas de la chica que hacían un trasfondo tranquilizador.

Finalmente sintió que era escuchado, que se le prestaba debida atención; pues ella permaneció atenta escuchando con brillo en sus ojos sus aventuras en batallas.

Era todo lo que había deseado en un esposo.

Aun no se había fijado la fecha para el enlace, pues había muchos eventos por delante; pero sin dudarlo pediría su mano como corresponde, para luego hacerla su esposa. No le quedaba duda, alguien como ella era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Minato le había aconsejado desposar a un segundo omega el mismo día. También lo creía prudente. Quería tener muchos hijos lo antes posibles. Su ex alumno prometió encontrarle un candidato adecuado como segundo esposo, probablemente un Uzumaki u otro Namikaze para que no hubiera conflicto con la muchacha que sería su primera esposa.

Bastante animado, caminó con decisión por los pasillos, subió al palanquín que le esperaba. Como un noble y un general de alto rango fue llevado hasta las estancias Uchiha. En el camino se sintió tranquilo, complacido como hace mucho no lo estaba, Inevitablemente su mente pensó en la anterior vez en la que se sintió pleno. Intentó olvidarlo, pues no era conveniente. Se negaba pensar en su ex amante cuando finalmente sentía que tenía una posibilidad de dejarlo ir. Aun así, entendía que siempre lo vería. Casado o no, Orochimaru era otro general, así como esa noche, estaría presente en cada una de las reuniones formales. Logró sentirse mejor cuando se imaginó a sí mismo compartiendo espacio con su futura esposa. Muy pronto ya no tendría que asistir a esas reuniones, solo, sino que su esposa, su omega, la madre de sus cachorros le acompañaría.

Cuando el palanquín paró le fue avisado que había llegado. Encontró a Minato también recién llegando, acompañado por Naruto. De otro palanquín bajó Tsunade junto a su esposo, Dan. Inevitablemente, se sorprendió de no ver a Orochimaru pues era sumamente puntual. Su ahijado pareció darse cuenta de que lo buscó con la mirada.

—Ero-sennin, Orochimaru ya llegó'tebayo—Le dijo con una sonrisa bromista—Nos acaban de decir que llegó hace mucho tiempo.

A pesar que todos vestían pulcramente sus pesados y elegantes trajes, cada uno demostrando su posición social en sus peinados, sus accesorios y sus haori, Minato era quien más resaltaba, parecía querer enviar la señal de que eran un perfecto alfa con su sola presencia. Su haori dorado brillaba por sí mismo, casi iluminando el camino en aquella noche de luna menguante.

Unos siervos de cabellos negros, se inclinaron ante ellos indicándoles el camino. Fueron escoltados hasta una de las salas principales de los recintos de Sasuke. Al ingresar todos dieron una leve venia, pero Fugaku, Mitokoto y Sai les dedicaron una más inclinada, otorgándoles la supremacía en la escala social.

Luego del saludo fue que observó que Orochimaru se encontraba ya cómodamente instalado, sentado sobre sus piernas en unos cojines negros con bordados rojos, con una copa de sake en su mano conversando amenamente con su aprendiz Karin, a quien parecía haber decidido llevar como compañía.

Por alguna razón lo sintió demasiado familiarizado con las instalaciones Uchiha. Uno de los siervos llegó a ambos omegas y se inclinó más de lo usual, mientras Orochimaru tomaba un bocadillo con mucha seguridad. No le agradó verlo de aquella manera en las estancias donde tenía la supremacía otro alfa.

Se sorprendió aún más cuando notó que todo su séquito estaba presente. Si bien Karin se sentaba a su lado, detrás de ellos se encontraban Juugo, Suigetsu y Kabuto. Los dos primeros medianamente relajados, mientras Kabuto totalmente serio y tenso. Aquello le trajo un escalofrío. ¿Por qué aquellos chicos estaban presentes? Sabía que Orochimaru les quería, los había criado personalmente y entrenado a su manera. De alguna manera siempre le dio celos que los cuidara tanto y que se negara a darle un cachorro.

Soltó un suspiro intentando guardar la compostura. Al avanzar hacia su posición no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviasen por todo el cuerpo de Orochimaru. Él se veía perfecto. Su cabello lo llevaba extrañamente suelto, tan largo y sedoso que seguramente se había tomado el tiempo para cepillarlo repetidas veces, su kimono era lujoso pero no extravagante, de un blanco elegante con un obi negro que enmarcaba su cintura, con bordado negro que formaban elegantes formas en el faldin bajo de su Kimono. Incluso llevaba una peineta que sostenía parte de su cabello hacia un lado pero que también mostraba su pudiente estado económico. Sus orejas se removían mientras seguía conversando, ignorándole brutalmente, mientras su larga cola permanecía recostada a un lado.

Su joven e inocente prometida era muy bonita, pero nunca podría alcanzar la belleza llena de malicia y elegancia de Orochimaru; a pesar de que él era mayor conservaba la firmeza de su cuerpo, la sedosidad de su piel y el color negro profundo de sus suaves cabellos. Sobre todo, ni siquiera sus dos futuros esposos podría poseer la presencia que su ex amante tenía innatamente, parecía, a sus ojos, llenar el espacio entero.

Minato y Tsunade le apresuraron a tomar su lugar. Para su "suerte" Tsunade decidió sentarse en medio de ambos. De esa manera no podría cometer alguna locura en nombre de los celos que comenzaban a trepar en su ser. Orochimaru siempre se vestía adecuadamente, era sensual por naturaleza, pero parecía haberse esmerado especialmente para esa noche.

Le tendieron una copa de sake, sin pensarlo la tragó por completo, buscando que el alcohol lograra tranquilizarlo. No lo logro, escuchaba las risitas de Orochimaru junto a Karin. Su ex amante ni siquiera le había dado un respectivo saludo. Se sintió fastidiado, toda la tranquilidad que su prometida le había otorgado quedó hecha pedazos.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus posiciones, detrás del biombo salió Sasuke acompañado de su hermano mayor. Este ayudó a que el joven omega preñado pudiera sentarse sin ocasionarse algún daño.

Las feromonas del omega preñado les trajo un poco de paz a todos los alfas presentes a excepción de Naruto, quien se sintió más ansioso con olerlo y verlo. Las ideas sobre su peligrosidad fueron nuevamente desechadas, su alfa interno estaba encantado con oler su propio aroma mezclado con el del omega dentro de Sasuke. Logró sentir claramente como aquel cachorro ya tomaba forma, como este pequeño iba originando su propio aroma, uno dulce y láctico.

Deseó sentarse a su lado, olfatear que dentro de él todo marchara bien, que estuviera bien alimentado, que el cachorro siga creciendo perfectamente. Su omega se veía un poco incómodo, sintió una punzada en el pecho por ello ¿Qué era lo que le fastidiaba? Su alfa deseó desechar cualquier molestia para la joven pantera.

Esas sensaciones eran parte natural, pues era el padre alfa del cachorro que Sasuke esperaba. Aún no entendía el rechazo inicial, pero ahora se sentía complacido y de cierta manera conectado al cachorrito dentro de Sasuke. Le veía precioso. Siempre había sido consciente de su belleza, pero preñado le daba otro aire, una imagen más hermosa, quería apretarlo suavemente entre sus brazos, hacerle sentir seguro. Como aquella vez en el árbol, la joven pantera llevaba su obi por encima de su vientre, dándole una forma más redondeada al lugar donde su cachorro crecía. Un suspiro involuntario escapó de los labios del alfa padre.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sasuke despertó a la realidad, se había quedado observándolo por largo tiempo. El felino tenía sus orejas bien paradas, sus ojos le miraban profundamente, pero su ceño estaba fruncido, las manos del omega viajaron su vientre, como protegiéndose de la mirada insistente de su marido. Naruto creyó que aquel acto en Sasuke fue inconsciente, pero de igual manera le pareció tierno.

—Ciertamente estamos sumamente halagados de que mi hijo, Sasuke, sea considerado para convertirse en el primer esposo de Naruto-kun—Inició Fugaku serio pero con cortesía en cada una de sus palabras hacia Minato.

—No estoy siendo considerado, Sasuke-kun va a convertirse en el primero esposo de mi hijo. Se merece tal lugar. —Respondió con igual cortesía el gran líder de la Alianza— Estoy seguro que el cachorro de Sasuke va a nacer con bien. Sobre todo, presiento que será un alfa. —Finalizó Minato con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Es un gran honor, Minato-sama, le agradezco por ello. —Se inclinaron los Uchiha.

—Estoy seguro que Sasuke-kun podrá llevar con dignidad las labores que le competen a un primer esposo.

Fugaku se inclinó levemente, aceptando los designios del líder, lo cual complació a Minato.

—Por supuesto, pero quisiéramos pedirle tiempo para entrenar a Sasuke. Mi hijo no fue capacitado para ser un primer esposo de un gran heredero. —Le explicó sin dejar de inclinar su cabeza como muestra de obediencia y respeto ante el rubio mayor.

Minato sonrío ante la disciplina de los Uchiha para consigo mismos, aquello le agradó más. Estaba seguro que una propuesta así sería tomada de forma apresurada por cualquier líder de los demás clanes, pero Fugaku protegía su honor y el servirle correctamente.

—Por supuesto que tendrás el tiempo necesario para que tu hijo este entrenado en sus nuevos deberes. Pero creo que Sasuke-kun podrá ir cumpliendo algunos de los deberes que le competen. Además, el clan Hyuga está obligado a ceder sus deberes y derechos a tu clan, Fugaku.

Los Uchiha presentes agradecieron con una inclinación. El ego del rubio mayor creció al sentir como cada omega pelinegro se ponía su disposición, mientras que Fugaku le entregaba su lealtad y fuerza de alfa a su servicio. Los alfas eran capaces de sentir las emociones de los otros solo con olfatear el aroma que sus semejantes dejaban escapar. El instinto de alfa del rubio no le enviaba ninguna alerta de riesgo, sino todo lo contrario.

—Creo prudente esperar a que mi hijo dé a luz para recibir su nuevo título completamente. —Nuevamente utilizó un tono neutro, sin mostrar alguna agresividad. Fugaku era un gran maestro escondiendo lo peligroso que realmente era.

El alfa sabía que Minato lo tenía en escrutinio cada instante, que no dejaba de pedirle consejo a su animal interno por medio de su olfato, pero Fugaku no dejaba en ningún momento de enviar feromonas pacíficas a Minato, como si realmente lo reconociera como un alfa superior.

—Lo he pensado…—Inició Minato— como sabemos una marca definitiva debe dársele al omega cuando está en celo, así que esperaremos a que nuestro nieto nazca y Sasuke-kun se recupere para organizar la ceremonia. Por lo cual será en unos meses aún. Lo cual nos dará el tiempo suficiente para que no solo Sasuke-kun, sino todo tu clan se acostumbre a su nueva posición.

—Te lo agradezco, Minato-san.

Un agradecimiento que parecía salir con verdadero sentimiento. Una admiración que no era reciproca de verdad creció entre ambos alfas. Mikoto se sentía orgullosa de que su alfa tuviera tal capacidad para engañar a su enemigo, demostrándole una rendición que ni siquiera pasaba por sus mentes. Para Itachi era reconfortante saber que habían conseguido el tiempo suficiente para proteger a su hermano, mientras Sai solo quería que aquella reunión acabase pues no era bueno siendo cordial demasiado tiempo, una actitud por la cual el espionaje y engaño se le daba fatal. Era bueno espiando desde lejos, oculto sin dejarse ver, pero tratar de engañar con su inocencia y cordialidad se le daba mejor a Sasuke e Itachi. Sin embargo, Sai pudo notar que su primo menor no estaba actuando como debía, había cierto deje de confusión en su rostro. Lo que Sai había notado, era solo la punta de los sentimientos de Sasuke, admirando lo grandiosos que era su padre por proteger a los suyos peor lamentando como el gran líder caía casi ridículamente en su telaraña.

—Hijo, ¿Tienes algo que agregar?—Pregunto Minato dirigiéndose a su hijo que había permanecido extrañamente silencioso. Pudo notar que Naruto había permanecido observando a su esposo preñado. Lo entendió, era normal e instintivo.

—Nada…solo…—Pareció dudar un poco antes de pedir lo que sus deseos demandaba, pero luego infló su pecho y agravó su voz, intentando que su autoridad de alfa se manifestase— Ya que aún falta mucho para morder a Sasuke, quiero que mi esposo pase más tiempo conmigo, quiero vigilar a mi cachorro.—Le dirigió una sonrisa altiva y pícara a su omega, sabiéndose ganador.

Minato no era capaz de entender en qué dirección iban los sentimientos de su impulsivo hijo y menos los del joven, pero Sasuke había demostrado ser un buen omega a sus ojos; mientras que su hijo tenía todo el derecho y deber de proteger a su esposo y cachorro. Ganarse el amor o respeto real de Sasuke ya quedaba en manos de su hijo; como padre y líder le apoyaría.

—Por supuesto. Es completamente comprensible, hijo. Es tu deber y tu derecho, vigilarlos de cerca. —Minato endureció su voz para nuevamente dirigirse a los Uchiha— Fugaku, tu hijo será mandado a llamar para que viste los aposentos de Naruto. Como primer esposo debe ocuparse de las necesidades de mi hijo, tu comprendes ¿Algún inconveniente, Sasuke-kun?—Preguntó curioso observando la expresión del joven entre sorprendida y avergonzada.

—Será un honor— Respondió Sasuke con seriedad.

Sasuke se había adelantado unos pasos, siempre conservando una posición sumisa, detrás de su padre, había tomado el brazo de este no porque realmente necesitara ayuda para inclinarse, sino porque sintió el cuerpo de su padre tensarse peligrosamente. Aunque fueran ninjas, para su padre, saber que su preciado hijo consentido tendría que seguir siendo tocado por el enemigo le resultaba insultante y humillante, Sasuke lo entendía y aquello le hacía sentir querido por su padre, peor no iba a permitir que todo lo que habían sacrificado se echase a perder solo por un instinto de alfa paterno descontrolado.

—De ahora en adelante pasarás más tiempo con nuestro clan también, así como deberás asistir a todos los eventos para conocer a los demás miembros del clan. — Indicó Minato a la futura madre sin notar el torrente de emociones de los felinos —Los Hyuga te pasaran sus datos al respecto. Y por supuesto, quien te asesorará será el general Orochimaru, quien seguirá siendo tu sanador personal. Me darás a mi heredero, por lo que todas las necesidades que tengas, las cumpliremos Naruto y yo.

El joven azabache nuevamente tomó el brazo de su padre para darle una reverencia al gran líder. Su olfato era más fino que el de los Namikaze pero si su padre seguía concentrando feromonas a su alrededor, Minato sentiría una advertencia procedente de su animal interno. No podía permitirlo.

Le indicó con una mirada rápida a su madre el problema que tenían. Mikoto rápidamente ordenó a sus sirvientes servir sake en pequeños recipientes para brindar. Así mismo se dispuso a servir ella misma a su marido. Cuando Fugaku sintió el llamado de su esposa volvió en sí, recobró la frialdad, permitiendo con una sonrisa que su esposa le sirviera sake en su copa. Debía interpretar su papel. Sus hijos y su sobrino lo hacían perfectamente, él no debía ser la excepción, sin embargo, le dolía tanto saber que su hijo menor tendría que ser vejado muchas veces más. Encontraría la manera de impedir que su hijo asistiera al mocoso de los Namikaze.

—Fugaku-san, creo que predecirá que no estoy aquí solo por ello. — Interrumpió Minato después de un pequeño brindis.

El líder de las panteras no se sorprendió, había hablado de ello con su familia y su aliado, Orochimaru. Habían tomado la decisión al respecto, peor debían de tomar aquel hecho a su favor. No le agradaba entregar una promesa de compromiso de su hijo mayor, más cuando él ya tenía la promesa de matrimonio de Shisui, pero debían de llevar la actuación hasta el final. No estaban en posición de negarle nada a Minato, solo de manipularlo a su conveniencia.

—Quiero pedir oficialmente la mano de Itachi-kun en matrimonio.

Las palabras de Minato cayeron como una sentencia para todos los Uchiha. Habían propiciado aquello, y de hecho con la tímida mirada que le dirigió Itachi a Minato, lo seguía haciendo. Pero no dejaba de ponerles inquietos. Era peligroso, Itachi a diferencia de Sasuke ya contaba con un alfa, su omega podía rechazarle en cualquier momento de forma instintiva, era el entrenamiento lo que le otorgaba tal capacidad de hacerle creer al rubio mayor que correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Fugaku sintió el instinto de gruñir. Si existía algo sagrado dentro de su clan era el compromiso entre alfa y omega destinados que han pasado las pruebas necesarias. Fugaku no era capaz de reconocer a ninguno de los Namikaze como parejas de sus hijos, ellos eran sus enemigos; pero Shisui había ganado la mano de Itachi. Sin embargo, debía de hacerlo, convenciéndose que no era más que otra arma, otra treta para engatusar más al líder. A pesar de la furia interna, su rostro no mostro recelo sino expectación, otorgándole a Minato la oportunidad de explicarle sus intenciones.

—Sé que no era parte del trato anterior ni mucho menos, pero realmente su hijo me ha cautivado. No estoy insultándolo ni deshonrándole. Itachi-kun siempre se ha portado como un omega de su noble cuna. Pero lo añoro como mi compañero y de alguna manera siento que no le soy indiferente a Itachi-kun.

Fugaku cruzó sus brazos interpretando el papel de padre alfa responsable de omegas desprotegidos. Intentaba no pensar que se trataba no solo de su hijo ya comprometido sino de su heredero, quien no podía verse sometido a alguien como Minato.

—Sabes, Minato, como padre de un omega es duro dejar a ir a tus hijos. Lo has cuidado, protegido, adorado, brindado todo lo que has podido. No es fácil dejarlos ir. Pero te he observado en todo este tiempo y sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para anteponer a mi hijo, a mis hijos y proteger a su descendencia. No solo te he entregado de forma indirecta mi hijo menor, Sasuke, sino que me pides que te entregue a mi hijo mayor, mi primogénito por quien solo siento orgullo y amor.

Minato parecía querer intervenir. Los presentes se sorprendieron que el gran líder no aparentara su gran autoridad, ni su edad madura, sino que pareciera un joven enamorado, pidiendo por primera vez la mano de un omega. Incluso Naruto pudo ver una ligera gota de sudor cayendo desde la frente de su padre por nerviosismo ante la situación.

Naruto podía oler la ansiedad de su padre, como quería confrontar el despliegue de aura protectora de Fugaku para demostrarle que era adecuado para su hijo. Tanto Naruto como Jiraiya supieron que el gran líder estaba enamorado al completo. Y es que tenía el poder de ordenar que Itachi sea suyo o su esposo, pero evidentemente quería hacer las cosas de la manera correcta por el omega. Aunque Minato no lo supiera, en esos momentos se comportaba tan inocentemente, mostrando sus debilidades ante los despiadados felinos habidos de encontrarle su talón de Aquiles. Irónicamente, Minato, antes de su llegada, Minato no tenía más debilidades que su propia vanidad y autoconfianza.

—Sin embargo, como padre alfa siempre supe que tenía que entregar a mi hijo. Por eso me juré que solo lo haría al mejor, y creo que aquel eres tú. — Continuó el alfa pantera. — Sin embargo, sí creo que no eres lo suficiente o no proteges lo necesario a él o mis nietos que te dé, no me importará que nuestro clan sea pequeño, te enfrentaré. —Terminó con voz impasible, demostrando cuanto amaba a su hijo mayor.

Asombrosamente para todos los presentes, el gran líder rubio, Minato Namikaze, inclinó la cabeza ante Fugaku. Otorgándole su respeto como un alfa que pide la mano del hijo de un líder. Minato quería ser ante los ojos de Itachi alguien en quien confiar, un verdadero esposo, no un tirano, por lo cual dejaba entrever el respeto que sentía por el padre de este.

—No podrías exigir menos. —Replicó Minato después de alzar su cabeza. —Estás en tu derecho de protegerlo, pero no será necesario. A Itachi-kun no le faltará nada, lo juro por mi nombre y mi reino.

Los felinos lo supieron: Minato estaba mostrándose como realmente era, había dejado de estar a la defensiva, de ser cuidadoso, simplemente en aquel momento era un alfa enamorado y encandilado, ardiendo por la compañía de Itachi.

—Quisiera que me permita desposarlo en su próximo celo. — Indicó Minato claramente agitado y ansioso.

El próximo celo de Itachi ocurriría dentro de muy poco. Definitivamente un verdadero matrimonio entre ellos no podía ocurrir. Los Uchiha pensaron rápidamente en una forma de alargar el tiempo a unos meses.

Itachi pidió permiso a su padre y al líder para hablar, ambos se lo otorgaron.

—Minato-sama, primero quiero agradecerle por amarme de esa manera. Estoy feliz de que finalmente nuestros destinos hayan sido enlazados. Sin embargo, quiero pedirle que se me permita esperar para concretar tal honor. Quiero ser un buen esposo para usted. Usted se merece lo mejor, pero me queda mucho que aprender sobre cómo debe ser el esposo del gran líder. He apoyado a mi madre toda mi vida, pero nunca hemos tenido tanta responsabilidad como usted carga en sus hombros, quiero ser adecuado para usted. — Le pidió inclinando su cabeza, moviendo sus orejas felinas de manera nerviosa.

—Itachi… ya eres perfecto para ser mi esposo.—Replicó Minato con una sonrisa, ansioso por tocar esas orejas felinas a voluntad, Cuando fuera su esposo podría tener tanta libertad como desease para tocarlo cuanto requiera su instinto.

—Me halaga de sobremanera sus palabras. Pero también quiero ver que mi hermanito cumpla con su periodo de embarazo, que lo haga con bien. —Nuevamente Itachi pidió, interiormente preocupado porque no se le otorgara tal tiempo ¿Qué podrían hacer si Minato se enterca en casarse en apenas un par de semanas? Itachi temblaba de solo pensar en ser mordido por alguien que no fuera Shisui.

—Mi hijo se me ha adelantado. —Intervino Fugaku, intentando guardar la calma. No podría permitir que su hijo mayor fuera mordido, pero si no les quedaba de otra ¿Qué harían? ¿Echar todo el plan al trasto?— Pero también quisiera pedirte ello. No deseo que mi hijo deshonre nuestro nombre por no poder comportarse adecuadamente como tu esposo. Sabes que nuestro honor lo es todo.

Minato sintió molestia, por un momento la sensación de que trataban de evitar la unión con Itachi pasó por su cabeza. Una agria sustancia subió desde su garganta, llenando su boca de esta, sintió como sus colmillos pujaban por salir de sus encías. Según le había informado Orochimaru, Itachi estaba muy cerca de entrar en celo, lo necesitaba pronto a su lado. Justo cuando el rubio mayor estaba a punto de negarse rotundamente a concederles tanto tiempo para llevar a cabo sus deseos…

—Lamento interrumpir. Pero, quisiera que permita que Itachi me acompañe en mi embarazo. Yo tengo miedo y mi hermano siempre ha estado a mi lado.

Sasuke Uchiha con esa carita inocente, sus mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas, sus ojos tristes y con una mano en su vientre donde llevaba al heredero de los Namikaze pidió a Minato, aferrándose a la manga de Itachi. La molestia que Minato había sentido desapreció casi por completo. Observó los ojos llenos de amor de Itachi para con Sasuke,y se sintió como un tirano con la persona que amaba: había olvidado que el lazo entre ellos era casi como el de madre y cachorro. Aspiró el suave aroma de preñado de Sasuke, tan cálido, dulce y láctico, se sintió más tranquilo y tolerante. No deseaba asustar a Itachi, quería que se sintiera agradecido con él, feliz.

—Lo comprendo. —Nuevamente sus ojos demostraron amabilidad, mientras se dirigía a Itachi— Sasuke-kun es más que tú hermano, tu cachorro ¿verdad Itachi?

Vio como los parpados de Itachi parpadeaban agitados por una repentina sorpresa, sus mejillas se entintaron muy suavemente de rosa. Itachi le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida, la cual fue la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en el joven. En su corazón deseó que en sus largos futuros años juntos, él le dedicara muchas más.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun. —Se adelantó para tocar paternalmente los cabellos de Sasuke para molestia de Naruto. — Tu hermano y tú no serán separados. Aun cuando se case conmigo y seas el primer esposo de mi hijo vivirán juntos, lo prometo, compartirán aposentos si aquello les hace sentir más seguros.

—Muchas gracias, Minato-sama—Agradecieron ambos hermanos inclinándose.

Minato se sintió complacido de ver los rostros de los hermanos brillantes y felices. Quería verlos por siempre así, su alfa deseaba esforzarse por lograrlo.

—Padre, ya que Sasuke espera mi cachorro, creo prudente que se le consienta en aquel pedido. Si aquello va a permitir que mi cachorro siga creciendo…

Minato oyó las maduras palabras de su hijo, sintió. Itachi sería suyo, no había duda, podía ceder un poco por el bien de su nieto en espera.

—Permíteme una sugerencia, Minato—Intervino Orochimaru.

—Por supuesto, Orochimaru-sama.

—Sé que los tiempos para ceremonias son cortos pues tenemos mucho en camino en estos meses. Y en este tiempo que he atendido a Sasuke-kun aseguro que su embarazo va en buen camino; sin embargo sería prudente concederle tener a su hermano a su lado. Además que de esta manera podré entrenar a Itachi-kun y Sasuke-kun juntos de cómo serán sus nuevas posiciones, para un omega no es tan fácil el cambio, pero se logrará. Si entreno a ambos al mismo tiempo, estarán listos para ti y Naruto-kun. Sugiero, entonces que vuestras ceremonias sean al mismo tiempo De esta manera será una celebración para todos. Tu primo, Yahiko aún no puede abandonar las instalaciones de los Uzumaki. Así pues dentro de unos meses podrá recién hacerlo. Nagato y Konan están por dar a luz, sería prudente que sucediese primero, tenemos reuniones importantes. Para cuando Sasuke-kun tenga su celo probablemente todo este en calma y solucionado, tendríamos una celebración que demuestre a todos los clanes lo bien posicionados que estamos.

— ¿Un matrimonio doble?—Preguntó Minato entusiasmado con la idea de casarse al mismo tiempo que su hijo.

—Exactamente—

—Minato, también lo creo plausible. Los Inuzuka van a visitarnos dentro de muy poco, hay que atender los límites entre ellos y los Hyuga. Además queda la unió entre Naruto y Neji-kun—Aportó Tsunade—La sugerencia de Orochimaru creo que nos ajustaría el tiempo. Ambos jóvenes tienen mucho que aprender.

—Padrino ¿Qué sugieres?

Jiraiya se mordió el labio inferior. Veía en la mirada de su casi hijo la ilusión y el amor, peligrosamente asentados como no lo veía en él desde hace muchos años. El amor era un sentimiento peligroso, él lo vivía día con día. Sin embargo, no podría oponerse a que su hijo sienta, solo esperaba que las sospechas de su ahijado no fueran verdaderas, que Itachi de verdad sea un fiel esposo de su ex alumno, y así poder ver a Minato formar una nueva familia.

—Ciertamente, tienen razón. Tenemos deberes que cumplir. Además tomarás a Itachi como tu principal esposo, será la madre de toda la alianza, es un deber grande. Y creo que Yahiko querría estar presente. La muralla estará bien avanzada para ese entonces.

—Además, Minato ¿no sería mejor que vuestras ceremonias sean en el Castillo Namikaze?—Pensó repentinamente Tsunade recordando una charla que había mantenido con Orochimaru hace unos días.

El líder rubio asintió. Por supuesto, Itachi debía de conocer el Castillo Namikaze antes, pues también lo administraría a su debido tiempo. Itachi pertenecería por completo a su clan. Así pues sería su consorte principal, quien le daría herederos, debía de desposarse con él en su hogar para que se correctamente obedecido por los siervos del Castillo Namikaze y reconocido por cada familia noble que su clan poseía. Si se desposaba con él en el Castillo de la Alianza, su legitimidad como el principal consorte podría ser cuestionada.

—Tienen razón. Mi unión con Itachi es especial, por lo cual requiere mucho más de lo que pensé. Gracias por sus prudentes consejos. —Agradeció a sus generales.

Jiraiya, Orochimaru y Tsunade se inclinaron en respuesta.

—Solo tengo una duda, Orochimaru-sama ¿Cómo podremos lograr que Sasuke e Itachi-kun entren en celo al mismo tiempo?

El general omega sonrío ampliamente, orgulloso siempre de demostrar sus amplios conocimientos

—No se preocupe, hay ciertas sustancias que si solo son usadas una vez llamadas disipadores naturales producirán que Itachi entre en celo de manera natural y sin mayor problema, adelantando o retrasando su celo. Sin embargo, como te explico debe ser usado solo una vez o le producirá daño a la matriz del omega.

El líder se sonrojó levemente al imaginar a su prometido en celo. Iba a sufrir demasiado cuando supiera que Itachi había entrada y no podría hacer nada por "ayudarlo" hasta que su matrimonio se dé.

—Siendo aquello, no hay mayor inconveniente. Ocupémonos de que mi nieto nazca con bien Y finiquitaremos la fecha. Sin embargo quiero anunciar mi compromiso al clan en una celebración adecuada. —Advirtió Minato ansioso por hacer presente ante todos que el joven y bello Itachi era suyo.

—Me parece conveniente, Minato. —Apoyó Jiraiya.

Fugaku aceptó tal término. Como clan proveedor de herederos por parte de Itachi y Sasuke. Fugaku se volvería consejero principal y general más importante después de los tres sannin. Su clan tendría preponderancia por sobre los otros, sus tributos bajarían pues serían considerados familia directa y clanes hermanos con los de Namikaze, anulando aquellos derechos al clan Uzumaki. Una vez que Itachi le diera su primer hijo a Minato, los Uchiha dejarían de pagar tributos a la Alianza.

Al estar ya efectivamente comprometidos, Minato tenía el permiso de visitar a Itachi con regularidad, además de poder hacerle regalos y sacarlo a pasear siempre con vigilancia para que el honor del omega no se viera afectado.

Antes de que la reunión se diera por finalizada, Fugaku se inclinó ante Minato de una manera poco usual. Era claro que iba a pedir algo. Minato se sintió entre conmovido y curioso. Sin embargo solo pudo sonreír cuando Itachi le tomó del brazo y le susurró un "sea comprensivo, por favor".

Tanto Jiraya como Tsunade observaron con curiosidad, había estado entretenido conversando mientras la exquisita música del chamizen se escuchaba de fondo. Chocaron su copas de sake un par de veces, mientras Dan les servía y participaba en la conversación siempre respetando su lugar, al lado de Tsunade.

Sasuke y Sai quienes se habían mantenido alejados, conversando entre ellos, observando como Itachi seducía su "prometido", intercambiando opiniones al respecto, se acercaron para posarse detrás de su padre. Al igual que ellos, Mikoto se puso detrás de su esposo a la altura de su hijo y sobrino. Naruto había permanecido al margen, dudando de acercarse a Sasuke o no mientras el tiempo pasaba, embriagándose con el sake.

El heredero de la Alianza presintió que algo malo sucedería por lo cual se acercó hasta ponerse al lado de su padrino quien había arrugado el ceño ante la situación. Naruto cruzó mirada con Tsunade, quien dejó su copa de sake en manos de Dan para ponerse en alerta. Ambos presintieron que iban a necesitar su fuerza de alfa.

Esa sensación de peligro y ansiedad se vio confirmada cuando Orochimaru se puso al lado de Fugaku y se inclinó junto a él a su misma altura.

—Minato, quiero presentarte al prometido que escogí. Deseó que le des tu aprobación como me lo prometiste.

El gran líder de la Alianza sintió a su hermoso prometido aferrarse más fuerte a su brazos, su aroma le embargó; sin embargo no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada a su ex maestro, a quien había sido como un padre alfa para él y un abuelo para Naruto. Se sintió incómodo. No se había imaginado que Fugaku era el tan afamado prometido. Todo cobraba cierto sentido ante sus ojos ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta? Orochimaru había rechazado totalmente a su casi padre cuando los Uchiha llegaron, además que parecía tenerle afecto especial a los Uchiha.

—Fugaku…—Hablo asombrado

—Lamento si te he ofendido, Minato. No se trata de un intercambio, no quiero que lo pienses así. Mis hijos y mi esposa Mikoto son mi vida, pero me ha sido inevitable no interesarme en tu general, Orochimaru. Quien además es compatible con mi omega Mikoto y se ha vuelto como una segunda madre para mis hijos. Como entenderás soy un alfa y así como tú, deseo más hijos. Aunque nunca deje de proteger a Itachi y Sasuke, deseó sentir lo que es ser padre de cachorros nuevamente.

El gran líder no pudo evitar sentir compasión por las palabras del Uchiha. Le comprendía por completo. Fugaku había demostrado lealtad absoluta, además que le había cedido sus preciadas posesiones, ambos hijos. Cuando Itachi se casara dejaría der ser un Uchiha, por lo cual el clan de las panteras se quedaría sin heredero. Fugaku necesitaba uno y ciertamente, Minato pensó que no había mejor opción para madre de ese heredero que Orochimaru. Fugaku se merecía ser concedido aquel pedido.

— ¿Por qué no hiciste algo cuando Orochimaru entró en celo, Fugaku?

—Permíteme que te responda. Fugaku y yo hemos estado tratándonos desde que se formó esta Alianza, pero no habíamos dado cabida a algo estable hasta después de mi celo, en el cual comprendí que lo necesitaba. No le permití ir más allá en sus avances hasta después de ello. Nos dimos cuenta de nuestra compatibilidad y por eso te pedí permitirme escoger a mi futuro marido. En la misión que compartimos, todo se volvió más claro aún.

Minato parpadeaba confundido sin saber que responder. De alguna manera no quería ni levantar su mirada hacia Jiraiya, su alfa sentía la poderosa presencia de este hacerse cada vez más grande. En cualquier momento iba a haber un enfrentamiento. Se preguntó si Orochimaru había traído a sus estudiantes, incluida su sobrina Karin por ello. Por supuesto, los aprendices de Orochimaru, ese grupo al menos, eran como sus hijos, por lo cual no era de extrañarse la formalidad.

—Tío, debes de apoyar la decisión de Orochimaru-sama, le diste su palabra—Le acusó la joven Karin, acercándose hasta la posición de su maestro.

Los demás aprendices de Orochimaru se sentaron detrás de la pareja, dándole su apoyo simbólico.

—Itachi, ¿estás de acuerdo?—Preguntó a su prometido que se encontraba a su lado, rozándole levemente con su cálido cuerpo.

—Por supuesto, padre conversó con nosotros sobre sus sentimientos por Orochimaru. Apoyamos su relación ¿verdad, Sasuke?

El joven omega preñado asintió, sonrío suavemente.

—Orochimaru-sama me ha apoyado en mi embarazo, en realidad desde antes. Le apreciamos y respetamos la decisión de nuestro padre.

— ¿Mikoto-sama? —Preguntó Minato, no deseando que en el futuro hubiera conflicto.

—Por supuesto que apoyo a mi esposo. —Sonrío elegantemente con sinceridad—Orochimaru me ha ayudado con mis hijos desde que llegamos. Ya que tendremos más responsabilidades me sentirá tranquila de tener a alguien más ayudándome a cuidar a mi marido pues pronto estaré rodeada de nietos.

Antes de que Minato pudiera decir algo más, un grave rugido se escuchó resonar en la estancia. La impactante aura de Jiraiya se desplegó sin control, sus ojos se veían brillantes, sus colmillos estaban afuera y sus garras habían crecido. Tsunade solo atinó a defender con su cuerpo a su esposo, mientras Naruto trató inútilmente de detener a su padrino.

— ¡De ninguna manera voy a permitirlo!—Gruñó hacia los Uchiha.

Los omegas del recinto gritaron sorprendidos. Mientras Naruto intentaba detener a su padrino, Orochimaru ordenó a Juugo y Suigetsu proteger a los omegas Uchiha y a Karin. Nadie mejor que Orochimaru conocía la bestialidad de Jiraiya.

Pero cuando Suigetsu se tomó la atribución de tocar a Sasuke de la muñeca para ponerlo detrás de él en gesto protector, la posesividad instintiva de Naruto se desató, permitiendo que su padrino se le escapara.

Juugo y Suigetsu pusieron a Mikoto, Sai, Sasuke, Karin, Kimmimaro y los siervos del clan. Kabuto por su parte se puso al lado de ellos pues Fugaku era a quien le competía de ahora en adelante "proteger" a Orochimaru.

Lo increíble fue que Orochimaru en vez de sentirse ofendido por el gesto protector de Fugaku permaneció detrás de su cuerpo. Jiraiya pudo ver su sonrisa altanera, como se comportaba con un verdadero omega al lado de Fugaku. Sintió a su alfa hacer más presión, rugió y de un salto se puso enfrente de Fugaku a quien gruñó buscando hacerlo caer. Sin embargo, el Uchiha solo alzó la barbilla, removió sus orejas y su cola barrió el tatami como un látigo. Lo similares que eran impactó a todos los presentes. Orochimaru era un felino también, poseía esas curiosas orejitas en su cabeza ¿acaso era por tal similitud que este prefería a Fugaku por sobre él? Fue lo que pensó Jiraiya.

Minato sabía que debía de intervenir. No quería disputas. Orochimaru estaba en su derecho de escoger, Fugaku tenía merecido su pedida, su padrino ya había renunciado al general y sobre todo, estaba ya comprometido con una omega de buena familia. Si este altercado crecía no quería imaginar la compensación que debería dar a la familia de la omega.

Sin embargo, no quería dejar a Itachi desprotegido, su instinto le mandaba a estar delante de él protegiéndolo con su cuerpo si era necesario.

— ¡Naruto, sujeta a tu padrino!—Ordenó Minato.

Pero su hijo también estaba envuelto en la pasión de los celos. Este se dirigió hacia Suigetsu quien no bajó la mirada ante el gruñido de Naruto. Suigetsu servía a Orochimaru por lo que no tenía el deber de obedecer a Naruto.

—Quítate, yo protegeré a mi esposo—Gritó Naruto gruñendo audiblemente.

—Me ordenaron que yo lo haga y lo haré yo. Esta mejor a mi cuidado. —Respondió sin bajar la cabeza el alfa peliblanco.

Sasuke supo que no podía permitir que siguieran en aquel plan. Pero antes de que pudiera gritarles, sintió como unas garras cortaban el aire: El primer golpe había sido lanzado por Jiraiya, siento respondido por Fugaku con sus largas garras felinas.

— ¡Dejen de pelear por quien protege a Sasuke-chan, lo haré yo así par de tarados vayan a detenerlos antes de que se masacren—Ordenó Karin aferrándose a Sasuke y poniendo su mano sobre su pancita.

—Óyeme, princesa no me toques—Comento sonrojado Sasuke

Sin embargo la omega no le hizo el menor caso, sino que continuó aferrada a él.

—Naruto, Suigetsu, deténgalos. Ella tiene razón, no quiero que a mi padre le suceda algo ¿tu deseas que tu padrino termine herido?—Le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto.

—Mi padrino es mucho más fuerte que tu padre, Sasuke—Replicó aun enfadado porque el mismo Sasuke no se separara del toque de Karin o de la defensa corporal de Suigetsu.

—No te preocupes, princesa Uchiha, yo los separaré.

— ¡No soy princesa!—Replicó el felino con los cabellitos erizados

— ¡Eres adorable!—Fue apretado más por Karin, asfixiado por las pesadas mangas del kimono de la omega—Pero tiene razón, estúpido Suigetsu detenlos. Primo, ¿quieres que Suigetsu te robe el acto heroico?—Le picó.

Yendo contra su instinto de proteger a Sasuke y su cachorro les dio la espalda, buscando como detener aquella pelea. Era el momento de demostrar cuan grandioso era ante su omega. Dio una rápida mirada a Juugo y Kabuto, no confiaba en ellos, pero lo hacía más que en Suigetsu, quien parecía tener cierto interés en su esposo a pesar de que este se encontraba preñado de su cachorro.

–Rubio, me parece que Uchiha-san esta consiente y es tu padrino al que ambos deberíamos detener. —Comentó Suigetsu.

Naruto gruñó, pues tenía razón. Era su padrino quien no paraba de atacar al Uchiha mientras el otro evitaba sus golpes sin descuidar de proteger a Orochimaru.

— ¡Orchimaru es mío! ¡No pienso entregárselo a nadie!—Gruñó rabioso Jiraiya.

De inmediato sacó su katana y apunto contra el Uchiha que se encontraba desarmado.

—Juugo dale un de tus katanas a mi prometido—Ordenó Orochimaru en un grito

La rabia creció más dentro de Jiraiya, su cuerpo ardía, sabía que solo se detendría una vez derrotara al Uchiha y pudiera tomar a Orochimaru. Estaba decidido a vencerlo y tomar al omega general en frente de todos para demostrarle al mundo que ese omega la pertenecía, esta vez no iba a importarle la voluntad de Orochimaru, lo mordería y le llenaría hasta estar seguro que había quedado preñado.

Juugo desenfundó una de su katanas y se la lanzó al Uchiha quien la atrapó con maestría. Jiriya se lanzó, esta vez Fugaku le dio el alcance, haciendo que el sonido del metal chocando resonara. Los siervos omegas chillaron, llenando de ansiedad a los alfas presentes.

Fugaku está vez atacó con habilidad pero fue detenido por la fuerza bruta de Jiraiya. Mientras Jiraiya estaba rabioso, Fugaku mantenía su calma concentrándose en solo derrotarlo y no asesinarlo.

En un eficaz movimiento, Fugaku hirió el antebrazo de Jiraiya con la parte no afilada golpeó el brazo logrando que soltara la katana, dio un giro y con el mango golpeó su mejilla, logrando que el general cayera al suelo.

Sin embargo no fue suficiente, Jiraiya se lanzó sobre Fugaku hasta hacerlo caer en el suelo, le logró dar un puñetazo en la mejilla. El Uchiha escupió sangre, pero no se rindió, con la fuerza de sus piernas golpeó la espalda del otro y luego su estómago.

Naruto y Suigetsu aprovecharon la debilidad de Jiraiya para irse contra él y mantenerlo en el suelo, cada uno sosteniéndolo de un brazo. Pero el general no dejaba de removerse, buscando soltarse y continuar disputándose la pertenencia de Orochimaru.

Tsunade dejó a su esposo al lado de los otros omegas a cargo de Juugo y Kabuto, se acercó a Jiraiya y ayudó a contenerlo. Su fuerza era mayor a la de Naruto y Suigetsu por lo que pronto lograron someterlo.

Minato sintiendo el ambiente más seguro dejó que Itachi se refugiara con los demás omegas. Ordenó a uno de los siervos a buscar refuerzos para que se llevaran a su ex maestro.

—Jiraiya-sama, no tienes permitido competir por la mano de Orochimaru. Pues te encuentras comprometido. — Dijo con dolor en el pecho, Minato. Sabía cuan locamente Jiraiya amaba a Orochimaru pero no podía no cumplir su palabra, más cuando el candidato de Orochimaru había demostrado ser adecuado. Algunos soldados alfa ingresaron por la puerta, con ayuda de Tsunade levantaron a Jiraiya sin dejar de contenerlo pues ante las palabras de Minato este se removía con más fuerza mientras gruñía y jadeaba audiblemente.

—Tsunade-sama , por favor mantente con él hasta que se calme.

Tsunade asintió.

—Minato, te encargo a Dan, que llegue a nuestros aposentos con bien.

—No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama, así será.

Después de que se marcharan, Orochimaru se acercó a Fugaku para atender sus heridas, lo mismo hicieron Sasuke, Sai y Mikoto. Ellos se reunieron alrededor de Fugaku para velar que se encontrara con bien. Minato resopló entre confundido y avergonzado.

Sin embargo, Itachi en vez de ir hacia su padre fue hacia él y se aferró a sus brazos. Bajó su cabeza, encogiendo sus orejas felinas, Minato se mordió el labio inferior extasiado por la sumisión de su omega, le acarició sus orejas con cariño. Se relajó notablemente después de tocarlo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste ponerte de parte de Fugaku antes que de Ero-sennin?!—Grito con resentimiento Naruto.

Minato resopló enfadado.

— ¿Acaso querías que permitiera que se maten?

Naruto no respondió.

—Pero, sabes que Ero-sennin ama a Orochimaru. Desde que tengo memoria lo ha amado…

El alfa dentro del líder rugió enojado ante la impertinencia de Naruto. Se puso de pie, hincho su pecho y enfrentó con una mirada retadora a su hijo.

— ¡¿Sabes lo que Jiraiya quería hacer con Orochimaru?! ¡Quería convertirlo en su concubino aun estando casado! Quería casar a Orochimaru con un beta para tenerlo como su esclavo por siempre ¿Te imaginas esa deshonra para un omega del linaje de Orochimaru-sama?

El joven Namikaze no pudo defender a su padrino; sin embargo aún seguía enojado con su padre y el resto de Uchiha por aquel golpe por la espalda.

Le dio la espalda a su padre y observó como Orochimaru atendía las heridas de Fugaku con una amabilidad que nunca vio hacia su padrino, aquello le enfadó aún más. Orochimaru levanto su mirada, enfrentándose a Naruto, luego sonrío altanero. Naruto gruñó, si antes no había sentido aprecio por Orochimaru, en ese momento cualquier tipo de respeto se perdió.

— ¡Me largo 'tebayo!

Antes de marcharse le dirigió una última mirada a su esposo, quien se veía preocupado por las heridas de su padre. Quiso consolarlo, acercarse a él y olfatear que todo se encontrara con bien, que aquella impresión no haya afectado el desarrollo de su cachorro. Pero cuando Sasuke permitió que Suigetsu le ayudara ponerse de pie, sus instintos le hicieron gruñir. Iba a acercarse y separarlos, pero la voz de su padre le interrumpió.

—Naruto, escolta a Dan-sama a sus aposentos juntos con sus siervos.

Hizo ademán de rezongar y negarse, pero luego de observar la mirada de Dan, resopló y asintió. Con respeto se dirigió a él y le pidió que lo siguiera. Dan era el esposo de Tsunade, además el omega peliblanco siempre había sido sumamente amable con él, por lo que merecía su consideración. Debía de arreglar el asunto de Suigetsu muy pronto. Se sintió mejor cuando recordó que Sasuke debía de cumplir con sus labores maritales muy pronto.

Cuando todo se hubo calmado, Minato se dispuso a abandonar los aposentos de los Uchiha. Estos ya se encontraban calmados junto a su alfa líder. El gran líder se sintió tranquilo al sentirlos sin la ansiedad anterior, lo comprendía. Sin embargo aún quedaba acordar los términos del matrimonio entre Fugaku y Orochimaru, porque a pesar del dolor de su ex maestro, el rubio estaba dispuesto a entregarle a Orochimaru. Era una alianza equilibrada y plena. Fugaku le era leal, sus hijos pertenecerían a la casa Namikaze, por lo cual prácticamente el gran ejercito de Orochimaru le pertenecería.

Se despidió con cortesía de su prometido y su futura familia política, así como de Orochimaru, su sobrina pelirroja y los aprendices del general omega. Su propio séquito le siguió mientras caminaba hacia las puertas donde ya le esperaba su palanquín. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa sintió las pisadas apresuradas de alguien detrás de él. Cuando giró, se sorprendió de ver a Itachi, su precioso prometido.

— ¿Itachi? ¿Sucedió algo?—Se acercó preocupado, levantó una mano para que sus siervos le dieran espacio.

—Solo…—El muchacho parecía avergonzado, su corazón latió apresurado—Quiero agradecerle, prometido.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Itachi se acercó rápidamente, se apoyó en su pecho causando que su cuerpo se agite, mientras poniéndose en puntillas, Itachi chocó sus labios contra los de Minato. Era un contacto inocente, de un omega que no sabía otras maneras de demostrar su afecto y agradecimiento.

Aquel gesto encendió todo el cuerpo del alfa, quien al sentir que su omega se separaba, le tomó del cuello acercándolos nuevamente. Removió sus labios, rozándolos contra los del pelinegro. Antes de violar su boca con su lengua se abstuvo y se separó.

— ¿Por qué fue eso?—Pregunto entusiasmado.

—Por todo, Minato-sama ¿Le molesta? ¿Fui demasiado atrevido?—Pregunto con una seriedad que le mortificó.

Minato acarició la mejilla de Itachi, para luego atraerlo a sus brazos y reconfortarlo a través de su sólido abrazo.

—No, claro que no. Puedes besarme cuando quieres y agradecerme de esta manera cuanto desees. Eres mío, solo hace falta confirmarlo ante todos.

Antes de liberarlo de sus brazos, le dio un beso en su frente delicadamente, intentando controlar su propio instinto. Sus dedos bajaron lentamente por sus cabellos, acabando en su nuca, para luego deslizarse por los costados, en aquella zona prohibida, donde solo el amante verdadero clava sus dientes en el omega que será suyo por siempre.

Finalmente se despidió de Itachi sintiendo su pecho arderle por la separación, deseaba seguir teniendo a Itachi entre sus brazos. Pero no era prudente seguir, se conocía perfectamente, sabía en qué punto podía detenerse y cuando no.

...

Cuando todos los Namikaze abandonaron las estancias, así como los aprendices de Orochimaru, quedando solo los Uchiha y Orochimaru, estos se reunieron, mirándose unos a otros con miradas cómplices.

—No sabía que eras un alfa tan valiente, Fugaku. Estoy encantado de ser tu prometido. —Bromeó Orochimaru mientras se servía un poco de sake.

—Por supuesto que Fugaku es valiente—Exclamó Mikoto abrazando cariñosamente a Fugaku quien solo acarició las orejitas de su esposa, un poco más calmado—Pero recuerde que es mío, Orochimaru-sama—Dijo la omega pantera.

Orochimaru rio audiblemente ante los celos y posesividad de la mujer que normalmente era muy dulce. Suponía que todos los Uchiha eran muy posesivos, sean alfas u omegas.

—No te preocupes, querida. Estoy agradecido con todos ustedes por su gran actuación.—Nuevamente tomó otra copa de sake bastante animado.

—No te sienta el ser un omega asustado detrás de un alfa—Comentó Sasuke tomando su jugo pues su cachorro parecía tener un poco de hambre—No tenías por qué ser tan cariñoso con papa—Dibujó un puchero en sus labios inconscientemente.

El general solo pudo reír aún más por aquel gesto infatil, aquellos felinos siempre lograban entretenerle.

—Ya que serás Orochimaru-okasan, supongo que podemos pedirte que nos cepilles el cabello o nos hagas de comer —Bromeó Sai.

—Ya basta, chicos, madre—Interrumpió Itachi—Yo creo que lo que le hizo feliz fue que el general Jiraiya aun lo reclamase como suyo. La verdad no espere que reaccionara tan ferozmente.

–Subestimas la posesividad de un alfa, Itachi. —Dijo Orochimaru, apoyando su peso en su antebrazo, relajado y sonriente pues todo había resultado mejor de lo esperado. —Mi actuación no fue nada al lado de la tuya, Itachi. Ese beso afuera fue como un broche de oro de esta obra ¿No será que comienza a gustarte Minato? Eres un omega joven...—Le acusó con la mirada.

Sin embargo, Itachi sonrío relajado. Había permanecido parado durante aquella plática, pero sintiéndose en confianza se desató el obi de su pesado traje, liberando alguna de las capas de su traje.

—Tuve que rememorar a alguien para hacerlo. Siempre lo hago.

—Vaya, Itachi-kun, eres sorprendente. —Le admiró Orochimaru aun analizándolo con la mirada para luego sonreír burlonamente. —Y pensar que Minato te cree un omega tan inocente que nunca has dado un beso. Para tener tan facilidad, no creo que seas tan virginal como te cree.

Itachi desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado, recordando algunas escenas apasionadas que vivió con Shisui. Sintió la pesada mirada de su padre exigiéndole explicaciones.

—Tal parece que Shisui y tú me deben explicaciones. —Le acusó su padre mientras continuaba acariciando las orejas felinas de su omega.

—Fugaku, Itachi y Shisui son jóvenes era obvio que no podrían contenerse menos ante la misión que teníamos.

—Bueno, no hueles a Shisui así que supongo que la virginidad de Itachi aun esta, sino Minato ya nos habría cortado la cabeza—Comentó Sai también empezando a desvestirse, toda aquella reunión había requerido demasiado esfuerzo de todos los presentes.

— ¡Sai! No hables así de Itachi…—Le replicó Sasuke mientras acariciaba su vientre. Sintió una pizca de celos. ¿Cuándo aquellos dos habían escapado de sus ojos y habían compartió más que besos?—Itachi… ¿exactamente que hizo Shisui contigo?—Le preguntó acusadoramente

Itachi se sonrojó aún más, giro el rostro, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho negándose a responder.

—Ya basta—Interrumpió Fugaku—Creo que dejaremos el tema por ahora, cuando lo tenga enfrente arreglaré con Shisui y contigo, Itachi. Solo te pido no te arriesgues demasiado. Un alfa se da cuenta cuando su pareja ya ha tenido una experiencia anterior. Por otro lado, Sasuke, no podemos permitir que ese zopenco te toque.

El líder Uchiha pidió con la mirada una solución al general omega.

—Lamentablemente, Sasuke va a tener que servir un par de veces al menos a Naruto-kun. Puedo prohibir por la reciente confrontación un encuentro de ese tipo. Pero tendrá que hacerlo. Cuando su embarazo este más avanzado, podré prohibirle hasta el parto, alegando que es por el bien del cachorro.

Fugaku no estaba plenamente feliz con ello, pero era lo mejor que tenían por el momento.

—Padre, no te preocupes por ello. Si es necesario lo haré. Al igual que Itachi se está sacrificando, no busquemos razones para que Minato se moleste.

El alfa Uchiha tomó la mano de su hijo y la apretó. Observó a sus omegas y Orochimaru, asintió decidido. Para Fugaku había sido una sorpresa cuando fue Itachi quien propuso el hacerse pasar por el prometido de Orochimaru, pero tenía razón: de aquella manera podían protegerse entre todos ellos y sus reuniones o el tiempo que Orochimaru permanecía con ellos no se verían con desconfianza. Enfrentarse al general Jiraiya era algo que tenía prevenido, sin embargo deseaba que no se volviera a repetir o podría terminar revelando sus verdaderas habilidades. Aun así, aunque fuera falso aquel compromiso, ya consideraba a Orochimaru al menos como un buen aliado y camarada, pues había protegido a su manera a su hijo Itachi de terminar teniéndose que casar con Minato.

* * *

Dentro de los grupos de mercenarios ninjas, había clanes que tenían una cantidad enorme de miembros, otros que solo tenían poco menos de 20. Lo real es que muchos de estos provenían de clanes de guerreros venidos a menos hacía muchísimos años o de hijos bastardos de estos señores que fundaban sus propios grupos para poder sobrevivir. También eran pequeñas comunidades antes pacificas que habían sufrido el abuso de los señores de la guerra, que habían decidido tomar su destino en sus propias manos.

Quizás uno de los aspectos más resaltante era que muchos de estos, los más letales, sus alfas y omegas poseían las características de su animal, lo cual les brindaba un repertorio de habilidades para el sigilo y el espionaje incomparables.

Uno de estos clanes que aún conservaba sus características animales eran los Hatake. Fueron un clan muy peligroso que dominaba las técnicas de búsqueda de personas y emboscadas, gracias a su entrenamiento especial de lobos y canes, los cuales les obedecían, quizás guiados por que los alfas y omegas del clan Hatake poseían el espíritu animal de los lobos blancos.

Al ser un clan de lobos, su lealtad era mayor a la que los clanes ninja poseían normalmente, así mismo eran leales entre sus propios miembros, sumamente unidos. El clan Hatake no fue grande, contenía apenas unos 50 miembros entre alfas omegas y pocos betas. No tenía tierras fijas, sino solo guaridas esparcidas por todo el territorio así como alianzas con algunos campesinos, donde se hospedaba cuando lo necesitaban.

Sakumo Hatake fue su último líder alfa pues su único hijo sobreviviente fue un precioso omega de cabellos blancos iguales a él.

Este clan y su líder alfa encontraron el fin cuando Sakumo fue traicionado por una alianza de clanes guerreros. A pesar que algunos miembros del clan Hatake creyeron que sus señores que lo habían contratado no eran de fiar, Sakumo decidió cumplir con la misión. Un clan enemigo al que servían les habían ofrecido una suma considerable de oro para que se torciera, muchos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerlo, pero el líder de los Hatake se negó.

Cuando cumplieron con el encargo, se dispusieron a llegar al punto de encuentro con los contratistas; sin embargo, este clan se había aliado con otro clan ninja para destruirlos. Fue así como siendo emboscados, se enfrentaron a muerte contra sus enemigos.

Para aquel entonces, Kakashi ya había recibido el entrenamiento ninja, pero solo se le había permitido ir a algunas misiones con menos peligrosidad junto a otros novatos. Sin embargo, para aquella misión Sakumo decidió que los jóvenes se quedaran en una de las guaridas más secretas.

Sakumo logró sobrevivir a aquella masacre junto a un pequeño grupo de 5 shinobi, tres alfa y dos omegas; juntos regresaron hacia la guarida. Aun sabiendo que habían sido seguidos, llegaron y alertaron a su gente que se había quedado. Sakumo ordenó que se llevaran a los más jóvenes a familias campesinas con las que se habían aliado. Él junto a a los alfas y betas restantes se quedaron en la guarida para detener a sus enemigos y permitir que los niños y jóvenes fueran llevados a lugares más seguros.

Kakashi estuvo entre aquel grupo que fue llevado en contra de su voluntad, fue forzado a quedarse con una familia de campesinos que recibía huérfanos de otras comunidades shinobi que iban siendo exterminados por enemigos shinobi o por clanes samurái. Estos campesinos habían sido protegidos y habían recibido riqueza de estos clanes ninja por lo que cuidarlos cuando se quedaban desprotegidos o enfermos era una manera de retribuirles.

Pasaron unos meses, pero finalmente la noticia de la muerte de Sakumo así como la disolución del clan Hatake llegó a sus oídos. No habían sobrevivido miembros suficientes para restaurar el clan, así como los perros que trabajaban a su lado habían sido liquidados por sus enemigos.

Los sobrevivientes habían decidido dejar las armas, volverse campesinos, ser mercenarios independientes o unirse a otros clanes ninja. Mientras tanto en aquella comunidad campesina quedó Kakashi junto a otros niños menores de su clan y de otros clanes, algunos conocidos para él, otros no.

Pasaron dos años en los que el pequeño Kakashi se había sentido desolado por la pérdida de todo lo que conocía sin saber que camino debería de tomar, pero el cariño de la omega que lo crío fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr reponerlo. En medio de aquella soledad hizo algunos amigos de su edad, entre ellos un alfa menor a él, que también provenía de un clan ninja que había sido exterminado.

Ambos se abocaron a las tareas domésticas y a aprender todo sobre la agricultura para apoyar a quienes les habían cuidado. Habían logrado tener una vida medianamente pacífica casi como cualquier niño. Sin embargo, su sangre de shinobi les incitaba a practicar sus técnicas de combate en sus momentos libres en vez de jugar como los demás niños.

Continuar con su entrenamiento era una manera efectiva de honrar a sus familiares caídos. Kakashi era sumamente serio, pero su amigo lograba ingresar en aquellas capas de auto protección. Así también era amable con los demás niños, asumiendo un papel que no correspondía a su edad.

Aquellas tierras no pertenecían a ningún señor, eran tierras que constantemente se disputaban dos señores menores, por lo cual se veían obligados a pagar tributo constantemente. Los clanes ninjas que los protegían y que les ayudaban económicamente habían mermado considerablemente.

Los adultos, incluso ancianos, se veían obligados a trabajar sin tomarse descansos, aun con el clima lluvioso debían de permanecer en los campos trabajando, exponiendo su cuerpo al frío.

Kakashi y su amigo ayudaban de igual manera, pero entre ellos creían que no era suficiente: Había una manera mucho más efectiva de obtener oro, y ellos la conocían.

Reunieron un grupo de niños que tenían pasado shinobi, juntos durante la noche rememoraron sus tácticas aprendidas con sus clanes shinobi. Kakashi los dirigió eficazmente. Juntos se distribuyeron a lo largo de un camino con armas creadas por ellos mismos a partir de las herramientas de labranza. Se habían vestido totalmente de negro, ocultándose tras los árboles y quienes podían se treparon en los árboles para vigilar. Con señales de silbidos similares a los de las aves, se avisaron la llegada de un palanquín lujoso.

Era un señor noble, seguramente un contador pues sus ropas eran lujosas pero no en demasía. Sin embargo cargaba con algunas joyas así como su hija omega quien traía pequeños adornos de plata en sus cabellos.

Los niños se lanzaron sobre las piernas de los guardias, a pie, mientras los niños que estaban en los árboles se lanzaron a los guardias sobre caballos, derrumbándolos de estos sin piedad.

Kakashi saltó sigiloso, se trepó en la espalda de los que cargaban el palanquín quienes se habían quedado estáticos al ver la confrontación. Les cortó la yugular a cada uno con la ayuda de su amigo. El palanquín cayó pesadamente. La hija se refugió detrás de su padre. El omega peliblanco les ordenó bajar del palanquín inmediatamente, apuntándoles con una hoja de katana.

—Quítense todo lo valioso. —Ordenó con la voz más fría que pudo, pues sus sentidos estaban alertas, intentando escuchar si llegaban refuerzos para sus víctimas.

El padre gruñó, pero no podía hacer nada, aquellos mocosos se veían más peligrosos que muchos de los guerreros del señor al que él servía. Padre e hija se desvistieron quedando en los ropajes blancos.

Dos de los niños envolvieron las ropas y las acomodaron en sacos que habían traído. La muchacha también se quitó los adornos de sus cabellos. Su padre hizo lo mismo. Kakashi seguía amenazándolos en el frente, mientras su amigo alfa por detrás.

Los otros niños subieron todo a uno de los caballos de los guardias. Subieron también algunas de las armas de estos, así como el cofrecito de madera pulida que el contador tenía en su cintura lleno de monedas de oro.

Para sorpresa del contador, los niños montaron en los caballos con maestría. No comprendía como podía suceder algo así, su cuerpo seguía aterrado de ver a esos críos mucho más pequeños que él con las manos bañadas en sangre, con los rostros cubiertos, pero con las miradas codiciosas por el oro que habían obtenido.

— ¡Yamato!—Llamó Kakashi a su mejor amigo.

Al mando de Kakashi, Yamato golpeó al contador en la nuca, logrando desmayarlo, la omega aterrada se desmayó sobre su padre.

Kakashi subió a uno de los caballos, Yamato se subió detrás de él. En ningún momento alguno de los niños siguiera giró su cabeza o pasó algún tipo de preocupación por aquellas dos personas que quedaban en la intemperie. La misión había sido cumplida, sus personas queridas serían salvados, aquellos campesinos que los habían acogido cuando sus clanes habían sido exterminados.

Aquella temporada se logró pagar el tributo con facilidad para desconfianza de los señores que fueron a cobrarles. En las temporadas siguientes, Kakashi y su grupo lograrían obtener fácilmente botines cada vez más grandes; sin embargo se dieron cuenta que a los shinobi a quienes les vendían, se los compraban poe un precio menor al que en verdad podría adquirir si los vendían ellos mismos. Cuando Kakashi alcanzó los trece años decidió junto a Yamato que aún tenía 12 años ir junto a aquellos shinobi al mercado negro.

Era una pequeña aldea que increíblemente sobrevivía sin la intervención de algún señor feudal. Y es que era un mal necesario, era por donde se conseguían los contratos a los grupos de ninjas para ganar una batalla. Además donde se podía encontrar todo tipo de placeres, desde los más caros hasta los más baratos. Incluso La Gran Alianza no se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima pues contaba con el apoyo de muchos clanes de la guerra y el respaldo de todos los ninjas de la Tierra de fuego.

Fue la primera vez que Kakashi sintió cierto temor, pues todos se veían amenazantes, paseaban con armas al aire, y dejaban expandir sus pesadas auras. Observó a shinobis de diferentes especies pues muchos de estos como ellos tenían colas y orejas, pero así como ellos no dejaban al descubierto las facciones de su rostro.

Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño lugar donde se vendían armas. Ingresaron, los atendió una alfa que se acercaba mucho a Kakashi para olfatearlo.

—Pero que deliciosos aroma, niño, estás cerca de tener tu primer celo. Seguro tu compañero va a disfrutarlo.

Kakashi durante todos esos años compartiendo con sus compañeros, alfas y omegas por igual había olvidado su propia naturaleza. Sin embargo, sintió que Yamato le tomaba de la mano ejerciendo un aura que no había notado en él, era la protección de un alfa, se sintió bien, tener un soporte al cual acudir, que mejor que su mejor amigo.

Mostrando una mirada decidida inició a negociar por las armas que había adquirido en su último robo así como las prendas y joyas. Aquella alfa se convertiría en otra de sus mentoras sin proponérselo.

—Te aconsejo que no las vendas todas, te conviene quedarte con uno de los trajes y algunas joyas. Y que inviertas este metal en hacerte nuevas armas.

Lo consultó con Yamato y encontraron el beneficio en ello. No podían solamente conformarse con ser ladrones, ellos debían de adquirir misiones, con lo cual ganarían mucho más.

Como principiantes que eran, no podían presentarse a cualquier clan ninja para ser parte de él, tampoco a un señor de la Guerra para ser contratados, primero debían de hacerse una fama compuesta por éxitos en misiones en solitario o en pareja. Necesitaban un intermediario. La alfa herrera les dio el dato de Danzou quien controlaba aquella aldea. Y recibía las propuestas de todos los clanes de la Guerra que necesitaban de servicios secretos.

Kakashi y Yamato aquella vez conocieron a Danzou para quién trabajarían por un año entero recibiendo misiones menores. Por aquel tiempo siempre acudían a cada misión juntos, ganándose fama como un buen dúo. Sin embargo, al ingresar como pareja, el pago era menor.

Unos meses después de su primera misión, a Kakashi le llegó el calor corporal que anunciaba su primer celo. Para su buena suerte le tocó en la aldea donde vivían. Kakashi no se hizo ningún problema, sabía que solo podría espantar a los alfas y evitar ser violado o que haya intentos de ataque a su vivienda si lo pasaba con otro alfa. Era orgulloso, pero era frío a la hora de tomar decisiones convenientes.

Habló con Yamamoto, acordaron que aquello no enturbiaría su amistad, simplemente era una manera de ayudarse mutuamente.

El día en que el celo de Kakashi llegó, Yamato estaba a su lado como había sido desde que eran pequeños. Para el alfa que era menor que Kakashi también fue su primera vez, nunca había tocado a un omega antes, ni había presenciado un celo. Por lo cual fue sorprendente ver a su sempai tan necesitado, ardiendo y llamándolo entre gemidos.

Sintió algo retumbar dentro de su pecho, un gruñido involuntario salió de su garganta. Se tumbó sobre su mayor y lo atrajo por la nunca para de besarlo, una vez que sus lenguas se tocaron no tuvo que pensar en qué hacer. Su instinto le indicaba claramente que hacer, donde tocarlo para calmarlo.

Kakashi abrió sus piernas invitando a su mejor amigo a tomarlo. Yamato se deleitó con su dulce aroma de omega virgen, el cual cambió cuando sosteniéndose de los muslos de su sempai, ingresó con fuerza en su interior, jadeo extasiado por la sensación de estar aprisionado en un lugar húmedo, suave y asfixiante.

Atrajo a su amigo, no pudo evitar pensamientos posesivos sobre este, pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas de morderlo. Por seguridad, Kakashi se había puesto una cinta de cuero duro que cubría su cuello, lo cual fue afortunado pues a pesar de que Yamato puso todo su esfuerzo por contenerse, le mordió sobre la dura tela que no permitió que sus dientes penetrasen hasta la piel. Gruñó insatisfecho, por lo cual tumbó a su mayor en el lecho y comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza. Kakashi no pensó que podría sentir tanto placer, pero su animal interno, su lobo, aullaba de éxtasis, sin poder evitarlo marco la espalda de su kohai con sus garras. Lo cual incitó al alfa a darle con más fuerza.

Antes de empezar con el ciclo de celo, Kakashi y Yamato habían tomado hierbas para que el peliblanco no quedase preñado. Por lo cual a la falta de una fecundación, el celo de Kakashi se volvió más salvaje y se extendió durante una semana completa.

Durante aquella semana, Yamato se encargó de alimentarlo e hidratarlo, así como brindarle el placer necesario a su amigo. Inevitablemente se brindaron mimos en las orejas animales. Yamato era también canido pero de una raza diferente. Así que se acurrucaron cuando cayeron cansados, solo para seguir nuevamente cuando sus cuerpos les pedían más.

...

Después de terminaba la semana, ambos se despertaron desnudos y sucios de fluidos corporales sobre un lecho de telas arruinadas y húmedas, cortadas por las garras de ambos. Se avergonzaron, pero nuevamente recalcaron que aquello no afectaría su amistad y trabajo.

Sucedió de aquella manera, ambos continuaron siendo mejores amigos, compartieron todos los celos de Kakashi en adelante. Yamato se corría dentro de Kakashi pues este lo permitía para que los alfas se cuestionaran el acercarse a Kakashi. Con los años, Yamato fue echando mucho más cuerpo que Kakashi, sobrepasándolo en altura. Cuando Kakashi tuvo quince años ya no solo había experimentado el placer sexual con Yamato sino con otros alfa y betas. Sin embargo, los celos solo los compartía con Yamato pues era en quien confiaba.

En esos años, misiones con otros clanes de ninja les eran otorgados, sus riquezas habían ascendido increíblemente, pues eran muy efectivos en cualquier tipo de misión que se les encargara. No solo hacían misiones a dúo; si les parecía fácil, cada uno tomaba una misión por separado para así obtener mayores ganancias y fama.

Fue en una misión en solitario en la cual Kakashi conoció a Obito Uchiha, con lo cual su vida cambiaría para siempre.

A sus quince años, el omega peliblanco contaba con una habilidad única para el espionaje, para investigar en silencio sin que nadie notara su presencia, una flexibilidad perfecta. Y es que kakashi con la experiencia que se cargaba no ponía ninguno tapujo en la manera de obtener información. Como todo omega shinobi, si era necesario acostarse con alguien, seducirlo para sacarle información o para acorralarlo desprevenido lo hacía. Para el peliblanco, gracias a que tenía un alfa durante sus celos, era mucho más fácil controlarse ante otros alfas y manejar su aroma a voluntad.

Su misión estaba al servicio del clan Takeda, un clan pequeño pero ansioso de venganza pues el clan al que robarían les había traicionado, primero les había prometido una alianza para luego coquetearle a otro clan, un clan enemigo de ambos, para el clan Takeda eso era una grave falta de honor. Curiosamente esa falta de lealtad hizo que el clan con el que se había aliado buscase hacer las pases con su clan enemigo. Por lo cual requerían que recupere el tratado que firmo con el otro clan para que este quede libre de presunciones, además también se requería robar la costosa katana que el líder había dejado en prenda como muestra de buena voluntad que no había sido devuelta.

Kakashi había estado vigilando a los guardias del líder durante una semana, intentando conocerlo, mezclándose con los empleados. Por supuesto, se había disfrazado de un omega pintor, un artista errante que era muy común en aquella época. Se había cubierto las orejas y su cola la había envuelto alrededor de su cintura. Un ninja era una herramienta: un lienzo en el cual puede crearse infinidad de personajes con tal de pasar desapercibido.

Finalmente se aprendió a memoria las entradas ventanas, y puertas la cantidad de guardias que escoltaban fielmente a su señor, así como sabía que esa noche el señor tenía menos guardias escoltándolo pues había mandado a llamar a una de sus amantes más queridas.

Con lo cual se dispuso a trepar por el árbol más grande, este le dejaría muy cerca de la habitación de a la amante del señor, en el que él se encontraba reposando. Por un momento pasó por su mente intentar seducirlo y cuando terminara de follarlo robar lo que necesitaba, pero en ese caso no era necesario y no siempre acostarse con la víctima era una buena idea, pues no tenía orden de asesinarlo, se le había mencionado expresamente que no debía de hacerlo. Un asesinato sería mucho más fácil.

Había llevado a cuatro ninjas más, contratándolos por medio de Danzou para que les ayude. Sin embargo cuando estaba cerca de subir el árbol, unas estrellas ninjas diminutas impactaron en dos de los ninjas que subían a su lado. Estos gritaron de dolor, empezando a descender de los arboles a una velocidad inusitada, Kakashi también inició a bajar.

Otro grupo de estrellas estuvieron a punto de impactarle por lo cual se dejó caer en la tierra. Callo en buena forma pero de igual manera la caída fue muy fuerte para sus piernas, por lo cual estas se le adormecieron por unos instantes.

Levantó la mirada, entre los arbustos y la oscuridad una diversidad de pares de ojos rojos brillantes le observaban. Por primera vez su cuerpo tembló, no pudo moverse, atrapado en la fascinación que esos ojos producían en su ser.

— ¿Quiénes son?—Susurró con voz temblorosa.

El sujeto principal de aquel grupo, aparentemente el más alto de todos ellos, salió de entre las sombras. Pudo olfatearlo, era un alfa, su sola presencia también reforzaba aquello. Se sintió pequeño, como nunca le había sucedido, como si quisiera presentarle respeto al alfa que tenía enfrente. Aquello le causó más temor y ansiedad ¿qué le sucedía a su cuerpo?

—Eres un omega—Susurró con voz rasposa el otro alfa aun con el rostro cubierto, solo se podía ver aquellas dos gemas que tenía por ojos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—Preguntó inquieto, aun petrificado.

Lo cierto era que los clientes que lo contrataban nunca veían su rostro ni tampoco lograban olfatearlo, ya que como innumerables clanes shinobi los omega en misiones de infiltración utilizaban hierbas que escondían por unas horas su olor corporal.

—Apestas a dulce. — Respondió en un gruñido grave y ronco, cruzando sus brazos en gesto superior.

Kakashi se puso de pie, intentando guardar la calma. Los dos shinobi que habían quedado en pie lanzaron kunais intempestivamente hacia el líder pero de los arboles salieron otras cuatro personas con iguales ojos, quienes desviaron los kunai con facilidad.

El alfa se acercó sin importarle que sus ninjas estuvieran presentes, estos hacían como si no vieran, tomó a Kakashi de un brazo y lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Kakashi se quedó estático, no entendía lo que sucedía: para cuando lo notó, el tal alfa había dejado en descubierto su cabeza, dejándole apreciar sus cabellos blancos y sus esponjosas orejas puntiagudas de lobo.

—Realmente hueles bien—Gruñó el alfa con placer.

— ¡No me toques!

Aprovechando la cercanía le mordió en el brazo. El alfa se separó, gruñó e intento tomarlo y someterlo, pero Kakashi tan flexible como era le dio una patada en el estómago. Uno de los ninjas intentó cazar al omega con un kunai, pero el alfa líder se los impidió. Kakashi salió corriendo. No trepo los arboles pues gracias a su naturaleza era mejor corriendo en tierra. Sin embargo notó una sombra entre las copas de los árboles, intentó correr más rápido pero aquel sujeto le cerró el paso lanzándose de una de las ramas.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Tenemos la misión de protegerlo. ¿Eres uno de los ninjas que mandaron a asesinarlo?

Kakashi no sabía de esa información, su cliente no le había mencionado que había clanes que querían ver muerto al señor que debía de robar. Aquello por supuesto hacía más difícil la misión y más costosa.

—No… no buscábamos asesinarlo. —Se puso en posición de defensa con sus kunai en las manos; sin embargo el calor que embargaba su cuerpo no le dejaba concentrarse al completo.

—Debes ser muy arrogante para haber venido tu solo junto a esos inútiles que has abandonado. —Le riñó el alfa, sin adoptar una verdadera postura de pelea, como si jugara con Kakashi.

—Ellos no son mi problema. Y no necesito de alguien como tú, inútil.

Aparentemente aquello crispó los nervios, fue un duro golpe para el alfa pues su aura se hizo más intensa. El cuerpo del omega tembló pero no de miedo sino que finalmente pudo captar a totalidad el aroma del alfa tan poderoso y seductor ¿Por qué sentía que sus piernas temblaban de ansiedad. Aprovechando ese momento de conmoción el alfa lo tumbo al suelo, con sus garras y aun contra las pataletas de Kakashi le dejó con el rostro al descubierto.

Obito se tomó su tiempo para observar las facciones refinadas del omega debajo suyo. Este se mantenía inquieto debajo de él pero el misterioso alfa lo mantenía en su sitio con la fuerza de su cuerpo. Cuando Kakashi quiso utilizar su mano para separarse, Obito se la estampo contra la Tierra con una de sus manos. Con la otra delineó la boca del omega, sintiéndola tan sedosa, una llama se encendió en su interior. El omega fue consciente de que el alfa estaba excitándose, lo cual le asustó. Él era quien decidía siempre cuando tener sexo, no estaba en sus planes dejarse tomar por un desconocido de quien no iba a obtener nada.

Tomando su resolución, le clavó sus garras en las manos del otro, aprovechando que le soltó, cogió la tierra y se la lanzo directo a los ojos. El alfa se quejó, pero nuevamente intentó someterlo. Sin embargo, el omega ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión. Aquello no le molestó sino que le apreció divertido. Para el alfa había sido un encuentro afortunado del destino, aquel omega era suyo por obra de la naturaleza, lo sintió dentro de sí.

...

El joven Kakashi corrió sin parar cuando estuvo seguro que no lo seguían busco un árbol para descansar. Espero ahí hasta la llegada de la mañana. Cuando amaneció, se cambió de ropas e inició su viaje de regreso hacia el castillo del señor que lo había contratado.

—Así que el gran Hatake deshonró su fama y no pudo cumplir una misión tan sencilla.

Kakashi estaba de rodillas frente a su cliente como se acostumbraba, vestido totalmente de negro con lo cual nadie podría notar alguna de sus características físicas.

—Mi señor, ¿sabía usted que habían contratado a un clan para asesinar a nuestra victima?

El repentino enmudecimiento del cliente le confirmó sus sospechas.

—Mi señor, entonces incumplió nuestro contrato. Entonces, si usted quiere que yo cumpla con el encargo vamos a tener que renegociar nuestro acuerdo

El señor tosió nerviosamente.

—A menos que no valga tanto el encargo y entonces creo que pediré al señor de Midori que me contrate como otro de su guardianes.

— ¿Qué deseas?—Preguntó hosco su cliente.

—Quiero el triple de lo acordado, creo que la misión lo requiere, debo contratar a más ninjas útiles a mi servicio.

— ¿Por qué entonces no envió a otros ninjas?—Espetó furioso por el atrevimiento del joven inclinado ante él.

—Porque usted sabe que no lo logrará sin mí. Puede asegurarle que quienes custodian el castillo no son shinobi que cualquier ninja pueda vencer. Y ya que nuestra victima tiene a shinobis de alto nivel protegiéndolo, supongo que quien quiere asesinarlo contrató a otros de alto nivel. Es decir estamos en un fuego cruzado, necesito gente útil y el triple de lo acordado.-

El señor se mordió el labio, giró su vista hacia sus consejeros, quienes simplemente asintieron. El señor impartió el orden, le dio una bolsa llena de monedas de oro a Kakashi.

—Tendrás la otra mitad cuando me traigas mi encargo.

—Por supuesto…—Sonrió el peliblanco debajo de su máscara.

—Contrata a shinobi útiles, Hatake.

—No dude de ello, mi señor.

Kakashi reía victorioso debajo de su máscara. Había tomado esa misión como algo personal, debía de completarla solo por fastidiar a aquel alfa que se atrevió a ver su rostro.

* * *

Debido al reciente golpe al clan de los Hyuga, sus tierras habían quedado abandonadas. Minato y su consejo sabían que esto podría ser aprovechado por sus vecinos más cercanos, los Inuzuka, un clan guerrero muy diferente a los grandes clanes. Eran conocidos como el Clan de los perros salvajes, no solo por su particular aspecto sino porque tenían una manera particular de pelear, y es que siempre lo hacían acompañados de enormes perros salvajes o lobos inmensos y feroces. Del mismo modo los alfas y betas vestían de una manera salvaje, cubierto de pelaje de sus perros que habían abandonado este mundo, se marcaban las mejillas con triángulos rojos sangre, sus cabellos casi siempre los levaban alborotados. Su modo de vida era sencillo, dedicado a entrenar, desligando sus vidas de los lujos pocos necesarios.

Minato no sentía agrado especial por este clan; sin embargo, le era necesario que este grupo entendiera que él tenía las de ganar por lo que no se debían de atrever a invadir las Tierras de los Hyuga pues estas eran suyas. Por eso mismo, siendo un lugar tan grande es que tuvo piedad de no ejecutar a Hanabi y a Hiashi, por lo menos hasta que Neji tuviera un nieto suyo. Sabía que tener a Hiruzen y Makoto resguardando aquellas tierras no podría ser respetados por mucho tiempo por los vecinos así como por los miembros internos del clan Hyuga. Un hijo legítimo de Neji sería suficiente para que pudiera convertirse en un líder aceptado y respetado.

Por el momento, iba a presentar a los Inuzuka quién sería el regente de estas tierras, sería su ex cuñado, Makoto a quien ciertamente no le agradaba, pero el _**rubio**_ necesitaba mantenerlo alejado del clan Uzumaki. Su primo, Yahiko debía de ser quien maneje estas tierras mientras que su hijo alfa crecía.

Por tales motivos había invitado a la corte principal a los Inzuka para hospedarse por unos días con ellos, les ofrecerían la mejor de las bienvenidas muy a al estilo de estos que se dejaban llevar por sus instintos más básicos. Minato sabía lo brutos y sin tapujos que eran estos comportándose, no le era de su agrado tenerlos de invitados, pero no le quedaba otra opción diplomática.

Los Inuzuka ya habían enviado su respuesta: Habían aceptado su invitación. Eran hedonistas y confiados de su fuerza bruta. Sin embargo, dada su naturaleza, Mianto sabía que eran leales a dar su palabra. Aquello de alguna manera los hacía leales. Por supuesto, no planeaba tenderles una trampa y asesinarlos ahí mismo, pues solo se ganaría tener a todo el reto del clan Inuzuka intentado invadir a los Hyuga.

Aun así, sabía que podría vencerlos, pero los consideraba poco importantes como para desperdiciar sus recursos hasta antes de asegurar el frente Norte. Por lo cual quería llegar a un arreglo adecuado. Sabía que la líder estaba a punto de cambiar, esta era joven. La actual líder se llamaba Tsume Inuzuka, una brutal alfa que en batalla desataba todo su potencial canino y depredador, para gracia de esta poseía dos hijos alfa, Hana Inuzuka y Kiba Inuzuka, ambos feroces a su manera. Sería Hana, la mayor, quien heredaría el liderazgo luego de haber vencido a todos los alfa de su generación para revalidar su derecho de liderazgo.

Para sorpresa de Minato, Orochimaru le había informado que ni siquiera pensase en instigar hermano contra hermano pues el clan Inuzuka tenía unos vínculos muy poderosos. Sí, usaban la batalla para obtener a su líder, pero una vez que esta terminaba y el ganador era reconocido como líder, los vencidos se ponían a su total disposición. A sí mismo se sabía que Kiba Inuzuka adoraba su hermana mayor, le tenía respeto y que mantenían un lazo firme.

Minato pensó entonces en que debía de intentar entrar en un acuerdo, quizás un matrimonio. Sin embargo, la líder del clan Inuzuka no tenía hijos omegas solo a sus dos alfas. Por otro lado entregarle un omega a estos podría ser contraproducente.

La corte entera se reunió para la llegada de sus invitados, sus futuros huéspedes. Minato prefirió que se reunieran en el castillo de la Alianza. Aunque había sopesado viajar al de los Hyuga, pero quería que viera su poderosa alianza, a los líderes de todos los clanes que tenía a su disposición y la nueva Tierra que había fundado. Por supuesto la corte de los Inuzuka fue constantemente vigilada y custodiada por los hombres de Tsunade y de su maestro Hiruzen, quien se encargaba momentáneamente del clan Hyuga hasta que Makoto se oficialmente nombrado líder del clan.

A su lado, tenía su hijo y este a su lado estaba Hinata como aun en su papel de primera esposa. El matrimonio con Neji sería en unos días, así se había pactado. Sería muy íntimo aunque ya que los Inuzuka estarían dentro de sus tierras planeaba invitarlos para que presenciaran aquella unión. Por otro lado su fiesta de compromiso con Itachi sería pocos días después. Quizás también consideraría que los Inuzuka estuvieran presentes.

Por el momento, Sasuke e Itachi seguían sentados al lado de su padre, pero eso cambiaría dentro de poco. Minato se sintió seguro. Su padrino estaba a su otro lado junto a su prometida, felizmente ningún chisme se había esparcido después del incidente en los aposentos Uchiha. Mientras tanto, Tsunade permanecía con Dan como barrera para que Orochimaru no estuviera cerca de Jiraiya. Orochimaru aún no era declarado oficialmente como prometido de Fugaku por lo cual se mantenía a su lado. Anunciar aquel hecho, agitaría a todos los miembros de La Alianza con seguridad, Minato lo veía venir.

Se tensó cuando un sonido particular llegó a sus oídos: escuchó el peso de patas poderosas golpear contra las piedras del camino. Minato tan conocedor como era estaba seguro que no se trataba de las patas de un caballos. Estos trotes no se detuvieron. El portal principal del castillo había sido abierto, él se encontraba en el salón de juntas, la más grande del castillo, donde cabía cómodamente todo su séquito, los principales alfa y betas de su clan junto a sus consortes e hijos mayores. Era una bienvenida por lo cual estaban a la espera artistas para entretener al grupo así como cantidad de sake y comida. Los siervos estaban a la espera de los invitados.

Sin embargo el cuchicheo de los presentes se incrementó cuando aquel trote solo se hizo más lento pero no frenó. Intempestivamente las puertas del salón fueron corridas desde afuera y por estas ingresaron un gran número de personas montadas en perros y lobos enormes, sujetados a ellos simplemente con sus manos con total confianza.

Minato gruñó fastidiado, no solo había ignorado el protocolo de primero acicalarse antes de ingresar sino que estos reían ruidosamente mientras se bajaban de sus perros, aquellos animales no parecían tener la intención de abandonar el lugar.

La enorme mujer alfa de cabellos cortos y alborotados seguía riendo mientras acariciaba a un perro negro y blanco que portaba un parche en su ojo; el animal después de rugir a todos los presentes e intimidar a los pobres omegas que se aferraron al cuerpo de sus alfas se dejó caer con desfachatez sobre el precioso tatami del suelo. Los perros de los que seguramente eran los hijo alfa de la líder hicieron lo mismo.

El grupo constaba de aproximadamente diez personas y unos quince perros. Todos estos siguieron los mismos movimientos. Y por si fuera poco, Tsume, líder del clan Inuzuka, tuvo la desfachatez de dejarse caer sin dedicarle la venia adecuada.

—Así es como tu pavoneas de tu fuerza ¿eh Minato?—Río vulgarmente la mujer seguida de su generales. Mientras su hija alfa miraba con seriedad a todos como si los analizara y su hijo alfa parecía burlarse de todos los presentes hasta que al parecer algo llamo su atención pues sonrió con picardía.

A Minato aquello le causó una sensación llena de escalofrío.

Cada persona de su sequito tenía el mismo aspecto atrevido y salvaje de su líder, como los cabellos o bien amarrados o bien disparatados de color entre el negro y el castaño, cada uno mostraba el símbolo de su clan pintado en un rojo carmesí en sus mejillas, así como los ojos delineados de morado dándoles más brutalidad a su aspecto. Su ropas eran sacos largos formados del pelaje canino, sus pies llevaban botas de cuero, pantalones y camisas yukata hechos de una material rustico. No necesitaban ni orejas ni colas para efectivamente demostrar que sus animales internos eran los perros o lobos.

—Tsume-dono—Respondió Minato intentando ser cortes—Al parecer le agradó venir hasta mi palacio.

—Realmente tienes una bonita casa. Pero parece tan frágil que uno de mis perros podría tumbar sin problema.

El rubio estaba a punto de gruñir. Quería controlarse peor su alfa se sentía agraviado.

—Tsume-dono, disculpe la intromisión, soy…—Interrumpió el general omega, escuchando el gruñido proveniente de la garganta de su líder.

—Orochimaru, el general omega—Intervino rápidamente la hija de la líder—Tienes toda una reputación fuera de estas tierras—Respondió la muchacha con mirada seria.

— ¿No has pensado en unírtenos?—Comentó intempestivamente Tsume ignorando brutalmente Minato.

—Me halaga enormemente, Tsume-dono, pero tengo mi lealtad aquí. —Se inclinó con respeto ante la alfa.

—Es una lástima, seguramente serías útil para curar a nuestros perros.

—Me halaga enormemente—Respondió Orochimaru mientras Minato lo observaba sin entender cuan grande era aquel cumplido.

—Minato-sama, los perros dentro del clan Inuzuka son parte del mismo ser que sus compañeros.— Explicó el general omega con paciencia.

Tsume sonrió ante las palabras de Orochimaru.

—Así es, pero es algo que al parecer no te importo saber antes de invitarnos, Minato. Puedo ver en tu cara el desagrado que te produjo que entráramos con ellos. Donde vamos, nuestros perros van—Zanjó definitivamente la líder Inuzuka.

Naruto podía sentir todo el estrés que su padre parecía contener solo con fuerza de voluntad, el aroma que exhalaba era pesado, seguramente estaba a punto de explotar. Giró su rostro hacia su padrino, este parecía también estar conteniéndose. Su padrino aún seguía sensible por el tema del general, más cuando este pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con su nuevo prometido.

—Yo creo que se ven grandes y poderosos, seguramente refleja la voluntad de ustedes de proteger a los suyos ´tebayp—Comentó Naruto con una agradable sonrisa.

Tsume y sus dos hijos concedieron su atención al joven rubio.

—Ehh… tu hijo se ve confiable, Minato. Seguramente no lo criaste tú, debe ser la sangre de los Uzumaki. Ya lo vez, así se ve un heredero, Kiba—Gritó Tsume mientras golpeaba a su hijo alfa mientras este le gruñía en respuesta.

Cuando Kiba alzó su mirada para enfrentarse a Naruto, nuevamente ese ser que le acompañaba llamó su atención sin poder evitarlo. El hijo de Tsume entrecerró sus ojos, la joven al lado de aquel Naruto parecía querer pasar desapercibida, pero a los ojos de Kiba ella brillaba más que cualquiera de las bellezas a su alrededor. Se preguntó... cómo era posible que tuviera el rostro demacrado, podía sentir su tristeza aun debajo del maquillaje tan espeso que portaba. Por alguna razón su corazón se encogió. No solo eso, sino que Akamaru, su perro también alzó la mirada hacia la mujer pelinegra.

—Solo por esas palabras nos quedaremos Minato. Aunque estoy segura que quieres una alianza ¿Tanto miedo te damos?

El tono engreído de las palabras hizo que todos los alfas presentes gruñeron en tono bajo, ante aquellos los alfas de Tsume respondieron de la misma manera. Hana, la hija mayor de Tsume, se encontraba observando detalladamente a cada uno de los presentes hasta que alguien llamó su atención, aun así, su rostro siguió imperturbable.

—Tsume-dono, realmente creo que ni tú ni yo queremos derramar más sangre. Así que creo conveniente para ambos que formemos una alianza. No me es desconocido que tienes una vieja riña con los Hyuga, pero también con los Yamanaka del Norte.

La alfa giró su rostro, un ronco gruñido escapó de su boca en respuesta, aceptando tales palabras. Era cierto que los Hyuga eran sus honorables rivales, pero a los Yamanaka realmente los odiaba pues en muchos de sus ataques habían hecho uso de mercenarios, algo totalmente vergonzoso para los Inuzuka.

—Los Hyuga ya no son una amenaza para ti. Su próximo líder será Makoto Uzumaki.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes nombrar líder a alguien ajeno al clan?!—espetó Tsume bastante afectada para sorpresa de Minato.

—Pensé que los Hyuga…

—Eran nuestro objetivo, que nos devolvieran las Tierras que nos robaron hace años, pero no que terminaran en el suelo debajo de ti, Minato—Gruñó aun más molesta. —No puedo aceptar que un Uzumaki gobierne a nuestros rivales y menos que sea uno controlado por ti.

—Precisamente quería invitarte a ti y a tu gente a presenciar el nombramiento de Makoto, pero también el matrimonio de mi hijia con Neji Hyuga.

—Tenía entendido que tu hijo ya tenía de esposa a Hinata Hyuga, la hija del líder.—Replicó la alfa sorprendida por la novedad.

—Sucedieron cosas desafortunadas, ella es incapaz de concebir y su clan tiene una deuda de sangre con nosotros nuevamente.

Ante aquellas palabras, Hinata pareció querer hundirse aún más en su sitio. Kiba sintió deseos de apartarla de todos, de poder envolverla en sus brazos y alejarla del daño que aquel clan le hacía.

—Entiendo, la traición es difícil de perdonar. Suponía que ibas a pedirnos un trato de matrimonio, había esperado en pedirte a Neji Hyuga como prometido para mi hijo menor. —Confesó la líder bastante seria.

—Neji Hyuga está reservado para mi hijo, Tsume-dono. —Respondió serio Minato.

—Déjame pensar entonces quién está a la altura de mis hijos, creo que no hay nadie… y aunque lo hubiera no te estoy prometiendo nada, sino que podríamos conversar los términos del posible acuerdo. —Nuevamente sonrió arrogante la alfa.

Kiba iba hablar son su madre al respecto, pero su hermana mayor se le adelanto y le susurró algo a su madre en el oído bastante bajo que nadie escuchó salvo Kiba que estaba cerca, quien sonrió como si aquello le diera gracia. Ciertamente iba a dejar boquiabierto a todos los presentes, se guardó sus sentimientos solo para ver el sufrimiento del arrogante líder rubio.

—Mi hija acaba se interesarse en alguien, y créeme, que cuando queremos algo lo obtenemos.

El rubio se relajó ¿Quién con su belleza habría atraído la atención de aquella alfa? El amor, la pasión y el deseo eran armas útiles si se sabía usar. No por nada había llamado a todos los omega más hermosos, hijos de nobles funcionarios y generales. Si bien consideró que quizás entregar a un omega podría resultar contraproducente, en aquel momento necesitaban desesperadamente una alianza. Por lo cual, Minato estaba dispuesto a entregar q quien sea, así perteneciera a alguien.

—Mi hija desea a aquel omega, el que está al lado del alfa de los Uchiha.

Tanto Minato como Naruto bajaron su mirada hacia Fugakus sintiendo sus cuerpos tensos.

—El escudo y características me dicen que sin duda son Uchiha, si mal no recuerdo el nombre del actual líder es Fugaku y por su olor es ese alfa al frente—Dijo Tsume—Mi hija desea al omega que debe ser su hijo soltero y no preñado… según se dice su nombres debe de ser...Itachi Uchiha...

Minato abrió los ojos sin poder contenerse, un fuerte gruñido Salió de su pecho. Mientras Naruto corrió a detener a su padre, ayudado de Jiraiya. Mientras tanto Fugaku cubría su hijo soltero con su brazo anticipándose a un ataque. Aquello era realmente otro punto que no se habían esperado en absoluto.

—No—Negó con fiereza Minato

—Entonces no hay trato. — Tsume sonrió con superioridad dándose cuenta que Minato había tenido en la mira a aquel omega—Piénsalo. Aceptamos tu invitación para ver el matrimonio de tu hijo porque este nos agradó No te preocupes nos hospedaremos nosotros mismos.

Tsume se levantó con el porte alto y salvaje, sus perros lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, sus hijos le siguieron, pero Kiba giro un poco hacia Hinata sonriendo pícaramente logrando que por unos segundos ella conectara su mirada con la de él, pudo apreciar un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aquello fue suficiente, por el momento.

Mientras tanto Minato maldecía y gruñía sin parar. Todos en su corte no sabían que hacer, si era prudente marcharse o quedarse. Su líder parecía estar a punto de arrancar cabezas con sus garras y colmillos

— ¡Nadie va tocar a Itachi!—Gritó Minato finalmente.

* * *

Respuestas a review:

Guest: Really thanks so much por your words! Forgive me for making you wait but is a large job. I love you coment, yaeh I admit game of trhone giveme some inspiration but I like very much tue japaneesse history especially sengoku civil war. I been fascinated to that. And to the shinobi of donten ni warau manga/anime. I love your coment and I hope you keep reading. See you soon!

Shain: Creo que a muchas les está gustando el KuramaXSasuke? Lo admito yo también XD.. la verdad es que se me vino a la mente porque Kurama siemprese manifestaba cuando Naruto estaba celoso en el manga-anime. Crees que podría tomar un propio cuerpo? como sería? ¨Por ahroa comparte el cuerpo con Naruto y según el plan lo pasarán al cuerpo del bebe de Sasuke...Gracias, es que soy enfermiza de gripe, sip de nuevo estoy enferma...huhh pero eso no me detiene! Sip, Naruto esta pasando por toda una contradicción, aunque si lo piensas a su manera está protegiendo el clan sin confiar en Sasuke, aunque eso parece que no podrá ser más, cada vez siente mayor fascinación por Sasuke y su cachorro.

shisui-fan : Yo creo que Shisui va a necesitar esa olla XD. Bueno no te alteres, Itachi como vez en este capitulo tiene muy presente a Suisui solo esperemos que todo salga de acuerdo al plan.

Sexyperitaverde : Aww muchas gracias por tus dulces palabras. Adoro leer tus comentarios!

Pues creo que sí, Minato cada vez se está enamorando de Itachi peor recordemos que no es el verdadero Itachi sino el que este muestra para que sea del gusto de Minato. ¿Crees que se sentiría atraído por el verdadero?

Las relaciones en la era sengoku en la era de los samurai era centrada básicamente en la lealtad a alguien, a su señor y líder, pero descubriremos como Orochimaru a creado uno a sí mismo y el porgué. Los Uchiha son unidos, es su manera de hacerle frente a todos sus rivales y enemigos, creo que es una poderosa arma, pero será suficiente y lograrán permanecer unidos? Ese es el punto, Minato quiere y cree que unir toda la Nación del Fuego es lo correcto, quizás no este equivocado.. mientras los Uchiha solo están luchando por su libertad, por no pertenecer a nadie.

Por supuesto que irás leyendo más de Kakashi y Obito, en este último cap ya viste como se conocieron y que pasado precede a Kakashi, su vida no ha sido fácil y definitivamente fue más dura que la de Obito. Un enorme beso y abrazo virtual también! espero leer tu opinión de este nuevo capitulo también!

* * *

Notas finales: No se olviden de seguirme en mi página de facebook kaory-madness sobre este fanfic y mis otros fics!. Por cierto si les gusta el vikturi de Yuri on Ice escribí un fic, pero aun parece que fanfiction se niega a permitir la categoría asi que lo tengo escrito en Amor Yaoi y whattpad.

Quería acotar algunos detalles. Si no me equivoco las mujeres estaban indebidas de copular durante el embarazo en este época, pero este universo es también un omegaverse, así que Sasuke tiene la responsabilidad de cubrir a Naruto en sus necesidades sexuales.. por lo que nos espera lemon pronto...

Creo que en este capítulo ha quedado más claro las grandes diferencias entre shinobi y sumurai o guerreros, sus formas de vida, entrenamiento e ideología son muy diferentes. Como mencionan a los shinobi algunos nacieron de campesinos que eran abusados por los señores guerreros, así que estos ninjas protegía a estos campesino indefensos costa de lo que sea, tenía una vida más sencilla y peleaban con cualquier artimaña que tuvieran en la mano.

Pues bien, Neji a quedado como segundo esposo. Ustedes pensarán que eso mas bien ah sido como un premio que castigo. Pues no es tan fácil para Minato eliminar a todos los Hyuga, por supuesto Hanabi ha perdido su libertad y HInata fue degradada pero Minato sigue necesitando un heredero para los Hyuga que tenga su sangre para que los otros lo respeten peor al mismo tiempo lo obedezcan. A mi parecer, Naruto los defendería a su costa inclusive, y ya hemos visto que comienza a sentir que debe proteger su propio hogar pues con su padre ya no existe uno. Creo que Neji sí será un rival para Sasuke y es mucho más peligroso que Hinata.

Bueno, cualquier otra acotación la haré por facebook. Muchas gracias a todos y cualquier duda haganmela saber, espero sus comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10

Notas de autor: Buenos días, primero muchas gracias por sus comentarios acosos y demás para que continué con el fic, espero que aun haya gente que lea porque este capítulo realmente me rompió el corazón. Tranquilos que nadie muere, solo que más abajo comentaré que aprte me hizo triste. Si quieren sentir con más fuerza, les recomiendo oír el soundtrack de hybrid child si lo desean, sentirán el efecto.

Una enorme disculpa por la demora, andaba en otros rumbos Pro ya volví! Díganme que les pareció el capítulo en el cual finalmente conoceremos la respuesta de Minato sobre si entregar o no a Itachi. Acercamientos entre Naruto y Sauke que son duros para nuestro neko. Nos leemos!

* * *

Capítulo 10: El clan invitado, las decisiones del anfitrión.

Tan solo había pasado un día desde la llegada del clan Inuzuka, pero el Castillo de la Alianza era un hervidero de chismes, nadie podía dejar de murmurar acerca de ellos y sus particularidades. Eran una fuente inagotable de noticias de cocina, de betas y siervos que corrían a contárselo a sus amos para que tuvieran de que hablar en la próxima reunión de orengas de la nobleza.

No había nadie en el Castillo que no supiera las evidentes intenciones de Minato de desposar al primogénito de su más reciente aliado, como tal uno de los mayores chismes era sin duda la afrenta que había significado que el joven Itachi haya sido pedido por la primogénita de los Inuzuka, la futura líder. En términos de rango, dejaba al joven felino pelinegro en una de las posiciones más incomodas pero afortunadas que a todo omega se le enseñaba a soñar, ser pedido y codiciado por dos fuertes líderes alfa. ¿Qué encanto especial poseía aquel joven para ser deseado de aquella manera? Cada joven omega y sus madres intentaban descifrar para poder imitarlo.

Otra de las grandes sorpresitas que los invitados habían despertado en sus anfitriones era el hecho de que estuvieran acampando en uno de los jardines más lejanos, tan tranquilos y relajados como si hubieran salido victoriosos de una campaña de guerra. Nadie se hubiera imaginado que efectivamente extendieran sus campamentos y se hospedaran con esa satisfacción pintada en sus rostros. Sobre ello el chismorreo era realmente abundante, imparable y descortés pues no se limitaban a los círculos cerrados sino que muchas veces señores de los clanes se quedaban observando y murmurando con sus sirvientes.

A Kiba Inuzuka no podía interesarle menos los chismorreos y palabrería que sobre ellos caía de parte de todos aquellos omegas, betas y alfas que gustaban de vestir de prendas tan brillantes y finas.

Él sentía real repulsión por el malgasto de esfuerzo en las vestimentas y adornos que la mayoría de omegas lucía en su apariencia, desde los pesados kimonos, los peinados complejos con decorados de piedras preciosas y colgantes de oro o los abanicos de maderas pulida. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus claros prejuicios, de estar acostumbrado a la simpleza y comodidad en los omegas de su clan, no podía dejar de observar a la distancia a la principal esposa del hijo del líder de La Alianza.

Al observar como su fino kimono de seis capas lucía elegante alrededor de su figura y como ella caminaba con este sin problemas como si no pesase, sino que flotase por el suelo de tatami, solo podía sentirse maravillado, creyendo que en ella no era un mal gasto de oro. Él mismo se sentía capaz de ofrecerle regalos de aquel precio si la muchacha atendía sus necesidades. Necesitaba verla de más cerca…No importaba lo que costase, su alfa sentía una necesidad de mimarla y adorarla.

Por otro lado, su hermana había escogido a aquel felino omega de los Uchiha más que nada por fastidiar al gran líder, aunque también admitía que llamada su atención por esas exóticas orejas felinas y esa larga cola. Kiba admitía que su hermana tenía razón. Ellos eran bastante más liberales en cuanto a su sexualidad. Es decir, no tenían problema en mostrarse en público, ni tampoco en que alfas y omegas experimenten con su cuerpo. Sin embargo, a cambio, el clan Inuzuka creía firmemente en que una pareja marcada se respetaba sobre la vida misma. Y que la pareja destino debía de ser protegida con la ayuda de todo el clan. Las parejas destino eran momentos inusuales pero importantes en sus vidas, solo los hijos podían ser más sagrado que ello.

Kiba y todo el clan provenían de los canidos, por lo cual sentían una especie de atracción fatal por los felinos, quizás por eso Itachi había llamado la atención de su hermana mayor. Tal vez, él habría posado sus ojos en algún Uchiha para coger durante la noche, pero no había podido. Toda su atención se había centrado en ella. La forma en que su cuerpo por completo la había reconocido así como Akamaru, era que ella era la indicada, solo podía ser eso. Ella era su pareja destino, podía sentirlo a pesar que ella ya había sido mordida.

Muy a su pesar, debía de quedarle totalmente seguro, pues reclamarla arruinaría cualquier posibilidad de tratado. Hinata era la primera esposa del heredero al clan. Podría ser impulsivo pero quería a su familia, humanos y perros, no podía arriesgarlos por algo simple. Si terminaba verificando que ella era su alma gemela, con seguridad se la llevaría consigo, importándolo poco lo que tuvieran que decir todos al respecto.

Ella, la bella dama que había robado su aliento, era tan opuesta a él. Tan solemne pero tímida al mismo tiempo. Sonrío sintiendo la sangre hervirle. Pero no solo ello, quería adorarla, acogerla entre sus brazos para que nadie más la tocara ni la dañara.

El destino era curioso, la omega que llamaba su atención era una Hyuga, el clan más diferente y a la vez parecido a ellos. Los Hyuga se veían fríos, distantes y sin embargo sus ancestros eran los cánidos blancos. Mientras ellos eran los perros salvajes y lobos más violentos. Vivían de manera totalmente distinta: Sus castillos eran diferentes, su forma de relacionarse, sus lazos con sus compañeros y con la naturaleza, su forma de vestir, habían un sinfín de diferencias que creaban un abismo entre ellos. Y a pesar de ser consciente de ello, su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en ella, al imaginarla a su lado.

De repente, Akamaru, su fiel perro compañero, trotó hacia la princesa Hyuga. Ella estaba siendo escoltada por dos siervas omegas quienes dieron un pequeño grito al ver al enorme perro acercárseles. Se quedó a unos metros de distancia, observando como a pesar de los lujos de su traje, la princesa fue diferente a sus damas. Ella sonrió agradablemente al recibir al can; con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas, se acercó sin importarle sus costosos ropajes, y acarició el lomo del animal. Akamaru soltó un gruñido de gusto. Se apegó a ella aún más sobándose en sus piernas.

Kiba se sonrojó, su alfa interno gruñó de gusto: Era ella la indicada. Se acercó rápidamente ante ella, sus miradas chocaron, sintió como si esa parte que nunca encontró finalmente estuviera frente a suyo, lista para ser tomada y defendida.

—Perdóneme, Hyuga-sama. Este chico es algo hiperactivo. — Comentó mientras se arrodillaba para también acariciar el pelaje de Akamaru.

La mujer sonrió dulcemente, también sonrojada, evitándole la mirada. Lo cual solo logró que se encendiera por dentro.

—No se disculpe, Inuzuka-dono. Es un chico agradable. — Susurró dulcemente.

Kiba rió entusiasmado de poder hablar con ella.

— ¿Este?—En respuesta Akamaru le gruño—Bueno, mi señora, no se equivoque, solo está aparentando porque estamos ante una princesa.

Deslizó su mano por el pelaje de Akamaru hasta tocar la mano de la dama. Ella quiso retirarla, pero Kiba la tomo con firmeza. Con su otra mano levantó el mentón de Hinata, haciendo que sus ojos se encontrasen.

—Te encontré. —Susurró seguro de sí mismo.

Sus dedos bajaron hasta los labios de la omega, quien entrecerró sus ojos tiernamente, dejándose llevar por un calor que nunca había sentido en su cuerpo.

— ¡Hinata-sama!—Gritó una voz algo aguda pero evidentemente molesta.

Era un omega soltero Hyuga, Kiba pudo detectarlo, con lazos sanguíneos a su amor. Le extrañó que los adornos en el cabello de aquel omega fueran más ostentosos que los que su dama traía ¿Por qué? Pudo ver como su princesa se encogía sobre sí misma. Sin pensarlo la atrajo hacia él y le susurró "Cuando todos duerman en el jardín este".

No le dio tiempo a negársele. Se apartó rápidamente, le dio la espalda, y Akamaru le siguió luego de un último toque de parte de Hinata.

La omega Hyuga sintió que la calidez que a su cuerpo se había embargado se fue con el joven guerrero. Se avergonzó de sí misma, pero sin embargo un extraño valor sacudió su cuerpo. Desde la pérdida de su último cachorro, había sentido un frío que por más bebidas calientes y por más cobijas no se retiraba de su cuerpo hasta que hace unas horas aquel salvaje Inuzuka le había dirigido una mirada atrevida en el recinto.

—Hinata-sama— Le reprendió Neji — Es incorrecto que hable tan cercanamente con un alfa que no es Naruto-sama, el gran líder o su padre.

—Lo siento, Neji-nisama, solo que su peludo compañero llamó mucho mi atención

La sonrisa con leves tintes rosas en sus mejillas llamó la atención de Neji, quien se mordió el labio inferior ansioso.

—Hinata-sama, no debe arruinar esta oportunidad—Alzó la barbilla—Prometió que me ayudaría a alejar a Uchiha y a que Naruto me mire a mí y me dé un hijo. Esa es la única manera de que Hanabi-sama y mi tío sean perdonados ¿No lo ha olvidado verdad?—Le preguntó con una seriedad que asustó a la omega.

La vitalidad que dentro de sí Hinata había experimentado se fue apagando a cada palabra de su primo. No era para ella un misterio que Neji siempre había mirado con otros ojos a Naruto, siempre le había gustado. Sin embargo él nunca había intentado meterse por los ojos de este, respetando su matrimonio. Pero ahora que finalmente tenía la oportunidad, estaba segura que él sería más acaparador que ella misma pues tenía mucha más fuerza y voluntad. Ella solo sería su sombra, sus asistente, quizás la anda que cuide de los cachorros. Se había resignado antes de la llegada de Kiba, ahora dentro de sí una esperanza que no deseaba ser aplacada crecía.

—Por supuesto que no, Neji-ni sama. Tu matrimonio es pronto. Y seguramente vas a concebir rápidamente. — Le respondió con verdaderos deseos positivos.

—Lo cual significa que debemos descartar a Uchiha antes. — Replicó Neji con una mirada decisiva.

Hinata asintió débilmente. Había aceptado tal truco para eliminar a Sasuke cuando estaba sumergida en el dolor de la pérdida de su cachorro; pero ese dolor había disminuido drásticamente en las últimas horas con la presencia de aquel guerrero. Sentía un viento cálido alrededor de su cuerpo, muy dentro de ella su omega interno le dictaba un: "Finalmente lo encontraste".

...

Las horas habían seguido su curso de manera apresurada para la princesa de los Hyuga. Aún se sentía impotente por no poder hacer algo para liberar a su hermana y a su padre. Desgraciadamente, sabía que desde su posición no iba a lograr mucho. Era totalmente incapaz de darle un hijo a su esposo. Y aunque aquello le había causado frustración, dolor y envidia las últimas semanas cuando en las reuniones veía al Uchiha con esa saludable pancita creciendo sin problemas, ya no sentía lo mismo.

¿No debería de sentirse triste por la suerte de su hermana? ¿Vengativa y decidida a deshacerse de los Uchiha como su primo? Incluso antes de la llegada del guerrero salvaje, había meditado sobre los planes de su primo. Quería verlo feliz, había encontrado consuelo ante la idea de ayudar con la crianza de sus sobrinos. Pero de alguna manera siempre le pareció lamentable el ser la causante de que el omega pelinegro abortara, quizás no por él, sino por Naruto, quien a pesar de no amarla la había protegido tanto, ganándose su respeto y cariño. Él no se merecía sufrir con la perdida de otro cachorro, era un alfa, su mayor deseo era tener descendientes.

Y a pesar de eso, de la culpa que le daba los planes de su primo y padre, no se negó, se dejó llevar por la corriente de odio de Neji y su padre. Dejarse arrastrar por los planes de otros había sido su mayor virtud. Pero en aquel momento mientras terminaba de arreglarse para recibir a los Uchiha, echó una mirada a su primo, quien era arreglado con los mejores adornos para el cabello, sintió una ligera llama. Supo que aquel joven le había regalado un poco de su vitalidad, Kiba Inuzuka era alguien especial.

Su padre y Neji habían organizado muy bien el plan para que Sasuke sufriera un aborto. Pues la sustancia que le ocasionara sería servida en la tetera del té, por lo cual todos la consumirían. Aquella sustancia había sido costosa de comprar pues sus recursos eran limitados. Sin embargo para Hiashi Hyuga bien valía la pena. Había sido comprado a uno de los subordinados más cercanos de Orochimaru-sama, por lo cual probablemente no tuviera pierde.

Cuando funcionara, Sasuke ya estaría de vuelta sus aposentos, y como no había producido daño a nadie pues seguramente antes alguno de sus siervos la bebería, no podrían culparlos. Tal y como lo requerían, parecería un aborto natural como los mucho por los que ella había pasado. Con ello, los Uchiha caerían en desgracia, o aunque sea un poco menguaría su poder. Se eliminaría la posibilidad de que Sasuke se vuelva el primer esposo, quizás su primo tomáse su lugar que era lo que ellos deseaban. Hinata sintió aprensión en su pecho al imaginarse el rostro de dolor de Naruto.

Cuando estuvieron frente a los felinos, Sasuke tenía un aspecto tan saludable y fuerte, con aquella pancita llena del cachorro de su esposo, Hinata sintió el estómago encogérsele. Le producía envidia, ella deseaba tener cachorros también; sin embargo, cuando antes había sentido la resignación de que no era posible, la imagen de Kiba le hizo pensar en que aún no había finalizado su oportunidad. Se sintió viva y un poco optimista ante su futuro.

Al sentir aquella vitalidad por su cuerpo, pudo ponerse en el lugar de Sasuke, ella sabía lo que era perder un hijo. Nuevamente el pensamiento que Naruto no merecía aquello le llegó.

Por otro lado la vergüenza la atacó: ¿Si se sabía la verdad? O tan siquiera si se rumoreaba que ellos habían sido los causantes del aborto de Sasuke ¿Qué pensaría aquel joven? No deseaba que él la mirase con desprecio. Él quien la había tratado tan gentilmente, quien le había llenado de calidez con una sola palabra.

Fijó sus ojos blanquecinos en las manos ansiosas de su primo cuando el té fue servido. Lugo dirigió su mirada a Sasuke, quien recibía la taza luego de que su siervo la probara, tan aparentemente inocente, tan sano, Hinata supo que el cachorro de Sasuke sí nacería, que Naruto, su salvador y protector finalmente podría tener un hijo.

Por ello, inyectada con la vitalidad de Kiba, cuando Sasuke tomó la bebida en sus manos, se levantó intempestivamente, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, en su rostro se dibujaba claramente el aviso de peligro. Con su mirada señaló la taza que aún permanecía en manos del joven omega preñado. Sai y Sasuke lo notaron tan claramente. Sai no dejó pasar ni un segundo para que tirara la bebida de su primo.

—Lo siento, pospongamos la reunión— Hizo una reverencia Hinata seguida de sus siervas—Deseo descansar. Sasuke-kun, debería hacer lo mismo. — Comentó nerviosa.

Los Uchiha aún no sabían bien que sucedió pero sus instintos les indicaron que se levantaran e hicieran lo que ella les sugirió.

—El embarazo me ha cansado, pasamos a retirarnos—Anunció Sasuke.

Las panteras se marcharon rápidamente. Mientras Neji maldecía interiormente. Fue veloz hasta su tío, quien no podía salir de sus aposentos, a contarle lo sucedido. El joven castaño no podía creer que hubieran perdido una oportunidad de ese tamaño por culpa de su propia prima, a quien él había protegido durante años, por quien nunca se había atrevido a intentar seducir a Naruto.

Cuando Hiashi se enteró de las acciones de su hija, la mandó a llamar. Ahí en medio de su padre y primo Hinata fue juzgada.

— ¿Por qué demonios hiciste ello? Arruinaste la posibilidad de que tu primo se deshiciera del bastardo de ese mocoso.

La muchacha siguió sentada sobre sus piernas sin responder, tan solo mantuvo la cabeza gacha, esperando los golpes que seguramente llegaría. Y así fue, Hiashi la tomó de un brazo, la despegó del suelo lo suficiente para tumbarla con una cachetada fuerte. Y aun así ella se sintió bien consigo misma.

— ¿Por qué, Hinata-sama? ¿No estabas de mi lado?—Le replicó Neji con voz ofendida y dolida.

—Estoy de tu lado, primo. Pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

— ¡Pero tú no sabes, no puedes entender lo que es perder un hijo!—Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras acunaba su vientre plano.

Los tres se sorprendieron del grito de la omega. Hiashi estaba listo para lanzarle otro golpe nuevamente pero Neji le detuvo. Hiashi accedió pues ahora era Neji quien tenía en sus hombros el restablecer el lugar del clan en la alianza.

—Lo lamento, Ni-san, oto-sama pero si piensan deshacerse del cachorro de Sasuke-kun lo evitaré si me es posible. Neji-nisan es más fuerte que yo, seguramente tendrá muchos cachorros con Naruto-kun. —Le animó con sinceridad.

Sin decir más que ello, se puso de pié, les dedicó una venia y se retiró hacia sus aposentos. De alguna manera sintió que finalmente tomaba su vida con sus propias manos, ya no era dejarse llevar por el plan de alguien más. Kiba le había traído algo en su vida que nunca había sentido.

Un nuevo miembro extranjero se había sumado a la familia y al secreto clan Uchiha: Se trataba de aquel exótico omega peliblanco que llamaba tanto la atención de todos los miembros del clan. Shisui no entendía la complejidad de la llegada de aquella persona. Es decir, sabía que era algo sumamente extraño. Muy aparte del caso de su madre, Kagami, ningún otro miembro traía a alguien de afuera al clan y es que a pesar de ser joven entendía lo importante del anonimato, probablemente no existiera un clan shinobi tan "pacífico" y con tierras tan amplias como el Uchiha, y aquello era porque ningún clan del exterior sabía que ellos eran importantes ninjas.

Por ello le resultaba incomprensible el porqué su padrino, Fugaku, se tomaba la molestia de discutir la permanencia del peliblanco. Luego de que Kakashi los conociera, difícilmente podría ser liberado sin condiciones. Estaba seguro que con otro extranjero, la decisión se hubiera tomado mucho más rápido y no serían indulgentes. Para empezar, ni siquiera se hubieran esmerado en salvarle la vida, menos que camine casi libre por las estancias del Castillo de las plumas de cuervo. Debía existir una razón, más allá de la de su tío pelinegro.

Aun así, siendo un niño en camino a volverse un alfa, le alegró su presencia: El adolescente peliblanco era fuerte, amable con él e Itachi y les ayudaba con su entrenamiento. Parecía tener una facilidad no tradicional con los niños y jóvenes. No era dulce como Mikoto, tampoco parecía destilar esa paz y ternura de su madre Kagami, pero Kakashi parecía hacerse entender con los niños, siendo amable y disciplinado con estos. Itachi había congeniado inusualmente rápido con aquel omega. Lo cual alegró a su tío Obito. Nuevamente no comprendió el porqué de la alegría de este.

Indiferentemente a los problemas de adultos, a Shisui le caía bastante bien su manera de ser. Y es que el joven peliblanco, a pesar de sus recientes heridas cicatrizadas, siempre buscaba apoyarlos y no ser una carga: Ayudaba a Mikoto con las labores del hogar así como se ocupaba de los niños que Mikoto usualmente entrenaba. Inclusive ayudaba a otras madres omegas y beta con sus cachorros. O alimentaba a los animales y caballos del clan. Al principio las omegas del clan eran recelosas de permitir que Kakashi se encargase de sus cachorros, pero pronto el instinto materno de cada uno le indicó que era de fiar. Ellos eran seres que se fiaban mucho de sus sentidos por lo cual si sentían que Kakashi era sincero con sus intenciones, probablemente era verdad.

Kakashi había sido instalado en el mismo castillo que ellos por orden de Fugaku hasta que se regularizara su situación en calidad de qué se mantendría en el clan. Shisui estaba contento con que el peliblanco se quedara, así podría pedirle que le continuase entrenando a él e Itachi pues estaba enterado de que era un ninja, seguramente tendría mucho que enseñar.

Había momentos en los cuales lo descubría mirando más allá de los muros del castillo, con unos ojos sumamente tristes, anhelantes y nostálgicos. En aquel momento, Shisui no era capaz de entender como aquella mirada nostálgica en el peliblanco lastimaba a su tío Obito, quien siempre se mantenía a una distancia notable después de cada rechazo sufrido de parte del omega, hasta que nuevamente se armaba de valor para acercársele e intentar cortejarlo.

Shisui era joven todavía, no comprendía el dolor de un alfa que encuentra a su pareja destino, pero que esta le rechaza constantemente. No podría imaginar la cantidad de emociones que se desataban entre la furia, el dolor y las ansias animales de someter a su pareja por la fuerza. El aún niño recién ingresaba a una nueva fase para un alfa. Llegaba finalmente a los 12 años: dentro de muy poco, aquello marcaría muchos cambios en su animal interno. Poco a poco mostraría aquellos cambios, su alfa se manifestaría a través de sus emociones y acciones; sin embargo, Itachi quien era más joven que él aun lo veía como un hermano mayor.

Por el momento, a Shisui no le afectaba, su ser completo se sentía satisfecho de ver sonreír a Itachi, practicar con él y ser artífice de su felicidad. Así como su edad avanzaba asumía nuevas responsabilidades. Dentro de poco sería su debut como shinobi, su primera misión sería en compañía de su padrino, por lo que no podía decepcionarlo. Sería una misión fácil para un Uchiha, la cual normalmente Fugaku no se encarga, pero como era un entrenamiento para su ahijado, Shisui, lo haría con gusto.

Sin embargo, en medio de aquella agitación y cambios para Shisui y todo el clan de las panteras, una nueva novedad les llegaba: Mikoto, la dulce y sabia esposa del líder de los Uchiha, había engendrado un nuevo cachorro. Su instinto le dictó a ella y a su alfa que pronto tendrían un nuevo crío que cuidar.

Al principio vio una pizca de celos en el pequeño felino que era Itachi. Normal para un niño, pero pronto pareció que el niño prodigio, como muchos auguraban a Itachi, se apegaba a su madre para consentirla y ayudarla, demostrando una elogiable madurez.

A pesar que él, su tío y los adultos de la élite del clan hacían lo que podían para que Itachi no se preocupara por los problemas del exterior, Itachi a veces comentaba sus preocupaciones por la aldea. Desde la noticia de la llegada de su hermanito parecía que sus preocupaciones habían crecido. El aun cachorro mostraba su ansiedad cada que el vientre de su madre crecía, podía ver amor en los ojos del pequeño felino pero también determinación de cuidar del no nato.

Todos esperaban grandeza del omega pues sería el líder del clan cuando fuera tomado por un alfa adecuado. Alfa u omega, ninguno podía heredar el liderazgo sin una pareja y una familia. Los lazos eran primordiales dentro del clan. Los lazos se cimentaban con el clan cuando alfa y omega se enlazaban.

Shisui estaba orgulloso de Itachi, pero desde muy dentro de su ser, sentía la necesidad de mimarlo. Para su satisfacción personal, a pesar que no permitía que su madre se esforzara por consentirlo a él sí que lo hacía. Incluso podía decir que Itachi demandaba su atención y sus mimos.

Pues si bien Itachi parecía querer causar el menor de los problemas a sus padres, pues estos padecían con el problema exterior, con otros de sus usuales clientes caídos y con el problema de la conflictiva relación de Obito y Kakashi que traía un poco de discordia en el clan, con Shisui, el omega no se contenía a la hora de ser consentido. Como Shisui suponía, un felino omega de su clan no podía vivir sin mimos por su misma naturaleza hedonista. Para el alfa era todo un placer aquello.

Cuando Mikoto tenía un vientre ya abultado, aproximadamente de unos 5 meses, se dictaminó una sentencia para Kakashi, al parecer por lo que se le permitió a Shisui escuchar, su tío no fue muy feliz con aquella. Kakashi se volvió un miembro activo del clan, junto a otros miembros participó en misiones supervisado siempre por otros Uchiha. En una de aquellas misiones un viejo amigo de Kakashi llegó junto a él. Según Mikoto le contó a Shisui, ella junto a Fugaku y el consejo habían permitido anticipadamente la llegada de aquel "amigo".

Tanto Shisui como Itachi fueron testigos de las comidas silenciosas entre los miembros de su familia. No entendían por qué pero nadie se atrevía a hacer algún ruido. La tensión clara era entre Obito y Fugaku. De un momento a otro, Obito solicitó de una manera bastante formal una reunión del consejo. Mikoto, Fugaku y Kagami suspiraron cansados, como si anticiparan el tema que quería tratar Obito. Como era obvio, Itachi y Shisui no podían asistir a aquella reunión, lo cual comenzaba a molestar al omega menor.

—Mi padre y mi madre no me escuchan…no es bueno para mi hermanito que madre este en esas reuniones—Refunfuñó con un ligero puchero, que Shisui estaba seguro solo se lo mostraba a él pues debía de mostrar dignidad ante otros miembros del clan.

Se acercó a Itachi, sintiéndose muy seguro de que podía tomarse ciertas libertades con el niño. Quiso acariciarle la cabeza como usualmente lo hacía, pero para su sorpresa, Itachi se alejó de su contacto.

—No, Shisui-san, ya no soy un niño—Cruzó sus brazos mientras algunas pelusas de sus orejas se encrespaban.

Shisui no pudo evitar reír sonoramente. Itachi intentaba parecer mayor, de crecer pero con él parecía fracasar miserablemente. E Itachi lo sabía. Esa carita enojada junto a sus dos orejitas encrespadas solo podía causarle risa y ternura.

—Ahh... asi que yo no puedo tocarte porque ya no eres un niño... ehh es una lástima—Hizo una mueca de falso sufrimiento.

—Shisui-san, eso no va a funcionar conmigo. Voy a ser hermano mayor pronto, debo dar el ejemplo y cuidar de él. —Siguió muy serio intentando no fracasar en su acto de madurez. Podía portarse de aquella manera con su madre, padre y todo el clan, pero con Shisui sentía una debilidad muy grande por dejar que lo consienta. Pero no estaba bien, él debía de ser el más fuerte e independiente del clan.

Sin que Itachi pudiera anticiparse, Shisui se le abalanzó para abrazarlo.

—Mi pequeño hermanito va a tener un hermanito, que miserable me siento. —Lloriqueó dramáticamente.

—No me abraces, Shisui-san—Murmuró Itachi intentando separarse, con los cabellos más encrespados. Su mayor no le estaba dejando fácil el poder madurar.

—Bien, bien te trataré como un adulto desde ahora—Proclamó solemnemente. —Esperaré que el nuevo cachorro de Mikoto-san nazca para tener a alguien a quien consentir. Le llevaré al bosque, treparemos arboles juntos, lo cargaré en mi espalda, luego le llevaré a comer Castella y claro a Azume-san para comer muchos dangos…

Habló en un tono bastante animoso, como si se sumergiera en ese pequeño futuro junto al cachorro no nato. Su mirada parecía perdida, pero en realidad, de reojo podía mirar como las mejillas de Itachi perdían color, como sus orejitas felinas caían y se encogían sobre sí, como parecía querer retractarse de sus palabras sin lastimar su orgullo de chico maduro.

—No acoses a mi ototo… yo seré quien le lleve a comer dulces y…tu…

De lo pálido que su piel se había tornado, poco a poco sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse por la vergüenza que adquiría. Shisui sonrío suavemente, había anticipado aquella reacción.

— ¿Acaso estas celoso, Itachi?

El niño cruzó sus brazos, entrecerró sus ojos e intentó con esfuerzo que sus mejillas no se colorearan más. Para Itachi, que había sido el consentido de sus padres, de su tío, Shisui y del nuevo omega peliblanco saber que tendría que compartirlo todo repentinamente fue duro. Sin embargo, pronto se vio superado por una ansiedad y ganas de proteger a aquel pequeño ser que crecía dentro de su madre. Sus ilusiones crecieron más rápido de lo que creció el vientre de su madre. Quería ver al cachorro pronto. Pero conforme sus sentimientos por el cachorro se expandían también lo hicieron sus preocupaciones.

Cuando era más pequeño creció sabiendo que existía algo más allá del hermoso lugar que era su clan, más allá de las personas que los miraban con ojos ilusionados, más allá de la calidez de su Castillo. Era un mundo que debía de enfrentar, pero que algún día los vendría a buscar. En su cabeza se formaron teorías de cómo evitar que todos esos malos apartados por las murallas de su ancestro Madara no llegasen. Y se encontró con que quizás esa no era la solución, quizás ellos debían ser quienes los buscaran. Pero aún era inocente, no comprendía la división del complejo país en el que vivía, que ningún clan de la guerra escucharía a un clan Shinobi, que ellos no podían ser héroes más que para su propia gente.

Con la llegada de Kakashi, sus inseguridades crecieron, realmente existían más personas ¿Qué clase de misiones hacían sus padres, sus tíos, parientes? Comprendió un poco más de la relación entre alfa y omegas, de lo que se esperaba de él como omega, pero que aquello no era lo mismo que allá afuera según lo que Kakashi le había contado de sus aventuras. Lo admiró y se puso de su parte, a pesar de que su tío Obito sufría.

Demasiada información para una mente brillante y ávida a tan joven e inocente edad.

Sus lecciones empezarían dentro de un mes, pero Itachi quería que se aceleraran, necesitaba saber mucho más para proteger al cachorro que nacería y a todos los niños e inocentes dentro de su clan. Como era de esperarse aquella carga autoimpuesta era demasiada para alguien que no conocía nada realmente del amplio mundo. Así que se obligó a madurar, a desligarse de los mimos a los que su familia le tenía acostumbrado para que su hermanito los tuviera en excesos cuando naciera. Al menos aquello podía ir otorgándole aunque aún no supiera como hacer del mundo un lugar menos peligroso. Sin embargo cuando Shisui le dijo todos aquellos planes, aquellos celos que con sus padres había sido amaestrado, crecieron inesperadamente. De una forma egoísta quería que esos cuidados que Shisui tenía para con él, siguieran siendo solo suyos. Shisui era la persona, un compañero y amigo, su propio hermano mayor con el que podía ser el hermano menor consentido.

O al menos eso creía en aquella edad. En pocos años se daría cuenta que no era un amor de hermanos el que enardecía esos celos. Comprendería la posesividad de su tío Obito con Kakashi y entendería porque su madre no se despegaba de su padre aunque las reuniones de consejo fueran tan estresantes.

—Hey, Itachi, no tienes por qué tener vergüenza de tus celos, son naturales.

Esta vez no se negó a las caricias de Shisui en su cabello, las añoró, su cabeza inconscientemente se removió en la mano de otro, sus orejas felinas se removieron de deleite y su cola se balanceó rítmicamente. Un ronroneo agudo escapó de su garganta. Aquella caricia que cada vez se hacía más suave, le sentaba como si hubiera tomado un baño en las aguas termales, tan relajante que hacía a la vez latir su corazón de gusto.

Si bien las mejillas de Itachi se habían enrojecido suavemente de un pálido rosa, no se comparaba al rostro totalmente encendido de Shisui, quien sentía como aquel ronroneo había despertado algo que había permanecido dormido. Escuchó dentro de sí un suave jadeo grave de gusto. Sabía que sus caricias se alentaban no por las mismas razones que Itachi. Se asustó, pero no pudo despegar su mano de los cabellos tan suaves de Itachi sino que aquel culposo pero estimulante toque lo llevó hasta una de las orejitas de su "hermanito menor" y las detalló a conciencia, no fue consciente de como su lengua se relamió los labios ni de como todo su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez más.

—Shisui-san ¿seguirás siendo mi hermano mayor aun cuando nazca mi hermanito verdad?—El tono cándido de Itachi fue suficiente para que la vergüenza lograra que Shisui separara su ansiosa mano de las orejitas de Itachi.

—Claro… por supuesto que sí.

Un poco más calmado y con un mejor control de sí mismo, Shisui sonrío.

—Juntos cuidaremos de tu hermanito, crearemos un mundo mejor. Pronto iré a mi debut y conoceré mejor del mundo que nos ha contado Kakashi-san. —Sonrío, pero pronto un poco de nervios le invadió cuando le paso un pensamiento que podría ser malinterpretado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Shisui-san?

—Primero, te he dicho que no me llames Shisui-san, llámame solo por mi nombre, sin honoríficos, nos conocemos desde siempre.

El niño asintió nervioso.

—Está bien, Shisui…

—Bien, pensé que cuidaremos a tu hermanito como si fuera nuestro cachorro. —Susurró un poco avergonzado.

Itachi solo giró su cabeza nervioso y sonrojado. Había omegas y alfas que jugaban a ser familia, pero al joven omega no se le había ocurrido tal juego con su primo y amigo Shisui. De pronto le vino a la mente el supuesto compromiso que ellos aún tenían que solo será resuelto cuando se hicieran mayores.

— ¡No me malinterpretes, Itachi!—Grito apenado y disculpándose por su atrevimiento.

—No… bueno, mis padres siempre están ocupados con tío Obito y con el exterior, creo que si les ayudamos como si también fuera nuestro cachorro, sería bueno para ellos.

—Claro, claro, exactamente lo mismo pensé.

Se observaron durante unos segundos sonrojados, pero luego se rieron con más confianza de la apenada situación. Shisui sabía que debía de controlarse, porque aunque él estuviera alcanzando la primera maduración, el despertar de su alfa, Itachi era un niño, un cachorro intentando ser un adulto. Y aunque seguramente el menor le daba la razón en aquel juego de padre alfa y padre omega, dentro de sí ese extraño calor le hacía saber que en su caso era diferente. Su compromiso de antaño con Itachi poco a poco se hacía presente.

Pero no menciono aquello al niño, no quería asustarlo ni alejarlo de él. Por el momento decidió concentrarse en seguir siendo su mejor amigo, y su hermano mayor, junto con un compañero que le ayudase a cuidar al cachorro que su tía traería al mundo.

…

La misión debut de Shisui llegó. Por primera vez Shisui conocería con sus propios ojos un mundo más allá de su clan. Además sabría de primera mano cómo se sostenía económicamente su hogar y todos sus miembros. Ese día se convertiría oficialmente en shinobi.

La misión consistía en un simple robo, debían de robar de un castillo la información de cuanto tributo aquel clan obtenía de sus súbditos para llevárselo a su clan rival para que lo use como mejor le convenga. La misión seria liderada por el propio Fugaku, estaría compuesta por Kakashi, quien estaba también a prueba, el amigo de este, un alfa llamado Yamato y Kagami a quien nadie había podido convencer de no ir. Obito había pataleado cuando se enteró que estaría excluido de aquella misión, pero Fugaku sabiendo la riña que existía entre Obito, el omega que deseaba y el amigo de este, decidió dejarlo en el clan haciéndose cargo de los deberes de Fugaku.

Ellos junto a un pequeño grupo de betas Uchiha, eran más que suficiente pues para un robo lo que menos necesitaban era llamar la atención. Ellos se caracterizaban por no dejar pistas de quien había sido el posible ladrón.

Durante la tarde había estudiado los planos del Castillo así como la posición de cada uno de los guardias. Debían de quedar grabado en su memoria toda aquella información o pondrían en peligro la misión y sus vidas.

Antes de partir, su cuerpo por primera vez fue entintado en negro por completo, su piel blanca desapareció. Su tía Mikoto le dibujo el símbolo del clan con una tinta transparente solo como una bendición. Pasó una sustancia que eliminaría su aroma natural de alfa, haciéndolo invisible al olfato de otros alfas y omegas. Luego, su madre ya listo para la misión, le ayudó a cubrir su cuerpo ennegrecido con ropas tan oscuras como la noche. Le calzaron las sandalias especiales y le entregaron sus armas; como le habían enseñado las escondió entre sus ropas. Se acercó al espejo y solo pudo distinguir una sombra, un fantasma de la noche, un hijo de la luna.

Salieron del castillo, atravesaron las murallas con cuidado, sus pasos no resonaban en la tierra ni siquiera levantaban polvo. Gracias a su natural habilidad treparon árboles. Se asombró de la prodigiosa habilidad de su madre y su padrino. Kakashi estaba igualmente vestido al igual que su amigo, pero ellos viajaban ocultándose entre los árboles.

Pronto llegaron al Castillo donde debían de robar, ahí les esperaba tres shinobis más de su clan, quienes se habían mantenido vigilando silenciosamente que todos se movieran según como habían descubierto.

Les confirmaron que el señor del Castillo había partido a una visita diplomática muy cerca, por lo cual el Castillo contaba con menos guardias de lo usual pues la escolta había partido con su señor.

Shisui tomó nota de todos los detalles. Tenía claro que debía enfocarse en su misión, en nada más que ello, no debía crear afinidad alguna con los guardias, a ellos ni siquiera les importaba de quienes se trataba o para que fines iban a utilizar la información que robarían para su cliente.

Fugaku dispuso las posiciones, ya que era el debut de Shisui debía de ser él quien ingresara al castillo, quien robase y trajese el pergamino. Le habían facilitado la ubicación por ser la primera vez. Shisui se negaba a fallar.

Junto a Kakashi y uno de los Uchiha, Shisui se dirigió al patio trasero del Castillo. Treparon los muros, cayeron al otro lado con gracia y sin hacer ruido. Su corazón latía ansioso, su boca se sentía seca, parecía que a sus pulmones les costaba captar el aire necesario.

Bordearon el jardín silenciosamente, Había algunas luces de faroles encendidas, seguramente los sirvientes que aún no terminaban con su labor. No era un castillo muy grande, seguro era de un señor menor. Kakashi puso su mano juntas sobre su rodilla, indicándole a Shisui que de esa manera lo impulsaría para subir. Shisui se apoyó y brinco hasta que sus dedos tocaron los tejados. Subió. Kakashi recibió la misma ayuda del otro Uchiha. Este le indicó que se quedaría vigilante. Kakashi y Shisui siguieron su camino.

A Shisui le sorprendió que su padrino confiara tanto en Kakashi, seguramente había tenido un brillante desempeño en sus anteriores misiones. Sonrío debajo de la máscara.

—No te desconcentres, Shisui. Te diré algo claramente. —La voz de Kakashi era como el murmullo del viento—Si alguien nos ve, no dudes en acabarlo pues lo mismo harán ellos.

Aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas en su mente. ¿Por qué? Entendía el porqué de que los dueños del castillo los atacasen, ellos eran los ladrones, los criminales que robarían información con la cual sus enemigos probablemente les ganen. Ellos eran quienes por dinero balanceaban las guerras a favor del mejor postor.

—La lealtad es solo a tu familia. —Le indicó Kakashi con un tono de voz sumamente serio.

—Pero Obito te salvó.

Escuchó algo parecido a una risa burlona de Kakashi muy bajita casi inaudible.

—No fue gratis, muchacho. Ya se lo pagué de todos modos.

Shisui no entendió, a pesar de que ninguno podía ver las expresiones del otro por lo cubierto que llevaban sus rostros, Kakashi comprendió que el alfa a su lado aún era muy inocente.

—Solo concéntrate, más tarde te explicaré como es que un omega le paga favores a un alfa.

Por alguna razón que Shisui no comprendió se sintió avergonzado con aquellas palabras.

Siguieron caminando de lado, siempre con una mano semi levantada por si tenía que sacar rápidamente su ninjato o por si alguna de sus bombas de humo que se encontraban guardados entre sus mangas debían de facilitarles el camino. Sus respiraciones eran acompasadas y ligeras, no podían permitirse suspirar.

Kakashi le hizo gestos con la mano indicándole el camino. Giraron, terminaron en una esquina. Podían ver que en la puerta de una de las habitaciones había tres guardias bien apostados, platicando para pasar la larga noche que les esperaba de guardia.

Shisui observó a los ojos a su mayor y este asintió. Aquella era la habitación del contador, quien seguramente dormitaba tranquilamente pues se sabía protegido por los guardias.

El menor se preguntó si debían de asesinar a los guardias, aquella sería la primera vez pues hasta el momento solo había practicado con miembros del clan.

Sin embargo, Kakashi se pegó a la pared, de entre sus mangas sacó una cerbatana y las agujas con una sustancia que los haría desmayarse. Shisui entendió que querían el mayor silencio, que nadie los viera siquiera. Sacó también la cerbatana y sus agujas. Al mismo tiempo les dispararon a diferentes guardias, el del medio se quedó sorprendido porque de repente sus compañeros cayeran al suelo. Kakashi le disparó tres agujas a la nuca desprevenida de este, logrando que también cayera pesadamente sobre sus otros compañeros.

Shisui y Kakashi avanzaron rápidamente, apagaron los faroles que los guardias tenían. Kakashi se puso en cuclillas, pegó su oreja de lobo a la puerta. Escucho un par de segundos. Le asintió, juntos abrieron sutilmente la puerta, solo dejando un pequeño espacio para que ellos pudieran ingresar. Lo lograron sin mayor problema. Según les informaron, cada tanto de minutos dos guardias pasaban por cada lugar del castillo para vigilar que sus compañeros trabajen debidamente. Por lo cual, solo les quedaba algunos minutos.

Ingresaron a la habitación, era amplia, con un recibidor, detrás de un biombo de puerta corrediza seguramente estaba el lecho del contador. Shisui escuchó unos sonidos agudos provenir de aquel lugar, olfateó, era un aroma nuevo pero extraño, no podía definirlo con claridad. Kakashi le tocó el hombro indicándole que no se distraiga. Los sonidos provenientes del lecho del contador se hacían más agudos largos y angustiantes.

Kakashi, por el contrario, parecía satisfecho con aquel suceso, impasible. Shisui observó ligeramente y dos sombras detrás del biombo parecían moverse rítmicamente. Fijó su atención en su superior.

El omega le indicó que fuera a buscar a los estantes mientras el vigilaba al contador que gruñía detrás del biombo.

Shisui abrió con cuidado el estante, olfateo y encontró el tipo de a él que le habían indicado se había usado en aquel pergamino. Tomó el que tenía el olor, revisó el sello, era el indicado, Lo abrió y revisó, confirmó que era la cantidad de tributos que recibían de cada clan, la tinta aparentaba haber sido usada hace muy poco, seguramente menos de una semana. Lo cual era extraño pues aquella misión había sido avisada hace mucho más tiempo. ¿Qué sucedía?

Rápidamente escondió el pergamino entre sus ropas, salió y lo que vio le dejó impactado.

Kakashi se encontraba arrodillado frente al contador, este se encontraba a medio vestir con una sonrisa victoriosa. Shisui pensó que su superior había sido descubierto, por lo cual nerviosamente desenvainó su ninjato, posicionándose para atacar al contador, pero Kakashi alzó su mano parándolo.

—Él es uno de nuestros clientes. Acércate y preséntale tus respetos, Shisui.

El joven alfa aún no podía comprender.

—Este es tu nuevo aprendiz, Hatake. — Inquirió el robusto contador.

—Así, es. Lo huérfanos nunca dejan de llegar, mi señor. — Manifestó Kakashi aun arrodillado y con la cabeza levemente inclinada. —Mis aliados están esperando afuera, la misión ha sido un éxito.

Shisui se limitó a arrodillarse al lado del omega, inclinó levemente la cabeza aun sin entender.

—Bien. Entonces debemos proseguir. En ese pergamino esta toda la información que el clan Hozomi necesita para vencer. Indícale a su señor que los estaré esperando. Ahora prosigue.

Kakashi se puso de pie. Sacó su kunai envenenado y se lo clavó en el brazo, cuidando de que no sea irreversible la herida. El contador emitió un chillido.

—Escapa por la ventana, Shisui.

El joven hizo lo indicado, corrió la ventana que había estado trabada, pero antes giró levemente su cabeza hacia el lecho del contador en él había una joven omega semidesnuda, entendió que era lo que hacían antes de ingresar, también por qué la pobre muchacha había sido llamada. Se encontraba dormida, pero Kakashi seguramente se aseguraría de acabar con ella como parte de la pantomima que el contador traidor había armado.

Shisui saltó ágilmente, cayó, ahí le esperaba el otro miembro Uchiha que los había acompañado. A pesar de que su mente se encontraba confundida, corrió. Un grito se escuchó en la habitación del contador, pronto los guardias fueron hacia aquella habitación, En unos segundos más vio a Kakashi caer de la ventana seguido por katanas que habían buscado darle una estocada. El peliblanco cayó en el suelo y les siguió el paso.

Se refugiaron en el bosque y treparon en los árboles, ayudaron a Kakashi a hacerlo ya que no era su fuerte. Llegaron a lo más arriba, sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y observaron a sus presas. Su padrino, su madre, Yamato y los otros Uchiha tenían listo sus arcos y flechas. Una lluvia de flechas negras cayó sobre los guardias que los habían seguido.

Sin pruebas, sin huellas, en silencio… nuevamente una misión había sido cumplida. Los guardias que siguieron a los que habían sido aniquilados con sus flechas, se quedaron atónitos al no ver huellas algunas, levantaron sus cabezas, pero en los arboles solo observaron frondosas ramas. Sus sentidos se alertaron por lo que decidieron regresar al castillo y mandar a un mensajero a informar a su señor del ataque que el contador había sufrido en el cual su concubina había sido asesinada y él herido.

Cuando los guardias se marcharon, los Uchiha, Kakashi y Yamato bajaron de los árboles.

—Padrino…

—Sí, Shisui esa fue la misión desde el comienzo. Ayudar al traidor. Aquel contador fue vejado por el líder del clan al que sirve cuando era más joven, así que decidió ayudar a su rival a cambio de un buen puesto en el futuro. Si lo logrará o no, no nos interesa, Shisui. Recuérdalo, ellos no son nuestro clan ni nuestra familia.

Shisui se arrodilló ante su padrino y asintió. Pronto sintió una caricia en su cabeza reconfortante.

—Lo hiciste bien, Shisui. Pensé que actuarías asustado cuando te enteraste pero siempre guardaste la calma a pesar de tu confusión. —Le indicó Kakashi con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué te conoce, Kakashi?—Preguntó curioso.

—No me conoce, solo el nombre de mi clan. Nadie ha visto mi rostro ni que soy un omega.

—Estamos haciendo contratos a través del nombre de Kakashi y Yamato. Nos será conveniente pues no arriesgaremos nuestro anonimato.

Entonces, Shisui entendió el trato entre Fugaku y Kakashi, el porqué de esa confianza y por qué hospedaba al peliblanco y a Yamato sin ningún problema. No era el apoyo a su hermano que había encontrado a su pareja destinada sino el apoyo a un buen aliado.

—Fugaku-san, iremos a llevarle el pergamino al cliente y a cobrar lo que corresponde.

Fugaku indicó a dos de sus shinobi que los acompañaran. Estos partieron rápidamente, envolviendo sus rostros nuevamente.

—Hijo.

Sintió el abrazo de su madre con calidez. Sentía que algo dentro de él había muerto pero otra parte había nacido. Ahora entendía que ellos no eran criminales, pero tampoco eran héroes; ellos solo protegían sus intereses al igual que lo hacía el mundo entero. Pensó en Itachi, en el bebe que pronto nacería de su tía Mikoto y se sintió nuevamente fuerte. No culpaba a su tío ni a su antepasado por la forma en que vivían, al menos de esa manera los niños y débiles podían vivir tranquilamente detrás de esos muros aparentando ser aldeanos simples; mientras ellos, la élite del clan, los protegían y ganaban lo necesario para comprar su paz de los otros clanes guerreros.

Entendiendo que todo había sido una prueba para él, desde la incursión hasta descubrir la verdad se sintió más tranquilo, pero sobre todo con unas ganas enormes de estrechar el cuerpo de su primo Itachi. Quería contarle todo, pero no lo haría. Dejaría una parte en el misterio para que el propio Itachi aprendiera por sí mismo, él estaría a su lado cuando sucediera así como Kakashi lo había estado.

Iniciaron su camino hacia su hogar con la satisfacción de una misión realizada exitosamente, sin culpas ni memoria.

La noche llegó, mientras todos se alistaban para acostarse a dormir o intimar con sus parejas, una muchacha escapaba de sus aposentos poniendo a prueba sus propios nervios. Hinata Hyuga ni siquiera comprendía como tuvo tanto valor como para poner un pie fuera de sus aposentos, como es que logró pedirles a sus siervas que la ayudaran a salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Ahí estada, caminando suavemente con su ropas de dormir, una simple yukata y su haori de seda, con sus atributos dejándose ver a través de las finas telas. No hubo tiempo para vestirse apropiadamente, ni pensó en ello, su corazón y mente se enfocó en lograr su cometido. La emoción en su pecho era increíble. Se sentía viva como hace tantos años no lo había estado. Quizás desde que su clan perdió la guerra contra los Namikaze.

Cerca de aquel jardín que aún no había finalizado él la esperaba como se lo había prometido: Kiba jugaba con su perro, mientras este se abalanzaba sobre este para lamerle la cara. Hinata río suavemente, una risa cantarina para los oídos de Kiba.

Cuando se vio descubierta no supo que decir. Era totalmente erróneo estar ahí. Podía haber sido humillada, podría ser que Naruto ahora estuviera muy cerca de Sasuke, que Neji se convirtiera en el nuevo segundo esposo de Naruto, pero aun así ella seguía perteneciéndole, seguía poseyendo la marca en su cuello. Por primera vez se sintió avergonzada de poseer la mordida de Naruto. Sin embargo aquel extraño, perteneciente al clan enemigo de su propia clan la atrajo y la abrazó sin ninguna malsana pretensión, cobijándola profundamente. Le susurró un "esa marca no cuenta para mí". No podría explicar en palabras lo que Hinata sintió, una suerte de alivio, felicidad, emoción y ansiedad la llenaron.

—Inuzuka-san

—Llámame Kiba, princesa ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

Hinata no lograba entender cómo es que se sentía tan cómoda en los brazos de un casi extraño pero lo estaba. Su aroma canino, el pelaje de sus ropas la sentía tan perfecto alrededor de su cuerpo. Una seguridad que su esposo ni su familia podían brindarle, solo él, Kiba.

—Kiba-kun, puede llamarme como desee. —Le respondió con una suave sonrisa.

—Entonces, mi Hinata, voy a secuestrarte hoy.

La princesa Hyuga no alcanzó a comprender cuando Kiba ya la sostenía entre sus brazos. La montó sobre Akamaru, con las piernas de lado, él se puso detrás de ella. Seguidamente, el enorme canino ladró alto muy emocionado. Después de ello Akamaru comenzó a correr. Ella al principio sintió pánico pero este fue pronto sustituido por una sensación embriagante llamada felicidad.

...

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Naruto se pudo dar el tiempo para visitar a solas a Sasuke. Puesto que se convertiría en su primer esposo tenía todo el derecho y deber de cuidar personalmente de él, así como requerir su compañía en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Era su omega y pronto lo sería por completo, podría marcarlo y él nunca podría replicarle.

Durante el embarazo de Sasuke no había pasado mucho tiempo cuidando del cachorro que este esperaba, pero todo lo contrario a lo esperado, este se veía tan fuerte como hermoso, lleno de vida, quizás porque justamente albergaba una vida dentro de él. Sus ojos negros brillaban de una manera sin igual, como piedras preciosas. Naruto sentía que su mirada profunda le reclamaba secretamente. Podía no ser el Sasuke racional pero el animal, el omega interno del pelinegro seguro añoraba tenerlo cerca, preguntándose porque el alfa padre de su cachorro no estaba a su lado.

—Sasuke…—Le llamó sintiéndose incómodo.

El omega se removió sobre su sitio. Tomó un poco del Castella servido en su plato. Se sonrojó cuando el sabor dulce y suave del biscocho esponjoso tocó su paladar. Quiso encontrarse solo para saborearlo adecuadamente sin avergonzarse por la mirada de su marido. Desde que estaba preñado le gustaban los dulces más que antes. Tenía sus favoritos, pero extrañamente ahora le gustaban más. Quizás su cachorro fuera un alfa pero sería un cachorro muy dulcero. Sasuke resopló cansado imaginándose teniendo que reprenderlo, batallando con él porque coma las verduras. Tan perdido como estaba no se dio cuenta que sus labios habían dibujado una sonrisa bastante suave pero tierna ni que su mano había acariciado con cuidado su propio vientre.

— ¿Lo quieres?'tebayo

Naruto habló finalmente llamando la atención del omega. No le sorprendía que lo ignorase, era evidente que el omega no deseaba verlo desde que quedó preñado. Pero le asombró esa expresión tan propia de un omega en gestación. ¿Acaso se había equivocado en juzgarlo? Comenzaba a pensar en Sasuke como cualquier omega.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Le preguntó Sasuke aun con una mano en su abultado vientre, mientras la otra se encontraba intentando atrapar un pedazo del bizcochuelo.

—Antes, no parecías querer a nuestro cachorro, pero ahora luces diferente 'tebayo.—Comentó bastante extrañado. Era lo correcto suponía, peor aquello solo le daba más misterio.

El pelinegro desvío la mirada, quitando la mano del lugar donde crecía su bebe. No había notado lo vulnerable que se veía de esa manera, aunque comenzó a pensar que quizás era un punto a su favor. Su misión casi había acabado, solo faltaba un poco de tiempo, quizás debería entrar en su papel como no lo había logrado anteriormente, esa era su oportunidad.

—Me haces la misma pregunta ¿Acaso es tan increíble que lo quiera? Es mi cachorro después de todo. —Respondió con simpleza—Mío...—susurró nuevamente.

—Nuestro…—Intervino el rubio. — Lamento todo el drama anterior. Me ha costado reponerme de la pérdida del cachorro de Hinata.

Sasuke lo observó silencioso como si le invitara a continuar.

—Es solo que me ahoga toda la vida en esta corte. Mi padre confía demasiado en algunos…—Se calló sabiendo que había lanzado una indirecta al pelinegro.

—Quieres decir que confía demasiado en nosotros ¿no es así?—Pregunto sin ningún tono en especial. — ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Qué tendríamos en su contra? Tarde o temprano un clan u otro iba a intentar invadirnos y no hubiera sido especialmente amable como lo ha sido tu padre. —Habló despacio y susurrante Sasuke, nuevamente tocando su vientre, como vigilando que su cachorro siguiera creciendo fuerte dentro de él. A pesar de que comenzaba gustarle tocar aquella zona para vigilar el crecimiento de su hijo, en esa ocasión lo hacía para atrapar la confianza de Naruto. Era su oportunidad, su instinto de shinobi se lo dictaba. — ¿O es que te moleta precisamente el trato especial que nos ha dado?

El rubio se mordió los labios en silencio sin saber qué responder. No podía replicarle, no sentía el valor para hacerlo. Pues era verdad.

—Ahh… así que es eso. —Sasuke llamo a una de su siervas, esta le ayudó a ponerse de pie, dejando a la vista de Naruto el vientre que no paraba de crecer del felino, se lo acarició con ternura, frunció el ceño como si se encontrara afectado por la desconfianza del alfa—Deberías de revisar tus prioridades, Naruto. Vas a tener dos esposos Hyuga y un Uchiha. ¿Por qué no debería de tener el favor de tu padre? Te estoy dando un heredero, he cumplido contigo en mis deberes maritales. Déjame darte un consejo: Madura y asume tus responsabilidades. Soy tu esposo y pronto seré el principal, te exijo que me des mi lugar aunque no me ames. No me importa realmente que lo hagas. Podremos ser un clan pequeño pero tengo sangre noble, no me puedes tratar como una concubina.

Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente bastante sorprendido de las palabras de Sasuke. Sabía que tenía razón, comenzó a dudar de su instinto, quizás solo estaba siendo infantil y terco al desconfiar del pelinegro y su clan. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el pelinegro pudiera tener razón era su omega, no tenía el derecho de alzarle la voz. Se acercó; en respuesta, el siervo Uchiha su puso a la defensiva, delante de su señor. Sasuke le detuvo, calmándolo, aun con una mano sobre su pancita abultada... Se veía agitado y afectado por la discusión.

—No te he indicado que puedes marcharte, Sasuke. ¿Acaso no es tu deber obedecerme? — Pregunto sintiéndose vencedor.

Sasuke le dio la espalda, bastante orgulloso, Naruto se distrajo con su larga y elegante cola.

— ¿Así que no te importa recibir mi amor?—Continuó Naruto. — ¿Entonces que deseas, Sasuke?

—Lo que todos los omegas de mi clase desean. Me sorprendió el quedar preñado, pero como cualquier omega quiero a mi cachorro. Y como esposo que somos, solo te exijo mi lugar y un trato igualitario. Mi hijo va a ser tu heredero, también te exijo respeto para él. Los sentimientos entre nosotros no importan, Naruto. Despierta, no somos cachorros: Logramos cumplir con nuestro deber, procreamos un cachorro, es suficiente. Puedes acostarte con quien quieras mientras yo tenga los beneficios que me corresponden como tu esposo, acude a mí solo cuando necesites más herederos. Eso es todo.

Sasuke habló siempre con un tono sobrio sin exaltarse, intentando mostrarse insensible ante la mirada ardiente del otro. Naruto no quería creer que Sasuke fuera como todos los omegas de su clase social. Sabía que él era diferente a todos ellos, especial. ¿Acaso eso no estaba bien? El pelinegro le estaba dejando en claro el margen entre ellos. No le rechazaba como esposo ni como padre de su hijo, solo respetar la convención y los tratados a cambio le prometía corresponder con cachorros. Parecía tener sentido, pues el Sasuke sexual que había descubierto cuando estuvieron juntos en el lago había desaparecido dejándole un frágil omega preñado de su cachorro y un miembro más de la aburrida y fría corte de su padre. ¿Entonces aquel acto solo era por un fin? Naruto sonrío amargo. Sasuke era una herramienta de su propia vanidad y del orgullo de su padre.

—Voy a mandarte a llamar esta noche, Sasuke. —Dijo intempestivamente el rubio. Le dedicó una mirada lasciva al felino.

El felino se sonrojó levemente, de hecho inflo un poco las mejillas, bastante molesto.

— ¿Por qué debo ser yo? No tiene ningún fin. Ya estoy preñado, deberías de esperar a…

—Ahahaha... pero yo lo deseo, soy tu marido y son tus deberes. No te preocupes no seré rudo. Además, sé que los de tu especie, aún preñados, son muy fuertes. —Bromeó encantado con la mirada sorprendido del menor y sus mejillas cada vez más rojas. Era divertido verlo avergonzado y nervioso.

—Tienes a Hinata para eso…—Contraatacó molesto.

— ¿Así que te niegas a cumplir con tu deber pero exiges derechos? Muy mal, Sasuke'tebayo.

Un tic apareció en la ceja del azabache, sus puños se cerraron, el pelaje de su cola y sus orejas felinas se erizaron. El gatito parecía listo para darle un zarpazo. A Naruto le gustó esa visión, de ese gatito peligroso pero tierno, con esa pancita redonda con su cachorro. Se relamió anticipadamente al saberse el vencedor. Definitivamente Sasuke no era alguien más de la corte de su padre, era diferente y el descubriría quien era el padre omega de su cachorro.

—Como quieras, dobe. —Gruñó Sasuke cruzando sus brazos, clavando sus garras sobre las mangas de su kimono.

Sinceramente había esperado que la actuación anterior le librara de tener que acercarse a Naruto hasta el término de su misión no que le alentara a compartir intimidad.

—Date un baño con las mejores fragancias, Sasuke, arréglate para mí. Quiero verte hermoso sobre mi lecho. Y espero estés de buen humor, recuerda que debes respeto como tu alfa y tu marido. —Se burló dando una leve reverencia para dirigirse fuera de sus aposentos.

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir completamente, escuchó un gruñido muy alto del felino, lo cual le hizo reír socarronamente. Al menos había logrado sacar algo del apasionado felino…

...

Arreglado de aquella manera tan impúdica a sus ojos, exhaló intentando calmarse. Su figura ya le parecía bastante extraña con aquel vientre abultado. Sin embargo arreglarse para Naruto le resultado nauseabundo y fuera de lugar. Sasuke había imaginado que tendría el tiempo necesario para concentrarse en su misión, para marcar una apropiada distancia entre su misión y sus sentimientos. Era algo muy distinto amar a su cachorro que sentir apego emocional por el padre de este, lo primero estaba bien ya que era suyo y sería parte de su clan, lo segundo era peligroso y dañino.

Su padre había gruñido molesto cuando recibió la petición de Minato de que Sasuke asistiera a Naruto esa noche. Quiso denegarse, pidiéndole a Orochimaru que mintiera, que dijera que Sasuke no se encontraba bien para atender a su marido. Pero Sasuke le interrumpió prometiéndole que no significaba nada, no podían arriesgar su misión por un capricho de Naruto.

Así pues fue peinado cuidadosamente, su cabello quedo alisado y brillante, cambiando de color entre el negro y el azul ante la luz de los farolines. Luego fue vestido con una simple yukata semi transparente con solo el haori protegiéndole del frío y de la mirada de los demás. Se sentía muy incómodo, era un omega preñado solo deseaba estar protegido y resguardarse de la mirada de los otros.

Subió a un palanquín personal, en donde fue llevado hasta los aposentos de Naruto. Era vergonzoso porque todos sabían para que se dirigía hacia los aposentos de su marido. En el camino se mentalizó en que solo era parte de su misión, debería disfrutarlo lo menos que pudiera. Deseaba en el fondo no involucrarse más para así en un futuro encontrar a alguien adecuado para él. Aunque fuese algo secreto, en el fono deseaba encontrar alguien que lo ame y él pueda querer.

Cuando llegó, le ayudaron a bajar con cuidado. Su cachorro había iniciado a moverse, seguramente en respuesta a su ansiedad. Intentó calmarlo acariciando por encima de sus ropajes. Pero el cachorro solo se manifestaba aún más produciéndole una sensación de vacío.

Para sorpresa del omega, el rubio lo esperaba en la pequeña sala donde había toda clase de alimentos saludables. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. No esperaba delicadeza ni platicar antes de tener sexo, no deseaba que lo tratara como un verdadero amante. Quería que todo fuera lo más frío posible. ¿Por qué Naruto se tomaba ese detalle? No debería, menos después de sus palabras en la tarde. No se había esperado que tuvieran que convivir, sino simplemente acostarse con él y marcharse a su habitación cuando Naruto quedara satisfecho.

— ¿Tienes hambre?—Naruto se rascó la cabeza evidenciando que también estaba ansioso—Sabes, para mí todo esto de ser padre es nuevo. —El alfa parecía avergonzado por demostrarle ese detalle. — No te he acompañado en tus primeros meses, es lógico que me trates tan fríamente. Me ha quedado un poco más claro que quieres a nuestro cachorro. Eso es suficiente para mí. Tienes razón, eres mi esposo, debería tratarte mejor, pero no sabes lo adorable que te ves cuando te molestas. Quiero cuidar de ti y de mi hijo adecuadamente. Como tú dices, muy aparte de nuestros sentimientos, eres mi familia. —Casi se atragantó cuando mencionó la última palabra.

Naruto había salido furioso y un poco dolido de la habitación de Sasuke. Sin embargo terco en su deseo, le pidió a su padre que ordenara a los Uchiha llamar a Sasuke. Por supuesto, su padre estuvo de acuerdo. Jiraiya escuchó y no dudo en aconsejarle en tratarlo mejor. Le hizo ver que había sido él quien no se había portado como su alfa, como el ser que protege y cuida de su pareja y crías. Si era verdad que Sasuke no era más que un omega arisco y resentido por el trato inicial, ambicioso igual que todos los omegas de su clase, entonces el rubio quería saber más de él, quería que tuvieran una buena relación y descubrir realmente como era. Además que su animal interno le exigía estar cerca del omega y su cachorro.

Cuando se dio valor y subió su mirada hacia Sasuke se sonrojó terriblemente. La belleza y finura de Sasuke no se hacía menor por aquel vientre grande sino todo lo contrario. El alfa dentro de Naruto aullaba de gusto por ver que su pareja llevaba con bien a su cachorro. Lejos había quedado ese repelús inicial que había sentido como medida de seguridad. Deseaba abrazarlo y cuidarlo entre sus brazos. Quiso tocar el vientre de su omega, y sentir la presencia de su cachorro.

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke, queriendo ayudarlo a sentarse como había visto hacían los siervos de este, pero el omega se separó, alejando sus manos, se puso sobre sus piernas él mismo con mucho cuidado.

—Eres un gatito muy huraño, para serte sincero'tebayo—Intentó relajar el ambiente.

— ¿No vas a hacerlo?—Le cuestionó Sasuke sin siquiera intentar olfatear algo de la comida servida.

El alfa abrió los ojos sorprendido intentando comprender las palabras del omega. Cuando las comprendió se sonrojó rápidamente, intentó seguir pareciendo seguro de sí mismo.

—No necesito comer, Naruto. Ya lo he hecho y puedo volver hacerlo cuando termines y pueda regresar a mis aposentos.

— ¿Cuando termine?—Preguntó intentando no fastidiarse de las palabras frías del omega.

El azabache se mordió el labio inferior intentando no sonrojarse más.

—Cuando llamas a un omega... es para tener sexo ¿no? Hazlo ya y terminemos con esto. —Le grito como si fuera un martirio lo que debía de hacer.

Naruto gruñó audiblemente. Sin embargo, Sasuke no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Podría ganarse que el alfa se volviese violento en el lecho, pero no le importaba, agradecería que fuera así. Inclusive aunque fuera difícil, esperaba que fuera doloroso, que no sintiera ni una pizca de placer solo asco para así poder comenzar a odiarlo. Para su familia, Sasuke era un mártir de aquella misión, un ejemplo de shinobi. Ninguno sabía cuánto había disfrutado el pequeño omega en ambas veces que se habían acostado.

—Así que gatito quiero que se lo meta, me corra y lo deje ir ehh…—Naruto le dio una mirada lenta, como si lo saboreara anticipadamente—Bien…si es lo que deseas.

Antes de lo esperado tuvo al rubio cerca de él. Este lo tomó en sus brazos como si no le costara trabajo. Sasuke iba a gritarle pero el alfa tenía una mirada realmente seria y encendida; en su interior algo se encogió, su vientre se endureció. Debería de limitarse a mantenerse callado, estaba bien que el acto fuera violento y repulsivo mientras no arriesgara al cachorro que llevaba dentro.

El alfa lo depositó en su lecho con más cuidado del que Sasuke esperó. Naruto se puso encima de él. Sasuke desvío la mirada, no queriendo estar presente en el acto. Sin embargo sintió un escalofrío cuando Naruto le mordió suavemente una de sus orejas humanas. Su aliento alertó cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Pronto su yukata fue abierta, quedando totalmente al descubierto a los ojos de Naruto. Sasuke sintió vergüenza de su cuerpo, se puso de lado inconscientemente intentando alejar su vientre de los ojos de Naruto. Ante aquel gesto de pudor y de protección de Sasuke, Naruto sintió el enojo fluir, rio quedamente. La ternura lo había embargado.

— ¿De qué te ríes?—Preguntó ofendido y preocupado Sasuke, creyendo que a Naruto no le gustaba su nuevo cuerpo—Estoy preñado... es lógico que...

—Lo estás. Estás preñado de mi cachorro, uno que yo puse dentro de ti y ahora crece. –Comentó con verdadero orgullo de alfa.

La voz de Naruto era diferente, suave, madura, protectora. Su mirada había cambiado. Esa noche fue la primera vez que Sasuke pudo ver la verdadera mirada de Naruto. Le encantó, era como el del cielo durante el verano, quiso cobijarse en ella.

—Eres mi omega y realmente te ves tan hermoso. —Le confesó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Sasuke bajó su mirada por el cuerpo semi desnudo de Naruto fijándose en que su miembro ya estaba despierto y preparado para tomarlo.

—Pervertido…—Murmuró el azabache.

Naruto abrió las piernas de Sasuke con cuidado, relamiéndose los labios.

—Desde hace varios días he querido estar a solas contigo, Sasuke. Completamente, no en reuniones ni visitas programadas, solo los dos que me muestres quien eres realmente que te gusta y que no sin que trates de aparentar ser una herramienta de la corte de mi padre.

El alfa quedó entre las piernas del omega, quien las flexionó, como si arropara a Naruto entre las suyas. Su cola se balanceó a un lado. Sus manos descubrieron su vientre nuevamente dejando a la vista de su alfa.

Naruto bajó su boca hasta aquel cálido lugar besando suavemente aquella zona, deteniéndose en el ombligo metiendo su legua provocando que Sasuke se estremeciera y encogiera sobre sí mismo.

—Te hago la misma pregunta que aquella vez en el árbol ¿puedo confiar en ti?

La mirada autentica de Naruto le desarmaba, quería gritarlo "no" pero tenía el deber de responder que sí.

— ¿Por qué desconfías de mí? Naruto—Susurró buscando seducirlo. No queriendo responder directamente. Era su misión hacer que Naruto confiara en ellos o podría interponerse en la parte final del plan. Recordar la parte final del plan le trajo un sinsabor en su boca pero lo guardo, era Sasuke Uchiha un shinobi, un protector de su clan, quienes crean personajes falsos.

Naruto peleó por no caer en la sutil caricia que le dio Sasuke en la mejilla, queriendo solucionar aquel dilema de una vez para concentrarse en cuidarlo como se debía. Pero estaba muy lejos de guardar el control.

Sasuke se valió de sus esponjosas orejas para tentarlo, sobándose contra su cuello, gruño extasiado por su aroma y su suavidad. La piel sedosa de Sasuke chocó con la suya así como sus pezones. No pudo mantener la pregunta ni la razón. Tomo del mentón a Sasuke y le beso apasionadamente, absorbiendo y detallando cada pequeña parte de la boca de su omega.

El alfa sintió como el vientre de Sasuke dejaba de estar tenso, sonrió entre el beso al sentir unos golpecitos provenientes desde el vientre de Sasuke. Rompió el beso para iniciar a besar el cuello del felino bajando por su pecho, saboreó cada pezón dándose cuenta que estaban ligeramente hinchados, bajó hasta su vientre y repartió besos por todo este.

—Eres perfecto, mi Sasuke.

El omega se sorprendió y desvío la mirada incómodo. Pero Naruto le detuvo y le obligó a verlo a la cara.

—Porque, Sasuke, dentro de poco serás completamente mío Y ningún secreto estará a salvo de mí. Mi pequeño gatito engañoso. No importa qué, eres la madre de mi cachorro. Y eres mío, ese cachorro que crece dentro de ti me declara totalmente tu alfa.

— ¡Callate! Baka dobe…—Gimió suavemente para gracia de Naruto cuando sintió como amasaban sus pezones.

Pronto solo pudo aferrase a las caderas de Naruto mientras este ingresaba sin preparación alguna dentro suyo. De igual manera no necesitó ninguna, solo pudo sentir alivio y placer recorriéndole cuando lo penetró. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se revolvía del asco? Porque su omega le obligaba retorcerse de placer, de mostrarle aquel rostro vergonzoso y sonrojado a Naruto.

El movimiento inició lento y cuidadoso. Mientras Naruto besaba su cuello él solo podía aferrarse con una mano a sus hombros. Pronto no fue suficiente. Naruto bajo sus manos por debajo de las piernas de Sasuke y con más fuerza lo penetro e inició a embestir sin parar, dejando que el golpeteo de sus testículos contra la intimidad de Sasuke resonara por toda la habitación a juego con los ronroneos de Sasuke y sus propios gruñidos.

Al poco tiempo se corrió nuevamente mordiendo el cabello de Sasuke para no hacerlo en su cuello.

Se puso al lado luego de retirarse de su cuerpo. Sasuke encogió sus piernas pudorosamente ocasionando que Naruto riera. Este se dejó caer al lado de Sasuke, puso su mano sobre sus ojos aun respirando intranquilo. Siempre le era sorprendente el disfrute que obtenía del cuerpo de aquel omega.

Sasuke hizo ademán de levantarse pero Naruto lo envolvió con uno de sus fuertes brazos.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, gatito. Mande a ordenar a tus siervos a decir que hoy no volverías, que dormirás conmigo.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste esa estupidez?!—Gritó el felino aun sudoroso y con las mejillas coloradas por la acción.

—Porque es así. Gatito, hoy vas dormir conmigo y habrán muchas noches más. ¿No recuerdas que ya debes de empezar a cumplir con tus deberes de primer esposo? —Le pico—Y además quiero pasar más tiempo con mi hijo. Tengo muchos deberes, pero quiero estar cerca de mi cachorro.

El felino enmudeció, giró su cabeza y su cuerpo dándole la espalda. Naruto se relamió por la figura desnuda que tenía a su lado. Sin poder evitarlo besó los cabellos de Sasuke así como sus orejitas peludas, tomo la cola de este y la puso al lado de su muslo. Se acomodó detrás de él. Paseo su mano por el vientre de Sasuke. De a ratos sentía como este se tensaba o estremecía, pero el toque parecía funcionar bien para el cachorro quien al parecer cayó dormido.

El azabache sintió ansiedad, miedo de los sentimientos que se aculaban. Prefería lidiar con el Naruto que le rechazaba después del sexo que con el Naruto que parecía fascinado por su cachorro. Y aun sí esos movimientos en su vientre y en su cadera le relajaron haciendo que cayera dormido, protegido por el aura y aroma de Naruto.

El rubio se quedó mucho más tiempo detallando el cuerpo de su esposo, comparando con el cuerpo que había tomado hace algún tiempo. Se relamió gustoso. Aún sus dudas sobre ellos persistían aunque se hacían menores. No tenía mucho caso pues Itachi iba a convertirse en el esposo del líder ¿Por qué atacarlos? Pensó toda la tarde en las palabras de Sasuke: Los Hyuga habían tenido motivos para odiarlos, los Uchiha no. O al menos así le pareció. Y sin embargo no podía convencerse del todo. Pero ver a Sasuke tan desprotegido en sus brazos empañaba las dudas y le encerraba en una burbuja de placer y gusto.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke aun completamente dormido se acurrucó contra su pecho, sobando ligeramente sus orejitas peludas contra su mentón, como si buscara su calor y protección. Su pecho se hinchó de gozo, gruñó complacido, correspondió el gesto sobando su mentón contra aquellas orejas, mientras con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de este y le envolvía en sus brazos.

...

Sasuke se sentía realmente revitalizado a pesar de que había despertado por esas ligeras ondulaciones que su cachorro le daba todas las mañanas cuando amanecía. Parecía que el pequeño será madrugador. Casi como si tuviera un reloj, el pequeño se removía dentro de Sasuke, otorgándole aquella sensación, haciéndose presente. Sasuke sonrío sin poder vitarlo y como buen felino se estiró y acurrucó gustoso. Hasta que se dio cuenta que se acurrucaba contra un cuerpo más musculoso que el suyo.

Era su esposo. Quiso levantarse de inmediato pero su cachorro se lo impidió así como el brazo de su esposo que lo envolvía con ternura pero con firmeza. Él recordaba que había dormido dándole la espalda a Naruto, pero probablemente su instinto le llevó a cambiar a una posición propia de un omega preñado. Naruto era el padre alfa del cachorro que esperaba, no debía de asombrarle que su pantera interna haya buscado una posición que les aseguraba a su persona y al cachorro seguridad y confortabilidad. Se había acurrucado sobre sí mismo con las manos hacia delante, chocando contra el pecho de Naruto, mientras que su cabeza especialmente sus orejitas felinas rozaban el mentón de Naruto, quien le abrazaba completamente, envolviéndole en un ambiente hogareño.

Se asustó de la comodidad que sintió. Pero era inevitable por su estado. Su pantera solo buscaba que el cachorro tuviera la protección del alfa que lo procreó. Así que no había podido detenerlo.

Intento nuevamente levantarse pero Naruto inconscientemente lo atrajo más a él.

— ¡Dobe! ¡Levántate!—Le gritó en la oreja.

Sin embargo apenas logró remover un poco a Naruto.

Así que totalmente furioso por ser ignorado por su marido, le clavó sus garras en el pecho. Finalmente logró que un sobresaltado Naruto se levantara. Nunca había despertado al lado de Naruto, por lo que le causó gracia ver como el cabello del rubio se encontraba tan enmarañado a su despertar.

—Sasuke-teme, realmente podrías buscar una mejor manera de despertarme. —Gritó reprimiendo sus intentos de hacerle algo pues su omega estaba preñado.

—No despertabas. —Respondió con simpleza sin mirarle examinando sus garras, intentando limpiarlas de la sangre que se había quedado entre ellas. Al notar que estaba un poco sucias esbozó un puchero. Sasuke no se había dado cuenta que exhalaba comodidad y confortabilidad por sus poros. Lo cual hizo que el pecho del alfa se inflara de orgullo.

Inevitablemente, la mirada de Naruto se desvío por el cuerpo de su precioso felino. Sin poder contenerse su garganta se secó, sedienta del cuerpo de su esposo. Reprimir el morderle le costaba cada vez más, no estaba seguro si podría resistirse a hacerlo hasta que su cachorro nazca. Aún faltaba para ello.

La ansiedad corría dentro de él, sentía curiosidad por saber cómo sería el fruto de su unión con el felino. ¿Tendría sus cabellos negros? ¿Sería un gatito como su padre omega? O por el contrario ¿sacaría las características de los Namikaze? Los cabellos rubios y los ojos azules, por otro lado también podría heredar algo de las preciosas características de su madre, Kushina. Fuera como fuera, el alfa se sintió complacido y fortalecido.

— ¿Dobe?

El pelinegro había sentido la incomodidad de ser observado tan profundamente. Se avergonzó pues tenía algunas marcas que Naruto había dejado en su piel. Mordió su labio inferior bastante molesto consigo mismo; así pues intentó levantarse bruscamente pero un ligero punzón en su vientre le hizo volver a sentar. Su vientre se había endurecido nuevamente. Se asustó así que sus manos viajaron hacia aquel lugar, intentando sentir que necesitaba su cachorro dentro de él. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Naruto lo atrajo y obligó a retozar nuevamente en el lecho. Pero no solo ello, el rubio se puso encima de él beso su frente y luego bajó sus manos hasta aquella prominencia, le dedico suaves besos y caricias. Mágicamente su vientre se relajó, dejó de doler. Naruto olfateo aquel lugar, mientras Sasuke pudo observar como el pecho de este se inflaba de orgullo, dentro de sí el orgullo también creció. Después de las caricias, Naruto apoyó su cabeza suavemente, sin dejarla caer totalmente para que no le originara daño alguno.

—Quédate un rato más, Sasuke 'tebayo.

El pelinegro no pudo negarle tal pedido. Era tan vergonzoso, pues aún estaba desnudo, con las pruebas de la pasión del alfa en su cuerpo, pero no pudo evitar bajar sus manos hasta toparse con la cabeza de Naruto, enterró sus dedos en los cabellos de este y los dejó ahí simplemente. Naruto al principio se tensó, pero luego de subir su mirada y ver como Sasuke cerraba sus ojos abandonándose al confort, sonrío, sin querer se acurruco aún más contra esos finos dedos. Fue perfecto.

...

El momento idílico que compartieron había terminado. Naruto tenía sus debres y él no podía permanecer en sus habitaciones. Se encontraba en su habitación nuevamente, dentro de sí sentía una necesidad apremiante de contar nuevamente con la compañía de su marido. No debería, se sentía tan avergonzado por ello.

Su padre y madre le habían recibido cuando llegó de haber servido a Naruto. Su rostro desanimado y sus puños apretados afectaron a su familia: Su padre maldijo y su madre renegó sufriendo por su cachorro. Ninguno sabía lo bien que se había sentido a su lado y que su rostro desanimado se debía a que no sabía cómo enfrentarlos a ellos, así como sus puños apretados eran a causa de la frustración y decepción que sentía consigo mismo.

Se refugió en su habitación cuando su hermano le dedicó una mirada analítica. Itachi le conocía mejor que sus padres, estaba seguro que él anticipaba algo sobre sus confusos sentimientos. Sin duda estaba preocupado por él. Por supuesto, él mismo lo estaba, pero no importaba, aunque le doliese iba a llevar a término aquella misión. Seguramente cuando Naruto despose a Neji estaría mu ocupado con él como para prestarle atención con lo cual finalmente podría rearmarse, podría volver a ser el Sasuke Uchiha entrenado para ser un shinobi y no amar a nadie fuera de su clan.

—Sasuke—Llamó una voz detrás de la puerta.

—Pasa, Itachi.

Su hermano ingresó lentamente, le analizaba con aquellos penetrantes ojos.

—Pequeño gatito ¿Qué está sucediendo con Naruto?—Su voz era comprensiva, invitando a desnudar su alma.

—No me llames así—Renegó. —No sucede nada. Absolutamente nada. Yo…

Se rindió, no tenía caso aparentar ser duro en frente de su hermano mayor. Itachi se sentó a su lado. Y él se lanzó sobre Itachi, refugiándose en su pecho para llorar. Si debía de llorar mejor que fuera ante su protector hermano.

— ¿Cómo lo logras? Hermano, estoy fallando. —Susurro entre gemidos producidos por el llanto.

Sintió la cándida mano de su hermano acariciarle las orejas suavemente.

—Tranquilo, es el apego emocional que obliga a tu omega ante el padre del cachorro. Piensa y refúgiate en esa idea. —Continuó con sus suaves caricias y mimos. — Cuando todo termine serás más fuerte por mi sobrinito y si sientes necesidad de aferrarte a un alfa habrán muchos. Serás nuestro héroe Sasuke.

El pequeño felino asintió, encontraría valor en el bebe que esperaba, acarició su vientre lentamente buscando sentirlo. Se refugió nuevamente en los brazos de su hermano, llenándose con su aroma sereno.

— ¿Tu no sientes nada por Minato-san?—Preguntó separándose levemente.

Itachi le observó a los ojos, su mirada era afilada y segura, digan de un shinobi felino.

—No. Si bien creo que en otras circunstancias podríamos habernos llevado bien, él no me ama ni yo a él.

—Peor él...

—Él no ama a Itachi Uchiha, quien soy. Ama al personaje que he creado para él. Alguien que fue diseñado para gustarle que pudiera conseguir lo que desea de él. En eso fallaste, hermano mío. Le mostraste parte de quien eres realmente a Naruto y él te esta mostrando parte de quien es él. No lo permitas, no muestras más o…

Su mirada triste era una advertencia. Lo sabía, se estaba descontrolando.

—No te preocupes, Itachi. —Se aferró a su yukata. — Pase lo que pase voy a cumplir mi parte. Igual que lo harás tú.

—Así será, hermano. —Sentenció.

Una sierva llamó desde la puerta, le dieron la indicación de que pasara. Ella traía una fuente de alimentos. Sasuke sintió el apetito abrírsele al olfatear el pescado y la sopa de miso. De pronto se sintió animado, su estómago gruño y el cachorro dentro suyo se removió sacándole una sonrisa.

Itachi le robó un pescado con los palillos y lo llevó a la boca masticando con gusto al ver el puchero de su hermanito. Sin embargo pronto sintió un sabor diferente, quizás era por su gusto exquisito y a la cocinera no le había quedado a su sabor pues no era nada alarmante.

Mientras pensaba ello y Sasuke decidía conque comenzar su almuerzo, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella ingresó Sai corriendo.

— ¡No lo comas!

Sasuke soltó los palillos mientras Itachi se obligaba a escupir.

—No te preocupes, Itachi, a ti no te hará daño. Esa comida tiene una sustancia que dañaría al bebe de Sasuke solo afecta a los preñados.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sai les tendió la nota que había llegado a sus puertas hace un segundo. Tenía una caligrafía preciosa y estilizada. Simplemente decía "Tengan cuidado con las comidas para los preñados"

Sasuke recordó el suceso en las estancias Hyuga. No habían hablado mucho sobre eso, pues no había pruebas para denunciar ante Minato. Ni siquiera ellos tenían una idea clara de lo sucedido. Ni ahora mismo había prueba alguna en sí. Quizás que Orochimaru las examinara, pero podría recaer en su propia sierva que miraba todo espantada.

— ¿De dónde sacaste la comida?—Preguntó serio el omega mayor.

—De la cocina del Castillo. Los alimentos son preparados por una cocinera para todos a menos que sean alimentos pedidos en ese caso los prepara los srivientes de cada clan—Hablo confundida

— ¿Crees que la cocinera pudo aceptar…?

—No, no lo creo. Pero había siervos Hyuga ahí, hubo un altercado de hecho porque ocupaban demasiado tiempo que los demás necesitábamos.

Itachi enojado se acercó a la sierva.

—Desde ahora, nuestras comidas serán solo preparadas por ustedes mismos. No quiero imaginar que más planean los Hyuga. —Gruño furiosos como pocas veces se le podía ver.

Sasuke tomó la nota y la examinó, estaba seguro que nuevamente era Hinata quien les advertía, una extraña empatía crecía. Le iba a devolver el favor en algún momento, estaba seguro. Ellos siempre pagaban los favores en deuda.

La discusión se extendió largamente entre Itachi y Sai, quienes mandaron a llamar a todos sus siervos, preguntando quien se encargaría de preparar la comida para todos ellos de aquí en adelante. Había decidido recurrir a Orochimaru para que él ordenara que sus comidas fueran especiales por cualquier motivo que se le ocurriese. No podían denunciarlos, no tenían pruebas sólidas que presentar ante Minato y no querían interrumpir el curso de todo. Ellos no estaban ahí para guerras domesticas sino para ganar una de verdad.

…...

Muy a pesar de Jiraiya, Orochimaru era también un general por lo cual junto a Tsunade debían de presenciar silenciosamente las "pataletas" del gran líder de La Alianza: Los tres generales estaban sentados a un lado mientras Minato no paraba de arrastrar los pies haciendo resonar el tatami, parecía que estaba a punto de arrancar el tatami con la fuerza de sus pies.

Minato había estado incontrolable desde la última reunión con los Inuzuka. Estos se negaban completamente a ceder para que otro omega tome el lugar de Itachi en el tratado, Minato había ofrecido a los hijos de sus generales, sobrinos e incluso a Sai Uchiha a cambio sin el consentimiento de Fugaku, para que desistan de la idea. Incluso había ofrecido oro, pero simplemente los Inuzuka a cada propuesta parecían entercarse más con que la alianza estaría cerrada si Itachi se casaba con la hija de líder, quien pronto ocuparía el lugar de su madre alfa.

—Minato ¿si esta es la única solución no sería mejor ceder?—Empezó serio Jiraiya. Su ex alumno desde la muerte de su amada esposa se tomaba el bien de la Alianza por sobre problemas personales. Su ahijado tenía razón, prácticamente los Uchiha lo tenían en sus manos.

—No, padrino. Definitivamente no voy a ceder a Itachi. No importa que suceda, Itachi va a ser mío. Ya he acordado con su padre. No voy a entregarlo a esos salvajes. — Finiquitó con el ceño fruncido mientras sus puños se apretaban. No podía ni imaginarse en su omega con otro alfa. Armaría una guerra de ser necesario, Itachi y Fugaku confiaban en él.

—Pero, Minato, podría ser la única solución a una salida. Un tratado como ese no es fácil de obtener. Los Inuzuka son un clan bastante poblado. — Intervino Tsunade, intentando hacerle ver que solo tenían un camino, aunque también se encontraba preocupada por la obsesión que el rubio mostraba por Itachi.

—Nosotros seguimos teniendo más soldados, Tsunade—Respondió Minato cruzando sus brazos.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a ir a una guerra por ese omega?—Resopló Jiraiya fastidiado. Los Uchiha eran cada vez más de su degrado.

El rubio finalmente se sentó y fijó su atención en el general que no había murmurado nada aún.

—Orochimaru-sama, siempre tiene una solución factible. Dígamela. —Preguntó esperanzado Minato, inclinando su cabeza ante el general omega.

Jiraiya se removió incómodo ante aquel acto. Había querido ignorar lo más que pudiera a Orochimaru, no deseaba dar un espectáculo como lo dio la noche de la reunión con el clan de las panteras. Su prometida no se lo merecía, él debía de superar su relación con el omega pelinegro; aunque quizás porque tenía prohibido tocarlo, le parecía que el general se arreglaba más, resaltando sus características de omega. Le fastidiaba pensar que lo hacía por Fugaku Uchiha.

—Minato, tengo una posible solución que dicha de forma correcta podría al menos otorgarte tiempo para rearmarnos.

— ¡Orochimaru no puedes alentar a una batalla!—Replicó Jiraiya. No funcionaba, no podía detener sus labios. —Tú eres otro que esta deslumbrado por los Uchiha. ¿Acaso no te importan los demás clanes? Sabes que podríamos entrar a una guerra innecesaria por un chiquillo que ha calentado a nuestro líder. Por supuesto tu sabes de eso si les meneas la cola a los Uchiha.

— ¡Basta, maestro! No te permito que insultes a mi prometido ni a Orochimaru-sama que le pertenece al líder de los Uchiha.

Las miradas entre Minato y Jiraiya duraron unos segundos muy largos. Tsunade sentía que la relación entre ellos comenzaba a debilitarse, siempre se habían querido como padre e hijo, pero Minato estaba completamente irrazonable, mientras Jiraiya había adquirido un pequeño resentimiento por permitir que Orochimaru se comprometa con Fugaku.

—Dígame. —Le pidió a Orochimaru.

—Subestiman a los Inuzuka, ellos son un pueblo unido. Itachi evidentemente no es el omega destino de la heredera alfa. Pero ella se ha encaprichado con él. Sin embargo, los caprichos dentro de los Inuzuka tienen un límite.

— ¿Algo más ventajoso que Itachi? Pero le he ofrecido todo, cualquier omega que deseen. —Replicó Minato ansioso.

—Ese es el problema. No debes mostrarte tan impaciente. A ellos les fascina tenerte en sus manos. Cometiste el error de evidenciar lo importante que era Itachi para ti desde el primer momento. —Habló Orochimaru. — Pero tienes razón, no podemos ceder a Itachi, sería como darles la razón. Debe ser bajo nuestras condiciones pero que a ellos les parezca atractivo.

El líder sintió un ápice de luz en medio de aquel caos. Estaba negado completamente a ceder a quien sería su esposo. Nadie iba a llevárselo de sus manos.

—Pero no hay un omega tan importante de su edad para entregarlo.

—Aún no. —Respondió Orochimaru.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Tsunade confundida y nerviosa.

—A un hijo tuyo, Minato.

—No tengo omegas como hijo.

—Aun no. Pero Itachi-kun es joven. Estoy seguro que te dará hijos omegas y alfas. Y en todo caso, también tienes la sangre real por el lado de tu primogénito, Minato. Los hijos omegas de Naruto también están relacionados contigo directamente. Sasuke-kun ya está esperando y aunque estoy seguro que será un alfa el cachorro, es joven tendrá hijos omegas. Y en todo caso, sino tiene, Neji seguramente sus primeros cachorros serán omegas.

Minato y los otros dos generales abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Ciertamente cualquiera de las opciones sonaba realmente atractiva para el clan Inuzuka sobre todo si se lo manifestaban de la manera correcta.

—No puedes entregar a un hijo que ni siquiera ha sido procreado...—Minato nuevamente calló a su padrino.

—Como siempre, Orochimaru-sama tiene las respuesta correctas en los momentos más cruciales—Sonrió aliviado—Tienes razón, Itachi me dará numerosos hijos, seguramente alguno será un bonito omega. Y también esta Sasuke-kun y Neji-kun. — Exclamó recuperando el ánimo, sintiéndose poderoso nuevamente, con el control para decidir por sobre todos. Un matrimonio entre uno de sus hijos y la alfa de los Inuzuka podría resultar atractivo para todos.

Orochimaru sonrío pero simplemente inclinó la cabeza un poco. Para sus propósitos, por su puesto, debía de librar a Itachi de que terminara en manos de los Inuzuka. Porque si Minato se veía forzado a entregarlo, Fugaku no podría hacer demasiado.

Además, debían de darse prisa. No debía de pasar demasiado tiempo después de que Sasuke diera a luz, pues él mismo estaba en peligro. Si Minato se entera de toda su verdad, le importaría poco todo lo que había hecho por él, lo utilizaría o simplemente lo desecharía como amenaza.

Una vez arreglado aquel asunto tan preocupante, cada uno empezó a marcharse. Tsunade fue la primera en inclinarse y marcharse. No le agradaba el curso que estaba tomando la política de la Alianza. Sin embargo era leal y cualquiera fuera la decisión de Minato le apoyaría.

—También me marcho, Minato. Voy a revisar a Sasuke-kun. El cachorro está bastante grande, estoy seguro que nacerá un alfa.

—Yo también lo estoy. —Respondió Minato con el cuerpo más relajado. —Esos chicos fueron una bendición de los Kami.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo, Minato. —Exclamó Jiraiya poniéndose al lado de Orochimaru frente a su líder.

—Le estas otorgando todo. Y ahora les vas a demostrar que te tiene en sus manos. —Jiraiya le explicó su preocupación. —Minato, date cuenta. Soy tu maestro, admiro tus proezas, eres como un hijo para mí. Uno que nunca he podido tener…—De reojo observó a Orochimaru.

El omega observó como el semblante animado del rubio cambiaba a uno pensativo. No podía permitir que le entrasen dudas. No le agradaba dejar a Jiraiya sin su hijo adoptivo, pero tenía un trato con los Uchiha que no podía romper por el bien de ambos. Entrecerró sus ojos y aplacó su desagrado por sus actos.

—Así que de eso se trata, Jiraiya. Simplemente estas celoso porque no se te cumplió tu capricho. Me reclamas por no haberte dado un hijo. No deberías inmiscuir tus problemas personales con los de La Alianza.

—No se trata de eso... pero ¿no tiene ya suficiente poder? Sasuke va a ser el primer esposo de Naruto, Itachi el de Minato, Fugaku va ser asesor principal solo por debajo de nosotros. Y tu…

—Lo ves... siempre termina conmigo. Jiraiya, estás celoso de que escogí desposarme con Fugaku y que lo voy a dar todos los hijos que él desee. —Susurró dejando escapar una voz más aguda.

Como Orochimaru supuso, Jiraiya inmediatamente se encendió de furia, intentando precipitarse sobre él. Aquello era suficiente para que ante los ojos de Minato, las palabras de su maestro carecieran de valor.

— ¡Maestro! No te permito hablar más de mi familia política. Ni que toques a Orochimaru, ya no es tu amante, es el prometido de nuestro aliado, Fugaku.

Jiraiya no escuchó, tomó a su ex amante de los hombros, se los apretó provocando dolor al omega. Este le clavo sus garras para que le soltara, mientras sus orejas se removían por el dolor.

— ¡No me toques!— Exclamó preocupado por la expresión alterada de Jiraiya.

— ¿Por qué lo escoges a él? ¿Qué tiene de superior a mí? Son de un clan sometido al nuestro, tienen menos que yo. Te puedo ofrecer una de las mejores vidas en la Alianza... te lo puedo otorgar todo, Orochimaru. ¿Por qué vas a darle cachorros a él? Tiene una primera esposa, tu solo serás el segundo. Tus cachorros tendrán menos derechos que sus hijos con Mikoto. Tú serías mi único esposo.

Minato intentó separarlos, pero Orochimaru lo detuvo con la mirada.

—Se los explicaré a ambos para que no les quede dudas.

El alfa peliblanco soltó los hombros de su ex amante inseguro. Sentía que no le agradaría lo que escucharía. Pero se obligó a permanecer y escuchar lo que había pedido.

—Jiraiya, tu sabes que lo nuestro inició mal. Nunca pertenecí a los Senju, no pertenezco a los Namikaze tampoco. No sé cuál fue mi clan antes que me encontraran.

—No importa eso, Orochimaru. No me importa, juntos formaríamos una familia. Los dos, junto a nuestros cachorros…

El general omega le alejó antes de que pudiera envolverlo en sus brazos.

—Para un alfa es mucho más fácil. Para un omega no lo es…—Susurró—Ustedes pueden formar una familia desde cero, pero los omegas necesitamos pertenecer a una y ser entregados por esta a la siguiente familia.

Ambos alfa se observaron sorprendidos por la seria expresión del omega. Siempre lo habían visto fuerte e independiente, pareciéndole no importar tener lazos con alguien. Pero aquellas palabras les calaban, le demostraban sus debilidades.

—Los Uchiha se han convertido en eso para mí. La familia que no pude tener.

—Puedes seguir tratándolos si te casas conmigo. Te lo juro, Orochimaru. —Nuevamente le tomó de las manos.

—No, no solo quiero tratarlos. Me he encariñado con los hijos de Fugaku, incluso me llevo bien con su esposa. Quiero pertenecer a su familia, quiero que mis hijos sean parte de ellos. Quiero pertenecerle a Fugaku aunque sea como segundo esposo.

Sus palabras habían sonado tan sinceras por el rostro tan voluble que mostró el pelinegro que ambos alfa quedaron enmudecidos. Jiraiya se levantó, les dio la espalda y abandonó la estancia con lentitud. No podía creer que se había humillado así mismo solo para obtener una confesión tan emocionada y sincera por los Uchiha y Fugaku. Nunca pensó oír a Orochimaru hablar como un omega. Pero al final eso era lo que era ¿o no? Muchas preguntas quedaron resueltas. Orochimaru nunca había querido enlazarse al alfa que lo tomó por primera vez a la fuerza. Ese había sido su inicio, por eso se convirtieron en amantes, por esa culpa le permitió ser solo amantes y no obligarlo a dejarse morder. Y ahora, Orochimaru había encontrado un hogar al cual no le habían obligado, sino al que deseaba pertenecer por voluntad. Jiraiya se sintió tan patético, aquel sentimiento aumentó cuando las lágrimas iniciaron a deslizarse desde sus ojos. Caminó más apresurado para que nadie lo viera en ese estado. Era un general nunca nadie debía de verlo llorar.

...

Era una tarde cálida en la Alianza, el sol destellaba suavemente en el cielo, otorgándole un color celeste, pero que no era suficiente calor para quemar a los pobladores de las nuevas colonias en las Tierras de La Alianza, alrededor del Castillo.

Por esos caminos tan bellos, con las flores saludando a todos sus visitantes, el líder de la Alianza junto a su prometido caminaba lentamente. Era su primer paseo oficial como prometidos. Aunque aún no habían realizado la ceremonia oficial, Minato había encargado que se esparciera el rumor de que Itachi tenía un enlace formal con él, el cual era consentido por el padre del omega.

—Mi padre está preocupado por el pedido del clan Inuzuka—Comentó Itachi deteniendo sus pasos.

Minato quien tenía tomado del brazo a Itachi también frenó sus pasos. Caminaban rumbo al jardín más grande que habían construido detrás del Castillo. El Castillo de la Alianza finalmente parecía llegar a su fin en construcción. El líder parecía querer que este se convirtiera en el castillo más hermoso de todas las regiones colonizadas. Superar al castillo de la Garza Blanca era ya bastante retador, pero superar al icónico Castillo Uzumaki o al deslumbrante Castillo Namikaze requería de mucho más que una ambición, mucho esfuerzo y demasiado oro que Minato estaba dispuesto a pagar para construir su nuevo hogar.

El clima era bueno en aquel lugar, quizás bendecido por ser la unión de distintas tierras. Minato había mandado a desviar las afluentes de dos ríos cercanos importantes para que formar lagos naturales que rodearan el castillo. Además estaría rodeado de jardines enormes, los más grandes de la Tierra de Fuego, los laterales estaría abierto a todo el público pero el trasero, más allá del patio interno sería solo para la familia noble. Para Minato sus parejas, sus generales, hijos y nietos. Este estaba ya casi finalizado.

Es ahí donde Itachi y Minato se dirigían siguiendo el camino de grava blanco que les guiaba hacia otro de los lagos, el cual poseía un islote en su centro unido a la orilla por un puente de madera lacada y esculpida así como por un camino de piedras blancas suspendidas preciosamente.

Minato inauguraría aquel enorme jardín pronto así como los laterales cuando estos fueran finalizados. Eran en parte estos jardines otro atractivo para que la población de los distintos clanes y animar a orquestar un pueblo solido en las afueras del castillo. El líder estaba orgulloso al respecto.

Cada aposento de cada clan tenía un pequeño patio y jardín a gusto del clan. Pero este seria de uso común entre la elite; sin embargo, Minato había decidido que primero lo visitaría con Itachi. Su precioso prometido iba vestido con un kimono a medida de color celeste, con un obi blanco y un haori del mismo color, sus altas getas no parecían dificultarle el caminar con su usual elegancia. El gran líder iba vestido con su traje para paseo, su hakama azul claro bordada con detalles dorados, y su camisa yukata de un rojizo elegante, el cual encima tenía una especie de chaqueta que hacía ver sus hombros más anchos y masculinos. Por supuesto, siendo el bushi que era, sus dos usuales espadas estaban en su cinto atadas a su obi por una cuerda de fino cuero bordado con hilos de oro. La empuñadura de su espada relucía el exhaustivo trabajo que lo artesanos siempre profería en los mangos de las katanas de sus señores, en ese caso se encontraba tallado era el símbolo de los Namikaze.

Minato realmente se había esmerado en su vestimenta para ese paseo. Itachi lo sabía y en su interior no podía evitar sentirse de alguna manera victorioso. Todo iba encaminándose hacia su final.

—Yo no quiero que me separen de usted—Dijo Itachi aferrando su mano a la manga del yukata de Minato, suavemente como si temiera un rechazo que sabía no tendría—Pero sé que está en riesgo la Alianza. —Inclinó su cabeza en señal de sumisión.

El líder separó la mano que le sujetaba, la tomó entre las suyas presionándola suavemente. Con su mano libre hizo que Itachi levantase su mirada, tomándolo de una mejilla con suavidad.

—Nunca permitiría que te llevaran de mi lado, Itachi. Nunca—Le respondió con firmeza en su voz y mirada.

Acarició los mechones sueltos del peinado que el joven príncipe tenía. Le encantaba tanto su cabello negro. Tomo uno de los mechones y lo acercó a su labios besándolos con sensualidad. Itachi realmente no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el acto atrevido.

—Mis disculpas, Itachi. Pero siento que poco a poco mi paciencia se agota. Sin embargo voy a honrar el acuerdo de permitirte estar cerca a tu hermano.

—No es el único, mi señor. Yo también...

Itachi no pudo seguir, pues Minato atrajo su rostro con una sola mano acercándolo así mismo. Sus alientos se mezclaron, mientras sus bocas se envolvían una con otra. Los sirvientes que iban detrás de ellos, quienes cargaban con las sombrillas para protegerlos del sol, desviaron la mirada cómplice. Minato tomó suavemente los labios del omega con los suyos. Evito ingresar su lengua dentro de la boca del menor. Sería una invasión muy indecorosa, se conformó nuevamente con mover suavemente sus labios por sobre los de Itachi y acariciar cada labio con su lengua, ardiendo por aquel contacto.

Cuando quiso retirarse, fue el omega quien levanto su mano y tomó la mejilla de Minato acariciándola maternalmente. Los ojos del omega de pronto no eran tan inocentes sino tenía matizado el deseo en ellos, como los de una pantera. Minato se sintió asombrado por aquella diferencia, pero lejos de decepcionarle le fascinó que su próximo omega tuviera diferentes facetas. Su sangre hirvió. No pudo contenerse: aferró a Itachi de su cintura, por debajo del haori, sintiendo la suavidad del obi que sostenía su ropas, deseando arrancárselo para ver como la seda se deslizaba por su piel desnuda. Itachi se abrazó a su cuello dejando que las mangas largas de su kimono dejaran ver sus antebrazos. Minato acaricio suavemente esa zona con las yemas de sus dedos.

Era totalmente impropio, pero no había nadie además de los siervos quienes morirían antes de comentar algo fuera de lugar.

—Perdóneme, Minato-sama. No puedo imaginar lo desvergonzado que he sido…

El rubio sonrió enternecido.

—No te preocupes, mis labios están selladas y solo me demuestras que me correspondes. Pronto, serás mío, seré tuyo, Itachi.

Se separaron suavemente. Nuevamente Itachi se sujetó del brazo que Minato le ofrecía. Iniciaron a caminar suavemente por el camino. Admirándose por el sofisticado trabajo de los jardineros del palacio al darle forma a cada arbusto del camino.

Llegaron finalmente al puente de madera que unía la orilla del lago con un islote en medio de las aguas. Minato subió primero, seguidamente tomó la mano de Itachi para sujetarlo. Le indicó a su siervo que él llevaría la sombrilla para ambos.

El siervo incomodo le tendió la sombrilla. Por aquella acción Minato caminó más cerca de Itachi, con los brazos juntos, y sus hombros tocándose. Ambos sonrieron ante el frescor del aire mezclado con el aroma del lago. Itachi se expresó animado al visualizar como las carpas saltaban del lago.

Finalmente terminaron de cruzar. Los sirvientes se mantuvieron al otro lado del puente dándole privacidad a la pareja.

—Minato-sama es muy amable. Este lugar es perfecto

La sonrisa de Itachi logro hacer sonreír a Minato. Desde que había podido acercarse a ese chico, Minato se sentía más liviano. Sentía que una familia al lado de Itachi seguramente sería la verdadera felicidad. Agradecía a los Dioses haberlo puesto en su camino.

—Itachi, tengo algo para ti.

De su Inro (cartera masculina de madera) sacó un objeto envuelto en seda. Lo destapó dejando al descubierto un Kanzashi(adorno para el cabello) de oro incrustado con jade , sus puntas finas destellabas a la luz del sol, mientras su adorno principal deslumbraba la vista.

—Minato-sama... es precioso.

Itachi se inclinó sobre sí mismo. Mientras Minato lo deslizó suavemente y con cuidado de no destruir su moño por su cabello. Como supuso, quedó perfecto en el cabello de su prometido.

—Eres mi prometido, serás el dueño de todo cuando nos casemos. Todos deben iniciar a entenderlo y asimilarlo.

—No puedo creer que usted me ame en verdad.—Comentó conmovido.

—Lo hago. En tu nombre convertiré este Castillo en el más hermoso, porque será aquí donde viviremos. Por supuesto voy a presentarte al Castillo Namikaze y serás su señor también, pero este será nuestro hogar.

—Pero, Minato-sama, no será peligroso… ¿Quizás se molestarán los miembros de su clan? No quiero que me odien por apartarlo de quienes lo aman.

—Nadie es más importante que nuestra familia.

—Muchas gracias, Minato-sama, por todo. Por su amabilidad para con mi familia.

—Ustedes se lo han ganado. Tu padre es un alfa leal, tu madre una dama respetable y una gran madre, tu hermano es un perfecto esposo y tu primo es adorable.

—Minato-sama al respecto. Mi pueblo que tan bien la ha servido...

— ¿Qué sucede?

—He escuchado que muchos quieren arreglar matrimonios con los omegas de mi clan y...

—Bueno, es crucial que así como nosotros nos vamos a unir, todos nuestros clanes se unan y finalmente todos seamos uno solo bajo una misma bandera.

—Y yo estoy de acuerdo con usted, mi señor. —Itachi se acercó a Minato—Pero quisiera que los omegas de mi clan sean libres para amar así como yo me enamore de usted sin obligación.

—Itachi... realmente... A veces he pensado que te he forzado al igual que con tu hermano...

—No es así. Cuando usted apareció realmente causó una gran impresión en mí. Yo estuve comprometido con un alfa, era agradable, quizás uno de los pocos buenos alfas que pudiera encontrar en mi clan. Pero sin duda nunca hubiera podido sentir lo que siento hoy por usted.

Sus pómulos guardaban un suave rosa que a Minato aceleró su corazón.

—Te prometo que nadie se verá obligado a enlazarse o unirse. Los alfas debemos ganarnos ese derecho. Como yo he ganado mi derecho sobre ti.

Antes de que Itachi pudiera responder, Minato lo atrajo de la nuca para besarlo. Esta vez Minato no se contuvo, no podría lograrlo pues todos sus sentidos estaban embotados por el aroma y calor del omega, así que luego de abrir los labios de Itachi, ingresó su lengua dentro de la boca del joven rozando toda la cavidad bucal, provocando que le lengua de Itachi bailara con la suya.

El joven omega no intentó detener al líder sino que pareció alentarlo con los suaves sonidos guturales que de su garganta brotaban. El líder apretó el cuerpo de Itachi contra el de él, chocando perfectamente pecho con pecho y vientre contra vientre. Succionó su lengua hacia su boca mientras cerraba más sus brazos en torno la figura de su prometido. Itachi apretó su agarre sobre la nunca del mayor, entregándose al beso por completo. Parecía interminable hasta que un ronroneo brotó de la garganta del menor. Aquello avisó al rubio que estaba sobrepasando los límites, sino se detenía en ese momento, Itachi podía llevarlo a perder el pudor. Minato se separó, beso su mejilla, subió hasta las orejas peludas de su omega y las beso, provocando un nuevo estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Itachi.

—Creo que es momento de regresar—Explicó Minato agitado. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se agitaba tanto por solo besos. El joven omega levemente sonrojado por toda la acción, asintió.

La noche había llegado nuevamente, habían pasado dos semanas desde la estrepitosa llegada del clan Inuzuka. Finalmente, al día siguiente, se llevaría a cabo la reunión donde el gran líder de La Alianza daría su respuesta a la alfa de los Inuzuka. Mientras Minato ensayaba su respuesta con sus generales, los Inuzuka paseaban con sus perros despreocupadamente.

La respuesta y si sería aceptada decidiría el destino de una posible alianza mayor o el inicio de una guerra. Sin embargo para dos jóvenes aquello comenzaba a carecer de importancia. Kiba se encontraba sobre Hinata, quien no podía creer como su cuerpo se había amoldado tan fácilmente en tan solo un par de semanas con el de Kiba. Solo pudo pensar que el destino la odiaba tanto de que le mostraba su verdadero alfa destino en una situación como aquella. Aun sabiendo el riesgo que corrían se dejó hacer. Cuando Kiba invadió su boca, ella solo abrió más los labios permitiendo el dominio del alfa sobre sí. Cuando las manos urgidas de este encontraron el lazo de Obi dejaron que este lo soltara, permitiendo que su cuerpo quede expuesto al viento, a la luna y a los ojos de Kiba.

Ambos necesitaban pertenecerse. Hinata sentía el deber de entregarle su cuerpo a su alfa verdadero, tanto como este lo desease, en nombre de borrar las marcas de Naruto.

Nunca había hecho el amor de forma tan libre, sintiendo únicamente placer sin una mezcla de dolor o angustia. Solo viendo en los ojos de su alfa pasión y amor. Quería permanecer entre los brazos del otro por siempre. Solo quería estar cerca de él para siempre. Por eso permitió que él aquella noche la hiciera suya.

La fecha había finalizado, Minato tenía que dar una respuesta concisa. Los Inuzuka estaban al frente suyo con sus perros, pues se negaban a separarse aunque sea un instante de ellos. Como siempre, la líder y su hija no mostraban respeto especial por Minato y su corte, parecían relajados como si tuvieran las de ganar. Sin embargo, a pesar de no parecer perturbados, había algo diferente en la mirada de Hana y su hermano, pero solo pudo notarlo Orochimaru como Fugaku.

El general omega inició con su elocuente discurso en el cual daba las razones del porque Itachi no podía ser entregado a la hija alfa, la futura líder, detallando que estaba comprometido con el gran líder desde su llegada, que su unión era el trato definitivo con los Uchiha. Sin embargo, aquello no causó mayor conmoción en los Inuzuka, lo cual le sorprendió pues eran una raza muy temperamental y orgullosa.

—Sin embargo, mis queridos señores, estamos dispuesto a trazar un tratado. El líder es joven así como su futuro esposo, ofrecemos una alianza doble con el primer hijo omega de esta unión con su hija Hana. Y el primer omega nacido de Naruto, heredero de Namikaze y de Uchiha Sasuke como esposo para su hijo Kiba.

Nuevamente el clan entero estaba sumamente callado. Por un instante, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Orochimaru temió haber dado el consejo equivocado. Esperaba que aceptasen, por supuesto, pero luego de una larga discusión. Sin embargo, ahí estaban silenciosos, murmurándose cosas en un tono tan bajo que ni sus orejas felinas podían definir que hablaban.

—Está bien, aceptamos la oferta. Solo con la condición que sea el primer hijo omega y que también se nos otorgue un omega de la unión del príncipe Neji y del heredero de Namikaze—Habló Hana bastante calmada.

El silenció esta vez vino de la alianza. Minato giró su cabeza hacia Orochimaru y este asintió. Mientras tanto, Hinata veía a lo lejos la mirada tan insistente de Kiba, a quien no le importaba nada ni nadie solo acabar con la tristeza en los ojos de su amada. Un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Hinata fue suficiente para que Naruto se diera cuenta de aquella mirada sobre su esposa. Le enojó, no visceralmente pero sí en su orgullo de alfa. Porque podría estar cada vez envolviéndose en sentimientos por Sasuke, podría estar a punto de casarse con Neji y procrear, pero Hinata también le pertenecía, así había sido criado como alfa. Permitir que su esposa, aunque no la ame mire a otro alfa o sea mancillada aunque sea con la mirada era una afrenta.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiera hablar al respeto, Minato asintió dando una pequeña reverencia al clan de los perros.

—Tenemos un trato, entonces. Este será redactado, ustedes mismos lo leerán. Por el momento les invitamos a estar presente en mi fiesta de compromiso y la unión de mi hijo con el príncipe Neji.

Hana y su madre miraron levemente a Kiba para luego presentar una ligera reverencia hacia Minato.

—No nos perderíamos su compromiso, Minato-san —Respondió con una altanera sonrisa la muchacha que había perdido a su capricho felino.

A pesar del trato, de la próxima unión, Minato y todos los alfas y omegas del lugar no pudieran evitar que la tensión les llegara. No podían estar tranquilos, las miradas de amos y perros era realmente misteriosa y guardaba sin duda muchas mentiras y omisiones.

...

Después del acuerdo entre La Alianza y el clan de los perros salvajes, todos se sometieron a un largo periodo de festividades y ceremonias. Los siervos de todos los clanes se enfocaban en aportar sus mejores herramientas e ideas para que los próximos enlaces se lleven a cabo de la mejor manera a satisfacción del gran líder. El primer matrimonio en llevarse a cabo era el de Jiraiya. Minato había considerado prudente que se celebrara tal unión antes que su propia fiesta de compromiso con Itachi, dado el anterior choque entre Jiraiya y Fugaku. No quería que en su ceremonia de compromiso hubiera falla alguna, debía de ser perfecto así como pensaba que sería su vida al lado de tal omega.

No sería una boda exorbitante, pero sí de bastante nivel pues era uno de los generales más importantes. Todo quedó hecho, la fiesta, el salón donde se celebraría, la música, los artistas a presentarse y el templo. En el cual el sacerdote shinto junto a sus sacerdotisas omega esperaban para oficiar la bendición.

Mientras la primera novia terminaba de arreglarse, así como el segundo novio también, Jiraiya batallaba con sus asistentes para terminar de ponerse el haori.

—Así que finalmente el momento ha llegado. —Interrumpió una voz.

Jiraiya observó a Orochimaru parado en su puerta. Los siervos del alfa murmuraron entre ellos. Nadie comprendía que hacía el ex amante del general alfa ahí. Este vestía formal con un precioso kimono especialmente hecho a su medida para ceremonias y festejos, su cabello había sido cepillado por horas hasta que se tornara lacio y lustroso, llevaba peinetas decorándolo pero estaba totalmente suelto, cayendo a lo largo de su haori.

—Déjennos solos—Ordenó el alfa.

Los sirvientes salieron apresurados no sin antes dar las respectivas reverencias a ambos generales. Para muchos de los sirvientes de Jiraiya esperaba algún día alistar a su amo para la boda con el otro general. Fue sorprendente que finalmente Jiraiya decidiera desposar a otro omega.

—Te ves hermoso, Orochimaru. —No pudo evitar decirlo al sentirse impactado por su imagen.

El omega simplemente sonrío sin responderle.

— ¿Vienes aquí a tentarme?—Preguntó como una broma, intentando hacerse a la idea de que serían solo compañeros a partir de ese día.

Orochimaru caminó lentamente hacia él, sin permitir que algún pliegue se arrugara de su vestimenta. Se paró frente a Jiraiya, subió sus manos hasta ambas mejillas, las acarició con cuidado. Se acercó a él atrayendo su rostro y sus labios chocaron en un contacto bastante tierno y virginal para ellos.

— ¿Si te dijera que huyeras conmigo, lo harías?—Pregunto el omega con una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

Respuestas de review sin cuenta:

shisui-fan: Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad cuando me muestran sus desesperación me hace sentir muy halagada. Releí mi fic y me dio penita no continuarlo tan rápido como desearía, peor bueno aquí vamos nuevamente espero tener todo vuestro apoyo. Espero me comentes que tal te pareció el capitulo. Bueno como vez aún esta medio inocente los recuerdos de Shisui e Itachi, pero como vez Shisui ya esta llegando ala peligrosa primera madurez aunque Itachi sigue siendo un bebe. Por otro lado, bueno ese acoso ya era desde antes pero Kakashi se ganó su lugar dentro del clan Uchiha ya veremos más sobre ellos.

Shisui - Fan: Supongo que eres la misma de arriba o quizás no? bueno hey hey no alucinemos con el trio narunejihina ok sí puedes hacerlo, por un instante también se me vino ala mente. Naruto le tiene cariño a Hinata así que creí que probablemente los defendería sobre todo porque los considera inocentes. LO sé! peor en vez de crear un occ, pensé en quien mejor que Fugaku apra ser el prometido falso, es alguien de poder y fuerza y se temer así que le queda perfecto serlo! Sai es un vende patria pero lo hace sin intenciones malas el lo jura yo no pongo mis manos al fuego pero sip... Bueno eran ya jovenes y pareja destinada no podían no hacer nada...ya veremos hasta donde realmente llegaron XD. Y de nada me hace feliz que te divierta, espero leerte comentando de nuevo y una disculpa grande por el retraso.

Sexyperitaverde; Tus palabras son muy dulces, me encantan. Real,ente lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, esta vez sí me pase. Pero espero no vuelva repetirse, voy a aprovechar esta inspiración del momento. Y claro deseo que sigas apoyándome siempre espero tu comentario. Orochimaru tiene muchas facetas que amo, es un personaje misterioso pero tiene sus propias causas es un genio en muchos sentidos. Será que se nos casa Jiraiya o no? Y si lo hace podrá llevar un buen matrimonio? Bueno necesitará mucha fuerza de voluntad. Como vez a palabras de él ha creado alguien para Minato, estará siendo realmente sincero? aunque creo que sus palabras tiene razón. Minato realmente no conoce nada de él. OMG Lamento mucho no haberlo podido subir para Navidad peor estaba cazando mi musa y me tenía atrapado YOI.. por cierto si te gusta ese anime pues te animo a leer mis fics sobre ese par y tengo uno que es omegaverse. Bueno, la infancia y adolescencia y en general la relación entre Jiraiya y Orochimaru ha sido muy intensa pero muy dolorosa. Muchas gracias y espero seguir contando con tu review. Nos leemos!

Wolf : Hola pues porque te alejas XD bueno Neji también me agrada, él en definitiva esta muy decidido a todo por su clan. Prometo intentar que no le suceda nada muy malo. Orochi tiene sus razones Y por el lado de Minato pues ya leíste las palabras de Itachi, para él ha creado esa persona que sabía que Minato gustaría. Nos leemos !

Shain: Hola! ohh me encanto tu respuesta, pues sí Sasuke es un omega y ante el poderoso ser que es Kurama se siente protegido y complacido en todos los aspectos que un omega necesita de un alfa y no esta ese impedimento de que es su enemigo, al menos no de momento. Sip sé eso, que los espíritus más fuertes tiene la capacidad e tomar un cuerpo propio peor requiere de mucha energía, además que peuden aprecer de cualquier sexo para ellos eso no tiene importancia de hecho. Con respecto a los planes de Uchiha con Kurama pues sí es crear al mejor contenedor el hijo de Sasuke y Naruto ya que de por sí tiene la energía de Kurama y que este lo contenga, sip viviría por voluntad y el niño no correría riesgos conteniendolo ya que sería su padre de alguna manera. Ahora, los planes de Kurama podrían ser otros...Bueno espeor leerte comentando nuevamente y nos leemos!

Ocarina: Hola, gracias, la verdad sí que es complicado ya que he recurrido a diversas fuentes, parte de mi conocimiento gracias a la universidad y demás. jajaja tú lo has dicho Sasu esta en su derecho de buscarse un sexy alfa. Bueno, es parte animal y más que nada la crianza que ha recibida así toda de que puede tener a los omegas que desee. Bueno tuvimos leemon, personalmente me gusto fue como más calmado peor creo que lleno de emociones. Sin e,bargo aun hay muchos problemas, más que ellos mismos. Nos leemos! Oye Gaara no suena tan mal XD

LilyVongola: Hola!1 cuando digo que todo puede pasar es porque en verdad todo puede suceder XD. Hay varias razones que los alejan peor sip principalmente que Jiraiya es fiel y leal a su alumno, ello son su familia y Orochimaru tiene planes de traición desde antes de la llegada de los Uchiha, solo que ellos le estan sirviendo a sus planes aunque creo que sip se vovlerá un exitoso Uchiha vengador! tiene muchas cosas en común como ambos ser shinobi en lugar de venir de clanes guerreros. Nos leemos, quiero saber tu opinión de este capi!

Haru1833ero: Hili tienes los PM desaactivados asi que no te pude responder en mensaje privado pero aquí va. Me alegra que mis consejos te hayan ayudado a expandir este bello universo clan tien su propia misión y deben de protegerse así mismos sus lazos de alguna amenra son firmes. Sobre Kakashi de todas maneras debía de ser tal y como es, es decir un líder nato que no le agrada serlo. Viendo lo que vivió pues a Kakashi no le quedaba más que tomar el timón de su vida, él no espero que lelgase ningún alfa destino, simplemente cumplía con lo que debía apra su bien y el de sus personas queridas. Lo adoro. La situación de la "familia" que va formando con sus esposos no es rara en ese mundo donde los alfas pueden tener varios omegas, peor para Naruto es difícil por el tipo de persona que es. Digamos que Neji intentará no desaprovechar la oportunidad, que lo consiga es otra cosa. Orochimar es un maestro, Jiraiya lleva años a su lado peor no ha conseguido conocerlo realmente. Debo decir que Itachi es muy bueno en lo que hace, sabe controlarse ala perfección. Vamos a ver finalmente que posición acaba teniendo Naruto en este mundo tan conflictivo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras!

...

Hola de nuevo, pues muchas gracias a todos y haciéndome publicidad gratis tengo fanfic omegaverse YOI si les gusta pueden ir a buscar en mi perfil! yey.

Volviendo con este capítulo. Bien me causó muchas ganas de llorar la escena de Naruto y Sasuke ¿por qué? si bien es una escena "feliz" no es tan así para Sasuke ya que se siente perder y amenazado, descontrolado, todo lo contrario a sus valores como shinobi.

Sin darse cuenta, Naruto está venciendo a su esposo.

¿Quién ganará?

Lo de Hinata y Kiba no es tan fácil.

Algunos cuestionaron que el castigo había sido muy blando para los Hyuga que primero se corta la cabeza para que los otros no hagan nada. Bien eso podría funcionar en cualquier batalla que lean pero en esta época y creo que no solo en Japón, el poder de la sangre era algo muy fuerte, la lealtad de esa gente para con el líder va más allá de la razón el miedo. Si su líder les mandar a hacer sppuke muchos lo acatarían eso sumémosle a un lealtad basada en sus yo animales es mucho más fuerte.

A MInato más le conviene seguir reteniendo el poder. Los Hyuga si bien han buscado ganárselo, el cariño y lealtad por Hanabi es muy poderoso. Mientras ella siga viva ellos estarán tranquilos. A menos que nazca alguien que tenga derecho de sangre sobre ellos. Lo que Minato quiere y fue algo que utilizó mucho el gran unificador de Japón Tokugawa Ieyasu es los matrimonios y nietos. Si Minato tiene un nieto legítimo de la dinastía tendrá todo el derecho de gobernar sobre ellos y aunque Hanabi su padre y Hinata mueran, el resto del clan se mantendrán unidos y deberán obedecer.

Él tenía previsto que Naruto no se negaría deposar con Neji solo por su buen corazón. Es política en su más fría expresión. Peor bueno a Tokugawa le funciono, logro la unificación de Japón en su momento.

Por ello mismo la situación de Kiba y Hinata no es fácil, como ven Naruto puede ya no quererla ni desearla pero están unidos, ella lleva su marca asi que le pertenece y Naruto lo sabes es un grave deshonor lo que ha hecho algo por lo que incluso su gente puede repudiarla. Además que Minato jamás la cedería porque si ella llegase a tener hijos de Kiba estos igual llevan la sangre noble de los Hyuga y pueden reclamar con derecho los territorio Hyuga para los Inuzuka.

Oh sip eso de derecho de sangre es lo que ha mantenido en guerras el mundo medieval y moderno durante mucho tiempo. Pero también es con o que se ha tratado de unir. Si minato e Itachi tuviera un hijo omega este tiene menos derecho por lo que sirve para unir dos clanes. Un hijo alfa es mucho más riesgoso, a ellos sirven para seguir la línea.

Ok eso suena duro pero así se maneja esto.

Que les pareció la misión de Shisui? Quería mostrar que realmente los shinobi vivían en un mundo aparte, a ellos les importaba poco quienes ganasen o perdieran a menos que les afecte ellos solo responden a su propio clan y a sus intereses. Ellos no viven con grandes ideales como los de Minato lo otros clanes de expandirse o unificar el país, a ellos les conviene hasta cierto grado las rencillas entre clanes ya que les da trabajos.

En el mundo de Naruto es bastante fantasioso lo de usar bandana, ellos usarían solo identificación cuando servía y crecían dentro de un clan samurai, pero para misiones de infiltración eran más similar a los ambu. Pero normalmente intentaban disfrazarse y ni llevar ninguna señal en sus vestimentas o cuerpos. Y Usaban todo tipo de armas.

Shisui tranquilo que Itachi todavía no era legal! XD

Itachi me gusto escribir esas palabras que le dice a Sasuke. Ustedes creen que es fiel a lo que manifiesta?

Había mencionado que Sasu iba tener un aliado inesperado, pues sí de alguna forma Hinata se volvió eso. Una madre que ha perdido a su hijo sabe lo que se sufre. Además que ahora tiene valor gracias a la relación que va creando con Kiba.

No entierren tanto a Neji, para él y su familia esto es importante y solo ven esa salida.

En fin que creen del final? wujuuu

Buenos nos leemos pronto, espero que en dos semanas. !


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas de autora:**

Hola a todos, sí sé que han pasado 84 años, pero si me siguen en face sabrpan que la situación en Perú no ha estado muy buena, no , afortunadamente no me cayó ningún huayco, pero hubo cortes de agua, y un caos total que em quitarón tiempo. En fin, finalmente todo esta mejor y pude volver! Espero que les guste este capítulo y quiero que lean antes lo sigueinte para que lo tengan en cuenta mientras van leyendo, igual ya subí la explicación previa en mi pagina de Face:

Esta historia no es tal cual el Japón feudal, es cierto, tiene algunos elementos propios de la mitología japonesa y además cambios de nombres, peor sí esta inspirada en aquella época, podría ubicaría en la Época Sengoku, antes de que el Clan Tokugawa logra la unificación y Ieyasu logrará convertirse en el shogun, o el líder militar del país, y con esto se Japón viviera una era de Paz, avance, el Periodo Edo bajo la dinastía Tokugawa. Bueno a lo que quería llegar es que en este periodo había ciertas contrariedades en el trato de la mujer que en mi fic esta representado por los omegas, y es que estos son los que se convierten en parejas de los alfa de las castas militares, quienes están en lo más alto en este periodo, podría decirse que más que los nobles del Palacio, Ya explicaré esto mejor. Las mujeres de los samurai, madres, hermanas, esposas eran prácticamente propiedad del samurai, si bien en algunos casos eran entrenadas e incluso tenían la capacidad de dirigir ejércitos, era una medida de urgencia y aun así ellas veían al líder de su familia como un rey cercano, los trataban con la mayor de las devociones. Y a la vez hombre y mujer, daban su vida por el honor y el respeto al líder del clan. Era un sociedad que más que pensar en el bienestar individual pensaban en el colectivo, así que cada quien conocía y hacía su deber, la honra de la mujer debía de ser defendida, incluso a una mujer tenía la fortaleza para cometer seppuku antes de dejarse tomar por otro hombre y si una mujer aceptaba voluntariamente a tener sexo con otro hombre podía ser juzgada a muerte. Así que trato de respetar la personalidad de los personajes, pero entenderán que debo adaptarlos a la época en la que se desarrolla la historia. No incluyo a las mujeres betas porque al ser esto un omegaverse, mayormente los que conforman los estratos poderosos son alfas y sus parejas son los omegas, pero podría decirse que entre los betas el trato entre hombres y mujeres al no tener la presión de ser de clase alta la cosa es más equitativa, lo mismo que sucedía con la plebe y el campesinado en el Japón feudal.

Ahora sí a leer!

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: Noches y días de uniones forzadas y separaciones indebidas.**

Toda la noche anterior Jiraiya no había podido dormir, se mantuvo pensando en cómo podría lograr que su matrimonio fuese exitoso. Debía reforzar la idea de que nunca más volvería a tener a Orochimaru en sus brazos, que probablemente en unos meses cada uno tendría su propia familia. La frustración le carcomió, no podía concentrarse, finalmente solo pudo descansar un par de horas.

Su asistente fue quien se tomó el trabajo de despertarlo para indicarle que debía iniciar a alistarse para la ceremonia de su matrimonio, un suceso que había esperado por años aunque no con las personas que iba a tomar.

Sin embargo, mientras se veía siendo vestido, la emoción que debería de sentir no le embargaba. Miraba aburrido como su asistente no tenía la capacidad para acomodarle el kimono como lo hacía su ex amante. Le añoraba, sus cuidados, las pocas veces que parecía que se convertirían en una auténtica pareja.

Y como respuesta a sus ruegos silenciosos apareció formidable, poderoso y hermoso en su puerta, provocándole como mejor sabía hacerlo. Estaba seguro que si Orochimaru se lo permitiese lo tomaría ahí mismo, sin importarle que dos inocentes jovencitos estuvieran vistiéndose de blanco para entregarle su pureza y devoción.

Orochimaru siempre le sorprendía, pero realmente no espero que dijese aquellas palabras como si fuesen verdaderas, porque no podían serlo. Así que río. Jiraiya se carcajeó ampliamente, hasta que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y su respiración su agitó, mientras que en su pecho un nudo crecía augurándole que perdería el control. Era una sensación devastadora: entre risa, desesperación y furia. Sentía que iba a ahogarse.

—No deberías bromear, Orochimaru. — Respondió intentando mostrarse bromista, como siempre. No quería ni pensar en que Orochimaru le preguntaba con sinceridad.

Y es que si esa fuera la única manera de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos era cruel ¿De qué huía? ¿Por qué no podía confesarle aquello? ¿Realmente quería escuchar su verdad? No, no lo deseaba pues no quería estar en medio del amor por él y por su alumno que era como su hijo. Minato podía decepcionarlo en miles de aspectos pero ninguno sería suficiente para dejar de amarlo como su cachorro, igual que a Naruto, de quien era padrino, así como a su mejor amiga Tsunade. Nunca podría ser partícipe de una traición contra ellos Nunca podría dejar a Minato ni a su ahijado. ¿Vivir como proscritos? Se convenció de que Orochimaru estaba bromeando cruelmente como era común en él, sin embargo, un sinsabor se extendió por su paladar.

— Ahh… no pensé que me sentiría nervioso en mi matrimonio, sobretodo porque es lo que he deseado desde siempre. — Desvío la mirada sin el valor para observar a los ojos a su ex amante mientras decía aquello. No deseaba saber si la pregunta fue hecha con sinceridad porque la respuesta era NO.

El omega bajó sus manos de las mejillas de Jiraiya, sus ojos se opacaron levemente, pero luego río acompañando al otro general. El omega se preguntó cómo es que se había atrevido a traicionar a los Uchiha, ellos eran los únicos que podrían brindarle una protección segura. Ahora lo confirmaba, Jiraiya nunca sería su aliado, pero había cometido una acción desesperada, una llevaba por su omega interno por retener a su alfa.

—Tus siervos son unos inútiles. —Comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada crítica— No saben poner un traje ceremonial como se debe. —Argumentó, intentando que el temblor en su cuerpo no creciera. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía en aquel lugar, había perdido su control sobre su yo animal, lo cual les hubiera costado mucho.

Para sorpresa de Jiraiya, Orochimaru acomodó su traje con cuidado como si fuera su pareja, aquello le trajo una sensación desagradable en el estómago. Las manos de Orochimaru eran increíblemente suaves a pesar de su manejo perfecto de la katana, las sintió frías, tocando la piel de su cuello y pecho mientras le acomodaba el dobladillo perfectamente.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Pensé que no asistirías a mi matrimonio...—Susurró con una voz que cada vez se le iba quebrando más.

El menor desvío la mirada levemente pero prosiguió con su labor de dejarlo perfecto. Luego tomó el cepillo y se puso detrás de Jiraiya cepillándole el cabello, para terminar por amarrárselo en su usual coleta baja. Jiraiya había quedado como un honorable guerrero, uno al gusto de Orochimaru.

A Jiraiya siempre le había gustado cuando Orochimaru se tomaba la molestia de alistarlo para alguna ceremonia o batalla, ningún experimentado siervo podría superar la elegancia y esmero que el omega ponía en sus acciones. Esos pequeños actos siempre le habían inflado su esperanza, pero ahora le lastimaban, Orochimaru raspaba la herida, asegurándose que la cicatriz nunca se borrara, cada vez que alguno de sus esposos le atendiera de esa forma, Jiraiya solo pensaría en qué Orochimaru lo hacía mejor.

— ¿Por qué no asistiría?— Respondió Orochimaru— Es mi deber. —Susurró con una mediana sonrisa. —A partir de mañana tendrás quien te arregle con esmero. Un omega que este a tu lado siempre y sea el hogar que deseas. Esta es la última vez que te ayudo con tu arreglo. —Terminando de hablar le dio un golpecito en el pecho, para luego poner distancia entre sus cuerpos. Una que dolió a ambos.

Sus palabras habían sonado sinceras, Jiraiya se preguntó si de verdad el omega le deseaba ser feliz en brazos de otro, con los cuidados de otro omega. El alfa se observó pulcramente arreglado en el espejo, listo para su matrimonio. Seguramente pronto llamarían para iniciar la ceremonia. Debía de encontrarse con su prometida y prometido. Había decidido tomar a su primer y segundo esposo el mismo día. Aunque solo yacería con el primero, pues el segundo todavía entraría en celo dentro de unas semanas.

—Ya estás listo. —Intervino Orochimaru con una voz susurrante. — Tus esposos lo están desde hace un buen momento. Me mandaron a ver que se terminase tu arreglo.

— ¿Quién?— Preguntó curioso.

—Minato. — Sentenció.

Jiraiya estaba seguro que era su ahijado dándoles una última oportunidad, a pesar que romper con un compromiso a estas alturas traería desequilibrio de poderes ya que era bajo y contra el honor abandonar a un prometido de esa manera.

—Ya todos los invitados están esperando para seguirte al Templo. — Respondió Orochimaru con voz calmada. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podían hablar sin gritarse, hasta el momento al menos…

Jiraiya buscó en la mirada de su ex amante y solo encontró nostalgia y cariño. ¿Cómo podía estar acicalándolo sin ponerse celoso? ¿Podría el mismo estar parado en la puerta observando como embellecían a Orochimaru para otro? No estaba seguro de lograrlo. No creía poder guardar tanta calma cuando Fugaku despose a Orochimaru, primero intentaría matar al líder Uchiha antes de permitir que ambos yacieran. Pero quien fue su pareja lo lograba a la perfección, al menos ante sus ojos porque por dentro el pelinegro temblaba, su omega interno le reclamaba el no dejarse llevar, el no marcar su territorio.

El omega hizo ademán de retirarse de la habitación, pero el alfa lo detuvo, lo atrajo hacia él sin importarle despeinarse o desarreglar a Orochimaru. Le estrujó entre sus brazos con fuerza y enterró su nariz en los cabellos del pelinegro, aspirando su fragancia natural decorada con el perfume que seguramente se había cubierto.

— ¿Por qué nos haces esto, Orochimaru? ¿Si vas a casarte porque no me aceptas?—Le reclamo furioso y dolido. Tantas veces había hecho la misma suplica…

—Jiraiya, tu prometida y prometido están esperándote. —Respondió intentando guardar la calma aunque su piel se haya erizado ante el abrazo del otro.

— ¡No te creo! Es imposible que solo hayas venido aquí siguiendo órdenes. Quieres que los deje por ti ¿verdad?

Pudo ver en los ojos del otro un atisbo de luz, que le confirmaba parcialmente sus palabras.

—Dímelo, Orochimaru. Los voy a dejar por ti. Solo di que me amas, que vas a dejar que te muerda. Solo dilo…—Rogo—Te amo—Susurró.

Pero el general omega simplemente respondió al abrazo para su sorpresa. Una luz en su corazón se inició cuando el omega pareció refugiarse en sus brazos como cualquier de su condición sexual.

—Solo vine a decirte adiós. —Le susurró aun refugiado en su pecho.

Seguidamente, Orochimaru se liberó de sus brazos. Se separó de un sorprendido y dolido Jiraiya, quien quemaba por retenerlo, por desvestirlo y enterrarse en él a tiempo que lo marcaba para que fuera suyo por siempre. Era insoportable, sentía a su animal aullar de dolor, rasparle, reprenderlo por la poca disciplina con su ex pareja.

—No voy a pertenecerte, Jiraiya. Entiéndelo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es cumplir a quienes has dado tu palabra.

El general omega salió apresurado de la habitación del otro general. Se encontró con su segundo, Kabuto, quien le ofreció su brazo para escoltarlo hacia donde todos esperaban al novio. Lo tomó sin dudar y nuevamente se irguió orgulloso y serio. Haría caso omiso al dolor en su pecho.

Cuando Minato empezó a impacientarse por las miradas de los padres de los jóvenes novios, Jiraiya llegó sonriente para saludar a sus invitados. Tomó del brazo a sus prometidos con cariño y cuidado, estos eran familiares que se habían criado juntos. Lo ideal para que no hubiera disputas en su nueva familia.

Caminó junto con ellos hacia el Templo, mientras un par de siervos los cubrían con amplias sombrillas. Mientras tanto, Tsunade junto a su pareja, Orochimaru junto a Fugaku y Mikoto, y Minato junto a Itachi caminaban detrás de ellos, a paso lento y prudente. Más detrás de ellos, Naruto caminaba al lado de Hinata, seguido de Sasuke y Neji cada uno con sus sirvientes personales.

Quizás sería la última vez que Naruto llevaría del brazo a Hinata, en la próxima ceremonia firmarían junto al compromiso de Itachi, su compromiso con Sasuke como primer esposo, por el cual el iría tomando lugar en las labores de Hinata hasta que tuviera un nuevo celo y se vuelva completamente su esposo.

Mientras Naruto caminaba, apresó fuertemente del brazo a su esposa. No sabía en qué sentido, pero la veía diferente, quizás más hermosa, con un suave tono rosa en sus mejillas y una luz en su rostro; aunque también había algo extraño, su aroma parecía diferente, pero el perfume que llevaba en su cuerpo y ropa era intoxicante, casi lastimaba su olfato. Su alfa interno empezó a gruñir. No pudo evitar pensar en aquel sujeto, hijo de la líder del clan de los perros salvajes. No entendía por qué quería enterrar su nariz en su cuello para olfatear mejor debajo de todo ese perfume tan nauseabundo. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo había cambiado en ella.

Durante la ceremonia y posteriormente en la fiesta, todos estaban expectantes, pensando que algo podría ocurrir con el ex amante del novio presente. Todos esperaban un drama digno de contarse en los posteriores banquetes: que el general alfa abandonase a sus prometidos o que el general omega interrumpiese. Pero para decepción de muchos ávidos por el chisme, ninguno se dirigió una mirada más allá de la normal.

Cuando llegó el momento de los saludos, Orochimaru se comportó perfectamente, dándole la clásica reverencia de compañeros. Jiraiya recibió sus regalos con sobriedad, tratándolo como otro general, con nada más allá que cortesía.

La huida épica o miradas de amor que los invitados, incluso los Inuzuka, habían esperado no se dio. Fue un matrimonio normal de la alta nobleza. Todo se desarrolló pacíficamente y con propiedad. Jiraiya sonreía y en la fiesta tomó adecuadamente, mientras abrazaba a sus dos jóvenes esposos. Incluso su control de la bebida era adecuado, como nunca lo había sido. Mientras que Orochimaru se comportaba como un digno omega comprometido, atendiendo a su futura familia política, conversando solo con ellos.

Al llegar el anochecer, los invitados iban desapareciendo hacia sus aposentos, los Inuzuka fueron los primeros ya que se aburrieron de la falta de acción, ellos organizaron su propia celebración en el territorio que habían tomado como hospedaje.

Una vez que sus esposos se marcharon, Jiraiya supo que el momento en tomar a su primera esposa llegaría pronto por lo cual inició a beber más alcohol del todo que había bebido en la tarde y noche. Un par de horas después, Jiraiya ya se encontraba tan ebrio que festejaba descuidadamente. En ese momento, una sierva le indicó que su esposa estaba lista para él. Se puso de pie y bajo las hurras y "campay" de sus subordinados se marchó de la sala donde celebraban. Sin que Orochimaru se diera cuenta le dedicó una última mirada de dolor y amor. Incluso en aquel momento el peliblanco había esperado aunque sea una mirada de reproche o celos, pero el general omega se veía muy concentrado en su futura familia política, los Uchiha.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de su esposa, tomó más sake hasta casi no poder caminar. Corrió el biombo que separaba la habitación del lecho que les habían preparado. La observó y se dejó envolver por el exquisito aroma del celo de su omega y se enterró en la lujuria que despertó.

Mientras tanto, Orochimaru se encerraba en sus habitaciones, se dejó caer sobre su lecho de rodillas, agachó su cabeza dejando que sus cabellos negros le cubrieran; ahí, silenciosamente una a una de sus lágrimas fue cayendo sin parar. Acalló sus quejidos con sus mantas, pero no pudo detenerse de que su corazón se descargase por medio de lágrimas.

Aquella vez había perdido definitivamente a Jiraiya. Y aunque aún tenía que usarlo para sus planes por última vez, nunca existiría un futuro juntos. No se impidió llorar más, decidió que era mejor hacerlo en ese momento, pues en unos días, como el sanador más importante de la Alianza, debería de examinar a la omega de Jiraiya para oficializar si había quedado preñada o no

...

Como era tradición, al finalizar la semana de celo de la primera esposa de Jiraiya, una reunión fue convocada con los miembros más importantes de la Alianza, sus líderes y consortes estaban presentes. Y es que saber si la omega de un general tan importante estaba preñada era imprescindible para ellos.

Ella apareció guiada del brazo de su esposo, tenía un estilo diferente, más recatada, pero elegante con peinetas en su cabello atado en un moño serio. Jiraiya soltó su brazo y ella se dirigió hacia el biombo donde Orochimaru, como sanador oficial de toda La Alianza la esperaba. La elite de la Alianza no podía ver directamente como era revisaba la omega, ni siquiera su esposo, pero si debían estar presentes para poder enterarse del veredicto.

Para todos, era una gran sorpresa como Orochimaru se desenvolvía tranquila y fríamente en sus labores. Le pedía calmadamente que se desnudara y cubriera con la simple yukata blanca, para luego pedirle que se recueste en el futon. Todos escuchaban pero el biombo impedía ver la labor.

La mujer sabía que aquel omega había sido el amante de su esposo, se había sentido intimidada, nerviosa, pero para su sorpresa pronto cayo en confianza de dejar revisarse. Era tan profesional que creyó que realmente todo entre su esposo y su ex amante había terminado. Permitió que el omega sanador le examine a conciencia.

El proceso terminó, Orochimaru se lavó las manos en la bandeja que uno de sus asistentes trajo. Le indicó con cortesía usando el honorifico de omega casada que podía vestirse e ir al lado de su alfa.

Al terminar de atarse el kimono con ayuda de sus siervas, la omega partió y prácticamente corrió a brazos de su alfa, él la recibió consolándola anticipadamente, no necesitaba que le confirmen lo que él ya sabía.

Orochimaru se dejó ver, sus asistentes guardaban todo y lo dejaban limpia detrás del biombo sin hacer mayor ruido.

—Minato-sama. —Llamó Orochimaru con una reverencia. —Lamentablemente los dioses aun no los han bendecido, la consorte de Jiraiya-sama no ha quedado preñada en este celo.

El rubio gruño.

—He comprobado que ella no ha hecho uso de alguna sustancia para evitar quedar preñada por lo cual, efectivamente, ha sido mandato de los Dioses.

La joven omega pidió perdón a su alfa por no haberle podido dar un cachorro, Jiraiya sintió a través de su lazo con ella un sentimiento de culpa, como su omega interno se replegaba sumisamente culpable por no haber quedado en cinta.

Le sonrió amablemente, ella era tan joven, mucho más que él. Le expresó que no estaba molesto ni que había problema, le dijo con dulzura que seguramente quedaría preñada en su próximo celo. Su sueño había sido tener un cachorro pronto, cada vez que tuvo a Orochimaru entre sus brazos en los celos, había deseado que este quedara preñado, incluso una vez pensó que lo había logrado pero no fue así. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberla mordido, no sentía la misma desesperación por que su omega quede preñada pronto.

—Supongo que solo podemos aceptarlo, quizás el segundo esposo de mi padrino nos traiga bendiciones.

El segundo esposo que aún estaba intacto pues su celo sería dentro de una semana asintió con respeto como si obedeciera al mandato.

Jiraiya observó a su segundo esposo era también joven y hermoso, pero solo pudo suspirar cansado. Separó de sus brazos a su esposa para que marchara con su séquito a sus habitaciones.

Ella junto a su primo, el segundo esposo, ocuparían las habitaciones de al lado, teniendo espacio para sí mismos como la mayoría de nobles de los clanes más distinguidos. Jiraiya, quien había pensado en dormir al lado de sus esposos como siempre deseó, se sorprendió a sí mismo aliviado de que ellos no durmieran con él. Ella le había gustado, pero había sido como acostarse con cualquier omega. No había resultado especial ni extremadamente placentero, ella era casi una adolescente que no sabía cómo seducirlo. Lastimosamente si quería calmar su libido debería de entrenarla o debería de buscar consuelo en una Oiran, lo cual era lo más digno para ella, pues era una omega de clase alta.

Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigió a su compañero general omega que conversaba con su segundo al mando. Tenía sus cabellos amarrados en un moño alto el cual el permitía ejercer su labor de sanador sin ningún problema. Jiraiya se sintió tan atraído a él. No importaba el vestuario o peinado que luciera, más sencillo o más pomposo, todo le quedaba perfectamente bien y le hacía entrar en calor. Su pequeña esposa era linda pero aun habiéndola hecho suya no sentía mayor deseo de volver al lecho con ella. Con tenerla una sola vez había sido suficiente. Probablemente solo cumpliría con ella en los celos para que quedase preñada.

Se culpó a sí mismo por ello. Ella no sería suficiente para mantenerle fiel, su alfa pronto buscaría otros omegas para satisfacerse y no tenía ganas de evitarlo. ¿Pero estaba en su derecho o no? Le habían criado creyendo que si su omega no le satisfacía podía buscar la compañía de otros. Observó a Tsunade que había asistido con su omega, ella jamás le había sido infiel a Dan, él podía dar fe. Por más que hayan intentado seducirle otros omegas hermosos y experimentados, ella nunca les había dado una mirada de deseo. Era seguro porque Dan era su omega destino, porque realmente lo amaba.

Mientras tanto Orochimaru no podía negar que le causo alivio que ella no quedara preñada, pero de igual manera no debía ilusionarse, ella era joven, así pues en cualquier momento quedaría preñada con lo lujurioso que era el alfa. Cuando notó la marca de mordida en su cuello que ella orgullosamente mostraba sintió que la rabia le quemaba.

El general omega se obligó a tranquilizarse. No se imaginó que le causaría tanto malestar el que Jiraiya efectivamente haya mordido a otra omega, haciéndola su pareja de por vida. Sin embargo, a través de su rostro solo se mostraba una sonrisa sabia propia de un sanador experimentado. Nadie podría imaginar el dolor y rabia que le quemaban.

...

Otra semana más había sucedido, el segundo omega de Jiraiya había entrado en celo. Fue deber de su alfa hacerse cargo de él y de esa manera dar por confirmada las dos uniones de Jiraiya. Pasó junto a él toda su semana. La reunión nuevamente se armó y Orochimaru ejerció su labor perfectamente. Como la anterior vez, el segundo esposo tampoco había quedado preñado. Aun así, Jiraiya ya no era más un alfa soltero, tenía una familia. Y sin embargo se sentía demasiado vacío.

A pesar de que ambos eran suyos, no sintió mayor deber que el protocolo mandaba con ellos, los visitaba al atardecer pero el día entero entrenaba sin descanso.

Su ex pupilo no mencionó nada, su padrino había tomado su decisión no le humillaría cuestionándolo. Por su parte, él sabía que Itachi podía no ser su omega destino pero le gustaba y se había enamorado de él completamente, era sin duda el omega que los Dioses habían puesto ante él para volver a ser feliz y tener una familia que le había sido arrebatada por la traición.

Por ello, no hubo reparo en gastos para la fiesta de compromiso de ambos, estaba ansioso porque todos en La Gran Alianza y fuera de esta supieran que Itachi Uchiha pronto sería suyo. Cada vez que se acostaba lo añoraba, se preguntaba cómo sería tenerlo en sus brazos, este era mucho más joven que él, era casi de la edad de su hijo de hecho, pero poco importaba. Al haber conocido el sabor de su boca, solo le quedaba preguntarse sobre la textura de su piel y el sabor de su intimidad.

Justo una semana antes de su fiesta de compromiso, Itachi había sufrido su segundo celo conviviendo en el Castillo de La Gran Alianza, Minato estuvo a punto de perder el control, de profanar sus juramentos e ir por él. Pero se tranquilizó, había dado su palabra, no era la manera en que Itachi sería respetado como su esposo, no como un concubino. Se concentró, por primera vez en mucho tiempo aceptó la compañía de un omega, lo tomó solo pudiendo imaginarse a Itachi en él. Se distrajo saliendo a cazar junto a su padrino que parecía más que nunca dispuesto a divertirse en vez de permanecer con sus recientes esposos. Tsunade que iba junto a su esposo. Y su hijo, Naruto que había llevado a su actual prometido a su lado, pues este había alegado que Hinata estaba enferma. Y es que la familia Uchiha entera estaba al cuidado de Itachi en su celo.

La fiesta y ceremonia de compromiso entre Minato Namikaze y quien sería su principal esposo, Itachi Uchiha, llevaba enloqueciendo a todos los sirvientes. En un salón especial se harían las ofrendas correspondientes, se intercambiaría los regalos y presentaría a los padres. Junto con la firma de los tratados para este provechoso matrimonio, quedaría saldado el nuevo lugar de Sasuke al lado de Naruto. Un par de días después, se oficiaría el matrimonio que más esperaban los Inuzuka, entre Naruto y Neji. Ellos estaban decididos a no marcharse sin comprobar esa unión, pues no podían permitir que no fuera un Hyuga quien gobernara a futuro sus territorios colindantes. Así lo habían afirmado.

Era de noche ya en el Catillo de la Alianza, los entrenamientos habían finalizado, la cena empezaba a ser servida, pero había dos amantes que permanecían con los labios unidos, entrelazando sus lenguas, apretando sus cuerpos, sintiendo las curvas y pliegues del otro sin detenerse a pensar en el peligro. Habían consumado su amor unas tres veces en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, pero la pasión era un sentir que les desbordaba. No había duda, eran pareja destino.

—No voy a dejarte aquí, Hinata. No me pidas ello, eres mi omega. —Le dijo en voz decidida a la princesa Hyuga, mientras le tomaba de las muñecas para impedir su huida luego de aquel apasionado beso.

—Pero, Kiba-kun soy esposa de Naruto-kun…no puedo…—Replico mortificada.

— ¡No lo eres más! No voy a permitir que te vuelva a tocar. ¿No lo ha hecho verdad?—Preguntó con un evidente tono de amenaza.

Hinata negó. Su primo sospechaba, ella y sus siervas se encargaban de intentar ocultar el aroma de Kiba en su cuerpo lo mejor que podían pero cada vez era difícil. Su primo, para el día de caza, le había dicho que se anunciara como enferma, ya que Orochimaru permanecía atento a Itachi, no había quien lo verificara; así que Neji ocupó su lugar y salió de caza con Naruto. Lo cual agradeció enormemente, aunque sabía que su primo intentaría seducir a su esposo y ganarse su favor. Quizás era mejor así, de esa manera también dejaría en paz a Sasuke y su cachorro.

Sabía además que Naruto mando a llamar a Sasuke unas dos veces por las noche, ella se sentía tranquila, excepto porque tenía que oír a su primo despotricar y planear una y mil maneras de dejar mal al azabache. Por su parte ella se asqueaba de solo pensar en intimar nuevamente con su marido. Kiba se había ganado su corazón. Y ella solo deseaba que la marcara y que su aroma le acompañe por siempre.

—No puedo dejar a mi familia, a mi hermana…mi padre y Neji-kun

Kiba se enojó, la toma de la cintura con un brazo, la zarandeó mientras tomaba su mentón fuertemente con su mano libre. Ella vio dolor y ansiedad en sus ojos, él estaba desesperado por su amor, el corazón de la esposa de Naruto se encogió. No quería verlo sufrir, dentro de sí sabía que le pertenecía solo a él. No importaba que Naruto la hubiese marcado, ella ya no le pertenecía, ella era la omega de Kiba, eso dictaba su omega interno. Él podría darle todo lo que había soñado de pequeña, una familia.

— ¿Qué han hecho ellos por ti?—No espero a que respondiera, le beso ferozmente, ingreso su lengua solo para separarse a los segundos. —Naruto tiene a Sasuke, tendrá a tu primo. Tu padre debe aprender a ser un alfa de verdad, tu primo va a ser feliz estando al lado de su marido ¿Por qué no quieres ser feliz a mi lado? Nunca voy a traicionarte ni tomar otro esposo. Ni siquiera podría pensar en ello teniéndote a mi lado.

Le tomó de ambas manos e hizo que las posara sobre su pecho, en el lugar donde estaba su corazón latiendo ansioso y apresurado.

—Te amo.

Dos palabras tan simples y cortas, con tanta fuerza como un puñal, dolorosas y ardientes. Había esperado tanto por ello. Pero no podía darle la espalda a su familia.

—Hanabi, Kiba-kun, ella dio su libertad pensando en salvarme. —Su voz se quebró, sus ojos iniciaron a llorar sin parar, lanzando gemidos lastimeros.

—Lo sé—Dijo con rabia Kiba, la atrajo y le brindo un abrazo protector, ese tipo de contacto que podía recomponer los pedazos que había quedado de ella. —No la vamos a dejar, te lo juro. La rescataremos.

—Kiba-kun, te amo. —Susurró con timidez pero con veracidad. Sus ojos ojiperla le revelaron la más infinita ternura al alfa. Ella era la indicaba, todo su animal interno se lo gritaba.

—No importa que suceda, voy a sacarte de aquí y también a tu hermana.

Sus bocas volvieron a entrelazarse suavemente.

...

No importaba cuanto se negara, la realidad era que le agradaba estar a su lado. El joven omega quería culpar a su embarazo de su necesidad de Naruto. A aquella necesidad de verlo no iba a darle nombre, prefería que no lo tuviera para que no doliera cuanto la misión terminara.

Naruto le visitaba lo más que sus entrenamientos le permitían, le hablaba animadamente del matrimonio de uno de sus protegidos llamada Konohamaru, el cual se llevaría cabo dentro de poco más de un mes. El alfa poco a poco parecía perder la desconfianza, iniciar a bajar la guardia a hablarle en términos más cariñosos, a comportarse como un verdadero alfa con un omega preñado. Sasuke se sentía fatal, a pesar de ser un experto shinobi que había completado una exitosa misión, de haber sido entrenado desde su nacimiento, de pertenecer a la elite de su clan, sus sentimientos comenzaban a traicionarle.

—Óyeme, teme, escucha a tu adorado marido.'tebayo. —Le reclamó bastante confianzudo mientras le abrazaba posando un brazo por sus hombros. Se tensó y se separó rápidamente yendo en contra del instinto de su omega.

Le sorprendía que poco a poco Naruto le mostrase esa faceta tan infantil que poseía. No deseaba conocerlo ni encariñarse con esa personalidad, pero el rubio estaba imponiéndole su presencia. Visitándole, mandándolo a llamar, sacándolo a dar una vuelta por los jardines del Castillo, haciendo valer sus derechos de alfa.

Esa tarde le había llevado a uno de los campos fuera del Castillo, era en el bosque, donde estaban aquellos enormes arboles a los que Sasuke le gustaba treparse. Era un lugar tranquilo, que a Naruto le agradaba más que los jardines del Castillo. Era seguro, sus hombres tenían rodeado el campo pero tenían suficiente espacio para sentirse solos.

Naruto le había ordenado en su pergamino donde le anunciaba que le invitaba a dar un paseo que preparara cestos de comida y pasteles de arroz. Sasuke estuvo a punto de quemar el pergamino. No le había dejado margen a negarse, estuvo a punto de inventarse una enfermedad, pero aquello alarmaría a Minato por el cachorro y la verdad era que estaba sumamente saludable.

Así que llamó a sus siervos y les mandó a preparar la comida que el rubio pedía, empaquetarla y preparar un baño para él así como un kimono para ir al campo.

Su padre se molestó, estaba hartándose, pero Sasuke muy seguro de sí mismo le pidió que no se amargara.

—Padre, usted solo debe concentrarse en terminar con el plan. Yo me encargaré de Naruto. Itachi, padre, deben de sugerir que nos lleven al Castillo Namikaze, yo haré los mismo con Naruto. Ya conocemos los territorios Hyuga pero estuvimos muy poco tiempo en el territorio Uzumaki y no llegamos al Namikaze. — Tragó y suprimió a su omega interno. —Voy a usar a mi favor que Naruto está encariñándose conmigo y el cachorro.

—Muy bien, hijo. Voy a proponerlo en la siguiente junta.

—Hijos, no sean demasiado evidentes, que sea una sugerencia. Especialmente tú, Itachi. Minato debe pensar que él es quien tiene la idea, no que te está obedeciendo. —Acotó Mikoto.

Itachi asintió.

—Sai, una vez que vayamos, debes de hacer un mapa del lugar.

—Mis alumnos te ayudarán. —Intervino Orochimaru quien había estado presente como casi era usual en las reuniones de los Uchiha. — Kimimaro te ayudara, dos omegas pueden pasar desapercibidos muy fácilmente. —Sonrío.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Era esencial en el plan conocer los Castillos que gobernaba Minato, y que mejor que su lugar de origen. El matrimonio debía de ser con certeza en el Clan Namikaze, pero no podían esperar a ir solo para el matrimonio, debían de conocer y estudiar el lugar antes.

Así pues una vez arreglado con ropas ligeras, subió a su palanquín pues no podía montar a caballo por su estado. Refunfuñó, él adoraba montar, de hecho era una de sus habilidades más apreciadas en el clan además de trepar árboles y el uso de la katana. Lo curioso era que aquellas habilidades eran más usadas por samurái que por ninjas pero eran valiosas pues no todos en el clan las manejaban con tal maestría, Kakashi había sido un buen maestro para él.

Cuando fue bajado el palanquín donde era llevado supo que habían llegado al destino que Naruto había preparado. Abrieron las cortinas del palanquín y para su sorpresa, Naruto estaba ahí tendiéndole una mano amablemente con aquella enorme sonrisa.

La iba a rechazar, pero Naruto le tomó rápidamente de las manos y le hizo bajar con su ayuda.

—No seas huraño, teme. Nuestro cachorro puede estar en peligro 'tebayo.

Estaban ciertamente en un claro abierto, verde con algunos árboles frondosos aquí y allá.

—Lo descubrí hace poco y quise traerte. Estoy seguro que a nuestro cachorro le gustará. — Declaró soñador.

Por un momento el joven azabache tuvo una imagen mental: un Naruto un poco mayor jugando con un niño, mientras él reía , les observaba y a la vez cargaba en sus brazos a otro bebe. Sintió su pecho lleno de opresión. Ese no era él, no deseaba ese futuro, no iba a tener ese futuro.

Sasuke rápidamente ordenó que sus siervos se encargaran de disponer los alimentos que habían traído. Ellos tendieron una manta enorme donde dejaron una canasta de mochis y pasteles de arroz. Así como diferentes cajitas de madera con alimentos, una botella de sake para Naruto y un pocillo cubierto envuelto, lleno de té.

— ¡Increible´tebayo! Realmente tus siervos se esmeraron mucho.

Una de sus siervas beta le ayudo a sentarse, Naruto hizo lo mismo frente al azabache, sintiendo que su boca salivaba por todos los alimentos y los aromas que desprendían.

— ¿Alguno lo hiciste tú, Sasuke?

De alguna manera se sintió incómodo, todo su cuerpo fue reprendido por su omega interior, se suponía que los omegas atendían a sus alfas, incluso los de estratos más altos. Sabía que Hinata lo hizo en su momento.

—Por supuesto que no, Naruto. No tengo porqué. Además te puedo asegurar que toda la comida es perfecta.

El puchero que hizo el rubio le crispó los nervios. Parecía un niño berrinchudo ¿Dónde estaba el guerrero? ¿Dónde estaba el alfa que lo había humillado? Necesitaba de ese patán ahora.

—Seguro que sí, aunque me hubiera gustado saber cómo cocinas. Seguramente cocinas muy bien ¿o eres tan consentido que no sabes?—Bromeó.

Sasuke frunció su ceño.

—Por supuesto que sé cocinar, imbécil. Es solo que…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No te has ganado que yo te haga el favor de cocinarte!—Declaró orgulloso.

— ¿Debo de ganármelo?—Cuestiono sonriente, ansioso por el reto.

—Por supuesto, solo cocino para mi familia. —Respondió el felino desviando la mirada, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Naruto río divertido de su expresión y de la forma en que podía conseguir los favores de Sasuke.

—Bien, entonces ganaré ese favor y me prepararás ramen. Es mi comida favorita. —Anunció decidido a vencer y obtener las atenciones de su omega.

—La verdad no creo que lo hagas, pero inténtalo. —Respondió divertido.

—Ah yo creo que sí lo lograré como me apellido Namikaze´tebayo.

Iniciaron a comer, concentrados en sí mismos, disfrutando de los alimentos. Naruto inició a contarle sus aventuras como guerrero. Aunque tratara de disimularlo, Sasuke terminó prestándole sincera atención, a su favor debía de indicar que el rubio era bueno como cuenta cuentos, lograba ambientar bien la escena, además de burlarse de sus propios errores como nadie lo haría, su risa era contagiosa.

Ambos se sorprendieron viéndose con ternura en undeterminado momento. Naruto al ver el rostro del otro cuando le contó que se había caído del caballo pero aun así se levantó a seguir peleando, era entre sorprendido, como si quiera regañarle pero a la vez estuviera entretenido. Mientras Naruto parecía realmente orgulloso de lo que decía, casi con un matiz infantil, Sasuke no pudo evitar que la ternura le llenara. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambos desviaron la mirada. Sintiéndose de diferente manera, Naruto comenzaba a pensar que quizás estaba encontrando el balance en su relación con Sasuke, que podría tener de él un buen compañero. Mientras, Sasuke quería terminar con aquella escena. ¿Dónde estaba el sacrificio que se supone era permanecer a su lado?

—Dobe, me has repetido una y otra vez la batalla de tu debut ¿Es que no te cansas de hablar?—Habló intentando romper con el ambiente que se había formado entre ellos.

—Eres mi omega, se supone que debes de escucharme con atención cuando te hablo, que debes decir "¡Oh Naruto-sama! ¡¿Cómo enfrentó a todos eso enemigos?!"

Naruto exageró la exclamación, cuando abrió los ojos y vio como Sasuke levantaba elegantemente una ceja denotando su incredulidad, no pudo evitar reír. Aquel omega era muy diferente a los complacientes de toda la Alianza, y aun así lograba encandilarlo.

—No entiendo porque pasas todo tu día libre conmigo. ¿Acaso Hinata se aburrió de ti?—Le picó mientras sonreía altivo y se llevaba un cuenco de té a los labios.

El omega pudo notar claramente como al escuchar el nombre de la Hyuga, Naruto cambió de expresión, esta se volvía seria y sus ojos perdían brillo, parecían llenarse de enojo.

—Hinata se niega a verme…—Susurró confundido. —Dicen que está enferma, pero se niega a ver a Orochimaru. Dice que le basta con sus sanadores, que ya está mejorando, pero que no quiere que la vea en un estado lamentable.

Su parte analítica le indicaba que algo sumamente interesante sucedía con ella. Sus siervos que siempre estaban atentos a las novedades le habían indicado que ella parecía hablar muy cómoda con Kiba Inuzuka. Por otro lado, su lado omega se sentía incómodo, celoso, sin darse cuenta aquello hizo que sus manos apretaran con demasiada fuerza el cuenco del té, una artesanía muy fina y delicada. Finalmente terminó por romperlo y el líquido caliente quemó sus manos.

Naruto rápidamente salió corriendo a buscar agua fría. Corrió al riachuelo que descendía pacíficamente a un lado, llenó un cuenco y lo llevó hasta Sasuke. Refrescó sus manos con este rápidamente, logrando un efecto tranquilizador en el felino que removió su cola de gusto.

—Sasuke, no seas imprudente. —Le reprendió preocupado el rubio.

El pelinegro no comentó nada, se dejó atender por su esposo, quien fue tres veces más al riachuelo para atenderlo. Su labio tembló queriendo sonreír, pues Naruto a pesar de tener las manos toscas le tocaba con cuidado.

Un suave ronroneo escapó de sus labios. Ambos levantaron la mirada con las mejillas arreboladas. No decían nada solo se veían, el único sonido aparte de la naturaleza era el de la cola de Sasuke meneándose de un lado a otro manifestando su emoción. Se sentía bien. El aroma de Naruto se hizo fuerte así como el del azabache el cual inundó las fosas nasales del alfa.

Sin pensarlo bien, el omega se arrojó al pecho de alfa e inició a frotar sus orejas en el mentón del alfa, había visto hacer eso a su madre con su padre y a Itachi con Shisui.

No estaba pensando bien en lo que hacía, pero por primera vez se sentía tan a gusto acurrucándose contra él, Naruto había curado su quemadura con dedicación y en su pecho solo había alegría y calidez. El aroma de Naruto comenzaba a fascinarle y a llenarle de seguridad, aquello era malo, su omega estaba tomando su lugar y él lo estaba permitiendo.

Para Naruto era lo mismo, se sorprendió del acto de su omega, pero no le desagradó ¿Cómo podría desagradarle tener a Sasuke frotándose contra él? Su pelaje le hizo cosquillas en el mentó. Lo sostuvo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra inició a acariciar sus orejas.

— ¿Y este cambio, gatito?—Preguntó inseguro pero enternecido.

—No hables, baka.

Naruto río, se recostó en el césped mientras aún tenía a Sasuke acurrucado en su pecho, ronroneando cada cierto tiempo, él continuó acariciando lentamente el pelaje de sus orejas, podía ver de reojo como la cola de Sasuke se meneaba, sintió contra su cuerpo su vientre abultado. Sonrío ampliamente.

Después de un tiempo, Sasuke se repuso, se sentó intentado ordenar su ropa, dejando que sus mechones de cabello cubrieran su rostro avergonzado. El acto de alfa protector de Naruto había halagado a su omega interno, al felino preñado que necesitaba de su alfa.

En aquel momento, Naruto estaba más conectado con su alfa interno, tomó la muñeca de Sasuke y atrajo la palma de su mano. La beso y luego saco su lengua dando una lamida a aquella zona que se había quemado. El roce le dio escalofríos al omega, sentía como cada botón minúsculo de la lengua del rubio rozaba cada parte de su piel.

El alfa tomó su rostro acunándolo por las mejillas y lo llevó hasta sus labios, ambas bocas se encontraron, empezando a provocarse entre pequeñas succiones y lamidas. Dejó ir un ronroneo placentero, Naruto sonrío entusiasmado por aquel peculiar sonido que le excitó. Sin embargo cuando apretó a su azabache contra su cuerpo, el vientre ya voluminoso le impidió hacer más presión. Sonrío enternecido, tomó la zona y la acarició recibió una respuesta inmediata en forma de patadita, gruñó orgulloso de la respuesta de su cachorro.

— ¿Naruto?—Llamó, aun agitado la pantera.

El calor pasional había cedido en los cuerpos de ambos, la joven pantera se tensó cuando Naruto en vez de volver a besarlo, se dejó caer sin mucha fuerza sobre su vientre. Se apoyó con cuidado, suprimiendo la fuerza que le había visto tener en las prácticas, para no lastimarlos. El rubio le abrazó por la cintura, dejando su oreja pegada a su vientre, donde se acurrucó como un niño indefenso, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa sincera. Sasuke sintió que el aire se le iba, su garganta se cerró, su boca se secó y sus lágrimas lucharon por salir. Por primera vez sintió que sus actos no eran justos.

Aun así, se contuvo, permaneció quieto mientras Naruto comenzaba a hablarle al cachorro que crecía dentro de sí.

Unos momentos después luego de varios movimientos que asombraron a los padres, el cachorro se quedó quieto.

—Parece que se quedó dormido. —Dijo Naruto.

Levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos lleno de lágrimas de Sasuke. Se asustó, se sentó de inmediato y tomó al azabache de los hombros

— ¿Les he hecho daño? ¿Te dolió?

—No, baka, no seas estúpido esto es parte de estar preñado—Se limpió furiosamente las lágrimas.

El rostro de duda de Naruto, sus ojos preocupados no hacía más que enardecerlo. ¿Por qué no se dejaba dominar por sus instintos el muy idiota?

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien se aferró al cuello del alfa e ingresó su lengua en la boca contraria reclamando un beso. Naruto no entendió pero terminó correspondiendo al beso del omega, quien gemía extasiado.

Tumbó a Naruto al suelo, y se posicionó sobre él. Para el rubio aquello era sorprendente.

—¿Estás seguro que aquí tú...?

Sasuke sonrío felinamente, con sus garras araño la yukata de Naruto.

—Naruto ¿crees que me olvido que me plantaste este cachorro en el bosque Uzumaki?

Naruto fue quien se sonrojo fuertemente. Herido en su orgullo de alfa lo tomo fuertemente de las caderas y las meneó hacia arriba, su omega entrecerró los ojos y gimió, sentía como el miembro de Naruto crecía debajo suyo. Ambos estuvieron balanceándose en aquella posición por un largo tiempo mientras que las garras de Naruto se clavaban en las caderas del omega, y las de Sasuke en los hombros de su alfa.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Naruto se sentó aun con Sasuke encima suyo, lo sostuvo bien de la cintura e iniciaron un largo beso, sus lenguas se acariciaban lentamente sin parar, mientras que sus respiraciones agitadas dejaban oír jadeos acallados por sus bocas que se encontraban y separaban solo para seguir fundiéndose. Sasuke seguía bien vestido con aquel bonito kimono envolviéndolo con su haori cerrado hacia delante viéndose maternal y adorable. Verlo así y perdido de placer excitó de sobremanera al rubio, quien bajó una mano por los muslos de su azabache hasta llegar al final del kimono, por donde lo levantó dejando descubierto sus piernas blancas.

— ¡Naruto!

Sasuke dejó al descubierto su cuello, Naruto no desaprovechó la oportunidad, lamió incesante por todo su cuello, especialmente aquella zona pecaminosa que era de donde brotaba su aroma tan dulce, sus colmillos aparecieron, picaron por enterrarlos ahí con fuerza hasta que sangre, esa zona donde introduciría un poco de saliva y se habría completado el proceso, Sasuke sería suyo.

Siguió subiendo los faldones del kimono, coló sus manos por debajo, toco su miembro también despierto, lo que hizo que Sasuke se quebrara de más placer y se aferrara a él con más fuerza, de sus ojos caían lágrimas, se revolvían sus orejas. Naruto coló su mano por detrás, pasó por sus nalgas y las estrujo una por una hasta que atrapó su cola.

— ¡No!—Ronroneó más fuerte.

Sasuke abrió sus piernas posicionándolas a cada lado de su cadera. La mirada necesitada que le dio fue tan sublime que Naruto no dejó pasar más tiempo, metió sus manos entre sus muslos firmes y sintió aquel liquido tan exótico, era el lubricante natural de su omega, estaba preparado, lo sabía y aun así coló su mano luego de dar otro apretón a sus nalgas, se metió entre estas buscando su entrada. El omega se refugió en su cuello exhalando agitadamente, gimiendo cuando ingresaba y salía con sus dedos en su entrada.

Cuando estuvo listo, Naruto se separó ligeramente, permitiendo que Sasuke siguiera apoyándose sobre él, no podía retenerse más, debía de tomar a su esposo, lo necesitaba urgentemente. Se bajó el hakama como pudo, desatando las cuerdillas que lo mantenía en su sitio y liberó su miembro.

— ¿Estás listo, gatito?

Sasuke solo se apretó más contra él. Lo tomó como un sí. Alineo su miembro con la entrada de su omega e indició a bajar las caderas de Sasuke. El joven omega apretó sus labios al sentir como poco a poco ingresaba dentro de sí, sentía sus músculos internos apresar el miembro del alfa, dándole la bienvenida, sus fluidos seguir cayendo para asegurar el buen movimiento.

Le clavó sus garras en la espalda e inició a mordisquear el cuello de Naruto quien lo apresó más fuerte. Sasuke mismo inició a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo, pronto sus piernas estaban algo adoloridas, estaba preñado por lo que tenía peso extra, pero lloró de éxtasis cada vez que sentía a Naruto entrar con fuerza. El alfa se impulsaba arriba mientras ayudaba a su omega a moverse cada vez más rápido. Mientras tanto su lengua se entretenía degustando su piel de seda, sintiendo su sabor saldo por el sudor.

—Más, Naruto, más.

El alfa abrió más los ojos, sonrío lujurioso, por supuesto que le deseaba más, pero esa no era una posición cómoda menos encima del césped y en mitad de un claro.

No importaba. Naruto levantó a su omega, quien quedó con los muslos temblando y los fluidos cayendo de entre sus piernas, dándoles un brillo singular, con su miembro despierto.

Naruto se relamió de gusto.

— ¿Ya no quieres?—Preguntó sonrojado y tembloroso el omega, su cuerpo le exigía sobarse contra Naruto, provocarlo.

— ¿Te parece que ya no deseo?

Sasuke bajó su mirada hacia el miembro erguido de su pareja. Estaba avergonzado pero su parte omega era mucho más poderosa en aquel momento. Lo deseaba tener dentro de sí.

El alfa instó a que se recostara de lado, se puso detrás de él. Sasuke sintió como tocaban sus nalgas, las separaban y pronto sintió el gran miembro de Naruto con su protuberancia en la base llenarle. El alfa se impulsaba fuertemente desde atrás sin parar, mientras levantaba una pierna y separaba las de Sasuke, poniendo una más hacia delante. Se irguió un poco y pudo observar como Sasuke se aferraba al césped y a su kimono, mientras cerraba los ojos y de sus labios brotaban gemidos sin parar.

El éxtasis les llegó fuertemente, y ambos gimieron roncos. Naruto enterró rápidamente sus colmillos en el hombro de Sasuke quien gritó sorprendido. No era la marca final ya que esta se daba en la zona entre el cuello y la clavícula, pero se sintió tan bien, deseó que Naruto le hubiese dado la marca definitiva.

Naruto jugueteaba con el cabello azabache luego de recuperar el aire. Mientras el nudo se desinflamaba, era curioso porque aun con el azabache preñado el nudo seguía formándose, seguramente era para asegurarse en marcarlo con su aroma. Beso su cabeza sin poder contenerse.

—Sasuke, mi Sasuke—Murmuró.

El rubio cubrió sus cuerpos con su yukata esperando a que el nudo se desatara.

Mientras el omega se recriminaba lo que había ocasionado. Sin embargo, era un buen momento.

—Naruto...

— ¿Qué sucede, gatito?

—Es solo que…ummm estuve pensando que en el último viaje no me mostraste todo lo que deseabas de las tierras de tu madre, es una lástima. —Murmuró con su tono cansado, aun con su aroma dulcete llegando a las fosas nasales del alfa.

— ¿De verdad quisieras conocerlas?

—Aunque no lo parezca me gustan los viajes y paseos. —Murmuró.

Naruto estaba acurrucando contra su omega, aún estaba perdido y embobado con el placer sexual que había obtenido, al mismo tiempo acariciaba directamente la piel del vientre de su pareja con bastante mimo cabe decir.

—Así que el gatito quiere conocer…

—Solo lo estuve pensando.

—Sabes, había pensado que sería genial que nuestro cachorro naciera en tierras Namikaze o Uzumaki. —Murmuró Naruto en respuesta.

Sasuke se apegó hacia atrás hacia el pecho del otro.

—Me gustaría. —Susurró—Dobe, nuestro cachorro creo que debería de nacer ahí ¿no crees? No creas que soy tan débil para no aguantar el viaje.

Naruto se estremeció ante la idea. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de Sasuke con su cachorro en brazos. Lo añoraba, deseaba que se hiciera realidad.

—Creo que a nuestro cachorro le gustará las tierras de mi madre y padre.

Sasuke sabía que no debía insistir más así que calló, dejó que el otro le abrazase fuertemente y se dejó ir en sus brazos, entregando su cuidado a su alfa.

Cuando despertó, ya casi anochecía. Naruto le había acicalado lo mejor posible. Se puso de pie con su ayuda. Con cierta vergüenza le pidió-ordenó que le ayudase a sujetar bien el obi por encima de su vientre.

Mientras Naruto llamaba a sus hombres para que lleven el palanquín de su esposo, Sasuke terminó de arreglar todo lo que habían traído. Se le hizo tan natural ser ayudado por Naruto a levantarse. Y este parecía que había asumido que ya eran una pareja normal alfa-omega, ya que antes de hacerlo subir a su transporte, le tomó de la cintura y le atrajo para besarlo enfrente de sus subordinados, Sasuke no correspondió por lo que Naruto le miró extrañado. No le soltó, le acerco nuevamente esta vez tomándole por la nuca y nuevamente le beso, Sasuke cerró sus ojos y se dejó besar hasta que Naruto estuvo satisfecho y vaya que lo estaba. Cuando se separaron, este se veía vivaz y orgulloso. Había demostrado ante todos sus subordinados como su bello omega le complacía, el pelinegro no comentó nada, era algo típico en los alfas. Solo subió y su hundió en su solitaria miseria. Sin embargo se aferró a la idea de su hermano, era solo por el cachorro que se sentía así, mientras que había logrado meterle la idea en la cabeza a Naruto de que debía de llevarlos a las tierras de sus padres.

Uno de los días más esperados para el gran líder llegó, aquel día quedaría todo listo para su próximo enlace con su Itachi, el sensual y maternal felino que deseaba. Se encontraba sumamente feliz, seguramente la felicidad que sentía solo sería superaba por el día de su unión completa y por el nacimiento de su primer hijo con Itachi. Se sentía aun fuerte por lo cual era muy probable que lograra preñar a su prometido en su primer celo como esposos.

Había pedido ante el retrato de Kushina perdón por tomar un nuevo esposo, pero estaba seguro que ella sería feliz de verlo recomponiendo su vida. Ella había sido todo un reto, una omega indomable, diferente a todas las demás; pero con la edad que él contaba no podría tener una esposa o esposo con iguales energías. Itachi era perfecto, su dulzura, amabilidad e inocencia le consumían, le hacía despertar y revitalizar. A pesar de que usualmente el consorte tenía sus propias habitaciones, estaba seguro que desearía dormir a su lado todas las noches.

Cada vez que lo visitaba le robaba un par de besos fugaces, pero ya no era suficiente. Su animal interno gruñía por más, su imaginación le traía sueños placenteros de cómo se vería su precioso prometido sobre su lecho de sabanas rojas, con solo el juban hasta sus muslos, su rostro ido del placer puro y sus cabellos desordenados esparcidos por el lecho. Lo necesitaba, anhelaba, requería de verlo al menos una vez al día para poder seguir, pero a la vez el verlo era un reto a su autocontrol y cumplir con su palabra.

El salón principal del Castillo fue escogido para la celebración. Minato se encontraba con sus elegantes ropajes y sus katanas más representativas, expectante, esperando a su prometido. Finalmente darían un gran paso hacia su unión.

Las puertas fueron abiertas con respeto por los siervos del clan Uchiha, a través de estas, Itachi Uchiha ingresó siendo llevado por su padre con dignidad. Minato quedó extasiado por su magnífica figura, su elegancia era abrumadora, sus ojos se veían más felinos que antes.

Iniciaron con la ceremonia de compromiso, una, en la cual quedarían preestablecidos los acuerdos de las familias y clanes, para después pasar a compartir los obsequios.

El gran salón estaba dividido por un biombo de puertas corredizas, en la parte principal, cerca al estrado donde normalmente se sentaban Minato y su corte era solo para la familia cercana de los prometidos. Mientras el resto de invitados permanecía respetuosamente callados al otro lado, esperando que se oficializara la ceremonia.

Itachi y su familia nuclear, compuesta por su madre y padre se sentaron detrás de los cojines, sobre sus piernas con la espalda muy recta. Itachi tenía puesto un kimono rojo de la buena suerte con detalles en blanco y marrón, mientras su cabello permanecía perfectamente atado en un complicado moño, decorado por el precio kanzashi que Minato le había obsequiado. Por el lado de Mikoto, llevaba un kimono sobrio de mangas cortas y un obi no recargado pero bastante elegante cubierta con el haori del clan Uchiha, así mismo Fugaku tenía puesto un yukata gris con detalles rojos elegantes simbolizando el pai pai de su clan y un hakama negro.

Por el lado del gran líder tenía puesto su traje ceremonial de daimio, con su hakama dorada que delataba su poder. Junto a él se encontraba Jiraiya que era como su padre y la primera esposa de él, supliendo el rol materno simbólico.

Sasuke se había quedado al cuidado de Naruto al ser su consorte, a su lado permanecerían Sai y Orochimaru, los solteros de su familia protegidos debidamente siempre por un alfa, y a quien le correspondía tal deber era al rubio menor. Naruto no debía de estar en la ceremonia interna pues tenía su propia familia, su padre iba a crear una nueva al lado del Uchiha.

Cada lado de familia, frente a frente se dio sendas reverencias, para después arrastrarse hasta estar sobre los cojines. Uno por uno empezó a entregarse los obsequios. Primero la madre del alfa, en este caso representado por la joven esposa de Jiraiya, quien le entregaba un obsequio envuelto en papel blanco al novio omega, de forma simbólica era como cedía a Minato a su cuidado materno al esposo omega quien se convertiría en el dueño de su hogar y responsable por velar de su salud y bienestar.

—Lo recibo con mucha humildad— Itachi sonrío suavemente la reverencia de la joven esposa. Quien cedió su lugar a Minato, dejando que ambos novios se observaran. —Lo conservaré por siempre. —Finalizó.

Luego, según la tradición, debía de ser de Fugaku hacia Minato, de la misma manera entregaba a su hijo simbólicamente para su protección.

—Lo recibo humildemente. —Observó a Itachi—Y lo conservare eternamente.

Esos eran sus votos de compromiso. El sacerdote les dedicó una bendición, de esa manera presentaba su futura unión a los dioses.

Luego de aquello, Minato e Itachi, juntos, recibieron la bendición de sus padres.

Jiraiya trajo los pergaminos con las actas ya acordadas. Fugaku en su papel de alfa las leyó, y procedió a firmar los acuerdos. Luego tomó su turno Minato, quedando finalmente comprometidos ante los dioses y ante las leyes de los clanes.

Los costosos regalos de cada clan se conservaron en sus lugares para que pudieran ser devorados por las miradas de los invitados con lo cual tendrían material para el chisme por un largo tiempo. Las puertas se abrieron, Minato e Itachi estaban sentados en el medio siendo custodiados por sus padres a cada lado. Todos los invitados se inclinaron sobre sus brazos para darles una apropiada reverencia. No era una unión cualquiera, era una que afectaría a todo el país de Fuego. Minato se vislumbraba como el próximo a unir el país y por consiguiente probablemente se convertiría en el shogun, el designado por el emperador simbólicamente a gobernar el país, es decir el hombre más poderoso de todos. E Itachi iba a ser su consorte, el omega más importante, quien tendría la responsabilidad de cuidar y satisfacer sus necesidades, quien con su carisma debería ganarse el corazón de todos los súbditos de Minato.

La celebración fue por lo alto. Minato no escatimó en gastos para que todos sus súbditos disfrutaran tanto como él de su fiesta de compromiso. Su mejor recompensa era ver a Itachi regalarle una sonrisa. Deseaba que fuera así en adelante, tenerlo a su lado y cuando regresara de una dura batalla encontrar consuelo en él y su familia que esperaba fuera numerosa.

Los invitados, ataviados con sus mejores kimonos, disfrutaban de la música y de platicar. Un grupo de actores fueron contratados, quienes representaron burlonamente a algunos señores entre ellos a Hiashi. Todos rieron a excepción de Hinata quien se sintió incómoda. Dentro de los documentos que Minato y Fugaku habían firmado, había quedado acordado también la asunción de Sasuke como primer esposo y aunque sería completamente oficial luego de una ceremonia en la cual Naruto mordería a Sasuke, sus labores y presencia como tal debían de ser dadas desde aquel momento.

Hinata se sintió aliviada, pues podía esconderse lo más que pudiera. No así Neji quien se mordía el labio inferior lleno de rabia. Solo se tranquilizó pensando en que su boda sería el próximo evento importante que se aproximada a tan solo una semana.

— ¡Shisui!

Las puertas de la muralla que los protegía habían sido abiertas para su retorno, Shisui no se esperó que el joven Itachi fuera a recibirlo y es que estaban en medio de la madrugada. Hubiera querido poner sus ideas en orden antes de divisar a su aun inocente primo. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio correr hacia él, algo en su cuerpo rugió. En los ojitos del felino menor vio el miedo, su corazón se agitó de angustia por lo que sin pensar sus pasos se aceleraron, buscando que el encuentro sea pronto, deseaba consolarlo, el fuerte deseo de estrecharlo y protegerlo de lo que sea que le haya hecho llorar. Continuó corriendo hasta él, aun vestido de negro. Cuando llego a él simplemente lo alzó estrechándolo en sus brazos, acobijándolo con cuidado.

—Okasan está gritando, tengo miedo. —Anunció el menor, aferrándose a su mayor.

En ese mismo momento, Fugaku pasó por el lado de ambos sin ver a nadie más, abstraído, siguiendo un aroma en específico. Shisui se quedó sorprendido sin saber que sucedía en el clan.

— ¿Itachi, que sucede?—Preguntó serio, separándose ligeramente de él.

—Mama está gritando sin parar. —Continuó Itachi sin querer separase del cálido abrazo.

Vio a Obito correr hacia ellos apresuradamente. Algunos pobladores salían de sus viviendas para averiguar que sucedía.

—No se preocupen es solo que Mikoto-chan está dando a luz. —Anunció hacia todos. — Itachi, te había dicho que los gritos son parte del parto, no pasa nada.

—Pero mama está sufriendo—Respondió Itachi inflando sus mejillas rojizas.

Obito se rascó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado, era en esos momentos cuando necesitaban otro omega para que lo explicaran. Para su suerte, Kagami se adelantó hasta la posición de su hijo y posó su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño Itachi.

—Bebe, por eso mismo tu madre es fuerte, lo mismo sucedió cuando parí a Shisui. Muy pronto vamos a conocer a tu hermanito. —Le dijo con calma, liberando su aroma maternal que lograría tranquilizar al cachorro.

Itachi se dejó acariciar por la mano suave de su tío, mientras continuó aferrado al pecho de su primo. Por su parte, Shisui se sintió más tranquilo de ya no verlo llorar, era extraño pero podía sentir desesperación con solo ver a su primo lloroso.

—Supongo que tío Fugaku sintió que su omega lo necesitaba. —Comentó el joven alfa a su madre, quizás ya comenzaba entender la división de su mundo.

Kagami sonrío.

—Así es, hijo. Ahora que Fugaku está ayudando a su omega, todo estará bien, ella sentirá su aroma y se tranquilizara rápidamente.

Obito barrió con la mirada a todos los presentes, buscando silenciosamente al peliblanco. Su alfa se sintió ansioso desde que sus orejas escucharon que la puerta se había abierto para los que regresaron de la misión.

—No está, Obito. —Indicó Kagami al ver la mirada del alfa. — Kakashi y Yamato se marcharon por el pago de la misión.

El pelinegro gruñó inevitablemente.

— ¿Se fueron solos?

—No, tres betas les acompañaron, por supuesto

Obito pareció quedarse más tranquilo, sin embargo estaba realmente molesto y un tanto desesperado. Era difícil saber que su omega tenía un lazo significativo con otro, podría confundirlo y decidir enlazarse con ese alfa. Había pensado que después de intimar ambos podrían iniciar una relación, pero realmente Kakashi le sorprendía, era cierto que ellos no tenían un gran problema con su sexualidad, pero Kakashi era sumamente más frío y frívolo de lo que un Uchiha podría esperar de su omega destino, Kakashi no le otorgaba ningún tipo de importancia el compartir el lecho con alguien.

No podía tolerarlo, podía olvidar que Kakashi ya se haya entregado a otros, pero no soportaba imaginarlo en el presente compartiendo su cuerpo con alguien que no fuera él. Era un alfa, iba en contra totalmente de su ser mismo.

—Obito, despierta. Fugaku va a estar refugiado con su omega y su cachorro por lo menos una semana. Te necesitamos, alfa. —Exclamó Kagami. — No debes olvidar que Kakashi no es de nuestra especie, y que es un omega libre.

Obito se mordió el labio para no replicar pues Kagami hablaba con sabiduría, para Kakashi, ellos no pasaban de ser aliados estratégicos para sus propios fines, parecía que nunca le iba a aceptar como su pareja, al menos de la manera en que Obito concebía tener un omega. Por otro lado, era el hermano menor de Fugaku, y ya que él se encontraba indispuesto pues su concentración era Mikoto y el nuevo cachorro, él debía asumir sus labores de administración del clan.

Mientras Obito marchaba a las oficinas de su hermano, Kagami se llevó a su hijo e Itachi para atenderlos. Le preparó un baño refrescante a su cachorro; mientras este se aseaba, le sirvió un té verde caliente al Uchiha menor, acompañándolo en silencio y repartiendo un par de caricias en su melena negra. Cuando su hijo pudo acompañar a Itachi, se dispuso a asearse él mismo.

Itachi terminó quedándose dormido en las estancias de Kagami siendo cuidado por este y su hijo Shisui.

—Es hermoso—Susurró Ssusui observándole dormir embelesado.

Cuando se dio cuenta que su padre omega le observaba se sonrojó intentando desviar la mirada.

—Está bien, Shisui, hijo. Tú vas a crecer más rápido que Itachi, lo que sientes ahora no es nada comparado a cuanto crezcas, así que debes de ser paciente.

Su hijo asintió, su primo era aún un niño, un cachorro que le quedaba cuatro años más para hacer su debut como shinobi y empezar a ganar oro para el clan, así que los cuatro años de diferencia se hacían, por ahora, demasiado largos.

La madrugada que llegó les sorprendió con un clamor de las siervas que corrieron las estancias de Kagami a anunciarle que Mikoto finalmente había logrado dar a luz.

Shisui e Itachi corrieron por los pasillos de madera hacia las estancias de Mikoto. Las siervas les abrieron las puertas cuando llegaron a la habitación. Fugaku se encontraba al lado de la omega, abrazándola, sonriendo suavemente mientras ella se veía cansada pero feliz, ya había sido limpiada al igual que el bebe que sostenía.

—Acérquense. —Pidió Mikoto cuando los vio llegar.

Itachi no vaciló en hacerlo, se acercó a su madre y ella le enseñó al bebe. Itachi sintió un cúmulo de sensaciones crecer dentro de sí, sus ojos no soportaron la presión del momento y terminó llorando mientras reía.

—Es un omega, como tú—Susurró Mikoto.

Itachi extendió sus brazos como había practicado con los cachorros de sus siervas, Mikoto río y le tendió al bebe siempre con cuidado. Itachi aspiró el aroma de su hermanito era bajito dulce como la leche.

Shisui se había quedado impactado ante la imagen de su amigo sosteniendo al bebe, de repente la garganta se le había secado y sus fuerzas le habían abandonado. Sin embargo, cuando Itachi le pidió que se acercara no lo dudo: a paso firme llego hasta él y observó a al bebe que con mucho cuidado y ayudado por su tía sostenía el pequeño omega.

—Es hermoso, tíos. —Susurró sonriendo, sintiendo que un nuevo deber crecía. Luego de observar el mundo exterior sentía que debía de hacerse mucho más fuerte, vio la sonrisa de Itachi y deseó verlo siempre así y que el nuevo bebe también sonriese. Él iba a hacerse fuerte, esa fue su resolución.

— ¿Cómo se va a llamar, okasan?— Preguntó con entusiasmo el nuevo hermano mayor.

—Hemos decidido que se llame Sasuke. ¿No es así Kagami?

Kagami asintió contento, él iba a ser el padrino omega de Sasuke.

—Supongo que mi inútil hermano será el otro padrino—Comentó Fugaku refunfuñando.

—Por supuesto—Respondió Obito que llegaba luego de que le anunciaran que su sobrino había nacido.

Se acercó y sonrío ampliamente

—Siempre me sorprende lo lindo que son mis sobrinos, con tu cara gruñona, Fugaku.

El aludido gruño, pero Mikoto llamó su atención lo cual fue suficiente para calmarlo y abrazar a su omega protectoramente.

—Wow increíble que mi hermano mayor pueda ser cariñoso—Se burló.

—Solo tienes envidia porque yo tengo una familia. —Respondió Fugaku como era usual, hasta que se dio cuenta que esa broma ya no era divertida. Antes Obito respondía con lo poco que le importaba una vida de pareja y tener cachorros, eso había cambiado totalmente desde la aparición de Kakashi, su hermano estaba realmente obsesionado con querer una familia con aquel omega a pesar de haber sido rechazado múltiples veces.

—Lo siento, hermano. —Si disculpo, sintiéndose realmente mal de haber sido tan hiriente. No podía comprender totalmente a su hermano, pues Mikoto siempre había sido muy cariñosa con él. Esperaba que su hermano encontrase alguien con quien sentar cabeza.

Obito tenía la mirada gacha. Era irónico, pues siempre se burló de la vida familiar, pero ahora añoraba tener ese clase de vida junto a su omega destino, pero este solo sabía rechazarlo.

—No te preocupes, hermano. No es tu culpa-… Aunque tú podrías haber ordenado.

—Nosotros no forzamos omegas, Obito y lo sabes. —Resopló el mayor ya cansado de que Obito siempre le hiciera ese pedido.

—Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que si viviera conmigo él...

—Si pasa encerrado un celo contigo evidentemente va a dejarse, ese no es el punto, Obito.

Fugaku suspiró aburrido, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba discutiendo temas de adultos frentes a niños y su bebe.

—Obito, debes encargarte de todo por esta semana ¿puedes hacerlo?

—No se preocupen ayudaré a Obito—Comentó Kagami.

—Gracias, lo va a necesitar más cuando Kakashi vuelva.

Ni Shisui ni Itachi entendían completamente porque su tío se veía tan absorto, porque apretaba sus puños como si reprimiera una frustración. Ambos niños decidieron concentrarse en el nuevo bebe.

El pequeño cachorro tenía una expresión bastante seria, como si en cualquier momento volviera a llorar y se estuviera reprimiendo. Itachi río, Shisui simplemente le envolvió en un abrazo y posó su mentón en su hombro, riendo por la expresión del bebe.

—Seguramente va ser muy gruñón. —Se burló.

Lo cierto era que tuvo razón, era un pequeño gatito que siempre buscaba atención, sus orejitas eran muy finas por lo cual detectaban cualquier sonido y simplemente soltaba a llorar sin piedad para sus padres y todas las habitaciones continuas.

Mikoto como buena omega era inseparable a su cachorro y haciendo uso de su aroma maternal lograba mantenerlo tranquilo, sin embargo el pequeño no se limitaba a sus brazos había desfilado en brazos de todos sus parientes como si probara que lugar era mejor para refugiarse y dormir. Sin duda los que más le habían agradado eran los de su madre, su padre, hermano, Obito y extrañamente Kakashi.

El cual con una seria expresión le mantenía bastante quieto. Quizás era su copioso cabello blanco o sus orejas de lobo, pero al pequeño Sasuke le divertía pasar tiempo con aquel omega.

Era una tarde bastante tranquila. El pequeño miembro de la familia Uchiha había cumplido su primer año. Un primer año agitado en el que Mikoto se había esforzado muchísimo para el niño. Mientras su hermano mayor había iniciado a entrenarse más seriamente junto al peliblanco.

Shisui ya había cumplido al menos unas cinco misiones exitosos aun acompañado de otros miembros importantes. Con lo cual su mirada se había vuelto más serena y madura. Había comprendido un poco más de la diferencias entre alfas y omegas y como estas diferencias eran mucho más marcadas fuera de su clan. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a tratar a Itachi con más cuidado, era bastante involuntario, el omega no se percataba de ello pues aún era pequeño.

—Mira, Sasuke, como tu hermano entrena con Kakashi-sensei. —Indicó Shisui al bebe que traía en brazos.

El pequeño gatito balbuceo contento, levantando sus brazos hacia Itachi, quien esquivaba un golpe proveniente de su maestro, se agachaba grácilmente y devolvía la patada. Sin embargo, Kakashi paró su patada voladora con una sola mano, aun así, le felicitó por su flexibilidad.

Shisui rió sosteniéndole de las axilas, el minino deseaba intentar dar nuevos pasos solo. El alfa le soltó asegurándose de que estuviera lo mejor paradito posible. Nuevamente, como ya llevaba hace días, no balanceo bien su cola con sus pasos y termino tambaleándose, Shisui lo sostuvo a tiempo para que no termine de caer. Pero el pequeño Sasuke alzó nuevamente sus brazos pidiendo que lo dejasen caminar. El alfa se lo permitió; para su sorpresa, Sasuke finalmente pudo balancear su colita con sus pasos e inició a dar algunos pasos, alzando sus brazos en dirección a su hermano mayor.

—Itachi—Llamó Shisui en murmullos

El felino de 8 años y el lobo blanco pararon su entrenamiento, ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos pues presenciaban los primeros pasos de Sasuke, para quien era la hazaña más grande. Itachi se puso en cuclillas, se remangó su hakama y le llamó. El pequeño alzó su cabecita y siguió dando pasos desesperados hacia su hermano. Cuando estuvo cerca simplemente se lanzó. Itachi lo capturo y abrazó protectoramente

— ¡Muy bien, Sasuke! Grandioso.

Kakashi sonrío también sintiéndose orgulloso de la pequeña gran hazaña del felino. Shisui también felicitó a Sasuke abrazando a ambos hermanos. Itachi le entregó en brazos al niño y el alfa lo levantó logrando que Sasuke sintiera realmente el júbilo de su primera hazaña.

Cuando se lo contaron a sus padres Mikoto lloró desconsolada y a la ves emocionada porque su bebe por fin podía caminar. En secreto solo con su omega, Fugaku soltó un par de lágrimas de orgullo.

La fecha más importante para un omega era sin duda su boda, todas sus labores y enseñanzas eran para tal fin, dependiendo de qué clase social pertenecía por supuesto. Finalmente su animal interno obtendría lo que necesitaba: una familia propia, un alfa que lo proteja y cachorros a los cuales criar con amor y entrega.

Mientras Neji era arreglado por su prima y dos siervos omegas más, se miraba lentamente apreciando como su imagen cambiaba. Era sin duda el día más importante de su vida, pero no por aquellos motivos triviales. Siendo el hijo del hermano menor del líder, siempre se le enseñó que la prioridad en los futuros maridos era para su prima Hinata. Siendo ella la princesa del clan su deber era cuidarla y asistirla, apoyarla y ser su soporte.

Lo cumplió a cabalidad. A pesar de que era mejor que ella en todas las labores de un omega y más, la cuidaba y protegía, le enseñaba y juntos cuidaban de Hanabi cuando era una cachorra.

Pero la guerra llegó a ellos. Sintió rabia por no ser un alfa y haber podido ayudar con una katana en mano. Cuando Minato, sus generales y su hijo ingresaron a los aposentos de su prima, donde se habían refugiado junto a Hanabi no supo que hacer, se desesperó. Hanabi era la heredera del clan, sus vidas al lado de ella poco importaban, ella era una alfa, ellos dos omegas. ¿Qué podrían hacer? ¿Cómo la protegerían? Solo pudo pensar en abrazarlas y protegerlas con su cuerpo. Nunca le habían dado un arma a sus manos. Si bien había algunas casas de guerreros que enseñaban a sus hijos omegas a usar algunas armas para protegerse en el peor de los casos como los Uzumaki, los Hyuga no eran así, ellos priorizaban que sus omegas fueran refinados

Fue tan sorprendente para él que su débil prima se levantara y armara todo aquello que les salvo la vida. Aunque no la de su padre. Las palabras de su padre antes de ser obligado a cometer seppuku fueron que enorgulleciera al clan y protegiera a la línea principal.

Se avocó a ello. Su tío nunca se preocupó por buscarle un compromiso adecuado sino que los esfuerzos de él y del mismo Neji fueron que Hinata quedara embarazada, se olvidó que él mismo no era un beta sino un omega que tenía celos y necesidades. A su edad, su animal interno lloraba por tener cachorros. Tenía la misma edad que su prima, y por supuesto había crecido con solo un alfa cercano gracias que siempre permanecía al lado de Hinata, Naruto, era él el alfa con el que comparaba a cualquier otro. Para su enorme vergüenza, secretamente, durante sus celos soñaba con el marido de su prima, Naruto.

Sabía que ella se había dado cuenta, pero nunca hizo algo para llamar su atención más que la debida. Sintió celos, después de que ella perdiera a su cachorro en un embarazo avanzado, Naruto demostró ser un alfa fiel, responsable y tierno. Neji lo deseó, soñó con todos esos cuidados para él.

Cuando Sasuke Uchiha llegó, lo sintió como un rival propio, así que incentivó a su prima a tener toda la atención de Naruto. Podía ser feliz por su prima pero no por un extraño. El que Naruto perteneciera solo a su prima era como si le perteneciera a él, incluso había imaginado criar a los hijos de su prima como propios.

Finalmente se le había otorgado la oportunidad. Podría demostrar todo lo que había aprendido durante su vida y encandilar al alfa que le gustaba, de esa manera sería feliz y al mismo tiempo sería el orgullo de su clan, cumpliría con su deber. Al fin sería reconocido por sobre Hinata como el mejor, sería un segundo esposo, pero sabía que a través de su cachorros podría obtener más gloria. Criaría a sus hijos de tal manera que enorgullecieran a Naruto y Minato por sobre los hijos de Sasuke.

Su kimono era de un pálido perla, embelleciendo su rostro delicado y sus cabellos castaños. No podía llevar el kimono blanco que su prima había llevado pues era reservado para la primera esposa. Sin embargo la imagen que obtuvo del espejo le hizo sonreír, se sintió orgulloso de su propia belleza y fuerza. Esa noche iba a eclipsar a Sasuke. No era inocente, sabía bien lo que su cuerpo necesitaría. Su celo se hacía más presente sobre su cuerpo, en unas horas sería incontenible. Y Naruto estaría ahí para él, ya no más sueños ni ilusiones, formaría una familia con el alfa que amaba.

...

Era curioso, incluso parecía que algún Dios del séquito de Amaterasu se burlaba de él. De hecho, un año antes, estaría riéndose de su patético sentir. Y es que inesperadamente para el propio omega, Sasuke Uchiha sentía que su corazón se apretujaba duramente, que su animal interno quería gruñirle al omega que iba del brazo de Naruto y se sentaba a su lado. Giró levemente su mirada pero Itachi al lado de Minato le observó significativamente. Estaba a la vista de todos y él debía representar bien su papel, se esperaba que de un esposo solo hubiera felicidad por la de su marido. Y ante sus parientes, Sasuke no sentía nada por Naruto. Estaba fracasando miserablemente como shinobi. ¿Por qué no podía envolver su corazón como Itachi lo hacía? Incluso como Kakashi lo lograba en sus misiones.

Se encontraba ahí sentado, al lado de Hinata y un grupo de siervos custodiándolos. Ambos siendo los esposo dejados de lado para ver brillar al nuevo esposo que se uniría a su peculiar familia. Sasuke casi podía reírse de sí mismo y de su situación. Lo único que le aliviaba era que en verdad no tendría que soportar toda una vida compartiendo un alfa. Su fleco cubrió parte de sus ojos, sus puños se apretaron rasguñando la seda del cojín donde se encontraba sentado.

Todos se veían deslumbrados por la belleza de Neji, Sasuke lo admitía, se veía angelical, entregado y dulce, un omega que efectivamente cuidaría de su alfa, pero no débil como Hinata sino fuerte, capaz de tener los hijos que Naruto pudiera entregarle. Él era como el intermedio de Hinata y Sasuke, perfecto. El azabache sintió una comezón en sus ojos, no debía desviar la mirada pues era una falta de respeto.

Una patadita de su vientre le exaltó, haciéndole volver a su realidad, no debía preocupar a su padre, no debía de permitirse sentir de esa manera.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?—Era la cándida voz de Hinata.

Sasuke alzó su mirada altanera y seria pero se topó con la de la chica totalmente diferente, no había reto ni miedo sino comprensión y dulzura maternal, ella poseía un brillo diferente en sus mirada, su rostro se veía saludable. Y entonces la recordó, a ella sentada viendo como él era quien se desposaba con Naruto. En esa misma sala irónicamente, ella era la única que podría entender aquel dolor.

— ¿Duele no es así?—Preguntó ella en un susurro cómplice.

No existía malicia en su tono de voz ni en su postura, tampoco reclamo solo comprensión tierna y preocupada. Sasuke se sintió descubierto pero acompañado. Nunca se lo espero.

— ¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo?—Susurró sintiéndose culpable. Esta era la segunda vez que ella veía a su marido, su alfa, quien la mordió, extasiándose con la belleza de otro. Sasuke era un novato para ello. Naruto le había dedicado tanto tiempo, pero de ahora en adelante Neji sería también su prioridad.

—Umm...Pensando en mi hermana. —Sonrío amistosa. —Haz lo mismo, Sasuke-kun piensa en tus hermanos, en tu cachorro. —Le susurró con suavidad.

Quizás fuera por la extraña complicidad que se había generado entre ellos, pero claramente ella bajó la guardia, solo fue un instante, fue suficiente para que el sofisticado olfato de Sasuke lo sintiera.

Sus ojos se abrieron sin poder creérselo, al principio dolido, pero luego al analizar aquel pequeño aroma, sorprendido. Nunca se imaginó que Hinata fuera capaz de aquello. Quiso reír, realmente no esperó tanto valor de parte de ella.

—Tu…—Se acercó al oído de ella—Estas preñada.

La sorpresa en los hombros de la omega le indicó que era la primera vez que se enteraba pero que había tenido algunas sospechas. Sus ojos se cruzaron, ella le suplicó mantener el secreto. Sasuke asintió solemne.

Si su olfato no le fallaba, ese cachorro era de un Inuzuka. Con su mirada buscó entre los Inuzuka y pudo darse cuenta perfectamente que Kiba observaba de rato en rato en dirección de Hinata. Aquello era algo que no se esperaba. Si se alzara en ese momento, se pusiera de pie e indicara que ella había engañado a Naruto y que la prueba era que estaba preñada, aquel matrimonio no se concertaría. Seguramente ella y su cachorro serían asesinados, suspiró, tocando a su propio hijo creciendo dentro. Hinata se había visto enferma cuando quedó preñada de Naruto, pero ahora era lo contrario, sería posible que ella haya encontrado a su pareja destino, que aquel lazo bendito por los dioses le haya otorgado la oportunidad de ser madre. Lo decidió.

Se sentó firme sobre sus piernas, con la espalda recta, el rostro indescifrable, observó la ceremonia de unión entre su marido y su nuevo consorte con toda la firmeza de un ninja de sangre pantera. Hinata a su lado le tocó suavemente la mano, se lo permitió, extrañamente se había formado una camarería entre ellos. Una muy inesperada, pero ella le había salvado dos veces. Él no podría delatarla para que fuera asesinada.

...

Su tercera boda, su tercer esposo. Había visto a lo lejos la indiferencia de Sasuke durante la celebración. No tenía permitido abandonar a su esposo y acercarse a Sasuke o Hinata, por lo cual cuando Neji fue llamado para alistarse para recibirlo en su noche de bodas, Naruto se dedicó a darle algunas miradas y tomar.

Solo podía conversar con su padrino, Tsunade o cualquier otro alfa. Hablar con un omega era irrespetuoso. Al menos por esa semana. No lo deseaba, era una completa semana sin poder ver a Sasuke y su bebe ¿y si algo les sucedía? ¿Si el parto se adelantaba? Había sabido que a veces pasaba y el alfa al lado del omega era esencial en aquellos casos.

No quería separarse de él cuando podría invertir ese tiempo en seguir conociéndose, en que su lazo se siguiera afianzando. Aquella tarde, en el claro, le había sorprendido que Sasuke fuera quien tomara la iniciativa, esa era una buena señal. En vez de sentirse ansioso porque probaría a un omega virgen, deseaba pasar esa noche con Sasuke nuevamente.

¿No le afectaría? Su omega estaba preñado, necesitaba de sus cuidados y atenciones, solo debía de separarse de él cuando el entrenamiento clamaba. Sus instintos le indicaban que ese era el camino correcto.

Su alfa interno gruño cuando aquel espécimen de alfa con dientes de tiburón se acercó a su esposo con la excusa de cuidar de Orochimaru. Entre ambos parecía haber cierto entendimiento. No le agradó la familiaridad con la que empezaron a hablar. Lo único que le detuvo fue la mano de su padrino, este le negó con la cabeza.

—Debemos hacer lo que nos corresponde. Hay un virginal esposo que espera por ti. Te entregará su cuerpo, entrégale tu fidelidad por esta noche.

Nuevamente quería gruñirle. Su omega estaba siendo demasiado cortés con aquel alfa. No deseaba aquello, pero sabía que era su deber cumplir como alfa con Neji.

Los esposos de su padrino conversaban animadamente junto con otros omegas de clase alta. Así era su mundo, los omegas, esposo consortes y esposas a un lado mientras los alfa al otro. Casi no había alfas con un solo omega. Su caso no era para nada extraño. Todos cumplían las expectativas que se esperaba de su nivel social. Los alfas proveían a todos los esposos y concubinos de más de lo necesario, mientras los omegas se mantenían tranquilos, manteniendo un ambiente agradable cuando eran llamados por sus alfas o cuando se organizaba salidas y visitas familiares, las parejas del alfa debían de cooperar entre sí, algunos eran amigables entre ellos, otros no. Podía decir que ahí solo veía a su padre, Tsunade y un par de alfas más con solo una pareja.

Giró su vista hacia el clan Uchiha, ahí se encontraba Orochimaru al lado de su ahora prometido conversando con Mikoto y Sai, quien llevaba esa máscara de soltero. ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo su padrino? Vio la mano libre de este y vio cómo su mano sangraba, se asustó, pero este negó, se estaba clavando sus garras a sí mismo para no salir en contra de Fugaku y reclamar a Orochimaru como aquel día.

Entendiendo cuál era su deber a pesar de que odiaba la idea de no ver a su preñado esposo por días, tuvo el valor para empezar a tomar y prepararse mentalmente para lo que le esperaba.

Su paciencia se puso en juego cuando Suigetsu se atrevió a poner su mano sobre la pancita voluminosa de su omega. Sasuke no le reclamó ni quitó la mano, simplemente la dejó que estuviera ahí. No iba a permitirlo, un poco tambaleante hizo ademán de ponerse en pie; sin embargo un siervo le llamó indicándole que Neji ya estaba listo. Rezongó rabioso.

—Ve, ahijado. Cumple como su alfa. —Le ordenó su padrino.

Sus colmillos picaron, no se movió, aquel descarado seguía acariciando el vientre de su omega, ese lugar que solo él tenía derecho a tocar como su alfa y padre. Los celos crecieron, sus instintos territoriales le controlaron. Se puso de pie, pero no para ir hacia los aposentos de Hyuga sino para caminar hasta donde se encontraba su esposo.

Cada persona de la sala quedó silenciada por sus pasos. Aquello era totalmente impropio. Minato solo pudo percatarse cuando su hijo ya había llegado ante Sasuke. No sabía qué hacer, gritar, ordenarle que vaya con su esposo que seguramente le esperaba, aquello solo haría más evidente e insultante todo hacia Neji.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero Naruto no comentó nada, sus ojos azules se veían oscuros, su cabello estaba un poco más alborotado que de costumbre. Sentía su impactante presencia sobre él. El azabache se sintió ridículamente pequeño y solo.

—No toques el vientre de mi omega. —Reclamó Naruto tomando con fuerza la muñeca de Suigetsu.

Este era de una clase inferior, no podía responderle como desearía. Simplemente gruñó, relamiéndose al saber los planes que se tenían preparados para él.

—Naruto, solo...

Pero el rubio no se tomó la molestia de escucharlo. Ante los ojos muy abiertos de todos los presentes, cargó a Sasuke, lo acunó contra su pecho y campantemente abandonó la sala.

Los siervos que controlaban la puerta simplemente la abrieron y se apartaron aun sin poder articular palabra.

Cuando Naruto abandonó la estancia, el silencio seguía presente, todos buscaban respuestas en los rostros contrarios. Los murmullos iniciaron, los Hyuga comenzaron a escandalizarse por la situación. Hinata suspiró, sintiendo lastima por su primo, pero tomando la decisión de ordenar que le apliquen un adormecedor. Estaba seguro que Naruto no iba a aparecer en el celo de su primo. No sintió gusto o placer, pero comprendió. Con la mente despejada, enamorada y preñada comenzaba a entender los impulsos naturales de un alfa por un omega y viceversa, sobre todo cuando estaban destinados. Ahora ella nuevamente estaba en deuda con Sasuke, por lo que no protestaría por su primo.

—Vayan a buscar a mi hijo—Ordenó en un susurró Minato apretando los dientes. —Ahora.

Los siervos de Minato salieron apresurados. Minato se puso de pie, llamó al orden y finiquitó la velada, ordenando que cada clan volviera a sus estancias. Por su parte con seria frialdad observó a los Uchiha. Itachi enfrentó por unos segundos su mirada, recordando su posición la desvío, intentando volver a su papel sumiso.

—Itachi, debes de hablar con tu hermano. Estuvo provocando los celos de mi hijo. Naruto debe de cumplir con Neji, necesito un nieto de la sangre Hyuga.

—Pido disculpas en nombre de Sasuke, mi señor. Yo también estoy preocupado por él.

Fugaku iba adelantarse hacia Minato, pero el rubio solo les dedicó una mirada de advertencia, para luego marcharse seguido de su séquito personal.

Itachi apretó los dientes, intentando controlar el crecimiento de sus colmillos, maldijo mentalmente. Cuando se trataba de Sasuke perdía el control.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se retorcía en brazos de su marido, quien no le soltaba sino que le apretaba más contra su pecho sin dañarlo.

— ¡Dobe! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Tienes que ir por Hyuga.

Naruto llegó a sus aposento, sus siervos al reconocerlo, le abrieron las puertas para él bastante sorprendidos de ver a su amo pues se suponía que esa noche debía de compartirla con Neji en los aposentos especiales que habían preparado para tal fin.

El rubio ingresó con su carga, la depositó campante en su lecho y se acomodó encima de él.

— ¿Eso es lo que quisieras, Sasuke? ¿Qué fuera con Neji?—Sonrío—Estoy seguro que no, hiciste todo ese número por que querías llamar mi atención ¿verdad?

Sasuke se sonrojó, evidenciando aquel propósito, aunque solo había buscado molestarlo y que Naruto se fuera con esa imagen a compartir el lecho con otro. No espero que este rechazara a Neji y lo secuestrara a él.

—No sé de qué hablas...yo solo hablaba con Suigetsu

—Aun así, Sasuke, fuiste un gatito malcriado. No debes dejar que nadie fuera de tu familia o yo toque a mi cachorro.

El pelinegro se sorprendió cuando Naruto comenzó a soltarse los amarres de su traje.

—No voy a hacer nada. Solo quiero mimar a mi cachorro. No te culpo, Sasuke, eres un omega preñado, por supuesto que quieres que este a tu lado´tebayo.

Sasuke guardó silencio. Por supuesto que era también celoso con su cría, pero cuando Suigetsu le pidió tocarle, se dejó llevar inocentemente por su omega buscando llamar la atención de su alfa.

Naruto le soltó el obi, dándole un descanso a su cuerpo. Se acomodó a su lado, posó su mano protectoramente en su vientre hinchado y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Vamos a dormir?—Preguntó sorprendido

— ¿Acaso quieres que te haga el amor?

—Ya quisieras, dobe—Desvío la mirada avergonzado.

—Solo quiero sentirte cerca, gatito.

Bajó y besó su vientre.

—Tienes una hermosa pancita, a decir verdad´tebayo

—Cállate, tonto.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír, Naruto se recostó cubriéndolo, posó su cabeza en su pecho y sus manos en su vientre. El felino se dejó arrastrar por el cansancio y se quedó dormido en aquella posición.

Naruto sonrío, ahí se sentía bien, complacido, su alfa gruñía de placer de poder cuidar personalmente a su omega. Uno de sus siervos llamó, gruñó teniendo que abandonar el cuerpo de su omega, le cubrió con una de las mantas y caminó.

—Su padre, manda a decir que el joven Hyuga…

—Ordénenle a Hinata que se ocupe de Neji. Mi omega preñado me necesita y voy a permanecer con él. —Ordenó usando su voz de alfa, aquella que no permitía desobediencia de parte de sus inferiores.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto tuvo que responder ante su padre. Dejó indicado en sus aposentos que sirvieran a Sasuke, que este podía llamar a sus propios asistentes para tomar un baño, vestirse y alimentarse, y que desde ese momento el azabache tenía derecho a ingresar y salir de estos. Y es que su alfa se sentía en paz de hacerlo. Su territorio, sus aposentos y Sasuke pertenecía a ese lugar al igual que su cachorro.

Finalmente llegó a la sala donde su padre le había convocado, ingresó sin ninguna duda y con la idea de que bajo ningún motivo se dejaría ordenar lo contrario a sus deseos.

—Padre. —Saludó

—Yo sé que los Hyuga han sido unos traidores y que se merecen lo peor, pero ese joven se preparó para ti y tuvo que ser sedado.

Intentó guardar la calma y comprender la actitud de su hijo.

—Me disculparé con Neji cuando sea el momento.´tebayo. —Respondió sin dudar.

— ¿Estas siendo cuerdo, hijo? Eres su alfa ahora también y debes de cumplir con sus celos, al menos hasta que quede preñado.

La voz y presencia de Minato se hacían cada vez más fuerte, pero para su sorpresa su hijo no hizo una rabieta sino que elevó su aroma a alfa al mismo nivel que él.

—Pero yo ya tengo un omega preñado y voy a cuidarlo hasta que dé a luz'tebayo

—Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero te aseguro que va a estar bien cuidado. —Replicó suavizando su tono al entender el porqué de su actitud, quizá no debería sorprenderlo puesto que su hijo había intentado ser padre hace mucho a años siempre terminando en fracasos dolorosos.

—Padre ¿no me equivoco al pensar que te has enamorado de Itachi Uchiha?

—No lo haces ¿qué tiene que ver con ello?

— ¿Serías capaz de abandonar a tu omega cuando esta cera de dar a luz? ¿Hubieras dejado a mama sola por otro omega?

— ¡Claro que no!—Respondió apresurado, Minato. Las únicas razones que podían separarle de Kushina cuando estaba preñada eran las batallas y los entrenamientos.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta, padre.

Minato resopló, asintió. Su hijo estaba realmente ansioso porque su omega lleve bien su embarazo, era comprensible. Y además, u instinto, le decía que su hijo y el joven Uchiha finalmente se entendían y había nacido un cariño especial entre ambos.

—Esta bien, hijo. Te voy a conceder eso. El joven Uchiha tampoco tiene la culpa, supongo

—Es solo un omega preñado. — Indicó no deseando que su omega o la familia de este fuese reprendido.

—Lo sé. Bien, encárgate de él. Neji será sedado y cumplirás con él después que te enlaces a tu omega.

Naruto sonrío agradecido. Y es que realmente quería ocuparse al completo de Sasuke y su cría, además que lo que más esperaba era poder enlazarse, morderlo para marcarlo como suyo.

—Gracias, padre. — Respondió dando una leve reverencia mientras sonreía genuinamente

—De nada, hijo. Lo comprendo. Aunque los Inuzuka van a estar algo inquietos ya que evidentemente no fue consumado el matrimonio.

No dijeron nada más, debían de estar atentos a mantener las relacionas diplomáticas con el clan Inuzuka, pero realmente iba a ser tenso, pues ellos deseaban pronto que un heredero con sangre Hyuga naciera.

...

Aquella primera semana de Neji como esposo de Naruto, no fue como alguna vez sonó. El joven despertaba cada cierto tiempo, llamando a Naruto por la fiebre del celo, solo para ser sedado con hierbas e inyecciones, además de tranquilizado con mates, ayudado por su sierva en su higiene y alimentación. Mientras tanto, Naruto ordenaba que Sasuke durmiese con él todas las noches. Finalmente a ojos de los siervos del alfa, Sasuke ya era el omega completo de Naruto, su consorte principal y a quien le debían los mayores respetos por que llevaba en su vientre al heredero de La Alianza y del clan Namikaze.

Las atenciones que recibía de Naruto no era fácil para la joven pantera, todo lo contrario, pues los ojos de sus familiares lo analizaban cada vez que podía: Por las tardes, la familia Uchiha acosaba a Sasuke con preguntas de si estaba llevando bien su relación con Naruto; o la férrea vigilancia de Itachi que buscaba comprobar si los sentimientos de su hermanito eran solo una buena careta como la que los identificaba como shinobi. Extrañamente, sus clases durante la tarde eran la parte más tranquila para el azabache. Y es que se reunía con Hinata en la salita de reuniones de sus propios aposentos para que ella le enseñe sus labores como primer esposo.

—Lo siento—Murmuró la joven pantera en un murmullo tan ligero y rápido que si no hubiese tanto silencio, la joven Hyuga no le hubiese escuchado. .

Hinata alzó la mirada pues había estado entretenida bordando mientras Sasuke leía la lista de personas que componían los estratos más altos de la Alianza. Ella comprendió a qué se refería. Como princesa del clan, ella debía de velar por sus parientes, por lo cual le era difícil ver a su primo sufrir ante el celo y es que seguramente el omega de Neji se había mentalizado en que lo pasaría al lado de un alfa; pero al mismo tiempo, ella entendía que ese no era un lugar al que su primo pudiera acceder.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun, mi primo debe de aprender cuál es su lugar. Tú eres el primero esposo ahora y él solo el segundo. Es lógico que Naruto te prefiera.

Extrañamente la propia Hinata se había ofrecido a enseñarle toda la información que como primera esposa manejaba, los árboles familiares, los tipos de celebraciones que se celebraban en La gran Alianza. Si bien el deber mayor había recaído en Hinata pues Minato no tenía pareja, de ahora en adelante sería compartida entre Itachi y Sasuke.

Sasuke intentaba prestar atención a las explicaciones de la Hyuga, pero su aroma a preñada se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y aquello de alguna manera, la hacía empatizar aún más con ella. No entendía cómo es que nadie lo notaba aún, le preocupaba que se diesen cuenta y lo que podrían hacerle, sentía piedad por la omega y por el cachorro que crecía dentro de ella. Intentaba pensar que ella no era en sí un objetivo, y es que los Hyuga no eran sus enemigos, sino simples víctimas de un daño colateral, sin embargo, también sabía que no debía dejar crecer aquella simpatía por ella y el no nato.

El estado de ella era un secreto que él no había roto, no se lo había comentado ni a su hermano, pero sabía que este con los sentidos agudos que poseía no tardaría en notarlo. ¿Qué haría Itachi?

—Hinata, tu aroma...—Susurró sin verla, aparentando estar concentrado en las listas de nombres de los generales y sus clanes.

—Lo sé—Respondió con voz quebrada, sin verla podía deducir que la omega tenía lágrimas contenidas en las cuencas de sus ojos.

— ¿El padre no se ha dado cuenta?—Preguntó extrañado, pues el padre alfa era de los primeros que se percataban de la espera de su omega.

Al no escuchar respuesta, levantó levemente la mirada para observar las mejillas sonrojadas la mirada culpable. Una indignación sin precedentes creció dentro de Sasuke.

—No lo sabe, lo he evitado desde que me lo dijiste. Yo…si él se entera…no habrá nadie que lo detenga.

Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos sin detenerse. El azabache no supo que hacer, le provocaba lástima pero no ganas de consolarle, una sensación desagradable.

Sasuke se preguntaba porque la protegía. Al principio se había dicho que solo estaba omitiendo esa información, pero acaba de percatarse que no solo era ello, sino que efectivamente estaba haciendo actos en defensa de ella. Así como Hinata, solo sus siervos personales que ni siquiera hablarían con su padre, los atendía para evitar que su familia utilizara ello a su favor. Por supuesto deseaba vencer, pero al menos se sentiría mejor si el hijo de ella naciera, sería como una retribución. Si el cachorro no eran un Namikaze entonces no tenía el deber de liquidarlo, tan simple como eso.

—Díselo, vas a necesitar su protección. —Susurró con voz de advertencia.

Ella pareció estudiar su advertencia, se enjugó las lágrimas y sonrío maternalmente.

—Sabes, Sasuke –kun, nunca imagine que podría hablar de esta manera contigo. —Susurró tímida pero aun sonriente. —Quizás pueda soñar, por irreal que parezca, con que nuestros cachorros jueguen y entrenen juntos.

Sasuke no respondió, desvío la mirada, se tocó su vientre una patadita se hizo presente, inevitablemente sonrío, una ligera curva casi insignificante pero que la omega notó.

...

Habían llegado noticias que en la frontera Norte: Gracias al oro de los Nara y Yamanaka se había podido construir la Muralla protectora, la cual ya entraba en su recta final de construcción, cuando estuviera finalizado despacharían al príncipe Chouji, devolviéndolo a sus tierras. Ante tales buenas noticias, los miembros de la elite de La Alianza se habían reunido en una pequeña merienda familiar.

Por un lado se encontraba Minato platicando con Jiraiya y Tsunade acerca de la inactividad de los Inuzuka, estos se veían demasiado cómodos en sus tierras y con muy pocas ganas de marcharse a sus propios territorios.

Naruto, por su parte se encontraba sentado al lado de su segundo esposo, Neji, se había disculpado innumerables veces, explicando sus razones del porqué no había podido acompañarlo en el celo, una excusa razonable que un esposo debía de comprender, pero que el castaño solo podía sentir una vergüenza enorme y furia contra el azabache, aun así a su marido le dijo que comprendía su preocupación por el cachorro de Sasuke. Lo odiaba tanto.

Tanto Neji como todos los presentes, dedicaban ciertas miradas de sorpresa ante la forma tan natural en qué se comportaban Sauske y Hinata, como si fueran amigos, compañeros, aquello era el ideal en una familia poligámica, pero para nadie era un secreto que hace unos meses ellos dos se llevaban de la peor manera.

Para Naruto también era sorprendente, pero más aún que le resultase de alguna manera repulsivo acercarse a Hinata. No la amaba, después del último aborto no la había mirado con deseo, pero nunca creyó sentirse de esa manera ante su presencia. No encontraba razón para desear que se largase de su vista. Había algo en su aroma que le comezonaba la nariz, más allá de los intoxicantes perfumes con los que se le había dado por bañarse.

Sasuke sabía que los miraban de forma curiosa, pero no podía evitar que sus feromonas se disparasen creando una especie de cortina alrededor de Hinata. Ya que olía a Naruto por llevar su cachorro, podría distraer y evitar que el aroma de Kiba se hiciese evidente en el cuerpo de la omega. No creía justo que ella tuviese que sufrir nuevamente otro aborto, menos cuando era evidente que su matriz almacenaba a su cría perfectamente. Ella ya no era una Namikaze, ni el bebe lo sería, además por lo poco que había escuchado, Kiba realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

De pronto la pantera Uchiha sintió una leve presión en su vientre, por lo que se lo acarició para relajarlo. Fue en ese momento en que bajó su mirada y la cortina formado con su aroma cayó, por lo cual no pudo notar como Orochimaru se había quedado observando en su dirección, sino quizás podría haber hecho algo por evitarlo.

—Que interesante….es extraño que no hayas venido a mí, querida. Naruto-kun felicidades, parece que has dejado a tu omega preñada. Y por lo sonrosado de sus mejillas puedo deducir que se encuentra muy sana.

Todo el recinto se quedó en absoluto silencio, las bocas de los presentes se quedaron entreabiertas. Sasuke sintió a su lado como la muchacha iniciaba temblar. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido…

De repente, Naruto con dos zancadas había llegado hasta la muchacha, la jaloneó de un brazo rápidamente hasta ponerla de pie, acercó su nariz hacia su vientre y gruño tan fuerte que su propio cuerpo se encogió, su vientre se tensó y su omega se replegó a pesar de que él no era el regañado.

— ¡¿Por eso has estado bañándote en perfumes?! ¡¿Desde cuándo me estas traicionando?!—Rugió sintiendo a su alfa perder el control dentro de sí.

Sasuke se puso de pie aun sintiendo la presión de su omega, queriendo presentar respetos al alfa que reclamaba. Naruto estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante el mutismo de Hinata, vio como la otra mano se dirigía al vientre de la muchacha así como colmillos y garras iniciaban a crecer. Naruto en sus cabales no haría daño a una omega preñada, o al menos eso había aprendido de él en ese tiempo. Sin embargo la sensación de traición que un alfa podía sentir era muy poderosa.

— ¡Naruto, la estas lastimando!—Se atrevió a gritar, esperando que su propio aroma a preñado y su voz lo tranquilizasen.

Los ojos oscurecidos por la rabia del alfa se dirigieron hacia su esposo azabache, soltó a Hinata haciéndola caer y atrajo a Saske por los hombros, enfocó su mirada hacia los ojos de su esposo, Sasuke sintió una fuerte presión en sus hombros, lo estaba dañando. Las garras de Naruto que crecían se clavaron en ellos, emitió un agudo gemido de dolor.

— ¡Lo sabías!—Gruño fuertemente.

El Uchiha emitió un quejido más audible, su vientre se tensó asustándolo. Naruto había perdido el control.

— ¡No! pero está preñada...—Susurró sin apartarle la mirada, mintiendo descaradamente.

— ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Omega, no le mientas a tu alfa!

El Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior, Naruto estaba usando su voz de alfa y aunque no estaban enlazados, la pureza de su sangre y su madurez sexual le hacía tener un poder sobre Sasuke, quien sentía su omega aún más replegado, un impulso por dejar al descubierto su cuello le sacudió.

Negó varias veces, el aroma pesado de Naruto le ahogaba, inició a toser buscando aire, sus piernas flaquearon y un profundo dolor le atravesó en el vientre. Su cachorro se retorcía.

Minato elevó su voz, envío a sus soldados a tomar a Hinata y traerla hasta él. Mientras tanto Neji no sabía si acercarse a su prima o a su esposo, sus siervos, miembros de su clan temblaban sabiendo que aquello arruinaría cualquier oportunidad de obtener el perdón.

Hinata se sentó sobre sus piernas, se inclinó hacia delante dejando que su cabello la protegiera de la agria mirada del gran líder.

— ¿Quién es?—Pregunto directo el líder, su voz delataba que no permitiría ninguna mentira.

La muchacha tembló.

—Naruto, vas a dejar que...—Intervino Sasuke desviando la mirada, sintiendo que la presión de los dedos de Naruto se hacía más fuerte. Este seguía enfocándolo solo a él como si no notara que le lastimaba.

—Mi hermano, Minato-san—Susurró Itachi al lado de Minato.

Este desvío su atención sobre la traidora y se enfocó en su hijo que sostenía a la joven pantera con rabia.

— ¡Naruto, suéltalo!—Ordenó Minato utilizando su voz de alfa, aun siendo superior a Naruto esperaba que pudiera traerlo de vuelta. — La traidora está aquí, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella pero no lastimes a mi nieto.

Pero el rubio menor no respondió siguió apretando a Sasuke.

—No me vas a ordenar como disciplinar a mi omega.

Jiraiya entonces fue quien separándose de su esposa se acercó para alejar a su ahijado, tomándole por el cuello hacia atrás; pero en el movimiento Sasuke no pudo evitar su caída hacia atrás pues sus piernas habían perdido la fuerza para sostenerlo. Gritó con un aullido largo de dolor, se apretó su vientre con lágrimas en los ojos. Itachi corrió hasta su hermano al mismo tiempo que su padre y Orochimaru.

Naruto despertó de su rabia al escucharlo, quiso acercarse al sentir el olor de la sangre provenir desde Sasuke, su alfa emitió un alarido de dolor, sus cuencas amenazaron con soltar lágrimas.

— ¡No te me acerques!—Gritó Sasuke apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos producto del pánico pues sentía claramente como sus piernas se habían humedecido de sangre. Sintió tanto miedo, frío de solo pensar que la criatura que se había manifestado dentro de él muriera, y fue entonces que notó que ya lo amaba y añoraba. Deseaba con todo su ser verlo, y protegerlo de todos, incluso de Naruto.

—Fugaku, cárgalo. —Ordenó Orochimaru.

El alfa Uchiha no se hizo esperar, tomó con cuidado a su hijo y lo levantó en vilo también asustado. Una maraña de sensaciones le atormentaban, el miedo de perder a su hijo y su nieto se hizo tangible.

Orochimaru ordenó a Kabuto, Karin y Suigetsu preparar inmediatamente su sala de atención, los jóvenes salieron apresurados a cumplir la orden.

Mientras tanto Fugaku inició a caminar con su hijo en brazos, tragando su saliva intentando tranquilizarse. Una parte de su alfa quería arrancar la cabeza del que lastimó a su hijo y la otra estaba enfocada en buscar sentir aún vivo al cachorro de su hijo. Mikoto se había quedado con Sai siendo consolada por este, asustada y confundida. Pronto se levantó aun abrazando a su sobrino y siguió a la comitiva. Itachi pidió permiso a su prometido para acompañar a su hermano, este se la otorgó inmediatamente.

Minato gruñó y golpeó el tatami furioso. No iba a permitir que aquel clan que tanto daño le estaba haciendo saliera ileso.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre desquitarte con tu omega preñado, hijo?!-Grito rabioso—Debí deshacerme de esta traidora. Solo por ti la mantuvimos siendo tu esposa y así te lo paga.

Naruto gritó de dolor, confusión y rabia. Sus garras estaban afuera. Su mirada furibunda vagó por la habitación hasta que se topó a quien hace unos momentos pedía perdón, Neji. Este de inmediato se lanzó al suelo rogando su perdón.

—Le juro, Naruto-sama, esto ha sido una ofensa, una sorpresa e indignación al igual que usted. Yo lo amo, siempre lo he amado, pero nunca hice nada por obtenerlo por amor a mi prima. Nunca imaginé que ella lo traicionaría. Nadie de mi clan es culpable. Definitivamente ella es una desgracia para nuestra familia, yo como el único representante del linaje noble del clan Hyuga, la destierro de nuestro clan.

—Que así sea. —Murmuraron Naruto y Minato.

Naruto caminó hasta la muchacha quien aún permanecía inclinada ante su padre. La alzó por un brazo furioso, enfrentó su mirada a la de ella. Ella emitió un alarido de dolor, pero aquello solo encendió la furia de su esposo.

—Te juro que si algo le pasa a Sasuke o a mi hijo, me voy a encargar de que presencies la muerte del bastardo que te embarazó… de él y todo su clan. Y, tu, mi amada esposa, no verás a tu crío ni cuando nazca. Será regalado a alguno de los sirvientes.

La soltó brusco, sin importarle que ella pudiera perder al cachorro. Su pecho estaba encogido, sus orejas intentaban oír más allá de las paredes, intentando escuchar si Sasuke lloraba. Un creciente odio y resentimiento se acumuló contra Hinata. Sabía que era su culpa, pero no pudo soportar la idea de que Sasuke no le cuenta sobre esa traición. Pero, pensándolo bien, seguramente era solo la debilidad natural de un omega preñado por otros omegas en el mismo estado, se maldijo.

—Ya dije cuál será su castigo, por lo demás, puedes hacer con ella lo que desees, padre´tebayo.

Sin hacer caso a nadie abandonó la habitación furioso. Había confiado en Hinata, le había dado una segunda oportunidad, pero ella no era estéril, ella podía dar cachorros pero no se los había dado a él sino que se había dejado tomar por otro. Seguramente su padre la interrogaría, cuando supiera quien había sido el malnacido, se aseguraría que lo pagara. Por el momento se encaminó hasta los aposentos de Orochimaru donde Sasuke había sido llevado.

Minato observó despectivamente a Hinata y Neji.

—Lo traidor se lleva en la sangre. —Murmuró sin dejar de buscar la mirada de Neji, quien se mantenía encogido, junto a los miembros de su clan. Todos ellos mostraban sus cuellos, dejando sus vidas a cargo del gran líder de La alianza.

Jiraiya asintió Tsunade se mordía el labio inferior rabiosa por la traición. Su omega, Dan, simplemente desviaba la mirada incómodo como todos los omegas que debían de presenciar el maltrato hacia uno de su especie, era inevitable en su naturaleza sentir compasión por otro omega en estado de gestación, aunque se trate de una traidora.

—Confiesa quien es el padre y pensaré en dejarte parir. — Amenazó Minato.

Hinata lloriqueó audiblemente. Kiba era el amor de su vida, pero tampoco quería arriesgar a su cachorro.

—Probablemente es Kiba Inuzuka, mi señor. —Interrumpió Neji—Nunca fui testigo, pero aquel joven se acercó a mi prima el día que llegó. Solo se eso, siempre confié en que mi prima fuera honorable, se lo rogué por mí que soy su primo y esposo de Naruto-sama, pero ella también me ha traicionado a mí y a todo nuestro clan.

Minato asintió, ordenó a su siervo quien levantó el rostro de la omega; sus lágrimas y ojos suplicantes le confirmaron que aquel era el padre del cachorro. Minato rugió impotente. No podía dejarlo, con ello se acababa la tregua y cualquier futura paz, tendrían que conquistar su territorio por las malas, con una guerra. No podía permitir que alguien viniera a su hogar, se acostara con la esposa de su hijo y le hiciera un cachorro.

—Enciérrenla en sus aposentos. —Ordenó

— ¡Por favor no le haga nada a Kiba-kun!—Rogo siendo arrastrada.

Minato la ignoró.

—Neji, por tu información tu matrimonio no será anulado. Pues requiero que le des un heredero a mi hijo. Pero más te vale que disciplines a tu gente. Los Hyuga solo nos han dado dolor y traición.

Neji agachó más su cabeza asintiendo, intentando no escuchar el llanto de la persona a la que siempre protegió. Sin embargo, por culpa de un amante de ella, él no podía abandonar a la alfa de su clan, a su tío ni a su pueblo que esperaban por una oportunidad que ahora solo él podía dársela. Rogaba por primera vez a los dioses porque el cachorro de Sasuke y el mismo joven salieran con bien pues si le sucedía algo a alguna, estaba claro que su prima sería asesinada. Aun le quedaba la oportunidad de quedar embarazado y darle un heredero digno a ambos clanes.

...

El tiempo lentamente pasaba, Naruto no podía mantenerse sentado como su padre, Tsunade y Jiraiya. Su oído se había concentrado en intentar escuchar en medio de los gemidos de dolor de su gatito si todo estaba bien. Pronto estos sonidos que alteraban sus nervios bajaron hasta desaparecer. Su corazón aceleró sus latidos.

Orochimaru salió de la habitación sudoroso y con un semblante un poco pálido, temió lo peor.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran?—Pregunto Minato antes que nadie.

—No te preocupes, Minato, Naruto: El bebe y Sasuke se encuentran bien…de hecho…—Dudo un momento—Es un omega muy fuerte, no empezó a sangrar por la caída sino porque el omega interno de Sasuke se asustó, Naruto-kun al utilizar tu voz de mando alfa para ordenarle—Le dijo con semblante serio—Tu sabes la naturaleza de los omegas… sin embargo, su cuerpo ha sido capaz de retener al cachorro. Aunque es probable que el cachorro no dure mucho más dentro de Sasuke. Debemos lograr que permanezca el mayor tiempo posible dentro para que crezca pero con seguridad el parto va a adelantarse.

Minato suspiro dejando ir toda su tensión, nuevamente se sintió aliviado por haber unido a su hijo con aquel jovencito tan fuerte, aquello también le aseguraba que su prometido lo sería, aunque él de ninguna amanera le causaría daño alguno a su omega. Sin embargo, seguía un poco ansioso por que el cachorro naciera antes de tiempo.

Se giró hacia su hijo y para sorpresa de todos le dio tremenda bofetada mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Aún más sorprendente, Naruto no replicó, sino que se quedó con el rostro girado.

—Debes de cuidar a tu omega preñado, hijo. —No grito por respeto al omega, pero agravo su voz lo suficiente para ser gruñidos a medias. —No voy a tolerar que maltrates a tu omega por una traidora. Ella merece un castigo memorable, pero tu omega preñado no tiene que pagar el precio. Es solo un omega preñado, es natural que defienda a otro omega preñado, lo sabes, los omegas se guían por el sentimiento, por eso nosotros debemos de protegerlos.

Naruto apretó los puños pero solo asintió. Su padre tenía razón, Sasuke era fuerte pero pudo haberle costado la vida del cachorro o del mismo omega. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo como alfa.

—Debido a este incidente, Sasuke no podrá cumplirte, Naruto-kun. Debe descansar lo más que pueda hasta el día de su parto. —Informó el omega.

Minato asintió, aquello sería un buen castigo para su hijo. Lo que fuera necesario para que el joven omega se encontrase bien.

Orochimaru les dejó pasar. Sasuke se encontraba dormido sobre su lecho muy bien arropado, su rostro estaba pálido, pero el sanador les indicó que con una buena alimentación se recuperaría perfectamente.

Naruto quiso quedarse al cuidado de él, pero Orochimaru le pidió que no lo hiciera. Fugaku se encontraba alterado y contenía su natural ira contra quien había hecho daño a su hijo omega; mientras que Sasuke si despertaba iba a alterarse si lo veía. El alfa solo pudo retirarse detrás de su padre, después que este se despidiera de su prometido.

Padre e hijo junto a Jiraiya y Tsunade caminaron silencioso por los pasillos. Se suponía que el día de mañana despediría a los Inuzuka de forma pacífica. Sin embargo era un consenso en que si bien Hinata solo había sido un remedo como esposa, no podían tolerar una afrenta de ese tamaño. Se trataba de nada menos que el hijo de la líder enredándose con la esposa del hijo del líder de la Gran Alianza, no era un agravio perdonable aunque ello los llevara a la guerra contra aquel belicoso clan.

—Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-san preparen a sus mejores soldados. Le daremos la despedida que merecen al amanecer—Ordenó con voz grave el gran líder mientras acariciaba el mango de su fiel katana.

Por primera vez, Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con su padre. Aunque no amara a Hinata, ella era suya, no importaba si sus sentimientos por Sasuke crecían, ella no debió traicionarlo, menos con un invitado, había arrastrado y enlodado el título de primera esposa como una omega de prostíbulo. Su título de princesa estaba destrozado y su moral destruida, aquel cachorro que esperaba solo sería la prueba de una justa vida miserable que le esperaba.

...

Los Inuzuka se estaban alistando junto a sus perros para partir hacia su hogar, pero dentro de la carpa de comando había una seria discusión que intentaba ser ignorada por todos los demás miembros sin muchos resultados. A pesar de ser un clan belicoso y feroz eran muy pocas las veces en que alguien se atrevía a contradecir la decisión de su líder; este solo era cuestionado si se buscaba hacerse con el mando y por ende enfrentar a la líder en pelea. Lo más significativo era que su propio hijo era quien se negaba obedecer a su madre alfa y a su hermana alfa.

— ¡No me voy a ir sin Hinata!—Gritó Kiba oponiéndose a que su madre y su hermana montaran a sus perros.

—Eres parte de nuestro clan, no vamos a dejarte atrás. No pongas en riesgo a todos por una calentura.

—Ella es mi omega destino, se los juro. —Bajo la cabeza conteniendo su rabia y orgullo.

Madre e hija se miraron sorprendidas, normalmente Kiba era un alfa muy testarudo pero cuando el bienestar del clan apremiaba dejaba de lado todos sus caprichos para comportarse como un adulto. Sin embargo, ahí estaba desde que la mañana llegó. Desde hace unas semanas él les había pedido que cedieran ante Minato pues sospechaba que Hinata era su pareja destino. Madre e hija le dieron la oportunidad siempre y cuando no ponga en riego a todos. Y ahora esa era la respuesta que les daba.

—Kiba, la pareja destino es algo seria. Ella ya está casada y marcada. —Acusó su hermana

—Aun así. Hermana, madre, se los juro estoy seguro y Akamaru también.

Con un ladrido Akamaru apoyó a su amo.

Hana y la líder gruñeron disconformes ¿Por qué el destino le daba a su hijo como omega destino a una mujer casada y marcada? A pesar de su orgullo habían sido conscientes que una tregua aunque sea temporal con los Namikaze les sería de ayuda por eso habían acudido a la reunión. Pero llevarse a una omega casada con nada menos que el hijo del líder, entendían, sería una alta traición y por consiguiente una guerra. Y aun así, no podían dejar a Kiba solo, dentro de sus leyes estaba el apoyar las uniones dictadas por la madre naturaleza. Así fuera que se irían a una guerra por ello, no podían no luchar porque estén juntos.

—Está bien, hijo, pero fingiremos que salimos, nos reagrupamos y regresamos para atacarlos. Sabes que nos llevará a una guerra al menos tengamos la ventaja de la tregua para darles un golpe efectivo.

Kiba quería replicar pero lo entendía, aunque algo en su estómago se revolvía inquieto, era una sensación extraña. Hinata le había estado rehuyendo, pero estaba seguro que no era por falta de amor, sino por algo más. Algo le indicaba que no debía de separarse de ella, que ella le necesitaba.

Una vez resuelto el problema, los Inuzuka subieron a sus perros y se encaminaron por los caminos hacia afuera del Castillo. Siguieron cabalgando hasta afuera del pueblo que se había fundado alrededor del Castillo. Una vez fuera una lluvia de flechas fue contra ellos. De entre los arbustos Minato y sus hombres aparecieron para rodearlos. Varios de sus hombres y perros cayeron con las flechas. La líder gruñó rabiosa.

— ¡Oficialmente te declaramos la guerra y se rompe el tratado que firmamos! —Rugió Minato a la cabeza de su grupo de soltados.

—Maldito traidor, Minato—Gritó Tsume.

—Tu hablando de traidores—Sonrió maliciosamente el rubio—Mientras yo les otorgaba mis territorios como hospedaje, tu hijo se revolcaba con la esposa de mi hijo.

Tsume abrió los ojos e inmediatamente viró su mirada a su hijo quien gruñía. Había esperado que su hijo tuviera la suficiente paciencia para no tomar a su omega hasta estar seguros y poder rescatarla. Aquello dificultaba todo. Si la muchacha no estaba con ellos, indicaba que probablemente fue asesinada o estaba muy bien encerrada.

—Como tienes pruebas de lo que hablas–Intentó desviar mientras sus sentidos buscaban una salida, aunque estaban muy lejos de casa, pues las tierras Hyuga que debían de cruzar pertenecían a Minato también.

—Hinata apesta a perro por todo su cuerpo porque nada más espera a un cachorro bastardo de ese traidor. —Hablo despectivamente Naruto que se encontraba sonrojado por la ira.

El shock en todos los Inuzuka era terrible, para Kiba sintió que algo en su interior se quebraba para liberar a una bestia. Por eso la necesidad y por ella le rehuía, estaba preñada.

Sin esperar a que su madre le diera permiso o que su vida estuviera en riesgo, Kiba se adelantó con Akamaru, el pelaje del animal estaba completamente erizado, un gruñido bajo se escapaba de sus fauces, estaba tan alerta como su compañero humano.

—Namikaze... ¡¿Dónde está Hinata?!—Hablo Kiba sin otorgar ningún respeto o arrepentimiento—

—No te incumbe, ella es mi esposa, mi omega y recibirá el castigo que merece—Intervino Naruto, enfrentándose a la mirada de Kiba.

—No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima—Amenazó el Inuzuka. —Yo soy su pareja destino, déjala ir. Me la llevaré y no tendrás que quedarte con deshonra.

Su firmeza enojó aún más al rubio menor, pero le hizo ver a Minato que no se había tratado de una simple aventura y que el joven estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida por llevarse a la omega que amaba.

—Tsume, como verás es un probado acto de traición de tu hijo. —Intervino Minato sabiéndose ganador.

La mujer alfa gruñó se acercó rápidamente sobre su enorme perro y se puso al lado de su hijo.

—La muchacha es la pareja destino de mi hijo. Y ahora espero a mi nieto, no vamos abandonarla. Nos la llevaremos por la fuerza si es necesario. —Habló con seguridad, si antes había dudado eso ya no tenía cabida. Era bien sabido que la esposa del heredero de La Alianza había sido declarada estéril, por lo cual era realmente verdadero que era la pareja de su hijo, y Tsume no abandonaría a alguien que llevaba su sangre.

Minato alzó el mentón, su aura animal se expandió confrontándose con la de Tsume, ambos líderes no bajaban la mirada y poderosos gruñidos escapaban de sus pechos.

—No hay necesidad de arriesgar a todo el clan, madre—Hana, la heredera del clan de los perros salvajes interrumpió sintiendo que su madre alfa estaba lista para saltarle al cuello al rubio.

— ¡No voy a abandonar a Hinata!

— ¡Yo no voy a permitir que te la quedes!—Contestó Naruto.

—Minato-sama, usted es un hombre cabal. Le propongo que en vez de aniquilarnos y exponernos al enemigo extranjero que nos asecha, lo resolvamos con honor. —Habló la joven alfa.

Minato estrechó sus ojos, aun no olvidaba que la muchacha alfa había pedido a Itachi como consorte. Sus manos apretaron las riendas del caballo quien al sentir a su jinete cada vez más alterado dio un relincho.

—Explícate.

Hana entrecerró los ojos, sus orejas pudo sentir el sonido del respirar de su hermano y madre, ambos estaban demasiado alterados. Debían de salir de aquel lugar como sea.

—Mi hermano y su hijo en un duelo dentro de tres semanas. —

Su solución llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

—Estoy segura que mi hermano no temblará ante la idea de pelear el mismo por lo que considera suyo; de igual manera su hijo no temerá defender su posesión sobre la omega. La fuerza de cada uno decidirá el destino de la omega.

El gran líder lo consultó con la mirada rápidamente con su padrino y Tsunade ambos asintieron firmes. Tampoco deseaban hacer una carnicería en ese lugar, tan cerca de los pobladores que recién habían llegado a colonizar estas tierras.

— ¿Qué ganaremos si Naruto vence? Porque quedarnos con esa perra traidora no es suficiente—Dijo Minato.

Kiba se mordió el labio inferior hizo ademán de lanzarse sobre el gran líder pero su hermana lo detuvo devolviéndolo a su lugar.

—Le daremos las tierras de nuestra frontera como pago por la traición y podrán quedarse con Hinata pero nos darán a su cachorro.

Minato lo pensó. Hinata podía ser inútil para él, pero era sumamente útil para los Inuzuka, si en verdad ella podía tener hijos de Kiba con éxito, eso significaba que podía darle muchos herederos que algún día puedan reclamar el liderazgo de los Hyuga, quitándoles a los hijos de su primo ese derecho. Y aun así darle aunque sea un heredero era peligroso sobre todo si este era alfa.

—Bien, te daré al cachorro si nace omega.

Para sorpresa de todos Minato cedió.

—Si Kiba gana, nos darás a Hinata, al cachorro en perfecto estado y los territorios Hyuga.

—La cuarta parte.

Hana no se removió ni un poco ante la poderosa aura de Minato y de cada uno de sus generales, ella podía ser mucho más joven que Minato, pero estaba preparada para ser una líder fría y objetiva.

—Hinata es la hija del actual líder y ya que su hermana ha sido descartada, ella heredaría el clan entero. —Una sonrisa enigmática se dibujó en sus labios. — ¿O es que tiene miedo de que su hijo no tenga la fuerza para derrotar a Kiba?

— ¡Voy a vencerlo sin ningún problema!—Se defendió Naruto enfrentando a Hana, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Aun así, tu nos estas ofreciendo solo unos pedazos de Tierras de tu clan si mi hijo gana más quedarnos con la traidora y su bastardo.

—Bueno, entonces que sea la mitad.

Minato observó a su hijo, confiaba en su fuerza.

—Es un trato—

—Lo es

Ambos dieron una leve reverencia.

—Tsume ¿estás de acuerdo con el trato de tu hija?—Preguntó Minato mirando desafiante a la otra líder.

—Por supuesto. Prométenos que la muchacha y el cachorro estarán con bien.

—Lo prometo, puedes dejar a alguno de tus alfas o betas para que te escriban.

Kiba no deseaba dejar a Hinata ahí pero no tenía otra opción. No podía sacrificar a su gente, ni su madre y hermana. Sin el alto mando, su clan vagaría sin rumbo o se descontrolaría buscando venganza.

—Dejaré al asistente del sanador de mi clan, tres alfas y tres betas. Conozco perfectamente sus letras, no te atrevas a dañarlos. Uno de ellos se encontrara en la frontera a informarnos personalmente en una semana.

—No ataco a traición Tsume. Si lo hubiera deseado hubiera acabado con ustedes ahora mismo sin avisarles.

La alfa asintió.

—Nos marchamos, la batalla será en la arena dentro del clan Hyuga en el Castillo de la Garza Blanca.

Minato estuvo de acuerdo. Le estaban otorgando la ventaja del territorio por cortesía,pues Tsume sabía que lo de su hijo había sido una alta traición. Pero su apego a los lazos de sangre no le permitía dejar a la omega de su hijo y al cachorro.

El gran líder ordenó a su escolta seguir al grupo Inuzuka hasta la frontera entre Hyuga y las tierras de los perros salvajes.

Cuando no los vio más, le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hijo.

—Debes de ganar. No importa lo mucho que odies a Hinata, no podemos dejar que nos humillen ¿lo entiendes?

Por supuesto, Naruto entendió, en respuesta asintió con firmeza.

—Déjamelo a mí, oto-san.

Naruto sabía que probablemente no evitaría una guerra, cualquiera fuera el resultado ninguno quedaría conforme con la perdida por lo cual los llevaría a una batalla, pero aquellas tres semanas les daría tiempo para prepararse adecuadamente, y aun así tenía el peso del orgullo del clan en sus hombros y en su katana.

Aunque fuera solo una pantomima, él debía de ganar porque si no su nombre quedaría manchado en la historia, los demás clanes verían con burla a su clan, el respeto hacia él, el futuro líder de La Gran Alianza quedaría bajo tierra. Ellos eran guerreros que vivían para conservar su honor hasta el final. No era un combate a muerte, bueno no se había acordado a ello, pero de igual manera todo podía suceder. No podía permitirse perder, menos cuando su cachorro pronto nacería, deseaba verlo crecer y entrenarlo él mismo.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

¿Qué tal les pareció ? espero sus comentarios para saber como piensan que va a ir la historia y en serio espero hayan podido leer la explicación previa, lo recalco, Minato Naruto y todos los demás alfas solo actúan como en la época actuaban los hombres con sus mujeres. Ya ni siquiera tien que ver eso con ue sea un omegaverse, pero el ocultarle algo a su esposo y engañar era algo totalmente repudiable castigado incluso con la muerte como una alta traición pero Hinata tiene la línea de sangre de los Hyuga la casta principal no pueden entregarla a Kiba, aunque a ellos no les sea útil de Kiba puede tene rhijos que vayana reclamar luego las tierras de los Hyuga.

Y bueno Sasuke fue gritoneado por ocultarle la verdad, esa aprte si fue instintiva, pero es castigable, Minato lo defiende solo porque está preñado y porque considera que los oemgas (asi como las mujeres son consideradas por algunos) se dejan llevar por el sentimiento.

Si no hubiera estado preñado le podría ahber ido peor.

Ahora sí..quien gana? se muere alguien? como va ser el cachorro de Sasu? eso creo que ya lo suponen XD...

Nos leemos pronto!

 **Respuestas a review:**

InfameyDeliciosa: Morí de la risa, Orochimaru es todo un omega devorador de alfas XD... Bueno vamos a ver a donde nos lleva todo esto!

lectoraperdida : Hola Gracias por tus palabras, bueno a decir verdad para mí tambipen son los chicos guapos claro más Sasuke. Creo que sí Minato es algo tímido,pero de un corazón poderoso, solo que aquí bueno la guerra lo ha endurecido. Tienes razón Itachi es tierno pero tiene una sensualidad tan atrayente. Shisui es muy carismático, invita a seguirlo. Kakashi anda relajado por la vida aunque por dentro en realidad guarda mucho. Obito sip es calculador aunque su corazoncito se rompa

Cristiana : bueno como vez regresé, malditos huaycos!

InfameyDeliciosa : peruana? ese ultimo trago que mencionas me suena a uno de la Selva.

Sexyperitaverde : Hola, gracias por preocuparte por mí, lo que pasa es que en mi país han habido problemas, soy de Perú y con los huaycos hubo ffalta de agua y bueno ocupo mi tiempo el tener que recolectar agua y todo eso, peor ya todo esta mejor. Espero me dejes tu punto de vista de este capítulo!

DarkFangirl : No tiene vulva, bueno los omegas masculinos no, las alfas femeninas pues sí tiene como un clitoris más desarrollada que emm crece..? Espero te guste mi historia y llegues hasta aquí

Guest : Hola, gracias por tus comentarios... me gustaron tus comentarios. me hiciste pensar sobre lo de Minato super caliente pues ya viste en este cap que no anda de casto, no por nada es el alfa más poderoso de su clan jojojo.. Espero te haya gustado la parte de Shisui e Itachi, ellos dos se me hacen muy tiernos juntos. Definitivamente Kakashi tiene muchísima experiencia. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios y bueno aquía sufrido un quiebre Orochi y Jiraiya peor aun todo puede suceder.

Sonia : Creo si Ino hubiera sido una alfa en el anime violaba a Sasu.. lo bueno es que evitaron que se lo comiera.. Pues sí el omegaverse, los omegas son de alguna manera un reflejo de la mujer en aquellas epocas.

Renataly321: Espero hayas llegado hasta aquí las alfa mujeres son como unas dominatrix, son dominantes en todo los sentidos

LaPatronaAnko : No te preocupes Itachi pase lo que pase le pertenecerá a Shisui, bueno ya nos estamos acercando a la parte crítica de todo!

HakuNieves. Shisui cuidado con la ONU! XD pero bueno vamsoa aver hasta donde se contuvo el pobre Shisui. Espero leerte en un próximo review

LeeLover: Minatoa ha tenido amantes, pero nunca tuvo una preferencia por alguna o alguno asi que nop no tiene un harem aún.

: ESo era lo que Neji planeaba peor ya vimos que no se le cumplió! Espero leerte pronto

Riza-B: Hola! acabamos de comprobar de que no les importa morir pues esta en juego alguien de su sangre y respetan mucho el lazo dado por la naturaleza así que irán con todo que no quepa duda, ahora que puedan es otra historia. Yamato siguió al lado de Kakashi pero actualmente, bueno ya veremos...oww gracias espeor seguir leyendo tus reviews

sakutsunade: Gracias por comentar pues sí había niños que ya nacían con una alianza de matrimonio encima

Shisui-fan: Tienes razón Kiba le ha dado valor, ha madurado y ve las cosas de forma diferente, lo puedes ver con su comportamiento con Sasuke; sin embargo eso no deja que su relación con Kiba sea una traición para La Alianza. Shisui todavía era inocente en esos temas.. creo que en este ap te queda medio claro como le pago el salvarle la vida...? Pues sí, quien mejor que Fugaku, es alguien que tien poder gracias a sus hijos y claro les conviene muchísimo.

Pues creo que Neji iba a ir con todo, pero no e esperó la jugada de Sasuke o mejor dicho del omega de Sasuke..menos que Naruto reaccionara así... ayy todo iba tan bien entre ellos...OHh Grcias! sip Itachi es un personaje bastante dificil, pero trato que sea lo mas fiel posible en esa situación y claor que él desaría ser solo de Shisui pero son ninjas hay cosas que simplemente deben hacerse y actuar su papel, en ese momento no son el real Itachi, a construido un personaje que enamore a su objetivo. Como vez casi se le sale su verddera anturaleza a Itachi por Sasuke, podría decirse que es su debilidad. Ouuuuu la visión que planteaste es tentadora, vamsoa ver si los Uchiha pueden sortear todos los problemas inesperadas ya de por sí estan sucediendo cosas que no habían planeado. Los describo desde pequeños porque quiero marcar esa diferencia de su relación ya que lo que les hace perfectos juntos es como han crecido juntos de la mano y apoyandose, además de ser uno de los pilares de Sasuke. Orochimaru es del toma la justicia por su propias manos. Aww muchas gracias, me gustan los reviews largos así que adelante hacedlo grande!

LilyVongola: Exacto, en este cap lo dijo mejor Minato, simplemente no pueden ceder a Hinata, si ella fuera realmente esteril no sería tanto problema como para ira a una guerra aunque como expliqué estas personas pelean por su honor colectivo. Pero sí Hinata y Sasuke han encontrado algo en común, además Hinata ya no esta cegada por el dolro o celos hacia Sasuke, entiende como se siente. Pues como vimos Orochimaru se dejó llevar, era como una última oportunidad. sin embargo, Jiraiya nunca traicionaría ni abandonaría a su "hijo" Minato. Me gusto leer tus reviews asi que espero leerte pronto


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas de autora: Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, les doy una enorme disculpa por la larga espera, y agradezco a Tolkien por devolverme la inspiración, cuando menos lo pensé ya tenía listo el capitulo, estoy muy feliz por ello!**

 **Estoy segura que este capítulo los va dejar sin aliento..Nos leemos! ES pero saber sus opiniones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Por mi clan, mi familia y mis compañeros.**

Su abuela había vuelto sus entrenamientos más intensos, si antes ella le arrastraba para que se distrajera, ahora solo le permitía descansar para comer y tomar agua. Era un entrenamiento duro y sin tregua total: Si no le estaba entrenando físicamente, le entrenaba la mente con estudios tediosos, o lo sometía al entrenamiento de su madre sobre costumbres nobiliarias, y todo lo típico que un omega aprendía para ser un buen esposo, acompañante, incluso se había vuelto más estricta su enseñanza artística, obligándolo a poder tocar un instrumento musical como un talentosos músico. Lo que le hubiera tomado un poco más de años, su abuela y padres querían que lo aprendiera en menos tiempo.

Al principio quiso preguntar por qué, pues su cuerpo utilizaba energía extras para poder soportar tanta rigurosidad; pero había algo en sus rostros que le amedrentaba de hacerlo. Solamente, como cualquier niño, confió en ellos. Por sus acciones, las desaparecidas sonrisas, pudo deducir que había peligro rondándoles y ellos querían que él estuviera preparado para afrontarlo. No era algo difícil de percatar, a pesar de que nunca le habían tenido especial cariño los pobladores, el brillante odio en sus miradas era más oscuro y poderoso.

Sin embargo la prueba final la obtuvo un día cualquiera dentro de su estricta rutina: Durante las prácticas físicas, se dividían en categorías, por lo que debí de enfrentarse contra otros omegas; durante esta clase de eventos, los padres se reunían, a cada movimiento que daba, ellos le observaban con recelo como si secretamente le culparan de algo. Cuando vencía a sus hijos uno a uno, sus facciones se ensombrecía. Orochimaru estaba seguro que ellos en su fuero interno deseaban detenerlo, quizás apalearlo, solo se retenían por su padre y abuela. Sucedía de igual manera con su madre. Aunque aquello no era una novedad, había crecido observando como ella se esforzaba por ser una buena esposa del líder, mientras que el resto la ignoraba, creyéndola indigna, y ella solo aguantaba intentando no ser una molestia. Su precioso cabello negro destacaba entre todos los peliblancos del clan, era tan evidente como la aislaban. Pero ella no era como ellos, no era una kunoichi, solo una omega que fue criada para servir a su alfa. Su padre, por otro lado, era observado con resentimiento contenido, y es que a pesar de todo no había nadie mejor shinobi que él. Aun así, temía por él, los ninjas solo siguen alguien que respeten y su padre hace mucho que había perdido el respeto de su gente.

Después de vencer a un niño omega de su edad, se puso de pie para ofrecerle la mano como señal de conciliación, pero el niño aprovechó ello para jalarlo hacia él y tumbarlo al suelo, se posicionó sobre él sin dudarlo, pisoteando su cabello.

— ¡Por tu culpa y la de tu madre, nuestros padres y hermanos mayores van a morir defendiéndolos!

La madre del agresor ingresó y lo cargo, protegiéndolo en su pecho del descontento del líder y la matriarca, abuela de Orochimaru. Ella se inclinó ante su autoridad, pero Orochimaru pudo notar que la disculpa no era real, que seguramente se lo celebraría a su bebe.

¿Pero era verdad? Recordó la plática que escuchó de su familia sobre su madre ¿sería posible que la familia de su madre los quisiera atacar? O quizás los enemigos de esta.

Aquella noche, luego de tomar un baño, cansado de sus entrenamientos, su abuela le citó en la sala de su casa, junto a ella estaban sus padres. Su madre se veía demacrada, refugiada en el pecho de su padre, mientras este se veía con un semblante cansado. Su abuela se veía tan inflexible como siempre. Ese recuerdo lo mantendría, la recordaría de esa manera, como una omega poderosa, astuta y cariñosa.

—Siéntate, Orochimaru. — Su tono de voz era cálido pero no dejaba de sonar como una clara orden.

El niño acomodó sus ropas y se sentó con la espalda recta sobre sus piernas. Presentía que descubriría un poco de sí mismo y de la situación en general. A pesar de su edad, tenía claro que solo deseaba que su pequeña familia estuvieses bien, haría lo que fuera por ellos.

—Realmente has mejorado muchísimo todas tus habilidades. —Sonrío su abuela aunque ningún brillo de felicidad llegaba a su mirada.

—Tenemos que explicarte algo, pequeño. —Su tono de voz cambió notablemente.

Su madre se separó de su padre, pero no levantó su rostro, estaba sumergido entre la cortina negra que era su cabello tan parecido al de él, su posición corporal era como el de una pedida de perdón muy marcada hacia él.

—Como escuchaste, tu madre era la princesa de un castillo. Es decir la hija legítima de un daimyo, un señor de la guerra.

— ¿Nuestros enemigos?

Su madre estalló en llanto. Su abuela observó a su padre ordenándole que calmara a su esposa. El llanto de la omega solo estremecía a Orochimaru.

—Los daimyo no son ni nuestros enemigos ni nuestro amigos, solo son objetivos y clientes. —Explico su abuela con suma paciencia.

Como todo venido de su abuela sería una frase que le marcaría de por vida. Respetaría aquel precepto incluso sobre sus propios sentimientos. Que tan cierto habían sido sus palabras…

—El clan de tu madre, su padre, era el objetivo de tu padre. El destino de tu madre era ser desposada por un primo y de esa manera mantener la sangre y nombre de su clan. El destino de tu padre era destruir ese futuro. —Aquella frase estremeció todo el cuerpo del niño, no se atrevía a desviar la mirada, pues su abuela le había enseñado a mantenerse firme, pero realmente deseaba esconderse en los brazos de su abuela. — Un cliente pagó mucho para que el castillo de este señor fuera destruido y el asesinado junto con su familia, pero tu padre encontró a su pareja destino en tu madre—Su abuela suspiró.—Hasta hace poco pensábamos que tu madre solo era una sirvienta, no una princesa. El señor padre de ella la está pidiendo de regreso, junto con ella quiere que vayas tú. Según el pergamino que nos ha enviado, los protegerá y dará la vida que merecen. Lo que traduzco es que serás desposado con alguien que él crea conveniente y seguramente no tardará en destruirnos. Ha amenazado con atacarnos junto a sus clanes aliados si no lo hacemos. Además, al haberse difundido ello, los enemigos de tu abuelo quieren secuestrarte para pedir un rescate a tu abuelo a cambio. Y es que tu madre era su única hija, por lo tanto eres su único nieto legítimo, al parecer luego de una batalla tu abuelo quedó estéril. Y no desea que sus hermanos hereden el clan, quiere un heredero de ti junto al alfa que el considere correcto

Orochimaru no pudo procesar todo tan rápidamente, aunque alaben su inteligencia, realmente tanta información sobre su origen ingresaba con lentitud en su mente. Y aun así, finalmente pudo comprender las miradas de odio dentro de todo el clan. No pudo odiarlos, quizás incluso un poco de empatía había crecido, podrían ser un clan, su abuela la matriarca y su padre el líder, pero como dirigentes y protectores del resto su familia había fallado miserablemente en cumplir con su responsabilidad.

— ¿Vas a entregarnos, abuela?—Preguntó con voz seria, impresionando a sus padres.

Vio como lagrimas intentaban contener los ojos de su abuela, infructuosamente pues una de estas se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla.

—Mi bello Orochimaru, como líder del clan debería de entregarte. —Posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de su nieto— Pero eres mi amado nieto, no puedo hacerlo. Por lo menos no así.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, abuela?—Esta vez su voz tembló llena de ansiedad.

—Vamos a adelantar el proceso. Lo he conversado con nuestro kami. Y lo ha decidido, estoy de acuerdo, bebe, así estarás protegido, serás más fuerte que cualquiera.

Había temido ese momento desde que tenía memoria, aunque empezaba a sentirse cómodo con la idea de tener el poder de Orochi el cual le daría la fuerza para enfrentarse a quien sea.

—Los protegeré a ustedes y a mi mama. —Anunció, intentando que su voz no se quebrara.

—Lo harás. Pero es un secreto, nadie del clan debe de saberlo. Lo llevaremos a cabo esta noche.

¿Podrían lograrlo? Lo que la abuela había ocultado era que sus fieles le habían notificado que se preparaba un golpe de un gran grupo que ya no los consideraba dignos del liderazgo. Y es que para muchos era un acto egoísta el negarse a un pedido por el bien de todos ellos, ser atacados por diversos flancos, por señores de la guerra y ninjas, no podrían confrontar un ataque tan feroz por más poderosos que fueran. Como líderes, ellos debieron entregar sus vidas por el bien común, pero habían escogido protegerse entre ellos. Los Ninjas no respetaban legitimidad de sangre, sino legitimidad ganada con sudor.

...….

El tiempo era una sustancia esporádica, cuando crees poder retenerla entre tus manos, simplemente se te escapa, cuando menos se espera ya ha transcurrido tanto: El hijo y aún único heredero del líder de La gran Alianza tenía muy poco tiempo en sus manos, por lo cual ni bien despertaba se dedicaba a entrenar hasta el anochecer. A pesar de su carácter a veces jovial y distraídom era un guerrero veterano que podía concentrarse en una situación si era realmente importante. Y en ese momento solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente: El enfrentamiento con kiba y sus posteriores consecuencias.

Sin embargo no era algo solo de Naruto, todos los alfa guerreros junto a sus betas entrenaban incansablemente, tomando solo algunos respiros para alimentarse y descansar brevemente. Mientras los alfa y betas obreros y forjadores se dedicaban a crear las mejores katanas, escudos, armaduras, entre otras herramientas de guerra para la batalla que con seguridad se avecinaba. Finalmente estaban cumpliendo con su deber, todos colaboraban unificadamente para estar listos de honrar a su clan y a su labor, comprometiéndose en lo que sabían hacer.

Así como ellos, los omegas también cumplían con sus propios deberes con el pensamiento firme de la guerra; se avocan a la cría estricta de sus cachorros, de verificar la nutrición de sus guerreros, que el cultivo y estado de semillas marchen bien, lo que menos querían era pasar una hambruna y por supuesto de traer paz y tranquilidad en los descansos de sus alfas y betas. Ante la inminente batalla era desconsiderado de parte de un omega entretenerse en superficialidades como reuniones sociales o fiestas. Así pues, el recato, sobriedad y silencio reinaba en la mayoría de hogares y recintos del Palacio. Era el momento de los alfas del clan demostraran porque estaban a la cabeza del clan, de que betas siguieran órdenes silenciosamente, mientras los omegas aceptasen los designios con dignidad.

Naruto, luego de una semana de imparable entrenamiento, había decidido que era tiempo suficiente para consentir el capricho de su omega. A pesar de que no tenía voz, el joven pelinegro había ordenado a sus sirvientes no dejarle pasar a las habitaciones que cómodamente había vuelto a ocupar como su nido ante su parto cercano. El rubio había deseado que tal suceso ocurriera en su habitación, pero no era ya el momento, y no iba a exigir aquello del omega, sobretodo porque dentro de poco tendría que viajar a las Tierras Hyuga donde sería la batalla y era mejor que permaneciera cerca de su familia.

Pero necesitaba verlo, aunque sea una sola vez antes de partir, así que con la voz alfa gorjeando en su garganta se enfrentó a los sirvientes del felino. Para su sorpresa estos le dieron una leve venia para pronto disponerse a abrirle las puertas, de rodillas e inclinados como el protocolo indicaba. Los gruñidos y órdenes que pensó impartir se quedaron atorados en su garganta.

El azabache se encontraba envuelto en una serie de mantas y sedas en su lecho, sobretodo su pancita parecía muy bien abrigada, no pudo evitar sonreír, era algo instintivo en los omegas, se decía que era mejor mientras más calientito permaneciera la cría dentro de su madre.

—Sasuke—No pudo evitar que el nombre del azabache saliera en un suspiro. Y estaba seguro que el otro había sentido su presencia, pero solo alzó su mirada cuando le llamó.

—Viniste. —Dijo como si no le causara mayor impresión su presencia.

—Supongo que ya lo esperabas ´tebayo.

—Lo hacía. —Murmuró Sasuke.

Naruto se acercó al azabache, este solo se removió incomodo, dejó el libro que había estado leyendo a un lado, sus puños se habían cerrado, su cola se removía, Naruto podía apreciar que tenía los pelitos crispados en sus orejas felinas, estaba tenso.

—Sasuke, supongo que lo sabes, voy a partir en dos días'tebayo

El azabache apretó más fuerte las cobijas que lo envolvía, vio como aspiro y finalmente le enfrentó con la mirada, esta tenía algo de dolor, pero sobretodo se veía decidida, ¿a qué? Naruto no lo comprendía, había esperado una serie de insultos, que le temiese, pero solo tenía a un omega decidido a algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

— ¿Vas a ir a pelear por Hinata? ¿Por qué? ¿Todavía estás enamorado de ella? —Su tono de voz cargaba con mucho resentimiento, era a la vez, una pregunta inesperada.

Por un momento le pareció que Sasuke iba a girar su mirada, pero no sucedió, se mantuvo firme. Naruto también le sostuvo la mirada, sabía que había cometido un error, pero Sasuke era su omega y su esposo así que no podía bajar la mirada ni replegar su orgullo.

—No lo estoy, gatito, mi Sasuke. —Naruto sintió que el calor en sus mejillas crecía, se sentía avergonzado, pero lo que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios era algo de lo que poco a poco se había dado cuenta. — Yo…te quiero, y quiero seguir adelante con lo que iniciamos, vas a ser mi primer esposo, el más importante, el más amado y que tendrá mi mayor atención, te lo prometo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Sasuke no pudiera pasar, su garganta y boca se secaron, sentía un sudor frío atravesar su espalda: Lo había conseguido.

— ¿No sería más fácil que la dejases ir con quien ama? — Continuó sin desviar la mirada. — Si ya no la quieres…

—No podemos, Sasuke, sé que para un omega es difícil de entender. —Se rascó la nuca, Sasuke se veía bastante más fiero que un omega normal, pero suponía que tras esa cortina existía alguien igual de sentimental que todos los omegas. — Quizás sientes simpatía por ella. Me moleste, me puse furioso de pensar que me mentiste, que cubriste una traición, pero mi padre me hizo entender que eres un omega, es obvio que te dejas llevar por el sentimiento, más cuando estas preñado y...ella también lo está. —Pronunció con cierto asco.

Naruto se atrevió a sentarse y tomar del mentón a Sasuke, lo acarició con cuidado, Sasuke cerró los ojos y soltó un ronroneo suave ante el contacto, con lo cual el rubio tuvo mucha más confianza de seguir mimándolo. .

—No podía, Naruto. No quiero imaginar lo que debe de...

—No, Sasuke, ella nos debe lealtad. No lo entenderías, menos ahora. Tú no tienes por qué preocuparte por nada, nadie va a llegar aquí a atacarte ni a tu familia. Te lo prometo, mi padre y yo no vamos a permitir que la guerra los toque. — Naruto acunó su rostro por el mentón, mirándole con sinceridad y fiereza, había comprendido lo que su padre le decía sobre el tener un omega te hacia más fuerte, estaba decidido a que nadie hiciera daño a Sasuke y tampoco a su familia solo por no ver entristecer a su omega.

"Pero la guerra ya nos alcanzó, Naruto" pensó Sasuke.

El azabache desvío la mirada débilmente, sintiendo una pesada culpa apretando su pecho. Aquel gesto Naruto lo tomó como un momento de debilidad del omega. Así que lo apresó en sus brazos y con natural soltura dejó ir su aroma alfa, el cual calmaría al omega que tenía en sus brazos, Sasuke inhaló fuerte perdiéndose por un momento.

—No mueras, Naruto. Tienes que ver a nuestro cachorro, debes de nombrarlo. Prometiste llevarnos a las Tierras de tus padres. —Susurró Sasuke apretando el abrazo que el alfa le había dado.

Naruto se separó débilmente solo para envolver con ternura sus labios.

—Yo, como mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, te juro que volveré para ver a nuestro cachorro, casarnos, te llevaré a mi tierra natal y ahí te haré mi verdadero omega.

Apegó sus frentes, logrando que ambos disfrutaron de la sensación de cercanía, sentían internamente como sus animales internos clamaban por fundirse más, como dos bestias atrapadas en jaulas conjuntas.

—Más te vale hacerlo, baka.

Sasuke recibió otro beso de Naruto en la boca, el cual era lento, era la despedida, de ahí en adelante todos se alistarían para la partida, no había tiempo, debían de llegar pronto.

Aun envuelto en sus brazos Sasuke susurró

—Que no te maten y no lo mates, no quiero tener en mi conciencia que Hinata pierda a su cría otra vez.

Naruto no dijo nada, pero en sus ojos azules supo que de alguna manera sus palabras le habían llegado.

Luego de un último beso, Sasuke le dijo que sentía sueño, Naruto asustado pensó en llamar a Orochimaru, pero el azabache le indicó que simplemente era por estar al final del embarazo. Naruto sonrió, se rascó la nuca y prometió venir por última vez antes de subir a su caballo para partir a las Tierras Hyuga.

El joven alfa le brindó un furtivo beso en los labios, vio en sus ojos las ganas de permanecer a su lado, pero no era posible para ninguno. Naruto abandonó sus estancias siendo despedido con reverencias por los sirvientes del azabache.

Una vez que las orejas felinas de Sasuke pudieron escuchar que Naruto se alejaba se sentó en su lecho con el rostro serio y la mirada gélida, apretó nuevamente sus puños.

—Así que funciona...—Se escuchó una voz detrás del vestidor.

Era su hermano, Itachi, quien arrastró el biombo del cambiador de Sasuke detrás del cual había permanecido escondido, intentando pasar completamente desapercibido.

Sasuke desvío la mirada: cuando su hermano se ponía en modo shinobi era aterrador, no había mejor ninja en su clan que su hermano en cuanto a pasar desapercibido. Itachi era una sombra más que podía acabar con cualquiera, sin atisbo de piedad sin que la víctima siquiera se percate. .

—Parece que el mejunje para esconder el olor de Orochimaru funciona mejor que el nuestro, increíble. Naruto no es un alfa fácil de evitar. Posee un buen instinto y aun así...

—No pudo notarte, hermano. —Sasuke sonrió débilmente. —Vamos a vencerlos. Él ya está rendido ante mí. —Dijo triunfador, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

—Yo debo alabar tu actuación, Sasuke. —Sonrío Itachi, siempre observándolo tan analíticamente. — No querías verlo, de hecho estoy seguro que te costó estar a su lado, tu omega interno debe aún desear replegarse ante él por el miedo por tu cachorro, pero lo lograste, lo has dominado.

Y lo era. Sasuke había despotricado toda la semana anterior en contra de Naruto, pero el plan exigía que Naruto sobreviviera, un poco de aliento del omega que consideraba suyo serviría de mucho para el valor del joven alfa se inflamara.

—Naruto-kun no solo te desea, ya te ama. —Afirmó el omega mayor. — ¿Tú a él no, verdad?—Preguntó con cautela.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—Gritó Sasuke—Menos cuando casi pierdo a mi cachorro gracias a ello. No entiendo cómo puede haber tanto estúpido orgullo y honor.

—Yo tampoco logró entenderlo del todo. — Respondió el mayor, sentándose a su lado, tocando el vientre de su hermano, sonriendo por imaginar al sobrino que pronto nacería. — Pero es su mundo, es su razón, así como la nuestra es nuestro pueblo. Solo no compartimos la misma forma de pensar y lamentablemente debemos derrotarlos por el bien de los nuestros y de una Tierra de Fuego mejor, la única manera que Minato Namikaze cree poder unificar es mediante la conquista, y nosotros no estamos dispuestos a perder nuestra libertad, para nuestra fortuna hay otros que no.

—Aun así, Itachi, yo... no estoy seguro de que todo vaya tan bien, Kurama no ha aparecido, pensé que lo haría después de lo sucedido, temo que esté planeando algo aparte ¿y si se comunica con Naruto?

—No te preocupes, madre, Sai y Orochimaru junto a sus alumnos tienen todo listo para el momento, hermanito.

Itachi le abrazó, le apretó contra su pecho y Sasuke se refugió en él, sintiéndose mejor al sentir su aroma y sus caricias en su cabeza.

—Vas a estar bien, Sasuke, tú y tu cachorro lo estarán. Shisui y yo vamos a protegerte.

—Yo también tengo un plan, Itachi.

Itachi bajó su mirada hacia al de Sasuke esta brillaba con cierta malicia, sonrío, aunque Sasuke no se lo dijera, sabía que existían sentimientos de este por su esposo, le comprendía, Sasuke no había establecido un lazo antes de enredarse con Naruto, a pesar de su misión antes de esta, no tenía la suficiente experiencia entregando solo el cuerpo sin el corazón. Confiaba en que era solo un amor de adolescente que acabaría junto con la guerra. Y aun con todo ello, Sasuke jamás los traicionaría, estaba seguro de ello.

...

El momento de demostrar su talento natural como shinobi llego: Tenía casi todo listo y preparado para la misión de esa noche, había escogido entre sus compañeros más antiguos, sus más leales y, por supuesto quienes no tenían misión de momento, prometiéndoles una buena paga.

— ¡Voy a ir contigo, sempai!—Interrumpió una voz su ordenamiento mental.

Yamato había pegado el grito en el cielo cuando le contó lo sucedido, por supuesto se tragó sus reacciones corporales, pero confiaba mucho en Yamato, siempre le contaba exactamente como le iba en sus misiones, sucedía lo mismo de viceversa.

—Ya hemos hablado de ello, Yamato. —Respondió con cierto aburrimiento.

—No me importa, no voy a dejarte solo cuando vas a enfrentarte a ellos… seguramente son ese clan misterioso de felinos, ellos nunca pierden una misión, sempai.

Kakashi suspiró, un poco herido en su propio ego.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Recuérdame cuando he perdido una misión, Yamato?

El alfa resopló, cruzó sus brazos: Nunca, Kakashi jamás había perdido una misión, claro habían perdido compañeros, pero la misión siempre había resultado exitosa. Y es que con la mente tan fría y calculadora que poseía el omega peliblanco, la misión siempre se concretaba exitosamente, obteniendo el precio por el que se había acordado previamente.

—Pero, sempai…

—Yamato, soy un shinobi, los que irán conmigo también lo son. Todos sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos en cada misión.

El menor se aferró a los brazos del omega, casi clavando sus garras en sus brazos, un poco desesperado ante la sola perspectiva fatal.

— ¡Yo no podría perderte, sempai!—Su mirada… Kakashi veía en Yamato un shinobi excepcional, era calmado, y sus ojos no transmitían sentimiento alguno durante las misiones, pero cuando lo veía a él, sus ojos destilaban tantos sentimientos puros pero también apasionados.

El alfa se acercó más, sus alientos se mezclaron, la presión de las manos del alfa atrayendo a Kakashi se volvió firme.

—Te quiero sempai, te amo, toda mi vida he estado a tu lado…—Dejó salir en gruñidos.

—Sobreviviré, además no te he dicho que vaya dejarme asesinar, regresaré. Yamato. —le aseguró Kakashi, no podría prometerle otra cosa a alguien que le amaba tanto.

Más alto que Kakashi, no dudo en envolverlo en sus brazos amorosamente, el peliblanco suspiró e inhaló su aroma, se sentía bien cunado lo hacía. Normalmente era fiero, seco y serio, protector pero firme con cada misión, por lo cual dejaba descansar su lado más omega junto a su mejor amigo, quien había sido su mitad, su soporte en todos esos años. Sabía que Yamato creía que alguna vez ellos formarían una familia. Kakashi aún no veía cercano aquello, pero entre todos los alfa con los que había compartido intimidad siempre escogería a Yamato, y podía decir con seguridad que...

—Yo también te quiero, Yamato, kohai tonto. Voy a regresar.

Yamato le tomó de las mejillas y besó sus labios. Kakashi entrecerró los ojos sintiendo el sedoso contacto de labio con labio, incluso los pliegues resecos del alfa. El menor lentamente pidió permiso para ingresar su lengua en la boca del omega, Kakashi sonrío, se prendió a su cuello y respondió con más ahínco, presionando la cabeza del más alto a su boca, dejando escapar un resoplido de placer.

Aun no se había vestido para la misión por lo que no estaría mal dejarse llevar un poco. Era un hecho que le gustaría tener a Yamato a su lado en aquella misión pero el alfa ya tenía que cumplir con otra y su grupo, así que ambos debían de separarse con ese sublime acto.

Cuando Yamato liberó sus labios para mimar su cuello con pequeños toques, kakashi inclinó más la cabeza, apretando la cabeza del alfa contra su cuello.

—Te prometo…—Dijo en medio de un jadeo mientras se encontraba recostado en su lecho con su kohai sobre él, el cual absorbía uno de sus pezones.

— ¿Sempai?

—Si he de dejar que alguien me marqué serás tú. —Declaró entrecortado con sus gemidos agudos.

— ¡Sempai!

El menor le veía entre emocionado y sorprendido. Yamato tomó su mano y beso su dorso.

—Yo, te prometo, sempai, ser un alfa digno de ti, nuestro líder. Protegeremos a los nuestros.

Kakashi estaba seguro que así sería, abrió más sus piernas permitiéndole el paso, Yamato no dudo en completar la unión de sus cuerpos….

...

Una sensación extraño le recorrió cuando se despidió de Yamato, sin embargo intentó no concentrarse en ello, estaba cerca ya del lugar de la misión tenía que ir con cuidado. Parte de su plan consistió en dividir su grupo en parejas para que rodearan la mansión y pudieran verificar que los felinos misteriosos no estén rodeándola. Evidentemente al ser la facción que protegía al señor contaba con todos los beneficios de este, pero Kakashi iba a recuperar ese pergamino junto a la katana a como diera lugar.

La luna ya estaba en lo alto, el cielo estaba despejado por lo que las estrellas daban un toque especial a la noche. Un escalofrío recorrió al omega. Recordó la promesa que le hizo a Yamato. Definitivamente era una decisión que le parecía acertada en aquel momento, de ninguna manera lo hizo por estar en medio de la calentura.

Ser mordido por un alfa era algo que debía de pasar si quería seguir, su omega se lo exigiría de todas maneras, así que Yamato era alguien que le amaba y él amaba, se complementaban, habían liderado a su pequeño grupo de ninjas especializados desde muy jóvenes, así que era casi natural que sucediese. Estarían juntos por siempre, como lo habían estado desde que se conocieron.

Volviendo a su misión, Kakashi se dedicaba a observar el movimiento del castillo, revisando que la guardia de guerreros del señor siguiera el cronograma que él había obtenido. Había mucha más seguridad, eso era seguro ya que estaban sobre aviso que había dos clanes atacándolo: el suyo y el clan que buscaba asesinar al señor.

—Sempai...—Llamo en un tono de voz casi inaudible uno de sus inferiores—Ya hemos verificado que el señor Midori está en su castillo. Uno de los criados a los que sobornamos dice que hay una protección especial en la habitación del contador. El señor Midori está al lado de unos hombres misteriosos.

Kakashi chasqueó la lengua, eso implicaba que esos felinos estaban ahí, quizás hasta ya supiera de su presencia, hubiese querido evitar una confrontación. Pero si no había otra manera, los confrontaría frente a frente: no existía la posibilidad de rendirse.

— ¡Prepárense! puede que ellos incluso sepan que estamos aquí, sin embargo puede que el clan que quiere asesinar al señor este muy cerca como para abandonarlo. Debemos ingresar ahora o será tarde.

Tener a dos frentes y ser el de medio, era la situación que más quería evitar el líder omega.

Envío a cinco de sus ninjas a iniciar un ataque en el salón donde se encontraba escoltado el señor feudal, mientras ellos iban por el botín. Estaba seguro que no tenían al señor y al botín en un solo lugar para evitar tener a dos grupos atacándolos al mismo tiempo, sino que tenía el tesoro cuidado seguramente por muchos de los mejores shinobi y guerreros también; por otra parte estaba seguro que ese sujeto, al ser el líder, no estaría presente, seguramente era quien acompañaba al señor. Todo aquello era lo que esperaba de un líder que tiene como prioridad proteger al Señor de aquel castillo, pero Kakashi aún no conocía a personas tan impredecibles como Obito.

Las bombas de humo fueron soltados, así como guerreros caídos en el ala donde se encontraba el señor. Kakashi bajó del árbol donde se encontraba e inició a trepar con la ayuda de sus compañeros por las paredes, escalaron completamente; luego se deslizaron por las tejas. A través del balcón observaron samuráis en movimiento; con sus estrellas ninja los derrumbaron pero en respuesta hacia ellos fueron lanzadas otras estrellas. Así que los felinos estaban también en esa sala.

Kakashi se adelantó y derribó las estrellas usando su espada y su armadura gris, ese día por supuesto, vestía completamente de negro pero tenía partes acorazadas porque no iba a usar el factor sorpresa, sabía que lo esperaban, así que iba listo para un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sus compañeros no tardaron en seguirlo, pronto las espadas cortas de ninja chocaron. Mientras otros usaban kunai o cadenas de púas.

El sujeto con el que peleaba Kakashi era grande, se dio una voltereta y le dio una patada en la quijada derrumbándolo, pero otro ninja intentó atacarle con un kunai, logrando rasguñarle el hombro, se defendió pero emitió un quejido agudo, quizás demasiado. Cuando iba a recibir una estocada del más fuerte se escuchó un rotundo: ¡No!

Giró su cabeza lentamente, había un hombre más alto, y por todos los dioses, que conocía esa contextura, era aquel alfa presuntuoso y estúpido que había intentado tocarlo lujuriosamente.

— ¡No le pongas una mano encima!—Fue una orden con el eco de la voz alfa apenas siendo contenida.

—Pero O... Tobi. —Gruñó el enmascarado que había querido darle el golpe a Kakashi.

El peliblanco estaba seguro que era un nombre falso, nadie podía tener un nombre tan ridículo. El llamado "Tobi" se acercó bajándose el cubre bocas, dejándole ver una sonrisa de dientes blancos, mientras que a través de la máscara podía ver sus ojos rojos, un escalofrío recorrió al lobo blanco.

—Sabía que si me ocupaba de este lado lograría verte—Comentó entusiasmado como si no comprometieran la vida y la misión en aquel estúpido acto.

— ¿Acaso eres estúpido? Dejaste solo a tu cliente solo por venir aquí...—Susurró un poco agresivo, por alguna razón con ese sujeto no podía tener una voz estable y fría como con los demás.

Tobi río bastante infantil ¿Acaso alfa estaba dejándole ver su verdadera personalidad? Definitivamente era una vergüenza para cualquier clan.

—Pero necesitaba verte, además están custodiando los mejores de mis shinobis al señor. Yo tenía una misión más importante contigo. —Sentenció.

Las palabras de boca de aquel sujeto salieron con un tono más grave, casi sensual. Kakashi debía de intentar olvidar el estremecimiento que le recorrió por su propio bien.

Sin embargo una explosión les liberó de aquel ambiente sensual en que las feromonas del alfa le habían sometido. El alfa gruñó, ordenando a sus compañeros y tomó la mano de Kakashi con confianza

—Vamos, seguramente tus camaradas deben estar involucrados también.

Eran los ninjas que habían sido enviados a asesinar al señor de ese Castillo. A Kakashi no podía importarle menos aquello, él solo tenía la misión de llevarse el maldito objeto, el pergamino y la katana y estuvo tan cerca. Así que liberó sus garras y las clavó en la mano que lo sujetaba. Ordenó a sus compañeros liberarse. Obito lo soltó por reflejo y le gruñó

— ¡No es momento de juegos, omega! Esos malditos van a asesinarlos a ustedes también, debes de venir conmigo. —Gruñó usando su voz alfa, asumiendo que aquel omega ya era suyo solo por haberlo descubierto.

Kakashi sintió una enorme presión en todo su ser, como el omega que mantenía dormido a base de hierbas para las misiones despertaba para asumir su rol ante el alfa. Se clavó una de sus garras para salir del aturdimiento, luego observó la caja de la katana, lo tenía uno de los camaradas de Obito, sus compañeros habían sido reducidos, intentaba pensar en una opción que no implicase el fracaso de la misión. De repente un brusco movimiento sacudió la estructura del Castillo, así como el olor de madera quemándose inundo sus fosas nasales.

—Háganle caso, este castillo va a caer. —Ordenó a sus compañeros de misión.

Aun en contra de su enojo se dejó guiar fuera del lugar por Obito. La otra vez había dejado morir a quienes le acompañaban pero esta vez eran gente que él conocía, con quien había crecido, además que sería en vano pues Obito y su gente eran más.

—Para que sepas el pergamino que buscas lo tengo conmigo. —Comento muy orgulloso el alfa.

— ¡Dámelo!

—Vas a tener que esperar, lobito. Tengo que salvarle el pellejo a ese sujeto al menos esta noche que hemos sido contratados.

Conforme avanzaban terminaron por correr: la picazón por el humo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, comenzaron a toser a pesar de estar protegidos por los cubre bocas. Obito gruñó enojado consigo mismo, veía como su omega estaba punto de caer ahogado. Sin pensarlo realmente, tomó a Kakashi en sus brazos y agilizó el movimiento. Sus soldados le siguieron el paso rápidamente logrando salir por una ventana. Al ser felinos podían saltar de lugares altos sin causarse problemas.

—Quédate aquí.

Puso a Kakashi en la hierba junto a sus compañeros, dejó a ocho de los suyos para cuidarlos y se adentró en pos de rescatar al señor feudal que los habían contratado. No se había esperado un ataque de tal magnitud.

—Sempai...

Kakashi enterró sus garras en la tierra, arrancó la hierba que quedó en sus manos. Ya recuperado decidió que no iba a permitirse perder esa misión. La caja con la espada la tenía uno de los que lo vigilaban pero estos estaban ligeramente distraídos por ver lo que sucedía en el castillo en llamas.

Sin preocuparse por la vida de alguien en ese Castillo, kakashi saltó sobre este, lo tumbó y logró quitarle la caja. Otro de sus compañeros hizo lo mismo con las personas que los habían rescatado por órdenes de Obito. Kakashi abrió la caja y efectivamente ahí estaba la maldita katana. La lanzó a uno de sus compañeros más confiables.

—Ustedes—Señalo a un grupo de sus compañeros, adelántese junto a Akane, nosotros terminaremos la misión. —Ordeno a cuatro de sus más habilidosos compañeros, juntos salieron disparados antes que los Uchiha despertasen.

Dentro del Castillo, Obito luchaba mano a mano con un ninja, quien tenía al señor feudal y su hijo omega detrás de él pero estaba siendo acorralado lentamente por el ninja y sus camaradas. Los compañeros de Obito no estaban menos ocupados, intentaban salvar el castillo y reducir a los demás ninjas, al parecer había sido contratado dos clanes para asesinar al señor feudal, y a estos no les importaba llamar la atención, habían pensado en quemarlos a todos dentro del castillo; al no lograrlo intentaron ingresar para finiquitarlos.

El líder Uchiha soportó con su kunai la katana de dos que lo embistieron con fuerza, sin embargo, un tercer shinobi se acercó a Obito para incrustar su ninjato en la yugular de Obito, supo que debía de desviarlo pero antes de tener que hacerlo un par de estrellas ninja se incrustaron en el pecho de su agresor, derrumbándolo por completo.

Aquellas estrellas pertenecían a su omega peliblanco, sonrío animado. Los compañeros de Kakashi corrieron hasta atrás del alfa. Kakashi velozmente asesinó a los oponentes de Obito. El alfa resopló, iba a dedicarle una sonrisa al omega que lo había rescatado cuando este le interrumpió.

—Dame el pergamino. —Ordenó el peliblanco.

Obito no comprendió sus palabras hasta que se dio cuenta que los compañeros de Kakashi habían tomado de rehenes al señor feudal y su hija. Había sido una trampa en la cual cayó tan fácilmente.

—No…—Inició el alfa.

—A mí no me importa su vida, dame el pergamino. —Ordenó Kakashi.

Obito se mordió el labio inferior. Quizás había sido demasiado romántico con el omega que tenía enfrente pero ¿Cómo era posible que fuera el único que sintiera ese deseo y amor brotar de sí, ese lazo hacia aquel omega? Los omegas eran siempre los más felices cuando encontraban su otra mitad. A Kakashi no parecía importarle ni un poco.

—Bien, lobito, ganaste, pero no los lastimes. Sabes que no es necesario. Además…

— ¡Dámelo ahora!—Demandó con más fuerza el peliblanco. Los camaradas de este ajustaron su daga contra los cuellos de sus clientes.

Un crujido resonó en la sala, ese castillo no aguantaría mucho más.

—La verdad es que está en la habitación de la primera concubina del señor, decidimos dividir los lugares para confundir más al enemigo. —Confesó el alfa.

Kakashi gruñó. Con un asentimiento del lobo blanco, sus camaradas clavaron sus dagas en los hombros de la muchacha y en la cintura del señor.

Obito corrió levantando su ninjato contra los camaradas de Kakashi pero estos saltaron agiles y siguieron a Kakashi al interior del Castillo, seguramente buscarían hasta encontrar el pergamino.

El alfa revisó las heridas de sus clientes, afortunadamente estas no eran tan profundas. Sin embargo su alfa interior estaba furioso no solo por la evidentemente desobediencia del omega sino porque temía por su integridad. El castillo no aguantaría más.

Para su suerte dos de sus compañeros ingresaron.

—Encárguese de sacarlos de aquí. — Ordenó.

Corrió lo más rápido que su naturaleza le otorgaba, finalmente alcanzó a escuchar gritos agudos, eran de Kakashi, eran gritos de omega en pánico. Apresuró el paso y encontró a Kakashi intentando liberar a sus compañeros de una pesada columna que los había aplastado. Aquello le rompió el corazón, pero recordó a sus propios compañeros, estos aún seguían peleando en otras áreas. De repente un aroma más fuerte se mezcló con el aroma a madera quemada, estaba seguro era un paralizante o veneno.

Tomó a Kakashi con fuerza, este tenía el dichoso pergamino, su misión en sus manos, por el cual había perdido a sus compañeros.

Al percatarse que el peliblanco había olfateado el paralizante, no dudo en nuevamente levantarlo en brazos. La frente del omega sangraba, al igual que sus brazos por raspones y tenía pedacitos de madera incrustados en su pierna.

Lo afianzó con fuerza, el omega perdió el conocimiento, haciendo mayor peso en sus brazos, Obito rugió llamando a su lado más animal. Acomodó lo mejor que pudo a su omega e inició a evitar exitosamente la caída de columnas y paredes.

Finalmente alcanzó una de las ventanas, salió por esta, se dejó caer por el tejado y luego salto hacia la Tierra externa. Varios de sus camaradas ya estaban fuera. Al parecer acababa de llegar el clan aliado del Señor que habían tenido que proteger. El señor y su hijo estaban siendo atendidos con premura.

—Obito ¿Qué demonios tienes ahí?

Obito apretó a Kakashi con más fuerza.

— ¿Qué tu olfato no te lo dice? Es un omega, mi omega y está herido.

Sus camaradas se vieron uno con el otro, sin embargo nadie más dijo nada. Obito era el líder de esa misión, solo Fugaku podría encargarse de darle órdenes a Obito.

...

No haberse rendido de obtener el pergamino se volvió una total pesadilla. Sus compañeros corrieron siguiéndolo a él. Llegaron a la dichosa habitación luego de que rebuscasen mientras escuchaban como las vigas que mantenían el Castillo en pie crujían casi dolorosamente. Finalmente encontraron el pergamino. Kakashi estaba decidido a renegociar la entrega de aquel pergamino, había sufrido la muerte de importantes camaradas así como de un desgaste físico enorme. Se apresuraron en salir de la habitación y se impusieron a intentar buscar una salida con sus olfatos, pero un aroma que pronto llegó a sus gargantas les hizo dificultoso la tarea de poder respirar. Se cubrieron la boca y la nariz aun así comenzaron a toser desesperadamente. Ello y su visión defectuosa por las heridas y el humo blanco no les permitió advertir que una columna se derrumbaba sobre ellos, uno de sus compañeros logró empujarle fuera de rango, gritando "tú eres nuestro líder" Dos de ellos murieron al instante, uno de ellos respiraba agonizante, pero aun con todo el esfuerzo que puso no pudo mover la pesada columna. El mismo no tenía idea de cómo salir, perdió la noción de espacio, su omega interno se liberó y con solo una persona en mente emitió el típico llamado del omega- un chillido agudo lleno de pánico que buscaba la presencia de un alfa-

El lobo blanco presencio los últimos suspiros de vida del compañero que lo salvó, sus lágrimas cayeron, pensando en lo estúpido que era el haberlo salvado pues aparentemente moriría junto a sus compañeros. Pensó en Yamato, temió por él y por el resto de la gente que ellos protegían, tantos cachorros, omegas en gestación y ancianos que los habían cuidado cuando pequeños. Se dejó derrumbar, hasta que alguien le obligó a levantarse, y ese alguien desprendía un aroma que le hacía sentir tranquilo, que todo mejoraría.

Perdido y confiado en aquel aroma todo se volvió negro para él. Hasta que nuevamente sus ojos volvieron a entreabrirse, se sintió cómodo, arropado, fresco, escuchó unas voces a su alrededor, estaba seguro que eran de dos cachorros y una de una mujer adulta, su olfato luego le indicó que se trataba de omegas, aquello le calmó, pero aun así cuando se percató que era un lugar desconocido se sentó rápidamente replegándose, como alistándose para defenderse.

—Cálmate, pequeño. No te voy a hacer daño.

La omega tenía una sonrisa y mirada amable, portaba dos orejas de pantera negras, igual a los dos cachorros que permanecían detrás de ella, aquellas orejas le recordó al sujeto alfa que lo acosó durante la misión. Recordó ello y rebuscó entre sus ropas, dándose cuenta que solo llevaba una yukata blanca.

—Tus pertenencias. Las decidirá mi esposo si te las devuelve o no. Soy Uchiha Mikoto, la curandera y Miko de este clan. Y estos dos pequeños son asistentes que se preparan para ser curanderos de adultos.

Mikoto les indicó a los pequeños que avisaran tanto a Obito como a Fugaku.

—Ustedes, ese sujeto... son ese clan de felinos que nadie sabe de dónde salieron. No puedo creerlo, son el clan Uchiha… es increíble… Pero ¿por qué te presentas si yo...?

La omega sonrío, se acercó lentamente.

—Eso es porque no saldrás de nuestro clan hasta que sea seguro para nosotros. Ahh lo que hace la pasión de un alfa por un omega. No sabes cuantos problemas ha tenido que cargar Obito por haberte traído.

— ¿Obito? Acaso es…

—Seguramente escuchaste su nombre de misiones, Tobi. Sí, es él quien te rescato y te trajo a nuestro clan en brazos.

Kakashi maldijo su suerte, se sentía preocupado por sus compañeros, por Yamato que seguramente creería que había caído en misión. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Sus ojos inmediatamente rebuscaron una salida, la omega era una curandera, no podía ser tan fuerte. Pero al intentar siguiera moverse un dolor en sus costados le impidió.

—No intentes moverte bruscamente, se te abrirán las heridas. Puede que no lo notases pero a pesar que la columna no te aplasto se te incrustaron pedacitos de madera.

Se sentó en el lecho en el que lo habían curado, sujetándose su lado adolorido.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Tres días, estuviste con alta fiebre, delirabas, apenas aceptaste agua. Y mencionabas un nombre constantemente.

La Uchiha se veía bastante sabia, sus ojos negros no dejaban de examinarle a cada pregunta, seguro ella estaba analizando sus reacciones, si eran verdaderas o no, sus debilidades y fortalezas. No tenía los ojos rojos que asumía solo los usaban algunas veces como aquel alfa, pero su mirada era realmente temible, a pesar de la curva de sus labios como una sonrisa amable y sus delicadas manos acomodando las vendas nuevamente.

—Mencionaste a un tal…Yamato… ¿es alguien especial?

El omega no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior y entrecerrar sus ojos con tristeza.

—Lo es.

Mikoto no mencionó nada, se guardaría su análisis para su esposo, pues estaban aún debatiendo que hacer con el omega lobo. Le habían salvado la vida, ejecutarlo no se sentía bien. Fugaku quería corroborar las palabras de su hermano con el omega, así que estaba esperando.

Nuevamente el lobo blanco saltó sobre su lecho al olfatear el aroma de dos alfas, uno familiar mientras que el otro era demasiado poderoso, sintió a su animal interno replegarse con respecto y miedo. Pronto se dio cuenta que era el mismo aroma que protegía al de la omega que cuidó de él, era el alfa de ella.

—Tranquilízate, es el alfa del clan, es nuestro líder y mi esposo. —Finalizó un poco sonrojada.

Las puertas fueron abiertas por los omegas asistentes de Mikoto, una figura seria e imponente ingresó, Mikoto le dedicó una reverencia digna de una buena esposa. Pero pronto se levantó con una sonrisa y se dedicaron el saludo natural de alfa y omega en la que ambos olfateaban sus cuellos, se vio tan íntimo que Kakashi sintió vergüenza ajena.

Pronto el olor familiar interrumpió en la sala. Era Tobi, Obito según Mikoto, finalmente veía completamente su rostro y podía apreciar su fuerte figura. Sus ojos vivaces, llenos de pasión le avergonzaron, intento cubrirse lo mejor posible.

—Mi omega—Susurró ansioso.

Estaba seguro que si no fuera por el alfa líder, el tal Obito se hubiera lanzado sobre su cuerpo.

— ¡Eres tan hermoso!

Kakashi maldijo al percatarse que Obito había observado su rostro y quizás su cuerpo antes que él.

—Obito mantente al límite. —Ordeno la voz grave y llena de mando del alfa de los Uchiha.

—Bien, muchacho, quiero escuchar lo sucedido de tu boca y quien eres. Pues tú sabes más de nosotros que nosotros de ti.

Había utilizado directamente su voz de mando alfa, Kakashi había estado desprevenido por lo cual sintió la horrible presión empujándolo y aunque no lo reconocía como su alfa sintió el peso de su voz como una amenaza de peligro por lo que decidió hablar con la verdad, estaba débil en territorio desconocido, no tenía ventaja alguna.

—Hermano, ya te he dicho que yo me encargaré de interrogarlo. Él es mi omega, no quiero que otro alfa use su voz de mando en él.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Interrumpió Kakashi. — Pero quisiera pedirle un favor, solo quiero que envíen un mensaje, solo que le anuncien a alguien que estoy vivo.

— ¡No!—Negó rápidamente Obito.

Mikoto le dirigió una mirada su esposo, ambos sabían que el muchacho había murmurado repetidas veces el nombre de otra persona, Obito se había puesto furioso cuando sucedió aquello.

—Veremos. —Respondió Fugaku.

— ¡Hermano!

—Si no quieres retirarte, te quedas callado, Obito. —Ordenó Fugaku impasible.

Su hermano menor refunfuñó pero asintió, él también quería saber más de su omega.

—Empieza chico.

—Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Quizás escucharon del clan de lobos blancos que fue aniquilado.

—Lo escuchamos, no espere encontrar a su último heredero. Se había murmurado que aún estaba vivo, pero nada con certeza.

Obito sonrío al poder conocer el nombre de su futura pareja.

—Bien, no hay mucho que contar, mi clan fue aniquilado, junto a otros huérfanos aceptamos trabajos, acepte esta misión y murieron la mitad de mis compañeros, la otra mitad se fue con la katana, así que la misión terminó con la mitad hecha y la otra mitad no.

—Según mis compañeros, eres muy bueno peleando, rápido y eras el líder de aquel grupo. ¿Acaso eres el líder de ese grupo de huérfanos?

Kakashi quiso negarlo, pero no tenía mucho sentido dada su situación está completamente atrapado.

—No era el único, yo dirigía ese grupo junto a otra persona. —Se mordió levemente el labio.

El lobo blanco pensó que le preguntaría el nombre, pero Fugaku no lo hizo, aun con esa mirada fría, dirigió una mirada a su hermano, sonrío levemente. Las mejillas de Kakashi se enrojecieron levemente. Sabía que le debía la vida a aquel alfa, no sería extraño que lo hiciera pagar con su cuerpo.

—Mi hermano es mi segundo al mando dentro de este clan. Podría decirse que es el alfa más poderoso después de mí del clan Uchiha, no tiene omegas ni herederos. Te ha escogido a ti como su omega, no solo para que seas su concubino o puto sino su esposo, la madre de sus cachorros. Solo debes aceptarlo, dejarte morder por él y serás libre, claro bajo la tutela de Obito como tu alfa. Tendrás una gran distinción dentro del clan, sería de los omegas más poderosos de aquí gracias a ello. Él dice que ustedes son alfa y omega destino ¿Es cierto? ¿Sentiste el vínculo?

—Hermano…

Fugaku lo calló rápidamente.

—No entiendo que pretende con ello. Pero si le soy sincero debería de entrenar mejor a los alfas de su clan. El plan que trazaron fue arriesgado y si no hubieran caído mis compañeros le aseguro que sus clientes hubieran estado muertos, quizás no por mi sino por el otro clan. Su hermano se calienta rápidamente por cualquier omega. Pero seguro ya lo sabe.

Increíblemente para Obito y Mikoto, Fugaku sonrió, el jovencito peliblanco comenzaba a caerle bien. Era una lástima que no aceptase a su hermano para ponerlo en orden.

—Y no, yo no he sentido el vínculo. —Habló fuerte y claro. —No lo reconozco como mi alfa y si quiere que le pague con mi cuerpo lo haré, pero no voy a dejar morderme tan fácilmente. Yo… tengo alguien especial. —Balbuceó al final.

Obito rugió con furia, dispuesto a usar su voz de alfa con Kakashi, pero Fugaku se lo impidió.

—Piénsalo bien, puedo terminar ordenando tu ejecución si no te considero seguro.

—No pienso ser el omega de su hermano.

El líder Uchiha finalmente suspiró.

—Mikoto, dale el collar protector. Será nuestro huésped mientras decido que hacer con él.

La mujer se acercó con un collar de cuero negro, muy duro, era común entre los omegas shinobi portar uno como protección durante misiones. Kakashi lo tomó, se lo puso y lo enganchó. Su cuello de esa manera quedaba salvaguardado de ser mordido en su contra.

— ¡Hermano!

—Es una orden, nadie puede forzar a Kakashi a ser omega de nadie ¿entendiste, hermano? Mikoto es la única que va a hacerse cargo de sus heridas y de asistirlo.

Obito le dedicó una mirada dolida al omega peliblanco, este solo le respondió con una fría mirada. SI el líder de los Uchiha le daba la oportunidad de sobrevivir con dignidad, iba a tomarla.

—Pero recuerda, joven, que le debes a mi hermano la vida y a nosotros también. Así que vas a tener que pagarlo. El cómo, voy a decidirlo…

—Sobre el mensaje…

—Debo de corroborar lo que me contaste es cierto. Y además no sé qué tan peligroso sea tu gente, quizás sea mejor dejarles pensar que estás muerto.

Kakashi le dedicó una venia respetuosa, reconociéndolo con un alfa. El omega no podía negar que Fugaku era un líder en toda regla, anteponiendo los intereses de su gente, pero a la vez siendo racional y respetuosa de la dignidad ajena. Podría haberlo entregado al capricho de su hermano pero le había trazado una línea muy clara al alfa, lo cual el peliblanco agradecía y no olvidaría nunca.

Ambos alfas salieron de la habitación, se podía olfatear las feromonas alteradas de ambos. Óbito estaba enrojecido por la ira de haber sido rechazado y que su hermano no usara su poder para concederle al omega que le pertenecía por derecho y por haberle salvado la vida.

—Ahora entiendo porque los Uchiha han sobrevivido tanto tiempo, Mikoto-san.

La omega sonrío ampliamente.

—No puedo negar que Fugaku es un gran alfa, pero tampoco me quito mérito. Si comete alguna injusticia sin darse cuenta estoy yo para alertarlo.

Mikoto río con las mejillas arreboladas, Kakashi se contagió con un poco de esa sonrisa. Y fue así como su destino comenzó a entrelazarse con el clan Uchiha, sin aviso, sin premeditarlo, solo como el resultado del destino. Por el momento, Kakashi había decidido aprender de aquel clan, pero guardaba en su corazón la añoranza por su gente y por su amigo.

...

Dentro del Castillo de la Alianza, los guerreros terminaban de alistarse para partir. A pesar de que iban a presenciar solo un enfrentamiento en territorio amigo - pues el territorio Hyuga pertenecía al clan Namikaze- iban a ir prestos para una batalla. Los alfas casados eran ayudados a vestirse por sus compañeros omegas, mientras los solteros por sus asistentes betas.

De haberse encontrado con salud, Sasuke hubiera tenido que encargarse de alistar a su marido para la batalla. Pero la joven pantera aun no recibía la venia de poder hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo. Así que solo se limitó a despedirlo desde el balcón de sus aposentos, siendo sujetado por su hermano mayor y Orochimaru, quien no iba a ir a la batalla por el momento pues había sido designado para cuidar de Sasuke y es que el nacimiento de su primogénito era sumamente importante para Minato por lo que este quería que el mejor sanador de la Alianza se encargase del omega y su nieto.

Naruto vio por última vez a su omega preñado, su corazón se encogió. Hubiera deseado que las manos de su esposo le bendijeran al alistarlo pero había tenido que conformarse con que su asistente lo hiciera, podría haberlo hecho Neji pues era parte de su deber, pero Naruto no deseaba verlo por el momento.

Ya completamente listo, aun suspirando ante la imagen a lo lejano de su omega, se montó en su caballo con su pesada armadura de guerrero que tenía trazos de bestias feroces, cubrió su rostro con la máscara que portaba un cubre boca y que a la vez aumentaba el volumen de su cabeza, se dispuso al lado de su padre, al otro lado se encontraba su padrino tan intimidante.

Los tambores resonaron, todos los pobladores no guerreros se reunieron para rendirles bendiciones y reverencias

¡Fue increíble! Una sensación y ambiente de respeto y orgullo cubría todos. Los pobladores que se quedaban, en su mayoría omega y beta, los despedía encorvados, reverenciándolos, bendiciéndolos, desde ancianos hasta niños. La larga multitud fue así hasta llegar fuera del pueblo que su padre había fundado alrededor del Castillo.

Al terminar de abandonar todo el pueblo de la Alianza, empezaron con un trote más rápido. Era importante aprovechar la luz del día. Cada guerrero montaba su caballo lo más apegado posible, para permitir que la resistencia del aire fuera el menor posible. Normalmente para batalla iban escuadrones a pie también peor en este caso iba mayoritariamente caballería, tenían un contingente a pie, en espera peor alerta por si se necesitaba refuerzos. Al lado de Minato iban los guerreros más importantes que no solo reforzarían su imagen sino que divulgarían el vencedor de la contienda. Pues se enviaría un mensaje al Palacio Imperial con el nombre del vencedor, esto sería importante para seguir reforzando la imagen de conquistador de Minato, su hijo, heredero y de su clan. Y es que podría decirse que el clan Namikaze era uno de los favoritos por los cortesanos imperiales a diferencia de los Inuzuka.

Por su parte, Naruto se encontraba perdido entre sus pensamiento, su olfato instintivamente buscaba un aroma que ya se encontraba muy lejos. Tenía un mal presentimiento, su alfa interno se removía inquieto en su interior, más aun había una sensación como un rugido que quería salir de su garganta, alguien dentro suyo lloriqueando por Sasuke. Sin embargo, se controló, era momento de iniciar a concentrarse. Y entonces, pensó en las palabras de Sasuke estas no dejaron de rondar en su cabeza: ¿Matar a Kiba o sería mejor dejarlo vivir?

Luego de una larga y pesada cabalgata la noche llegó, haciendo imposible seguir con seguridad por el camino, así pues acamparon. Minato se mantenía bastante serio, Jiraiya también; sus feromonas eran sentidas por todos a su alrededor, lo cual no permitió un descanso en paz. El silencio era absoluto.

Eran en su mayoría alfas tanto masculinos como femeninos, así como betas de ambos sexos. Así pues, la presión para los betas jóvenes era atosigante. Los alfas ejercían demandas mudas con sus feromonas, sin siquiera desearlo ordenaban la sumisión de sus soldados. Cada alfa, con seguridad tenía personas que lo esperaban en el Castillo o en el pueblo, omegas a los cuales proteger, así que no podían controlar su rabia y ansiedad.

Muchos durmieron entrecortadamente, al amanecer luego de una comida frugal, continuaron con el camino en silencio, salvo por un par de órdenes a la hora de seguir el camino. Finalmente, casi al atardecer, llegaron a las Tierras Hyuga donde fueron recibidos por Makoto Uzumaki y Hiruzen quienes habían administrado los territorios Hyuga, y que por el momento seguirían haciéndolo pues no había nadie más con la capacidad de hacerlo. Menos ahora con el escándalo en que había devenido el clan Hyuga.

Luego de las reverencias dadas, obligadas por la cortesía y jerarquía, Makoto se adelantó con un rostro francamente preocupado. Había observado a todo el escuadrón con diligencia notando varios aspectos curiosos y peligrosos para la Alianza.

— ¿Nació ya tu cachorro, Naruto?—Preguntó directamente al alfa menor.

La voz de su tío a Naruto le pareció diferente, incluso su apariencia era visiblemente más cansada como si una preocupación lo estuviera consumiendo. Nunca habían sido demasiado cercanos, Naruto recién se percataba que su padre lo mantuvo lejos de sus raíces Uzumaki, quizás como medida de protección y de olvidar a su madre. Por ello se había hecho una imagen de su tío de ser poco amable o preocupado por su ida.

—Aun no, Makotto-ojisan. Mi cachorro sigue en el vientre de mi esposo 'tebayo.

—Debes de cuidarlo por sobre todo, Naruto—Advirtió.

Esta vez su voz cambió se volvió un poco más grave con un tono de cierta orden.

—No tienes que preocuparte, lo he dejado al cuidado de Orochimaru, es el mejor sanador de la Alianza, nada va a pasarles. — Resolvió Minato, iniciando con un trote suave, su camino hacia el castillo de la Garza Blanca.

El alfa menor pudo notar como su tío Uzumaki apretaba ligeramente más las cuerdas de su caballo, como si el que Orochimaru cuidase de Sasuke no le trajese ninguna paz.

— ¿Te das cuenta que has dejado al clan Uchiha al cargo del Castillo?—Preguntó subiendo claramente el tono de su voz, llamando la atención de muchos de los presentes, quienes de inmediato iniciaron a murmurar.

Minato paró el trote de su caballo, no giró hacia ellos, parecía que había reaccionado intempestivamente. Orochimaru era su general, no confiaba en el tanto como en su padrino pero lo hacía más que en Makoto que era su cuñado. Sin embargo, un omega obedece a su alfa por sobre su lealtad. Por primera vez Minato se sintió mareado y dubitativo ante sus propias decisiones. Orochimaru era el omega de Fugaku, así que era a él a quien obedecería por sobre todos.

El líder de la Alianza recorrió mentalmente los altos mandos y personas de confianza de su Alianza, además de unos cuantos miembros del consejo que eran más administrativos y contadores que guerreros, todas las personas de confianza suyas, las de su hijo, padrino y Tsunade se encontraban en ese momento a su lado. Solo el primo de su esposa, Nagato junto a su sequito se encontraba en el castillo de la Alianza, pero ellos eran omegas.

—Tsunade-sama—Llamó

—Dime, Minato.

La alfa se acercó hasta el líder, su rostro seguía siendo seguro aunque muchas dudas comenzaban a crecer dentro de sí. No quería demostrar cuánta razón tenía Makoto, menos que había cometido un grave error. Itachi aun pertenecía a su padre y por tanto a su clan, Sasuke aún no había sido mordido por Naruto. ¿Fugaku sería un alfa tan confiable como aparentaba?

— ¿Crees que puedes permitir que tu segundo al mando se quede con nosotros con un regimiento y usted retornar al Castillo. Makoto tiene razón, los Uchiha son en mayoría omegas, y hemos dejado visiblemente desprotegido el Castillo, han quedado en su mayoría omegas y miembros no guerreros en el castillo.

Tsunade sabía que ese no era el temor de Minato pero que no iba a hacerlo manifiesto que él mismo se había dejado llevar por la seguridad que los Uchiha habían llegado a asegurarle.

Minato no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero en ese momento se percató de que en verdad inocentemente había confiado en exceso en ellos. Se intentó tranquilizar pensando en que tenía razón de ello pues eran personas leales. Sin embargo el mareo y sorpresa de sus propias acciones seguían ahí. Muchas veces le habían traicionado cuando él había confiado. Incluso alguien tan débil como una omega, Hinata, se había atrevido a ensuciar su nombre con un invitado dentro de su propio Castillo. No quería ni imaginar a su prometido haciendo lo mismo. Creía en el amor de Itachi, pero aquella mirada que le lanzo por unos segundos cuando rezondró a Sasuke fue diferente. Sintió un escalofrío que no quiere reconocer.

—Perfectamente yo misma me siento ansiosa por Dan y Nagato que tienen cachorros de poco tiempo de nacido.

Tsuande regresó a su regimiento, le dejo a cargo a su segunda la mando para que se encargase de acompañar a Minato. Mientras ella se encaminó acompañada de más de la mitad de su regimiento de regreso al castillo lo más rápido que podía. Ella sería la mensajera de graves noticias…

A pesar de las preocupaciones de los generales, en verdad no tenían por qué preocuparse- al menos no en ese momento- los Uchiha no querían el castillo o territorio, no ganarían nada develando su ser y tomándolo solo para luego ser rodeados por los soldados de Minato y sus aliados, ellos eran más inteligentes que algo tan burdo como ello.

La Alianza ni siquiera se daría cuenta cuando estuviera siendo atacada. Esa era la notable habilidad de las panteras, pero por sobre todo de Itachi, un asesino tan silencioso como letal.

...

El día pactado llegó: los Inuzuka se encontraron desde que el alba llegó en la frontera esperando el permiso de la Minato para ingresar, no querían exaltar los ánimos antes de tiempo. Kiba tenía la seguridad clavada en los ojos, al igual que su can. La líder no se rebajaba ni un poco, todo el clan entero desprendía una roma dominante. La victoria de Kiba o Naruto inclinaría la balanza, pues el perdedor afectaría la moral del líder y de todo su clan. A pesar de lo duro que se había vuelto Minato, amaba a su hijo, verlo morir o gravemente herido le trastornaría, de igual manera, la líder Inuzuka se desesperaría de ver a su hijo desangrarse.

Se había dispuesto en el patio trasero del castillo lugares para la elite de cada clan incluido el retador, en la arena se daría a cabo el enfrentamiento entre ambos alfas disputándose el premio pactado. Era un día templado, natural en los territorios Hyuga, sin embargo para los contendores hacía demasiado calor, sus bestias internas rugían feroces, sus ojos demostraban que estaban listos para alzarse contra el otro. Aun no ingresaban a la arena, pero sus dientes y garras estaban expuestos, sería un combate con katana, así se había estipulado. Sin embargo sus armas naturales estaban listas para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Luego de unas palabras con sus entrenadores, Naruto con su padrino y Kiba con su hermana mayor, ambos se cubrieron ingresaron a la arena, con la mano en la katana. Dieron una respectiva reverencia y se pararon frente a frente con porte orgulloso. El público enmudeció, sus respiraciones agitadas era todo lo que se oía, hasta que tanto la heredera de los Inuzuka junto a Jiraiya se acercaban para finiquitar los últimos detalles del combate.

—Es momento de que decidan. ¿Será un combate a muerte? ¿O hasta que uno de ustedes quede impedido de continuar?

Ambos se observaron, de sus gargantas brotaron graves gruñidos. Akamaru, el can de Kiba se posicionó a su lado, este ya tenía puesto una armadura diseñada para él. Peor Kiba alzó la mano impidiéndole.

—Akamaru, este es un combate que no debes de ayudarme.

Eran inseparables, pero Kiba valoraba la vida de su fiel amigo. Deseaba que si Akamaru debía de fallecer lo hiciera protegiendo en batalla a su clan no por sus problemas personales y pasionales. Kiba no merecía ese tipo de muerte.

—Lo he pensado, Inuzuuka, si estás de acuerdo: esta pelea será hasta que el otro quede fuera de combate ´tebayo. —No agachó la cabeza en ningún momento, su cuerpo estaba en posición defensiva, pero su mano derecha seguía en su katana lista para desenfundarla. — No tengo problema con ir hasta la muerte pero estoy seguro que ambos queremos conocer a nuestros cachorros antes de morir.

En otro momento Kiba escupiría en la cara de Naruto llamándolo cobarde, nadie gustaba vivir con el sello de perdedor, pero ambos sabían que era una pantomima, y que muerto o no el perdedor quedaría en vergüenza así como sería el punto débil del otro clan. Pero, sobre todo, ambos tenían el deseo de tener una oportunidad para conocer el cachorro nacido del amor con su pareja.

—Será la única vez que esté de acuerdo contigo, Namikaze.

Una vez decidido y siendo como testigos Hana y Jiraiya, ambos procedieron a apartarse de la arena. Juntos darían el inicio de la batalla y decidirían cuando su combatiente ya no pudiera continuar.

— ¡Comiencen!—Dijeron al unísono.

En el estrado la madre alfa de Kiba se adelantó de su asiento al igual que su can. Akamaru permaneció fuera de la línea de la arena, atento a su amo. Minato, por su parte se estremeció, Naruto era su único hijo, era su último recuerdo de Kushina, estaba seguro que ella hubiera impedido o ala menos hubiera luchado por impedir tremenda situación. Sin embargo confió en su hijo.

Los combatientes alfa se dirigieron miradas serias, arrastraron el pie mientras el otro tomaba la postura contraria. Sus rugidos rasgaban el aire, era parte de la primera intimidación, peor no funcionaba en ninguno, ambos tenían a sus alfas internos totalmente despiertos.

El público estaba expectante, muchos habían esperado una batalla más animal, imaginaron que al inicio se lanzarían a la garganta del otro sin pensarlo. Finalmente Kiba dio el primer paso, desenvainó su katana y en un saltó llego al lado de Naruto, intentó clavarle la katana a Naruto en el hombro desde el aire. El rubio la esquivo apoyándose en su rodilla para dar una vuelta, elevando al mismo tiempo su espada para lograr alcanzar a Kiba. El del clan de los perros emitió un gruñido de dolor, la katana le había alcanzado peor no lo suficiente, solo logró que su pecho ardiera por más violencia.

Ninguno era sigiloso, ambos eran el tipo de luchador que se guía por su instinto, así que vencería el más feroz.

Aprovechando la caída de Kiba, Naruto intento darle una estocada en el pecho pero Kiba se cubrió con un brazo el cual estaba cubierto por placas metálicas. Aun así Kiba sintió el golpe, y su piel reventando, la sangre fluyendo. Resoplo recordando que Hinata le esperaba y que su hijo crecía en el vientre materno, ambos en un ambiente hostil. Así que soporto el dolor y atrajó a Naruto quien lucho por soltarse, Kiba dejó ir su katana y sujeto su cuchilla corta la cual se la clavó en el costado a Naruto con mucha fuerza.

Naruto mordió su labio inferior. Definitivamente la daga había logrado atravesar su piel, sentía la húmeda sangre recorrer desde la herida por todo su brazo. Pero se con concentró en Sasuke, su omega que estaba punto de dar a luz y él iba a conocer a su cachorro. Así que con toda su fuerza empujó a Kiba tumbándolo, se puso sobre él y comenzó a golpear su rostro con sus puños.

Kiba aprovecho que la daga seguía clavada en Naruto asi que la movio apra abrir más su herida. Naruto se apartó lanzó un aullido de dolor. Por lo cual Kiba aprovechó para lanzarse sobre el rubio, se quitó el casco sofocante y le dio una aptada en la cabeza al otro alfa.

Abrió su boca en un casi ladrido grave, mostrando sus colmillos, se puso en cuatro y corrió hacia Naruto tumbándolo de nuevo. Naruto se sentía mareado por la aptada en su cabeza pero dejando ir sus instintos, logró esquivar los colmillos de Kiba, con sus garras arañó el rostro del otro.

Kiba se fue para atrás, alcanzó la daga y tambaleante viendo solo por un ojo, se lanzó sobre Naruto ambos rodaron intentando apuñalarse con la daga que pasaba de mano en mano.

Aquello había dejado de ser una pelea de samurái para convertirse en una de dos perros furiosos. De alguna manera era deshonroso, pero había tanta tensión entre ambas cuerpos, tanto odio, peor sobre todo cada uno deseaba triunfar para conocer a su cachorro y poder proteger a su pareja.

Pero como un enviado celestial uno de los siervos de Tsunade interrumpió en el recinto. Ni bien piso el patio se lanzó al suelo pidiendo clemencia por la interrupción pero aseguró que era de suma urgencia sus palabras.

Naruto y Kiba seguían enfrascado en causarse daño, pero Minato dio su venia para hablar.

—Sasuke-sama está en trabajo de parto, pero Orochimaru-sama dice que no va nada bien y que él y el cachorro podrían perecer.

Esas fueron todas las palabras que Naruto necesitó para perder el control. Desde su interior una fuerza brutal brotó, como el caudal de un río imperioso. Dio un giro, dejando a Kiba debajo de él, y con un solo un puño lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo dejó en la inconciencia. No tardando más ni asegurándose de si el otro seguía con vida, se puso de pie.

Sus ojos destilaban rabia pura, sus puños tenían garras largas. Ordenó entre bramidos que le trajesen su caballo. Subió rápidamente en cuanto el animal fue puesto frente suyo e inició sin demora una rápida cabalgata.

Minato dio la orden a su padrino de asegurar el territorio y expulsar a los Inuzuka hasta que se hablara de los tratados y acuerdos previstos. O, en el peor de los casos, impidiera una invasión. Los Inuzuka por su lado aceptaron pues veían a Kiba rodeado de un mar de sangre. La madre alfa y su hermana mayor rugían de rabia peor no era un buen momento, la Alianza había vencido y ellos debían de cuidar de Kiba.

Minato seguido de su guardia dio inicio al retorno, intentando seguirle el paso a Naruto. Para Minato era demasiado importante hacer lo posible porque su nieto nazca a salvo.

Por su parte, el joven Naruto sentía que su corazón se estrujaba, a pesar de rugir al cielo, de sus ojos imparables lágrimas caían.

* * *

Notas finales: Espero toda clase teorías, presuposiciones de lo que va a seguir a continuación. Porque sí el cachorro de Sasuke ya llega en camino, eso si sobreviven'' QUé está planeando Kurama? QUé camino tomaran todos? Nos leemos pronto!

Respuesta a reviews:

Himemiko: Se esconde debajo de una roca, en verdad espero que este leyendo el nuevo capi y esta respuesta. Bueno espero que el capitulo haya valido la espera, creo que esta ligeramente más corto que los anteriores pero muy intenso, ese era el punto donde debía de ser cortado. La gran pregunta que es lo que le sucede a Sasuke como para que Orochimaru no pueda curarlo? Pues sí, el tema de Hinata es complicada y es que como princesa del clan debía de mantener el status pero eso es imposible para una omega que ha encontrado a su destinado. Muchas gracias, espero leerte en un nuevo review.

Paola S. Muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo por tu gran comentario, amo los review largos! Espero leerte de nuevo en este cap. Hinatab no es un personaje que me agrade mucho, pero creo que ella tiene potencial de crecer a su manera claro, aqui fue criada para ser una buena omega y esposa, pero finalmente luego de realmente entregarlo todo no puede evitar querer estar con la persona que la ha hecho feliz. Sasuke y Hinata no son parecidos peor sí reservados, y estan ahora en la posición desventajosa, no fue tan dificil para ambos ponerse en el lugar del otro. Pensé en Naruto, realmente dejaría a Sasuke solo, definitivamente no menos sintiendo a su alfa a flor de piel. Por otro lado para Sasuke es una situación dura, más que para Naruto, el rubio esta dejándose llevar por los sentimientos hacia Sasuke, pero Sasu no puede no debe o será peor. YA vamosa ver como es que Shisui esta logrando resistir, de todas maneras como alfa no le ha de agradar pero como parte de la elite del clan y shinobi debe de hacerlo, d todas maneras sabe que Itachi lo ama a él. Lo de minato va a ser apocaliptico. Nos estamos leyendo!

stefanita: Go go! Minato esta controlandose, más que nada porque quiere que su espos sea respetado como tal luego de que se casen. Por otro lado ya veremos la reacción de Shisui a todo esto. Nos leemos!

Mei: Me emociona que te hays leído todos los capitulos seguidos! wowo estoy impresionada y halagada. Sasuke es bastante joven no pudo controlar sus sentimientos por Naruto. Por otro lado, bueno Minato esta controlandose pero realmente esta enamorado de alguien que verdaderamente Itachi no es. Ya veremos como Shisui va sobrellevando todo. Orochimaru es alguien mayo experimentado y que cuenta con un grandísimo poder por lo que sí definitivamente tiene la cabeza mas racional que Sasuke que aun esta en la adolescencia y que ya comparte un lazo tan grande con Naruto como su cachorro. Realmente sí, sus descendientes han sido los que han asumido el rol, sin embargo aun si Hiashi lo hubiera intentado por su parte no podía ahcer nada ni ofrecer nada que le interese a Minato. Otro detalle es que Hanabi es alfa, sus reacciones y actitudes protectoras son igual de poderosas que un alfa hombre, digamos que ser hombre o mujer entre alfa omega no importa demasiado. Peor eso sí, nadie puede culpar a Hanabi la desesperación que siente por liberar a su hemrana y primo que fueron quienes le criaron al fin de cuentas. Igual de Hinata que no ha podido controlar lo que siente por Kiba. Neji está en una situación apretada entre su egoismo propio y que ahora todo el honro de la familia recaiga en el, así como la vida de su prima alfa. y que como Hinata lo dijo aun no es madre, algo que Sasuke ya siente y que de esa manera también ha sentido simpatía por Hinata y su estado. No lo disculpo peor por ahí van sus acciones. Naruto parece que realmente ya está enamorado de Sasuke y esta emocionado por enlazarse con él, sin embargo tiene el deber de decidir que hacer con Neji en el futuro. Esa es una imagen muy bonita, bueno quien sabe ese es un futuro bastante lejano por una parte quizás aunque sería muy bonito que sucediera. En este capitulo espero haber respondido a lo que deseaba en la pelea entre ambos, se sacaron la michi totalmente peor Naruto tiene a Kurama de todas maneras. Tu review fue hermoso y enriquecedor en serio! me encanta que sean así y espero que leas esta respuesta ya que voy subiéndola de a pocos.

...- respuesta de reviews en construcción...-


	13. Chapter 13

Notas de autora: Muchas gracias por sus ánimos. Quiero advertir que puede herir algunas susceptibilidades, pero por favor continuen...Espeor leer sus comentarios al respecto!

* * *

Debido a la batalla que se libraba en la frontera, todos permanecían sosegados dentro del Castillo. No existían ruidos fastidiosos por respeto a quienes habían marchado junto al líder de la Alianza. Sin embargo, esa calma fue rota por los chillidos de Sasuke. Todos lo supieron: La joven pantera había iniciado el proceso de parto.

De inmediato se mandó un emisario al frente de batalla para comunicarlo a sus líderes. El cual se topó con Tsunade en el camino. La general otorgó un poco de agua al mensajero y le instó a continuar hasta el Castillo de la Garza Blanca para que cumpliera con su misión de comunicar al futuro padre y al abuelo.

Los largos quejidos y llamados del Uchiha dejaron claro que no sería un parto fácil. Además que su vida y la de su cachorro venidero estaban en severo peligro. La tensión reinó en todo el castillo pues se trataba del nacimiento del heredero a la casa guerrera de los Namikaze. Si terminaba en fracaso, ninguno quería imaginar las acciones del gran líder. Aunque algunos que deseaban con un fervor casi religioso la caída de los Uchiha, estaban impacientes por oír el quejido mortal o el llanto por un bebe nacido muerto.

Tsunade fue la primera en arribar al castillo. Ni bien cruzó las puertas, en nombre de Minato y Naruto, se dirigió a verificar que Sasuke se encontrase saludable. Se llevó con la sorpresa de que el cachorro aún no había nacido y que el estado del omega era difícil.

Dan, su omega, permanecía junto a otros omegas de casa amigas en una de las salitas más cercanas que Orochimaru había permitido. Era una estrategia simple de dar soporte ante los omegas que le deseaban el mal.

Por ello mismo, nadie vio extraño que el sanador solo permitiese a un grupo selecto de omegas ayudarle con Sasuke. Los alfas, como Tsunade, lógicamente estaban vetados incluso de la salita que Dan y los otros omegas compartían. Así pues solo le quedó estar alerta por si sucedía lo peor. En su mente analizaba como podría tranquilizar a Minato y Naruto si el cachorro se ahogaba dentro de su madre (probable cuando el parto se alargaba demasiado). No encontró una solución.

…...

Sasuke se retorcía de dolor en el lecho donde lo habían dispuesto. Su voz resonaba ensordeciéndole a sí mismo. Estaba confundido. Nunca había presenciado un parto tan doloroso.

El joven omega había estado presente cuando su madre ayudó a otros omegas y mujeres beta a dar a luz. Siempre las había visto luchar contra el dolor pero a la vez emocionadas, como si se sintieran por primera vez en sus vidas fuertes y valientes.

Sobre todo en el caso de los omegas, quienes eran más fuertes que un beta en esos menesteres, no sufrían demasiado dando a luz a su cachorro. Y es que era parte del "deber" biológico. Era ese uno de los motivos por el que tenían una enorme cantidad de cachorros para su alfa. Por tanto, eran las mujeres betas las que parecían que se partían en dos en el proceso. El espectáculo era mucho más desagradable, doloroso y traumatizante que el de los omegas.

Y entonces ¿porque él sufría tanto? Se preguntaba Sasuke y los miembros de la Alianza que podían escuchar constantemente sus aullidos de omega.

Muchos imaginaban que era porque su alfa no se encontraba a su lado. Pero lo cierto era que Sasuke sentía como si su cachorro le arañase por dentro. No estaba alejado de la realidad, la pequeña criatura no era indefensa. Y aquello aterraba a Sasuke. ¿Qué clase de bestia tenían en su interior? Solo deseaba que acabase como fuera aquello, tanto con su muerte como con la muerte de la pequeña bestia que tenía dentro o la de ambos. Nunca se había menos preciado, pero en ese momento estuvo convencido que no sobreviviría a ese proceso.

Otra enorme diferencia que mantenía sorprendidos a casi todos los que le asistían y a él mismo era que percibieron una energía poderosa luchando por eclosionar desde adentro del omega. Por supuesto sentía como si le estuvieran quemando desde las entrañas.

De sus ojos se escapaban torrentes de lágrimas que ni siquiera se molestó en controlar. Nunca había llorado en presencia de alguien fuera de su familia. Ni siquiera cuando una herida se le infecto y tuvieron que escarbar la pus para que sanase adecuadamente. El dolor que sentía le atenazaba los nervios, rogó a los dioses porque todo acabe.

Lo natural era que un omega escogiera donde dar a luz. Había un largo periodo donde se acostumbran, indagan con su olfato e incluso acomodan un nido donde dar a luz. Momentos en los cuales son huraños hasta para sus alfas.

Pero en el caso del azabache, su cachorro no le permitió tener ese periodo de anidación. Había sido un día normal, se sentía más pesado y cansado pero nada insoportable. Organizaba la información obtenida junto a Orochimaru y revisaba las sustancias que usarían para el día del golpe; y de un momento a otro, un enorme calor le golpeo desde adentro. Se sintió afiebrado y nauseabundo.

Se puso de pie, pero sus fuerzas parecían quemarse con esa gran energía que quería emerger desde adentro. Entre Orochimaru e Itachi lo sostuvieron, de inmediato se lo entregaron a Fugaku, quien no dudo en levantarlo en brazos nuevamente. Orochimaru les guío hacia sus instalaciones, por suerte se encontraban cerca. Fue en ese momento, en que la joven pantera vio en el rostro del sanador que él no tendría oportunidad de escoger. Ese bebe debía nacer o seguramente absorbería su vida. Y es que parecía que eso deseaba. Su cachorro no parecía una criatura desprotegida, sino que le atacaba desde adentro, luchando por su vida aunque esta acabase con la de su madre.

Orochimaru solo había permitido que Itachi, Karin, Mikoto y Kabuto lo ayudasen, ningún sirviente más, absolutamente nadie más. Los otros miembros de la Alianza presente lo permitieron agachando la cabeza ante su autoridad y la mirada de Fugaku, quien era en ese momento el único que podía decidir por Sasuke pues no estaba ni el líder ni el marido del omega.

—No encuentro otra forma de darle la fuerza necesaria para salvarlo. —Comentó el sanador bastante serio.

—No me agrada la idea ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?—Respondió Itachi con voz quebrada. Estaba nervioso, por primera vez, realmente asustado e impotente. Poseía tantas habilidades pero la vida de su hermano solo podría ser salvada por el sanador que tenía al lado. — Era parte del plan del zorro de nueve colas ¿acaso?

—No estoy seguro… Kushina no tardó tanto en dar a luz, pero sí, te aseguro que tampoco fue fácil. No me permitieron atenderla evidentemente. Solo los Uzumaki la atendieron, supongo que temían que el nueve colas escapara.

— ¡Solo sácalo, Orochimaru!—Gritó Sasuke. Clavó sus garras nuevamente en el lecho, intentando contener su instinto de abrirse el mismo el vientre con sus garras. —Sácalo o lo haré yo mismo. No soportó.

Orochimaru arrugó el ceño. Estaba seguro que el azabache no mentía. Y él mismo tenía un desagradable presentimiento.

— Karin ¿Qué nos puedes contar al respecto?—Ordenó a su alumna.

—Según me contaron Kushina-sama quedo casi sin energía alguna. Sin embargo se sabe que los Uzumaki tienen una energía poderosa y especial. Pero esta situación es diferente, y es que la bestia de nueve colas intentaba escapar de Kushina-sama mientras daba a luz, pero Naruto no intentaba hacerle daño como aquí…

Itachi no hizo comentario alguno de porque la muchacha estaba enterada de toda la situación. Habría otro momento para los interrogatorios. El sanador se dio cuenta de la mirada del Uchiha.

—Ella está de nuestro lado. —Indicó.

El Uchiha no comprendía por qué ella estaría de su lado, pero por el momento confió en Orochimaru. Hacerlo le costaba como ninja que era pero no tenía otra salida. No habían prevenido esta situación. La criatura que lastimaba a su hermano no poseía el aroma de Sasuke ni de Naruto. Rechinó sus dientes, era una bestia igual a su verdadero progenitor: el zorro de nueve colas solo había usado a su hermano como una especie de contenedor materno.

Sasuke se quebró nuevamente de dolor.

—Quizás es porque Naruto no está junto a él. —Comentó Orochimaru cubriendo su boca, bastante interesado en lo que sus ojos presenciaban pero a la vez impotente porque de todos sus conocimientos solo podía basarse en pergaminos sobre leyendas.

Pronto un aura de energía cubrió la perlada piel de Sasuke, era un aura negra. Mikoto salto sobre su lugar e intentó tomar a su hijo pero la energía rechazo su mano.

—Quizás a quien necesita es a Kurama-sama—Murmuró la madre con ojos llorosos. — Ya que es su verdadero padre.

Mikoto puso en palabras audibles lo mismo que todos pensaban, pero lograron que la memoria de Orochimaru retrocediera muchos años en el tiempo. Cuando leía sobre los antiguos dioses dentro de la biblioteca de su abuela, aprendió incluso lo poco que se sabía sobre el nueve colas y sobre otros Dioses. Concluyó que su propuesta antes mencionada era la única solución.

— Creo que ya todos lo suponemos: El niño no es normal, Itachi. No solo es un alfa sino que ya carga con la poderosa energía del Kyubi, su padre. Necesita a ese Dios, para que le dé un empujón de energía para poder salir del vientre de Sasuke sin que este muera. Ahora mismo el cuerpo de tu hermano es un caos. —Tragó en seco. — Una parte sigue alimentando al niño, otra intenta controlar el exceso de energía de la pequeña bestia que lleva tu hermano. Una parte quiere mantenerlo con vida, la otra quiere asesinarlo como una infección que hace daño a Sasuke. Estoy seguro que si tu hermano no fuera un Uchiha ya hubiera muerto junto con el cachorro. —Resolvió el sanador viendo como aquel aura endemoniada continuaba envolviendo al omega. — Es momento de que decidas…

Itachi le dedicó una mirada a su madre, quien solo asintió también sintiéndose impotente porque su conocimiento de sanadora le indicaba que posiblemente esa era la solución. El hermano mayor apretó su propio kimono totalmente frustrado de no poder hacer nada.

— ¿No puedes tomar mi energía?—Preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior, escuchando los quejidos agudos de su hermanito.

—Itachi, no sería suficiente. —Respondió Orochimaru

—Pero…

—Hijo, Orochimaru-sama tiene razón. Y te necesitamos fuerte para que nadie sospeche. Además yo conozco este tipo de nacimientos, lo leí en uno de los diarios de Madara-sama. Era más como una leyenda que el mencionaba, no es del todo claro. Este es el nacimiento de...

—Un semidios...—Terminó Karin seria.

Itachi se cubrió la boca para no gritar. El ambiente silencioso y tenso se rompió por un nuevo grito del omega.

— ¡Sácalo ya!—Gritó de nuevo Sasuke. —Por favor...no lo soportó.

—Lo haré yo. Para mi será insignificante. —Insistió Orochimaru apresuradamente. —SI esto continúa, tu hermano morirá o su cuerpo matará al cachorro.

Itachi observaba asombrado al sanador pero asintió derrotado.

—Si tienes que escoger, escoge a mi hermano. —Indicó Itachi.

Orochimaru afirmó.

—Karin, has los preparativos.

La sacerdotisa Uzumaki accedió.

Karin Uzumaki había aprendido muchísimos ritos de sus tutores omegas sacerdotes de los templos de su clan, sin embargo a la sabiduría del general Orochimaru competía en profundidad y diversidad.

Desde pequeña admiró su fortaleza y su ser indomable. Quería ser tan libre como él, entregado a las artes, sabiduría y demás. Orochimaru había salvado con su inteligencia y conocimientos muchos más que el ejército de su tío Minato. Era alguien temible, respetado incluso por muchos alfas. ¿Cómo no querría aspirar a ser como él? Karin se vio seducida fácilmente por sus conocimientos y diversas habilidades.

Ella amaba a su clan y a su familia, principalmente a sus madres y sus hermanos. Muy aparte del propio líder y de su propio padre, ella tenían un deber que iba más allá de la política: Vigilar correctamente a las criaturas místicas que los Uzumaki conocen, además controlar y mantener a raya a la bestia de nueve colas que su primo poseía. Un deber heredado desde la poderosa Mito Uzumaki. Un secreto que solo la clase sacerdotal Uzumaki mantenía a la que ni siquiera el líder político tenían total acceso. Y es porque esos secretos debían de morir con ellos. Después de muchos años de búsqueda, finalmente existía la posibilidad de encontrar al contenedor adecuado. Así que por sobre su lealtad a su padre, debía de proteger al descendiente de Kurama.

Lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos era nuevo. Como la dama Uchiha había mencionado, solo había sido citado como leyendas, nunca confirmadas. El cachorro que nacería no solo era un futuro contenedor sino que la energía que Kurama había depositado dentro de Sasuke era absorbida, manipulada y convertida a su propia energía. Un ser místico vuelto carne por su ascendencia Uchiha.

Orochimaru le había confiado la verdad apelando a su ser como Uzumaki. De igual manera ella ya lo había percibido desde que vio a Sasuke Uchiha. Le había observado a lo largo de su embarazo, como una energía que no pertenecía a Sasuke se instalaba en su interior. Podía sentirlo en cada poro de su piel y gracias a su olfato: Su sobrino sería mucho más que un contenedor ¿Un semidios? Podría ser llamado así, ¿Al menos nacería con forma humana? Lo esperaba, sino tendría que pensar en cómo protegerlo de Minato.

Eso justificaba porque la pequeña bestia causaba tanto dolor a su madre. Sasuke había engendrado al hijo del nueve colas, una mezcla de él humano y un dios, un semidios. Le sorprendió que un humano pudiera contenerlo y llevar al final ese embarazo.

Cuando el joven Uchiha la defendió contra los invasores del Norte, comprendió que no era cualquier ser humano. La simpatía por él no dejo de crecer.

Sus superiores le dieron la tarea de no comunicar sus sospechas a los líderes políticos del clan Uzumaki. Por si Makoto no podía cuidar el secreto adecuadamente. Sabía que él lo comprendería. Después de todo aunque de la casta guerrera era un Uzumaki. Por otro lado, su padre, un Namikaze no lo entendería. Yahiko la amaba, pero Karin entendía que la lealtad de él era con su primo Minato.

Tampoco podía confiárselo a ninguna de sus madres. Amaba a Konan como su madre, pero ella era una Namikaze. Ni siquiera debía de mencionarlo a Nagato. Él había sido un sacerdote Uzumaki pero al convertirse en esposo de un Namikaze tuvo que renunciar. Solo utilizó sus habilidades por última vez con su hermana durante su muerte. Se hizo un rito a sí mismo para no decir la verdad aunque su alfa usase su voz de mando. No dudaba que alguna vez Yahiko lo haya intentado.

La casta sacerdotal Uzumaki desaparecía año con año. Minato y su política de combinar las sangres, hacía que alfas, omegas y betas que habían servido, aunque de asistentes o siervos a los templos Uzumaki, debieran renunciar y silenciar sus bocas por medio de ritos. Ella era la heredera de los pocos sabios que quedaban. Así que con el permiso de ellos, ingresó bajo la protección de Orochimaru para no ser casada con un Namikaze.

Al final ese era el más grande deber de toda sacerdotisa Uzumaki: anteponer la protección del mundo de la bestia de nueve colas que su propia felicidad y su amor a su familia. Esa fue la consigna de la sacerdotisa Mito Uzumaki.

Ante la orden de Orochimaru, Karin se ató los cabellos en una cola alta, y preparó su instrumental. Aquel rito que se realizaría para salvar a Sasuke y al cachorro era una mezcla entre ciencia y misticismo. Ella, como todos los elegidos para ser sacerdotisas omega del clan Uzumaki, poseían una sensibilidad especial a lo sobrenatural, así que no fue una sorpresa de que su mentor no fuera totalmente humano.

Tomó un recipiente sagrado del templo de los Uzumaki - había venido preparada ante cualquier eventualidad – emitió un rezo en el idioma antiguo, consagrando la vasija.

Orochimaru extendió su mano, ella cortó un poco su palma sin dañarle realmente, solo para que brotaran unos finos hilos de sangre. Sentía la mirada del otro Uchiha, seguramente atento y listo para cortarles la garganta si en vez de ayudar a su hermano le hacían más daño.

Bendijo con una oración la sangre de su mentor. Extendería un camino por la sangre para que Orochimaru pudiese brindar su energía divina o maldita (como se quiera interpretar) al joven omega.

La Uzumaki tomó una aguja fina y pinchó el pulgar de Sasuke del cual brotó también un fino hilo de sangre. La sangre del omega cayó en la misma vasija.

Rápidamente lo puso ante un pequeño templo que había construido ante el mandato de Orochimaru. Se sentó sobre sus piernas, con la espalda recta. Bebió sake e inició a entonar el antiguo cantico de consagración. Ese tipo de consagraciones traían como consecuencia visiones, así que al cerrar los ojos algunas imágenes asaltaron en su mente. Aquella visión rápida le dio la seguridad de que el niño no sería humano pero tampoco una bestia. Debía de salvarlo.

Las serpientes que Orochimaru amaestraba la rodearon alrededor del círculo con el símbolo de los Uzumaki. No se amedrentó, era natural, tenía una idea bastante segura de quien habitaba dentro de Orochimaru. Sin desconcentrarse, se pinchó su propio dedo y consagró el cantico, por lo cual las sangres de ambos omegas se fundieron. Una vez terminada la consagración, se puso de pie, tomo una escama fina de serpiente le dio un beso con sus labios húmedos de sake divino.

Descubrió el hombro de Sasuke e inicio a dibujar rasgando su piel. Itachi saltó ante los gritos de su hermano, pero entre Mikoto y Kabuto lo contuvieron. Era necesario ese dolor o no funcionaría: Debían de grabar la marca de la serpiente en Sasuke para siempre.

Terminó el dibujo del vínculo, y la marca se hizo negra, las serpientes a su alrededor silbaron como hipnotizadas.

—Te has vuelto el segundo amo de ellas, Sasuke-kun—Murmuró Orochimaru. —Será mejor que le hagas honor a ese nombre. —Continuó.

Vio como un aura morada se había desprendido de Orochimaru y lentamente se deslizaba hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke, ingresó sigiloso en forma de serpientes por la cicatriz sangrante. Poco a poco la herida que Karin había hecho con la guja cicatrizó y el cuerpo de Sasuke inició a estabilizarse. Su respiración dejó de ser errática. Itachi, a un lado, se calmó siendo liberado por Kabuto.

—Es hora de dar a luz, Sasuke-kun

Y finalmente Orochimaru se acomodó su yukata blanca y se dispuso a ayudar con el parto a Sasuke.

Nuevos gritos iniciaron. Esta vez, Sasuke estaba perfectamente consciente. Sintió una extraña fuerza recorrerle el cuerpo, así que pujo como le habían enseñado.

Después de un grito agónico proveniente del omega, Orochimaru pudo ver una pequeña cabeza peluda. Finalmente la criatura abandonó su nido materno y salió a la luz.

Orochimaru, Itachi, Karin e incluso Kabuto quedaron pasmados ante el crío.

Se apresuraron a cortar el cordón, Orochimaru le entregó la criatura a la pelirroja, quien lo tomó en matas y precedió a limpiarlo.

Itachi y Mikoto observaron a lo lejos a la criatura que había salido del Uchiha menor. No sabían cómo reaccionar. Si gritar, llorar o asustarse.

Orochimaru terminó de limpiar a Sasuke. El tembloroso omega poco a poco recuperó su fuerza. Había esperado un llanto poderoso pero solo escuchaba un gorgoteo que alarmaba a su animal interno. Olfateó, el aromo del "niño" le confundía, no lograba encontrar rastro de él, mucho menos de Naruto.

El presentimiento que tuvo cuando se desgarraba de dolor acudió a él. Esa criatura que vivió dentro de él no era un cachorro normal. Se sintió enfermo.

—El cachorro… ¿está bien?—Llamó Sasuke. Orochimaru se acercó a Karin quien lo arropó, llevándoselo hacia Sauske quien se encontraba nervioso ante las mirada recelosas de los de su alrededor.

Veía cierto repelús en la mirada de su hermano mayor y una gran tristeza en la de su madre. ¿Qué tan horrible podría ser su cachorro? ¿Qué terrible criatura había parido por capricho de un Dios?

Karin era la única que miraba con cierto cariño al cachorro. Sasuke por un momento quiso salir de esa habitación y no conocerlo. Pero la pelirroja se acercó, su expresión era de ternura. El azabache calmó su respiración.

Ella no se lo entregó. Estaba actuando con cuidado, Sasuke lo supo. No confiaba en que él no intentase asesinar a su hijo. Así que la pelirroja solo descubrió al crío que llevaba en sus brazos para que Sasuke pudiera conocerlo.

Y el omega lo conoció. Lo detestó. Su animal interno no lo reconoció.

Esa criatura no podía ser su hijo, se negaba a reconocerlo. ¿Acaso estaba siendo castigado por la misión?

Su única respuesta fue que había sido engañado por el zorro de 9 colas. Le había utilizado para tener a su descendiente. Esa bestia que Karin cargaba no era hijo ni de Sasuke ni de Naruto sino de Kurama.

Itachi no supo que decir. Ni él ni Mikoto sintieron el lazo formarse. Se mantuvieron callados y apartados. Orochimaru se limitaba a limpiarse mientras repasaba pergaminos antiguos en su mente. Lo único en que estaban de acuerdo era que debían de planear algo rápidamente.

Había sido un camino demasiado rápido. Felizmente habían partido temprano. Ninguno de los jinetes aminoró el paso en ninguna parte del camino. Tanto padre como hijo estaban desesperados por llegar.

No procesaban que estuviera sucediendo de nuevo: ¿Otro cachorro muerto?

No dejaban que la certeza sobre su sangre maldita ingresase a sus cabezas. ¿Qué había sucedido? Sasuke tuvo una apariencia bastante saludable a pesar del percance sufrido.

Cuando las puertas de la fortaleza del castillo les fueron abiertas, Naruto hincó a su caballo para apresurarse más. Logró de esa manera superar a su padre. Luego de un acelerado trote, finalmente llegó a las puertas del Castillo. Estaba tan ansioso que desmontó antes de que el caballo parara.

Nadie se atrevió a decirle palabra. Todos se hincaban al suelo lado a lado, haciendo un camino de siervos hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Sasuke.

Minato desmontó tan rápido como llegó al Castillo. Escuchó gritos desde el interior del Palacio. Caminó rápido, seguido de su séquito. Su porte indicaba que estaba preparado para cualquier situación. De alguna manera el silencio en vez de júbilo, le indicó que aquel parto no había ido tan bien ¿acaso habría nacido enfermo su nieto?

Orochimaru había vaticinado que nacería fuerte y sano. El sanador pocas veces fallaba en sus predicciones. Así que realmente no se había esperado repetir otra historia de decepción. Si Sasuke no había tenido éxito en el parto solo indicaría que su hijo era la parte que fallaba.

Y aunque Minato aún no lo supiera, ese asunto ya era comidilla de los siervos del Castillo.

Los pasos del líder resonaron pesados, una de sus manos descansaba con firmeza sobre su katana como un reflejo ante una situación desagradable.

Los siervos que veían a su amo se inclinaban rápidamente, al igual que lo habían hecho con Naruto.

El guerrero Namikaze encontró a su hijo discutiendo con Orochimaru. Arrugó su ceño y sus dedos presionaron la katana. La postura corporal del sanador indicaba protección hacia la puerta de los aposentos de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Orochimaru?—Ordenó cuando estuvo en el campo de vista del sanador.

El sanador se veía cansado.

—Sí ha nacido, Minato, sano y fuerte.

Su expresión no era acorde con sus palabras. El alfa sintió que le ocultaba un asunto importante.

— ¿Por qué no permites que mi hijo conozca a su cachorro?... o acaso el joven Sasuke…

Temió que Sasuke hubiera entregado su vida en el parto.

—Él está bien. En perfecto estado de salud.

—Nos informaron que…

—Hubo complicaciones, normales en un primerizo que no tiene a su alfa a su lado, pero pude controlarlas—Respondió sin titubeos en su voz. Sin embargo el alfa de Minato presionaba contra el omega de Orochimaru queriendo descubrir que escondía.

—Abre la puerta—ordenó.

—Minato, Naruto, deben de tener abiertas sus mentes. Eso es todo lo que quiero indicarles.

Minato tomó a Orochimaru del brazo y lo apartó bruscamente, abrió la puerta y Naruto ingresó corriendo.

No había nada preocupante a primera vista. El joven Sasuke se veía bien: Estaba recostado en su lecho, cargando un bultito que era su nieto, un pequeño cachorro alfa, pudo distinguir con su olfato ¿Por qué Orochimaru les dijo aquellas palabras?

Y entonces hubo un aroma proveniente del cachorro que desconoció como su sangre o la de los Uchiha, hubo algo que a la vez le resultó familiar.

Inevitablemente se puso en guardia deteniéndose en mitad del camino. Su hijo, Naruto, más emocionado, dejándose llevar, llegó rápidamente ante Sasuke. Se inclinó ante él.

Por su parte, el azabache, se veía serio, pero tenía una mirada extraña para su bebe.

El Uchiha dirigió una mirada preocupada a su hermano quien permanecía a su lado. Itachi simplemente asintió. Sasuke dejó de cubrir a su hijo y le permitió al padre de la criatura conocerlo. Naruto abrió los ojos. Algo instintivo le llevó a retroceder.

—Es tu hijo, Naruto.

Lo era, Naruto estaba seguro que lo era. Todo su ser gritaba que veía y olfateaba a su cachorro. Incluso, sus ojos pudieron detectar esas peculiares marcas como bigotes que él mismo poseía.

Minato se obligó a caminar. Se puso a un lado de su hijo y callo un gritillo. Era extremadamente parecido a su hijo. Incluso sintió que retrocedía en el tiempo, cuando Kushina puso en sus brazos al pequeño Naruto.

Sin embargo, había detalles importantes que los mantenía a raya.

El crío tenía el pelaje oscuro de los Uchiha, pero por sobre todo, tenía dos orejas y una cola. No negaría que lo habían esperado pues Sasuke las poseía, pero lo que no hubiesen imaginado era que tuviera orejas y una esponjosa cola de zorro con pelaje negro. El bebe se acurrucó muy cómodo en el pecho de su madre, en eso, como si sintiera sus presencias, abrió sus ojos, eran azules ligeramente más oscuros que los de Naruto.

Alzo débilmente sus bracitos en dirección a su padre alfa. Naruto se atrevió a tomarlo de los brazos de Sasuke. Lo olfateo y pudo captar que su hijo era un alfa, a la vez comprobó que era de su sangre. Su alfa interno ronroneó de gustó.

—Porque…—Murmuró Minato aun perturbado. —No lo entiendo, porque de zorro, no sería de felino como Sasuke y su familia.

Orochimaru se adelantó. Itachi estaba muy irritable, su papel de omega sumiso le estaba costando como nunca. Estuvo muy cerca de ordenar el ataque para llevarse a Sasuke de ahí, pero Orochimaru le convenció de que podría manejar la situación.

—La sangre de los Uchiha solo hace que se manifieste la raza animal a la que pertenece.

—Pero...según tengo conocimiento los Namikaze que provienen de los Senju tienen sangre de lobos, no de…

—Tío. —interrumpió Karin ingresando con respeto a la estancia. —Recuerda que Naruto posee nuestra sangre.

El poderoso guerrero sintió sus piernas temblar. Una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en sus labios. Estaba emocionado, sus lagrimales picaban, ahogo un gemido doloroso. Kushina, su dulce omega destino, había bendecido a su primer nieto. Su sangre se había manifestado en su primer nieto, revelando ser un zorro como la sangre de los Uzumaki.

Al ver como el líder hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar de emoción, Orochimaru supo que estuvo hecho. Se admiró a sí mismo por ser tan bueno mintiendo.

Sasuke e Itachi se relajaron. El Uchiha mayor había estado mentalmente preparado para enfrentarse a los dos Namikaze en ese mismo instante.

Ignorantes a la ola de furia del omega Uchiha, Naruto saludó a su bebe sonriendo, Minato se acercó a Naruto, le abrazó y también saludo con orgullo a su primer nieto.

...

Podría decirse que toda la misión se había puesto en riesgo gracias al nacimiento del cachorro de Sasuke. Realmente no habían esperado ser engañados, y que en vez de un bebe con rasgos animalescos como los Uchiha, naciera una pequeña bestia del omega azabache.

Aun así, el destino se había movido a su favor, ya que el parto había sucedido cuando ni Naruto ni Minato habían estado cerca, porque si no se hubieran dado cuenta de la terrible verdad.

Para los Uchiha fue como si los hubieran enterrado en la nieve, sus cuerpos se estremecieron de escalofríos y se quedaron sin aire. Por más que repasaran solo les quedaba adelantar e intentar tomar el Catillo en ese momento. Y renunciar a tomar a Kurama con la cría de Sasuke. Ninguno profesaba algún tipo de afecto por esa criatura peluda. De hecho significaba un dilema moral el que hacer con esta. Podría haber nacido de Sasuke, pero ellos no sentían a través del poderoso lazo familiar algún tipo de ternura a esa cría de zorro.

Fugaku no se encontraba con ellos, pues siendo consecuentes a sus explicaciones, Orochimaru no podía permitir el acceso a algún alfa, ni siquiera al padre del omega parturiento. Por lo cual, la decisión debía ser tomada por Itachi y de inmediato comunicada a Fugaku.

Karin percibía toda esa confusión en las panteras, por lo que en honor a su deber apresó más en su seno al cachorro de Kurama. Ella lo había visto en sus premoniciones. No comprendía bien las circunstancias, pero había podido ver a un cachorro con rasgos humanos ya siendo un niño.

Un omega es capaz de adoptar cachorros que no son de su linaje si el aroma de la cría le invita a protegerlo, pero eso no sucedía en los Uchiha con el "bebe" que tenía en brazos.

Antes de que los Uchiha dijeran algo, Karin dio una última mirada al cachorro que cargaba y protegía de sus propios parientes: La razón por la que no podían sentir ni siquiera afecto que se le tiene a una cría animal. Era porque no era completamente un zorrito negro, sino que estaba suspendido entre una forma humanoide con las patas medio encorvadas, entre pezuñas y pies. Su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de pelaje negro, su nariz era negra y achatada como la de un verdadero zorro. Su hocico no terminaba de ser uno alargado como del animal. Por detrás tenía una esponjosa cola negra. Aún no abría los ojos. De la criatura brotó un gorgoteo. Karin entendió que pedía alimentarse y el calor de su progenitor.

La pelirroja, que poseía un olfato especial, pudo captar un leve rastro de Sasuke. Como lo supuso, era imposible que no tuviera su aroma. Así que decidida se acercó al omega que se veía desalentado y confundido.

—No lo acerques, Karin. Llévatelo. Naruto y Minato lo van a matar cuando lo vean. Debemos planear algo…

—Sasuke, el cachorro no es completamente un zorrito. Está a medio camino. Yo creo que simplemente posee la capacidad de transformarse en uno gracias a Kurama.

Pero Sasuke solo observaba con los ojos agrandados a la criatura que se removía inquieta en brazos de la omega.

—No me lo acerques. No quiero verlo.

—Yo…me haré cargo, pequeña. —Intervino Mikoto, aunque sonreía, era evidente que aún se sentía perturbada por ver nacer de su hijo a ese ser entre animal y humano.

Pero Karin lo aferro más a su pecho.

—No. Debe ser Sasuke quien lo cargue.

Frunció su ceño.

—No pensé que fueras un cobarde.

El Uchiha abrió más los ojos, levantó sus manos levemente, estas temblaban.

—Debes de tocarlo, piel con piel. Confía, Sasuke Uchiha. Soy una sacerdotisa sé lo que hago.

Aquellas palabras encendieron una leve esperanza en Sasuke. Sin embargo fue el llanto de aquella criatura la que despertó su instinto materno de omega que había permanecido aterrado ante el daño que el ser le había hecho a su cuerpo al nacer.

—Te está llamando, Sasuke. No va a hacerte daño. Al contrario va a necesitar que lo protejas.

Finalmente el azabache aspiró con fuerza, retuvo el aire unos momentos y asintió. Esbozó su mejor rostro de póker y levanto sus brazos con firmeza.

"Justo a tiempo" pensó Karin, pues el bebe comenzaba retorcerse en sus brazos, su nariz buscaba un aroma en específico.

El joven omega sentía su corazón acelerarse, su cola se removía inquieta y su nariz nuevamente intentaba acaparar el aroma del cachorro. Sus brazos recibieron el peso de la cría. El pelaje de este le hizo cosquillas en sus brazos desnudos. De sus ojos sendas lágrimas cayeron sin cesar. Se sintió miserable por haberlo rechazado, pero aun temía. Sin embargo el sonidito de confort que hizo el crío logró que el cascaron en que se había encerrado su lado omega saliera. El bebe estaba desvalido, debía de arroparlo. Así que lo acercó a su pecho desnudo y lo acurruco.

El bebe busco uno de su pezones instintivamente. Se sintió extraño pues los bigotitos de la criatura le dieron escalofríos. Sin embargo este, ajeno a su malestar, atrapó su pezón e inició a succionar.

Sus ojos se deleitaron en como al mismo ritmo que succionaba, la pequeña bestia dejaba de serlo. El pelaje retrocedió, sus piernas terminaron de estirarse, dejando de ser pezuñas, convirtiéndose en dos piececitos de piel canela. Las patas delanteras se volvieron dos manitos con deditos definidos, los cuales se aferraron a su yukata abierta.

Ahogó un gemido de felicidad. El lazo madre-cachorro inició a formarse, junto al nexo de pertenencia al clan Uchiha. Tanto Mikoto como Itachi lo sintieron, como pequeñas cadenas de preocupación por la criatura que habían despreciado.

Anonadados se acercaron para terminar de presenciar como el bebe finalizaba de mostrar su faceta semi humana, pues lo que no dejó atrás fue sus orejitas de zorro y su cola que tenía retraída.

—Es hermoso. —Susurró Sasuke. La culpa le atravesó. Se sentía avergonzado por el temor y el desprecio que había sentido. Así que aferró bien a su bebe. Enterró su nariz en su cabeza y se llenó del aroma láctico que desprendía. Y ahí lo noto, suave, tanto su aroma como el de Naruto.

Elevó su mirada hacia Karin. Ella supo que el omega buscaba una respuesta.

—Mi primo y tú son sus padres. Pero el zorro de nueve colas también lo es. Tu bebe es un semi dios y por tanto tiene una conexión con la bestia como una humana. Te necesitaba a ti para establecer contacto con su lado humano y todo lo que eso conlleva: mi primo, tu clan, la forma humana. Nació en intermedio porque…

—No tenía una guía.

—Exacto.

Itachi y Mikoto se sentaron a cada lado de Sasuke y su cachorro casi en posición defensiva.

—Minato….cuando lo vea…creo que de igual forma tendríamos que adelantar el plan.

Sasuke olfateo a su hijo.

—Itachi, el bebe ya no huele a Kurama.

Los presentes se acercaron a olfatearlo. Era verdad y la razón era simplemente porque estaba al lado de su progenitor humano. Conclusión a la que llegaron luego de debatir. Arriesgándose, decidieron que Orochimaru intentase convencer a Minato y Naruto de que sus orejas y cola de zorro provenían de su ascendencia Uzumaki. Karin prometió reforzar la idea.

En los días posteriores, Sasuke se mudó a una habitación dentro del área que le correspondía a Naruto. Lo cual no era convencional, pues el primer esposo tenía sus propias habitaciones. Pero el rubio se encontraba desesperado por sentir a su pequeña familia dentro de su territorio. El gran líder lo comprendió y tan feliz como se encontraba por su primer nieto, secundó la acción de su hijo.

A Sasuke le puso nervioso aquel cambio de ambiente. Pues temía que su hijo volviese a cambiar de forma, o que Naruto descubriese que ahora cargaba con un nuevo espíritu animal: La serpiente blanca.

Su felino interno constantemente peleaba contra la serpiente. Entendió que pronto debía de aprender a controlar a la serpiente blanca que le había dado la energía para sobrevivir.

Esa tarde, ambos padres se encontraban en la pequeña salita junto a su cachorro recién nacido: El alfa se encontraba demasiado feliz, su cuerpo necesitaba expresarlo. Estaba tan lleno de dicha que su manera de caminar era similar a la de un niño que le han dado un regalo especial. Daba saltitos y tarareaba una canción de cuna para el bebe que Sasuke cargaba.

Las atenciones de Naruto eran excesivas. En ese momento tenía una sonrisa bobalicona, pero sus ojos expresaban una ternura y excitación a partes iguales, ambos incomodaban al omega.

Sasuke hubiera deseado que Naruto fuera un alfa de su clase, más convencional. No era extraño que un padre alfa se emocionara por tener un hijo de su misma raza sexual; pero ni siquiera por ello era normal que se la pasase revoloteando al lado de su pareja y de su cachorro. El criar al heredero debería ser tarea exclusiva de Sasuke, su hermano y sus asistentes en los primeros años. Luego, cuando tuviera la edad adecuada, sería entrenado de acuerdo a su estatus. Si posteriormente pasaba la evaluación de su abuelo Minato sería nombrado sucesor oficial.

—Deja de mirarme, Naruto, nos incomodas. —Gruñó el azabache.

—¡Ehh! pero eres mi omega y es mi cachorro.— Todo lo contrario al deseo del omega, Naruto se sentó a su lado, apretándose cándidamente. Mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba más al ver como su hijo se acurrucaba contra su padre omega. — Está creciendo hermoso—Comentó.

—Recién lleva dos semanas—Apeló Sasuke, sintiéndose nervioso.

Naruto paseó su mano por la espalda de Sasuke. Le divertía de sobre manera los pucheros molestos de su omega.

No podía evitar sentirse dichoso. Le parecía un milagro tener a su cachorro tan saludable. Además de poder compartir ese precioso momento junto a un omega que había deseado desde el inicio.

—Naruto… —Inició el azabache intentando que su voz no saliese temblorosa.

—Dime, gatito.

Era el mejor momento. "Es mi deber", se recordó nuevamente.

— ¿Cuándo vamos a presentarlo al Templo? Y escoger su nombre, falta poco para que debamos...

El alfa se apegó más a su pareja, incitándole a que se acurruque a su lado, Sasuke se dejó hacer. Entrecerró los ojos y se permitió ser dócil.

Era el momento de aparentar.

Sabía que las caricias que en ese momento, Naruto repartía a su espalda no se tornarían apasionadas. Estaba impedido de mantener intimidad, con advertencia mortal. Gracias a esa advertencia que Orochimaru dio al alfa, este no notaría que tenía una extraña marca en la parte trasera del hombro.

—Lo sé' tebayo. —Respondió Naruto. —Padre y yo hemos decidido hacer la presentación en el Castillo Namikaze ya que es mi primogénito y su primer nieto. Sin embargo, quiero que mi padrino este presente. Ero-sennin debe ser el padrino de mi hijo.

—Entiendo…aunque le prometí el título de segundo padrino a Orochimaru. Se lo debo.

Naruto no tuvo como replicar. Si alguna vez había sentido recelo del sanador, aquello ya no tenía cabida. Era capaz de dar un gracias con la cabeza muy inclinada al omega que salvó la vida de su hijo y de su esposo.

—Mi padrino no se lo va tomar a bien, pero no hay más que hacer ´tebayo.

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo iremos al templo?

—En poco tiempo. Nos quedaremos ahí hasta que se celebre la boda de mi padre con tu hermano y la nuestra.

El zorrito negro se había quedado dormido, satisfecho de alimentarse en abundancia. Por lo que Naruto atrapó una de las manos de su esposo y la llevó a sus labios. Sus ojos destilaban una pasión profunda que intentaba mantener quieta dentro de sí.

—Cuando regresemos a este castillo serás mi omega por completo.

A Sasuke la garganta se le seco. Para su vergüenza, los bellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaron. El rubio hablaba con una seguridad y deseo abrumante. El azabache por un instante se sintió caliente y perdido. Así que decidió cambiar el tema rápidamente.

—Supongo que venciste a al hijo de la líder Inuzuka

— ¡Por supuesto' tebayo!—Se vanaglorió el rubio.

— ¿Lo asesinaste?

Como cualquier alfa no le agradaba que su omega preguntase demasiado por otro alfa, más cuando ese sujeto era el amante de su antigua primera esposa.

—Eso depende de su propia fuerza. —Respondió de mala gana. —No hables más de él, Sasuke. No ensucies este momento con el nombre de un traidor.

El joven padre alfa estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, fastidiado por cómo se había tornado la plática. Pero Sasuke le retuvo. Fue incapaz de irse al ver los ojos profundos del omega.

–No te equivoques, Naruto. No es por él, por quien estoy preocupado. Sino por Hinata…Yo me siento culpable.

Para Naruto era un misterio como es que de ser enemigos, Hinata y Sasuke había terminado siendo "amigos". Quizás el término no era correcto, pero no conocía palabra que pudiese dar nombre al lazo que se había formado entre ambos omegas.

—No tienes porque preocuparte por ella, Sasuke.

—Lo estoy. —Sasuke se quedó en silencio unos largos segundos. —Ella y sus cachorros podemos ser yo y mis hijos en un futuro.

— ¿EHh? No hay manera…

—Piénsalo. Ella era la primera esposa y ahora no es más que una prisionera preñada. Todo comenzó con nuestra llegada, con la llegada de un omega más joven. Que te impedirá encapricharte con un omega más joven que yo después. Puedes tomar otro esposo más y un sinfín de amantes y concubinos. Puedes cambiar la ley y nombrar primer esposo al que te sirva mejor.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, Naruto expuso la expresión más seria que había visto desde que lo conoció.

—Yo no te estoy nombrando mi primer esposo porque eres más joven que Hinata. —Observó a su hijo —Mi padre lo hace por su primer nieto, pero yo ahora no estoy feliz solo por su existencia, sino por lo que has hecho que mi alma sienta por ti´tebayo. —Inhaló profundo, preparándose para su declaración. — Eres petulante, un gatito en toda la palabra. Apasionado, inteligente, incluso capaz de decirme lo que piensa sin miedo. Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, estoy atrapado en tus redes por completo.

El felino se sentía conmovido. No esperó un discurso complejo de Naruto, y aquello no lo era. Aquellas palabras eran tan espontaneas y sinceras como su ser, brillantes como su cabello rubio. Iba a llorar sino se controlaba.

—Sasuke, creo que finalmente puedo decirte que…

—No lo digas aun, Naruto. Dame tiempo para decírtelas con seguridad de regreso.

El rubio que tenía las mejillas rojas, asintió sonriendo. La expresión de Sasuke le indicaba que también había caído en medio del juego de seducción en el que ambos se habían enfrentado. No importaba si había caído el uno contra el otro, pues eso los hacía vencedores a ambos.

—Pero deberás casarte…y Neji.

—Escucha, Sasuke: Nadie podrá siquiera imaginar ser tu rival. Concubinos o esposos, no necesito a ninguno. Si los tengo serán por política no por placer. Eso te lo puedo jurar.

El felino no necesitaba de juramentos. Lo sentía a través de su cuerpo: una resonancia casi mágica entre su omega y el alfa de Naruto. En el juego de seducción ambos habían perdido. Pero en el juego que él había tendido como shinobi Uchiha debía de ser el vencedor.

Afortunadamente podía seguir. Porque a pesar de que le era doloroso al felino dentro de él, la serpiente blanca era hermética y solitaria. No necesitaba de un alfa. Enfrentaría a todos sus enemigos con convicción, aunque fuese su alma gemela, Naruto.

Lo sabía. A pesar de que solo siendo mordido un omega puede estar completamente seguro. Él tenía la certeza que el alfa de Naruto era el alfa destinado de su pantera interna. Pero eso carecía de importancia. Antes que omega era un shinobi.

Sin embargo, aún no llegaba el momento. Así que, Sasuke se recostó sobre el hombro de Naruto, acunó a su bebe. Y ambos se permitieron sentirse protegidos y amados por el alfa.

El tiempo comenzaba a sentirse demasiado lento para Kakashi. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tener miles de labores y deberes como líder.

A pesar de ello, reconocía que la vida en la aldea de los Uchiha le pareció bastante interesante en muchos aspectos.

Debido a que su clan era pequeño nunca tuvieron un territorio tan amplio, menos con un castillo tan prolijamente construido. Su singular negro, armonizaba perfectamente con las vestimentas de los pobladores. Para su sorpresa, notó que la población tenía múltiples ocupaciones. Todos los miembros del clan tenían la obligación de estar preparados físicamente para la batalla. Sin embargo, había personas que se especializaban en servir a los shinobis combatientes con oficios como artesanos, agricultores, ganaderos, herreros, etc.

La administración del lugar era inigualable: una perfecta redistribución que ningún señor había podido tener. Sus vidas eran sencillas, a excepción de las fastuosas celebraciones a sus dioses. La política principal era que cada novedad se anunciaba a los cabezas de familia. Mediante el cual se debatiría la solución, aunque la decisión final estaba reservada al líder, su compañero y la miko del clan. Los tres miembros o dos en ese caso (Mikoto era miko y compañera del líder) tenían una sincera lealtad de parte del resto del clan.

Había conocido a muchos señores de la guerra. Algunos eran carismáticos, otros más herméticos. Algunos eran seguidos por sincera lealtad, otros porque eran dominados con puño de hierro. Fugaku se acercaba al tipo hermético, pero no dominaba con puño de hierro. Escuchaba y prestaba atención a las opiniones de los demás. Pero, sobre todo, escuchaba a su esposa y miko del clan.

Ambos se complementaban muy bien. El líder era un hombre poco elocuente pero su omega todo lo contrario. Si bien no era una parlanchina, era una dama elegante, inteligente y amable. A su manera, se encargaba del carisma.

El peliblanco no tardó en conocer a los pequeños Uchiha, Shisui e Itachi. De alguna manera inexplicable despertaron mucha ternura en su ser. Al principio ellos no parecían querer acercarse. Kakashi se conformaba con observarlos entrenar. Notó como el mayor, Shisui, protegía a Itachi.

No supo que le llevo a romper esa distancia cómoda. Quizás fue el aburrimiento, o tal vez la nostalgia por los niños que protegía con Yamato. Pero tomó uno de los dulces que Mikoto le preparaba llamados dango. Con el recipiente en manos, se acercó a ellos. El menor, Itachi, de su expresión seria pasó a tener las mejillas coloreadas. Adorablemente se soltó del agarre que Shisui le tenía y caminó hacia Kakashi. Cuando estuvo cerca al omega mayor, no le dijo directamente lo que quería, pero sus ojos brillaban ansiosos por comer los dangos que su madre le restringía.

Kakashi sonrió. De sus poros brotó un aroma dulcete que calmó a Shisui de su ansiedad por proteger a su primo. Los tres, en silencio, comenzaron a comer. De esa manera su relación inició.

— ¿Usted es el prometido de Obito-ojisan?—Pregunto en tono inocente Shisui.

Kakashi negó rápidamente

—Solo soy un invitado no deseado de tu líder.

— ¿Fugaku-san? Pero Obito-ojisan te trajo en sus brazos. Yo lo vi, fue impresionante. Todos lo vieron.

El niño hablaba de Obito con mucho orgullo por lo que un poco de culpa se instaló en el omega. No llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en aquel lugar, pero había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que le había negado una simple invitación a caminar. Quizás estaba demasiado a la defensiva. Pero eso era resultado de que las intenciones de Obito fueran tan claras. De solo pensar sobre ello sentía repulsión de su presencia.

Aun así, no olvidaba las palabras de Fugaku. En algún momento debería pagar a Obito su deuda de vida. Por el momento estaba siendo evaluado, vigilado y no se le permitía usar ninguna arma. Lo cual le frustraba.

Después de aquel momento compartido con los niños que terminó por acercarse de forma permanente a ellos. Cuando tenían clase, se sentaba a verlos. En el momento que ellos tenían tiempo libre, practicaban juntos lo que sus instructores les habían enseñado. Inclusive, Shisui, siendo tan sobreprotector, se permitió ser más abierto con el peliblanco.

Ninguna de las acciones de Kakashi pasaba desapercibida para Fugaku, Mikoto y el consejo Uchiha. Por lo cual le permitieron oficialmente entrenar con los menores. Aunque todos coincidieron que debía de ser vigilado por alguien de confianza. Óbito de inmediato se ofreció como voluntario.

Fugaku conocía su hermano. A su manera de ver, estaba encaprichado con el peliblanco por lo que se negó. Sin embargo, el consejo le manifestó que no había nadie mejor que Obito para la obligación. Por un lado era tío de los niños herederos. Por otro, había dejado a una estupenda prometida por aquel omega. Así que debía dársele la oportunidad de cortejarlo adecuadamente. Lo que Fugaku suponía, era que todos creían que las habilidades de Kakashi eran increíbles, las necesitaban y si era mordido por Obito, no podría traicionarles.

Siendo líder podía ignorar los consejos, pero incluso su esposa se mostró a favor. Conocía a Mikoto, ella se había encariñado con Kakashi y era, en el fondo, romántica.

Tuvo que ceder y darle esa oportunidad a su hermano. Sin embargo, a puertas cerradas, le recordó que no podía forzar al omega a pertenecerle.

Kakashi fue informado inmediatamente. Le sorprendió que le permitiesen entrenar a los jóvenes Uchiha, pero no se negó. Los niños le agradaban mucho. Y era una buena manera de distraerse.

Por supuesto, se esperó tener vigilancia pues se trataba de los herederos del clan. Sin embargo, tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando le anunciaron que sería Obito, "su salvador". Fugaku le explicó claramente que era el consejo quienes lo habían aceptado, pero le aseguró que podía emitir una queja si se sentía amenazado. Nuevamente valoró su amabilidad.

Aceptó entrenarlos. Estaba entusiasmado pues siempre le había gustado entrenar a la nueva generación. Recordó a los niños de su clan.

Sin embargo, se ponía muy nervioso el ser visto por el alfa Uchiha. Intentó ignorarlo. No era tarea fácil. La mirada de Obito le quemaba.

Su día a día se tornó alrededor de los niños y de la vida doméstica de la familia líder.

Mikoto atendía a los heridos, ayudaba con las crías y embarazos de los omegas y betas de su clan. Cuando no entrenaba con los niños, Kakashi decidió libremente aprender de ella y asistirla. Pensó que en un futuro sería un conocimiento importante para compartir con los de su clan.

La omega era muy amable. Le permitió ayudarla. Sin ningún temor e incluso con entusiasmo compartió sus conocimientos con Kakashi.

Cuando no tenía deber alguno. Escapaba de los ojos vigilantes de Obito. Subía a los tejados y observaba la vida ordinaria de los demás miembros del pueblo Uchiha. Le asombraba ver como esos niños, si bien eran entrenados como en cualquier clan shinobi, tenían la oportunidad de convivir con sus padres. Al menos, hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente preparados, podían disfrutar de una infancia segura detrás de esos muros.

Yamato y él habían fantaseado desde pequeños en darles una vida de paz a los niños que se unían a ellos. Nunca había encontrado pruebas de que sus sueños podrían volverse tangibles hasta que conoció a los Uchiha. Existía una posibilidad en seguir siendo shinobis y a la vez permitir que los niños, ancianos, enfermos y embarazados pudieran tener una tregua. Deseó que su gente estuviera a su lado. Pero se prometió que si salía de ese clan sería para luchar por darles una vida similar.

Tomada su decisión, comenzó a estudiar la historia del clan Uchiha. Aprendió de la historia del fundador Madara. Qué medidas se tomaron para que el clan de la guerra cambiara a uno shinobi.

Pidió permiso para tomar los pergaminos sobre la historia. Fugaku consintió solo los que estaban permitidos para los niños en aprendizaje.

En una de las pláticas con Mikoto ella le confesó que no habían tomado una decisión sobre su futuro porque existían preocupaciones mayores. Le mencionó el nombre del clan Namikaze. Lo suponía. Siendo shinobi ya había escuchado de la amenazante expansión de dicho clan guerrero. Pero sobre todo de su constante destrucción de clanes mercenarios.

No sería importante si solo fuera otro clan tratando de conquistar a sus vecinos. Aquello era común desde hace décadas. Y justamente por esa extendida guerra de clanes samurái, los shinobi habían prosperado. Lo preocupante era que el clan Senju y el clan Namikaze eran clanes abanderados de la lucha con honor, de no solicitar los servicios de mercenarios o de utilizar sus propios "shinobi" que no eran más que un remedo de ninjas. Todo ello porque tenían un solo ambicioso fin: la unificación de la Tierra de Fuego que años atrás se le fue de las manos a la casa imperial.

En conclusión, la vida de los Shinobi estaba amenazada por el clan Namikaze. Si realmente ganaba la guerra de clanes, y unificaba la Tierra de Fuego, la existencia de los shinobis dejaría de tener sentido. No es como si los altos señores de la guerra buscasen reubicarlos luego. Era más fácil aniquilarlos. Su clan era un claro ejemplo.

— ¡Kakashi!

Había estado sumamente hundido en sus pensamientos. Cuando escuchó la voz de Obito llamándolo con urgencia su cuerpo se puso alerta. De inmediato imaginó que algo malo había sucedido.

— ¿Que sucede? ¿Tu hermano me necesita?

Obito no pudo evitar que la pregunta le molestase. No era rivalidad en todas sus letras lo que había sentido por su hermano durante su niñez. Pero era innegable que Fugaku, al ser el heredero, (título bien ganado) siempre había sido muy popular con omegas, betas y respetado por otros alfas. Algo que en su momento, a Obito no le importó, pero que con Kakashi era todo lo contrario.

La poligamia no era un tabú dentro de su clan. Si no se encontraba a su alma gemela era bastante normal una relación de tres o cuatro. Y, por supuesto, el cambiar de pareja. Todo ello, siempre siguiendo con respeto los lineamientos y tradiciones. Cambiaba una vez que se encuentra su alma gemela. No estaba prohibido, pero era muy difícil que alfa u omega permitiesen que su pareja estuviese con otra persona.

Así que los celos y posesividad que en esos momentos carcomían a Obito estaban plenamente justificados. Al menos desde su perspectiva.

— ¿Acaso mi hermano te gusta?—Pregunto con resentimiento.

La pregunta sorprendió a Kakashi. No había recibido una crianza que le formase prejuicios en cuanto a su sexualidad. No se había hecho esa pregunta. Por lo que se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Fugaku-san es un alfa admirable.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta. —Se acercó más molesto el alfa.

—Solo puedo decir ello. —Kakashi frunció sus labios. — Lo que sienta por él, no es de tu incumbencia. —Determinó hastiado. Ciertamente no le gustaba como amante Fugaku, pero no se sentía obligado a responderle a Obito.

Esa respuesta ofendió notablemente al pelinegro.

Se había acercado a Kakashi con el objetivo de invitarle a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Pero la calma se había escapado de su ser. Nuevamente la ansiedad por saber libre a Kakashi le carcomía.

Se acercó al omega, le tomó del brazo y se lo apretó fuerte. El omega castañeo sus dientes por el dolor. Aun así, intento con todas sus fuerzas que ningún quejido de dolor saliese.

—Lo tienes prohibido. Ni se te ocurra imaginarlo en tus sueños cuando llegues al celo. Mi hermano tiene a Mikoto y un cachorro.

Kakashi logró soltarse

—No planeo acercarme y pelear por Fugaku-san. — Respondió, solo porque no quería ganarse la enemistad de Fugaku o Mikoto. —No lo veo con deseo. Pero eso no me impide alabar lo grandioso que es. —Aclaró.

El mayor siseo peligrosamente. Nunca había sido peligroso. Su anterior prometida no había sufrido de una escena de posesividad o de celos. Pero en ese instante, sintió que podía retar a su hermano mayor para demostrarle a Kakashi que era un mejor alfa. Tan primitivo y estúpido. Sabía de antemano que Fugaku lo vencería sin piedad, defendiendo su título de alfa líder.

—Kakashi...—Amenazó.

El omega sintió el aroma de Obito cambiar. Su propio cuerpo se escarapeló. Asumió posición defensiva pues prevenía un ataque. De sus poros emanó un aroma agrio como un fruto malogrado. Era un mecanismo de defensa que los omegas shinobi tenían bastante aprendido.

El alfa se sorprendió. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba del animal interno de Kakashi. Estaba siendo rechazado desde el interior.

No habían confraternizado demasiado con canidos, menos con lobos blancos. Tenía entendido que eran gregarios y vivían rígidamente bajo una pareja líder. Todo ello por instinto. Diferente a las panteras que por naturaleza son solitarias. Gracias a su ancestro aprendieron a vivir en manada y trabajar de esa manera, sin dejar sus aptitudes para las misiones en solitario.

Kakashi no parecía de ese tipo. De hecho, a diferencia de las panteras, los lobos de cualquier variedad eran monógamos por naturaleza. Nuevamente no todos los alfa-omega respetaban esa naturaleza pues gracias a su parte humana vivían en poligamia. Tenían de ejemplo a los (alfas) Namikaze.

—No entiendo a qué has venido. Te he dejado muy claro que no pienso aceptar ser tu omega. Si se trata de pagar mi deuda podemos hablar ¿Qué deseas para saldar nuestra deuda?

No comprendía el rechazo absoluto. Quizás por su naturaleza pantera (de madurez sexual más rápida). ¿Quizás Kakashi aún no despertaba todo su lado omega? Le estaba ofreciendo todo lo que un lobo joven y solitario desea: formar una manada. A menos que Kakashi ya tuviera una establecida y asumida.

Por supuesto, en esa manda tenía una pareja aceptaba consiente o inconsciente e incluso cachorros (o la representación de ellos). Solo de esa manera podría entender porque él se moría por unirse a Kakashi, mientras el lobo de Kakashi le rechazaba con tanta fuerza. Nuevamente "los lobos son monográficos". "Pero su monogamia es más bien social, permite un adecuado manejo de la manada". Eso era un poco de los textos que había leído obligado por su hermano mayor.

Ahogado por la rabia soltó:

—Que compartas tu celo. Puedo olerlo, estas muy cerca.

Kakashi levantó una ceja, luego rodo los ojos al cielo. No era la primera vez que alguien le pedía un celo como pago. Jamás había aceptado, los celos le pertenecían a Yamato.

—De ninguna manera, si lo que quieres es mi cuerpo… Puedo acostarme contigo si lo deseas pero no en mi celo.

Su celo siempre sería reservado para alguien especial.

Obito confirmó sus sospechas. Guardó sus garras y colmillos. El alfa con quien tendría que disputarse la lealtad de Kakashi no estaba presente.

En ese momento comprendió que Kakashi por el tipo de vida que había llevado mantenía relaciones sexuales con cualquiera, pero guardaba su celo solo para un alfa, su pareja. Kakashi no estaba consciente que obedecía a un instinto básico de los lobos. No había habido lobo alguno que se lo explicara.

De alguna manera le recordó al sistema que mantenían algunos señores feudales que tenían espíritu de lobos. A pesar de que esa parte estaba más dormida que en los que presentaban cola y orejas, se organizaban de manera muy similar. Solo que en desigualdad.

Los Uchiha eran panteras. Por tanto oportunistas. A Obito no le presentó ningún problema dejar a su prometida, y ella no sufrió demasiado. Tenía entendido que la omega acudió al siguiente pretendiente en la lista.

Las panteras solo presentaban celos y posesividad cuando se trataba de su pareja destino. Vivían equilibrando las tres naturalezas (alfa, beta y omega), cada uno aportando para poder mantener a seres que tenían el espíritu de un animal indomable y solitario. Por eso les era más fácil quebrar lealtades, fingir, y dejar a parejas que no eran su destino.

Eran un gran grupo que había aprendido desde la época de Madara a valorar los lazos sanguíneos, de hermandad, camarería. Siguiendo su instinto oportunista, controlándose bajo la razón y por sobrevivencia, se habían vuelto un clan sumamente unido y eficiente. Por lo cual siempre debían de ser controlados por tres poderes: fuerza, magia y amor. La fuerza era determinada de diferentes formas, física, intelectual, emocional; la magia era determinada por la miko del clan, y el amor normalmente era dado por una figura maternal o paternal. Actualmente las dos últimas funciones eran administradas por Mikoto.

A pesar de entender todo ello. Decidió seguir intentándolo. Su alfa interno, no entendía que el omega al que quería era de otra raza. Simplemente deseaba aparearse con él.

—Kakashi. ¿Podrías dejarme enamorarte?

La voz que utilizo era más jovial. Lo cual relajó al omega. Su cuerpo perdió tensión, sus garras disminuyeron y su respiración se normalizó. Aun así se sintió incomodo por la pregunta que solo tenía un respuesta.

—No, Obito. No puedo aceptar ninguna de tus proposiciones.

Nuevamente vio confirmada sus suposiciones: aunque Kakashi no se diera por entendido había nombrado a Yamato como su alfa. Por tanto, obedeciendo a su instinto social de lobo, no podría aceptar a otro alfa aunque este fuera su destino. La única opción que le quedaba a Obito era imponerse por sobre Kakashi. Y demostrarle su superioridad, venciendo a Yamato en un duelo.

Dos semanas después, el general Jiraiya llegó junto a los guerreros que Minato le había encargado.

El veterano se encargó de la firma de los acuerdos luego del resultado de la batalla. Kiba Inuzuka había sido vencido. Su madre y hermana estaban más preocupadas por que fuera sanado que por la suerte de los territorios que habían apostado.

Jiraiya se encargó de establecer las pautas y los tiempos para la emigración de los Inuzuka. Dejó un regimiento a cargo del general Hiruzen. Se esperaba que si el muchacho alfa moría probablemente volvieran para buscar venganza y si se restablecía no quedaría en paz por la omega Hyuga. Así que para prevenir decidió dejar dos regimientos más en los territorios Hyuga al mando de Makoto.

Ante cualquier eventualidad quedaban en posición de comunicarse para siempre tener refuerzos en las defensas del territorio.

Una vez todo organizado, Jiraiya montó en su fiel caballo. Junto a su sequito más cercano y un regimiento se dirigió al Castillo de La Alianza.

Desde los inicios, los campesinos les rendían honores por su llegada. Saludo con una bonachona sonrisa a todos. Los soldados a su mando poco a poco eran intervenidos por sus familias. Jiraiya sonrío. Le gustaba ese tipo de bienvenidas. Hacía valer cada segundo que entregaban en batalla.

Desmontó. Los sirvientes del Castillo formaron un camino hacia el interior. En la puerta principal, los primeros en saludarle con veneración fueron sus esposos. Devolvió el saludo con respeto.

Se separó de ellos y se dirigió a Minato que traía en sus brazos un cachorro de pelaje negro. Jiraiya también sintió un golpe en su corazón. Se parecía demasiado a Naruto.

—Bienvenido, maestro. —Saludó Minato con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, hijo.

Minato estaba vestido con ropajes finos, pero tenía un aspecto hogareño. El gran líder se veía manso y radiante. Su maestro comprendió que el motivo era el bebe que cargaba.

—Bien hecho, ahijado. —Felicito a Naruto—Gracias por lograrlo. — Sgradeció al joven omega.

Ambos jóvenes que estaban al lado del líder dieron una leve reverencia al mayor. Pero, Naruto de inmediato se lanzó a abrazarlo.

— ¡¿Es hermoso verdad?!

Jiraiya no tuvo como desmentirlo. Su lado alfa estaba enternecido. Sentía un fuerte instinto por protegerlo.

—Ahijado, supongo que seré el padrino de tu cachorro ¿verdad?

Los jóvenes padres se vieron entre sí.

—Jiraiya-sama. —Empezó Sasuke. —Usted es el padrino de nuestro hijo, pero el otro padrino será Orochimaru. ¿No existe inconveniente verdad?

La persona que había luchado por no vislumbrar apareció en su campo visual rápidamente. Inevitablemente, a sus ojos, todas las luces alrededor se ensombrecieron destacando la figura de un solo ser.

Orochimaru se puso al lado de Sasuke.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿No es así, Jiraiya?

Jiraiya odiaba ese tono tan prepotente. El cual decía cuan en su poder estaba, cuan maleable aún era entre sus manos. Y lo adoró. Sintió la calidez de un "bienvenido a casa" finalmente. Algo que no pudo sentir ni a fuerzas por ninguno de sus dos esposos.

—Bien pensado, Naruto, Sasuke. Que mejor que dos generales como padrinos de su cachorro. Yo estoy encantado. Pero eso sí, seré yo el que le ponga el nombre.

—No, por favor. Escogerás otro nombre de comida. Nunca entenderé como lo permitiste, Minato.

El gran general se permitió reír ante el recuerdo: Kushina casi le había roto un tímpano con sus gritos de protesta.

—Orochimaru, no lo comprendes. Un alfa debe de tener un nombre simple pero que quede en la memoria de todos.

—Sí, claro…

— ¡Es verdad!

La pelea infantil de ambos causó cuchicheos entre los presentes. Los esposos de Jiraiya se encogieron de vergüenza en sus sitios. Pero Jiraiya no prestaba atención ante lo demás. Se sentía estallar de felicidad.

Minato emitió un rugido bajo que silenció a todos.

—Maestro ¿tienes el nombre en mente?

—Por supuesto. Lo pensé durante todo el camino. —Comentó animado.

—Sasuke-kun ¿no querrías que fuera yo el que le dé un nombre? Se me muchos nombres de héroes...

—Eso es aburrido, Orochimaru. Este cachorro deberá ser único.

—Dinos, padrino.

Ante la emoción de Naruto, el rostro estoico de Sasuke y la sonrisa cómplice de Orochimaru, Jiraiya supo el nombre perfecto para el niño. Había estado entre tres, pero finalmente la decisión estaba tomada.

—Su nombre será Memma. Memma Namikaze. Bienvenido a este mundo.

Al principio todo fue silencio. Pero luego alfas, omegas y betas celebraron por el nombre del heredero.

...

Los preparativos para un viaje siempre eran largos. Sobre todo, cuando implicaba la movilización de la corte principal, con omegas, niños y siervos.

Por tal motivo, se decidió realizar un solo viaje. Se instalaría la corte entera en el Castillo Namikaze. Primero se celebraría la presentación de Memma ante el templo. Posteriormente se abocarían a preparar la fastuosa boda doble del gran líder con Itachi Uchiha y la de Naruto Namikaze con Sasuke. Una celebración como tal, debía de ser realizada con cuidado y tomaría algunos meses. Sobre todo porque debían de solucionar los problemas con las fronteras norteñas. Este tiempo, les daría el necesario a Memma para crecer.

El pequeño cachorro debería de dejar el cuidado de su padre omega, para permitirle entrar en celo. Memma tenía ya casi dos meses. Se consideraba que ya era suficientemente grande para poder afrontar un viaje largo. Además en unos cuatro meses, sería lo adecuadamente grande para poder ser cuidado por los siervos de Sasuke, mientras este se ocupaba de sus labores como omega consorte del heredero.

Minato estaba cuidando cada detalle en la organización del viaje. No podía permitir que alguno de los omegas de su sequito terminase dañado. Y, por otro lado, debía de dejar protegido su nuevo castillo.

Las largas reuniones de consejo no permitían que Minato viese a Itachi demasiado tiempo. Circunstancia que el Uchiha agradecía.

Mientras los líderes de la Alianza se alistaban para lo que sería una celebración histórica, los Uchiha se preparaban para arrebatárselo. Justo cuando se sintieran vencedores; cuando estuvieran más expuestos sería el momento del ataque.

...

Para facilitar el ataque, Sasuke debía de rencontrarse con Kurama. Intentar prevenir sus acciones. Como shinobi, se preparaba mentalmente y físicamente para enfrentarse a su última prueba.

Karin le informó que dado su lazo con Naruto y Kurama podría convocarlo. Pero primero debía de hacer dormir a Naruto.

Mandó a sus siervos a prepararle el más exquisito platillo de ramen, junto con el mejor sake. Naruto había bajado su guardia con respecto a Sasuke. Seguía considerándolo alguien diferente, pero verlo junto a su hijo lograba que su lado más protector alfa hiciera sucumbir a sus instintos de guerrero.

Había lastimado a Sasuke. Con ello arriesgó la vida de su cachorro. No deseaba dañarlo nunca más. Ni se permitía albergar sentimientos negativos o dudas. Estaba convencido que dentro de poco tiempo el corazón de Sasuke quedaría descubierto a él con ayuda del lazo que formarían mediante la mordedura.

El felino nunca agacharía su cabeza ante él. Lo tenía claro. Y amaba esa idea. No deseaba un compañero que no muestre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sentía que la verdadera naturaleza de Sasuke era emocionante, diferente y por ambos, lo amaba.

Creyéndose parte del afecto del Uchiha comió con presteza cada platillo que los siervos de su esposo habían preparado para él. Luego jugó durante largas horas con su hijo. Le contó historias de aventuras que habían pasado de generación en generación dentro de su clan. Poco a poco el sopor fue invadiéndolo. De forma muy lenta, el somnífero fue haciendo efecto en Naruto.

Sasuke observó con paciencia cada bostezo del rubio.

Su clan era especialista en hacer dormir a las personas sin que estas sospechasen que habían sido drogadas. Un arte muy sutil y ventajoso.

Cuando la víctima finalmente queda dormida, el sueño es profundo. Podría suceder una explosión a su lado, oír a su hijo gritar y esa persona no despertaría hasta cumplir un ciclo de sueño completo. En el caso de Naruto, por poseer la sangre Uzumaki fue necesario aumentar la dosis. Con mucho cuidado pues podría llegar ser mortal.

Sasuke sintió la soberbia crecer dentro de él. Se percató de que efectivamente tenía el corazón del rubio en sus garras para desgarrarlo hasta el desangre.

El rubio había durado el periodo normal de preparación para dormir. A la mañana siguiente despertaría descansado, relajado y sin ningún síntoma delator. Creería que el dormir con Sasuke en brazos era el ingrediente para un sueño perfecto.

Sus oídos felinos le indicaron que aquella respiración pausada era la señal inequívoca de que Naruto había entrado al sueño profundo. El felino se liberó de los brazos de su marido. Naruto ni siquiera se removió de su sitio.

Se acercó al oído del alfa. Y le grito. No hubo respuesta. Entonces Sasuke se acercó al futon donde dormitaba su bebe, estaba solo a un metro de distancia del que compartía con Naruto. El zorrito se removió perezosamente entre sus brazos. Unos quejidos empezaron a escucharse. Naruto no se removió. Aquello confirmaba que el Namikaze no despertaría. Un alfa siempre despierta ante el llanto cercano de su cachorro o de su omega.

Volvió al lado del rubio, llevando en un brazo a su hijo. Karin le aseguró que la presencia cercana de Memma ayudaría a que Kurama se manifieste. Descubrió el vientre de su esposo con el brazo libre.

Inhaló profundamente, preparándose para el enfrentamiento. Estaba convencido de que Kurama no le haría daño, menos a su cachorro, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

Las líneas del hechizo estaban a penas visibles. A Minato le habían dicho que fue un rito de sanación y protección. El líder no era una persona muy mística. Por eso estaba desarticulando el sistema de casta sacerdotal de los Uzumaki.

Tomó uno de los alfileres más delgados. Lo acercó al dedo de su hijo. Se mordió el labio inferior. De repente, una presencia familiar pero poderosa se hizo presente.

—No es necesario que tortures a mi cachorro para que me traigas.

Esa voz tan grave solo podía pertenecer a Kurama dentro del cuerpo de Naruto.

—No había parecido. Creí que…

—Tengo mis razones para aparecer o desaparecer. Cuando yo lo crea conveniente, serpiente blanca.

El azabache se puso a la defensiva. En los ojos del nueve colas podía atisbarse indiferencia por él. Incluso un poco de desprecio y regaño.

—No iba a dejarme morir, gracias.

—Admito que tampoco estaba en mis planes que murieras. Pero de ninguna amanera hubiera deseado compartirte con Orochi. Ahora eres un servidor de él.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior. Lo sabía. Se había vuelto indigno incluso para los de su clan. Pero él era alguien que sacaba ventaja a cualquier situación. Si ahora contaba con un nuevo poder, lo usaría para sus propios fines.

—Kurama. ¿Por qué no apareciste cuando te necesitamos?

—Ya te lo dije, tengo mis propios planes.

—¡Me engañaste!

Ante el grito del omega, el cachorro que dormía en sus brazos se despertó llorando. Kurama extendió sus brazos. Con un quejido agudo llamó la atención del bebe. Este levantó sus orejas zorrunas. Dejó de llorar y levantó sus brazos.

Sasuke lo depositó con cuidado en los de Kurama. Al contacto con este, el aspecto de Memma cambió. Esta vez no de manera incompleta, sino que tomó la forma de un zorrito negro por completo. El cachorro se restregaba con zalamería en el cuerpo de su padre.

El omega pantera contuvo un gemido de sorpresa y pánico ante la vista.

—Sé que desprecias su forma verdadera.

— ¿Forma verdadera?

—Por supuesto. Es una bestia como yo. Cuando llegue a ser tan sabio como yo poseerá las nueve colas que le corresponde. Estoy seguro que le tomará menos años que a mí. Quizás lo consiga en una vida humana.

—No comprendo. ¿Cuánto vivirá Memma? ¿Tiene parte humana? ¿Cómo debo de criarlo? ¿Podrá obtener tu chakra?

—Ante tu reclamo anterior. Yo no te engañe. Te dije que serías la madre de mis cachorros. Y eso es lo que eres. Y ahora debes de dedicarte a protegerlo mientras crece. Eres tú el que creyó que sería un siervo vuestro. Soy un Dios, no debería de inclinarme ante ustedes. Son ustedes los que deberían de hacerlo.

Para furia de Sasuke, Kurama sonrío con arrogancia. Se acercó y le tomó del cuello. Apretó su glándula omega, lo cual le hizo vibrar.

—Es una lástima que aquella vez no te haya mordido. Todo hubiera salido mejor de ser así. No le pertenecerías a Orochi ahora. Es un lastima, deseaba tener más hijos contigo.

Su mano se cerró alrededor del cuello de Sasuke. La fuerza del Dios alfa le hacía temblar. Su oemga interno pantera estaba intentando pedir perdón. Pero Sasuke se mordió el labio antes de escupir ronroneos humillantes. Fue ahí que sintió un nuevo poder brotar desde su interior. Energía oscura se liberó de su cuerpo. La serpiente blanca bloqueó a la pantera de su interior y tomó el control. Cuando menos se dio cuenta había convocado a varias serpientes que se habían arremolinado alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto.

Kurama chifló molesto.

—Te detesto, Orochi. Me las pagarás por llevarte a mi siervo.

Sasuke fue liberado y cayo tosiendo, termino por escupir sangre. Se levantó nuevamente.

—Los Dioses somos criaturas egoístas, Sasuke Uchiha. No nos gusta compartir. De hecho tenemos predilección por las criaturas puras e intactas de este mundo. Tú eras una. Pero ya no. Le tocará a otro de tu casa ser quien propague mi especie.

—No tocarás a mi hermano—Susurró amenazante.

—No te pongas celoso. —Bromeó el zorro mientras aún mantenía a su cachorro en brazos.

—No estoy celoso.—Respondió furioso el felino.

—No será Naruto quien se encargará de repartir mi semilla. Te lo aseguro. Ni siquiera seré yo.

—No entiendo….

La mirada del zorro se puso melancólica. Un recuerdo había asaltado su mente.

—Obtuve la promesa de un omega de tu clan hace muchos años. Me prometió una pareja y una gran camada.

Kurama depositó a su cachorro de regreso en brazos de Sasuke. El bebe volvió a su forma humana con orejas y cola. Sin embargo, lloriqueó llamando a su padre de nuevo.

—Ciertamente no debí fiarme de Madara Uchiha. Pero admito que era un humano con bastantes encantos.

— ¿Madara Uchiha?

—Será tu tarea una vez que abandones a Naruto. Porque lo harás, estoy seguro.

—Voy a asesinarlo. Esa es mi misión. —Aseguró con convicción el menor.

La bestia de nueve colas se acercó hasta Sasuke. Se inclinó sobre él, reclamando sus labios en un contacto rápido.

— ¿Entonces intentarás arrebatarme del cuerpo de Naruto?

—Kurama, te ofrezco tu libertad si no ayudas a Naruto.

—Es verdad que por culpa de estos hechizos no puedo dejar el cuerpo de Naruto. No lo necesito para vivir.

—Entonces…

—Veremos. Pero estate seguro, no voy a poner sobre aviso a Naruto. Tú debes de sacar a mi cachorro de este lugar y librarlo del clan Namikaze y Uzumaki. Sino, le pondrán las mismas cadenas que a mí. —La expresión de Kurama se endureció, sus rangos zorrunos se hicieron más profundos y sus ojos llamearon de indignación. — Insulsos humanos, como si pudieran ser nuestros amos, como si fuéramos sus mascotas. Memma tendrá una madre. Aprende a quererlo en todas sus formas, entrénalo. No será fácil. Pase lo que pase, un día iré por él.

— ¿Me lo quitarás?

—Créeme que cuando suceda estarás agradecido.

— ¿Tiene algo de Naruto?

—Por supuesto ¿no ves su rostro? A pesar que esta no es mi verdadera forma humanizada, es la que te gusta y quise que tuviera sus características.

Había muchas preguntas que Sasuke quería hacerle. No sabía cuál debía de ser la siguiente. Kurama se había sentado en el lecho donde había estado recostado junto a Naruto. Había una sensación extraña. De soledad. Naruto era su alma gemela, pero se sentía también conectado a ese ser. Era confuso.

—Kurama…

—Protege a Memma. Es mi heredero, debes prepararlo para ello. Y tú también debes de hacerte más fuerte. Nos veremos el día que traiciones a Naruto. Memma podrá contenerme.

— ¡Kurama!

Pero la gran bestia había cerrado los ojos. Todas las facciones características de la posesión fueron desapareciendo hasta quedar solo el rostro de Naruto Namikaze.

Sasuke se puso de rodillas, apretó a su cachorro que lloraba quedito. Ambos sintieron el peso del abandono.

"Maldito, zorro. No es necesario que me lo digas. Voy a ser mucho más fuerte. Te voy a partir el rostro la próxima vez."

Meció a Memma hasta que se quedó dormido. Lo puso a un lado de Naruto. Se dirigió a uno de los estantes y saco pluma y pergamino. Apuntando cada dato que Kurama había mencionado. Una vez listo, lo enrolló. Salió hacia la ventana. Afuera le esperaba Sai.

—Bonita reunión familiar.—Comentó burlón.

—Cállate.

—Espero que este todo aquí.

—Lo está. Llévaselo a mi hermano de una vez.

—Míralo por el lado bueno. Luego vas a cortarles el cuello a todos.

Sasuke no respondió. Cerró la ventana.

Esa noche habían sido muy precavidos. Normalmente las habitaciones de Naruto eran custodiadas por un pequeño grupo de guardias alrededor para otorgarle privacidad a la pareja. Pero, Sai y su madre se habían encargado de dejar fuera de combate a todos. El jefe había sido seducido por uno de los siervos Uchiha. El segundo al mando estaba siendo distraído por una de las siervas de Karin. Mientras los guardias estaban atontados. Otros dormidos. Por otra parte, Minato estaba siendo entretenido con una omega muy parecida a su hermano. Ella era nueva aprendiz de la casa de Oiran que Orochimaru había recomendado a Jiraiya, quien, inocentemente, no dudo en presentarla a Minato.

Era un momento crítico. Cualquier error podría condenarlos a la muerte. Así que hasta la más mínima acción debía de ser cuidada y pulida. De eso dependía el éxito del final, que todo su clan y sus aliados salieran con vida del Castillo Namikaze el día de la boda.

* * *

Respuesta reviews anónimos. Más abajo las explicaciones del fic (leerlas por favor)

Wolf : Espero que te haya sorprendido el nuevo capítulo. Y bueno creo que hay mucha información. Me encantaría saber como te tomaste el nacimiento de Memma y todos los sucesos. Nos espera mucha acción! Naruto no podía ser detenido. Sasuke era de suma urgencia! Nos leemos!

LilyVongola: Hola! Ya se te extrañaba! Esta historia me toma bastante tiempo e investigación pero creo que vale la pena, se aprende mucho y realmente adoro la cultura japonesa. Aunque claro tomo lo que le va a esta historia y universo. Muchas gracias, me encantaron tus teorías conspiratorias, espero leer nuevas después de lo que ha sucedido en este capítulo. Nos leemos!

Romi : Muchas gracias!1 yo extraño escribir no sabes cuanto! Espero que el pequeño extracto de Kakashi haya aplacado aunque sea un poquito tus ansias. Te prometo mucho más de él en el nuevo capitulo.

Himemiko : Orochimaru fue criado con cuidado por su abuela debido al futuro que le esperaba. Pero en sí fue bastante maduro. Peor aun no es toda su historia, pronto sabremos más aunque creo que ya se va entendiendo su camino. Para Kakashi tuve que aprender mucho sobre los lobos. Hay toda una leyenda sobre la pareja de vida de los lobos, pero en realidad es bastante "politico" bueno conveniencia peor en sí son muy leales por instinto así que aquí va la explicación de porque no correspondía a Obito. Eso de ser de diferentes especies dificulta las cosas. Sobre Naruto y Sasuke, ellos van sufrir mucho así que a preparar pañuelos...Pero al menos han tenido su momento familiar juntoa su Memma aunque Naruto solo sea mitad su padre pues la comparte con Kurama (si supiera el pobre). Nos leemos pronto!

 **Hola de nuevo! Pues bien el primer bebo de Sasuke es Memma. Me pareció idoneo que sea él. Desde el inicio estuvo pensado en que Mema apareciera con todo y lo que representa pero como hijo del narusasu. Es que su aspecto es tan brutal en la película que siempre me fascinó y me gustó la idea de explorar el personaje. Pero bueno, me agrada la idea de verlo como hijo de Naruto y Sasuke aunque en la pela se aalter ego de Naruto.**

 **Como** **leyeron lleva realmente la "sangre" de Kurama, osea es un semi dios, pero ya veremos como maneja su naturaleza más adelante, que caminos tomará. Y los planes de Kurama. Habrá un capitulo especial donde se explique sobre Madara, la promesa a Kurama y Hashirama y Mito. Es un poco tragico según imagino.**

Bueno, en la mitología shintoista lo kitsune o zorros son deidades que van escalando en la divinidad y los más poderosos son los de nueve colas que indica longevidad y sabiduría asi como poder. En general son protectores pero hay varias vertientes que señalan a otros como dioses en sí mismo y no servidores de otros. Orochi, por otro lado es un dios o demonio que mayoritariamente causa daño.

Aquí haré una explicación: Kurama había seleccionado a Sasuke como su pareja, si lo hubiera marcado -aunque sea por medio de Naruto- su alma hubiera quedado enlazada. Sasuke como cualquier omega tiene una parte espiritual animal, una pantera negra. Pero ahora ¿, al haber recibido al sangre del inmortal Orochi ha quedado marcado y de alguna manera enlazado. Para Kurama ha sido como un engaño, afrenta. Como dicen, los diosses son celosos y posesivos. Así que de alguna manera cree que ya no puede embarazarlo. OJO ese es Kurama no Naruto humano. Naruto como cualquier alfa tiene su yo animal propio. Kurama es un huésped en su cuerpo, atado por un rito.

Por cierto que los dioses poderosos pueden tomar forma humana o humanoide a eso se refiere Kurama con que Naruto no es su verdadera forma humana. Por otro lado Memma sí posee un cuerpo humano propio heredado de la sangre Namikaze y Uchiha.

Y si vistan mi página re comparti el arbol genealogico de los Uzumaki, pronto subiré de Namikaze y Uchiha.

Recuerden que Karin es una princesa Uzumaki, hija de Yahiko y Nagato. Pero como ella advierte, su lealtad no esta con su padre sino con la causa de la casta sacerdotal Uzumaki que es proteger al hijo de Kurama. Y también con Orochimaru pues impidió al tomarla como alumna que sea casada con un Namikaze con lo que hubiera tenido que renunciar a sus poderes y conocimientos como sacerdotiza. Minato y Yahiko quieren desehacer esa división de castas ya que consideran peligroso los secretos de este grupo.

Hasta aquí la explicación más detallada o estaría haciendo spoiler. Si algo no les queda claro, solo preguntenme por favor.


	14. Chapter 14

Notas de autor: Hola a a todos mis amados lectores! No, no me lancen piedras aun hay fic que continuar. Ya les explico abajito las razones de la demora. En verdad siendo este la primera actua del año esperemos que sea uno mejor en cuanto a actualizaciones. Cuenteneme que les pareció, personalmente me gusto mucho cierto personaje y su historia en este capítulo.

A leer!

* * *

Capítulo 14: Dudas y decisiones del líder.

Podría decirse que el poder de la familia de un omega está cuantificado en cuanta atención y favor tenga tal omega de su alfa. Y es que el alfa era quien podía otorgar dignidades importantes en el mundo de los señores de la guerra.

Sin embargo había un hecho que podía volver intocable a un omega y su familia entera, esto era brindar un hijo o hija alfa a su pareja.

La posición de Sasuke estaba asegurada. Tenía la adoración de Minato y Naruto, al menos dentro de los dulces cinco primeros años de Memma. Haber sido el único entre esposos, amantes y caprichos que Naruto había tenido a lo largo de su vida en darle un hijo alfa le granjeaba una posición que no podría perder ni si siquiera cuando Naruto se aburra de él.

Por supuesto, si tenía otro hijo de la misma raza sería un seguro mayor tanto para su hijo, su familia y él. Podría decirse, en el entendimiento de este grupo que Sasuke era el omega más poderoso después de Orochimaru (destacando que el sanador no era considerado como un omega cualquiera).

Este título solo podría desbalancearse si cometía una traición, infidelidad, si su hijo no resultaba ser un digno heredero o si este fallecía a temprana edad.

Teóricamente, el día que su hermano le dé un hijo al gran líder estaría bajo su cuidado. En aquel momento, Itachi ante los ojos de los demás sería el omega más poderoso de la alianza. Tanto como aquellas palabras, su reputación debía de ser intachable, así como diligente en el cumplimiento de sus deberes.

Lo que los hermanos ignoraban era que Minato tenía diferentes planes para los hijos de Itachi.

Por el momento las estancias designadas a Sasuke y su bebe eran enormes. Además contaba con muchísimos sirvientes a su disposición. Tanto que a Sasuke le hastiaba sentirse rodeado de demasiadas personas. En su verdadero hogar, había gente que les ayudaba, siervos betas, pero no recibían el mismo trato que los betas del clan Namikaze. Estos siervos –al parecer de Sasuke- eran más esclavos que prestadores de servicio.

Sin embargo, si algo podía sacar de tener tantos siervos era que todos estos querían ganarse su favor para ascender. Todos prevenían que la pasión de Naruto por Sasuke solo desembocaría en el crecimiento de este. Aseguraban que después de la unión era probable que el joven Uchiha quedase nuevamente preñado, asegurando su posición por muchísimos años.

Así pues, Sasuke utilizaba la ambición de sus sirvientes para informarse de lo que se murmuraba por todos lados. Simplemente como una curiosidad usual en un omega. Los siervos Namikaze estaban por debajo de los siervos de su clan, en quienes sí confiaba. Pero no estaba mal hacerles creer que podrían ascender.

Su hermano mayor tenía sus habitaciones aun en el ala de los Uchiha, pero al ser su hermano mayor omega no hubo inconveniente ni se vio raro que pasase mucha parte del día a su lado.

—Mis siervos me han dicho que Minato ya no te visita ¿eso no te preocupa?—Comentó Sasuke mientras observaba a su hermano, Itachi jugaba con la barriguita de Memma.

El mayor levantó levemente la mirada hacia su hermano menor. Sonrío levemente al cegarse con la pompa que Sasuke vestía. Realmente parecía un noble esposo de un general.

—Para nada. Ya tenemos un contrato pre nupcial. No puede negar su matrimonio conmigo. —Aseguró volviendo su mirada hacia su consentido sobrino. El bebe intentaba alcanzar los cabellos libres de su tío. — Aunque le gusta una omega, una _Oiran_.

Hubo cierto deje de molestia en la voz del mayor. Sasuke ladeó su cabeza bastante intrigado. Intentó no parecer tan curioso, por lo que calmó el movimiento de su cola y continuó practicando su caligrafía.

— ¿Acaso estas celoso?—Al final no pudo evitar que la curiosidad desbordara de sus labios. Se quedó quieto, expectante, tanto que la tinta de su pincel manchó la hoja en la que había estado practicando.

Itachi sonrío ampliamente en su lugar. Bajó la mirada y le brindó un beso en la pancita a Memma, quien le regaló una sonrisa. La cola esponjosa del cachorro rosó la mejilla del omega. El omega mayor tenía mucha facilidad con los niños, más que Sasuke, por lo cual tenía fascinado al cachorro.

—No es eso. Me sorprende que alguien me haya robado su atención es todo. —Terminó por responder. — Llámalo arrogancia si quieres.

El dueño de los aposentos dejó el pincel sobre el tintero. En unos instantes una sonrisa juguetona adornó sus labios.

—Quien lo diría. El más hermoso omega del clan Uchiha fue dejado por una prostituta que se le parece.

— ¡Sasuke!—Amenazó el mayor.

Los aposentos de Sasuke eran custodiados por betas de su clan y del Namikaze. Pero su habitación y sala principal era cuidada solo por betas de su clan al tener mayor rango. Era común entre varios clanes, por lo que no escandalizaba a nadie. Así que ambos podían soltarse a platicar con mayor libertad.

—Supongo que jamás recibiste un rechazo de Shisui. —Afirmó Sasuke mientras su cola se removía, evidenciando su curiosidad malsana.

—Solo una vez.

— ¡¿Cuándo?!

—Te lo contaré otro día.

—Pero…

—Otro día, Sasuke, no seas un gatito curioso.

—No me llames gatito. —Hizo un puchero—Me cuesta creerlo.

—Tenía sus motivos. —Susurró Itachi, recordando aquel incidente que no muchos conocían. —Y no me refiero a Shisui. Él es mi pareja destino. Tú no has tenido ese tipo de misión pero muchos de los shinobi omega y a veces alfa deben de seducir a su víctima. Y yo nunca he fallado.

—Quieres decir que tu…

—No hasta terminar. No me he acoplado a ningún alfa, ni siquiera a Shisui pero existen cosas además del pleno coito que pueden servir para tener en tus manos a alguien.

El omega menor había mantenido relaciones carnales hasta el final, incluso había sentido lo que era un nudo de alfa. Pero frente a su hermano, se sentía inexperto en esos ámbitos; a pesar de que Itachi nunca había sentido lo que era ser llenado por completo.

—Realmente me entristece que no hayas podido estar preparado para el acto carnal, hermanito.

Las mejillas de Sasuke se colorearon. Había sido quizá demasiado protegido por toda su familia. Nunca había recibido la misión o había tenido la necesidad de seducir a otra persona. Solo a Naruto. Pero sabía que era parte de ser un ninja.

—Ya no importa, Itachi. —Sus orejas y colas se encogieron.

—Yo espero que sea así, Sasuke. Este cachorrito va a necesitarte por completo.

Diciendo eso elevó a Memma y luego junto nariz con nariz. El menor se veía hipnotizado. Sasuke se preguntó si Itachi había jugado con él de la misma manera.

—Lamento haber sentido rechazo por el bebe, Sasuke

—Yo tampoco había sentido el lazo.

—De todas maneras lleva parte de Naruto ¿verdad?

—Kurama dijo que lo permitió porque quería que sacara el físico de Naruto.

—Interesante elección. —Sonrío nuevamente al bebe.

—Volviendo al tema de Minato ¿Estás seguro que no te importa?

—Más allá de mi orgullo no lo hace. Aunque me preocupa que eso lo distraiga y comience a reaccionar, que quiera sentirse más alfa y al mando como para disponer algo sin consultármelo. —Resopló. Sasuke vio como le costaba a su hermano imaginarse nuevamente intentando seducir a Minato.

—Lo lamento, no he intentado acercarme porque se me hizo más cómodo. Ya tengo la edad de estar emparejado. Es decir, porque tengo un alfa destino mi cuerpo me pide verlo, me cuesta demasiado no ver a Shisui.

Sasuke recordaba demasiado bien el lazo que compartían su hermano y su pareja destino. No podía juzgarlo. No era solo instinto, entre ellos había un lazo casi sobrenatural. La mente de cada uno era compleja para los demás, pero un libro abierto el uno con el otro.

—En realidad no importa. Pero creo que por el bien de todos deberías de intentar un acercamiento con Minato. Al menos para saber a qué temperamento nos enfrentamos.

Itachi asintió con recelo. Con Sasuke y Memma más repuesto podía tragarse sus verdaderos sentimientos y su desprecio. Aspiraría la añoranza que su felino interno sentía por su pareja destino y sonreiría a su falso prometido. Había pasado un año sin ver a Shisui.

—Estaba preocupado por ti, Sasuke. —Comentó.

El menor no respondió.

—Siento que debas de dejar a Naruto-kun. —Observó a su sobrino. —Y que este pequeño deba crecer sin su padre.

Nunca había podido esconder sus emociones de Itachi. Sasuke sabía que su hermano era muy buen observador, uno de los mejores, quizá solo superado por Shisui. Sin embargo esa no era la razón de porque Itachi podía leerlo como un libro, sino era el lazo de hermanos que compartían. Su lazo era demasiado poderoso, rivalizaba con el que compartía como cachorro con su madre. Mikoto tuvo innumerables de responsabilidades con el clan y sus pacientes, por lo que a veces delegaba la función de cuidar a Sasuke con Itachi y Shisui, siempre bajo supervisión de Kakashi si es que se encontraba en la aldea. Así que Itachi conocía facetas suyas que sus padres no habían visto.

—Tengo miedo, Itachi. —Aseguró.

No quería decepcionar a su padre, mucho menos traicionar a su clan. Eso sería condenarlos a la muerte. Pero sabía que a Itachi no podría decepcionarlo. Él siempre estaría a su lado con un abrazo confortable.

Y como lo imaginó, aun cargando a Memma, Itachi se acercó a su hermano para abrazarlo. Le acarició los cabellos y las orejas, relajando su cuerpo.

—Si pudiera evitar el confrontamiento lo haría. Solo por ti, lo haría. Si supiera que no dañarían a nuestra gente ni a ti lo haría, pero sabemos que no es así. Somos de mundos diferentes. Y el dialogo nunca ha funcionado con Minato desde la muerte de su esposa. Somos vistos como la escoria de este mundo, Sasuke. Shinobis.

El más joven sintió su corazón encogerse, de sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas pugnaron por salir. Ni siquiera había pensado en abrir la boca para soltar sus dudas. Justo en ese instante, protegido por su hermano, en los brazos que los habían cargado desde bebe se sintió libre de ser débil.

—Sé que nuestra forma de vivir no es honorable. Nos ha mantenido vivos, permite a los niños crecer. Pero vivir como Minato manda tampoco es una opción. —Continuó el mayor.

— ¿Algo intermedio?—Se atrevió a susurrar.

—Me parece que aún no tenemos el poder para ser escuchados.

— ¡¿Y venciéndolos lo tendremos?! No es justo que quieran eliminarnos. Pero en ese sentido nosotros también vamos a eliminarlos por proteger a los nuestros. —Soltó, apretándose más fuerte a su hermano.

—La política es algo difícil. Aun no podemos decir cual tipo de gobierno es el que necesitamos. —La voz de Itachi se volvió dura. — Uno donde todos estemos unidos pero no de la manera en que el clan Namikaze lo desea. No donde los omegas seamos prácticamente vendidos como esclavos. Donde te pueden casar con alguien para luego asesinarlo y devolverte a tu casa. Donde una sacerdotisa deba de dejar su lugar original porque el líder simplemente piensa que no es necesario. Uno donde Minato Namikaze no sea quien decida por la vida de todos, donde se vendan hijos por unas monedas. ¿Quieres que nuestra gente sea vendida como esclavos?

Sasuke se mordió la lengua. Itachi era suave pero duro al mismo tiempo. Mientras le abrazaba con ternura y paciencia, sus palabras eran filosas. Comprendió que había sido egoísta. Su formación no radicaba en ser el esposo sumiso de un general. No había sido criado para esperar a Naruto desde el castillo, criar hijos que luego morirían en la guerra, que serían casados y tratados como simples piezas de un juego. Él había sido criado para ser libre, un shinobi sin compasión que asegura el bienestar de su gente y que va a imposibilitar al heredero de esa tiranía, Naruto. Alguien que protegería a los Uchiha sobre su propia felicidad.

Pensó en Kakashi, él era un gran ejemplo, un omega que había liderado a su gente hasta conseguir la meta de unirse a un clan que los protegiera, para luego luchar junto a este por su libertad.

Sacrificarse por el bienestar de su gente. Ese era su destino desde que nació.

No tenía por qué ser infeliz, podía aprender a ser feliz con lo que se decidió. Amar a Naruto y permanecer a su lado era un acto por el cual no tenía derecho. Debía recordar quien era, lo cual era mucho más que el animal que vivía en su interior.

—Sasu-chan, entiendo si tú no puedes clavar una daga en el corazón de Naruto-kun. —Comentó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano. —Después de encargarme de Minato, yo puedo hacerlo. —Decidió.

Sasuke negó.

—No, hermano. Debo de hacerlo yo. Estaré bien, aun no me ha mordido, no es mi alfa. Y hay gente que ha vivido sin un alfa u omega. Tengo a Memma eso me dará valor. —Bajó el tono de su voz. — No quiero que lo usen como arma. Pero tampoco permitiré que nuestro clan lo haga. Le enseñaré a controlar sus poderes. —Cabizbajo tomó la mano de su hermano— Pero si no sobrevivo, hermano, debes encargarte tú.

— ¡No digas eso!—Se separó de Sasuke para enfrentarlo a los ojos. — Antes de permitir que tu mueras lo haré yo, Sasuke.

—Es solo un por si acaso. Eres en quien más confío Itachi. Memma solo estará seguro en tus brazos. Prométeme que si algo sucede, lo protegerás.

—Lo prometo, hermanito.

Itachi aferró nuevamente con fuerza a su hermano contra su propio cuerpo. El solo pensar en que su hermano muriera le aterraba.

Memma ajeno a todo ello comenzó acurrucarse en el pecho de Itachi para disponerse a dormir. El cachorro no sabía cómo aquellas decisiones pactadas entre hermanos afectarían su propia vida.

…...

Tan solo pocos días los separaba del inicio del largo viaje que llevaría a todos a los territorios originarios de los Namikaze. Minato y Naruto discutían los últimos detalles de este junto a Jiraiya y Tsunade. Orochimaru no había sido participe por orden de Minato. Su inasistencia sorprendía a todos. Además, Naruto y los dos generales notaban en el líder una mirada diferente.

—No entiendo porque iniciamos sin Orochimaru. Creí que era un igual a nosotros. —Comentó Tsunade evidenciando su confusión.

—No es un igual, Tsunade-sama. Los aquí presentes son alfas y son en quienes más confío. Como alfas no estamos sujetos a someternos a nadie.

Tsunade y Jiraiya tenían que decir al respecto. Quizás Minato, por haber perdido a Kushina había olvidado el enorme lazo entre alfa y omega destino.

—A mí no me importa...pero... ¿Por qué?—Preguntó Tsunade.

Minato entrecerró los ojos. Apoyó su cabeza en su mano pensativo.

—Es solo que al alejarme de Itachi pude analizar algunos sucesos. El nacimiento de mi nieto fue bastante extraño.

—Padre, acaso dudas de…

—No, claro que no. Lleva nuestra sangre. —Respondió seguro. — Solo que durante su nacimiento solo estuvieron presentes Orochimaru, Itachi, Mikoto, los asistentes de Orochimaru. Todos los siervos fueron del clan Uchiha.

—Bueno es algo bastante normal ¿no? Los omegas solo confían en omegas cercanos. —Contraatacó Tsunade. — No sería la primera vez que intentasen asesinar a una madre parturienta o al cachorro.

—Lo sé. —Dijo Minato. —Pero tu esposo se ofreció a asistir ¿verdad?

La general asintió.

—No se le permitió. Estuvieron muy alejados de todo.

—Pero estuvo Karin Uzumaki presente. —Respondió la Senju.

—Pero ella es alumna de Orochimaru. Y ahora Orochimaru es prometido de Fugaku. No lo sé, me siento un poco nervioso.

—Padre. ¿Ahora eres tú el que desconfía?—Intervino Naruto, sintiéndose como si le insultasen. — No voy a permitirte que faltes a mi esposo. Además Orochimaru lo salvo y a mi cachorro.

—Y será recompensado, hijo. Es solo que me doy cuenta que Fugaku tiene una gran cantidad de omegas a su alrededor, a los cuales puede ejercer poder como desee.

Era reconocer un propio error. Jiraiya no quiso acotarlo, pero sabía que Minato se lo estuvo preguntando. ¿Acaso no estaba dándole demasiado poder a Fugaku Uchiha?

—Padre, eso acabará cuando muerda a Sasuke. Pasará a ser de nuestra casa junto a mi cachorro.

—Quizás solo estoy siendo paranoico por las traiciones que hemos sufrido. —Comentó incómodo el gran líder.

—Lo estás. —Acotó Tsunade. — No debes de preocuparte por ello. Cuando Dan tuvo a nuestro hijo, sus primos no permitieron que ni siquiera yo ingresase al parto. Es natural en omegas sentirse seguros con su gente. Si tienes esa sensación es por todo lo que hemos pasado.

Minato asintió. Levantó la mirada dirigiéndola hacia su maestro. Jiraiya normalmente hubiera intervenido a favor de Orochimaru pero se portaba extrañamente serio y quieto.

—Padrino ¿Qué opinas?

Jiraiya había estado rememorando el día en que Orochimaru le propuso huir juntos.

—Lo que yo creo es que no debemos permitir que suceda lo que el clan Hyuga hizo. —Sentenció.

— ¿Piensas que los Uchiha nos quieren traicionar?

—No, necesariamente. Pero se les puede subir el poder a la cabeza. Eran personas que vivían alejadas de la guerra del juego de poder y las traiciones. Podríamos decir que entradas a nuestro mundo podrían aprender mal. —Razonó.

El gran líder y los demás comprendieron a que se refería. Jiraiya estaba en su faceta de general, intentando parecer haber olvidado sus celos por Orochimaru. Así que intentaba hablar neutralmente sin enlodar el nombre de Fugaku. Meditaba al respecto: un alfa que ha vivido encerrado casi como un campesino de pronto tiene acceso a tanto poderío, podría dejarse seducir por este.

—Mucha razón hay en tus palabras, Jiraiya-sensei—Inclinó la cabeza con respeto el gran líder. — ¿Qué propones?

—Que lo desintegres. —Comunicó frío.

— ¡Padrino!—Se quejó Naruto.

—Anexarlos poco a poco. —Continuo Jiraiya.

—Explícate, Jiraiya—Intervino Tsunade

—Es bastante simple. —Jiraiya bajo la voz dotando de misterio y mayor seriedad el asunto. — Quítale poder de a pocos hasta que solo sea tu buen suegro. —Una pizca de malevolencia escapó de sus labios. ¿Habría cierto resentimiento? — Su esposa no va a darle más hijos. Debes de asegurarte que el siguiente líder del clan sea alguien bajo tu poder, Minato. Tu primogénito alfa con Itachi deberá ser el heredero del clan Uchiha o lo que quede de él. Pero debe ser entrenado en la corte. Separa a Sasuke e Itachi de su padre. Ambos deben criar a tus hijos y nietos a la usanza Namikaze. No deben recibir influencia de su abuelo. Nuestro mayor error con Hinata fue dejarla en manos de su padre y hermana.

—Es razonable lo que dices—Apoyó Tsunade—Es por su bien. —Coincidió, olvidando a propósito como se manejaba la situación en su propio hogar. —De hecho creo que habría de casar a su sobrino, ese muchacho que siempre está al lado de la dama Mikoto. —Recordó rápidamente a Sai. — Es un omega y aunque no hemos visto su rostro debe ser de buen ver y educado como sus primos. Déjame que premie a uno de mis generales más antiguos con él. De esa manera el jovencito pertenecerá a mi casa, vivirá lejos de su gente.

Tsunade también pensaba con agilidad: Vio la oportunidad correcta en medio de la discusión para tomar su pedazo de recompensa, con la cual se ganaría la lealtad de sus propios jefes militares.

—Se lo daré como esposo para alguno de sus hijos o nietos.

Ella también hizo de lado la posibilidad de que las palabras del general Jiraiya estuvieran impregnadas de resentimiento por la pérdida y el matrimonio de su amante. Si Orochimaru iba a casarse con otro, no sería un gran general o líder sino alguien que esté en manos de Minato y el consejo. Es a lo que había concluido Jiraiya.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. Estaban repartiéndose a los miembros del clan de su esposo en su cara. Deseaba intervenir, pero en el fondo entendía que era parte de la política que manejaba su padre. Y no estaba en época de retar a este. Sabía que aquella noticia molestaría y entristecería Sasuke. Pero de esa manera él también estaría más tranquilo sobre sus antiguas sospechas.

—Prometí que uno de los hijos de Sasuke sería par el clan Uchiha. —Recordó Namikaze.

—Cumplirás tu promesa, pero deberá ser entrenado por nosotros. Yo me ofrezco a ser su maestro así como lo fui de ti y de Naruto—Propuso Jiraiya.

—Te lo agradezco, padrino. Pero yo mismo quiero entrenar a mi hijo. Memma es mi primogénito y…—Intervino de inmediato Naruto.

—Tu primogénito debe de recibir la instrucción de los mejores, ahijado. ¿Acaso no me consideras adecuado?

—Claro que sí´tebayo. Eres el mejor maestro. Pero…—

Memma era un tema en el que Naruto no deseaba ceder. Adoraba a su hijo y no deseaba entregarlo a otro como él fue entregado. Su padre no pudo hacerse cargo de él, pero en cambio él quería ser diferente para con su cachorro.

—Hijo, tu estarás ocupado y tu esposo también. Ambos deberán aprender. Además, ni bien tu cachorro deje el pecho deberá pasar a las manos de una nana: Sasuke deberá encargarse de ti, de sus responsabilidades y de encargar otro cachorro.

El rubio palideció levemente. Nuevamente supo que aquello no sería del agrado de Sasuke. Pero era lo que se acostumbraba y esperaba de los omegas de la corte guerrera. Hijos, herederos, la crianza de estos…ese era el futuro que tendría Sasuke a su lado.

—Es cierto, pero… ¿qué va a pasar con mis nuevos hermanos?

—Los hijos que me de Itachi…. —Habló Minato con voz seria. — Lo he decidido: Uno de mis hijos deberá casarse con los hijo de Yahiko así cerrar la dinastía. El siguiente deberá hacerse cargo del clan Uchiha y otro finalmente del clan Hyuga. Los demás cumplirán la promesa con los Inuzuka, dependiendo como los enfrentemos.

Minato había calculado un mínimo de cinco hijos dada la edad de su prometido. Además no descartaba tener hijos con otro esposo o concubino. Se había encaprichado con el Uchiha, pero no restaba que pudiera tomar más parejas en el futuro.

—Pensé que uno de los hijos de Neji tomaría el control de los Hyuga. —Intercedió Naruto.

—De ninguna manera. Luego de lo sucedido…es imposible. Los hijos de Neji serán ayuda de mis hijos y tus hijos con Sasuke. Desde pequeños debe quedarles clara su posición. —Anunció sin un toque de duda.

—Pero, padre, serán mis hijos también. Yo no quiero que se odien.

—Hijo, es matrimonio o guerra. Cada quien cosecha lo que siembra. No se puede evitar. —Minato estaba ligeramente más ofuscado. — Tus hijos con Neji y mis demás fuera de Itachi deberán ser quienes enlace y unifiquen los clanes que nos sostienen. Omegas o alfas deberán de cumplir con su deber.

— ¿Acaso eso hubieras hecho conmigo? Entregarme al enemigo. —Preguntó con cierto tinte de dolor en su voz.

—De ninguna manera, Naruto. Mis hijos con el joven Uchiha son necesarios. Itachi me gusta y es alguien especial. Sin embargo, tú eres hijo de mi omega destino, mi primera esposa. Eres especial, Naruto. —Dijo solemne.

No le agradaba pensar en los pobres niños que aún no habían nacido. Pero escuchar aquellas dulces palabras de su padre le hizo sonreír.

— ¿Qué pasara con los hijos que Orochimaru le dé a Fugaku?—Expuso Jiraiya bastante interesado.

—No creo que Orochimaru pueda parir más de dos. —Respondió Minato. — Lo estuve pensando. Un hijo alfa de Orochimaru heredará todo los soldados, el equipo especial que tiene y estos a su vez le pertenecerán a los Uchiha. —Comentó Minato.

—Dame a su hijo en adopción—Dijo apresurado Jiraiya.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No sería la primera vez que sucede. Que se otorga a un niño en adopción de otro general como cuota de confianza. —explicó. —Dame a su hijo en adopción. Yo lo entrenaré, recibirá mis técnicas y será un fiel soldado a tu servicio, Minato.

—Tienes razón, maestro. Si Orochimaru encarga un hijo alfa, se te será concedido en adopción.

—Pero tus esposas, padrino…—Preguntó Naruto.

En su fuero interno, el joven heredero estaba un poco indignado y preocupado por las resoluciones sobre vidas que aún no existían.

—Ellos lo cuidaran correctamente. —Minimizó el maestro peliblanco.

—Y si nacen dos niños. Tsunade-sama ¿Cree que Dan-san podrá recibir otro niño más?

Tsunade asintió con beneplácito. No tomaban en cuenta si su omega podría cuidar correctamente al niño, en sus mentes solo imaginaban las diversas posibilidades separando al niño de sus progenitores.

—No será problema. —Acotó la general Senju.

—Si nace omega. Esperaremos el momento adecuado y lo comprometeremos a tus hijos, Tsunade-sama, o a los tuyos, padrino, si es que tus esposos dan frutos pronto.

Jiraiya asintió bastante conforme. Los dos generales junto al líder celebraron su acuerdo de palabra con una copa de sake.

Por su parte, el rubio menor elucubraba sobre cómo darle aquellas noticias a Sasuke. Era su esposo, serían compañeros enlazados por toda la vida. No deseaba que su relación fuera como las otras. Quería confiar en Sasuke y que este confiase en él. No deseaba que el resentimiento por haberlo alejado de su familia les acompañase por siempre.

—Padre, entiendo que debamos separar a Itachi y Sasuke de sus padres puesto que no queremos que estos intervengan en sus vidas como hizo Hiashi con sus hijas y sobrino. Pero deseo pedirte algo. —Se enfrentó Naruto guardando respeto a su superior. — Quiero que Sasuke e Itachi vivan juntos y críen juntos a sus hijos. Son hermanos, Itachi ha sido como una segunda madre para Sasuke. Separarlos les causará tristeza y soledad. Al menos juntos se darán consuelo y se sentirán más fuertes. Somos alfas, pero sabemos que el mundo entre omegas no es menos cruel que un campo de batalla.

—En eso tienes razón, Naruto. —Comentó con orgullo Tsunade. —Dan me lo ha manifestado varias veces. A veces los alfas no podemos prepararnos para las triquiñuelas de otros omegas envidiosos.

Minato se quedó pensativo: Un omega sin el apoyo de su familia de origen era un omega desprotegido. Sin siervos en los cuales confiar era como estar sin escudo en un campo de batalla. Por más que fueran sus esposos principales, la envidia era algo natural entre los omegas de menor rango o menos favorecidos. Deseaba que no fuera así, pero las campañas militares a veces se llevaba tanto tiempo que cuando prevenían un ataque el omega ya había fallecido o abortado. Todo ello por la acción de sirvientes de otras casas.

—Tienes razón, hijo. Además no siempre estarás al lado de Sasuke. Ocupes el castillo que ocupes deberás tener tus aposentos para ti mismo. Sasuke deberá tener los suyos al lado de los cachorros. Tú no debes de distraerte en ello. Itachi y Sasuke tendrán sus aposentos juntos tanto en el castillo Namikaze como aquí cuando Itachi se haya enlazado conmigo.

Naruto asintió bastante complacido con aquel logro. Al menos podría brindarle cierto consuelo a su esposo con quien quería iniciar una vida nueva.

—No debes distraerte por miedo a qué le suceda. —Intervino el rubio mayor ante la mirada soñadora de su hijo. — Te lo permito ahora porque te ha otorgado a tu primogénito alfa. Además, cuando lo vi sentí que no tendría descendiente más fuerte que él.

—Pero quiero involucrarme. Yo no deseo…

El gran líder sabía que su hijo nuevamente le solicitaría no desposar más omegas, pero aquello era imposible.

—Lo entiendo, hijo. Pero decías lo mismo por Hinata y ahora estas feliz con Sasuke.

Naruto no pudo refutar las palabras de su padre. ¿Acaso aparentaba ser alguien muy poco comprometido? Recordó el temor que su azabache le había confesado sobre ser dejado de lado el día que apareciera una belleza mayor y más joven que Sasuke.

—Cuando tus otros esposos te den hijos también serás feliz. Por supuesto nunca como cuando tu esposo principal te los de. Pero si nace un hijo más fuerte que Memma y su madre lo cría con más esmero que Sasuke, deberá ser tu heredero. De todas maneras debes de tener numerosos hijos con todos tus esposos y concubinos. —Su tono no era alto pero se sentía la firmeza de sus órdenes en cada sílaba. — Sasuke debe de apoyar a todos tus esposos, a todos tus hijos sin descuidar los propios. Tu hogar será dirigido por Sasuke. Tu obligación es concentrarte en tus deberes como mi heredero.

Aquello sonó tan triste para Naruto. El solo imaginar separarse de Sasuke, no poder oír sus gorgoteos cuando dormía. Abrazarlo y sentir las pocas caricias que entre dormido le brindaba Sasuke como una madre a su crío no estarían permitidas. Solo podría dormir con Sasuke cuando desee tener sexo con él.

Tendría una vida solitaria aunque compuesta por muchos esposos y amantes, hijos y quizás nietos. Así como su padre. Se siento patético por haber soñado con una vida al lado de solo una persona. Era algo imposible. De hecho Neji también era su esposo. Uno al que tenía abandonado. Darle preferencia a Sasuke lastimaba a Neji y dañaría a sus esposos y amantes en el futuro.

—Pensé que sentirías lo mismo que yo, pero por Itachi, padre.

El mayor desvió la mirada. Minato sentía una pizca de vergüenza, un golpe a su orgullo de alfa. Aquel jovencito logró enloquecerlo tanto que no se reconocía.

—Últimamente he sentido que no le agrado lo suficiente. —Murmuró.

—No será, Minato, que te has encontrado un nuevo capricho en los brazos de la Oirán que te trajeron.

Jiraiya parecía bastante entusiasmado por que su alumno tuviera una vida sexual más activa que los últimos años. Esa Oiran era la más costosa de la casa. Aunque su fama habla sobre su juventud junto a su larga experiencia en las artes amatorias.

—No te lo voy a negar. La sabiduría de una Oiran es muy vasta y sorprendente. Sin embargo, también es bueno platicando y explicando las artes del amor, los trucos y demás.

— ¿Acaso piensas que Itachi ha utilizado trucos bajos para seducirte?

Eso era lo que había considerado en un principio. Y es que aunque fuera muy poco, Minato había sentido una sensación extraña cuando Sasuke pidió permiso a Itachi para que Naruto viese a su cachorro. Podría haber estado absorto en el nacimiento de su nieto, pero Minato no había logrado someter gran parte del País del Fuego por pura batalla. Era bastante observador.

—No me extrañaría que así fuera. —Respondió Minato, sintiendo un sabor amargo en su boca. No le agradaba saberse blanco del capricho de un joven, y que este no le deseaba de verdad. —Sin embargo, sigo creyendo que debo de tener otro esposo y que Itachi es ideal para ello. Pero como tal debe asumir sus responsabilidades y su lugar.

Las dudas de su padre sorprendieron a Naruto. Comenzó a preguntarse si debería albergar aquellos titubeos sobre Sasuke.

Pero, en su caso, su omega no había mostrado sumisión ni cariño antes. Los sentimientos entre ellos se habían dado poco a poco. No quería creer que sus antiguas sospechas habían estado fundadas.

—Debemos hablar ahora de cómo será el viaje. —Cambió radicalmente el tema. La incomodidad de padre e hijo era palpable. Jiraiya y Tsunade solo asintieron.

Todos se sometieron en dar sus opiniones sobre la travesía que les deparaba.

...

Los omegas no sufren de periodos menstruales como las betas féminas, además sus embarazos suelen ser más llevadores, lo que les permite y alienta a tener varios hijos para su alfa. Su recuperación post embarazo era también mucho más rápida que la de los betas. Sin embargo sí necesitaban de tal periodo.

Sasuke finalmente se sentía repuesto del parto por completo. Estaba seguro que le había tomado menos tiempo que a un omega corriente. A pesar de ello, Orochimaru había declarado que aún no era tiempo para cumplir con sus deberes carnales con Naruto. Lo cual era bastante afortunado pues no sabía que podría obtener de un encuentro intimo dada su nueva naturaleza y la marca que había quedado en su hombro. Aun así cada día que se vestía, maquillaba esa zona lo mejor posible para que pudiera pasar desapercibida por si Naruto intentaba algo.

El joven Uchiha pronto necesitaría ponerse a entrenar para el día del golpe, pero debía idear muy bien ello para no ser descubierto. Sus pensamientos intentaban concentrarse en tales hechos venideros.

Esa noche, ya vestido con una yukata para pernoctar, ingresó a la habitación donde dormía al lado de Naruto. A primera vista no lo encontró, pero escuchó su voz. Provenía del patio trasero de la enorme habitación que por capricho del rubio compartían.

La puerta estaba ligeramente corrida, dejando ver el hermoso jardín que tenían a su privada disposición. Abrió un poco más la puerta y salió. Sus cabellos fueron mecidos por el ligero viento que corría desde los árboles.

Su esposo alfa permanecía sentado, con las piernas colgando en el límite del suelo de tatami, arropando a su cachorro. Contaba al cachorro algunas de sus batallas más heroicas. Memma tenía los ojos abiertos, observando atento a su padre.

—Se puede enfermar, Naruto. —Intervino Sasuke ligeramente incómodo por la imagen.

El rubio alzó la cabeza hacia su omega. Sonrío ampliamente.

—Por supuesto que no. Mi hijo es fuerte. Además lo tengo muy bien abrigado.

Sasuke no dijo más. Resopló y se sentó al lado de ellos sobre sus rodillas con la columna recta. Por su parte, Naruto agrandó su sonrisa. El azabache era elegante con una naturaleza bastante irreal. Todos los omegas que el alfa conocía tomaban esa postura al sentarse, pero era claro que estaban calculando sus movimientos. Ese no era el caso del Uchiha: Sus movimientos eran continuos y fluidos como si no los pensara ni calculara.

—No puedo entender cómo puedes ser tan odiosamente perfecto´tebayo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Siempre tan refinado, pulcro y todo eso…

—Ahh estas envidioso porque eres un desastre.

— ¡Claro que no´tebayo!

—Me parece que sí —Se burló Sasuke—Pues es simple: educación.

—Yo también recibí una gran educación.

—Ummm pues no le haces honor. —Comento sarcástico.

Mientras discutían Memma intentaba alcanzar los cabellos rubios de su padre. A la luz de las farolas de aceite, las hebras rubias brillaban tenuemente. Sasuke también lo percibió y no pudo negar que le gustaba. Le parecía hermoso el cabello dorado de Naruto. Incluso su rebeldía denotaba la vitalidad de su dueño.

—Dámelo. No haces más que mantenerlo despierto. Ya debe de dormir. —Susurró Sasuke.

El alfa solo hizo un puchero de terquedad. Quería acaparar el mayor tiempo que podía con su hijo. Sentía un desasosiego previsor. Lo atribuía a las palabras de su padre. Desde esa reunión suponía que los siguientes meses no serían fáciles de lidiar.

—Sasuke, no debería de advertírtelo pero no quiero que exista desconfianza entre nosotros.

Uchiha parpadeó confundido.

—Mi padre ha ordenado que poco a poco separemos a tu hermano y a ti de vuestro padre. Sabes…. —Dudó. — Nuestros hijos deberán de recibir solo la usanza Namikaze. Pedí a mi padre que no te separen de Itachi. Sé que ustedes tienen un lazo especial. Además se necesitarán en la corte. Ya que una vez nos casemos tendré nuevos deberes que asumir.

El silencio de Sasuke asustó a Naruto. Pensó que patalearía, pero este simplemente asintió.

El heredero de Minato no se esperaba una reacción tan calmada. A pesar que Sasuke seguía siendo un misterio inescrutable para el alfa, al menos podía dar fe ciega de que su esposo adoraba a su hermano y familia.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—No lo estoy, pero fui criado para hacer lo que debo de hacer. —Respondió solemne.

Aquellas palabras, por supuesto, no significaban lo mismo que Naruto había mencionado pero así fueron entendidas.

El heredero de la Alianza nuevamente se sintió invadido por la zozobra. Así que tomó la mano de Sasuke y la llevó a su boca para darle un beso. Luego, se acercó a él y acarició su rostro. Lo atrajo hacia su rostro. Sasuke se acercó a Naruto apoyando sus manos en sus hombros. El alfa tanteo los labios del pelinegro. El Uchiha entreabrió los labios para aceptar el contacto e incitarlo a ingresar en su boca.

El rubio con pasión unió sus labios. Sus lenguas comenzaron a acariciarse, absorberse dulcemente. Entrecerraron los ojos mientras se entregaban al contacto. Al mismo tiempo que se besaban, Sasuke movía su cola sin cesar.

Cuando se separaron ambos tenían la respiración agitada así como su piel ardiendo de deseo.

Aun en medio de la nubla sensual que se había cernido sobre ellos, dirigieron sus miradas a Memma. El pequeño se había quedado dormido en brazos de su padre alfa. Ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír a su particular manera.

…...

…...

La tensión dentro del clan de las serpientes blancas no podría ser contenida mucho más tiempo. Incluso, Orochimaru sentía la presión de todos. Realmente, él no se sentía especialmente ligado a los demás miembros de su clan, pero sus rostros de desesperación, tristeza y odio hacia él lograban quitarle energía.

Casi como si estuviera escrito un enfrentamiento tuvo lugar: Un alfa de una de las familias más nobles se atrevió a retar al actual líder, el padre de Orochimaru. La gran sabia, abuela del niño, tuvo que permitirlo. Y es que su hijo debía de demostrar que su liderazgo era merecido. Y si le habían lanzado un reto era porque ya no confiaban en él.

El duelo se dio. Aunque la madre del retado aparentase, serenidad y objetividad, Orochimaru pudo oler su miedo latente. Quien no pudo controlar sus gritos fue su joven madre: Su aroma demostraba cuan aterrada se encontraba; después de todo, se trataba de su alfa destino.

Orochimaru intentó imitar a su abuela y construir una máscara de serenidad y frialdad. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, de a momentos el aroma agrio del miedo por perder a su padre se expelió de su cuerpo. Algunos giraron su rostro hacia ellos, regalándoles miradas de alegría por demostrar sus sentimientos.

—Nunca serás uno de los nuestros, pequeño príncipe. —Le dijo uno de los adultos.

El pequeño no recordaría su rostro con claridad a lo largo de su vida, pero sus palabras quedaron caladas en su ser para siempre. Nunca pertenecería a ningún lugar.

Luego de un ir y venir de golpes, encontrones de kunais, patadas bloqueadas, giros y un despliegue sin igual, el padre de Orochimaru venció. Irregular a la tradición nadie aplaudió de inmediato. Todos habían creído que finalmente podrían tomar sus destinos en sus manos y librarse de la familia que los gobernaba.

Sin embargo, poco a poco tuvieron que felicitarlo aunque había desgana en cada aplauso.

Aquello fue el anuncio de que la mayoría de los del pueblo les denegaba su aprobación para continuar gobernando. Dada su fortaleza, solo les quedaría un camino para sacarlos del poder: La traición.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño de un par de horas. Su abuela, la gran sacerdotisa y sanadora del clan de las serpientes, le despertó agitada.

—Pequeño, debemos hacerlo hoy mismo.

El joven omega entendió de inmediato a qué se refería. Así que asintió, acallando sus nervios y ansiedad. No podía permitirse dificultarle el trabajo a su familia.

Bajaron rápidamente pero en silencio. Su abuela le llevó de la mano hacia uno de los salones más profundos de su vivienda.

Cuando arribaron, ya estaba todo dispuesto. El círculo de convocación a Orochi, los pocos sacerdotes en que su abuela confiaba, su padre y su madre habían tomado sus posiciones.

Ni bien llegaron, adultos se tomaron de las manos e iniciaron a convocar a su Dios. Orochimaru fue tendido a un lado del pequeño templo que había construido en honor al dios serpiente.

La temida serpiente fue apareciendo, primero traslucida y luego cada vez más notable, su grandeza y aspecto asustó al menor pero se contuvo de demostrar alguna emoción. El poderoso Dios creció hasta traspasar el tejado, rompiéndolo en el proceso. Era claro que todos ya habrían notado que fue convocado. Pronto se cernerían sobre ellos sin buenas intenciones.

—Mi descendiente, mi amo, nuestro Dios Yamata no Orochi—Anunció su abuela.

—Humana ¿Por qué no has esperado el momento oportuno?—Habló como si acallara un bostezo.

—Mi señor, debemos confesarle que nuestros propios hermanos han caído en la codicia y reniegan de vuestra elección.

La serpiente despertó por completo, luego de un chasquido, abrió sus fauces furioso.

—Como hozan atreverse a siquiera cuestionarme. ¡Mis órdenes son absolutas!—Dijo entre siseos espeluznantes.

—Han planeado un golpe de estado y asesinar a su recipiente, su premio. —Respondió la sacerdotisa aun arrodillada ante la deidad.

Yamata no Orochi emitió un rugido furioso. Su deseo de dormir dentro de un humano y conocer el mundo era enorme. Hubiera deseado esperar a que su elegido fuera más fuerte para que supiera controlar sus nuevas habilidades. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo morir.

El dios era como la mayoría de criaturas divinas, un ser petulante. Escogió a Orochimaru por su sangre mixta: Por un lado, el omega era el descendiente de sangre del sacerdote que lo convocó; por otro pertenecía a la nobleza humana. No admitiría a un humano cualquiera como su contenedor. Además, aquel rostro que veía era bello y sin sentimientos. Aunque no lo anunciara, Yamata no Orochi estaba satisfecho con el físico que tenía su contenedor.

—Bien, humana. Haz tu hechizo. Voy a tomar el cuerpo de tu nieto omega. El que sea omega es lo mejor, así pasaré a su primer hijo de forma simple. No te preocupes, aunque tu mueras te aseguro que tu nieto estará a salvo de la codicia de cualquier humano.

—Gracias, mi señor. —Los ojos de la anciana rebosaron de lágrimas de alivio. Su propia vida era insignificante al lado de la de su nieto.

El hechizo prosiguió. Orochimaru ya no pudo contener sus emociones, así que grito alto con lágrimas en los ojos. El gran Orochi se deshizo en innumerables de serpientes de energía que fueron ingresando al cuerpo escogido, invadiendo sin descanso. La energía que recibía era sin igual. No lo sentía simplemente acurrucándose en su ser sino que tomaba posesión de cada parte de su carne. Fue doloroso, cansado y traumático para el niño, no pudo evitar continuar llorando y llamando por compasión a su abuela. Ella continuó con los rezos que permitían al Dios tomar cada parte del cuerpo del omega así como su corazón. Cuando esta energía llegó al órgano vital, Orochimaru lo sintió como la mordida de una serpiente y pronto una energía se deslizó por todo su pecho, sintiéndolo como un veneno paralizante.

Luego de un periodo que para el omega fue interminable la transferencia finalizó, cayó de costado agotado y adolorido. Su boca estaba seca y con un saber a ponzoña, no podía hablar ni moverse por su cuenta. Pero su nariz pudo percibir el aroma del aceite quemado.

—Abuela…—Emitió un quejido débil.

—Debes de irte, hijo. —Susurró la anciana con aspecto fatigoso y triste.

No comprendió. Su abuela le brindó un abrazo asfixiante que no pudo devolver, su padre le dio otro. Después, le cargó y le depositó en brazos de su llorosa madre, a quien le dio un beso en la coronilla. No comprendió nada.

Su madre salió por la puerta trasera, se montó a un caballo y lo recostó a él de panza. Su vista seguía nublada. Había tres jinetes más alrededor de ellos como una escolta.

— ¡No pares!

Quiso gritar por su abuela y padre. Pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, fuera del alcance de su voluntad. Su madre continuó la cabalgata hacia lugares desconocidos, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Ese fue el último día que volvió a ver a su padre y abuela.

Inoportuna casualidad: Aquel día en que el grupo que deseaba exterminar a la familia gobernante también fue el día en que sus enemigos los habían encontrado. No fueron los enemigos de su abuelo materno ni ninjas, fueron guerreros bushi. Más tarde, Orochimaru se enteraría que fueron del clan Namikaze y Senju en coalición con otros pequeños clanes a los que curiosamente el clan de las serpientes blancas había servido en misiones. A ninguno le importaba la suerte de un grupo de ninjas, si a cambia obtenían la protección de Senju y Namikaze.

Aquella noche su clan fue liquidado. Hubo grupos que en plena confusión pudieron huir, los cuales guardaban sincero rencor hacia Orochimaru. Otros que al ver que estaban siendo invadidos dejaron sus armas y se postraron ante los poderosos señores, para indicarles quienes eran los líderes. Algunos se pusieron de nuevo al lado de sus líderes. De igual manera todos los que no lograron huir fueron liquidados.

Cuando Orochimaru despertó, su cama no era la que conocía ni su habitación. Su madre estaba vestida de manera ostentosa y muchas lacayas les custodiaban, mientras detrás de ella, un hombre de porte elegante y frívolo le miraba significativamente.

—Es hermoso. No dudo que podré encontrarle un buen marido. Finalmente han vuelto a su hogar, mi hija, mi hermoso nieto.

Desde ese momento su corta vida como noble dio inicio. Y también la máscara que con los años sería perfecta.

...

...

Kakashi Hatake, con el correr de los meses, se hizo un espacio significativo en la vida de varios Uchiha. Por lo que el líder del clan tuvo claro que debía de ocuparse de investigarlo adecuadamente. No solo Obito parecía encariñado con el peliblanco, sino también Mikoto, algunos aldeanos y los niños.

Fugaku encargó la investigación de su pasado en los centro de acopio Ninja. Por supuesto nunca habría datos exactos, pero quería acumular la mayor información sobre el omega. Sin siquiera mencionárselo a su hermano ordenó a un grupo selecto a investigar y recolectar toda información sobre su clan original y su nuevo grupo de huérfanos.

Unas semanas más tarde obtuvo la información requerida. Fue entonces que corroboró la aniquilación de su clan, realmente no quedaba nadie aparte de él del mítico clan de los lobos blancos. Además, se murmuraba bastante sobre la existencia de un grupo de huérfanos antes dirigidos por un omega, grupo que había pasado a ser dirigido por un alfa de una raza desconocida. Se creía que el antiguo omega (Kakashi) que los lideraba había fallecido en una misión.

Al confirmar la existencia de dicho grupo, creyó interesante el poder contactarse con aquellas personas. El Uchiha creía que si Kakashi había impactado en las vidas de sus súbditos notablemente, podría volver a ser su líder a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Ser aliados sería beneficioso para ambos bandos, pues los Uchiha querían enfrentar cara a cara a sus clientes lo menos posible.

Mientras tanto, el joven omega peliblanco continuaba su rutina diaria con los jóvenes herederos del clan que lo acogía.

—Muy bien hecho, Shisui—Felicitó Kakashi mientras se limpiaba el sudor.

El joven alfa crecía a buen tamaño. Estaba seguro que agilidad no le faltaría el día que tuviera su debut como ninja.

Kakashi había esperado estar presente. No podía negarlo, se había encariñado con ambos niños. Sin embargo, aun deseaba regresar con su gente y Yamato.

El entrenamiento era observado Obito, Él solo aceptaba misiones si estas eran extremadamente peligrosas para otros miembros de su clan. Seguía insistiendo en atraer a Kakashi de alguna manera. Se rompía la cabeza intentando dilucidar como haría para romper el compromiso de lealtad que Kakashi había otorgado a ese alfa.

Aquello tampoco pasaba desapercibido para el líder Uchiha. El capricho de Obito por Kakashi no disminuyó con el paso de los meses, sino que se hizo más apasionado y terco. Había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo para decidir sobre el destino del peliblanco, pero ya teniendo las pruebas de la veracidad de sus palabras, podía tomar una solución al respecto. Fugaku era bueno asumiendo sorpresas y transformándolas a su beneficio.

El líder convocó a una reunión para dar anuncio sobre la sentencia final de Kakashi. Una vez que los miembros del consejo recibieron la decisión tomada, se reunió con los involucrados. Su esposa y compañera se dispuso a su lado. Mientras que el lobo blanco junto a Obito se dispusieron al frente.

—Hemos verificado parte de la información que nos brindaste. —Comunicó Fugaku.

Kakashi se sorprendió por ello. A la vez un anhelo y miedo creció dentro de sí.

— ¿Han contactado con Yamato?

—Por supuesto que no, pero existe un alfa que tiene un clan compuesto por niños huérfanos. Coincide mucho con tu descripción.

El corazón de Kakashi latió apresurado. Que Yamato estuviera aún vivo y cuidando de su gente le suministraba aliento. Una sonrisa se dibujó fina en sus labios para disgusto de Obito.

—Supongo entonces que ya han tomado una decisión con respecto a mí. —Intervino nervioso el peliblanco.

Fugaku resopló. Sintió la pesada mirada de su hermano sobre él. "No lo eches fuera de la aldea" casi le sintió en voz propia.

—Sí, así es. —Tomó un poco de aire e ignoró a su hermano—Hemos decidido que queremos formar una alianza contigo.

Ni Obito ni Kakashi se lo habían esperado. El joven peliblanco se había sentido como un prisionero en situación cortés, por lo que nunca imaginó que poseyera algo con que tranzar su libertad.

— ¿Crees que tus amigos te aceptaran como su líder nuevamente?—Preguntó de inmediato el alfa mayor.

—Lo harán, pero… ¿qué clase de alianza desea?

—Es simple, Kakashi. Nuestro anonimato es lo más preciado, mucho más que los demás clanes shinobis. Una aldea tan grande no podría mantenerse si los otros señores no pensaron que somos simples aldeanos.

Kakashi asintió comprendiendo las intenciones del líder.

—Entiendo. ¿Quieres que nosotros cubramos sus rastros?

—A cambio te ofrezco más que un asilo sino un hogar para los miembros de tu clan. Estoy seguro que no solo tienes guerreros, sino heridos, tullidos, enfermos, omegas preñados, niños pequeños y ancianos. Todos ellos podrán establecerse sin problema dentro de nuestro territorio. Sé que no son muchos así que no habrá problema. Así como tú podrán mantener su independencia y no es una obligación el que se enlacen con miembros de nuestro clan.

Kakashi estaba estupefacto. Le estaba ofreciendo todo lo que había deseado para su gente. Aunque claro, también era arriesgado para él y los combatientes, ellos darían la cara por sobre los Uchiha para que estos mantuvieran su anonimato. Y es que había comentarios que seguro llegarían pronto a oídos de los altos señores.

—Fugaku-sama, le agradezco su oferta. Sin embargo debo de consultarlo con mi gente, con Yamato. —Se inclinó con respeto.

—Lo entiendo. Sin embargo comprenderás que no podemos dejarte ir tan libremente. A encontrarte con él te acompañara un grupo nuestro.

—Lo comprendo. —Asintió con una marcada reverencia. Se encontraba postrado ante Fugaku con el respeto que le rendía a sus clientes. Y aun así creía que fuera suficiente ante la propuesta por la que había soñado toda su vida.

—Si vemos el menor atisbo de traición. No dudes que acabaremos contigo.

Así como habían sonado llenas de verdad su amable ofrecimiento, también sonó peligrosa su advertencia de destruirlo.

—No importa que mi hermano te considere su pareja, la traición se paga con la muerte. Y no se la perdonaría ni a mis hijos o esposa. Y ellos lo saben, no me perdonarían una traición a mí tampoco.

Kakashi vio como Obito se mordía los labios. Era un pacto Uchiha que ni siquiera por estar encaprichado con él podría revocarlo. Lo comprendía. Existían ya muchas murmuraciones sobre ese secreto clan. Si estas eran confirmados una lluvia de ninjas les llovería y asesinarían a toda la aldea llena de gente que jamás había cometido un crimen en su vida.

—Si en todo caso Yamato no está de acuerdo me traería a la gente que desee seguirme. Y solo a ellos les permitiría el conocimiento. —Replicó con cuidado. Inclinó más su cabeza. — Le juro que nunca revelaría información sobre ustedes. Me han tratado como jamás lo habría esperado. Y me ofrecen lo único por lo que he luchado desde que mi clan fue aniquilado. —Decidió liberar su deseo.

—Eso espero. —Sentenció Fugaku con voz gruesa y demandante. — Sería mucho más fácil entregarte a mi hermano como su omega, pero nosotros no queremos esclavos. Aun así, debes de pagar tu deuda con mi hermano. Deben llegar a un acuerdo, por supuesto no puede pedirte pasar un celo, morderte, desposarte o cualquier cosa que comprometa tu libertad y libre determinación.

Obito le dirigió una mirada recelosa a su hermano. Había imaginado que cerrarían el acuerdo con un matrimonio.

Fugaku conocía muy bien a su hermano. Y, como hermano mayor que era, sabía lo caprichoso y terco que este podía llegar a ser.

Luego de aquel intercambio, Kakashi siguió a Obito como un sonámbulo a sus habitaciones. Era un ambiente bastante grande, ventilado que daba un jardín privado. Esta contaba con una sala, dos habitaciones aparte de la principal que correspondían al alfa, junto con una biblioteca privada. Seguramente era su espacio por derecho de nacimiento. El omega supo que muchos de los de su clase sexual estarían encantados de compartir aquellas estancias con el alfa. Pero no era su caso.

Kakashi se sentó frente al otro con gesto juicioso. Intentando demostrar el mayor respeto posible ante el título de Obito y el acto que había realizado al salvarle la vida.

—Te agradezco nuevamente por salvarme la vida y por traerme a tu hogar. —Se inclinó con las manos en el suelo. — Sé que cause un gran problema en tu clan.

—Sabes por qué lo hice. —Respondió rápidamente el alfa. Encontraba penoso ver a quien consideraba como su omega agradecerle por salvarle la vida. Ello era lo normal para un alfa de su clase. Un alfa protege a su omega. Siempre lo había tenido claro, pero con su antigua prometida había sido un deber social, con Kakashi supo lo que era proteger por puro instinto.

El extranjero se mordió el labio inferior incómodo. ¿Cómo replicar a aquellas palabras?

—Te quiero. —Dijo con absoluta seguridad el mayor. — Quiero que seas mi omega, mi pareja y compañero para toda la vida.

—Lo que dices es algo demasiado serio. —Respondió un poco escandalizado.

— ¿Por qué arriesgaría mi vida y a mi familia si solo fueras un capricho?

—Obito….

—No deseo nada más de ti. — Soltó con resolución. — No te salve la vida esperando una compensación, pero no me permites demostrarte que soy tu alfa destino.

—Entonces ¿Cómo llegaremos a un acuerdo?—Comentó preocupado el peliblanco. — Quiero pagarte mi deuda. Cualquier cosa puede ser. Puedo darte mis ganancias en misiones por años, puedo ser tu siervo. Quizás ser tu escudo en las próximas misiones. Ser tu sirviente en tu hogar. ¿Cómo quieres que pague mi deuda?—Inquirió nuevamente realmente comprometido a saldarlo de cualquiera de las formas mencionadas.

—Te deseo en mi hogar pero no como un sirviente no como una prostituta. Te quiero en mi hogar como mi familia y mi esposo.

El joven torció su gesto furibundo. Estaba cansado del acoso del alfa. No contaba con tiempo. Ya había pasado muchos meses desde su desaparición, seguramente su gente le daba por muerto. Él necesitaba correr hacia ellos e informarles que un futuro mejor estaba a puertas de ser tomado.

Kakashi era un omega considerablemente menor que Obito, en su mente solo existía su gente y su deber. En la de Obito, su parte animal ganaba mayor peso con cada mes cerca de Kakashi. El alfa se sentía en la edad ideal para formar una familia como correspondía.

— ¡Pues no me puedes tener de la forma en que deseas! Tu hermano te lo ha prohibido.

La respiración del omega era agitada. Su nerviosismo electrizaba su cuerpo entero.

—Mi hermano es el líder y alfa del clan pero no es mi dueño. No puede mandar en mis deseos. Así que no daré tu deuda saldada hasta que me des una oportunidad.

—Pues más te vale que aceptes esta forma como primer pago.

Ante los ojos empañados de desconcierto de Obito, Kakashi se fue quitando la ropa. Mientras el rostro del joven peliblanco era serio, el del Uchiha se transformó a uno lleno de vergüenza. Rápidamente de sus labios brotaron titubeos pusilánimes. No era casto en temas sexuales, había compartido intimidad con su antigua prometida pero no precisamente había sido promiscuo. Kakashi se veía como alguien que tenía una larga línea de experiencia. Este hecho le molestaba pero también le abrumaba.

—Yo no…

El omega quedó desnudo rápidamente. Su cuerpo era de músculos firmes, piel blanca y tersa, con proporciones bastante desarrolladas para su joven edad.

—No me digas que eres virgen...—Se burló el peliblanco.

Obito se sintió golpeado en su orgullo. Por lo que lo atrapó y estampó contra el suelo.

Kakashi acalló un gemido de dolor. Su boca se vio invadida por la del pelinegro.

—No quiero que me beses. —Intentó girar su rostro.

—Tú dijiste que cualquier manera estaría bien; así que quiero besarte mientras lo hacemos. Vas a besarme mientras te monto.

Los ojos cálidos de Obito habían cambiado, había cierta frialdad que causaba incomodidad en Kakashi.

Había lidiado con todo tipo de amantes. Los cariñosos eran los más difíciles pues no podía desprenderse de ellos. Sin embargo, se sorprendió de notar que había imaginado que Obito sería ese tipo.

Algo dentro de él quiso pedir al alfa ser menos duro. Pero su parte racional supo que sería mejor verlo como un trabajo. Manteniendo esa resolución, Kakashi dio la vuelta y se puso a ahorcajadas sobre el mayor. Una vez posicionado, le abrió la yukata y le saco el hakama dejando su miembro a la vista. Lo atrapó en sus manos e inició a lamerlo con cuidado. Si hacía que Obito se corriera una vez, la jornada sería menos dura.

El alfa sintió la presión en su miembro por lo que se quebró hacia atrás. Le gustó la sensación. Kakashi sabía cuanta presión poner, como succionar, donde pasear su lengua, como tentar el peligro con sus afilados dientes sin llegar a dañarlo. Era la mejor mamada que había recibido en su vida. Podría ser un momento alucinante, pero solo podía disfrutar y a la vez sentirse rabioso de notar que para su omega era un trabajo que se sabía de memoria.

"Me ve como un cliente"

Se sentía fastidiado y dolido. Utilizando la fuerza lo apartó. Lo atrapó del cabello, hizo que se arrodillara mientras él se ponía de pie.

— ¡Abre la boca! quiero follar tu boca. —Le dedicó una mirada entre despreciativa y lujuriosa. — Normalmente no le hacía eso a mí prometida; solo a las prostitutas que me encontraba en otras aldeas, pero ya que deseas ser mi desquite en lugar de mi pareja…

El shinobi más joven había oído esas palabras y otras mucho más desagradables antes, pero nunca le habían afectado. No le agradaba hacia donde iba el asunto. Aun así sonrío.

— ¿Crees que no lo he hecho antes? — Se burló. — Puedes tener más edad que yo, pero te aseguro que mientras tú vas yo he ido y regresado mil veces.

Obito furioso tomó del mentón al otro. Hizo que abriera su boca y le metió su miembro. Inició a menearse rápidamente. Pronto le embistió sin cuidado. Sentía una furia tremenda. Gruñidos escaparon de su pecho. No eran solo de placer sino de ira y celos. ¿Cómo podía tenerla tan dura y a la vez su alfa interno sentirse frustrado? No podía concentrarse solo en placer carnal.

Esa no era la manera en que hubiera deseado aparearse con su omega. Los alfas son seres a veces rudos y apasionados en el ámbito sexual, pero un omega con igual pasión podía derretir el corazón de su alfa. Volver el acto en algo más que desfogue animal. Pero el reto y la burla eran algo difícilmente tolerados por un alfa joven como Obito.

Para aumentar el disgusto del Uchiha, Kakashi sabía mover bien su boca. Tanto que no le vio tener una sensación de ahogo. Su boca estaba bastante entrenada.

Le liberó de los cabellos y se dejó caer a un lado en el suelo.

—Móntate, Kakashi. —Le ordenó. — Ponlo tú mismo y haz que me corra.

El omega no dijo nada. No estaba sintiendo gran placer, pero lo importante del asunto era que Obito se diera por satisfecho.

Se acomodó sobre las piernas del otro. Su cuerpo estaba frío y su propio miembro no estaba excitado, menos su entrada. Así que llevo un par de dedos a su entrada e ingresó a meterlos para preparase.

Para su sorpresa, Obito tomó su miembro y empezó a masturbarle. Gimió cada vez más alto.

—No lo hagas…—Susurró el peliblanco.

El alfa no le obedeció. La otra mano de Obito paseo por su vientre hasta llegar a su pecho y pellizcar cada pezón.

Kakashi tembló para gustó del alfa. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Y su cuerpo comenzó a sudar.

—Eres hermoso…—Susurró.

El omega tenía la respiración agitada. Un poco de niebla cubrió su consciencia.

Obito continuó acariciándole con cuidado y maestría. Pasó sus manos por sus piernas y muslos hasta sus caderas y nuevamente jugueteó con los pezones.

Pronto el omega se sintió listo, por lo que comenzó a penetrarse así mismo. Ambos gritaron de placer. Kakashi comenzó a subir y bajar. Al principio hubo cierta resistencia de su entrada al ingreso del miembro del alfa, pero poco a poco comenzó a lubricar lo suficiente como para comenzar a sentir un placer culposo en el metódico movimiento. Cerró sus ojos y arqueó su cuerpo. Todo un espectáculo para quien tenía a abajo.

Obito no pudo contener su impulso, así que le tomó de la cintura y le dio la vuelta.

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera responder recibió los labios demandantes de Obito. Entrelazó sus lenguas. El beso era dulce en contraste con las fuertes embestidas que recibía.

—Abre más las piernas, Kakashi—Susurró enloquecido por sentirse dentro del cuerpo de su omega.

Deseaba gritar, reclamarlo como suyo.

Kakashi no emitía gemidos, los silenciaba apretando los labios hasta el punto de dañárselos.

—Déjame oírte. —Pidió.

Pero, el peliblanco no lo hizo. Más bien apretó con fuerza los labios, acallando gemidos y jadeos que pugnaban por escapar de su boca.

—Quiero que gimas—Le ordenó Obito con voz de alfa.

Entonces, el omega no pudo acallar más. Abrazó a Obito con brazos y piernas, fundiéndose, sintiéndolo con toda su piel. Ladeó su cabeza con sumisión y grito de placer ante cada embestida que recibía. El alfa se sintió tan completo. Por lo que apretó más a Kakashi. Se regodeó con su magnífico aroma y comenzó a besar su mentón y cuello expuesto.

Sin poder contenerse llenó a Kakashi de su esencia. Pero antes de que su miembro se hinchase, Kakashi lo empujó separando sus cuerpos dolorosamente.

El nudo del alfa sin la presión de un omega punzó, lo cual le exasperó.

—La primera cuota está pagada, Obito. —Soltó agitado, sintiendo una desagradable presión en el pecho. — No quiero que te anudes a mí.

—No me siento para nada satisfecho. —Gruñó el alfa.

—Entonces que la siguiente cuota no sea sexo.

Kakashi comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Debía ir con Mikoto para que le preparase un menjunje que evitase quedar preñado. Normalmente era el anudar lo que aseguraba la preñez pero no estaba el todo mal prevenir. Si quedaba preñado de Obito, dudaba que Fugaku le diera tantas libertades.

Obito se quedó en el salón, recostado, apretando su miembro para que dejase de dolerle el nudo. Maldijo por haber caído en ese juego que solo se alejaba de sus verdaderos deseos para con Kakashi. Había aceptado que le pagase la deuda de aquella manera y ya no había como echarse atrás.

…...

...

Memma Namikaze crecía de la mano de Sasuke, su tío Itachi, su abuela Mikoto y una cantidad enorme de siervos Uchiha y Namikaze. Era realmente tratado como un pequeño príncipe.

Estaba lleno de estímulos y atenciones. A pesar de tener una nodriza, Sasuke intentaba alimentarlo por sí mismo algunas veces, sobre todo para asegurarse que el vínculo que mantenía a su hijo como humano se mantuviese.

El pequeño pelinegro no se quedaba dormido rápidamente. Siempre intentaba buscar a su madre ya sea con sus ojos o su nariz. Cuando se aburría de estar en los brazos de algunos de los siervos, lloriqueaba hasta que era devuelto a los brazos de su padre omega. Justo como aquel momento.

—Memma, realmente estoy ocupado. Vas a tener que aprender a dormir en brazos de otros, pequeño.

Pero el cachorro solo se apoyó en su pecho, clavó sus garritas en la camisa-yukata de Sasuke. Era su negativa definitiva. Sus ojos llorosos observaban sin pestañear a quien le dio la vida.

—Amo Sasuke, disculpemos.

Los siervos de cabello rubio se inclinaron en 90 grados. Sasuke se sintió un poco nervioso de tener que mandar sobre ellos. No le era cómodo pues eran un grupo de desconocidos.

—Yo me ocuparé de Memma un rato. Pueden encargarse de terminar de empacar.

El azabache abrazó suavemente a su hijo. Abrió la puerta trasera de su habitación y observó el hermoso árbol que inicia a florecer. Era una buena época, primavera, para iniciar un viaje sin contra tiempos. Sobre todo porque irían un poco al Norte. Sería un viaje seguro pues las tierras Namikaze estaban cercanas.

A aquellas tierras llegarían del clan Senju las familias más distinguidas de la nobleza guerrera y de los acaudalados comerciantes. De igual manera la casta sacerdotal Uzumaki dirigiría la ceremonia de Memma en el templo Namikaze. Solo lo más elevado para observar el nombramiento del bebé heredero.

Sasuke estaba nervioso. Debía intentar calmar sus propios instintos. Como esposo de Naruto se esperaba que después de darle nombre a Memma frente al templo, comenzase a alejarse de su cachorro. Pues este debía de ser atendido por las amas de cría, mientras que él solo supervisaría. Para así Sasuke pudiese entrar en celo nuevamente. Además tenía mucho que aprender sobre sus deberes de primer esposo. Sin embargo, como Uchiha la hora del golpe se acercaba.

Ese día partirían. Era muy temprano. El suave viento matinal golpeó su cara, envolvió bien a Memma en reflejo. De lo adormecido que el cachorro estaba se despertó, movió su colita y quiso levantar su cabeza, atento a los sonidos que sus orejas de zorro captaban de la naturaleza.

En medio del nerviosismo, Sasuke se disparó hacia el confiable árbol. Trepó con agilidad. Y se sentó en una de las ramas intermedias. Aspiró con fuerza. Sabía que había alguien observándolo desde atrás.

—Siempre me parece increíble la habilidad que tienes `tebayo.

Naruto había ingresado a su habitación. Vio a Sasuke con su hijo en brazos y no pudo interrumpirlo. Cuando el pelinegro abandonó la habitación para dirigirse al jardín trasero, Naruto lo siguió con cuidado. Y el espectáculo de verlo trepar el árbol con su hijo en brazos le dejó anonadado. Debió haberlo esperado pues hizo lo mismo cuando estuvo preñado.

—Dobe—Sonrió. —Es nuestra habilidad. Jamás me caería de un árbol. Es imposible.

El rubio intentó trepar, pero siempre se le hacía difícil. Maldijo cuando luego de ensuciarse por completo llegó a la rama de Sasuke. Se sentó a su lado.

—Aun así, Sasuke. Memma no es un felino como tú. Algún día querrá imitarte.

—No seas tonto, Naruto. Jamás lo arriesgaría.

Ambos se quedaron callados luego de sus solemnes palabras. En silencio sintieron el aroma del otro, cerraron los ojos para disfrutar del viento.

—Extrañamente me he acostumbrado a este Castillo ´tebayo. —Inició Naruto. — Cuando llegamos, sentí que dejaba atrás mi hogar. Nací en el Castillo Uzumaki pero crecí en el Namikaze.

El omega entendía a lo que se refería. Había nacido y crecido en el Castillo Negro de su familia. Pero este corto periodo de tiempo le parecía muy largo, como una vida entera. No era el mismo Sasuke que asintió ante su misión, o el que preparó con cuidado el baile con el que iniciaría a seducir a Naruto.

El Castillo de la Alianza, que aún no estaba finalizado, era el símbolo de la conquista del gran líder. Quien esperaba ser declarado shogun cuando terminara de conquistar todos los territorios de la Tierra de Fuego.

Sin embargo, Sasuke sabía que era la última vez que Minato y Naruto pisaban ese Castillo. No permitirían que se convirtiera en un símbolo de conquista. Nunca más el líder y su heredero regresarían aquel lugar. Ese territorio era parte de Namikaze, pero también de otros clanes pequeños que anexaron, con los cuales los Uchiha habían convivido, también contenía territorios de los Uchiha, al igual que de los Hyuga al Este. Ese territorio sería desmembrado. Los Namikaze deberían de volver a su lugar, los que sobrevivieran a su ataque.

—Yo también lo extrañaré, Naruto.

El tono de voz de Sasuke le dio un escalofrío a Naruto.

—Pero volveremos, Sasuke. ¡¿Estas nervioso por el viaje?! No te preocupes. Es cierto que ocuparemos un tiempo los territorios Namikaze, pero es para que todos te conozcan y te respeten. Así como a tu hermano. —Sonrío soñador. — Luego volveremos, aquí, a nuestro hogar, el símbolo de nuestra unión, Sasuke.

El azabache lo observó sorprendido. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que ese Castillo era el símbolo de su unión con el alfa.

No continuó meditando sobre ello, pues Naruto tomó su rostro con cuidado y acercó sus labios ansioso y hambriento. El alfa saciaba su sed de su omega devorando sus labios y explorando su boca.

Sasuke se separó levemente, bajó su mirada hacia su bebe. Este se había quedado dormido. Parecía que el estar los dos juntos traía paz a Memma.

—Creo que debería de continuar ocupándome del equipaje. En unas horas vamos a viajar ¿no es así?

Naruto asintió. Aun sentía un cosquilleo dulce. Deseaba besar a Sasuke nuevamente. En realidad deseaba más que eso. Pero aún no se cumplía el plazo dado por Orochimaru. No deseaba arriesgar a Sasuke por su lujuria.

Las horas de aquel trascendental día transcurrieron rápidamente. Los Namikaze, no lo sabían pero luego de aquel viaje nada volvería a ser igual para alguien de la Alianza.

Casi al mediodía, los transportes cargados por siervos, _Norimono_ , estaban siendo alistados para recibir a sus señores.

En uno de los Norimono, Hinata era transportada sin cuidado. Totalmente vigilada.

Su embarazo avanzaba sin ningún problema. Por el momento era ignorada por los líderes de la Alianza. Ella temía. No entendía porque la dejaban viva. Supuso que era para utilizarla. De vez en cuando una sanadora la revisaba. No se tomarían la molestia de enviar al gran Orochimaru para una prisionera.

Ella sabía que iba rumbo a las Tierras Namikaze. No podían permitirse que alguien la liberase. Tenerla en sus manos, limitaba al clan Inuzuka. Aunque aún se oían los rumores que el joven Inuzuka se estaba recuperando pero que se había salvado por poco de la muerte. Cuando se recuperase por completo era seguro que volvería a intentar reclamar a su omega e hijo.

Hinata esperaba que sus hijos nacieran omegas para que fueran entregados a su padre. Sabía que si nacían alfas todo el mal caería sobre ellos. Y es que, le habían anunciado que por el tamaño de su vientre esperaba dos cachorros.

Estaba feliz pero sumamente asustada por ello.

…...

Sasuke iba vestido con ropa cómoda pero decorada preciosamente, demostrando en ella y su tocado la grandeza de su posición como omega. Su siervo preferido iba a su costado cargando a Memma.

—Sasuke, el _Norimono_ está listo. —Se acercó Naruto.

A Sasuke le tembló una de sus cejas. Odiaba los transportes de la clase alta. Era simplemente agotador estar encerrado en esa especie de caja que por la velocidad humana de los pobres siervos que debían de cargarlo era lentísima.

—Naruto, yo puedo ir en el caballo detrás de ti.

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y tomó sus manos. Las murmuraciones de los otros omegas se hacían presentes.

—Sasuke, debes de ir ahí. Sé que puedes ir sobre un caballo detrás de tu padre, pero ahora eres mi esposo.

El omega estaba listo para protestar caprichosamente de nuevo. Pero su hermano vestido con presunción se aceró a ellos.

—Sasu-chan no traigas problemas a tu esposo. —Le regañó.

El menor rodó los ojos. Haciendo un mohín se adelantó hasta el transporte. Los siervos bajaron la caseta, se la abrieron y se inclinaron lado a lado. Era bastante espaciosa. Sasuke ingresó, su siervo subió después de él. La puerta fue cerrada. Y los cargadores levantaron el vehículo.

Itachi caminó hacia el suyo junto a su siervo. Le dio una venia a su prometido quien le esperaba al lado del transporte.

—Que tenga buen viaje. Minato-san.

Dicho esto subió con presteza. Su siervo le acompañó a su lado. Itachi se quitó la máscara dentro. El vasallo, que era un beta de su clan, le observó curioso.

—Uno de los siervos Namikaze quería ser su asistente.

—Lo sé. Esto está a punto de írsenos de nuestras manos. —Replicó ofuscado el omega.

Ambos guardaron silencioso, preocupados por el plan.

Por su parte, Minato vigiló que cada omega tomara su vehículo. Eran demasiados. Como aún no se construían carreteras que unieran todos los territorios no se podía usar otro tipo de vehículos para transportar a personas. Usaban bueyes para tirar carretas con las pertenecías y alimento. Mientras que los guerreros se movían a caballo.

Por su parte, Sasuke observaba por el ventanal como Naruto cabalgaba a su lado. Suspiró nostálgico.

—Sasuke-san, debe extrañar a Tsukuyomi.

El azabache sonrió suavemente, sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia.

—Demasiado.

Su compañero de armas cargó a Memma con cuidado. No era anormal que la crianza de los cachorros fuera gregaria entre los Uchiha. Sobre todo cuando era hijo de alguien importante como Sasuke, así que el beta Uchiha no tenía problema en encargarse de Memma.

El omega extrañaba como el viento golpeaba su cara cuando cabalgaba a velocidad inusitada por los alrededores del Castillo negro. Naruto pensaba que simplemente era un niño caprichoso que se subía detrás de su padre cuando este cabalgaba. Lo cierto era que montar detrás de Naruto sería un paliativo de lo que de verdad extrañaba: cabalgar libremente. Aunque no era un arte propiamente shinobi, el aprender a montar era una de sus lecciones. Y la maestría de Sasuke para cabalgar y el combate sobre caballo era una lección que superaba con creces incluso al genio de su hermano.

Pero pronto llegaría el momento en que Sasuke Uchiha se pondría su máscara de felino para ocultar sus emociones y utilizaría sus habilidades de nuevo. De esta manera hundiría en lágrimas y sangre a un clan completo.

…..

* * *

Notas finales y respuestas a reviews:

Wolf : Pues sí! pobre bebe Memma sufrió rechazo de su familia en un principio. Pero creo que es natural dada las circunstancias. Por el momento todo marcha bastante bien para los Uchiha, pero veremos si eso sigue así o no. En realidad diría que Naruto y Sasuke tiene igual oportunidad de sobrevivir. Espero leerte en este nuevo capi!

Dayfer : Hola ! me alegra que te animarás a leer la historia. Creeme que preparó mucho cada capítulo asi que espero lo disfrutes. Y espero leer otro review tuyo pronto!

Guest : Naruto y Sasuke no pueden controlarse y bueno son jovenes, se le disculpa. Además recien estan disfrutando de su relación. Aunque eso no durará mucho. A Naruto definitivamente le da el papel de alfa. Ohhh la película de KNB ...es una telenovela 100% Nos leemos!

LilyVongola : Hola! muchas gracias por comentar! Recodad bien las palabras de Kurama pues cobrarán mucho sentido más adelante. Falta ver si Naruto y Sasuke tiene siquiera la posibilidad de tener más hijos dado la situación que enfrentarán, además Sasu no tiene en sus planes tener uno, es inconveniente para su misión. Minato es un señor feudal. Haber supuestamente cada señor feudal o daimio posee un castillo un linaje un clan y un territorio. Hay señores feudales más poderosos que otros, los clanes más pequeños sirven a otros más grandes mediante tratados. Minato desea unir todo la Tierra de Fuego (sería el país o Japon) bajo solo un nombre porque cada región tiene su propias leyes. Existe un emperador, pero este es más como un gran monje un simbolo de unión que les permite decir sí pertenezco a la tierra de Fuego, pero no gobierna, por respeto nadie atenta contra su cargo, es más cada señor feudal le brinda lo necesario para un vida lujosa. Asi que Minato no busca ser el emperador, sino ser el shogun, como un primer ministro, el gran general de todo el país de Fuego. La cuestión es que varios clanes querrían serlo y pelean por años para conseguirlo, Minato a ha sometido a la mayoría de estos. Awwww muchas gracias por tus palabras, en serio me animan mucho y espero seguir leyendo tus teorías y respondiendo tus dudas. Ultimamente estuve leyendo el señor de los Anillos, ayuda mucho porque tiene bellas descripciones. Un libro que me inspiro mucho para esta historia fue El gran espejo del amor entre hombres: historia de samurais y la segunda parte que es Historia de actores kabuki de Ihara Saikaku. Además del anime Donten ni Warau. En serio es un anime por el que me quito el sombrero, muy infravalorado, merecía más amor. Te enseña bastante sobre los ninjas sin ningún tapujo. Ahí aprendí como es que pueden cranear planes tan largos. Y luego corrobaré en libros de historia y demás. Nos leemos pronto!

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Nuevamente perdón por la demora. Pero estas vacaciones de verano he estado más enferma que sana. Espero ya no enfermar, soy demasiado enfermiza. De igual forma en medio de la recuperación estuve avanzando varios capitulos de este fic y de los otros, sobre todo borradores. Así que espero mantenerme al día con esta historia. Por cierto que les invito a página Kaory-madness para mantenerse al pendiente y al grupo Kaory-madness para compartir material suculento XD

Aqui algunas alcraciones del fic:

Bueno, que les pareció hasta donde va la historia? Creen que Sasuke logré su misión?

Qué les pareció la historia de Orochimaru? Creo que fue mi parte favorita en este capítulo. Uhh y aun hay más en su larga vida que explicar.

Por otro lado estan Kakashi y Obito. Quisiera aclarar ese punto. Los alfas y omegas sobre todo los que tiene cola y orejas tiene un lazo más fuerte con sus "yo" animales por lo cual tiene ciertas características en ellos. Mientras los Uchiha pueden ser polígamos y prácticos siempre y cuando no sea su pareja destino, los de la raza de Kakashi lobos, son monógamos. Y aunque Kakashi no se ha enlazado a Yamato tiene un juramento juntos, recuerden que le juro que si ha alguien se entregaba por completo ese iba a ser Yamato. Además tiene la responsabilidad de su gente.

Los Uchiha son shinobis y reciben misiones, pero al ser un clan tan grande les costaba seguir pasando desapercibidos, por lo que planean usar a la gente de Kakashi para tomar las misiones.

Si no había quedado claro, Memma sí es hijo de Naruto, pero también de Kurama pues ha absorbido la energía de este volviéndola suya. Por eso se dice que es hijo de un dios y un humano, un semidios.

Como vemos Minato no es tan ciego, comienza a darse cuenta que se ha dejado llevar, sobretodo al acceder en el compromiso de Orochimaru y Fugaku. Como sabemos, Orochimaru tiene un grupo selecto que hace misiones para Minato cunado este lo requiere además de soldados propios. Al ser omega de Fugaku pierde autonomía. Los omegas, se piensa, obedecen pro encima de cualquier lealtad a su alfa.

Oiran: Cortesana de alto rango. Son prostitutas entrenadas en diferentes artes como baile, instrumentos musicales platica pero sobre todo artes sexuales desde muy jovenes. Eran muy caras y destinadas a señores de alto rango. Muy diferente a las geisha que no se prostituian, es decir podían tener amantes pero no estaba dentro de sus servicios, eran más artistas. Además en un tiempo existieron geisha masculinos. Dato aparte también existieron prostitutos masculinos llamados kagema.

Por cierto que eso de la adopción no es inventado por mi, lo leí en historia japonesa. Pero me parece que también se utilizaba en occidente, aunque no igual que en Japón feudal. Me pareció prudente unirlo a mi mundo.

Por cierto aun no estamos cerca al final, pero si a un hecho trascendental de la historia. Así que espero me acompañen hasta el final. Créanme esto arderá!

No se olviden de seguirme en mi pagina Kaory-madness y unirse al grupo Kaory-madness para mayor suculencia

Nos leemos, gracias a todos.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Ser un Uchiha.

Ante los demás clanes que convivían en la Tierra de Fuego, los Uchiha eran vistos como un clan antiguamente poderoso. El cual, cuando tuvo a un omega como líder se volvió pacífico, neutral y dedicado a las artes, el cultivo y la pesca. Ni siquiera dentro de los clanes shinobi que vivían en las sombras tuvieron indicios de lo que de verdad era el símbolo de vida de las panteras. Gracias a sus enormes murallas negras podían salvaguardar su anonimato tanto de ninjas como de samurais.

Atravesando las murallas negras que Madara Uchiha construyó alrededor de sus tierras, una sociedad shinobi florecía en arte, guerra y más. Cada miembro del clan vivía su día a día entre entrenamientos, chismes, reuniones familiares y citas de amantes. Para esa época, uno de los mayores chismes había sido reavivado. Todos comentaban sobre la situación de Kakashi. Y, por supuesto, cuestionaban por qué había rechazado a Obito si era el mejor partido del momento como alfa.

Ambos jóvenes, protagonistas de mil y una historias entre el clan, se encontraban frente al líder Uchiha.

Por su parte, Fugaku, sentado con la espada muy recta, tenía una expresión seria, sus ojos eran inquisidores. Con un simple y silencioso asentimiento les concedió el habla.

—Quiero dar cuenta que he dado la primera cuota de mi paga. —Declaró Kakashi con solemnidad. —Así que respondiendo a su palabra, deseo que se inicie la preparación de la misión para contactar a Yamato y el resto de mi gente.

El líder había prevenido algo similar. Lo que no encajaba entre sus previsiones era el gesto inconforme de Obito, sospechaba que las negociaciones entre ellos no habían sido pacíficas. Sin embargo, era evidente para el líder que Kakashi necesitaba a su gente.

—Hermano, ¿es eso verdad? ¿Das por saldada su deuda de vida contigo?—Intervino secamente el Uchiha mayor.

—No diría que saldada, pero si se ha llegado a un acuerdo.

Fue evidente que Obito no era feliz, sino que se sentía incómodo. Mientras que para Kakashi parecía un asunto bastante usual. Mikoto, por su parte, se encontraba preocupada por ambos jóvenes. Ninguno parecía a gusto con el acuerdo tomado.

—Entonces, joven Kakashi. Hoy mismo daremos inicio a prepararnos para la misión. Como le di mi palabra, su gente es bienvenida en nuestro territorio siempre y cuando estén de acuerdo con todos los términos que le he demandado. —Espero alguna intervención pero no sucedió, así que decidió proseguir. — Serán trasladados por turnos, pero asistidos desde el comienzo. Le otorgaré un pergamino con los escritos para que se los entregue a su compañero Yamato.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Cuándo partimos?—Preguntó luego de darle una merecida reverencia.

—Calculo que en dos días.

Fugaku llamó a uno de sus asistentes betas, el cual respondió al llamado inmediatamente. El asistente se acercó al líder con la cabeza gacha y deslizando en rodillas.

—Por favor, lleva este pergamino al área de depósito para que devuelvan las pertenecías que se encontraron ese día a Kakashi. —Giró su vista hacia el peliblanco. — Aunque lamento que no quede mucha. —Kakashi simplemente asintió agradecido. Fugaku nuevamente se dirigió hacia su subordinado. — Que le otorguen un uniforme para la misión. Avisa a los integrantes ahí escritos que se preparen para una misión de infiltración y observación.

El beta recibió el pergamino con sumo cuidado. Luego, lo abrió y esculcó buscando a los integrantes. Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando incredulidad.

— ¿Obito-san no será el comandante de la misión?

—Mi hermano no supervisará esta misión. Lo hará Kagami. —Respondió con voz de mando, no dejando permiso a contradicciones u opiniones.

— ¡A la orden, señor!

El joven omega peliblanco siguió al subordinado beta. Antes de abandonar la habitación, le otorgó al líder un ademán respetuoso. Internamente se encontraba entusiasmado por volver a ver a Yamato y los otros miembros de su "clan".

Una vez solos, Fugaku endureció su expresión. Mikoto pudo sentir a través de su lazo que el carácter de su marido se había ensombrecido. Incluso su aroma no era el agradable que le brindaba protección a ella y a su cachorro, sino el dominante ante un siervo irrespetuoso. En respuesta su cuerpo se puso tenso pero no por miedo a él sino en advertencia, como preparándose para también atacar de ser necesario a cualquiera que haya faltado el honor de su alfa.

—Mikoto, estas preñada, desearía...—Murmuró Fugaku intentando contener la rabia que le carcomía.

—Ya sabes que no me iré, Fugaku. —Se adelantó.

El alfa resopló. No deseaba que su esposa atestiguara palabras que seguramente como omega la ofenderían, pero ella era bastante terca. Él la conocía demasiado bien como para perder el tiempo intentándolo. Además ella era una miko, por lo que él le debía respeto como otra autoridad del clan.

—Entonces, hermano ¿Cuál es el acuerdo al que han llegado? —Esta vez se dirigió a Obito, aparentando una calma que no sentía.

Los ojos de Fugaku adquirieron un color rojizo. Estos se teñían de sangre cuando debían de cazar o cuando necesitaban ver en la oscuridad. Obito sintió que su sangre se congelaba. Muy pocos enemigos habían visto tanto tiempo los ojos rojos de su hermano mayor.

—No tengo porque decírtelo. Es entre él y yo. —Respondió rápidamente con cierto deje de autoritarismo.

—Parece que no me escuchaste… **¡¿CUÁL ES EL TRATO AL QUE TÚ Y EL JOVEN LOBO OMEGA HAN LLEGADO?!**

Había utilizado su voz de alfa. La cual fue resentida tanto por Obito como Mikoto. Ella se sintió con el deseo de calmar a su alfa de inmediato, así que se apretó contra él; a la misma vez que su sangre recorría su cuerpo más rápidamente ante el enemigo de Fugaku. Mientras tanto, Obito, a pesar de ser un alfa, se encontraba por debajo de su hermano mayor. Así que sintió todo el peso de la autoridad de sangre que Fugaku poseía. Su garganta se secó, su frente cayó al suelo y su corazón latió agitado como si fuera presa de una fiera.

—Su cuerpo. —Murmuró el alfa menor.

— **¿QUÉ DIJISTE?—** La voz de Fugaku no dejaba de ser ronca y demandante.

—Me dará su cuerpo cuando lo desee a cambio. —Soltó cerrando los ojos, no deseando ver más los ojos rojos de su hermano mayor.

— ¡ME REPUGNAS, HERMANO!—No fue un grito histérico pero cada silaba fue clavada como un puñal en partes vitales del otro alfa.

—Bueno, él lo quiso de esa manera. —Se defendió Obito.

— ¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE FUE PORQUE NO LE DEJASTE ALTERNATIVA! ES INAUDITO QUE HAYAS OSADO PEDIRLE FAVORES SEXUALES. HAY OMEGAS Y BETAS QUE TE DARÍAN ESE SERVICIO CON MUCHO GUSTO.

La voz de Fugaku estaba llena de furia. No había abandonado su voz de alfa en ningún momento. Por lo que era como si alguien apretara su estómago y pecho.

Obito observó de reojo a su cuñada. Supo que esta vez no obtendría apoyo en ella. La había ofendido y vejaba al linaje de Fugaku, ya que su heredero, Itachi, era un omega. De hecho, Mikoto también tenía los ojos rojos, señalándolo como el enemigo de su alfa. El enemigo del alfa se convertía de inmediato en el enemigo de su omega gracias al lazo que compartían.

—Pero deseo a Kakashi. Me gusta y soy su alfa.

— **¡NO ERES SU ALFA!** —Gritó esta vez perdiendo la compostura de solo imaginar a su primogénito siendo obligado a ello. — Y aunque lo fueras… Sabes que he cortado la cabeza de alfas que creen que pueden hacer lo que quiera con su omega. NO VOY A TOLERARLO. —Dijo tajante.

—No tienes derecho a oponerte. Es un acuerdo entre ambos.

Obito levantó su cabeza, enfrentó con su mirada a Fugaku e incluso intentó levantarse, oponiéndose a la fuerza que este ejercía con su aroma y voz. Por un instante sintió una larga corriente eléctrica recorrerle e impulsarlo a la confrontación contra el otro alfa.

— ¿ME ESTAS RETANDO? PORQUE NO ES UNA SUGERENCIA…DARÁS POR SALDADA ESA DEUDA CON EL SERVICIO QUE YA TE HA OTORGADO. —Hinchó el pecho el alfa mayor, intentando reflejar una imagen más amenazadora contra el ingrato hermano alfa que se oponía a él.

—No lo voy a hacer. —Gruñó Obito en respuesta, logrando pararse frente a frente del otro alfa. El logro infló su orgullo, se sintió capaz de superar a su líder.

El rugido de Fugaku se sintió tras las puertas donde algunos betas temblaron. Los ojos del alfa líder se habían afilado cual felino. Su ser animal se manifestaba como una sombra detrás del cabecilla. Era un alfa. Pero no simplemente uno, sino de linaje puro y del nivel más superior de su clan. Era el alfa del clan Uchiha. Ni siquiera a su hermano menor podía tolerarle una afrenta.

—ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAS QUE ACABAS DE INSULTARME. NO SOLO SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR SINO QUE SOY TU LÍDER POR SOBRE TODO. —Los ojos del gran alfa se tiñeron como lunas sangrantes. — TE HE DADO UNA ORDEN.

Sus palabras resonaron nuevamente sin contención, llevando al hundimiento de los betas alrededor, quienes sentían que debían de lanzarse al suelo en una marcada reverencia.

—No puedes comparar salvarle la vida con una revolcada, hermano. —Intentó dotar sus frases con cierta broma. Solo consiguió que el gesto de su superior se tornara más adusto.

—Tú rebajaste un acto tan puro como salvar su vida con ello. —No se tornó comprensivo como el Uchiha menor había supuesto. — No es mi problema que escogieras ello. Podrías haber escogido miles de posibilidades.

— ¡Fue Kakashi quien se rebajó como ramera a hacérmelo!—Respondió altanero.

— ¡CÁLLATE!

— ¡No!—El alfa menor había firmado su acto de rebeldía. — Y voy a ir a esa misión lo quieras o no. —Resolvió prepotente.

Fugaku avanzó aún más, dejando a su esposa atrás con cuidado. Sus resoplidos fueron sonoros, y sus pisadas enojadas, su cola se balanceó hipnóticamente, parecía crecer sobre su tamaño.

Obito era un alfa joven. Una parte suya siempre estaría pretendiendo alzarse sobre los demás. Sin embargo, el equilibrio del clan solo podía llevarlo un alfa, un líder. A Fugaku le correspondía proteger su honor y título.

—IREMOS AFUERA. —

Los ojos de la pantera mayor continuaron rojizos, escaneaban con minuciosidad a su joven rival. Había sido retado y solo podía darle una solución por muy poco civilizada que esta fuera.

—No es momento de…

— ¡AFUERA!—Gritó Fugaku.

Obito se mordió el labio inferior y abandonó la estancia. La voz de mando alfa de su hermano no dejaba cabida a rehusarse. A pesar de también ser un alfa, era más joven, tenía menos experiencia y no había desarrollado la misma potencia que su hermano, quien había sido criado para ser dominante y mandar hasta por encima de los alfas más fuertes de su clan. Los betas alrededor simplemente bajaron la mirada temiendo la furia del joven alfa.

Una vez solos, Fugaku olfateo el aroma de su esposa y sanadora. Su sobredosis de furia disminuyó.

—Lo siento, Mikoto. —Soltó.

—Está bien. No puedo creer que Obito... Me entristece ya que muchas veces cuide de él y él ha cuidado de Itachi y Shisui. —Comentó apenada.

—Lo sé. Si crees que es un disparate retarlo…

—No lo es. —Negó con la cabeza para reafirmar sus palabras. — Tienes mi bendición. Ya le han robado demasiado a ese joven como para que tu hermano le robe la dignidad. Aunque ese joven haya sido el de la idea, tu hermano pudo ofrecerle algo mejor.

Mikoto se sentía dolida y compartía la humillación que el peliblanco había sufrido. No podía creer que el muchachito que había ayudado a criar usara a un omega. Si ella pudiera, le daría una reprimenda; pero ponerlo en su sitio correspondía Fugaku por ser su hermano mayor y el alfa líder del clan.

—Lo sé. Estoy seguro que le pidió pasar un celo con él. Si alguien le hiciera algo así a nuestro hijo…

Los puños de Fugaku se apretaron recordando el rostro de su primogénito.

—Tranquilo. Itachi tiene a Shisui, nos tiene a nosotros, a Kagami e incluso a Obito que no permitiría que alguien lastimara su sobrino. Así que hazlo volver a ser el Obito que queremos.

Fugaku besó los labios de su esposa, su cabeza y finalmente el vientre donde su cachorro pronto crecería para después ver la luz. Mikoto siempre había sido su paz, pero también fortaleza. Él entendía que ella era sabia, por ello siempre discutía las decisiones drásticas sobre el clan.

…...

Pronto el mensaje del duelo estuvo en oídos de todos. Tanto la población guerrera como la no combatiente se arremolinó formando un círculo. Muchos alfas, betas y omegas jóvenes se sentían entusiasmados; los más crecidos, confundidos.

Al primer grupo le gustaba ver un enfrentamiento entra la clase alta de su clan, para el otro era confuso que el olor de ambos fuera tan pesado y agrio. Solo podía significar que no era ningún duelo amistoso, sino que el líder había sido realmente ofendido. Y por si fuera poco, el retador no era un cualquiera, sino su hermano menor, cuidador de su hijo y sobrino así como su mano derecha. Los más ancianos sentían ansiedad ante cualquier resultado del duelo.

Kakashi, que llevaba en sus brazos sus herramientas devueltas, se sorprendió de ver a los dos hermanos enfrentados en medio de la multitud. Quiso interponerse pero el joven Shisui le detuvo.

—No se preocupe. Mi tío, de vez en cuando, le enseña un par de lecciones a Obito-san. —Comunicó sonriente e interesado.

—Así es, papa no podría perder. —Acotó de forma bastante seria, Itachi.

Dentro de la multitud, los dos alfas se miraron con prudencia. Un ligero rugido proveniente de los pechos de los alfas calló a la multitud, tensándolos y poniéndolos en guardia. Incluso los jóvenes inexpertos sintieron una pizca de temor recorrerle. La confusión ya era general. Algo más que un par de lecciones tendría lugar.

Obito tenía su respiración agitada. Percibía la mirada de Kakashi sobre sí; lo cual le entusiasmó. Al mismo tiempo, encendió su sangre y vanidad. Deseaba ser vencedor para tener una oportunidad con el omega. Llevado por la fiebre lujuriosa animal no caviló sobre lo que significaría el vencer a su hermano frente a todo el clan. Ello partiría la aldea en dos posiciones, una que aun querría a Fugaku de líder y otra que pensaría que Obito debería de sucederle. Se estaban jugando la estabilidad del clan.

Un duelo de esa naturaleza debía de ser supervisado por el otro poder de la aldea, en este caso, Mikoto. Ella apareció acompañada de sus dos asistentes Miko. A su lado se dispusieron los más antiguos de la aldea y el restante cercano a la familia principal como Kagami. Era una muestra que agravaba la seriedad del combate, pues se trataba de los más poderosos presentes.

—Fugaku, alfa líder de nuestro clan ha retado a Obito, alfa, segundo al mando de nuestras fuerzas, porque este rechazó una orden. —Habló con seriedad y sin titubeos la miko del clan. — Así que los términos son hasta que uno caiga o se dé por vencido. Será un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armas. Si se detecta un arma de parte de uno será declarado perdedor inmediatamente. Y, por supuesto, recibirá un castigo a debatir entre el consejo y yo. En este duelo cada uno debe demostrar su poder físico y estratégico para vencer al otro sin necesidad de recurrir a armas.

Dos alfas se acercaron luego de una venia. Cada alfa inspeccionó a conciencia tanto a Fugaku como a Obito.

La formalidad había cubierto los rostros de todos, incluso los niños. Un escalofrío surgió entre los miembros del consejo, quienes confiaban plenamente en Fugaku como líder. Por supuesto que un líder no solo era el más fuerte sino en general el más capacitado. Sin embargo, la fuerza física o el ganar un combate era también un término muy apreciado por todos. Ni siquiera era necesario que el alfa del clan y el líder fueran los mismos. Madara fundó el nuevo clan para tener poderes balanceados, tanto por dos, tres o incluso cuatro poderes principales. Era solo que, por el momento, no existía alguien con la capacidad estratégica, habilidad, diligencia y fuerza que Fugaku por lo cual él llevaba dos poderes consigo, el político y el militar; su esposa, por otro lado era la más inteligente en medicina, administración, además prodigaba una unión entre todos los miembros del clan y sobre todo cargaba con la sabiduría e historia del clan al tener habilidades como Miko, por eso los poderes del clan se habían dividido solo en dos personas, que resultaron ser pareja destino.

Por lo que de vencer Obito se generaría una controversia: Por el momento nadie creía que Fugaku era un mal líder; al contrario era quien había sido criado para ser uno, y cada acción tomada desde su niñez demostró que su crianza había dado frutos. Del otro lado, Obito era reconocido como un estratega valeroso; a veces imprudente pero que rendía en misiones complicadas tanto por el coste físico como el moral. Aun así, los más viejos lo señalaban como muy impulsivo, demasiado llevado por sus sentimientos para ser un líder. Era mejor siendo una mano derecha, el buen hermano menor del líder. A pesar de las críticas que recibía, si vencía, algunos podrían tornarse de su lado. Dentro de muchos de los miembros del clan se sembraría la duda de si Fugaku cargaba con demasiado poder o si se estaba haciendo viejo.

Todo ello lo tenía muy claro Fugaku. No podía permitir que su posición fuera mínimamente cuestionada. Sabía que su sabiduría le canjeaba lealtad entre los miembros de su clan, pero no era ingenuo para pensar que siempre sería así. Y aun no existía en su clan alguien que pudiera contener la capacidad para dirigirlos o la fuerza para protegerlos. Su hijo y Shisui eran muy jóvenes. Estaba seguro que un día serían el líder del clan y Shisui el alfa supremo de los Uchiha. Su esposa estaba preñada y ella ya tenía una labor como Miko. Kagami era demasiado blando, Obito era demasiado emocional. Él debía de resistir unos años más.

Así que se puso en posición de combate. Toda la disposición de su cuerpo denotaba poder, su aroma era pesado, aun así, su rostro era calmado. La presencia de Mikoto, a través de su lazo alfa-omega, le brindaba ánimos, palabras de amor, respeto y confianza absoluta. Aquello le hizo sentir enérgico y poderoso.

La primera arremetida de su hermano chocó contra su antebrazo. Lo sintió rabioso, desesperado por poderse pavonear de su logro. Nuevamente confirmó que Obito no tendría madurez para dirigir a los miembros del clan.

Sin ninguna pena, Fugaku atrapó a Obito del cuello y lo estrelló contra el suelo, aprovechando la misma fuerza de este. Iba a aplastarlo con su pie pero este rodó y tosió la arena que había tragado.

El menor se sintió humillado frente al objeto de sus deseos. Intentó darle una patada a su hermano mayor, pero este la tomó en el aire y lo jaloneó a un lado. Obito se puso de pie nuevamente. Intentó darle con un salto al aire, pero Fugaku fue capaz de contenerlo y aprovechando ello golpearlo en el rostro. Esta vez sí logro apretarlo contra el suelo. El menor se dio la vuelta, intentando quitarse a su hermano de encima, pero solo logró darle la oportunidad a su contrincante de darle una patada en el estómago.

— ¿Te rindes?

Fugaku no lucía mínimamente cansado. Había sido para él como jugar con un cachorro. Saber aquello desesperó más a Obito. Odio verse derrotado tan fácilmente ante Kakashi.

La vista del caído giró alrededor del público: Kakashi ya no se encontraba entre esta. Se sintió verdaderamente estúpido y abandonado.

—Me rindo— Mostró su cuello en señal de sometimiento. Fugaku le tendió la mano

Todos aplaudieron. La tranquilidad volvía para cada felino y beta Uchiha. Obito era más joven que Fugaku, pero el líder demostró que su experiencia era devastadora.

—Después de que curen tus heridas le dirás a ese joven lo acordado. —Le susurró a su hermano sin abandonar su voz de alfa.

Obito asintió en silencio. No tenía ningún ánimo de cuestionarle algo al otro. Sintió a su pantera interna inclinarse ante el otro alfa. No había mayor humillación para un alfa que ser derrotado frente al omega que considera su pareja.

Justo después de ser curado por una joven sanadora, Obito se encaminó a las habitaciones que se le habían destinado a Kakashi. Lo encontró leyendo, con sus ropas a un lado perfectamente dobladas. Aspiró el aroma del lugar y nuevamente un revoloteo en su interior le mareo, así como sintió a su alfa gruñir de desesperación por el joven omega que tenía enfrente. Intentó calmarse.

—Kakashi.

—Toda esa parafernalia anterior fue por mi ¿no es cierto?—Le acusó de inmediato.

—Lo fue.

—No puedo creer que fueras tan estúpido. —Le riñó, mientras se sobaba la frente.

—Mi hermano fue quien me retó. —Intentó defenderse de aquellos ojos enojados.

—Por tu capricho sobre mí. —Susurró cansino como si le explicase a un niño que ya no se le puede comprar más dulces.

— ¿No crees que una revolcada sin ningún sentido puede valer igual que te haya salvado la vida?—Terminó soltando.

—Yo te dije que podía pagarlo con dinero o con servicio. Tú solo me diste la oportunidad de pagártelo de esta manera. Mi libertad no es algo que pueda negociar aunque me hayas salvado la vida.

Como era usual, el cuerpo de Kakashi respondía a sus feromonas poniéndose en alerta, como si fuera a ser atacado.

Obito resopló lleno de frustración. Una pizca de resignación le recorrió. No se suponía que Kakashi reaccionara asustado o agresivo a su lado, sino todo lo contrario. Situaciones como esa le hacían replantearse si no se estaba equivocando.

—Pues mi hermano cree que es suficiente. Me lo ordenó con su voz de alfa y no puedo desobedecerlo. La miko del clan está de acuerdo con él. —Susurró avergonzado.

—Mikoto-san…Fugaku-san…

—Así es. Oficialmente doy por saldado tu deuda de vida conmigo. Felicidades, no me debes nada.

Vio parpadear a Kakashi confundido pero luego una sonrisa bastante linda se dibujó en sus labios. Estaba aliviado, podía percibirlo. Le gustó mucho observar aquella sonrisa.

— ¿Tan malo fue hacerlo conmigo?—Preguntó avergonzado de sus palabras.

Kakashi levantó su mirada, concentrándose nuevamente en el otro.

—Eres guapo, Obito. —Comentó con un poco de remilgo. — Pero no deseo confundirte. Lo mejor es que nos mantengamos a cierta distancia. Tengo que proteger a mi gente y…si debo dejar que alguien me muerda no serías tú.

El alfa agradecía la sinceridad. Saber que Kakashi no le veía como un candidato a ser su alfa, le encendía la mecha de la competitividad. Además, estaba encantado de haber recibido un elogio tan directo.

—No voy a renunciar a ti. —Tuvo la seguridad en ello. — Puede que ya no me debas nada, pero eso no significa que me rendiré en mi cortejo. Vas a ser mi esposo, Kakashi.

La forma tan infantil pero decidida en que lo dijo causó gracia en Kakashi. Era como ver a un niño declárasela a su maestro de 10 años mayor. Aunque en este caso Obito era mayor que Kakashi.

—Como digas. Ahora déjame. —Respondió sin darle importancia. El omega imaginaba que pronto se rendiría, que su capricho por él alcanzaría el tope y giraría a ver a los otros omegas de su generación que morían por pertenecerle. Por su parte, solo podía pensar en qué palabras usaría para convencer a su gente, se sentía entusiasmado por el futuro que podría brindarles.

Obito abandonó el lugar. Estaba decidido a que cuando trajeran al "compañero" de Kakashi lo retaría. De esa manera le demostraría a Kakashi que su lealtad a ese alfa era errada. De algún modo, agradecía a su hermano mayor en detenerle de su anterior locura. Tener a Kakashi contra su voluntad no era satisfactorio, como alfa deseaba sentirse necesitado y anhelado por su compañero omega.

…...

Los días dentro del clan Uchiha sucedieron en medio de preparaciones para la misión. Fugaku había mostrado razones válidas ante el consejo para traer a la gente del peliblanco, por lo cual habían dado su apoyo a la misión.

Finalmente Kakashi se encontró junto a Kagami, ambos fueron escoltados por un grupo de 8 más. Todos preparados para la misión de llegar hasta los compañeros de Kakashi. La emoción había crecido día con día dentro del omega, pero en aquel momento sentía una mezcla de emoción, miedo y nostalgia. Intentaba ocultarlo lo mejor posible, pero su aroma era cambiante como su estado de humor.

Después de que Mikoto les brindara su bendición a cada uno, los escogidos abandonaron el territorio Uchiha. Cada uno empezó a correr con dirección a la villa donde se reunían todos los ninjas en busca de misiones.

Cuando llegaron a los límites de tal territorio, Kagami los guío hacia la guarida de Nekoma, una vieja anciana de orejas de gato, que ayudaba a los Uchiha a mantenerse en las sombras. Ella y sus predecesoras habían sido aliadas del clan Uchiha desde la época de Madara. A cambio de ayuda, las contribuciones de los Uchiha eran más que beneficiosas.

Por orden de Fugaku, ella había mantenido vigilado los lugares donde usualmente se reunían los shinobi, había estado atenta a los chismes que circulaban entre bares, casa de placer y demás. Así fue como obtuvieron información suficiente sobre qué había sucedido con ellos. Después de ello, el líder Uchiha envío a un destacamento a comprobar la información. Esta fue corroborada, por lo cual Nekoma se mantuvo atenta sobre este grupo. Delegó a varios de sus espías a mantener vigilados a los compañeros de Kakashi.

La anciana les contó el área donde parecía haberse refugiado. Les mencionó además que estos habían sufrido un duro golpe al fallar en una misión, por lo cual estaban propensos a ser atacados por otros grupos.

Kakashi reconoció el lugar como uno de los varios escondites que ellos tenían aprendido. Le sorprendía que su gente, en especial Yamato, no cubriera mejor sus huellas. ¿Acaso se encontraban heridos?

Una vez enterados, el omega forastero les guío hacia uno de los bosques circundantes a aquella aldea de perdición. Visitar aquella villa donde pululaba entre ninjas de clanes ancestrales a asesinos a sueldo sin ninguna moral, les recordaba que era ser un shinobi sin su poderosa muralla, sin su apreciado anonimato. Los niños vagabundeaban buscando ser admitidos en grupos de asesinos o de un cliente ya sea para vender su espada o su propio cuerpo. Los Uchiha no eran invencibles, existían niños huérfanos en su aldea, pero gracias a que convivían juntos podían protegerlos.

Junto a los Uchiha, Kakashi se hundió en uno de los bosques que los señores feudales más evitaban. El joven omega corrió sobre la tierra, ingresando hasta donde recordaba era un punto en el cual sus amigos lo verían sin que él pudiera observarlos. Mientras tanto las panteras negras se mantenían a unos metros detrás de él sobre las ramas altas, con los ojos rojos detallando el lugar.

— ¡Yamato, sé que debes de verme!

La voz de Kakashi se perdió entre los árboles. Su corazón se aceleraba a cada minuto que pasaba. Al igual que parecía como si el oxígeno desapareciera y por tanto tuvo que hacer un mayor esfuerzo por tomar el aire vital. Nuevamente llamó el nombre de su fiel compañero pero nadie respondió. A pesar de ello, Kakashi sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo que su amigo estaba muy cerca.

—Yamato, soy Kakashi. Sé que debes sentir la presencia de los otros. Ellos salvaron mi vida. Y tienen una propuesta para nosotros. Sé que eres el nuevo líder así que deseo conversar contigo.

El crujido de unas ramas le puso en alerta al igual que los Uchiha pero no lo suficientemente rápido pues Kakashi quedó noqueado en brazos de su compañero.

Los Uchiha se sorprendieron. En todo el intento del peliblanco por contactar con su antiguo compañero, ellos tenían la ballesta puesta, lista para disparar. El compañero de Kakashi se quedó unos segundos aun con el cuerpo del omega en brazos, los Uchiha apuntaron hacia él con sus armas, pero Kagami ordenó no hacerlo. Al ser omega era sensible a las feromonas de los alfas, por lo que pudo captar el aura protectora que el tal Yamato envolvía a Kakashi. Supo que era un asunto que ellos dos debían de tratar a solas. Así que decidió aguardar. Al respecto también comprendió por qué había sido designado como comandante para esa misión. Estaba seguro que Obito ordenaría un ataque rápidamente, llevado por los celos.

—Si intentan llevárselo caemos sobre ellos. —Murmuró a sus subordinados.

El grupo de Yamato se encontraba en una caverna formado en el interior una enorme roca. No era el mejor lugar, pero dada sus circunstancias no tenían algo superior.

El omega peliblanco abrió sus ojos varias veces hasta que se acostumbró a lugar medianamente iluminado.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó aun mareado.

— ¿Por qué has traído a esos extraños?— Preguntó Yamato con expresión seria.

Kakashi sabía que en ese momento se estaba conteniendo de abrazarlo, podía sentirlo. Su compañero actuaba como el líder que debía de ser.

—Porque no van a atacarnos. Su líder me ha dado su palabra. —Apeló el omega.

— ¿Cómo pudiste arriesgarnos?—Una nota de indignación se dejó entrever.

—Yamato, yo sigo siendo vuestro líder. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero estoy vivo y no me has vencido como se acostumbra. —Intentó que la emoción de tenerlo frente no quebrara su voz.

El alfa se estremeció ligeramente. El omega pudo distinguir a unos más de su grupo. Todos se veían bastante delgados, desliñados y ojerosos.

— ¿Ellos son todos?—Preguntó mientras su mente le recordaba el rostro de otros más que sus ojos no lograban encontrar.

—Después de tu ataque, el señor feudal mandó a otro grupo a cazarnos por no cumplir con nuestra parte. Nos encontraron, arrasaron con varios de nuestro grupo. Capturaron a algunos omegas y betas y los vendieron como siervos a algunas familias. No pude rescatarlos porque teníamos muchos heridos. Algunos sobrevivieron, otros no.

La voz de Yamato demostraba todo el coctel de emociones que anidaba en su ser, desde ira, tristeza, indignación, venganza y más.

—Fue mi culpa. —Susurró Kakashi sintiéndose miserable por su buena fortuna.

—No lo fue. Es mía, no pude defenderlos.

Finalmente el arma con el que amenazaba a Kakashi cayó de sus manos y se lanzó a abrazarlo y aspirar su aroma. El omega lo aferró a su cuerpo. Ambos buscaban perdón en el otro. Yamato acunó el rostro de Kakashi con cuidado.

— Creí que habías muerto. Pero cuando te vi con las ropas de ellos...creí.

Kakashi sabía cuál era la duda de todos para aceptarlo como líder de nuevo. Nadie podría confiar jamás en un omega marcado por un alfa desconocido. El peliblanco lo sabía. La glándula que tenía en su cuello era su marca de libertad o servidumbre. Así que, luego de separarse de su compañero, se quitó la gargantilla que protegía su cuello mostrándoles a todos que su ser era libre de marca alguna.

—No estoy sometido a nadie. —Anunció con voz clara y fuerte. — El líder del clan que me rescato nos hace una oferta. No es una oferta nada fácil, aun así lo que promete es bastante. Son un clan ninja con más recursos que nosotros, pero que quiere permanecer en las sombras. Nosotros cubriremos su rastro. A cambio nos dará parte de sus tierras para asentarnos.

—Pero… ¿no nos estará mintiendo?

—Créeme que no. Me ha demostrado la sinceridad de sus palabras.

El rostro de Yamato se contrajo, sus puños se cerraron. Era incrédulo a que alguien hubiera dejado escapar a un omega tan bello como su líder.

— ¿Acaso hay una oferta de concubinato para ti?—Preguntó hosco.

— Claro que no. He entendido su forma de actuar, entiendo porque el anonimato es tan importante para ellos.

— ¿Quiénes son?

—No puedo decírtelos si no juran lealtad. — Respondió rápidamente.

—Kakashi, nosotros somos tu gente—Intervino uno.

—Lo son. Por eso es que quiero esto para ustedes. No tendrán que esconderse en una roca si están heridos. Tendrán una sanadora cerca. Podrán descansar como es debido y podremos crecer.

—Kakashi…

—Yamato esto es todo lo que hemos soñado. Y si no estás de acuerdo estoy dispuesto a enfrentarte por el liderazgo nuevamente.

Le dolería hacerlo, pero de ese modo podría salvar a su gente e incluso al mismo Yamato. Si necesitaba usar la violencia para ordenar a su gente, estaba dispuesto a usarla.

Los otros murmuraron sorprendidos.

—No es necesario. Yo confío en tu juicio. —Yamato se inclinó levemente, sometiéndose al juicio de su antiguo líder.

—Gracias.

—Pero no puedo obligar a nadie. Cada quien debe de escoger. —Se giró hacia quienes les rodeaban.

—Es cierto. En verdad espero que nos sigan. Que nuevamente depositen su confianza en mí como su líder. Les prometo que esto es lo mejor para todos.

Nuevamente todos se sumieron en sus pensamientos, se susurraron los unos a los otros. Todos estaban tan agotados de siempre correr, arriesgarse a morir por no poder descansar una simple herida. Los presentes coincidían en que Kakashi raramente se equivocaba y que perderlo había sido devastador para ellos.

Al final, de manera unánime estuvieron de acuerdo en seguir a su líder. El peliblanco entonces anunció que iría al frente mientras ellos se preparaban. Estaba nervioso.

Respiró varias veces antes de abandonar la cueva. El atardecer era cercano, por suerte, como ninjas estaban acostumbrados a viajar en la oscuridad.

Salió levantando las manos. Por un momento el silencio del bosque le respondió. Por un segundo pensó que había sido engañado y que caerían sobre ellos para atacarlos. Prefería ser el primero y que sus amigos tuvieran la oportunidad de escapar. Y entonces comprendió el sacrificio de su padre para con su gente.

—Kakashi.

Kagami Uchiha se encontraba al frente. Podía saberlo por su voz pues incluso sus orejas estaban cubiertas.

—Ellos están de acuerdo—Dejó escapar el aire que había contenido desde que dio un paso fuera.

—Bien. Ya que nuestro líder debe de hablar personalmente con ellos, diles que dejen sus armas. Por supuesto tú puedes tener las tuyas.

Kakashi asintió. Regresó para darles la orden a todos. Muchos pifiaron y renegaron, la desconfianza se encendió. Y aunque no tenía la voz de mando alfa, con una llamada de atención acataron sus órdenes en silencio.

Yamato salió liderando al grupo de 20 personas que se habían refugiado.

Cargó a algunos niños mientras otros ayudaban a los heridos.

No se había desatado una pelea pero era evidente las miradas de confrontación entre su grupo y los Uchiha.

El comandante de la misión ordenó a tres Uchiha a ayudar con los heridos y niños. Nuevamente Kakashi tembló y por un momento temió estar llevando a la muerte a sus compañeros, pero Kagami se acercó y le susurró.

—No más, está hecho, ahora son nuestros compañeros.

Aquello lo sintió como un gran alivio.

El grupo comenzó a transportarse. Fue difícil con la cantidad de personas que había. Así que decidieron marchar en grupos hasta la guarida de Nekoma. Ella los recibió, les brindó alimentos, herramientas para asearse y ropas negras para camuflarse en la larga noche.

Cuando observó a cada integrante limpió, alimentándose se dejó caer. La tensión de la situación le había vencido. Tuvo ganas de llorar y sin poder detenerse dejó que las lágrimas cayeran.

Yamato había terminado de darse un baño, de inmediato buscó a su compañero. Observó en silencio el estremecimiento del cuerpo del omega. Sin dudarlo, se dejó caer a su lado

—Regresaste de la muerte para darnos un nuevo futuro como siempre, Kakashi. —Susurró.

—Aún falta…

—Bueno… como ninjas sigo desconfiando pero creo que tomaste una buena decisión. De igual manera en un par de semanas más estaríamos muertos.

—No digas eso.

—Lo es.

Necesitándolo como nunca, Kakashi se lanzó a abrazarlo y besarlo. El sentimiento de necesidad fue recíproco, ambos se unieron en un contacto de reconocimiento, confortabilidad y cariño pausado.

Kagami observó con un poco de lástima aquello. Sabía que Obito estaría furibundo cuando comprobara que Kakashi tenía una pareja.

No fue fácil para ellos el acoplarse. Para sorpresa de todos los miembros del cland e Kakashi, los Uchiha los recibieron amablemente. Se reunieron en una larga conversación con Fugaku y su consejo. Acordaron los límites y reglas de convivencia, así como la repartición de lo obtenido por misión. Luego de varios días de negociaciones, un trato fue firmado entre Fugaku y Kakashi, avalados por Obito y Mikoto del lado Uchiha y Yamato por el lado de Kakashi.

Fugaku, previniendo las intenciones de su hermano menor, le prohibió a Obito retar a Yamato de manera anticipada. No quería crear mal ambiente y discordia luego de un trato que había costado una larga discusión. El líder Uchiha consideró que el pueblo de Kakashi serían grandes compañeros. No se equivocó, las primeras misiones en conjunto resultaron rápidas y exitosas.

Por tal motivo, Obito tuvo que soportar que su omega destino se paseara de la mano con otro. A pesar de que su instinto le demandó reclamarlo, enfrentar al otro alfa, la voz de mando de su hermano era insoportablemente poderosa, lograba someterlo dolorosamente.

Para mantener tal concordia, Fugaku fue muy cuidadoso de mantener ocupado a su hermano. Y de no involucrar en las mismas misiones a Obito y Kakashi, evitando así que se tuvieran que encontrar, tal como la misión debut de Shisui.

...

Desde el nacimiento de Sasuke, Itachi había madurado muy rápidamente, demasiado a opinión de muchos de sus cercanos. Aunque, Shisui deseó detener ese acelerado madurar fue algo que no pudo evitar. El niño heredero de Fugaku había adquirido la mente de un adolescente cuando recién era niño. Su carácter tranquilo y meditativo causó sorpresa entre todos los de su alrededor. El joven omega no solo tenía como influencia ser un hermano mayor, sino que la sombra de una futura guerra se volvió más cercana. Así como muchos dentro del clan sintió como esta se cernía silenciosa sobre ellos para devorarlos.

Este miedo por la guerra y el extermino no era solo propio de los Uchiha, sino que era común entre todos los clanes shinobi y mercenarios de la Tierra de Fuego. Desde los más nobles hasta los más infames sentían una animadversión por los Namikaze parecida a la que siente un animal acorralado por su captor. Sin embargo, sabían que ninguno de ellos tendría el poder para detenerlo. Los chismes de las conquistas del clan Namikaze era información compartida entre cada clan ninja que se topaba con otro, incluso – a veces- cuando se encontraban en bandos opuestos.

Aquellos miedos llegaron al pequeño Itachi. Ni su familia, amigos o instructores pudieron evitarlo. Él entrenaba sin parar, adelantó rápidamente a muchos de sus compañeros de su edad. Cuando llegó a los 10 años existían pocos niños de su generación que podrían ser dignos rivales. Sasuke también nació omega. E Itachi se desvivió por cuidarlo y enseñarle cuanto el pequeño pudiera aprender.

La genialidad de Itachi no solo se centraba en el aspecto intelectual, sino también en el artístico y en el combate. Era sumamente silencioso y veloz en cada movimiento. Estos lograban ser útiles y rápidos. Desarmaba a sus oponentes con relativa facilidad. Un talento que sus entrenadores desearon explotar.

Esa tarde era una más de la rutina del niño. Se encontraba practicando nuevos movimientos de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Una vez terminó de desarmar a su oponente que era un niño dos años mayor, su instructor le mandó a descansar. Sin dudarlo, el pelinegro corrió hacia su primo Shisui. Quien de inmediato felicitó a Itachi por su fascinante desempeño en la práctica.

Pero Itachi no se lanzó a sus brazos como cuando era más pequeño sino que se plantó firme ante el alfa y hablo:

—Shisui, te quiero retar. —Utilizó la voz más grave que tenía.

— ¿Ah?—Había sido una gran sorpresa para quien esperaba estrechar a su pequeño primo.

—Es en serio. Deseo comprobar mis habilidades, por favor. —El joven Itachi inclinó su cabeza ante su pedido, con el respeto que su primo - al ser mayor que él - se merecía.

El alfa supo que algo más pasaba por la cabeza de su primo. Sin embargo, también entendía que rechazar el duelo sería ofenderlo. Accedió.

Los educadores permitieron el duelo. Ellos creyeron que el alfa no sería tan rudo con su prometido omega (todos sabían que estaban comprometidos desde el nacimiento del menor). Para sorpresa de ellos y el público que se congregó, Shisui utilizó todas sus habilidades para derrotar al más joven. Su victoria había sido aplastante, incluso algunos pensaban que había tenido intenciones de humillar a su futuro omega. Algunos alfas y omegas de alrededor murmuraron. Otros creyeron prudente acusarlo con el líder. Mientras tanto, los más viejos creyeron que las acciones del alfa eran las correctas.

Las habilidades de Itachi aún no eran suficientes para derrotar a Shisui. Mientras que el alfa contaba con fama entre los Uchiha y entre otros ninja como un gran shinobi. De hecho, le llamaban el "ojo parpadeante" por la alucinante velocidad de sus ataques. No se trataba de fanfarronear sus habilidades, sino de proteger su propio honor y el de Itachi. Como su primo y mayor nunca le facilitaría un duelo a su primo, jamás podría subestimarlo. El día en que ambos tuvieran un duelo equiparable sería el día en que sus emociones y habilidades estuvieran balanceadas como para unir sus vidas.

Una vez declarado vencedor, el mayor le tendió la mano a su primo. El felino más pequeño la tomó. Ambos se dieron sendas venias en respeto a su contrincante.

Los instructores dieron por terminada la sesión del hijo del líder.

—Aun no soy suficientemente fuerte. —Murmuró Itachi sentando al lado de su primo sobre las ramas de un árbol.

Habían decidido alejarse de todos como era usual en ambos.

—Lo siento si fui muy duro.

La batalla sería la manera de ganarse el día a día no solo para sí mismo sino para toda la aldea, Itachi tendría que crecer y volverse más hábil. Y a pesar de ello y de toda su formalidad, Shisui no pudo evitar sentir angustia por haber sido muy duro con su primo. Y no se debía a que lo consideraba menor o inexperto. Se trataba de una sensación instintiva. Deseaba confortarlo.

—No es así, Shisui-san. —Respondió con una sonrisa respetuosa, Itachi.

—Hey—Se quejó el alfa. No le agradaba que su primito le llamase con el sufijo –san

—Lo siento. Es imposible, a veces, no llamarte con respeto. —Sonrío de esa manera que a Shisui fascinaba. — Aun no soy perfecto. Sigo siendo demasiado joven también. No he debutado aun como tú.

—Pero sé que lo harás muy bien. —Comentó Shisui. — ¿Qué sucede, Itachi? Has estado extrañamente impulsivo.

El menor balanceó sus piernas en el aire, sus cabellos negros fueron mecidos por el ligero viento que movía las hojas de los árboles.

—Quiero aprender mucho más. Me asusta lo que pueda haber más allá de la muralla. Tú, Kakashi y Obito-ojisan me informan de algunas cosas, pero sé que ocultan otras. He leído en los diarios públicos que dejó Madara-sama. —Tragó en grueso demostrando que realmente sentía temor. — Además, todos murmuran sobre Minato Namikaze y su enorme ejército, que algún día entrará a nuestras tierras. No quiero que Sasuke se enfrente a eso. Desearía detenerlo todo ahora.

—Eres demasiado brillante para tu propio bien. ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser mi lindo hermanito?

— ¡Shisui-san!

—Lo siento. Tengo un poco de nostalgia. Los niños de tu generación están más conscientes que los de la mía y la anterior a esta. —Comentó mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de Itachi. — No podemos lograr nada simplemente lanzándonos.

—Entonces ¿Qué debemos de hacer? ¿Esperar?

— ¿Has visto como cazan a su presa un felino?

—No a uno grande solo a los gatitos.

—Bueno, incluso en ellos. Primero esperan, son pacientes, observan largamente y cuando saben que es su oportunidad la toman y se lanzan contra ellos. Es así como somos nosotros. Pero aún más, tenemos la ventaja de que nos tenemos los unos a los otros. Es así como enfrentaremos los problemas. Así que no te mortifiques, déjanos las misiones por el momento a nosotros y sigue preparándote. Tu presa estará indefensa, descuidada y cuando menos lo piense podrás capturarla.

Itachi se contuvo de responder, una sensación adormecedora trepó por su cuerpo, sus ojos parpadearon varias veces, dándose cuenta que había estado tenso. De pronto, la cálida mano del alfa que había estado repasando sus cabellos, le acarició sus orejas felinas. Una sensación de sueño intenso le invadió. Sin ser consciente se arrimó lo más cerca al mayor y se dejó vencer por el cansancio.

Shisui lo cubrió con cuidado, dejó que el menor se arrullara por el latir de su corazón. Era perfecto, tenerlo a su lado era simplemente sublime.

…...

Fugaku amaba a sus dos cachorros. Como muchos alfas, desearía tener un par más, pero sentía que la guerra se cernía sobre ellos, por lo que decidió no tener más hijos. Necesitaba a Mikoto, la miko y sanadora del clan, totalmente dispuesta para su gente. Así que la madre del clan decidió tomar medicina para no concebir nuevamente. Ya que la abstinencia era demasiado difícil entre un alfa y omega enlazados.

La gran miko Uchiha cada vez se ocupaba más. Entre sus principales labores era el entrenar a nuevos mikos y sanadores dentro de su clan. Por supuesto, también atender a los enfermos, heridos y huérfanos. La población había aumentado desde la llegada de la gente de Kakashi por lo que no lograba darse abasto después de una misión peligrosa, debía de atender a todos ellos también. Si bien, gracias al "clan" de Kakashi las misiones aumentaron también lo hicieron los heridos.

Con aquella dinámica el clan Uchiha fue creciendo. A cada mes los nuevos del clan fueron acoplándose con mayor facilidad a sus congéneres. En poco tiempo, no fue raro compartir las comidas y festividades entre ambos grupos.

…

Shisui era un adolescente bastante apuesto. Su cabello ligeramente rizado le daba un atractivo entre niño y hombre que hacía delirar a muchos omegas y betas. Su cuerpo había ganado masa muscular, como todo felino cada uno de sus movimientos era poderoso pero elegante. A su edad, se le había enseñado sobre los celos, el apareamiento, los omegas y la época de calor que él mismo había pasado dos veces por año desde los trece.

Su primera época de calor no era igual a un celo de omega. Pero usualmente los alfas se vuelven más huraños y violentos contra otros alfa o betas, sus sentidos se agudizan más y su fuerza se vuelve más brutal, la racionalidad a veces es dejada de lado, sobre todo cuando aún no se está enlazado a un omega. También, otro dato importante es la lujuria que gobierna sus cuerpos, no era igual que la necesidad de los omegas, pero definitivamente eran reacios a ser rechazados por su omega. En el caso de Shisui, siendo joven, su época de calor solo le instó a ser sobreprotector con Itachi. Un grado más de violencia se instaló en él contra sus enemigos, su fuerza se volvió más imparable, pero, para su sorpresa, demostró ser bastante controlado si era necesario.

Por su parte, Itachi manifestaba que sería un omega bastante hermoso. Tenía un parecido a su padre, pero sus proporciones eran más delicadas. No se veía robusto, aun así, un aura poderosa dibujaba cada uno de sus movimientos durante sus entrenamientos. Su cuerpo juvenil era estilizado, de músculos reafirmados y proporcionados. Su poder no residía en la pura fuerza bruta, sino que en cada duelo, sus movimientos eran elegante y bien pensados. Parecía que podía armar estrategia tras estrategia en plena contienda. Este talento animaba a todos a pensar que pese a no ser alfa, sería un gran líder, tal y como alguna vez lo fue Madara Uchiha.

Por otro lado, Shisui se había ganado la confianza de numerosos partidarios del clan que creían que él sería un buen alfa líder de la aldea. Sin embargo, otros apreciaban el desempeño que el primogénito del actual líder tenía. El alfa tenía la ventaja de los años e Itachi de su insólito talento y del cada vez más profundo amor del alfa. Todos estaban exultantes de tener a dos candidatos tan prometedores y unidos. Muchos pensaban que se unirían y gobernarían el clan juntos como Fugaku y Mikoto.

Shisui no sabía cómo explicar sus sentimientos por Itachi. A su edad y con el paso de varios periodos de calor se veía necesitado de la compañía de un omega. A pesar de que había "roto" su compromiso con Itachi cuando niños, no podía mantener sus ojos alejados de él. Era vergonzoso, pues Itachi a pesar de su ya notable belleza seguía siendo un niño. Uno que llamaba la atención de otros alfas, pero niño al fin.

No tenía la fuerza para evitar que sus sentimientos siguiesen cambiando. Existía una sensación de ansiedad por verlo, por sentirlo y aspirar su aroma. Deseaba en su fuero interno acaparar su tiempo, espacio y atención, ser al único que Itachi mirase. Por lo mismo, cada vez que permanecía en la aldea no hubo día en que no se quedara a su lado, entrenando, jugando, haciendo jugar al pequeño Sasuke o simplemente observándolo.

Ese día era uno de aquellos, luego de una misión especialmente cansada lo primero que le exigía su animal interno era verificar que todo estuviera bien con Itachi.

— ¡Shisui-san, volviste!

Itachi se acercó con una sonrisa delicada pero que hechizo los sentidos del alfa. Él tuvo que recordarse que su pequeño primo era un joven que aún no dejaba de ser un cachorro por muy maduro y talentoso que fuese. El omega era el más hábil con el kunai que cualquier otro. Había aprendido la habilidad con la espada corta y la larga, manejaba hábilmente ambas. En combate cuerpo a cuerpo aún estaba en proceso de adaptar sus movimientos a personas más fuertes. No parecía haber límite para su genialidad. Muchos asumían que su debut sería incluso antes del que fue el de Shisui.

—Así es, Itachi. –Se inclinó levemente. — Voy a estar para tu test de rastreo. Sé que has mejorado mucho. —Comentó con verdadero orgullo.

Un ligero sonrojo decoró el rostro del omega. No era usual que su ser se sintiera avergonzado, estaba acostumbrado a los halagos, incluso le parecían exagerados, pero con Shisui era diferente. Había un revoloteo en todo su interior cuando escuchaba aquel tono lleno de orgullo hacia su ser.

—Fue gracias a ti, a tus consejos. —Se inclinó ante su primo mayor pues era verdad sus palabras. — Gracias por todo. Cada vez que regresas de una misión, te das el tiempo de enseñarme lo que has aprendido.

El menor se sabía a la mira por los otros omegas y alfas de su generación, un sentimiento le embargó. No era jactancia o vanidad de ser cercano al grandioso alfa, sin embargo había algo deleitable el saber que todos observaban que su relación era estrecha.

—Sabes que me gusta hacerlo. Eres como mi hermanito menor.

Shisui sintió un pequeño desasosiego el decir aquellas palabras. Estaba mintiendo. Desde su primera época de calor dejó de sentir que era correcto llamar a Itachi como hermano menor. Sin embargo tenían una promesa. A Itachi parecía calmarle que lo llamase así. Desde pequeño su mayor alegría era verlo sonreír junto a Sasuke. Aquello jamás dejaría de ser su misión. Por lo que ser el hermano mayor de Itachi permitía a este liberarse de la enorme carga que cada vez representaba ser el primogénito del líder del clan.

—Es más, voy a ayudarte a repasar antes de tu examen de mañana—Anunció Shisui.

—Eso sería genial, pero Temma-san prometió hacerlo. —Se disculpó el omega sin notar que su primo se había tensado.

— ¿Temma?

El alfa intentó recordar a quien se refería su primo. Por un instante una sensación desagradable saturó su boca. ¿Quién se había vuelto cercano a su precioso primo? Una conmoción posesiva le asaltó.

—Así es Temma-san es del clan de Kakashi. —Respondió Itachi sonriendo.

—Ahh entiendo…—Murmuró con una mueca el joven alfa. —Entonces los supervisaré a ambos como el mayor que soy.

— ¿De verdad? No quisiera quitarte tu tiempo de descanso.

—Claro que no, Itachi. Siempre es bueno para mí repasar lo aprendido.

—Gracias.

La risita que dibujó Itachi en su rostro aceleró el corazón del ya adolescente. Se sentía conmovido de ser una de las pocas personas a las cuales el joven heredero mostraba gestos propios de su edad.

Las orejas de ambos felinos se removieron ante el quiebre de una rama. Levantaron su mirada y una bola giratoria de pelos coronados por unas orejas cayó sobre ellos. De inmediato Shisui la atrapó en el aire.

— ¡Shisui-san, se está llevando a mi hermano de nuevo!—Chilló con un mohín en sus pequeños labios.

—Oh lo lamento, Sasuke. Perdóname, prometo invitarte algunos bocadillos que traje de mi misión

—Eso no es suficiente—Murmuró el pequeño Sasuke bastante cómodo en los brazos del alfa.

El niño había aprendido a trepar árboles casi al mismo tiempo que a caminar. Aquello era una habilidad bastante desarrollada entre todos las panteras, pero parecía que había un especial talento en el pequeño que aun dormía en brazos de su mamá, hermano, primo o tíos.

—Sasuke, no seas tan caprichoso. —Regañó Itachi, abochornado por la desfachatez de su hermanito. — Shisui-san solo está ayudándome a entrenar.

— ¡Ni-san prometiste jugar conmigo!—Exclamó resentido, aun bien recostado en brazos del alfa mayor. — Siempre me dejas solo.

Itachi se sintió un poco culpable. Se había obsesionado con hacerse perfecto para ser su ejemplo y al mismo tiempo para protegerlo. No había podido evitar contagiarse de la sensación de ansiedad que rondaba a todo el clan con respecto a la expansión de los Namikaze. Se había corrido la voz desde la muerte de la esposa del gran líder se había desatado una ola expansionista más agresiva que antes.

—Está bien, Sasuke, después de la cena prometo jugar contigo. —Una voz dulce y amable salió de los labios. Shisui la había reconocido, era la voz omega. Una delicada sinfonía que deleitaba los oídos de la pareja alfa de este y a sus cachorros.

—Invítenme también. —Se incluyó el alfa.

—Shisu-san, sabes que siempre estas invitado a comer con nosotros.

—Me refería a jugar con ustedes. —Comentó rascándose la cabeza. — Pero por supuesto acepto la cena de tía Mikoto.

Los tres regresaron al área poblada de su aldea, hacia las puertas del interior del castillo negro, la zona donde residía la élite del clan. Mientras caminaban, por primera vez, Shisui se percató del enorme respeto que todos veían en los tres. Su "madre" le había confesado que si se unía a Itachi, ambos junto a Sasuke gobernarían el clan. Cuando era joven no le dio demasiada importancia. A la edad de 14 se sintió abrumado, sin embargo un orgullo casi animal creció por ser visto como compañero del niño que era Itachi.

Fue recibido de forma cálida por su padrino, su tía Mikoto, Obito, su pequeño primo Sai, sus padres habían partido a una misión, y su padre omega, quien también se encontraba invitado para la cena. Le agradó ver reunida a toda la familia. Sobretodo saber que Itachi y Sasuke estaban protegidos. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su padrino y entendió que este se sentía de la misma forma. Aun no comprendería que se trataba del placer más instintivo en un alfa.

Cuando cubrían su rostro con una máscara se convertían en herramientas que traían paz y guerra según como fueran requeridos. Pero dentro de las seguras murallas que construyó Madara, sus vidas eran pacíficas.

Shisui se había vuelto especialista en diversas áreas, sus misiones habían sido en su mayoría exitosas. La consciencia era algo duro de controlar, pero nunca dudaba cuando su espada debía enterrarse en el pecho de alguien. No se equivocaba, ellos no eran justicieros. Y sin embargo, la crueldad y traiciones de hermanos, esposos y parientes eran muy comunes dentro los señores que los contrataban. Ellos hablaban de honor, pero se apuñalaban sin sentarse a conversar, entregaban a sus hijos e hijas para dar una tregua que solo les permitiese alistar armas. Atacaban y destruían las familias que esos hijos habían formado. El alfa no creía que su forma de vida fuera la mejor, y tampoco se justificaba con el título de "buenos" pero dentro de las murallas que los separaban del resto la política era clara: todos aportaban al clan según sus habilidades. Si no podían pelear, como herreros, cultivadores, criadores de ganado o cuidando a los cachorros de los que sí salían a misiones. No entregaban en ofrenda a nadie, ninguno era esclavo del otro. El equilibrio y el respeto que tenía la familia principal y los más poderosos eran justificados y defendidos constantemente.

Se había debatido muchas veces desde su primera misión si hacían lo correcto. Había veces que terminaba una misión con la moral baja y pesadillas le perseguían por el resto de noches hasta volver a casa. Pero cada vez que observaba a su padrino tan seguro de sí mismo la admiración crecía; cuando se topaba con Mikoto curando a los heridos volvía a tener seguridad que estaban protegiendo a personas; cuando veía a su tío Obito podía reír junto a este; cuando sus ojos se topaban con la mirada seria de Kakashi recordaba que le habían dado otra oportunidad a este y su gente; al observaba a Sasuke la ternura lo embargaba; al cruzarse con su padre omega volvía a sentirse arropado como un cachorro. Pero, por sobre todo ello, cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los magníficos pozos negros con destellos cual joya de Itachi la paz volvía a su alma. Ser recibido por él era una de las sensaciones más deleitantes de su vida.

¡Oh su aroma! Tan dulce, elegante, pacífico, tierno…

¡Oh su cabello! Cuando se deslizaba entre sus dedos o cuando el pelaje de sus orejas felinas le acariciaba el mentón al apoyarse en su cabeza.

Seguiría cuestionándose, porque realmente quisiera involucrar a más personas de manera pacífica como lo hicieron con la gente de Kakashi, pero entendió que debía de seguir aprendiendo y que no sería escuchado tan fácilmente.

Por el momento se mantuvo sonriente mientras su tía Mikoto ponía la comida en el centro de la mesa. Todos tenían platitos para servirse en ellos los que gustasen. Sasuke tenía su propio bol de onigiris de tomate. Su madre se los había hecho solo para él.

—Sasuke, ten cuidado con ensuciarte.

La imagen de Itachi jugando con él llego a su mente. Shisui sintió un agradable estremecimiento.

—Sasu-chan aun es un bebe. Debes dejar que disfrute de ello.

—Shisui-san, yo ya no soy un bebe… ¡soy un niño grande! ¡Sai es el bebe!

Y solo se acomodó con la espalda muy recta y comió con mayor elegancia. Itachi le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

El encuentro de sus miradas duró un poco más que un simple intercambio. Shisui atrapó la de su primo. Las bocas de ambos pronto dibujaron sonrisas cómplices.

Aquella reciprocidad fue observada por los adultos, quienes nuevamente creyeron en que el destino los había unido por una razón. No presionaban a los niños, pero sabía que los siguientes años de maduración de Itachi serían los más difíciles para Shisui. El alfa, de hecho, ya debería de haber desbordado feromonas sexuales; pero quizás su alfa estaba conteniendo esa parte por el aroma a niño que aún emanaba de Itachi.

…...

Un pequeño Itachi observaba la luna, su diosa y patrona con cierto regocijo. Sonrío inocente mientras acariciaba las hebras de cabello de su hermanito, quien se tendió en sus piernas sin tapujo. Mikoto encontró la escena adorable.

—Sasu-chan está muy consentido. Fugaku cree que deberíamos tener mano dura con él. Aunque a veces también termina cumpliéndole caprichos como lo hacía contigo. —Susurró la madre.

—Lo sé. Tiene razón. Según lo que me dice Shisui el mundo exterior es…complicado.

Mikoto se sentó a su lado. Posó su delicada mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, brindándole un apoyo silencioso.

—Lo sé. De joven fui a algunas misiones antes de volverme la miko principal. —Suspiró. — Al igual que Fugaku no podemos salir a muchas misiones. Y debemos dejarlo en manos de los más jóvenes. Pero sabiduría no alcanzaran permaneciendo detrás de las murallas. —Su tono se tornó solemne. — Los hijos de los gobernantes deben ser los primeros en salir a batalla para servir de ejemplo y para ser buenos dirigentes cuando nosotros no estemos. Así será con tu heredero, así debe ser con Sasuke también.

—No quisiera. Me gustaría protegerlo de todo, pero sé que eso solo lo haría más indefenso. Ni siquiera yo mismo sé con exactitud lo que hay afuera…solo los libros y las anécdotas de los otros.

El joven omega se veía mortificado.

—Llegará tu momento. Y el de Sasuke. Antes te pedía que no cuidases de él. Kakashi, Obito o Kagami podrían encargarse, pero siempre insistías en hacerlo. Ahora me parece que es parte de tu naturaleza.

—Me trae paz y valor cuidar de Sasuke. No te preocupes, madre.

Mikoto sonrío. Llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de su niño y la acarició suavemente, gesto lleno de amor para con su cachorro.

Como si el acariciado fuera el menor de los presentes, Sasuke ronroneo con gusto y se acomodó mejor para seguir durmiendo.

—Shisui-kun es un joven bastante agradable. Estoy contenta de ser su madrina. —Comentó Mikoto—A él también, parece agradarle cuidar de ustedes.

Y Mikoto pudo notar casi imperceptible un tic nervioso en su cachorro mayor.

—Yo también le he pedido que no lo haga pero…

—Pero te gusta sentirte mimado por él. —Acusó con tono bromista la omega.

— ¡Madre!

Mikoto río con gracia.

— ¿Tú crees que él…si llegase a tener pareja dejase de acercarnos a nosotros? Sasuke lo extrañaría.

—Itachi…

—Sé que tarde a temprano todos lo tienen… bueno, la mayoría. Obito-ojisan sigue detrás de Kakashi-san por lo cual no tiene, pero…

—Bueno, Shisui-kun es bastante guapo: Debe de ser popular.

—Ah…—Comentó con desanimo, incluso sus orejitas decayeron.

—Pero no lo creo. Shisui-kun no los dejaría de lado, así que no tienes que preocuparte por Sasuke.

Itachi sonrío suavemente.

Su madre supo que el destino de su cachorro estaba escrito. Agradecía que los dioses le dieran una pareja destino que lo amase tanto.

...

Durante su crianza como shinobi en el clan de las serpientes blancas había aprendido varios aspectos de la clase alta. Sin embargo, nunca hubiera asimilado tantas costumbres, si no hubiese formado parte de esta elogiada y odiada clase dentro del castillo de su abuelo. Quizás no era solo por su sangre regia, sino porque cada aspecto en la vida de un noble omega debía ser regido bajo una etiqueta muy estricta. Debían de ser más que salvajes herramientas del placer de un alfa (para eso estaban los betas y algunos omegas de clase baja). Un esposo de un general debía de tener la disciplina tan marcada como la de su alfa. Su comportamiento sumiso, obediente, recatado, delicado y elegante era la honra de su clan y familia.

Así que tanto su madre como él no tuvieron más de un día de descanso para recuperarse de su perdida anterior. Tutores, maestros y especialistas llegaron a su castillo para aleccionarlos. Su abuelo, el señor de aquel castillo, era un guerrero al servicio de otros clanes más poderosos. El principal motivo para obligar a su hija ya adulta a retomar sus estudios era para ingresarla en el harem de algún rico señor. En el caso de su bello nieto, aspiraba a que este se convirtiera en el esposo de algún gran señor de la guerra, por lo cual necesitaba tener el nivel de uno.

El abuelo de Orochimaru tenía tierras de cultivo a su alrededor, sin embargo estas no eran tan vastas. Sobrevivían de alianzas con otros grandes señores. Tenía un contrato de servidumbre con otro clan más grande. Un clan que limitaba con los Senju y que por tanto estaba en constante pelea con este.

Su castillo permanecía casi oculto. Era bastante desconocido entre otros. Y sin embargo había sido blanco del clan Uzumaki una vez. De hecho el clan Uzumaki fue quien contrato al clan de Orochimaru para exterminarlo. Contrato que no fue cumplido por el padre del omega. El señor feudal movió algunos recursos para hallar a su hija omega perdida, pero luego de algunos meses la declaró muerta. Imaginó que alguna de sus amantes le daría un heredero alfa, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse. Ninguna pudo darle ni siquiera un hijo omega. Así que volvió a buscar a su desaparecida hija con esmero. Contrato ninjas para averiguar y estos encontraron el chisme de que uno de los peliblancos misteriosos tenía de esposa a una pelinegra y que habían tenido un cachorro. El señor había reconocido esa cabellera blanca como la del tipo que secuestró a su hija omega.

A través de ninjas amenazó al clan de las serpientes para que se los devolvieran. Al final no hubo necesidad. Irónicamente, el clan Namikaze - uno de sus enemigos- había encontrado al clan de Orochimaru. Aquello más un auto golpe de estado fue suficiente para liquidarlos. Su último vestigio era su hermoso nieto pelinegro. Debido a sus cabellos negros nadie podría enterarse de su linaje prohibido.

Para su suerte, su nieto tenía muchísimo talento. Sus bailes eran etéreos, cada movimiento guardaba delicadeza, pero profundidad cuando la música lo requería. Parecía un artista por completo. En ese momento veía como danzaba con su abanico en manos. Movía con elegancia sus pies enfundados en medias blancas, las mangas de su kimono guinda hacían bellas ondulaciones. Cuando cubría su rostro generaba anticipación, para luego revelar una sonrisa serena.

El guerrero había decidido organizar pronto una presentación oficial para su nieto. A pesar de ser casi un niño, podía ver que generaba cierto revuelo entre los betas a su alrededor. Ninguno podía dejar de seguir sus pasos. Estaba seguro que cualquier alfa que lo viera quedaría fascinado con él.

Aquel día, aparte de las lecciones de danza tenía caligrafía, ceremonia de té. Para el día siguiente el maestro de historia le tomarían un test al joven omega. Por lo que la madre de Orochimaru decidió hacerle repasar la historia de los clanes amigos y enemigos de la Tierra de Fuego.

—Esto se lee como Yuna Namikaze, actual líder Namikaze. Tiene dos omegas, pero ninguno le ha dado un cachorro.

Los árboles genealógicos de las grandes casas era un saber que todo noble debía de tener en cuenta. El linaje se contaba hacia atrás.

—Ese es el clan que…

—Hijo…sé que es duro lo que voy a pedirte pero debes olvidar.

—Papa era tu alfa como puedes…

Su voz se torció de indignación.

—Hijo, te tengo a ti. Mientras te tenga a mi lado el dolor por la muerte de tu padre no me derrumbará. La naturaleza es sabia. No nos hace tan indefensos a los omegas, incluso a mí.

—Madre…los vengaré, te lo juro. —Susurró con rabia.

—No. Y debes guardar el poder que te dio tu abuela. Si tu abuelo se entera…

Orochimaru no se lo dijo a su abuelo, pero a escondidas comenzó a investigar sobre el Dios Orochi. Le pidió a su tutor de literatura que le contase mitos sobre él. Y en secreto comenzó a convocarlo. Descubrió que su habilidad de controlar serpientes permanecía y que se había vuelto más poderosa. Pronto sintió que podía sentir a Orochi en su interior. Pudo reconocer su naturaleza.

Aprendió con fervor lo que su abuelo deseaba. En un año era un señorito de la alta sociedad que sabía portarse con prudencia y decencia. Su abuelo lo adoraba pues sabía que sería un perfecto esposo. Así que le consentía lo más que podía. Orochimaru, aprovechándose de eso, le pedía libros sobre los Uzumaki. A su abuelo le manifestaba querer un esposo de una gran casa aliada, por lo cual debía de aprender sobre las casa enemigas como lo eran los Uzumaki.

—Nieto mío, estoy seguro que podrás. No hay omega mejor portado que tú.

—Por eso, abuelo, es necesario que me involucre en su cultura.

—Eso es muy cierto. —Respondió el alfa, mientras acariciaba la melena de su nieto. — Pero recuerda que un omega amado es un omega que sabe pero no habla.

A pesar que no amaba a su abuelo, ser mimado por él hizo que naciera un cariño diferente. Él tenía sus propios planes, pensaba simplemente mantener contento a su abuelo para que su madre estuviese protegida.

Tiempo más adelante reconocería que aún era un niño. Uno que había perdido a su familia y que se amoldó a la nueva que su abuelo le ofrecía. Que sus planes de venganza no estaban definidos y que en el fondo se sentía confortado entre las murallas del castillo de su abuelo. Nunca debió olvidar que para los shinobis no existen murallas.

La paz que su corazón tuvo en el hogar de su abuelo no duró mucho. Una noche también de luna llena invadieron el castillo…eran enemigos ninjas de su clan, los cuales por una gran compensación del clan Uzumaki finiquitaron el trabajo que su padre no había podido lograr.

Su abuelo no era un siervo rico ni con numerosos soldados, pero era uno fiel al gran señor que servía, por lo cual era importante para este. El gran señor al que servía estaba en medio de los intereses de los Senju y Uzumaki, por lo mismo ambos buscaban destruirlo. La mejor forma era primero eliminando a sus tributarios de manera silenciosa y sin ensuciarse las manos.

Nuevamente, otras personas tuvieron que pelear para protegerlo, para darle tiempo. Su abuelo fue la primera víctima; su madre, el escudo final. Una madrugada llena de nieve escapó por el jardín trasero del castillo. El cual estaba rodeado de un espeso bosque. Corrió demasiado. Sabía en el fondo que no volvería a ver a su madre. Y aun así continuó corriendo. Estaba desesperado, tanto que el frío no caló sus huesos. Aún no había dado inicio a su ritual antes de dormir por lo cual llevaba ataviado su exquisito kimono con el cual había presentado la danza de la nieve ante su maestro y abuelo. Todos le habían alabado.

Mientras de sus ojos caían lágrimas, su mente recordaba las sonrisas de todos.

Su cuerpo debería estar entumecido, pero una fuerza interna le movilizaba aun cuando su lengua se estaba congelando, aun cuando su voz se había apagado. No cayó ni una vez sorprendentemente. Su mente continuó rememorando el rostro de su madre, de todos los que había perdido como si pudiera llamarlos de regreso. No quería continuar, deseaba dormir y no despertar, pero aquella maldita fuerza no le permitía caer. Como a un títere le hacía seguir corriendo por su vida.

Ya nadie lo perseguía, dándolo por muerte en medio de la blanca nieve que cubría el suelo y las copas de los árboles, pero aquel dios que vivía en el interior de Orochimaru no iba a arriesgarse, hizo que su contenedor continuara huyendo.

Para el mundo shinobi existía un niño de cabello negro, hijo del heredero del clan de las serpientes, pero para el mundo guerrero, no existía ser así. Orochi había escuchado y aprendido a través de su contenedor el camino hacia Senju. Así que lo guío hacia aquel lugar. Cuando llegaron a un camino, mientras se oían los golpes de un par de caballos, permitió que su contenedor se derrumbara. El Dios decidió borrarle la memoria a su contenedor temporalmente para que pudiera evitar el shock por la pérdida de su familia y el peligro de descubrirse así mismo. Orochi estaba seguro que si los humanos descubrían la identidad de su contenedor lo asesinarían.

No se equivocó.

...

...

..

El trayecto era largo y tedioso. Todos sentían como si no avanzaran y el objetivo fuera demasiado lejano. Tuvieron que hacer varias paradas para que los omegas, betas y siervos pudieran estirar las piernas, para que los niños se distrajeran y los bebes como Memma respiraran aire fresco.

En medio del pare, Naruto se acercó con su caballo hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke junto a su hermano y siervos. Los omegas preparaban a su pequeño retoño para comer su papilla. Así mismo una de las siervas omega daba pecho a su cachorro. Y es que no era bien visto que lo hiciera Sasuke. Una parte de él estaba conforme en que nadie más tuviera la oportunidad de ver la piel de su esposo, pero otra parte se encontraba un poco descontento de no poder disfrutar de ese tierno contacto. Se dijo así mismo que Sasuke solo cumplía con su deber.

Habían viajado por varios días. Todos se encontraban bastante estresados. No eran un gran número, pero efectivamente era lento viajar con omegas y niños. Lo cual era inevitable pues se trataba de una ocasión especial. Ya que muchos de los viajeros no eran guerreros, durante las noches se erigían campamentos para que estos pudieran dormir. Mientras que alfas y betas guerreros vigilaban.

Ese día nuevamente les había alcanzado el atardecer, Minato dio el aviso a todos para que pararan e iniciaron nuevamente a formar tiendas para que los omegas y cachorros pudieran descansar lo más cómodamente posible.

—No llegaremos nunca. —Se lamentaba Sasuke mientras se refrescaba la cabeza con el agua del riachuelo.

Mientras el agua caía en sus cabellos, cerró los ojos concentrando sus sentidos en los alrededores. Sintió la presencia de su hijo junto a Itachi y los siervos, también el suave trote de caballo de Naruto. Sus oídos tenían un largo alcance. Escuchó el suspiro de la comitiva entera que se sentía francamente aburrida; los niños llorando, los omegas arrullándolos; los siervos murmurando y criticando. En general todo el habitual ruido que sucede cuando la corte se une. Así mismo podía escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza como el crepitar de las hojas, las ramas moviéndose ante el suave viento, los pájaros cantando. Y entonces una parvada de pájaro abandonando su nido le llamó la atención. Esas aves estaban espantadas. Sonaban como cuando él caía sobre estas al jugar. Evidentemente estaba saltando entre ellas alguien sin su misma habilidad de casi pasar inadvertido.

Sin embargo, oyó con claridad que toda la comitiva seguía a lo suyo. Nadie notaba que un grupo de mercenarios los vigilaban desde la cima de los árboles. No eran ninjas de élite, sino simplemente un remedo de estos intentado robar lo que mayor pudiera. Por lo mismo, estaba seguro que no atacarían hasta que la noche llegase por completo. Y probablemente usasen armas de larga distancia para dormir a los guardias. Sasuke entendía que el grupo con el que viajaba era llamativo puesto transitaba con omegas, estos siempre salían con un guardarropa bastante elegante y lujoso.

Guardó la calma. A los segundos, Naruto ya estaba a su lado.

¿Qué debía de hacer? Si gritaba como omega asustado los mercenarios acabarían con la vida de algunos. Aquello podría retrasar el plan. Si le confesaba a Naruto en secreto para que pusiera la alerta sin armar escandalo sería evidenciado como alguien no normal. Si no hacía nada se ponía en peligro y a su gente. Sus oídos eran más desarrollados que los de Itachi. Sin embargo, no dudaba que este pronto se diera cuenta también. Pues los mercenarios en cuestión producían muchos ruidos diferentes a los de la naturaleza.

—Sasuke….sé que es la tradición pero ¿porque estas tan alejado de Memma?

Sasuke suspiró.

—Como tú dices, es la tradición…—Respondió intentando no ser cortante, lo cual no consiguió.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

El omega se puso de pie, intentando parecer natural.

—No, solo estoy cansado de estar asándome dentro de esa cabina. Estoy harto, Naruto.

El rubio sonrío. Realmente, su esposo nunca le trataría con el respeto que se acostumbraba tratar al marido alfa. Nunca le llamaría Naruto-sama, ni danna o esposo mío. El día que Sasuke le dijera así sería porque estaba molesto, triste o algo parecido.

Naruto se bajó del caballo. Su asistente se acercó para tomar las riendas de este. Se aproximó a Sasuke, deseando cerrar contacto con él. Pero este de forma huraña le rehuyó.

—De todas maneras, Memma debe tener mi supervisión.

Lo dejó estancado. El asistente que se llevaba el caballo paró y giró. Otros de sus hombres también se habían virado, algunos murmuraban.

— ¡Mas les vale que esas tiendas estén listas pronto! Mi esposo y yo estamos preocupados por el viento para el niño'tebayo.

De inmediato sus soldados se dispusieron a seguir la labor. Se acostumbraba a que como capitán que era tuviera su propia campaña por si requería compañía. Pero deseaba compartir espacio con Sasuke, dormir con él, tal vez acariciarlo aunque no tuvieran intimidad debido al parto del omega. Pero sabía que Memma aun iba a necesitar de su madre al lado. Si bien Sasuke no debía de hacerse directamente cargo del niño si debía de supervisar el cuidado que este recibía así como el de los demás cachorros que tuvieran. ¿Cuántos más podrían tener? Naruto se preguntó. Sasuke era bastante joven por lo que le quedaban muchísimos años de fertilidad.

Ajeno a los pensamientos del alfa, Sasuke se acercó a su hermano.

—Itachi ¿notas ese sonido en los arboles al este?

Itachi parpadeó confundido. Se concentró un poco hasta que pudo percibirlo.

—Asaltantes…

—Así es.

—Demonios...

—Lo sé. —Asintió Sasuke.

—Debemos acabar con ellos antes que nos ataquen. Estoy seguro que no son un grupo tan grande. Y si no nos han atacado, van a esperar hasta que realmente estemos dormidos. En ese caso nosotros podemos también hacerlo.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí, Itachi. No he entrenado y con el parto me he oxidado.

—Justamente por eso. —Respondió en susurros con un deje bastante preocupado el mayor.

—Pero necesito entrenar para el día del final.

—No lo sé. Sai debe de ir, a él no lo requieren. Orochimaru puede ordenarles a algunos de sus hombres. Y creo que incluso yo podría. Minato ha traído a un grupo de Oiran para entretener a su gente y estoy seguro que así mismo. Ya ha dormido con ella un par de noches. Yo no voy a ser requerido. Pero Naruto te está observando con anhelo, hermano.

Entonces, el menor se giró tímidamente y se percató que era verdad. Naruto devoraba y se deleitaba tan solo con sus ojos.

—Entonces será mejor que hoy me reporte enfermo y me encargue de esas basuras en los árboles. Debo de estrenar mis nuevos poderes.

Sonrío de una forma que incluso Itachi sintió sus vellos erizarse. Sasuke no había ensuciado sus manos con sangre tantas veces como Itachi. No había tenido el tiempo necesario. Sin embargo, sabía que sería un error negarse. No había demasiada oportunidad para que aprendiese a controlar sus nuevos poderes. Y estos serían de utilidad el día de finiquitar el ansiado plan.

Sus miradas se dieron entendimiento. Continuaron platicando como si no tuviera importancia. Se apartaron cada vez más de Naruto. Quien a lo lejos pudo notar como Sasuke caminaba como si le faltase el aire. Recordó que lo había visto mojarse el cabello con aprehensión. Se preguntó si el viaje estaba siendo demasiado para su joven esposo.

Por ello no le sorprendió cuando Orochimaru salió de la tienda de campaña de Sasuke, anunciando que debía de permanecer descansando. El viaje le había agotado. Había sufrido un golpe de calor al hacer la travesía dentro de un lugar cerrado.

— ¿Se mejorará para mañana?—Preguntó Minato.

—Por supuesto, solo necesita descansar muy bien esta noche. Su primo y sus siervos se quedarán cuidándolo. Itachi cuidará de Memma.

Naruto suspiró resignado. Como había supuesto no podría exigir compañía de su pareja esa noche.

Unas horas más tarde, otros omegas también sufrieron de golpe de calor por lo que la necesidad del Uchiha no fue visto como poco común.

Durante el anochecer las carpas terminaron de ser armadas, los grupos de soldados se aprestaron en rondas junto a una fogata; mientras otros rodearon el extenso campamento de la zona. Naruto permaneció al lado de su padre supervisando que los consortes y niños estén en buen estado. Deseó ver a Sasuke pero Orochimaru recomendó no interrumpir su descanso.

—Padre, ¿no crees que sería mejor si cuidó yo mismo de Sasuke' tebayo?

El gran alfa paró en seco y se puso a su frente con mirada autoritaria.

—Naruto, entiendo que lo desees y lo quieras. Pero es un omega enfermo. ¿Acaso vez a los otros generales entendiendo a sus esposos? Eso es propio de omegas. Tu deber está más allá que a tu esposo, es proteger a toda nuestra gente.

—Lo sé, pero si fuera al revés, él tendría que estar a mi lado cuidándome.

—Si fuera al revés. Porque ese es su deber como omega. —Respondió demostrando la obviedad del tema.

—Su deber…

—Sasuke es un buen chico, un omega que sabe su lugar. No intentes confundirlo con sentimientos que solo le harán daño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Si le muestras un trato demasiado especial, cuando te vea cansándote con otro esposo o tomando más concubinos te odiará y aborrecerá a los hijos que procrees. Dale el trato que su honor merece, pero no causes disputas dentro de tu propia familia. Ya hay suficiente como para alimentar más. —Se mantuvo firme. — Si deseas compañía tienes a Neji para servirte. Sino deseas verlo - y lo entiendo- he traído a un grupo de cortesanos y actrices para entretenernos. Puedes tener a cualquiera menos a Kiyori. Ella es mi favorita. — Declaró sumamente serio.

—La trajo aun con Itachi aquí. ¿No cree que siendo tan joven lo haya idealizado a usted?

Minato pareció confundido.

—Usted puede haberle parecido un príncipe, padre. —Le riñó.

—Pues habrá cometido un error. Y en ese caso la culpa es de su madre por no educarlo.

A veces su padre se oía tan frío que le sorprendía. Ni siquiera parecía ablandarse por Itachi, quien había parecido enloquecerlo de deseo hace algunos meses. Los alfas eran volubles, eso le habían enseñado a Naruto. Y a su alrededor pudo dar fe de que tenían razón. Pero no sucedía lo mismo con él. Estaba seguro que no podría dejar de amar y desear a Sasuke.

Ante el silencio del menor, Minato continuó su camino. Naruto le siguió aun en mutismo. Arribaron ante la tienda campaña de Orochimaru.

—Así que estos son los seleccionados, Orochimaru-sama.

—Lo son, pero yo mismo los dirigiré.

Detrás de Orochimaru había un grupo de elite que tenían la cabeza y el rostro cubiertos. No podía detectar aroma proveniente de ninguno. Orochimaru había educado un grupo de ninjas criados, formados y adiestrados por él mismo. Minato lo prefería pues el estandarte de los Namikaze era acabar con los mercenarios y grupos shinobi, pero alguien más debía de realizar ciertos trabajos, por lo que la solución fue intentar imitar las artes shinobi con un grupo que realmente fuera fiel a clan.

—No es necesario que usted mismo vaya, seguramente su prometido…—Habló Minato.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo en que Orochimaru cumpla con su labor. Jamás interferiría en algo que conviniera a sus intereses, Minato-sama. —Intervino Fugaku.

El líder de la Alianza asintió conforme y halagado con el respeto que su suegro mostraba hacia él.

—Si es el caso… entonces, les encargo la seguridad de todos.

Había soldados que tenían tal labor, no dormirían por cubrir las espaldas de todos. Pero, en adición a ello, Orochimaru dirigía un conjunto de cuatro de su grupo elite para vigilar los caminos en medio de la oscuridad. Un ataque de mercenarios era muy plausible por lo que la prevención nunca estaba de más.

Por un momento, Naruto creyó sentir algo provenir de uno de los encapuchados. Quiso acercarse a este sin entender el porqué. Había algo que su olfato captaba del shinobi, algo familiar.

—Minato-sama, me permite cruzar palabras con usted.

Itachi apareció de forma imprevista, cortando la concentración de Minato y Naruto. Como hijo del líder del clan venía rodeado de un grupo de sirvientes.

—Memma esta con mi madre. — Se anticipó el pelinegro ante la preocupación del hijo de su prometido.

El gran líder accedió. Todos abandonaron las estancias de Orochimaru para que este se alistase.

—Nos permites, hijo. — Comentó Minato.

Sabiendo que su padre estaría totalmente entretenido por su prometido, decidió saltarse su prohibición y visitar a Sasuke. Tenía una sensación de urgencia para verlo. Su necesidad se hacía más apremiante conforme pasaba los segundos.

Cuando dio algunos pasos hacia la tienda de su prometido, su padrino le detuvo. El general deseaba que le acompañase a tomar y ser entretenido por los actores que el gran líder había contratado. Naruto pensó que era triste para los esposos de su padrino el ser totalmente ignorados. Por su parte, no deseaba que Sasuke se sintiera de esa manera.

—Disculpa, viejo, pero debo de ver a Sasuke.

Su padrino rodó los ojos y se interpuso cerrándole el paso.

—No seas ridículo, ahijado. No tienes nada que hacer al lado de un omega enfermo. —Le riñó.

—Justamente porque está enfermo debo de estar a su lado.

Jiraiya suspiró como si tuviera a un niño terco al frente y no a un hombre.

—Niñato, si quieres acostarte con alguien, hay muchos omegas que te pueden atender.

— ¡No quiero acostarme con Sasuke´tebayo!

Algunos giraron sus cabezas hacia el grito, al ver la mirada de advertencia de Jiraiya, cada quien volvió a sus asuntos.

—Claro que quieres. ¿Sino por qué estarías tan insistente en ir a verlo?

Naruto se sentía ofendido de que redujeran sus sentimientos por Sasuke al deseo sexual.

—Puede que papá haya olvidado lo que es amar porque perdió a mamá hace mucho, pero tú, padrino, estoy seguro de que puedes entender lo que siento por mi esposo.

Los ojos del mayor se llenaron de comprensión.

—Claro que lo sé. Por ello mismo es que te digo que no debes de ir. No le des más poder sobre ti del que ya tiene, no le estás haciendo un favor sino perjudicándolo. Entiende que tendrás más esposos y amantes.

Eran las mismas palabras que su padre le había dicho. Textualmente las comprendía, no era ningún limitado, pero su alma de alfa no.

—Naruto, contrólate. Debes de domar tu parte instintiva.

El joven rubio entrecerró los ojos y asintió. No se reconocía. Cada noche ansiaba a Sasuke, no solo de forma sexual, sino simplemente sentirlo protegido entre sus brazos. La idea de perderlo le enloquecía. Era increíble como en tan poco tiempo se había enamorado por completo de él.

— ¿Qué va a pasar si vas ahora? Interrumpirás su descanso y la labor de sus siervos. Pero, por sobre todo, le harás creer que es demasiado importante para ti. ¿Y cuando tengas que engendrar con Neji? ¿Acompañarlo en su gestación? ¿Cuándo tengas que casarte con otros? ¿Podrás tolerar que lo dejes de lado? Hazle ver su lugar desde ahora.

Entendía todo aquello, así que se dejó guiar por su padrino. Se sentía abrumado de sus propios sentimientos por el azabache. ¿Dónde habían quedado las dudas y resentimientos? No los hallaba.

Esa noche, mientras copulaba con uno de los jóvenes actores pensó en Sasuke y le llamó a gritos.

...

Por su parte, los prometidos más importantes de la Tierra de Fuego avanzaron silenciosos hacia un lugar alejado del campamento, donde no se vislumbraban soldados. Los siervos de Itachi les daban un prudente espacio para que pudieran sentirse en intimidad. No podían dejarlos solos pues comprometerían el honor del joven omega ante los demás miembros de La Alianza.

—Minato-sama, quiero pedirle disculpas por mi trato frío en este último tiempo. —Se puso al frente de su señor, agachando la cabeza. — Yo prácticamente he criado a Sasuke. No sabe lo que fue para mí creer que iba a perderlo. Es como mi cachorro. —En ese preciso momento el omega levantó la cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos negros.

Los ojos de Itachi se empañaron de lágrimas y su gesto sumiso invitó a Minato a rodearlo con sus brazos casi en automático. Y al hacerlo, sus cuerpos quedaron juntos. El alfa se embriagó con el aroma tan sensual del que sería su compañero. Fue entonces que recordó porque lo deseaba tanto, porque se había arriesgado a una lucha contra los Inuzuka solo por poseerlo.

El joven omega hizo ademán de separarse sin realmente hacerlo: se giró aun siendo rodeado por los brazos del alfa. Dejó escapar más de aquel enloquecedor aroma. Para cualquier alfa a su alrededor era como si respirase un exquisito perfume al mismo tiempo que se pierde el suelo bajo los pies.

—Quizás usted ya no tiene interés en mí. —Quebró su voz. — Yo lo entendería y enfrentaría la ira y deshonra de mi padre. Ayudaré a criar los cachorros de mi hermano y nunca tendría los míos.

—No digas eso. — Sonrío. — Ustedes, los omegas, son muy dramáticos. Aunque creo que ahí reside su encanto. —La voz del alfa se tornó más grave. — No mereces ser solo el asistente de tu hermano. Tú vas a ser mi esposo, Itachi, y criarás a tus propios cachorros.

—Minato-sama, no creo mereces tanto honor.

—Lo eres. Es tu recompensa por haber sido un buen hijo para tu madre y un buen hermano para Sasuke. —Tomó las manos del omega entre las suyas con mayor cuidado de que si se tratara de una pieza de jade. — Sasuke es un buen esposo. Y todo eso es gracias a tus cuidados.

—Muchas gracias.

Toda la pasión que se había enfriado resucitó. La pequeña llama que estuvo a punto de extinguirse revivió como si le hubieran alentado con un abanico. En ese momento la pasión que sentía Minato por Itachi era más fuerte que antes. Sintió la garganta seca.

Minato ojeo con un vistazo como los siervos de Itachi les habían dado un poco más de privacidad. Y olvidó todos los consejos que su adorada Kiyori - su favorita oirán, por la que había pagado un alto precio- le había dicho sobre los señoritos de sociedad como su futuro esposo. No importaba si realmente había caído en las redes del joven y su familia. Ardió por el menor. E intentó calmar esa sed tomando su rostro para besarlo suavemente. Lo sintió temblar entre su sensual abrazo. Así que lo aprisionó en sus brazos con fervor. Con una mano le asió por la cintura; sin ningún respeto o pudor enterró sus manos en su precioso cabello de plumas de cuervo. Tan lustroso y delicado como la seda. Casi gruñó de satisfacción al deslizarse su dedos entre el moño que tenía, logrando que se soltara y le cayera indecorosamente por los hombros. Nuevamente selló su boca, le forzó a abrir sus labios ingresando su lengua entre estos. Después de provocarle lo suficiente sintió la lengua de su omega más participativa, lo cual incrementó el calor en su cuerpo.

—Eres sublime. Te deseo, Itachi. —Susurró en su oído humano. Sin detenerse deslizó sus labios por aquella zona, humedeciéndola.

El joven Uchiha entreabrió sus ojos sorprendidos. Con cierta vergüenza intentó separarse.

—No es correcto. Yo…debería de regresar…

Pero Minato lo retuvo entre sus brazos. Entreabrió su boca y deslizó su lengua por la glándula que pronto podría marcar. Un nuevo estremecimiento sacudió al omega. Escuchó su quejido ahogado. Se sintió alentado, tomó de la nuca al omega e hizo que inclinase su cuello permitiendo espacio de piel que no perdió la oportunidad de besar a placer.

—Deseo tanto hacerte mío ahora.

Itachi vio en los ojos de Minato fuego y resolución ¿Acaso lo había encendido demasiado? ¿Qué era lo mejor para sus planes en ese momento? Sentía la presencia de sus siervos en su espalda. Él era el próximo líder de los Uchiha, no podía ser rebajado en frente de sus siervos. Ya mucho se comentaba entre los Uchiha sobre Sasuke.

—Y yo deseo ser suyo, mi señor. —Habló usando su voz omega. — Aunque me avergüence y no sea propio de alguien como yo.

El joven líder paso sus manos por la nuca del señor de la guerra, como buscando refugio se acurrucó en su pecho. Minato lo sintió avergonzado, anhelante y confundido. La ternura invadió su ser.

—Usted, además tiene consuelo ahora. —Comentó sin dejar el nido en el que se había refugiado.

—Jamás se compararía a ti. Itachi. Mi Itachi.

"Mi Itachi"….había recibido ese llamado de su verdadero prometido.

—Me han dicho que es su favorita. —Respondió al líder.

— ¿Me lo recriminas?

—Jamás, mi señor. —Aclaró con respeto. — Yo comprendo que usted como alfa tiene necesidades que aún no puedo cumplir—Susurró en su oído, tentando peligrosamente su propia suerte. —Sé que ella está realizando una buena labor con mi prometido mientras yo no puedo; porque sé que usted me respeta y me quiere a su lado como su eterno amante.

Minato se sintió avergonzado de sus palabras y decisiones anteriores. Por un momento vaciló de la decisión de separarlos de su familia. Pero por otro lado, creyó que era lo mejor. Deseaba a Itachi dándole su entera atención hasta que le diera un hijo. Su mano descendió hasta su cadera y dio un apretón sutil.

—Mi señor…

Apartó el cabello de Itachi, ladeó su cabeza permitiéndole repartir tenues besos en su piel blanca. Bajó hasta llegar nuevamente a la unión de su cuello y hombro, sintió la glándula de omega contraerse. Succionó suavemente causando espasmos en el cuerpo del omega.

—Mi alfa…—Llamó nuevamente Itachi.

—Cuando este con ella murmuraré tu nombre y pensaré que eres tú sin lugar a dudas.

—Minato-sama…hágalo porque esta noche usted estará en mis sueños.

Un beso fugaz y apasionado se inició entre ellos. El labio del menor quedó atrapado entre los dientes del otro. Vio la clara lujuria por él y un estremecimiento le recorrió. Finalmente Minato dejó libre su labio.

—Te escoltaré a tu tienda.

—La verdad deseo refrescarme un poco, mis siervos me ayudarán. Además si nos ven llegar así…

—No quiero ensuciar tu reputación. —Entendió el líder. — Solo no se aparten demasiado. Te estaré esperando en la puerta de tu tienda para asegurarme que ingreses con bien.

—Gracias.

Minato se encaminó hacia donde se encontraban todos los demás. Se veía radiante, relajado y feliz ante la expectativa de su nuevo matrimonio. Sus dudas sobre Itachi se tambalearon. Ese tipo de besos, enrojecimiento de mejillas no podrían fingirse. Creyó que su joven prometido había utilizado sus encantos al inicio pero estaba seguro que realmente existía afecto y deseo correspondido. Así que decidió esa noche dormir con cualquier otra menos su favorita y dejarla a disposición de cualquiera. De esa forma aseguraba que ella no envenenara sus sentimientos por Itachi.

Mientras tanto, Itachi se había acercado al arrollo a lavarse la boca y acomodarse el cabello.

—Entiendo que eres hijo de Fugaku-sama, nuestro líder…—Una de las siervas se adelantó hacia Itachi. —Y que ellos…—Señaló a los otros siervos que la acompañaban—… siendo betas están a tu servicio pero yo no. —La voz de la muchacha se alzó clara. — Yo soy una omega Uchiha y puedo serte rival…

—Izumi…de pequeños fuimos amigos ¿qué sucedió?—Interrumpió el discurso de la joven sin girarse.

—Lo sabes bien…—Respondió ella con rencor.

— ¿En qué sentido crees que puedes ser mi rival?—El líder Uchiha giró rápidamente hacia su contrincante. Sus ojos cambiaron a rojizos al igual que los de ella. Los betas no sabían si llamar a Fugaku o no. La última escena les había dejado un sin sabor sobre el honor de su líder omega.

—En todo el sentido, Itachi. —Sonrío ampliamente. —Creo que a Shisui le encantará saber cómo su prometido se revuelca con otro para mantener su farsa.

—Shisui sabía exactamente lo que enfrentábamos. —Se defendió Itachi, olfateando sentimientos de decepción por parte de los betas. Estos no intervendrían pues querían verificar si su lealtad estaba siendo correspondida.

—Lo hemos notado, Sasuke-san está enamorado de su esposo. —Comentó Izumi con las manos en la cintura. — Eso es normal. Su blanco es guapo y él demasiado joven, se le pasará cuando termine; pero tú, nuestro próximo líder, me asqueas. —Las orejas y cola de Izumi estaban quietas, sus bellos estaban completamente erizados. — No mereces la herencia de Madara-sama, el sí fue un omega diferente.

Itachi sabía que si seguían discutiendo terminarían por descubrirse. Necesitaba solucionarlo y zanjar el tema. Y por supuesto demostrar que su título de heredero no era solo por ser hijo de Fugaku. Él siempre trataba de solucionar todo por la manera pacífica pero si no se podía estaba muy capacitado para darle arreglo de múltiples formas. Además, una vena posesiva le sacudió al escuchar el nombre de su prometido dicho de una manera tan familiar. Muy pocos podían llamarle "Shisui" sin ningún honorífico.

— Yo sería un omega leal para Shisui. No creas que no nos damos cuenta que este encuentro fue más que un engaño. Lo estás deseando…cuando Shisui se entere me escogerá…

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera pestañear se encontraba en el suelo con Itachi sobre ella y su mano en su garganta. Quiso ponerse de pie pero el heredero tenía una pierna sobre su vientre inmovilizándola.

Los siervos betas al principio se quedaron pasmados, pero de inmediato se inclinaron con respeto, mostrando el cuello ante Itachi.

—Escúchame bien. Izumi si vuelves a mencionar a mi prometido sin el respeto merecido olvidaré que fuimos amigos. —Dijo directo a su oído. — Espero pongas todo de ti con la misión porque ya sabes que la traición se castiga con la muerte.

Se acercó más a ella, dejando que el peso de su pierna le quitase el aire.

—Y Shisui es mío. —Le dijo desde lo más fondo de su ser animal.

Se alejó, permitiendo que ella respirara.

—Por favor, ayúdenme a arreglar el cabello. Siempre olvido como son estos moños. —Se refirió a los betas.

Ellos se acercaron rápidamente a ayudar a peinar el cabello de Itachi. Cuando estuvieron listos, Izumi tomó su lugar como sierva de Itachi y caminó detrás de él. Sus ganas de retarle casi habían desparecido. De todas maneras no pensaba en arriesgar la misión. Sus peleas eran dentro del clan. Hacia afuera seguían siendo un pueblo unido que luchaba contra su opresor. Izumi sabía que a pesar de sus cuestionamientos fueran ciertos e Itachi gustase de Minato, este cumpliría con su deber. Mientras que Itachi sabía que Izumi deseaba a Shisui como alfa pero que a pesar de odiarle porque Shisui lo amaba a él, ella no arriesgaría la misión. Al menos en ese aspecto estaban de acuerdo, aunque una vez que todo terminase ¿Izumi dejaría escapar a Shisui?

...

La luna se alzaba imperiosa. Aparentemente todos en el campamento dormían profundamente. Entre las sombras corrían cuatro personas totalmente de negro.

Entre el grupo se encontraba Sasuke quien por fin sentía sus músculos destensarse. Nuevamente se sentía él mismo, un shinobi. Su cuerpo se encontraba algo pesado por la falta de práctica y el embarazo por lo que correr era la mejor idea. Pronto empezaron a trepar los arboles con suficiencia. Orochimaru también era un felino al igual que ellos además de poseer el don de la serpiente.

Subieron a las cúspides de los pinos. Desde esa altura pudieron distinguir al grupo que intentaba robarles. Ellos se encontraba en arboles pero no lo suficientemente altos. Sin lugar a dudas eran solo mercenarios que habían pensado que eran un blanco fácil por la cantidad de omegas.

—Bien, Sasuke –kun. Es hora que te explique algunas de mis habilidades que debes de haber heredado. Va a ser ligeramente complicado que controles tu lado animal natural junto con el poder de la serpiente blanca, pero con esfuerzo lo lograrás.

—Tú ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—Preguntó curioso el omega menor.

—Esta simbiosis es natural en mí por mi clan. Pero no es imposible. Creo saber que Orochi deseaba darte su poder también. Tienes granes habilidades por tu clan y entrenamiento; hay algunas que serán mejoradas.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Tu resistencia al veneno, tu vista nocturna y tu flexibilidad. Otras que serán más poderosas a las de tu clan como esta.

Orochimaru tomó un kunai y se rasgó la mano sin ningún cuidado. Para sorpresa de Sasuke, esta comenzó a curarse rápidamente

—Puedo hacerlo a voluntad. Normalmente dejo que demore un poco para que no sea evidente. —Aseguró. — Dame tu mano.

Sasuke se la tendió y Orochimaru la rasgó de igual manera. La pantera acalló el quejido y para su sorpresa la herida comenzó a sanar antinaturalmente rápido.

—Increíble. —Murmuró.

—Esa no es la única. Puedes hechizar serpientes y mandar sobre ellos. No sé si invocarlas, no lo creo, pero es un gran avance. Además de que deberás aprender a pelear con tu nueva flexibilidad y un nuevo sentido: podrás percibir el calor de otros seres vivos.

Sai y los otros se mantenían callados hasta que vieron movimiento en los árboles. Los mercenarios comenzaban a descender. No eran capaces de saltar por los arboles como ellos.

Orochimaru saltó con agilidad sorprendiendo a los primos Uchiha. Corría a una vertiginosa velocidad sin cansarse y sin chocar nunca. Sasuke agudizó su vista y sintió que su visión era aún más aguda que con sus ojos rojos de felino. Además de ello sentía el calor provenir de cada cuerpo y ser vivo a su alrededor, ello era una sensación diferente y extraña.

Treparon nuevamente en cada árbol y desde ahí saltaron, tumbando a los mercenarios sin darles oportunidad a escapar. Rápidamente les taparon la boca y la nariz para que no gritasen.

Sasuke vio como Orochimaru rodeaba con piernas y brazos el pecho de su víctima para luego apretar al caído sin sufrir dolor. Probó lo mismo en vez de usar la técnica Uchiha. Sintió como sus brazos y piernas se doblaban en algunos anormales. Apretó sin sentir dolor y el hombre en su abrazo murió.

A lo lejos vieron a uno escaparse. El nuevo portador de Orochi salió disparado. Los otros intentaron seguirle pero Orochimaru se los impidió.

El Uchiha lo alcanzó en algunos segundos. El sujeto desesperado intentó darle un golpe sin poder atinarle a ninguno. Orochimaru apreció que esos movimientos eran propios del entrenamiento de Sasuke.

"¡Admirable!"

Cuando volvió a escapar, Sasuke lo tumbó al suelo y lo inmovilizó poniendo su brazo en su garganta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuál era vuestra misión?—Ordenó.

—Solo buscábamos robar...se lo aseguro no trabajamos para nadie...

Había un tono nervioso en su voz.

—Que más. —La voz de Sasuke era seria, sin atisbo de desesperación, de alguna forma resultaba escalofriante aunado a esos ojos rojos.

—Danzo…Danzo está organizando grupos como nosotros para asaltar caravanas. Nuestro mundo se está acabando y él está queriendo obtener beneficios. Tú ¿acaso eres un Uchiha? Ustedes han desaparecido y Danzo se prepara.

—Sabes que morirás. —Murmuró fríamente Sasuke sacando un kunai y poniéndolo en el cuello de su presa.

—Déjame tomar la capsula.

Sasuke guardó su kunai, sacó la capsula de entre la ropa del desgraciado y se la puso en la boca. El sujeto la tragó de inmediato, pronto pareció caer en sueño pero en verdad había fallecido tranquilamente. El joven Uchiha se puso de pie y regresó hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

—Vaya primito, no te has oxidado para nada.

—Ya quisieras, Sai.

—Excelente, Sasuke-kun. —Felicitó Orochimaru.

—Hay algo que debemos de decirle a los demás. Orochimaru, has oído hablar de un tal Danzou?

—Quien no ha oído hablar de él no es un shinobi.

— ¿Qué sucede con ese sujeto? Nunca me agrado—Comento Sai

—Está causando pánico entre la gente de nuestro negocio. Y sospecha quiénes somos.

—Más problemas…—Susurró Orochimaru.

….

…

Podía afirmar que de alguna manera se sentía pleno en su nueva vida. Aun debía de ir a misiones, arriesgaba el doble cubriendo las pistas de los Uchiha; pero al regresar y divisar como algunos de sus compañeros tenían cachorros, los cuales podrían corretear sin problemas le traía alivio. Soltó un suspiro nuevamente mientras intentaba no sonreír.

Ya no vivía dentro del palacio interno de los Uchiha sino que ocupaba una casona construida dentro del territorio asignado para ellos. Tuvieron que aprender ciertas reglas de convivencia y a respetar las costumbres de los Uchiha. Se apoyaron en ellos cuando necesitaron sanar sus heridas, servicios sacerdotales. Poco a poco la distancia entre ambos grupos se cerraba. Si bien había compañeros que se habían casado entre ellos, otros se habían hecho de compañeros Uchiha. No se había prohibido ni alentado, simplemente sucedió natural. Aquello lo agradecía.

—Me sigue pareciendo increíble que tengamos esto a nuestro alrededor. —Comentó Yamato detrás de él.

Kakashi giró su cuerpo hacia su compañero, alzó su mano llamándolo y Yamato tomó la suya con cariño.

La mayor parte de la población de su clan esperaba que pronto se desposara con Yamato, lo sabía y entendía el porqué. Le respetaban a pesar de ser omega, pero todos querían verlo totalmente protegido por un alfa adecuado que no mandara sobre él. Ese alfa perfecto era Yamato. A pesar de ser menor que él se había vuelto un compañero confiable. De hecho vivían juntos. A pesar de haber tonteado con algunos Uchiha, Kakashi seguía manteniendo su promesa de compartir sus celos con él. Sin embargo, otra facción que observaba ser cortejado por el hermano de Fugaku se preguntaba si no sería una mejor idea el desposarse con este.

El peliblanco había descartado totalmente esa opción. No comprendía porque Obito seguía empeñado en cortejarle. Estaba seguro que hubiera retado a Yamato si Fugaku no se le hubiera prohibido con voz de mando. Por su parte, Yamato afirmaba que aceptaría la propuesta de un reto. Pero que no lo solicitaría él por respeto al acuerdo que tenían con el líder Uchiha.

Yamato era bastante maduro para su edad, lo contrario a Obito. Sabía que el Uchiha pocas veces fallaba en alguna misión pero eso no quitaba lo imprudente que era.

Mientras continuaba divagando, su compañero lo atrajo a su cuerpo y buscó sus labios, entrecerró los ojos aceptando el contacto. Y de pronto una presencia perturbó el ambiente que se había asentado entre ellos.

—Kakashi…

Obito les observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su furia podía sentirse a muchísima distancia. De alguna forma aquello estremeció a Kakashi, en un instante se sintió desesperado por contener esa furia, pero la presión de la mano de Yamato le volvió a tranquilizar.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó sin demostrar su necesidad.

—Mi hermano nos llama a consejo.

Kakashi y Yamato caminaron hacia el alfa.

—Mi hermano solo te llamó a ti, Kakashi.

El peliblanco solo rodó los ojos ante la actitud infantil del alfa.

—Yamato es mi segundo, así como tú lo eres de tu hermano. Tiene derecho a asistir.

Kakashi siguió su camino. Yamato paró unos instantes ante Obito y le enfrentó la mirada con una gélida. Obito se sintió rugir, listo para confrontarlo pero la orden de su hermano resonó en su cabeza obligándolo a apartar la mirada.

El omega que amaba dejó de avanzar, llevó su mano hacia atrás, Yamato se apresuró a tomarla y entrelazar sus dedos. Obito debió de saber que su oferta jamás sería aceptada pero no podía admitirlo. Su alfa animal continuaba llorando por el omega ingrato que no se sometía. Lamentó que no solo fuera el llamado instinto, pues él mismo se había terminado por enamorar del tipo de persona que era Kakashi. Le había admirado el cómo defendía a su gente, el cómo trazaba brillantes planes, el cómo era dulce y amable con los cachorros de cualquiera de los clanes y su inmisericordia en una misión. Todo le había cautivado. En cambio, no había logrado que Kakashi siquiera le admirase. Como si él fuera mayor, Kakashi le veía como un niño mimado, incluso menos maduro que el joven Shisui o Itachi. Estaba seguro que lo ponía al nivel del cachorro Sasuke y Sai.

Una vez frente a todos alrededor. Itachi se despidió de Sasuke, para luego sentarse al lado de Shisui. Los tres más ancianos del clan, además de Fugaku, Mikoto y Kagami se colocaron en media luna. Dos asientos conmemorativos por los caídos padres de Sai aún eran puestos como antiguos miembros del consejo.

Inició el informe sobre las misiones y las ganancias. Hasta que Fugaku anunció que nuevas misiones habían llegado, quienes serían requeridos y quienes las comandarían. Cada misión debía de ser dirigida por Obito o Kagami, los más fuertes que pertenecían a la élite del clan sobreviviente, debido a que los padres de Sai fallecieron. Debido a la confianza que había comenzado a reinar entre Fugaku y Kakashi, este también comandaba misiones de ambos grupos. Gracias al distinguido desempeño de Shisui como shinobi, en los últimos meses había comenzó a ser requerido como comandante también. De esa manera demostraba que podría dirigir a los Uchiha por un rumbo adecuado, por tal motivo, los líderes de familia habían aconsejado que el heredero de Fugaku debiera de ser probado en una misión real pese a su joven edad.

—Sus maestros dieron su venia y mi hijo ha aceptado. —Resolvió Fugaku aparentando no estar preocupado por su cachorro.

Todos miraron inquisidoramente al heredero, los ojos de Itachi no titubearon como muchos debutantes.

—Quiero que tú, Kakashi, seas el líder de la misión que se le asignará. Así como guiaste con sabiduría a Shisui te pido que hagas lo mismo con mi primogénito.

Kakashi se inclinó ante el líder aceptando.

—Yo también quiero participar, hermano. —Interrumpió Obito.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron enfrentados en miradas.

—Lo hará Kagami. —Respondió sin dudar el gran líder.

—Kagami ya tienes tres misiones que comandar. —Acotó el hermano menor.

—Déjenos solos. —Ordenó Fugaku.

Kakashi y Yamato inclinaron sus cabezas, se pusieron en pie y se retiraron, detrás de ellos salieron Itachi, Shisui y Kagami, así como los tres ancianos del clan. Mikoto como siempre, no estaba incluida en esa orden.

—Obito-kun ¿estás consciente que es el debut de nuestro amado hijo?—Inquirió Mikoto.

Obito se puso de rodillas ante los padres.

—Les juro que daría mi vida por proteger a mis sobrinos. —Aseguró el interpelado.

— ¿ES SOLO POR ASEGURARTE QUE ITACHI ESTARÁ BIEN QUE QUIERES ACOMPAÑARLO?—Demandó Fugaku con so voz de mando alfa.

—No…

La voz autoritaria de Fugaku era poderosa. Obito no podía combatirla. No importara cuanta fuerza de voluntad pusiera, su hermano mayor seguía mereciendo su lealtad y era más fuerte.

—Quiero tener una oportunidad a solas con Kakashi, te lo ruego, hermano.

—Ya deberías de dejarlo en paz. Hermano, es evidente que escogerá a su segundo como esposo cuando quiera enlazarse.

Fugaku no podía comprender la desesperación de su hermano. Sin embargo, imaginar que alguien más hubiera logrado desposar a su omega le traía nauseas e ira. Por ese motivo, simplemente suspiró preocupado porque su menor recupere la cordura.

—Necesito hacer un último intento. Aquí en la aldea no me es posible. Te juro, hermano, que solo una vez más. Si no consigo ninguna esperanza me rendiré y seré feliz con lo que escoja.

El alfa mayor se adelantó hasta su hermano quien aún permanecía con la cabeza inclinada. Así que apretó la cabeza de Obito hasta aplastarla contra el suelo.

—Hermano, te juro que si por tu incompetencia a mi hijo le sucede algo yo…

—Te juro que mis intenciones con Kakashi no interrumpirán mi cuidado sobre Itachi. Te lo juro, hermano. —Declaró con fervor.

—Está bien, serás el vicecomandante de esta misión. Itachi queda también a tu cuidado.

Obito asintió con firmeza y respeto. Por su parte, Fugaku esperaba que el rechazo que sufriera fuera finalmente el que lo empuje a seguir con su vida y buscar una pareja adecuada.

—Dentro de dos semanas será la misión de Itachi. Dejaré que Shisui y sus maestros lo entrenen adecuadamente.

—Entiendo.

—Yamato será el líder de una misión en dos días. Kakashi permanecerá en la aldea para entrenar a Itachi. —Comentó sin variar su tono.

El menor abrió los ojos y sonrió. Al parecer, tendría su oportunidad antes de lo planeado. Mientras más tiempo a solas era mejor para él.

...

Dentro de la vivienda que compartían Yamato y Kakashi, los gemidos se escuchaban sin reparos. El joven omega dejó atrás sus épocas de compartir intimidad con otras personas. Desde el último año solo se acostaba con Yamato. Ya no sentía la necesidad de ir yendo a brazos de otros, su carácter se había pacificado. Se preguntó si significaba alguna señal.

Luego de un largo gemido ambos quedaron quietos observándose mientras el nudo en el interior de Kakashi se desinflamaba.

El peliblanco acarició con lentitud el rostro del alfa que tenía encima. Sonrío cansado pero satisfecho.

—Me sorprendiste con ese beso en tanto llegamos.

Yamato se acurrucó en la mano de su amante. Se sentía plácido, relajado aun encima de su pareja. Tantos años juntos, parecía parte de su vida el yacer juntos y comprenderse.

—Eso es porque estoy seguro que Fugaku-san va a acceder ante su hermano y porque tengo una misión mañana, mientras que tú permanecerás en casa.

— ¿Estas celoso?— Preguntó con cierta picardía el omega.

—Sé que no tengo derecho a estarlo. —Entristeció su mirada. — Pero nunca me confiaste que sucedió entre ustedes. —Un matiz de rabia tiñó su mirada. — Aunque no me lo digas sé que sucedió algo. Los Uchiha comentan que él te salvó la vida…

—Lo hizo. —Aclaró de inmediato.

El alfa apretó los labios. Sentía rabia de pensar que el omega que había escogido tenía una deuda de vida a otro alfa.

—Y yo le pagué como deseaba. Nada más. Nunca volvió a suceder algo entre nosotros.

La seriedad con la que se lo decía calmó a Yamato, quien se atrevió a tocar los labios de Kakashi siendo bien recibido.

—No tienes que sentir celos. Tú has sido siempre mi compañero, nadie podría igualarte. — Aseguró el omega con seriedad mientras peinaba los cabellos revueltos de su menor.

—Entonces…

El menor tomó su mano con respeto. Le brindó un beso en sus dedos y la acunó con cuidado.

—Entonces, mi señor, acéptame como tu protector, como tu alfa.

Kakashi abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa y ansiedad. Sabía que ese día llegaría pronto, pero fue inesperado que sucediera en ese momento. ¿Pertenecer por completo a alguien? Aquello le aterraba, pero con Yamato era diferente. Un alfa que jamás había intentado someterlo, sino que siempre le había adorado y protegido con dulzura y fervor.

Ambos sintieron como el miembro de Yamato se encontraba flácido dentro del omega, por lo que Yamato se quitó de encima del omega. Aun así no rompió la conexión que había entre sus miradas, demostrándole sus sentimientos a través de ello.

—Te amo, Kakashi. Te quiero como mi omega por completo. Hemos estado juntos desde siempre. No deseo que nos separemos más, quiero unir mi alma a la tuya por la eternidad mediante la mordida y una ceremonia adecuada, deseo hacerte mi esposo y mi omega. —Pidió con solemnidad.

El omega continuó sin palabras. Las palabras se le atoraron en la boca y su garganta se sintió seca. Resopló como si le faltase el aire, tosió varias veces. Su mente estaba turbada por las emociones encontradas. La relación especial que tenían significaba mucho más para Yamato.

El alfa creyó que el omega no estaba listo aun, por lo que pensó en darle espacio para pensar. El dolor recorrió su pecho.

—No te vayas. —Susurró Kakashi en medio de su acaloramiento. —Yo te acepto. —Susurró intempestivamente. Sentir que su soporte por años se marchaba era como si le hiriesen de forma mortal.

— ¿En verdad?

—Por supuesto.

A pesar del enrojecimiento de las mejillas de Kakashi, el alfa pudo notar seguridad en cada palabra. Kakashi al fin estaba listo para pertenecerle.

—No podría amar a otro alfa que no fueras tú, Yamato.

Diciendo aquello se arrodillo a su lado y le dio un beso en la boca.

—Mi alfa. —Susurró con su dulce voz de omega.

Ya no podría retenerse, aquel gesto encendió cada fibra en el animal interno. Yamato se abalanzó sobre el omega en un abrazo. Se alimentó de su aroma y besuqueo cada parte de su rostro.

— ¿Puedo morderte ahora?

Kakashi sintió tentadora la propuesta pero negó.

—No, mi alfa. Quiero que sea una ceremonia adecuada y quiero entregarme a ti por completo. Mi celo será en un mes y en un mes seré tuyo.

Darle la marca a un omega mientras esta en celo es mucho más poderoso que una marca cuando no lo está. Kakashi verdaderamente estaba cediéndole su vida, entregándose a su cuidado y protección, a tener una familia por completo. Y Yamato adoraba ello. Todos los sacrificios de su vida y dolencias cobraban un significado absoluto. Había quedado huérfano para poder encontrarse con Kakashi, para poder ser uno.

—Yo seré paciente, mi omega.

Kakashi se acercó a Yamato para envolverlo en sus brazos, se recostó dejando a su alfa sobre su cuerpo, ladeó su cuello y permitió que este lamiese su glándula omega, soltó un largo quejido.

—Esto será mío pronto. —Anunció emocionado el alfa.

Sus bocas se encontraron hambrientas, las garras del omega se clavaron en la espalda de su alfa. Sintió varias succiones que electrizaron su cuerpo, aulló al cielo mientras su cola peluda se removía inquieta. Yamato le abrió las piernas y volvió a clavarse en su cuerpo, empezando las embestidas rápidamente. En unos momentos, alzo atrayendo al peliblanco consigo. Este se acomodó mejor sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a moverse mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el otro disfrutara de lamer su piel.

Esta vez fue Yamato quien se recostó sobre su espalda, Kakashi continuo moviéndose, apegado pecho con pecho sintiendo los latidos del corazón del otro. Estaba seguro que no se arrepentiría. A pesar de que dejaba a un lado a su alfa destino, supo que Yamato sería el mejor alfa para él. ¿Por qué obedecer a un instinto básico si su corazón llamaba a otro? Al igual que Obito, sintió la pesada conexión de alfa y omega destino, estuvo a punto de perder el control cuando yacieron juntos, por eso se obligó a defraudar el sentimiento que Obito sentía por él al involucrarse con otros alfas. Pronto se percató que no sentía deseo por nadie más. Y entonces comprendió que solo con Yamato podría someter a su instinto primitivo porque a él sí lo quería. Era su decisión. Una vez que llevara la marca absoluta de Yamato su instinto debería de someterse a su razón y verdaderos sentimientos.

Los labios del alfa demandaron atención. El omega no dudó en saciarlo, aun removiéndose recostado sobre Yamato, llevo sus manos al rostro del otro y le cumplió su deseo de besarse. Agudos sonidos escapaban de la boca del omega mientras seguía abriéndose para su alfa. Las manos del menor abarcaron los glúteos de Kakashi, los amasó con fuerza mientras le instaba continuar con el delicioso movimiento. El interior del peliblanco era húmedo, apretado y cálido. En cada embestida, Yamato sintió como era bien recibido. Su miembro era succionado con anhelo, queriendo tomar toda la semilla que pronto Yamato depositaría en su interior.

El alfa nuevamente se sentó pero esta vez para girar y dejar a su hermosa pareja debajo de su cuerpo. No era suficiente. Tomó las piernas del mayor y las llevó a sus hombros. De esa manera tuvo acceso al vientre bajo de Kakashi. Saboreo cada parte de su piel salada por el sudor. Mientras continuaba moviéndose sin descanso, gruñía satisfecho por el acontecimiento próximo. No podía dejar de regodearse que finalmente Kakashi sería suyo.

En un arranque, se separó de Kakashi. Este le quedó observando, anhelando saber que se le había ocurrido a su alfa.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—Susurró Kakashi tocando el mentón de su compañero.

— ¿Puedo?

Kakashi entendió el significado de aquellas palabras. Era una pregunta que siempre le hacía antes de iniciar con su apareamiento en los celos compartidos. Sonrío enternecido.

—Ya no tienes que preguntar, Yamato. Solo házmelo como te guste.

Entonces el alfa le giró haciendo que quedara sobre su pecho en el lecho. Kakashi acomodó sus rodillas y sus manos en el futon, levantó su trasero dejándolo a disposición de su alfa. Recostó su cabeza sumisamente.

El alfa se relamió ante el espectáculo. Sus ojos vislumbraban la entrada de su omega enrojecida y abierta. Tomó las caderas de su pareja y se adentró siseando.

—Se siente rico, Yamato.

El alfa aplastó con su cuerpo a su omega. Llevó las manos de este por sobre su cabeza. Este abrió más sus piernas, dejando estas encorvadas y pegadas al lecho. Sus garras salieron y se enterraron en las mantas. Mientras su cola y orejas no paraban de removerse al ritmo que el alfa marcaba posesivamente. Su mente estaba en una burbuja, aquel alfa podía satisfacerlo por completo. Se preguntó ¿para qué había yacido con otros? Su respuesta fue el ser un niño que necesitaba sentirse libre, pero ya no, el amor que había construido junto a Yamato era poderoso y apasionado, no necesitaba de algo como el destino.

Yamato se dedicó a lamer cada porción de la espalda del omega, y de repartir mordidas por este, dejando un campo lleno de cardenales rojizos.

Enterró su nariz en los cabellos blancos de su sumisa pareja, mientras se enterraba con más fervor. Pronto vio luces ante sus ojos, los cerró, disfrutando de uno de los más exquisitos orgasmos que había sentido en su vida. Sintió el orgasmo del omega en presión en su miembro, cada succión le sacaba más semen.

Terminado de correr se dejó caer encima de su amante.

Kakashi exhaló, cerrando los ojos. No podía creer haber sido presa de tanto placer, podía aullar de felicidad.

Los mimos no cesaron después de ello. Yamato beso su glándula, en muda promesa de que en el siguiente celo estaría marcada.

El alfa se mantuvo en su lugar, envolvió a su pareja con celo a través de su cintura mientras aspiraba su aroma dulce. Aún estaban unidos por lo cual mantener un contacto dulce era enternecedor para ambos.

—Te amo.

...

...

.

El entrenamiento físico y de combate se iniciaba desde muy pequeños. Si podían mantenerse en pie, debían de iniciar a entrenar. Itachi a su edad, era admirado por los de su generación. Por lo cual una barrera entre él y los otros niños había crecido. Podía decir que solo contaba con un par de amigos fuera de su familia.

—Me gusta, Shisui-san—Declaró feliz la omega frente a otros de su misma raza sexual.

Itachi pudo escucharlo, sin embargo no giró hacia ellos sino que continuó enfocándose en su lanzamiento de kunai, logrando un silbido de parte de todos quienes vieron el espectáculo.

Shisui aún no se levantaba. Los días después de misión, su madre le permitía quedarse durmiendo más tiempo.

—Itachi-kun, como siempre eres increíble. —Festejó Izumi.

Los demás omegas murmuraban sobre cómo era increíble que ella le hablase con tanta familiaridad al heredero del clan. Podía decir que ella era una "amiga".

—Todos hablan de tu pronto debut, seguro lo harás bien. Eres capaz de vencer a muchos alfas, incluso a mayores que nosotros como Temma-san.

Justamente por vencer a Temma fue que el consejo decidió que Itachi estaba más que calificado para debutar. Por lo cual le habían otorgado dos semanas para que entrenara al máximo.

—Lo sé. Hoy voy a entrenar con Shisui. —Comentó con naturalidad.

Izumi tambaleó la sonrisa que le regalaba a su amigo. No eran excesivamente cercanos pero compartían su gusto por los dulces. Por esa razón habían iniciado a hablarse menos formalmente, pues pocas veces se había acercado para jugar con Sasuke. Pues el pequeño le rechazó de una manera bastante cómica. El minino menor solo jugaba con su familia.

—Umm ¿tú crees que pueda entrenar con ustedes?—Preguntó de inmediato la omega.

La niña tenía buen nivel, quizás ella podría aprender también de Shisui, pero Itachi no lo deseó. Sabía que era egoísta pero no le apetecía compartir el tiempo que su primo le dedicaba solo a él.

Antes de poder hablar, Shisui hizo acto de presencia.

— ¡Itachi!—Saludó alegremente.

Al lado del joven alfa, ambos omegas eran bastante pequeños, sus rostros y aromas aun reflejaban que necesitaban una nana de sus madres para dormir plácidamente. Mientras que Shisui tenía un rostro más marcado, cuadrado y ya sin rastros de ingenuidad en sus ojos.

Ambos niños le dedicaron una venia de saludo. Shisui acarició la cabeza de su primito durante un largo rato. Para luego darle una sonrisa a la omega.

—Eres Izumi-chan ¿verdad?

La niña asintió repetidas veces, bastante emocionada de saber que el gran Shisui conocía de su pequeña existencia.

—Me preguntaba si podría acompañarlos en su entrenamiento. Les prometo que no voy a retrasarlos. —Se atrevió con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Izumi es bastante buena, seguramente aprendería mucho de ti, Shisui. —Argumentó Itachi intentando sonar amable.

Izumi sonrío ampliamente por el apoyo de su amigo. Pensó que si él la apoyaba quizás cuando fuera más grande podría tener el apoyo entero de la familia principal para ser compañera de Shisui. Había escuchado que ellos dos habían sido comprometidos, pero también que ellos dos se trataban como hermanos.

—Seguramente Izumi-chan es grandiosa, pero debo de entrenar solo a Itachi porque se acerca su debut. No quiero decir que tú nos retrasarías, sucede que son técnicas secretas que solo se enseñan a los debutantes. Quizás cuando Izumi-chan esté a punto de debutar también le enseñe aquellas técnicas.

La niña asintió agradecida. En su interior se prometió entrenar duro para poder ascender y tener a Shisui de entrenador personal.

—Vamos, Itachi.

El menor se despidió de la niña con un ademán y siguió a su primo hasta el bosque. En aquel lugar entrenaban de nivel más avanzado y para esa tarde una zona del bosque era solo suya por su debut.

— ¿En verdad vas a enseñarme técnicas secretas?—Preguntó Itachi.

Shisui sonrío suavemente.

—En parte es verdad. Hay técnicas y saberes que necesitas aprender sin la distracción de alguien más, pero en parte fue porque vi en tu rostro que no deseabas que ella viniese con nosotros.

El pequeño se sintió avergonzado, quiso esconderse, retirarse, correr, simplemente optó por cubrir su rostro con sus manos. Lo sintió arder, su cola se cayó junto con sus orejas. El alfa se inclinó ante él y le dio un beso en cada una de sus orejitas felinas.

—No tienes que avergonzarte. La verdad me pone bastante feliz que Itachi quiera acapararme.

—Lo siento.

El mayor enterró sus dedos en el sagrado cabello del omega. Tomó un mechón y lo olfateó, aspiró con fuerza.

—Tu cabello es muy suave y hermoso, Itachi. Gracias por dejarlo crecer. —Murmuró fascinado por el contacto.

Itachi quitó sus manos de su rostro. Que Shisui le tocara el cabello era bastante común, pero había algo en el aire y en la mirada de su primo que le dio un toque inusual a la sensación.

— ¿En verdad no es raro eso?—Habló refiriéndose a su propia necesidad de tener a su primo solo para él.

—No lo es. A veces yo también quiero acapararte.

— ¿De verdad?

—Así es.

El niño se relajó y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Había creído errado su sentir. Saber que esa sensación era compartida le hizo creer que era algo normal entre dos personas que se quieren demasiado como ellos dos. Por el momento no se imaginaba que era su aun primerizo y débil animal omega que residía en su interior. Eran los primeros pasos de este para pronto manifestarse como un omega completo que busca a su alfa y que desea a otros omegas rivales fuera de su territorio. Una pantera posesiva en todo sentido.

—Bueno, vamos a iniciar. Debes de controlar tu presencia y emociones. Antes de la misión, Mikoto-san va a cubrirte de una sustancia que oscurecerá tu cuerpo y anulará tu aroma. Todos los clanes lo utilizan algunos mejores que otros, pero esto funciona mejor si controlas tu humor y emociones, Itachi.

—Entiendo.

—Por ejemplo en una persecución.

— ¿Persecución?

El mayor asintió con una sonrisa arrolladora. Itachi sintió sus mejillas arder. Se concentró en su futura misión. De pronto sintió escapar parte de su aroma de omega. Estaba fallando

—Hueles muy bien, Itachi.

Se sintió tan pequeño cuando su primo mayor lo acorraló contra uno de los árboles. Estaba confundido, suponía que era parte del entrenamiento. Un omega reacciona ante un alfa tan poderoso como Shisui. Muchos auguraban que en pocos años superaría al poder de Fugaku. Itachi estaba convencido de ello.

El mayor besó su coronilla, dejando sus labios por un largo tiempo, luego delineó con sus labios su cabello hasta una de sus orejas humanas.

—No debes dejar que nadie más huela este aroma tan exquisito. —Susurró con voz ronca.

— ¿Shisui?

El mayor resopló, apoyó su frente contra el árbol en el que tenía atrapado a su primo que continuaba siendo un niño. Sonrió un poco más relajado.

—Es decir, los enemigos pueden tenderte infinidad de trampas, tú debes de controlar tu aroma a omega. Lo sabes, para algunos alfas puede ser tentador, para ti peligroso.

Itachi asintió serio. Sabía que su naturaleza era diferente a la de su primo, no poseería la voz de mando alfa que tanto facilitaba la situación a estos, pero tendría capacidades también ventajosas. Había aprendido de Kakashi como un omega puede ser un gran líder y un espléndido shinobi.

—Bueno, Itachi. Hoy no seré yo quien trate de atraparte aunque es tentador. Vamos a ver si tú puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Yo debo de atraparte a ti?

Shisui asintió.

—Cierra los ojos.

El menor hizo lo ordenado. Shisui sintió nuevamente un impulso perturbador de apretarlo contra su cuerpo. Convocó todo su autocontrol para recordar que su primo era muy joven y que este le quería como hermano. Para su propia sorpresa, cada vez se daba cuenta que sus sentimientos por su primo se volvían agresivos. Lo había tenido a su lado desde siempre y deseaba que fuera así por el resto de sus vidas. Comenzaba a admirar a su tío Obito por ello. ¿Cómo podía observar que el omega que el destino había creado para él se paseara de la mano con otro alfa?

—Siénteme, Itachi, búscame con tu olfato, tus orejas, no con tus ojos. Siente el bosque.

La poderosa presencia de su primo fue desvaneciéndose. Poco a poco su aroma se volvía lejano, Itachi extendió su brazo intentando detenerlo, pero ya no lo alcanzó. Shisui había desaparecido. Abrió sus ojos y no pudo encontrarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a detallar todo su entorno: los árboles, la potencia del viento, el riachuelo que humedecía la tierra, los polluelos que cantaban esperando la comida de sus madres y a animalillos que corrían.

Shisui tenía prohibido el salir del espacio del bosque que le habían dado por lo que era un espacio reducido. Y de pronto sus orejas felinas captaron un ligero quiebre, era una señal, una pequeña pista de su primo.

Saltó al siguiente árbol, dándose cuenta que ni siquiera había usado sus ojos para ello. Y entonces, se dio cuenta que parte de la prueba era ello, confiar en sus otros sentidos, otorgarle a su parte animal mayor fuerza. Tomó una banda de entre sus cosas y se cubrió la vista para no verse tentado a utilizarla.

Salto nuevamente y luego trepó por el árbol, se cortó un par de veces emitiendo un quejido. No escuchó al alfa. Sonrío agradecido, Shisui confiaba en él. Así que salto nuevamente, la rama no era tan resistente, debía captar eso con su olfato.

Cada vez pudo aumentar la velocidad de sus saltos. Llegó el momento en que ya ni siquiera tenía que meditarlo, simplemente saltaba de árbol en árbol. Esa era la altura media en que todos los Uchiha saltaban. Se percató que no necesitaba ver, había saltado por los arboles desde los 2 años, no necesitaba de sus ojos para graduar un salto ni para trepar los árboles. Al llegar al árbol según la distancia que sus orejas habían captado sintió un furor crecer. Había algo dentro de él que le aseguraba que en la cima encontraría a Shisui. Y finalmente su nariz captó su particular aroma, estaba muy contenido pero aun así Itachi pudo diferenciarlo de cualquier aroma alrededor.

—Te encontré.

En una de las ramas más altas protegido por los aromas más poderosos de la naturaleza, Shisui había escuchado todo el despliegue de su primo. Sonrío. No era un aprendizaje de seguimiento para ello tendría que ser más elaborado, sino era un entrenamiento para que confiase en sus otros sentidos. Y así sus ojos pudieran utilizarlo en otras tareas.

—Eres increíble.

—Aunque...creo que hice trampa.

— ¿Usaste tus ojos?

—No…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Simplemente, hubo algo que me indicó que definitivamente estarías aquí.

Shisui le quitó la venda de sus ojos. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. El alfa ya comprendía a que se refería, pero no deseaba confundir al menor. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar envolverlo entre sus brazos, ahogarse entre su increíble aroma y cubrir a Itachi del suyo. Su cuerpo estaba quemando.

—Esa era la intención. — Resopló. — Llamaremos a Kakashi-san para que sea el nuevo blanco a buscar, será más difícil.

— ¿Es porque somos primos?

"Es porque somos destinados" pensó Shisui. "Cuando te pierdas, te encontraré lo mismo que tú a mi"

…...

Yamato se había marchado, pero no sin antes formalizar su próxima unión. El alfa sentía cierto temor de perder a quien había escogido compartir su vida. No era ajeno a que un lazo unía a Kakashi y Obito, por ello nunca obligó ni presionó al peliblanco, sin embargo viéndose correspondido se atrevió a pedirle unir sus vidas. Le había dejado un dije como símbolo de su unión, el cual fue recibido por Kakashi con una sonrisa suave.

Esa misma noche habían hablado en secreto con Mikoto, quien al ser la sacerdotisa del clan, autorizaba las uniones entre una pareja. Tenían su venia espiritual, solo faltaba hacer el pedido expreso al consejo y Fugaku para poder enlazar formalmente y quedase el registro.

Kakashi se encontraba suspirando quedamente mientras observaba el entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que tenía Itachi, enfrentándose a sus entrenadores.

—Kakashi. —Le llamó Obito.

El peliblanco dejó el dije de Yamato y prestó atención al pelinegro.

"Destinados" la palabra era demasiado poderosa para el gusto del peliblanco. ¿Acaso alguien debía de esperar eternamente hasta conocer a quien la naturaleza había creado para él? Kakashi pensó que no. Sus padres no eran destinados y hasta donde recuerda fueron felices. Odiaba la tiranía, así esta proviniese de la naturaleza. No iba a destrozar todo lo construido por alguien que interrumpió en su vida. No creyó en el las parejas destinadas hasta que con sus propios ojos observó crecer a Itachi y Shisui. Entonces, pensó que en ellos se aplicaba perfectamente, pero no era su caso. Además de ese lazo, Shisui e Itachi crecían y se empujaban mutuamente así como él y Yamato. Por lo cual, en su caso, creyó que la naturaleza se había equivocado. Él iba a escoger a su pareja de vida.

A pesar de ello, había sido obra del destino conocer a Obito, que le salvase la vida y que gracias a ese suceso su pueblo tuviera un hogar al cual volver. Quiso creer que ese había sido el único motivo por el que Obito y él habían nacido como alfa y omega destino.

—No quiero que te sientas traicionado porque me hayan autorizado a ir a la misión de Itachi. — Comentó como un niño que no quiere ser regañado.

—No me siento de esa manera. —Murmuró. — Entiendo que Itachi es tu sobrino. Es normal que quieras vigilarlo de cerca.

Observaron la sombra de seriedad que cubría el rostro de Shisui mientras su primo omega peleaba contra uno de sus entrenadores alfa. El muchacho estaba siendo vencido. Y en el alfa comenzaba a crecer un instinto de protección para con el menor.

Kakashi sonrío enternecido por el sentimiento que los ojos del alfa demostraban por su primo.

—Shisui e Itachi son tan dulces. —Murmuró Kakashi.

—Lo son. Quisiera que lo siguieran siendo por mucho más, pero no puede evitarse. Ambos deben de crecer. Nuestra sangre está condenada a servir a su pueblo.

El omega se giró hacia el alfa, Obito sintió la mirada de admiración del otro.

—Al ser líderes de un grupo que confía en nosotros es necesario responder a sus expectativas. No pensé que lo entendieras, Obito. —Comentó intentando no mostrar la sorpresa que aquellas maduras palabras le habían conmovido.

—Siempre lo he entendido, pero también creo que uno debe intentar ser fiel a sí mismo lo más posible.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tomé prometida por el bien de mi pueblo, porque estaban preocupados de que no tuviera una pareja, pero la deje cuando me di cuenta que la vida me estaba regalando la oportunidad de tener a quien crearon para mí. De esa manera, mi prometida también tendría la oportunidad de encontrar a su alma gemela. Curiosamente la ha encontrado en uno de tu gente hace poco. —Sonrío ampliamente, de esa manera que lograba atraparle. — Creo que si yo fuera capaz de volver mi compañero a mi omega destino no solo alcanzaría mi plenitud sino que gracias a ello podría servir con más ahínco a mi gente. Tendría alguien mío a quien proteger, e incluso si los dioses quieren, cachorros.

El rubor rodeó las mejillas del omega, así que desvío la mirada hacia el frente, intentando no sentirse aludido en aquel discurso.

—No pensé que fueras capaz de tener pensamientos tan profundos. — Se burló para aliviar el peso que había sentido al escuchar la voz del alfa quebrándose por él.

Lo captaba, el ser dominante de Obito le estaba suplicando por ser correspondido. Le conmovía, pero había tomado una decisión.

—Hey no te burles…por supuesto que puedo ser profundo…soy el segundo al mando del clan Uchiha. —Se señaló con orgullo.

—Claro…por supuesto el hermanito menor del líder…cuanto favoritismo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Piensas que llegué a mi cargo por ser su hermano? Puedo demostrarte cuando quieras que no es así.

Los entrenadores de Itachi, Shisui y el propio pupilo habían dejado de concentrarse en el entrenamiento para girar sus cabezas en dirección de los dos adultos que se habían enfrascado en una clara disputa en medio de burlas y palabras condescendientes del peliblanco y de Obito intentando salvar su honor de alfa.

—Tío Obito, Kakashi-san, creo que es una gran oportunidad en ese caso.

Los adultos giraron hacia el adolescente. El joven tenía una amplia sonrisa, una pizca de malicia adornaba su rostro.

—Creo que sería provechoso que Itachi presenciara un duelo entre dos shinobis. De hecho sería provechoso para mí también. Obito-san es parte de la elite del clan, Y Kakashi-san es el líder de su pueblo y además conoce nuestras técnicas.

Los entrenadores estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo que apoyaron la idea.

—Shisui…no creo.

—Así que el poderoso segundo alfa del clan Uchiha tiene miedo de enfrentarme. —Susurró Kakashi.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

Por su parte, el pelinegro admitía que eran destinados, una parte suya siempre pugnaba por someter a su omega, y otra por protegerlo. Cualquiera sea el caso, en medio de un duelo entre ambos, sus naturalezas podrían perder el control.

—Por mí no hay problema. Itachi, debes observar muy bien como derrotar a un alfa. —Anunció Kakashi con orgullo.

Obito infló los mofletes, ofendido.

—Bueno, te lo advertí, Kakashi. Tendrás que lidiar con mi parte alfa...si es que puedes hacerlo. —Anunció provocador.

El peliblanco sintió como una marea de calor trepaba lentamente por su piel desde su cuello, llenando su pecho y bajo vientre. Un exquisito sentimiento de anticipación le embargo. De su boca quiso escapar un ronroneo involuntario y provocativo.

—Veremos entonces…

No quería admitir que acababa de perder el valor para la contienda. No porque se creyese menos fuerte que Obito sino porque sentía que un aura sensual embargaba al alfa, el cual pronto buscaría seducirlo a él.

No estuvo equivocado. Cuando estuvieran frente a frente, el mentón alzado, la cola removiéndose desafiante de Obito le hizo chiflar acalorado. No debía de subestimar el lazo tiránico que la naturaleza había creado entre ellos.

Esbozó su mejor rostro serio ante su contendor y se preparó mentalmente para tener que lidiar con su parte omega.

Alrededor suyo habían sido llamados otros alumnos que también se acercaban a su debut, los supervisores y entrenadores permanecían con los aprendices sobre las ramas de los árboles. Shisui e Itachi estaban en un árbol independiente observándolos con mucho interés. El campo quedaba abierto para ellos dos.

— Es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas. Será a la primera caída. Cada caída suma un punto quien llegue a tres primero gana.

El omega permaneció sereno y expectante ante los ojos perturbadoramente apasionados del alfa. Kakashi tenían un buen control sobre sí mismo, pero siempre le había incomodado la mirada de fuego de Obito. Simplemente no parecía intentar contenerse.

—Lobito, vas a morder el polvo.

La primera caída podría ser rápida o podría ser la más lenta de las demás. El hecho es que esta podría mentalizar y dirigir al resto de la batalla.

Obito corrió hacia su dirección, justo al llegar intentó impactarle una mejilla con su rodilla. Era muy ágil. Kakashi logró contenerlo con su brazo, al mismo tiempo se trepó sobre él para intentar tumbarlo. El alfa lo tomó del tronco y lo lanzó al suelo, pero logró caer sobre sus pies en cuclillas. Sus respiraciones eran sonoras. Los alfas y omegas adultos lograban identificar sus aromas característicos.

—Vamos, lobito, no es entretenido si solo te defiendes.

El peliblanco no respondió. Se puso de pie nuevamente y se mantuvo silencioso, entrecerró sus ojos, tomó aire con fuerza y lo dejó ir. Sus sentidos estaban alertas nuevamente.

Se puso en cuclillas a la espera del nuevo ataque. Todos los futuros debutantes apreciaron al lobo blanco parecer en paz, pero al mismo tiempo con cada uno de sus sentidos concentrado en su rival.

El alfa borró su sonrisa. La seriedad invadió cada parte de su cuerpo, así que se puso de pie presuntuosamente. También convocó a un poco de paz a su interior. Al obtenerla se acercó a una vertiginosa velocidad, poco detectable para Kakashi que solo pudo girar hacia atrás gracias a que su olfato le aviso justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe. En medio del giro fue capaz de darle una patada en la quijada al alfa que hizo que este cayera hacia atrás. Sin embargo, pudo sostenerse con su brazo.

Kakashi aprovechó el desbalance para alzarse sobre el alfa. Desde una distancia pequeña salto y se lanzó sobre él con su puño en el aire dándole de lleno en el rostro. Apretó todo su peso y cayó sobre el otro en el vientre quitándole todo el aire.

—Primera caída. —Anunció el supervisor.

El omega se quitó de inmediato encima del alfa, dándole espacio para recuperarse y levantarse.

Una voz en su interior le dijo al omega que tuviera cuidado. Había avergonzado al alfa frente a sus subordinados. No iba a salir impune de ello. La ansiedad creció dentro de sí.

Por su lado, Obito tenía cada vello de su pelaje encrespado. El alfa dentro de sí le dictaba "somételo, enséñale quien manda". Estaba muy de acuerdo con aquellas palabras. Lo había tomado a la ligera, pero debía de demostrarle porque era el segundo al mando del clan. Al igual que callar la boca de los entrenadores y aprendices pues estos murmuraban entre ellos.

Golpeó la palma de su mano con un puño, demostrando que estaba nuevamente listo para el duelo. A pesar que había un impulso deseando proteger a Kakashi también estaba el lado autoritario que no iba a permitir ser vencido por su omega tan fácilmente.

— ¡Comiencen!—Gritó el supervisor.

Y el ataque de golpes seguidos de Obito dio inicio. La velocidad había aumentado así como cada potencia de su golpe. Kakashi lograba bloquearlos pero cada uno de los golpees le dañaba. Uno logró darle en el hombro, otro en la mejilla y finalmente una patada voladora le mandó a estrellarse contra un árbol. No se dejó caer. Se recobró y con amargura saltó sobre Obito, pero este lo bloqueo y a cambio lo retuvo entre brazos desde atrás, cortándole la respiración mientras apretaba su cuello. Sintió su aliento escarapelarle el cuerpo, las garras de Obito delinearon su pecho.

— ¡Suéltame!

—Finalmente has perdido la paz en tus ojos, Kakashi.

Como podría estar en paz si sentía cada fibra de su carne cobrar vida propia.

Intentó separarse pero Obito fue quien lo soltó lanzándolo al suelo. Esta vez no pudo evitar caer con todo su peso, sumado al impacto quedo pegado al suelo. Sintió cada parte de su cuerpo resentir el impacto. Obito lo observaba desde arriba con frialdad y seriedad, esos benditos ojos rojos estaban ahí. Y Kakashi quedó pasmado y atrapado, encandilado por estos.

—Segunda caída. Punto para Obito-san.

Estaban empatados. La siguiente ronda decidiría el duelo "amistoso" que llevaban. El honor era algo importante para los shinobis cuando estaba ligado a su prestigio. Había iniciado como un juego, pero a esas alturas ambos habían olvidado que era una simple demostración. Muchos sentimientos y su pasado intervenían para darle gusto al encuentro.

Kakashi se puso de pie con cierto cuidado. El impacto que había sufrido era mayor al que provocó en Obito por lo que debía de vencerlo rápido. Uno de los alumnos la tendió una botella de madera en la cual había agua. Cada uno se hidrató por su cuenta. Cuando estuvieron listos, ambos se pusieron nuevamente frente a frente.

Para esta ronda había más gente que se había enterado del duelo y que había trepado a los arboles alrededor para vislumbrarlo.

—Acepto que eres más de lo que pensé. —Inició Kakashi agitado y magullado.

—No hables…—Ordenó.

El omega notó que su propio aroma era más dulce, así como de su pecho brotaban ciertos quejidos y gorgoteos, su voz estaba saliendo con el matiz de un omega llamando a su alfa. Se cubrió la boca. No se podía permitir la humillación de pedir perdón al alfa por más instintivo que fuera ese sentir.

—Voy a vencerte. —Resolvió Obito.

— ¡Comiencen!

El omega intentó dar un golpe pero fue bloqueado por la mano de Obito la cual atrapó su puño y no la liberó, entonces el omega lo intentó con su otro puño y sucedió lo mismo. Ambos cayeron en golpe muerto, bloqueados e imposibilitados, presionaron uno contra el otro. La fuerza bruta de Obito era mayor, Kakashi se vio siendo deslizando hacia atrás, así que enganchó más sus pies en la tierra. Aun así siguió deslizándose, estaba perdiendo. Gruñó sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos miraron demasiado húmedos al alfa. El cual dudó por un segundo importante. En el cual, Kakashi aprovechó para librarse y trepar en el tronco del alfa con brazos y piernas. Logró tumbarlo aunque la mayor parte del impacto la recibió él mismo, conteniendo el dolor rodó hacia un lado, dejando de esa manera a Obito debajo suyo. Disparó un golpe directo a la mejilla, pero Obito la esquivo. Sus respiraciones eran ruidosas, sus olores agresivos, demandantes y sensuales.

Obito nuevamente atrapó sus brazos torciéndolos. Kakashi se dejó caer. Con sus muslos en el cuello de Obito, intentó apretarlo y librase del mayor. Se dio cuenta que no llegarían a nada por lo que con fuerza se libró rodando lejos del cuerpo del alfa. El cual rugió demandante, un gorgoteo escapó de la boca de Kakashi, acababa de responder al alfa aceptándolo.

El alfa se apoyó en sus rodillas rápidamente. De tal manera no pudo ser declarado como caído. Ambos se miraban con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio y los golpes recibidos.

—Voy a ganar...—Susurraron ambos.

Se lanzaron incasables el uno contra el otro. Cada uno bloqueaba como podía los golpes del otro, evitando sobre todo las patadas pues una de estos podría hacerlos caer. Kakashi, en un acto de destreza, giró hacia atrás sobre sus manos impartiendo un duro golpe en la quijada al alfa. Obito cayó sobre una rodilla.

El peliblanco aprovechó el momento y decidió darle otro golpe con la punta de su pie, pero el alfa atrapó su pierna con una mano jalándolo, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda. De inmediato se posó sobre él para gruñirle en el oído. Kakashi le arañó el rostro e intentó golpearlo en la espalda. Obito lo resistió, apretó la tierra y se encimó por completo entre las piernas de Kakashi. El cual decidió apretar su cintura con estas intentando detenerlo pero no logró quitarse a Obito de encima. El pánico le inundó.

—Eres un lobito malcriado. Soy tu alfa y solo me rechazas. —Gruñó.

—No eres mi alfa.

—Lo soy. —Declaró con voz de mando.

Fue como una arremetida a su cuerpo, el cual se electrificó por completo.

Los presentes habían quedado impactados. Parecía un duelo de apareamiento más que un duelo entre entrenadores. El supervisor le dedicó una mirada a los otros entrenadores para decidir si declarar vencedor a Obito o si suspender el duelo. Los otros se encontraban confundidos. Los aprendices estaban sonrojados pero muy interesados en saber cómo continuaría. Itachi se encontraba notablemente confundido, mientras que Shisui estaba avergonzado.

De pronto, Kakashi logró girar posicionándose sobre Obito. Se apoyó con todo su peso.

—Ríndete.

—No.

Kakashi se enfureció. Entonces le lanzo un puñete a su cara, haciendo botar sangre a Obito.

—Maldito omega…

Tomó al peliblanco de los cabellos y lo azotó contra el suelo nuevamente. Esta vez no pudo retenerlo ni ponerse entre sus piernas pues el otro le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo tumbo, dejándolo sentado en la tierra ahogándose por la falta de aire.

—Te he vencido. —Anunció Kakashi.

Pero Obito solo sonrío arrogante.

—Esto no ha acabado.

Diciendo ello desenfundó sus garras intentado arañar el rostro, Kakashi se hizo para atrás por lo que el arañazo lo recibió en el pecho. Las garras del Uchiha eran grandes, gruesas y filosas, la sangre brotó de inmediato, pero no fue suficiente para detener al omega.

—Maestros, denle fin. —Intervino Shisui a los mayores.

—Duelo terminado—Ordenaron estos.

Pero Obito y Kakashi seguían encendidos en vencerse el uno con el otro.

— ¡Me voy a casar con Yamato! Ya date por vencido.

—Maldito omega, ingrato, salve tu vida.

Obito nuevamente intentó darle otro golpe.

En los árboles, dos de los entrenadores intentaron intervenir pero el aroma de Obito les mantenía alejados. Los otros aprendices temblaron de miedo al sentir por completo el aura desplegada de este.

—Shisui...—Susurró Itachi doblándose ante la presencia de su tío mayor. Aún era un cachorro omega como para combatirlo.

—Iré por el líder. —Salió disparado uno de los maestros.

Shisui atrapó a su primo entre sus brazos. Su pecho rugió de molestia al ver a su omega arrodillarse ante otro alfa. Lo apretó contra su pecho y luego lo recargó en el árbol. Se separó de él y este tomó de su yukata.

—Voy a separarlos.

—Estas demente, muchacho. —Intervino uno de los maestros. —Obito es un alfa demasiado maduro para ti. Y Kakashi está en modo omega protegiendo su territorio. Solo Fugaku-sama puede detenerlos.

Pero Shisui se dejó caer del árbol resonando con su caída la tierra. Sus orejas captaron el quejido de Itachi y aquello fue como inyectarle una fuerza que había sido desconocida para él. Su alfa interno se sacudió de la pereza, había trabajo que hacer. "Podemos hacerlo. Nadie va a lastimar a Itachi", le aseguró.

El joven corrió hacia donde ellos se habían nuevamente enfrentado en un bloqueo neutro intentando tumbar al otro.

— ¡OBITO, KAKASHI, SEPÁRENSE AHORA! —La orden salió desde el fondo de su ser en forma de rugido que resonó en todo el bosque liberando de la prisión en que el aura de Obito había sometido a alfas, betas y omegas de alrededor.

Un nuevo alfa joven y poderoso se había alzado llamando a todo el clan.

Kakashi de inmediato sintió un mareo ante el aroma de Shisui, lo cual inundó de furia al alfa Obito. Desconociendo que se trataba de su sobrino intentó asestarle un golpe. Dada su condición fue fácil para Shisui esquivarlo. Se puso detrás de su tío noqueándolo con un eficaz golpe. Kakashi se dejó caer al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento casi al instante que el alfa.

Fugaku había llegado. Observó todo desde la rama donde su hijo estaba ya repuesto.

—Un nuevo alfa ha nacido, mi clan. Quedará en el destino si es mi hijo Itachi mi sucesor o mi querido sobrino Shisui. —Clamó. — Hoy te reconozco Shisui, como un alfa de alta clase en todo sentido. El cual es capaz de proteger al clan y a su vez de poner en orden los disturbios. Además, ha nacido para mandar sobre otros alfas.

Los alfas, betas y omegas se dejaron caer. De inmediato rodearon a Shisui para inclinarse ante él como muestra de respeto. Después de Fugaku no había existido otro alfa tan poderoso, pero Shisui demostró que llegaría a superarlo.

Shisui parpadeó confundido y avergonzado. No había pensado demasiado en sus acciones, solo pensó en proteger a todos incluso a Obito y Kakashi quienes ya se habían perdido en sus seres animales y no calculaban el daño que se hacían. Pero sobre todo, quiso mantener a salvo a su pequeño primo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que un rugido orgulloso escapara de su pecho.

…...

…..

Finalmente luego del tan extenuante trabajo llegaron a las tierras Namikaze. El Palacio que les recibió era majestuoso, situado en colina arriba, se veía poderoso desde el bajo camino.

Los Uchiha sintieron un sentimiento de antelación recorrerles. Ese era el lugar donde darían punto final a su servidumbre, donde sellarían el destino de todos. Habían alcanzado la cumbre de su camino. Serían guiados e introducidos por su misma víctima ignorante. Les habían permitido el paso al corazón del imperio de Minato. Una vez seguros, darían rienda suelta a su revolución.

* * *

Muchas gracias por quienes siempre se mantiene pendiente del fic, los adoro. Me dan mucha energía cuando leo sus teorías. Por favor lancenme todas las teorías que tenga de cómo se va a desarrollar.

Respuesta a reviews sin cuenta:

Wolf : Pues sí Minato era diferente. De hecho se volvió más agresivo en su política de conquista. Quizás aparezca algún recuerdo pronto. Naruto, por el momento no piensa en cómo dirigir esos cambios. No es suficiente con la intención. Por el momento continua con las tradiciones aunque no le guste. Solo esta envuelto en la felicidad que le produce amar y sentirse amado por Sasuke. Veremos cómo se genera el cambio más adelante. Muchas gracias por leer!

LilyVongola : Ya se te extrañaba! Espero que siempre te mantengas atenta al fic! Bueno ya habrás leído en el fic cómo solucionó Itachi el problema de Minato y como se encargó del problema que surgió con su subordinada. Itachi - veremos pronto en recuerdos- tiene cierta experiencia en ese ámbito. De alguna manera, Shisui sabe que Itachi es capaz de usar eso a su favor, sobre todo por el bien de Sasuke. Ambos habrán tenido su plática sobre ello. Aunque este hecho degrada su percepción de los otros sobre él como futuro líder. En mis fics, sobre todo de esta epoca, los betas no tienen nada que hacer con un alfa u omega, las parejas eran estrictamente formadas entre alfa y omegas e intentaban mantener ese linaje puro, los betas eran usados como siervos, subordinados, lacayos y entretenimiento (osea amantes) por eso Izumi se siente capaz de atraer y ser una buena compañera para Shisui, quien es el alfa más fuerte del clan Uchiha actualmente. Pero ya vimos que Itachi no lo parece pero es muy territorial con Shisui XDXDXDXD (Izumi no me cayó muy bien en el anime) Ese es el asunto con Naruto, ha sido criado y ha aprendido todas esa reglas, no esta de acuerdo totalmente con ellas pero aun no ve una manera de cambiarlas. Creo que de seguir así terminaría por ser un líder algo más benevolo pero no cambiaría radicalmente la politica de su padre. Por el momento esta aturdido por el sentimiento tan grande que tiene por Sasuke y la felicidad de tener un hijo. Pero las cosas cambiarán. Diría que estan casi fusionados, como viste cuando lo sellaron tomo posesión de su carne, pero convive como su yo animal. Ya sabes que cada alfa y omega tiene un animal interno, esa sería la misma manera en que Orochi convive con Orochimaru, como su espíritu animal, dándole dotes, instintos y demás. No morirá con Orochimaru si este tiene un descendiente. En cambio Kurama esta encarcelado, retenido dentro de Naruto, pero puede llegar a liberarse. Más bien en el caso de Memma será diferente. Lo de Kakashi Yamato y Obito da para mucho más drama, ya verás uffffffffff... Pues sí, Kakashi es un lobito, la leatad que Yamato se ha canjeado es muy fuerte. Y ha llegado al amor. Sasuke tiene claro y ya oíste a Itachi la traición se paga con la muerte uhhhhhhhh que dolor...Espero leerte muy pronto con el nuevo capi y por favor más teorías!

Bueno aquí vimos como manejan sus política los Uchiha, el fuerza de los líderes, Fugaku defendiendo su titulo ante su hermano e Itachi demostrando que puede actuar como un omega sumiso pero sigue siendo el futuro líder del clan.

¿Creen que Izumi tenga razón e itachi este algo confundido o le gusto Minato?

Por cierto Izumi Uchiha es un personaje de las novelas de Itachi. Y Temma también fue compañero de Itachi cuando geninn

¿Qué piensan sobre la desición de Kakashi de aceptar a Yamato?

Me gusto mucho desarrollar la etapa dificil de Shisui e Itachi, es decir, Itachi aun es un niño ya casi llegandoa pubertad peri igual se siente mal el cortejarlo.

Shisui despertó como alfa completo, logrando imponerse pro sobre la fuerza territorial de Obito. Ya veremos como es Itachi es finalmente nombrado líder del clan.

Por si tenían duda, -ya lo mencione en el grupo de face- Boruto, Himawari, Mitsuki y Shrasuke aprecerán en el fic aunque no necesariamente como en el anime.

Nos leemos muy pronto. Y no se olviden de seguir la página Kaory-madness y el grupo (porfis si responden las preguntas no tendré dudas en aceptarlos) siempre estoy posteando datos sobre el fic, contenido terminos oemgaverse, mangas BL e info! Nos leemos, si les gusta el narusasu les invito a leer Pasajeros, fic de fciencia ficción y futurista narusasu. Y si les gusta yuri on ice mi fic Entrenador espartano y Reyes y reinas del patinaje.


	16. Chapter 16

Notas de autor: Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es completamente mía.

Hola a todos! Finalmente pude actualizar el fanfic. Debidoa su extensión lo tuve listo hace un mes pro me tomo un mes poder editarlo. Entre otras cosas que estan detallados abajo. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo y esto se enciende! Preparense!

* * *

Capítulo 16: Amor y Orgullo

Durante esta época, la gloria del clan Senju empezaba a menguar y su poder a ser cuestionado. La era del gran alfa Senju Hashirama y su esposa Mito Uzumaki finalizó con la muerte de ambos. Ellos no pudieron resistir el fallecimiento de su hija Midori Senju. Mientras tanto, Tobirama se había refugiado en un retiro espiritual de un monasterio cerca de las tierras salvajes, casi limitando con el territorio del clan Uchiha, el cual era neutral y no se involucraba en disputas.

Kazuo Senju era el nombre del cuarto hijo del matrimonio Senju-Uzumaki. De pequeño no imaginó tener que asumir aquel rol. Sus dos hermanas mayores habían asumido el papel dentro de la élite sacerdotal Uzumaki. Una omega ya casada con un sacerdote de aquel clan y otra alfa que había decidido desligarse de los placeres mundanos. Ninguna vivía en su castillo. De hecho, pocas veces le visitaban. Realmente se habían acoplado al clan Uzumaki por completo.

Quedando solo él, debió asumir con rudeza y en soledad un papel riguroso. Y es que con la muerte de su madre, los lazos con el clan Uzumaki se tambaleaban lentamente. Fue Kazuo el líder que abrió las puertas de su hogar a Orochimaru luego de la masacre del castillo de su abuelo.

El pequeño omega que los señores del clan Senju habían dado cobijo era un bello misterio. A cada día que pasaba, demostraba con su comportamiento haber recibido una espléndida crianza. Sin embargo, los sabios del clan concluyeron que el omega no recuperaría sus recuerdos, quizás, jamás. Creyeron que era posible que su cuerpo recordase por instinto todo lo aprendido, así como los conocimientos básicos de lectura y escritura; pero que sus memorias y vivencias no, debido al trauma que sufrió.

Las investigaciones hechas en los alrededores dieron por resultado el hallazgo de un pequeño castillo más allá de la frontera del clan Senju. Solo el olor a muerte y cenizas rondaba en el lugar. No quedaba ni siquiera un estandarte. Aquello solo podía significar el trabajo de shinobis. El líder de aquel momento supuso que algún clan enemigo había contratado a un grupo de mercenarios para destruirlos. Las razones quedarían enterradas junto con toda la población. Era extraño tal exterminio, pero no imposible.

De inmediato, el dirigente consultó con sus aliados del clan Uzumaki y, el joven pero cada vez poderoso, clan Namikaze. Ninguno supo dar respuesta sobre la existencia de aquel grupo. El alfa Senju sintió que algo le ocultaban sus pares del clan Namikaze; por lo que se guardó que había rescatado un niño cercano a aquellas inmediaciones.

Al verificar los significativos progresos de Orochimaru, el líder Senju y su omega, decidieron adoptarlo como futuro consorte de su hija alfa. Quizás no como un primer esposo sino como un segundo. Por lo que Kazuo dictaminó que se guardara el secreto de procedencia de Orochimaru. A partir de ese momento, recibiría la esmerada educación que le correspondía.

Hotaru era el omega de Kazuo. Su matrimonio había sido aceptado con sumisión. Fue de niño un espléndido y diligente omega. Por ello, cuando, en la noche de bodas, descubrió que su marido era su alfa destino creyó que fue un regalo de los Dioses por su presteza. La belleza del omega era admirable y comentada aun fuera del clan. El líder Senju estaba gustoso de ser el dueño de aquella criatura.

Aun así, Kazuo ya contaba con dos amantes principales. A quienes descuidó cuando su esposo quedó embarazado de su primer cachorro. Su amor por el omega solo creció cuando su hija nació y le comunicaron que ella era alfa. ¡Solo un embarazo y ya contaba con una digna heredera!

Ninguno fue previsor de que un omega despechado de alta cuna podía ser peligroso. Hotaru cuidaba de los concubinos, les invitaba a tomar el té y aceptaba sus cenas y regalos. A los meses de nacida Tsunade, Hotaru quedó preñado nuevamente, pero el embarazo no fue exitoso, lo perdió. En su fuero interno, el joven esposo había deseado encargar un cachorro omega para que fuera su compañero y enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Después de otros meses, nuevamente fue bendecido. Pero de igual manera, abortó al cachorro. Hotaru estaba asustado de caer en desgracia. Las investigaciones de su médico personal asustaron a los criados de los concubinos. Uno de los sirvientes del segundo concubino delató al primero. Por supuesto, el concubino fue debidamente castigado, él, toda su familia y sirvientes. Aun así, el vientre de Hotaru había quedado inservible. No podría gestar nuevamente. Sus sueños de tener un cachorro omega se truncaron.

Kazuo no podía degradarlo, estaba enamorado de él. Así que se afianzó en criar y proteger a su única hija alfa.

La llegada de Orochimaru fue para Hotaru un sueño cumplido. Creyó nuevamente, estar en gracia con los Dioses: su amor y devoción por su marido e hija estaban siendo devueltos. Así que se avocó profundamente a la crianza del felino como un noble de alta cuna omega. Para su dicha, el niño aprendía de una manera acelerada. En un par de meses dominó el baile tradicional del clan Senju, instrumentos como el shamisen y algunas danzas más complejas. Hotaru creyó que se debía a la crianza anterior que había recibido. Prosiguió con la ceremonia de té, consiguiendo iguales resultados. Para su sorpresa, el niño ya sabía leer y escribir por lo que le facilitó el aprendizaje de caligrafía como arte.

—Amado mío, Orochimaru es increíble. Ni siquiera yo he aprendido tan rápido como él. —Alabó como de costumbre el primero esposo.

Normalmente alfas y omegas cenaban por separado, pues tienen deberes diferentes que cumplir, pero a Kazuo le gustaba compartir al menos un día a la semana con toda su familia. Siervos, guardias y generales tenían por decreto no interrumpir a no ser que se tratase de una emergencia.

El omega aludido solamente inclinó su cabeza con respeto. Sus orejas de felino se inclinaron levemente lo que causó gracia en los mayores, fascinación en Jiraiya y repulsión en Tsunade.

—Oto-sama, oto-chan ¿Por qué estoy comprometida con un sujeto anormal? ¿No se supone que mi futuro omega debería de ser una belleza?

Ella aún era una niña, una cachorra que se sentía celosa de que los cariños de su padre omega fueran prodigados exclusivamente al pelinegro. Como alfa, Tsunade ya no debía de permanecer en los aposentos de su madre pues le correspondía entrenarse en el arte de la guerra junto a los demás alfas del clan.

— ¡Tsunade!—Rezondró su padre alfa.

—Kazuo-dono, Hotaru-sama, deseo retirarme a mis aposentos, con permiso.

Aquella había sido la primera vez que Orochimaru tuvo un mal comportamiento. Abandonó la sala sin recibir el permiso correspondiente. De sus ojos cayeron lágrimas que conmovieron a los adultos. Jiraiya se puso de pie automáticamente.

—Jiraiya, por favor, ve detrás de él. Estoy seguro que no va a ir a su habitación. —Pidió Hotaru.

Jiraiya asintió con fuerza. Se había retenido para no faltar al respeto a sus señores. Al contar con el permiso no demoró ni un instante más, salió velozmente en busca del menor.

En el salón, Tsunade tuvo que soportar un extenso regaño de su padre sobre cómo debía de comportarse como una alfa con dignidad. Los alfas debían de proteger a los omegas, mimarlos y animarlos cuando eran bien portados y diligentes como Orochimaru. Solo podían disciplinarlos si ofendían a sus alfas o superiores.

—Tsunade, hay muchos quienes desean comprometer a sus hijos con Orochimaru.

—Pues que lo hagan, a mí no me interesa ese mocoso intruso.

Hotaru negó suavemente su cabeza. Ambos padres comprendieron el porqué del odio de la rubia hacia el omega. Ella se encontraba celosa, como una niña mimosa que le es arrebatada la atención de su madre. Y, en su caso, no estaba bien visto. Ella era una alfa, debía de empezar a madurar de una buena vez a las buenas o malas.

Kazuo normalmente era amable, pero como cualquier alfa líder no toleraría debilidad en su heredera. Su omega apretó su pecho y se contuvo de pedir perdón por su hija, sabía lo que se avecinaba pero también creía que la niña lo merecía. Cerró los ojos y escuchó en silencio el golpe que su marido le dio a la alfa.

—Orochimaru se comporta con mayor dignidad, madurez y valentía que tú y es un omega. —Empezó el mayor. —Deberías estar agradecido que tu madre críe a tu futuro consorte. Ya no eres una cachorra, Tsunade, eres mi hija, una alfa y la heredera del clan. No voy a durar para siempre y tu deber como alfa es proteger a los omegas del clan. Crece de una buena vez.

El alfa supremo alzó su mano hacia su esposo, el omega se puso de pie y la tomó. Para el padre omega era duro dejar a su hija con la mejilla hinchada por el golpe, pero entendía el castigo. Ambos padres la dejaron sola para que meditara sobre sus actos.

…

Después de buscar al niño por los corredores, decidió usar su olfato. Jiraiya encontró a Orochimaru en uno de los jardines. Como lo supuso, este lloraba desconsoladamente apretado en sí mismo junto al pequeño lago que poseía.

Se acercó en silencio y le atrajo con cuidado. Un punzón en todo su cuerpo le recorrió con solo escuchar sus quejidos agudos en la mitad del silencio. La imagen de soledad y el aroma que brotaba desesperaba al animal interno del peliblanco.

—Cálmate.

Levantó su rostro e inició a limpiarle las lágrimas.

—Ella tiene razón. Soy anormal…

—No lo eres.

—Pero no tienes orejas ni nadie…

—Eso es porque tú eres especial.

"Especial"…el niño sin recuerdos sintió una voz resonando en su cabeza. Alguien le había llamado así antes. Tuvo temor, no deseaba recordar, había algo doloroso en ese pasado.

—Jiraiya, tengo miedo. —Confesó con urgencia.

Se aferró a las ropas del alfa, su aroma le aseguraba que estaba seguro y aun así la ansiedad hacía que su respiración se agitara. Jiraiya lo cubrió por completo y besó su cabeza.

—No temas. No importa quien hayas sido, yo te protegeré de todos. Incluso de Tsunade, nunca más permitiré que te insulte.

—Pero ella es la heredera del clan y mi prometida.

—Aun así. Tiene tanta suerte de que seas su prometido, porque yo…yo desearía tanto que fueras el mío.

Los ojos del niño brillaron. En ese corto tiempo asistiendo a Hotaru y otros omegas de alcurnia había aprendido que una de las mayores dichas para un omega era ser cortejado, desposado y tener crías de un gran alfa. En aquel tiempo, sin un recuero de su verdadero ser, Orochimaru creyó que el alfa que le abrazaba era el indicado.

—A mí también. —Se sonrojó violentamente. —Me encantaría ser tu esposo algún día.

Una llama casi extinta creció hasta arder en el cuerpo entero del alfa. Debía de pelear por el omega que tenía en brazos. Su deber de vida era lograr que fuera suyo.

—Confía en mí. Voy a lograrlo. Me volveré el alfa más fuerte y no podrán negarme tu mano.

—Por favor, no quiero casarse con Tsunade.

A penas tenía 10 primaveras, pero el omega se sentía abrumado por la sola idea de tener que compartir su vida con una alfa que lo despreciaba.

—No lo harás. Es una promesa, Orochimaru. Serás mi esposo. —Aseguró con una enorme sonrisa.

—Te juro que seré el mejor.

Sonriendo, tomó el rostro del omega. Con mucha suavidad, deslizó sus dedos hasta acunarlo. Le dio un beso en su frente y luego sin poder resistirse le robó su primer beso en los labios. Uno rápido, sin intenciones malignas, solo dejándole ver que sus intenciones fueron guiadas por amor.

Se quedaron juntos por un largo tiempo, disfrutando del confort que era arroparse en el aroma del otro. Ninguno previno los encuentros y desencuentros de sus vidas.

….

…..

Desde uno de los balcones de su habitación, Neji pudo observar cómo distinguidos palanquines con brocados en oro pertenecientes a las familias guerreras nobles de los distintos clanes que Minato había sometido arribaban al castillo. Todos llegaban para conocer al heredero de la Gran Alianza, Memma Namikaze.

La rabia le carcomió. Un completo extraño les había robado algo que ellos habían intentado lograr desde que se unieron a los Namikaze.

A pesar de ser "el segundo esposo" de Naruto era tratado como menos que un concubino en desgracia. Los siervos que lo atendían se habían visto bastante mermados. La traición de su prima alfa era pagada por su propia gente. Cada vida, sea omega, beta y alfa se volvió producto de trueque.

El clan Hyuga estaba irreconocible, apenas se reunían los pocos omegas que quedaban a su lado. Los que se enlazaron con miembros de otro clan le manifestaron por cartas o criados los malos tratos que recibían de sus esposos. Por lo cual eran humillados por los otros esposos o amantes de ellos.

Neji no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su voz no sería escuchada. Estaba seguro que no había sido repudiado solo por lástima. Pero esa lástima no llegaba a tanto como para que Naruto se dignara a dormir con él alguna noche. Justamente una visita de su marido era lo que necesitaba para que el trato a todos los que quedaban de su clan mejorase. Seguía siendo un omega virgen, despreciado por su marido, incapaz de llamar su atención. Todos en la gran Alianza lo sabían y no dudaban en resaltarlo o cuchichearlo en cada reunión. Le gustaba su esposo, siempre había sido así. Sin embargo, su situación no sería tan insoportable si de su suerte no dependiera la de los otros miembros de su clan. Su ineptitud como esposo omega estaba destruyendo la vida de cada Hyuga.

Además, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a su tío y sus dos primas. No obtuvo permiso para verlos. Solo le habían informado que su tío estaba enfermo; mientras que el embarazo de Hinata avanzaba con normalidad. Quizás fue egoísta, revelando quien era el padre del hijo de ella, pero no le pareció justo que los siervos betas y omegas de su prima fueran torturados para sacar el nombre que él ya suponía. Delatar a su prima, salvó la vida de algunos más. Gracias a ello, se libró de ser reducido y que su clan fuese resquebrajado por completo. Todo podría mejorar si concibiera un cachorro de Naruto.

Ni siquiera podía pensar en atentar contra el actual primer esposo, no tenía los medios, el oro ni los siervos para hacerlo. Además Sasuke Uchiha tenía el triple de protección que cualquier omega del castillo. Para poder adentrarse y causarle algún daño haría falta demasiados y sustanciosos sobornos para los cuales el oro que percibían no era suficiente. Literalmente vivían de la caridad del líder y su hijo, una misericordia bastante pequeña.

—Neji-sama…

Sus primos de ramas menores eran los que le asistían. Antaño cada omega Hyuga vivía rodeado de sirvientes; al contrario, cada uno debía de realizar sus labores solos y con sus manos. A pesar de todo, siendo el único de la familia principal, le tenían fe.

Desgraciadamente, su situación no iba a mejorar. El celo del joven Sasuke era cercano. Los miembros de otros clanes creían posible que quedase preñado nuevamente. Y aquello solo le otorgaría más poder, dos herederos de una misma casa.

Si quedaba preñado, Naruto tendría la excusa perfecta para no separarse de él por otros largos meses para Neji. Además, era más probable que Minato le consiguiese otro esposo y por tanto repartiera su atención entre Sasuke y el nuevo.

Después de meditarlo, Neji apretó sus puños lleno de frustración y desesperación. Odiaba a Sasuke, pero estaba decidido a inclinar su cabeza ante quien despreciaba por su gente. Sin pensárselo más, caminó seguido de sus familiares hacia los grandiosos aposentos Namikaze.

Como lo supuso, las estancias de Naruto y Sasuke estaban en lo más recóndito del castillo, protegidos por decenas de siervos y guardias de la casa Namikaze y Uchiha.

Pidió audiencia con Sasuke en la puerta más externa de los aposentos. Nadie tenía permitido traspasar la primera puerta sin autorización de la familia de Sasuke o la de Naruto. Luego de un largo tiempo en el que supuso se habían pasado el recado de boca en boca, llegó la respuesta. Para su sorpresa, fue aceptado según le informó uno de los siervos personales del futuro primer esposo. Se adentró puerta tras puerta junto a sus propios siervos. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el exquisito decorado de cada salón, así como la madera pulida y los cuadros de reconocidos artistas.

Era tanta su sorpresa que ni siquiera sentía rabia. Aunque alguna vez disfrutó de esos lujos en su lejana niñez y asistiendo a Hinata, solo sintió incomodidad.

Y finalmente, luego del largo camino, la última puerta fue abierta. Una decena de siervos escoltaban un camino, el cual finalizaba con Sasuke sentado orgullosamente sobre sus piernas en un futon rojo con bordados dorados. El Uchiha se veía primorosamente peinado, vestido con uno de los kimonos más lujosos que Neji había podido apreciar. Estaba seguro que había sido un regalo de Minato.

A su lado se encontraba su hermano Itachi y al otro lado su primo Sai, ambos vestidos con elegancia. La presencia de los tres Uchiha atontó por unos momentos al omega castaño. Sin siquiera pensarlo ya tenía sus rodillas en el suelo y su cabeza inclinada con respeto, sus parientes imitaron el gesto.

—Acércate, Hyuga. —Permitió Sasuke.

El omega se puso de pie a la orden. Con pasos arrastrados, avanzó por el camino de siervos hasta tomar lugar en uno de los cojines delante de Sasuke. El omega vestido con lujo se veía en su territorio, exactamente a donde pertenecía. Sus orejas felinas parecían una tiara decorativa que solo embellecía más su imagen. Aunque no lo dijese públicamente, Neji entendió porque Naruto no iba a visitarlo. El Uchiha no se veía como un esposo cualquiera, sino, como un príncipe.

Un quejido agudo se escuchó. Neji de inmediato giró su cabeza hacia dónde provenía tal ruido. Una de las siervas cargaba a un bebe también vestido con ahincó y dedicación. Era el aclamado primogénito. Neji se deleitó con el aroma dulce del cachorro, sin embargo también sintió cierto respeto. Era un alfa no cabía duda y sería poderoso le quedó claro. ¿Podría dar a luz un hijo tan fuerte que pudiera competir contra Memma?

—Mineko, llévalo a la nodriza a que lo alimente. Primo Sai, vigílalos por favor.

El omega ni siquiera se había inmutado ante el llanto de su hijo, había repartido las órdenes como un señor. Sasuke había aprendido las costumbres bastante rápido y las cumplía con diligencia. Neji estaba sorprendido pues a ellos les había tomado años. Además, Hinata no podía dar órdenes tan fácilmente, necesitaba de su primo Neji o su padre para hacerlo.

—Bien, Hyuga, a que debo tu visita. — Su voz era grave, buscaba inmediatas respuestas.

Como cortesía, uno de los siervos sirvió un recipiente con té al pelicastaño.

—Vengo a suplicarte que compartas a nuestro esposo.

Sin dudarlo, Neji inclinó su frente hasta tocar el suelo con esta. La suerte de su pueblo por su dignidad. No tenía demasiado que cuestionarse. Él vivía al servicio de su clan y sus superiores.

Sasuke parpadeó confundido e incómodo.

—Ya ocupas el lugar de primer esposo a pesar de no haber sido mordido. Tienes un primogénito alfa que enorgullece a toda La Alianza. Por favor solo te pido que intercedas por mí para que nuestro esposo me conceda algo de su amor.

Los hermanos Uchiha intercambiaron miradas, Neji inclinó su cabeza más.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero, puedo o debo hacerlo?—Su tono era neutro, pero en sus ojos había una ligera llama de enojo.

—Porque como primer esposo dirigirás la familia de Naruto-sama y debes velar por cada miembro de esta, tanto de esposos, concubinos y cachorros que nuestro alfa llegue a procrear. No es justo que lo monopolices.

El felino se acomodó sobre sus piernas con elegancia y sonrío con cierta malicia.

—Debo informarte que no soy yo quien lo monopoliza, sino él a mí.

Hyuga apretó sus manos, rabioso por gritarle cuanto improperio supiera, pero se contuvo. Si lo ofendía solo sería sacado de ahí como un cualquiera. Sasuke tenía en sus manos el corazón de Naruto y su hermano el de Minato. ¿Cómo es que habían escalado tan lejos?

—Si Naruto-sama me dedicara al menos una noche podría tener la gracia de quedar preñado o al menos consuelo para mí y mi gente. Estamos abandonados por completo. —Rogó nuevamente agachando la cabeza ante el porte de dominio del otro omega.

—Tienes razón en cuanto dices que está en mis manos toda la familia que Naruto llegue a tener, pero en tu caso es diferente. Cuando mi marido tome esposo o concubino seré el primero en felicitarlo y alentarlo a que acrecenté la familia. —Dijo con simpleza. — Del mismo modo recibiré con amor maternal a todos los cachorros procreados. Todos formaremos una armoniosa familia para mi valiente esposo. Porque estoy seguro que cada omega que sea seleccionado será una joya más, puro y leal. Tu caso escapa de mis manos. Así que voy a esperar a mi esposo o Minato-sama imparta órdenes al respecto. Eso es todo. —Finiquitó con un ademán arrogante.

— ¡No puedes dejarnos así!

La sumisión que había aparentado se disolvió. Se levantó dando unos pasos hacia el omega. De inmediato, varios siervos betas lo detuvieron con brusquedad.

— ¡No me toquen!—Gritó ofendido. — Soy esposo de Naruto-sama.

—Y usted está acercándose el primer honroso esposo del heredero de La Alianza.

Nunca se había sentido tan humillado, ni siquiera cuando servía a su prima. Al menos, en esa época, la posición de su prima le otorgaba estatus a él también.

— ¡¿Que está sucediendo?!—La potente voz de Naruto se dejó escuchar en la sala.

Al instante, los siervos y Neji se inclinaron con respeto ante el alfa.

— ¿Neji, que haces aquí?

Antes que alguien pudiese impedírselo, se lanzó a abrazarlo, importándolo poco la etiqueta. La mirada del rubio fue de inmediato hacia su primer esposo.

Sasuke podría parecer de semblante frío, pero para Naruto no resultó así. Po lo cual, separó de su cuerpo al castaño.

—Esposo mío, vine a suplicar por un poco de entendimiento pero solo me encontré con la más absoluta frialdad.

— ¿A qué se refiere, Sasuke?

El azabache solo había saludado con una venia sencilla a su esposo. Al toparse con los ojos recelosos azules, suavizó su gesto y bajó su mirada.

—Neji-sama vino a suplicar que te expulsara de mi lecho para que corrieras al suyo. ¿Es acaso justo su pedido? Si fuera una orden tuya o de Minato lo acataría sin dudar. Si fuera un omega honorable tomaría en cuenta su suplica, pero dadas sus circunstancias y ya que no se me ha informado sobre él y su clan, decidí dejar el asunto en tus sabias manos o en las de Namikaze-dono. —Respondió con dignidad y aparentando una sumisión que Neji sabía no poseía.

Narruto escuchó cada palabra hablada con propiedad pero en la mirada de Sasuke pudo ver cierta molestia caprichosa. Sabía que había expulsado a Neji solo por posesividad de omega y aquello le alegraba. Era otra muestra que se había ganado el amor de su pareja.

—Neji, fue una locura el venir a pedir ello a Sasuke. —Le separó aún más de su cuerpo. — Te han respondido con sabiduría y responsabilidad. Sasuke no puede decidir sobre una situación tan delicada. Como miembro de mi familia debes apoyar. Ahora estamos viviendo la preparación de la ceremonia de reconocimiento de Memma deberías estar feliz por ello porque yo lo estoy ´tebayo.

—Y lo estoy, pero mi señor, necesito de sus cuidados.

El alfa no supo que responder. En el fondo estaba siendo egoísta. Quizás Sasuke no podía hacer nada por Neji, pero él sí. Si se acostaba con él podría dejarlo preñado, su padre no se lo tenía prohibido, más bien lo contrario. Así el omega castaño fuera rebajado a concubino, un hijo era bien recibido. Pero la esplendorosa vista de Sasuke con sus orejas de gatito, su larga y elegante cola removiéndose caprichosamente le envolvió en su embrujo. No deseaba a nadie más, solo ardía por tocar y besar a su felino engreído.

—Lo discutiremos más adelante. —Decidió Naruto sin dejar de observar a su primer esposo. — Se parte de la celebración. Mandaré que te sea atendido adecuadamente para que seas participe de ello.

La presencia de otro omega y de un cachorro llenó la habitación.

—Primo, Memma ya está más que llenito.

De inmediato los brazos de Naruto soltaron a Neji cuando vislumbró a su cachorro en los brazos de Sai. Se acercó hasta arroparlo en los propios. El bebe de inmediato se prendió a su padre. Naruto disfrutó de su aroma.

Para todos fue claro que el rubio adoraba a su cachorro.

—Acepto su amabilidad, Naruto-sama. —Respondió Neji siendo brutalmente ignorado por su marido.

Sin decir una palabra más, dedicando reverencias a la familia principal se retiró con sus siervos. En su fuero interno juró que un día se vengaría. No sabía cuánto podría tardar aquello, pero estaba seguro que lo haría, de una u otra forma.

Naruto ordenó a los siervos abandonar la estancia. Itachi aprovecho para también retirarse de la sala junto a Sai luego de saludar adecuadamente al esposo de su hermanito.

Cuando finalmente se encontraron solos, Sasuke se dirigió hacia el exterior, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. El rubio se acercó y con el brazo libre le atrajo por la cadera. Azuzado por la pasión, besó su mejilla y luego lamió su cuello.

—Déjame, tonto. — Se removió entre el abrazo.

—Vamos, Sasuke. ¿Por qué te molestas conmigo?—Dijo sin soltarlo.

— ¿Y me lo preguntas? ¿Así va a ser toda mi vida? ¡¿Recibir a tus esposos y concubinos para rogarme que te mande a follarlos?!

— ¡Sasuke!

—Eso es lo que vino a hacer ese. —Con fuerza se libró del brazo de su esposo.

Naruto se carcajeó. Nuevamente se acercó a Sasuke, le acarició el mentón con ternura.

—No quisiera que fuera de ese modo, pero son parte de tus deberes. Pensé que lo sabías ´tebayo.

Cuando tuvo a Hinata de primera esposa, antes de su primer aborto, él se divertía con cuanto omega o beta le pareciera atractivo. Pero Sasuke lograba eclipsar a cualquiera. No creía ver más hermoso a alguien que a su azabache.

—No era lo mismo cuando era solo tu segundo esposo. —Expuso Sasuke.

— ¿Me amabas menos?´tebayo.

Intentó que la mirada de Sasuke no le rehuyera. Era un momento crucial, necesitaba confirmar los sentimientos de su esposo.

—Nunca he dicho que te amé. —Aclaró el otro.

— ¿No lo haces?

—Tampoco he dicho que no lo haga. No pongas palabras en mi boca, baka.

El rubio mimo la oreja felino de su esposo con deleite. No escuchó las palabras que necesitaba, pero estaba seguro que era cuestión de tiempo. Sasuke era sincero y directo, cuando este se sintiera listo, obtendría esas palabras tan ansiadas. Le dirigió una mirada analizando cada parte de su cuerpo: Todo en Sasuke era perfecto.

—Ya te lo he dicho una vez, Sasuke, pero debo de tener más esposos. Tanto tú y yo debemos tratarlos con dignidad. Es más, puede que se vuelvan amigos´tebayo.

Sasuke arqueó su ceja. Odiaba salirse fuera de su interpretación. Normalmente se comportaba de acuerdo a su papel como noble, pero con Naruto había adoptado el papel de esposo realmente enamorado, celoso y posesivo. ¿O quizás no estaba actuando? A veces la línea entre sus reales sentimientos y los actuados era muy delgada.

—Si otro de tus esposos viene lo correré. —Advirtió molesto.

—Sasuke…—Intervino entre avergonzado y cansino. No era un tema que pudiesen ignorar.

—Bien… pero no me pidas que sea amable con Neji. Quizás tolere a los otros pero no a Neji.

—Entiendo…y creo que papa estará más que de acuerdo en que no se acerque a ti y nuestro hijo, no te preocupes.

El omega se dejó abrazar. E imaginó, si todo no fuera acabar dentro de poco… ¿Realmente podría soportar tener que compartir un esposo al que el destino ha otorgado con otros? ¿Realmente sería feliz tomando té con el harem completo de Naruto? ¿Sin sentir que alguien le pertenecía solo a él? ¿Sin poder controlar su intimidad y natalidad? ¿Sin poder criar a su hijo como él quisiera? ¿Sin poder salir al bosque cuando lo deseara? ¿Olvidar que era un shinobi? Saber que su esposo iba a la guerra a someter otros clanes y destruir su forma de vida…no...no podría.

Una parte de su alma estaba enlazada a Naruto. Lo sentía través de aquel abrazo que le otorgaba, en su aroma masculino, su aura tibia como un sol de tarde, en el contacto de sus cabellos en su mejilla pues le besaba el cuello. Pero la otra parte pertenecía a su ser real, a Sasuke Uchiha, shinobi despiadado. Y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su lado ninja, aunque destruyese parte de su alma en el proceso.

….

….

El despertar fue doloroso, se sentía agotado físicamente, pero sobretodo emocionalmente. Como si hubiera tenido una misión difícil en donde alguno de sus compañeros hubiera fallecido. Deseó quedarse recostado, pero luego una parte suya le recordó que no podía permitir que su omega terminase perteneciéndole a otro.

—Cálmate, Obito, aun tienes algunas heridas abiertas. Ni que decir de los golpes.

—Mikoto ¿Dónde está Kakashi?—Preguntó con urgencia.

La sacerdotisa y sanadora se mantuvo firme, recostándolo nuevamente. Pero la pasión de alfa llegó a su mirada. Fugaku sintió como su hermano intentaba intimidar a su omega, por lo cual desplegó su aroma y presencia.

—Hermano, estamos velando por tu salud, quédate quieto.

— ¿Dónde está Kakashi?—Demandó sin poder contenerse.

—Está en su casa, ya lo he curado, se recupera de buena manera. Por el momento, Itachi y una de mis asistentes lo está vigilando para que no le suceda nada.

Obito de inmediato intentó sentarse. Iba a lograrlo a pesar del dolor que sus músculos resentían.

—Mikoto, por favor ve a verificar que todo siga bien con Kakashi.

La omega sabía que su esposo debía de tener una discusión seria de alfa a alfa con Obito, por lo cual asintió y se retiró de la habitación. Existían temas que solo entre alfas podrían comprender.

—Te ordeno que te calmes—Demandó con voz de alfa, el líder.

El menor sintió todo su peso, pero en su instinto había la sensación de luchar contra la orden, ponerse de pie e ir por Kakashi.

—No puedes entenderme…—Susurró contrayendo los ojos por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. — ¡¿Que hubiera sucedido si Mikoto no te aceptaba?!

Fugaku sintió una contracción en su pecho. Sin Mikoto a su lado consideraba que no podría haber llevado la carga de ser el líder del clan. Ella era su compañera, su soporte, su alegría y hogar.

—Es cierto, hermano, no puedo comprenderte. Yo tuve la suerte de que mi omega destino fuera parte del clan y que se enamorará de mí. —Soltó—Sin embargo, si ella no me hubiera aceptado, simplemente velaría porque el alfa que escoja la cuidase.

— ¡Mentira! No podrías, no es posible... No entiendes…cada vez que lo veo me duele no poder tocarlo, su aroma me quema. En cada maldito instante estoy preocupado porque este bien. Ardo de celos, me corroe hasta perder la razón. Es doloroso. Y ahora si se casa con aquel…

—Lo sé

—No lo permitas, hermano. —Rogó Obito cual niño pequeño.

A Fugaku le dolía ver su hermano con la desesperación tatuada en el rostro. No se trataba de un simple capricho. Todo lo que Obito manifestaba era el llamado de la pantera alfa que vivía dentro de él, esa parte animal que no comprendía porque no podía amar a su pareja destinada.

—Tú puedes impedirlo, ponerle como condición que se case conmigo. Yo sé que le gusto. Cuando paso eso, lo sentí.

—Debes de ser fuerte, Obito. Así tú le gustes o él sepa de vuestro vinculo, ha tomado una decisión. Como líder de su propio clan, yo solo puedo respetar y hacer honor a nuestro juramento.

—Si se casa conmigo uniremos ambos clanes—Apuntó esperanzado.

—Ese tipo de movidas no las hacemos nosotros. Unir dos clanes por medio de un matrimonio forzado solo trae rajaduras a la larga, no sirven.

—Pero Mikoto era hija del sacerdote anterior y tú del líder.

—Pero nuestro matrimonio no fue planeado ni forzado. El destino así lo quiso. —Resolvió Fugaku.

—Es lo mismo con nosotros. El destino nos quiere juntos para unir ambos clanes.

—Esto se ha vuelto enfermo. De ninguna manera voy a obligar a Kakashi a casarse contigo. Es libre de escoger su compañero y si solicita la venia espiritual y el registro, Mikoto y yo lo atenderemos.

—Eres cruel. —Susurró con la derrota dibujada en el cuerpo.

—Escucha, Obito, compórtate con dignidad. Eres mi hermano, mi segundo al mando y protegerás a mi primogénito en su primera misión, te necesito cuerdo y fuerte.

—No puedo…lo necesito

—Obito ¿Puedo confiarte a mi hijo y mi sobrino?

No hubo respuesta.

— ¡¿Puedo o no?!

El gruñido despertó a Obito de su ensoñación y su lastima por sí mismo. Asumir a su pareja con otro, no podía hacerlo pero era su deber. Sus sobrinos lo necesitaban, su hermano también. Tenía que apartar esa quemante desazón que le embargaba cada vez que el rostro de Kakashi llegaba su mente.

—Tienes razón, hermano. No puedo descuidar a Itachi. Sasuke también me necesitará.

—Así es. Por el momento le diré a Mikoto que te subscriba un te calmante. ¿Crees poder llevar la misión junto a Kakashi?

—No me subestimes tanto, hermano. Lo haré. Además Kakashi usara el odorante. Una vez que lo marque su alfa yo perderé interés en él.

Fugaku sabía que no era verdad. Era cierto que cuando un omega era marcado se volvía menos atractivo para los otros alfas, y que de cierta manera evitaba que alfa y omega pudieran copular con otros, sin embargo eso no se aplicaba cuando aún existía su pareja destino.

Obito lo prevenía, aun así, debía de guardar esa esperanza, planeaba sumirse en muchas misiones cuando Kakashi se case. Tenía miedo de perder el control, incluso si su hermano se lo ordenaba con voz alfa.

…..

—Yo estaré para ti, Itachi.

Entonces los miedos dentro del joven omega se disiparon. Se enfrentaba a uno de los peores temores de cada shinobi Uchiha, su primera vez abandonando la aldea. Shisui iba a acompañarle, estaría a su lado cuando sus ojos vieran la oscuridad de sus vidas.

Sus manos se entrelazaron con las de su primo, este hizo presión. El joven omega se sintió confortado y acompañado. No atravesaría esos muros solo. El mayor se acercó hasta juntar sus frentes y aspirar su suave aroma. Itachi hizo lo mismo. Muy juntos, el calor de sus cuerpos se confundía el uno con el otro.

—Ni-san…—Interrumpió el momento una suave voz.

Sasuke ingresó a la habitación de su hermano, mientras se sobaba los ojos, somnoliento. Frunció sus labios cuando vio a los dos tan juntos. De inmediato pidió ser cargado, alzando sus bracitos. Itachi no dudo en hacerlo. Le apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras el felino menor se acurrucaba contra él, sobando sus orejas en el mentón de su hermano.

—Mi pequeño Sasuke ¿serás un buen niño mientras estoy de misión?—Le preguntó dejando flotar su aroma dulzón.

—Lo seré, ni-san, cuidaré de mama mientras no estas. —Anunció muy orgulloso.

—Gracias. —Le sonrío mientras le daba un toquecito en su frente.

—Sasuke-chan, yo te prometo cuidar de tu hermano en la misión.

El Uchiha mayor abrazó a ambos hermanos, embargándoles de su aroma protector. Los dos omegas sonrieron, agradecidos de la protección del alfa.

—Shisui-san, muchas gracias.

Los tres se quedaron abrigados en el abrazo conjunto durante un largo tiempo. Hasta que Kakashi tocó la puerta anunciando que era hora de partir. La noche había entrado en su esplendor y el momento de cambiar la historia llegaba. Aquella que no se escribía en los libros oficiales que era conducida por sujetos anónimos como ellos.

Para esa misión solo se necesitarían seis personas. Las cuales eran Kakashi y Obito, dos betas, Shisui e Itachi. Los adultos que acompañarían a Itachi estaban listos, esperando fuera de las estancias de la familia principal. Mikoto había terminado el ritual con cada uno.

Luego de arropar a Sasuke, Itachi finalizó de vestirse sobre el tratamiento que había hecho su madre cubriendo su aroma por completo gracias a un ungüento especial. Al quedar listo le otorgó un beso a su madre en la frente, y posteriormente una venia a ella y su padre. Junto a sus camaradas de misión abandonaron las murallas que les daban su anonimato.

A través del bosque negro avanzaron hacia donde su misión tenía lugar.

Itachi saltaba de rama en rama con facilidad. Su corazón se aceleraba no por el cansancio sino por la expectativa de lo que vendría. De momento en momento, observaba el porte de Shisui. Al hacerlo, su corazón se calmaba, su cuerpo entero perdía tensión. Tenerlo tan cerca le transmitía protección, a pesar que no podía sentir su aroma.

Delante de los más jóvenes saltaban, Obito y Kakashi en completo silencio, pero con una evidente incomodidad. Ninguno se había dirigido la palabra más de lo necesario antes de la misión y ello no parecía cambiar en un tiempo cercano.

Ambos se concentraron en sanar las heridas que se infringieron durante todo el tiempo previo. El alfa no sabía si debía de disculparse o qué decirle al omega. Tenía una promesa consigo mismo y a su hermano, pero, por momentos se preguntaba si no era su última oportunidad. No deseaba vivir arrepentido.

Todos en la comunidad Uchiha estaban enterados del despliegue de poder de Shisui. Era uno de los temas más comentados entre ellos. Pero, había otro aspecto que quedó claro para el clan: la evidente atracción y equilibrio de fuerzas que eran Obito y Kakashi. Compararon su pelea con los duelo de apareamiento que toda pareja alfa-omega Uchiha debía de pasar antes de casarse y enlazar sus vidas. Y es que para las panteras Uchiha solo una pareja equilibrada en fuerza – si ambos eran shinobi- estaban destinados al éxito. A diferencia de un duelo entre una pareja solo equiparada, la de Kakashi y Obito había sido espectacular, demostrando la consonancia de sus seres a un nivel que solo podía aclarar que ambos eran destinados. Por ello, causaba murmuraciones que ambos no estuvieran saliendo formalmente.

—Alto—Anunció Kakashi.

Kakashi era el comandante de la misión. Fugaku confiaba en su inteligencia y control, más que en su hermano mismo. El omega se sentía halagado por ello. Por lo mismo, se esforzaba en cumplir cabalmente cada misión.

A su voz, todos se reagruparon de inmediato en un árbol. Kakashi había aprendido a sostenerse en los árboles gracias al tiempo viviendo entre los Uchiha. Obito le observó de reojo, admirando secretamente lo habilidoso que era su pareja destinada. Desearía lanzarle un cumplido, pero estaba seguro que recibiría un rechazo. Tenía una promesa que cumplir con su hermano, por lo cual debía de ser lo más serio posible.

— ¿La misión no es de espionaje verdad?—Interrumpió Itachi.

—En realidad sí, pero existe otra misión, Itachi. —Respondió Kakashi sereno.

—Nuestro cliente es el mismo Danzo. —Aportó Obito.

— ¿El intermediario de los shinobi?

—Así es. Ha habido varias emboscadas a grupos shinobis. Nuestra misión es asesinarlos y averiguar de qué clan es. Debe haber un motivo. —Agregó el alfa mayor.

Los más jóvenes asintieron.

—Sin embargo, debemos de tener cuidado. —Intervino el peliblanco. — Estoy seguro que Danzo tiene interés en saber con quienes hemos hecho trato Yamato y yo. Ustedes siempre han accedido a misiones gracias a Nekoma, pero él ha empezado a sospechar. No le gusta las asociaciones grandes entre clanes shinobi, le quitan poder.

Tanto Shisui como Itachi tomaron la explicación con serenidad. Estaban capacitados para no exaltarse ante las sorpresas o el peligro.

—Entonces, ahora se trata de atacar a quienes planean emboscarnos y cuidar de nuestra identidad por sobre todo.

—Así es. Ten en cuenta que nuestra misión contra el señor de la guerra del clan Sarutobi es al amanecer. —Explicó Kakashi

—Entendido.

Una de los métodos más usados por los felinos era trepar a las ramas más altas, donde otros ninja no podían alcanzar, de esa manera podían vigilar y asaltar a quienes quisieran. Los Uchiha iniciaron a trepar a las ramas más altas. Kakashi se esforzó lográndolo con los kunai. De los betas Uchiha había aprendido a como trepar sin la naturaleza felina reinante. No era igual al talento innato de Obito, Shisui e Itachi pero su destreza era destacable.

Después de unos momentos, notaron a un grupo llegar. Sus respiraciones se silenciaron de inmediato.

Sus objetivos treparon los árboles. Otro grupo de shinobi apareció caminando por entre los arbustos intentando ocultarse. Esa era la manera en que la mayoría de los shinobi comunes se movía. Se trataba de un grupo pequeño. El grupo que había trepado alistó sus estrellas para lanzárselas al que permanecía en tierra.

Kakashi con señas ordenó a Itachi iniciar el ataque. El menor tragó en seco. Era su primer acto violento real. Sin temblar se puso de pie sobre la rama, alistó sus kunais entre sus dedos y con elegancia los lanzó dando cada uno en la nuca sus blancos. Solo a uno le disparo en el brazo, desarmándolo. Obito se lanzó de inmediato a atraparlo y taparle la boca para evitar que grite.

El conjunto que permaneció en tierra alzó la cabeza. Ellos observaron el ligero movimiento entre las ramas. Su líder, inteligentemente, ordenó correr. Los shinobi no se metían en los negocios de otros si no les pagaban. Y siempre trataban de evitar confrontaciones innecesarias.

Cuando los otros se dispersaron, los Uchiha cayeron elegantemente desde el árbol.

Obito aún tenía atrapado al líder con fuerza. Con una de sus garras le arrancó la píldora que todo ninja guardab por si caía en manos enemigas. Necesitaban información.

— ¿De qué clan eres?

El sujeto se mordió la lengua. Sangre brotó de su boca, pronto inició a lagrimear mientras se ahogaba en su propio fluido. Obito intentó voltearlo para que no muriese pero fue demasiado tarde. Al parecer tenía un veneno que se activaba con la sangre. Los shinobi siempre contaban con artimañas para no ser torturados por sus secretos.

Itachi intentó girar su vista, pero su primo apoyo su mano en su hombro dándole soporte.

Kakashi parpadeó varias veces ante la imagen. Pensó en que si hubiese muerto no hubiera logrado que su clan permaneciera seguro. Sin embargo, sabía que había sido suerte y obra del destino. De haber sido atrapado por otro clan que no fuera el Uchiha, hubiese muerto violado y torturado. Se preguntó ¿Acaso habría sido salvado de no ser el omega destino de Obito? Prefirió no continuar con esa línea de pensamientos innecesarios.

El alfa mayor quitó la mantilla que cubría el cabello del sujeto recién fallecido.

—Blanco…—Susurró—Orejas de felino.

— ¿Acaso será el desaparecido clan de las serpientes?—Murmuró Kakashi más recompuesto.

Los otros betas permanecían en los arboles vigilando los alrededores.

—Puede ser.

Obito guardó en un pañuelo la píldora.

—Esto tiene que analizarlo Mikoto.

—Ha, Ki, lleven el cuerpo al clan. Si es el clan de las serpientes debemos estar seguros. Nosotros cuatro seguiremos con la misión de Itachi. —Aceptó el peliblanco.

— ¿Necesitará refuerzos?—Preguntó inclinado el beta.

—No. Si no regresamos en tres días, que Kagami y ustedes salgan a buscarnos. Tomen el mismo rumbo planeado.

—Sí, señor.

Acomodaron el cuerpo del suicida en la espalda de Haruto. Ambos betas se elevaron a los árboles y regresaron por el camino del que habían venido. Obito, Kakashi, Shisui e Itachi volvieron a los árboles para continuar la misión, tomando el sentido contrario que sus compañeros betas.

Tanto Kakashi como Obito estaban estremecidos de solo pensar que aquel clan tan peligroso haya sido contactado para destruir a otros clanes. ¿Pero quienes podrían haberlo contactado? Iban a tener que averiguar más de estos pronto.

Justo al amanecer llegaron a las tierras del clan Sarutobi. La misión sería larga y tomaría aptitudes necesarias en un ninja de alta categoría. Debían investigar qué tipo de vigilancia tenía el Castillo Sarutobi, su estructura, distancias, formas de invadirlo, etc. Así mismo con cuántos soldados aproximadamente contaban.

—Hay algo más. —Señaló Obito. — Se sospecha que el viejo Hiruzen finalmente va a rendirse ante Namikaze.

—Pero siempre han sido aliados. —Apuntó Itachi rememorando todo lo aprendido en historia.

—Así es, pero siempre han mantenido su independencia. Y se ha vuelto peligroso porque tiene dos hijos alfas, el mayor ya le ha dado un nieto, igualmente alfa. El clan que nos contactó quiere destruirlo y aniquilar a sus herederos antes que Namikaze tenga el poder de las tropas de Hiruzen. Aunque no son muchos, son valiosos, guerreros fuertes y leales hasta el fin.

—Entiendo. —Aceptó el menor del grupo un poco conmocionado.

—Tu misión es infiltrarte en el Castillo, Itachi. —Soltó de repente Kakashi.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Intervino Shisui. —Mi padrino no me dijo nada. —Su tono era ligeramente agresivo. Sabía muy bien de qué manera los omegas usualmente se infiltraban.

—Lo es, Shisui. —Dijo Obito conciliador. —Itachi debe aprender a mezclarse como otros omegas o betas. Los shinobi somos seres que pueden transformarse en lo que sea. Itachi tiene que hacerse pasar por un asistente de Oiran.

A pesar de tener cubrebocas, los mayores podían notar la sorpresa de los menores y su confusión.

— ¿Qué? Pero...

— ¿Has aprendido a como se atiende a alguien noble no? También danza, caligrafía pintura, entre otras artes. —Intervino Kakashi. — Tres de mi clan salieron hace cuatro días y han logrado llamar la atención de un importante noble dentro del clan de Hiruzen. Así que ya deben de haber sido invitados para el debut del segundo hijo del viejo, Asuma Sarutobi. —Señaló. — Tú ingresarás con ellos como su asistente y Shisui-san como un beta de vigilancia.

Aquello tranquilizó a los jóvenes. Por un momento Shisui creyó que su primo se haría pasar por el Oiran. Lo cual podría significar tener que entregarse a alguno de los alfas. No consideraba que Itachi estuviera preparado para hacerlo. Además que le confortaba saber que él también podría acompañar. Hace unos días, su primo aún era protegido entro de las murallas. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no estaba listo para quitar su vigilancia sobre el omega.

—Mientras tanto, Obito y yo vamos a vigilaremos la guardia desde afuera, la distribución de la seguridad en el pueblo. Y tendremos todo listo por si tenemos que sacarlos. No se preocupen.

El sol apenas mostraba sus primeros rayos mañaneros, ellos esperaron en cuclillas sobre las ramas. A lo lejos vieron a un chico acercarse con un costal. El omega comandante dio un silbido extraño, diferente, fácilmente confundible con uno de la naturaleza pero que fue reconocido por el joven.

Kakashi se quitó la parte superior de su traje, dejando al descubierto sus cabellos. Ya no blancos sino negros. Se lo había teñido, anticipándose a la misión. Aunque eso no quitaba sus evidentes orejas, sería más fácil camuflarlas que con una llamativo cabello blanco. No existían muchos clanes con tal cualidad.

El joven servidor les entregó algunos harapos y pelucas. Luego de vestirse, Shisui e Itachi marcharon con el aliado de Kakashi para meterse en la ciudad antes de que esta despertara. Era preferible no entrar todos juntos, pues debían de llamar la atención lo menos posible.

Obito y Kakashi se mantuvieron en silencio sin observarse mientras los jóvenes se alejaban. Ellos debían de esperar un tiempo más para reunirse y tomar sus papeles. Los súbditos del omega ya habían organizado todo para que pudieran desenvolverse con normalidad.

Sin embargo, aquella tensión entre ambos solo parecía crecer, causando malestar en su seres animales. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que debían limar sus problemas y enfocarse en los objetivos trazados. Pero no eran capaces de cruzar un par de palabras. Ambos sentían una leve presión en sus pechos.

Kakashi giró su vista suavemente hacia el pelinegro. Esperaba alguna disculpa de Obito. De hecho, lo había esperado mientras se sanaba de sus heridas. Le sorprendió que este ni siquiera le visitara. Mikoto le explicó que Fugaku le lanzó un ultimátum al alfa. Lo comprendió, el debut de Itachi era importante. Él mismo lo adoraba, pero se sintió solitario cuando terminó de curarse, el día de la misión llegó y solo vio a Obito cuando se le brindaron los detalles de esta.

"Así que se ha rendido", pensó con cierta desazón. Debería sentirse sereno, aliviado. No lo estaba. El animal interno, aquel que manifestaba el lazo con el de Obito, constantemente le recriminaba y culpaba en sueños y sensaciones desagradables.

—Kakashi. —Escuchó la voz grave del alfa. Se mentiría si no aceptara que le gustó como sonó su nombre saliendo de Obito.

"Por fin..."

—Creo que ya es buen momento para que nosotros ingresemos a la ciudad.

El peliblanco intentó no soltar un quejido de molestia, tuvo que reprimirlo con fuerza. ¿Acaso había esperado que insistiera con sus sentimientos? Ambos estaban solos, era un momento perfecto para que se disculpase y se le confesase nuevamente.

"Así que realmente ya no…Supongo que es mejor."

Aunque racionalmente supiera que era un éxito, la incomodidad de su parte animal se incrementó, llegando a sentir ciertas punzadas en el pecho. Sus ojos picaron y nuevas sensación de una pena extrema le invadió. No estaba bien, se sentía miserable y no podía controlarlo.

"¡Nuestro alfa ya no nos quiere!", le habló el lobo interno omega.

Esa oración le acompañó mientras se infiltraban en el pueblo.

La aventura para los cuatro solo comenzaba. Aquella primera misión no solo cambiaría la visión de Itachi, sino que cambiaría la vida de los otros tres. Y… quizás se diera un encuentro que siempre estuvo destinado a realizarse.

..

Itachi tuvo que ser vestido de forma refinada, como un verdadero aprendiz de Oiran. Fue una sorpresa para él, aunque tenía ropas elegantes en casa, estas estaban destinadas a celebraciones religiosas o ceremonias. Aun así, la prenda más bella de su ajuar no se comparaba a la que los oirán usaban.

—Itachi-san debe de acostumbrase. — Comentó el omega de cabellos castaños, su sempai en esa misión — Algún día va a tener que hacer una misión como yo.

El omega vestía ostentosamente como un verdadero Oiran. Tenía varias capas de kimonos y su maquillaje creaba una máscara en su rostro difícil de descubrir. Era un personaje diferente, su mirada transmitía una sabiduría que no se lograba leyendo.

—Los omegas podemos ser más letales que un alfa porque podemos corromper su corazón. —Agregó.

Itachi parpadeó sorprendido. Sus cabellos fueron trenzados y arreglados en un moño, se le puso un peluquín de cabello natural que cubrió sus orejas. Como no debían atraer demasiadas miradas lo mejor era cubrir sus rastros animales.

—Debes enroscar tu cola debajo del kimono. Serás el joven asistente que toca la música para que su amo baile. —Acotó su superior.

El Uchiha se acercó al espejo curioso por el aspecto que tendría. Nunca había sido vestido, maquillado y peinado de forma complicada. Había observado retratos de artistas famosos, y se había arreglado para las festividades del templo, pero nunca buscando llamar la atención. Al llegar frente al espejo, quedó sorprendido de la imagen que proyectaba. No aparentaba la edad que poseía, lucía como alguien mucho mayor.

—Itachi, yo también estoy listo.

Shisui enmudeció ante la imagen de su primo. Ambos se vieron de diferente manera y no pudieron evitar avergonzarse. La omega junto a los otros rieron audiblemente ante la adorable imagen que representaban ambos.

—Te ves increíble. —Susurró cubriéndose la boca Shisui. Un sonido extraño quería escapar de su garganta.

—Tú también.

El alfa estaba vestido con un kimono elegante de cuadros negros, propio del vigilante y guardián de una oirán; sus orejas y cabello estaban escondidos debajo de una peluca de cabello natural. Estos eran artificios que algunos artistas no tan agraciados utilizaban para acelerar el arreglo en medio de una obra teatral. Los shinobi debían de usar cualquier técnica que les permitiese mutar.

Ambos, alfa y omega podrían haberse observado por horas, sin atreverse a tocarse por miedo a que la imagen frente a sus ojos se desvaneciera. Sentían una fascinación por el otro que no podrían poner en palabras. Solo percibieron que el calor corporal había subido. Para Shisui e Itachi fue difícil doblegar a su cola y orejas para que no se moviera. Shisui se sentía a punto de arrodillarse ante la presencia celestial de su primero menor e Itachi ante un gran señor.

—Nos hicimos pasar por una compañía que está de paso pues se dirige a petición a otro pueblo. —Interrumpióel intercambió tierno el superior omega. Este sabía que si no lo hacía nunca iniciarían con la misión. —Pero como llamamos la atención del señor vamos a animar su celebración.

El omega sintió el aura protectora de Shisui para con su primo, sonrío enternecido. Era tan extraño encontrar a una pareja alfa-omega junta desde el inicio.

— No te preocupes, Itachi, yo me encargare de entretener a los señores. —Intervino el joven. — Tú debes de observar y grabar en tu mente cada puerta, alcoba y demás. Aun mientras tocas el shamisen debes apuntar a todas las personalidades que estén presente y que trato hay entre ellas.

Itachi asintió firme. Se sentía un poco nervioso, pero no se permitiría manifestarlo. Era su primera misión y debía de aprender de todos quienes colaboraban. La infiltración era algo que solo se podía ejercitarse a totalidad en misiones como esa.

….

Lograron ingresar al Castillo Sarutobi sin mayor problema.

Itachi sintió cierta comezón en sus orejitas pero no dejó que eso le distrajera. Caminó detrás del oirán, mientras Shisui le llevaba de la mano. Aquello le causó una sensación desagradable pero pronto decidió olvidarlo. Levemente miro hacia los lados apuntando cuantos guardias registraban la puerta trasera que era por donde eran recibidos los artistas. Les llevaron a una habitación y allí permanecieron alistándose hasta la celebración secreta.

De igual forma, ingresaron como en especie de procesión de forma totalmente elegante con la cabeza en alto. Shisui nuevamente llevó a la omega del brazo, cuidando que no cayera, cumpliendo su papel perfectamente.

Itachi se dio cuenta como su superior se convertía rápidamente en el objeto de deseo de los alfas y betas del lugar. Él tenía razón. En ese momento todos los señores pudieron ser tomados desprevenidos. Nunca olvidaría la lección impartida por aquel omega: No eran necesarias las armas para destruir a alguien.

Pronto el omega menor tomó su lugar en el escenario dispuesto y preparó su Shamisen. Paseó su mirada por su público, descubrió unas cabelleras rubias que llamaron su atención. Eran del clan Namikaze. De hecho, Minato Namikaze estaba ahí junto a su joven y debutante hijo Naruto, sus dos generales alfas también se encontraban a sus costados. Se sintió curioso por ellos, pues dentro de su clan solo existía gente con el cabello negro. Nunca había visto un rubio tan destellante, casi como los rayos del sol o el oro mismo. Su boca se abrió anonadada por la belleza de ellos.

No se detuvo demasiado. Continuó girando su mirada hacia los otros, apuntando mentalmente símbolos, clanes y rostros.

Al otro lado, observó que Shisui también lo hacía. Su primo no lo observaba pero deseó que lo hiciera. Su corazón latió acelerado ante la presencia brutal de cada alfa. Sus aromas estaban desplegados buscando domarlos. Y, entonces, su primo acudió con sus ojos serenos a calmarle. No hizo falta sentir su abrazo, solo que le devolviese la mirada con tanta ternura. La valentía llegó a través de aquel contacto lejano.

Como un maestro resonó su Shamisen suavemente, acompañando a cada paso que el gran Oirán daba. Nuevamente notó como todos caían deslumbrados por él. Lo deseaban, comprendió. Podía afirmar que solo Shisui era el único alfa que no cayó rendido ante su magnífico encanto.

La celebración se extendió. Presenció como todos parecían liberarse de la tensión, y se sumían en sus bajos instintos. El Oirán fue solicitado por varios de los presentes, pero ellos debían contentarse con siervos pues él estaba reservado para el hijo de Hiruzen.

El joven shinobi paseaba su mirada por el lugar, observando como todos caían en la lujuria sin reparo. Pronto los besos entre señores y siervos se volvieron comunes, de reojo observó como uno de los guerreros tenía sentado a un omega en sus piernas; le metía una de sus manos por debajo del kimono. Su madre le explicó lo que sus ojos no habían conocido aún, pero era diferente. Sus mejillas se encendieron y el calor trepó por todo su cuerpo.

Luego de unas copas más, los generales fueron llevados por los asistentes a lugares más reservados. Incluso el joven hijo de Minato, Naruto Namikaze, terminó siendo llevado por una entre risas. Probablemente fuera su primera vez tomando en ese tipo de eventos. Itachi tenía entendido que aquel joven era incluso menor que Shisui. Ello no parecía importar para ser estrenado en las artes amatorias.

Mientras tanto el líder del clan Namikaze lucía más sosegado. "Él es una presa más difícil", pensó el felino.

—Es muy joven, señor. —Escuchó a su superior comentar.

Levantó la mirada. Un rubio, no el gran jefe Namikaze, preguntaba por él. Sintió un estremecimiento desagradable. ¿Acaso debería acostarse con él? Se le escarapeló el cuerpo. No deseaba eso, ni siquiera sabía bien como era yacer con un alfa. Más que eso, no había recibido ni brindado un beso. Aspiró y exhaló con fuerza, debía de mantener el autocontrol.

—Lo siento, amo, está en entrenamiento. — Sonrió el Oiran.

El rubio torció su gesto, tomó del brazo al joven, acercándole. Estaba ebrio. Y, su orgullo de alfa se había encaprichado con el niño.

—Creo que eso no lo puedes decidir tú. —Gruñó. — Quiero a ese niño. A mí no me parece tan joven. —Sonrío deseoso de tocarle de una buena vez.

El felino nuevamente se obligó a dominarse, sin embargo, estaba a punto de liberar su aroma por el peligro.

— Y si lo es, deseo estrenarlo ¿Cuánto deseas por él?—El alfa rubio jaloneó al joven Oiran, quien simplemente se mordía la lengua para no defender a quien consideraba un cachorro.

—Mi señor, aún no está a la venta. Le será decepcionante en el lecho, se lo aseguro.

El muchacho disfrazado de oiran estaba nervioso y furioso. No sabía cómo librar a Itachi de aquel sujeto sin ser agresivo. El hijo del general Hiruzen aún no regresaba por él. No podía creer como aquel alfa podía tener esa mirada tan desagradable por alguien tan joven como Itachi.

El silencio tenso se extendió. El Uchiha se levantó no sabiendo cómo hacer desistir a aquel alfa. Al otro lado, Shisui se percató de lo que sucedía, así como que el suave aroma de su omega se iba liberando.

Finalmente, el alfa soltó al Oiran. Se veía en su gesto que nadie iba a interponerse en su deseo.

—Hay más bellezas por aquí—Interrumpió una voz profunda. —Deja al niño libre.

El gran alfa que había requerido a Itachi giró su mirada hacia el alfa que le detenía. Un gruñido agresivo escapó de él. Antes de intentar dar un golpe, se detuvo. Quien le estaba deteniendo era su líder, el reconocido Minato Namikaze. Se inclinó ante su superior, no dispuesto a jugarse su cabeza por una calentura sin importancia. Antes de alejarse le dedicó una última mirada lujuriosa a Itachi.

Minato explayó un poco de su aroma sorprendiendo tanto al Oiran como a Itachi. Sin dudarlo bajaron sus miradas por respeto.

—Muchas gracias, Namikaze-dono, por su amabilidad.

Itachi simplemente inclinó más su cabeza, dejando que su sempai se encargase de hablar.

—Hay bestias que no saben esperar a que un brote florezca. No saben que cuando lo hagan tendrán la mejor de las vistas y podrán deleitarse con un aroma único.

Su aroma era como el de la montaña en verano, con cierta calidez pero también con una advertencia de ferocidad. Así como en una montaña, se puede obtener un lugar apacible para descansar, también arriesgar la vida.

A cada segundo el aroma y su presencia se hacían más agresivos. El Oiran notó que a pesar de sus palabras el líder Namikae había fijado sus ojos en su "joven aprendiz".

— ¿Mi señor?—Intervino el Oiran.

El Líder Namikaze mantuvo clavada su mirada en el menor. El mismo se sorprendió de querer descubrir el aroma de aquel omega. Lamentó que el destino de aquel chico fuera repartir sus favores a todo aquel que le pagase lo suficiente. No podía ver su rostro con claridad, pues lo tenía inclinado hacia abajo, además que estaba pintado de blanco.

Minato dio algunos pasos hacia él. Alzó la mano como deseando tocarle.

—Disculpe la intromisión, mi señor. El oirán debe retirarse para prepararse. Su asistente debe ayudarle con su traje.

Shisui estaba inclinado, con las rodillas en el suelo de tatami. El alfa olfateó un poco notando que ningún aroma provenía del siervo. Asintió y se dio la vuelta.

Cuando oyeron los pasos del líder perderse por el siguiente pasillo volvieron a respirar en paz. Había sido un momento en el que el alfa Uchiha tuvo que calcular la mejor opción para proteger a Itachi sin dañar la misión.

Pronto se retiraron a la habitación designada. Pero no se dispusieron a dormir, debían de alistar al omega Oiran. Se le vistió con ropajes menos pesados y sus cabellos soltados. Su imagen era indecente para cualquier etiqueta. Sin embargo, esa noche justamente había sido contratado para avasallar el fuego del segundo hijo de Hiruzen.

—Como te dije, seré la distracción. —Le indicó a Itachi. — Ustedes dos deben de recorrer cada callejón de este lugar y apuntar.

—Supongo que nuestro cliente tiene la intención de asesinar al hijo del líder del clan Hiruzen. —Opinó el felino.

—Probablemente, pero no es nuestro problema. Solo fuimos contratados para hacer un mapa inmejorable del castillo, el pueblo y demás. —Respondió calmado.

—Tú vas a…—Comentó el menor con cautela.

–Sí, Itachi, tendré sexo con el hijo. —Comentó con simpleza y sin darle la importancia que Itachi creía tener a un acto tan íntimo.

Bajó la mirada un poco intimidado y avergonzado.

—Pero… no es algo que tú debas de preocuparte. Aprenderás con los años. Contrólate.

Después de quedar listo, un siervo del joven al que atendería llamó. Shisui abrió la puerta y ayudó al Oiran a avanzar hasta la habitación que se había designado para el acto. Itachi quedo solo.

Su respiración era agitada, su mente confusa. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar. No sentía tristeza por el joven, tampoco temor. Simplemente eran demasiadas emociones para procesar. Preguntas innecesarias corrían de un lado para otro en su mente. "¿Cómo él le haría frente a un problema así?" "¿Podría enfrentarlo?" Su sempai iba a acostarse con un joven al que probablemente luego su cliente enviase un escuadran a asesinar. "¿Acaso no existía algún tipo de gusto por quien tienes intimidad?" Sabía que era mentira, una simple ilusión infantil aquella creencia. Por ello mismo existían las Oiran, cortesanos y cortesanas bien vestidas que atendían en todos los sentidos a sus clientes, así como ellos vendían sus habilidades de espionaje y asesinato, ellos cobraban por su belleza y talento ¿Qué de malo había de ello? Brindaban un servicio útil al fin y al cabo.

"Algún día tendré que hacerlo, supongo" "Fingir amor, deseo cuando solo quiero información o debilitarlo"

La fragante esencia de Shisui ingresó a la habitación, la inhalo como adicto, intentando que aquello parase su llanto sin control ni ritmo.

—En lo que a mí respecta nunca tendrás una misión así. —Susurró Shisui.

—No podrás evitarlo…—Susurró Itachi ronco por el llanto.

Haciendo honor a su clase, el alfa se desplazó a una gran velocidad. En un segundo tuvo envuelto en sus brazos al omega. Cerró los ojos, deseando poder rodearle de esa manera por siempre. El menor se aferró a él depositándole toda su ansiedad por su futuro y el de todos.

—No tendrás que hacerlo. Hay otros…

—Pero si es por el bien del clan, yo…

No reprochaba los actos de su sempai, pero no dejaba de parecerle tan aberrante capturar el corazón de alguien solo para luego aplastarlo. Quizás era peor que clavar una estocada con su kunai. Era el veneno más letal y torturador.

—Entonces aun así yo te abrazaré, te adoraré con cada parte de mi ser. —Anunció con una voz que caldeó todo el cuerpo del menor.

— ¡Shisui!—Itachi subió sus manos a la nuca del otro y se refugió en su pecho, sintiéndose inmejorablemente a salvo. No solo de males físicos sino de su propia moral y cuestionamientos.

—Llora todo lo que necesites. Fue por esta razón por la que vine a este mundo antes que tú, para ser más grande, experto y fuerte. Para abrazarte cuando te arrepientas de nuestros pecados. Siempre será así, cada vez que te sientas asqueado de lo que somos puedes venir y refugiarte conmigo.

— ¿Solo somos este mal, Shisui? ¿Acaso merecemos cada emboscada que nos tratan de hacer?

—Mi primo, recién abres los ojos a la oscuridad. Tendrás que encontrar tu propia respuesta, pero yo la hallé cuando regresaba a la aldea y los veía a todos sanos, pero también cuando veía la crueldad de las guerras.

El chico se aferró con sus garras a la yukata del mayor. Aspiró nuevamente con fuerza su aroma, acurrucándose hasta caer en una especie de trance. Creyó que ni siquiera su padre o madre podría calmarle tanto.

—Gracias, Shisui.

Separó su rostro del pecho del otro. Se sentía tan cómodo que le gustaría dormir de esa manera, pero no era el momento. Había una misión que continuar.

Gracias al llanto las mejillas y ojos de Itachi estaban rojizos, su rostro húmedo y su labio levemente mordido por sus propios dientes. Y aun así para el alfa fue una imagen tan bellamente tallada que contuvo el aliento.

No pudo más, se rindió ante sus impulsos. Shisui tomó del mentón el rostro de su primo y besó su boca, simplemente chocando esta con la suya. Aún era demasiado pronto para un beso real.

—No…

Se separó del omega.

—Lo siento ¿Me odias?—Preguntó con dolor.

—No pero…—Comentó Itachi confundido.

—No lo volveré a hacer si tú no lo deseas, pero es verdad lo que dije. No importa lo que suceda siempre será tu aliado y compañero.

Sus palabras escarbaron en lo profundo del corazón del menor. Se sentía indestructible si Shisui le ofrecía su lealtad por siempre. Así que simplemente asintió, se repuso y le regaló una sonrisa. Posó su cabeza nuevamente en el pecho de su primo. Shisui le rodeó, deseando que nunca tuviera que hacer una misión como la de aquel omega, aunque sabía era demasiado pedir.

—Vamos a terminar el trabajo. —Susurró Shisui.

Ambos se alistaron como si estuvieran en el clan, cubrieron cada parte de su cuerpo de negro. Abandonaron la habitación por la ventana e ingresaron por otro. La mayoría de pasillos estaban en penumbras. No presentaba mayor problema para ellos pues sus ojos regalados por su Dios Pantera podían ver en la oscuridad.

Se pasearon como sombras, cubriéndose detrás de sus enemigos sin que se dieran cuenta. La mayoría estaba ebrio o demasiado cansado después de los encuentros sexuales de su compañero de turno. Así que no presentó mayor problema el recorrer el Castillo. Memorizaron pasillos, posibilidades de entradas, ventanas y demás.

Antes de amanecer, estuvieron de vuelta a la habitación que se le había asignado a la Oiran.

Luego de darse un baño por separado, sin mencionar palabra alguna se cobijaron bajo una misma manta y durmieron en un mismo futon. Envolviendo brazos y piernas, sintiéndose protegidos el uno con el otro. Los sentidos de shinobi les mantenía siempre en un estado de alerta ante cualquier estimulo externo, pero teniéndose juntos podían descansar mentalmente mejor.

Mientras tanto en una habitación de un prostíbulo, Kakashi despertaba desnudo entre los brazos de Obito. El cual lucía plenamente a gusto. ¡¿Cómo es qué había terminado acostándose con él?!

….

…..

Los días en los territorios Senju seguían sucediendo. Tanto Hotaru como Kazuo habían perdido la esperanza de que Orochimaru recuperase la memoria. Así que el omega se dispuso a llenarlo de experiencias para que iniciase desde cero.

Sin embargo, al pequeño Orochimaru las pesadillas lo acosaban sin tregua, no permitiéndole descansar adecuadamente. El joven asistente sufría gracias a recuerdos que no deseaba tener. Por un lado, recuerdos que le tentaban a recuperar su memoria; entre estos, pasajes de brazos cálidos, besos amorosos de padres y halagos llenos de orgullo. Del otro lado, existía una honda barrera que le advertía no explorar, tenía memoria de miradas hostiles, siseos de serpiente y gritos de agonía. Estos últimos le mantenían en rechazo ante cualquier posibilidad de recuerdo. No quería parecer más extraño de lo que ya era considerado por su naturaleza, por lo cual solo le contó aquellos sucesos a Jiraiya.

Entre ambos se había establecido una amistad sincera que parecía consolidarse tarde con tarde, justo después del entrenamiento del alfa y de las clases de danza del omega.

Los alfas aparte de Tsunade deberían de estar prohibidos para el pelinegro. Kazuo había permitido esa excepción porque confiaba en Jiraiya y porque el pequeño pelinegro parecía que solo con él lograba abrir su corazón. Y eso era justamente lo que ambos padres deseaban para el niño al cual tomaban más cariño.

Consideraban que para un niño viviendo en un lugar desconocido era útil sentirse protegido. Y ya que Tsunade no demostraba ningún nivel de interés, ni siquiera amical con el omega, se decidió eliminar sus encuentros como prometidos hasta que llegasen a la edad adecuada. Aunque el gran alfa Senju no lo dijera, Hotaru sabía que comenzaba a pensar si Orochimaru era una buena opción para su hija. No porque no estuviese capacitado, sino porque el niño se apegaba cada vez más a Jiraiya.

Así que el padre omega de Tsunade decidió organizar una reunión con varios niños omegas y alfas de sus amigos nobles en los cuales intentaría que su hija aprendiera a comportarse con omegas y a tratarlos correctamente. Aun no descartaba que su hija le hiciera feliz casándose con Orochimaru en un futuro.

—No entiendo porque tanto interés en que me interese en un omega. —Comentó ofuscada mientras maniobraba con la katana corta.

Jiraiya solo negó con la cabeza mientras continuaban limpiando su espada.

—Es porque tienes la edad para comprometerte con alguno. — Respondió.

—Soy demasiado joven. Ni siquiera he tenido periodo de calor y no entiendo del todo el celo de un omega. —Respondió perturbada. No le agradaba la idea de formar una familia tan pronto. Aun no deseaba separarse de su madre.

—Los omegas entran en celo a los 12 o 13 primaveras. Los consideran aptos para ser prometidos y ser desposados a los 15. Tu madre Hotaru-sama se casó a los 14 años. Y te tuvo a los 15, mi madre de igual forma.

Para Jiraiya era muy simple el tipo de vida que se esperaba de él. No estaba del todo inconforme. Por supuesto que quería divertirse, pero su meta final era tener alguien con quien compartir su vida y, por supuesto, tener muchos cachorros. Ganar batallas perdería sentido si no existía alguien que esperara su regreso con emoción.

—Pero mi padre es mayor. —Contraatacó.

—Por eso te buscan omegas que aún son niños.

—No puedo creer que tú seas el que me esté riñendo si eras el que peor le iba en los estudios. —Mencionó ella un poco fastidiada del asunto y de que su amigo no se pusiera de su lado.

—Estudios… pero en el campo de batalla te he superado, amiga.

—Te reto a un duelo—Dijo divertida Tsunade. —He sabido que te ves con mi prometido actual. No me agrada, pero no está bien que lo veas.

La diversión de Jiraiya se borró al escuchar "duelo". La comprensión que tenía con el menor le era tan satisfactoria que se sentía confortado, apoyado y complementado. Orochimaru era un niño, pero supo que sería paciente hasta que llegase a la edad adecuada para formar una familia. Había decidido retar a un duelo a Tsunade cuando llegase el momento de ser necesario. Al ver el poco interés de su amiga por el omega que le gustaba, se sintió cómodo y tranquilo. Pensó que quizá los propios padres de Tsunade terminarían rompiendo el compromiso.

—Pensé que pedirías a tus padres que rompieran el compromiso. —Intentó conciliar.

—Lo haré si tú me vences. Si yo te venzo lo aceptaré. —Comento como si hubiera hecho una gran broma. Era evidente que para ella solo era una forma de salir del aburrimiento. No era así para Jiraiya. Todo lo relacionado con el felino pelinegro era de real importancia. Lo demostró cuando su aroma se volvió más pesado.

—Como desee, Tsunade-sama. —Indicó con voz sin sentimientos.

La inclinación respetuosa que Jiraiya le regaló puso nerviosa a la alfa. Entre ellos no existían venias ni palabras formales a no ser que se encontrasen en alguna ceremonia o reunión importante. Ellos eran amigos desde pequeños, se tenían confianza. La muchacha quiso disculparse pero comprendió que tendría que afrontar la broma que le había hecho.

Jiraiya enfundó su katana y salió del recinto para llamar a uno de sus entrenadores. No iba a ser un combate cualquiera, sino uno reglamentado y legal, que quedase registrado cual era el premio a ganar.

Cuando el maestro de ambos escuchó el pedido, tuvo que acallar un quejido de asombró. Mandó a llamar con uno de los siervos al gran alfa Senju para que estuviese enterado de lo que su heredera había pactado.

Kazuo y Hotaru no tardaron en aparecer, siendo seguidos por su séquito de siervos y guardias. Ninguno tenía una mirada agradable. Todos a su alrededor le abrieron camino hasta la joven Tsunade que se acercó a sus padres con la cabeza gacha.

—Era solo una broma, padre, madre. —Dijo de inmediato un poco desesperada, esperanzada en que ellos detuvieran aquella locura.

Solo consiguió que su padre alfa contrajera su rostro lleno de indignación y vergüenza por el comportamiento de su heredera. A vista de todos, Kazuo alzó la mano y la estrelló contra la mejilla de su hija, logrando que caiga al suelo.

— Vas a enfrentar las consecuencias. —Ordenó implacable.

—Lo haré, padre. — Asintió con una reverencia.

—Vas a pelear con honor. Defenderás tu compromiso con el omega hasta el final ¿me entiendes?

—Si…

—Dilo con más fuerza y convicción.

—Sí, padre. Me lo tomaré muy en serio.

Los cortesanos, alumnos y maestros tuvieron miedo de estar en el rango de Kazuo. La forma en que su aroma se arremolinaba a su alrededor era impactante. No existía alguien que no le temiera en ese instante.

—Kazuo-sama, que sea un duelo con espadas de bambu—Intervino un consejero sin mirarle al rostro.

—De ninguna manera. Será con katanas reales.

Cada consejero se miró el uno al otro. ¡Tsunade era la única heredera alfa del líder!

—Usaran la hoja sin filo. —Agregó. — Pero quiero que sea hasta que uno de ambos no puedan pelear. Ambos ya han debutado y conocen lo que es un campo de batalla. Además pelean por el honor de un omega de mi casa.

Todos se inclinaron obedientes.

Cada alfa dejó que sus asistentes le vistieran con su armadura de batalla, les fueron otorgados sus katanas y cada uno se puso frente al otro. Fue traído un par de bancos para el gran alfa y su consorte. Mientras los otros miembros de su guardia personal los rodearon. Tanto siervos como otros guerreros se apostillaron a los lados para observar una batalla que se previó para dentro de muchos años.

La heredera sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella. Sabía que dado su rango no se esperaba que perdiese, estaba jugando su propio nombre y respeto futuro. Lamentó haberse dejado llevar por una estupidez como aquella. Se mordió el labio inferior furiosa consigo misma. En unos instantes, desenfundó, dando por iniciado el combate. Sintió su propio aliento chocar contra su casco protector, sus piernas temblaron levemente. Notó tardíamente que no estaba lista para pelear contra un amigo, casi hermano.

Vio con asombro como Jiraiya parecía haber aumentado cinco años como mínimo. Cada paso que dio marcó la tierra, sus hombros estaban tensos, su mandíbula endurecida y sus ojos irradiaban un fuego contenido. Parecía una muralla difícil de derrumbar. Incluso, Tsunade creyó que había insultado al mismísimo Jiraiya con su broma estúpida.

En respuesta, Jiraya solo separó las piernas, tomó el mango de su katana con firmeza; pero no la desenfundo. Tsunade arqueó la ceja extrañada, vio a los supervisores y no entendió que debía de hacer. Había esperado un ataque con furia de su mejor amigo. Su compañero era conocido por su fuerza en batalla. Sin embargo, Tsunade era reconocida por contener una incluso mayor. Así que haciendo honor a su nombre, se lanzó al ataque con vigorosidad. Cuando estuvo a punto de darle, su amigo se deslizo a un lado girando sobre su eje, haciendo que ella cayese hacia el frente. Jiraiya volvió a girar hacia ella y con un golpe certero en la muñeca enfundada le hizo soltar la katana, aprovechando para darle otro golpe en la espalda dejándola tendida sobre la tierra.

El alfa peliblanco volvió a su posición inicial. Se veía agitado, claramente estaba conteniéndose para no lanzarse como un animal; no solo deseaba vencer a Tsunade, sino que quería impresionar al alfa gobernante.

Avergonzada, la joven heredera se puso de pie. Rugiendo, nuevamente intentó atacar al alfa. Fue bloqueada en un solo movimiento con la katana del otro. Este dio vuelta y con un rodillazo la desbalanceó, le dio la espalda. La rubia recupero el aire y se lanzó nuevamente a él; pero Jiraiya magistralmente giró y le dio con la katana. En un punto donde la armadura no llegaba a cubrir. Era un punto mortal, si la katana estuviera por el lado con filo, habría sido atravesada con brutalidad. Ella, cayó de rodillas, sin aire.

Por más que se esforzaba no pudo ponerse de pie. Dio un espectáculo que intentaría borrar los siguientes años de su juventud, pues todos la observaron minimizándolo al completo. ¿Cómo alguien tan patético podría gobernar el clan Senju?

—Jiraiya es el vencedor. — Anunció el maestro de ambos.

Varias vivas se escucharon para el alfa. Kazuo se puso de pie. Con el rostro sereno, haciendo acopio de su mayor dignidad, se acercó al ganador y posó su mano en su hombro como muestra de apoyo.

—Has vencido limpia y magistralmente a mi hija. Te agradezco por la lección y por luchar por el honor del omega. —Felicitó con buen tono, mientras intentaba no ver a su hija que continuaba de rodillas en la tierra. — Si aún lo deseas eres libre de cortejarlo después de su primer celo; por supuesto, siempre cumpliendo la tradición. Aunque Orochimaru no sea mi hijo de sangre, se ha ganado su espacio en mi familia.

Jiraiya agradeció con una leve venia. El líder Senju avanzó, enfrentando a todos los presentes con mirada feroz. Sabía que ese día su imagen y dignidad habían sido destrozadas por el comportamiento de su única alfa. Era imperdonable que alguien de su categoría haya exigido un duelo sin estar realmente preparada. No había presentado mayor problema para Jiraiya el vencerlo. Lo cual la reducía aún más.

—A todos les aseguro que mi hija se volverá una buena heredera o nombrare a alguien que lo sea.

Los asistentes de Tsunade tuvieron que ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella gruñía como un animal herido, como un león que ha sido abandonado por su manada. Así se percibóa. No sintió enojo contra su amigo, sino que consigo misma por su incapacidad.

Mientras tanto, Jiraiya se puso de rodillas clavando su katana en la tierra, inclinó su cabeza ante el líder. Por dentro estallaba de felicidad, deseaba correr como niño a los brazos de su pequeño omega.

—Kazuo-sama, déjeme aclararle que Tsunade contará siempre con mi escudo, mi espada y mi vida así como todo el clan.

—Muchas gracias, hijo. Pero Tsunade debe de madurar o tendré que encontrar alguien que herede el clan. Es mi responsabilidad como líder.

Sonrío ante el ligero temblor del menor.

—Ve con tu futuro prometido. Estoy seguro que quieres darle la buena nueva. Como cualquier omega se pondrá muy feliz.

El joven alfa asintió con una sonrisa amplia. Abandonó el patio y se dirigió a sus aposentos para asearse. Una vez vestido apropiadamente buscó al niño en el jardín interior. Como era usual ahí lo encontró, pero en vez de alimentar a las carpas como a veces lo hacía, apuntaba algo en un pergamino. La beta que siempre le vigilaba se veía ciertamente incomoda.

—Hikari-chan, puedes marcharte. —Ordenó el menor a la sierva.

Jiraiya se quedó quieto. La voz del niño no parecía provenir de este. Era diferente. No quiso admitirlo pero tenían un toque sensual.

La beta dio una leve inclinación y se marchó hacia la puerta de la habitación de Orochimaru para vigilar que nadie llegase.

—Me informaron que venciste en combate a Tsunade. —Comentó sin interés el menor.

Para incomodidad del alfa, su musa no le observaba, continuaba tomando notas en su pergamino.

— ¿Qué haces?— Intentó acercarse con cierto sigilo.

¿Acaso sentía un leve escalofrío ante la presencia del otro?

—Nada que te interese. —Respondió cortante.

—Todo lo que provenga de ti me interesará.

Orochimaru sonrío suavemente, era refinada y exquisita. Antes demostraba una educación esmerada pero aun así se notaba el niño que aún era. Todo rasgo infantil se había borrado en sus ademanes. Era un señorito en toda palabra.

—Solo estoy anotando algunos comportamientos de las carpas. Leí un libro acerca de ellos que me pareció interesante.

— ¿Interesantes?

No era un término que Orochimaru utilizara comúnmente ni mucho menos un omega. Cuando veían las carpas juntos solo señalaba lo hermosas que eran. Ese criadero se había formado espacialmente para el disfrute de los omegas del castillo. Como un entretenimiento decorativo o para que las alimentasen en sus tiempos libres junto a sus cachorros, no para que los estudiara como el omega hacía en ese momento.

—Lo son. Son bellos, sus escamas casi parecen reflejar el sol. Sin embargo son resistentes, viven de lo que le alimentamos; pero aun si no lo hiciéramos lograrían sobrevivir. Son capaces de hibridar con la carpa dorado solo para subsistir. —Nuevamente esa sonrisa inquietante. — Sobre todo, son capaces de dejar a otras especies de peces sin alimento solo para asesinarlas, de esa manera se apoderan del territorio y el alimento. ¿No crees que son grandiosos?

¿Quién había dado un libro sobre animales a un omega de la nobleza? No estaba prohibido, pero tampoco se alentaba su entrenamiento científico. A no ser que fueran hijos de sanadores no tenían por qué aprender demás. Su mayor concentración deberían enfocarse en el arte, la plática y el cuidado de sus hogares.

—Orochimaru….

—Bien...dime. Viniste porque querías anunciarme algo ¿no es así?

Finalmente el niño dejó su pergamino a un lado, aun así no le dirigía la mirada.

Los ánimos con los que había llegado se tambalearon. Su orgullo que se había expandido tanto gracias a su victoria se vio reducido y burlado.

—Yo…—Dudo.

A pesar de aquella desazón, aún sentía algo llamándole hacia Orochimaru, una sensación muy poderosa, pero también una nostalgia por algo perdido le llenó. Ese no era el mismo niño. Estaba seguro que no.

—Te he liberado de tu compromiso con Tsunade. La vencí como te prometí.

El niño parpadeó y luego elevó su rostro, giró su mirada y los ojos de ambos se enfrentaron. Jiraiya supo que el corazón de Orochimaru se había cerrado para él. No entendía como, pero estaba seguro que no volvería a ver al dulce niño del que se había enamorado. Y aun así una extraña fascinación nació ante esa mirada analítica, fría y esa sonrisa que no encajaba en su apariencia de felino indefenso.

—Eso es perfecto, Jiraiya. —Siseó.

...

El día del sagrado Omiyamairi finalmente llegó. Las personalidades más destacadas del clan esperaban afuera del templo Namikaze. Solo Sasuke, Naruto, Minato, Fugaku Itachi y Mikoto se encontraban dentro de la sala del templo para presenciar la ceremonia de bendición del heredero.

El sacerdote con su típico sombrero en punta, su túnica blanca y su báculo decorado con tiras de papel ingresó al recinto sagrado. Los padres se hincaron en el suelo mientras Sasuke cargaba a su bebe. Casi como si supiera lo solemne de la celebración, Memma permaneció quieto y sin llanto.

Los rezos y canticos iniciaron de parte del sacerdote que daba la espalda a los padres para pedir a los Dioses por protección para el niño heredero. Luego terminar con el rezo empezó a sacudir su báculo para limpiar al bebe de cualquier peligro y enfermedad. De la misma manera en como había hecho al altar, el sacerdote se acercó ante la familia y el bebe. El poderoso Minato junto a toda su familia se hincaron a aun más ante el sacerdote, bajando la cabeza hasta que sus frentes chocaron con el tatami. Poco después se aproximó una sacerdotisa omega de largo cabello rojo; con un báculo comenzó a resonar unos cascabeles sobre los venturosos padres y el cachorro.

El sacerdote los guío a acercarse ante el altar. Al mismo tiempo aplaudieron dos veces para luego dar reverencia.

La ceremonia finalizó. Antes de marcharse, la sacerdotisa los invitó a acercarse a una mesita especial que había preparado en el cual tenía el sake bendecido. Tomó este y sirvió en un recipiente elegante. Primero se le dio a Naruto para que bendijera a su hijo, luego a Sasuke. Después de terminar, ambos padres bebieron una mitad del sake. Pues el bebe era producto de su unión.

Afuera del Templo les esperaba uno de los arboles más antiguos de la región en donde colgaron el nombre del bebe que había sido escrito por la mano de Jiraiya junto a los buenos deseos de todos los miembros de la familia.

Memma fue reconocido y bendecido como un miembro del clan Namikaze. Todos estallaron en aplausos y vivas al nuevo heredero.

—Gracias a todos por asistir al reconocimiento de mi primer nieto. —Inició Minato con el pecho hinchado de orgullo. Finalmente tenía su tan ansiado nieto alfa, el cual crecía sano y fuerte.

— El día de hoy pasa a ser miembro de mi casa. —Giró su rostro hacia su amado nieto. — Memma Namikaze de ascendencia Uchiha, Namikaze y Uzumaki, espero que crezcas fuerte y llenes de honor a nuestra familia. Desde ahora hasta tu debut como guerrero y si no tuerces tu camino te declaro mi heredero, después de tu padre Naruto. —Aclamó solemne el gran líder de La Alianza.

Las alabanzas resonaron en el patio del Templo. Minato sonreía como hace muchos años no lo hacía. Tomó a Memma en sus brazos y acarició sus orejas de zorro. Le llenaba saber que parte de su amada Kushina estaba presente en su primer nieto.

El festejo por el reconocimiento de Memma se extendió a todo el territorio. Barriles de sake que habían sido guardados por años fueron abiertos para la celebración. Minato se mantenía sobrio pero deseaba que todos a su alrededor celebraran en nombre de su heredero. Era un momento tan esperado desde que su hijo se casó por primera vez.

Brindó suavemente con los señores de las provincias que controlaba. Invitó a la mayoría pues deseaba que estos reconocieran a su sucesor, su nieto alfa sano y fuerte. A lo lejos observó cómo su padrino celebraba escandalosamente junto a otros generales.

Jiraiya no cabía en la placidez. Así que ignorando los consejos de sus asistentes continuó bebiendo sin detenerse.

—Pareciera que has registrado a tu propio hijo o nieto. —Intervino Tsunade.

—Es hijo de Naruto, nieto de Minato. Es casi como si fuera mi bisnieto. Lo adoraré como tal y de igual forma lo entrenaré el tiempo que me quede por delante.

Tsunade supo que Jiraiya estaba asumiendo no tener hijos en el futuro. Le entristecía darse cuenta que su mejor amigo no iba a alcanzar la plenitud con ninguno de sus dos esposos. Estos se habían retirado a sus aposentos, incluso quizá estuvieran preparados para recibirlo en sus lechos, pero el general prefería coquetearle al joven siervo que les atendía.

No estaba satisfecho con la vida que escogió. Continuaba suspirando por el general omega. El cual ya se encontraba comprometido. Estaba preocupada por él. No había día en que al menos no tomase un par de copas de sake. Era demasiado extremo.

Un par de horas más tarde, Jiraiya estaba mucho más ebrio abrazando al siervo que los había atendido. Este le susurró un par de veces a lo que Jiraiya se carcajeó con ganas. Seguidamente la pareja se puso de pie.

—Jovencito ¿adónde llevas al general?—Preguntó Tsunade deteniendo al joven omega.

Este sonrío e inclinó la cabeza sumisamente.

—Solo lo llevo a un lugar más cómodo, mi general. —Respondió con respeto.

—Vamos, Tsunade, déjame divertirme. —Ella no quitó su mano de la muñeca del siervo. — Tú tienes al bellísimo de Dan para que te atienda…yo…—Se cortó con tono lamentable.

—Tú tienes dos bellos esposos a tu servicio. —Respondió la alfa.

Pronto vio en la mirada de su amigo la respuesta a aquellas palabras. Jamás estaría saciado mientras no fuera Orochimaru. Caería constantemente en el alcohol y los placeres carnales buscando hundir el espinoso sentimiento que aun guardaba por el general. Su miseria era demasiado grande como para siquiera poder ponerse en su lugar. Tsunade era uno de los testigos de porqué aquella relación no triunfo.

—Bien...ve pero ten cuidado. —Concedió, dedicándole una mirada amenazante al joven.

El general simplemente desestimó los consejos de su amiga. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura del omega y se dejó guiar por este. No era anormal que un señor se acostara con alguno de los siervos, sobre todo si estos eran libres, pero Jiraiya era famoso por ser bastante generoso con sus amantes de una noche. El general creyó incrédulamente que el jovencito que tenía en sus brazos era alguno de los siervos que pugnaban por ser su favorito.

Caminaron un largo trecho. A pesar de la borrachera, Jiraiya entendió que se alejaban demasiado del centro del Castillo. Se puso tenso e intentó pensar adecuadamente pero su mente seguía nebulosa. Por fin se topaba ante el hecho de que cada vez se emborrachaba más.

Finalmente llegaron a una habitación solitaria.

— ¿Eres un siervo de alguien importante? Tienes una habitación bastante grande para uno...—Susurró Jiraiya tomándose la cabeza.

El omega le hizo sentar en un futon. Le tendió un recipiente con sake cuidadosamente servido. Jiraiya sabía que había llegado a su límite pero el aroma del incienso encendió sus sentidos. Había algo diferente en él pero era demasiado adictivo como para rechazarlo. Sin darse cuenta tomó del sake más de la cuenta. Dejó el reciente a un lado. El calor se arremolinó en su vientre bajo.

Recibió un abrazo que le impulso a recostase sobre el futon. Se carcajeó audiblemente por las vanas sospechas de un simple sirviente. Se dedicaría a disfrutar de esa noche también, esperando poder borrar de su mente a su ex amante.

Lo sintió acariciarle con cuidado su pecho, pasando su pequeña lengua sobre cada línea bien formada de esta. De pronto el peso que sintió encima varió. No le tomó importancia, se dejó hacer y desnudar. Su miembro fue liberado y lamido con devoción y maestría. Era como si aquel omega conociera su cuerpo, más que eso, le resultó familiar. Se sentó de golpe encontrándose con quien menos esperaba: Orochimaru.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Prefieres al otro omega? Puedo llamarlo si lo deseas. —Le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

Ni siquiera podía detallar bien pues sus ojos estaban empañados y su cabeza le daba vueltas. Aun así, estaba seguro que ese cuerpo y rostro pertenecían a su único amor.

—No hables, Jiraiya. Bésame.

Había utilizado su voz de omega, tan suave y sublime que derribó cualquier sentido de su razón. El hambre por tocarlo creció, así que se tumbó con el omega encima mientras se devoraban los labios. Abrió rápidamente la yukata de Orochimaru dejando al descubierto su piel pálida. Orochimaru era menor que él, pero su edad era elevada también; aun así su rostro y cuerpo no lo demostraban. Su piel era tan sedosa como hace veinte años. A pesar que los omegas y alfas envejecían más lento que los betas...realmente era un espectáculo ver el cuerpo desnudo del pelinegro. No solo eso, sino su rostro siendo enmarcado por su brillante cabellera negra, sus orejas de felino y su larga cola removiéndose a un lado. Tan perfecto, quería apretarlo para no dudar de que fuera real.

Enredó su mano en un largo mechón y siguiendo su impulso lo atrajo hacia él para volver a besarlo y luego devorar su cuello. Tenía puesto un collarín que no le permitiría morderlo lo cual le frustró y se desquitó mordiendo su hombro.

—Eso dolió…

No le importó. Iba a provechar ese momento, disfrutar y realizar todo aquello que había deseado desde que se separaron. Le dio la vuelta y le tumbó debajo de él. Se detuvo unos momentos para apreciar la belleza que iba a devorar. Su boca se llenó de saliva, como si tuviera ante sí al platillo más exquisito pero prohibido. Prácticamente en ello se había convertido el pelinegro para él.

—Soy tuyo…—Le susurró como nunca lo había hecho.

Luego de un largo beso, se dedicó a lamer las clavículas de su amante, bajó por su pecho hasta sus pezones, los absorbió con cuidado. Escuchó los gemidos de placer del omega debajo de su cuerpo, sus piernas se arquearon y abrieron aún más. Jiraiya estaba enfebrecido. Sintió los largos dedos de Orochimaru arañarle el cuello, aferrarse a su cabello presa del placer. Él mordió parte de sus costados y de su cintura llegando hasta las caderas. El vientre de su amante se contrajo y dejó ir un ruidoso gemido. Se acercó al miembro del omega para empezar a lamerlo. Tomó los muslos de Orochimaru para darse más espacio entre sus piernas. Llenó de succiones las piernas de su amante, lo sintió quebrase. Su aroma de omega salía cada vez más fuerte embriagándole, dejándolo solo como un animal instintivo.

— ¡Mío!—Gruñó

Escucho una sonrisa cantarina del omega.

—Tuyo, soy tuyo. Jiraiya, desde siempre.

¡Era absolutamente irreal! Pero no le iba a cuestionar el porqué. No tenía importancia si ambos estaban juntos de nuevo.

Sin tomarse más tiempo en cuestiones innecesarias, tomó las piernas del omega a sus hombros para permitirse adentrar su lengua en la intimidad de su amante, enterró su lengua e inicio a embestir el interior con esta, sorbió la lubricación natural. Sus garras crecieron y se clavaron en las piernas contrarias. Su propio miembro estaba goteando de anticipación al saber que dentro de poco se enterraría en Orochimaru.

— ¡Jiraiya!

Lo sintió tensarse, como sus piernas casi le ahorcaban hasta luego escuchar un ronroneo largo mientras su cuerpo caía laxo sobre el lecho. Se había venido con la atención en su intimidad.

Su amante respiraba agitado, manchado con su propia descarga sobre su vientre, Jiraiya se dio la labor de tomar de ella, excitándose más si eso era posible. Luego atrapó los brazos de Orochimaru poniéndolos encima, dando una sensación de tomarlo como prisionero. El omega abrió sus piernas nuevamente dándole espacio. Jiraiya empezó a sobarse sobre él buscando que el omega se excitara nuevamente, lográndolo en pocos segundos.

Intentó llevar su miembro a la entrada del omega. Pero este le tumbó al lado contrario. Luego de dedicarle una sonrisa juguetona, se encimó en él. Observó como el omega llevó su miembro a su centro y se empalo sin cuidado. Ambos gruñeron llenos de placer ante la unión. El omega no espero mucho más. Como si estuviera desesperado por sentir su semilla llenarle, comenzó a moverse y menear sus caderas una y otra vez, llevando las embestidas a una rapidez y sensación inesperadamente placentera para el alfa. Era como si Orochimaru apretara su miembro a conciencia, como si buscase exprimirlo.

El pelinegro arañó todo su pecho, luego se agachó para repartir mordiscos por este. Sin dejar de mantener el ritmo de las embestidas. Jiraiya le tomó de las caderas arañándoselas, luego apretó sus nalgas lo más que pudo.

El cuerpo de ambos estaba perlado de sudor, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus mentes solo tenían cabida para el otro amante.

En un rápido movimiento, el alfa giró a Orochimaru usando su fuerza. Lo dejó boca abajo, rápidamente se abrió paso en su interior para continuar embistiéndolo. No estaba en cuatro, el omega estaba totalmente tumbado en el lecho, con las piernas abiertas, mientras era penetrado salvajemente por el alfa. Jiraiya se atrevió a recorrer y marcar la espalda de su pareja. Era una locura. Hacía muchísimos años que no tomaba a Orochimaru fuera de su celo. Pero en ese instante a su parte animal poco le importaba, se sentía perfecto de esa manera.

Orochimaru llevó su brazo hacia atrás buscando atraer el rostro del alfa, le tomo de los cabellos y lo llevó a su labios. El alfa lo permitió aun embistiendo sin cansancio. El cuerpo del pelinegro se movía a ritmo del alfa, sus garras se enredaban en el futon y de rato en rato llevaba sus manos hacia atrás buscando arañar a quien le proporcionaba tal placer culposo.

Jiraiya tomó la larga cola de Orochimaru y la jaloneo, provocando gritos de dolor en el omega.

—Siempre he querido tomarte duro mientras jalo tu cola.

—Eres un sádico.

—No menos que tú, mi amor,

Comenzó a enredar su lengua con las orejas humanas del omega. Sus manos tomaron las de Orochimaru y las pusieron por sobre su cabeza, ahí las apartó para sentir que lo tenía totalmente sometido. Siguió embistiendo con fuerza. Las piernas del omega de abrían más buscando darle más espacio en su interior y sentirlo mejor.

Con un rugido potente apreció como se venía. Sintiendo aun contracciones del omega, empujo con fuerza e ingresó en lo más profundo. Donde quedó atrapado gracias al nudo que logró formarse. Exhaló pesadamente.

Sin aguantarse las ganas mordió la piel libre que tenía su disposición dejando marcas por toda esta.

Se quedó un largo momento apretando y aplastando el cuerpo de su amante contra el futon. Inhaló profundo varias veces, queriendo memorizar su característico aroma. Era tan extraño que Orochimaru se dejara amar de esa manera. Incluso sentía que estaba soñando aunque poco le importo. No había disfrutado ni la mitad que lo hacía en ese momento con alguno de sus esposos o con un experto amante.

Cuando el nudo finalmente se deshizo, se separó dejándose caer al lado. Plácidamente exhaló.

—Gracias por tu próximo regalo, Jiraiya.

El alfa aun embotado por la satisfacción, solo deseó atraer a su omega para que descansase a su lado. Así que lo arrimó a su lado, envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Deseó reposar un poco antes de ir con otra ronda. Descartó cualquier recuerdo de sus esposos o de la pareja formal de Orochimaru. Nadie importó para el general.

Pero no contó con que había bebido demasiado como para poder ir por otra ronda más. Cayó rendido acunado por el aroma del omega a su lado.

Cuando abrió los ojos no encontró a su amante en sus brazos. Por las ventanas ingresaba la luz del día. Estaba seguro que la mañana había avanzado.

Le dolía la cabeza muchísimo. Y entonces recordó con quien había hecho el amor. Sonrió ampliamente regocijándose de su hazaña. No entendía el comportamiento de su amante, pero no le interesaba. Lo conversarían, quizás podrían continuar con sus encuentros. O tal vez podría solicitar anular el compromiso de Orochimaru. Jiraiya aun podía tomar un esposo más.

Sucedió algo que escapó de sus planes recientes: la puerta fue abierta y por ella un aroma conocido pero no deseado ingresó. Era un omega, un siervo, el jovencito que lo había atendido la noche pasada.

—Jiraiya-sama, beba esto le ayudara con el dolor de cabeza.

El chico le tendía un recipiente con un té de olor agradable.

—Si quiera puede seguir descansando aquí.

Tenía una sonrisa dulce, las mejillas arreboladas por cierto pudor.

— ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

El menor bajó su cabeza humillado.

—Lo lamento pensé que debía ser yo quien lo atendiera.

— ¿Dónde está Orochimaru?

— ¿El general Orochimaru?—Preguntó confundido.

—Fue con él con quien pase la noche.

—Mi general, fue conmigo con quien usted…

—Mientes…

—Mi señor, usted estaba muy ebrio, yo lo asistí y permití que me llamara con el nombre del general.

—Eso no es posible...estoy seguro…

El omega había iniciado a llorar.

—Lamento si no cumplí sus expectativas…

Desasosiego….desesperación y dudas…

—No llores….explícate... ¿en verdad solo estuvimos los dos toda la noche?

Temió la respuesta.

—Así es, mi señor.

Incomodo se vistió rápidamente con la ropa que el omega había dejado a su lado. En ese momento deseó escapar de ahí, se sentía traicionado y humillado. No podía aceptar las palabras del siervo. Continuó vistiéndose a prisa.

—Siervo, ¿tú me limpiaste?

—Sí, mi señor, para que pudiera dormir más cómodo.

No detectaba el aroma de Orochimaru pero en sus manos aun podía sentir el tacto de su piel. Esa sensación en sus dedos solo podía dejarla el familiar cuerpo de su amante eterno. Recordó vagamente las marcas que había dejado en su cuerpo. Con el ceño fruncido se acercó al omega, dominando fácilmente, le abrió la yukata para toparse con cicatrices y cardenales.

Molesto le dejó tirado en el suelo, abandonó rápidamente de la sala escuchando a lo lejos los llantos del omega.

….

Sin pasar por sus propias habitaciones por un baño y ropa nueva, arribó al salón donde acostumbraba a desayunar junto a Tsunade, Orochimaru y Minato cuando encontraban en el Castillo Namikaze. La halló a ella sola junto a Dan. Se veían tan felices y relucientes que sintió envidia.

Al sentir su presencia imponente, Tsunade le pidió a su esposo dejarlos solos. Dan solo le dedicó una venia y se marchó junto a sus hijos y siervos.

— ¡Te vez fatal, Jiraiya! Y toma un baño maldita sea...se nota que te has aseado pero un baño te vendría de maravilla.

—Tú te veías excesivamente feliz. — Comentó desviando el tema, realmente curioso por la felicidad que emanaba su amiga.

—Aun no es oficial pero...—Ella amplió su sonrisa. —Dan va a darme otro hijo al parecer.

—Felicitaciones...—Susurró cansado.

"¿Por qué no pudimos ser como ellos, Orochimaru?", pensó.

—Te lo agradecería pero sigues teniendo ese rostro, como si hubiéramos perdido una batalla. —Recriminó por la poca falta de ánimo de su mejor amigo, a quien quería como un hermano.

— ¿Con quién me fui anoche?—Preguntó tenso.

El alfa peliblanco se sentó al frente de su amiga. Buscó su mirada para encontrar franqueza.

—Con un siervo omega. No me digas que te robo o algo.

—No…pero estoy seguro que no me acosté con él. —Argumentó.

— ¿En serio? Yo te vi muy caliente. No me digas que lo preñaste. Aunque eso no puede saberse aún.

—No...claro que no..—No había pensado en ello, si sus recuerdos eran reales estaba seguro que había anudado en el omega. Algo que no hacía con sus conquistas de una noche. No quería bastardos.

— ¿Anudaste en el omega?—Preguntó exaltada.

—Si…. —Respondió inseguro.

— ¡Demonios! abra que hacerle seguimiento al omega. Aunque a lo mejor sabe cómo prevenir. Ya sabes que los omegas de clase alta tienen prohibido evitar un embarazo pero los omegas de clase baja….

—No importa, porque estoy seguro que con quien pase la noche fue con Orochimaru. —Aclaró firme.

La cara de Tsunade era un poema. Por un momento dudo de si había escuchado correctamente. Lo que su amigo decía era imposible. Temió por él nuevamente.

—Es la verdad. —Insistió ante la expresión de ella. — Estoy seguro que así fue. Llegué a esa habitación con el siervo, pero luego apareció Orochimaru. Hicimos el amor y caí dormido. Cuando desperté todo estaba aseado incluso yo, las ventanas abiertas y el omega me dijo que nosotros pasamos la noche.

La alfa suspiró con cansancio. Había sido la espectadora obligatoria desde que eran unos críos. La pasión que Orochimaru despertó en Jiraiya fue tan natural y poderosa que en el fondo siempre guardó la esperanza de que ambos terminaran de entenderse y los deseos de su casi hermano se consumasen. Así también fue testigo del hecho que los separó. Quizá para otro omega hubiera sido aceptable, pero no para alguien como el pelinegro.

—Orochimaru puede ser inteligente y malicioso pero ¿un plan tan elaborado solo para acostarse contigo? Creo que simplemente fueron tus ganas de estar con él que lo rememoraste mientras cogías con el siervo.

Por todo lo sagrado, Tsunade intentó ser suave. No quería ofenderlo ni causar una disputa. Al final y al cabo ambos eran alfas y tenían su orgullo.

—No es así. —Se defendió ofuscado.

— ¿El siervo estaba intacto? —Arguyó.

—No, tenía marcas que probaban que lo habíamos hecho. —Respondió desviando la mirada.

La alfa entendió que nuevamente era una de las tretas que su amigo armaba para enlazar su vida al omega. Su obsesión por el otro dejaba de ser romántica para tomar matices enfermos que no iban con un importante general de La Alianza. Ella se propuso intentar finiquitar aquella discusión rápidamente.

—Ahí está tu respuesta.

—Pero no olía a mí. —Contraatacó.

—Dijiste que estaba aseado. Es normal que lo haya hecho.

—No voy a estar seguro hasta que lo compruebe con Orochimaru.

—Él se machó antes que tu junto al clan Uchiha. Si paso la noche con alguien no es contigo, amigo.

No quiso burlarse, pero no pudo evitar aquel tonillo burlón que tocó las fibras posesivas del alfa.

— ¡Orochimaru tiene que darme respuesta!

— ¿Respuesta a qué?— Se escuchó desde la puerta.

Orochimaru estaba vestido de forma radiante y elegante. Caminó con cuidado, deslizando sus pies cubiertos por blancas medias, mientras era escoltado por dos siervos del clan Uchiha.

—Buen día, Tsunade, buen día, Jiraiya.

Su tono fue amable y educado. Con ayuda de sus sirvientes acomodó el bello atuendo para poder sentarse sin problemas. Luego impartió instrucciones a los jóvenes servidores para que le trajesen sus primeros alimentos del día.

—Orochimaru ¿por qué tan elegante?

Tsunade intentó evitar que su amigo armase un escándalo que solo le perjudicaría a él mismo.

—Es un regalo de mi prometido. Solo vine por un aperitivo y claro para invitarte a ti y a Dan. Vamos a dar una merienda por nuestro compromiso, en conjunto de la buena salud de Memma.

Si había buscado encontrar paz en las palabras de Orochimaru, la alfa supo que la guerra era inevitable. Lo confirmó al observar el rostro furibundo de su compañero de armas.

—Tú, Orochimaru… ¡Serpiente engañosa! Dime la verdad… ¡¿Pasamos la noche juntos?!—Grito atropelladamente.

El omega abrió los ojos demostrando bastante sorpresa, un leve rubor surcaron sus mejillas, pero luego la furia encendió sus facciones. Se adelantó hacia el alfa y le soltó una reverenda cachetada que resonó en toda la sala.

—Te exijo que retires la calumnia que acabas de soltar. —Comentó firme.

Tsunade mandó a uno de sus siervos por Minato y Fugaku. Estaba segura que si continuaba no iba a poder detener sola a ambos. Era fuerte, pero Jiraiya se veía con los ojos hinchados y rojizos, alterado como nunca antes. No deseaba lastimarlo, pero tampoco podía permitir que lastimase o hiciese algo indebido contra el omega.

—Jiraiya, retira lo que dijiste. Orochimaru no es un omega libre. —Intentó calmar al alfa.

—No voy a retirar nada porque es lo cierto. —Gritó a Tsunade, luego giró su mirada encendida hacia el omega. — Tú mandaste a un siervo para atraerme y te acostaste conmigo.

—No tenía conocimiento de que tu imaginación fuera tan creativa y pervertida. Pero te exijo que te disculpes. Estas faltando a mi honor y al de mi prometido.—Respondió Orochimaru.

—Prometido al que engañaste anoche. Pobre sujeto no sabe lo que es el placer de recorrerte.

— ¡Jiraiya!—Intervino Tsunade.

—Debe ser que tus esposos no han podido complacerte que aun piensas que estoy atado a ti. Amo a mi prometido.

Incluso Tsunade se sorprendió de la seguridad de sus palabras. Ella quedó pasmada ante semejantes palabras que nunca había dedicado a su amigo en público. Intentaba leer la expresión del omega, buscando dudas o mentiras pero no las halló. Bajó la mirada.

El dolor para el general fue demasiado grande. Rugió furioso y se abalanzó sobre Orochimaru intentando abrirle la ropa y corroborar sus palabras. Orochimaru pugnaba por liberarse. Tsunade dejando su asombro intentó separarlo, Jiraiya le gruñó, la alfa respondió con otro.

En medio de aquel loquerío, el líder y su futuro suegro ingresaron al salón.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto?!—Rugió Minato.

Jiraiya soltó a Orochimaru. Tsunade intentó calmarse para poder dar testimonio ante el líder. Le dolía aceptar que su amigo había perdido la cordura, pero las respuestas del omega no dejaban margen de error.

—Jiraiya atacó a Orochimaru, doy testigo de ello. —Informó Tsunade. Debía de ser imparcial en ese tema. Su compañero había sobrepasado los límites.

— ¿Padrino, te atreviste a tocar a un omega que está comprometido?

—Eso es porque Orochimaru se acostó conmigo anoche. —Declaró muy seguro.

Minato frunció el ceño. De inmediato se giró hacia el omega. Sintió a su lado como el aroma de Fugaku se volvía agrio. No era para menos.

—No es cierto, Minato. Tu maestro está delirando. —Replicó de inmediato el pelinegro.

—Tsunade-sama ¿sabe algo al respecto?

—Yo puedo dar palabra que Jiraiya se marchó con un omega mucho después que Orochimaru se fuera al lado de su familia política.

—No es verdad…. Orochimaru pasó la noche conmigo. —Insistió Jiraiya.

—Orochimaru-sama de ser así…. —Minato empezó dudoso y avergonzado del comportamiento infantil de sus generales. Ellos eran incluso mayor que él por si fuera poco.

El peso de la palabra de un omega era casi nada al lado de un alfa, pero Orochimaru no era cualquier omega. Además contaba con el apoyo de Tsunade y sobretodo con el soporte de alguien más.

—Minato, mi furia es justificada—Interrumpió Fugaku,

—Lo comprendo. Si usted desea…

—No, por supuesto que no. Soy un alfa responsable. Y doy fe de que Orochimaru no pasó la noche con Jiraiya. Te aseguro que no lo fue.

Minato tardo en comprender, giro sus miradas entre todos los presentes. El pudor que hace mucho tiempo no sentía le invadió, intentando evadir la verdad entre aquella confesión.

—Minato, a diferencia tuya que cortejas a un prometido puro, Fugaku corteja a un omega adulto con un pasado. Estoy en mi libertad de servir a mi futuro esposo.

— ¡Orochimaru-sama!

Esta vez fue turno de que los sorprendidos fueran Tsunade, Jiraiya y Minato.

—Entiendo…—Susurró Minato algo incómodo de pensar en su suegro y al general que había conocido desde niño en esa posición. —Fugaku-sama, más tarde arreglaremos los pormenores sobre su inmediata unión con Orochimaru-sama. Por favor, escolte a su prometido a sus aposentos.

Fugaku asintió dándole una reverencia. Ayudo a Orochimarua ponerse de pie y ambos se retiraron en silencio seguido de sus siervos.

Jiraiya estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero Tsunade le retuvo, conteniéndole junto a dos siervos betas. No iba a permitir que se expusiera el ridículo nuevamente.

—Maestro…—Habló con cierta lastima el menor.

—Es mentira, Minato. Te juro por...

—No lo jures, padrino. —Cubrió su rostro con su mano. — Todo fue producto de tu borrachera. Cada vez te veo tomar más. —Añadió realmente preocupado.

— ¡Estoy seguro que sabría con quién me he acostado!— Gritó furioso el general alfa.

—Pues parece no ser así. ¿Por qué Fugaku querría encubrir a un prometido que le ha sido infiel? Además todos vieron a Orochimaru marcharse con su familia política. Su única culpa es servir a su prometido. No está bien antes del matrimonio, pero entiendo su situación pues no es un omega con la virtud intacta. Pero ya arreglaré esa situación.

El rubio exhaló fuerte, cansado de la situación tan degradante de su padrino. Todos los Dioses sabían que adoraba a su padrino como un padre. Le había entrenado en el arte de la guerra; más que eso, siempre fue alguien a quien pudo recurrir. De igual manera, después se encargó de Naruto. Le tenía muchísima admiración y respeto. Pero desde que tiene memoria se la había vivido detrás del general omega. Así como Tsunade, supuso que un día ellos se unirían, pero cada uno había hecho su destino. Orochimaru también merecía su respeto pues salvó la vida de su nieto. Era un elemento valioso para La Alianza, más cuando Itachi quede preñado. Estaba acorralado entre su amor de hijo y su deber como líder. Una regla básica de supervivencia entre alfas era no tocar al omega de otro alfa.

—No puedes casarlo con Fugaku...y si quedó preñado de mí anoche.

Aquello le espantó. ¡Su padrino realmente creía haber intimado con Orochimaru! Sus ojos buscaron consejo en los de Tsunade. Ella se veía tan espantada como él. Debía de ser firme para que su padrino dejase sus juegos y volviera a ser su mano derecha nuevamente.

—Maestro, deja de delirar. Si Fugaku requiere un castigo contra ti por tocar a su prometido contra su voluntad no voy a tener más remedio que aceptarlo. —Declaró firme, tragándose toda la lástima que el caso de su maestro le daba. — Tsunade sama ¿usted da testimonio oficial del ataque sufrido por Orochimaru?

—Lo haré. Sabes que soy imparcial— Declaró la general.

— ¡Ustedes dos son unos traidores! —Gritó Jiraiya indignado. Sin una palabra más, abandonó la habitación.

Tanto Tsunade como Minato solo pudieron suspirar cansados de la obsesión de Jiraiya. No era saludable. Ninguno siquiera imaginó un poco de verdad en sus palabras.

Minato decidió que quizá deberían de tomar medidas correctivas contra su maestro si volvía a intentar acercarse al sanador. No quería enemistarse con los Uchiha. Pues debía de respetar el compromiso que ambos habían pactado.

…

En el mismo instante en que Jiraiya abandonó el Castillo principal aturdido por la traición de quienes consideraba su familia, Orochimaru finalmente soltaba a reír con malicia. Su plan había resultado mejor de lo esperado. Conocía tan perfectamente a Jiraiya que pudo prever cada una de sus acciones y palabras.

—En el problema que me has mentido. —Murmuró Fugaku.

Una de las mejores ideas que había tenido Orochimaru en su vida fue unirse con los Uchiha. Aquello tenía claro. En ese momento veía los resultados de su alianza.

—Orochimaru-sama va a casarse con mi esposo.

Mikoto estaba colgada de su marido desde que este llegó del brazo de Orochimaru.

—Vamos, querida, esto es parte de vuestro precio por todos los favores que les he hecho. —Sonrío triunfador mientras posaba una mano en su vientre. — No te preocupes, la prueba de que el matrimonio ya se consumó crece en mi interior.

— ¿Cómo puede estar seguro? No ha pasado ni un día.

—Lo sé, querida, confía en mis habilidades. Estoy lo bastante cerca de mi celo para ser fértil. Además de que me di un par de ayudaditas.

Quizás había sido riesgoso, pero siempre confiaba en sus mañas. No podía involucrarse demasiado con Jiraiya pues lo tendría encima de él, lo cual truncaría sus planes, por lo que solo tenía una oportunidad para poder encargar al heredero de Orochi. Además, Orochi, aquel ser con quien a veces platicaba, le había transmitido esa seguridad de que tenía una minúscula vida intentando brotar en su ser. Los Dioses pueden ver más allá de las visiones simples de los humanos, comprendió perfectamente el sanador.

Todo fue por Orochi. Deseaba sangre fuerte para su siguiente contenedor. Le dejó claro que su destinado era Jiraiya justamente por ello. Tenía lógica. Al final las parejas destinos solo eran capricho de los Dioses. No existía una magia romántica, simplemente eran piezas para engendrar criaturas dignas de estas o para encausar destinos y visiones de aquellos seres.

Aunque, en lo recóndito de sí mismo, estaba contento de que el padre de su cachorro fuera Jiraiya. No podría haber intimidado con alguien más.

—Será excelente tenerlo en el clan, Orochimaru-sama —Alabó Mikoto.

Observó divertido como el líder Uchiha continuaba teniendo ese ceño fruncido. Río con gracia.

—Fugaku, cambia de expresión—Se dirigió al líder

—No me agrada hacer votos de matrimonio falsos. —Comentó él.

—Tus hijos lo van a hacer. —Rodó los ojos, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

—Lo harán y tampoco me agrada. Además…

Cierta dulzura llenó los ojos de Fugaku mientras se dirigía su esposa. Por unos instantes ellos quedaron prendados el uno del otro. Fue curioso de ver para el general.

—No te preocupes, Fugaku. Nuestros hijos no deben ser los únicos en sacrificarse. Si con este ayudamos a nuestro aliado y al plan, estoy conforme.

Ella era amable y cálida, pensó Orochimaru, Mientras él frío y calculador, ambos fuertes, complementándose. Sin embargo, habían sido escogidos por el destino para ser padres de Itachi y Sasuke, quienes le darían fin al gobierno de Minato.

Orochi no se metía en sus asuntos. Le dejaba hacer libremente, se divertía observándolo todo. A pesar de eso, creía que simpatizaban en varios pensamientos. No le compartía totalmente su sabiduría pues le decía que era demasiada para un mortal, pero le protegía cuando era necesario.

—Además, con esto hemos separado a Minato de Jiraiya. —Intervino sonriendo. — Creme un gran golpe.

Inesperadamente, Fugaku se inclinó levemente. No encontró respuesta inmediata a ello.

—Orochimaru, puede que no vaya a ser tu esposo ni tu compañero de vida, pero junto con Mikoto prometemos cuidar de ti como tú cuidas de nosotros, al igual de tu cachorro en espera. Te protegeremos como parte de nuestro clan y tendrás tu lugar en él. Gracias por todo.

No sabía si era por el embarazo aunque solo llevaba unas horas desde ello, pero Orochimaru sintió lagrimear sus ojos. Su cuerpo se estremeció ¿acaso habría encontrado un verdadero lugar? Simplemente sonrío. Quizás al fin sería aceptado con toda esa sabiduría, misteriosidad y pasado sin ser juzgado o apartado.

—Vamos, no nos pongamos sentimentales.

La confianza y lealtad de Orochimaru, por la que muchos peleaban, estaba asegurada en las manos del clan Uchiha.

….

…..

La época en que los árboles de cerezo florecían llegó. Estos nobles arboles producían aquellas vistosas flores que halagaban la mirada de todos quienes la vieran. En las tierras Namikaze había varios. Por sobre todos ellos, uno de mayor linaje, plantado por la primera líder del clan, la alfa fundadora.

Como parte de su cortejo, Minato invitó a su familia política para observar al ejemplar más hermoso de árbol que cualquiera hubiera visto. Sus ramas eran tan enormes que fácilmente podían darles cobijo bajo una lluvia de pétalos rosados.

La única ausencia que ensombrecía aquella felicidad era la del general Jiraiya. Aun así, los Namikaze estaban sumamente agradecidos de las compañías que significaban sus parejas.

Así como la mirada de Sasuke estaba embelesada por las ramas del hermoso árbol, la mirada de Naruto observaba de la misma manera a su esposo.

"¿Qué es lo que me has hecho, Sasuke?" "¿Qué clase de hechizo me has lanzado?" Le había atraído desde que le vio danzar para él, pero también lo logró cuando se hizo pasar por un siervo. No importaba la vestimenta, el rubio simplemente quedaba encandilado por él.

No se trataba solo de su físico. "Es hermoso, no lo niego 'tebayo", pensó para sus adentros. Podía detallar que cumplía expresamente el ideal de belleza para un omega físicamente. Sus cabellos negros, esos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, su estilizada figura, su blanca piel, sus ojos negros misteriosos, así como aquellos labios que lucían rosados como los pétalos de sakura.

Sin embargo, Sasuke poseía más que un físico envidiable, era su fuerza, el contraste entre su piel y cabello, su mirada sin miedo, llena de misterio, su actitud mimada y orgullosa. Esa sensualidad natural que ni siquiera controlaba a voluntad. Lo tenía más atrapado de lo que cualquier omega hubiera logrado antes si quiera imaginar. Ni siquiera esos instintos guerreros de previsión reaccionaban. Todo sentido además del deseo y amor estaban apagados.

— ¿Naruto?

Tosió para despabilarse. Le diría todo aquello que le hacía sentir, le halagaría en su noche de bodas. Luego de morderle le confesaría que tan fuerte hacía latir su corazón. No era el momento aún. Cuando Sasuke fuera suyo por completo, no tendría por qué avergonzarse de amarlo y desearlo.

Naruto le tomó del brazo y le levanto. Juntos iniciaron a caminar por la. Un siervo les seguía mientras cargaba a Memma. Se sentía tan completo que sonrío animado.

De repente, el pequeño empezó a balbucear y a estirar lejos de los brazos de su nana temporal.

Como si fuera a ser abandonado por sus padres, Memma continuo sollozando lastimosamente, mientras alzaba los brazos hacia sus progenitores.

Su llanto era tan agudo, que alfa y omega pararon y se acercaron al bebe. Naruto fue el primero en llegar, cargó a su hijo sin ningún problema. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con él. De inmediato, el cachorro se aferró a él como si fuera gran hazaña, Probablemente, estaban malcriándolo.

— ¿Sucede algo ´tebayo? —Preguntó ante la mirada extraña del pelinegro.

—Lo estás mal acostumbrando. —Susurró derrotado.

—Pero no iba a dejar que mi cachorro llorara. Solo quería venir con su padre. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Sasuke desvío la mirada, apretó los puños e intento no llorar. Era extraño, cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Naruto sentía un desazón inesperada.

— ¿Por qué luces triste?—Preguntó confundido.

—No es bueno, Naruto. Muy pronto no estarás presente en su vida y sufrirá más.

Aquello dejó pasmado al alfa. Parpadeó varias veces hasta darse cuenta que se trataba de las disposiciones de su padre. Ya que debía de tomar otro esposo y ocuparse de este, Memma estaría a cargo de sus nanas hasta llegar a la edad de iniciar su entrenamiento como guerrero.

—Oh vamos, no lo digas de esa manera. Yo siempre seré su padre. Así tengamos más hijos, Memma será mi cachorro siempre.

El omega simplemente asintió. Había dicho palabras imprudentes. Tuvo suerte de que Naruto las entendiera de esa manera. Era solo que le daba lastima ver a su hijo tan feliz en los brazos de su padre. Pero no era momento de retractarse, Memma aprendería a crecer sin Naruto.

—Además, dobe, lo vuelves caprichoso ¿Luego quien tendrá que lidiar con ello? Yo

Esta vez el ambiente alrededor del pelinegro se había relajado, por lo que el rubio se permitió reír con ganas.

—A veces sucede. Pero esta fue una buena excusa para hacernos cargo de Memma. A ver cachorro, tu padre, es un héroe. Te voy a contar una de mis hazañas.

— ¿Quién te nombró héroe, dobe? Deja de mentirle a tu hijo.

Se acercó y tomó a su bebe con cuidado. El pequeño no lloró sino que sonrío ante la vista de su madre. Con su fina nariz olfateó su aroma. Parecía calmado.

—Bien, ya que me quitaste a mi cachorro…—De improviso se agachó para levantar en vilo a Sasuke. —Los tendré que cargar a ambos'tebayo.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? ¡Nos están mirando!— Gruñó avergonzado.

Memma balbuceó extasiado. Para el niño era una aventura.

—Qué alguien se atreva a cuestionarnos y aprenderá el peso de mis puños. Sasuke Uchiha es mi omega y tiene a mi cachorro. Estoy feliz'tebayo.

El omega tenía las mejillas abochornadas. Deseaba ahorcar a Naruto. Y al mismo tiempo reír a su mismo ritmo. Los brazos del alfa le aseguraban nunca dejarlo caer, no necesitaba de palabras para estar seguro de ello. Deseó tanto, cerrar sus ojos, refugiarse en su pecho e inhalar su aroma. Todo ello lo contuvo con un siseo proveniente de su interior. No se suponía que luciera como si disfrutara de su misión.

— ¿Sasuke?

—Deja ya de levantarme. Sabes que aún sigo en descanso.

El alfa le apretó contra su cuerpo. De reojo observó con orgullo a su cachorro que jugueteaba con las solapas del kimono de su madre. Así que distraídamente paseó su nariz cerca del cuello del omega.

—Yo te veo muy recuperado. —Sonrío con malicia y tinte lujurioso en sus ojos. — ¿Tú crees que hoy podríamos...?—Preguntó con un mediano puchero como un niño pidiéndole una golosina a su madre.

—No. No vas a ser tú el que podría desangrarse desde el interior o quedar preñado nuevamente tan rápido.

Naruto se agachó aun con Sasuke en brazos, le dejó sentado en la hierba. Se puso a su lado y le envolvió en su brazo. Acercó su nariz al lado de su cuello y se maravilló con el exquisito perfume natural del omega.

—Tu aroma me dice que estas saludable.

Un gruñido en busca de sumisión resonó desde el pecho del alfa.

—Y si de más cachorro se trata pues sería feliz si me los dieras. Todos absolutamente todos los cachorros serían hermosos si provienen de ti. —Comentó con júbilo. En su fuero interno deseaba tener muchos hijos con Sasuke, llenar el castillo con estos.

— ¿Es lo que piensas de mí?—

El alfa nuevamente estaba enfrascado en aspirar el aroma a jazmín que tanto anhelaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó mientras besaba su cuello blanco.

—Que solo soy el omega que va a darte muchos herederos.

No podía separarlo. Sintió el aroma de Naruto expandirse, su aura intentar dominarle.

—No solo eso. Quiero que seas mi compañero, que estés a mi lado en todo lo bueno y malo que nos deparen los Dioses. —Lamió la piel descubierta, quedó sediento de probar más. — Pero sí, por supuesto, que quiero muchos cachorros contigo. Eres mi omega, cada vez que tomó de tu esencia, tu cuerpo me grita también que me perteneces.

"Mi cuerpo, Naruto. No yo"

—Entiendo. Por eso nos casaremos en mi celo. —Comentó distraído Sasuke.

La mano de Naruto sujetó con fuerza la cintura de su omega, por sobre el obi, advirtiéndoles a todos que no interrumpieran aquel momento. Continuó besando por toda la piel descubierta, deseando desatarle el obi para tocar más.

—También porque podré marcarte. Mi gatito, mi Sasuke.

El azabache permitió el beso que con tanta ansiedad Naruto buscaba. Este duró un intercambio prudente gracias a Sasuke. Sabía que Naruto estaba excitado y que había olvidado que se encontraban en público y con Memma en sus brazos.

—Quiero más 'tebayo. —Murmuró con mimo, deseando ser consentido por su omega.

—No. Estamos en público, ni siquiera deberías de besarme. Va contra el protocolo.

Solo logró que el brazo que le rodeara se apretara más y que con sus dedos empezase a levantar su kimono. Enterró su nariz en sus cabellos y pronto volvió a besuquear su cuello.

—En lo que a mí respecta podría tomarte aquí mismo. Y si alguien se atreve a verte…

— ¿Olvidas que estoy cargando a Memma?

Aquello si logró calmar al alfa. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente. Era claro que estuvo a punto de cumplir aquellas palabras.

Memma llamó la atención de sus padres con balbuceos que aparentaban querer crear palabras. Cuando Sasuke estuvo por llamar a la nana, Naruto le interrumpió. Tomó al bebe y se fue hacia atrás para luego comenzar a hacerle parar sobre su pecho. El bebe respondió con seguridad, estirando sus piernas.

El joven omega simplemente se quedó prendado de la imagen que padre e hijo proyectaban, luego se echó hacia atrás observando como el viento finalmente se llevaba cada pétalo que el grandioso árbol había liberado. Así como el viento sin piedad sobre lo bello debían de ser ellos.

No solo los sirvientes observaban a los esposos mientras jugueteaba con su cachorro. Itachi también los veía. Un desosiego le abordaba peligrosamente. ¿Y si sacrificaba a todos por la felicidad de su hermano? Fue una pregunta que le había atormentado las últimas noches. Aunque Sasuke lo negara, la desgracia había caído sobre él. Estaba seguro de que Naruto era el alfa destino de su hermano. Peor aún, su hermanito lo amaba. ¿Acaso no estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la de su hermano? Sí, claro que sí.

No era egoísmo, sino que parte de su naturaleza no podía renunciar a Shisui así que prefería la muerte, el autosacrificio para no ser un esclavo de Minato Namikaze. Y así su hermano podría vivir como el esposo de Naruto. Eso sería simple, pero no bastaba. Jamás sería suficiente dado el mundo en que vivían y la responsabilidad con qué cargaban. Sus vidas no estaban por sobre la de todo el clan, inocentes incluso. Muchos de ellos vivían esperanzados en librarse de las garras de la servidumbre una vez que asesinara al líder del clan Namikaze. Muchos de ellos estaban a punto de la desesperación.

Tomando en cuenta ello, aunque le permitiesen a Sasuke excusarse de su deber como el clan, repudiarlo, desconocerlo del clan Uchiha, este solo podría vivir una mentira.

Jamás el hijo de Minato y el propio líder entenderían al verdadero Sasuke. Nunca disculparían todo lo que ellos eran y habían planeado. En la cual su hermanito fue uno de los puntos clave. La tragedia estaba asegurada si le dejaban. No soportaría ver que su hermano fuera torturado, humillado y denigrado por los Namikaze y él sin poder protegerlo.

Aun así, sabía que para Sasuke no sería fácil destruir a quien la naturaleza creo para él. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sentido tenía en que su pareja de vida fuera un Namikaze y no un Uchiha? ¿Por qué Naruto no había nacido dentro del clan Uchiha?

—Pareces preocupado. —Susurró Minato, sorprendiendo al menor.

Su padre no le había acompañado, solo su madre, quien se encontraba paseando con Sai entre los árboles.

—No es nada. Solo me preocupa mi hermanito. — Comentó parte de la verdad de sus sentimientos.

— ¿De qué te preocupas? Mi hijo ha madurado estos últimos meses, finalmente trata como debe de ser a su esposo.

—Minato-sama ¿usted cree que una pareja que no está destinada pueda ser feliz?

El mayor parpadeo sorprendido. Itachi vio cierta incomodidad en él. Ni siquiera entendía porque le pedía consejo a su víctima. Minato no sabía que él era su mayor enemigo, el próximo líder del clan shinobi Uchiha. Trataba como una flor a alguien que era capaz de acabar con él en un pestañeo.

—Yo creo que si ambos ponen de su voluntad lo serán. Tu padre y Orochimaru-sama son muestra de eso. Y nosotros lo seremos. No temas, voy a tratarte con todo el respeto y cariño que mereces. No eras mi omega destino, ni yo soy tu alfa, te prometo cuidarte y amarte con devoción.

Por primera vez, el rubio vio algo diferente en los ojos de su prometido: tristeza.

¿No confiaba en él? Era cierto que tendría que tener un segundo esposo, pero también resultaba ser conveniente para su seguridad. O quizás era por su hermanito. Él mismo se encontraba un poco preocupado por ambos jóvenes apasionados.

—Le deseo lo mejor a mi hijo y Sasuke-kun. —Mencionó dirigiendo su mirada a la pequeña familia de su heredero. — Pero el que sean destinados les traerá algo de dolor. Mi hijo necesita otro esposo. Y Sasuke-kun deberá aceptarlo.

Su prometido ladeó su cabeza interesado en sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo sabe que son destinados?

—La química entre ellos, la forma en cómo se envuelven. No lo sé. Pero se parece a lo que yo sentía por Kushina. Sé que Sasuke es un joven bien criado y te agradezco eso. Sin embargo, es evidente que mi hijo puede hacer que se deje llevar. Eso me preocupa.

En su fuero interno, Itachi alabó su genialidad. Supo que le hubiera gustado mantener una conversación con él antes de la muerte de Kushina. Si el mundo fuera menos agresivo y no tuvieran modos de vida opuestos, hubiera sido agradable compartir el té junto a Shisui y Minato junto a Kushina.

—No se preocupe. Yo voy a aconsejar a mi hermano para que sea previsor. De igual manera, los omegas nos contentamos con nuestros cachorros. —Señaló Itachi aparentando que la preocupación había disminuido.

El rubio sonrío cada vez más complacido de su elección de tomar a Itachi como su esposo más importante. Tomó su mano y le dio un beso. De inmediato su cuerpo se sintió ansioso por tocarlo más, pero estaban a vista de muchas personas. Debía comportarse como el hombre maduro que era, no como un jovencito, exactamente como su hijo.

—No quiero que pienses que el fantasma de mi antigua esposa nos perseguirá. —Era doloroso recordarla pues la adoraba. — Ella es un momento hermoso en mi vida, pero quiero tener una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz a tu lado.

—Le agradezco haberme escogido. Nunca soñé con ser el omega de un gran líder como usted, aunque me pone un poco nervioso. Veo en los omegas de su clan que no será aceptado tan fácilmente.

—Sé que lograrás cautivarlos como lo has hecho conmigo.

Nuevamente besó sus dedos uno por uno. Ansioso por sentirlo un poco más paseó sus dedos por el brazo de Itachi en una caricia sensual. Un suspiro abandonó la boca del pelinegro y un agradable rubor cubrió su rostro. Minato se acercó a él y mientras seguía explorando la piel de su prometido repartió besos por la mejilla y oreja del menor.

—Te visitaré esta noche, Itachi.

Intentó no mostrarse preocupado, solo avergonzado.

—No temas, solo quiero un poco de espacio contigo, no voy pondré tu honor en peligro. Quiero tomar tu primera vez como corresponde, en nuestra noche de bodas.

El joven Uchiha simplemente pudo asentir.

...

…

¿Cómo había terminado en brazos de Obito?

Kakashi se levantó lentamente del futon que compartían. Al notar la clara desnudes de ambos sintió arderle el rostro de vergüenza. Sintiéndose sucio y pegajoso, pidió a la matrona de los prostitutos que le trajese agua para asearse. Ella le indicó que al lado de donde dormitaron había una habitación para tomar un baño de tina. Era uno solo para clientes de alto rango, pero que a esas horas ya no había nadie.

Se limpió a conciencia cada parte de su cuerpo. Asqueado de sí mismo, llegó a su zona intima, hundió sus dedos y sacó lo que quedaba de la semilla de Obito. Reprocharse, insultarse, todo quedaba pequeño al lado de sus acciones.

Cuando quedó limpio, ingresó al pozo. El agua tibia comenzó a relajar sus músculos tensos y adoloridos. Ellos habían sido salvajes la noche anterior. Y gran parte de ello fue absolutamente su culpa. Como deseó que algún Dios le convirtiese en espuma de agua para fundirse y desaparecer. Lo que había hecho no tenía perdón.

…

Habían llegado a la habitación que sus pares habían rentado, separada de la que ocupaban Shisui, Itachi y el chico que luciría como Oiran. No querían ser un grupo demasiado grande pues levantarían sospechas. En todo el trayecto, nuevamente el silencio fue su compañero. Incluso mientras se acomodaron en la habitación, ninguno abrió la boca para temas fuera de la misión. De hecho, era lo mejor, pero Kakashi solo sintió que el dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba.

—Bien, Obito, nuestro parte es mucho más simple que la de los chicos pero también importante. — Esperó alguna intervención, pero extrañamente el pelinegro permanecía en silencio. — Es necesario que reconozcamos la ciudad y hagamos un cálculo mental de la distancia de las puertas, soldados, que día sería mejor para atacar…

Ambos no vestían de negro, sino que estaban ya listos para mezclarse con la marea de gente que comenzaba a llenar el pueblo con su día a día.

Kakashi nuevamente esperó alguna respuesta de su compañero, pero este solo tenía una expresión de aburrimiento.

—Te dejó a ti la parte fastidiosa. —Dijo por fin. — Yo me encargo de averiguar las fechas esenciales para que puedan atacar y me pasearé por la ciudad.

El omega parpadeó confundido. Sentía una especie de ahogamiento. En el fondo había creído que Obito insistiría en trabajar juntos.

—Pero debes de tener cuidado con la forma en que sacas información. No te distraigas en asuntos innecesarios.

Los ojos del alfa eran fríos, sin esa deseada calidez.

—Creo que sé exactamente como hacer mi trabajo. Eres el comandante de esta misión, pero puedo usar los métodos que desee mientras no arriesgue. Me subestimas nuevamente.

El tono herido demandó de mucha fuerza de voluntad del peliblanco para contenerse. Sintió las irremediables ganas de disculparse con el alfa.

—Correcto, yo me encargo de las mediciones. Supongo que nos vemos más tarde. —Murmuró con cierto regusto amargo en su boca.

No deseaba separarse de Obito. Nunca había dependido de alguien para completar una misión, pero en ese instante deseo abrazar al pelinegro, hundir su nariz en su cuello o pecho y refugiarse, alejarse del peligro por completo.

El Uchiha terminó de acomodarse la peluca y la ropa, pareciendo un vagabundo. Salió de la habitación sin siquiera dar vistazo al peliblanco. Kakashi por su parte terminó arreglarse para no llamar la atención. Cubrió bien sus orejas y su cola entre sus ropas. Era demasiado llamativo tener algunas. Había pequeños pueblos en los que vivían personas mixtas pero no en ese. Un artista callejero eso era todo lo que debía de parecer.

Pasó la tarde rodeando la ciudad, verificando cuanta guardia tenía cada puerta, también cuan comprometidos lucían sus guerreros. Hizo un cálculo mental de las distancias y la disposición de los palacios y viviendas.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse decidió regresar al establecimiento. Se sentía intranquilo, demasiado acalorado. Su celo era cercano, pero como todo shinobi este no podía detener una misión. Además había bebido el brebaje que Mikoto. El cual lograba con éxito eliminar los síntomas de aquel periodo. Nunca le había fallado, pero en ese instante sentía que su cuerpo sudaba exageradamente.

Pronto debían de vestirse con los ropajes negros para rodear el palacio y verificar que Shisui, Itachi y sus camaradas estuvieran llevando éxito la misión. Pensó que tal vez era buena idea que solo Obito se encargase. Al recordar su porte sintió una imperiosa necesidad de estar a su lado, como si no pudiese sentirse en paz al no tenerlo cuidándole. Ridículo, pues había enfrentado miles de misiones mucho más riesgosas con alfas a su alrededor y en época de celo. Casi siempre las había librado exitosamente.

No encontró a Obito en la habitación. En vez de molestarse por la falta de compromiso del alfa, se le escarapeló la piel. De inmediato, bajó a preguntar a la encargada, una beta a la que pagaban muy bien para no hacer comentarios al respecto. Ella solo le mencionó que el joven había pedido referencias sobre el burdel más cercano.

Kakashi simplemente asintió y volvió a subir. Sin embargo, dentro suyo su animal rugía y a la vez lloraba, de sus ojos cayeron pesadas lágrimas. Se sentía devastado y abandonado. Su respiración nuevamente se agitó ¿Acaso era posible que el brebaje no surtiera efecto a causa de Obito?

Negó varias veces. Se sentó en el suelo, balanceándose, intentando calmarse. Sus garras salieron y empezó a rasgar el tatami. En su mente la imagen del alfa con otros omegas se repetía torturándolo, culpándole por no haberle retenido, por alejarlo con sus desplantes.

"No me abandones. No ahora"

Era innegable: Su cuerpo estaba entrando en celo, pronto emanaría feromonas y sería riesgoso.

Y aun así, en vez de envolverse, volver a tomar el brebaje, o prevenir un posible ataque, salió por la ventana.

Cada movimiento fue en automático. Su aroma empezaba a crecer, no podía controlarlo. No deseaba ocultarlo. Algunas cabezas giraron llamadas por su exquisito olor.

No le importo.

Se guío por las referencias de la encargada, pero sobre todo de una extraña conexión que le indicaba donde se encontraba su alfa. Rápidamente llegó al burdel, corrió la puerta de madera y papel encontrándose con un muladar.

En el recinto podía divisar a muchos señores y señoras, otros no tan bendecidos con el oro, pero con lo suficiente. En aquel burdel aceptaban de todas las clases sociales, siempre había omegas y betas disponibles para todos los precios. Los omegas y betas libres ofertaban sus servicios. Aunado a ello, el olor a opio era intenso.

Aun con los ojos picándolo, con el olfato afectado por el opio, buscó desesperado al Uchiha.

—¡Hey! los omegas no están permitidos en este lugar. A no ser que quieras unirte a mí casa. Hueles bastante bien.

La expresión lujuriosa de aquel sujeto enorme le asqueó. Nadie tenía derecho a desnudarle con la mirada. Solo su alfa.

Cuando el sujeto le tocó el hombro, chilló furioso. El traficante obtuvo un giro en el aire para luego terminar estampado contra el suelo.

De pronto, la nariz del lobo logró encontrar el aroma de Obito por sobre la saturación.

Corrió más rápido, no permitiendo que alguno se lo impida, repartió golpes y arañazos. Su necesidad se hizo más fuerte y su aroma también. Sabía que el pelinegro no lo captaría hasta quizás demasiado tarde, así que se dio prisa.

Finalmente lo halló sentado con un omega encima, ambos se besaban con gula y las manos de alfa se paseaban indecorosamente sobre toda su anatomía. Rechinó sus dientes de rabia.

Justo cuando subía la yukata de su pareja, Obito se vio sorprendido. Kakashi quitó al omega que tenía en sus brazos y le arañó el rostro con furia rugiéndole.

— ¡Mi alfa!

El alfa estaba completamente confundido hasta que captó el fuerte aroma de Kakashi y notó su mirada perdida y llorosa.

—Es imposible—Susurró.

La medicina de Mikoto jamás había fallado. Además a Kakashi aún le faltaba un par de semanas para su celo. Era cierto que los omegas se volvían ligeramente más animales cuando esta época se acercaba pero no en Kakashi, este asistía a misiones incluso en pleno celo -siempre medicado-

—Tú eres su alfa, vas a pagar por el rostro de mi muchacho—Gritó el encargado del burdel.

Obito sopesó sus posibilidades. Había acudido ahí a buscar información, que mejor que un burdel para estar atento, por supuesto también a calmar sus instintos. Desde que Kakashi apareció en su vida, de forma casi irreal, su sexualidad se había visto detenida. Sin embargo, ya que había decidido dejar a Kakashi en paz, pensó que no era mala idea un polvo rápido. Toda esa tarde, extrañamente se había sentido más tentado a tocar al peliblanco. En sus ojos vio una necesidad que le calentaba. Pensó que solo eran alucinaciones suyas. Pero frente a él se realizaba su respuesta.

De pronto, tuvo a Kakashi apegado en su pecho, sobándose. Estaba seguro que pronto se desharía de su propia vestimenta solo para acurrucarse con más ahínco.

Sacó una bolsa de monedas de oro y se la lanzó con arrogancia al encargado.

—Es por el daño que le ha hecho mi omega a tu chico, por toda la noche que debería de pagar por la compañía de él y por una habitación ahora mismo.

El encargado se quedó anonado ante el dinero que un aparente vagabundo cargaba. Ni él ni el omega se veían amigables ni débiles por lo que le señaló a la vieja matrona que controlaba omegas y betas prostitutos llevarlos a una habitación.

—El dinero extra es por vuestro silencio. —Acotó Obito mientras cargaba a su omega.

El sujeto simplemente asintió. Creyó que no era una gran idea darle la contra ni llamar a los guerreros.

Una vez en la habitación, el pelinegro dejó a Kakashi sobre el futon. Regresó a la puerta y se apostilló ahí. Intentó pensar en una rápida solución para lo que acontecía, no vio muchas posibilidades. La fragancia del peliblanco se volvía más fuerte a cada instante; así que liberó su propio aroma para advertir que el omega se encontraba con un alfa y no un beta del que se podrían liberar fácilmente. Si estuvieran en un lugar seguro se alejaría, pero en esas circunstancias sería totalmente peligroso para el omega y para la misión.

Sin poder evitarlo levantó la mirada hacia el frente, detallando a quien amaba. Kakashi comenzó a arreglar el futon, formando un montoncito con las miserables mantas que tenía a la mano. Sonrío al notar que el peliblanco no lucía conforme. Supuso que al ser un omega de buena clase, seguramente querría algo mejor para su nido de amor. Obito se sonrojó de solo pensarlo.

Le dolía reconocer que el peliblanco no era consciente y que por tanto era incorrecto aceptar esa tentación, pero le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil.

Kakashi se quitó la peluca y se comenzó a desnudar hasta dejar su cola de lobo al aire. La tentación creció. El alfa se saboreó ante la imagen, pero pegó su espalda a la puerta en un ademán de alejarse. ¿Cuánto más podría soportar?

No mucho, el menor se acercó a él e inició a quitarle la peluca dejando libre sus orejas de felino. Con mimo y ternura, el omega las acarició. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Luego pasó sus manos por el rostro avergonzado de Obito. Este sabía claramente adonde llevaban esas caricias que parecían inocentes.

—Mi alfa. —Susurró con una voz aguda que nunca había escuchado en Kakashi. — ¡Mi alfa!—Gritó con más emoción.

Era inútil intentar hacerle reaccionar, así que pretendió separarlo, pero el peliblanco se prendió de su cuello.

—Kakashi, estas comprometido. —Susurró débilmente, disfrutando de las caricias en sus orejas. "¿Acaso no recuerdas si quiera eso?"— Sientes una repulsión por mi extraordinaria.

Lo sintió temblar y separarse lo indispensable.

—Yo nunca sentiría eso por mi alfa. Yo quiero a mi alfa, te quiero. No me separes.

Su corazón se paralizó y de sus ojos quisieron brotar lágrimas. Estaba ofendido por escuchar eso. Kakashi no estaba ahí, sino solo su esencia animal omega que estaba segura que Obito era su pareja destino, su alfa. Pronto los pequeños besos del omega le erizaron al completo. Nunca imaginó verlo tan amoroso y cuidándole.

"Omega de buena clase, mi omega."

Con cierto enojo y tristeza a partes iguales se imaginó que el peliblanco siempre debía de ser así con Yamato. También pensó en la mirada de asco que le dedicaría al día siguiente si se dejaba llevar. No iba a deteriorar más su orgullo.

—Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, Kakashi.

El otro solo ladeó su cabeza confundido. Veía claramente como su cola esponjosa se removía ansiosa. El omega estaba a la expectativa, esperando recibir el amor y pasión de su pareja destinada.

Obito cerró los ojos. Nuevamente sintió como el omega se sobaba en su mentón, mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de su camisón yukata.

No debía dejarse arrastrar por la corriente de pasión que quemaba por sus venas. Tomó aire y llamó a todas sus fuerzas para cumplir con lo correcto.

—OMEGA, TE ORDENO QUE NO ME TOQUES Y TE SEPARES AHORA MISMO.

Lo sintió tensarse y luego estremecerse. Se lo había ordenado con su voz de alfa. Ya que se encontraba sumido en su yo animal y le reconocía como su alfa, Kakashi no podía oponer resistencia.

El joven lobo observó la seriedad y la furia en los ojos rojos del mayor. Se separó inmediatamente replegándose en el futon, el que había arreglado lo mejor posible para que fuera el nido de amor de esa noche. Estaba avergonzado. ¿Por qué su alfa no le deseaba?

— ¿Me rechazas, mi señor? ¿Por qué? ¿No soy de tu agrado?

Era increíble la naturaleza omega, se sorprendió Obito. Nunca había compartido un celo con uno. De hecho, había tenido sexo con su prometida y otros omegas, pero nunca en un celo. En ese instante le estaba resultando difícil mantener la eficiencia de la droga que le mitigaba sexualmente como alfa. Sentía cada vez más poderoso a su yo animal querer vencerlo para amar a la preciosa criatura que tenía en frente. Había acordado con su hermano no involucrarse más con el peliblanco, pues le había rechazado tajantemente. Sería demasiado doloroso hacerlo suyo para luego observar cómo se desposaba con otro alfa.

—NO LO ERES. —Emitió aun con su voz de mando. —Acabaste de dejarme sin un buen omega al que arañaste. Eres un mal omega, ¿cómo querría uno así?

—Lo siento.

Kakashi inclinó su cuello mostrándole sumisión absoluta. Para suerte, notó que aún conservaba el collar que lo protegía de posibles mordidas.

Había leído que los lobos eran especialmente cariñosos con sus parejas, nunca se había imaginado que a ese punto. Increíblemente no le pareció fastidioso, le gustaba, Los omegas Uchiha no llegaban a ese punto de sumisión ni a dulzura, eran más bien apasionados y peleaban hasta el final por el control. Al parecer los lobos no eran así.

Deseaba tanto atenderlo, saciarlo, pero aun así resistió. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando tuvo a Kakashi junto a él, lamiéndole una mejilla.

—Te dije que te alejaras. —Susurró confundido de que el omega no obedeciera. Eso era imposible. Se consideraba un alfa lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su voz de mando fuera obedecida por su pareja.

—Tu aroma también me llama. —Respondió cariñoso.

Las manos de Kakashi bajaron por todo su pecho, se apoyó en él, obligándole a sostenerle de la cintura. Su boca tan deseada se ofrecía libremente. No pudo impedir que le brindase un beso en los labios.

Le apartó bruscamente.

—Te he ordenado que te alejas, omega.

Su voz no había salido para nada con la potencia deseada. Kakashi sonrío.

— ¿No vas a ayudarme? Te deseo, quiero entregarte mi cuerpo. Sé que no soy virgen, pero…pero solo te quiero a ti, mi alfa…mío…mío no dejaría que otro omega me robase a mi alfa en mi celo. Es tu deber. Quiero que me protejas y me atiendas.

El Uchiha pensó que definitivamente la madre naturaleza estaba carcajeándose de su desgracia. Resopló. Parecía una confesión, una que había soñado hace mucho.

"No es correcto"

Quizás el lobo dentro de Kakashi se sintiese así, pero no su parte humana.

Kakashi tomó su mano y la hizo pasear por todo su pecho. Tanteo sus pezones erectos, como se enrojecían rápidamente, su piel suave, sus músculos firmes. El vacío creció. Su mente afiebrada comenzó a olvidar sus principios y juramentos.

— ¿En verdad me rechazas como tu omega?

—A la mierda todo, inclusive si luego te arrepientes. No puedo más.

El omega le observó confundido, pero respondió con gusto ante el beso demandante de su alfa. Se colgó de su cuello y musitó un ruidito que encendió por completo el cuerpo del alfa.

Arrastró al omega hasta el futon y lo derrumbó. No iba a preguntarse más, sino que decidió amar a Kakashi esa noche. Dejó el poder y control a su alfa interno. Una vez desprovisto de su lado racional se sintió liberado. No existían culpas, ni miedos o promesas. Estaba en derecho. El omega había peleado por él contra otro.

Lo besó suavemente mientras sus manos recorrieron con cuidado su pecho. La última vez que estuvieron juntos había sido muy rápido, no tuvo tiempo de detallar el cuerpo de su amante. Esa noche sería diferente. Deseaba recordarla aunque Kakashi se casase con otro. Quizás nunca más le perteneciera. Ante ese simple pensamiento, su alfa interno gruñó herido.

Le tomó de la nuca e inició otro beso. Kakashi le rodeó rápidamente con sus brazos, recibiendo con ansias su lengua dentro de su boca. Se apretaron muy juntos, sintiendo el calor del otro, disfrutando que sus corazones latieran a ritmos alocados.

Delineó con su lengua toda la clavícula. Se separó lo suficiente para terminar de quitarle la yukata que portaba. Una vez desnudo, se tomó unos instante para grabar aquella imagen. Por un momento se sintió perverso de hacerle eso a Kakashi.

Inesperadamente, el omega se sentó y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Tócame, duele si no tocas.

Le recostó en el futon con algo de fuerza. Devoró su piel libre, bajando hasta llegar a su pezón izquierdo, lo succionó y jaloneo. El peliblanco lloriqueó un poco pero no se negó. Era demasiado complaciente, irrealmente. Inclusive, mientras succionaba el otro pezón, sintió unas caricias en su cabello tan tiernas que le dolió el pecho.

Continuó marcando su pecho con succiones y mordidas. El omega simplemente se dejó hacer gimiendo alto, marcando levemente la espalda de su alfa.

—Más…por favor, mi alfa, más. Pronto…

Obito llegó a su miembro. Abrió más las piernas del peliblanco. Deseaba hacerlo gritar de placer. Así que se dedicó a lamer y recorrer con fuerza el miembro del otro. Kakashi pronto estuvo apretando los cabellos de Obito con sus dedos, mientras de sus ojos brotaban pequeñas lágrimas. Antes de que se corriera le impartió una orden.

—DATE LA VUELTA. —Le ordenó con voz alfa.

Kakashi se posicionó sobre sus codos y rodillas, dejando que su cabeza descansase en el futon.

El alfa se puso sobre él, comenzó a recorrer su columna suavemente, lamiendo y disfrutando el sabor de su piel. Pronto llegó hasta sus nalgas, las separó con cuidado e ingreso su lengua para provocar la entrada del omega. Esta ya lubricaba lo suficiente como para empezar a chorrear un líquido pegajoso y transparente por sus blancos muslos.

— _Pronto, por favor…alfa…quiero ser tuyo._ —Rogó usando esa voz tan aguda y manipuladora.

No había manera de mantener el control. Obito se terminó de quitar la ropa, dejándole al omega apreciar su cuerpo musculoso. Su propio miembro estaba lo suficiente erecto, de hecho goteaba líquido preseminal. Se acercó hasta su pareja y de inmediato penetró en su entrada. Jadeó ante el recibimiento, se sentía estrecho, las paredes de Kakashi le succionaban de forma obscena. No tardó en moverse, entraba y salía con fuerza y a buen ritmo.

El omega lloriqueó con más fuerza recibiendo a su alfa, participando en los movimientos, agradecido porque su pareja le satisficiera. Luego aulló de gusto, sus orejas se removieron, su cola cayó a un lado. Se sacudía al ritmo que su alfa marcaba, mientras tanto apretaba sus garras sobre el cúmulo de mantas que había amontonado.

Obito lamió sus omoplatos. Continuó moviéndose con fuerza, apretó entre sus garras las caderas del otro dejándole marcas firmes que no se borrarían tan fácilmente como las de Yamato. Hizo presión en la espalda de Kakashi y pronto tuvo a su omega con el pecho pegado al futon, jadeando fuerte como si se ahogara. De esa manera obtuvo un mejor ángulo y mayor presión. Se relamió y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás. Ese encuentro resultaba tan perfecto, emitió un gruñido y sonrío descaradamente. Sabiéndose con el total control de su pareja, abrió más sus piernas y las araño con ganas.

— _Más, alfa. Hazme tuyo._

El alfa sabía que su pareja pedía una mordida, se le daría con gusto pero aun en las nubes de placer recordó que ese protector que llevaba en el cuello no se abriría tan fácilmente sin un Kakashi racional.

Así que para saciarse él y a su omega, lamió su clavícula derecha varias veces preparando el lugar para lo que acontecería.

Se abrazó al omega, tumbándolo por completo en el futon, continuó con firmeza empujando dentro de él. Finalmente vio brillos a través de sus ojos, rugió con fuerza al venirse dentro de Kakashi. Al mismo tiempo mordió la zona que había preparado. Se quedó ahí un buen rato mientras escuchaba a su omega gemir de gusto. El nudo creció y su miembro atrapado continuó expulsando su semilla a grandes cantidades. No era un verdadero celo, era uno que él había inducido instintivamente en Kakashi. Y que este había respondido con su necesidad de amor, lujuria y compañía. Aun así, su cuerpo reconocía esa etapa en su omega como propicia para el apareamiento y para preñarlo.

Aun conectado a Kakashi le mimó con cariño mientras lamía la herida que le había dejado.

—Te quiero, alfa. Mi alfa—Exclamó con orgullo. — No quiero separarme de ti. —Murmuró sumisamente el omega.

—Mi omega, mi Kakashi. Como quisiera que me escogieras a mí. —Murmuro recuperando algo de consciencia. Toda la pasión que había acumulado por Kakashi parecía querer estallar al fin. No se imaginaba liberar a su dulce presa para otro alfa. Sentía que lo natural era tenerlo de esa manera, sometido a él, mimándolo, cuidándole y satisfaciéndole.

—Yo ya te he escogido. No me dejes. —Comentó el omega aun sumido en su parte instintiva.

Era totalmente sincero. No existía manera en que un omega en celo mintiera a su alfa destino cuando ambos perdían ante sus lados animales. Obito lo sabía, lo cual le dañaba más.

Abrazó a Kakashi. Aun seguirían conectados por un tiempo. Besó su mejilla y atrajo su rostro para besarlo en la boca. Su peliblanco respondió dulce y entregado. Tenía entendido que el sexo durante el celo con la pareja destinado era mágico, nunca imagino quedar tan saciado, tan pleno después de la intimidad.

—Seré un buen omega, cuidare de nuestros cachorros y mantendré nuestro hogar. Te protegeré y pelearé por ti si lo necesitas.

Obito sollozó escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de Kakashi. El omega se sintió inútil al no poder calmar su llanto. Estaba confundido ¿Por qué su alfa lloraba cuando le había dado sus votos de entrega?

— ¿Acaso no te agradé?—Preguntó el lobo.

—Me fascinaste.

— ¿Por qué siento que estas muy triste?

—No tiene que ver con este momento.

El nudo terminó, Obito rodó hacia un costado aun recostado. La distancia que marcó hirió el orgullo del menor. Este aun con las piernas temblando le enfrentó con la mirada.

—Alfa, no soy un prostituto. Soy tu pareja eterna. Confía en mí, no me alejes.

El pelinegro quedó sorprendido. Alzó su mano, los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron.

—Temo que cuando despiertes me odies.

El omega quedó en silencio.

—Pero somos compañeros destinados...—Murmuro al fin.

Los ojos estaban algo húmedos. Obito le atrajo, envolviéndole en un abrazo, recostando su cabeza en su pecho.

—Yo seré muy feliz si te vuelves mi omega, Kakashi.

—Ya soy tu omega. —Apuntó somnoliento el menor.

El alfa Uchiha, segundo más poderoso de su clan, deseó que el amanecer no fuera tan duro. Mientras tanto, se dedicó a besar la herida que le había ocasionado.

…..

Todos esos desagradables y humillantes recuerdos rondaban en su cabeza. Su lobo interno, con el cual había guardado cordialidad desde pequeño estaba efervescente, entusiasmado e ilusionado. Le había ganado esa batalla, pero estaba firme en que vencería en la guerra. No iba a permitir que su lado instintivo dominase.

La tarea no era fácil. Desde que conoció a Obito había sentido curiosidad, cierta ternura hacia él que no la demostraba bajo ningún concepto. La primera vez que se entregó a él estuvo a punto de dejarse dominar. Le gusto a pesar de lo desagradable que fue el inicio.

Luego de aquel duelo, su parte instintiva se alzaba con más fuerza.

Se sentía tan incompetente, tan traidor a sí mismo.

Atrajo sus piernas hacia su pecho, contrayendo su rostro en una mueca de incomodidad por sus músculos traseros.

—Así que aquí estabas. —La voz de Obito no le resultó desagradable. Una parte suya se alzó meneando la cola de felicidad por escucharle. Otra parte se llenó de vergüenza.

—Deberías de tener más cuidado, aun se siente tu aroma a celo. Y por si no te has dado cuenta no estamos en una posada sino en un prostíbulo.

La presencia de Obito se hizo más fuerte como si buscase atraerle, pero a la vez protegerlo de otros alfa. Muy en el fondo agradeció el gesto. Y aun así, todos sus músculos estaban en alerta. Nuevamente las imágenes de su acto, el sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose, los jadeos y gruñidos del alfa en su oído. Todo era una tortura.

—No hay ningún problema. Puedo protegerme perfectamente. —Apuntó serio.

Era mentira. Se sentía débil y vulnerable ante el aroma de Obito. Como si desease que ingresase en la tina donde se encontraba. Quizás era por su adelanto de celo, pero aún estaba levemente mareado. No estaba seguro de poder confrontar a quien sea como normalmente se sentía.

—Umm… Kakashi, debemos de hablar.

La voz seria de Obito tensó todo su cuerpo. No estaba haciendo uso de su voz de mando, pero sintió esas cosquillas de obedecerle. Lo que menos necesitaba era hablar. Con ello solo traería a su mente los detalles, los pequeños mimos que le dio al alfa, sus votos de amor y sumisión.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. —Respondió a la defensiva. — Tienes razón ya debo de salir de aquí. Los dioses quieran que no le haya sucedido nada a Itachi y Shisui.

No le hubiera importado que lo observase desnudo antes. No tenía mucho pudor pues se había criado como huérfano y no podía demostrar debilidad alguna. Pero antes de poder ponerse de pie, sintió timidez.

—No les ha sucedido nada. —Aclaró el otro sin darse por entendido de que el omega quería que le otorgue espacio. — Ya llegó uno de nuestros informantes.

Kakashi tanteó la marca de dientes que había hecho Obito en su clavícula. Sentía las hendiduras aunque no sangraba. Era extraño.

—No pareciera que te preocuparas por ello. —Soltó distraído mientras continuaba tanteando la herida. —En lugar de velar por tus sobrinos viniste aquí a revolcarte con una prostituta.

Se arrepintió al instante de haberlo pronunciado. Por supuesto que la irresponsabilidad de Obito era reprobable, pero comprendió que su tono era como si estuviera celoso, justo como su omega interno se sentía.

Todas sus acciones fueron como las de un omega protegiendo su territorio, eliminando al rival por el alfa que consideraba suyo.

—Si no hubieras armado el alboroto que hiciste, me hubiera follada a ese prostituto, le hubiera sacado información y luego sin ningún problema hubiera ido por mis sobrinos. Fuiste tú el que trajo problemas. —Gritó con sorna el pelinegro.

Obito supo que algo similar sucedería a la mañana siguiente. Aun así, no dejaba de ser doloroso.

Kakashi se hundió en la tina. Nuevamente deseó volverse espuma y desaparecer. Recordaba claramente que antes de volver a tomar la medicina, se dejó llevar por sus instintos. ¿Qué le sucedía? No era propio de un shinobi experimentado como él.

El Uchiha resopló furioso y confundido. No se sentía adecuado gritarle al peliblanco. Quizás era por haber estado anudados pero se sentía más cercano a él. Con lo sucedido anterior le parecía aterrador un futuro donde Kakashi fuese mordido por otro.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró el peliblanco aun medio hundido. —En verdad, lo siento. No entiendo que sucedió. No tenía por qué haber venido aquí. Mi celo todavía falta mucho tiempo y siempre han funcionado los brebajes. No puedo culpar a nadie más que a mí mismo. Tienes razón, el que trajo problemas fui yo, el que puso en riesgo la misión y a tus sobrinos fui yo. Reportaré lo sucedido a Fugaku-san, y acataré cualquier disposición.

Sintió el tormento dentro de Kakashi como propio. La sensación le escarapeló el cuerpo entero. No solo eso, el impulso de consolarlo fue tan poderoso que se vio avanzando hacia él. ¡Era su pareja el que sufría! Un alfa no tolera ver sufrir a su compañero si puede encargarse de su dolor. Sin dudarlo llegó hasta su lado. Estuvo a punto de acariciarle sus cabellos cuando…

—No sé cómo voy a explicarle esto a Yamato…—La intención tierna anterior se torció completamente. Si los alfas no toleran el sufrimiento de su omega; en igual sentido odian que hablen de otro alfa que es una potencial competencia. Además hacía tan solo unas horas ambos estuvieron unidos físicamente.

— ¡¿Cómo?! Simplemente dile que te acostaste conmigo. Después de todo, está acostumbrado a que te revuelques con el primero que te parece atractivo. No veo cual sea la diferencia. —Agregó con desprecio.

El omega nunca se había sentido avergonzado de su vida disipada, pero la forma en que se lo restregó le hizo abochornar aunque al mismo tiempo hirvió de furia. Nadie tenía derecho a juzgarle, pero no podía evitar sentirse herido, insultado.

—Aun así me cogiste ¿o no?—Recriminó.

No era el momento para ganarle una discusión a Obito. Kakashi aún se sentía ligeramente afiebrado. De hecho, parecía que si no hubiese tenido intimidad con Obito, el celo aun estaría en su esplendor de tortura. Mientras que el alfa estaba totalmente llevado por el sentimiento de la traición y coraje.

—Fuiste tú el que se arrastró hacia mí, el que me llamo "mi alfa" y se restregó contra mí. —Sonrío malicioso. — Ahh… todavía recuerdo que te ordené con mi voz de alfa que te detuvieras y aun así insististe. Nunca imagine que fueras tan dulce y meloso en un celo. —Agregó intentando causarle daño, tanto como el que sentía en el pecho.

Si era sincero, no le había molestado esa faceta en Kakashi. De hecho, le había parecido encantador. Sin embargo, era claro que el omega deseaba esconder por vergüenza. ¿Cómo es que un shinobi sin piedad podía ser tan dulce y diligente con su pareja?

Ni Kakashi mismo se reconocía entre los recuerdos y pensamientos que obtenía de su omega interno. En ese momento despreciaba ser un lobo y no un felino, pues estos eran más huraños, incluso en la intimidad.

—Entonces lamento haberte causado problemas. —Su garganta se secó. Se hubiese burlado o contraatacado pero no se sentía listo. Las palabras de Obito habían resultado humillantes. — Yo me las arreglaré con mi prometido, Obito.

El peliblanco se puso de pie, tomó su yukata y se la pasó aun con el cuerpo húmedo, la tela se pegó a su cuerpo, dándole una sensualidad que Obito apreció con lujuria.

Antes de que pudiera escaparse, el alfa le detuvo. Pronto se vio atrapado y recostado en su pecho. Se dio cuenta que eso era la que deseó desde que despertó. En el fondo era un omega que después de la lujuria buscaba aprobación, mimos y amor de parte de su alfa. Se sintió tan asqueado, pero de igual manera no se separó. Ni siquiera estaba marcado por el pelinegro y aun así se sentía tan influenciado por él.

—Siento mis palabras, Kakashi. —Dijo con sinceridad, mientras apretaba más su abrazo. —Pero… hasta tú debes darte cuenta que lo tuyo con tu prometido no va a funcionar. —La voz del alfa era algo entrecortada, dolida. — Eres mi omega y fue por eso que el brebaje no funcionó. Te sentiste abandonado por tu alfa, por mí cuando estas cerca de tu celo; por eso despertaste por completo para que yo no fuera por otro omega. Demandaste mi compañía como cualquier lobo en celo. Esas es toda la respuesta que buscas. No hay más.

Kakashi lo sabía. Estaba consciente de que todo ello era verdad. No existía otro motivo por el que un brebaje que siempre funcionó en él no lo hiciese en ese momento. Ellos habían hecho el ritual de apareamiento cuando pelearon, demostraron estar en consonancia y fuerza semejante. Tenían el mismo nivel de fuerza por lo cual eran una pareja ideal que podría proteger y cuidar de una camada.

Lentamente se separaron. El aroma de Obito olía como la tierra húmeda después de una lluvia, como una esperanzadora fuerza de que todo estaría bien.

—Hice cosas vergonzosas en la noche. —Comentó Kakashi girándose hacia el alfa, tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Sé lo que dije, pero a mí me gustaron. —Respondió sincero el pelinegro, haciendo un ligero puchero infantil que agradó al menor. — En realidad fuiste muy tú. Agarraste a zarpazos al otro omega. Pobre, te aseguro que le deje una compensación para que le traten adecuadamente.

No quería oír a Obito preocupado por otro omega, deseaba que lo observara solo a él. La imagen de su prometido se derretía lentamente.

—No suponía que fueras tan amable y cariñoso conmigo.

—Los omegas Uchiha no son así ¿verdad?

Obito sintió rápidamente la añoranza.

—No lo son. Es lo que he oído.

— ¿Nunca has pasado un celo con un omega?—Preguntó con mucha ansiedad.

—Nunca. Es demasiado íntimo. —Respondió de inmediato. — Así lo vemos nosotros. Mi prometida anterior no se sentía cómoda conmigo como para compartir algo así. Y es que yo no le transmitía la protección necesaria.

Rápidamente el peliplata giró su vista hacia un lado. Sonrío sutilmente. Deseó haberle ofrecido su primera vez compartiendo un celo, pero eso no era posible. Aun así encontró algo con que compensarlo.

—Yo nunca me he comportado así en un celo, jamás.

Aquello sorprendió a Obito. Este era consciente de que Kakashi solo compartía sus celos con Yamato. Ningún otro tenía tal honor. Pero supuso que siempre se comportaba de la misma manera.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé…supongo que es porque eres tú….

Kakashi tenía la teoría de que solo se comportaría como un omega completo con Yamato cuando este lo mordiera. Recordaba vagamente que su madre era así de dulce con su padre durante esos periodos. Había investigado un poco sobre los lobos. Aquel comportamiento era típico de omegas enlazados, que aman a su pareja con fervor, o también cuando es su pareja destino.

El rostro de Obito era impagable. Se veía radiante, pero Kakashi no lo observó, sin embargo pudo percibir a través de su olfato su felicidad. Y aquel sentimiento le llenó, trayéndole satisfacción.

Percibiendo el aroma dulce alrededor de su omega, el Uchiha notó que no habría mejor momento para sus deseos.

Tomó el mentón del otro, le levanto el rostro ligeramente. Acercó sus labios a los del otro y en un contacto delicado cerró el espacio entre ambos.

—Dame una oportunidad. Dánosla, Kakashi.

—Pero yo le di mi palabra…

No era así como debería de responderle. Pero se dio cuenta de que era la voluntad de algún Dios caprichoso porque Obito y él fueran pareja destino

Los ojos del otro tenían un pequeño brillo de esperanza. Kakashi debería de apagarlo como antes, pero no podía. Estaba conmovido, mareado y endulzado.

—Te protegeré, Kakashi. Estaré a tu lado si rompes tu compromiso con él. No tengas miedo. Nos equivocamos, pero siempre tenemos la oportunidad de redimirnos. Además, no podemos dejar nuestra felicidad por cobardía.

Embotado con sus aromas mezclados de manera perfecta, Kakashi no pudo separarse del cuerpo del otro. Tampoco logró rechazar el beso que le brindo, ni el siguiente…Su cuerpo parecía haber aprendido rápidamente en como disfrutar en brazos del pelinegro.

El Dios del destino era cruel y juguetón, decidía las parejas a alfas y omegas sin importarle su voluntad o preferencias. Y como prueba de su poder, les dotaba de todos aquellos lazos que cada vez les hacía insoportable el luchar contra este.

Kakashi estaba cansándose de luchar contra este Dios.

…..

…..

….

Los días habían transcurrido tan largos, interminables e insufribles. Para Shisui comunicarse por mensajes costos con su familia había resultado un reto a su naturaleza. Un día le había dicho a Itachi que los felinos esperan el momento adecuado para atacar. Pero este se había atrasado por diversos imprevistos que tuvieron que atravesar. Sin embargo, quizás la recompensa estuviera mucho más cerca de sus manos: Esta solo era volver a ver a Itachi, cerciorarse que se encontraba completo y sano.

—El final está cerca…—Susurró Shisui mientras miraba a la Luna.

La noche era el fiel recuerdo de su prometido omega. Sobre todo la calmada luna, su señor y su Dios. Itachi era esa luz calma, misteriosa, amable que te brinda cierto regocijo cuando la divisas luego de que el terror de la noche te ataque. Deseaba tanto estrecharlo entre sus brazos y pasar sus dedos por su precioso cabello.

Ellos estaban destinados desde que llegaron al mundo. Sus almas eran la mitad de un ser superior. Pero más que eso, ambos se amaban cuando tuvieron que separarse. Por su parte, y a pesar que sabía que el tiempo distorsionaba para bien o mal los sentimientos hacia el otro, estaba preparado para recibir al nuevo Itachi.

—Pronto podremos ver a todos de nuevo. —Interrumpió su pensamiento una presencia agradable.

—Kakashi-san. —Murmuró Shisui.

Su tío Kakashi, su mentor y superior lucía agotado. Para todos había sido fatigoso llegar hasta donde se encontraban, borrando sus pistas, viviendo en las sombras y escondites. Pero agregado a eso sabía que su maestro estaba cansado por su relación con su tío Obito.

Entendía que su relación no inició de la mejor manera. Por momentos parecía que eran perfectos juntos, pero en otros no ¿Ese eran los celos que la marca otorgaba a los alfas y omegas?

Sabía que su tío daría su vida por salvar a Kakashi, pero existía una especie de barrera entre ellos.

Se preguntó así mismo ¿Cómo sería el Itachi después de esa misión? ¿Habría cambiado algunos aspectos de su identidad? Era seguro que sí. ¿Cuánto amor habría tenido que fingir al líder de la Alianza para que resultase creíble? ¿Cuántas veces seguramente había tenido que ceder a besos y caricias? ¿Cuántas palabras de aquel señor habrían llegado al corazón de Itachi?

Pero todo ello no era lo realmente importante sino: ¿Vería en sus ojos el mismo amor y la misma desesperación que él sentía por verlo?

—Itachi nos ha hecho llegar la fecha del ataque. Estoy seguro que no estas conforme. —Mencionó el peliblanco.

—Lo sé. Pero, Itachi tiene razón. No existe mejor fecha que esa para el ataque. Ni mejor momento para liquidar a Minato Namikaze. Solo baja la guardia cuando esta ante su nieto o ante el Itachi que ama.

Un silencio de comprensión llenó el espacio. El peliblanco podía ver en el menor cuanta fuerza usaba para contenerse, para seguir siendo un líder maduro y metódico. No podía desesperarse, sino traería caos al clan.

—Cálmate cuando lo tengas al frente. —Aconsejó finalmente el omega.

Shisui se giró por completo. En sus ojos se vislumbraban una lucha constante entre el humano y el animal. La sensaciones más destructivas propias de su ser como alfa deseaban alzarse e impedir que su omega se arriesgase tanto. Constantemente la frase "es mío" acudía a sus sueños y pesadillas.

—No debo ser yo quien acabe con Minato. —Mencionó mientras apretaba los puños. —Como líder de los Uchiha, él debe de ganarse la lealtad de los demás con la sangre de Minato. Se ha especulado mucho sobre él y Sasuke, así que deben demostrar que aún son fieles.

No era fácil para Shisui mencionar aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, como alfa supremo de los Uchiha tenía una labor de supervisar a quien sería el próximo líder. Aunque se le arrancase el alma, la traición seguía siendo un pecado imperdonable en el clan. Las panteras eran recelosas y siempre estaban atentas. Estaban metidos en el plan, pero a cambio exigían que el próximo líder cumpliese cabalmente su parte.

—Entonces ¿te tendremos al frente?— Preguntó Kakashi, entendiendo perfectamente la situación.

—Seré su apoyo. No lo especifica pero estoy seguro que el instante exacto donde debemos aparecer es cuando se esté consumando la unión. Es el momento en el que un alfa es más indefenso que ningún otro.

—Pero podría terminar marcándolo.

— ¡De ninguna manera!—Se sobresaltó con furia y desesperación. — Pero debo de llegar justo a tiempo.

—Es peligroso y eso no nos indica Itachi.

—No lo hace, pero yo lo sé.

Kakashi no podría replicarle, sabía que ellos dos se entendían más allá de las palabras. Además lo que indicaba tenía lógica. Sería un momento de euforia para la mayoría. Ni siquiera notarían el peligro a su lado o en sus compañeros. El máximo festejo sería manchado con sangre.

El omega peliblanco sintió un aroma familiar. Giró levemente y en medio de la oscuridad vio a su gente aparecer con un grupo mayor acompañándolos. Sonrío por los rostros conocidos. Se dispuso a acercarse para darles la bienvenida. Pero la presencia agria de su alfa se lo impidió.

—Obito. —Se quejó con cierto enojo.

El alfa le respondió con una mirada serena y firme.

—El líder de las Tierra del Viento ha llegado junto a su hermano y su primo. Debemos compartir los últimos detalles del plan.

Tanto Shisui como Kakashi asintieron. Las negociaciones habían sido largas, pero hace un par de meses llegaron a un acuerdo firme y conveniente para ambos bandos. Así pues contaban con un aliado más que les facilitaría el ataque. El gran alfa Uchiha esperaba que todo el entrenamiento conjunto fuera efectivo para que no trajera disputa más adelante. Ellos tenían lazos antiguos, algunas misiones en las que fueron sus clientes, pero nada aseguraba una feliz alianza. Sobre todo, porque se habían negado a algunos requerimientos que iban contra sus propias políticas como un matrimonio arreglado para Sasuke.

Aun así, ellos estaban preparados para luchar solos. Y estaban plenamente seguros que los del desierto no veían con buenos ojos al líder del clan Namikaze. Como mucho, los abandonarían pero no avisarían a los otros.

Además de ellos, contaban con algunos clanes shinobi que se unieron, los cuales comprendían que era ganar o dejar que Minato los borrase del mapa.

Sea como fuera tenían la fecha exacta del día del golpe. Solo quedaba encomendarse Tsukiyomi para obtener la victoria.

…..

* * *

Hola!

 **Antes de las explicaciones y términos a tener en cuenta responderé los review de quienes no tiene cuenta:**

ash Hi! Don´t worry I´m understand english, but maybe i´dont write very well so excuse me for that. I'm really happy that you like my story. I hope you keep waiting and that this new chapter excites of course yue leave me a new review. If you like jiraor I hope you liked their first advances. I don´t really remenber when I start like this couple but I love them. Yeah how much loyal will be Jiraiya for Minato? well you see their like father and son. No matter how much control the alphas put on, they always carry a feeling of possessiveness. Worse, in the case of Naruto Minato and Jiraiya, they were raised that way. Your really got me a incredible idea. Dont blame me if I listen to you with the theme of twins´. And finally Misuki it´s coming! See you next review! By the way I have a fanpage an gruop in facebook If you like you follow me Is Kaory-madness in the same case.

Romi: Muchas gracias! Habrán más peleas XD

LilyVongola:Hola!1 se te extra siempre! Me encanta tus reviews ya sabes. Pues es mi don plantear cuestiones dificiles XD Si has leido este último capitulo seguramente tienes un panorama más claro de hasta donde pueden llegar los sentimientos de Itachi por Minato, como bien dices su relación con Shisui es muy poderosa, no solo como amantes sino complices, compañeros y más, justamente es lo que me gustó de ellos en los poco capítulos que nos mostraron. Como viste, la atracción por el destino es muy peligrosa y puede hacer terminar cyanedo y jugandote contrario como sucedió ahora con Kakashi. No quería traicionar a Yamato, pero cada vez se le hace dificil seguir yendo en contra, sobre todo porque Obito no es una mala persona, le ha salvado la vida y a estado apoyandole. Pero su lealtad con Yamato también es fuerte y le ha dado su palabra de matrimonio...vamos a ver como se desarrolla ahora que se ha complijizado más ya que al haber pasado un celo juntos su parte instintiva esta más despierta. No pensé que a ellos les quedara bien el tipo alfa que se aprovecha del omega, ellos tuvieron todos los cuidados posibles para no caer y Kakashi es un shinobi bastante preparado y fuerte pero al final su lado instintivo llama a Obito y lo quiere solo a él. Por eso quise demostrar que por más que este en celo fue capaz de ir por un pueblo sin salir lastimado,siendo más bien como en efecto un lobo reclamando territorio. Me gusta pensar así de los omegas ya que en sí los animales nunca estan indefensos, de hecho no pueden. Definitivamente Naruto protegería a Sasuke aunque ese no lo necesitase. Me gusta el lazo alfa-omega verlo como dos seres unidos listos para protegerse el uno al otro, bueno así lo ven los Uchiha por eso aun si no son destinados se enlazan con personas que estan a su nivel de fuerza o buscan estarlo. Eso sí, gracias a que vivían detrás de una muralla y mantenían anonimato como un pueblo común venido a menos pudieron sobrevivir varios años tranquilamente. Aunque el dinero y la protección tiene que llegar de algún lado. Esa también es una cara importante, pueden ser asesinos desalmados por misión pero también tiene seres que aman, como todos. OHHHH siii esa serie la adore coo no tiens idea y siempre la ecomiendo, merece mucho amor! OHhhh prometo ponerme al día con Pasajeros pronto! también vienen sorpresas en ese fic. Nos leemos!

Murtilla : Muchas gracias, espero leerte de nuevo!

 **He aquí información necesaria para el fic**

Entenderán que este capítulo me tomó demasiado tiempo escribirlo. Y peor aún editarlo. Les diré que escrito en sí ya lleva un mes, pero la edición es dificultosa, entre otras cosas el poner y quitar algunas escenas. Ni imaginan cuanto tendría si pusiera todas las ideas que se me vienen en primera instancia. Creo que uno de los más dificultosos fue el obikaka. Sus sentimientos son diferentes a las demás parejas. Kakashi siente amor por Yamato, además que aprecia su lealtad y cree que podrían guiar juntos siendo pareja al resto de su gente. Tiene miedo de lo opresivo que podría ser un lazo y marca con Obito. Pero ya vimos que hay cosas que no puede detener a la naturaleza.

Finalmente no creí que fuera con ellos el que Obito se aprovechara guiado por el celo. Sino que fuera el mismo Kakashi quien diera ese paso, incluso enfrentándose a otros omegas. Me gusta pensar que no solo los alfas son así de decididos sino tambien los omegas, sobre todo si tiene la capacidad de pelear como Kakashi.

¿Sufrieron como yo con los sentimientos de Obito? en verdad soy masoquista con mis pobres personajes de fic...

Como es que Minato no ha reconocido a Itachi como ese niño que conoció hace años? Bueno ciertamente ha cambiado, en ese momento Itachi aun no tenía un aroma totalmente claro y además verán que cuando te pintas el rostro de blanco este cambia bastante. Me gustaba la idea de que se hayan conocido antes, aunque aún no sabía en que momento y decidí que el mejor era con la primera misión real de infiltración que hizo. Justamente coincidiendo con su primer beso con Shisui. Que me gusta ver el mundo arder jojojojojo

También estoy sufriendo con Sasuke, Naruto y Memma..pobre cachorrito no sabe a que tipo de mundo ha venido a nacer.

¿Creen que Sasuke le de la estocada final a Naruto? ¿Que sea capaz de traicionarle?

¿Minato terminará mordiendo o acostándose con Itachi? ¿Las dos cosas? ¿Ninguna? Shisui se lo vuela en una?

Habemus Mizuki en camino!

 **Quería anunciar que de aqui en adelante quedan 4 capitulos para terminar esta primera parte o volumen. Lo decidí asi porque mi fic tiene capitulos largos y además entraremos a una nueva fase en la vida de los personajes después de las decisiones que tomen en esta primera. También que los ratings y advertencias podrían cambiar. Y por su puesto esta basado en una época ligeramente diferente de Japón. Eso sí antes de terminar contaré el inició de todo Hashiramax Madara y Mito Uzumaki.**

Si nadie vio mi pagina de face o grupo hace tiempo postee el arbol genealogico de los Uzumaki, Senju y Namikaze y pues se veía claro que Hashirama y Mito tuvieron varios hijos, ya ven que lo explique un poco arriba.

O desean que la historia de Hashirama y Madara este en el siguiente vol?

Algunos datos a tener en cuenta!

Oiran es muy diferente a geisha. Eso es algo que causó indignación en Japón con la salida de la película americana Memorias de una geisha. Lo cierto es que la geisha que brindó su información para la novela de la que luego se hizo película no tuvo una vida tan desgraciada. Y bueno ser geisha era una manera de emanciparse para una mujer en el Japón de esa era. No solo para mujeres, de hecho hubo hombres que trabajaban como geishas también. Que podían tener amantes, claro pero no estaban obligados, ellas principalmente eran artistas.

Las Oiran eran cortesanas de alto rango, prostitutas caras si quieren decirlo, solo los señores más adinerados podían pagar una. Eran muy caras. Y también diferían de las prostitutas comunes porque eran bellas, tenían otras aptitutdes pero basicamente les entrenaban para el sexo desde pequeñas. Además, su virginidad no era lo más caro. De hecho para llegar al titulo de Oiran debías de tener ya una gran experiencia, sino no podrías complacer en ese arte.

Y ya que estamos en eso:

Kagema: Eran prostitutos masculinos tanto para hombres como mujeres, pero en su mayoria sus clientes eran samurai masculinos. Y ellos asumían el rol de pasivo. Se dice que eran más costosos que las prostitutas mujeres.

Kabuki: Eran actores del teatro kabuki. Aun existe y uno de sus altos representantes es el actor Taichi Saotome. Vean sus fostos es hermoso. Por cierto las imagenes de oiran que puse en la parte de la misión de Itachi son de él. Es hermoso no? Muchas veces interpretó al onnagata que es el personaje femenino en una obra kabuki y dentro de ese papel muchas veces interpretan a oiran. Ya que Itachi y su sempai son hombres puse imagenes de Taichi vestido de Oiran apra que vean lo bien que podría quedarles el traje a un chico.

Mención aparte los chicos que interpretaban kabuki en la era Edo y anterior a esta también podían tener amantes como las geisha pero también recurrían a la prostitución. Pero no de una manera mala como uno en occidente la ve sino como una especie de retribución por ser sus seguidores, aunque de hecho con el tiempo empezaron a cobrar mucho. Sin embargo hay cuentos que dicen que algunos estaban con hombres no tan adinerados como una especie de retribución por salvarlos o así. Hay un libro sobre eso que terminé leyendo XD

Como ven la era feudal japonesa distó mucho de ser mojigata. Siempre han sido tremendos con su sexualidad.

Bueno eso es todo para más info visita mi fanpage Kaory-Madness y unanse a mi grupo Kaory-Madness


End file.
